Hedatu
by Red Hope
Summary: With Lexa's unexpected help, Clarke defeats the Mountain Men & saves her people, at a heavy price. After the extermination, Clarke cannot forgive herself & leaves her people. After learning about Clarke's disappearance, Lexa searches for Clarke, but it's Clarke that must find herself again, with Lexa's help. Canon Divergence. First-time story. Femslash. Clarke/Lexa. Clexa.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** I do not own The 100 and certain characters but the plot is all mine.

**Notices:** This story may have violence, language, and sexual content for a mature audience.

**Summary:** With Lexa's unexpected help, Clarke defeats the Mountain Men and saves her people, at a heavy price. After the extermination, Clarke cannot forgive herself and decides to leave her people so that she can find meaning again, or death. Lexa learns about Clarke's disappearance and begins a search to find Clarke. However, it is truly Clarke that must find herself and accept that she is now a grounder from the sky.**  
**

**AN:** So this is my first attempt at a 100 fanfiction. I will admit I have not seen all the Season Two episodes (I've seen a few and all of Season One). I've definitely seen the Clexa kiss and have been so drawn into this fandom. Please be a bit forgiving since I haven't seen all of the episodes. I'll do my best to keep most of it true. FYI, this story is slight AU with a variation on the last episode of Season Two. Enjoy!

Website: www . redhope . net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Prologue**

Clarke Griffin pushed a few strands of hair from her face. She felt better since earlier today. Her ankle's ache was a dull pain now, and her limp was gone. She still cursed the damn giant gorilla that had attacked her and Lexa.

"King Kong," Clarke muttered and shook her head. She noted a few grounders that kept an eye on the camp. She brushed past them and quietly left into the woods. The full moon provided plenty of light, even through the trees. Clarke knew to stay relatively close to the camp, especially after today. However, she had a particular spot in mind that she had seen many times during her travels back and forth to the grounder camp.

Clarke came to the ledge that overlooked a valley and the distant lands. She took a seat on a huge mossy stone and propped her right foot against the stone. For security, she retrieved her handgun from her waistband and released the safety. With the gun in her lap, she set her sights on the beautiful nightsky that was cloudless. She was in awe.

Today had been rather frustrating thanks to the meeting first thing. She could still hear Quint's voice and taste his anger. If she continued the path towards peace with the grounders then it was obviously an extremely long journey. Clarke was unsure and tried remaining focused on Mount Weather, first and foremost. The relations with the grounders could wait until then.

"How foolish are you?"

Clarke startled and had lifted the gun until her mind determined it was Lexa behind her. She twisted around and barely made out the grounder commander in the woods' shadows. "Not enough to be dead… yet."

Lexa drifted out of the shadows and quietly approached the Sky Princess. Her foot steps were eerily silent. "You must have two tails." She took a spot on the rock beside Clarke.

"What?" Clarke placed the handgun in her lap again. She curiously studied the commander's stern profile.

"In our culture, if we cross paths with an animal that has two tails, then it will bring us luck."

Clarke chuckled at the idea. "And if it has two heads? Is that bad luck?" A slight smirk pulled across her lips. "It figures the ass end is good luck."

Lexa tilted her head and lifted a thin eyebrow at the Sky Princess. "Are you mocking my culture?"

Clarke bowed her head, and her hair draped over her face to hide her smirk. She gained control of herself after a deep breath. "Lexa…" She cleared her throat, lifted her head, and tucked the strands behind her ear. "I was teasing." She sighed and looked out over the landscape that reminded her nothing of her previous life on the Ark. "You can't be all about war."

Lexa studied the Sky Princess's features before she looked out at the landscape too. "It is who I am."

"People change," Clarke murmured. She lifted her other foot up against the side of the stone. She was able to lean forward with her arms across her knees. Clarke admired the stars. "It's so beautiful."

Lexa studied Clarke for a moment before she peered up at the stars too. "You lived among the stars. Was it not beautiful there?"

Clarke remembered her days on the Ark, which seemed so distant now. "Hardly." She shook her head and murmured, "I grew up in a metal cage… staring at Earth… dreaming about Earth." She sighed. "I didn't imagine this day would come for me." Her eyes were drawn to her father's watch on her wrist. She thought perhaps she would join him in space once she was of age for execution.

Lexa listened to the Sky Princess. She had no idea what Clarke's previous life was like on the Ark. She had seen technology, but she imagined the metal cage Clarke spoke about in the sky was technology at its finest.

"I may not agree completely with your culture," Clarke started. She turned her head and found dark eyes on her. "But I understand why it has come to be."

"We are not that far different," Lexa argued. "You live by your words, and we live by our blades. Both can be sharp."

Clarke was quiet and stared at the commander, who she was growing to admire in secret. As the days passed, she learned more and more about Lexa. Each chance she had to peer past Lexa's armor told her more about the real Lexa. After a long second, Clarke looked away and considered the grounders as she knew them today.

Lexa sensed that Clarke was thinking it through, carefully. She allowed the silence to pass between them.

"Maybe you're right," Clarke whispered. She bit her bottom lip then looked over at Lexa, who held her eyes. "Before we were Sky People, we were grounders too. You and I…"

Lexa kept a neutral look, but her eyes reflected her interest in Clarke's words.

"You and I are descended from the same." Clarke knew her human history and much of the past.

"That was a long time ago, Clarke."

Clarke shook her head. "Not that long ago." She lowered her legs and partially faced the commander. "No matter our culture or past, we are all humans."

Lexa stood off the stone and turned to the Sky Princess. "But the problem is that your people believe they are better than mine."

Clarke felt a sting hit her chest, and she clenched her knee with her left hand. "Not all of us," she argued. She took her handgun, tucked it into her waistband, and stood up on the rock. She lifted her eyes to the full moon that shined down on them. "Not all of us," she whispered, in seeming promise.

Lexa was studying the moon too, but her eyes drifted up to the Sky Princess. Under the moonlight, Clarke radiated both gold and silver. Lexa swallowed hard at the uncontrolled draw she felt rise in her chest. She broke her own admiration by lifting her hand to Clarke. "It is late."

Clarke cut her eyes from the starry sky and gazed down at the commander. She could have easily hopped off, but she instead took Lexa's invite for assistance. Easily she dismounted the white rock and came to Lexa's side. "It is past my bedtime," Clarke joked.

Lexa started for camp with Clarke at her side. "I do not have a bedtime."

Clarke huffed and teased, "I can only imagine what you do late into the night." For the first time, she watched an instant of shock flash across Lexa's face then it was gone. It made Clarke blush in reaction because her mind skipped to several dirty ideas. "That so came out wrong." She groaned and hoped Lexa was not insulted by her joke.

"My prowesses as a lover are well-known among my people," Lexa coolly stated. For a beat, she enjoyed Clarke's surprised look this time.

Clarke was thankful that it was dark because her blush burned hot against her face. She recalled that Lexa was only interested in women. "I… uh…"

Lexa touched Clarke's shoulder and stopped her after a few steps. She regarded Clarke then huskily stated, "It is good that you are not a grounder." She sensed Clarke's uneasy emotions after her words. Lexa continued to remain passive other than the glint in her eyes. She openly studied Clarke's lips before she lifted her attention back to Clarke's dazed stare. "Because your bedtime would be much later then," she whispered. Lexa then turned and continued towards the camp.

Clarke stood rooted and in awe about what had just transpired between her and Lexa. She thought she was dreaming that the grounder commander was hitting on her. She shook her head and focused on Lexa's receding figure.

Lexa walked slowly. She had bit her bottom lip then let it go once she heard Clarke's noisy steps towards her. Again she was cool and passive as Clarke took her side.

"Good thing," Clarke agreed in a rasped voice. Her mind was still racing up to the unexpected events between her and Lexa. Her day went from frustrating, to panic, and rocketed off to crazy. She swore that tonight was a dream and tomorrow Lexa would be her normal stoic self composed of few words. Or, so Clarke hoped because it was simpler that way.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 1**

Clarke moved swiftly but as silently as possible. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the tunnel's darkness. Each breath filled her lungs with dank air. Thoughts and emotions thundered in her heart and head, but Clarke remembered that there was no time for weakness. There was no time to think about what had happened outside of the tunnel only moments ago. She could do nothing about the fact that an army should be behind her and Lexa at her side. She was alone, but she had to be enough. She had to press on, for her people.

Clarke rounded a corner and tightened her grip on the handgun. She heard soft movements and prayed it was a friend rather than an enemy, or even a traitor. Briefly, she thanked God once she saw Octavia a few yards in front of her.

"Octavia," Clarke greeted. Her breath hitched a few times.

Octavia lowered her blade and slotted her eyes.

"You stayed."

Octavia was turning her back on Clarke. An irritated look came across her dirty features. "Screw you. Of course I stayed." She whirled around and faced Clarke again. "I know where my loyalties lie."

"We have to get in there," Clarke argued. She started for the sealed door until Octavia grabbed her.

"If that was possible, you think I'd still be out here?" Octavia drew Clarke over to Fox, who rested motionless in the metal dump.

Clarke swallowed hard and stared at Fox.

"Why did Lexa sound the retreat?" Octavia questioned.

Clarke silently cursed her betrayer. She controlled her venom, barely. Just as she composed her answer, a distinct voice cut her off.

"I made a deal with Mount Weather."

Clarke turned on her heels, and her wide eyes locked on the one person she did not expect to see. Perhaps she never wished to see again.

Lexa focused on Clarke and stated, "So we meet again."

Octavia raised an eyebrow at Lexa's appearance from the tunnel's darkness. Before she could say or do anything, Clarke already charged Lexa.

"You fucking asshole," Clarke yelled. She came at Lexa with a harsh push and was surprised the grounder commander took it.

Lexa stumbled a few steps then she was harshly slammed against the cold, damp stone wall behind her. Slowly she raised her head and gazed into stormy blue eyes.

"You betrayed me," Clarke hissed. Her raw anger increased her strength, and she pressed her arm across Lexa's chest even harder. "We had an alliance, and you betrayed me."

Lexa dug her nails into the stone wall. She struggled against her natural desire to fight back. "Yes." She gritted her teeth and honestly stated, "I made the best decision for my people… just as you would do the same."

Clarke's lip curled in a slight sneer.

"It is not personal," Lexa added.

"The Hell it isn't," Clarke snapped. She coldly stared the commander down. There was nothing telling in Lexa's eyes. However, Clarke started thinking over Lexa's actions, which always spoke louder. "Why are you even here?"

Lexa kept on her mask of control. She took a steady breath that calmed her warrior instincts. "Somebody told me that my people and your people were once the same people."

Clarke allowed the memory of that night to drift back to her. She also remembered Lexa's own response, and she echoed it back, "That was a long time ago."

"It was," Lexa whispered. She watched Clarke work through her anger. "But, we are all human." Finally, she was able to take a deep breath after Clarke removed her arm. "I cannot ask my people to accept such truth… not right now." Lexa straightened up, off the wall.

Clarke swallowed hard, and she trembled now that the rage had washed away from her.

"But, I accept this truth," Lexa softly confessed. "That is why I am here."

Clarke processed what this could mean for Lexa, as the grounder commander. In many grounders' eyes, Lexa's personal support of Clarke and her Sky people could be considered a betrayal. It was a dangerous risk.

"Thank you," Clarke murmured. She felt undone by the commander. She backed off from Lexa and composed herself.

Lexa slipped past Clarke and approached Octavia, who stood near the sealed door.

"Heda." Octavia bowed her head. She hoped to hide her guilty features from the commander.

"I would have done the same for my brother," Lexa revealed. She continued to the sealed door and glowered at it. "How can we get in?"

Octavia released a shaky breath and straightened up after Lexa's unspoken pardon. "There is no way in," she stated. She watched Clarke join them.

"Let's just try knocking," Clarke suggested. She banged on the door until Octavia grabbed her arm.

"Stop," Octavia snapped. She hastily warned, "They'll know we're here."

Lexa stared coldly at the door and considered their options.

Clarke took a step away from Octavia and suddenly brandished her gun, aimed at the door.

Lexa hastily moved aside as Octavia grabbed Clarke's arm again.

"What is wrong with you?" Octavia demanded.

"I am getting through that door," Clarke hotly replied.

"And that's your plan?" Octavia countered.

Lexa shifted closer to the pair. She could tell Clarke's emotions were climbing each heartbeat.

"Bellamy is counting on you." Octavia inched closer to Clarke and continued firing off at her. "Everyone is always counting on you!"

"What you want from me?" Clarke yelled back.

"Everyone trusted you!" Octavia pointed at Clarke. "You and Lexa let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those peo-"

"I am doing the best I can!"

"Shof op," Lexa snapped at the pair. She gripped Octavia's shoulder and drew her back from Clarke. "Be silent," she ordered them again. Her eyes darted to Clarke, who briefly looked at her then moved away from Octavia.

"It's not good enough," Octavia quietly but harshly told Clarke.

Lexa gripped Octavia's shoulder tighter and snarled, "Shof op."

Octavia released a strangled breath and let it go, finally.

Suddenly, a computer chime signaled the door's opening. All three women spun around with their weapons at the ready, until they saw Bellamy's familiar face.

"Bellamy." Octavia raced over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

Clarke sighed in relief and lowered her gun. She moved to Lexa's side as Bellamy approached them. A few quick greetings and hugs passed between the group of friends.

"Where's your army?" Bellamy questioned Lexa and even Clarke.

"You're looking at it," Clarke answered. She could see the question on the tip of Bellamy's tongue so she cut him off. "It's complicated."

Bellamy warily eyed Lexa, who gave away nothing about the unexpected situation. "I hope you have another plan then."

"I was hoping you had some ideas," Clarke countered.

"Not really." Bellamy was worried.

"We are wasting time," Lexa reminded the pair.

Clarke conceded and grabbed Bellamy's arm. "Come on." She, Bellamy, and the others hastily worked out plans and split apart to handle Mount Weather, free their people, and get the Hell out of the godforsaken underground prison.

In minutes, Clarke entered Dante Wallace's confines and watched her friends fan out in the room. She stole a glance at Lexa, who kept a calm look as usual, but Clarke was sure that Lexa wanted to gut Dante and the rest of the Mountain Men.

"Hello, Clarke," Dante greeted. His eyes centered just on the Sky Princess.

Lexa shifted to Clarke's side. Her known presence caused Dante Wallace to focus on her.

"Commander Lexa." Dante could barely hide his smirk. "My, my. What a surprise considering you signed a treaty only moments ago."

"A treaty that will be useless as soon as you gain access to the ground," Lexa argued. "And that will not happen."

Dante smiled and stated, "You knew."

Clarke looked at Lexa in question. She saw the familiar glint in Lexa's eyes then it occurred to Clarke that Lexa had anticipated a deal from the Mountain Men and took advantage of it. Before she could ask anything, Bellamy cut her off.

"Sir, we need your help… again."

Lexa carefully listened to the discussion between Dante Wallace and the Sky People. She could tell Dante Wallace would refuse, and Lexa flexed her grip on the dagger sheathed on her hip.

Finally the conversation ended with Bellamy's last words. "You're gonna help us whether you like it or not."

Lexa allowed the Sky People to file out one by one. For a beat, she studied the artwork around the room, but they held no meaning to her. She followed the Sky People and kept watch of the rear. Shortly, they were gaining access to the control room.

Bellamy entered first and called that it was clear. He and the others spread out in the room after Lexa sealed the door shut.

Clarke ordered Monty to get the monitors up.

Lexa went to Clarke's side. Her eyes scanned the room, and she took in all the technology. She watched each monitor come to life and show images from around the facility. Lexa took a step closer and studied the monitor showing a Dorm.

"Is that Raven?"

Clarke was at Lexa's side. "Oh my god." She inched closer and whispered, "Mom."

Bellamy grabbed a handheld radio and turned to Dante Wallace. "Tell them to stop, now!"

"I won't do that," Dante stated, coolly.

"He is useless to us," Lexa stated to the group. She wanted to free her dagger and throw it into Dante Wallace's chest. However, she was leaving the decisions to the Sky People.

"Maybe not," Clarke argued. She went over to Bellamy, took the radio, and hailed, "Carl Emerson." She had him on the radio and demanded to speak to President Cage Wallace.

"This is President Wallace."

Clarke faced the large monitor that Monty brought up of President Wallace. "I have your father," Clarke told over the radio. "If you don't let my people go, I'll kill him."

Lexa folded her arms and stayed positioned so that she could watch both President Wallace on the screen and Dante Wallace. She wondered about President Wallace's strength.

"How I know you have him?"

Clarke approached Dante and held up the radio to him.

"Stay the course, Cage."

"You won't do it," Cage challenged to the Sky Princess.

Clarke clicked the radio and argued, "You don't know me very well." She waited a second then pushed the button again. "This ends now. Release my people."

"I can't do that," Cage replied.

Clarke lowered the radio as her mind processed her options.

"It would mean the end of our people, Clarke," Dante announced.

Lexa unsheathed her dagger and tensed further when Clarke whirled around with the gun pointed at Dante Wallace.

"Clarke, we need him," Bellamy challenged.

"And I need his son to believe me." Clarke countered.

Bellamy was breathing hard and watched Clarke carefully.

Lexa flexed her grip on the dagger's hilt. She watched Clarke's internal struggle to shoot Dante Wallace. The hesitation was very clear in Lexa's eyes.

"Don't make me do this," Clarke radioed to Cage. Sweat beaded across her brow, but her hand remained steady. She watched Cage Wallace struggle with his next words until he finally radioed back.

"Dad… I'll take care of our people."

Dante Wallace turned his wide eyes away from the monitor. "None of us has a choice here, Clarke."

Clarke pushed the radio's button. "I didn't want this."

"Neither did I-" Dante's voice was muffled by the gunshot. He bent forward, and blood soaked his shirt. His pained groans carried over the radio frequency.

Lexa lifted her chin and watched Dante fall to the floor, dead in a few seconds. She felt no remorse for him. Her eyes darted over to Clarke, who spoke again over the radio.

"Listen to me very carefully. I will not stop until my people are free. If you don't let them go… I will radiate level five." Clarke watched Cage Wallace move in worry. "Cage, listen to me. I don't want anyone else to die. Stop the drilling, and we can talk. There must be a way to get us all out of this."

Bellamy watched as Emerson took an order from President Wallace. Quickly the game started to change once they realized Emerson was coming for them. Monty hastily worked to shut off Emerson's key card. President Wallace started moving too.

"Where is he going?" Bellamy asked.

"He is going to your mother," Lexa answered. She looked from the screen to Clarke.

Clarke felt alarm build in her, and she looked at Monty. "Monty, can you do it? Can you radiate the level?"

"I can do it," Monty replied.

"Wait a second, Clarke. We need to think about this. There are kids in there."

"I know," Clarke replied to Bellamy.

"People that helped us," Bellamy added, desperately.

Clarke shook her head and demanded, "Then please give me a better idea."

Bellamy fell silent, but his fears clearly written on his face.

Monty worked quickly as President Wallace ordered Abigail Griffin to take the spot on the table. Clarke realized the Lexa was right. Each second felt like an hour until Monty's feverish typing came to a sudden quiet.

"Why are you stopping?" Clarke demanded.

"Because I did it," Monty replied. He looked from the three around him and back to the computer. "All we have to do… is pull this." His index finger pointed at the silver lever. "Hatches and vents will open and the scrubbers reverse… pulling in outside air."

Bellamy peered up at the screen and saw that Emerson had made it to the control room's door. Emerson was setting up a bomb, and Bellamy pulled his handgun. "He's gonna blow the door."

Clarke readied her gun.

Lexa had unsheathed her sword and faced the door. She was ready for a fight, but her eyes cut over to Clarke.

Monty was in front of the monitors. "Clarke, we're out of time!"

Clarke hastened to the lever, her right hand closed over it. She hesitated though and looked over at the Dorm's monitor. In horror, she watched her people continue through the torture that the Mountain Men performed on them.

"I have to save them," Clarke rasped, painfully. She started to pull until a strong hand forced her to stop. She jerked her head up and stared into dark green eyes.

Lexa halted Clarke's movements, her grip almost painful. "I shall bare this, Clarke." She forcefully pulled Clarke's hand off the lever then took it with her left hand. Lexa jerked it down without regret or hesitation and whispered, "Jus drein jus daun."

Clarke's hand was still tangled in Lexa's fingers. She gasped as if coming up for air, and she twisted her head around towards the monitor. She expected an instant reaction. It only took a minute before it was obvious the outside air had entered level five. She watched in horror as the people of Mount Weather started to die, one by one.

After the deaths, Clarke stood in shock and uncertainty about what had transpired in Mount Weather. She barely remembered being rushed out of the control room. It seemed as if a fog fell over her mind and numbed her emotions. Everything was a loud rush until they were finally outside of Mount Weather, her and all of her people. At the base of Mount Weather, the Sky People exchanged hugs and words after surviving the horror of the Mountain Men.

Clarke exchanged a long hug with her mother, who needed help walking now thanks to the damage done. As a child, her mother's hug took away her fears and pain. But today, it was impossible as Clarke's pain went deeper than the Mountain Men's drills had done to her people.

Bellamy suggested they return to Camp Jaha before nightfall. He gathered everybody and made sure the injured had help.

"Clarke."

Clarke turned from her mother after she heard the familiar voice. "Lexa," she greeted. She hesitated and looked at her mother. "I'll be a minute, mom." She and Lexa moved away from the group.

"I must return to my people."

Clarke nodded and glanced over at Bellamy, who was beside his sister. "What about Octavia and Lincoln?"

Lexa followed the Sky Princess's line of sight to Octavia, who donned her grounder attire. "I will handle it."

Clarke captured the commander's arm and checked, "Can they return?"

Lexa considered the complications but gave a low nod. "Send them to me in a day." She planned to speak with Indra first.

"Thank you," Clarke murmured. She released the commander and tried speaking but faltered on what to say.

Lexa watched the stormy emotions in Clarke's eyes. This time, she gripped Clarke's arm and stated, "I bare it so you cannot."

Clarke's lower jaw trembled at the memories from the control room. She saw Dante Wallace fall dead and then the innocent people die on level five. She swallowed hard and shakily reminded, "You pulled the trigger." Finally her eyes focused on Lexa. "But I loaded the gun." She started moving until Lexa jerked her back.

"Blood will have blood," Lexa sharply reminded.

Clarke shook her head and whispered, "Does that cycle ever end, Lexa?" She saw how her words even affected the great grounder commander.

Lexa felt continued desire to help Clarke, but the urgency to return to her army pulled at her mind. "We must talk more about this in private."

"I can't return with you," Clarke countered. She looked over at the Sky People. "I have to make sure they make it to camp safely."

Lexa sympathized, but she insisted, "Come to me later."

Clarke considered the invite. Her mind was so scrambled, but she still nodded at Lexa's request. "I just need…"

"Come when you are ready." Lexa freed Clark, but she watched Clarke head to the Sky People. She turned too and started towards her people.

Clarke only made it a few steps before she turned and called, "Lexa."

The commander paused beside a tree and gazed back at Clarke of the Sky People.

Clarke held up a hand and offered, "May we meet again." She spun on the balls of her feet and quickly hurried to her people.

Lexa inhale deeply as Clarke's eerie words sunk heavy in her mind. She fisted her hand and continued to her people, who would have noticed her disappearance by now. She had a lot to answer to after today.

Clarke Griffin helped her people travel to Camp Jaha. It was a beautiful day, but it was lost on Clarke. She heard several conversations carried among her people. Once Camp Jaha grew from the horizon, Clarke felt as if the camp loomed over her. Her steps became smaller each time until she finally stepped in front of the gates. She watched her people enter Camp Jaha and were welcomed with open arms.

Bellamy had paused by the gate and watched Clarke exchange a hug with Monty. She slotted his eyes because Clarke stayed out of the camp. He pushed off the gate.

Clarke saw him even though her attention seemed to be on Camp Jaha. She waited until he was beside her.

"I think we deserve a drink."

Clarke's head bobbed a few times. "Have one for me."

Bellamy was quiet as he considered what happened in Mount Weather. He clenched his teeth but stated, "We'll get through this."

Clarke shook her head and softly explained, "I'm not going in."

Bellamy blinked twice then looked at Clarke. "If you need forgiveness, I'll give that to you." He paused and read Clarke's features, which had stoned over in seconds. "You're forgiven."

Clarke turned her head and stared at Camp Jaha.

"Please come inside," Bellamy softly pleaded.

Clarke weighed Bellamy's words, carefully. But, she had made her decision during the walk from Mount Weather to Camp Jaha. She nodded once and turned to Bellamy. "Take care of them for me."

"Clarke…"

"I'll be seeing their faces every day. It's just gonna remind me of what I did to get them here."

Bellamy insisted, "You don't have to do this alone."

Clarke studied her people in the camp before she looked at Bellamy. She kept her emotions under lock. "I bare it so they don't have to."

"Where are you gonna go?"

Clarke shook her head. "I don't know." She then moved in and hugged him. She placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "May we meet again." Clarke released him then quickly left before he tried changing her mind.

Bellamy turned and softly echoed Clarke's last words.

Clarke Griffin continued walking through the field and headed directly to the woods. She vanished from sight and travelled the woods. At first, she seemed lost until things became familiar to her again. Nearly close to dark, she arrived at her destination and pulled a metal hatch up from the forest floor.

Carefully, Clarke descended into the fallout shelter built by a lost family over a century ago. She ward off her memories from the bunker as she lit the candles. She went up the ladder and released the hatch for tonight. For now, she would be safe here until she put her meager plans together. She wanted to be any place but here in these woods, near Camp Jaha, or around Lexa's army.

Clarke methodically took time preparing supplies and placed everything into one pack. All the items were necessary, except for the graphite pencils and sketch book. It was silly to carry them along, but she had not drawn in a long time.

Clarke organized a quick bite to eat from the supplies she had hidden in the bunker some time ago. She then crawled onto a bed and passed out in minutes. Her mental exhaustion put her into a deep sleep for most of the night until her night terrors found her. Every ghost from Mount Weather visited her until dawn. Clarke hastened out of the bunker at first light. She adjusted the pack's straps then resealed the bunker and kicked leaves over it.

At first, the trip was tense because Clarke was unsure whether Lexa already had patrol setup around the forest. She suspected not because the war just ended and the warriors were still gathered around Mount Weather. It was her chance to duck out unnoticed by anybody, even from Lexa's far seeing eyes.

Clarke was unsure of her direction, but she decided to follow the sun. But eventually the sun crept over her head and then went to her back. Clarke took periods of rest, but she travelled at a decent speed thanks to her recent stamina built up. Living on Earth had changed Clarke both physically and mentally. The girl that dropped from the Ark was long gone.

By nightfall, Clarke discovered a small cave that provided safe shelter from trouble. She built only a small fire that kept her warm. She remained near the mouth but in the shadows with her gun at the ready. Now and again, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cave. However, a nightmare found her each time, and Clarke was startled awake. Similar to yesterday, Clarke returned to her trip at first light and hiked towards the sun.

Each day was similar to the next as Clarke travelled through the daylight and rested at nighttime. However, her attempts at rest were disrupted by her nightmares that followed her the entire way. Her sleep was broken and so little that Clarke started feeling it by the fourth day. Her hikes were physically wearing, but she could barely sleep at night. Her demons from Mount Weather attacked her every night until finally her emotions reached a peak.

At dawn, Clarke wearily travelled through another forest after crossing a stream. She swore she heard voices behind her, but she saw nothing. At first, she thought it was a grounder from the Wood Clan. But she was too far from Lexa's clan and territory for it to be them.

Slowly the voices started to make sense to Clarke. They demanded her blood for their blood. They chanted relentlessly. Nothing could stop them as Clarke fought to get away and closer to the sun. Clarke's fast walk turned into a run, and she sprinted from her tormenters.

Clarke let out a wrenching scream, but she was surrounded by them. She slowed beside a fallen tree and started turning in a circle. She yelled, "I had no choice!"

"Blood must have blood," the voices of Mount Weather cried out.

"No," Clarke pleaded. She reached for her gun from within her jacket. She released the safety and looked for the owners of the voices. "My people were going to die," she cried back.

"Blood must have blood," the voices chanted, again and again.

Clarke fell to her knees. Tears finally broke free and trickled down her flushed cheeks. "Please… forgive me," she begged and pleaded. Her heart hammered against her chest. Every victim's pain cut into her skin and aimed at her heart.

"Blood must have blood," the voices demanded angrily.

Clarke bowed her head and looked at the handgun. "I'm so sorry," she rasped. "Please…"

"Our blood must have your blood."

Clarke looked up after she heard Dante Wallace's dark words. She stared at his bloody shirt where her bullet had struck him days ago. "Oh god… no." She shook her head and whispered, "You're not real."

Dante Wallace took steps closer to Clarke. "Blood must have blood."

Clarke continued shaking her head. She pointed the gun at him. "Stay back."

But, Dante Wallace came up to Clarke and knelt down. He reached forward and placed his hand over Clarke's young hand that held the gun. "Our blood must have your blood." Dante helped Clarke guide the gun up to her chin.

Clarke was consumed by the deads' agony that cut her heart and attacked her soul. She had commanded the execution of the guilty and innocent of Mount Weather. Every ounce of innocent blood stained her hands. She had ordered death. Clarke was a murderer.

Clarke closed her eyes once the gun's cold metal kissed the skin under her chin. "Blood must have blood," she whispered. She had to end the cycle or else the dead would never know peace, nor would Clarke. She would avenge the innocent. She slowly opened her eyes to Dante Wallace, but she stiffened because now Lexa was knelt before her.

"Jus drein jus daun," Lexa whispered.

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she stared at Lexa's painted face and all the blood of hundreds dried on Lexa's tan skin. She clenched the gun harder. "Lexa… please…"

"Jus drein jus daun," Lexa repeated. Her normally green eyes darkened to black. Her dark war paint had long waves under her eyes as if her war paint cried for the innocent. "Jus drein jus daun."

Clarke slid her index finger over the cold trigger.

"Jus drein jus daun."

Clarke was breathing hard, but she echoed, "Jus drein jus daun."

Lexa gave a low nod. "Jus drein jus daun." Her full lips pulled into a dark smile. "Jus drein jus daun," she repeated even louder.

Clarke gasped for air and yelled, "Jus drein jus daun!" Her last breath turned into an anguished scream that tore against her throat, erupted from her lips, and carried through the woods.

Clarke's index finger pulled against the trigger with the promise of peace, for all. She welcomed it as she saw the stairway to heaven, finally.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** A quick post so y'all can get a better feel for the story. I don't expect the next chapter to come as quickly. But, I hope everybody enjoys the new chapter! :)

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 2**

"Jus drein jus daun!" Clarke screamed. She applied pressure to the trigger, which started to give way to Clarke's demand for justice to the dead of Mount Weather. Her voice was lost as her breath died from her chest, but her scream had mutated into an agonizing howl.

Clarke's eyes fluttered repeatedly as the howl sliced through her anguish. Her eyes focused on Lexa, who faded away until the tree's fallen trunk was in front of her. She dropped the gun to the ground, and tears trailed down her cheeks harder.

"Oh god," Clarke whimpered. She bent forward and rocked herself as the voices drifted away into the silent woods. "Leave me alone," she growled at them. However, the distant howl was still strong and quite real. Clarke lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. She realized it was an animal, most likely in pain.

Quickly Clarke's natural need to heal pain kicked into overdrive. She grabbed her gun and jumped to her feet. She scanned her surroundings until she pinpointed the direction of the howl. Clarke kept her gun at the ready and darted off towards the howl. She jumped over brush and fallen trees until she slowed upon seeing the troubled animal.

Clarke stared at the black wolf caught in a metal trap. "My god," she breathed.

The black wolf stiffened at seeing the human, and he snarled at her in warning. He attempted moving, but the trap dug its teeth deeper into his front paw.

Clarke kept her gun pointed at the ground, but she warily eyed the snared wolf. She noted his defensive sounds and stance so she thought out her best option to help the wolf. Clarke flicked on the safety then put the gun away. "I won't hurt you."

The wolf was hardly at ease and growled low at her. His bright fangs flashed in the midday sunlight.

Clarke swallowed and decided she needed to earn his trust somehow. Quickly her mind worked out a plan, and she took off her pack. Clarke pulled out a small handful of dried meat, and she noticed that slowed his snarls. "See? It's okay. I just want to help." Clarke held out a longer piece of dried meat. She inched closer to him but stopped and tossed the food to him.

The wolf turned to the right and snatched the meat.

Clarke went wide eye once she realized the wolf had two tails. She shook it off and focused on her task at hand. "It's okay," she softly tried again. Clarke held out another piece of meat and moved closer. She continued feeding him and moved in nearer each time.

The wolf growled less and less as the human fed him. Once close enough, he stretched out his nose and started sniffing her scent.

Clarke nervously held out her hand and allowed him the time. She gingery brought her other hand that had a few meat pieces left, and she gave him one. "I want to get that trap off you."

The wolf nibbled on the food. His ears lifted from the lowered position. He straightened up and pulled the meat from her fingers.

"Can I take this trap off?" Clarke asked. She moved another foot, nearly brushing against him now.

The wolf lifted his head and held the human's eyes.

Clarke paused and stared at the wolf's beautiful brown and green eyes. She was convinced she saw Lexa staring back at her. She blinked a few times until the wolf's face sharpened in her view. Clarke placed the last two pieces on the ground for him. She then reached for the trap.

The wolf hardly noticed the trap coming off his paw as he ate the food. He only noticed after a squeak from the trap's iron workings. He looked down at his injured paw that was free, and he darted off instantly from the human.

Clarke sat there and watched the wolf vanish into the woods. She sighed but glared at the trap. She would love to throw the trap into the hunter's face. To her, it was a cruel act for the animal caught in it. The trap also told her that the owner of it would return.

Clarke decided it was best to go so she climbed to her feet. Once she was up, she felt so worn and her feet were lead as she continued through the forest. She travelled for at least another hour until she needed a break. Down by a stream, she located a secluded spot alongside large rocks. Clarke tucked herself in the corner of two rocks and set her pack close by. With her gun in hand, she rested her head against the stone and dozed off from pure exhaustion.

By late afternoon, Clarke was jarred awake from another nightmare. She groaned and lifted her head off the rock. Her neck was cramped so she rolled it a few times until she was startled by the black fur pile only a few yards in front of her. Clarke nearly squealed and scrambled to her feet but leaned against a rock after she recognized the black wolf.

"Shit," Clarke murmured and placed a hand against her thundering heart.

The wolf had jumped onto his paws and studied the human before he trotted off. He disappeared into the woods.

Clarke released a heavy breath then collected her pack. She freed her nearly empty canteen and bent over the water. Once the canteen was full, she continued her journey east. She noticed how the hills were shrinking and that the mountains were behind her now. Soon the sprawling trees thinned out until they were scattered across fields of long grass.

Nearly close to sunset, Clarke entered an open field that had long green grass that brushed at her hips. She lifted her right hand and allowed her open palm to graze across the tops of the grass. The fuzzy grass tips tickled her skin and made her smile. As she drew her attention up, Clarke noticed a distant building far across the field. Perhaps it would offer a safe location for the night.

A breeze drew across the field and made the grasses dance in response. As Clarke pushed through them, they remained flatten behind her and created a seeming trail. About halfway across, Clarke sensed a presence behind her so she turned with her hand on the gun. She was hardly surprised to find her four-legged shadow following her.

"Still with me huh?"

The black wolf stood out against the grasses. He poked out his tongue in response. He remained still and kept weight off his injured paw.

"You should let me look at that paw," Clarke suggested to the wolf. Her eyes then drifted upward and focused on the setting sun. She needed to hurry and find shelter. Quickly Clarke pushed through the ocean of grass and approached the stone structure. It was an old barn that still stood against the test of time and weather. Clarke started to the front, but her boots hit a different surface than dirt. She looked down and realized there was a hard, gray material under her boots. She knelt down and touched it to find it slightly warm. There were thousands of cracks throughout it and small grasses had taken root between the cracks.

Clarke looked right and left. The gray material continued in both directions, beyond her eyes view. It was obviously once a road that people had utilized prior to the destruction of the world. For the first time, Clarke was able to imagine humans driving automobiles on such a surface. She pushed aside her thoughts and went across the cracked road. Before her, the stone structure greeted her with a dark mouth.

The black wolf cut across the road and came to the human's side. He sniffed the air around the entrance of the building.

Clarke extracted her gun and inched closer to the entrance. She flicked the safety off and waited for her eyes to focus on the interior that she could see.

The black wolf mimicked the human's motions then bravely entered the building. His ears were drawn back, his body low to the ground, and his nose tipped up in the air. Nothing smelled of danger.

Clarke followed the wolf. She scanned the interior with a careful eye. The gun remained poised in front of her, ready to fire. Similar to the wolf, she was hunched and used the shadows to hide from possible enemies. However, Clarke found nothing to cause alarm. After checking over the place, she concluded it was an old stone barn. It had long survived the planet's fatal blow dealt by humans.

"Let's hope it's a safe night to stay here," Clarke mentioned to the wolf.

The wolf had wandered over to the human after he sniffed the metal equipment under the tattered tarp. He concluded he only smelled old oil and fuel from it rather than a threat.

Earlier Clarke had spotted a wood stool, which she grabbed and moved to one side of the barn, near the wall but close to the entrance. She wanted an easy escape if she had trouble tonight. Carefully, she sat on the stool and decided it could handle her weight despite its age. She took off her pack and set it on the floor between her feet.

"We need some light," she murmured. It was nearly dark and even darker in the barn. Clarke unhooked the small lamp from the outside of her pack. It had a solar panel on the top then a crank on the back for a dynamo. However, she suspected the sunny day had charged the battery. Clarke switched it on, and the bright LEDs lit a radius around her.

The wolf tilted his head to one side.

Next, Clarke unhooked the bedroll from the pack and set it up on the stone floor. It would be a hard sleep, literally, but she would be safer in the barn than outside in the open. She had found places to hide within the woods and mountains. However, the flatter lands had little to offer in the way of shelter.

Back on the stool, Clarke retrieved a bit to eat and started into the food. Plenty of times she shared with her new companion, who was grateful to eat. She wondered how long she could feed herself and the wolf.

"So, Two Tails, are you going to let me look at that paw?" From her view, Clarke could tell the wolf's paw still hurt. "You can't keep it from me for forever." She tossed him a piece of apple that she had recently picked from an apple tree. Clarke watched him sniff it while she cut the apple with her small knife.

The wolf tested the fruit and decided it was sweet. With unusual care, he drew the apple piece into his mouth and tried it. He sat again and continued chewing the apple. After he was done, the human held up another apple slice. He wagged his two tails.

Clarke chuckled and tossed the fruit to him. She was grateful for the company and bond she was forming with the wolf. For a few minutes, she studied the beautiful wolf and wondered why he remained with her. Perhaps he lost his pack after his foot was snared by the trap. Clarke expected him to return to his own kind, but he continued following her all day.

As she studied the wolf, she considered his two tails that made her think of Lexa. For some reason, the grounders considered an animal with two tails as a sign of good luck. Clarke huffed at the notion. It was more the wolf's luck that she had freed him from the trap. However, the wolf's two tails were very unique and rather badass, in Clarke's opinion.

Slowly, Clarke's thoughts drifted back to Lexa, who was far back in the Woods Clan territory. She had promised Lexa that they would meet up again. But, it would be some time before she saw Lexa again, if ever. Clarke was unsure she would ever be ready to return to those lands.

The wolf dipped his head and carefully watched Clarke cut the last piece of apple into two slices. He hoped one was for him.

Clarke chuckled and tossed it to him. She ate the last one. "You need a name, boy." She munched on the sweet apple. She found beautiful green eyes on her. Clarke instantly thought of Lexa, who had the same intense green eyes. Perhaps Lexa was peering through the wolf's eyes at Clarke. A small shiver skittered down her spine at the mere notion.

"I'll think of something." Clarke pointed a knife at the wolf. She folded the knife closed and tucked it back in her pocket. Next, she retrieved the sketchbook and pulled out a graphite pencil.

The wolf lowered to his belly and remained on the other side of the bedroll that separated him and the human. He gave a low huff.

Clarke opened to a clean page and turned the book so the paper was landscape layout. She peered over at the wolf then studied the blank paper. After a heartbeat, she started sketching her new companion. For nearly an hour, Clarke perfected the sketch until she felt she captured the wolf's beauty. Below the drawing, she tapped the pencil against the white paper several times.

Continuously, Lexa's face flickered through Clarke's mind then the wolf's black face and green eyes did the same. Clarke had a thin smile as she thought of the commander and wolf as very similar creatures. Slowly Clarke started writing the wolf's name underneath the drawing and lowered the pencil into the binding of the book. She repeated the name in her head then looked up at the resting wolf.

"Ares," Clarke softly stated.

The black wolf instantly lifted his head and looked at the human. He blinked once, and his green eyes glowed under the lamp's light.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Clarke's lips. She nodded once and repeated, "Ares." It was a perfect name for her new friend. She took out the pencil, closed the sketchbook, and put it in the knapsack. Clarke then dug out the small medical bag she had hidden in there. She then scooted onto the bedroll and waited to see if the wolf, Ares, would draw away from her.

Ares remained in the same spot. He curious looked at the pack in the human's hands then stretched out his head until his nose was an inch from the bag. He sniffed it.

Clarke allowed it and gingerly opened it. She set the bag on the edge of the bedroll, near the wolf. She pulled out a small, clean rag and put cleaning alcohol on it. "Can I see?" She slowly reached for his paw.

Ares stayed still until the rag touched his injured paw. His lips curled up and revealed his sharp fangs, but he made no move towards the human.

"I know it stings," Clarke gently spoke. She was careful and slow with the wolf. She was able to clean the wound and remove the blood. She set the rag aside and watched the wolf's lips slid back over his sharp teeth. She leaned a little closer and visually inspected the wound, which looked better than she first thought.

"Good, boy," Clarke murmured. She closed up the medical supplies. "It'll be better in the morning." Her own words echoed in her ears. She hoped it would be better in the morning, for them both.

After a long yawn, Clarke decided it was time to rest. She put away the medical supplies then drew out her handgun. She placed it near where her head would rest on the bedroll. She removed her jacket and tossed it aside because she would be too hot. But, that would most likely not be the case as winter continued to approach the lands. Clarke was feeling the cold creeping down from the north.

The lamp dimmed after Clarke adjusted the knob. She then crawled under the fur and became comfortable. Soon her jacket became a makeshift pillow, and she tried sleeping with thin hopes that it would be a restful night.

Ares had lowered his head again and closed his eyes. Through the night, his ears twitched a few times from distant howls. At some point, he was disturbed by the human's pained moans and whimpers. Ares sympathized for the human, and he scooted closer to her.

Clarke settled once an added warmth started at her back. Somehow her subconscious felt a little safer, and her nightmare let her go. Clarke had a few decent hours of rest before the sun broke over the horizon. A stream of light peaked through the window on the opposite side of the barn. Gradually the beam crept across the floor and shined directly in Clarke's face.

A low grumble came from Clarke, and she was forced to wake up. She was on her back with Ares nestled into her side. She lifted her head and curiously peered down at the wolf butted against her side. She chuckled, which disturbed the wolf.

Ares lifted his head and yawned in greeting at the human.

"I guess we should start our day," Clarke suggested. She pushed the fur off and instantly regretted it because the morning chill nipped at her. Quickly she grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on then put the handgun in her waistband. She decided her gloves were needed again.

Ares stood on all four and stretched front and back. His paw hurt a lot less too.

Clarke mimicked the stretches and a few bones popped into place after a hard sleep on the stone floor. She set to work and prepared to leave the barn.

Once ready, Clarke stepped out of the barn and gazed over at the eastern sun. She lifted her arm and looked at the time on her father's watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. For a moment, Clarke went through her daily ritual with her watch. She gingerly pulled the knob out on the side then started twisting it. She mentally counted to twenty and decided that was enough wind for the watch. After pushing the knob in, she looked at the sun again.

"Ready, Ares?" Clarke peered down at her friend.

Ares gave a low sneeze after he sniffed something on the ground. He lifted his head until his green eyes met Clarke's beautiful blue ones. His tongue hung out an inch and made him seem playful.

Without thought, Clarke reached down and petted him on the head. "Come on." She started the journey east again. She had no idea where east would take her, except away from her people and the Woods Clan. It took her away from Mount Weather. Yet, her nightmares still followed her.

The journey east continued at a slow pace. Today Clarke felt the soreness in her body after hiking through the mountains. The easier landscape seemed to trouble her now.

Ares had more spring in his walk than yesterday. Often times he paused, wagged his two tails, and waited for Clarke. He received a smile each time from the human.

"You're good luck huh?" Clarke asked the wolf. "Is this like following the rainbow to the pot of gold?"

Ares hardly understood the human, but he wagged his tails. He stood beside a lone tree in the grass field.

"You have her eyes," Clarke mentioned to Ares. "You wear her war paint."

Ares trotted alongside his new friend.

"God only knows why you're following me," Clarke muttered. She accepted Ares's companionship though. She was grateful to have it. "Because everybody dies around me." She hiked up a slight incline. "And I'm not suppose to care about you, ya know."

Ares sprinted up the hillside and waited at the top. He looked from his view back down to the human.

Clarke was nearly at the top and paused as she studied the wolf. She sighed at his unexplained loyalty. She had only freed him from a trap. Well, she had also fed him and cleaned his wound. That was hardly a reason for the wolf to stay at her side. After a heavy huff, she climbed the rest of the distance and paused beside the wolf.

From the top, Clarke had a better view of the landscape, and she stared far off. There were light and dark structures several miles on the horizon. At least, it seemed that way. It was hard to determine exactly what they were, but they all seemed very similar to the other one. Soon she would find out exactly what was ahead of them. Perhaps it would give a clue to where she was too.

The distance between her and the structures was a long walk. Clarke crossed several more fields, through a woods, and across a stream. She took a break beside the stream, drank from the canteen, and filled it again. Curiously she watched Ares drink from the stream then rested near her feet.

After putting the canteen away, Clarke reached down and ran her fingers through Ares's soft fur. She wondered how hot it could be for him in the summer. However, it was now autumn and winter would arrive soon. The days had grown shorter and the nights colder. In many regards, it was silly for Clarke to leave her people at this time of the year. It had been a long time since Clarke had done anything sensible, and she doubted that would change anytime soon. She was, after all, a Griffin, and she had a legacy to uphold.

Clarke sighed and stood up from her mossy seat. "Come on, boy." She wanted to cover as much ground as possible today. She patted her leg to get his attention.

Ares popped up on his feet and hiked on with Clarke.

So far, the trip away from Mount Weather and Camp Jaha had been a pleasant journey. Clarke suspected such pleasantries would turn though. Trouble always found Clarke, for some reason. For now, she enjoyed the peaceful surroundings that was until she finally came upon the strange structures she had seen earlier. She had stepped past the line of trees and before her the buildings appeared across a short field. Directly in front of her was another gray, paved road that was breaking down from nature's strength.

The buildings were rather old, bent to one side or slumped forward and back, and they were eerily dark. Pieces of the buildings' sides hung loose and others had toppled in one direction or another. Each building looked very similar to the other one except for a few characteristic changes. They were spaced apart by the same distance.

Clarke released a low breath as she attempted understanding all the duplicate buildings. Perhaps if she went closer then she would understand them. But first, she retrieved her gun, unlocked the safety, and tapped her fingers against her rear pocket. She still had a filled magazine in her back pocket, just in case.

It only took a few minutes to cross the major road that was losing its battle with Mother Nature. Clarke approached one of the buildings from the back, and she brushed against a tree. She visually studied the building and the other two on either side.

Ares was sniffing the air, but nothing was strange to him.

"I think they're houses," Clarke murmured. She had seen enough videos on the Ark. She started between the two houses, and she left trail as the knee high grasses fell under her boots.

Ares followed behind his friend.

Clarke noted the siding of the house was practically gone. Once she came to the front, she went wide eye at all the houses, one after another. Each house was in a different stage of decomposition. Most were nearly gone after years of weathering. To Clarke, it reminded her of the ghost towns in old western movies that her father used to watch on TV.

"Creepy," she muttered. Yet, Clarke was still quite curious about the houses because she had never been in one. Her childhood consisted of metal, glass, and plastic. Clarke decided it was worth exploring and learning what life use to be before the apocalypse.

Ares had scanned the area and smelled the breezes. He gave a low whine when the human went on the porch. He faithfully followed her.

Clarke was careful with her steps; the wood boards creaked under her weight. She approached the front door, which had long ago fallen inward. Clarke pointed her black handgun forward and quietly entered the home. Inside, the white paint had long ago fallen to the floor and very little remained on the darkened walls. What had most likely been furniture at one time was now simply a metal frame of its previous life.

Clarke stepped off the door and her boots were cushioned by the floor. It was a strange feeling, and Clarke had to kneel down. Her palm pressed into the soft carpet that was once cream colored but now brown, dirty, and even grasses in it. Over the years, dirt and grass seed had entered through the door and windows to change the interior of the house.

Ares moved past Clarke and approached the stairs. He sensed Clarke behind him now.

Clarke cautiously pushed on the first step with her boot tip. She tested its strength, carefully. She went up the first step, her gloved freehand on the rail, and she slowly ascended the carpeted steps. Ares was on her heels.

Upstairs, the house was worse due to the roofing caving in at certain spots. Sunlight streamed into the bedrooms or bathrooms. In the master bedroom, Clarke found a gigantic hole in the floor and the hole in the roof had most likely allowed rain to penetrate and weaken the flooring. She inched back from the hole, worried she would fall through too. Her side brushed against a small dresser.

On the dresser were fallen pictures along with empty glass bottles, which had unique designs. Clarke picked up a glass container and considered what it had held at one time. She thought the designs were interesting, and she noted the sprayer on top of it. It was most likely a perfume bottle. She set it down then picked up the fallen picture frame.

The frame still held a picture, but it was rather discolored and slightly blurry now. Clarke was able to make out the faces of two women together, smiling and happy. She noted the one on the right appeared to have on a wedding dress. The other woman's body was too distorted now. Clarke suspected it was a wedding picture. She propped the picture up on the dresser then left the bedroom. She peered into a few other rooms and curiously studied the tiled bathroom. It was similar yet different than the bathrooms on the Ark.

Ares led the way back downstairs. He waited until the human was beside him.

"Let's go this way," Clarke softly ordered. She went around the steps and through a short hallway. She entered what appeared to be a kitchen. "Wow," she murmured. She was impressed by its size and noted it opened up into the dining room on the other side. The movies she had seen were deceiving about size.

Clarke went to the island counter and took off her left glove. She touched the stone counter top, which was rather dirty. She was impressed and imagined what it was like to cook back before the apocalypse. It was one skill that Clarke lacked and hoped to learn some day.

Slowly her attention was drawn to the right, and she studied the door. Clarke put on her glove and considered what might be on the other side so she grabbed the discolored bronze knob. She could barely twist it, but she jerked on it hard until it finally gave into her. Instantly a dank smell hit her, and she summarized it was a basement. Once the dirt and dust settled, the wood steps materialized in front of her. The steps went down into the dark mouth of the basement and vanished down below.

Clarke peered over at Ares. "You feel brave, boy?"

Ares dropped his ears back and lowered his tails.

Clarke reached behind and unfastened the lantern from her pack. "I have you so I can't be too unlucky." She first cranked the dynamo's handle several times and charged the lithium battery further. She then switched on the lamp and the LEDs revealed the thick wood steps that went down into the damp basement.

"Come on," Clarke encouraged her companion. She gingerly descended the steps one by one, but one of them cracked and gave out under her right foot. Clarke gripped the banister hard and saved herself from falling down. She gathered her balance and continued to the bottom.

Ares hopped over the broken step then made it to the cement floor. He sneezed from the dank air.

Clarke lifted the lantern high up, near the ceiling of the basement. She watched as the basement revealed to be mostly storage for countless plastic boxes. She also spotted a few machines that probably supplied the house with water and heat at one time.

Quickly curiosity got the best of Clarke, and she opened a few plastic containers. The former home owners' lives began to speak to her. At one time, they had a baby with plenty of clothes. Another two containers held children's toys and distorted photo albums. In minutes, Clarke had an idea of the family's storybook lifestyle that probably ended in tragedy. She shook her head and opened one last box.

The next container revealed what seemed to be gifts in Christmas wrapping paper. Clarke stiffened and realized it was probably being saved for the holidays, which never came to the family. After a hard swallow, Clarke pulled the top present out and instantly the wrapping paper fell away.

The present was a white box with an image on the top of some unusual device. It reminded Clarke of the devices back on the Ark. She ran her thumb across the letters at the top and read aloud, "Samsung Andromeda X." Clarke nearly put it back but decided to keep it.

After another minute, Clarke had seen enough of the basement and went upstairs again. Ares was on her heels. Together, they left the house and came back to the front of the house. For a moment, Clarke stood on the porch and put the lantern and device away. She studied the dilapidated homes that had survived the nuking from so long ago. Soon though the homes would fall to Mother Nature's strength and no longer be reminders of humans' former glory. To Clarke, it hardly mattered to her.

Clarke patted her thigh to get Ares's attention. Together, they left the home and continued going east, which required traveling through the house development. Clarke stayed on the broken streets and occasionally cut between houses. She was happy to be out of the development and back into the woods. Ares seemed to feel the same way.

A low rumble came from Clarke's stomach, and she decided it was best to have a midday snack. She put her handgun away and found a quiet clearing around a few trees. She took off her pack and set it on the ground. She fished out an apple and countered that two were left. She would need to figure out a better dinner tonight than just jerky and nuts.

Without gloves on, Clarke pulled out the pocket knife from her side and opened it. She cut up the apple and shared it with Ares. Her mind went back to the homes and what life use to be like on Earth. It hardly mattered now because the world was very different today. Clarke was indeed lucky she had very little trouble since she left the Woods Clan's territory. However, she suspected she was possibly still in territory that belonged to Lexa's people. That would require a map for her to truly tell. Such an idea gave Clarke pause, and she stared at her pack between her feet.

Ares was watching the half sliced apple in Clarke's hand. He really enjoyed the fruit. He whined when Clarke set the apple down on her knee.

Clarke was too distracted by her idea to hear Ares's complaint. She hastily grabbed the white box in her pack and looked at the image of the device on the top. She remembered that humans use to have computer cell phones when on Earth. They were always in the movies. Clarke suspected the device was such an item.

Hastily, Clarke slid the top off and was greeted by the Samsung Andromeda X's sleek and clear body. A touch of excitement started in her chest because maybe she could learn more about the past and also today. Clarke pulled out the device and felt how light it was in her hand. "Wow." She attempted finding a button or switch to turn it on, but it was hopeless. She turned the device through her hands several times.

Suddenly the device vibrated in her hand then the device's seeming clear body lit up blue. In seconds, the slim device's lights created touch sensitive buttons and a screen for viewing things. The name Samsung chimed across it then the operating system loaded itself for the first time.

"Hello, my name is Andromeda," the device greeted. "What is your name?"

Clarke blinked at the polite woman's voice that had a strange accent. She cleared her throat and recalled how devices worked on the Ark. It had only been a couple of months since her time on the Ark even though it seemed like ages ago. "My name is Clarke."

"Clarke," Andromeda repeated. "Spelled like this?"

Clarke watched the letters appear on the screen. She grinned slightly and corrected, "With an 'e' on the end."

"I apologize, Clarke." Andromeda added the 'e' then logged the name into her memory. "I am afraid I do not detect any cellar service. Would you like to add one manually?"

"No," Clarke replied.

"You may add a cellular service at anytime," Andromeda informed. "I also do not detect any Wi-Fi networks within range therefore I cannot do an update." There was a long pause then Andromeda asked, "Clarke, are you familiar with the Samsung Andromeda X?"

"I'm not," Clarke replied.

"Would you like a tutorial?"

Clarke considered the idea. "Maybe later," she answered after a beat.

"Then I will begin loading the home screen. Standby." Andromeda was quiet for awhile, and the blue light pulsed as the operating system completed its setup. "Welcome to Andromeda X, Clarke. How may I help you?"

Clarke was blank for a second until she recalled why she had started the device in the first place. "Andromeda, show me where I am."

"GPS and GLONASS services are pinpointing your location now." The device's screen opened a map and started drilling down to Clarke's exact location. "You are currently located in Dulles, Virginia." Finally the map stilled and showed Clarke's location with pinpoint accuracy.

Clarke released a low breath. She realized that the satellites that orbited the Earth still worked with the device. She knew that the Ark often linked into the satellites and utilized them. With care, Clarke placed her fingers against the touchscreen and zoomed out. Just to the north was Sterling, Virginia and further east was former Washington DC. Clarke remembered that Washington DC was the capitol of the country. She suspected Tondc, the destroyed village, was further east then Dulles, closer to the former capitol. Thoughts about Tondc brought up ugly memories for Clarke. She pushed it away.

"Andromeda, how much battery life do you have left?"

"Currently, I am at fifty-three percent life." Andromeda paused and added, "However, I charge at a rate of ten percent for every fifteen minutes in sunlight."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows. "You charge in sunlight?"

"Yes, Clarke." Andromeda dimmed the screen and touch buttons then red lights brightened in a grid pattern throughout the phone's clear body. "I am equipped with nano cells that capture light or friction as a power source."

"Friction?" Clarke was confused and checked, "What does that mean?"

Andromeda shut off the red light, leaving the blue glow behind in the body. "These same nano cells are capable of containing normal friction and converting it into a power source."

"What kind of friction?" Clarke inquired.

Andromeda relit the screen and revealed the touch buttons. "Friction such as placing me in your pocket and your movements causing static electricity that the nano cells convert to power."

Clarke stared at the device and realized why she had no power cord in the box. She was impressed by the technology. Even though the Ark had advanced technology, it was also rugged technology that had proven its life over time. The stations received careful upgrades prior to their formation as the Ark. However, the distance between Earth and the stations caused a slight lag in the technology on the stations.

Clarke put aside her thoughts and ordered, "Andromeda, bring up the map again." She watched the screen switch to the map. Earlier she had saw a button for an aerial view, which she switched to and was able to see the Earth has it stood ninety-seven years ago. Clarke held her breath.

"God," she murmured. She used her fingertips to zoom out and something caught her eye. It was some type of long, brown road just east to her. Clarke zoomed into it and quickly realized it was a former airport.

Ares stirred from his brief nap when his friend climbed to her feet.

"Time to go, boy." Clarke was closing up her pack but left the device's box out since it was of no use to her. She hefted the pack over her shoulders then picked up the device from the ground. She studied her location on the map and decided to check out the airport.

Ares was on his feet and waited for Clarke to join him.

Clarke tucked the device into her empty back pocket. In her left hand, she munched on the last of the apple. "I've always wanted to see airplanes," she mentioned to her companion.

Ares paused and gave a good shake then continued alongside Clarke. He only cared about staying at the human's side.

Clarke ducked under a few low branches then finally came out of the small woods. She stepped into a field that had smaller, young trees. Directly in front of her was the very runway she had seen on the device. The airport was a welcomed distraction and something new to see than what she had dealt with back at Mount Weather.

As Clarke crossed the long field towards the runway, the airport grew in front of her. She was excited to see more fragments of human life prior to the nuclear destruction. Part of her wished she could share this with her friends and that even included Lexa. Clarke was unsure when she started considering Lexa a friend or even if Lexa saw her as the same. Brief memories of their kiss surfaced, and Clarke pushed it away. Lexa's kiss had been sweet and also held promises of passion, but Clarke had felt so guilty, even more so because the kiss stirred her awake. Finn had only been dead for four weeks. Perhaps it was six weeks or even two months now. Clarke's assessment of time had grown more scrambled as days went by her.

Clarke's boots connected with the runway for the first time. A slight smile played on the corner of her lips. In the distance, an airplane's tail stood higher than the grasses between the runway and airport. But her smile slipped as she truly wished Lexa was at her side to see the airport ruins. She could only imagine what Lexa would think of the strange ruins or the idea that humans once flew in the air. For a moment, Clarke considered what Lexa was doing back with her army. She would bet her gun that Lexa assumed Clarke was still at Camp Jaha. However, it was only a matter of time before the grounder commander found out otherwise then Clarke had no idea what Lexa would do about Clarke's disappearance. Hopefully Lexa would simply move on, just like Clarke was trying to do. At least, that was what Clarke believed she was doing with her life.

Clarke quieted her thoughts and instead retrieved the handgun. She carefully ventured forward with Ares behind her. She hoped there was more to see of the airplane, without any trouble. But, Clarke was hardly naive about the lands being dangerous so she clicked off the safety and prepared for her exploration into the unknown airport.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. I'm glad readers are enjoying it. The next two chapters will focus on Lexa. I'm not quite sure I have a handle on her characterization... or Clarke's for that matter. I am a bit concerned about that. Hopefully as I watch more episodes with them that I'll nail them down. Anyway, I will attempt to get replies out to reviews in the next day or two. Down below are anony replies. Thank you!

**Anonymous Reviews**

Guest (from Apr 15): I hope it goes towards something good. :) Thank you for the review and hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters.

Ari: Thank you for the review, both here and on AO3. It should be a pretty long story so we have a ways to go. Thank you for the feedback!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 3**

Lexa remained bent over the table in the meeting tent. Centered on the table was a map for the local area. Lexa stared darkly at Mount Weather, which Clarke had defeated just yesterday. She had personally supported Clarke and the Sky People then returned to her own people after the extermination of Mount Weather. To Lexa, it felt rewarding to be rid of the Mountain Men, who turned her people into monsters.

Sharply Lexa's attention was pulled from the map after she heard Indra's call for entrance. She allowed it and turned towards her officer.

Indra strode into the tent with purpose. "Heda," she greeted. "You sent for me?"

Lexa leaned until her side pressed against the table to hold her weight. "Today Octavia of the Sky People and Lincoln will rejoin us."

Indra stiffened at the news.

"You are to take Octavia as your second again."

Indra stared hard at the commander. "Heda, they are-"

"Are what?" Lexa cut off. She folded her arms and tilted her head. A dangerous glint shined in her eyes.

Indra remained quiet and studied the commander's dark eyes. She sensed she was balancing on a dangerous ledge with the commander. For once, she dipped her head in respect.

"You may speak freely, Indra… but I advise carefully."

Indra moved closer to the commander so that she could keep her voice low. "The generals speak about what you did yesterday."

Lexa tasted a hint of worry in Indra's tone, which was unusual. Indra was one of her most loyal officers in the army.

"They feel you dishonor your own word."

Lexa was quiet as she weighed Indra's information. She pushed off the table and took a few steps away from her officer. "What do you think, Indra?" She kept her back to Indra but turned her head sidelong. "Speak the truth."

Indra shifted on her feet and rested her hand on a dagger's hilt at her hip. "I feel that… your judgment has been off lately, concerning these Sky People." She paused and carefully explained, "Your judgment is clouded by your care for the girl."

Lexa turned her head forward and stared at her empty throne several steps in front of her. It was a throne and leadership that she had earned and fought for but never asked for over the years. She considered Indra's words. "Why did you take Octavia as your second?"

"Heda." Indra struggled with her own answer.

Lexa faced the officer and approached her again. "Tell me, Indra."

Indra inhaled slowly and released it as she held the commander's curious gaze. "I saw promise in the girl." She faintly nodded and added, "She would make a fine warrior in our clan."

"She still will," Lexa reminded.

"After Mount Weather, I am uncertain."

Lexa darkly smiled and argued, "You should be proud, Indra." She strolled over to the table. "She fought well."

"Perhaps so but her loyalties are lacking."

Lexa turned and folded her arms. She understood Octavia's loyalties to her brother. Her dark smile grew wider as she focused on Indra's features. "Are mine lacking, Indra?" She caught her officer's hesitation. "Do not lie," she warned, "It does not suit you well."

Indra grew frustrated finally and challenged, "Shall I be honest so that I may be gutted for it?"

"Since when did being gutted for honesty scare you?" Lexa neared the officer again.

"Since I grew unsure who stands before me as my commander," Indra coolly stated.

Lexa clenched her jaw and stared hard at Indra.

Indra was breathing heavy. "That girl changed you… and I do not know if for the better."

"Then you side with the generals," Lexa concluded.

Indra clenched her freehand at her side. "I side with our people, who whisper about your weakness for the Sky People."

"We cannot continue to war with them," Lexa argued. "Do you wish for more of our people to die in a war against the Sky People?"

"No," Indra quickly answered. She lowered her hand from the dagger hilt and softly added, "But some generals wish so."

"And that is why they are not commander."

Indra kept a neutral expression, but her eyes gave her away. "They say you are no longer commander… that you have lost the spirit."

Lexa stilled at the news. Such words were incredibly dangerous to their army and people, and Lexa had to extinguish their doubt. She brushed past Indra, her gait wide.

Indra was startled and chased after the commander. She was unsure what her commander had in mind, but she slowed when Lexa started yelling for the generals.

One by one the generals emerged from their tents or stood from their campfires. They encircled their commander and waited for their orders. To their surprise, it was a challenge rather than a command.

"Who among you is now the commander?" Lexa demanded of them. She held out her arms and turned in a circle. "The new commander must challenge me," she hollered at them. Nobody stepped in front of her.

Indra stood off to the side and carefully watched the generals' faces.

Lexa lowered her arms but continued scanning her generals. "Then I shall challenge myself." Her anger was quite clear and thickened her voice. "Tomorrow at dawn, I will walk the gantlet." She smirked at the whispers around her. "And you shall be my gantlet." She turned on her heels and marched back to her tent.

Indra blew out a quiet breath and listened to the generals speak amongst each other. She revealed a slight grin and cut her eyes to Lexa's receding figure. Indra had to admit that Lexa had more strength in her thumb than all the generals put together. A heartbeat later, she sensed a presence behind her, and she canted her head when Octavia came to her side.

Octavia dipped her head in respect.

Indra eyed her former second then she looked over to find Lincoln at Octavia's side.

"What has happened?" Lincoln asked in Trigedasleng. He caught that a commotion had been stirred earlier.

"The commander has issued a gantlet."

Lincoln was surprised and asked, "For who?"

"Herself."

Octavia had a deep furrow across her brow. "A gantlet?" She peered up at Lincoln for help.

Lincoln switched to English and explained, "It is a challenge where the one challenged must walk between two rows of warriors and survive their blows."

Octavia grew wide eye. "Why would she…" She realized her own answer and felt guilty about the situation. "Will she survive it?"

"Yes," Lincoln softly answered, "If she is the commander."

Octavia was startled by the gantlet and what it meant for Lexa. She stilled her thoughts though when Indra faced her.

"Okteivia kom Skaikru, oso na hit choda op."

Octavia dipped her head and replied, "Toli oso dula op."

Indra huffed at Octavia's expanded Trigedasleng. However, she switched to English and promised, "I will teach you loyalty first, this time."

Octavia took that as an indirect hint to her position as Indra's second, but it was too early to tell with Indra. "Sha," she agreed in Trigedasleng.

Indra brushed past the pair and resumed her duties.

Octavia watched Indra before she peered up at Lincoln. "Word must have spread about the commander helping Clarke."

"Yes, and she must pay the price." Lincoln was concerned because if Lexa failed the gantlet and another took command then it changed everything.

Octavia was still confused and asked, "But why would she challenge herself?"

Lincoln ruefully smiled. "To prove that she is still the commander."

Octavia had a thin frown, but what was done was done. She then started for the commander's meeting tent.

Lincoln accompanied her and ducked into the meeting tent after the guard allowed them to enter it. He and Octavia discovered the commander on her throne with a sword.

Lexa drew a whetstone down the blade but paused as the two approached her. She set both the sword and whetstone aside and stood up. She came down the few steps one by one.

"Heda," Octavia greeted and bowed her head. She noted that Lexa's war paint from yesterday was long gone, and the blood.

Lincoln mimicked his lover's posture.

Lexa stood in front of the pair, and she carefully studied them. She recalled her promise to Clarke that she would reinstate the pair's position in the clan. However, it required punishment first.

"Octavia, you disobeyed direct orders." Lexa cut her eyes to Lincoln. "And you went against the treaty with Mount Weather." She placed her hands behind her back and started over to the large table.

Octavia bit her tongue from reminding the commander that she had done the same. She curiously glanced at Lincoln before she turned on her boots and watched the commander head to the table on the left.

"I can promise a lot of patrol," Lexa started. She studied Mount Weather for a beat before she faced the pair again. "And a scourging." Her features were calm.

Octavia's lips parted, but she remained silent. She had heard other clan members speak of scourging, which was a harsh punishment from a whip.

Lincoln shifted on his feet and peered down at Octavia in worry.

"But," Lexa continued, "You can avoid this by returning to the Sky People."

"And not rejoining the Woods Clan?" Octavia checked. She sighed after Lexa's low nod.

"It is your choice." Lexa started over to the throne.

Octavia was quiet as she weighed her options. The idea of returning to the Sky People caused a chill to settle over her. She had first joined the grounders because she believed she could fit in with them. She was never truly one of the Sky People but merely known as the girl under the floor. Her childhood under the floor mattered nothing to the grounders.

"Octavia," Lincoln softly started.

"I refuse to go back to the Sky People," Octavia stated.

Lexa had returned to her throne and watched how things played out between Octavia and Lincoln. Indra wished for Octavia to learn loyalty, and Octavia was clearly demonstrating it now.

Lincoln had taken much worse than a scourging in his life. However, he was worried for Octavia, who was still learning to handle pain.

Octavia touched Lincoln's forearm in silent assurance, but she settled her gaze on the commander. "I accept the punishments, Heda."

Lexa rested her elbows against her thighs then threaded her fingers together, near her chest. She gave a low nod. Slowly her eyes centered on Lincoln for his answer.

Lincoln sighed before he met the commander's stare. "I too."

"Then it is done." Lexa crossed her legs. "Indra will administer the lashes tomorrow. For now, you will directly report to Indra." She lowered her hands to her lap. "Now leave me."

Lincoln touched Octavia's shoulder and followed her out of the tent.

Lexa watched them, but she called for Octavia before they left the tent.

Octavia shifted away from the tent flap and turned towards the commander.

"Before you left Camp Jaha, did you see Clarke?"

Octavia slightly narrowed her eyes and honestly replied, "No." She tilted her head. "My brother mentioned she went to the old drop ship… to get away for awhile."

Lexa said nothing and simply nodded.

Octavia took that as her cue to leave so she slipped out with Lincoln.

Lexa remained in her seat and stared at the tent flap. Her mind though was on Clarke. When she and Clarke had parted ways, it was obvious that Clarke was shaken by how everything played out in Mount Weather. Clarke led with her heart. Lexa knew the death of the innocent people was a large blow to Clarke. But, what unsettled Lexa the most were Clarke's last words.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim," Lexa murmured in Trigedasleng. She suddenly popped up from the throne and crossed the tent to the flap. She ordered the guard in Trigedasleng to bring her Caris. As she waited, she returned to her sword and whetstone.

Caris arrived shortly and bowed to Lexa, who was seated at the throne. "Heda."

"I have a mission for you," Lexa prompted. She placed the whetstone on the throne arm but kept the blade's handle in her right hand.

Caris nodded and carefully listened to the commander's orders. She promised to carry them out quickly and return at first light.

Finally alone, Lexa focused on sharpening her blade. She felt she hardly had a chance to use her sword against Mount Weather. However, she still brought death to the Mountain Men, who plagued her people for generations. Now thanks to the Sky People, she and her people were free of the Mountain Men. Even though it was a celebration, Lexa still held her anger for the Mountain Men. She told Clarke that the deal with Mount Weather was nothing personal and yet the same deal had made Lexa seethe so deeply. Lexa had made the deal with her head, not her heart. And the satisfaction she felt when she pulled the lever in the control room helped her sleep better last night for the first time in years.

"Jus drein jus daun," Lexa murmured.

The Mountain Men's years of blood debt were paid in full within moments. Indeed it was time to move on from the horrors of Mount Weather. Lexa's people who were murdered by the Mountain Men could truly rest in peace now. But yet, it seemed as if the horror did not end and only transferred onto Clarke's shoulders.

Lexa placed the whetstone at the top of the blade and hesitated as her thoughts went to Clarke. She dragged the whetstone down the blade with excessive force. Lexa clearly remembered Clarke's distraught after she realized Lexa had made a deal with Mount Weather. However, Lexa believed it was a better expression than the life lost in Clarke's eyes after they killed the Mountain Men. Clarke was known for her fire, but it was smothered by hundreds of deaths.

Many things would have turned out differently if Lexa's army had marched into Mount Weather, under the original plans. However, it was the commander's army, not Lexa's personal army. Her desires knelt down before her people's needs. If she had refused the deal from Mount Weather then she needlessly endangered her people. It seemed as if Clarke understood her choice, as a leader. Yet, it proved to damage what little trust Lexa and Clarke had built over the weeks. Lexa hoped her personal support of Clarke and her Sky People would be enough because tomorrow Lexa would pay the price. She always paid a price when she used her heart.

Lexa slammed the sharpening stone on the throne's arm. Her frustrated thoughts were cut off by the low boom. She stood up and swung the sword behind her back. In fluent motion, she sheathed the sword and stepped off the throne. The commander had much to check over with her army, especially the preparations for a grand celebration that would begin tomorrow. It would be a celebration that started with Lexa's gantlet challenge followed by Octavia and Lincoln's scourging and then finally the feast.

The army's warriors were already having toasts and excitement after the defeat of Mount Weather and the return of their people. Yet, their success was due to the Sky People's cleverness and determination to find the safest way to bring down Mount Weather. In kind, the commander and her army left them to die. Lexa hardly understood how it was worth celebrating, except for the safe return of their people thanks to a lowly deal.

Throughout the day, hunts were carried out and the kills were skinned then the meat was processed for the celebration. A variety of other foods were organized for the celebration. And there was plenty of mead that would help the food slide down.

A candlemark prior to dawn, Lexa had a visitor at her tent. She had already donned most of her attire, except for her armor. She was pleased when Caris entered her tent.

"What is the news?" Lexa prompted.

"I…" Caris paused but quickly stated, "There is nobody there." She placed her hands behind her back. "I checked inside the ship as well."

Lexa kept a neutral expression and gave a low nod. "No signs of activity?"

"None." Caris shook her head. "Not in awhile, Heda."

Lexa picked up her sheathed sword. "Speak nothing of this, Caris."

"Sha, Heda." Caris started to the tent flap until the commander called for her.

"How does Selena fair?"

Caris faced the commander and replied, "Better… each day. She will be herself again in a fortnight."

Lexa was pleased and also grateful that those who were locked in Mount Weather were healing well. She received continually updates from Nyko about the former imprisoned people's health. "Enjoy the celebration today, Caris."

"Mochof, Heda." Caris quietly left.

Lexa returned to preparing for the day. She put on her finest warrior attire then exited the tent. It was nearly daybreak, and she had to uphold her own challenge. Word had spread about the gantlet, and a crowd encircled the lined up generals. The twelve generals had split in half, one faced the other. They formed a corridor that made many warriors tremble. Each general had earned their position through blood.

The commander stood at one end, and she turned her head when Indra came to her side. Slowly, Indra started disarming the commander, and she handed off the items to a warrior. After the weapons were gone, Indra unhooked the commander's armor and again gave them to the nearby warrior.

From the side, Octavia and Lincoln watched Indra strip the commander of her weapons and armor. Her own chest tightened as she studied the generals' faces, which were mostly stoic. Like Lexa, she and Lincoln would pay debt to the clan for their betrayal.

"What happens?" Octavia whispered.

Lincoln leaned in closer. "Heda will walk between the generals. Each general may strike her, and she cannot strike back. There are no weapons though."

Octavia swallowed hard and peered up at Lincoln. "Can they not hit her?"

"Only if they still believe in her… don't fault her," Lincoln softly explained. His eyes travelled back to the gantlet because Indra announced the challenge. Random cheers from the crowd filled his ears, and he warily focused on the commander's stern features.

Lexa stood at the mouth of the gantlet. She had been stripped down to her thin black shirt, tight black bottoms, and left with her boots. She fisted her hands slowly as she stared down the corridor of the gantlet. Indra's words echoed in her ears then the cheers made her clench her jaw. After a tense silence fell, Lexa stepped up to the gantlet and paused for a heartbeat. With her first step, she entered the gantlet at a slow pace. Her first two generals bowed to her in respect and allowed her to pass without harm.

The third general on the right brought his fist to the commander's stomach. He followed it with another blow from his knee.

Lexa was bent over, arm across her stomach, and she took a hit to her left from another general. Her ribs crunched under the impact. Distantly she considered whether Anya would have struck her. Perhaps a light blow for Lexa's own foolishness, but it would hardly compare to the other generals' punches.

The crowd cheered and chanted as their commander pressed forward through the gantlet. Halfway through, the commander went down to the ground. An eerie silence settled over the army. For a beat, the generals waited to see if the commander was truly done. However, cheers erupted when the commander climbed to her feet and smoothly ducked under punch from behind her. She nearly retaliated because it was a dishonorable attempt in the gantlet. But, she pressed forward to the ninth and tenth generals.

Each blow shook Lexa's body and flared pain in every direction. She spit out the metallic taste in her mouth. Her breaths were rasped as if air was premium. She saw the last two generals were so close, but the steps were many. Lexa forced her legs forward because she believed in her choices and because she was Heda. Her weakened body was fueled by her soul's demands, and she pressed through the seeming endless hits to her body.

As the commander neared the end, the warriors started chanting, "Heda! Heda! Heda!" Each step their commander took made them see her soul. Nobody was stronger or greater than the commander.

Lexa took a hard blow to her right temple. She hissed and lifted her head after the hit. At the end of the gantlet, she saw Clarke standing there and reaching for her.

Clarke called for Lexa with her right hand extended just past the eleventh and twelfth generals. Each time she spoke, her words were washed away. Slowly her voice grew louder until it surpassed the crowd's cheers. "Lexa!"

Lexa had never witnessed anything more beautiful than Clarke standing before her, in the morning sun. Clarke's hair was golden in the early sunlight, and her blue eyes held promise. Each time she yelled Lexa's name, her voice grew stronger.

Lexa started past the last two generals, who were the angriest of the twelve. She was taken to her knees. She was slammed from both sides, but she peered up into blue eyes. Lexa stretched out her right arm, her fingertips brushed past Clarke's own.

Clarke yelled at Lexa, "You can do this! Take my hand!" Her own desperation laced her words. "Get up!" Clarke demanded.

Lexa growled low and suddenly pushed up from her knees. She dodged two attacks but took a punch between her shoulder blades. Swiftly her hand slid into Clarke's own, and she stumbled out of the gantlet. All around her, the warriors roared for their commander, but Lexa was focused on Clarke's smiling face.

"I believe in you," Clarke whispered. She held Lexa's bleeding hand. "You are the commander." She leaned in closer to Lexa and softly swore, "Heda."

Lexa stood dazed in Clarke's embrace. Her pain was intense, but she remained upright and proud that she was indeed the Heda.

Clarke lifted her head, but her smile was lost as her attention went past the commander. "Heda, watch out!" Strangely Clarke sounded like Octavia, who was running from Lincoln's side. "Behind you!"

Lexa sensed the danger, and she spun out of Clarke's embrace. She turned to her right and lifted her hands. From the corner of her eye, she saw the metal flash as it swiped past her and sliced through her side. She felt the hot blade go through her bruised skin and nicked a rib with the blade's tip.

The general stumbled forward because he had miscalculated the commander's response to the attack. He grunted after an elbow landed in his chest. Before he could straighten up, his world spun out of control until he was slammed hard against the ground and stared up at the sky.

The commander was knelt beside the general, and she had the general's short blade in her right hand. She pressed the sharp blade against his throat. "You dishonor us all," she bitterly whispered. Lexa saw the horror written in his eyes just before she sliced his throat. His blood sprayed over her hand and arm.

Indra stood behind the commander and dead general, her sword at the ready. She let out a low breath when Lexa stood up. She resheathed her sword and looked at the army of warriors, who chanted for their Heda.

Lexa released an angry breath and stared coldly down at the dead general. Earc was the Woods Clan general, who replaced Anya. She always held a disdain for Earc, but she had chosen him for his tenacity. Lexa swore her next choice for a general would be better. Slowly, her dark eyes lifted and centered on Octavia, who had broken from the crowd. With a slight incline of her head, she silently thanked Octavia for the earlier warning.

"Heda?" Indra started. She edged closer to the commander. "Do you wish to see Nyko?"

Lexa turned her head sidelong. "My weapons and armor, Indra."

Indra bit back her concern and nodded. She signaled for the warrior to bring their Heda's items. Similar to earlier, each piece was reattached to the commander by Indra's delicate touch.

Lexa only flinched once when Indra went near her side that had been cut by Earc. Suddenly her armor felt incredibly stifling and too heavy, but she would continue as if the gantlet hardly affected her.

"We must perform the scourging," Lexa reminded her officer.

Indra dipped her head then gave out the orders.

Lexa turned and watched the generals disperse, and somebody took Earc's body away. Her eyes remained locked on the spot where she had envisioned Clarke with her. Briefly, she closed her eyes and listened to her warriors call for her. It filled her with purpose again.

"Heda, we are ready." Indra indicated the post that had been setup for the scourging.

Lexa grounded her teeth as she moved with Indra to the post. "Lincoln," she called, "Octavia."

Together, the pair approached the commander and Indra and mentally prepared for their punishment. Octavia hid her fears well, but her empty stomach knotted tighter as she faced her price. Earlier she had seen Lexa prove herself as commander. Now it was her chance to show loyalty to the Woods Clan by accepting her punishment.

Indra signaled two warriors to join them. In Trigedasleng, she ordered the warrior's to remove Lincoln and Octavia's upper armor and clothes.

Octavia looked at Caris, who was removing her armor and clothes. She was thankful it was Caris that took care of her rather than a male warrior. She considered whether Indra had set it up that way. Octavia was only in her tank top, and Caris reached for it.

"Leave it, for now," Indra ordered Caris. She then commanded, "Lash him first."

The warrior that had unclothed Lincoln nodded and escorted him to the scourging post. With precision, he lashed Lincoln's arms around the post and hitched them above his head. He checked that they were tight but not enough to cut off blood circulation. He stepped away, which indicated that Lincoln was ready.

Indra reached behind and untied a cat o' nine whip from her belt. She looked to her leader for the final command.

Lexa stared coolly at Lincoln's restrained posture. "Ten."

Indra nodded then started towards Lincoln. She positioned herself at the right spot and raised the cat o' nine.

Octavia's chest rose and fell rapidly as the whip came down across Lincoln's back. She ignored the sting in her eyes as Indra, her former mentor, continued lashing Lincoln at an agonizing pace. Every lashing cut into Octavia's heart.

Lexa remained next to Octavia. She had enough strength to stay upright. "He loves you very deeply, Octavia."

For a moment, Octavia kept her eyes closed and listened to Indra's whip strike her lover's back. She continued watching and remained silent other than a sharp swallow. Lexa's words repeated in her head several times. It was true that Lincoln would do anything to ensure her happiness and wellbeing, including a scourging so they could rejoin the Woods Clan.

Indra stepped back after she completed the last lashing. She ordered the warrior to free Lincoln then she returned to her Heda's side. Indra looked to Caris. "Remove her top then lash her."

Octavia went cold and color drained from her face. She looked to Caris, who reached for the hem of her tank top. Octavia inhaled deeply and calmed her nerves. She would pass this punishment and returned to Indra's side as her second. Octavia swore it.

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Please enjoy! :)

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 4**

Caris removed Octavia's tank top then set it with the item clothes. She then grasped Octavia's bicep in hidden signal.

Octavia followed Caris's lead. She still had on her pants, boots, and lower armor but only a white wrap covered her breasts. She expected the male warriors among the crowd would leer, but they only watched in respect.

Caris carefully tied Octavia to the post then kicked out Octavia's legs. "Keep a wider stance so you can brace yourself," she whispered.

Octavia said nothing but did as Caris advised her.

Caris stepped away and stood beside the warrior that guarded Lincoln. She noted that Nyko was attending to Lincoln's wounds. However, Lincoln's complete attention was on Octavia. He wished to stop it, but he understood Octavia's desire to be with the Woods Clan.

Indra looked at Lexa and waited for her orders.

"Six."

Indra dipped her head then marched towards the scourging post. She unfurled the cat o' nine and wound up her arm.

Lexa curiously watched Indra's own hesitation to punish Octavia. Perhaps there was a drop of sympathy in her officer's steely heart. She had chosen Indra to administer the scourging because she knew Indra would do so with an accurate hand.

Indra tightened her grip on the whip's handle as her eyes lined up with her target. She clenched her teeth and gave a low cry as she brought the whip against Octavia's back.

Octavia echoed Indra's cry and gritted her teeth. She gasped and dug her fingers against the wood post. Her nails found older grooves from previous people, who suffered her same fate. Octavia gave a whimper when the whip connected with her skin a second time.

Indra lifted the whip but less anger drove her hand down for the third time. She bit back another cry when the cat o' nine tore into Octavia's flesh. Suddenly Indra felt her anger for the girl's betrayal fall away, and yet she still had three more lashings to go.

Octavia leaned her forehead against the post. She felt her own hot blood crawl down her back. An irony taste filled her mouth. She braced herself as the whip came again for the fourth time. She had six more to go.

Indra adjusted her hand on the whip then lifted it up for the fifth lashing. She had never once faltered in her duty to carry out a scourging, but she sensed it today. Octavia's will to rejoin the Woods Clan cut through Indra's bitterness. With a new yell, Indra lashed Octavia again. She thanked the gods there was only one left. With relief, Indra struck Octavia for the last time and lowered the whip to her side. She signaled Caris.

Octavia leaned heavy against the post, and she opened her eyes when Caris came to her. "No," she rasped. She lifted her head and slightly twisted her head. "No," she repeated louder this time.

Indra had taken a step away, but she paused and looked at Octavia.

"That was only six," Octavia explained.

Caris had her dagger near the ropes, but her eyes cut to Indra.

"I have four more," Octavia demanded of Indra.

Indra felt her heartbeat increase, and she turned her gaze to the commander.

"It should be the same," Octavia managed in a louder voice.

Lexa had heard Octavia's demand, and she focused on Indra, who waited for the order. She nodded. "Give her what she wants, Indra." She could tell that Indra loathed the command. Lexa was pleased by Indra's change of heart.

Indra returned to her earlier position and waited until Caris was out of the way.

"Don't go soft on me, Indra," Octavia demanded. She doubted anybody heard her except Indra.

For a beat, Indra growled at Octavia's detection of her surfaced emotions. She steeled herself and hotly replied, "Do not worry, girl." She raised the whip.

Octavia pressed her forehead against the post. She clutched the wood and braced her body for Indra's renewed anger. A scream exploded from her chest after the lash. Her broken, marred skin burned as if she walked into a fire. A pungent metallic scent filled her nose.

Indra brought the whip across Octavia's back again and again. Each time, Octavia's scream grew stronger and cut back through Indra's chest. She had sworn to keep her resolve and complete the ten lashings without sympathy. Indra promised Octavia that she would fulfill her punishment with honor.

Several paces away, Lexa continued watching each of the four final lashings with open respect. It had been a long time since Lexa saw such strength, and it was coming from an outsider. She understood Indra's desire to train Octavia to be a warrior. However, Lexa saw more than just a warrior buried within Octavia.

Octavia felt her head spinning from the pain. She muttered, "Nain." For each lashing, she mentally counted in Trigedasleng. Briefly, she wondered if it was irony that the number ten was the same in English and Trigedasleng.

Indra lifted her hand with the whip. For the second time, she was thankful this was the last one. She was amazed that Octavia had yet to pass out. Indra bitterly stared at the whip marks across Octavia's back, but she still brought the whip across Octavia's back.

Octavia lost her balance under the strength of the last strike. Her knees gave way, and she started to hang from her bound wrists.

"Free her," Indra snapped at Caris.

Caris raced forward with her blade out. She hastily cut the rope but could hardly grab Octavia, who fell to the ground.

Lincoln hollered and started across the distance, but he pulled up short when Indra beat him.

Indra tucked the cat o' nine into her belt and knelt down beside her former second. She carefully slid her arms around Octavia and lifted her up.

"Let us get her to my tent," Nyko hastily ordered. He also had Lincoln join them.

Indra looked to Caris. "Gather their items and meet us at the healer's tent."

Caris nodded and hurried off to get Lincoln and Octavia's clothes.

Lexa curiously watched Indra's care for Octavia, who was drifting close to unconsciousness. She let out a low sigh and decided Octavia's wounds needed more attention than her own right now. As Indra passed her, a guard came to her side.

"Heda, one from the Sky People has come to see you," the guard informed.

Lexa inwardly groaned because she had hoped to rest before she joined in the celebration. She hated for her wounds to get infected, but duty was first. "Very well." She followed the guard across the camp to the meeting tent. Outside of the tent, she spotted the person from the Sky People and who was named Marcus Kane. Lexa remembered him quite well.

"Hello, commander." Marcus Kane respectfully inclined his head for a moment. Once the commander was close enough, he took note of her bloody and bruised features. He nearly asked what happened, but he knew it was hardly his place. "I came to speak with you."

Lexa nodded and brushed past him. "Follow me." She entered the meeting tent and went directly to the throne. For once, her throne offered more support than power because of her internal pain. Lexa sat upright in the throne and concealed her physical agony.

Marcus Kane gazed upon the young woman that ruled over the grounders. He remembered Abby's words that a child was leading the grounders. However, as he stared up at her, he realized Lexa was hardly a child. Briefly, Marcus considered how many times Clarke Griffin stood before the commander as a leader of the Sky People.

"Why have you come?" Lexa prompted. Her eyes were calm, except for a hint of curiosity. She had upheld peace with the Sky People, for Clarke's sake.

"To seek your permission," Marcus started. It had been his idea, not Abby's own. "We wish to enter Mount Weather and gather the bodies… to put them to rest." He watched Lexa's features for any emotions, but she gave nothing to him. "It is only right that they be buried."

Lexa was quiet as she considered the Sky People's intent with Mount Weather. She tilted her head, which allowed her dark eyes to bore into Marcus Kane. "I suppose you do not seek the technology held within Mount Weather."

Marcus Kane held his ground and honestly stated, "No." He locked eyes with her.

Lexa shifted in the seat and lifted her head. "I do not wish to stir another war with your people. However, nothing good has come of Mount Weather."

Marcus released a low breath and shifted on his feet. "I understand." He studied the commander, who truly personified her leadership as a grounder among the earth. The throne was designed of interlocking tree branches and accented by spears from war. He suspected the commander could retrieve one in a blur and use it even faster, if necessary.

After a heavy breath, Marcus sincerely insisted, "We only wish to give those people rest… so we can all move on from what happened in Mount Weather." He clenched his hands behind his back. "I don't presume to know everything that has happened between your people and the Mountain Men. But…" He paused as his thoughts formed first. "I believe you understand the importance to bury the dead."

Lexa studied Marcus Kane and judged his words. She placed her hands in her lap and briefly stiffened from the painful flare it caused her. "We do not bury... we burn so that the soul can be released to the heavans." She tilted her head. "I will not allow you to bury all those people in our territory. We will not be reminded of them."

Marcus nodded and recalled the handful of graves by the delinquents' drop ship. He considered why the commander allowed those to remain there. It was best left unspoken so he refocused on the current conversation. "Then allow us to burn them."

Lexa weighed Marcus Kane's request. She wondered if the Mountain Men deserved such an honor. However, she knew Clarke would argue that there were innocent people among the dead that truly deserved such an honor. She considered if it was Clarke asking this of her whether she would grant it. She knew her answer so she finally gave a nod. "You may commit their bodies to the funeral pyre."

Instantly relief washed over Marcus Kane, and how bowed his head. "Thank you," he sincerely offered.

"My warriors will monitor your activities from afar," Lexa continued, "To ensure that no technology is removed from Mount Weather."

"None will," Marcus swore.

Lexa believed him, but she hardly trusted the rest of the Sky People. "Very well. You may go freely, Marcus Kane."

Marcus nodded, but his hesitation was clear. He had to ask, for Abby's sake. "How is Clarke doing?" He watched for any hints from the commander's face.

Lexa faintly narrowed her eyes as her mind processed what his question meant about Clarke. She smoothly replied, "She is resting." Nothing else was forthcoming, not even a promise of Clarke's return to Camp Jaha.

Marcus bit his lower lip and nodded before he mentioned, "Please tell her that Abby, her mother, is asking for her." He only received a nod from Lexa then he left the tent.

Lexa listened to Marcus's departure and dropped her head against the back of the throne. She closed her eyes once she realized the lie that Clarke had spun around the Sky People and even her. Wherever Clarke was it was far from the Woods Clan's territory by now. It also meant Clarke could face death, or worse.

Lexa lifted her head and peered down at her right side. She touched her leathers, which were damp with her own blood. "Skrish," she cursed in Trigedasleng. She could wait for Nyko, but he would be far too busy with Octavia and Lincoln plus the injured from Mount Weather. Lexa was simply better off putting her dagger into the torch next to her throne and doing it herself. With that in mind, she unsheathed the dagger and placed the blade into the hot fire. Carefully, she removed her upper armor and shirt until she was bare other than her wrapped breasts.

Lexa retrieved the dagger, which was bright red. She sat half on the throne chair, with her right side pointed outward, and she brought the blade to her side in one quick motion. Lexa gritted her teeth as her flesh burned together and sealed the wound shut. Her nose filled with the smell, but she was use to it anymore. She then fell back into her throne with a relieved sigh, the hot dagger dangled from her fingertips.

For a moment, Lexa just wanted to rest before she joined the celebration. The other injuries could wait until this evening when she would steal away into her personal tent. She had to at least wash up so the blood was gone from her face. Her entire body pulsed with pain, but long ago Lexa had learned how to push through it.

Lexa remained quiet on the throne. However, her thoughts were a constant stream as she considered Clarke's whereabouts. It was obvious that Clarke wished to be alone, which was unusual because Clarke loved her people. Clarke made many sacrifices for her people that often left Clarke broken. Lexa decided it was rather strange for Clarke to just vanish without word. Some part of her even wondered if Clarke had truly lied about it rather than just simply slipping away unnoticed to any. It was highly possible since there had been a break in patrol.

Slowly, Lexa lifted her right arm and looked at the dagger blade, which was back to normal. Most likely it was still warm. She turned it until the point came down against the armrest. Lexa spun the dagger between her fingers as she thought about Clarke's disappearance. Lexa slotted her eyes at the dagger once Clarke's actions reminded her greatly of sick animals. Often animals left their pack or group to find a secluded spot to die. A slightly bile rose in the back of Lexa's throat.

Lexa tightened her grip on the dagger and stopped it from its constant spins. She lifted her head off the throne chair and studied her unfolded shirt and armor at the foot of her throne. She noted the tear in her favorite black shirt. Later she would have to sew it shut. Damn Earc. His fight was over though, due to his own treachery.

Lexa straightened up as her thoughts went back to Clarke. She had a few options when it came to Clarke, and she had to make the best decision. The first was to let Clarke go and hope she would return in due course. Or, she could send out scouts to locate and force Clarke back to the territory. With a huff, Lexa knew exactly how Clarke would respond. Lexa's last choice was to seek out Clarke herself, but she was also due in Polis soon. She had made a promise several moons ago and would keep it. Yet, she had made another promise to Clarke.

Carefully, the commander rose from her throne and ignored her throbbing muscles' protest. She gathered her strength from her soul and went down the steps. She sheathed her dagger then started putting her clothes on now that her wound was sealed shut. Lexa pulled her black shirt over her bruised and bloody body.

As she put on her armor, Lexa thought out her pending plans. She was known for clever war strategies and this was hardly different. Tonight she would put her plans in motion. "We will meet again, Clarke," she softly promised.

Beyond the meeting tent, the celebration had started with a combination of food, mead, music, and dancing. Many warriors cheered when their commander joined them. Tales of all sorts about Mount Weather carried through the camp. Sometime after sunset, Lexa finally located Indra, who sat with at a campfire with other warriors. Lexa stood far from the campfire, but her eyes locked on Indra. After a bit, Indra excused herself and went to her commander's side.

"How is Octavia?" Lexa softly inquired.

Indra nodded and answered, "She is resting… at the healer's tent." She was nearly tempted to ask the commander about her wellbeing, but she decided it was better to let it go. "Anya would have been proud today."

Lexa folded her arms and thought about her mentor. "She would have struck me."

Indra smiled, wickedly. "Yes." She chuckled and leaned closer. "Only to remind you of your own foolishness."

Lexa bit her bottom lip but argued, "Yet, she gave Clarke her braid." The moment she received it from Clarke, she understood Anya's unspoken advice to trust Clarke of the Sky People.

"To form an alliance, not a relationship," Indra argued.

"Is a relationship not an alliance, Indra?"

Indra shook her head. "Not that kind you were forming with the Sky Princess."

Lexa held her silence as she considered Indra's opinion on the matter. It firmed her plans that she had worked out earlier. She peered up at Indra and mentioned, "Tomorrow I will leave for Polis."

Indra formed a furrow across her brow. "You are not due there for several more days."

"I know." Lexa refused to explain herself.

"I will organize a guard then."

Lexa shook her head. "Do not bother. I will do that myself." She turned to Indra. "You will meet me in Polis later."

Indra knew it was for security purposes. "I will bring a hundred."

"Do not be a day early or a day late, Indra."

Indra understood her orders. "Sha, Heda."

Lexa broke away but offered, "Enjoy your night." She disappeared among the people.

Indra curiously watched the commander until she was gone. She considered why Lexa wished to leave early for Polis, especially when the twelve clans were still together. It was up to Indra to deal with their departure.

Lexa mingled with her people and listened to various stories. Often times she was offered food, which she enjoyed each time. Only once she drank some mead, which helped dull her pain for a bit. Eventually Lexa arrived at her destination and slipped into the healer's hut.

Nyko bowed to his leader. "Heda."

Lexa cut her eyes from Octavia and Lincoln then looked at Nyko. "Go enjoy the celebration for awhile." She was pleased that nobody else was in the healer's tent besides Lincoln and Octavia.

Nyko understood the orders and quietly left the tent.

Lexa approached Octavia, who rested on a cot. Next to the bed, Lincoln sat in a chair and held Octavia's hand.

"Heda," Lincoln greeted.

Octavia attempted to sit up, but the commander's heavy voice made her stop.

"Rest, Octavia." Lexa folded her arms. "You will need your strength soon."

Lincoln gazed up with hooded eyes. He already knew the commander wanted something.

Octavia could cut the tension in the air, and she looked between her lover and her Heda. She cleared her throat and hoarsely asked, "What's going on?"

"Tomorrow we leave," Lexa stated.

"What?" Octavia struggled to sit up this time and brushed off Lincoln's hand. "To where?"

Lexa hesitated but honestly answered, "I am not sure yet." She glanced at Lincoln, who coolly regarded her. She sighed heavily. "Clarke is gone, and we are going to find her."

Octavia was confused and shook her head. "She's at the drop ship."

"Caris searched the ship and surrounding area. She is not there," Lexa informed.

Octavia was taken aback because it meant her brother lied to her. "Bellamy said…" She gave a low growl.

"You will have a chance to find out why he lied," Lexa promised. She first wanted to go to Camp Jaha and find out if Bellamy knew Clarke's whereabouts. It was most likely wishful thinking, but it was the best starting point.

"What time do we leave?" Lincoln inquired.

"Early afternoon."

Lincoln nodded and peered over at his lover. He hoped Octavia was well enough to travel. He suspected she would travel regardless of her pain.

"Rest until then," Lexa advised. "And do not speak of our pending journey." She then left the tent without another word.

Octavia grinded her teeth as she lowered onto her side again. "Why the Hell do we have to search for Clarke? If she's gone then she left for a reason."

"It is dangerous out there," Lincoln reminded. He studied Octavia's brooding features. "You are still angry with her." Dark eyes lifted to him. "She and Lexa did what was best for all our people."

"A lot of people died in Tondc and in Mount Weather."

Lincoln leaned in closer and whispered, "Could you have made a better choice?" He received no response but further tempted, "Would you have traded your brother's life for those of Tondc?"

Octavia had a lump rise in her throat. She lowered her head onto the cot and placed a hand on Lincoln's thigh.

Lincoln moved his hand over hers and softly suggested, "Sleep, Octavia."

Octavia closed her eyes, and it was easy to drift off due to Nyko's herbal drink that she had taken a minute before Lexa came into the tent. Her sleep was heavy because of the herbs. She never heard Nyko return or noticed Lincoln's movements. The next day came quickly and by the afternoon, she and Lincoln were mounting horses. Nyko had given them a supply of salve and bandages for their wounds that still bled at times. He instructed them on how to use it and insisted that they keep their wounds covered and clean so that an infection stayed away. It was obvious he was displeased that Octavia and Lincoln were traveling so soon, but he could do nothing about it. Besides, the commander was traveling with her own injuries that she left unchecked.

Indra had seen to the supplies for the small party. It was too small of a party, in Indra's opinion. Not to mention everybody in the party was nursing injuries. Indra had a half a mind to send a second party behind the commander for her own good. However, she knew the commander's wrath if she did so. She simply saw the commander, Octavia, and Lincoln off on their journey to Polis.

Once away from the camp, the commander pushed their horses into a gallop towards Camp Jaha. The ride went quickly, and they made it to the outskirts of Camp Jaha a couple of candlemarks before sunset. Everybody dismounted and allowed their horses a break.

"Octavia," Lexa called. She stood beside a tree at the clearing's edge. She stared across the field at Camp Jaha.

Octavia came to her leader's side. "Sha, Heda?"

Lexa kept her eyes trained on the Sky People's camp. "Find your brother and find out about Clarke."

Octavia nodded and started towards the camp.

"Be sure nobody overhears you," Lexa called to Octavia.

Octavia waved her hand in the air so that she confirmed her understanding. She walked across the field and approached the sealed gates.

Lincoln drank from his waterskin then held it out to the commander.

Lexa took it and enjoyed the cool water against her dry throat. She recorked it and handed it back to Lincoln. She continued leaning against the tree and watched Octavia enter the camp. "You have chosen a very headstrong partner."

Lincoln stood beside the commander, but he watched Octavia go into the camp after the gates were opened to her. He sighed and peered over at Lexa. He nearly reciprocated Lexa's words, except he knew she would be displeased with him. He was hardly a fool and understood why he and Octavia were chosen to help Lexa find Clarke. It was quite clear that the commander harbored feelings for Clarke.

"I did not choose her," Lincoln finally replied.

Lexa looked at him and narrowed her eyes at his words.

"Nor did she choose me," Lincoln added. He looked back at Camp Jaha. "We were fated."

Lexa heard Lincoln's whisper, and she remained quiet. She straightened up when Octavia came out of Camp Jaha sooner than expected.

Lincoln stowed his water skin and looked at Octavia as she rejoined them.

"He's at the drop ship," Octavia explained. "He went there this morning."

Lexa ordered them to mount up. She turned her horse towards the woods and led them to the drop ship. They travelled as fast as possible even though the woods made it difficult at times. It was long after dark before they made it to the drop ship and a fire caught their noses.

Octavia considered how Lexa knew the location of the drop ship, but she imagined the commander knew everything about her territory. She let out a low sigh at the pending fight with her brother.

Lexa signaled for them to dismount, and they walked the rest of the way to the drop ship.

Octavia took her commander's side because she worried about Bellamy's reaction. She saw the campfire near the open mouth of the forgotten drop ship. It had been so long since she had seen the drop ship. "Bell?" she called. He had to be nearby.

"O?"

Octavia pivoted and saw her brother come out from the woods. She released the horse's reins.

Bellamy's slight happiness to see his sister was dampened by the commander's presence, and even Lincoln. "What's going on?"

"We're looking for Clarke," Octavia replied.

Bellamy lifted his hand with his thumb pointed over his shoulder. "She just-"

"Don't lie," Octavia cut off. She approached her brother.

Lexa remained passive even though an angry fire started in her chest. She wanted the truth, and she allowed Octavia to find it.

"She's gone," Octavia stated.

Bellamy looked from Octavia to Lexa and Lincoln before he focused on his sister again. His lips slightly parted, and he tried, "Octa-"

"Where'd she go?" Octavia demanded.

Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know." He dropped his hand to his thigh. "She left days ago."

"How long ago?" Lexa asked this time. She neared Octavia but her eyes cut into Bellamy.

For a few seconds, Bellamy wracked his mind and answered, "Three… maybe four days ago." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Octavia. "The day we returned to Camp Jaha."

Octavia sighed and looked at Lexa. "That was almost three days ago."

"She has a big lead on us," Lincoln concluded.

"But she is on foot," Lexa reminded. Her dark eyes bore into Bellamy. "You were stupid to let her go."

Bellamy grew wide eye and held out a hand at the commander. "Have you ever tried stopping her when she has her mind set on something?" He dropped her hand and snidely asked, "How'd that work out for you?"

Lexa slotted her eyes then turned on her heels. She forced herself to put distance between her and Bellamy before she incited another war with the Sky People.

"It's your damn fault anyway," Bellamy yelled at the commander.

Lexa was halfway to her horse, and she paused.

"If you had honored your alliance and stuck to the plans, she wouldn't had to kill those people in Mount Weather. Instead you fucking stabbed her in the back with your deal." Bellamy watched how Lexa's shoulder tensed up. "You think you saved her any grief by pulling that lever yourself?" He watched as the commander faced him again. He shook his head and stated, "You're the reason those innocent people died and why Clarke carries that weight."

Lexa had removed her dagger and quickly came up to Bellamy. She pressed the blade to his throat before he could get his handgun.

"Heda," Octavia called, but she made no move towards them.

"Go ahead," Bellamy taunted. "Start another war."

Lexa gritted her teeth and whispered, "If she has killed herself…" She watched how her words sunk into Bellamy's head. He now truly understood why Clarke had left her people.

"I will hold you responsible." Lexa inched the blade up, and it tore into his skin. "Jus drein jus daun," she swore then was suddenly gone.

Bellamy reached for his handgun until a sword tip was pointed at him. His fingers grazed the cold steel at his waist, but his eyes were locked on Octavia.

"Just… don't," Octavia advised. She only lowered her sword after he moved his hand away from the gun.

Lexa silently thanked Octavia and continued to the horse. She mounted the white horse quickly then ordered the others to do the same. Briefly, she looked at the drop ship that had brought Clarke from the sky to the ground. Lexa tore her eyes off it and tapped the horse's sides

Octavia went to her horse and finally sheathed her blade. She climbed into the saddle and adjusted the reins in her hand. "Next time, don't lie to me." She hated being lied to, especially by her brother.

Bellamy had his hands on his hips. He was upset to see his sister leave and mad at him. "Octavia," he called.

Octavia halted her horse and looked to him. She heard Lexa and Lincoln continue at a slow pace.

Bellamy approached the horse and retrieved something from his jacket pocket. "I found these in the drop ship." He held up the item to his sister.

Octavia leaned over and retrieved the deck of cards that she and Bellamy used all the time. Her heart tightened at the memories connected to them. "Bellamy…" She focused on his softened features.

"I'm sorry, O." Bellamy bit his lip then softly added, "She went east."

Octavia nodded and put the cards into her own jacket pocket. "Thank you." She tapped her horse's sides. "I'll see you soon."

"Be safe, little sister." Bellamy stood on the edge of the campfire's light. He watched his sister depart with the two grounders. He was now sure that the commander had more than an alliance with Clarke. Despite his own anger, Bellamy hoped the commander could find Clarke Griffin.

Octavia caught up to the commander and Lincoln. "She went east," she revealed to Lexa.

"Do we travel through the night?" Lincoln asked.

"If we are to catch up with her." Octavia shifted in the saddle. She noted Lexa's silent agreement. "Clarke won't travel at night."

"We need to find her trail," Lincoln suggested.

Octavia looked to the quiet commander and waited to hear their official plans.

"We travel east," Lexa started. "At dawn, we search for her trail." She ducked her head under a branch. "If she is like any Sky Person, she has unwittingly left a trail behind that we will find."

Lincoln softly grunted his agreement. "Sky People are not always the brightest fires in the camp."

"Hey!" Octavia attempted to swat her lover, but her back flared up in response. She hissed and noted Lincoln's concerned look. She reminded, "And who took down Mount Weather?"

"Luck," Lincoln muttered.

Octavia huffed and let the argument pass. She gazed at their Heda, who seemed to ignore their argument. She suspected just the mention of Mount Weather stirred the commander's anger. She wished Bellamy had kept his mouth shut. She also considered why her brother had hid the truth about Clarke's departure from Camp Jaha. Octavia suspected he wished to respect Clarke's wishes to be alone. It could also mean Clarke's life, worse yet by her own hands than that of a stranger. Octavia knew Lincoln was right that she still harbored anger towards Clarke, but she hardly wished Clarke to be dead or worse. Everything was so damn screwed up.

Octavia knew that Lexa had selected her and Lincoln because they were the only two, among the grounders and Sky People, that would sympathize with Lexa and Clarke. Octavia was from the sky and Lincoln from the ground, and they had forged a relationship despite their pasts. They would easily understand and support Lexa's continued attempt to do the same with Clarke. However, Octavia was hardly about to bring it up, at least with Lexa. Instead, she and Lincoln continued following their commander towards the east to find the only person that could stand toe-to-toe with the commander.

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Sorry for the delayed update. I greatly appreciate everybody's awesome feedback. It helps a lot to gauge the story's direction and character's too. Often times I have made adjustments due to reader feedback. I'm happy everybody is enjoying it. I'm just getting into the Season 2 episodes of Lexa &amp; Clarke together. I'm excited for that! Please enjoy the new chapter.

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 5**

Clarke Griffin, a former leader of the Sky People, continued studying the airport from her location on the runway. She pictured how the airport might have been prior to the nuclear apocalypse. She could almost hear the airplanes' jets. The idea of flying seemed so amazing and far grander than outer space. A hesitant smile pulled at her lips then she stepped off the runway and crossed the high grasses. Behind her, Ares followed her. His nails clicked against the taxiway as they neared the tarmac.

Clarke stood on the edge of the tarmac and stared in awe at the huge jetliner in front of her. She could barely register the airplane's size compared to what she had seen in videos.

The aluminum beast stretched for several hundred feet to a pointed nose. Its wings spread out long over the tarmac and still held two jet engines each. Its once colorful paint had long ago peeled away and left dulled aluminum. Some color still stained the airframe in small patches. At the back, an unusual t-tail swept back and finished the plane's beautiful aerodynamics. The airplane was a wondrous sight.

Slowly, Clarke approached the grounded airplane. She noted that long ago the gigantic tires lost a battle to weather and went flat. As she crossed the tarmac towards the terminal, she realized that Ares was no longer at her side. Confused, she looked back and noticed the wolf sniffing something on the taxiway.

Ares continued sniffing the spot. A large huff of air expelled from his nose. He only lifted his head when Clarke came to his side.

"What is it, Two Tails?" Clarke knelt down and visually inspected the dark pool that had caught the wolf's nose. Rather intrigued too, she pressed her index finger into the pool, and her fingertip was coated in the slick liquid. Clarke rubbed her coated index finger against her thumb and realized it was a greasy substance. She brought the substance close to her nose, and the sweet yet fishy scent made her realized what it was after a minute.

Clarke wiped the substance off on her pant leg and stared oddly at the fresh oil stain on the taxiway. It was impossible for it to be this fresh unless it had been made recently by a piece of equipment. Slowly, Clarke twisted her head to the right and stared warily at the airport terminal.

For a moment, Clarke studied the oil spot again then stood up. She retrieved the handgun from her waistband then started towards the terminal. She located a set of metal stairs so she hurried up them, but the door was locked at the top. A few times, Clarke tried to ram it with her shoulder, but it was sealed shut.

After a huff, she went down the steps to Ares. She started around the terminal and found another door. She was rejected again. Clarke cursed under her breath and looked to the west at the very low sun. Perhaps a third time would be the charm so she hurried to the next door. It was the same results, even when she kicked a few times at the metal door.

Ares backed up and whined to get his friend's attention.

Clarke slumped against the door and looked at the setting sun. "I know," she softly agreed with him. She pushed off the door and decided it was best to find a safe location in one of the houses. She was hardly keen on it, but it was safer than any other place.

"Come on, boy." She and Ares abandoned their exploration of the airport in lieu of finding a safe haven. Together, they started across the tarmac and headed west to the housing development.

Clarke located a house that was close to the edge of the development. She decided to stay near the front door so she could easily escape if trouble arrived. She made sure to check all her exits before she settled in the living room of the former house. Tomorrow she would have to find another source of food. Hopefully she had an enough skill to hunt.

Ares found a comfortable spot on the carpet next to his human friend. He curled up against Clarke's leg and only stirred when he smelled the sweet apple. He was happy to share it with Clarke.

After the small meal, Clarke pulled out her sketchbook and started drawing the airport and airplane. She put in as much detail as possible. She even made a faint mark of the oil stain. After the image was complete, she stared hard at the drawing. Down in the lower right corner, she wrote 'why?' and 'who?' in reference to the oil stain.

Exhausted and mentally drained, Clarke snuggled under the fur and dozed off. Her mind was still on the airport, and she hardly let go of it in her dreams. Eventually she made it into the terminal through a broken window, but she found the building to be inhabited by the dead of Mount Weather. Dante Wallace warned her that she should have stayed away from airport.

Sharply, Clarke woke up from the nightmare and accidently roused Ares. She ran her fingers through his fur, and it helped soothe her emotions. Eventually Clarke fished out the smart phone and opened the map application. She studied the local area and further east. If the days' weather continued to be nice, she would easily make it to former Washington D.C. soon. However, beyond the city there was the Chesapeake Bay. From that point, Clarke would have to pick a new direction.

Clarke closed the map application and decided to explore other features on the phone. She opened the camera, which worked normal. Then she switched to the music application, and she was surprised it came preloaded with music. With a shrug, she played music and hoped it would lull her to sleep. Eventually, Clarke dozed off and the music continued for another hour before it went quiet.

At dawn, Clarke was stirred awake by a bird's morning song. She cracked open one eye then the other and studied the blue bird that sat on the window's sill of the abandoned home.

Ares lifted his head from the dirty carpet and curiously studied the bird. He sensed that his human friend had awoken too.

Clarke remained still in her corner between two walls. She adjusted the fur against her body, but she was still chilly, all night. She hoped the morning sun would warm her. But for now, her attention was centered on the bird, and she enjoyed his song. It was truly the first time she had seen a bird so close.

The blue bird hopped twice then jumped into the air and flew off. He glided along the soft winds.

Clarke watched the bird until he was gone. She looked at Ares, who was snuggled against her side. "I hope you slept better than me."

Ares had been curled up against Clarke's side all night. He dropped his ears and rested his chin on Clarke's knee.

The day was growing lighter so Clarke pushed off the fur and climbed to her feet. She was sore from the awkward sleeping spot, but she would stress her muscles. She put away her things and lashed the smart phone onto the side of the pack. She hoped it was a sunny day for the phone to charge up. Clarke pulled out a pouch that contained dry berries and nuts. Later she would share the dry meat with Ares. But right now, she wished to get out of the dilapidated house. The moldy smells were getting to her head.

The morning sun warmed against Clarke's face and heated Ares's fur. For a minute, they both enjoyed the beautiful day, even if it was a dangerous world. Together, they travelled out of the development, back through the woods, and to the airport. Leery of the terminal, Clarke went around it and head right into the suburban area. She wondered what the former town was like.

More homes emerged after the airport. From her mental map, Clarke traveled northeast towards a town that had caught her eye. She recalled it was named Reston. From old satellite imagery, she knew it was a larger suburban area. It would give her a chance to see humans' former life and perhaps learn something new.

By noon high, it was time for a break. Clarke shared a snack with Ares. It also gave her a chance to check on his paw, which was healing well. She was pleased with his quick abilities. For awhile, she carried on a soft one-sided conversation with the wolf. Ares listened, patiently. He sensed Clarke's distraught about the topic, but he could only offer his head on her lap.

With a heavy sigh, Clarke continued the march towards Reston. She approached what was a major road into Reston. Carefully she followed it into the town that had once been well populated prior to the nuclear destruction.

"Stay close, boy," Clarke instructed.

Ares was on his friend's heels. He sniffed the air.

Clarke stepped off the road and went onto the concrete sidewalk. The sidewalk seemed to hold up longer. Occasionally she passed an old, rusty automobile. She curiously eyed them but kept going into the formally large town. Her gun was at a ready.

Ares went slower and gave a low growl.

Like the wolf, Clarke was tense once she saw the movements of another human. She considered how a grounder, not of the Woods Clan, would handle her. It was worth a test, at least. Clarke pointed her gun downward and called, "Hello!"

Ares took a step in front of Clarke. His tails were down, and his ears tucked back. He carefully watched the stranger.

The grounder was in front of a rusty car. He carried what seemed to be a stick, but he lifted it with two hands, like a weapon. He bent his knees and stared down at the blond girl on the other block.

Clarke cautiously neared the grounder. "Do you speak any English?" She went slowly, and Ares remained at her side.

The grounder pointed his weapon at the strange girl. He shook his head in warning.

Clarke had stepped onto the same block as the grounder. She stopped though and attempted to talk again. "I won't hurt you." As long as he didn't attack first, Clarke mentally added. She sighed when the grounder remained quiet. She tried switching to Trigedasleng even though she was hardly fluent in it. "Hei. Ai laik Klark." She expected many reactions but not for grounder to suddenly run off.

"What the…" Clarke watched the grounder disappear around a concrete building. She looked at Ares and muttered, "So much for that." Yet, it was better than him attacking her. As her journey continued through Reston, she had the same encounter repeat with another man. Clarke groused when she received the same response from the grounder.

"I must offend," Clarke muttered to Ares. It had been quite some time since she had a chance to bathe. She took a seat on the side of a car and pulled out a canteen. She enjoyed the cool water against her parched throat. Once the canteen was stowed, Clarke pulled out the last of the jerked meat. She would need to find or hunt food tonight. She shared the food with her companion, who hastily ate each piece.

After a few more minutes, Clarke pushed off the car and adjusted the pack's straps over her shoulder. "Come on." She readied the handgun again and crossed the cracked road to the other sidewalk. Each building was eerie and whispered about humans' past lives. Clarke imagined what life use to be like in Reston.

More than halfway through the ghost town, Clarke resolved to the fact that grounders would steer away from her. She thought it was strange that they seemed to avoid her. She summarized they had no clan and wandered the landscape to survive. It seemed sad that many grounders had become scavengers and probably never settled into a safe life. Not that Clarke expected or dared hope for such a life. It seemed to be out of everybody's reach on Earth.

Clarke's musings were cut off by Ares's low growl. She slowed with him and lifted the handgun. Something ahead of them caught Ares's attention. Quietly, Clarke inched backwards and ducked into an alleyway between two brick buildings. She placed her freehand on Ares's back and hushed him.

Ares was hidden in the buildings' shadows, only his eyes shined in the faint light. His teeth flashed as his lips curled up into a silent snarl.

Clarke pressed against the bricks. Her heart thundered against her chest. She flexed her damp grip against the gun's handle. Soft groans drifted to her ears, and Clarke wondered what it might be coming towards them. She eased in a low breath as a strange creature walked into her view.

The creature had a human form with arms, legs, and a head. But its skin was a soft red, like it was sunburn. There was no hair of any sort on its head or face, even its arms and legs. Only a tied cloth around its waist hid what possible gender it might be, if any at all. Each time the creature stepped, its muscles rippled across its body. Long legs gave it a wide gait. As Clarke studied it further, she noted its fingers were talons, just like the feet. Clarke suspected the creature was far more savage than the grounders. It made her next breath hitch in her throat.

The creature paused beside a rusted pickup truck. It turned its head to the left until it could look behind itself. A sharp tonal sound came from deep in its throat. It then took a deep breath and slowly released it.

Clarke tried steadying her heart, but it grew louder. She clenched her jaw and kept hoping that the creature continued without spotting her. She carefully watched its face and realized its eyes were all white. A shiver raced down her spine. Clarke blew out a breath when the creature continued walking.

Just as fast as Clarke exhaled, she sucked in a surprised breath. Her space was suddenly filled by another tall, red creature that jumped from the right, beyond her view. A scream sprung from her lips, and she instantly fired a shot into the creature's right chest.

Ares snarled and bit into the creature's leg. He took it to the ground.

Clarke stumbled back as the creature went down. She heard its howl of pain followed by guttural calls from the first creature. She cut her eyes up and went wide eye at the two other creatures on the sidewalk.

"Shit," Clarke hissed. "Ares," she snapped. She and Ares raced down the alley.

The fallen creature clutched its bleeding chest. It growled low then slowly climbed to its feet. The bullet wound bled over its chest and down its stomach. Like its comrades, it gave chase after the human.

Clarke sprinted through the alleyway. She jerked to the right at the end of the alley. She had once felt this same dread when a pauna had attacked her and Lexa. However, these creatures were obviously more intelligent than a pauna and that made them very dangerous. Clarke's mind raced as hard as her boots pounded against the pavement and concrete. It was impossible for her to outrun them, even for Ares. She had to face them. Now in the middle of a street, she stole a glance back at them. To her amazement, the one injured creature kept up the pace with the other two.

Clarke formulated a quick plan. She had no choice and prayed she could kill them before they ripped her into pieces. She darted in front of an upside down sedan then swung the Glock up towards the creatures at the end of the block. She rapidly fired on them. Each bang counted down her mental inventory of bullets.

Ares took a stance in the street. He snarled and bared his teeth as the creatures came for them. He barked a few times and prepared to launch at one once close enough.

Clarke hit the injured one in the stomach. She was stunned he kept coming at her.

The injured creature jumped onto the hood of a SUV. It gave a snappy growl at the other two, who bolt down the sidewalk to the human. It then jumped off the SUV, landed on the street, and jumped again. Its strong legs launched it high.

Clarke aimed and yelled as she shot at its head.

The creature howled and tumbled downward, out of control. It slammed into the upside down car in front of Clarke. The creature twitched twice before it went still.

Clarke registered its death, but she was already firing on the other two on the sidewalk. Her first two shots missed, but her third shot hit the left one in the forehead. She saw it go down, but she was already firing on the last one, which was almost on her.

Ares had zipped past Clarke. He sprung into the air, claws and fangs out, and hungry for the creature. But, he lost his target.

The creature had jumped to the side then leapt onto the overturned car. It then launched at Clarke, who had yet to adjust. It snarled in anticipation until a bullet landed into its shoulder.

Clarke went down with the creature, which snared her legs. She freed her right foot and slammed her boot into its head. She earned a nasty howl from the strike.

Ares was already coming after the creature and tore into its side. His paws and muzzle were tainted red in seconds.

Clarke swung the gun around and aimed at the creature's head. Sudden pain shot up her left leg after talons cut through her jeans and slice her skin.

"Fuck!" Clarke hissed. Her voice barely carried over the creature's snarls and growls. She slammed her boot even hard against its head. She was able to slow the creature's attack enough, and she shot a bullet into its head.

The creature went limp against the cracked pavement. Its hands loosened around the human's trapped leg.

Clarke pulled her leg free and hastily crawled away from it. Her breaths were ragged, and she felt lightheaded from the crazed fight. Carefully, she pulled her pant leg up and saw the claw marks that ran the length of her calf down to her boot.

"Bastard," she hissed then jerked the pant leg down. Clarke needed to clean it soon.

Ares came to his friend's side and sat down. He whined at her distraught features.

"Thanks, Ares." Clarke ran her fingers through his fur. She took a deep breath then slowly climbed to her feet. She hissed from the razor sting in her left leg. "Let's get out of here," she suggested to the wolf.

Ares had blood on his face and paws. He ignored it and followed his companion down the street.

Clarke started with a limp. She glanced back at the three creatures that stayed dead, thankfully. Part of her was worried that the bullet to the brain was not enough. For whatever reason, a bullet to the heart was insufficient.

Clarke grew frustrated by her leg, but it seemed to improve as she pushed through the pain. She ran her fingers through her hair and actually felt the grease in it. She would love a bath right now, but one was hardly in her future. If she could find a stream, she could at least get cleaned up.

The town's former limits were only six or so blocks away from Clarke's location. However, her pace was slower, and she felt weary now. Clarke paused and took a moment to catch her breath. As she did so, she caught a movement in the corner of her eye. She gradually turned her head towards it and went pale.

At the corner of an intersection, five creatures hungrily eyed her. They remained still and assessed the lone human with her wolf companion. Two of them revealed toothy smiles. The whites of their eyes gleamed under the sunlight.

Clarke was shaking her head and whispered, "I haven't survived this much to become lunch." She immediately opened fire. She was amazed by the creatures' rapid, almost aerobatic, movements to get around the gunfire. She cursed and snapped, "Ares!"

The wolf ran with Clarke, but he sensed she was falling behind thanks to her earlier injury.

Clarke tried moving faster. She occasionally fired a few bullets and hit one of the creatures in the leg. Her next attempt cost her. Her boot tip caught a piece of raised pavement and tripped her hard. Clarke went down on her left knee, hard. She groaned but quickly stumbled onto her feet. She had no choice but to shoot at the fast approaching creatures.

Ares attacked the first one that came at them. He took the creature to the ground. Talons dug into his skin, and Ares fought harder.

Clarke had a clear shot and fired on Ares's opponent. She killed it instantly but then one of the creatures was upon her. Clarke ducked under its swipe then she shot it in the stomach several times. The creature toppled to the ground, blood everywhere, and yet the creature still crawled across the pavement.

Clarke back stepped but the last three creatures were all around her. She fired again and again. Her blood thundered in her ears. Each swipe she darted under or away from just in time. But the motions made her bleeding leg worse. Ares howls barely gave her hope. Clarke felt faint, and the rush in her head became an eerie stampede like hoofs beating against stone.

The Glock's last bullet nicked one creature's forearm. A blow to Clarke's shoulder sent her down to her knees. Talon fingers tangled into her long blond locks and jerked her head backwards towards the sky. Her eyes mirrored the beautiful blue sky. For a moment, she remembered her previous life on the Ark. Her father's smile was tender and welcoming to her.

Clarke briefly smiled until a creature's jagged features cut off her vision. Its white eyes promised death, and its razor teeth would make it an agonizing end, just like the deaths of Mount Weather. Clarke's grip on the handgun loosened. The filled magazine in her back pocket was completely forgotten. The creature brought its open mouth towards her face, but a flash of steel went past its neck. Clarke stared oddly at how the creature remained very still then slowly its head slid off from its neck.

Yells and screams erupted all around Clarke. Ares's ferocious growls rang in her ears again. A sure grip hooked under her arm and hauled her up from the pavement. Clarke's grip tightened on the handgun once again. Somebody was barking her name, and the voice was very distinct.

"Your fight is not over, Clarke!"

Every single muscle in Clarke's body surged with new energy. The command made her wake up, and she grabbed the filled clip from her rear pocket. She dropped the empty clip from the handle then slammed the new one into it. Clarke racked the first bullet and allowed her weight to briefly lean into the strong, familiar presence at her back.

"Go for their heads!"

Clarke gritted her teeth. "Thanks! I got that figured out."

"Heda, four more are coming from the east."

Clarke shot the creature attacking Ares. However, Octavia's words made her jerk her head to the left. She watched Octavia and Lincoln ride on horses towards the four new creatures. At her back, she felt the comfort vanish, but she turned around and witnessed Lexa take on a creature.

Lexa dodged a swipe then drove her blade into its stomach. She jerk her sword free then spun to her right before the creature jumped at her. She slashed at its back.

"Move!" Clarke yelled at Lexa.

Lexa obeyed and darted to the right. Gunfire echoed in her ear. She turned towards Clarke, who had another creature behind her. "Behind you!" She lifted her sword and drew it back.

Clarke went wide eye at Lexa's intent. "Shit!" She dropped to the ground barely in time as the sword whistled over her head. She stumbled back onto her feet and saw the sword buried in the creature's skull.

Lexa raced over and yanked her sword free. "More are coming." She indicated the two that made it past Lincoln and Octavia.

Clarke aimed her gun at them. "What the Hell are these things?"

"Meukre," Lexa snapped. She had her sword at the ready. Her dark eyes cut to the black wolf that stood in front of them, ready to fight the two creatures.

Clarke was shooting at the creatures, which jumped around her shots. She barely hit one, and she growled when one came right at her. The other went after Lexa.

Ares attacked the one coming at Clarke. He dug his claws into the creature's thigh. His fangs went into its hip. But a hard blow to Ares's head made him drop.

Clarke fired at the creature's head and missed by an inch. She collided with it and lost her gun. The vicious growls were in her ears, and she pressed one hand against its face. Its teeth were so close to her face. She inhaled its foul scent, which nearly made her gag. Clarke cried out and jammed her knee into its side with no luck.

Ares had recovered and came at the creature on his human friend. His teeth sunk into the creature's arm, tearing through the leathery flesh. Ares pulled and shook the creature.

Clarke hissed when talons dug into her padded shoulder. Air became thinner from the huge weight pressing against her chest. She had both hands on the creature's right cheek. She tried twisting its head further in hopes to break its neck. She cried out as talons started breaking her skin. All of a sudden the creature's mass was lifted off of her, and air rushed into her chest.

From above, the creature was lifted until its feet dangled in the air. It reached up for the hand around its throat but cold steel went through its chest.

Clarke was sitting up and stared in awe at the raw strength shown before her.

Lexa continued holding up the creature from the back of its neck with one hand. Its arms flayed around like a fish on land. Similar to her war paint, her eyes were dark and violent. All the legend and myth behind her commander soul became true reality before Clarke Griffin.

With her right hand, Lexa twisted the sword blade into the creature's back, severing the spinal cord. She listened to the creature's painful wails before she extracted the sword and opened her left hand. Once the paralyzed creature hit the ground, she ended its suffering with a clean slice through its neck.

Clarke released a low breath and continued staring at the commander, who moved away from the creature. After a beat, a gloved hand was held out to her. Clarke released a low breath and accepted Lexa's help. She gained her balance on her feet and whispered, "How did you…"

Lexa tilted her head, the only indication she heard a partial question.

"Clarke, watch out. There's a wolf near-"

"It's alright," Clarke insisted. She moved in front of her furry companion before Octavia or Lincoln could do anything. "He's… my friend."

"Friend?" Lincoln echoed. He adjusted the reins in his hand then sheathed his blade behind his back.

Clarke nodded. She shifted her attention to the grounder commander. "What are you doing here?"

"You're welcome," Octavia cut in. She received a warning glance from the commander. She inwardly sighed and kept silent.

Clarke grumbled but only because Octavia was right. She still looked expectantly at Lexa for an answer.

"Your lack of presence went noticed," Lexa formally stated.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the commander. She read between Lexa's words and had learned to find more details in Lexa's eyes. Lexa's commander mask worked on many, but Clarke was perceptive, unlike most. A faint wrinkle in Lexa's brow, a pull of her lips, or the coloring of her green eyes was an indicator to what was left unspoken.

"Your mother is asking for you." Lexa sheathed her blade behind her back.

Clarke huffed and carefully studied Lincoln and Octavia before a third horse caught her attention. She recognized Lexa's white mare. Lexa's movements grabbed her attention, and she watched the commander approach Ares.

Lexa was curious about the wolf with two tails. She noted his close proximity to Clarke's left side. Carefully, she knelt down so that her left side faced the wolf.

Clarke parted her lips, but words failed her as Lexa and Ares held each other's gaze in a long stare. She cleared her throat and softly introduced, "This is Ares."

Lexa raised her left hand, palm up and open to the wolf. She allowed him to sniff her then received his acceptance. Once their relationship was established, she threaded her long fingers into the wolf's fur along his neck. Her green eyes mirrored his own.

"A fitting name," Lexa conceded. A faint smile tugged at the corner of her lips, but it vanished as she stood up. She looked directly at Clarke. "We are headed to Polis."

Clarke lifted her chin and waited for the rest.

"My invite still stands," Lexa reminded. However, she knew Clarke's response long before she offered it again.

"Thanks but no." Clarke softly patted her thigh to get Ares's attention. "Come on, boy." She started down the street again but hesitated and looked back at the group. "Thanks for the help too." She ignored Lexa's hard stare and continued her journey with Ares at her side.

"Hey, no problem!" Octavia shouted. She shook her head and leaned heavily against the saddle horn.

Clarke breathed in and breathed out slowly after Octavia's smart reply. She simply put one pained leg in front of the other. She hoped her limp went unnoticed by the grounders.

Lincoln waited until the Sky Princess was out of earshot before he gazed down at the commander. "Now what, heda?"

Lexa's full attention was trained on Clarke's receding figure. She clicked her tongue once and held out her hand as the horse trotted over to her. "We follow." She tilted her head as Clarke's limp grew more obvious. It was only a matter of time before Clarke's pride gave way to the pain.

Octavia released a low sigh and straightened up. Once their commander was mounted, she and Lincoln tapped their horses' sides and followed behind. Their pace was set to a slow walk so that they stayed behind Clarke. Octavia could be lulled to sleep by the horse's sway, but she remained on alert for danger.

Clarke struggled to unclench her teeth. The white flashes shot up her leg each time she took a step. The adrenaline rush from the earlier fight had worn off and allowed her to take notice of the leg pain. She was drained and ready to rest even though it was only midday, perhaps early afternoon. Behind her, she listened to the horse hooves tap against the paved street.

After twenty minutes, Clarke shot a dark glare to her three stalkers. She halted, faced them, and hotly yelled, "I don't need you following me."

Lexa toyed with the reins. She easily called, "This is the way to Polis."

Clarke seethed and muttered, "Bullshit." She turned east again and continued out of the town. The grounders remained several yards behind her, at a slow pace. On her left, a distinct building formed after she passed a rundown warehouse. Clarke sadly smiled at the old church. She cast another glance at her stalkers before she made the decision to go into the church.

"Let's see how far she'll follow," Clarke muttered to Ares. Perhaps there was a moment of solace she could find in the church. She needed to clean and wrap her leg. Plus Ares required medical attention. She beelined to the two sealed doors. The left one was locked in place due to time and aging, but the right one squealed loudly and allowed Clarke to pass through it.

Lexa, Octavia, and Lincoln halted their horses on the road beside the church. Octavia curiously studied the old medieval style stone church that had grown dark over the years from growth. She frowned and looked over at Lexa, who dismounted the horse.

"Wait here," Lexa ordered.

"Sha, Heda," Lincoln agreed. He watched the commander enter the church before he dismounted with Octavia.

The commander silently slipped into the dark church. A damp scent filled her nose instantly. There was a hole in the tall, vaulted ceiling that had allowed rain water through and collected on the stone floor. The pews had long ago lost their varnished luster and many were rotten from wet weather. However, the opening allowed for the sunlight to shine through, just as it did behind the few stain glass windows that remained behind the altar.

It was the first time that Lexa had entered one of the forgotten churches from another era. She had learned that humans once worshipped a single god. The idea was ludicrous in her mind. But, most likely the Sky People still worshipped a one-god, holding onto their old ways. At such thoughts, Lexa's attention centered on the one particular Sky person that had challenged her upon her first step onto Earth.

Clarke had taken a seat in the left pew closest to the altar. Ares was seated in front of her, his previously injured paw in her hand, and Clarke gently cleaned it. She had already wiped Ares's face clean of the blood. She silently thanked him for his help earlier. She was already well aware of Lexa's presence, but she ignored it.

The commander silently traveled down the aisle between the rows of pews. As she drew closer, she studied the statue of a single man that hung from two pieces of crossed wood. Lexa imagined it was the god of the Sky People, but the man looked too human to be a god. She tore her eyes off the statue when her boots stepped into water.

Lexa hesitated and stared at the stream of water that ran between the pews, through the aisle, and to the other side of the church. Over the years, the rain water had collected and turned into a stream, which carved a slight channel through the stone floor. For a beat, Lexa watched the clear water pass around her while she stood in it. Finally, she crossed it and continued to Clarke.

Ares switched his attention to Lexa. He noted that his human companion disregarded Lexa. He sensed that Lexa was hardly a stranger to his friend. His paw was released so he went over to Lexa.

The commander ran her fingers through his thick fur. She already liked his personality and commended his loyalty to Clarke. She peered over at the Sky Princess, who was using a moist rag to wipe herself clean.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and broke the silent stalemate first. "I wish to be alone." She was cleaning her hands of the blood. "So why did you track me down?"

Lexa kept her attention on Ares. "Now is not the time to be alone." She left much unspoken, but Clarke would infer her meaning in many directions.

Clarke shook her head and argued, "I'm finding myself." Her words were hollow, and they both knew it.

"You are seeking death," Lexa stated.

Clarke swallowed hard, but she bent forward and retrieved a clean rag along with more alcohol. She set the items on the bench beside her then started rolling her shredded pant leg up.

"There are hundreds that need you." Lexa stepped around the black wolf. She came in front of Clarke but knelt down.

"They don't need me… not during peace." Clarke had dampened the cloth with alcohol and reached for her bloody leg. But, Lexa grabbed her wrists and halted her attempt. She was surprised that Lexa took the cloth and proceeded to tend to her wounds. "They have the chancellor," she softly reminded. Her mother's disappointed features from the Tondc bombing zipped through her mind.

"There are hundreds that still need you," Lexa repeated.

Clarke nearly spoke, her jaw loose. She considered the slight alteration to Lexa's words, not quite sure what Lexa meant now. Her thoughts were sliced through by the harsh sting to her leg. "Fuck," she hissed and grabbed the pew. Her nails dug into the rotten wood.

Lexa gingerly drew the bloody cloth off and studied the wounds. "You are very lucky," she murmured. Briefly her dark eyes cut to the two tailed wolf that sat near them. She refocused on her task.

Clarke huffed and muttered, "You keep telling me that." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes as the wounds stung more.

"A meukre's bite kills," Lexa softly explained. She had finished cleaning the wound and put the cloth beside the bottle of alcohol. Next she hunted in Clarke's pack for some type of wrap.

"What?" Clarke was startled by the news. "What are the meukre?"

"A creature that once was human." Lexa retrieved a clean wrap and gently started putting it around Clarke's injured leg. "They are very good fighters, especially at night. Normally they do not venture out during the day, but they are highly territorial… as you discovered."

Clarke pieced together what she had seen of the meukre and what Lexa told her. "They're mutated humans," she summarized, "From the radiation."

Lexa had no definition of the word mutated, but she understood enough. "Yes." For years, her people had battled with the meukre, and she thought they were gone. She was wrong. It was a recent trend in her judgment that she loathed. A commander needed to be right, for their people's sake.

Clarke put aside her thoughts about the meukre and looked down as Lexa finished tying off the wrap. She was impressed by Lexa's skill. She had barely felt any pain as Lexa covered her wounds.

Lexa finished the small knot then raised her head, her hands now against the cold stone floor. For the first time in many days, she and Clarke locked eyes. Her dark war paint could not hide her from Clarke's intense stare.

Clarke realized her heart rate had increased without reason. She read behind the commander's mask to the concern hidden in rich green eyes. Slowly her attention drew wider to the commander's features. One by one the markings on Lexa's face settled into her mind. There were bruises in various spots and healing lacerations. The wounds were not from today's fight but were a day or two old, the scabs still new. With a healer's eye, Clarke noticed the beads of sweat along Lexa's hair line and damp glisten around Lexa's neck.

Without any thought, Clarke's hand instantly shot up and went against Lexa's forehead. She stiffened when a strong hand wrapped around her wrist. She had surprised the commander with her fast motions. However, Clarke was more concerned by what she felt against her palm.

"You're burning up. You have a fever."

Lexa removed Clarke's hand from her forehead then stood up quickly. "It is improving." She took a step to her left.

"You have wounds and bruises," Clarke stated. "And not from Mount Weather… they're too recent."

"I am fine." Lexa started around Ares.

Clarke was on her feet and turned to the escaping commander. "There's always something to hide from me." Each word held a sting in them that was meant to go under Lexa's armor.

Lexa paused beside the small stream. She half turned then twisted her head to the right. If Clarke's words caused any turmoil in her, she hardly showed it. "I have been commander for many years. You forget that there is nobody that I answer to, including yourself."

"Oh is that why you're running?" Clarke bitterly countered. She watched Lexa face her finally. She stood in the aisle. She tilted her head as Lexa's words sunk deeper within her. "I really screwed up your little world, didn't I?" She narrowed her eyes."You don't know whether to ally with me or fight with me. To trust me or hate me." She folded her arms and coldly finished, "To kiss me or stab me in the back."

Instantly the hot furry chased up Lexa's stomach and filled her mouth with venom. Clarke's inconsiderate words tore into her pride. Her hand went directly to the sheathed dagger at her hip.

Clarke hardly saw the warning until she had a dagger against her throat. Ares's low growls made her wave him off. Now she faced the commander one on one.

"I would make that same deal again with Mount Weather," Lexa coldly informed. "You may damn me all you wish if that makes you feel better than me." She pressed forward.

Clarke backed up as the blade nicked her skin. Lexa followed her.

"We both know you would agree to the same deal," Lexa whispered. She enjoyed when it was Clarke who bumped into the bench this time. "You made a deal when you ordered Monty to reverse those fans." She leaned in closer and smirked. "You are not better than me... because you are the same."

Clarke's right hand gripped the back of the pew hard. Her chest rose and fell at rapid speeds. She felt as if she was just sentenced to execution on the Ark. Every fear raged under her skin. She wanted to run this time, but the dagger held her in place.

"I made a decision to follow you into Mount Weather," Lexa continued. Her voice had softened, but the power was still behind it. She retracted the dagger and resheathed it in a heartbeat. "I made that decision with my heart." A decision that cost Lexa, but she left such details unvoiced because it was her burden, not Clarke's own. She withdrew from Clarke and created a dark void.

Clarke lost the air from her lungs. Her execution committed, and she felt as if she was floating in space. Her legs weakened as Lexa's boot steps became faint. Clarke collapsed to the cold floor and leaned against the pew.

Ares came over and sat beside his friend. He nudged her hand in her lap.

Clarke dropped her head against the pew and gasped for air. She was still alive, somehow. Slowly, her head rolled to the left, and she stared up at Christ, who was still dying upon the cross. She wished she understood how Jesus carried mans' burden upon his shoulders. Such burdens seemed to be killing Clarke, breath by breath.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** So we have some slower paced chapters ahead of us, but a lot of development in them too. I'll try to work in some action later. But thank you again for all the support and feedback. I've been doing my best to reply to the feedback I've received, but I don't think I've replied to everybody. I hope y'all enjoy the update!

**Anonymous Reviews**

Fishmotherfuka: lol! Your review had me dying from laughter. That was so great. Those creatures definitely messed up her spiritual journey. Maybe Clarke will get back on it. lol. Thank you for the feedback! :)

Guest (from May 4): I hope you continue liking it. We have a ways to go. I'll try to stay consistent with the chapter updates. Thank you kindly for the feedback!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 6**

Thank god it was winter, Clarke silently repeated each time she took a step. Summer heat would only make her swollen leg ten times worse. Her pain continued following her, just like the grounders. She glanced at Ares on her right. At least he was in better shape than her. Clarke lifted her head and considered the broken road's length. Perhaps it would take her into the rising sun, if she kept following it east. But the sun was behind her back.

From this morning on the phone, she remembered that this major road went directly into Washington D.C., which she was determined to see. All around her was wooded areas, and the grasses had crept onto the road and between the cracks. Clarke watched her footing so she could save herself from being embarrassed in front of the grounder commander.

At thoughts of the commander, Clarke sighed and lifted her hands to her pack. She hooked the straps and went back to her earlier thoughts about what to do about Lexa, Octavia, and Lincoln. She refused to go to Polis. God only knew what she would face there, good or bad. She was tired of the human race, no matter their affiliation. To be alone was freeing, of duty and of responsibilities. However, her three shadows made her remember what was far to the west. She stole another glance at them, as if she expected them to be gone.

Lexa rode in the front with Octavia and Lincoln several paces behind her. All her senses were on alert. She looked for trouble, especially closest to Clarke. So far, there had only been wildlife. Curiously she watched Clarke go over to the strange metal fencing to the right and lean heavily against it. She twisted in the saddle and nodded at Lincoln.

Instantly Lincoln honored the silent order, and he cut his horse in front of Octavia's horse. He enjoyed her scold, but he softly explained to Octavia that they were to wait here.

Clarke sat on the guardrail that ran parallel alongside the road. Ares sat next to her, happy for a break. She took off the pack and retrieved her canteen of water. She had just enough for two mouthfuls. Now she was out of water, dried meat, and very low on nuts and berries. Her injured leg would make it nearly impossible to hunt.

From her slouched position, Clarke listened to the clop of hoofs. She closed her eyes once the horse came up to her. She waited for Lexa to reprimand her, give her a lecture, or simply order her. Only silence drifted between them, and the horse's huffs. Slowly, Clarke lifted her head and discovered a hand held out to her. Several times Clarke flexed her jaw as a war waged in her head. Her blue eyes drifted higher to Lexa's dark features that were calm as ever. Clarke rarely accepted the commander's help and in turn, the commander hardly offered it. To continue refusing it would ultimately insult Lexa and further fracture their broken relationship.

After a difficult swallow, Clarke pushed off the guardrail and stretched out her hand. Lexa's hand was too warm, from fever. She held down her concerned comment and instead was lifted upwards. Again, Clarke was surprised by Lexa's sheer strength as she was easily pulled into the saddle. Some part of her expected to be behind Lexa, but Clarke was surprised to find herself in the front of the saddle.

Lexa made room for Clarke after she adjusted a few times. She kept her arms under Clarke's own and held the reins between her fingers.

"My pack," Clarke reminded.

"Lincoln and Octavia will get it." Lexa tapped the mare's sides. She kept the pace at a walk because of Ares, who trotted alongside. She hoped not to wear out the wolf, although he seemed to appreciate the slightly faster pace.

Clarke was relieved to be off her feet. Her injured leg was going to take time and rest, which was not on her to do list. She softly sighed. Right now was a chance to rest, and she unknowingly sunk into Lexa, until she felt Lexa stiffen. Clarke straightened up and muttered an apology.

Lexa released out a low breath. The pain from her side and broken ribs eased after the new weight was gone. She was unprepared for Clarke to lean into her. Normally she only wrapped her breasts, but before she left the grounder camp, she had wrapped her entire torso to add support. Broken ribs were an annoyance to Lexa.

"It's okay," Lexa murmured.

Clarke bit her lip and tasted the undercurrent of comfort in Lexa's simple words. It meant that the commander was only startled by their closeness, not angry. She cleared her throat and softly stated, "I guess I am headed to Polis after all." She assumed taking Lexa's hand earlier meant she had given into Lexa's invite.

"We will continue east." Lexa considered Clarke's odd direction. "East to nowhere," she softly added.

Clarke grunted at the commander's smart comment. She gripped the saddlehorn and explained, "I want to see Washington D.C. It was the old capitol of the country."

"Polis is now the capitol," Lexa stated.

"That was my guess since the name means 'government' in Ancient Greek." Clarke was a history buff. She especially enjoyed ancient history, when man only knew iron and bronze. Yet she hardly expected to return to Earth and find humans had returned to such ways.

"You will not find your old capitol," Lexa informed.

Clarke held her tongue. She and Lexa could buttheads until the sun went dead. It was the nature of their relationship. But, she had to admit that overtime it had improved thanks to mutual respect and understanding built between them. Her mind wandered at such thoughts and seemed to match the horse's motions.

Lexa peered down and confirmed why Clarke had grown so quiet. She traded the left rein into her right hand then she slid her left arm securely around Clarke's waist. She drew their bodies even closer and held her breath as Clarke's weight leaned into her. Lexa was ready this time and waited for her body to absorb the initial pain. Once settled, she refocused on the ride.

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's shoulder as she remained asleep during the ride east. It was a more fitful sleep than her past attempts. The commander's proximity kept her safe from falling out of the saddle.

A couple of hours passed before Lexa turned in the saddle and hollered a command in Trigedasleng. Her heavy voice stirred the Sky Princess, who was rather groggy.

Clarke wiped the sleep from her face and sat up better. She felt the commander's arm release her and retake the reins with both hands. A flush spread across her cheeks. "I… uh…"

"You needed the rest," Lexa helped. She had steered her mare off the ancient road and entered a wooded area. She watched Lincoln ride ahead of them. She had ordered him to find a camp location.

Octavia caught up to the commander and Clarke. She slowed her horse alongside and scanned their changing surroundings.

Lexa also kept a careful watch. She sensed Clarke was wide awake now.

Clarke was quiet and listened for anything unusual. She reached behind, and her fingertips grazed the Glock handgun. It offered a sense of security in such strange lands.

A low but distinct whistle caught Lexa's ear. She returned Lincoln's call and followed the direction to him. She, Octavia, and Clarke entered a nice clearing that would provide for them tonight.

"A creek is not far," Lincoln informed and pointed in the general direction of the creek. He and the others dismounted the horses.

Lexa faced Clarke, who was still in the saddle. She waited until Clarke had her injured leg over the saddle then she helped Clarke get down. She made sure Clarke settled onto the ground with most her weight on the good the leg. Off to her right, she saw Ares in the corner of her eye.

"I'm alright," Clarke softly insisted.

"You are hurt," Lexa just as softly insisted.

"So are you." Clarke kept the challenge out of her voice because she was only concerned. She noted the sweat was still across Lexa's brow.

Octavia was untacking her horse, and she did her best to ignore Lexa and Clarke's whispers. She heard pieces of it and suspected Clarke was still unaware what had happened to Lexa back at the grounder camp.

"I tolerate it better than you," Lexa reminded. She sensed Clarke was about to ask her what had happened and why Lexa was injured after the war. She cut it off by turning to Lincoln. "We will hunt." She received Lincoln's nod so she turned back to Clarke. "I suggest you and Octavia go to the creek." She indicated Clarke's leg. "The cool water will help it." She then slipped away.

Lincoln had a bow and filled quiver in his hands. He followed behind his commander into the woods.

Octavia set the tack down and decided to take care of Lincoln's horse next. She dare not touch Lexa's horse unless she wanted to lose a hand. She sensed Clarke at her side, but she focused on her task.

"Thank you for coming," Clarke attempted.

Ares still sat in the same spot, relaxing. He watched his friend and the other female talk.

Octavia jerked too hard on a leather strap. She ignored the horse's displeased huff. "We're just following orders."

Clarke nearly argued that Octavia only did so if she wished to do so. She snapped her jaw shut though, but she sensed Octavia was hardly done.

"And somehow you got my brother to lie about your whereabouts." Octavia removed the saddle and took it over to her own.

"What?" Clarke watched Octavia come back with Clarke's pack.

"Yeah." Octavia thrust the pack into Clarke's arms. "He said you were at the drop ship."

Clarke was confused and explained, "I never told him to lie for me, Octavia."

Octavia shook her head and worked on the bridle last. "Everybody covers for you."

Clarke had placed her pack against a tree. She turned on her boot heels because Octavia's words dug under her skin, intentionally. With a hot temper, she stalked up to Octavia and snapped, "Screw you."

Octavia held the bridle in her right hand. She clenched her jaw after her own favorite words were turned on her.

"Next time there's a war, I'll let you make the decision about who lives and dies." Clarke held Octavia's cold stare. "Then I'll ask you how well you sleep at night." She brushed past Octavia and started towards the creek.

Ares popped up and trotted off in Clarke's direction.

Octavia closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. She quickly deposited the bridle near the saddle then grabbed a worn towel from her own saddlebag. She hurried after Clarke, who was already at the creek. She paused beside the tree line and studied Clarke's stiff shoulders. She watched as Clarke removed her black jacket and revealed the torn shirt under it. She placed it on the ground, next to Ares.

After a heavy sigh, Octavia stepped onto the river stones and approached Clarke. "Here." She held out the folded towel. "There's soap in there."

Clarke accepted the towel and opened it carefully. She found the round soap, which had a distinct pine scent that reminded her of the Woods Clan's territory. For some reason, part of her associated it with home. "Thank you," she murmured.

Octavia gave a low nod. "I'll keep watch." She backed up to a log that had once traveled down the creek and was now smooth. "Don't let any water snakes grab you."

Clarke had a sad smile at old, scary memories from their first adventure. She set the towel on a large riverbed stone along the water's edge. She continued removing her clothes, careful with her pants as they went over her wrapped wound. Once fully nude, Clarke slipped into the cool water and knew it would be a fast bath but a necessary one. A quick glance at her watch told her it was almost four o'clock.

Ares remained on the shoreline and drank some of the cool water. He sat down but occasionally sniffed the air. Nothing was unusual in the air.

The crisp but clear water soothed Clarke's muscles and cleaned her wounds. She moaned at how great it felt to clean herself. The pine soap was a treat. She had to wash her hair twice to get it completely clean. Once done, she returned to shore and realized that Octavia was gone. If only Ares could tell her what had happened to Octavia.

Clarke hastily gathered her towel, opened it, and covered herself. Her alarm increased when she called for Octavia.

Suddenly somebody jumped from the tree along the creek's side. The commander straightened up and in her right hand, she held a circular weapon that reminded Clarke of the one that had gone into one of the 100's head. She swallowed hard.

"I sent Octavia to get clean clothes." Lexa approached the Sky Princess and black wolf. She hooked the weapon behind her back.

Clarke tightened her hand around the towel. She was uneasy about Lexa's presence and the fact that Lexa may have been watching her, naked in the water. Clarke was at a loss for words once Lexa stood in front of her. The commander was fully clothed in armor and leather with a variety of weapons. Clarke only had her towel, and her father's watch.

"Your wet hair reminds me of melted gold." Lexa was studying Clarke's dark golden hair, still damp from the water.

Clarke swallowed hard, further uneasy. She attempted to hold up the conversation, but she stuttered. "Y-y-you've seen melted gold?"

Lexa smirked at Clarke's still perceptive nature despite their awkward situation. "Many times." She tilted her head as the smirk slipped away. "My father was a blacksmith before he was a warrior."

Clarke was startled into silence from the tiny window into Lexa's past. Some part of her never imagined that Lexa had parents, as if Lexa was born as the commander. Her furrowed brow grew deeper, and she was about to ask more until Octavia interrupted them.

"Sorry I took so long." Octavia hesitated once she saw how close Lexa and Clarke stood next to each other. She bit back a grin because it reminded her greatly of herself and Lincoln. She noticed how Ares sat next to them and watched them with peaked interest.

"It's alright." Clarke sidestepped the commander.

Lexa stepped back and faced Octavia, who joined them. She nodded at Octavia, in silent order. She then left the pair and returned to camp without another word.

Clarke blew out a breath and loosened her death grip on the towel.

Octavia struggled to keep her mouth shut. She instead focused on the clothes in her hands. She had brought them from the grounder camp, under Lincoln's suggestion. "They're sorta grounder clothes, but I did my best to guess your size." She knew Clarke was larger framed than herself.

"I'm sure they're fine." Clarke was happy to be out of her old ones. She doubted she could salvage her jeans after the one pant leg was shredded by the creature's talons.

Octavia set the items on the river stone. "I'll wait for you up here." She wanted to give Clarke some type of privacy, even though they were fairly comfortable with each other.

Clarke nodded and waited until Octavia was within the trees. She sighed then quickly changed into the clean clothes. She finished off with putting on socks and her boots. Once done, she picked up the towel and folded it with the soap in between it.

Octavia straightened up from the tree when Clarke and Ares came to her. Together they returned to camp and found that Lincoln was already cooking two skinned rabbits over a campfire. Like the others, she was hungry. She decided to help Lincoln with the other items for dinner.

Ares broke away from Clarke and found a comfortable spot by the fire. It was also a strategic position near the food.

Clarke debated what to do with her clothes and simply placed them on the ground beside her pack. She retrieved a clean wrap from her medical supplies and looked over at Lexa, who was caring for her horse. She needed help with the wrap and Lincoln and Octavia were already busy with the meal.

Lexa had untacked her horse, and she spent time brushing her down. Each time the brush went down, her freehand followed behind it. She paused when Clarke neared her.

"Do you have a minute to wrap my leg again?"

Lexa nodded and tossed the brush near the saddle. She patted the mare's side in silent signal to go eat grass. She then followed Clarke over to a spot near the campfire. Similar to last time, she knelt in front of Clarke and unraveled the wrap.

Clarke pulled up the black pant leg and patiently waited for the commander to tend to her.

Lexa could see that Clarke's leg was still swollen, but she suspected the cool water helped it. Gingerly, she started to bring the wrap around the slashed flesh.

Clarke could no longer ignore the tension. She always broke the silence between them. "I'm sorry about earlier." She understood how far she had pushed Lexa's buttons in the church. It was to a dangerous breaking point for Lexa, and Clarke had wanted it. "I'm very angry."

"I know."

Clarke clenched her hands against her thigh. "I do want to die," she finally admitted aloud. She had been close to it days ago and again today, a couple of times.

"I will not be the one to kill you," Lexa whispered. She peered up from her administrations and held Clarke's blue eyes. "Despite you provoked me to do so." She saw Clarke's eyes drop, in guilt. She continued wrapping Clarke's leg.

Clarke sighed and lowered her head. Something dark in the recess of her mind had chosen Lexa to be the one to kill her. She knew exactly what words would incite the dark commander deep in Lexa, and it had started to work until Lexa destroyed it with her sweet confession. For such a cold war commander, Lexa could battle and disarm with simple, sweet words. She recalled the time Lexa revealed that she cared for Clarke, on a personal level. It was hardly that long ago even though it seemed like it had been years.

"I just… don't know what to do with this anger," Clarke rasped.

Lexa worked on tying the wrap. It seemed as if her entire focus was on it, but she listened to Clarke's desperate words. "It will give way to your pain soon."

Clarke feared so. "Then what?"

"You have a choice." Lexa finished the knot then lifted her head. She met Clarke's worried features. "You can move on or let it consume you." She then pulled Clarke's pant leg down.

Clarke gave a faint nod at Lexa's last words. She watched Lexa stand up and leave her. A low sigh drifted from her lips.

The rest of evening passed in silence. Lexa had left the camp after caring for Clarke's wound. She performed a perimeter check and returned for dinner. She ate alone, back against a tree along the clearing's edge. Her dark eyes often fell upon the Sky Princess. She considered tomorrow's plans, which were in Clarke's hands. It was extremely difficult to silently rest the command into Clarke's damaged hands. However, it was a decision Lexa had made to garner trust again.

Lincoln and Octavia ate together, occasionally chatting about things. Octavia worked on her Trigedasleng, which was becoming easier.

Clarke had company at her side. She fed Ares some of the meat, and she was surprised when he took some of the vegetables too. She was grateful that he continued to accompany her. His loyalty reminded her greatly of Finn. However, she thought of Lexa whenever she gazed upon Ares. His eyes spoke to her, like Lexa's own.

After dinner, Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Lexa, who hid in the shadows past the campfire. She knew exactly where the commander was, even in the early darkness. She blew out a low breath then climbed to her feet. A few steps showed her limp before she worked through the pain. She set her dirty wood bowl on top of the others.

Lexa carefully watched the Sky Princess, who started to the camp's edge. She canted her head and grinned at Clarke's motions to check that the handgun was still present. She was pleased by Clarke's developed habit for safety. Lexa was further pleased when Ares accompanied her out of the camp.

"Heda?" Lincoln softly called.

Lexa rose from her spot, went to the campfire, and deposited her own dish into the others. "I will watch her."

Lincoln nodded and continued practicing Trigedasleng with Octavia. Their fingertips traced each other's hands as they worked on Octavia's tones.

Lexa vanished into the woods and followed Clarke's cold trail to the creek. She found the Sky Princess seated on a large river stone and gazed upon the stars. Ares was between Clarke's feet, and he turned his head when he smelled Lexa.

Clarke tightened her grip on the gun until Lexa made her footfall purposely loud. She sadly smiled at the fact she had learned Lexa's footfall. "There's some room." She patted the empty space to her right.

Lexa remembered the last time they had star gazed together. She slid into the vacant spot beside the Sky Princess.

Clarke was idly running her fingers through Ares's fur. She and Ares shared comfort from the repetitive yet affectionate motions.

"Who were you just thinking about?" Lexa asked.

Clarke licked her lips but kept her eyes on the stars. "How do you know it was a who and not a what?" She met Lexa's dark features and Lexa's unspoken reply went between them. She sighed and weakly admitted, "Finn."

Lexa dipped her head slightly then looked at the stars again.

"I was forgiving him." Clarke stared sadly at the stars. "He wanted me to forgive him… but…" She shook her head, not wanting to discuss it further. She remembered the night she had mercy killed him on the hill.

Lexa sat quietly for awhile then she finally asked what had been on her mind since that very night. "Why did you not kill me?"

Clarke tensed at the discussion's new direction. "You knew the blade was there." She looked at Lexa and countered, "Why didn't you stop me?"

"It was your choice to use it… as you saw fit." Lexa kept her eyes trained on the night sky. "You asked me for mercy."

"It was the only mercy you could show us… show him," Clarke realized aloud. That night Lexa had allowed Clarke the choice to end Finn's life without pain or allow the grounders to give him the death of eighteen innocent.

"Just because I am a savage does not mean I do not understand, Clarke." Lexa remembered the Sky Princess's harsh words. "I understood his pain that day in the village and your pain that night."

Clarke had her head down, her hair hiding her contorted features. Her eyes burned badly. "I was so angry at you. I wanted to jam that blade into your heart." She remembered Lexa questioning her the next day about stabbing her, instead of Finn. She lifted her head and hoarsely added, "See if you bled because I was sure you wouldn't bleed." She hated confessing her feelings from that night, yet they were opening up to each other. "But every time you had a reason why you couldn't free him, I realized that you had your hands tied by your people. And I knew it was true that he had murdered those people." She shook her head and whispered, "I finally agreed with you."

"He is in a better place now, Clarke."

"Yeah." Clarke swallowed the lump down and whispered, "I'm starting to think so too." She let her words hang in the air until suddenly Lexa gripped her forearm.

"And it is not a place for you," Lexa stated. She locked eyes with Clarke. "Not right now." Perhaps never, she silently added. She released Clarke. Again she and Clarke fell into silence, but it was more comfortable than earlier.

Clarke lowered her eyes from the stars after she thought about the meukre again. She wanted to learn more about them but not tonight. Still her mind rehashed the fight and made her look at Lexa. "How did you do that earlier?" She found curious features on her. "How did you lift that meukre off the ground?"

Lexa revealed a dark smile, and she leaned in closer. "It is my soul, Clarke." She straightened up again. "But, you do not believe in my commander spirit."

Clarke worked her jaw a few times then finally stated, "Seeing is believing." She shook her head and argued, "That was impossible unless you had an adrenaline rush."

Lexa was unsure what Clarke spoke of, but she offered, "I can demonstrate it again." She held out her gloved hand. "If you will provide your neck for it."

Clarke slotted her eyes and read the mirth in the commander's eyes. She watched a sly smile tug at the corners of Lexa's lips. Suddenly she smacked Lexa's open palm. "Funny, funny." She shook her head. "A grounder with a sense of humor."

"More dangerous than my superior strength."

Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "I think I liked it better when it was just me and Ares here."

Lexa slid off the rock. "Then I will take my leave."

"Oh please," Clarke drew out in an aspirated tone. She hooked Lexa's solid arm, which was clad in leather from the long jacket. "You'll just sit in a tree and watch me anyway." She hauled Lexa back down.

The commander slid into the spot again. She then removed her gloves and reached for Ares. "He has taken a liking to you."

Clarke studied her furry friend. "I saved him from a trap. He's been following me ever since."

"I can understand why he has done so." Lexa peered up from the wolf. "He walks my same path."

Clarke was confused what Lexa meant until it hit her exactly what trap Lexa had walked into that Clarke saved her. She hated memories about Tondc, but it had been a trap from the Mountain Men. After the destruction, Lexa had indeed changed course with Clarke.

Lexa saw that Clarke understood now. She leaned in closer to Clarke and whispered, "You could have let that missile hit Tondc with me in it... my generals too. You would have been rid of all the clan leaders, but you saved me from it."

"I rode as hard as I could," Clarke recalled. Her worries were with the people, but her fears were for Lexa that night.

"You rode well," Lexa stated. Clarke's speed had saved her life.

Clarke had a sad smile. She was unsure which memory drained her more, Tondc or Mount Weather. She hated those places, right now. Yet, she realized Lexa's death would have been the hardest blow if she had failed to warn Lexa.

Lexa leaned back into her own space. She let out a low breath and looked at Ares again. She continued playing with his fur.

Clarke was doing the same, her hands never touching Lexa's though. She could tell Ares loved the attention. She smiled and mentioned, "He's taking a liking to you too." She noticed how Ares stayed away from Lincoln and Octavia.

"It would appear so."

Clarke bit her lip then finally confessed, "I named him after you."

Lexa's hands went still in Ares's fur, and it caused Clarke's hands to travel over hers. She peered up into soft blue eyes that shined under the half moon.

Clarke heard Lexa's unvoiced question so she shrugged and explained, "He has your eyes and wears your war paint."

"But how does the name relate to my own?" Lexa countered.

Clarke puckered her lips for a second then looked down at the black wolf. "Ares was the God of War." She gave another shrug. "Just like you are the Commander of War."

"What religion?" Lexa asked.

Clarke quickly looked up after she heard Lexa's interests. "Greek… Ancient Greek." She could hardly control her excitement about the topic. "His name literally means battle. He was extremely dangerous, and his thirst for war could never be quenched. His prowess as a warrior could not be matched by any mortal or god." She saw that Lexa intently listened to her. "His lover was the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite."

Lexa tilted her head and summarized, "His counterpart."

Clarke nodded. "His balance," she softly added.

Lexa agreed. She withdrew her hands from Ares and put on her gloves. "You have learned much about Ancient Greece."

"Art and history… my two favorites," Clarke confessed. "But, history is fickle, and it likes to repeat itself."

Lexa had a faint grin.

At such thoughts, Clarke lifted her gaze and studied the commander's profile. "If you could do it over again… would you still choose to be the commander?"

"It was not a choice." Lexa folded her hands in her lap.

"But if you could choose, would you choose this life for yourself?" Clarke waited, patiently. She wondered if an answer would come or if she had pushed too far.

"Yes."

Clarke went still, even her breath caught in her chest. She expected Lexa to choose differently, even if to be a general or famed warrior, but not the commander.

Lexa turned her head to Clarke. "How else would I meet the Sky Princess?"

Sharply Clarke let out her half breath. Each time a sweet confession tumbled from Lexa's lips, Clarke's anger weakened further. She was starting to see that Lexa did care, and more. Their first and last kiss was just before the ugly march on Mount Weather, but it was strong memory that remained on the surface. It often drifted to Clarke's consciousness and teased her.

Clarke's attempts to ignore the tease were broken each time Lexa acknowledged a little more emotion. She shut her eyes as the memory colored her cheeks.

Lexa stared at Clarke's lips. She was lost in the same memory from days ago. Yet, she remembered why Clarke had drawn away from her too. Not yet, she reminded herself. Perhaps never, Lexa's inner voice echoed for the second time tonight. She hopped off the rock and suggested, "We should return to camp."

Clarke slowly opened her eyes and studied the commander in front of her. Even though Lexa kept a cool mask on, it was obvious their charge excited Lexa too. But, not yet, Clarke remembered from days ago.

Similar to last time, Lexa held out her hand even though Clarke needed no assistance. "It is almost your bedtime." She enjoyed the instant flush across Clarke's face.

Clarke took the commander's gloved hand. "I like it better when you're brooding." She slid off the rock and stood, her injured leg took a second.

"I highly doubt that," Lexa countered.

Clarke rolled her eyes, again. She patted her thigh at the wolf. "Come on, Two Tails." She had the wolf on her left and Lexa took her right side. She allowed Lexa to go up the small embankment first. In that second, she noted how Lexa's long, black leather jacket had a slit part of the way up. Her creative mind imagined it as two tails, similar to Ares's own. She shook her head after she realized she had named the wolf well. She hurried up the bank's side.

Ares was last up, and he returned to Clarke's side during the walk back to camp. Occasionally he sniffed the ground.

"Heda, I can take the first watch." Lincoln was seated by the fire. To his left, Octavia slept on her side. He had put salve on her back after she had done the same for him. He was glad her wounds were healing well.

Lexa came to Lincoln's side, and she considered his offer. She gave a faint nod then went her own way.

Clarke went to her pack and freed her rolled up furs. It was the first time she noticed that the lamp had a broken lens. It must have happened during the fight with the meukre. "Great," she muttered. She hoped it would still work. She then took the furs and also her sketchbook. She found a warm spot near the fire but sat and opened her sketchbook.

Her last drawing was of the airport. She remembered the oil stain on the tarmac. She glanced across the camp to Lexa, who hid in the shadows again. She made a mental note to tell Lexa about what she saw on the tarmac. Clarke flipped to the next blank page and considered her latest drawing.

Slowly she started drawing what new encounter she had today. She was careful and detailed as she drew the first meukre she saw on the street in Reston. Her mind kept a perfect record of his appearance, right down to each scar, including the distinct one across his head. Clarke jotted down the Trigedasleng name for the creature at the bottom. After completing the drawing, she closed the journal with the pencil in it. Clarke crawled under the fur and sensed Ares next to her.

Clarke eased out a low breath. She was safe tonight under Lincoln's eye, Ares's loyalty, and Lexa's sword. She prayed her dreams were just as safe, but peace would elude her, again.

**To be continued.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I hope everybody has had a good week. It's been a busy work week for me, but I did get two days off for once. That allowed for some writing! :) But, I didn't get a chance to reply to reviews. I will do that this coming week. Please enjoy the update! And have a great weekend.

**Anonymous Reviews**

kaze: Oh yeah I think Lexa's secret about the gantlet and such is about to come to light. :) I enjoy writing the conversations between them. Hopefully they seem in character and such. Thank you for the wonderful review. I hope you enjoy the update!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 7**

Lexa stilled her whetstone against the sword's blade. She lifted her eyes until they centered on the Sky Princess, who whimpered in her sleep. Lexa lost count of how many times Clarke turned over, gave a soft cry, or muttered something. It was obvious that the Mountain Men attacked Clarke in her dreamscape. There was no way to take it back, only move past it.

Ares was stirred by Clarke. He lifted his head off the ground and placed it on Clarke's covered thigh. Somehow his comfort eased Clarke.

Lexa had watched on then returned to sharpening her blade. She had been on duty since Lincoln finished the first shift. The others slept by the fire. Lexa remained hidden against a tree, in the darkness. She had a perfect position so she could watch everybody and listen for trouble. Another perimeter check was needed, and she put away the whetstone. To her right, the saddlebag was open and waited for the whetstone. Lexa tucked it away then stood up silently.

After sheathing the sword, the commander turned around the tree and vanished into the dark. Her senses were on alert during the patrol. She attempted remaining focused on her duty, but occasionally she shook off thoughts about Clarke. She knew a way to protect Clarke, even from the nightmares. However, the decision was heavy for Lexa.

Beside a tree, Lexa paused and listened to the surroundings. Nothing was unusual. Her mind skipped to Clarke again and such thoughts made her reach into her jacket. Inside her jacket, Lexa pulled out a gold ring that she held between her fingers. She turned it several times with her eyes locked on it. Even in the dark, the gold ring reflected light and whispered stories about its long past. Lexa's thoughts followed the endless lines of the ring and found no decision yet. She sighed and returned the ring to its home. Soon Lexa would need to make a choice. She moved away from the tree and headed back to the camp.

In the camp, Clarke fought against a dark nightmare. Finn had killed all the innocent people of Mount Weather, in Clarke's name. Lexa commended him. Clarke raged with fury. Blood was the path to death and life, for all. Its price only cost souls. Clarke screamed that it would cost her soul. Lexa yelled at her that she was weak and must kill her heart. Clarke was lifted off the ground by Lexa's hand around her throat. She gripped Lexa's wrist as air grew thinner and thinner. Her heart was nearly dead.

"Clarke," Lexa distantly called.

Clarke's eyes rolled up but sharply opened to the real world. A solid grip on her shoulder jarred her and so did Lexa's face in front of her. With incredible speed, she brandished the gun hidden under her head.

Lexa gave a low holler and ducked away with her right hand locking against Clarke's wrist. She pushed the gun away from her head. "Stop," she snapped. "Hod op!"

Clarke dropped the gun once her mind caught up with reality. She found the startled commander's features back on her. "I-I-I'm so sorry." She held herself up with both hands behind her back.

Ares was on his feet. He paced twice and whined then sat beside Clarke.

"Heda?" Lincoln called.

"It is okay," Lexa replied in Trigedasleng.

Lincoln pulled Octavia back under the furs with him. He placed his sword on the ground above their heads.

Lexa drew her eyes back to the shaken Sky Princess.

"I'm sorry," Clarke murmured again.

"It was a dream," Lexa stated.

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. "A really nasty one," she muttered. She let out a low breath.

"Try to rest more." Lexa started rising until Clarke grabbed her arm. She stilled and curiously looked at the Sky Princess.

Clarke parted her lips, but she remained silent and uneasy. A slight flush was creeping up her neck towards her face. She had almost asked Lexa to stay, but it was a risky request. She held her breath when the commander leaned in closer, their lips so close.

"I will not invite myself," Lexa uttered so softly that the air could have swallowed her whisper. She withdrew and paused, as if waiting for Clarke's next step.

Clarke swallowed hard and hoarsely asked, "Will you stay?" She barely caught the flicker of emotion in Lexa's dark eyes in the dying firelight.

"I cannot until my duty is complete," the commander explained.

Clarke was breathing heavy. She considered what duty, as the watch guard tonight or as the commander until death.

"But," Lexa softly continued, "You may stay with me… if you wish." She said nothing else and stood up finally. She went to the fading campfire. It took her a few minutes to rekindle the fire with new wood.

Clarke remained motionless in her upright spot. Her groggy mind could barely process her conversation with Lexa. Briefly, she looked at Ares, who tilted his head at her. As Lexa moved away from the renewed fire, Clarke lifted her eyes up and locked on Lexa's face. It was the first time she realized that Lexa's war paint was gone.

The commander silently crossed the camp and turned her eyes on Clarke as she passed her. Once she crossed the threshold of the campfire's light, she disappeared into the darker of the clearing. She was cloaked by her black armor and the dark night, the moon long gone.

Clarke picked up the handgun then moved forward until she was on her knees. She collected her black jacket that she used as a pillow. She stowed the handgun in her waistband and hooked the jacket and furs over her arm. For a beat, Clarke looked over at Lincoln and Octavia, who were snuggled close together. She could hardly ignore the hint of envy in her heart. But off to her left, Lexa waited for her.

"Coming, boy?" Clarke whispered to the wolf.

Ares popped onto all four paws when his friend stood up. He followed her past the fire's safety and to the clearing's edge.

Clarke remembered where Lexa had been sitting at dinner and found Lexa in that same spot.

Lexa tilted her head back until it touched the tree behind her. She watched Clarke deposit the jacket on the ground.

Clarke was unsure how to proceed and started for the spot next to Lexa.

"No," Lexa ordered. She had her legs propped up, for warmth. She lowered her left leg, closest to Clarke. She clasped Clarke's arm and drew her in closer.

Clarke followed the hidden signals until she found herself situated directly between Lexa's legs with her back to Lexa. Clarke was stiff and completely unsure about the position. She was holding her breath, without notice. Lexa's left arm snaked across her stomach, and it caused excited shocks to chase through her abdomen. Clarke started moving forward, away from the commander.

Lexa moved forward quicker and gripped Clarke's shoulder with her freehand. "It is simply like riding together earlier."

Clarke halted her movements. She finally inhaled and tried calming her fears about being so close to the commander. Her earlier nightmare was still fresh in her mind. She closed her eyes and remained still.

Lexa waited it out, patiently. Her lips so near Clarke's ear. Her own eyes slid shut.

Clarke took a deeper breath. With each heartbeat, the tension receded from her body. Finally she noticed what seemed to be faint but soothing motion across her shoulder blade. She realized it was Lexa's thumb rubbing against the same spot over her shirt.

Like the first buds on trees in the spring, Clarke's trust grew without notice, but it was colorful and yet still fragile. She sank deeper into Lexa's body with each breath.

Lexa only opened her eyes once her back was against the tree again. Gently, she tightened her arm across Clarke.

Clarke reached for the fur at her feet and pulled it up. "Haven't you been cold?"

"I am use to the cold," Lexa murmured.

Clarke drew the fur around them. She let out a relieved breath as their combined body heat warmed under the furs. "The cold in space is different than here."

Lexa considered this and canted her head. She could just make out Clarke's profile. "How so?"

"It holds no promise," Clarke explained. She adjusted the fur slightly. "No promise that it'll be warm again… ever." A shiver ran down her back.

Lexa listened, but her eyes drifted over to Ares. A grin ghosted across her lips because Ares had nested himself in Clarke's jacket. She secretly admitted that she was developing a soft spot for the two tailed wolf.

"You have not seen snow before," Lexa concluded. Her attention returned to Clarke.

"No," Clarke murmured. She was trying to keep her head up, but she was failing and finally gave up. She lowered her head against Lexa's right shoulder, which had no pauldron armor.

"It is a wet, dirty mess," Lexa complained.

Clarke expected to hear how grand it was, not that it was a nuisance. She chuckled and closed her eyes. "Commander Logical," she teased. She sighed. "I remember the first day it rained." She grinned and softly added, "First day for me, anyway." She smiled at the memory, along with the other 100 that loved it so.

"It was raining the day I was born," Lexa mentioned offhand.

Clarke was quiet as she imagined Lexa as a baby. It was beyond her grasp, at the moment. "You said your father was a blacksmith."

"Yes." Lexa leaned her head against the tree. Once her eyes shut, she remembered her father. "What is your father?"

"He was an engineer," Clarke whispered.

Lexa heard all that was unsaid in Clarke's wavering voice. She had suspected Clarke's father was dead, but the confirmation made it more pungent and heavy.

"What about your mother?" Clarke asked.

Lexa briefly opened her eyes and whispered, "She is not worth discussing."

Clarke clenched her jaw. Lexa's words were so matter of fact that she felt as if she had asked for the weather forecast. At another time she would make an attempt again. She summarized that Lexa's mother held very little, if any meaning, to Lexa compared to people like her father, Costia, or even Gustus.

"I am sorry she is not worth it," Clarke softly offered.

Lexa moved her head off the tree and leaned in closer to Clarke. "She taught me that love is a weakness."

Clarke's eyes flew open. "What?" She flinched that her voice had been too loud. "How could she…" Her angry words faded into the darkness.

"She birthed a commander and raised a commander. I was to be the finest, and I have been," Lexa explained. "I do not doubt she is proud."

Clarke blew out a low breath of astonishment. In the days before the apocalypse, a mother would have been proud of her daughter being educated, having a career, and starting a family. Today, Lexa's mother was proud of all the blood on her daughter's hands. Unknowingly she began shaking from pure rage.

Lexa tightened her arm around Clarke and whispered, "Clarke?" The trembles passed from Clarke into her own body. "You must learn to accept fate… just as my mother accepted my own."

"Oh that is just a load of shit," Clarke vented. Her volume rose and lifted her up from her position between Lexa. But, she was locked into place and forced to calm down. "We make our own goddamn fate," she shot off. She twisted in her spot and half turned towards Lexa. Her returned fire was in her eyes that had been gone for days. "I'll admit there is such a thing as destiny, but we choose how we get there."

Lexa was quiet as she considered the concept. Slowly her eyes focused on Clarke's angry features. "Maybe we do," she agreed. She echoed her same agreement from days ago before the war against Mount Weather.

Clarke released a heavy sigh then returned to her earlier spot. She slouched against Lexa's firm body. "I'm sorry. I just…" She shook her head and fixed the fur over them. "I don't know." She ran her fingers through her golden hair.

Lexa nodded her understanding. She and Clarke went quiet for awhile. She felt Clarke relaxed against her again. She sensed Clarke's weariness so she suggested, "You should rest."

"What about you?" Clarke attempted rubbing the sleep from her face, but she was losing the battle.

"I have another candlemark left then Lincoln will take over."

"Then you'll rest?" Clarke checked.

Lexa gave a faint nod. She listened to Clarke's breaths grow deeper. She lowered her head until her temple brushed Clarke's brow. Her movements interrupted Clarke's closeness to sleep. "Thank you for proving my mother wrong, Klark kom Skaikru."

Clarke barely registered Lexa's whisper. She failed to compose a verbal response, but her left hand came out of the fur. She reached up and pressed her palm against Lexa's opposite cheek. She pushed their heads closer so that Lexa's temple molded against Clarke's left brow. She held them both there for a long minute, in seeming attempt to pass her feelings through their touch.

"Rid, Klark," Lexa murmured in Trigedasleng, "Yu ste klir en ai op."

Clarke's hand slipped lower, sleep so close. "I… suck at… foreign languages." She put her hand back under the fur and finally gave into her exhaustion from days of unsafe travel.

Lexa lifted her head once she felt the weight of Clarke's head limp against her own. Carefully she raised her head and felt Clarke's head roll into her neck. Lexa leaned against the tree, closed her eyes, and listened for sounds around and beyond the camp. Her last candlemark of duty was quick, and Lincoln took over. Lexa finally eased into a light sleep, her body always on alert.

At first light, Clarke grumbled at the sun shining directly in her eyes. Naturally she turned on her side and attempted hiding from the sun. Her half awaken mind recalled the warm body she was snuggled into, but she ignored the reality of it. For once, sleep had been good and rather necessary.

"Clarke," Lexa quietly tried. She was concern about Lincoln and Octavia seeing them together. "We should-"

"Sssh," Clarke hushed. "Another hour, seriously." She moved the fur that kept the cold air away from them. "There's no war to fight so I just want to enjoy this a bit longer." Her tone was thick with sleep.

Lexa gave no other arguments. She instead bent her head forward until it rested against Clarke's golden top. The fresh pine scent from Clarke's hair soothed Lexa. She and Clarke fell back to sleep for another hour. Only the smell of breakfast stirred them from their sleep.

Ares had long ago awoken but remained seated next to the two female humans. He hung out his tongue when Clarke emerged from the fur. He wagged his tails while she petted him.

Clarke then noticed he had been in her jacket all night. "Ares," she complained, especially when she had to brush off his fur. From the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa's amusement. After another good shake, she shrugged on her jacket and realized it was at least warm. She turned to the commander and held out her hand.

Lexa locked arms instead and was pulled to her feet. She straightened out her jacket.

For an instant, Clarke took in the distinct bruises around Lexa's face, especially her right eye. She realized it was from a punch, or two. She had missed it yesterday because the war paint hid it. She bit her tongue and picked up the fur.

The commander followed Clarke to the campfire where breakfast was being served by Lincoln.

Ares trotted alongside and anticipated a nice start to his day. He took residence next to Clarke, who sat on the fur.

Lexa found a spot off to one side.

"Heda." Lincoln offered a bowl to his leader first. He then gave the next two to Clarke and Octavia. He sat cross legged next to Octavia and dipped a spoon into his own bowl.

Everybody ate quietly, but the tension was thick in the air. Like Lincoln, Octavia had saw Clarke and Lexa snuggled together by the tree. Lincoln thought he had imagined it, but the commander was real and so was the Sky Princess's blond head hidden in her arms.

Octavia had her head low. She ate slow and stole a glance at Clarke. She lowered the spoon into the bowl and bit her bottom lip. Her body curled with strain as she fought so hard with herself. Finally, her question tumbled from her lips. "Clarke, how'd you sleep?" Her grin was wide.

Clarke peered up from her food and lifted an eyebrow at Octavia. Before she could reply, the commander beat her to it.

"Shof op, Okteivia."

Octavia's brown eyes snapped to the commander. Instantly her smirk melted under the commander's threatening glare. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Sha, heda." She returned to her food.

Clarke bowed her head and bit her bottom lip. She barely held down her laugh because her body shook. She felt Lexa's gaze so she looked to the left.

Lexa gave the Sky Princess a wink then focused on her meal.

Clarke faintly shook her head and thanked the commander for saving her from embarrassment. She continued enjoying the soup but made a mental note to feed Ares after she was done.

After the morning meal, the four travelers quickly worked to break camp, fill their water containers, and cleaned up by the creek. Clarke and Lincoln carried the water skins to camp, and Ares was on their heels. Octavia gathered the cleaned bowls that were neatly stacked beside the water's edge. But, the commander halted her. Octavia straightened up and faced her leader. She instantly tensed from the darkness written in commander's eyes.

Lexa had put on her war paint again. Her normally green eyes darkened with the war paint. "You will respect Clarke."

Octavia clenched her hands at her side and argued, "I was only teasing her earlier."

Lexa moved in closer. "You meant to embarrass her." She placed her hand on the sheathed sword at her side. "You damn her for her decisions during the war." She leaned in closer and hotly whispered, "And yet you would be dead by my command if it were not for Clarke."

Octavia felt her heart jump into her throat then fall deeper to her stomach. She shook her head at the commander's words.

"I ordered Ryder to kill you that night you told Clarke you knew about the bombing of Tondc." Lexa gritted her teeth. "Clarke stopped Ryder before he could kill you." She narrowed her eyes and whispered, "And she asked me to reinstate you and Lincoln among the Woods Clan."

Octavia swallowed hard and tried controlling her breathing, but it was hard against the commander's darkness.

"I do not recommend continuing to cross Clarke," Lexa threatened. She moved away from Octavia but sternly advised, "It's bad taste to bite the hand that keeps you alive." She headed to camp and left Octavia to her thoughts.

Octavia closed her eyes and blew out a shaky breath. She squatted down to the ground and collected herself. Her thoughts raced in several directions. She had a lot to learn, especially about Clarke and even Lexa.

The commander silently entered the camp and found that one horse was tacked. Lincoln was doing the second horse. Lexa needed to tack her own. Clarke was organizing her things. In quick order, Lexa had her white mare ready to ride. She noted that Octavia had returned and stowed the last items. Lincoln kicked dirt over the small campfire then told Lexa they were ready to travel.

Lexa only gave a low nod then looked to the Sky Princess.

Clarke slung on her pack then approached the commander. "Where to?"

Lexa gathered the mare's reins into her hand and cocked her head to one side.

"Right," Clarke muttered. She peered over her shoulder at Lincoln and Octavia, who mounted their horses. She reached into her left rear pocket and produced the smart phone. "Andromeda, show me my location." She noted that Lexa was watching her use the device.

"You are currently in Vienna, Virginia," Andromeda reported.

"How far are we from Washington D.C?" Clarke prompted the device.

"Calculating." Andromeda controlled the map application and showed the distance from Clarke's location to the center of Washington D.C. "You are currently twelve point forty-six miles from the White House."

Clarke remembered her father's teaching about the distance of a mile. She paused but asked, "How long will it take to walk there?"

"Approximately four hours," Andromeda replied.

Clarke tucked the phone away. She looked at Lexa and mentioned, "Well, I guess we should get moving then." She pushed out of the clearing and into the woods before the commander could say a word. Ares trotted alongside her.

Lexa hastily mounted her mare then tapped the horse's sides.

Lincoln leaned towards Octavia and softly asked, "What was that… thing?"

Octavia was grinning and explained, "A smart phone. I've heard of that exact phone in movies." She and Lincoln followed the commander. "It's totally badass… or was." From her memory of the movie, she continued rattling on about the device. "It could sync up with an AI over the internet. It would help develop the phone's personality. It's eco charging with a self healing screen." She went quiet because Lincoln's facial expression held nothing but confusion. Octavia had been moving her hand in the air as she spoke, but she now dropped it to the saddle horn. "Just… nevermind."

Clarke knew the way to the old road and went out onto it. She made a right and continued her journey east to the former capitol. She heard the horses' hooves clop against the cracked and crumbled pavement.

Lexa nudged her horse up to Clarke's side. Her eyes were trained on the landscape ahead of them. "How is your leg?"

"A lot better." Clarke suspected it was Lexa's unspoken offer to ride the horse. She was happy to walk today. She also decided to turn the table on the commander. "How's your fever?"

Lexa was quiet for a long moment before she softly answered, "Better."

"I noticed," Clarke stated. Earlier she had noted that Lexa skin looked cooler. "You must have had an infection." She tilted her head to the left and peered up at the commander's stern profile. "Maybe from a stab wound." However, Lexa ignored her assessment. "A stab wound that you might have forgot to keep clean." Clarke shrugged and waved her hand in the air. "Just my educated guess."

Lexa had a locked jaw, but she finally loosened it. She continued ignoring Clarke's stare and simply stated, "I had no time for it because the leader of the Skaikru saw it fit to wander dangerous lands alone."

Clarke shook her head and disregarded the jab. "Former leader... you omitted that part." She increased her pace, which Ares matched with her.

Lexa slotted her eyes and growled, "Do you truly believe the alliance will stand on the shoulders of Abigail Griffin?"

"I don't know," Clarke hotly countered, "It's not as if it can stand on yours either." Her blue eyes were lit up with anger that Lexa matched evenly. She shook her head in hopes it would calm her ire about the breach in the alliance. She peered down at Ares, who briefly glanced at her. He seemed to sense her distraught.

"I didn't leave the Woods Clan territory to talk politics." Clarke was unsure whether she was telling Ares, Lexa, or both of them.

Lexa flexed her taut jaw and tried letting go of her anger. Her choices from that night had yet to stop costing her. She decided to remain several paces behind the Sky Princess. They both needed time to calm down.

However, Clarke's speedy walk did nothing to rid her of thoughts about her people and the Woods Clan. The alliance was fragile, too fragile with her gone. It was a known fact that her mother held little to no respect for Lexa as a leader. In Abigail's eyes, Lexa was a child just like Clarke. The alliance's foundation was built between Clarke and Lexa. Now Clarke just left without a word to her people or to the Woods Clan. It was a terrible, irresponsible decision, on Clarke's part.

Lexa sensed that Clarke's speed was slowing again, most likely her temper burned off. Lexa halted her horse and quickly dismount before Clarke even noticed her. She then gave a signal to Lincoln and Octavia to follow a little closer for security. Lexa pulled the reins over the horse's head and quickly caught up to the Sky Princess and Ares.

Clarke turned her head to the commander, who took her right side. She bit her bottom lip then finally asked, "How does… the alliance hold up?"

"I thought we were not discussing politics," Lexa bitterly reminded.

Clarke sighed and reached up. She rubbed her forehead. "Seriously, Lexa… cut me some slack." Suddenly she was cut off by the commander stepping in front of her.

"If I cut you enough slack, you will hang yourself with it," Lexa snapped. She stood in front of Clarke. "You walked away from your people, an alliance you wanted, and from those you say you care for."

Clarke clenched her hands. Her eyes burned, but she held herself together. "I am not a leader," she hotly stated. "I'm not somebody that was born and blessed… christened, fated or whatever to be a leader."

"But you are," Lexa argued. "You just have not accepted it yet."

"I can't keep doing this," Clarke whispered. She started shaking her head. "I can't."

"You can," Lexa insisted. She stepped in closer. "You will."

Clarke blinked away the sting in her eyes. She bitterly laughed and reminded, "I'll never be elected to lead my people, and I'm too young." She shook her head. "Some still see me as a criminal."

"Those things do not matter to my people," Lexa stated.

Clarke was going to further argue, but she paused as her mind repeated what the commander said to her. A deep furrow started across her brow. "They matter to mine, and I don't want to face this alliance or rebuild it… not after Mount Weather."

Lexa lifted her chin. "My betrayal."

Clarke said nothing, but her eyes spoke the truth.

"I will not betray you again."

Clarke could hardly stop her laugh and took a step around Lexa, almost running into Ares. However, Lexa moved in front of her again. "From one leader to another," Clarke informed, "I don't trust you. And it's nothing personal." She smirked, pointed at Lexa, and stated, "Shame on you if you fool me once, shame on me if you fool me twice." She held her mother's one piece of advice close to heart. "You'll choose your people over our alliance in a heartbeat, again and again." This time she moved around Lexa and used Ares as her block between them. She started down the road again.

"Unless you are one of my people," the commander calmly stated.

Clarke took one last step then turned on her heels. She stared in amazement at the commander. "What?"

Lexa had turned and faced Clarke. "I cannot betray you if you are one of my people."

Clarke's eyes went distant as she absorbed exactly what Lexa was purposing to her. She was at a loss for words.

Lexa started towards Clarke, and she gently pulled on her mare's reins. "Join my people, Clarke." She stopped a few steps in front of Clarke. "Become Trigedakru." She stepped into Clarke's space, reached up with her freehand, and cupped Clarke's flushed cheek. "And become my second."

Clarke's mind was out of control from Lexa's offers. Her features were a combination of loss and wonderment. She inhaled sharply and whispered, "How many commanders have had seconds?"

"None," Lexa whispered. She ran her thumb across Clarke's lips. She could tell that Clarke was overwhelmed by the offer. She tilted her head. "Sleep on it then decide your choice." She withdrew her hand, and her fingertips grazed across Clarke's skin. This time, she went around Clarke and pulled her mare with her.

Ares gave a low whine.

Clarke blew out a breath then peered down at the wolf. She petted him on the head then whispered, "Come on." She took Lexa's side, and together they travelled in calm silence. It was a beautiful, cool day. Clarke noticed that the trees closer to Washington D.C. had more leaves than the ones near Mount Weather. For a moment, she admired the autumn beauty that promised a cold winter.

"The days grow short," Lexa casually mentioned.

Clarke tilted her head, unsure about Lexa's small talk. It was a nice difference than a strained conversation about politics or drama.

"The sky is shrinking," Lexa explained, "So the sun has less to travel." She glanced over at the Sky Princess.

Clarke did her damnest to hold down her soft laughs, but her frame still shook from it. To Clarke, Lexa's concept of why the sunset earlier than in the summer time was adorable. The commander's serious, stern features made it impossible to bite back her smirk.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at the Sky Princess. "It is not as if the planet is tilted twenty-three degrees on its axis so that as the planet orbits the sun that it allows for more daylight and changes in temperature in the summer season." She thoroughly enjoyed Clarke's smirk vanishing and then the slack jaw look.

"Oh… you are too funny." Clarke shook her head. She was still shown how far developed grounders were compared to what Sky People believed them to be. Grounders were hardly backwards, as Lexa loved to prove.

Lexa had a glint in her eyes. "Science was my favorite subject… before I became the commander."

Clarke was tempted to ask more, but she let it go, for now. The notion that grounders might understand science and technology, or at least some degree of it, made her think about what she saw at the Dulles Airport.

Lexa sensed something serious on Clarke's mind. Her features darkened as she waited for the Sky Princess to speak to her.

"I saw something." Clarke peered down at Ares, as if checking with him. She looked at Lexa and explained, "I was at the airport in the town before the one you found me." After Lexa's low nod, she continued explaining what she saw on the tarmac. "Ares found a fresh oil stain on the ground." She shook her head. "It had to be made recently by a machine." She watched Lexa's features grow darker with each heartbeat. Like the commander, she knew it meant bad news especially because it was within the territory, not far from former Tondc.

"Thank you for telling me," Lexa offered.

"Do you know who it could be? Or what they were using?" Clarke moved in closer, as if they could be overheard by the trees on either side of the road. "Any idea?"

Lexa was quiet for a long moment. She sighed and softly mentioned, "There are stories that other undergrounders exist, like Mount Weather."

Clarke had never given it a thought that other underground strongholds existed, but it was very possible. She blew out a low breath. An old memory popped in her head, and she snapped her fingers. "Mount Weather was jamming our radio signals." She narrowed her eyes and further explained, "They purposely brought down the Exodus ship and crashed it."

"They killed them on purpose," Lexa whispered.

Clarke shook her head. "Why would they do that?" She touched the commander's pauldron and argued, "If the Sky People are more like the Mountain Men than the Woods Clan then why crash the Exodus ship?"

"You are a threat," Lexa answered.

"But why?" Clarke countered. She removed her hand. "How did we pose a threat to Mount Weather?" She hardly had the chance to process what was right in front of her nose. She had been so wrapped up in getting her friends out of Mount Weather that she never recognized the fact that Mount Weather wanted them dead, before the war. "It's like they knew we were up there in space."

"The Mountain Men knew the history," Lexa reminded, "Behind the nuclear apocalypse."

Clarke's mind was spinning in many directions. "Dante Wallace was the president. There was military all over that mountain." She bit her lip as her mind worked the pieces together. "So that means the military and government from the prewar went into the mountain." She focused on Lexa beside her. "The government would have known about the space stations and probably sent people up there." She frowned and stated, "But my people weren't aware of the Mountain Men."

"Far as you know," Lexa argued.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the commander. "You're right," she murmured. "I don't know for sure." She went quiet but continued thinking it about it, again and again.

Lexa centered her attention on their travels. She allowed Clarke the time to think through the politics of Mount Weather and the Ark. She broke the quiet and suggested a break soon.

Eventually the travelers did take a break off the side of the road. Clarke stoke away to a quiet spot under a tree. She checked on her smart phone how far they had to go until they were near D.C. It was only a thirty minute hike left. She put the phone away.

Clarke rested her head against the tree. She heard Lexa and Lincoln speak in Trigedasleng then they left together with the three horses. She only opened her eyes when Octavia sat next to her. On her left thigh, Ares rested his head. Clarke took comfort in petting him and playing with his ears.

Octavia sat with one leg propped up and the other tucked under her.

"Come to tease me again," Clarke prompted. She leaned her head on the trunk again.

"No, definitely not." Octavia pulled some grass and threw it. She had learned her lesson. "After we make it to D.C., then what?"

"I don't know," Clarke honestly confessed. She had yet to think that far.

Octavia rubbed the back of her neck then looked over at Clarke. "Did she tell you what happened to her before we left the grounder camp?" She found curious blue eyes centered on her. "I guess not."

"What happened?"

Octavia grumbled at her own mistake. She had opened the door now, and Clarke would make her spill it. She sighed heavily and softly told, "The generals were talking… saying that Lexa lost her commander spirit."

Clarke slotted her eyes. "Because she helped us in Mount Weather?"

"And betraying the alliance," Octavia added. "Everybody was conflicted about what she did and why she did it. It caused a pretty big divide actually." She shook her head and recalled all the rumors going around among the warriors. "So she challenged herself… to prove she was still heda."

"What you mean?"

Octavia sighed heavily. "She went through a gantlet made up of the twelve generals." She continued explaining what had happened that day, including the attempted assignation that led to Lexa's stab wound.

"Did it settle the unrest?" Clarke hastily asked after Octavia was done.

"Most but not all," Octavia replied. She suspected any moment that Lexa and Lincoln would return from forging water with the horses. "And now she's risking even more by coming out here to find you."

"I didn't ask her to," Clarke instantly refuted.

Octavia touched her friend's knee and quietly explained, "She told Indra to meet her in Polis in six days time." She tapped Clarke's knee with each word. "If Indra makes it there before her then…"

"Shit will hit the fan." Clarke groaned and lowered her head. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why the Hell didn't she tell me this?" She knew why, and it made her sigh, heavily. She and Octavia went silent though because the horses' hoof steps filled the air.

Octavia climbed to her feet and went to her horse that she took from Lincoln.

Clarke remained upright against the tree. She had her head against it as she thought about Octavia's information. She should have known that Lexa was on a time constraint. Clarke had only been thinking about herself. But the entire matter was hardly simple because Lexa would stay by Clarke and not simply continue to Polis.

However, Clarke could not allow Lexa to continue endangering her role as commander. It surprised Clarke that Lexa was even allowing it. Such a decision was a poor but sweet one made by the heart, not the head. Later Clarke would have to discuss it with Lexa.

Clarke peered down at Ares, who met her with his own green eyes. She wondered what he would say if he could speak to her. She sighed and ruffled his fur before she stood up.

Ares stood as well and stretched a few times before he followed Clarke over to the group. He patiently waited to continue the trip.

"Are we ready?" Clarke prompted the commander.

"Sha," Lexa replied without thought. She easily corrected, "Yes." She gathered her mare's reins into her hand. She and Clarke led the way back to the road.

"I should learn Trigedasleng," Clarke mentioned.

Lexa's usually dark eyes softened to their green shade. "Sha."

Clarke sadly smiled because she was horrible at languages, but she would try harder with Trigedasleng. "We have time now." She hoped it prompted Lexa to begin with the language.

Lexa first focused on entering the old road near a broken underpass. She and the others entered the road and continued east towards the lost city. "Start with the basics." She looked at Clarke. "Hei."

Clarke already knew the informal greeting and echoed, "Hei." She took it a step further. "Ai laik Clarke kom Skaikru."

"Klark," Lexa reminded. "There is no 'c' sound in Trigedasleng."

Clarke nodded and always had to reminder herself of the sounding when it came to her own name. The replacement of the letter 'k' over the 'c' was sharper, snappier than English's 'c' sound. Clarke had come to realize that Lexa always spoke her name with Trigedasleng tongue, not softer like English.

"There's just the 'ch' sound right?"

Lexa nodded. "Choda. Chof. Chon. Chicha." She emphasized the sound repeatedly for Clarke. She looked at Clarke and asked, "Do you know the numbers at all?" They were easy to start with too.

Clarke racked her memory. "Won, tu, thri, fou…" She was stuck.

"Fai," Lexa helped. In unison with Clarke, she continued the numbers. "Sis, sen, eit, nain, ten." She tilted her head. "If you repeat the numbers often in your head, it will start to teach you the tones and slur faster." She and Clarke continued working on regular greetings and simple conversation in Trigedasleng.

Clarke was grateful for the lesson even if it was hard for her. She listened carefully and had to repeat things often. She knew she would forget some, but she hoped paying mind more would help teach her faster. She needed to engage in Trigedasleng conversation if she were to learn to quicker.

Eventually, Lexa ended the lesson and mentioned they were near Washington D.C. She drew closer to Clarke and signaled for Octavia and Lincoln to join them.

Clarke was unsure how Lexa knew they were close unless she recognized the area. Clarke hefted the pack on her back and widened her gait. Her heart jumped faster, and she pushed up the road's incline. She noticed how the road faded away until they were only on dirt. Clarke hiked up the hill and came to pause at the crest of the hill. She was rooted in place by what she saw far beyond her eyes' reach.

Lexa took Clarke's side. She watched her horse settle into a spot along the hill's ridge. She turned her attention to the barren landscape in front of them.

Clarke swallowed hard and whispered, "It's the Dead Zone, isn't it?"

Ares took a seat beside Clarke. He sniffed the air, which was rather dry. He whined low then looked up at the two humans.

Clarke's eyes burned as she stared at the Dead Zone that once was the capitol of the former country. Now it was a wasteland from radiation fallout. There was nothing left, and it would be a long time before wildlife returned to the lands. On her left, she saw Octavia and Lincoln reach the ridge with their horses in tow.

"Is it safe to cross?" Clarke knew the answer before she asked it.

"No." Lexa tore her eyes off the Dead Zone and looked at Clarke's solemn profile. "But, there is a safe way to get to the other side." She found curious blue eyes on her. "Do you wish to go to the other side?"

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip. She wanted to explore further, but she needed Lexa to go to Polis, before Indra. She decided to test the waters. "Where is Polis?"

Lexa raised her freehand and pointed. "Over there, on the other side of the Dead Zone."

Clarke looked northeast, but she could see nothing there. She turned her head to the commander again. "How do we get on the other side?"

"Ai masta op," Lexa ordered. Finally, she took the lead during the trip.

Clarke did as she was told, in Trigedasleng and followed the commander. She and Lexa started down the hill's ridge and entered into the Dead Zone.

"Heda?" Lincoln called. He and Octavia headed over to them. He hated the damn sand of the Dead Zone.

"Osir na gon emo sobwe," Lexa ordered Lincoln. "Ai baga op."

Lincoln nodded and unsheathed his sword.

Clarke retrieved her handgun after the grounders pulled their swords. Perhaps she should have thought of a different plan. But, she still followed the commander into the Dead Zone. "I thought you said there is a way around it."

"There is," Lexa confirmed. "First we have to travel some of it."

Ares moved ahead of the humans and started sniffing the gray sands. He seemed to sense Lexa's direction with keen awareness.

Clarke stayed close to the commander. She saw that Lincoln and Octavia were beside them now. She felt safer than earlier but the damn Dead Zone had its name for a reason. "Are you sure you know what direction to go?" She shielded her eyes against the sunlight.

"Sha." Lexa's reply was quick. She was focused on her surroundings that were often changing, but she glanced at the sun several times. She guided them alongside a ridge above their heads that eventually turned into an embankment in front of them.

Clarke grew confused and wondered why they stopped in front of the gigantic mound. She watched Ares approach it and sniff the mound's side.

"Linkon," Lexa ordered. She released her horse's reins and started to the embankment.

Lincoln gave the reins to Octavia then he hurried over to his commander's side. He helped her search through the gray sand.

"Hir," Lexa called to Lincoln. She sheathed her sword and patted Ares, who had found what they were looking for in the sand. She and Lincoln moved the sand aside until a metal door emerged from the sands.

"What is that?" Octavia murmured. She had taken Clarke's side.

Clarke was confused too, but she watched Lexa unsecure the gigantic door.

"Heda, let me help." Lincoln knew the commander hardly needed assistance, but he did pull the door open with her.

The iron door groaned loudly as it was lifted and fresh air entered past its frame. Its dark mouth bore ominous thoughts but yet still begged travelers to it.

Lincoln went in first and was swallowed by the darkness. Lexa returned to Clarke and Octavia. She grabbed her horse's reins.

"What is that?" Clarke asked.

"A way across the Dead Zone," Lexa explained. She looked at Octavia and nodded at her.

Octavia swallowed hard but moved forward with her horse. She could only go through with one horse at a time so she left Lincoln's own for Clarke to handle.

Clarke gathered the reins. She followed next, but Ares went in front of her. She paused in front of the entrance and stared at the complete blackness before her. Octavia called for her that it was safe so she slowly passed the door.

"Keep coming forward, Clarke," Lincoln encourage. A spark shot off near him then faded away. He attempted starting a small fire.

Clarke guided Lincoln's horse into the blackness. Slowly her eyes adjusted and the light from the open door helped her see better. "Octavia, I have a lamp tied to my pack."

Octavia took the hint and made her way to Clarke. She reached around the pack and untied the lamp.

"Switch is on the bottom of the base." Clarke was relieved when the bright LEDs on the lamp lit up the interior. She started scanning her surroundings, but the sounds from behind made her look back.

Lexa had her horse inside too, but she was pulling the door shut. The heavy metal door had to weigh a couple hundred pounds, and yet Lexa managed it like a normal door. She sealed it with a strong pull.

Lincoln stood up with a torch now lit from the flint stones he had been striking earlier. He held it up high and realized how close everybody was together thanks to the horses.

Clarke followed the torchlight's reach and focused on the wall behind Lincoln. She stared oddly at the metal sign attached to the concrete wall. It took her a moment to read the aged letters, but it was an access tunnel for the metro.

"It's a tunnel," Octavia realized aloud.

"The D.C. Metro system," Clarke added. She and Octavia locked gazes. "I remember seeing it on the map. It goes under D.C. to the other side." She grinned. Her mind skipped back to Lexa's earlier command to Lincoln. "Sobwe," she repeated.

"Subway," Octavia translated with Clarke. She and Clarke traded grins as they started to learn more Trigedasleng together.

Clarke's attention jerked to the left when Ares's heavy sniffs grew even louder.

Octavia lifted the lamp higher and revealed Ares's interests.

Clarke retrieved her gun and pointed it at the threat, her reaction quicker than her mind.

"He's dead," Octavia assured the Sky Princess.

Clarke sighed and lowered her gun. She stared at the long dead grounder. She considered what had killed him and hoped the culprit was long gone.

Lexa pushed between the horses. "Octavia and Lincoln, follow behind us. Each of us guides a horse." She allowed Lincoln to take her horse. "We must get to the other side before nightfall." She did not even spare a glance at the dead grounder.

"Here." Octavia gave the lamp to Clarke. She then went back to Lincoln and took a horse.

"This way," Lexa ordered the group. She started the way, single file.

Clarke was next with Ares at her side. As she passed the dead grounder, she realized he dressed a little different than the Woods Clan. She suspected he had no clan and wandered the lands. She kept her gun out and followed the commander. She tried guessing where the tunnel would take them on the other side of the Dead Zone. She decided time would tell, but she could hardly ignore the knot in her stomach. Somehow the Metro tunnel was similar to the tunnels under Mount Weather, and the reapers. Clarke settled her fears and reminded herself she was far from Mount Weather.

**To be continued.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** So I'm definitely a bad girl and didn't get time to reply to reviews. I'm crossing my fingers that I get to sit down and do that this weekend. My computer has been acting up so I was able to replace some parts that I think resolved the issue. It's not fun having the blue screen of death pop up as you're in the middle of writing Chapter 9 of Hedatu. lol.

I hope all my American readers have a great Memorial weekend. I know I'm looking forward to it. And I hope everybody enjoys the update! This is a longer than normal chapter. Questions about Lexa's ring will get answered here. ;) Thank you for all the wonderful support and great feedback. Enjoy!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 8**

Clarke was slow. The last underground Metro station commanded her attention with a careful eye. She wondered at its design from centuries ago. Every detail came to life as she imagined travelers seated on the benches or standing behind the yellow line. There were small billboards bright with life and television screens alive with activity. She heard their voices and their music. She pictured their smart phones and tablets in hand, barely aware of what chaos lied ahead of them in the near future.

"Clarke," called a familiar voice.

Clarke blinked and all the people vanished, only gray ash and stained colors were left on the train ramp. She turned her head to the commander, who patiently waited for her. She muttered an apology and continued down the broken train tracks.

Ares gave a low whine and stayed at Clarke's side. He continually sniffed his surroundings, but it had been safe so far.

The three horse's hooves clapped against the wood on the rail. Occasionally the torch in Lexa's hand snapped as it danced with light. As they continued through the subway, a distant light formed, like a keyhole. Lexa's pace increased because she knew it was the exit. Clarke quickly matched the new tempo and looked forward to making it out of the Metro system in one piece.

In the dim light, Clarke studied her watch and noted it was about four o'clock, which meant sunset was close. She suspected they entered the subway before noon, but she was unsure. As she peered up, she heard Lexa draw her sword. It prompted Octavia and Lincoln to do the same.

"Keep close and listen for noises," Lexa warned the group. "Thieves are known for attacking on the other side."

"Great," Clarke muttered. She fished out her handgun and released the safety. She reached down with her freehand and patted her furry companion. As they drew closer to the mouth, Clarke adjusted to the new light. She blinked rapidly as the sunlight welcomed her out of the subway.

Lexa went to the left and snubbed out the torch in the dirt. She tossed it then removed her gloves, which she tucked in her jacket. She was pleased when Lincoln went to the right to spread out.

Octavia and Clarke were in the center of the gravel path. Clarke peered up at all the trees that hung over them. Sunlight pierced through the yellow leaves and shined on them.

"This way," Lexa ordered. She headed the group again, but the other three remained directly behind her.

Clarke flexed her grip on the gun, but she kept it out. Nobody else had put their weapons away. Ares's dropped ears worried her.

Lexa slotted her eyes and tilted her head.

"Heda," Lincoln warned, "Oso ste op em rund."

"Sha," Lexa softly replied. "Nomer?"

"What's going on?" Clarke softly asked Octavia. She only picked pieces of the conversation.

Octavia tightened her grip on the sword. "We're surrounded."

"Sis," Lincoln counted.

Lexa shook her head and corrected, "Eit." Her lust to fight was growing with each step. "Tu en tris." She kept moving forward. "Prepare yourselves," she ordered the group in English. She heard tree branches give under a heavy load. Lexa's right hand drifted behind her back, between her long leather coat. Her fingers hooked the round throwing star. The first whistle caught her left ear, and she tore the weapon from the hook on her belt.

The throwing star flashed in the low sunlight then it was in the air. It headed directly to the hidden archer beyond the path. The first arrow whistled through the air, coming at Lexa. With amazing skill, she raised her sword and blocked the arrow with the flat of her blade. A second whistle already filled her ears, and she hastily jumped to her right.

Clarke had her gun up and looked frantically for the archer in the tree. She went wide eye once she saw the arrow coming directly for her face. She ducked but still waited for the pain. After a heartbeat, the only sound was the crack of wood. Clarke lifted her head and saw the snapped arrow in Lexa's right hand.

"Wow," Octavia whispered. She had witnessed the commander catch the arrow in midair before it struck Clarke.

Lexa tossed the broken arrow to the ground. She nodded at Lincoln, who was already in motion.

Lincoln had retrieved a dagger. He hurled it at the last archer and smirked when the archer fell to the ground, blade in his forehead.

"Attack!" cried a man from the woods.

Lexa raised her sword after she exchanged it to her right hand. A wolfish smile spread across her lips as the six opponents roared out of the forest. A dark rush filled her head and charged her entire body.

Lincoln moved forward and met the surge. He took on two opponents.

Lexa remained close to Clarke and battled two men.

Octavia had shifted around Clarke, closer to Lincoln. She raised her blade as one came at her face.

Clarke stumbled back when a blade swept past her face. She was unprepared for close combat.

Ares sprung forward and snared the grounder's ankle. He dragged the grounder down. Ares snarled when a blade sliced his ear. He went for the throat, but the human grabbed his jaws.

Clarke lined her aim at the grounder's head. She prayed she missed Ares and pulled the trigger.

Lexa parried two strikes and noticed how both her opponents were startled by the gunfire. She took her advantage and drove her blade into the left enemy's stomach. She lunged for her last opponent, who recovered in time.

Clarke cut her eyes from Ares, who climbed off the dead grounder. She centered her gaze on Lexa, who battled a desperate grounder. Clarke lifted her gun and extended her arm. "You shouldn't bring a knife to a gun fight," she muttered. She pulled the trigger.

Lexa gritted her teeth as her opponent attempted driving the blade closer to her face. She growled low and surged forward. Her strength sent her enemy stumbling backwards. But the sudden gunshot made her slow, and she watched her opponent drop his sword.

The grounder cried out and covered his bleeding thigh where the bullet struck him. He turned his stunned features onto the only blond female. He stared in fear at her gun, which was pointed at him still.

Clarke controlled his attention. She noted the one other surviving grounder that Lincoln had battled was pulling back. She took steps closer to Lexa but kept her gun lined on the injured grounder. "Gyon au," she ordered him in Trigedasleng.

"He does not understand Trigedasleng," Lincoln explained.

Clarke nodded. It now made sense why the other grounders in Reston had ran from her. She gave the injured grounder a faint nod, mimicking Lexa's motions. "Go… now." She lowered her gun.

The injured grounder remained still but very tense. His eyes flashed to his sword by his right foot.

Clarke turned towards Ares, who was just behind her. Yet, the commotion behind her made her turn back, and she saw Lexa's sword in the man's stomach.

Lexa was breathing hard and held the man's angry eyes. She listened to his recovered sword slip from his fingertips. She had been faster than him. Sharply, she withdrew her sword from his stomach and watched him fall forward into the dirt. Her dark eyes lifted to the last grounder that stood in the tree line. She started in his direction.

Instantly the grounder ran off.

Lexa continued towards the trees, but her target was the dead archer. She found her weapon, yanked it from his chest, and wiped it clean on his clothes. She collected Lincoln's blade and returned to the group. As she handed the dagger to Lincoln, she suggested, "We should cover more ground by horse before dark."

Clarke had stowed her gun and was knelt in front of Ares. She inspected his injury, which needed to be cleaned. She took off her pack then tended to his ear.

Octavia and Lincoln gathered their horses. After a few checks, they mounted their horses in quick fashion. Clarke then came over to Octavia and lashed her pack to the side of the saddle. She briefly touched Octavia's thigh before she went over to the commander, who was waiting for her.

"How's your leg?" Lexa quietly asked.

Clarke gave a low nod. "It's okay." She then mounted the horse with minor help. Once Lexa was in the saddle behind her, she was able to relax with a heavy sigh.

Lexa tapped the mare's sides and started around Lincoln and Octavia. She hooked her left arm around Clarke's waist.

"Thanks for saving my ass earlier." Clarke considered the fight. "Twice actually."

"You're welcome." Lexa was stiff in the saddle. Her body was pained, and she hated to admit it. She attempted focusing on Clarke. As she did so, she felt something different about Clarke and said it aloud, without consideration. "You have lost weight."

Clarke was baffled and peered down at her own stomach. "I haven't noticed it but… it doesn't surprise me." She ate a lot less than what she had on the Ark. She also hardly cared to eat after Mount Weather. Last night's meal and this morning's breakfast were the largest meals she had in several days. Such thoughts made her turn her head sidelong, towards Lexa.

"What's happened with Mount Weather?" Clarke was uneasy about her own question. Lexa sensed her distress because she was drawn in closer. A flutter lifted in Clarke's stomach thanks to the commander's unspoken care.

"Marcus Kane arrived at the camp the day before I left," Lexa spoke. "Skaikru wish to bury the dead of Mount Weather."

"Did you agree?" Like the commander, Clarke kept her voice low.

"Not to burials… only funeral pyres," Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded. She understood the commander's reasoning. Hundreds of graves from Mount Weather would only serve to remind both the Woods Clan and Sky People of horrors. She was thankfully for Lexa's decision.

"And the reapers?"

Lexa shifted in the saddle. "They are being rounded up. I placed Indra in charge of it."

"You need the Skaikru to put them through detox," Clarke reminded. "My mother can handle it." From Lexa's long silence, Clarke gathered it was hardly the plan. She stared distantly down at Ares, who trotted alongside the horse. She jerked when it hit her what Lexa had in mind. "You can't kill all those reapers. They're your people." She expected a reply, of any kind, but not the extended silence.

"Lexa, after everything, you can't-"

"I will not ask your chancellor for help," Lexa cut off.

Clarke reached for the saddlehorn. "I will talk to her. I will ask."

Lexa tilted her head and calmly stated, "That would require you returning to the territory, which you are not inclined to do."

Clarke dragged her fingers through her hair. She was beyond frustrated and bit her tongue to keep it still. "You just can't…" She lifted her hand off the saddlehorn and smacked it with her palm. She bowed her head forward and took deep breaths. She had been the one to walk away from it all. Clarke had given up her right to speak out.

"Now is not the time to discuss this," Lexa ordered.

Clarke released a heavy sigh and merely nodded. She needed to let it go and cross it later when she had her head together.

"Now is the time to find camp." Lexa twisted in the saddle and gave a signal to Lincoln.

Quickly the group diverted from the gravel road and went into the woods. Similar to last time, they made camp beside creek. Together, the travelers were able to build camp in half an hour before it was too dark. At dinner, everybody remained quiet and enjoyed their meal. Clarke shared half of it with Ares. She was surprised when the commander joined her halfway through it.

Lexa handed a half carrot to Ares. She watched how he held it between his paws and chewed it.

Clarke smiled at the wolf then looked at Lexa. She set her plate down beside Ares, the last morsels for him anyway. "How far are we from Polis?"

Lexa considered her mental map. "About half a day."

"And from the ocean?"

Lexa swayed her head side to side as she thought about it. "Also about half a day."

"Then Polis is along the coast?"

"More… or less," Lexa replied.

Clarke chuckled and propped up her legs. She crossed her ankles and looked over at Octavia and Lincoln. "What is Polis like?" She reached for Ares and ran her fingers through his thick coat.

"It is my home," Lexa revealed.

"You were born in Polis." Clarke saw the confirmation in Lexa's eyes. She smiled at the newest tidbit about Lexa's past. "Is it different than Tondc?"

"Very." Lexa's images of Polis surfaced to the top. "It is a city that started as a small safe haven. It is the heart of our culture." She was staring ahead at the campfire. "There is color, lights, and dreams there." She peered over at Clarke. "You would enjoy it."

Clarke was quiet, but obviously thinking hard about many things.

Lexa sensed it and started standing up. "I must perform patrol."

"I'll come with you," Clarke offered. She started rising until a sure hand held her down.

"Your footing attracts too much attention." Lexa earned a dark glare.

Clarke shook her head and remained on the fur beside the two tailed wolf. She listened to Lexa's soft steps then looked down at Ares. "Can you believe that?" She grinned at the fact her plate was spotless clean. "Thanks, boy." She and Ares remained together.

Octavia and Lincoln were chatting about their lives. They were hopelessly lost in conversation that they never noticed Clarke's interests. Octavia only noticed once she gazed in Clarke's direction. She gave a faint smile to the Sky Princess.

Clarke swallowed and looked over at Ares. "Screw this." She climbed to her feet. "Come on." She and Ares headed out of camp in Lexa's direction. She knelt beside Ares and asked, "Can you find her?" She rubbed his head. "Can you find Lexa?"

Ares seemed to understand, and he lowered his nose to the ground. He started sniffing to the right then quickly went to the left. He scanned the area for a familiar scent and finally hit it. Ares quickly trotted off with his nose down.

Clarke smirked and followed the wolf. She kept pace with him for what seemed to be about fifteen minutes. Ares brought her out of the trees and to a hilltop. She followed his line of sight to the dark figure that was knelt under the crescent moon. Clarke started forward until she realized she was interrupting the commander. She went quiet and hoped to back away before she was noticed, but it was too late.

"Why have you followed me, Clarke?" Lexa remained knelt. She tilted her head to the side, and it revealed the sword hilt. Her right hand was wrapped around the handle while the blade was partially buried in the ground.

"I'm really really sorry." Clarke held up her hands. "I didn't realize you were…" She lowered her hands to her side.

Lexa gazed up towards the night sky that was broken by clouds. "I have not prayed to my god in years." She closed her eyes. "I gave her up after I became heda." She drew her teeth across her bottom lip. "A heda does not kneel because I am a god." She remembered her place in the world and stood up, her sword drawn out of the ground.

Clarke swallowed hard against such arrogant words that held very little weight in Lexa's voice. She balled her hands at her side.

Lexa sheathed her blade. "Or so the tale goes about the commander spirit."

Clarke was uneasy, but she tried pushing the conversation further. "Who is… was your god?"

"Staurra," Lexa whispered.

Clarke took a step closer. "Staurra?" she repeated. She attempted guessing what the name might mean. "As in star?"

Lexa looked over at Clarke and gave a low nod. "Star and light." She pointed to the night sky.

Clarke came over to the commander. "Why did you stop believing in her?"

"It is forbidden for me," Lexa explained. "Many do not believe in her very existence." She looked down at Ares, who took a seat in front of them. She met Clarke's curious features. "She is similar to your Goddess of Love you spoke of."

"Aphrodite," Clarke supplied. She was amazed that Lexa, the commander, believed in such a god. She understood why it might be forbidden.

Lexa gave a nod. "Staurra is the god of peace and love."

"And many don't believe in her because those things don't seem to exist," Clarke guessed.

"It is difficult to place your faith in such things when all you have known is war and death."

"But why are you forbidden?" Clarke remembered the commander said so twice now.

Lexa faced the Sky Princess. "My spirit is a part of Woraun, who is the war god."

Clarke was quiet as she processed the pieces about grounder religion. She now had two names of two different gods. A furrow started across her brow. "How many gods are there?"

"Thrigad," Lexa replied.

"Three…" Clarke shook her head.

Lexa had a faint grin. "Three God," she translated. "There are three gods, but they coexist and cannot function without the other. They are called Thrigad."

"So Thrigad is made up of Woraun, Staurra, and…"

"Juseda."

Clarke let out a low breath and repeated, "Juseda." She frowned and asked, "Why does Juseda sound a lot like blood in Trigedasleng."

"Her name means 'blood justice' in Trigedasleng," Lexa explained.

Clarke's head bobbed a few times. "I should have known." She set aside the new knowledge, not quite ready to understand it all. "About your offer this morning…" She watched the shift in Lexa, who hardened her resolve. "I'm still thinking on it, but I need some clarification on some things."

Lexa gave a faint nod.

"Maybe we should sit… somewhere." Clarke scanned the area and spotted a fallen tree. She started over there with Lexa and Ares at her side. She found a comfortable spot on the trunk and waited until the commander was next to her.

"What is it that you do not understand about my offer," Lexa prompted.

Clarke took a deep breath. "Exactly what it means… for me, especially." She toyed with her own fingers. "I get that becoming Trikru is… joining the Woods Clan." She looked up from her lap. "But what will it mean to be your second?"

"You have seen Octavia's training with Indra," Lexa started. "It will be similar."

"But?" Clarke tested. She curiously studied the commander's reserved features. "After I'm done, what will I be?" She saw a glint in Lexa's eyes now. "Lexa, I know you won't stick me out on the battlefield as some everyday warrior. So what-"

"Hedatu."

Clarke had her mouth half open, but she snapped it shut. She repeated the word then broke it apart and finally translated it into English. "Commander Two?" There was far too much enjoyment hidden in Lexa's eyes for Clarke's sake. She inhaled sharply as the title started weighing on her shoulders. "Lexa, I-I-I… I can't… I don't know if this is a good idea," she finally managed.

"You said yourself that your people may never fully accept you as their leader." Lexa tilted her head to one side. "But I am no fool." She would cultivate Clarke's skills as a leader, unlike the foolish Sky People.

Clarke was shaking her head. "I can't do this," she repeated yet again. She was breathing harder each second, and her heart jumped forward. "N-n-no." Panic started setting into her head. But Lexa sharply grabbed her shoulders and derailed her onset of fear.

"You must accept your place as a leader." Lexa held the younger leader still. Her green eyes chased off Clarke's panic. "Just as I have." She wondered how many times they would have this same argument until Clarke accepted her fate.

Clarke clenched her teeth and whispered, "And look what it has given you." She shook her head. "What it has taken from you."

"It has taken from me," Lexa agreed. For once, her personal feelings about her role as commander were out in the open, for examination and judgment. "But it has given me you." She paused and studied Clarke's calmer features. "Together, we can shoulder our people and give them peace… for at least as long as we live."

"If I've learned anything about peace," Clarke argued, "It's that a lot of war has to be fought to get it." She shook her head. "A lot of blood is spilled for it, and I can't do that again."

Lexa was growing frustrated at Clarke's denial. She dropped her hands and stated, "Then perhaps I was wrong." She stood up and coldly stared down at Clarke. "Maybe you are weak."

Clarke was taken aback. She felt physically struck by the commander's harsh words. Her chest hurt from her upset and ire. She was driven to her feet and matched Lexa's stance. "I am not weak." Her own words sounded childish, even pathetic. She ignored Ares's low whine of worry.

"You run from your people," Lexa spat. "You dance with death." Her eyes flickered to the handgun tucked in Clarke's waistband. "How close did you get to pulling the trigger on yourself?"

Clarke gritted her teeth and pointed at Lexa. "Screw you." She was breathing hard but finally yelled, "I burned three hundred with the drop ship. Let another two hundred get bombed. And then irradiated hundreds more in Mount Weather!"

"We irradiated them," Lexa snapped.

"Yeah we did," Clarke hissed. "We could have saved innocent lives by attacking Mount Weather." Her eyes flared with anger, and her cheeks reddened. "Cage knew Mount Weather was going to fall to us. You expected him to offer you a sweet deal to get your people out." She barred her teeth and hissed, "You fucking knew! And you planned on betraying me!"

Lexa saw the blame coming at her, again. "The commander puts her people first, just as you would do." She matched Clarke's hot rage. Her hands were fisted at her sides. "Do you think I took satisfaction out of accepting the deal?" Lexa watched Clarke's anger unravel. "They bled hundreds and hundreds of my people." She moved in closer to Clarke. "Generation upon generation." She shook with anger. "That gods' damn deal saved my people's lives."

Clarke glanced away from Lexa, not sure what else to say.

"I followed you into the mountain. I risked my life and my leadership," Lexa softly but firmly reminded Clarke. "I am trying to atone for my decisions I had to make as heda."

Clarke bit her bottom lip then focused on the commander again. She folded her arms against her chest. She considered how much Lexa had opened up to her, and it had caused an internal conflicted between Lexa as a person and Lexa as the grounders' heda. Lexa's decision to help Clarke showed determination and loyalty but also greatly confused and worried the grounders.

"If you… hadn't been there," Clarke hesitantly started, "I don't know… how much would have really been different but…" She swallowed hard.

Lexa tilted her head and explained, "You had to lead." That night in the mountain, Lexa had let go of her role as heda and left the command in Clarke's hands. However, the action to irradiated Level 5 had been Lexa's promise to keep, from years ago. For her, it would never weigh on her shoulders, like it would for Clarke, and instead it brought peace.

"I know I had to," Clarke murmured. Part of her wished Lexa had been in control that night in the mountain. That was indeed the original plan. Yet, it was her friends, people, and mother that were being harmed by the Mountain Men, not the grounders anymore. "If you hadn't helped, I'm not sure if I could have ever fully trusted you again."

Lexa dipped her head in understanding. She already knew. "You asked me if the cycle ever stops." She paused and finally answered, "It stopped when I irradiated them."

Clarke closed her eyes, hurt by the truth. She swallowed hard then slowly opened her eyes. "Why did you have to follow me?" Her frustration started building again. Lexa continued coming off as a hyprocrite that spoke of the importance of her leadership and her people. Yet, Lexa often did the opposite and yet still lectured Clarke.

"You followed me into Mount Weather. You followed me out of the Woods Clan." Clarke huffed and stated, "If Indra arrives in Polis before you… you're fucked." She watched Lexa's features, which slowly twisted with frustration. It was a rare display of emotions that Clarke pushed against with her next words. "Not to mention you got your ass kicked by your generals in a gantlet."

Lexa snapped first. "Because of you!" Her calm resolve was replaced with raw, dark emotions. "For you!"

Clarke broke first. She walked away with Ares on her heels. She only went a few yards then faced Lexa again. "I never asked you to do those things for me." Her eyes stung, and she blinked back the tears. "I never asked for any of this."

Lexa quickly approached Clarke and explained, "You were chosen, just like me."

"I refuse," Clarke stated. "I refuse… to kill people further." She blinked again, but this time a few tears fell. "I refuse," she whispered in pain. She started leaving until Lexa grabbed her wrist. Her tears continued streaking her flushed cheeks. "Please… let me go," she tried breaking free, but the commander's hold was strong.

"Pes drein tombom daun," Lexa stated. She found curious blue eyes focused on her. "Peace must have heart," she translated. "Hardened warriors do not make peace, Clarke."

"Neither do broken hearts," Clarke added. She could tell Lexa refused to release her. "Everywhere I go, Mount Weather is behind me… the people screaming for my blood." She was breathing hard again, and her emotions were rising further. "I see Dante Wallace at every turn." She shook her head and looked desperately at Lexa. "What am I suppose to do?"

Lexa stepped in closer and lowered their outstretched arms. "Let them go and move on," she gently advised.

"I don't know how to," Clarke admitted.

"It takes time." Lexa moved into Clarke's space, their bodies almost touching each other. "And I came to help."

Clarke peered up into Lexa's painted features. She sighed heavily at the commander's continued care. She felt foolish and stupid for giving Lexa shit earlier, especially about Mount Weather and the gantlet. Without thought, she rested her freehand on Lexa's hip. Then it came to her naturally to draw Lexa into a hug. Finally her wrist was free, and she brought her arm around the commander. She was hardly surprised by Lexa's rigid posture. Clarke may have made a mistake.

At first, Lexa tried recalling the last time somebody had hugged her, especially this hard. Distantly an old name whispered to her, but she pushed it aside in her head. She focused on reality, which was Clarke holding her closely. She moved her own arms.

Clarke released a tense breath after Lexa drew her in tighter. She rested her head against Lexa's shoulder and closed her eyes. Long fingers threaded into her golden hair, along her temple. Their bodies fit perfectly together, designed for each other. Their warmth mingled and eased the last of their anger. Nothing calmed Clarke's turmoil except when she was close to Lexa. For just awhile, Clarke felt freed from her sins.

If somebody had told Clarke that she would one day be hugging the grounder's commander, she would have died of laughter. It made her smile to herself. She and Lexa had come far from their first day before the commander's throne. After the peaceful silence, Clarke shifted her head and whispered, "Do you really believe I can be hedatu?"

Lexa bowed her head, her lips near Clarke's temple. "Would I offer otherwise?" She leaned her forehead against Clarke's head. "There can be peace for your people, mine, and the clans if you are by my side."

Clarke trembled at Lexa's confidence, especially about Clarke's role. She remembered when she and Lexa had marched up to Mount Weather with the army behind them. It was the only time she felt prepared to take on the world, but it crumbled under Cage's deal. She blocked the memories because it was time to let them go.

"Even with the unrest now?" Clarke murmured.

Lexa sighed because it was obvious that Octavia had filled Clarke's head with news. "Change causes unrest. They merely fear what they do not understand, yet." It was obvious she had dealt with it in the past.

Clarke opened her eyes and stared out at the world around them. The landscape was fairly dark other than the soft hue of silver from the crescent moon. She tilted her head down and studied Ares, who was watching her. "Give me more time to think about this." She lifted her head and met Lexa's gaze. She sighed and mentioned, "My mom will completely freak out."

"Sha," Lexa murmured. A dark smile ghosted her full lips. "Leid."

Clarke chuckled and was grateful for the small laugh. She released Lexa and mentioned, "At some point, you both will have to get along."

"Only when she treats you with respect."

Clarke touched the commander's forearm. "Come on. We should return before they start looking for us."

"Clarke," Lexa called. She reached into her jacket and produced the golden ring.

Clarke had turned back to the commander. She ignored Ares, who was dancing on his paws. He was ready to go, but the commander obviously had one last thing on her mind.

Lexa held up the golden ring between her fingers. "You must wear this for me." She extended it to the Sky Princess.

Clarke timidly took the ring. She had never worn one in her life. All she had was her father's watch. As she studied it, she realized the ring's pattern matched that of a tree's branches that forever interlocked in a circle. She curiously gazed back at Lexa.

"It is the Commander's Ring," Lexa explained.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times then shook her head. "Lexa, I can't take this." She started to return it, but Lexa closed her hand over it.

"It will protect you," Lexa promised. "It has been handed down from commander to commander." She released Clarke's hand. "I know you do not believe in our religion, but the ring is tied to my commander spirit." She noted Clarke's curiosity. "The first commander and priestess of Woraun enchanted it so that the commander may be closer to Woraun."

Clarke released a low breath at the significance that the ring held to Lexa and her people. She studied it in her palm and really considered whether it held any powers. She doubted it, but it held history from commander to commander over the generations.

"It was also forged by my great grandfather," Lexa whispered.

Clarke's head jerked up at this news. "Lexa…"

Lexa plucked the ring from Clarke's palm. With both hands, she took Clarke's hand into hers and carefully slid it over Clarke's right middle finger. She grinned at how it fit perfectly. "I have never worn it but carried it since I received it upon the last commander's death." Lexa believed the ring would have hindered her greatness as commander, making her blind to peace. Only recently had she realized the ring's true purpose, for Clarke. She looked up from the ring to Clarke.

However, Clarke was staring down at her hand. She was inspired by its beauty and history. She flexed her hand and took in the new weight. She met Lexa's calm features. "Mochof."

Lexa gave a low nod. "Now we must go." She separated from Clarke and started towards the camp.

Clarke released a breath then followed the commander, but she noticed Ares still sat in the same spot. She faced him and nearly called for him, except he was staring out at the landscape. Clarke followed his gaze, and she stiffened when she saw Dante Wallace. Clarke's breathing grew labored, but she called, "Ares."

The wolf got up and hurried over to his friend.

Clarke was about to go, but she paused because Dante Wallace raised his hand. Uneasy but not quite lost, Clarke mirrored Dante Wallace before she turned and quickly followed Lexa. A quick glance over her shoulder, and she saw that Dante was gone.

Lexa increased her gait now that Clarke was beside her. Just as she and Clarke neared the camp, she found the Sky Princess in front of her.

"Please don't say anything to Octavia."

Lexa lifted her chin at Clarke's reference to Octavia talking about the gantlet, Polis, and such.

"She and I have enough to work through without it getting any more complicated or emotional."

Lexa shifted her focus to campfire light between the trees. She nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," Clarke sincerely offered. She and Lexa continued into the camp. She noticed Octavia's curious stare, but she refused to explain herself. As she came closer to the Octavia and Lincoln, she noticed what they were doing so she pointed at the cards in front of the seated pair. "Are you…"

Octavia grinned at the Sky Princess. "Wanna join?" She indicated the spread out deck of cards. "I was just starting to explain to Lincoln about the different types of cards."

Clarke smiled at the prospect then looked over at the commander. "Have you ever played?"

Lexa was studying the cards spread out on the ground. "No." She looked up at Clarke. "What is it?"

"They're cards that you use to play different types of games." Clarke went over and grabbed her fur. "Do you mind, Octavia?"

"No, it's better with more people," Octavia replied. She waited until Lexa and Clarke were seated across from them, beside the fire. She looked over at the commander. "I'll start over." She gathered the cards into a pile, in her hand. "This is a deck of cards, and we use it to play different types of games." She held up one card, which was the ten of spades. "There are fifty-two cards in a deck." She started putting them down to show the different ones.

"The deck is made up of different suits," Clarke explained to Lexa. She pointed at the two of diamonds. "That's a diamond." She started down the list then continued explaining the numbers and face cards. She checked that Lexa and Lincoln understood how the deck was made up.

"Sha," Lexa agreed. "So how do you play?"

"Well…" Clarke looked at Octavia. "We can play different games." She shrugged and asked, "What game you think?"

Very slowly a cat-like smile spread across Octavia's lips. "Bullshit."

Clarke grew wide eye and laughed at the suggestion. "You do realize Lexa will kick our asses once she figures it out."

Octavia was hardly worried and started shuffling the deck.

Lincoln carefully watched how Octavia was able to bend the deck and let the cards fall. Then the cards were shuffled together again.

"What is… Bullshit?" Lexa attempted.

Clarke chuckled and noticed that Octavia let her handle that one. "First, you have to understand what the word means." She wracked her mind on how to explain it best. "It means that something is nonsense… or not true." She looked at Octavia and said, "You're bad with a sword and can't hit a broad side of a tree."

"That's complete bullshit!" Octavia replied. She smacked the deck on the ground.

Lexa understood and looked at Lincoln. "Spichen, sha?"

Lincoln nodded his agreement that it was similar. "So how do we play?"

Clarke chuckled and grinned at Octavia. "Okay so how it works is that…" She took half a dozen cards from Octavia and turned them face up in a fan. She carefully explained the rules and procedures to the card game. After a few questions, Clarke placed the cards back in the stack.

"We should practice once," Octavia suggested. "You help Lexa and I'll help Lincoln." She shuffled the cards several time.

"It's a three person game," Clarke reminded. "We should take out like a dozen cards just to keep it interesting."

Octavia agreed and counted out twelve cards, which she set aside face down. Nobody saw their values or suites. She shuffled one last time then set the stack in front of Clarke. "Cut it."

Clarke separated the stack into three smaller piles.

Octavia put the stack back together in a different order. She noted how Lincoln and Lexa were watching her and Clarke quite intently. She started dealing the cards into two groups, one set in front of her and Lincoln while the other was in front of Clarke and Lexa.

"So, Octavia is dealing the cards… splitting it in half between us." Clarke shifted closer to Lexa. Once Octavia was done, she told Lexa to take the cards. "Here's how you want to hold them." She brought her hands over Lexa's and showed her how to fan them out.

Octavia was doing the same with Lincoln.

"Then I like to organize mine in a logical way," Clarke told the commander. "Like this." She began sorting the cards in Lexa's hands so that the numbers went from smallest to highest with the face cards on the far right.

Lexa gave a low nod. The organization did help her understand what they had to work with for the game. However, she also realized that too much organizing could lead to her opponents figuring out her hand. She kept that in the back of her mind.

"Who goes first?" Octavia questioned.

"Heda," Lincoln decided.

Clarke moved impossibly closer by uncrossing her legs and tucked her right under her propped up left leg. She leaned closer to the commander. "So remember that the object is to dispose of all our cards." She found dark eyes now on her. "Since we're first, we have to start with aces." She pointed at the fan of cards. "Obviously we can't put down more than four. We can put down what we do have, if we have any, or-"

"Or bullshit and put down a combination of what we do and don't have in the hand," Lexa summarized.

"Exactly." Clarke nodded. She straightened up and offered, "Go ahead."

Lexa nodded and plucked out two cards from her hand.

"Face down and call it," Clarke reminded.

Lexa placed the faced down cards and stated, "Two aces."

Octavia curiously eyed both Clarke and Lexa. She looked to Lincoln and explained, "Now we can call 'bullshit' if we want or we can pass." She pointed at Lincoln's cards. "You want to look at what we have and see if you can rule out any bullshit." She then turned her pointed finger at the other two. "Look at their faces to see if they're playing us."

Clarke folded her arms and smirked. She visually dared Lincoln and Octavia to call bullshit on them. She then peered over at Lexa, who had her normal calm features that gave nothing away.

"If we call bullshit," Lincoln started, "And the two cards are aces then we take them, right?"

"Sha," Octavia agreed. "But, if one is not an ace then Clarke and heda have to take them back." She smirked and mentioned, "Sometimes the best is you call bullshit when the discarded card stack gets big."

"Or you get screwed," Clarke fired back.

Octavia chuckled and shrugged. "No pain, no game." She and Clarke traded a smirk before she focused back on Lincoln. "So we have to discard twos." She helped Lincoln pick the cards.

Lincoln placed them on top of the down aces. "Three twos."

Lexa narrowed her eyes then looked over at Clarke for an opinion.

Clarke only shrugged in silent answer. She wanted to wait on the bullshit claim.

The commander silently conceded and pulled a single card. "One three." She put it down.

Lincoln followed up with two fours.

Octavia eyed Clarke when Lexa pulled three fives from her hand. She gritted her teeth and nearly called bullshit. But, she let Lincoln pull the one card.

"One six," Lincoln claimed.

Clarke's eyes snapped to Lexa's hand, and she hastily pointed at the four sixes in Lexa's hand. "Bullshit!"

"Goddamn it!" Octavia yelled. She growled and scooped up the stack.

Clarke chuckled and looked at the commander, who raised an eyebrow at the outburst between the Sky People. "Trust me… you'll get into it soon enough, commander."

Lexa refocused on the cards in her hand. She pulled two cards and placed them down. "Two sevens."

"Bullshit," Octavia fired off.

Clarke reached down and flipped them to reveal the two sevens. "Sucker," she teased.

"Screw you," Octavia muttered in good fun. She took the two cards and handed them to Lincoln.

As the game progressed, Lincoln fell more into it thanks to his partner's own enthusiasm. The game started moving faster, and the two grounders adapted to it quickly. Clarke hardly assisted Lexa further and only called bullshit two more times. By the end, Lincoln and Lexa faced off without any help until Lexa won it.

Clarke chuckled after Lexa won with an empty hand.

"Whatever," Octavia complained. She rolled her eyes and collected all the cards, including the twelve set aside.

"You both got it?" Clarke asked the two grounders.

"Sha," Lincoln replied.

Lexa merely nodded.

"Alright." Clarke now moved away from the commander so that she could keep her hand to herself.

Octavia was busy shuffling the deck.

"What other games are there?" Lexa inquired.

Clarke considered it and started going down the list. "There's Crazy Eights, Gin Rummy, Go Fish…"

"War," Octavia supplied, "Old Maid."

Clarke was recalling the games she used to play with her father or Wells. "Black Jack and Poker."

Octavia jerked her head up and smirked. "Strip poker."

"Oh n-n-no!" Clarke had a bright blush after her mind went in several directions at Octavia's suggestion.

Lexa saw the flush thanks to the firelight. She tilted her head and peered over at Octavia. "What is strip poker?"

Clarke gritted her teeth and warned, "Octavia."

However, Octavia was barely deterred and looked at the commander. "Poker is a betting game where you win by certain card combinations." She grinned at Clarke's glare and still continued the explanation. "In strip poker, the bet is an article of clothing that is stripped off and stays off after each losing round. Whoever has the most clothes on is the winner."

Clarke covered her face with her hand. She almost hated Octavia at the moment. "But we're playing Bullshit right now." She looked over at Octavia with a stern expression.

Octavia bit her bottom lip and set the stack down. "Heda, you may cut since you won the last round."

Lexa mimicked Clarke's earlier actions by dividing the deck into thirds.

Octavia organized the cut deck then started dealing them to everybody. She briefly studied Lincoln, who had a faint grin because of the earlier conversation about strip poker. She chuckled softly.

"Clarke, are you embarrassed by your body?" Lexa asked.

Clarke's head jerked to the right. She sputtered her initial answer then finally composed herself. "I'm not, but I don't just show off my body to anybody."

"Do you have something different than Octavia or I?" Lexa countered.

Octavia started laughing and paused from dealing the deck. She covered her mouth and contained her laughs because Clarke was giving her a force ten glare. "I'm sorry, but… heda has a point, Clarke."

Beyond dumbfounded, Clarke looked from Octavia to the commander, who raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, I don't have muscles and tattoos," she fired off.

"We can change that," Lincoln offered.

Clarke now leveled her glare on Lincoln.

Lexa finally relented and declared, "It is too cold for strip poker though."

Octavia's shoulders shook from her silent laughs. She finished dealing the cards and sat up. "Alright… back to Bullshit then." She scooped up her hand.

"That was total bullshit," Clarke muttered. She organized her cards.

Lincoln finished surveying his own. He looked across to Clarke and noticed the golden ring on her right hand. His eyebrows drew closer together, and he realized it was the famous Commander's Ring. Lincoln's lips slightly parted, but his attention was drawn to the commander.

Lexa was aware of Lincoln's observation. She slightly tilted her head at him, in silent order.

Lincoln returned his attention to his hand and sensed the commander's eyes were off him. He blew out a low breath at the meaning behind the Commander's Ring on Clarke's hand.

Octavia cleared her throat and offered, "Heda, you first."

Lexa indeed went first. She called how many aces she put down. Next Lincoln went followed by Octavia. Clarke went last. Quickly the stack started to build up, and nobody called bullshit until Lincoln put his cards down.

"Bullshit," Clarke fired off.

Lincoln let out a low huff. He was caught and had to take the stack.

Clarke smirked and nodded. "Yup." She went after Octavia then it started with Lexa again. As the round came back to Clarke, she placed two cards and made the call.

"Bullshit," Lexa claimed. She reached for Clarke's two down turned cards and flipped them. There was one face card and a two.

Clarke growled and scooped up the cards. "Just you wait," she muttered.

"Do not make me wait long," Lexa whispered.

Octavia's eyes flickered from the commander to Clarke and back to the commander. She traded a grin with Lincoln.

"Go," Clarke snapped at Lexa.

The commander calmly placed one card face down.

Octavia decided to take the small risk and called bullshit. She ended up taking the single card.

The rounds continued until Lexa had one card left and Octavia had three. Clarke and Lincoln were on each other's heels with six or more cards.

"Heda," Lincoln prompted.

Lexa kept stoic as she placed her last card and stated it.

"Bullshit!" Clarke and Octavia both yelled together.

Clarke grabbed the top card and flipped it. She was pleased when it was the wrong card that Lexa called out. "You haven't won yet."

Lexa collected the stack of cards but declared, "I always win, eventually."

"Oh please." Clarke rolled her eyes. She caught sight of the commander's faint grin. "Go, Lincoln."

Lincoln nodded and put his two down.

Octavia went next, which left her with two cards in her hand.

"Bullshit," Lexa called.

Octavia hissed and took the thin stack. Next was Clarke, and the game started to move faster. Almost too fast that Lincoln missed to call out bullshit. But he fired it off before Octavia had an empty hand. Octavia yelled and swiped the stack off the ground. Clarke then placed her last three cards face down.

"Bullshit!" Lincoln called out.

"She was not bluffing," Lexa guessed. She flipped the cards for Clarke and was hardly surprised to see the three aces.

"Yup, yup!" Clarke jumped onto her feet. "Sky Princess wins first round." She went over to her pack to get a drink of water.

Ares's head popped up, his eyes on Clarke.

Octavia shook her head and focused on the last of the game. Everything unraveled faster as Lexa finished second then she beat Lincoln, barely.

Clarke had returned to her seat between Ares and Lexa. She petted the wolf several times as the game ended between the others. She then fell back on her elbows against the fur. "Another round?" She looked between her opponents, who agreed with her.

"Let's try a small variation," Octavia decided. She was shuffling the deck really well. She often played Bullshit with her brother. "Instead of going from ace to two to three, we can add a rule that we can go backwards or forward."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrow. "So if I call twos then Lexa could either do threes or aces."

Octavia nodded.

Clarke liked the idea. "I'm gamed," she agreed.

"Sha," Lincoln also agreed.

Lexa only gave a nod. She started to get up, actually thirsty. But, Clarke seemed to sense it.

"Here." Clarke handed her canteen to the commander.

Lexa gratefully drank the cool water. She screwed on the lid then returned it to Clarke.

"Clarke," Octavia prompted. She indicated the shuffled deck.

"Yup, winner cuts the deck." Clarke loved advertising her win. She hoped it stirred Lincoln and Lexa, especially Lexa.

Octavia shook her head and collected the cut deck. She dealt the cards quickly.

"And winner goes first," Clarke added. She was organizing her hand

"Can you just go," Lexa ordered. She peered over at Clarke and noted how Clarke's hand was being put into a certain order. Her eyes gleamed with the knowledge. This time, she would keep a careful eye on Clarke's cards and pulls from the hand.

Clarke chuckled and stated, "Sore loser." She pulled two cards. "I know how you feel." She smirked at Lexa. "But not really since I won." She slapped the two cards down and called the aces.

"Somebody please beat her ass," Octavia declared. She listened to Lincoln's chuckle.

Clarke laughed at getting somebody stirred up. She closed up her hand and looked at the commander to go next.

Lexa put her cards down. She peered over at Lincoln and watched his motions, carefully.

Quickly the game started to move, faster than the last game. Each person watched their opponent but nobody called bullshit at the start. After the fourth turn, it started with Clarke again. Lexa eyed Clarke's fingertips that danced over the tops of the card.

"Three sevens," Clarke stated.

Lexa looked stared at the stack as Clarke's hand drew away. Her sharp mind hastily worked it out, and she stated, "Bullshit."

Clarke froze, already guilty.

Octavia was fast to turn the three cards. There was a six in the three cards. She laughed and teased, "Not so hot now, Sky Princess."

"We're just getting started." Clarke scooped up the stack. She slotted her eyes at the commander, but Lexa gave nothing away.

Two more turns passed then Clarke put her cards down.

"Bullshit," Lexa called out again.

"What the Hell!" Clarke yelled. She half turned to Lexa. "Do you have x-ray vision or something?"

Lincoln turned the cards over. He softly laughed, picked up the thin stack, and held it out to her.

Clarke took the cards and glowered. "Thanks, Lincoln." She reorganized her cards.

The turns continued until Octavia yelled bullshit on the commander. She was right, and she laughed at her success. Lincoln then called bullshit on Octavia two turns later. He groaned at his mistake and took the stack. He had been so close to winning the game.

"Two queens." Clarke put the cards down.

"Bullshit."

Clarke went wide eye then gritted her teeth after Lexa's call. "Seriously?"

"She has it out for you, Clarke," Octavia teased.

"Fine." Clarke nodded at the commander. "Go ahead." She had taken the cards.

Lexa put down her cards.

"Bullshit," Clarke snapped.

Lexa picked them up and handed them to the Sky Princess, faced up now.

Clarke snatched them, without really looking at them.

Lincoln slowly put his cards down and barely stated them. He looked at Octavia, who went next. Then Clarke put her set down. This time Lexa kept quiet.

But, as soon as Lexa put her cards down, Clarke yelled, "Bullshit!" She hardly cared if she was right or wrong.

Lexa gritted her teeth as Octavia flipped them.

Octavia chuckled and pushed the cards to the commander. "Good luck with that." Her eyes flickered to Clarke, who was now determined to get even with the commander. It was a perfect opportunity for her to win the game if Lexa and Clarke were so focused on each other.

Again the game picked up speed, and Clarke continued to target Lexa back. She was at war with the commander at every turn. Octavia came down to her last two cards. She poked the fire between Lexa and Clarke before Lincoln put his cards down. She hoped the two leaders ignored the fact she was putting her last two down.

Octavia placed her last two cards down and quietly stated it. She bit her grin back at how Clarke was glaring at Lexa. As she drew her hand away, she prayed for Clarke to go next before Octavia declared her win.

Clarke's attention whipped around towards Octavia.

"Bullshit!" Clarke and Lexa both yelled together.

Lincoln chuckled at Octavia, who was now pissed off. He turned Octavia's two cards over, which were different from one another. "You almost had it."

"Whatever." Octavia sighed heavily and took the stack of fifteen cards. "You two suck."

Clarke softly laughed and promised, "We didn't forget about you." She glanced over at Lexa and received a quick wink. A soft flush colored Clarke's cheek. She cleared her throat and went back to her card hand.

As the game stretched on, it grew obvious that Lexa had a lucky streak. She played her cards well and reached her last three. She held back from calling bullshit when Clarke put her cards down. Lexa pretended to put all three down, but she paused and withheld one.

Lincoln parted his lips, to call it. He decided it was worth the risk. "Bullshit."

Octavia cringed at his move.

Clarke turned them and shook her head at the matching jacks.

Lincoln groaned and had to take the stack. After a moment, he put his cards down.

Finally the turns came around to Lexa again.

Clarke refused to let Lexa walk out of the game as the winner if she could help it. "Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit!" she repeated as the commander put the last card down. "Fucking bullshit!" She flipped the card.

Octavia hollered and cheered for the commander's win.

Lexa had a wide smirk and stood up. She patted the Sky Princess on the shoulder. "Second place is not all that bad… if you can win it." She strolled through the camp and left them. She needed a break and patrol had to be done too.

Clarke gave a shout then fell backwards into the fur. She then swore she heard a laugh from the woods, but it was probably her imagination. She groaned and dropped her closed cards over her face. "I hate this game."

"It really gets the competitive juices going," Octavia teased. She grinned at Clarke's red face after she sat up. She, Lincoln, and Clarke continued the game until Octavia won second place.

Clarke was too frazzled by Lexa's win. She lost to Lincoln by the time Lexa returned from patrol. "I'm done!" she declared. She got up in a huff, grabbed her fur, and started to her earlier spot where she had her bedroll.

"Heda, doesn't the loser of this last round get first watch?" Octavia teased.

Lexa was knelt beside the campfire. She tossed wood into it. "I believe it is the second place winner."

Octavia softly laughed, shook her head, and softly smiled at the commander. "Touché," she muttered. She then nodded. "I'll take first watch."

Clarke rubbed Ares's head when he lay down beside her bedroll. She pulled her pack closer and retrieved her sketchbook and pencil. She cleared her mind by drawing the last station in the Metro system. She drew each detail with precise accuracy. After she was done, she closed the journal, set it aside, and fell onto her back into the bedroll.

Ares moved in closer. His two tails curled around his side. He leaned his head against Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke was about to drift off until she sensed somebody standing over her. As she opened her eyes, the commander knelt down beside her bedroll. Lexa offered to take care of Clarke's healing leg before she went to sleep. Clarke agreed and pulled out her small medical bag from her pack. Lexa quietly worked and said goodnight to Clarke after she finished with the wrap.

For a moment, Clarke watched the commander go. She then crawled under the furs with a yawn. "Night, boy," she murmured. She listened to the soft sounds of the camp. Fire crackled to her right then softer still was Lexa's whetstone going down the sword blade. Clarke was lulled to sleep.

Across the camp, Lexa peered up from her hidden spot between two trees. She curiously eyed the Sky Princess. She considered how well Clarke would sleep tonight. Lexa silently placed her bet. She returned to sharpening the blade, and her thoughts about the future. There was much planning that had to be done now that Mount Weather was dead. New enemies would surface, and Lexa would be ready.

**To be continued.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **Sorry for the slight delay on this post. I think I've replied to feedback from the last two chapters. Hopefully I didn't miss anybody...? But this chapter is a bit longer than normal. Hopefully it's a good one, even without the card game. :) And thank you as always for the great support and feedback. Y'all really rock!

**AN2:** One key feature in this chapter and the story line to keep in mind is that the people of Polis do not speak Trigedasleng. I know we mainly assume that all grounders are speaking Trigedasleng. From the show, I remember Lincoln mentions many/most grounders do speak it. He doesn't specifically say anything about Polis so I am taking that to my advantage. :)

**Anonymous Reviews**

Pep: That last chapter was a fun one, for sure. I'm glad you liked it. I hope you continue enjoying the story. Thank you kindly for the review too! :)

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 9**

Clarke slowly drew open her eyes when she heard wood go into the campfire. It was still dark, but she suspected she had been asleep for some time. She focused on the person standing by the fire. It was the commander.

Lexa had moved to Octavia and Lincoln's bedroll. She knelt beside Lincoln and stirred him awake. It was time for a shift rotation. Once Lincoln started moving out of the furs, Lexa broke away and went around the campfire. She sensed the blue eyes on her so she paused and met Clarke's gaze.

Feeling bolder than last night, Clarke raised her head and lifted her fur in silent invite. Her heart pounded a little harder as she waited in slight worry.

Lexa weighed her decision then made a choice. She went directly to Clarke and knelt down. With efficiency, she unhooked her pauldron, removed her sheathed sword, dagger, and large throwing star. She placed the weapons close to the bedroll. Last, her jacket slid off and was set away from things.

Clarke shifted to the edge of the bedroll as Lexa climbed under the furs. She controlled her breathing even though she was nervous. She remained on her side as Lexa became comfortable on her back. She adjusted her jacket under their heads then closed her eyes.

Lexa reached out of the furs and touched her sword's handle. She drew her hand back under now that she was confident about their security. She shut her eyes and briefly stiffened when a warm hand touched her covered forearm.

Clarke gently squeezed then loosened her grip as she took a deep breath. Like Lexa, she kept her eyes closed and tried relaxing again. She realized she was sandwiched by Lexa and Ares. She had a silly smile, but it slowly slipped away.

"We're going to Polis tomorrow," Clarke whispered.

Lexa drew open her eyes. "Clarke-"

"Don't Clarke me."

Lexa sighed heavily and looked over at the Sky Princess. She found intense blue eyes that glowed in the firelight.

"I do want to see Polis." Clarke hesitated but admitted, "It's just a little sooner than I planned on it." She flashed a grin and teased, "Maybe you can convince me why I should join your people."

Lexa turned her features away and shut her eyes. "It does not require convincing."

Clarke chuckled and tightened her grip on Lexa's arm. "Sleep well," she murmured. In moments, she drifted off.

Shortly Lexa fell asleep too. She was pleased that Clarke's sleep tonight had been better so far. Through the night, she remained on her back after years of training to do so. However, Clarke moved around on occasions, which stirred both Lexa and Ares. At some point, Clarke had moved in closer to Lexa.

Clarke was still on her right side, but she was now curled up against Lexa's frame. Her forehead rested against Lexa's shoulder, snuggled into the warmth. She had both hands wrapped around Lexa's bicep and forearm. For the last candlemarks, Clarke slept well.

However, the commander had a broken night of sleep, which was normal. She tried recalling the last time she shared furs with somebody, for reasons other than sex. Even on those occasions, she sent her one-time lover away from her tent. Lexa refused to share anything else of herself to somebody, until Clarke.

At dawn, the four travelers began their day with a quick breakfast. Clarke organized her things afterwards then helped Octavia clean up from their meals. Before anybody tacked a horse, they washed up by the creek and refilled the waterskins. Shortly, they were on the road with horses in tow and sights on the road to Polis. This time the commander led the way with Clarke Griffin at her side.

The gravel road to Polis was quiet with little activity. The air was crisp with promise of winter on the way. It was an overcast day, but it was far better than rain. Lexa despised cold rain in the fall and early winter. From the amount of berries on the holly bushes during her travels, she knew it would be a harsh winter. Mother Nature had its way of preparing the animals.

Clarke was quiet at the start. She had the smart phone in hand and played with the map application. She pinpointed their current location and from Lexa's travel estimates, it would take them to the coast line of the Chesapeake Bay. Clarke assumed that was the ocean to the grounders. It made sense why they perceived it as such since the bay was rather large.

"So…" Clarke shut off the phone's screen and put it in her back pocket. "Polis was Annapolis," she concluded aloud.

Lexa glanced at the Sky Princess then returned her focus to the road. She sensed Clarke walking closer to her. "Yes." She tilted her head and asked, "Why do the old names matter to you?"

Clarke shrugged and reminded, "I love history."

"You want to understand how we came to be," Lexa concluded.

Clarke shrugged. She had forgone her pack today and had tied it to Octavia's saddlebag. She was in good spirits. Her leg felt a lot better, she slept well with few nightmares, and she had several good meals lately.

"You will learn," Lexa promised.

Clarke had to admit that she looked forward to it. "Did you enjoy the game last night?" She grinned when she saw a thin smile on Lexa's features.

"Sha." Lexa looked at Clarke, and a glint showed in her eyes. "You are not a very good loser."

Clarke softly laughed. "I get it honestly from my mother."

Lexa had thought so too. She was quiet as she recalled last night's game. Her normally stoic expression broke under wistful emotions. "It has been a long time since I could be myself… a little."

Clarke looked over at Lexa. "Have you forgotten what it is like to be just Lexa?" She cleared her throat after a drawn silence went between them.

"Since Costia was killed," Lexa softly revealed.

Clarke's eyes fluttered at the mention of Costia and her death. She swallowed hard as her gaze traveled down to Ares. She compared how Ares had been alone and lost, like Lexa after she lost Costia. "I'm sorry." She peered over at the commander. "How long has she been gone now?"

"It will be three years in a few days," Lexa replied.

Clarke flinched that the anniversary of Costia's death was soon. "Lexa…" She faltered at her next question until she worked up the nerve. "The Ice Nation's general died in Tondc?"

"Sha," Lexa quietly replied.

"That's not good, right?" Clarke brushed a stray lock of golden hair behind her right ear. "Once they figure out we knew about the missile…"

Lexa said nothing else. She had spent too much thinking about the aftermath of Tondc and what it would cost her. The missile had given her a brief leverage with the coalition to bring down Mount Weather. Yet, that would most likely unravel once word spread that Lexa, the heda, knew about it. What concerned Lexa further was that it would include Clarke's name, and the Sky Princess would become an automatic target.

In those quiet minutes, Clarke quickly came to the same realization. She suddenly grabbed the commander's bicep and hastily started, "Lexa, they will-"

"You will be safe," Lexa sharply cut off. Her war paint made her even more imposing as the commander.

"But my people will be targeted too."

Lexa halted the walk and turned to Clarke. "That is why we must rebuild this alliance."

Clarke was shaking her head. "We should have saved Tondc." She moved in closer to Lexa and whispered, "For those hundreds we sacrificed at Tondc to save those at Mount Weather will not make up for a future war that could cost thousands."

"Mount Weather had to be stopped," Lexa stated.

Clarke swallowed hard. "You'd still sacrifice Tondc."

Lexa gave a low nod then slipped out of Clarke's grip. She continued towards Polis.

Clarke released a sad breath then looked back at Octavia and Lincoln, who waited for them to continue. She rejoined Lexa's side but stayed quiet. Her thoughts went in hundreds of directions as she considered what was ahead of her, Lexa, and their people. There was no rest, or peace.

"Put your worries aside for now," Lexa ordered. "We will be in Polis soon, and I wish for you to enjoy it."

Clarke sighed and nodded. "I'll try."

Lexa sensed the rekindled tension in Clarke, but she was unsure what would ease Clarke's mind. She hoped that Polis could keep Clarke busy. She expected to be busy herself once she entered Polis. Slowly the landscape became more familiar and eventually Lexa took to her mare's saddle.

Clarke also mounted the horse after she petted Ares. This time, she sat behind Lexa in the saddle. She was uncertain whether to put one or both arms around Lexa or how tightly for that matter. She became so frazzled by the change that Lexa had halted her constant adjustments.

"You are irritating my broken ribs," Lexa mentioned. She kept her left hand over top of Clarke's linked hands at her waistline.

"Broken ribs?" Clarke checked. A hint of annoyance was in her tone.

"They are healing."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Your bruises look better. How's your stab wound?"

"Healing."

Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa's shoulder. "Oh dear god, please give me the patience to deal with this woman." She missed Lexa's smirk.

"It is I who needs the patience," Lexa debated.

Clarke's head whipped up. "Do we ever agree on anything?" A stretch of silence went on between her and the commander. Only the hoof beats filled the void.

"Perhaps that we wish to kiss again," Lexa smoothly replied.

Clarke thanked God or any god that she was behind Lexa. Her face was bright red. Suddenly Lexa's body felt like an ember fresh from the fire. "Wow," she breathlessly whispered. "That…" She took a deep breath. "That was really good." She cleared her throat and squirmed in the saddle.

Lexa was satisfied with herself and even more with Clarke's response. She bit hard on her bottom lip and slowly slipped into her usual stoic mindset.

"How far are we?" Clarke swallowed hard and struggled to focus on something else other than Lexa's earlier reply.

"Not far."

"Right," Clarke muttered. She attempted staying calm after a few deep breaths. The saddle felt way too damn small and tight against Lexa. She considered getting off and walking with Ares, but she doubted Lexa would let her dismount the horse. She instead studied the surrounding area in hopes it would calm her nerves.

Lexa freed her left hand and kept the gathered reins in her right. She placed her freehand over Clarke's linked ones.

Clarke was still uncomfortable after the earlier conversation. Her mind continually jumped back to the kiss she had shared with Lexa days ago. It only served to renew her flush and make the saddle more uncomfortable. Eventually, her crazed thoughts were broken by the constant tap against her right hand. Clarke realized that Lexa was tapping her hand to the beat of the horse's steps. It was a soothing sensation that eased her mind.

The commander had learned that rhythmic sounds or motions seemed to calm Clarke's nerves. There was something assuring about consistence for Clarke. Her hope that the soft taps would help had been an educated guess on her part. Lexa realized she felt at easy now that Clarke was relaxed again. However, she still grinned at Clarke's earlier reaction.

The rest of the ride to Polis continued more calmly. Nearly a candlemark before the city, Lexa ordered the group to take a break. She mentally organized for her arrival to the city. She had told Polis that she would be there in the next day or two, not today. It would matter very little. After the break, they remounted their horses and hurried to the city. Ares was hard pressed to stay beside the horses.

Eventually, Clarke noticed a change in their landscape. The trees had mostly vanished and now fields started to spread across the lands to her right and left. As she looked more closely, she realized crops were growing in the fields. Then a few minutes later, another field held a mixture of livestock. Clarke was in awe as she absorbed the beginnings of Polis's life.

Behind Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln followed behind on their horses. Similar to Clarke, Octavia was dazzled by the agriculture and suspected the population was high in the city. She was about to ask Lincoln a few things until movements from behind drew her attention. Octavia twisted in the saddle and grew wide eye at the grounders that followed them. She quickly realized they were farmers and herders.

Lexa tilted her head when she heard the first call. In a few heartbeats, more calls followed until it was a soft chant from behind them.

Clarke was confused and peered over her shoulder at the crowd that tailed them. She read their happiness as they praised their commander. She expected them to return to their fields, but they continued down the gravel road. As each minute passed, another farmer joined the precession to the city.

Once the gravel road turned into cobble stone, the commander halted the group, and they dismounted for the walk into Polis. Lexa had Octavia and Lincoln come closer, but she led the group down the cobble stone road to the city. Along the way, they passed several merchants that had loaded or empty wagons. Every merchant greeted the travelers, and gave a curious glance at Clarke, who dressed slightly different from the others. They went past then went through the crowd of farmers.

After they came around a bend, the city's gate appeared in the distance. It was already open for today's travelers. Through the mouth, Clarke was able to see people within the city as they passed the gates in one direction or another. Her eyes quickly traced the tall, stone wall of the city that protected its legendary world. As they drew closer, she noticed there were soldiers that walked the top of the wall.

Lexa was a few steps ahead of the group, but she glanced over her shoulder at Clarke. She noticed the Sky Princess only had eyes for the approaching city. She returned her attention to the gates that were guarded by three soldiers. Lexa lifted her chin as she approached them.

One guard broke away from the gate and took a few steps towards the travelers. He carried a spear in his right hand, which he lowered the buttend onto a cobble stone. His approach seemed to silence farmers who chanted for their military leader.

One by the one, the farmers started departing and returned to their fields. Each one of them chatted about the commander's arrival to Polis along with the news about defeat of the Mountain Men.

The guard met the commander halfway. He offered a smile. "Commander," he greeted.

Lexa signaled for the others to stop, and she took a step closer to the guard.

"You are early," the guard excitedly noted. His features were weathered from time as a soldier. However, his refined leathers made him look youthful. "Polis is honored by your arrival."

Lexa dipped her head and explained, "Weather has been kind." She placed her left hand on her sword hilt that she had strapped to her belt today. "Let the Senate know of my arrival."

"Of course, commander." The guard was about to speak further, but he was cut off by the commander.

"Also inform them that Clarke of the Sky People has arrived with me."

The guard shifted on his boots, and his dark eyes cut to the blond woman behind the commander. He assumed she was Clarke of the Sky People. "Yes, of course, commander." He lifted his spear and asked, "Do you need an escort to your home?"

Clarke hated that the spotlight had been placed on her for a moment. But, she knew it could hardly be stopped because she would stick out among the people. She stayed focus on the conversation between Lexa and the guard. She was surprised it was in English, perhaps for her own sake.

"No but thank you." Lexa nodded at her company to follow her into the city. She gently tugged her mare's reins and started towards the open gate.

Clarke followed behind the commander. She fought not to stare at the guards, who dressed differently than the warriors in Lexa's army. She noted that each one had royal blue fabric tied into their leathers in one manner or another. She considered what it meant and that she would have to ask Lexa later.

Slowly, Clarke passed the gates and entered the main street that fed the busy city. Her eyes crawled over the stone buildings on ever side of her. The sidewalks were made of stone as well and tall lamps were set so many yards apart, most likely used for lighting at night. Many windows along the buildings were open and sometimes clothes lines came out between the buildings, laundry drying in the midday sun.

Even though the city seemed to be mostly made from stone, it was so lively with color. Each building was painted in a certain color, no shade quite the same. The citizens themselves seemed proud of their homes because their own clothes were anything but black or gray. They wore soft blues, burnt oranges, deep reds, and pale yellows. Occasionally their pants or long skirts were browns and blacks. Clarke could barely take in every detail.

"Clarke," Lexa softly beckoned.

Clarke blinked and widened her gait until she was beside the commander. Ares followed her and took her left side. She smiled at his interests in the new landscape around them.

"Welcome to Polis," Lexa offered.

"It is amazing," Clarke breathed out. She looked from her right to her left then behind herself. She noted that Octavia was doing the same thing. After another minute, she finally noticed that the people were pointing at them. Their whispers carried to her ears, and she registered that they were talking about Lexa.

"Do people here not speak Trigedasleng?" Clarke kept her voice low.

"It is called the Language of the Tree People for a reason," Lexa replied. "They only speak English in Polis."

Clarke was startled by the news and had assumed all grounders knew Trigedasleng. She leaned in and mentioned, "They're talking about you."

"Sha," Lexa murmured. "If you wish for their ears not to hear what we say, it is best to use Trigedasleng."

Clarke peered over at Lexa and wondered why Lexa would need to do so. She decided it was best to ask another time. "I'll keep that in mind," she simply replied. She wanted to ask more, much more, but her chance was cut off by the fact that a crowd had built up on the streets.

People from around the city heard about the commander's arrival. They flocked to the sidewalks along the main street. At first, it started softly then slowly increased in volume and strength as people chanted their leader's title.

"Commander, commander, commander!" the people sung. Many wanted to go to their leader, but they withheld and only waved or called to her.

Clarke grew wide eye at their praise for Lexa. She felt her heart's beat match their chant. She was amazed by the response to Lexa's arrival. She looked at Lexa.

Ever the commander, Lexa remained calm but the approval shined in her eyes. She met Clarke's curious gaze and a small smile tugged at her lips.

Clarke almost said something except somebody yelled Lexa's proper name. She furrowed her eyebrows when a young woman broke through the crowd and ran down the street.

Lexa released her horse's reins then took several large steps, almost jogging towards the woman. She met the young, blond haired beauty halfway and scooped her up in her arms.

"Thank Staurra you are finally home," the young woman breathlessly declared. She nearly crushed Lexa in the hug, and her fingers tangled in Lexa's intricate braids. "I knew you would make it."

Clarke felt her jaw loosen, which she snapped shut as the two women continued affectionately hugging in public. She struggled for air as a dark fire started in her stomach and clawed up to her chest. She fisted her hands. An angry hue colored her cheeks.

Lexa withdrew but whispered, "It is so good to see you." She knew nobody else heard her.

"You as well," the young woman returned. She had a bright smile and held onto Lexa's shoulders.

Clarke gritted her teeth as Lexa continued holding the woman close. She wanted to pull them apart then demand answers, after she tore somebody's head off. Yet, she remained rooted in the same spot. She ignored Ares's impatient dance.

"There is somebody I wish for you to meet." Lexa broke away then turned and headed back to the group. At her side, the young beauty followed her.

Clarke forced a smile on her face as the commander returned to her. She took stock of the blond haired woman that was rather petite, thinner, friendly hazel eyes, and rather curly hair. She suspected the girl was about Clarke's own age.

Lexa indicated the Sky Princess. "This is Clarke of the Sky People." She looked at Clarke and raised an eyebrow at the iciness in Clarke's demeanor. Lexa tilted her head.

The young woman stepped forward, hand extended to Clarke. "It is a pleasure to meet you finally."

Clarke swallowed at the obvious fact that Lexa had mentioned her. What else would Lexa have told about her? And yet, Clarke knew nothing of this woman. She clamped down on any harsh words. She forcefully loosened her fisted hand and took the soft one into hers.

"Clarke, this is my little sister… Alex." Lexa slowly folded her arms and waited for her words to sink through Clarke's jealousy.

Clarke was undone and wished to melt through the cobble stone street. For the second time, she was bright red and very ashamed by her earlier assumptions. Clarke's hand trembled in the middle of the handshake. "I-i-it's really nice to meet you." After the handshake, she cleared her throat and hesitantly added, "Lexa… didn't mention you, and I uh…" She shot a quick glare at the commander.

Alex was hardly bothered and instead was rather amused by things. "Lexa likes to pretend she is an only child."

Clarke was still off step by the events.

Alex sensed it and touched Clarke's arm in assurance. "I am glad you have come with Lexa." She smiled warmly. "Polis is a good place to be." She wanted to say more but a soft whine grabbed her attention. Alex smiled at the two tailed wolf beside Clarke.

"This is Ares," Clarke introduced. She was thankful for his distraction.

Alex took a step closer and held out her hand to the wolf, her palm up. Once he finished sniffing her, she smiled and ran her fingers through his coat. "He must bring you plenty of luck."

Clarke shifted on her feet, unsure what to say. She then took a sidestep and waved Lincoln and Octavia over to them. "Octavia and Lincoln, this is Alex." She bit her lip as they all shook hands. "Lexa's sister."

"Sister?" Octavia echoed. She quickly looked at the commander.

Lexa ignored the attention and instead asked, "Is there room in the stable for our horses?"

Alex turned to her sister. "Of course. I have rooms ready too."

"Thank you." Lexa was pleased but hurried the group down the street again. "I wish to get to the house."

Alex chuckled and grinned at her sister's dislike for crowds. She took Lexa's left side and noted Clarke was on the other side.

Ares trotted alongside Clarke and continued sniffing the street. He had never smelled so many different things. He was most intrigued by the cooking meat drifting on the breezes.

"I am glad you made it in time, sister." Alex had a golden smile that matched her hair.

Lexa nodded and reminded, "I made a promise."

"In time for what?" Clarke prompted the pair.

Lexa shifted her attention to the Sky Princess. "In two days, Alex takes her place on the Senate."

Earlier Clarke had heard Lexa speak of the Senate. She assumed that Lexa held ultimate power over her people. "So the Senate controls… things?" Clarke was whether to call the grounders' lands a country, state, or territory.

"It is split between the Senate and the commander," Alex explained. She was more than happy to educate the outsider on their government. "Lexa controls the military. Her duty is to protect us and the surrounding territories."

Clarke was carefully listening and occasionally watched Lexa's profile, but it was neutral.

"The Senate governs Polis and the territories. The Senate does not control the army, but they can…" Alex looked at her sister and puckered her lips. "Can encourage the army's direction," she finished.

"What about the warriors here in the city?" Clarke had noticed plenty of warriors that guarded the walls and walked the streets.

"The Garda is separate from the army and answers to the Senate," Alex explained. She smiled at Clarke's observations.

"That's why they wear the blue cloth in their armor and leather," Clarke concluded.

"Yes, it marks them as the Garda," Alex agreed.

Lexa directed the group off the main street and down a quieter one. She was relieved when the crowd remained behind them.

Clarke was considering what she had learned about the grounders. She let out a low breath because she had been so wrong about Lexa and her people being savages. As she discovered more, she found that the grounders were similar to her people.

Lexa noted Clarke's thoughtful features. She leaned over and murmured, "Convinced yet?"

Clarke wanted to swat the commander, but she restrained herself and instead smirked at her. "It'll take more than a fan club following us and a Senate." She lifted an eyebrow. "My people have a council and the Guard."

Lexa merely listened but a hint of amusement was in her eyes. She would easily show Clarke that her people could become Clarke's own, too.

For the rest of the short walk, Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln took in many of the city's features and characteristics. But once they turned down a street, Lexa pointed out the home at the end of the short street. It dead ended to what Clarke presumed was Lexa's home. She considered how long it had been Lexa's house, perhaps only a few years or much longer.

Clarke studied the home and retained every detail. She wanted to ask many things, but she refrained from it. She instead took in the beautiful stone house that was left untouched by paint or whatever substance the grounders used to color the homes. A large lawn surrounded the home, and the trees had already dropped some of their leaves over the grass. Beyond the home, the ocean stretched beyond their view.

"This way," Lexa ordered the group. She went directly to the stable on the left that faced towards the house. She, Lincoln, and Octavia went into the stable.

Clarke remained on the sidewalk with Alex. She noted that Ares went into the lawn and sniffed around it. She glanced at Alex and again felt uncomfortable about earlier. She put her hands into her jacket pockets.

"So Lexa mentioned me?"

Alex smiled. "Yes, briefly in her letter to me." She wore a brown skirt that reached to her ankles, and it kept her warm against the cool day. Her blond hair danced in the breeze and chilled her mostly bare arms. Alex crossed her arms against her chest. "She said she had invited you but was unsure whether you would accompany her."

Clarke nodded. She reached up and brushed a loose strand from her face.

In that heartbeat, Alex spotted the revered Commander's Ring on Clarke's hand. Hastily she wiped the awe from her expression and smiled at Clarke. "I am glad you have come. Polis is very different than the territories."

"It does seem more…" Clarke searched for the safest word.

"Civilized," Alex supplied.

Clarke bit her lip but nodded once.

Alex returned the nod because she understood Clarke's thoughts. "If it was not for Lexa and the army, we could not be civilized." She tilted her head. "There are many enemies out there. They are enemies that are ruthless and dangerous. Not all of us in our nation are warriors so we are blessed to have such an army that protects us."

Clarke swallowed hard and realized that Polis relied heavily on the army's strength and even brutality to take on enemies that threatened Polis's life. She cut her eyes to the right when Octavia, Lincoln, and Lexa came out with filled arms. She quickly took her pack from Lincoln and softly thanked him.

"Can I help?" Alex tried for her sister's saddlebag, but she was rebuked by a glare. She sighed and instead mentioned, "Dinner is in a few candlemarks." Slowly a grin spread across her soft lips. "And I had them make those yellow pastries you love."

Lexa could hardly hide her own grin. "The little ones?"

"Of course."

Lexa gave a pleased hum.

Clarke raised an eyebrow. She was surprised when Lexa touched her arm because she usually initiated the contact between them.

"You will love these pastries, Clarke." Lexa squeezed once then released Clarke.

Surprised by the conversation, Clarke laughed and asked, "What are they?"

"They are made from wheat, egg, goat milk, and honey," Alex explained. She grinned even more. "But Lexa may only give you one."

Lexa nodded and admitted, "I do not share well."

Octavia snorted from behind the commander. She received a nudge from Lincoln.

Clarke was enjoying the interactions between Lexa and Alex. Never had she imagined such a day with Lexa.

"Have you had fish yet, Clarke?" Alex asked.

"I've had some river fish in the Woods Clan territory."

Alex shook her head. "Tonight we are having far better fish than that pond trash."

"You spoil us, sister." Lexa had a warm glow in her eyes even though her war paint kept her features dark.

Alex chuckled and threw an arm across her sister's shoulders. "Only the best for Little Heda." She earned a threatening growl for the old nickname.

Clarke was wide eye at the exchange and cautiously repeated, "Little Heda?" She received the threatening glare from the commander. Clarke bit her bottom lip to hold back her laugh.

Lexa shrugged off her sister's embrace and slotted her dark eyes at her sister. "Alex," she warned.

Alex was hardly bothered and winked at her sister. "My apologies, heda." Her tease was hardly lost on Clarke or the others. She hurried up the steps of the house first and went to the double wood doors. She grabbed the bronze handle, pulled the right door open, and held it for the guests.

Clarke and Ares paused at the base of the steps and studied the front of the house, which was mostly plain. There was a wraparound porch that went to the ocean side of the house. The house also had a second floor with plenty of windows. Clarke ruffled Ares's fur then went up the steps behind the others.

In the foray, the strangers absorbed what was all around them, from furniture to décor to fur rugs. Clarke greedily took in her surroundings and was soon gravitating to the oil painting on the right wall. She shrugged her pack's strap on her shoulders and continued studying the painting of five individuals that were clearly a family. Behind her, Alex spoke to Lexa, but Clarke was completely focused on the family portrait. After a moment, she sensed a warm presence behind her.

"I was about ten there," Lexa whispered into Clarke's ear.

A flutter trembled in Clarke's stomach after the soft words brushed the shell of her ear. She blinked a few times then cleared her throat. "You have a brother too?"

"I had," Lexa corrected.

Clarke swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm sorry." It seemed as if the painting came to life. She heard Alex's laughter and Lexa's complaints about the artist taking too long to paint. Then there were Lexa's parents behind them, and Lexa's mother demanded silence. Lexa's father soothed his kids with calmer but firm words. Then there was the eldest child, who was unknown to Clarke.

"His name is Vern," Lexa hoarsely added.

Clarke lifted her hand, but she remembered it was a fragile oil painting of Lexa's family. She instead hooked the pack's strap. She wanted to ask more about Lexa's brother, Vern, but she knew now was the wrong time. Just from the single family portrait, Clarke learned private details about Lexa and her family. It was obvious that Lexa's family held status in Polis by their attire, Lexa's parents commanded control, and their three children carried the weight of the future on them.

"I will show you to your room, Clarke." Lexa drew away.

Clarke tore her eyes off the family portrait and turned around to the group. She noted that Octavia and Lincoln were following Alex to the stairs on the left.

The commander waited for Clarke and only went up once Clarke and Ares followed her. She watched Alex take Lincoln and Octavia into a room down the left hall. But, she and Clarke went to the right, past the banister that overlooked the foray, and down a longer hallway. She came to the last door on the left and opened it. She entered the room.

Clarke followed and found the room already warm. The fireplace had been started awhile ago. She took more steps into the room but turned in a full circle at the foot of a bed. She dazzled at the tapestries that hung from the walls. She noted a round table to the left with a few chairs. By the fireplace, a long sofa was setup with a bear fur in front of it. Clarke then watched Lexa pass an open door to a dark room. She curiously followed and was startled by the sudden light that was bright white. She blinked a few times.

Lexa stood to the right of a sink. She lowered her hand from a light switch. She indicated the stone tub to Clarke's left.

Clarke slotted her eyes as she neared the square, stone tub. Her attention centered on the faucet and two handles on either side. "No… n-n-no way." She spun around and stared in awe at the commander.

Lexa had a thin smirk, and she confirmed Clarke's amazement. She twisted one of the sink's levers and watched the water pour from the faucet.

Clarke shook her head and took a few steps closer. She stretched out her left hand, and her finger tips went under the warm water. "My god." Her head jerked up, and she stared at Lexa with the question in her eyes.

The commander shut off the hot water and explained, "We have minimal electricity in Polis."

Clarke shook her head and stared at the sink again. She realized there was a toilet behind Lexa. "How is this even possible?"

Lexa tilted her head. "There are underwater turbines in the ocean that rotate and create limited electricity for the city." She stepped out of the bathroom after she shut off the overhead LED light. "But, it is very minimal, and we use it sparingly."

"That's amazing." Clarke followed Lexa into the bedroom. She smiled at Ares, who was stretched out on the bear fur.

"One day soon the turbines will malfunction," Lexa revealed. "They have already surpassed their life." She nodded at the bathroom. "But please enjoy it."

"Thank you." Clarke took off her pack and set it against the sofa. "Where is your room?" She noticed the commander's hesitation and nearly relented until the commander started towards the door.

"It is next to you." Lexa went into the hall, turned left, and pulled on the handle for the door at the end of the hallway. She pushed open the door and revealed the master bedroom. She stepped aside as Clarke took in the large room. "It was my parents' room," she softly revealed. Lexa peered over her shoulder and noted Ares seated in the open doorway. His eyes were always on Clarke, and she admired him for it.

Clarke went to the left wall, drawn in by the hammer that hung there. She nearly touched it but lowered her hand. "Your father was a blacksmith."

Lexa approached, but her eyes were on the hammer. "Yes and so was his father, and his father before that."

"Was Vern a blacksmith?" Clarke hardly thought about the impact of her question until she saw the dark storm in Lexa's eyes.

"No." Lexa tore her eyes off the blacksmith's hammer. She leveled her attention on Clarke. "He was a warrior." She drifted away from Clarke and went to the oak desk set in front of heavy, closed curtains. "Join me, Clarke," she gently ordered.

Clarke passed the foot of the bed and followed Lexa pass the desk. She eyed the scrolls neatly piled on one side, but she went through the curtains. She pushed them out of her way and cool air brushed her cheeks. Clarke stepped out onto a balcony after Lexa. She walked slowly towards the stone rail. Her eyes grew larger with each step.

Lexa placed her hands on the rail and admired the beautiful view over the ocean.

"Wow," Clarke breathed. She took a spot beside the commander. "That's the Chesapeake."

"Okeanos," Lexa corrected.

Clarke wistfully smiled at the bay's new name given by the heirs of the ground. "It's beautiful." She inhaled deeply and was able to taste hints of salt, but it was soft. She leaned heavily against the rail and continued admiring the ocean. Eventually a dark dot on the water caught her eye, and she squinted in hopes she would see the object better.

"It is a fisherman returning to the port." Lexa seemed to read Clarke's mind. "Perhaps his fortunes are good on the water."

Clarke watched the dot form into the shape of a small sailboat. It made her think about tonight's dinner, which Alex had mentioned included fish. "Do I get a tour later?"

"Tomorrow after the first meal," Lexa promised.

Clarke admitted that she was worn from all the travel. She suspected after dinner, she would be ready for an early night's rest. For a few more minutes, she and Lexa remained absorbed by the view and shared a comfortable silence.

Lexa broke it first and straightened up and suggested, "You should clean up and rest before supper."

Clarke smiled at the idea of a warm bath then possibly a cat nap before dinner. "I like that idea." She pushed off the rail and started into the master bedroom. Again, she scanned the room's interior, which had tapestries of the Earth, aged weapons hung from the walls, and one bookcase to the right, near the desk. Clarke gravitated to the filled bookcase.

Lexa curiously observed the Sky Princess.

With her fingertips, Clarke met several books' spines. She read a few titles and quickly realized it was a broad array of taste. Her index finger traced down one spine, and she silently mouthed the book's title. She sadly smiled because she remembered Lexa's childhood fascination with science. She pictured a young Lexa hungrily reading each page of this particular textbook until the pages were worn.

Lexa had silently drifted over to Clarke. She chewed on her bottom lip at how Clarke instantly pinpointed her favorite book that was about Astronomy.

Clarke tapped the book's spine and whispered, "You do understand." She looked at Lexa. "You understand my life before the ground." She felt Lexa so close to her back. Their warmth mingled and their voices were low as if strangers strained to hear them.

Lexa considered Clarke's thoughts and then confided, "As a girl, I dreamed what it would be like to live among the stars." She continued studying the Astronomy textbook that her father had given to her as a child. "To be free of the ground."

Clarke's eyes fluttered shut as she started remembering quite the opposite. She dreamed of Earth and being free of space's cold darkness. She drew her eyes open when a feather touch traced down her right middle finger. Clarke's breath caught in her chest, and she stared at Lexa's fingertip tracing down towards the Commander's Ring.

"I knew it was impossible, for me." Lexa's index finger came to a halt at the gold ring. "I just did not imagine a star would fall into my hands."

Clarke's heart hammered against her chest. Each romantic word dried Clarke's mouth further. Lexa's soft touch had burned its way down her finger then set fire to her body. She closed her eyes and struggled for self control. Then that same fire centered across her back after Lexa took the last step closer, and her body molded to Lexa. Clarke failed to contain a whimper after the commander's left arm circled her waist then a firm hand pressed against her stomach, between her unzipped jacket.

Lexa now had her right palm flat against Clarke's hand, on the books' spines. She leaned her head closer to Clarke's own, her lips brushed past Clarke's ear when she murmured, "Maybe dreams have their own way of finding life."

Clarke sensed her knees slipping with strength. The commander easily held her weight in those chaotic heartbeats as Clarke's mind and heart waged a dangerous war. "Lexa," she weakly fought. Her right hand fisted under Lexa's own, against the books' spines.

Lexa conceded and started withdrawing her left arm. "Ai get in," she replied in Trigedasleng. "Nou ste."

Clarke was freed, and she quickly took a step away. She blew out a low breath and shook off the shiver that trailed down her spine. Lexa's Trigedasleng made it even harder because she enjoyed the native tongue when Lexa used it. She kept her eyes off the commander and easily crossed the distance of the master suite.

Ares stood up from his spot in the doorway. He wagged his tails at his friend.

"I'll see you at dinner," Clarke offered without a single glance then she was gone.

Lexa folded her arms as the Sky Princess vanished from the master bedroom in a mad rush as if Death was after her. She drew her teeth across her bottom lip and hid her dark smile. She sighed though and went to the desk. She ran her fingers over the sealed scrolls. How she hated scrollwork, but Lexa knew her duty as commander required it. It could wait until tomorrow though. She instead decided it was a good time to clean up and relax before dinner, but her thoughts were on Clarke and her hasty exit. Lexa enjoyed pushing Clarke's limits, maybe too much.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **Another update that's developing the grounder culture as well as the Clexa relationship. I'm glad y'all like the start of Polis. The next chapter will get into more details about the city, and its history. That also reminds me that one reader commented about Washington D.C. is suppose to be Tondc (in the tv show), but that's not how it is setup in this story. After watching the episodes and doing a lot of research, it isn't feasible for Tondc to be Washington D.C. The Rubicon episode has Clarke leaving Camp Jaha (shenandoah valley) midday and arriving in Tondc by horse before sunset (in the autumn season i.e. shorter days) and that is quite difficult to do by horse. Not to mention Abby and Kane get there by foot the same day. They can't hike 70 or so miles in half a day. It was exciting to see somebody bring it up because my story is going to continue expanding on things that we don't know/see in the show. And I won't give out anymore spoilers. lol.

I will catch up on feedback this coming week. I do always appreciate the support. Please enjoy and have a good weekend!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 10**

"Come," Lexa ordered the person on the other side of the door. She started sitting up from her lazy position on the sofa until she saw it was her younger sister. Lexa instantly slumped back into the sofa, contently.

Alex shut the door and crossed the master bedroom to her sister's spot by the sofa. She grinned at Lexa's completely informal manners that took years off Lexa's perceived old age. Alex sat in a cushioned wood chair and enjoyed the warmth from the fireplace.

"Yes?" Lexa prompted her sister.

Alex sighed when green eyes pierced her. "How you do that?"

"I have known you for eighteen years, sister." Lexa propped her bare feet against the sofa's chair arm. "I know you."

Alex shook her head and decided to cut to the chase because Lexa preferred it that way. "Why is she wearing your Commander's Ring?"

"Because I gave it to her," Lexa plainly answered.

Alex leveled her best glare on the commander, but it was weak compared to Lexa's own. "You know what I mean." She crossed her ankles and started into a lecture. "Many will be angry with you for giving an outsider the Commander's Ring."

Lexa gave a low groan and placed a hand over her face. She had hoped to relax, not get into an argument with her sister only a couple hours after coming home. "She will be Trikru soon." She smirked at her sister's stunned silence.

Alex pushed aside her shock and tried another direction. "You are making her a target, Lexa."

"Clarke is already a target," Lexa argued.

"You will make her a bigger target now that you have marked her as your own." Alex had a worried look. "Does she even know what the Commander's Ring means?"

Lexa sighed, heavily. She sat up and met her sister's gaze. "It will protect her." Her war paint was long gone, but her eyes darkened with her mood. "Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op." She read her sister's bewildered features because Trigedasleng was foreign to Alex. "Attack her, and you attack me." She tilted her head. "That is what the ring means, and that is all that matters." She stood up and went to the small stack of firewood beside the fireplace.

"But many will infer that it means-"  
"Let them assume whatever they wish," Lexa cut off. She pushed a few pieces of wood into the small fire. She pushed the wood further with an iron poker.

Alex was quiet for awhile as she processed exactly what was going on with her older sister. She waited until Lexa sat down again. "You care for her… deeply."

Lexa remained silent and stared at the growing fire.

Alex pushed off the seat and took a spot beside her sister. She brushed her shoulder against Lexa's own. "Lex…" Her soft voice held a tender note.

After a long silence, Lexa released a low breath and looked at her sister.

"It has been a long time," Alex murmured. She had a sad smile, but she was happy that Lexa had feelings for somebody after Costia's death.

Lexa lowered her eyes to her hands, which she interlocked and thought about all the lives her hands had taken over the years. She swallowed hard and countered, "It is up to Staurra whether I am deserving of this."

Alex had a frown, and she leaned against her sister. "You are deserving," she promised. "I want you to be happy, and I know Costia would want the same for you."

Lexa swallowed hard, but her face stayed stoic as ever. She softly confessed, "It is in her hands, not mine."

Alex brought her arm across Lexa's shoulders and drew her in closer. "It sounds like she needs time after just falling from the sky." She squeezed Lexa's stiff shoulder. "I can already tell she returns your feelings."

"Perhaps it is not enough," Lexa hoarsely argued. She thought of all the complications, especially their people.

Alex sighed then kissed her sister's temple before she straightened up. "Little Heda was more optimistic than this."

Lexa huffed at hearing her childhood nickname again.

Alex withdrew her arm, but she made sure to shove Lexa hard. "You can bring together twelve snarling clans, but you can hardly navigate the waters of love." She shifted into a comfortable spot on the sofa and drew her legs up, crossed in front of her.

Lexa rolled her eyes at her sister's mockery. "War is easier to wage than love." She turned her head towards her sister. "As I recall, you are hardly sublime at waging love yourself, little sister."

"I am focused," Alex argued. She held up a finger. "There is a difference."

Lexa dipped her head in agreement. "You have done well." She was proud of Alex's accomplishment to claim the seat on the Senate. "I look forward to the ceremony."

Alex sighed and admitted, "I am nervous, Lex."

Lexa curiously studied her sister's features. "You will continue to do well."

Alex's already dismal features darkened further. "I wish not to be like our mother and yet I fear I will…"

Lexa slotted her eyes. "Her fate was her own."

Alex broke the intense gaze with her sister and stared at the sofa space between them. She feared that her family line would come to an end with her and Lexa. For many years, Alex had dreamt of taking her mother's seat in the Senate. However, her mother's seat was also still stained in blood that was never brought to justice. Lexa's movements stirred her.

Lexa placed her fingertips under her sister's chin and slightly lifted Alex's head until their eyes locked again. "I will not allow you to meet our mother's same fate."

"You cannot promise such things," Alex whispered, "Heda."

"I refuse to lose you too," Lexa hotly declared. "As heda, I can move mountains to protect you."

Alex had a bittersweet smile. She had witnessed Lexa's commander spirit, whether fact or fiction in others' minds. She knew the truth and believed in it. She collected Lexa's hand into hers and squeezed tightly, a silent agreement. Alex then gave a grin and teased, "I thought Clarke was the one that moved the mountain."

Gradually Lexa revealed a wolfish smile and a glint flashed in her eyes. "Yes and soon I will make her hedatu."

Alex instantly let her jaw drop. "By the gods." She inhaled sharply after the truth came to light. "Lexa…" Unknowingly she tightened her grip on her sister's hand. "What have you done?"

Lexa chuckled at her sister's worries. She freed her hand and stood up. "The prophecy is coming true, Alex." She went over to the wall that held her great grandfather's blacksmith hammer.

"The prophecy from the Priestess of Woraun?" Alex's voice trembled at the turn of events. From her childhood, she recalled the many times her sister mentioned a mysterious prophecy from the priestess. Never once had Lexa spoke of the prophecy's details as if it would come undone. Today was the first time they had spoken of it in years.

"Sha," Lexa murmured. She folded her arms and stared distantly at the hammer. "She is born among the stars and will fly down from the sky. She commands fire and will burn down the mountain. Then she will become your hedatu so that our people may rise from the ashes," she echoed back the priestess's words.

Alex licked her lips. Her mind raced at the prophecy's tale compared to the real events. She released a low breath after Lexa's strange actions on the battlefield made better sense. She shook her head and stated, "You tested her. You took that deal to test her."

Lexa turned her head sidelong after her sister pegged her. She bit her lower lip for a beat. "I had to be sure, Alex." She closed her eyes against the difficult memories of Mount Weather, especially for Clarke. "Only hedatu could defeat the mountain… not me." The deal she had made with Mount Weather served many purposes, but none of them were easy.

Alex blew out a breath and cut her attention from the fireplace to her sister. "Does she know about the prophecy?"

"No." Lexa finally faced her sister. "She does not believe in our ways, Alex."

"Then how could she be chosen as hedatu?"

"Because she is not like us." Lexa started back to the sofa and sat down in her earlier spot.

Alex understood her sister's meaning. She gave a low nod. "I hope you are right."

"I can feel it."

Alex had a sad smile at such promise. If the prophecy came true then their people could prosper. There were many myths about a hedatu, who carried the opposing spirit to Woraun's war commander spirit. However, it was more myth than promise until Lexa revealed otherwise. Alex felt a seed of hope start in her chest, and she would nurture it.

"Please keep this news to yourself, Alex."

Quickly Alex nodded and covered her sister's hand with her own. "I pray that it is all true." She then stood up. "You should rest more before supper."

Lexa followed her sister to the door. "I will take Clarke for a tour of the city tomorrow. Can you join us?"

"I am afraid not." Alex stood by the sealed door. "There are many things to do before the ceremony."

Lexa nodded. "Perhaps a midday meal together?"

Alex smiled at the idea. "I would like that." She pulled the door open and quietly left. She started down the hallway but paused beside Clarke's door. Alex hesitated for a heartbeat then softly rapped on the door. She was called to enter.

"Hello, Alex." Clarke was seated in front of the fireplace, similar to Lexa. However, she sat on the fur beside her furry friend. She stood up and faced Alex.

"I wanted to see if you were comfortable or need anything." Alex remained close to the door. Her hand remained latched on the doorframe.

"I'm okay." Clarke had worn features, but she tried remaining awake even though a nap was teasing her.

Alex indicated the narrow dresser along the wall, near the bathroom. "There are a few clothes in there that will probably fit you." She suspected she and Clarke were close to the same size.

Clarke smiled at Alex's continued kindness. "Thank you for allowing us to stay."

"Of course." Alex smiled and assured, "You are always welcomed in Polis and our home." She took a step back. "Supper will be in a candlemark."

Clarke nodded. "Thank you." She bid goodbye to Alex and released a low breath once Lexa's younger sister was gone. She had yet to fully grasp that Lexa had a sister, or even a brother. The earlier family portrait formed in her mind, and she recalled that Alex looked very much like her mother. Lexa, however, resembled her father and so did their older brother.

A quiet movement distracted Clarke, and she watched Ares nestle into the bear fur again. She smiled at his content behavior. She made a mental note to make sure he went outside at regular intervals.

With dinner only an hour away, Clarke decided on a warm bath so she went into the bathroom. She turned on the overhead light, which slowly brightened. She was amazed by Polis's electricity, even if it was rather minimal. It made sense why Lexa was hardly awed by the electricity and technology in Mount Weather. Certain things started making more sense as Clarke spent time with the commander.

Slowly, the stone tub filled up with warm water that let off an inviting steam. In the foot long, deep soap dish were a few different types of soaps. Clarke looked forward to trying each of them over the next days. She shut off the water flow after the tub was full then she stripped from her dirty clothes. She would have to ask Lexa or Alex about washing them later.

Right now, Clarke only wanted to relax in the warm water. It was her first time trying a bath. When she sunk into the inviting water, she understood why people loved it so. She released a pleasurable moan and lowered her head against the stone tile behind her head.

"Wow," she murmured. Every aching and hurt muscle, especially in her leg, happily sang from the warm water's soothing power. Clarke shut her eyes and simply enjoyed it. After awhile, she recalled one concern, and she unhooked her father's watch. She placed it on the sink's edge.

Clarke struggled to grab a soap, only because all her energy was now gone. She picked the closest soap and smelled it. She was unsure about the scents, only because her life had been in space. However, it was a very light and refreshing smell that excited her senses. Clarke began cleaning her skin, carefully. Last she did her hair and washed it twice. Earlier she had noticed a bottle on the sink that appeared to hold a type of oil. She suspected it was for her hair to moisturize it after being stripped by the soap.

Once again relaxed in the bath, Clarke thought about her recent adventure to leave Camp Jaha alone and ended up in Polis with Lexa. Tomorrow she would see more of the city, and she was excited for the tour. It also meant more time with Lexa, who obviously had other things to attend to than entertain Clarke. Yet, it seemed as if Lexa looked forward to it.

Clarke's mind drifted to earlier when she had reentered Lexa's room from the balcony. She remembered Lexa's soft touch against her middle finger. Then Lexa's body pressed against Clarke's back. Clarke had never been so close to somebody until she met Lexa. Those few moments proved how strong the draw was to Lexa. Clarke questioned how long she could stay together and in control of a situation that seemed to slip through her fingers.

Clarke insisted it was too soon. But, she had yet to convince herself. Her meager control cracked further under the memories of their first and only kiss. Clarke's stomach fluttered when Lexa's lips burned against hers again. She could almost still taste the salted copper flavor of Lexa. It freed a moan from deep in her throat, and Clarke slid lower into the tub.

The kiss continued for longer in Clarke's mind than what had really happened in the tent that day. Eventually Lexa's warm lips traveled down her neck, and Lexa drew her teeth over Clarke's flushed skin. Clarke had called Lexa a savage once, and she now surrendered to Lexa's fierce bites. This time, Clarke was the one backed up against the table but then lifted onto it by Lexa. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa's lithe frame. But when Lexa's hand suddenly pressed between her legs, Clarke gasped in surprise then clenched her teeth.

Sharply, her blue eyes shot open, and she peered down through the water at her own hand. She continued rubbing her clit. Clarke was unsure at what point her imagination had forced her hand to her body. But, she gave into her heated desire for release. Clarke lowered her head against the cool tile and continued circling her hand under the water. Her speed increased with each new moan.

Again, the kiss rebuilt itself in Clarke's head. She struggled to truly feel Lexa's full lips against hers. She gritted her teeth when it was only a memory's whisper and all she had was her own fingers. Her hips lifted in slight frustration. But the kiss's memory had to be enough, and it built Clarke further towards the edge. Just as she peaked, Lexa's lips thinned and her dark, braided hair shortened into shoulder length straight locks that brushed over her forehead. Her forest green eyes darkened to an earthy brown. Her beautiful, hard features softened into a handsome, innocent young man. His soft stubble brushed against Clarke's fair skin.

"Clarke," Finn tenderly murmured just as Clarke fell over the peak of pleasure. "I love you still."

Clarke shot up straight and desperately gasped for air. Instantly tears streaked her features, and she fought hard to breathe. "Oh god," she whimpered and drew her legs to her chest. The pleasing throb against her clit only made her feel guilt. Her sobs continued for awhile until Ares's nails clicked against the stone floor in the bathroom.

Ares rested on the floor between the sink and open door. He kept his chin on his paws, but his eyes were up and locked on his upset friend.

Clarke rested her cheek against her knees and stared at Ares. His presence coaxed a calmer air around Clarke. She shut her eyes and waited for her last of her emotions to settle down. Only a few more tears trickled down her face. After a few minutes, Clarke swallowed hard and looked at her right hand. She turned the Commander's Ring on her finger using her thumb, and it brought her a sense of peace.

Ares lifted his head when his human friend stood up in the tub. He curiously tilted his head at the water rushing down in the drain.

Clarke collected the fresh towel that hung to her left. She quickly dried herself off, and it helped move her away from Finn's memory and voice. She had said goodbye to him many days ago, but his ghost still sought her out on occasion.

Shortly, Clarke found herself back in the bedroom by the fire. She had put on clean clothes from the dresser that Alex had mentioned to her. Clarke was grateful the black pants and long sleeve white shirt fit her well enough. Even better was a clean pair of socks. But, she had yet to have a clean bra, which was probably not produced by the grounders. She would have to give in and either ask Octavia or Lexa about it. She was betting on Octavia.

Earlier Clarke had retrieved her drawing journal, and she was staring at a blank page. She debated what to draw that would sum up her day. It had to be of Polis. For a moment, Clarke rested her head against the sofa chair that was behind her.

Ares was resting next to her on the bear fur. He snuggled against her thigh and warmed her further. He peered up after he heard his friend's low but distinct breathes. He watched Clarke's pencil slip from her fingertips.

Clarke had fallen asleep as if under a sleeping spell. Dinner had only been fifteen minutes off, but she slept past that time. Her deep sleep was sharply broken by a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke," Lexa tried again. She held onto the Sky Princess's shoulder.

Clarke jumped and knocked her knee into Ares's jaw. She reached halfway up for Lexa's arm and looked up in shock at the commander. Slowly her mind woke up, and her shock shifted into concern. "Lexa, whhhat…"

"You fell asleep," Lexa explained. She knelt down and removed her hand. "You did not come down for supper. You did not response to my knocks at the door."

Clarke ran her fingers through her still damp hair. "I'm sorry." She noted Lexa's own concern. "I hope you haven't been waiting for me."

"Of course we have," Lexa argued. She took the drawing journal and set it aside. "I know you are hungry."

"Yeah," Clarke murmured. She cleared her throat then stood up with Lexa's help. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She glanced back at Ares, who followed them to the door.

"I understand," Lexa argued. She noticed Clarke's damp hair. "How did you enjoy the warm bath?" She waited outside the bedroom as Clarke shut the door after Ares exited last. She curiously caught the blush that colored Clarke's face.

"It was… nice." Clarke swept a loose lock behind her right ear. "A lot better than the river baths."

Lexa nodded in agreement.

Clarke came to the top of the steps and worriedly stared at the long flight down. She had yet to regain all her bearings.

"You slept hard," Lexa observed. She found blue eyes on her.

"I did," Clarke admitted. She sighed and took the first step carefully. She rebuilt her composure after each step.

"You have much rest to catch up on after the war." Lexa came off the last step and guided Clarke to the dining room.

"So do you."

Lexa had gone through a living room space and paused beside the open doorway to the dining room. She looked at Clarke and stated, "I cannot rest… not yet." She slipped into the dining room.

Clarke sighed and followed into the room. She shyly smiled at Octavia, Lincoln, and Alex patiently waiting for her. They were already seated at the table. She found her spot after Lexa took her position at the round table.

Dinner started as a quiet affair. Everybody passed the food around and filled their plates. Each dish was wonderfully sweet or glistened with flavor. Clarke tried the fish after Alex's earlier recommendation. She was amazed by the flavor and considered what herbs were on the white fish.

"Wow," Octavia commented first. She looked across to Clarke, who was between Alex and Lexa. "This is way better than on the Ark."

Clarke readily agreed and asked, "You try the sweet potato?" She had read about different potatoes, but like many root vegetables, they were rarely grown on the Ark.

Octavia hummed in amazement after her first bite of the sweet potato. She and Clarke traded a soft laugh.

Clarke peered over at the commander, who was obviously pleased by Clarke's enjoyment.

"It is all grown here," Lexa informed. Her eyes were centered on Clarke.

"Or caught," Alex added.

Clarke felt her face flush from the commander's stare, and she broke it. She studied her plate of food. "It's all very good." She then peered over her left and noticed that Ares was seated next to her. She sadly smiled at his patience to be fed something.

Alex noticed and quickly stood up. "I almost forgot." She pushed the chair aside as she mentioned, "I have food for him."

Clarke was grateful and watched Alex picked up a bowl of food from a short cabinet behind the table.

Alex called for Ares and guided him off to a corner of the room. She set the bowl down.

"What kind of fish is this?" Clarke inquired.

"It was once known as Striped Bass," Lexa explained.

"It's very common around our waters," Alex further told.

Clarke smiled at how both sisters liked talking to her. She considered that was the reason she was seated between them. It would have saved her neck from turning side to side if the sisters had sat next to each other. She continued conversing with the group. Clarke noticed how much more Lexa was at ease now that they were in Polis, and especially in her home.

Towards the end of the meal, Alex brought out a warm cider that had alcohol in it. The cider was a seasonal drink enjoyed as a dessert along with Lexa's favorite pastries. Alex had the pastries made a day in advance, in hopes of her sister's arrival.

Clarke tallied how many of the pastries Lexa popped into her mouth. She was amazed it was up to six so far. She chuckled into her mug of cider and enjoyed the warmth of the cider against her full stomach.

"Tomorrow is a tour?" Octavia asked.

"Sha," Lexa agreed. "You may accompany us."

Octavia considered the invite and peered up at Lincoln. "Have you been here before?"

Lincoln gave a low nod.

Clarke leaned heavily against her chair and waited for Octavia's reply. She wanted Octavia to join them, but she also wanted private time with Lexa. She suspected Lexa would be more open if it were only them rather than Octavia and Lincoln. A hint of guilt pressed against Clarke's chest.

"I think…" Octavia turned gaze away from Lincoln and back to her commander. "I think Lincoln and I can check out the city together." She then politely dipped her head. "Mochof."

"Pro," Lexa replied. She peered over at Clarke and informed, "We will start early."

Clarke raised an eyebrow. "I hope after sunrise."

"At first light," Lexa stated. Her features were a calm mask. She indicated Clarke's mug with a flick of her chin. "I recommend drinking little."

"It is strong," Alex softly conceded.

Clarke held up the mug and deduced that she drank half of it. "I feel fine." She felt Alex lean into her space.

"Wait until you stand up," she whispered then smirked.

Clarke rolled her eyes because she hardly believed it could be stronger than Monty's moonshine. Brief thoughts of Monty made her remember Jasper, and his anger about Maya's death. She cleared her throat, and it seemed to cut off her memories about her friends. She shifted in the seat then leaned forward and took a pastry. "Not many left."

Lexa sensed Clarke's discomfort about something. Her eyes cut to Alex, and they silently passed their concerns over Clarke. Lexa took Clarke's bait and replied, "The remaining few are mine."

Octavia had been in mid motion to grab one of the four left on the plate. She froze and nervously looked at her commander.

"Oh do not worry, Octavia." Alex pushed the plate towards Octavia. "I have some saved for Lexa."

Octavia was hardly use to others calling the commander by her first name other than Clarke. She curiously peered up at Lexa and saw no warning there. She braved it and took a yellow pastry.

Clarke washed her pastry down with the last of her cider. She set the empty mug aside then decided she needed an escape. Her mind had yet to let go her memories about Mount Weather. She looked back at Ares, who lifted his head from his resting spot.

"I'm going to walk Ares." Clarke stood up, almost too quickly. Instinctively her hand shot out and caught Alex's shoulder for support. She muttered a soft curse at how much the cider did indeed affect her motor skills.

Alex worriedly watched Clarke, her features showing exactly what was inside of Lexa.

Clarke called her furry friend, and they started out of the living room. Her first steps were unsteady then straightened out as she left the dining room. Her retreat was noticed by everybody at the table.

"We will help you clean up, Alex." Octavia was gathering the dirty plates.

Lincoln mimicked his girlfriend's motions.

Lexa stood and reached for the large dish that held the half eaten fish. Petite yet strong fingers wrapped around her wrist and halted her movements. She peered up at her sister.

"You should check on her," Alex softly insisted. With her freehand, she picked up the fish plate from the other side. "I have plenty of help."

Lexa gave a low nod and moved out from the table after Alex released her. "Thank you for dinner." She received a smile then she left the dining room. As followed Clarke's cold trail and went outside of the house. Lexa tugged her long, black jacket closer to her body to ward off the chilly night air. Unlike Clarke, her mind was barely fuzzy because she endured much worse alcohol than the cider. Once she stepped off the porch, she spotted the taller and lower shadows on the lawn.

Clarke followed alongside Ares. She curiously watched him sniff every blade of grass. At first, the cold air hardly bothered her and had helped cut through her alcohol buzz. But now, Clarke crossed her arms against her chest and clenched her teeth.

Slowly, Ares sniffed his way to the end of the yard and lifted his head. He gazed upon the water past his nose. He was curious because he had never seen so much water in his lifetime.

Like the wolf, Clarke admired the beautiful ocean and finally heard the soft waves that brushed against the sands only a few yards in front of her. The salt air invigorated her mind despite the cider's haze.

Ares twisted his head around when he sensed a new presence. He instantly wagged his two tails when Lexa approached them.

Clarke noticed the wolf's motions, but she already knew it was the commander that had followed her here.

Lexa pushed a stray, dark strand that the ocean breeze had pushed against her face. She noted Clarke's chilled posture and quickly slid off her jacket. Lexa swung it around then brought the jacket over Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke stiffened from the tender gesture from the headstrong commander. She could hardly accept the gift after her thoughts were on Mount Weather only minutes ago. "Lexa-"

"You are cold." Lexa kept her hands locked on Clarke's shoulders.

"And you will be too," Clarke argued.

"I do not have to be." Lexa's words left an unspoken question in the air that sent a shiver down Clarke's back. Her words were so painfully true, on many levels. Together, they could be warm instead of continuing to suffer the cold as separate individuals.

Clarke released a strained breath but made her choice. She trembled from both anxiety and desire as she took a step backwards, closer to the commander. Her eyes drew shut once Lexa's warmth mixed with her own.

Slowly, Lexa circled her arms around Clarke's stomach. She contently sighed now that she had Clarke pressed against her body.

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's shoulder and used the pauldron to her advantage. She shut her eyes and murmured, "You are persistent… very persistent."

"I have won many wars due to persistence." Lexa studied the ocean and listened to the soft waves until Clarke spoke again.

"Is that what this is to you?"

Lexa tasted annoyance in Clarke's tone. She first replied with tightened arms. "I was made for war, Clarke." She tilted her head to the side. "I determine the obstacles, utilize my advantages, and exploit any weakness so that I win the war." She leaned her head against Clarke's own, her lips near Clarke's ear. She softly promised, "I will defeat your demons, Clarke."

For a moment, Lexa went from a dark grounder to a knight in shining armor that Clarke had once read in fairy tales as a kid. She sadly smiled at the brief image, but it faded away to reality and so did her smile. Clarke opened her eyes and whispered, "What is it that you're believing in that I don't even see?" She was at a loss as to what drove Lexa to fight for her.

"You," Lexa simply stated.

Clarke closed her eyes, tightly. Yet, she failed to contain the tears that broke free. Each one tracked down her cheek. One held anger, another resentment, and a third filled with pain. Clarke remembered her father being the only one to truly believe in her. When he was floated into space, a piece of Clarke rested upon him in outer space. Yet, perhaps that lost piece had landed on Earth and now lived within Lexa.

No longer could Clarke avoid or hide from Lexa's loyalty. She could only accept it or reject it, further. Clarke was so tired of fighting too. She was broken with hurt. And darkened by blood. But, when she was in Lexa's arms, she was put back together, and it scared her greatly.

Clarke swallowed hard and opened her eyes. She softly stated, "I've been on the ground for about a month. In that short period, I have murdered hundreds. None of this should have happened."

Lexa freed her arms and grasped Clarke's shoulders. With easy effort, she turned Clarke to face her. "It happened how it should have." Lexa held Clarke's eyes and read every weakness in Clarke in this moment. She could almost touch them as if to heal them. "Exactly how it should have," she sternly insisted.

"I committed genocide, Lexa… wiped out an entire population of people." Clarke shook her head. Her eyes stunning again.

"They were my kill," Lexa hotly snapped. Her grip tightened on Clarke to emphasize her words.

Clarke lifted her chin at Lexa's claim, as if taking it from Lexa was a dishonor. She swallowed hard.

"They bled my people for so long, turned them into reapers… it was a holocaust, Clarke." Lexa gritted her teeth and coldly stated, "Their death was much less painful than my people's own."

Clarke was breathing hard after Lexa's clear outrage. She felt Lexa's arms shake from anger. This was truly the first time she had witnessed such an outburst from Lexa. She quickly pieced together that Mount Weather was personal for Lexa, far beyond just the harvest of grounders. Clarke sucked in a low breath after she was blindsided by why it was personal for Lexa. It was so clear now, and sorrow swelled in her chest.

"Vern," Clarke breathed out. She watched the hatred flood Lexa's expression. She knew she was right and understood why Lexa held fast to the honor of destroying Mount Weather. Otherwise Clarke was sabotaging Lexa's blood justice for her brother.

"They turned him into a reaper, and they harvested my father." Lexa's heart warred against her chest. Old memories blitzed her, and she heard her brother's excruciating snarl just before his death. Lexa still felt his warm blood on her hands. "I killed Vern." Her teeth clenched so hard that her jaw trembled on either side.

"Oh god… Lexa…" Clarke had opened and salted an old wound in Lexa. She considered all that Lexa had suffered over the years and carried such weight without support. A heda required nobody and nothing from their people. However, Clarke was standing before Lexa, who barred her heart to the only person she fully trusted for the first time since Costia. With determination, Clarke moved forward and drew Lexa into a hug. She hoped the comfort would sooth Lexa's rage. Her right hand went under Lexa's hair and tangled in soft tresses behind Lexa's neck.

For a moment, the commander stood rigid and controlled her burning emotions that she had kept tucked away for so long. She released a heavy breath that actually freed some of them for once. Lexa lowered her head closer to golden hair that was so sweet smelling and cut through the last of her dark emotions. She moved her arms around Clarke and accidently pushed the jacket off.

Clarke heard the jacket spill around her boots then the cool air brushed across her back. She was plenty warm with Lexa. She ran her thumb in circles at the base of Lexa's neck.

"You avenged them," Clarke whispered. "They can rest now." She had to assert that Mount Weather's end was in fact Lexa's vengeance for her people, for her family. Clarke felt a release of responsibility for the deaths as she spoke those words. She leaned her head against Lexa's own and softly added, "You can let them rest in peace now."

Lexa held Clarke even closer, her splayed fingers squeezed against Clarke's body. She had carried her people's deaths and her family's murders in her heart for years. She listened to her heart's own beat after ignoring it for so long. Lexa was grateful that Clarke was here to keep her anchored after doing it alone.

Clarke felt Lexa's body soft against hers. She was relieved that they had made it through the dark. She straightened up after another minute and peered into calmer green eyes. She sadly smiled at the clear change.

"Thank you, Clarke." Lexa's voice held a tender note.

Clarke's nose crinkled slightly and took a few years off of her. She shrugged at the gratitude, not use to hearing such from the commander.

Lexa adored the unusual expression and memorized it.

"Come on." Clarke broke from Lexa's hold and quickly scooped up the jacket. She came behind Lexa and held it up.

Lexa took the offer and slipped her arms into the jacket. She shrugged it on as Clarke lifted it over her shoulders. She sensed Clarke's continued uneasiness about their mutual feelings, but she would leave it alone tonight. They had faced enough today, even the last few days.

"Ares." Clarke patted her thigh and smiled when he accompanied them to the house. She imagined he sniffed the entire lawn while she and Lexa had talked earlier. "Lexa…"

Lexa peered over at Clarke. She heard the curiosity in the Sky Princess's voice. "Sha?"

"What… what is your parents' names?" Clarke canted her head.

"Vernon and Alexandria," Lexa easily answered.

Clarke smiled then chuckled that the children were named after their parents.

Lexa understood Clarke's thoughts and explained, "It is traditional to name your children after yourself."

"Well I'm glad my mother didn't name me 'Ab' or 'Gail'." Clarke smirked.

Lexa disliked such names and much preferred the name Clarke. She started up the steps to the house. "But instead you have the name of the county you fell into."

Clarke stopped at the top of the steps and looked at Lexa. "You… you know." She was perplexed and stared at Lexa.

"I have studied old maps of our city, the territories, and surrounding areas." Lexa still had her hand on the stair's banister.

Clarke shook her head and took a step closer to Lexa. She mentioned, "I had a map of the local area where the drop ship landed and that's when I saw we had landed in Clarke County." She held out her hands. "How freaky is that?"

Lexa narrowed her eyes and asked, "You had a map?"

Clarke lowered her hands and nodded. "It was in the drop ship with us." She recalled the map from her memory. "It was a topography map that showed the local terrain, and it had Mount Weather marked on it. We used it…" She faltered as her mind reeled ahead of her mouth, and she shut her jaw. She confusingly stared up at Lexa. "I was the only one that could read that map."

Lexa had a hard look. "Who placed it on the ship?"

"I… I don't know." Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and muttered, "Who in the Hell has kept a nearly hundred year old topography map on the Ark?"

"Somebody that expected you to use it and go to the ground with it," Lexa half answered. She started to the door, and Clarke followed her. She held the door open for Clarke.

"My father taught me to read them." Clarke entered the house. "We weren't taught how to read topography maps in our Earth skills class."

After Clarke and Ares passed through the door, Lexa followed in next and shut the door. "Then perhaps you should speak to your mother about it."

Clarke rubbed her brow and decided to set aside the topic. She went upstairs with Ares and Lexa behind her. She kept her footfall light since it was late.

Lexa followed Clarke down the hallway. "No more conspiracy thoughts tonight."

Clarke huffed and stopped beside her door. "Right." She finally let it go and touched Lexa's arm. "Sleep well."

Lexa shifted closer and placed her hands on Clarke's hips. She leaned her head forward until her brow touched Clarke's warmer one. After a beat, she huskily whispered, "Leid sheidgeda."

Clarke had closed her eyes, like Lexa. She smiled after Lexa's words that meant goodnight. She softly echoed, "Leid sheidgeda." Suddenly the space in front of her was empty, and Lexa slipped away into her bedroom. Clarke sighed and went into her room with Ares. She looked forward to a warm, comfortable bed tonight.

**To be continued.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **Sorry for the delayed update! I'm happy to see everybody is enjoying the story. This chapter gets into Polis more and part of the next chapter too. I do plan to respond to reviews this coming week. I haven't had time to reply to anybody, sadly. But I do appreciate the feedback and will do my best to stay on top of the story. We have a long ways to go still. I'm personally looking forward to Clarke's return to Camp Jaha. :)

Please enjoy!

**Anonymous Reviews**

Guest (from May 31): Thank you for the awesome vote! I hope it stays that way through the whole thing. Thanks again for the review!

NikLovesLove (from Jun 6): It is nice having more of the lovey-dovey interactions. It was hard to start it that way considering Clarke's reaction to Mount Weather. But they steadily will get there as they work things out between each other. I'm happy you've enjoyed the story so much. I do try to stay consistent with the weekly'ish updates. Thank you very much for the feedback!

Guest (from Jun 7): Mochof! :) There's much still to go. These next chapters won't be action packed, but that will be coming our way soon. I'm terribly addicted to fight scenes. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Many thanks for the feedback!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 11**

Ares turned in a circle a few times then finally settled into a comfortable spot on the foot of the bed. He stayed near the corner edge so that his human friend had plenty of room. He let out a low groan and closed his eyes.

Clarke had taken the left side of the large bed. She was comfortable under the covers and finished toying with the smart phone. Indeed they were in former Annapolis, Maryland. She had a lot to ask Lexa about Polis and the grounders' history. There was so much to learn tomorrow.

After a low sigh, Clarke sunk into the soft bed. She briefly wondered what the bed was filled with that made it so soft and even warm. Clarke turned on her left side but opened her eyes and studied the gold ring that sat on the nightstand next to the smart phone. Behind the ring, her father's watch softly ticked each heartbeat.

Clarke considered the Commander's Ring that Lexa had given her. Grounders believed it held a power or direct connection to their war god. If Lexa wore it then she would be consumed by the lust for battle, or so how Clarke interrupted it. However, Lexa had gifted it to Clarke in hopes it would protect her. Somehow that seemed silly to Clarke that a ring could possess such ability. And yet, as she rolled onto her back, her distressed thoughts returned to the last month. After Mount Weather, Clarke wanted to let go of her people, but even Clarke knew it was impossible. She cared, deeply, for her people.

Eventually Clarke dozed off into a restless sleep. Her mind and body battled for control through the night and filtered into her dreams. Gradually her distress appeared to ease, but it was only a ruse. First, her heart accelerated from slow to a feverish beat. Clarke sharply stirred and sat up in fear. The bedroom was quiet yet Clarke felt as if enemies were bearing down on her. Now sweat beaded down her face, and she struggled to breathe. Death was coming directly for her.

Ares lifted his head when he smelled his friend's fear. His green eyes reflect the room's low light.

Clarke shoved the sheets off her hot body. She stumbled in her first steps. She was hardly in control of her body. Her legs moved on their own will. Clarke made it to the door and leaned heavily against it. She panted and clung to the door's ring.

Ares hopped off the bed and paced next to his friend.

Clarke was losing to the terror. She barely managed the door open. Lexa was her first and only thought. Normally the few steps to Lexa's room would be so simple. Tonight it felt like a climb up a mountain. Clarke lost air in her lungs, and she gave up next to the door. Her weakened body brought her to the floor, next to Lexa's sealed door.

Ares whined at Clarke's distress. He paced again then looked at the sealed door.

Clarke dropped her head against the wall. She inhaled deeply and whispered, "Breathe." She drew her knees up to her chest. She could wait out the panic attack. Just being slightly closer to Lexa gave a sliver of comfort. Clarke worked on her breathing, but her heated skin suddenly cooled off. She began shaking as if she were in subzero temperatures.

Ares nuzzled his friend's leg, and her cold skin worried him further. He looked at the double doors and moved forward.

"Ares," Clarke called. She wished to halt him, but she was too weak. She groaned after the wolf slipped into the bedroom.

Lexa was already rising after the wolf entered her room. She sensed his concern and followed him out of the jarred door. Her eyes narrowed at Clarke's huddled form against the wall. Lexa knelt down and touched Clarke's arm. Several trembles passed from Clarke into Lexa, and it worried Lexa.

"I'm okay," Clarke stated, but her voice quaked. She still struggled for air. "I'm just… having a… p-p-panic attack."

Lexa frowned and reached forward. Her arms easily slipped under and behind Clarke's fuller body. With great strength, she stood up with Clarke safely in her arms.

"Lexa," Clarke pleaded, but she made no other protest.

Lexa pushed open her bedroom door wider using her hip. She slipped into her warm room then shut the door with her other hip after the wolf brushed past her legs. Lexa crossed the short distance to her bed and lowered Clarke into it.

Ares had snuck in and decided to sit on the floor beside the bed. He curiously watched the humans snuggle into each other on the bed.

Lexa had pushed two pillows upright against the bed's wrought iron headboard. She had Clarke between her legs similar to a few nights ago. Once she and Clarke were settled into each other, she drew the furs around Clarke for warmth even though there was heat from the fireplace.

Clarke rested her head against Lexa's shoulder. She closed her eyes and worked on her breathing in hopes it would alleviate her panic sooner. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Do not apologize." Lexa had one arm across Clarke's stomach. With her freehand, she adjusted the pillow at her back. She then placed her hand on Clarke's flushed chest that was bare above the tank top. "Tell me about your life before the ground."

Clarke was amazed Lexa requested her to talk, especially since she already did so often. "It was a quiet life in space… mostly."

Lexa attempted another direction. "Tell me about your father."

Clarke swallowed hard, but she inhaled deeply and slowly let it out. She continued the pattern and spoke in between her long breaths. "His name was Jake… Jake Griffin."

"What did he look like?" Lexa encouraged.

Clarke sadly smiled as her father formed in her mind. "He had brown hair that was several inches long. Often a few strands would get in his eyes until he got a haircut." She continued remembering her father with careful detail. "He had hazel eyes and a soft complexion… Dad's smile always made me feel better." She pictured his smile now. "He was taller than me. Whenever we hugged, he would rest his chin on my head."

Lexa imagined Jake Griffin as Clarke painted him in her mind.

"My dad was very bright. He was the Senior Environmental Engineer on the ship so he…" Clarke considered how to explain it to Lexa. "He managed the different ship systems like air, water, waste, and such."

"He taught you to read maps," Lexa brought up. "Did he teach you other things?"

Clarke's sad smile remained in place. Her breathing calmed to normal. "Maybe they seemed like silly things at the time, but he taught me how to tie knots, read a clock face, read a compass, read maps, boil water to purify it, and knowing moss mostly grows on the north side."

Lexa had a faint grin about the mention of moss.

"Dad taught me how to play chess too." Clarke cleared her throat after her heart further slowed in speed. "It's a two-player strategy game."

Lexa tilted her head and mentioned, "I have read about it and seen pictures of it in old books."

"My favorite game," Clarke admitted. She leaned her head against Lexa's own. She felt much calmer, and it was the first time she noticed the soft, constant tap against her chest. In the past, Lexa had done the same, and it soothed Clarke's mind. "Next to Bullshit, that is." She felt Lexa's chest vibrate, perhaps from a silent laugh. "My dad spent a lot of time teaching me soccer. It was his favorite sport, and I was good at it too. I was picked the captain of the team a few years."

Lexa was hardly surprised by the news. "What happened to your father?"

Clarke sighed and softly went into the story about her father's end. She kept her emotions in check other than her voice shaking a few times. She explained why she ended up in the Sky Box after everything.

"Ai laik kore, Klark."

Clarke lifted her head and considered the only unknown word in Lexa's reply. Behind Lexa's tone, there was sympathy and Clarke understood enough. "Ai ogud," Clarke attempted.

Lexa had a thin smile. "Em ogud," she helped but translated, "It is okay."

"Em ogud," Clarke softly repeated. She now felt exhausted after the panic attack expelled from her body. "Lexa…" She bit down on a yawn.

The commander heard the weariness in Clarke's voice. She helped Clarke lay down in the bed. "Sleep here tonight."

However, Clarke struggled to get up, her hands flat against the furs. "I shouldn't-"

"Lay down, Clarke." Lexa's firm press against Clarke's shoulder made her go down into the bed.

Clarke snuggled into her spot on the bed. She was warm and safe. Once settled, she drifted off quickly.

Lexa had adjusted the pillows and nearly lay down until she noticed Clarke's bare hand. She slightly frowned at the fact the Commander's Ring was off Clarke's finger. However, Lexa calmed her concerns because similar to the ring, Clarke's watch was gone. Most likely Clarke removed them prior to sleep, but Lexa mentally noted to discuss the ring further in the morning.

Lexa lowered onto her back and adjusted the blankets over them. She released a heavy breath then allowed her muscles to relax. It was a rare treat to be in her bed where she still felt safe even after years of war, blood, and death. For a short period, she could leave the heda outside of her bedroom door, mostly.

Even though Lexa felt safe in Polis, her night was hardly quiet due to Clarke's restlessness and battle with nightmares. Lexa drifted in and out of consciousness most of the night then finally gave up. Her movements stirred Ares, and she petted him where he rested on the fur beside the dead fireplace. It only took a few moments to rekindle the fireplace. Lexa sat on the fur beside Ares and watched the fire grow and start warming up the chilly bedroom.

Ares lifted his head then lowered it onto Lexa's thigh. He gave a low huff.

Lexa studied the wolf then ran her fingers through his thick fur. She held his green eyes with her own green ones. She silently thanked him for finding and watching Clarke before she could find Clarke. She ruffled the fur around his shoulders then looked over at the mat covered window. There was no indication of sunlight so it was well before dawn. Lexa had free time, and she knew sleep was out of the question now. It was hardly Clarke's doing, but it was Lexa's dark memories.

Three years ago today Lexa was forced to accept her commander spirit. It was the last day she had cried because her human spirit had been broken in half. Her commander spirit arrived as a frozen gift from the Ice Nation. In crystal clear ice, Costia's head silently cried out for Lexa. To this day, Lexa's heart rate still thundered in her ears at the memory of Costia's death. She gritted her teeth and shook away the horror. She realized her right hand was strangling the rug's fur.

The sudden need to be free of the constrictive bedroom washed over Lexa. She patted Ares's side before she stood up. She silently moved through the room and gathered old clothes from the dresser. She went into the bathroom, turned on the light, and shut the door. She changed from her sleeping attire into clothes she used for training years ago. The dark clothes hugged her skin tightly, and they were light weight. Lexa washed up next and used homemade toothpaste to brush her teeth. After she was ready, she stepped out and put the other, folded clothes on top of the dresser. Lexa then retrieved a soft black jacket that had a hood on it. She quickly worked the toggles so she would stay warm. Her eyes were trained on Clarke, who was more peaceful.

Quietly, she left the bedroom but kept the door ajar. She slipped into Clarke's room and located the Commander's Ring on the nightstand. Lexa exited the room just as fast and returned to her master bedroom. She stood beside the bed, on Clarke's side. For a beat, Lexa studied the gold ring that had been coated in enemy blood many times over by past commanders. However, Lexa was different than the others, and she preferred it that way.

Clarke was gently stirred awake by soft words. She sat up onto her elbows once she focused on Lexa knelt beside her. "What time is it?"

"Early," Lexa replied.

Clarke blinked more sleep away then finally noticed how Lexa was dressed compared to last night. She had a concerned look. "Where are you going?"

"I need to train," Lexa explained. "I will be back later for you."

Clarke started moving except a sure hand on her shoulder made her still.

"You need more sleep, Clarke."

Clarke fully sat up and glowered at the commander. "You're the one to talk."

Lexa ignored the remark and instead held up the Commander's Ring. "You must always wear this."

Clarke sensed the depth behind Lexa's order. She held her tongue and instead lifted her hand, palm up.

"Never take it off unless you are returning it to me or…" Lexa hesitated and placed the ring into Clarke's hand.

Clarke slid it on her finger again. She curiously focused on Lexa.

"Or to pass it onto the next commander," Lexa finished.

Clarke's lips parted, but she failed with words. She merely nodded.

Lexa was satisfied and stood up. "I will see you in a few candlemarks." She went to a small door to her right. She opened the closet and retrieved her sheathed sword.

Clarke watched the commander leave before she settled under the furs again. She considered what Lexa would do to train. Perhaps one day soon she would find out if she chose to become Lexa's second. Clarke cleared away her thoughts and allowed sleep to greet her.

Lexa planned to eat breakfast later. She wanted to train first. The brisk air outside awakened the rest of her senses. She started walking west, into the city streets. Her pace slowly increased as she weaved through the quiet streets. Her boots hardly made any noise. As she approached the sealed gates, the lamps overhead revealed her to the guards on duty.

"Heda," a guard greeted. "Do you require company?"

Lexa tightened the sheath's strap across her chest. The sword was snug against her back. "No, but I will return in two candlemarks or so."

The guard dipped his head and accompanied the commander to the sealed gates. He signaled another guard to open the locked door within the gate's iron body. "Be safe, commander."

Lexa said nothing and simply passed through the door. She heard it shut behind her then the heavy iron bolt that slid into place. Lexa paused a few steps beyond the walls. Behind her, she sensed the wall guards that curiously watched her.

Another deep breath filled her lungs with the cool night air. She loved this time of the year. The open landscape in front of her called for her. Lexa took the invite and started into an easy jog. All her thoughts that plagued her started falling away from her body as she increased her speed. She had a destination in mind though.

Eventually the jog turned into a run that exhilarated Lexa's muscles and made her feel so alive. She sprinted up a small hill, and her heart pumped wildly against the demand for more strength. Once at the top, Lexa was greeted by a beautiful apple orchard, one of three that offered a great harvest this fall. Such sweet smells tickled Lexa's senses, and she sprinted between two rows of trees. Even in the dark, the beautiful apples gleamed a bright red or green.

As she weaved through the apple trees, she was greeted by warm memories of Costia. Lexa sadly smiled when she heard Costia's old laugh echo from the neighboring row of trees. She increased her speed, just as she did as a kid, and tried racing past Costia. It was one of her fondest memories with her childhood best friend and later lover.

Lexa was adept at running since it was her favorite thing. As she sprinted between the trees, the commander spirit fell away. The slight smile grew on Lexa's lips after she out raced her spirit. She was free from everything. Nothing, including her commander spirit, could touch her now. Only Costia's memory followed her through the last of the orchard. Once she burst through the trees at the end of the row, Costia vanished and Lexa was truly alone again.

Lexa ran and ran until she was nearly a candlemark from the city. She slowed into a jog again and continued through a large cattle field. She was hard pressed to jump or dance around meadow muffins, unless she wished to bring home the smell of cow on her boots. Many times she had done so with her brother as a kid. One too many times Vern had pushed her into one, but she suspected today he would fail to best her.

After a headshake, Lexa cleared away Vern's face. She increased her speed when the wired fence appeared in front of her. Lexa jumped over it and neatly landed on her feet. She continued up a steep but short incline to the wooded area above her. Lexa entered a dark woods, but she knew where to go. Shortly, Lexa arrived in a quiet glade where her opponents awaited her.

Lexa extracted her sword and warily eyed her six unmoving opponents. She sized them as she breathed heavy. She gave a cry and came at the wooden opponents. Lexa moved with grace and speed that Anya had instilled in her. Her opponents kept their wood swords in their makeshift hands.

Metal slammed against wood, over and over again. Lexa's brief cries rang out while she trained against the wood dummies. She sliced at them, stabbed them, and hacked when she was close enough. As the routine continued, Lexa's commander spirit returned to her, and she fought harder. Her sword cut through the air and sliced into the dummies' heads and arms. Lexa was ruthless with them and yet never drew blood. Once spent, Lexa completed her routine by hurling her sword across the glade. The sword whooshed through the air then sunk into one dummy's helmeted skull. Its handle briefly shook before it went still and quiet.

Lexa panted hard and stared coldly at her supposedly dead enemy. She straightened up and started pacing through the glade so that she could cool off. She still had certain exercises to do before she could return to the city. She spent a quarter candlemark doing the rest of her routine. She ended it with a few stretches then collected her sword. Lexa harshly yanked the sword out of the dummy's metal helmet. She eyed the new slice left in the helmet. She would need to sharpen her blade.

Lexa sheathed her sword and started out of the glade. She walked briskly through the woods until she was at the crest of the hill. She gazed down at the cattle field and breathed in the cows' scents. Distantly, the city glowed from the torch lamps but beyond it the sun's first light crawled over the horizon like fingers. Lexa needed to return.

At a steady run, Lexa made it back to Polis at daybreak. She was greeted by the guards again, and she bid them good morning. Lexa debated returning home, but she knew her sister and Clarke would both be asleep. The city's streets were still very quiet. At an intersection, Lexa made her choice and went to the left instead of right. She headed north in the city. Her destination suddenly formed after two passing between two homes.

Lexa halted beside the house and gazed upon the tall structure that seemed to reach for the heavens. Its three tall, pointed roofs reached high enough to pierce the morning sun's fingers. Lexa's eyes slowly drew down the structure to the pure white front doors that warmly welcomed people to it. Even though the grasses and plants were soft invites, rarely did people go into the beautiful temple.

However, Lexa knew every detail about the temple, especially the side door. She reached behind and freed the hood tucked between her sheath and back. She drew it over her head and quickly slipped away before people started stirring from the daylight. Lexa went to the temple's side and found the entrance door still unlocked after all these years. It was as if the temple waited for her.

Lexa went in and quickly scanned for anybody, but it was empty. In front of her was a grass walkway that led to a stone pool, which was full of water. Lexa approached the pool but looked up at the stone columns that held lit torches from the front entrance to the altar. At the altar, there was a large stone table connected to an even large stone fire bowl. The bowl was burning, always. Beyond that, a beautiful giant statue of a woman stood behind it.

To this day, Lexa was still drawn to the statue, and she headed to the altar. Her gaze was fixated on the statue's eyes, made from blue gems. The statue's long, wavy hair flowed past her shoulders. Her arms were stretched out in welcome, and her body covered by a simple robe. In the statue's right hand, she held out a twelve pointed star made from gold. There was something tender about how she gazed upon those in her temple. Her blue eyes held promise.

Lexa stood at the altar table, hands against the cold stone. She gazed up, her own eyes bright from within the darkness of the hood. Lexa brought up her right hand and tapped her three fingers against her chest then her forehead and last to the back of her head. She muttered a single word then bowed her head. She leaned heavily against the altar, the weight of her nation showing for the first time. Her earlier thoughts returned to Costia, who lost her life today but many years ago. Lexa bit her lower lip and continued praying to Costia using Staurra as her channel.

Lexa inhaled deeply but her prayers were cut off by a soften movement.

A tall woman dressed in shades of goldenrod linen formed out of the darkness. She kept her blond hair tied back. Her full cheeks grew as she smiled at her visitor. She seemed to glide up the altar's side steps thanks to her long gown.

"Heda," she warmly greeted.

Lexa tensed and took a step back from the table. "Priestess, I…" She took a deep breath. "I should not be here. I apologize." She turned on her boots and started down the steps. Her face was well hidden from the priestess.

"Have you finally given up on Staurra?" the priestess called.

Lexa was off the altar's steps. She halted in the center of the grass walkway, halfway to the pool.

"She has not given up on you, Heda."

Lexa turned her head sidelong and remained still. The priestess's words echoed in her head and stirred a tremble in her heart. She never heard the priestess coming up behind her.

"To be at war with your heart is the hardest challenge you will ever face."

Lexa faced the priestess and reached up with both hands. She slowly removed the hood, and her dark, braided hair shined under the firelight. "Hello, Eirene."

The priestess bowed slightly in respect then straightened up. "It has been many years, Lexa." Eirene remembered Lexa as a child, better than many in Polis. "Why now?" she breathed.

Lexa shifted on her boots then softly replied, "You were right."

Eirene slowly revealed a pleased smile.

"She has flown down from the stars and burned the mountain."

Eirene studied the commander's features, but they were calm as ever. She listened carefully and felt the commander's concerns. She could hardly control her smile. "And I see she has melted your heart."

Lexa was perturbed by the priestess's perception and true words.

"Sit with me," Eirene ordered, before Lexa could escape her. She indicated one of the stone benches by the pool. "Tell me about her."

Lexa sighed because she owed this much to the priestess. She joined Eirene on the bench. "You were right," she repeated again. She stared at the pool then met Eirene's curious gaze. "About all of it." She swallowed hard. "She flew down from the stars. Anya faced against her. We tried killing her people with disease first. She healed them."

Eirene dipped her head and continued listening to the commander.

"She commands fire and burned three hundred of my men." Lexa still saw her burned warriors around the drop ship. "Finally she demanded an audience with me after escaping the mountain with Anya. She had melted Anya before me."

Eirene chuckled at this because she knew much about Anya. "What does Anya say of her?"

"I do not know." Lexa bitterly stared at the pool of water. "Anya is gone."

Eirene placed a hand against Lexa's thigh and softly offered, "I am sorry, Lexa." She knew how close Lexa had grown to her mentor over the years. "Anya is it peace."

Lexa gave a low nod then looked at the priestess. "We formed an alliance after she proved she could turn reapers back into men."

Eirene was clearly pleased and nodded. "And what of the mountain? Did she give you her fire to destroy the mountain as I promised you?"

"Yes." Lexa remembered when she had pulled the lever and reversed the outdoor air into the mountain. "I burned them all." The mountain men's faces and skin had been scorched and blistered by the radioactive air from outside. Lexa remembered each of them as they walked through Level 5. "Their legacy finally came to an end."

"They butchered our people," Eirene agreed. "They hid from the world they created by their hands. Their debt is paid in full so that we may now have peace." She released a low breath. Like many, she was relieved that the mountain was put to sleep. She curiously studied the commander's calm features. "What is her name?"

"Klark kom Skaikru," Lexa replied.

Eirene moved her hand back to her own lap. She nodded and asked, "Will you send her to me?"

Lexa met the priestess's gaze. Many years ago she recalled finding security in the priestess's arms after her mother's heavy hand. For all that Eirene had done for her, she could honor such a simple request. "Sha," she whispered.

Eirene smiled brightly, which made her cheeks larger. Slowly her smile faded into worry. "Have you spoken of the truth to any?"

"No… never." Lexa was adamant. Even what her sister had learned last night was only a glimpse into all that Eirene told her years ago as a child.

"Our people must continue believing the prophecy is from Woraun." Eirene shook her head. Long ago, the first Priestess of Staurra learned the prophecy of Hedatu. Yet, the priestess was clever and knew that their people would only latch onto hope if the prophecy came from Woraun. Nobody believed that Staurra had any powers like Woraun. However, Staurra required no belief to be able to cast down her hand from the heavens and carry out her prophecy. Soon her people would have their first hedatu, who could command fire or heal with the other hand.

"I have never spoken the truth," Lexa promised the priestess. "What will come from the prophecy further?"

Eirene went serious and laced her hands together. "I am afraid Staurra has never told me. But…"

Lexa slotted her eyes at the priestess's hesitation.

"Never forget that she commands fire," Eirene sternly reminded her. "Fire will burn Ice and if enough Ice is melted then there will be a Flood upon us."

Lexa retained each word of the priestess's warning. She had to read between the words and understand what it truly meant for her people.

"You must balance Fire," Eirene added.

Lexa released a low sigh but nodded. She looked to the slit in the wall and saw the sunlight coming through it. "I must go."

Eirene understood and stood up. "You may go through the back entrance. It will be quieter." She guided Lexa through the temple and down a long hallway. She stopped at the door at the end. "I am glad you came to see Staurra." She sadly smiled. "And me… even if that was not your intent."

"You are Staurra," Lexa reminded the priestess.

Eirene silently agreed but softly promised, "And so are you, Heda." She clasped the door's ring. "You may carry the commander's spirit, but your soul belongs to Staurra."

Lexa bowed her head in acceptance. Since a child, she prayed her soul would go to Staurra in the heavens.

Eirene was about to open the door and waited as Lexa pulled her hood back over her head. She had forlorn features as she considered why Lexa had entered the temple. Today was the anniversary of Costia's death. Similar to Lexa, Costia had been a devoted believer in Staurra and often ventured to the temple when she was still alive. Eirene was heavy hearted today, and she knew it was much harder for Lexa. She fisted her freehand in hopes it would contain her natural desire to hug Lexa. The young girl that she had helped raise was long replaced by a dark commander.

Lexa fidgeted a beat and before the priestess opened the door, she went in for a hug. She softly whispered, "Thank you, Eirene."

Eirene released the door and hastily returned the hug before it was too late. "Visit me again soon, my Little Heda."

Lexa broke free first and pulled open the door. Without another look or promise, she hurried out into the alleyway. She refused to look back even though she felt Eirene's eyes on her. She vanished at the end of the alleyway.

Eirene heavily sighed and asked Staurra to look after their commander. She believed that hedatu was a gift, especially for Lexa.

The morning sun had already started warming the air and awakened many in the city. Lexa only removed her hood once she was far from the temple. She was greeted often by people until she made it home. Lexa hurried up the steps and followed the voices to the kitchen.

"Lexa," Alex first greeted. She was seated on a stool, opposite of Clarke, at a stone table. She slid off the stool. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Lexa returned. She looked at Clarke, who was obviously feeling better since last night. "Hello, Clarke."

"Commander," Clarke offered, too formally. Yet there was softness in her eyes. She lifted the steaming mug in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" Alex asked her sister. "I can make you something while you clean up."

Lexa nodded. Her attention flickered briefly to Ares. He rested on his stomach beside Clarke's stool. She noted the empty bowl in front of him. She said nothing else and left the kitchen.

Alex curiously watched her sister leave. She bit the inside of her mouth, in worry. She wanted to be excited about today, but Alex knew better. Today had once been special, but no longer after Costia's bloody death.

With a distraught look, Alex went over to the countertop where she had fresh fruit pulled out for Clarke earlier. She found solace in making the meal and tried focusing on the present, rather than the past.

Clarke seemed to sense a strange tension since Lexa's arrival. She wanted to ask why, but she knew it was hardly her place. She instead continued sipping on the warm cider. She had long ago finished her breakfast and looked forward to walking it off during the tour. A month ago, today would have been very different day for Clarke. She would have faced the council, but she was instead free and with blood on her hands. It was hardly a cause for celebration.

Clarke swallowed hard and decided a conversation was better than her bitter thoughts. "What will you do today?" she prompted.

Alex continued prepping a meal for her sister. "I have much to do for the ceremony, but I will join you both for a midday meal."

"That's perfect," Clarke agreed.

"You will enjoy the city," Alex commented. She was cutting up apples and cheese. "Have you been on water before?"

Clarke tensed and lowered the mug. "No."

"Lexa loved to boat when she was younger." Alex neatly organized the apple slices and cheese on a plate she took from the cupboard overhead. "She will most likely take you out then." She pulled three fresh eggs from a wire basket to her left. "Sail along the shoreline for a little ways then come back."

Clarke was breathing hard and tried calming her heart. She bowed her head until she heard the iron pan hit the grading over the small, burning fire. She looked over at Alex cooking the eggs over the fire.

"When Lexa was about ten," Alex started. "She decided to take the sailboat out on a rather warm day in early April. The boat had been onshore all winter."

Clarke studied Alex's profile from her spot across the kitchen. She focused on the story rather than her nerves about a boat ride.

"The boat is made from wood, of course," Alex explained. She glanced over at Clarke for a beat then picked up a fork and started scrambling the eggs. "Before you can use a boat for the first time in the spring, you have to let the boat sit in shallow waters so that the wood planks can swell up."

Clarke grinned because she knew what Alex was going to tell her. She pictured a young Lexa out on the waters in a small sailboat.

"Lexa was impatient and launched the boat anyway. She sailed out into deeper waters, and it took on water."

Clarke shook her head and asked, "What happened?"

Alex ran the fork through the fluffy eggs. She carried the iron pan over to the plate and started pushing the eggs onto the plate. She then dropped pieces of goat cheese onto the eggs. "She was lucky because a fisherman was coming out and saw her in distress." She set the pan aside then picked up the plate. "Lexa made it back to shore but not the boat." She omitted how badly Lexa paid for it too.

Clarke chuckled several times and pictured the girl from the family portrait going through such an adventure.

Alex collected a clean fork from a drawer and came over to the stone island. She set the filled plate to her right. "Do not let her fool you into thinking she is patient." She picked up a honey jar, opened it, and lifted the coated spoon from it. She allowed the honey to drizzle over the apples and cheese. "Perhaps she has learned some, but she will still rush the boat out into the deeper waters before it is truly ready."

Clarke peered up from the plate of food and curiously studied Alex serious expression. She considered if Alex was speaking of other things than just a sunken sailboat. She lost her chance to ask because the commander returned to the kitchen.

Lexa had taken a quick shower, and the soap washed away all the grime from her training this morning. She wore tight gray pants and a red shirt, but it was mostly covered by her long, black jacket that was secured by several belts. It was the same jacket she had worn during the battle against Mount Weather from many days ago.

"Sit down." Alex indicated the spot to her right. "Eggs are hot."

Lexa nodded and took a spot beside her sister. Before she could even ask, Alex handed her a grinder of spices.

Clarke had a small grin because it was obvious the sisters still knew each other. "The cider is really good, Alex."

Lexa returned the spice to her sister. "I hope it is not the same cider from last night." She received a linen napkin from Alex next.

Clarke glowered at the commander. "It's my fourth mug of it," she chided.

Lexa raised an eyebrow and held up a piece of cheese. "You would not be on that stool if that were true."

Clarke rolled her eyes.

Alex chuckled at the pair. "Clarke will fit right in," she commented to her sister.

Lexa shook her head and picked up the fork. "Do not encourage her, Alex." She noted the flushed look on Clarke's face. "Have you seen Octavia and Lincoln?" She hoped the change of topic helped settle Clarke's discomfort.

"Sha," Clarke replied. "They left just before you came back."

Lexa nodded and mentioned, "Indra will arrive tomorrow."

"Back to being Heda," Alex stated. She could tell her sister enjoyed the breakfast, which was much better than what the army provided her sister. She was happy to cook for Lexa.

"How was training?" Clarke asked.

"Leid," Lexa replied in Trigedasleng. "Ha rid yu op?"

Clarke took a beat to understand Lexa's question, the words going from Trigedasleng to English. "Nou foto," she replied.

Lexa nodded.

Alex grew wide eye and asked, "You are learning Trigedasleng?"

Clarke shrugged and replied, "Trying."

Alex smirked and pointed at her sister. "And my sister is teaching you?" She laughed and ignored her sister's dark glare. "Lexa is the worst-"

"Alex," Lexa cut off. "Shof op."

Alex hardly knew any Trigedasleng, but she knew that order and especially the look. She bit her bottom lip then slid off the stool. "I have to go to the capitol building." She grinned over at Clarke. "Good luck with Trigedasleng." She could barely control her chuckles on the way out of the kitchen. "See you at sun high," she called on the way out of the house.

Lexa released a heavy sigh. She returned to her meal.

Clarke propped her right elbow on the table and leaned her head against her palm. "So you suck at teaching?" She received the same earlier glare. "And you want me to be your second?" She was hardly threatened by the dark, narrowed eyes and instead softly laughed.

"You are becoming too comfortable with me," Lexa commented. She had finished the eggs and went to the last of the apples and cheese.

"Is that really a bad thing?" Clarke countered. She had a smile despite the conversation. "I respect you as Heda. Isn't that better than fearing you as Heda?"

Lexa dipped her head and eased up about her concerns. If she were to make Clarke the second commander then they both had a lot to learn.

Clarke swung her right leg between the opening of the island's legs and kicked Lexa's boot. "Don't worry." She had the commander's full attention. "I rather keep the woman behind the war paint to myself." Again she tapped Lexa's boot with her own.

Lexa was chewing on a bite of apple.

"I'm bad at sharing too and don't get into the whole threesome thing."

This time Lexa choked on her mouthful of apple. She patted her chest and coughed heavily against the pieces in her throat.

Clarke felt guilty and quickly pushed the mug of cider over to the commander.

Lexa accepted the peace offering and drank several mouthfuls. She cleared her throat, which was raw from the hard coughs.

Clarke pointed a finger at the commander and smirked. "That's for teasing me about strip poker."

Lexa shook her head and returned to the last of her food. She muttered something in Trigedasleng that Clarke missed, thankfully.

Clarke hopped off the stool and took Lexa's empty plate right after she picked up the last apple slice.

Lexa was taken aback by the sudden rush. "Haukom?"

"Teik oso gyon au." Clarke deposited the plate on top of the other dirty ones.

Ares was already with Clarke. He wanted to go too.

Lexa pushed off the stool and followed in the Sky Princess's wake. She and Clarke left the house together. "Does he need a walk?"

"He already was outside," Clarke replied. She continued down the street from the house. She had a slight idea where the gates were located already. She partially zipped up her jacket. "It'll get colder in the mountains, right?"

"Yes and more snow." Lexa placed her left hand on her sword, which was strapped around her hip. Today she forewent her war paint, happy that her black eye was gone. "The ocean warms the air so Polis has less snow. Also the elevation is lower here."

Clarke nodded and smiled at Lexa's knowledge. "So tell me about Polis's history." She and Lexa stepped onto a sidewalk. "You said it started out as a safe haven."

Ares remained on the street, right next to Clarke.

Lexa refreshed her own memory about Polis's past. "After the bomb fell on Washington D.C., people scattered in many directions depending on what side of the Dead Zone they were located at the time."

"So some went west or south… north and east," Clarke summarized.

"None went north," Lexa explained, "Because other bombs were dropped north." She nodded once and agreed, "People spread west, south, and east but few went east because of the water here. They believed it was unsafe, but it was safe and that belief was what gave Polis a chance to be…"

"Ignored or missed?" Clarke helped.

Lexa nodded. "Not many knew of its existence until the first walls were built. Eventually word spread about Polis as a safe haven, and it was rather small." She made a turn to the right down a busy street. "At that time, people were at their worst from radiation, starvation, polluted waters, and crimes."

Clarke imagined the sheer chaos and how it would bring out the ugliest in humans. "Polis was a paradise then," she guessed.

"Well kept secret too," Lexa added. She and Clarke passed people along the street. She returned a greeting every time and managed to still talk about Polis. "The safe haven grew into a city as it opened its gates to certain people. It also attracted enemies who wanted our resources."

"I guess by then other clans were starting to form," Clarke guessed.

"Sha." Lexa's pace slowed until she came alongside the entrance to a busy market. She faced Clarke and explained, "Polis had a small military that we now call the Garda. But, we did not have an army until Trikru joined our nation."

Clarke nodded and looked past Lexa at the busy market. She smiled at all the people in and around the stands.

Lexa turned on her heels and studied the people. "This is the market."

Clarke shifted closer to Ares and petted him. She loved watching the people, who had some normalcy that was lost beyond the walls. She studied a woman making an exchange with a food vendor. "How is she paying?" She saw a flash of metal pass hands.

"She pays with hodon," Lexa replied. "It is our currency here." She entered the market with Clarke. "We all earn hodon through labor." She reached into her jacket and retrieved a hodon from within a hidden breast pocket. She held it out to the Sky Princess.

Clarke stopped and turned the coin through her fingers. It was made from a silver metal but nothing of true value like silver or gold. It was fairly heavy despite it was only as long as her thumb. It was elongated too, easy to hold in one's palm. "Are there different values?"

"No." Lexa looked at the hodon in Clarke's hand. "It is all the same. One side will have a symbol of Thrigad then the other side has the Senate's seal."

Clarke studied what she assumed was the Senate's seal. It was a cross with equal length arms and each end terminated with a bottony. She liked the design and considered where it may have derived from for the Senate. Clarke flipped the hodon over and looked up from the spiraling sun symbol.

"Staurra," Lexa explained the Thrigad symbol.

"I've seen this before." Clarke held up the sun symbol at Lexa. "In Tondc."

Lexa dipped her head. "You will often see the symbols of Thrigad painted everywhere." She received the hodon back from Clarke.

"So how do people earn hodon?" Clarke prompted. She and Lexa continued through the market. She listened while she watched people barter over supplies.

"Citizens earn hodon through labor and supplies," Lexa explained. She walked closer to Clarke so that they could talk over the din of the lively market. "No citizen earns more than another, regardless of position and duties."

"So you are paid the same as a farmer?" Clarke checked. After Lexa's nod, she was amazed and checked, "But you don't produce any supplies like a farmer or fisherman."

"Sha, but I supply a service in the army just as a senator supplies a service to her people." Lexa noted Ares's captivated attention by all the smells. She focused on the topic. "A citizen supplying goods must turn in what they produce. However, if they maintain a garden on their own lands that is their own business."

"What if they fall short of producing the supplies?" Clarke countered.

"They are not punished for it. You cannot punish a farmer for a dry season." Lexa shrugged and added, "Just as you cannot punish a warrior for fighting less one year and more the next."

Clarke nodded and understood the system's basic workings. "Who actually makes the hodon?"

"The Senate elects certain blacksmiths to produce hodon. The casts are kept secure so that they are not duplicated without the Senate's order."

Clarke curiously peered up at Lexa. "Has anybody ever counterfeited the currency?"

"It is extremely rare, but it has happened in the past." Lexa followed Clarke's line of sight to a merchant's clothing stall. "For every hodon that is stolen or counterfeited, the criminal loses pay for five years and is subjected to home inspections."

Clarke cringed and peered over at Lexa. "Do they starve?"

"They are kept fed, but not paid," Lexa replied. She then started over to the stall that had caught Clarke's eye earlier. "The most difficult part of any crime is that the person and even the family lose face among the city. Often times the entire family leaves Polis to save face."

Clarke imagined so and realized how similar Polis was to the Ark. She was drawn into the stall's clothes, which were bright in color than what she normally saw from the Trikru. She smiled at how it made her feel.

Lexa carefully watched Clarke go through the items. She peered down at Ares, who sat next to her. She petted him on the head and toyed with his left ear. She slipped behind Clarke and softly asked, "Anything interest you?" She noted the vendor had come to them, and he was excited that it was the commander.

"I love the colors," Clarke replied. She patted a folded cotton dress that was a burnt orange. "But, I don't think it's quite me." She twisted her head around and crinkled her nose a little. She watched a faint smile tug at the corner of Lexa's lips. "I prefer darker colors." Her eyes dropped though, to Lexa's exposed chest where the red material showed through. She had come to realize that only the commander wore red within the grounder culture. "Except reds and blues."

Lexa inclined an eyebrow, but she was cut off by the merchant.

"Anything I can help with, commander?"

"No… but thank you." Lexa touched her companion's arm, in hidden signal.

The merchant dipped his head in respect and watched the commander leave with the outsider. He curiously studied the two tailed wolf that followed them into the crowd.

"Where to now?" Clarke asked.

"To the Senate." Lexa wished to show Clarke the heart of their government.

Clarke enjoyed seeing the market, but she was grateful to get away from all the noise. She was able to hear Lexa better now. "So how is a Senator selected to be on the council?" She softened at the amusement in Lexa's eyes.

Lexa was pleased with Clarke's interests in Polis. She placed her hands behind her back and continued the walk to the capitol building. "Originally there were twelve Senators in the city. But as it has grown, so has the Senate. Today Senators are both voted in and also inherited."

"Which is Alex?"

Lexa glanced at Clarke then ahead of them. She stepped around two people coming in the opposite direction. She then ducked under a low hanging flag that had the symbol of Woraun. "Alex inherited our mother's seat."

Clarke watched Ares moved ahead of them with his head down.

"Those that inherit their seat are trained by other Senators that have inherited their positions." Lexa freed her arms from behind her back and instead returned her left hand to her sword's hilt. "They are educated on the city, its people, how the politics work, and our ways. But those Senators that are voted in are from every branch of citizenship… farmer, fishermen, blacksmith, warrior, and many others."

"Everybody is equally represented," Clarke concluded. She was impressed because the Ark lacked such foresight.

"Everybody must be represented or else the city will not function properly." Lexa eyed the brick building that held their Senate. She indicated it.

Clarke's steps lingered because she took in the beautiful building that probably predated the nuclear war. She counted six white columns at the front and long steps carried up to the six columns. Past the columns, the mouth of the building was lit by torches. There were numerous windows that made the two floors distinct. But what moved Clarke's eyes up was the enormous white dome that was tiered by subsequently smaller domes until it reached a peak point with a bronze cap and then a rod. A flag with the Senate's symbol flew at the top of the rod.

"Masta ai op," Lexa ordered. She guided Clarke down the street to the capitol building. She sensed Clarke's excitement to see the Senate.

Clarke hurried alongside and her imagination tried fathoming what the interior looked like of the old building. So far she was enjoying the tour of the city and knew there was much more to see yet. Briefly ideas about a sailboat ride teased her, and she pushed away her fears, for now. She could only hope it was simply a joke from Alex, rather than a promise.

**To be continued.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **I'm still here! Y'all haven't gotten rid of me yet. :) Sorry for the long delay. I moved out of my apartment and into a house and there was just sooo much to do. My computer was packed away, far far away. So I bought a laptop and only wrote a few more pages. Finally tonight I had a chance to wrap up Chapter 12 and now posting it at 2AM. It's a tad shorter than I like it to be, but I wanted to post it. Thanks for the patience and hope readers are still following the story. Please enjoy!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 12**

Clarke remained poised at the top step. She still had a smile while she stole one last glance at the assembly room. Behind her, Lexa patiently waited for her.

The assembly room was a beautiful mixture of old and new cultures from the grounders and people that once made decisions for the state of Maryland. There were long rows of wood benches after another that faced a tiered wood table that stretched across the room. Behind the table was the flag of the Senate flanked by three other flags for each god and then the ultimate flag that held the Thrigad symbol. The Thrigad flag rose the highest and stretched up to the white panels that decorated the walls of the beautiful assembly room. Occasionally a tapestry hung from a spot on the paneled walls or two weapons were crossed in a panel.

"Clarke," Lexa softly called. She was playing with Ares's ears as she waited for her companion.

Clarke forced her eyes off the assembly room that was only silent because the council had yet to meet today. She turned and came to Lexa's side. "It's amazing."

Lexa dipped her head in agreement and walked with Clarke back to the rotunda. She had shown Clarke many of the rooms, especially on the first floor.

"Commander," a Senator greeted, warmly.

Lexa nodded in respect and returned the greeting. She was antsy to leave the building and had been patient with Clarke's keen interest with the capitol building. She saw sunlight from the open doors past the rotunda.

Clarke slowed near the plaque on the wall next to the open doors. She tapped the bronze plaque and stated the number inscribed on it. "1779," she breathed in awe. She looked at Lexa. "It's amazing this building still stands." She shook her head and explained, "This was completed less than five years after the American Revolution." She considered the structure's complex design and guessed, "I'm sure it was being built during the revolution." She turned and studied the rotunda's delicate interior that rose up into the dome's windows. "So many crucial, precedent decisions have been made here for nearly four hundred years."

Lexa also studied the rotunda then turned her attention onto Clarke's profile. She admired Clarke's respect for history. She hated breaking Clarke's revere for the building's past. "Clarke… we must go."

Clarke chuckled because she had used up a lot of time touring the capitol building. She was just so fascinated by it and also the grounders' government system. She had learned a lot in a short period. She pulled herself away and left the building with the commander. She smiled at Ares between them.

"We will see the temples next," Lexa explained. She started north towards Staurra's temple first.

"There are three temples?" Clarke checked.

Lexa nodded. "We will not have time to go in them if we wish to meet Alex for a midday meal."

Clarke flushed. "Sorry about that."

"Another time," Lexa promised.

Clarke nodded and shifted closer to the commander as they traveled the streets to the first temple. "Tomorrow is Alex's ceremony?" She saw Lexa's faint nod. "Will I be able to go?"

Lexa considered it and replied, "I believe I can convince the Senate to allow your presence."

Clarke chuckled and smiled. "I would love to see it."

"Then it will be done." Lexa turned to the right.

Clarke was instantly taken aback by the sudden arrival of the temple in front of her. "Wow." She had to tilt her head back to see the tips of the building's pointed roof. "That is Staurra?"

"Yes."

Clarke crossed the street that separated them from the temple's grounds. She and Lexa stood in front of the temple that had gorgeous landscape around it that made it very welcoming. Clarke found it very different than anything she imagined a temple to be, especially one from the grounders.

The temple's walls were built from stone, but it was reinforced by nature. Several trees offered natural foundation and protection from weather. There were no stone walkways and only grass that welcomed people past the temple's open wood doors. Several hand-wide slits in the walls allowed sunlight to pierce through the light up the interior. Shrubs and mosses further softened the coldness of the temple's stone walls and slate roof.

"Are all the temples built this way?" Clarke looked at the commander.

"No, they are each unique to their god." Lexa turned to the Sky Princess. "You can visit it another day."

Clarke noted that Lexa would not accompany her into the temple. She suspected Lexa was forbidden to go into the temple dedicated to Staurra. She softly sighed and followed Lexa across the street again.

"We will go southwest to the temple for Woraun," Lexa explained. "The temple to Juseda is just east of it then we will be able to turn north to where we will meet Alex."

Clarke had retained a mental map of the landscape thanks to her smart phone's dated map. She curiously looked at Lexa and checked, "The temple to Staurra is north while the other two are south." She noticed they were traveling in a slight diagonal to the next temple. "The three temples form a triangle."

Lexa could hardly forbid her dark smile. "You are observant, Clarke."

"The symbol of Thrigad is an eye with a triangle for the pupil," Clarke continued piecing it together aloud.

"Thrigad is always watching," Lexa explained. "They have brought us good fortune." She wanted to explain more about the gods, but she decided to see how much Clarke asked about them.

Clarke expected to be nervous about the next temple because it was dedicated to the Goddess of War. As they approached the dark temple, she admitted she was both curious and leery of the temple. Even from across the street, she felt the god's power as a deity of war. Clarke peered over at Lexa, a commander of war.

Lexa kept her gaze trained on the temple dedicated to Woraun. Many times she had been in the temple once she was told she would become heda. She spoke often with the priestess, who foretold her future as heda.

The temple dedicated to Woraun loomed in black stone and two gigantic fire bowls burned at the entrance. Unlike the temple to Staurra, the Goddess of War's temple doors were sealed shut but offered iron rings to open it. Two warriors stood on either side with spears in their hands. They wore heavy armor, and their faces were hidden by helmets. The guards were medieval style, but were hardly knights in shining armor.

Clarke's gaze caressed the stone walls and followed the grand arch over the front doors that came to a sharp point. Behind the arch stood the rest of the temple that reminded Clarke of a wall. It was most likely a very square building beyond the arch entranceway.

"This way," Lexa softly ordered. Her voice broke Clarke's distant stare.

Clarke accompanied the commander down the street and headed east, towards the nearly high sun. She glanced down at Ares, who sensed her attention. She received a huff from him.

Lexa studied the wolf then mentioned, "What power do you hold over him?"

Clarke tasted a hint of a tease in the commander's tone. She smirked at Lexa and quipped, "You should be able to relate to him."

Now it was Lexa's turn to huff, and she held her tongue.

Clarke took that as a win. However, she knew she was scratching on the very surface of a long, difficult conversation that rested between them. She had done her best to avoid it so far, not quite ready for it. She doubted Lexa would broach the topic so she had time.

Lexa's pace slowed as they approached the last temple, which was dedicated to Juseda. She and Clarke stood in front of the temple.

Clarke clenched her hands as her attention was immediately set on the stream that wrapped around the temple. It reminded her more of a moat, and the stone bridge was wide enough for two horses. What stirred tension in Clarke was the fact the water was red, like blood. She swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to the torches that lined the temple's walls. Even the flames burned a bright red that signaled the goddess's demand for blood justice.

The temple itself was different in architecture than the other two. It was rounded rather than squared, arched, or spiked in nature. Marble columns held up the beautiful dome, which was made of stone columns and stained glass. The single door was a part of a statue of a woman, whose hands held the door's frame. Her head was bent forward and a hood hid her features from all. Justice had many faces, not just one.

Clarke let out a low breath and looked at Lexa. "Love, war, and justice... that's all you need on the ground, huh?"

Lexa tilted her head and countered, "Did you have more when you lived in the sky?"

Clarke considered it as she further studied the temple to the Goddess of Justice. Indeed it was true that her people only had the same on the Ark.

"We should not be late," Lexa mentioned.

Clarke pulled away from the temple and rejoined the commander's side. She noted how Ares was on her right and Lexa to her left. She considered their future plans. "So what's after lunch?"

"We will go to the port," Lexa replied.

Clarke swallowed hard because she realized Alex was probably right about a boat ride. Great, she sarcastically decided. She sure hoped it was a very, very big boat.

The midday meal was enjoyable, and Clarke took Lexa's suggestion to try a local traditional food. Alex also informed her that the chef was known for his exceptional crab cakes, which were nearly finished for the season. Clarke was unsure about the crab meat placed in front of her, but she tried it and was amazed by the unique flavor. Alex chuckled at the Sky Princess's reaction to the delicious meal. She noticed her older sister was secretly pleased too.

After eating, Lexa and Clarke left Alex then went directly to the port several blocks away. As they grew closer, Clarke smelled a hint of salt in the air. She imagined it could be stronger in the summer when the air was hotter. A smile touched her lips when she saw how busy it was in the port. She could barely count all the sailboats tied to the various docks.

One particular dock was extraordinary wide and long than many of the others. Lexa drew Clarke to it and pointed at the large sailboat that was more of a ship than a small vessel. She suspected it could cross larger bodies of water than just the former Chesapeake Bay.

Lexa paused at the bulkhead, near the ship. She noted the ship's figurehead carving at the bow and immediately determined who owned the ship. "This ship is from the Wodakru."

Clarke pulled her attention off the carving of a sea serpent on the bow of the ship. She softly repeated, "Wodakru?" She puckered her lips and translated, "Water people."

Lexa gave a low nod.

Clarke considered this as she took in the ship further. She started walking along the bulkhead, but eyes glued to the ship's beauty. When her boots touched the first boards of the dock, Clarke was startled by the change and back stepped several times. She bumped right into the commander. Her thundering heart caught in her throat.

Lexa placed a firm grip on Clarke's shoulder and leaned closer to her. "It is perfectly safe."

Clarke had her right hand over her chest, between her open jacket. "I uh..." She stared at Ares, who remained on the pier and waited for her.

Lexa tilted her head to one side as she considered the Sky Princess's hesitation. She had a thin smile and amusement shined in her eyes. "I can teach you." She watched Clarke's profile and whispered, "How to swim."

Clarke patted her chest once then twice before she lowered her hand. "Maybe next summer." She took a step out onto the dock again. "If I'm still alive," she muttered. Memories from the leap off the Philpott Dam were still quite fresh. She was thankful that Anya had saved her from drowning once she was in the water.

Lexa heard the soft words, and she sighed. She followed behind Clarke. "This is a heavy merchant ship from the Wodakru."

"Polis trades with them," Clarke softly concluded.

"Yes." Lexa took Clarke's side next to the gangplank that went between the dock and the ship. "They were our first allies... after the Trikru."

"I met their leader at the meeting?" Clarke turned to the commander.

"No." Lexa placed her hands behind her back. "Their leader, Luna, sent her general in her place."

Clarke retained the name of the Wodakru's leader. She continued down the pier and scanned over the ship. She then came to the end of the pier, which overlooked a river that entered the bay. She release a low breath and a sense of calm settled over her shoulders. She thought perhaps she saw the eastern shore of Maryland that kissed the horizon.

Lexa remained by Clarke's side. She peered down at Ares and decided he was apt at swimming if he braved the dock. She turned her gaze to Clarke. "Do you wish to go in one of the boats?"

Clarke nervously chewed on her lower lip. She noted Lexa's tone was neutral about the idea. However, Clarke was privy to the fact that Lexa enjoyed boating as a kid. When she met Lexa's gaze, she crumbled into pieces under the hope in Lexa's eyes.

"I'd love to," Clarke answered, almost breathlessly.

Lexa hardly resisted a thin smile, and she nodded as she turned towards the city. "I will find us a boat then."

Clarke groaned yet quickly followed Lexa, and so did Ares.

In minutes, Clarke was knotting her hands together, just like the line of the very tiny sailboat in front of her. She nervously waited for the commander, who was speaking to the owner of the sailboat. A couple of times, she toyed with Ares's ears, a new habit.

Lexa returned to Clarke and explained, "We can accompany him on his boat. I requested he give us a ride along the city's shoreline. We will be able to see the power plant to the north."

Clarke perked up at such news.

"He does wish to fish and will let us go to shore south of the city." Lexa tilted her head and checked, "Do you still wish to go?"

Clarke swallowed hard. She had yet to step out onto the dock, which was smaller and narrower than the main one. "Yeah... yeah I'm good." She cleared her throat. She told herself she could handle a boat ride.

Lexa nodded but saw Clarke's clear hesitation so she held out her left hand.

Clarke blew out a low breath then lifted her hand. She slid her fingers over Lexa's palm and took her first step out onto the dock. Behind her, Ares trotted along with excitement. At least two out of three of them were happy about the boat ride.

Lexa kept their hands locked so that Clarke was comfortable. She paused beside the wooden sailboat that had a single mast and plenty of lines. "Clarke, this is Severn."

Clarke offered a smile and took in the older grounder's weathered features. She softened at his blue eyes and returned smile. "Hello, Severn."

Severn normally jumped on and off his sailboat, but he sensed the sky person's nerves. He knelt and retrieved a small plank. He lifted it up until one end was up on the dock and the other down into his boat.

"Take your time," Lexa softly advised. She went first and made sure Clarke was safely aboard the boat.

Ares merely bounded down the plank and darted around the sailboat's open deck. He was sniffing every nook and cranny.

Severn faced the Sky Princess and offered, "Welcome aboard the Nebula."

Clarke had a silly grin and nodded. "Thank you."

"I will help with lines," Lexa offered to the captain. She then pointed to the bow of the ship. "It is best to wait up there, Clarke."

The Sky Princess nodded and started to the bow, but she stayed off to the right. She watched as Lexa and Severn hastily untied the sailboat from the dock's pilings and coiled up the lines. She was dazzled at how Lexa knew her way around a boat.

Severn went to the rudder at the stern. He called for Lexa to release the mast's line for the main sail.

Lexa did so without hesitation and peered up as the main sail rolled down once freed from its cage. She hastily hitched the line on a wood cleat then started over to Clarke.

Severn maneuvered the boat out of the harbor and headed north, away from the mouth of the river.

Clarke leaned against the boat and held tightly to the rail. She hesitantly smiled at the commander.

Lexa came to Clarke's side and pointed towards the city, which was off the port side.

Clarke finally realized they were out of the port and going up the river. "Wow," she breathed. She released her iron grip from the rail and straightened up. She tried counting all the buildings, but she was only able to truly keep track of the taller, stone buildings that jutted up from the city's landscape.

Lexa folded her arms and leaned against the rail. She admired her city that she protected for many years now. She remembered why it was worth it.

"You said we'll be able to see the power plant..?"

"Yes, just a bit further up river." Lexa guided Clarke to the port side and leaned her hip against the rail.

Clarke glanced over her right at Ares and smiled at his continued curiosity. Once she focused on the city again, she furrowed her eyebrows at the strange brick facility that stood out among the rest of the city. She summarized it was the small power plant that fed Polis.

Lexa stretched out her right arm and pointed towards the power plant. "Do you see the thick, black cables that snake out and go into the water?"

"Those run to the turbines," Clarke summarized. She noted the artificial glow from the building's windows. She looked at Lexa. "Where are the turbines?"

"Two locations," Lexa replied. She pointed her chin further up river. "There's a narrow point on the river where the current is strong. The second spot is at the mouth of the river with the ocean."

Clarke tilted her head. "I take it the turbines and power plant were here before the war?"

Lexa gave a low nod.

"Hard to starboard!" Severn called from his position at the rudder.

Clarke was hardly prepared for the sailboat's sharp turn to the right. She stumbled closer to the rail until the commander caught her. She released a strained breath and clutched the commander's shoulders

Severn cringed at his mistake. He hardly realized the Sky Princess only had land legs. He hoped the commander forgave him.

Lexa steadied Clarke until the sailboat came out of the turn and started towards the river's mouth. She had her back pressed against the rail and hands latched onto Clarke's hips. She was quite use to the boat's movements.

Clarke gathered herself and muttered an apology to the commander. She took a deep breath, which calmed her nerves after being so close to Lexa, especially her lips. She cleared her throat and turned towards the bow. Briefly, she shut her eyes and allowed the cool breeze to calm her flushed cheeks.

Lexa continued leaning her hip against the boat. She folded her arms and admired the view in front of her. For awhile, she and Clarke remained in silence as they both enjoyed the ride.

Clarke's eyes slid shut, and she listened to the water. The sailboat's sturdy wood hull cut through the water and spray brushed down the sides. The wind carried a salty hint that grew as they neared the bay. A heavy huff made her open her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes at Ares's keen interest in a rope handle in the decking.

Lexa sensed the Sky Princess's question and explained, "It's the ship's hold. He must smell Severn's previous catches."

Clarke chuckled at Ares's desire to get into the hold, but she was thankful he was blocked off from it. God only knows how much he would stink like fish if he ate any. At the thought of fish, she turned her head sidelong and asked, "How long will Severn fish for?"

"A few candlemarks," Lexa replied.

Clarke nodded and then peered down at her watch. She noted it was a little after one o'clock already. They would probably return to port close to sunset.

Severn continued sailing the boat out of the river and into the old Chesapeake Bay. He used the winds to hurry him further south, along the shoreline. He knew the location where the commander liked to go so he looked for the distinct tree. He smiled when he spotted the magnolia tree. Shortly, he called to the commander for aid.

Lexa broke away from Clarke and went to the mast. She used the lines and furled the sail halfway. She then went to the rail and peered over the side. She noted the sailboat moved slower through the water.

Severn headed directly towards the magnolia tree. He knew the shoreline was sandy here and safe from rocks. He called for the commander to roll up the sail.

Lexa had returned to the sail and hastily furled the last of it.

Clarke had watched the team effort, amazed by it. She knew Lexa as a commander, a leader, and a figurehead of her nation. But, it was fascinating to see new sides to Lexa such as a sailor, a sister, and perhaps even a friend. Clarke was startled by the truth that they had forged a friendship. Her thoughts were cut off by the ship's sudden lurch as it ran aground. Clarke grabbed the rail before she went down.

In a whirlwind, Clarke found herself walking the plank again but this time down to the sandy beach. Behind her was Ares and Lexa in front of her. Severn came off last, in his bare feet. He traded a short conversation with Lexa before he said goodbye to them both. From the shore, Clarke watched Severn shove the sailboat back into the boat then scurry up a rope ladder on the starboard side. She realized just how well apt he was with his own boat.

"He will be back for us," Lexa promised. She stood beside the Sky Princess.

Clarke chuckled and looked at the commander. "Well I sure as Hell am not swimming back." She grinned at the sparkle in Lexa's eyes.

"We can walk back, if the occasion rose," Lexa argued.

Clarke nodded. "So… where to?"

Lexa turned on her boot heels, in silent order. She started down the beach.

Clarke brushed a few strands from her face as she took the commander's side.

Lexa glanced at Ares, who walked closer to the water or would hurry ahead of them.

"When will Indra arrive tomorrow?"

"Perhaps the late morning," Lexa guessed.

Clarke nodded.

"Have you enjoyed the tour?" Lexa inquired.

"Very much." Clarke smiled. "I imagine there's still a lot to see."

"There is, but you understand the city overall." The commander placed her hands behind her back. "You must visit the Temple of Staurra later."

Clarke considered the commander's insistence, but she nodded. "I will." She remembered the other two temples, but she was hardly ready to face the goddesses of war and justice. She let out a low breath and finally asked what had lingered in her mind for some time. "How did you become Heda?"

Lexa took a deep breath and silently composed her words before she spoke about her history. She looked up from the sand under her boots and stared ahead while she spoke about her place as heda. "It is different from commander to commander, but I was born Heda." She looked at Clarke. "I was the first to be born with the spirit."

Clarke narrowed her eyes and argued, "Not all commanders are born with it?"

"No." Lexa looked at Clarke. "The past commanders were gifted when they were chosen by the spirit." She looked down the beach again. Her pace was slow because she was enjoying the walk. "The commander spirit gives a sign, and it is different for each commander. It may be a dream, a sign in battle, or a vision. Once the spirit has chosen somebody, the Priestess of Woraun confirms it."

"What if they lied?" Clarke countered.

"Then their life is forfeited," Lexa replied. She saw Clarke's visible cringe, but it was their way. She refocused on Clarke's earlier question. "I was born with the sign upon me."

Clarke was clearly confused. "What sign?"

"The commander's symbol," Lexa replied. She pointed at the Commander's Ring. As Clarke lifted her hand with the ring, Lexa further revealed, "I was born with the symbol upon my back."

Clarke studied the tree pattern of the ring before she turned her wide eyes onto Lexa. "You have a birthmark that resembles a tree?"

Lexa tilted her head.

Clarke was stunned by such a medical miracle that had inadvertently made Lexa the commander of hundreds upon hundreds of humans. Her logic seriously considered if it was truly a miracle, fate, blessing or a curse. She lowered her hand and fisted it until she felt the ring pressed against her skin.

"That's why you said your mother raised a commander," Clarke softly recalled. She shook her head as several thoughts came to mind. "There was no commander when you were born?"

"She died in battle the day before I was born," Lexa replied.

Clarke debated all the odds versus fate. She shook her head and asked, "Nobody was Heda until you took command?"

Lexa gave a faint nod.

"Then who ran the army until you took command?"

"Anya," Lexa replied. "She stood in as a regent."

Now it made sense to Clarke why Anya had become Lexa's mentor. She tried absorbing what she had learned further about Lexa's past. There was much still left unspoken, but it gave Clarke her first real look at Lexa's life.

Lexa allowed the silence to carry between them. She looked over at Ares to the right.

The two tailed wolf was sniffing his way down the shoreline. He stayed relatively close to the humans. Once or twice he had marked his new territory.

"Have you considered my offer further?" Lexa tempted.

Clarke mentally groaned and had hoped to hold off longer. She was still unsure and had new concerns as she weighed the future. "What exactly is your vision with this?" Her concerns filled her voice. "I mean for our people." She looked at Lexa. "If I become Trikru, God only knows what my people will think of me."

"They have responded well to Octavia joining Trikru," Lexa reminded.

Clarke came to a stop and faced Lexa, who only took another step. "Octavia and I are apples and oranges."

Lexa inclined an eyebrow. "I have not had an orange, but they are both fruit."

"Yeah," Clarke agreed, "But ones sweet and ones citrus." She took a step closer to the commander. "My point is that Octavia was invisible to my people until she got caught on the ship. Her birth was considered illegal, and she hid until she was a teenager." She held out her right hand. "I was brandished a criminal, sent to the ground, and became a short-term leader for my people." She lowered her hand. "They don't care what Octavia does, but they'll care what the Chancellor's daughter does."

"It is your choice," Lexa reminded.

Clarke sighed. "What is this going to do to my people, Lexa?" She moved in closer. "What is it going to do to both our people?"

"It will bring us closer," Lexa answered. She could read Clarke's doubt about such an idea. "Eventually, your people will run out of bullets, medical supplies, and electrical power. They do not understand how to survive in this new world. For them to survive, they must trust Trikru, and once they do, they will become us."

Clarke let out a low breath at Lexa's prediction. "The Sky People will be absorbed by the Trikru then."

The commander nodded and softly replied, "It has happened many times in the past with other krus." She started walking again but back towards the magnolia tree. "As that process starts, you will be there as hedatu to guide them."

Clarke was absorbing Lexa's ideas. She watched Ares race past them and zip down the beach. She shook her head after she realized Lexa was pretty damn right. She peered over at the commander. "Then what?"

"Then we keep the peace," Lexa replied.

"By any means," Clarke muttered in realization. She knew that entailed going to war, if it so required it. She frowned at a possibly bloody future ahead of her. If the Sky People were added into the coalition then it would make thirteen clans. "Thirteen is an unlucky number, Lexa." She remembered when it had been thirteen space stations, before the Ark.

"I know," the commander softly agreed. Right now though, she put aside her concerns about the future. At this instant, she was enjoying a walk on the beach that she use to play on as a kid.

Clarke looked over at the commander, who had a calm expression. She admired it and wished it was permanent for Lexa. However, being heda required great strength, intelligence, and an endurance unknown by others. Clarke wondered if she truly had such abilities as Lexa.

"You trust me, don't you?" Clarke continued watching Lexa's profile. "To co-lead with you."

Lexa finally met the blue gaze locked on her. "One day I will," she softly confirmed.

Clarke worried her bottom lip. She still had to earn more of Lexa's trust to take the position as hedatu. However, she had garnered a lot of trust already for Lexa to give the offer. After a heavy sigh, she softly decided, "I will give you my answer tomorrow morning." After Lexa's nod, she added, "I promise." She and Lexa continued back down the beach.

Once they came upon the magnolia tree, Clarke turned to it and studied it's amazing, natural beauty. She had so easily seen the beautiful tree from the water. It was a beacon to the shore.

Lexa studied the gorgeous tree. Its leaves were a burnt yellow due to the cool air of the autumn. She loved the tree ever since she first discovered it from her view on her sailboat as a kid. She had brought Costia out to see it, and they spent many days under it. Similar to the tree, Lexa had grown taller and spread her branches to the sky, demanding from the sun.

"It's so beautiful," Clarke breathed.

Lexa took Clarke's hand into hers and guided her to the tree. She noted the tree's large leaves had already started to fall, and she imagined most would be down in the coming days.

Clarke followed the commander up the embankment. Behind her, Ares trotted along and found a place in the grass near the tree.

Lexa took her favorite spot against the tree. Her black coat spread out around her.

Clarke sat next to the commander and leaned against the tree. She smiled at the waters that stretched far to the east. "Is Wodakru on the other side of the waterway?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. She leaned her head against the tree. "We will go there one day."

"They seem more peaceful," Clarke guessed.

Lexa turned her head towards Clarke. "They can afford to be." She looked towards the east again. "They live on an isle… in peace. They farm, till, plow, and fish from one day to the next."

Clarke drew her legs up and considered such a life. "It does sound nice." She crossed her arms over her legs. "Maybe we'll have that one day."

Lexa could only hope, but she doubted in her lifetime. She could not waste time on such daydreams.

Clarke glanced over at the commander, who seemed weary after being up so early. "Why don't you rest?"

Lexa rolled her head towards the Sky Princess. "No rest for the wicked, Clarke."

"That's good because then you can rest." Clarke wondered just how many books Lexa had read in her time to understand such old sayings. She would have to look closer at Lexa's book inventory another time. "Lay down, Lexa."

The commander was bemused and asked, "Where?"

For once, Clarke took control of the situation and grabbed the commander's shoulders. She directed Lexa into the right spot and pushed down on her shoulders once Lexa was turned the right way.

If Lexa was surprised, she hid it well as she was pushed onto her back. She rested her head in Clarke's warm lap and wrapped her right hand around her sword's hilt. Lexa released a content breath and closed her eyes.

Clarke lowered her head against the tree and watched the bay's calm waters brush against the shore. She thought about many things, especially her future. Clarke promised the commander an answer by morning. She prayed her decision would by the best for her people, and herself.

Clarke had lowered her legs earlier so that Lexa could put her head down for a bit. But now she was unsure what to do with her right hand with Lexa so near her. She kept her right palm flat against the ground, but it was becoming awkward so she sighed and placed it on the side of Lexa's hip. For a beat, the commander tensed up then relaxed again.

Amazingly, Lexa had fallen asleep for nearly thirty minutes. She only stirred because Clarke shifted from her legs and butt cheeks numbing under her. Lexa blinked away the sleep and found curious blue eyes on her.

"Sleep well?" Clarke asked.

"Sha," Lexa answered. She rubbed the sleep from her face then sat up.

Clarke smiled at the commander. "I'm glad you slept."

Lexa silently agreed. She looked towards the waters and mentioned, "Severn should be here soon."

Clarke was quiet for a moment and developed a sad smiled. "Thank you for today." She pulled her legs in and shifted around to take pressure off her butt. "This was a far better birthday gift than being put on trial for death."

Lexa quickly looked at Clarke after the confession. She slightly parted her lips, but the silence hung between them. She swallowed hard then finally gave her own confession. "Today was a far better birthday gift than Costia's head being given to me."

Clarke stiffened and met Lexa's hardened gaze. She inhaled sharply and stared in horror at the commander. "Lexa…" She was at a loss. Now she understood what was troubling Lexa this morning and why Alex had been off step too. Tears pricked behind Clarke's eyes, but she controlled her emotions. She could barely imagine receiving her own lover's head on her birthday.

Lexa swallowed hard and finally washed away the memory that had plagued her all day. Her day with Clarke could now replace it. She nodded and stated, "We are both here now."

Clarke mirrored the nod and blinked away the sting in her eyes. They were both in better places.

Lexa lifted her hand and hooked the back of Clarke's neck, blond strands tangled in her fingers. "We are both stronger."

Clarke agreed then she followed Lexa's pull forward. Like Lexa, she lowered her head until their foreheads touched in a tender moment, only seen by Ares. Clarke sighed and closed her eyes. She lifted her hand and softly cupped Lexa's cheek in her palm.

"Happy Birthday, Lexa," Clarke whispered.

Lexa swallowed down the lump in her throat. It had been many, many years since anybody spoke a birthday wish to her. She never guessed it would come from the lips of a woman that flew down from the sky. Lexa bit lower lip and gathered her strength. Finally, she softly returned the sentiment.

"Hapotei, Klark."

**To be continued.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **A quick post. I'm happy to hear many of you still enjoying the story. I've replied to some of the feedback, but I know not everybody. I'm still working on that. Down below are anonymous replies. Thank you for the support and enjoy the update!

**AN2:** I kept meaning to mentioned this. I am on tumblr now. Feel free to add me. I especially love seeing Clexa stuff getting posted on there. My username is: lilredwings

**Anonymous Reviews**

Guest (from Jul 12): I try to keep most of the chapters around 5k to 6k words. I'm glad they're long enough for you. Hopefully you enjoy the this next chapter. Thank you for the feedback!

LittleZap (from Jul 18): lol. I'm definitely trying to keep up! There's still plenty more to go with the story. I'm glad you're likin' it. Thank you for the review. :))

SummerStorm (from Jul 18): You're definitely right! Clarke and Lexa are born on the same day, just different years. I agree it is sad, but I think they both have a new start in their own ways. Thank you for the feedback on the last chapters. I'll do my best with it. I hope you enjoy the update and thank you so much!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 13**

Clarke smiled and bent forward from her spot on the wood bench. She ran her fingers through Ares's soft fur. She played with his ears a few time then straightened up.

Ares enjoyed the attention, but he stayed on the floor, stretched out in front of both women's boot tips. He looked from his friend to Lexa, who was seated next to Clarke. He opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out.

Lexa controlled her smile, mostly. She reached forward and also petted the black, two tailed wolf. She straightened up and briefly watched Ares settle back into his spot in front of them. Slowly, her attention pulled away from the wolf and went to the Senators that gathered in front of them.

Clarke was listening to them talk, but she curiously peered over at the commander. A slight grin shaped across her lips. She was seated close to Lexa, much closer than necessary. She moved her right hand off her lap and placed it flat against the small space between her and Lexa. With her fingertips, she brushed the commander's thigh.

Lexa peered down briefly before she looked over at Clarke. For an instant, she and Clarke traded a silent exchange.

Clarke kept her smile hidden, but she had a glow to her eyes that had been missing for days. As she looked back at the Senate, she thought about earlier this morning. Her decision this morning had ebbed her worries, and she now had direction.

After she and Lexa had returned from the boat ride yesterday, they had gone home and relaxed until dinner. At dinner, Clarke shared her adventure with Octavia and Lincoln. Similar to Lexa and Clarke, Octavia had a grand tour from Lincoln and was impressed with the city. Alex asked the two outsiders what they saw and made suggestions on what to see next time.

When dinner finished, Lexa softly invited Clarke to her room. Clarke smiled at the invite, and she went to her room first. She changed out of her clothes and put on something more comfortable for the night. Ares followed her to Lexa's room. Unexpectedly but pleasantly, Clarke stayed the night. For hours, the two leaders sat in front of the fireplace, on the fur rug, and shared warm cider. They sat close, almost touching, almost brushing skin. They talked about many things from their past until exhaustion took them to bed.

In the morning, Clarke woke up to an empty bed, but Ares popped his head up at seeing his friend awake. He sat up on his hinds and patiently waited for her to get up.

Clarke smoothed out her messy hair during her walk to her bedroom. She quickly took a shower and pulled out a clean, creamy white long sleeve shirt from the dresser. She wore her black jeans again. She took a few minutes to brush her hair and removed all the tangles from the breezy boat ride yesterday.

Downstairs, Lexa and Alex visited with each other. They shared a morning meal and chatted about Alex's ceremony today. Towards the end of their meal, Clarke arrived with Ares. Alex smiled at Clarke and offered to make a meal. Clarke returned to the smile and decided to walk Ares first.

Lexa watched Clarke go after they traded slight nods. She realized they were developing a silent communication that would benefit them later. Clarke loved to talk through things, but Lexa had learned to speak through silence; an old art that Anya taught her early on as a leader.

Breakfast lit up with flavor, just like the other meals. Clarke was use to bland foods on the Ark. She was amazed the difference in quality on the ground. Alex was flattered by the Sky Princess's compliments. Halfway through, Alex had to leave and get ready for her busy day. On her way out of the kitchen, she gave Ares leftovers from last night's meal.

Once alone, Lexa and Clarke curiously eyed each other across the island table. It seemed as if whoever spoke first lost a game. Lexa had a slight smirk when Clarke gave in first.

"Let me finish breakfast before we talk," Clarke pushed off. She had thought a lot about her answer to Lexa. She doubted it would be a quick, easy conversation.

Lexa nodded and folded her arms against her chest. "We have time before the ceremony begins."

"What time does it start?"

Lexa tilted her head. "A couple of candlemarks."

Clarke nodded and finished off her food. She pushed her plate aside and enjoyed the last swallow of water from the mug.

Lexa took the dirty plate to the sink.

Clarke slightly puckered her lips at the gesture, from the commander no less. She cleared her throat and also carried the mug over to the sink.

"Let's go upstairs… where it's private." Lexa imagined Lincoln and Octavia would be up soon. After Clarke's nod, she started out of the kitchen and went back to her room.

Clarke and Ares followed behind. Each step up brought a rush to Clarke's heart. She prayed the conversation went well and that her decision was the best one, especially for her people. She swallowed hard and entered the master bedroom.

Lexa shut the door. Her eyes roamed over Clarke's flushed features, and she knew it was difficult for the Sky Princess. But, Lexa would force nothing. She went over to her desk where she had hung her jacket last night. She pulled it on, and the jacket settled over her shoulders.

Clarke slowly followed in Lexa's wake, quite unsure of herself. She watched the commander vanish past the curtain and out onto the balcony. She blew out a low breath then gathered her courage. Clarke had to give an answer. She zipped her jacket halfway and then moved past the curtains.

Ares followed his human friend onto the balcony. He took a seat to Clarke's left, but his attention was on the water that he could see between the bars.

Clarke leaned heavily against the rail, next to Lexa. She was quiet for a long time as she carefully composed her words. "I'd be lying to you if I told you I was making this decision with just my head."

Lexa remained calm and continued studying the small whitecaps on the waves out on the waterway.

"There's more going on here than just becoming Trikru and your second," Clarke stated. She now studied the commander's stern profile. "There's more going on between you and I than just an alliance."

"I offered you a place as a Trikru and my second," Lexa countered. "Nothing more or less."

Clarke now turned and touched Lexa's arm. "That does not negate the fact there's something building between us." She found hesitant green eyes on her now. "And I don't know what this is… what's going on between us." Clarke indicated the space between them. "But, if this unravels between us then what's that going to do to my place as Trikru or your second?"

Lexa was quiet as she weighed Clarke's concern. She finally stated, "To be Trikru or my second does not require us to be… involved." Lexa was clearly confused by what was building between herself and Clarke.

"I don't think it'll work out that way," Clarke argued. "I'll be by your side day in and day out. Do you really believe I can act as nonchalant as you?"

"You will learn," Lexa countered.

Clarke sighed and argued, "You know me better than that by now." She squeezed Lexa's arm. "You kissed me, Lexa." She had finally said it, aloud. Somehow she felt better just bringing it up between them. "You… not me." She finally had Lexa turned to her, and they were toe to toe. "I… I… I was so stunned. I was so focused on the battle… on getting our people out of Mount Weather." She shook her head. "I never saw any indications from you other than us getting more comfortable."

Lexa gave a low nod.

Clarke sighed and reached forward, taking Lexa's hands into her own. "You have got to do more than your commander nod." She cracked a slight smile, in hopes to reassure the commander.

Lexa clenched her jaw for a beat then softly reminded, "You are not ready."

"I'm not," Clarke agreed. She breathed deeply and slowly let it out. "I'm not ready to just… jump into it and go." She narrowed her eyes at Lexa. "I don't think you quite are either."

Lexa moved her head in agreement, but she remembered Clarke's earlier request to speak. "I am not."

Clarke was quiet then softly revealed, "I am comfortable with… things so far." She squeezed Lexa's hands in silent assurance. "But, my concern is what will happen to me, you, and my position if things fall apart between us?"

"There are no strings, Clarke." Lexa held Clarke's curious gaze. "You will still be Trikru and my second if you lose interest in… a more romantic relationship."

Clarke let out a low breath at the possibility of such a relationship with Lexa. She was startled to hear it for the first time. Somebody had actually said it, and Clarke attempted wrapping her mind around it. After another deep breath, she honestly brought up what she believed about them.

"I think we can navigate through this if we're both open with each other," Clarke explained. "We can't just keep… sitting here in silence about what we feel and think about each other. I know I'm willing to communicate about it but…" Her unfinished words hung as a heavy question between her and Lexa. She squeezed Lexa's hands harder in a silent plea.

Lexa moved her head twice and then finally whispered, "I will try."

Clarke bowed her head and sighed with relief. It made her final decision much easier now. She ruefully smiled at the commander. "Thank you."

Lexa only gave a nod. She watched the tension lines across Clarke's brow smooth away. She had hardly realized how much it did concern Clarke.

After a deep breath, Clarke went back to the original discussion and restarted it. "So, I want to be Trikru and your second but…" She smirked when Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. Clarke quickly released hands and straightened her back. She held up three fingers. "But under three conditions."

Lexa folded her arms and tilted her head. She waited for the three conditions.

"One…" Clarke pointed at the black wolf. "Ares stays with me."

Lexa glanced at Ares then back to Clarke. "Done."

"Second," Clarke started, "I can keep my handgun plus you have to learn how to use it." Just as Lexa opened her mouth, she cut Lexa off fast. "I won't carry my gun forever, just until I'm comfortable with a weapon." She grinned. "And I think you should learn how to use it in case we get into a bad situation where the only weapon around is a gun." She enjoyed Lexa's glare. "It could save your life or mine."

"Clarke-"

"I'm not asking you to carry one or use one regularly. I'm just asking you to learn it." Clarke watched the commander's stoic features. "I can train you away from the other Trikru."

Lexa softly grumbled, but she finally nodded her agreement. "And your last condition?"

"With this whole being your second and all," Clarke started, "I've watched how it works for Octavia with Indra." She shook her head. "I can't be subordinate to you all the time, Lexa. I can get use to calling you 'Heda' and following orders, but we both know I'll want to speak my mind."

Lexa had an amused glow in her features. "You will be my second as a leader in training." She rocked on her boots. "I would expect you to speak." She had a slight grin. "I will be learning as much as you, if we are to co-lead together."

Clarke nodded and smiled at the response. "Good." She nodded again.

"However, when it comes to your training as a warrior, you will do as I say," Lexa stated.

Clarke warily eyed the commander. "Will I look as good as Lincoln?"

Lexa slowly lifted an eyebrow. She considered when Clarke may have seen Lincoln's body. It caused a burn in her chest. "Better."

Clarke chuckled and smirked now. "As long as I can toss you on your ass by the end of my training, I will be happy."

Lexa's calm features were broken by a dark grin. "We shall see." She held out her arm in offer. "Klark kom Trikru?"

Clarke reached up and locked arms with the commander. "Sha, Heda." She matched Lexa's firm grip, in silent agreement to her new allegiance and future.

After the long talk, Clarke felt relief and a sense of control again. Her life had been out of control ever since she landed on the ground. Nothing was certain or safe. Now, Clarke had a place among the Trikru, even if it would require a lot of learning and training. Much of it hinged on Lexa, but Clarke hoped overtime that the Trikru accepted her as a true member. For now, it was a starting point for Clarke and gave her a chance to let go of what had happened to her since she first came to the ground. It was a new life ahead of her.

Clarke was also more relaxed now that she and Lexa had touched into their relationship. They were missing a lot of details, but they at least acknowledge there was something between them. They could build a foundation for a stronger relationship that may just include intimacy. How they would co-lead and be lovers currently made Clarke's head spin. At the moment, she had to focus on the present because future plans could change in a heartbeat.

The present was what brought her mind back, and the memories from this morning faded away for her. She glanced at Lexa beside her, on the bench in the Senate. She softly smiled at the commander before her attention was pulled back to the Senate. Alex's name was announced, and it stirred excitement throughout the large room.

The Senators were seated in wood chairs that formed a u-shape arrangement. The Senators clapped as Alex was guided to the open space in the center of the wood chairs. The High Senator followed behind Alex and placed a hand to the small of her back. He called for silence.

Clarke and Lexa sat in the front line of benches that overlooked the Senate. Clarke noted how Lexa sat up once Alex came out before the Senators. A slight smile played along Clarke's lips at how much Lexa cared for her sister.

"Today," the High Senator called, "We welcome another member into the Senate." He stood at Alex's side. He was fairly tall and wore a blue tunic with his black pants. "Today Alex, daughter of Alexandria, will claim her mother's seat." He looked at Alex and added, "A long but worthy wait."

Alex took her position in front of the High Senator. She wore a soft yellow dress that hugged her slim, petite figure. She smiled before the Senate and the audience behind them. Her nerves climbed higher, but she had practiced this moment several times over the past days. Yet, she was hardly ready for the crowd that had arrived to see her take her seat for the first time. Alex focused on the one person that had always been there.

Lexa held her sister's eyes, and she gave a supportive nod. She recognized her sister's heightened anxiety to speak out for the first time. However, Lexa believed in her sister's ability to become a Senator and continue their family's legacy.

Alex took a deep breath then finally spoke true. "On this day, I, Alex, the daughter of Alexandria, do swear to uphold and defend the laws and culture of our nation." She paused and hoped her voice was less shaky as she continued the oath. "I will represent my people and give them a voice, without recompense. I will uphold my people's rights, safety, and interests above my own. I swear my true allegiance to this nation and only this nation even during duress." Alex paused then turned and faced the flags that overlooked the room. She gradually knelt down and bowed her head to the goddesses' flags and clearly called out, "I so swear this before Thrigad."

The High Senator smiled and then he held out his hand to Alex. Once she took it, he helped her stand again. "As witnesses to your oath, we welcome you into the Senate, Alex." He held out his freehand and opened his hand.

Alex nervously took the ring that was nestled in the High Senator's palm. She studied the Senate's symbol that was embossed on the ring's top. She easily slid it onto her right middle finger. The ring seemed to settle a weight on her shoulders. Alex looked from the gold ring to the High Senator.

The High Senator still had his smile, and he signaled for Alex to face their people. He placed on hand on Alex's shoulder and held out his other arm. "Please welcome Senator Alex to our council."

Alex was startled by the applause and weak in the knees once those in the audience start to rise to their feet. She had already garnered much popularity with her people prior to taking the place in the Senate. However, the approval and praise was unexpected and overwhelmed her. Many times people called out her name.

"Take your seat," the High Senator whispered into her ear.

Alex nodded. "Thank you." She moved forward and entered the nearest aisle so she could go to the empty seat that waited for her, for many years. For an instant, she caught her older sister's eyes. Even from a distance, Alex could tell her sister was proud of her, and it calmed the last of Alex's nerves. She noticed that Clarke stood close to her sister. Alex failed to hide her grin just as she took her seat.

The High Senator held up his hands, which quickly ebbed the applause. After everybody sat down, he called for the Senate's meeting to begin. He brought up the first order of business.

Lexa released a low sigh then leaned into Clarke's space. "I may leave early. Indra will arrive at any moment." She finally looked at Clarke. "You may stay as long as you wish."

Clarke laced her hands together in her lap. "I'm curious to see some of it." She wanted to understand how the Senate functioned and provided governance over the people, especially now that she would become Trikru.

"You should enjoy your day," Lexa instructed. "Tomorrow we will begin training." She held those curious blue eyes with her own. "At first light."

Clarke groaned softly. "Great," she muttered. She focused on the Senate meeting again.

Lexa folded her arms and also listened to the meeting. However, her thoughts started working on plans for Clarke's training as a leader and warrior. She recalled every detail of her own training from Anya. Much of it would benefit Clarke as it helped her grow to become heda. She would do the same for Clarke.

"Our fourth order of business," the High Senator called, "Is related to the bombing of Tondc." He paused from the commotion it caused from the audience behind the Senate. He was standing in front of the main aisle that divided the Senate in half. He held out his hand and landed his eyes on one person in the audience. "Commander, the Senate requests your presence on this matter."

Clarke tore her eyes off the High Senator and looked at Lexa. From the taut lines along Lexa's jaw, the request was obviously a surprise to Lexa. Clarke tightened her hand and took a deep breath. She hoped Lexa could handle the Senate.

Lexa rose up and placed her left hand on her sword's hilt. She stood still for a beat and breathed in the tense air in the room. She tightened her grip on the hilt as she stepped forward and went to the aisle. She passed several Senators on her way to the open floor.

Alex had a deep furrow across her brow. She knew that Tondc was on the agenda, but she had no idea that the Senate wished for her sister's presence. She suspected her sister was unprepared for the Senate's request, but she knew Lexa could easily handle it. She took a deep breath and prayed it went well.

The High Senator nodded to the commander once she came to his side. He then looked back at the audience and called, "The Senate also requests Clarke of the Sky People to join us in this matter." He offered a smile towards the outsider. "If you would so honor us."

Clarke's heart missed a beat then lurched forward wildly. All attention landed on her like a spotlight, and she was a cornered animal about to be fed to the lions. She struggled with her rise of stress.

"Clarke of the Sky People," the High Senator prompted again.

Clarke followed it as an order more than a request. She stood up and stepped over Ares.

The wolf got up, but he was softly ordered to stay. He whined low and remained in a seated position. His dark green eyes remained on his human friend as she entered the aisle.

Clarke fisted her hands and continued down the aisle. She focused solely on Lexa and did her best to ignore the eyes of the Senate on her. She traded a faint nod with the High Senator before she took Lexa's side.

The High Senator still faced the Senate and explained the topic of discussion.

Lexa kept staring straight at the Senate. Her eyes were burning holes into the back of the High Senator. She leaned closer to Clarke and softly ordered, "Dula nou tel ridiyo op. Sha?"

Clarke looked at Lexa and replied, "Sha."

The High Senator faltered in his speech and faced the two women behind him. "Commander, you know Tree slang is forbidden in the capitol building." The High Senator also briefly glared at Clarke of the Sky People once he realized she understood the commander's Tree slang.

Lexa lifted her chin slightly, her only acknowledgment. She still had her hand on the sword hilt, a silent intimidation method.

The High Senator approached Lexa and started, "Commander, the reports from the Tondc bombing show there were over two hundred fifty casualties." He placed his hands behind his back. "An entire village was wiped out by a missile launched by the Mountain Men." He stood a few steps in front of Lexa. "There are also rumors that you had prior knowledge of the missile before it struck."

Lexa was about the reply until she noticed a familiar person enter the room at the main doors. She watched Indra take a post against the wall. Lexa returned her attention to the High Senator. "I did not have prior knowledge of the missile strike."

The High Senator nodded and read nothing hidden on the commander's face. He quickly switched to Clarke and now approached her. "Clarke of the Sky People, you are the leader of your people."

"Actually," Clarke corrected, "I am not the chancellor, who holds the seat of power among my people."

The High Senator smiled at Clarke and countered, "However, you represented and led your people during the battle against the Mountain Men." He held out his hand to the commander on his right. "You arranged an alliance between your people and the commander."

Clarke nodded. "I did at the time." She placed her hands behind her back and clenched them together. She suddenly was reminded of the trials she had seen on television back on the Ark.

"By the way," the High Senator mentioned, "I must compliment you on your negotiation skills. No other leader has been able to so swiftly form an alliance with the commander in the past." He glanced over the commander, who was still stoic.

Clarke felt ill after the High Senator's dirty praise. She slotted her eyes at him. "The commander and I worked our alliance one very long night." She had a sly smirk that rattled the High Senator.

For a beat, the High Senator gathered his resolve and pressed forward with the discussion. "It was also your idea for one of your people to go into the mountain so that the acid fog could be shut down." He tilted his head.

"Yes," Clarke agreed.

The High Senator briefly glanced at the commander before he looked at Clarke again. "I will ask you what I asked the commander. Did you have prior knowledge of the missile before it struck?"

Clarke held her ground and replied, "I did not."

The High Senator nodded then turned around and started towards the Senate. He folded his arms and faced the two women again. "The reports state that just before the bombing that you rode on horseback from your people's camp to Tondc." He tilted his head. "You rode at a full gallop, in quite the rush."

"I was late for a meeting," Clarke easily explained. She then took a step forward and asked, "Is there a point to these questions?"

The High Senator smiled and neared the two women again. "Yes, it is to establish the events that led up to the bombing of Tondc and the death of hundreds of people… our people."

"My people were there too," Clarke coolly informed. "Everybody suffered from the bombing."

"Needlessly, I suspect," the High Senator remarked.

Lexa stepped forward and stated, "You overstep, High Senator." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Tondc falls under my jurisdiction."

"Many people of Polis have loved ones that reside in Tondc." The High Senator frowned and amended, "Or rather they had loved ones."

"There are always casualties of war," Lexa reminded the Senate. She scanned the various faces of the Senators until she looked at the High Senator again.

"Only because you failed to forewarn our people," the High Senator accused the commander. "People from Tondc saw you and Clarke enter a building and not leave. It was directly hit by the missile. Later you both are seen again in the village and unscathed by the bomb." He looked between the women and demanded, "Please enlighten the Senate how this is possible?"

Lexa went to speak, but she was cut off by Clarke's louder voice.

"I knew about the missile before it struck," Clarke declared. Her voice filled the room, even when people began to speak up. "I kept the information to myself so that I could keep my spy a secret."

Lexa turned to Clarke and hissed, "Shof op."

Clarke ignored the command and instead further divulged, "Then I lured the commander from the village under the pretense that there was an issue with the army." Her last words allowed for the Senate and people to throw questions and demands in the air. Clarke looked at the angry commander in front of her. She conveyed a silent apology, but she could tell the Senate wanted to burn Lexa at the stake for what happened in Tondc.

"It is true then," the High Senator breathed.

Lexa faced the Senate and grounded her teeth at Clarke's attempt to protect her. "Clarke told me about the planned missile strike." Her words silenced many. "I made the choice to lose Tondc to the missile rather than lose our only chance to defeat the mountain."

The High Senator stared in amazement at the two leaders. He considered what the truth was because both were obviously protecting the other one. He suspected the truth rested somewhere in the middle of both their lies.

Clarke was breathing hard and was ready to leave the capitol building. She looked from the out roar of the Senate to the commander.

Lexa met Clarke's eyes, and she held warning in her features. There was a long lecture coming up later. She gritted her teeth when the Senate centered their fire on her and Clarke. She would defend their decision to sacrifice Tondc for the war.

"Nearly three hundred of our people died, commander," the High Senator declared. His angry features were trained on the commander.

However, Lexa remained stoic other than the slight fire in her eyes. She was hardly moved by the High Senator's outrage, which was merely a grain of sand compared to the mountains she had battled in the past. Before she could speak, Clarke beat her to it.

"We made the best decision at the time," Clarke argued.

The High Senator glared at the outsider, who had helped the commander make the final choose to sentence Tondc to its destruction.

"The Mountain Men would have known we had an inside man in their facility if we evacuated the village." Clarke glanced at Lexa, who was allowing her to speak for them. "It was an ugly decision, but it was the best one."

"You destroyed more than just a village," the High Senator started. "Generals from other clans died and soon those alliances will break."

"Only if they're looking for a fight," Clarke countered. "Nobody can argue that our decision enabled us to free those that were locked up in cages... being bled to death." She sensed her minor control breaking thanks to the Senate's accusation. "People who were from multiple clans." She shook her head. "Because we all know that it would have kept going on for generations if it wasn't for my inside man."

The High Senator was still mad, especially at an outsider that helped decide on the fate of the people from Tondc. He took a step closer towards Clarke, but he was cut off by the commander.

Lexa settled a warning look on the High Senator. "Are there any further questions?" She tightened her grip on the sword hilt, just enough to catch the High Senator's attention.

The High Senator tensed and quickly looked up from the weapon. With a stiff lip, he finally replied, "No, commander." Behind him, the people's clamor filled the room.

Lexa stepped into the High Senator's space and leaned into him. "Do not ever question me like this again." She contained the threat on the tip of her tongue, but she held murder in her eyes as she stared down the High Senator. She took a step back then turned her head sidelong towards Clarke. She gave a faint nod of order.

Clarke conceded and followed the commander down the aisle. She grimaced at the dark tension that rolled off Lexa like waves. For a brief instant, she caught sight of Alex, who seemed at a loss about what had happened this morning. Once out of the aisle, Clarke whistled for Ares.

The wolf hopped up and hastily went to his friend's side. Together, they started to the main doors.

Indra went to the doors and waited for her commander. She shouldered a door and held it open as the commander surged through it. She warily eyed Clarke and especially the wolf. She considered when the commander and Clarke reconnected again. She rolled off the door and took the commander's left side.

Lexa hardly noticed the quietness of the rotunda. Her head was loud with anger, and she pushed through the main door.

Clarke wanted to demand what had happened back there with the Senate. She had truly enjoyed her visit to Polis up until this point. She matched Lexa's furious pace down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"Lexa." Clarke attempted to get the commander's attention. She was ignored so she quickly grabbed Lexa's wrist.

The commander sharply turned to the Sky Princess. She heard Indra's dagger brush against its sheath. "Hod op," she ordered her general.

Clarke forgot that Indra was with them. She looked from the general to the commander and asked, "What the Hell was that back there?"

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at Indra. "Gon we."

Indra lowered her hand from the dagger and left the pair alone on the street. She gave them enough space but still waited for the commander.

Clarke waited until Indra was out of earshot and looked expectantly at Lexa.

"The Senate has merely overstep their authority," Lexa stated.

"Overstepped?" Clarke echoed. She pointed back at the capitol building. "We just had our asses handed to us. And why?" She lowered her hand. "Because they think we made a bad call."

"It is easy to criticize our decision from the safety of Polis," Lexa agreed.

"Cushy safety," Clarke muttered. She was both upset and annoyed by what happened in the capitol building. She was about to ask more until Lexa stopped her.

"We will discuss this more later." Lexa studied Clarke then quietly yet sternly stated, "You should have not spoken the truth, as I asked you."

Clarke opened her mouth, but she used a lot of restraint and held her tongue.

Lexa was mildly impressed and decided to relent, for now. "Return to the house. I will be there after I visit with Indra."

Clarke nodded and looked down at the general. "She will have a lot of questions."

"That is for me to handle." Lexa continued down the sidewalk towards Indra.

Clarke and Ares followed alongside and moved around a few other people.

Lexa turned to Clarke once they were near Indra. "You remember the way back?"

Clarke gave a low nod.

Lexa returned the nod and watched the Sky Princess continue with the wolf. She then shifted her attention to her general.

Indra had a slightly curious expression after the silent exchange between the two leaders. She narrowed her eyes at Lexa. "You did not mention that Clarke of the Sky People would be joining you."

"It was unplanned," Lexa replied. She offered nothing else.

Indra held her silence about Clarke's company with the commander. Instead, she joined the commander on the walk towards the west gate. She knew the commander wished to speak about recent news and plans. After the Senate's accusations, Indra suspected that Lexa would rather leave Polis sooner than later.

**To be continued.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I will apologize that I am in a rush to post this, and it's late. It's been a long week at work... the long week is still going too. I go on vacation to the islands in a week so I'm not sure if I'll get another chapter posted before or after vacation. I'll do my best to post before I go. Thank you everybody for your patience. We're getting real close to them leaving Polis and going back to the Trikru. Also, a reader mentioned a Clexa kiss... yeah, I'm a bit ready for that myself. ;)

Thank you again for the wonderful support and feedback on the story. I appreciate it always!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 14**

Indra walked closely alongside the commander. Together, they cut through the crowd of people, who were dressed quite opposite of them. She gave a detailed report about the ongoings in the Woods Clan's territory. Every word was in Trigedasleng so nobody could understand their conversation. Occasionally she glanced at Lexa, but the commander's features remained calm as ever.

"En Skaikru?" Lexa prompted. She rested her hand on her sword's hilt. She kept her eyes straight ahead as she went down the sidewalk next to the general. Her dark presence among the lighter dressed people of Polis caused them to part out of her way. The only distinct color among her black attire was her red sash that marked her as the commander.

"Skaikru has nearly completed the pyres," Indra reported.

"Have they taken anything from the mountain?"

"No." Indra's normal glower darkened slightly. "I have kept a careful eye on them."

"Good." Lexa wished to keep the horrors contained within the mountain. She knew the technology hidden within it would give the Sky People more leverage over her people. The idea that the Sky People were similar to the Mountain Men was common among the Woods Clan. However, Lexa was willing to build trust with the Sky People, just as she done so with Clarke. Lexa was hardly naive to technology due to her own self education at a younger age. But many of her people, especially the clans, lacked the knowledge and understanding about old technology.

Indra flexed her fingers against her dagger's hilt.

From the corner of her eye, Lexa saw the nervous motion and tilted her head. "Speak, Indra," she ordered in Trigedasleng.

Indra gave a heavy sigh. "It has to the do with the Skaikru and the reapers."

Lexa briefly peered up at the general. "Go on."

"We have captured many, if not all, of the reapers." Indra hesitated but further explained, "They suffer from the effects of the drug and some have died."

Lexa was aware of the inability of her people to save reapers. She contained her sigh and waited for Indra to tell her the rest.

"I…" Indra faltered for the first time in many years. She steeled her own uneasiness. "I approached Abigail Griffin and requested her assistance."

Lexa's lips slightly thinned as she listened to Indra.

"I had a tent built outside of the Skaikru's camp and the reapers taken there, under guard. Abigail Griffin attends to them each day." Indra finished and curiously waited to see what the commander thought of her decision. In many respects, it was a decision that a commander should have made for their people. Yet, Indra had taken it upon herself since Lexa was gone.

Lexa weighed Indra's plans and intents then she came to a slow stop. She turned to the general.

Indra held her ground and slightly lifted her chin. She waited for whatever harsh words came from the commander.

"You did well, Indra," Lexa declared. She tilted her head. "You set aside your personal disdain towards the Skaikru in order to save our people." She turned on her boot heels. "The reapers' fate was in your hands, and you chose well for them." Lexa continued down the sidewalk.

Indra remained slightly rattled once she realized the commander had set her up for a test. She had a frown but returned to the commander's side.

"It is possible for Trikru and Skaikru to work together," Lexa stated. She glanced at the general. "You should not fear them, Indra."

Indra balked at the allegation, but she quickly deflated because the commander was right. Indeed the Skaikru's technology left a dark worry in her stomach, much like the Mountain Men. However, when it came to the reapers' lives, she needed the Skaikru's technology and intelligence. She trusted Abigail Griffin to help them.

"You respect Abigail Griffin as one leader to another," Lexa concluded. She recalled when Abigail Griffin made a request of Indra over a fortnight ago. Even though Indra could not honor it at the time, Abigail Griffin graced Indra with more understanding. "It is how Clarke and I found common ground."

Indra came to a sharp halt because Lexa turned to her.

"Clarke thought us savages… all Skaikru thought this." Lexa saw the anger rise in Indra's eyes, but she quickly added, "Now they understand the Mountain Men were the savages." She stayed quiet for a moment. "The Skaikru is more like us than the Mountain Men."

Indra released a heavy breath then nodded. She agreed, finally.

Lexa turned again and finished the rest of the walk to the barracks. She wished to discuss the most recent news with Indra in private. "We will only remain in Polis for a couple of more days," she stated.

"A shorter stay than expected," Indra ventured.

"The Senate has shortened it." Lexa knew that Indra understood her decision. Politics were a bore. She had only come to Polis to see her sister take the seat in the Senate. "There is much to be done in Trikru territory." She gave a faint nod to the two Trikru warriors that stood guard at the front of the barracks. She and Indra passed the open doors and went down the stone hallways.

Indra grabbed the bronze ring to a sealed door. She pushed it open and held it until Lexa passed her. "Abigail Griffin asked for her daughter." She shut the door.

Lexa went to the wood table in the center that had many chairs around it. She kicked one chair out but leaned against the table, her butt pressed against the edge. She folded her arms over her chest.

"She assumed Clarke was with us," Indra mentioned. She pressed nothing further but hoped Lexa would explain it.

"Clarke is and has been safe… that is all that matters." Lexa refused to explain Clarke's earlier whereabouts when it was no concern, to anybody. "I have further news about Clarke." She then kicked the chair out and prompted, "You may wish to sit, Indra."

The general looked from the commander to the chair and then back up. It was an order rather than an offer. She warily went over to the seat and sat down, legs slightly parted, and her elbows on her knees. "If you both are betrothed, Heda then I must have a drink too before you tell me." Indra gave a low groan when Lexa flashed a dark smile at her.

"It is far worse than that." Lexa's eyes brightened at Indra's absolute discomfort.

Indra blew out a breath at the tease that held truth in it. She peered up with hooded eyes at the commander. She clenched her hands and waited for the news.

"Klark kom Skaikru will become Trikru," Lexa informed.

Indra kept her dark eyes locked on the commander. She sensed there was more to it because the commander always had plans.

"And she will be my second." Lexa gave no further details and instead carefully watched Indra's features. She looked for each emotion that her general would try to hide so well. But, Lexa had learned to read Indra over the years.

"This is far worse," Indra declared, hotly. Anger exploded in her chest first, and it drove her up from the chair. She stalked around the table, her back to the commander. Her mind went in countless directions that it made her head hurt. She placed a hand against her forehead and quietly asked, "You intend to make her a general?"

Lexa seemed calm, but she was wound tighter than a snake. She was prepared to strike if Indra reacted violently to her next words. "I do not have to make her into anything." She narrowed her eyes and leaned her hip against the table. Her eyes were trained on Indra's taut muscles and narrowed eyes. "She is fated to co-lead with me."

Indra inhaled sharply and lowered her hand to her sword hilt.

Lexa watched the movement, but she stayed still herself. She waited for Indra's next words or impending move. She hoped it was a wise one because she favored Indra as a general.

Indra shook her head and breathed, "Anya would beat you bloody with a stick, Heda." They both knew it was true.

"And Anya's foresight was very short," Lexa reminded the general.

Indra inhaled deeply a few times and struggled wrapping her mind around Lexa's plans. "The army will revolt," she whispered.

Lexa gave a low, dark chuckle and pushed off the table. "A better half of the army already respects her." She started over to the general. "But the entire army fears her." She stood next to Indra. "She took down the mountain in days when we could never do it."

Indra drifted over to the window and stared outside to the busy streets of Polis. She struggled with grasping Lexa's idea to make Clarke a leader of their army. She leaned against the window's frame and folded her arms. Her dark eyes cut over to commander, who moved to the other side of the window.

"They call her Wanheda now," Indra softly revealed. Her eyes remained on the outside world, but she detected the commander's worries.

Lexa had heard whispers after the defeat of the mountain. She hoped it would fade off, but the dark honor remained bestowed upon Clarke. It would be a title that would shatter Clarke's recent steps forward. Lexa swore to alter the army's perception of Clarke.

After a moment, Lexa tightened her grip on the sword hilt. "Tell me now, Indra if your loyalties will change." She knew Indra's scorn for Clarke Griffin.

Indra studied the commander and concluded there was no chance Lexa would change her mind. She gave a low sigh and looked outside again. "She killed three hundred of our warriors."

"She also nearly saved three hundred from the mountain," Lexa reminded. She watched Indra's profile carefully. "You and I... we would have burned three hundred of our enemy's warriors if it saved our people."

Indra gave a louder sigh now. She seemed to be searching for answers beyond the window, but she was at a loss. "Many times in the past I have not agreed with your logic." She shifted on her feet.

Lexa gave a low nod.

"It has turned out well every time." Indra looked at the commander finally. "But one day, you may be wrong."

Lexa nodded again and stated, "That will be the day I am no longer Heda."

Indra had a slight frown because it was true. The wrong decision would probably kill Lexa and then the commander spirit would move onto the next leader. "I will always trust your decision." She pushed off the window frame. "My loyalties will never change." She faced the commander. "Just my concerns will ebb and tide."

Lexa gave a low hum then moved away from the general. "Without your concerns, my life would be dull."

Indra cracked a faint grin and followed in the commander's path. "She has my respect, Heda."

Lexa was beside the table but paused and looked at Indra when she came to her side.

"But I still detest her personality."

Lexa smirked and replied, "The makings of a fine friendship, Indra." She remembered her relationship started the same way with Indra. Her smirk grew deeper when Indra rolled her eyes at her. "Let us discuss Tondc."

Indra went serious and nodded. She and Lexa made plans for the rebuild of the village that had been destroyed by the Mountain Men. Lexa's hope was to have the village mostly cleared of the rubble before winter. By spring, they could rebuild the village and start new.

Eventually, Lexa left her general's side and promised she would decide on a day to leave Polis. Indra parted from the commander and went to check on the warriors that had traveled with her. Lexa went through the city until she made it home. She felt mentally exhausted even though her body was charged for more. She still had to discuss many things with Clarke.

At the house, Octavia and Lincoln were leaving after they visited with Clarke. They bid farewell to their commander and mentioned they planned to see Indra. Lexa told them they were welcomed to remain in the house rather than going to the barracks. Octavia was surprised, and Lincoln was grateful. Lexa finally entered the house and found Clarke in her room with Ares.

Clarke lowered her drawing book when Lexa came into the room. She gave a slight smile when the commander sunk into the sofa chair next to her. "How is Indra?" She set the graphite pencil in the book's binding.

"The same."

Clarke smirked and teased, "Brooding as normal?" She caught Lexa's slight grin back.

Lexa leaned forward when Ares came over to her. She petted him, and he gave her a few licks on her wrist. She held the wolf's green eyes for a moment.

"How'd she take the big news?"

Lexa peered up with dark eyes. "I had to punch her a few times."

Clarke narrowed her eyes then shook her head.

Lexa sat up and seriously answered, "She is worried."

Clarke quietly considered it for a moment.

Lexa sensed the Sky Princess's own worries. She crossed her leg and rested back in the comfortable chair. "It will take time, Clarke."

"Something we don't have a lot of on the ground," Clarke muttered. She brushed a loose strand behind her ear and looked over at Ares.

"Perhaps not," Lexa agreed. "But, maybe we have more now that you will join us."

Clarke looked over at the commander and weighed such heavy words. A chill raced down her spine at the sheer idea that Lexa believed in her abilities as a leader. Earlier today, the grounders' Senate was ripping her a new one for Tondc. Now Lexa was showing her confidence in Clarke.

"Do not let the Senate dissuade you." Lexa seemed to read Clarke's thoughts. "I have learned to ignore their politics because it holds no weight." She laced her hands in her lap. "What you do beyond these walls is what matters to the people."

Clarke looked at the dead fireplace and stared at it. Soon those people would be hers too. She would shoulder them alongside Lexa, in hopes they could make peace last longer than just a few moons. "Does the Senate have any say?"

"Within these walls, yes." Lexa decided to dig into the politics of the nation. It would be Clarke's first lesson about her new people. "But they have no power over me or the army."

"I thought they have influence." Clarke recalled Alex's words from the other day when she first met Alex.

"They would love to have any influence over me." Lexa tilted her head. "Every commander before me was born in a village from Trikru territory."

"But you were born in Polis," Clarke recalled.

"And they believed I would favor Polis... listen to the Senate." Lexa grinned a little. "I swore my allegiance to Trikru when Anya took me."

"You see yourself as Trikru," Clarke murmured. She shook her head and curiously looked at the commander. "Why is Trigedasleng forbidden in the capitol building?"

Lexa bit her lower lip and shifted in the seat. "It is old, bad blood between Polis and Trikru."

Clarke lifted her chin slightly. She let out a low breath. "So there's basically rivalry between Trikru and Polis then?"

Lexa nodded. "For many generations now. People from Polis see themselves as superior to Trikru. They believe they brought peace, laws, and control to the Trikru... as if we owe a debt to them."

Clarke huffed and wondered if Lexa use to side with Polis until she became Trikru.

"It is Trikru who makes up ninety percent of the army," Lexa explained. "We battle and bleed to protect Polis." She held out her hands at her own attire. "All of this is designed to intimidate the enemy."

Clarke grinned, despite the discussion. "It works well." She stood up and took her notebook to the pack on the other side of the sofa. "So what happens now with the Senate?" She returned to the sofa but sat on the end closest to Lexa. "Or the alliance with your people and my people?"

"The alliance is between us," Lexa replied. "It is not between Polis and the Skaikru."

Clarke nearly asked more, but she let it go because it seemed as if the Senate truly had no control.

"We will leave in two days," Lexa declared. She rose up. "Tomorrow we will start training at first light." She went to the door, but she paused near the bed and gazed at Clarke. "I am going to go for a run. I need to clear my mind."

Clarke hesitated and then tempted fate. "I can join you." She sensed Lexa's struggle. "And I'm not very good at running and talking." She caught the hint of amusement in Lexa's eyes. "I'll keep up too."

Lexa could only recall ever running with Costia in the past. She truly considered if Clarke could keep pace. It would be a good test so she could determine how much she needed to work with Clarke over the coming moons. After much thought, she gave a nod and left the room.

Clarke blew out a breath and took that as an agreement. After the door shut, she looked at Ares and ordered, "We better get ready." Clarke hastened to get changed into something more comfortable and shortly met Lexa downstairs.

The commander handed Clarke a waterskin to carry for them. She carried a sheathed sword and dagger for protection since they would go outside the city. Like Clarke, she wore tighter clothes that would make it easier to freely move. She silently left the house with Clarke and Ares in tow. At a fast pace, they walked to the open gates of the city.

Once outside of the city, Lexa started at an easy jog to warm up her muscles. She kept the lead since she knew the area.

Clarke finally had a chance to see the mostly flat lands around the city. She was amazed by all the farmland, and she wondered what her people could learn from the grounders. Her people had basic knowledge about farming, but it was limited to what they grew on the Ark.

Lexa steadily increased the speed until they were in a run. She was pleased with Clarke's ability to keep up with her. She had her doubts earlier.

Clarke looked to her right and smiled at Ares, who was loving the run. A stolen glance at Lexa made her realized Lexa mirrored the wolf's same love. She shook her head and decided to test the commander's own running abilities.

Lexa narrowed her eyes at Clarke's sudden surge in speed. She had a slight grin and easily matched Clarke at her own game. She and Clarke raced down a grass strip between two freshly sown winter wheat fields.

Clarke laughed when Ares bolted ahead of them. She concluded he would be the fastest, but she still gave chase after him.

The run took them further from the city, but Lexa eventually slowed them to a jog again as they approached an incline. Clarke was more hard pressed to go up the hill, but she made it up behind the commander and wolf. She was glad they were taking a break at the top of the hill.

Lexa paced in a circle a few times, hands on her hips.

Clarke came over the top and also did a few circles. She swallowed several gulps of air. As she turned around to look in the direction they came from, she was awed by the view of the city.

Ares sat on the crest of the hill and wagged his tails at the women. His tongue hung out long. He shut his eyes when Clarke quickly petted him.

"You run well," Lexa praised.

Clarke stopped pacing and looked over at the commander. She was surprised but eventually gave a grin. "I should write that on my calendar." She cleared her dry throat and reached for the waterskin's strap across her chest. "The day Lexa gave me a compliment."

"Your training may not be as difficult as I first thought."

Clarke uncorked the skin then shot a glower over to the commander. "And that was a decompliment." She shook her head and lifted the skin to her lips. "Romance is still alive and well on the ground, apparently," she muttered before her first sip.

Lexa had been staring at the city, but she whipped her head around at the softer remark. She was grateful that Clarke missed her reaction. She slightly frowned at the sheer idea of romance and all the current complications of her relationship with Clarke. Her thoughts were cut off by Clarke's offer of water.

Clarke received the skin back, and she went to Ares. She was easily able to squeeze some into his mouth. She patted him a few times then recorked the skin.

"You exercised on the Ark?" Lexa prompted.

"We had to." Clarke slung the waterskin across her back again. "It's easy to lose muscle mass in space. Even when I was locked in the Sky Box, we still went to the gym and exercised."

Lexa nodded then looked back at the landscape below them. She said nothing and only continued the run.

Clarke noticed Ares bolted and raced after Lexa, down the hill. After a sigh, Clarke followed them and enjoyed the rest of the run. Eventually they slowed down once a large, stone structure formed at the end of a gravel road. Curiously, Clarke tried understanding what it was because it was dark, tall and had iron fencing that went around it.

Lexa slowed several paces in front of the sealed gates. Nobody else was around the area but them.

"Lexa," Clarke prompted. She curiously looked from the sealed gates to the commander.

Lexa stepped up to the gates. "Wait here with Ares. I will be fast." She lifted the rusty latch on one side and swung open the right gate.

Clarke flinched at the raw whine of the gate's iron hinges. She watched Lexa enter into the open grounds past the gates. She considered what the stone structure housed within its walls. From the age, she could tell the building predated the nuclear apocalypse. After too much time passed, Clarke decided to follow Lexa's cold trail.

"Come on, boy." Clarke and Ares slipped through the gate. They traveled on a worn path through the grass to the open entrance of the building. As they came closer, Clarke realized just how old the structure was by its design. There were holes in the roof, if not part of it missing. The walls were made from brick and the windows long gone.

Once inside, Clarke concluded it was an old church that had been more recently modified by the grounders. She scanned the rebuilt walls that had hundreds upon hundreds of square, open boxes. Each cube contained a clay urn that was very distinct from any other. Clarke scanned either side of the former church that had been converted into a columbarium. All the pews had once faced towards the altar but today they now faced the cubed walls.

Finally Clarke settled her attention onto the commander, who sat on a pew several steps away. Cautiously, she started towards her. She heard Ares's nails click against the stone floor, and it stirred tension in her. She may have made a mistake and invaded Lexa's private time with a loved one that had since passed to the afterlife.

Lexa continued staring straight ahead at one niche, as if the hundreds of others were invisible. She briefly closed her eyes when Clarke silently sank into the pew next to her. She gazed again at the niche that had a very beautiful urn that reminded her greatly of the person she loved at one time. All that she had left was her sister, who was secretly more valuable than all of Polis.

Clarke rested heavily against the pew. Her body nearly cooled off from the run. She remained silent and occasionally played with Ares's ears, her new favorite nervous habit.

"You and Costia would have been close friends," Lexa softly confided.

Clarke clenched her hand in her lap. She looked at Lexa briefly before she focused on the wall of urns. She quickly narrowed down to which urn may be Costia.

"She would only listen to her heart," Lexa continued. "I tried many times to teach her to use her head." She sighed and laced her hands together.

"How did you two meet?" Clarke tempted. She hoped that Lexa would open up to her more, but she wondered after the long silence passed between them.

"At the port," Lexa softly replied. Her mind drifted back in time. "I was ten at the time. Costia was twelve." She leaned heavily against the pew. "I wished to go out on the water, but I had no boat. Costia took me on her father's boat." She looked at Clarke. "Costia and her family were from Wadakru originally."

Clarke briefly closed her eyes after she realized Lexa and Costia grew up together. She swallowed down a sharp lump in her throat.

"She taught me how to sail." Lexa continued staring at the beautiful urn that had images of Costia's life painted on it. "How to run… how to read… how to enjoy life… and how to love."

Clarke looked at Lexa's profile, which was calm as ever. She clenched her hands in her lap.

"And her death taught me how to become Heda," Lexa stated.

Clarke blinked a sting back. "She was very special to you." Her statement echoed Lexa's words from weeks ago at Tondc by Finn's funeral pyre.

"Now… I am relearning those things again." Lexa turned her gaze to Clarke. There was a slight smile hidden in her features.

Clarke had her own half smile, and she nodded. "I just don't think I can teach you to sail." Her smile went wider when Lexa finally revealed her own.

"No, apparently it is a gun this time."

Clarke reached over and patted the commander's thigh. "You'll love it after you shoot it a few times. Trust me."

Lexa started standing up from the pew. "That is what concerns me."

Clarke chuckled and popped up next. She ruffled Ares's fur and joined Lexa's side. As they left, she stole a last glance to Costia's urn. She silently promised Costia that she would do her best to guard Lexa's heart.

If there was one certain thing, it was that Lexa led a dangerous life as a grounder and especially as heda. Clarke was no fool. She understood she would step into the same situation if she became hedatu. She would take her training serious. If she were a well-trained warrior then she could better protect herself and Lexa. Such thoughts prompted Clarke to ask Lexa about her future training.

On the short walk back to Polis, Lexa explained the basics of the training. She also told Clarke that she had to go through a ritual ceremony to become Trikru. It was an old tradition that went back many generations and defined a Trikru from an outsider. The first part of the ceremony included an animal kill, which required Clarke to do on her own. Lexa emphasized the importance of Clarke being able to do track and hunt an animal, otherwise Clarke would show no promise as a Trikru warrior.

Clarke quickly realized her training would start out with hunting, killing, and skinning an animal. She suspected a bow, arrows, and dagger would be her first weapons. She hoped her aim with an arrow was as good as it was with a handgun. She also prayed her stomach could handle skinning an animal. She recalled seeing other Sky people do it, but she stayed clear of such a duty.

Once back at the house, Lexa discovered that her sister was nearly done preparing dinner for everybody. She decided to help Alex. However, Clarke went upstairs and visited with Octavia. Later the group had a quiet dinner together. Nobody spoke about the undercurrent of tension after today's events. Octavia had heard a little about it thanks to Indra. Talks about Tondc rekindled wounds in Octavia, and she struggled to let it go again. Indra sharply reminded her that Tondc's destruction was by the Mountain Men's hands, not Clarke or Lexa's decision.

After dinner, Lexa beckoned Clarke to her room. She obviously had something in mind, but Clarke waited to see what. She entered Lexa's bedroom and shut the door after Ares followed in last. She curiously watched Lexa grab a candle from the desk, light it with flint stones, and start over to the wall that had her father's axes.

Lexa brought her hand flat against the wall, and her palm moved across the stone wall until she found the right stone. She pressed forward with her hand first and a low hiss started to her right, left, and above her head.

Clarke went wide eye and slightly parted her lips. She watched in awe as a secret door revealed itself the more the commander pushed it.

Lexa used her strength and continued pushing the heavy door. She heard stone hit stone, and she knew it was done. She looked back at Clarke and signaled for her to join her. Together, they went to the left into a narrow corridor then entered a small room.

"Wait here," Lexa instructed. With the candle, she proceeded to light four torches on two opposite walls.

Clarke hastily scanned the room like she was hungry for information. Slowly the torch light revealed the tables lined along the walls. What reflected back were shiny blades that each held a story. She was frozen by the sheer amount of weapons hidden in a small room. She lifted her eyes to the walls that were lined with swords, quarter staffs, and bows.

Ares's low sneeze broke the tense air. He was over by a dark opening.

Lexa cut her eyes from the wolf to her new second. She had set the candle into a holder.

"Is this all yours?" Clarke asked.

"It is my family's," Lexa replied. She held out her hand to the weapons. "You may choose whatever you wish."

Clarke turned her stunned features onto Lexa. "Seriously?"

Lexa gave her faint nod and lowered her hand to her side.

Clarke shook her head. "Lexa, I…" She was unsure about taking a weapon from her family's armory.

"Please," Lexa encouraged. "They have all been made by my father, grandfather, and fathers before that."

Clarke knew that Lexa came from a line of blacksmiths. If they were anything like Lexa then the weapons were made with a perfectionist's eye.

"I am confident in their strength and design." Lexa believed a weapon from her family would serve Clarke well.

Clarke bit her bottom lip and stepped forward. She stood between the three tables that surrounded her. She scanned the tables and mentally inventoried all the offerings. It overwhelmed her. It was hard to say which ones had been in battle previously and which had yet to cut flesh for the first time. She blew out a low breath.

Lexa could sense Clarke's distraught about the weapons. She placed her hands next to a group of maces. "A good weapon but not always effective." She shifted to another table that had swords, but they were much larger than what Lexa carried at her side. "A great sword is two-handed. They create a lot of damage but are also slow." She moved to the next group of weapons. "War axes use to be my favorite."

Clarke moved closer and studied the pile of war axes. She noted they were in matching pairs. "You use to carry war axes?" She pictured Lexa with them.

"Yes, it was my first weapon."

Clarke tucked the mental image away then shifted to the next group, which were daggers. She ran her fingers over one blade. "They're all so beautiful." She could see themes within the craftsmanship. "What are these?" She brushed her fingertips along the metal handle of one. There were only six of them.

"Warhammers," Lexa replied. "Rather heavy." She pulled one off the table and held it up. "Another two-handed weapon." She held it out in offer.

Clarke took it and nearly dropped it on her foot. She hissed a curse and wondered how Lexa so easily held it a moment ago. "Wow." She set it back on the table with a low boom. She brushed her hands off on her pants. She moved to the next table on the right wall. At the start of the table was a collection of throwing stars with various shapes.

"One of my favorites," Lexa murmured. She plucked a star off the table and held it between her fingers. "Fast and effective." She set it back down.

Clarke cleared her throat. She remembered how easily Lexa killed the bandit outside of the DC Metro. There was little doubt that the weapon was effective. She then went down the table further. She brushed her fingers throw several arrows' fletching before she came to the last group, which were swords. She could only see their handles since all the blades were sheathed. One blade's hilt caught her eye, and she fingered the crossguard. The handle was made from a dark wood while the crossguard was a silver metal. It reminded Clarke of Lexa's dagger. She lifted the sword and realized there was another one under it, a twin to it.

"They are a pair," Lexa explained. She was surprised Clarke had gravitated to them. "My father forged them. One he carried himself and my brother carried the other."

Clarke faltered and started returning the sheathed weapon.

Lexa hooked her hand under Clarke's own. She peered up at Clarke and nodded at her.

Clarke continued lifting the sword free from the table. She cautiously drew the blade out and listened to each scrape the metal made against the sheath. She held it up and admired it under the torch light.

The double-edge sword had a leaf shape that widened and narrowed again partially up. It finished at a sharp point that had pierced many hearts in the past. The sword held many secrets from a long, worthy history.

"It's beautiful," Clarke whispered.

Lexa was pleased and knew that the sword had chosen Clarke. She reached forward and pulled out the twin sword. "You will carry and learn both then." She took a step back and swiftly unsheathed the other blade. She held it up, close to the other one.

Clarke was amazed how they mirrored each other.

Lexa hastily spun the sword under her wrist and held out the handle to her second.

Clarke reached and closed her hand around the already warm handle. She held both weapons and became familiar with their weight. She sighed, shook her head, and looked at Lexa. "Both?"

Lexa folded her arms. "Sha."

"I'm not coordinated for two at the same time."

"You will learn," Lexa ordered.

Clarke chuckled and teased, "Lucky me." She set one blade down and sheathed the other, followed by the second one. She set them aside then started looking over the weapons again. Briefly, her attention went to Ares, who sat in front of a dark mouth of another corridor.

"So where does that go?"

Lexa watched Clarke return to the throwing stars. "It leads down to a passageway that travels under the city."

Clarke jerked her head up and looked over her shoulder at Lexa. "There's a secret tunnel under the city?"

"Several of them," Lexa revealed. "For safety reasons." She tilted her head and further explained, "They were the city's old sewage system."

Clarke crinkled her nose at the idea. However, it was an excellent safety measure to escape the city if it fell under siege. She hoped the city never had to use them.

Next, Clarke picked up a throwing blade that had three sharp blades in a circle shape. It reminded her of the former sign for radiation warning. She shook the idea away.

For several more minutes, Clarke looked over the weapons. Lexa explained a few things to her. Finally, Clarke claimed the twin swords, a throwing blade, and a dagger. Lexa collected two bows and two filled quivers for tomorrow morning's hunt. She needed to hastily teach Clarke how to hunt before the ceremony.

Together, they left the family armory and returned to Lexa's room. Lexa resealed the door then told Clarke she was going to prepare for bed. Clarke nodded and thanked Lexa for the weapons. She slipped out of the room with Ares.

Lexa took a quick shower and became more comfortable in clean clothes. She then left her room and went to her sister's room. She had a few things to ask Alex about the Senate. She also hoped to simply visit with Alex. She felt as if she had hardly spent time with her sister. Alex was grateful to spend time with her in the quietness of her room.

A few candlemarks later, Lexa left her sister and paused beside Clarke's room. She took a chance and softly knocked on the door.

Clarke opened the door and smiled at the commander. "Hey," she greeted. "I thought you'd be asleep by now."

"As I thought you would be," Lexa softly replied.

"I'm getting there." Clarke was weary, and it showed in her eyes. She ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair. "Do you want to come in?" She opened the door wider in invite.

Lexa nodded and slipped into the warm room. She noted the fire in the fireplace. She followed Clarke over to the sofa and sat down.

Ares brushed against Lexa's leg in greeting then he turned and lowered to the fur rug. He gave a low groan and became content again.

Clarke was seated next to the commander. She drew her bare feet up onto the sofa and pressed her knees against her chest. "This was a nice break from reality." She looked at the commander. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Lexa nodded, but she stared at the fire. After a beat, she looked at Clarke and asked, "Are you prepared to return?"

Clarke bit her lip then let out a heavy sigh. "As much as I can be." She swallowed and shrugged. "I figure I won't see my people right away." She shook her head and admitted, "I'm just not ready yet." She needed more time before she faced her people. Clarke hardly felt the ghosts of Mount Weather touch her anymore, but she knew they would resurface once she returned to the Ark.

"When it is time," Lexa agreed.

Clarke nodded, but she was staring at her hand on her knee. Her eyes were locked on the Commander's Ring that fit her so well, almost too well. She ran her thumb over the gold ring. "So what happens now?" She looked at Lexa. "Between us." She could tell her question caught Lexa slightly off guard. She stared at the Commander's Ring again. "You already have me advertising that I'm yours." She held up her hand with the ring for a beat.

Lexa briefly looked from the ring to Clarke and then quickly at the fire.

Clarke lowered her hand onto her knee. "I'm not an idiot, Lexa."

After a low sigh, Lexa met Clarke's gaze. "The Commander's Ring holds warning to those that come near you. That is my only intent."

Clarke opened her mouth to ask, but she failed and instead looked at the fire. She refused to ask if Costia had once worn it. It no longer mattered today or to Clarke. What once was between Lexa and Costia was in the past. It had to remain there, buried but not forgotten. Today it was Lexa and Clarke facing several hurdles including uncharted emotions.

"Thank you," Clarke sincerely whispered. She found hesitant features on her so Clarke softly explained, "For caring… about me."

Lexa nodded and blinked a few times. She continued staring straight ahead as she struggled with her emotions.

Clarke sadly sighed at Lexa's own inner battle. She could only press Lexa so far, but she hoped overtime it would get easier for Lexa. She knew Costia died years ago and since then Lexa had been totally shut down.

"I care again," Lexa quietly revealed. "I trust again." She nodded and swallowed before she looked at Clarke. "Perhaps I will love again."

Clarke tilted her head and asked, "Did you ever truly stop?" She thought of Alex, who Lexa still had in her life.

Lexa held her silence this time, unsure about a real answer.

Clarke let it go. She instead pushed her legs off the sofa and reached for Lexa. "Come here." She hoped Lexa would follow her lead for once. She expected a slight struggle but instead the commander shifted with her on the sofa. Clarke rested across the sofa, her back against it, and her front pressed against the commander's back. She had one arm across the commander's waist and her other hand held up her head. Clarke peered down at the commander and realized it was merely Lexa against her.

Lexa released a shaky breath and slowly settled into the close contact with Clarke. She was surprised it rattled her since they had slept in each other's arms many nights in the past. However, Lexa had always held Clarke through the night. It was the first time in many years she allowed somebody to hold her.

Clarke enjoyed being close to Lexa. She felt the affection built more trust between them. She had glimpses of Lexa rather than the commander. If Clarke stopped to think about the past month and her time with the commander, she picked up on all the subtle hints that Lexa was opening up to her. She had missed them at the time, but it now made sense.

Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax in Clarke's arms. She slightly tensed when Clarke's hand moved over her stomach.

Clarke had a deep furrow across her brow. She pressed her hand more firmly against Lexa's stomach. Through the thin, black shirt, Clarke could feel the wall of muscles. "Holy shit," she muttered and explored Lexa's stomach without further consideration.

Lexa smirked and lifted her head to see Clarke's expression. "You expected fat?"

Clarke was dry mouth and also blushed after the question. "Uh no… I just… expected flat." She cleared her throat. "Wow," she whispered in awe. She traced the last ribbed muscle at the top of Lexa's abdomen. Her fingertip grazed the bottom of Lexa's wrap that protected and held her breasts. She withdrew her hand once she realized it caused a flush across her face. But the throb below her stomach became rather noticeable.

Lexa relaxed again into a comfortable spot. She stared at the flames that danced for them. Gradually her muscles' tension released, and she closed her eyes.

Clarke sensed the strain leave Lexa. She slightly smiled and lowered her head closer. She softly asked, "Is this okay?" She felt Lexa's head move in agreement. Clarke was thankfully and tilted her head back until it rested against the sofa. She enjoyed every inch of their bodies firmly pressed together. It assured her that life on the ground was worth living, especially after all she had faced in a short time. Even the horrors of Mount Weather had faded into the background, still distantly haunting, but never giving chase anymore.

Even on the ground, Clarke had felt like she was still running out of air. Her chest was always too tight. She clung to the edge of life. And she waited for her last ounce of strength to be taken from her knees. But, she found a new source today after she made her choice to become Trikru. Her worries still plagued her about the direction, but it was a new direction and a chance to meld her people with the ground.

Clarke's thoughts eventually slowed and the warmth drew her to sleep. She curled her arm slightly tighter against Lexa. Eventually she lowered her head until her brow rested against Lexa's head. Her soft breaths warmed the back of Lexa's neck.

Lexa nearly dozed off until Clarke briefly jolted against her. She bit her bottom lip to contain her chuckle. Previous nights she had experienced Clarke's unknown habit to shudder as she fell asleep. Lexa closed her eyes and started falling asleep too. Eventually she woke up from Ares's movements, and she suspected it was late. With a faint sigh, Lexa untangled herself from Clarke's hold and stood up.

Clarke tried sitting up, but she was off balance. Before she could move further, strong arms hooked under her and lifted her from the sofa. She blinked a few times and peered up at the commander's stern profile. "Lex…"

Lexa considered if Clarke meant to use her old nickname or if it was the sleep. She carried Clarke over to the large bed. Behind her, Ares followed and curiously watched the pair.

"How… how can you carry me so easily?" Clarke was groggy but not enough to cease a conversation.

"I am Heda," Lexa firmly reminded.

Clarke softly grunted at the simple reply. She then sighed contently when she sunk into the soft bed. Everything was cool around her, but she was happy to push the furs back.

Lexa easily worked the boots off Clarke after she undid the laces. She was about to leave until nimble fingers caught her wrist.

"Stay," Clarke pleaded. She read the hesitation in those green eyes. "Beja," she whispered in Trigedasleng.

Lexa parted her lips slightly, but she only nodded and started to remove her boots. Last she took off her long sleeve shirt, and her skin cooled against the air. Her black tank top and pants were enough for tonight. She crawled under the sheets when Clarke held them up for her.

Clarke was on her back and was content when Lexa snuggled against her side. She tightened her arm around Lexa's waist and closed her eyes again.

Lexa had an arm across Clarke's stomach. She snaked her other arm under the pillows. She grumbled, "Who is training who?"

Clarke quietly laughed and teased, "At least you're figuring out the truth sooner rather than later." She adjusted the furs over them then seriously added, "Mochof."

"Leid sheidgeda."

Clarke smiled at the commander's final words of goodnight. She easily went back to sleep.

Lexa remained awake for awhile longer. She worked out plans for tomorrow, specifically Clarke's training. She would make Clarke a superior warrior among her army, just as Anya did for her. She refused to let Clarke be subjected to any weakness, especially on the ground. Slowly Lexa's mind succumbed to her body's need to rest. She relaxed against Clarke's solid frame that anchored her to a better future, for her and her people. Lexa silently thanked Staurra for Clarke's decision today. Tonight she would sleep in peace for the first time in years.

**To be continued.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I'm afraid it's pretty late for me right now so I hope my AN isn't a run on. I wish I had more time &amp; energy to post replies. But I thought getting an update posted would make many of y'all smile. I appreciate your patience while I was away on vacation. It was a great time away. Again, thank you for all the great support. And I will say I do promise some clexa material in the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 15**

Ares lowered his head again and continued sniffing the grass. His nose pushed several brown leaves out of his way. He paused and looked across the lawn to his human friend, who looked over the waterway. Ares brushed his tails against the grass and tossed several leaves into the air. He lowered his head and continued his walk around the yard.

Clarke Griffin had her black jacket unzipped but her crossed arms helped keep the warmth against her body on such a beautiful, cool day. She admired the river that entered the bay, which stretched beyond her gaze. Her thoughts were even further than the miles across the ocean.

Yesterday had started very early with Clarke's first attempt at a hunt. Clarke thought it would be simple to learn how to track and kill an animal. Finn had done it so easily, or so she first thought over a month ago. She quickly realized that Finn had a combination of book knowledge and dumb luck. Lexa had years of experience that made Clarke realize how much she had to learn. Before she could even track, Clarke had to learn to listen to the Earth before she could ask of it.

Every time Clarke stepped on a twig, rustled fallen leaves, or breathed a decibel too loud, Lexa would silence her with a look. After Lexa instructed her to step where she stepped, she quickly learned how to move quieter. Once upon a deer, Clarke itched to use her handgun, but Lexa already had an arrow nocked in a bow's string. She carefully watched her teacher take down the deer with one arrow. Clarke released a breath after the injured deer raced off and eventually went down. Lexa further tracked the deer's blood trail until they came to it.

On the journey back to the city, Lexa worked on Trigedasleng with Clarke. Together, they carried the deer, which was tied to a long, thick tree branch. Now that Lexa had a reference point to Clarke's abilities as a hunter, or lack of, and how quickly Clarke could learn, Lexa mentally laid out plans to prepare Clarke. She had to ensure that Clarke would be able to hunt and bring back an animal by the time the ceremony would be performed in a fortnight or so. Lexa had a lot to cover with Clarke, and she would test Clarke's true determination. Whereas most people had moons to prepare, Clarke only had a short window to learn enough skills to show she was worthy to be Trikru. It was also a test for Lexa.

By yesterday evening, Clarke's hands were raw and arms so very sore. Lexa had given her a tall, thick bow, unstrung. She then asked Clarke to string it after she demonstrated it twice. Clarke grinded her teeth hard as she fought with the bow to bend to her will. A few times the bow flew from her hands and nearly hit Ares. After an hour, Clarke had managed to string it finally and with such triumph. Lexa nodded, ordered her to unstring it, and string it again. The second time it took Clarke only twenty minutes.

After Clarke strung and unstrung the bow ten times, Lexa took it and instead gave Clarke a different one that was unstrung. This bow was lighter weight and simpler. It was also a bit shorter, and Clarke found it easy to string it. She considered why she had first strung a harder bow until she realized Lexa was strengthening her.

Shortly after stringing the bow, Clarke was given an arrow. She was shown how to nock it. Lexa's body brushed against hers, warm hands against Clarke's own, and she tried focusing on Lexa's instructions. She shook her head and straightened up after Lexa stepped away from her. Clarke focused on her task to do as Lexa just showed her, but she ended up dropping the arrow. It seemed so easy until she did it alone. But again and again, Clarke attempted to nock the arrow then draw it back on the string. The arrow always fell to the ground and Clarke's frustration flew the fastest.

After a brief break, Clarke gave another attempt to nock and then draw an arrow. Her new attempt proved much better and the arrow went through the air, to nowhere. The arrowhead drove into the ground about six feet in front of her. It was a start.

Lexa determined it was enough for now. She had Clarke keep the bow and practice stringing, unstringing, nocking, and drawing the bow later that night. By the afternoon, Lexa shifted to strength training that would build Clarke's ability later as a fighter. There was much to do before Clarke could be a warrior. That task was daunting because warriors at Clarke's age already had many years of experience after heavy training. Such solemn concerns were cut off by a soft approach and friendly voice.

"Clarke?"

Clarke twisted her head around and then half turned towards her new company. "Hi, Alex."

Alex tightened the cloak around her body and came closer to the Sky Princess. "I saw you out here with Ares." She looked from the sniffing wolf back to Clarke. "I thought perhaps you and Lexa would be training."

"We ran this morning," Clarke explained, "But she said there is a Senate meeting soon."

Alex nodded. "Yes. I am headed over there shortly." She had wanted to check on Clarke's training. "I see you are carrying swords." She recognized the handles, but she kept her thoughts to herself. If her sister wished for Clarke to carry the family swords then it was for a good reason.

Clarke peered over her shoulder at one of the sheathed weapons. "Yeah but I don't exactly know how to use them yet." She reached behind and touched one of the handles with her fingertips. She was slightly amazed she had so easily located the handle. "I'm getting use to their weight and how to sheath them." Lexa had explained to her that the swords would become an extension of her arms one day. Right now, just unsheathing and sheathing them was a difficult experience. Clarke was skeptical that the blades would become a part of her.

"Lexa will teach you well," Alex promised.

Clarke grinned at Alex. "Are you sure?"

Alex hesitated until she recalled her tease the other day about Clarke learning Trigedasleng from Lexa. She chuckled and touched the Sky Princess's arm. "The gods give you patience to learn Trigedasleng from her." She became serious and offered, "But, Lexa was mentored by the best at an early age. She will transfer what she learned from her warrior to you now."

Clarke knew that Alex was referring to Anya has Lexa's warrior. She considered whether that made Lexa her warrior now. She decided to ask Octavia later about it. "You said you were going to the Capitol Building? I'm headed in the same direction." She motioned for Alex to go, and she called for Ares.

The wolf dashed across the yard and went to Clarke. He trotted alongside and into the city's streets.

Alex inquired where Clarke was going since she knew Lexa was indisposed at the moment.

"I promised Lexa I would meet the Priestess of Staurra."

Alex smiled. "You will admire her."

Clarke curiously narrowed her eyes.

Alex walked closer and kept her voice lower. "The priestess, Eirene, has a deep fondness for my sister." She briefly saw a dark flash in Clarke's eyes. She quickly dispelled it, but she could hardly hide her amusement about Clarke's reaction. The Sky Princess had much to learn about hiding her emotions, especially from the enemy. "Eirene was there for Lexa when our mother could not be."

Clarke's rise of emotions twisted downward once she had assumed wrongly about the relationship. She cleared her throat and adjusted after her mental misstep. "Lexa has spoken very little about her mother."

"Our mother bore a commander." Alex echoed Lexa's words from days ago.

Clarke clenched her hands at her side. "She was hard on Lexa then."

Alex made a left into the market. "She armored Lexa."

Clarke shook her head and considered her own upbringing. She was looked upon as a leader, like Lexa, but her mother shielded her. Lexa's mother had done the opposite and thrown Lexa to the wolves. Indeed she knew the grounders survived through growing stronger.

"Alexandria must have disapproved of Costia," Clarke said, without consideration.

Alex bristled at the old name that had become nearly forbidden. She tugged her cloak closer to ward off an untouchable chill under her skin. "Greatly," she murmured. "After Costia's death, Lexa finally conceded with Alexandria." Once out of the market, she saw the temple to Staurra only a few blocks ahead of them. "It was also the day Lexa gave up on Staurra." She looked at Clarke. "Our mother was so proud."

Clarke was silently thankful that Alexandria was gone. She would be at constant odds with such a hard woman that had molded Lexa into a cold commander. And yet, Clarke truly wondered if Alexandria had not failed to some degree.

Alex seemed to read Clarke's thoughts. "Costia did manage the temper Alexandria." She approached the temple and went to a wood bench that was beside the moss walkway to the temple's open doors.

Clarke was surprised that Alex wished to talk further. She painstakingly took the seat, her shoulders tense. Ares sat at her feet and patiently waited but always watched his surroundings.

Alex sadly smiled at Clarke's stiff manners due to the recent training.

Clarke saw the look and sighed loudly. "She had me running through a cattle field… dodging cow manure and arrows."

Alex went wide eye. "She shot at you?"

Clarke groaned and leaned forward. "I thought she was kidding."

Alex covered her mouth. Her shoulders trembled with silent laughs, and her eyes were bright with amusement.

"I'm not the most coordinated person," Clarke softly admitted. She used to be clumsy as a child, but she had learned soccer. It had improved her coordination a great deal, but she had never expected to one day be dancing around cow manure and ducking from arrows.

Alex drew her hand from her mouth and lightly brushed two fingertips over a red nick across Clarke's cheek. "I see she missed you." She dropped her hand to her lap.

Clarke rolled her eyes. She straightened up when Alex became serious.

"I wish to apologize for the other day… with the Senate," Alex started.

Clarke's features hardened at the mention of the Senate.

"They were wrong to bring you into their battle." Alex was clearly disapproving of the Senate's method, even if she was a member.

"Their battle with Lexa?" Clarke tempted.

Alex gave a low nod. "I believe they thought they could bend you easier than Lexa. Perhaps even pit you against Lexa."

Clarke considered the Senate's motives. "They were testing me."

Alex had already concluded the same. "They can see your loyalty rests with Lexa." She leaned closer and whispered, "You will be tested again and again. You will receive offers and gifts." She held worry in her eyes. "Promises with heavy prices." She bit her bottom lip for a beat. "Take nothing so you owe them nothing." She placed her hand on Clarke's thigh. "When you become Hedatu, your power will be greater than theirs and then they will fall into line." She squeezed Clarke's leg to emphasize the importance of her last bit of advice. "But smile to them so you earn enough of their trust."

Clarke shook her head and argued, "Why do I care?"

Alex's eyes fluttered after harsh memories surfaced and tightened in her chest. She focused on Clarke and softly explained, "Just because they are hidden in these walls does not mean their hand does not reach outside these walls. For those you care about, you do not wish to make the Senate your enemy."

Clarke's eyes widened at what Alex may be telling her. She parted her lips to ask it, but Alex's warning look made her hold it back. A blue fire entered her eyes.

Alex withdrew her hand and straightened up. "Do not speak of this again until you are outside of these walls."

Clarke took a controlled breath then gave a faint nod.

"I must go." Alex stood up and Clarke popped up too. "After you finish your visit with Eirene, you should come to the Capitol Building." She had a comforting smile. "The leader of the Boat People, Luna, has arrived and will be there."

Clarke perked up at the news. "Lexa hadn't mentioned that."

"It was unplanned," Alex explained. "She is only here for the day but must return before sunset."

Clarke agreed to come by after she finished her visit with Eirene. She was surprised when Alex exchanged a quick hug with her. She and Ares then went to the temple's open doors. A tense burn started in her belly, but she entered the quiet temple.

The temple was warm and inviting to visitors despite its imposing height. Stone columns stretched high up and supported the stellar ceiling that reached into the heavens. The floor was actually moss that cushioned each of Clarke's step. Overtime the moss had started climbing the columns and in between stones around the pool in center of the temple. Clarke peered into the pool and saw her reflection in the black water. For a moment, she studied the stranger that stared back at her. She hardly recognized herself.

After a sigh, Clarke continued forward to the altar, which had a few ivy vines growing around it, but none of the moss. However, her attention locked onto the statue of Staurra. She was drawn up the steps and halted in front the altar. With her palms against the altar's edge, Clarke stared at the beautiful statue. The longer she studied the statue, the quicker her heart jumped against her chest. Her ears started to buzz until Ares's low whine cut through her daze.

"Hello, Clarke."

Clarke jerked around and placed her hands against her racing heart.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you."

Clarke took a deep breath and lowered her hand. "You are the Priestess of Staurra… Eirene?"

The priestess, Eirene, smiled at the Sky Princess. "Yes."

Clarke came down from the altar's dais. She returned the priestess's smile. "Lexa asked me to come by."

Eirene bowed her head and continued smiling at Clarke. "Yes, I appreciate your visit. It is nice to meet you." She then shifted her attention to the wolf. "And is this your companion?"

Clarke was slightly embarrassed but ran her fingers through the wolf's fur. "Yes, this is Ares."

Eirene took a step closer to the two tailed wolf. She knelt down and held out her hand, palm up. She allowed Ares to sniff her scent. "He is very handsome." She smiled when Ares nuzzled her hand after several sniffs. She rose up and mentioned, "A black wolf is the animal spirit of Woraun."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. Immediately her body tensed at the news, but she wrote it off as simple religious belief. "He's been a great friend."

"Yes." Eirene had stood up. "He will be a great protector too." She indicated the bench by the pool. "Do you mind sitting with me?" She found Clarke at her side on the short walk. "I do not stand as well as I use to."

Clarke took the bench beside the priestess. She found Ares next to her, and she played with his ears. She hoped her nerves were less noticeable to Eirene. She kept her eyes on the pool until the priestess spoke to her, so softly.

"I have known the commander since she was a little one," the priestess revealed. She had a wistful expression and aged memories floated to the surface. "She has been the only Heda to be born with the marking."

"Little Heda," Clarke quipped.

Eirene chuckled at the old nickname. "You dare not use that before the commander."

Clarke had a slight grin. "I've heard it a few times."

Eirene nodded, but she grew serious. "How is your sleep since the mountain?"

Clarke tensed but then calmed due to Eirene's concerned look. It was a personal question and yet, she could tell Eirene truly cared, which was strange to Clarke. "It's… slowly getting better." She shrugged. "The nightmares are few and further between."

"But still there," Eirene concluded.

Clarke lowered her eyes to her lap. "They will always be with me."

Eirene placed her hand on Clarke's thigh. "They have never left the commander either." She squeezed Clarke's leg after she saw the upset pass through Clarke. "But it will get easier."

Clarke was less convinced by that wistful notion.

"What will you do after you leave here?" Eirene drew her hand back to her own lap.

Clarke was grateful for the change of topic. "Lexa has taken me as her second."

"So you will train, become a warrior, and later Hedatu." Eirene was clearly pleased by the news.

"That's the plan, at least."

The priestess considered the play of emotions in Clarke's eyes. She easily saw the uneasiness about the future. She offered a reassuring smile and promised, "Alexandria would have not made the offer if it were not sound."

Clarke's features scrunched up, and she echoed, "Alexandria?" She shook her head. "I thought that was her mother's name?"

"It is," Eirene replied. "The commander was named after her mother." She then shook her head and explained, "I forgot the commander's wishes at times. I have called her Alexandria for many moons. I sometimes am mistaken and still call her Alexandria."

Clarke studied the black water and thought about Lexa's relationship with her mother. It was obvious that Lexa wished to have little to no association with her mother. "The impression I have is that she was hard on Lexa."

"She was preparing her to be the commander," Eirene confirmed. "Love loses wars."

Clarke peered up at the Priestess of Staurra, who was the goddess that represented love and peace in the grounder culture. She shifted a little then curiously asked, "Why did you wish to see me?"

Eirene smiled at the Sky Princess. "You are a legend among our people."

Clarke narrowed her eyes. "The mountain," she sadly whispered.

Eirene dipped her head and explained, "The mountain has bled our people for generations, but their debt is now paid in full."

Clarke closed her eyes and remembered the innocent people that had died in the mountain. She had murdered them.

"Thank you," Eirene sincerely whispered. She touched Clarke's knee. "The commander has sought many ways to avenge our people so that they could be at peace. Now that day has come to us."

"At a heavy price," Clarke murmured. She shook her head and met Eirene's gaze.

Eirene leaned in closer. "The Mountain Men destroyed the old world and plundered this new world." She watched Clarke's features and felt the tension crawl through her. "It was the Mountain Men's leader that chose to let the innocent die."

Clarke clearly remembered Cage Wallace's decision to continue drilling her people for bone marrow. All of the Mountain Men could have lived, but Cage failed to listen. Clarke refused to watch her own people die. They had suffered enough at the hands of the Mountain Men, including those that came down and crashed in the Exodus ship.

Eirene lifted her hand and cupped Clarke's cheek. She had a solemn look that mirrored Clarke's emotions. "You may never reconcile with what happened in the mountain but…" She leaned in closer and softly finished, "But that is because you are a strong leader, Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke swallowed hard and hoarsely argued, "I've been told I'm weak for it." Her emotions made her weak.

Eirene chuckled and shook her head. "Not at all. You are the balance that our people have been lacking." She straightened up and lowered her hand to her lap. "And Alexandria is no fool."

Clarke cleared her mind and reconsidered Eirene's words. She gave a low sigh.

"When you visit Polis again, I hope you will visit me."

Clarke softly smiled and nodded. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I will." She peered over her shoulder and looked upon the statue of Staurra. "I would enjoy learning more about Staurra."

"You need only gaze inward to learn about Staurra." Eirene stood up and guided Clarke to the temple's front doors. "Please tell the commander that I asked for her."

Clarke was toying with Ares's ears, but she nodded at the priestess. "I will." She was unsure of her next move, but she finally held out an arm.

Eirene grinned and instead took Clarke into her arms for a hug.

Clarke chuckled and returned the warm hug. A sense of peace traveled through her as Eirene held her.

"Be safe… be strong," Eirene whispered, "Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke slowly withdrew and softly said goodbye. She left with Ares at her side.

Eirene curiously watched the Sky Princess until she vanished among the streets and people. She had a pleased smile and also was thankful that the commander finally had her match. She returned to her duties in the temple.

Clarke crossed the streets and went to the Capitol Building. Upon entering, she tensed up automatically and remembered the High Senator's accusations in the senate room. She felt her stomach tighten at the memory. She tried calming her accelerated heart as she searched for Lexa. She noted that Ares took the lead, and she decided to follow him. Shortly, they came to an open door where voices filtered out. Clarke inched closer and noticed many people inside the meeting room. They were all standing about and chatting in various groups.

Ares entered first and continued tracking his prey. He went directly to Lexa, who was speaking with another woman.

Lexa faltered upon seeing the two tailed wolf. She cut her eyes past the other woman and located Clarke.

Clarke approached the stranger from behind, but she kept her gaze locked on the commander. "Heda," she greeted, formally.

"Klark," Lexa returned in Trigedasleng. She signaled for Clarke to take her side.

Clarke did so and now had a view of the other woman, who was perhaps five or so years older than herself or Lexa.

"Clarke of the Sky People, this is Luna," Lexa properly introduced. She looked at Clarke and explained, "Kapit kom Wodakru." She caught a hint of confusion in Clarke's eyes and guessed why. "Kapit means head or chieftain of the clan."

Clarke nodded and held out her arm to Luna. "It's great to meet you."

Luna smiled, broadly. She reached up and took Clarke's hand, rather than her arm. She lifted Clarke's hand up high and fondly declared, "It is an honor to meet the Conqueror of the Mountain." She lowered her head and placed a soft kiss against the top of Clarke's hand. She was slow and deliberate with the gesture.

Clarke was wide eye and stared at Luna's blatant display of affection. She was suddenly flushed with heat across her face.

Luna straightened up and released Clarke's hand after a firm squeeze. "In destroying the mountain, you have earned my eternal gratitude, Clarke of the Sky People."

Clarke cleared her throat and quickly tucked both her hands into her jeans' pockets. "I uh…" She nodded. "I'm glad I could… help." She nodded again and looked over at Lexa, more for help than anything. However, she realized that Lexa was far too busy viciously glaring at Luna.

The Kapit of the Wodakru was rather bemused by Lexa's death glare. She had a wide grin and remained focused on Clarke. "You did more than help, you put the mountain to sleep after it has driven us mad for so long."

Clarke rocked on her boots and struggled with Luna's praise. She sought a reply.

"We must put the mountain behind us now," Lexa cut in. She ended any further conversation about a difficult topic.

Luna bowed her head in agreement. "Yes, Heda." Her eyes cut to Clarke again. "It does little good to remain in the past."

Clarke nodded too. For a beat, she memorized Luna's hardened features that were softened by her blue eyes. She wondered if Luna's short midnight hair was darker than outer space. Clarke suspected Luna earned her name from the crescent shaped birthmark that traversed from her right jaw, down her neck, and ended at the top of her breast bone. It was an unusual birthmark that was ivory against Luna's tan skin. Clarke also admired Luna's attire, which was mainly black leather that hugged Luna's slim yet tall figure. She suspected the Wodakru must be herders too.

"Klark has become my second," Lexa mentioned to the Kapit.

Luna remained still, and her eyes glowed bright at the news. "That is exciting." She turned her smile from Lexa to Clarke. "Then you will become Trikru."

"Yes."

Luna nodded at Clarke and then grinned. "That would indeed explain the swords."

Clarke had nearly forgotten her new weapons, which she had grown use to as an added weight.

"Well," Luna continued, "Hopefully after you complete your training, you will come to Wodakru Territory and visit us."

Clarke tried deciphering if the invite was solely for her, or both of them. She glanced once at Lexa before she smiled at the Kapit. "Heda and I briefly discussed coming to your lands." She nodded. "We would enjoy that."

"And it would be a pleasure to host you," Luna sincerely offered and bowed to Clarke. "Conqueror of the Mountain."

Clarke stole a quick glance at Lexa, who rolled her eyes. She bit her bottom lip and hastily smiled at Luna when she straightened up. "Thank you, Kapit."

Lexa half turned to Clarke and switched to Trigedasleng. "_Klark, wait for me outside._"

"Sha, Heda." Clarke focused back on Luna. "It was nice to meet you, Kapit." She started around the Kapit with Ares behind her.

"And who is your two-tailed companion?" Luna tempted, further.

Lexa folded her arms, slightly impatient.

"Ares… his name is Ares," Clarke supplied.

Luna had carefully studied the black wolf at Clarke's side. She cut her eyes up to the blond beauty. "Please call me Luna in the future, Clarke of the Sky People." She smiled warmly and offered, "May we meet again."

Clarke was off step by the jarring words. She managed a weak smile and quietly left the room. She felt Lexa's eyes on her until she was gone.

Luna tilted her head at the commander and curiously tested, "Your second?" She leaned in closer to the Lexa so that nobody overheard her. "Is that all, Leksa?" She held her tongue when green eyes iced with warning.

Lexa tightened her grip on the sword hilt. "You overstep," she fairly warned.

Luna became serious and touched Lexa's tense shoulder. "You know we share similar tastes." She lowered her hand to her side. "Do not let history repeat."

Lexa lifted her chin and silently swore, "It will not."

Luna hoped so, especially for Lexa's sake. She and Lexa finished discussing the last details from the war against the mountain. Even though Luna had lost her general in TonDC, she was pleased with the outcome. She was promised that her warriors would return to her territory in the next moon.

Lexa finally bid farewell to Luna with a firm arm shake. She slipped through the groups of people, entered the quiet hallway, and finally found Clarke outside waiting for her. She went down the steps to the bottom then squatted down beside her second.

Clarke had her hand against Ares's lower back since he was seated next to her. She continued watching the occasional person walk through the streets. "What was all that?" she whispered.

Lexa rested her left hand on her knee. "Luna finds you desirable, both physically and as a leader."

Clarke closed her eyes and felt the heat in her face. She collected her thoughts and finally looked at Lexa again. "I uh…" She shook her head and tried, "I'm surprised."

"Why?" Lexa countered.

Clarke faltered for a second, but she argued, "I am from the Skaikru."

Lexa followed Clarke's thoughts and nodded finally. "The Skairku is perceived differently by each clan. The Wodakru holds no ill will against the Skaikru."

"At least that's one of them," Clarke murmured. She sighed and started getting up. "Are we leaving soon?"

Lexa stood up too. "Sha." She stepped onto the sidewalk. "It is time to prepare. I wish to make camp on the west side of the Dead Zone."

Clarke blew out a breath. "You think we can do that before it's dark?" She and Ares accompanied the commander back to the house.

"We will," Lexa stated.

At the house, everybody prepared for their travels back to Trikru territory. Alex did her best to help them organize their things. She also packed a few treats such as Lexa's favorite pastries, apples, cider, and deer jerk that had been made by the butcher from the deer Lexa killed yesterday. Once the travelers gathered outside the house, Alex joined them with two full satchels in either hand. Lincoln and Octavia quickly took them from Alex.

"Indra will be waiting for us by the gates," Lexa explained to the group.

"We need to ready the horses," Clarke guessed.

Lexa nodded and led the group to the nearby stable. Earlier, she requested Indra to bring a horse for Clarke. Their travels back to the Trikru territory would be faster this time.

Alex followed the group to the stables. She waited outside the stable until they returned with their horses in tow. She tugged her cloak closer to her body and held back the cool air. She sadly smiled when Lexa approached her. She knew that her sister would rather share their farewell here than at the gates with all the Trikru warriors.

Lexa had moved away from the others and stood close to her younger sister. "You must stay well and safe for me."

"You as well," Alex reminded. She took Lexa's hands into her own. "You are all that I have left, Lex."

Lexa frowned and softly argued, "This is why I wish you a husband and child."

Alex had a sad smile and squeezed Lexa's callused hands. She shook her head. "Perhaps soon." She gave a faint nod in Clarke's direction. "I can tell her heart leads her to you."

Lexa briefly closed her eyes, but she held her silence.

Alex was use to her sister's reserved nature anymore. She stepped forward and drew her sister in for a long hug. She held Lexa close. "Thank you for coming home for a bit."

Lexa nodded and returned the strength of the hug. "I will miss you."

Alex kissed her sister's cheek and whispered, "I love you, Lex."

"And I you," Lexa returned. Her chest tightened with emotions, but she calmed it. She then softly ordered, "Be safe."

Alex nodded and slowly withdrew from her sister. "Be strong, Heda." She gave a final, loving smile before she and Lexa went to the others. Alex traded goodbyes and hugs with Lincoln and Octavia. She hoped to see them again. She then came to Clarke and Ares last. She first petted Ares and told him to care for his human friend.

Clarke smiled at Alex. She realized it would be difficult to leave Alex, who had welcomed her so easily. She hoped she would see Alex again. She bit her lower lip then offered, "Thank you for having us."

"I enjoyed every day of it," Alex replied. "Please… write me on occasions. I wish to hear of your training." She glanced over at her sister.

Lexa sighed loudly, on purpose.

Alex smiled at Clarke. "You will do well." She stepped forward and gave Clarke a hug that silently spoke the affection she felt for Clarke. She was happy Clarke had fallen from the stars and came into Lexa's life. "Please take care of my sister," she pleaded.

Clarke tightened her arms around Alex. "We're learning to take care of each other." She felt Alex's faint nod.

"Be strong," Alex ordered Clarke as they broke apart.

Clarke traded a last smile with Alex then took her horse's reins.

"Let's go," Lexa ordered. She guided the group to the city's gates where Indra and the warriors waited for them. Past the gates, the Trikru warriors mounted their horses after Indra's holler to do so.

Alex remained poised in the open gates. She watched the large party prepare to leave the safe haven of the city. Once the commander gave the order to ride, she held up her hand to her sister and Clarke.

Lexa returned the gesture before she spurred her white horse to the front of the party. She had learned how to withhold the hardships of leaving her sister.

Clarke called Ares's attention, but she stole a last glance at Alex. She smiled at Alex before she too joined the party. As she drew further from Polis, she felt pieces of her old self shed off and be left behind in the autumn day. Ahead of her waited an uncertain yet exciting future among the Trikru. Her mind still constantly weighed her decision to join the Trikru.

The large party of warriors rode west towards the sun. Lexa kept at the head of the group. She knew the way very well after so many years. She hoped they were on the other side by nightfall or just after nightfall. At first light, she and Clarke would attempt another hunt for training. This time she would test what Clarke learned about tracking the prey. She hoped Clarke retained it from yesterday morning.

"So what did you think of Polis?" Octavia asked.

Clarke was drawn out of her thoughts and focused on her friend. "It was amazing."

"It was," Octavia softly agreed. She swayed with the horse's motions. "I hope we can return some day."

Clarke agreed with Octavia. "Did you meet Luna?"

Octavia's shoulders slouched. "No." She shook her head a few times. "I wanted to meet her." She tilted her head. "Did you?"

Clarke nodded.

"What was she like?" Octavia shifted in the saddle. "Lincoln speaks highly of her."

"She was very nice," Clarke replied. She kept out the details about Luna hitting on her, in front of Lexa. She then curiously looked at Octavia. "Can I ask you something about being Indra's second?"

Octavia eyed Clarke for a beat then nodded.

"Is she considered your… your warrior?"

Octavia understood Clarke's desire to learn grounder culture better, especially the relationship between a second and mentor. "Yes." She had a slight smile. "Indra is bound to me as my warrior as much as I am bound to her as her second."

Clarke blew out a low breath. It placed a different light on the relationship between her and Lexa that she had not accounted for earlier. She needed to learn the culture better.

"So has Heda started training you with the swords?"

Clarke huffed and shook her head. "Not yet… just the bow."

"I thought a sword would be easy," Octavia started. "But it's not… especially if I was any shorter."

Clarke chuckled and grinned at Octavia. However, it did nothing to encourage her about the future weapons training. She was already having a grand time learning the bow and arrow. She could only imagine how difficult the sword would be later.

"No joke." Octavia had slightly leaned towards Clarke. "I don't get how you're going to do it with two damn swords."

Clarke sighed and toyed with the reins before she looked ahead at all the grounders in front of them. She softly confessed, "I'm not sure how I'm going to do any of this." She thought about her people and what it would mean to them once they learned she had switched sides.

Octavia canted her head and asked, "Having second thoughts?"

Clarke pursed her lips then looked at her friend. "I just keep going over the what ifs."

Octavia understood Clarke's concerns. "It was easy for me." She shrugged. "I've always been an outcast to the Sky People. At least I had a shot with the grounders."

Clarke shook her head and looked at her friend. "What if I'm making the wrong decision?"

Octavia shrugged and countered, "What if you're making the right one?"

Clarke frowned and looked back at the grounders. Her eyes focused on the commander.

"Clarke, seriously… it wasn't the Sky People that came looking for you when you left."

Clarke slowly drew her eyes over to Octavia.

"It wasn't your people," Octavia argued, "That came for you when you were hurting."

Clarke gazed back at the commander, who was now her warrior.

"It was Heda." Octavia followed Clarke's line of sight to their commander. "It was Lexa who came looking for you."

**To be continued.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully this nice thick chapter makes up for it. :)

I've been trying to stay on top of the review since the last chapter. Pretty sure I caught up with everybody in the last chapter. Also, don't forget to add me on your tumblr if you're on there. My name is "lilredwings". Please enjoy the update!

**Anonymous Reviews**

Guest (from Aug 22): Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy my work. I appreciate the support too! :)

sathair (from Aug 23): It's nice to hear you've been following it for a bit. I'll do my best to keep up on the story too. Thank you for the feedback!

SummerStormWar (from Aug 24): I agree! I can't wait to see what her mother says about this whole thing. Clarke siding with the savages and becoming the second of the woman who betrayed the Skaikru. Yeesh. lol. We will find out though! Thank you for the review. Glad you're likin' it to so far.

SD (from Aug 25): Your feedback is awesome too! I tried to develop more dimension to the grounders (I highly doubt it'll be anything like what we see in Season 3) and give them more life. Sorry about my vacation too but nice long chapter to make up for my wrong. ;) Thank you for the review!

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 16**

It was a beautiful evening under the late afternoon sun. The leaves in the woods were a balanced harmony of gold and brown that brightened under the western sunlight. Rapidly the air started cooling off as the sun kissed the horizon. But, the tranquility of the forest was broken by a human's harsh yell.

"Fuck, Lexa!"

The commander danced around her student and swiftly brought the butt end of her quarter staff against her target.

Clarke was too slow and took the harsh blow to her stomach. She crumbled forward and nearly dropped her own staff. Before she could recover, Lexa's staff went behind her knees and took her legs out from under her. A yelp escaped from her lips as she crashed into the ground. Clarke groaned and released the staff.

Slowly, Clarke's reopened eyes focused on the commander towering over her. She discovered the staff's end pressed into her throat.

"I instructed you not to be on offense," Lexa sharply reminded her second.

Clarke slotted her eyes and shoved her warrior's staff away from her neck. She started sitting up.

Lexa spun the staff and shoved the opposite end into Clarke's chest. She stilled Clarke's movements. Her fiery eyes locked on her second.

Clarke remained motionless, her hands under her body.

"Again," Lexa ordered. "Defense only." She walked away and twirled the staff between her hands to keep her muscles warm.

Clarke rolled her eyes, picked up the staff, and readied herself. She adjusted her position to what Lexa had taught her earlier. She inhaled a deep breath and ignored the breeze across her damp skin. Ares's low whine made her look over at him by a tree.

Lexa saw the distraction and came at her second. She was pleased Clarke recovered fast enough. Her blow was parried.

Clarke stepped back once and kept her staff diagonal to her body.

Lexa continued spinning the staff and determined her next moves to test Clarke's defenses. She lunged forward with the staff's end coming at Clarke's face.

Clarke defended against the blow and tried for the next one. They were simple, repetitive attacks that were meant to wear her out and make her complacent. But, she kept her wits alive for when Lexa made a change that could cost her.

"You are weak right now," Lexa stated. She stepped back once and slid her hands down the staff, in one fluid motion. She arched the staff around, towards the side of Clarke's head. "Like a child." She slammed her staff down's end down, her hands up high, and she took two wide steps forward. "Stumbling, falling, and off balance."

Clarke went wide eye at Lexa's new move. "Fuck!" She scrambled to get away as the boot's heel came at her face. She dropped down in a slight mess, but Lexa missed her thankfully.

Lexa landed on her feet. She knelt down beside her fallen second. A slight glint was in her eyes. "But you will grow into a warrior."

"I'm not so sure," Clarke bitterly muttered. She put her hands under her body and started getting up until a strong grip had her from behind. She was lifted to her feet quickly then suddenly thrown backwards. Clarke stumbled several steps and barely recovered her balance. She looked wide eye at the commander, who was rather pissed at her.

Lexa snatched the forgotten staff off the ground and threw it at Clarke, who caught it in the air. She then suddenly rushed her second.

Clarke yelped when the staff came down hard at her. She lifted her own and blocked the attack. She stared in mild shock at the commander.

"You have chosen to be my second," Lexa growled. She slammed the staff down again.

Clarke stumbled back a step. Her ears rang from the loud boom when the two staffs connected above her head.

"You have chosen to become a Trikru warrior." Lexa slammed her staff harder and drove Clarke backwards another step. "You have chosen to become hedatu one day." She continued striking her staff against Clarke's own, driving in her words. "If you have already been dissuade then…" She struck with new force that took Clarke down onto her knees. "Then you are not fit to be beside me."

Clarke was panicked and nearly too weak to withstand Lexa's anger. She felt her knees dampen in the grass and the sweat roll down her chest and stomach. Her earlier words had greatly insulted Lexa, who was now her warrior and Heda.

Lexa lowered her head down, closer to Clarke's worried features. "You have questioned yourself for far too long. That time is over, Klark." She applied a touch more pressure and watched Clarke's weaker arms give into her greater strength. "This is your only chance to walk away from all of this... from the Trikru, your people… and me." She narrowed her eyes. "You can vanish and be forgotten, if you wish."

Clarke sensed her arms were about to give out under Lexa. She gritted her teeth. Her frustrations and anger with the past weeks exploded to the top. Clarke dug her boots into the soil, and she relied on her well toned legs to lift her body back up. She started to rise against Lexa before her arms went out on her.

Lexa's boots slid against the ground, and she smirked in satisfaction. She allowed it and was ready when Clarke threw her back. She back peddled a few steps after Clarke forced her away.

Clarke was gasping for air, but she glared at the commander. Her body trembled from weakness, but she had enough strength to be free. "I made the right decision… Heda."

"Leid." Lexa gave a firm nod. She glanced at the sun, which was gone. There was only a little daylight left, and she decided to use it.

Clarke grumbled when her warrior came at her for another bout. It was less about strength and more about speed and skill. She was able to keep pace and parried all of Lexa's attacks this time. She noticed they started going slower and even easier. It was a cool down that helped her unwind from the practice session.

Lexa pulled away, spun the quarter staff once, and tossed it to the center of the clearing that they were using this evening. "Walk around… stretch your arms."

Clarke was glad to do so. She tossed her staff, which clanked on top of Lexa's own. Like her warrior, she walked around the clearing and stretched her arm muscles. She briefly petted Ares's on the head and continued cooling off.

Lexa went to the tree that had a low hanging branch. On the branch, her long jacket and Clarke's leather one were on it. She collected them and started towards the staffs in the center. "Tomorrow at first light we will hunt."

Clarke held back her sigh. She knew sleeping in was out of the question for the rest of her life.

Lexa handed the leather jacket to Clarke. "I promised Indra you would return with a kill for everybody."

Clarke blinked and opened her mouth.

"You will keep your promise," Lexa cut off. "Do not dishonor me before Indra, Klark."

Clarke snapped her jaw shut and accepted her jacket. "Sha, Heda." She inwardly sighed and shrugged on her jacket. She realized the pressure to become a hunter, warrior, and leader would only climb higher as she days went by for her.

"Masta ai op," Lexa commanded her second. She indicated the staffs in silent order.

Clarke picked up the staffs and realized in that moment that her palms were damp. She looked at her right hand and flinched at the bloody skin. She had cracked open the new calluses in her hand. Now that she saw it, the sting and burn was noticeable from her hands. Clarke softly groaned but tried ignoring the additional pain to her already growing inventory of body aches, strains, and hurt.

Ares popped up onto all fours when Clarke and Lexa came to him. He took Clarke's side.

"At least you didn't promise her dinner too," Clarke joked.

Lexa peered over her shoulder at her second. She smirked and replied, "I did offer, but she refused."

Clarke groaned.

"Indra was concerned that we would starve if she left both meals in your hands," Lexa explained.

Clarke sharply glared now and snapped, "That woman hates me."

"If she hated you then she would ask of you what you could not produce," Lexa argued. She slowed until her second was beside her. "You are not a capable hunter."

"If that's the case then how am I suppose to bring back food tomorrow?" Clarke tempted. She knew she had stepped onto risky territory, but she hoped her question was a better tactic rather than flat out denying her abilities to hunt.

Lexa had a dark smile. "If you can track it, I can shoot it."

"Oh I can shoot it," Clarke argued. Her blue eyes danced wildly.

Lexa slotted her eyes in silent warning that guns were not allowed during the hunt.

Clarke sighed and muttered, "No fun."

Lexa pulled her gaze off Clarke when they entered the busy camp. She noted her warriors were all about the campfires and almost done setting up camp. She had smelled dinner earlier and was sure Clarke was just as hungry. She paused on the camp's edge and held out her hand in silent order.

Clarke handed the commander the staffs.

"Go clean up and eat," Lexa instructed her.

Clarke nodded and broke away from her warrior.

Lexa had taken the staves. As she adjusted them in her hands, she felt something moist coat part of her right hand. She held the staves in her other hand and looked at the blood on her palm. She looked over at Clarke's receding figure among the warriors. She frowned and made a mental note for later.

As the evening passed, Clarke found herself at a campfire with Octavia, Lincoln, and Ryder. She had been pleased to find out that Ryder had joined the band of warriors from the Trikru territory. Even though Ryder had attempted to take Octavia's life, Clarke still held him with strong regard as a loyal warrior. He would follow their Heda without question.

"Oh come on, Clarke," Octavia prodded. "Are you scared to lose?"

Clarke dropped the wood spoon into the empty bowl. She shot a glare past Lincoln, who was seated beside her and landed it on Octavia. "No, I rather not see you naked."

Octavia laughed and slapped her own knee. She had hoped to goad Clarke into a game of strip poker. She was about to say more until she caught the commander forming out of the darkness.

Ryder tore his eyes off the Sky Princess and centered his attention on his commander. He watched the commander come around the campfire towards the Sky Princess.

"Klark," Lexa prompted, "Masta ai op." She stood patiently, hands behind her back.

"Sha, Heda." Clarke set the wood bowl aside and popped up. She saw Ares get up and followed them away from the campfire.

Lexa stole away from eyes and ears. In the partial moonlight among the trees, she turned to her second and brought her hands forward with a jar. She pointed at Clarke's hands and ordered, "Teik ai op."

Clarke was only briefly bewildered before she raised her hands. She had them curled closed, but she slowly opened her palms and revealed the nasty calluses that were red and bloody.

Lexa could even make it out in the darkness. She had a slight frown and held up the jar. "You will use this salve. It will keep your wounds clean and heal faster."

"Thank you," Clarke murmured. She gingerly took the clay jar. She wondered when Lexa had seen her hands, if at all. It warmed her to know that Lexa had noticed it and was taking measures to correct it. Clarke believed she had to handle it herself.

Lexa reached behind again and retrieved a small item that had been tucked in her jacket's belt. She presented it to her second.

Clarke had a slight furrow in her brow. She stared at the simple yet thick stick about two feet long that looked worn from use. She reached for it but paused and peered up at her warrior.

"It is a sis stick… a grab stick," Lexa explained. She wrapped her fingers around it and clutched it hard. She released it to her other hand and gripped it. "You repeatedly grab it with a firm hold… like a weapon."

Clarke bit her bottom lip and nodded. "To harden my hands."

Lexa held out the tool. "It served me well." She watched Clarke's hand clutch it from the top. "It served Anya well before me."

Clarke stilled once she realized Anya had once possessed it. She could hardly guess who originally designed the tool. The smooth grab stick was released into her care.

Lexa lifted her chin slightly. "Take better care of your hands. They are your only means to hold a weapon." She said nothing else because she knew her words would ring true with Clarke.

"Mochof."

Lexa turned on her boot heels and returned to camp with Clarke. "You will be staying in the cave with myself, Indra, and Ryder."

"Sha," Clarke softly agreed. Earlier she had assumed she would have her bedroll by one of the campfires. She was grateful to be in the cave that the camp surrounded. It was a safer and warmer spot. Fall would soon give way to winter. Already the nights were on the edge of freezing now that they were climbing in elevation towards the Trikru territory. Last night had been a little warmer since they were just west of the Dead Zone. However, tonight would be much colder.

Once on the edge of the camp, Lexa looked to her second. "Rest well, Klark."

Clarke felt Ares brush against her thigh, but she ignored him. She nodded at her warrior. "Goodnight, Lexa." She knew the commander had much to do with her warriors. She was grateful to have the rest of the evening to herself.

Lexa departed from her second and entered the camp.

Clarke returned to her friends at the campfire. She first tucked the grab stick into her jacket pocket and then picked up the empty bowl to return it. "I'm headed to bed," she announced to the group.

"Seriously?" Octavia complained.

"Sha," Clarke replied. "I'm exhausted."

Octavia was slightly bemused at Clarke's continued use with Trigedasleng. "We were going to play Bullshit."

"Tomorrow night," Clarke promised. She started away from the group. She wanted time alone.

"Tomorrow night, Sky Princess," Octavia called after her.

"Goodnight."

Octavia heard her friend's last farewell, and she sighed.

"She is most likely hurting from Heda's training," Lincoln reminded his partner.

Octavia sighed, but she understood Clarke's pain. She knew her own would be renewed once they returned to the Trikru territory. Indra would see to it. "She chose one Hell of a warrior."

"Heda chose her," Ryder flatly stated.

Lincoln faintly nodded at Ryder's assessment.

In the cave, Clarke unrolled her bed and fixed her fur over the roll. She sat on the bedroll and picked up the jar of salve from Lexa. She unscrewed the lid and revealed the creamy white ointment inside of it. She lifted it to her nose and picked up on a hint of familiar herb. She sadly smiled at Lexa's care and was grateful for it.

Clarke first took off the Commander's Ring and set it down, gingerly. She dipped her fingertips into the salve and coated them well enough. Slowly, she rubbed the ointment into her palms, but she clenched her teeth against the nasty hiss that pressed against her throat. Her hands stung and started throbbing after she finished with the salve. The task to screw the lid on was excruciating and slow. Next she slid on the ring again.

For a moment, Clarke placed her arms against her propped up knees. She dropped her head down until her forehead rested on her forearms. Her hands pulsed in anger from the ointment, and she tried waiting it out until it was manageable. During those few minutes, Clarke inventoried each ache, each throb, and every painful breath against her ribs. She was quickly learning to live with pain, and she suspected that was Lexa's point. Each day the pain went up another notch, and it would remold her. None of it though could compare to her father's death, never.

Clarke lifted her head and blinked away the glisten in her eyes. She put her father to rest again and instead pulled out her drawing journal. She studied her drawings that she had done since leaving Camp Jaha. For a moment, she stared hard at the drawing of the airport. Tomorrow, they would pass near it again. Clarke brushed her fingertips over the oil stain that she had duplicated to the real one. Her eyes focused on the dark windows of the terminal, and she remembered all the lock doors. Desire to know what, if anything, was inside the terminal burned in Clarke.

She set her thoughts aside and went to the last image, which was incomplete from days ago. Clarke sadly smiled at the magnolia tree. With the graphite pencil, Clarke attempted continuing the image, but she only frustrated herself. Her hands forbid her to draw any further. In anger, Clarke tossed the journal onto her rucksack.

Ares's head popped up after the growl from his human friend. He studied her and gave a low whine.

Clarke ignored the two-tailed wolf. She instead started shrugging off her jacket and threw it over the rucksack. She then removed the sheathed swords, boots, and handgun. She placed the handgun near where her head would rest.

Ares lowered his head to his paws after his friend went under the fur. He licked his chops once, still tasting the earlier dinner.

Clarke shrugged the fur over her shoulder and rolled onto her side, her back to Ares. Behind her, the small fire crackled and occasionally boots scraped over stones as Indra or Ryder moved around in the small cave. Clarke eventually succumbed to her body's extreme wear from the training.

Sleep was easier tonight. Exhaustion made Clarke's sleep nearly dreamless. However, her ears were on alert once she sensed a presence close to her bedroll. Clarke's fingertips inched closer to the handgun, and she willed her eyes open. She was on her back and stared at the firelight dancing on the cave's ceiling. Slowly, she turned her head to the right and looked over Ares's shoulders.

By the campfire, Indra and Lexa were discussing something in hushed voices. Lexa briefly touched Indra's forearm before she went around her and stepped past the fire. She headed directly towards her second. Once beside Ares and Clarke, she knelt down.

Clarke softly groaned at the fact it was probably time to rise and go hunting for breakfast. "At least one more hour?" she weakly requested.

Lexa placed her hand on her sword's hilt at her side. "Come with me," she ordered. Her voice held no room for argument.

Clarke clamped down on her protest, but it was clearly in her eyes.

"Hurry up," Lexa further commanded. She moved away and waited at the cave's mouth. She was pleased that Clarke hastened to her side in a minute.

Clarke had jerked on her boots, left her swords, and instead tucked her handgun into her waistband as she took her warrior's side. She had realized her warrior stirred her for something other than a hunt.

"Masta ai op," Lexa ordered. She stepped out of the cave.

Clarke followed with Ares at her side. Once beyond the cave's warmth, she inhaled the cold air and a chill chased down her spine. She hastily zipped up her jacket and jammed her hands into her pockets. "By the gods it's cold," she rasped.

Lexa curiously noted Clarke's use of gods rather than god. She weaved past a few campfires that had warriors sleeping around them. She and Clarke then entered into the woods.

"Lexa," Clarke warily prompted. She was still learning to see in the dark, but Lexa had told her to view the world from the corner of her eyes. She realized that more light gathered in the corner of her eyes rather than looking directly at her surroundings.

The commander lowered her hand down her sword's grip, and she used her thumb to dislodge her sword from the sheath slightly. She knew the cold air could make the blade stick to the sheath, especially after leaving the cave's warmth.

"This way." Lexa guided them through the woods.

Clarke wanted to know where they were headed and why on the Earth. She peered past her shoulder and could no longer make out the campfires. Subconsciously she moved closer to Lexa, in comfort and worry. But a soft glow ahead of them drew her attention back.

Deeper in the forest the hand of man had once marked the wildlife with radiation that left a brilliant glow among the plant life. The grasses' soft illumination invited Clarke and Lexa into the luminous clearing. Delicate blues, purples, and pinks welcomed the humans and wolf to a fairytale world.

Clarke was drawn back into her memories from the night she had first seen the luminance wildlife. She was still awed by its beauty, even if its origin were from nuclear war. "It's so beautiful." She stepped into the center of the clearing and turned in a full circle until she faced Lexa.

The commander approached her second and softly instructed, "Close your eyes."

Clarke curiously studied the commander, but she slid her eyelids down.

Lexa took a step closer. "Now listen for it."

Clarke strained to hear something. After a minute, she shook her head and quietly asked, "For what?"

Lexa had a slight grin. "Patience." She took a deep breath, and she suspected it would be any heartbeat. She could feel it on her skin and in her bones. She closed her eyes once she felt the first one touch her forehead. "Listen now."

Clarke no longer had to struggle as she heard the first, tender fall against the grasses and tree leaves. It started out as a few sounds until it was hundreds and nearly thousands, all around her. Her exposed skin felt the frozen softness that melt into her.

Lexa had opened her eyes and watched Clarke do the same.

Clarke grew wide eye from wonder and amazement after the snowflakes fell past her nose. She instantly dropped her head backwards and gazed upon the snow that shimmered in the trees' tranquil glow. Clarke laughed and raised her hands, in an attempt to catch the flakes. But every flake melted against her warmth and reflected the pinks and blues of the tree leaves.

"This is so beautiful," Clarke whispered. She parted her mouth after the moisture built up on her lips. She tasted the snowflakes and felt it renew her heart. She turned in a slow circle again, dazzled by nature's beauty. She laughed happily and filled with excitement but settled once she faced Lexa again.

Under the trees' glow, Lexa held a different command than that of a leader. She shined her true spirit that was often overshadowed by her commander's spirit. A thin layer of snow had coated and lightened her dark appearance and brought her emotions to the surface in her face. For the only the second time, her smile shined true to Clarke. Not only was mother nature so beautiful but so was Lexa.

Clarke's chest was hot despite the freezing air, a puff of air formed in the air from her next breath. Her cheeks flushed and burned the snowflakes against her cheeks. She allowed desire to move her into Lexa's space. She pressed her callused hand against the tenderness of Lexa's face. She swallowed down her frantic heartbeat's fear and quickly captured Lexa's cool lips.

Lexa was only startled for a beat before she seized Clarke's burning lips. She first tasted the frozen snow before she melted into the passionate kiss. All the emotions she hid from Clarke surged up and danced on her tongue. Her moans mixed with Clarke's own. She pressed Clarke closer to her with a hand against Clarke's back.

Clarke tangled her hand right hand into Lexa's braids, a familiar place now damp from the snow. She unknowingly hooked her other hand under Lexa's ass cheek. She drew out of the kiss, but her lips brushed against Lexa's own as she tenderly whispered, "You do romance." She felt Lexa's lips pull into a smile.

"Sha," Lexa agreed. With parted lips, she grazed her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip.

"It made me kiss you." Clarke moved her head back an inch. She continued holding Lexa and gazed into green eyes that mirrored the trees' radiance.

Lexa still had her earlier smile, and she brought up her freehand. She ran her thumb across Clarke's jaw line, lovingly slow. "An unexpected gift."

Clarke was good with words, but she was tongue tied now. She sensed a renewed burn in her cheeks. "Lexa…" A hint of panic touched her voice. She hoped the kiss was not an overstep.

"Breathe, Klark." Lexa hooked the back of Clarke's neck and silently ordered her head forward until their foreheads rested together.

Clarke shut her eyes and allowed her mind to sink into her body's enjoyment rather than the fears. As the heartbeats passed, she heard the snowflakes again and a calm wave settled over her mind. She released a shaky breath.

Lexa hummed low and whispered, "We should return."

"Sha." Clarke lifted her head. "Thank you for this."

Lexa was about to reply until Ares's loud yawn interrupted her.

Clarke looked over at the wolf and laughed at his bored features. "Seriously?" she complained to him.

Ares hung out his tongue, to catch the snow of course.

Lexa shook her head and grinned at the two-tailed wolf. "I have killed for less," she warned the wolf.

Ares stood from his seat and wagged his tails at Lexa.

Clarke chuckled and withdrew from Lexa. In that moment, she realized she had been gripping Lexa's ass. She instantly flushed and quickly stepped around the commander.

Lexa caught the odd motions, but she said nothing. She and Clarke returned to the camp, both in a comfortable silence. Close to the cave's mouth, Lexa paused and turned to her second.

Clarke shifted, nervously, on her feet. She tugged on one of Ares's ears when he sat next to her.

"Get some more rest," Lexa ordered. "I will wake you at dawn."

Clarke gave a slight nod and took a step but hesitated for a beat. "Mochof, Leksa."

Lexa briefly touched her second's forearm, with a slight squeeze. She then slipped away and went to check on the warriors before she lay down for the night.

Clarke entered the cave and noticed how the snow melted in her hair and on her jacket. She grinned at the droplets all over Ares's fur. She returned to her bedroll after a brief nod to Indra. Again, she readied for bed and settled under the cool furs. Ares snuggled against her back, his favorite spot.

Sleep was more difficult this time. Clarke replayed her kiss with Lexa. She still felt the burn against her lips. She wished Lexa would come to her bedroll tonight, but it was impossible thanks to all the Trikru warriors. Clarke was at least thankful for the exhaustion from the training. She drifted off into calmer dreams that were only broken by Lexa's return at first light.

Clarke dragged herself from the warm furs. She stretched as she pulled on her boots, jacket, and gathered her weapons. Once outside the cave, she took in the snow that softly blanketed the warriors, supplies, and horses. She was in wonder by the bright softness of the snow. As her eyes traveled over the quiet camp, she finally found her warrior.

Lexa patiently waited on the edge of the camp, to the north. She nodded at the white forest and hefted a filled quiver over her back.

Clarke and Ares weaved through the camp until they came to the commander. She nodded at the silent question in Lexa's eyes.

"_Your command_," Lexa ordered in Trigedasleng.

Clarke gathered her courage to track an animal. She entered the woods with Ares at her side. She wished to draw further away from the camp because she knew the activity, including patrols, would chase off larger game. Clarke had learned several techniques from her warrior, but the snow was a new dimension. She decided first to go to the nearby creek and followed it further north. Finally, she was in luck.

Lexa bent down beside her second.

Clarke studied the impressions in the snow. She examined it carefully and remembered that a clean, detailed print meant it was recent. From the print, she knew it came from a deer. Clarke looked around the surrounding area and carefully took in the prints.

"Fou," Clarke concluded.

Lexa had deduced the same, but she kept silent. She waited for Clarke's next move to track the deer.

Clarke silently went to the left and looked at a group of impressions. She removed her gloves on her right hand. She touched the tracks and felt the depth of the prints. It was obvious the deer had come from this way. She then followed the prints towards where the deer headed after forging the creek. Her glove slipped back over her hand.

Lexa stood up and checked her bow as Clarke continued tracking the small herd. She noticed Ares's keen interest in the smells.

Clarke went slowly as she checked the impressions until she nearly lost them. She almost cursed until she reminded herself that the deer would not have vanished. She knelt down and searched for indicators. She knew from her lessons that animals ate, drank, slept, and migrated on a very basic level. She had to be like them to understand their movements. Clarke drew her eyes further away and finally saw the next impressions, further than normal.

Lexa had a thin smile once her second figured out that the deer had been scared by something. The tracks were wider due to the deer running off in fear.

Clarke straightened up and glanced at her warrior, who was still following her. She grinned at Ares beside Lexa. She faced the tracks again and hastily followed them because they were so clear now in the snow. She hurried much like the deer had done.

Lexa increased her own pace and kept up behind her second. She came to a sudden halt when Clarke grabbed her.

Clarke pulled her warrior over to a tree and knelt down together. She gazed through the brush towards the small, open field and pointed for Lexa's sake.

Lexa smirked at the four deer in the field.

Clarke curiously watched the deer eating the tall grassed. She admired the deer's beauty, especially the antlers on them.

"We must get closer," Lexa advised.

Clarke blew out a low breath. She was still learning to be quiet. "This way." She stood up and carefully moved between the trees, closer to the deer but still in the foliage. She then came upon an animal trail, which gave her a slight advantage. The compacted earth made it easier for her to be quiet.

Lexa reached behind and drew out an arrow. She nocked it, but kept it pointed downward. She and Ares stayed behind Clarke. So far, it had gone better than expected, but the snow gave Clarke an edge.

Clarke paused and looked towards the field over her right. She moved off the animal trail and gingerly stepped towards the treeline. She went slowly, her heel pressing into the leaves rather than crunching them. She then hunkered down with Lexa at her side.

Lexa raised the bow and drew the arrow. She lined her sight on the closest deer.

Clarke admired the deer's antlers. They were handsome bucks that stood proudly in the snowy field. Clarke watched the closest deer move a couple of steps, and she went wide eye.

Lexa almost released the arrow until Clarke gripped her forearm. She curiously looked at her second.

Clarke said nothing and merely pointed at the closest deer then pointed at Ares in silent explanation.

Lexa looked from Ares to the deer, which had two tails like Ares. She bit the inside of her mouth to hold down a chuckle.

Clarke pointed at the next closest deer.

Lexa obliged and adjusted her sight onto the other deer. She drew the arrow back.

One of the deer suddenly popped his head up, and his ears twitched in concern. He remained very still and continued listening for trouble.

Lexa breathed in at a paced speed as she narrowed her sight onto her prey. She had a clear shot and released the arrow.

All the deer jumped from the strange whistle sound. They hesitated to run until an arrow plunged into one deer's lower, front chest. Three deer shot off while the fourth staggered several steps then finally collapsed into the white field.

Clarke lowered her head for a beat and inhaled deeply. She hated the idea of shooting the animals. After she released a shaky breath, she stood up and started into the field.

Ares hastened to his friend's side.

Lexa followed last and watched the other deer reentered the woods from the opposite side of the field. "_Well done, Klark_," she complimented.

Clarke stood beside the fallen deer. The snowy grass had droplets of blood from the kill.

Lexa sensed her second's apprehension about the fallen deer. "Its life is not a waste," she reminded.

Clarke nodded and looked at her warrior. "We should return with it." She fished out her knife from her side. "I'll find a carrying stick." She knew Lexa had twine to tie up the deer.

Lexa nodded and watched her second return to the forest. She knelt beside the deer, grabbed the arrow's shaft, and gently pulled it out. Shortly, she and Clarke had the deer strung to a thick, fallen tree branch. Together, they started back to camp with their prize.

Ares trotted alongside, proud of himself as if he hunted the deer. Perhaps he sensed Clarke's building skills as a hunter, like him.

The woods were growing brighter as the sun touched it with warmth. The thin blanket of snow melted away and revealed the autumn leaves. Pine trees glistened brightly from the moisture and sunlight. Clarke admired every detail, dazzled by it. She drew her eyes forward and studied her warrior's lithe yet strong body. Underneath all the commander's armor, a woman of passion carried thousands of lives upon her concrete shoulders. Clarke wondered what force could take Lexa to her knees? She prayed to never find out.

"Lexa?" Clarke softly called.

The commander turned her head sidelong, the only indication she was listening to her second.

Clarke bit her bottom lip then gathered herself. "We are going to go by that airport…"

Lexa turned her head forward and watched her footing. "Sha," she agreed.

"Can we stop there?"

"Haukom?"

Clarke composed her words carefully, mindful of her place as a second and future leader. She had a lot to learn about the dynamics. "I wish to show you that oil stain."

Lexa was silent for a long moment before she finally replied, "I did not need to see it to believe you, Klark."

Clarke grumbled at her tactic.

"Ron ai ridiyo op, Klark,"

Clarke tightened her grip on the branch that held the deer. She remembered those exact words when Lexa spoke them to Gustus. "I have a hunch there's something in that airport terminal."

Lexa tilted her head and echoed, "Hunch?"

Clarke's worried features softened at the fact her warrior was unfamiliar with the word. She clarified it. "I have a feeling there's something in there."

"A feeling?" Lexa checked.

Clarke tensed because she knew how the commander felt about feelings rather than facts. She flexed her hold on the branch again.

"To go to that airport will delay us at least three candlemarks," Lexa explained. "But you wish us to investigate it based on… a hunch?"

Clarke looked at her father's watch on her right wrist. It was 6:41 in the morning. Hastily her mind did the math, and she argued, "We can probably arrive there around noon'ish, have a midday meal, and check out the terminal. Then leave and still make it fairly close to Trikru territory." She held her tongue further and dealt with the long, tense silence. She started taking the silence as rejection.

Lexa ducked under a tree's low branches. When she straightened up, she asked, "What is it you hope to find there?"

Clarke frowned and honestly replied, "Hopefully nothing."

Lexa pursed her lips.

"But…" Clarke's features were darkening as she considered what may or may not be there. "I think we'll find something." She tilted her head and had a slight view of her warrior's tense profile. "Somebody was there, Lexa… somebody with technology because that oil stain came from a machine, like an automobile." She was hardly an engineer, but she knew the basics thanks to her father. "I want to know why they were there. We need to know why," she pressed further. This time, she sensed the commander processing the more logical reasons to going there.

After a heavy breath, Lexa gave a faint nod and stated, "I will consider it further."

Clarke briefly shut her eyes and swallowed her edgy words. She released a low breath and reminded herself that Lexa's lack of blatant refusal was a positive sign. She stood a chance at getting Lexa's agreement after more thought.

Clarke was hoping her hunch was wrong. At the very notion there were other people with technology out there, above ground, sent her mind going in many directions. She would have to deal with it if it came to light.

At camp, the Trikru warriors gave a cheer to the arrival of their fresh meat thanks to Clarke's hunt. It caused Clarke's cheeks to go rosy, and she busied with helping to get the deer ready for a meal. Lexa left her side and went in search of Indra. After the morning meal, the camp was broken down efficiently and the band of warriors mounted their horses.

Again, Clarke and Octavia rode in the back, together. It proved to rebuild their broken friendship since Tondc. It was hardly perfect, but Clarke was grateful to have Octavia beside her again. It made her think about those back in Camp Jaha. She missed her friends, especially her closest ones like Raven, Bellamy, Monty, and Jasper. Perhaps someday she and Jasper would reconnect again, but she hardly expected it. Just as she and her mother struggled to reconnect since the truth about her father's death. Maybe some actions were truly unforgivable.

Clarke refused to forgive herself.

"Klark," the commander called, "Ai glong op." She was half twisted in her saddle, eyes locked on her second behind all the warriors.

Octavia nodded at her friend to go.

Clarke clicked her tongue at the horse and tapped her horse's sides. Her horse trotted faster down the highway's ruins.

Ares picked up his own pace and hurried after his friend. He only slowed once Clarke came next to Lexa's horse.

"Heda," Clarke formerly greeted.

Lexa rode at the head of her warriors. She sat proud astride her horse. Before departing camp, she had applied her black war paint.

Clarke studied her warrior's hard features. She sensed that Lexa was composing her thoughts into words so Clarke did her best to wait for Lexa. She toyed with the horse's reins, especially when Lexa canted her head.

"I considered your request further," Lexa started. She shifted in the saddle then continued swaying with the horse's motions. "I will allows this because you are correct that somebody with technology has been there… for a purpose." She met Clarke's gaze. "But, you may find a truth you wished you had not found."

Clarke clenched the reins and swallowed hard. "I know," she murmured. "I might be opening a can of worms." She caught the hint of confusion in her warrior's eyes over the idiom. "Like you said… finding out about something I don't need to know."

"I will also allow this because…" Lexa paused and stared down the broken highway that stretched further west towards the mountains. "One day you will lead these people with me." She pursed her lips and looked at Clarke. "You must learn how your choices affect these people differently than the Skaikru."

Clarke had a slight frown and wondered more at Lexa's words. She wanted to ask things, many things. However, Lexa's choice to allow the visit to the ancient airport would become her answer. She started regretting her request, especially after she peered over her shoulder at all the Trikru warriors that faithfully followed their Heda.

Lexa freed her left hand and placed it on her thigh. She looked over at Clarke and asked, "Do you have your…" She was unsure of the right name. "Device," she attempted.

Clarke was confused until she realized what device Lexa meant. "Smart phone," she supplied.

Lexa nodded.

"I do." Clarke had charged it yesterday after its battery went dead in Polis. She had lashed it to her saddlebags yesterday when it was so sunny. She twisted in the saddle and struggled to reach for the saddlebags.

"Where is it?" Lexa slowed her horse slightly so that she came alongside her second's saddlebags.

"Open the small side flap… it's in that pocket."

Lexa did so and found the smart phone. She came back to Clarke's side and handed her the device.

Clarke put the reins into her right hand. With her left hand, she started using the phone's map, already knowing what Lexa needed from it. Once the GPS pinpointed their location, she nudged her horse closer to Lexa. "We are here." She tilted the screen closer to Lexa. "That blue dot is us on the map."

Lexa had a relatively good idea where the ancient airport was located, but she needed a better map than the one in her head. "Where is the airport?"

Clarke hastily zoomed out, using her fingers to pinch the screen. She moved the map slightly and zoomed back into the aerial view of the airport. "Here." She tapped the spot and placed a pin on it. She zoomed out again and explained, "We need to go south-west from here." She glanced at her watch and estimated, "We'll get there by sun high… maybe sooner."

"May I see it?" Lexa held out her hand. She received the device and curiously studied the map of the surrounding areas.

"The screen might turn off so just touch it to keep it from doing that," Clarke advised.

Lexa had noted it dimmed a notch so she touched it. "The road from Tondc towards Camp Jaha is here." She pointed at it. "We can pick it up from the airport if we cut north."

Clarke nodded and took back the phone. "I think if we take this access road," she explained, "It'll take us right into the airport."

Lexa conceded.

Clarke looked up from the smart phone and looked at the highway. "That next left will take us down there."

Lexa understood her second's plans so she twisted in the saddle and called, "_Indra, we will be traveling south a ways then taking a break_."

"Sha, Heda," Indra agreed. She had been several paces behind her leader. She wondered what was passed between the commander and Clarke, but she could barely make out their words. She knew the change of direction had something to do with Clarke.

Within an hour, the warriors approached the rusty, fallen gates to the Dulles Airport. Every warrior halted their horse on the access road to the forgotten airport. Several murmurs passed among the warriors as they wondered about the facility.

Lexa tore her eyes from the half broken, rusty sign for the Dulles Airport. She looked at Clarke and ordered, "Yur hedon."

Clarke was slightly startled by the order to take command. She was tense and was even more aware of the warriors behind them that waited for a command. She shifted in the saddle and tightly gripped the horn before she put the reins in both hands. She blew out a breath and softly ordered, "Masta ai op."

Lexa allowed Clarke to go first, past the dilapidated chain linked fence. She watched Ares stay at her second's side. She looked at Indra and gave a faint nod before she followed Clarke next.

Slowly, the warriors quieted and began channeling through the fallen gates. Eventually the warriors rode out onto a runway from a tarmac that went around the terminal.

Clarke halted her horse, which caused the warriors to do the same. She then dismounted from her horse and heard Lexa dismount behind her. Her signal caused all the Trikru warriors to do the same. Clarke gathered her horse's reins and guided the way down the runway, the dark terminal to her right.

Lexa followed behind Clarke and the warriors further behind on the runway. Her green eyes stood out in contrast to the coldness of the dark terminal. Like her warriors, she was curious about the forgotten terminal that once marked man's greatness.

Clarke ruffled Ares's fur once then focused on her exact surroundings. She was close to the spot where she had found the oil stain on the tarmac. She released her horse after she went into the grass strip between two paved, broken runways. She stepped away from her horse and waited for Lexa to join her.

Lexa gave Indra orders for their warriors to take a break. She then commanded six warriors to accompany; among them were Octavia and Lincoln. She rested her left hand on her sword hilt and went to Clarke's side.

Clarke was hastily searching the tarmac, several paces from the group. Her motions were frantic and full of frustration. She straightened up when her warrior came to her side.

Lexa had calm features and waited for Clarke.

"It was here," Clarke snapped. She looked over at the ancient airplane that sat slumped on the tarmac. She knew she was in the right location. "Right here," she insisted.

Lexa's jaw clenched, but she saw nothing on the tarmac. "Perhaps the weather has taken it away."

"No… no no no." Clarke shook her head and continued circling, eyes scanning the tarmac. "Oil doesn't wash away so easily." She turned to Lexa. "Somebody removed it."

Lexa approached her second and quietly stated, "I believe you."

Clarke frowned and looked at the terminal. She turned to it and started towards the dark building that had to hold secrets.

Ares trotted alongside his human friend. He smelled her heightened anxiety with a touch of fear.

Lexa signaled the six warriors, and she followed in Clarke's wake. As she passed the metal beast, she imagined what the machine may have once looked like, especially in the air. She could hardly understand how it could rise into the air as it seemed too big and too heavy.

Clarke passed the wing tip and came to the terminal. She went directly to the nearest door, which was still locked when her hand went around the knob. She gave a low growl and nearly went for her handgun yet hesitated thanks to the hand on her shoulder.

Lexa drew her second away from the door. She turned to her warriors and ordered, "_Break it down_."

Three warriors stepped out from the group. They were bulky men that well towered over their commander. One by one, they worked together to slam and beat against the metal door. Eventually the rusty door started to give way to their persistent strikes. Finally the door collapsed inward and fresh air rushed into the terminal.

Clarke shifted on her boots, antsy to go in it.

"We must be careful," Lexa instructed her second.

Clarke nodded and fished out her handgun. She released the safety and pointed the gun downward as she passed the Trikru warriors.

Lexa unsheathed her sword and entered the dark building after her second. She took Clarke's side and studied the dark interior. It took her eyes a beat to adjust to the darkness. She and Clarke pressed forward to give the others room.

"What are we exactly looking for?" Octavia prompted. She had her own sword at the ready.

"I don't know," Clarke admitted. "Just keep your eyes open."

"Keep close," Lexa further ordered.

Clarke reached behind and retrieved the smart phone. She flipped through the apps until she had the one to turn on the camera's flash. She raised the phone's bright light.

Lexa raised an eyebrow but took the device's help.

Clarke moved forward with Lexa and Ares on either side of her. She swept the smart phone's light back and forth as they entered deeper into the terminal's gigantic space.

A damp, moldy smell clenched in everybody's chest. The terminal's eerie silence kept everybody on edge as they sought for something. Nothing was familiar to anybody, not even the two former Skaikru. Ancient signs in broken or cracked English told the strangers where to transport luggage and cargo. It was a labyrinth of hallways, rooms, and large spaces with strange machines or hulking metal belts.

Clarke went around a belt and noticed Ares's peeked interests in something on the floor. With the phone's light, she saw nothing, but it was an invisible trail for Ares. She decided to follow his nose.

Ares turned right down a narrow hallway that forced two people to go shoulder to shoulder. He continued to the end of the hallway that was a dead end at a steel door. He whined low and scratched at the door.

Clarke stepped forward and pushed on it, but it was sealed by a heavy lock. She backed up a step to Lexa's side and shined the light on it.

"It's new construction," Octavia observed from her spot behind Lexa. "Look at the metal… none of is rusted from time."

"You're right," Clarke agreed. She pressed her hand against the cold door, as if she could see through it. "We need to get into it."

Octavia shook her head and looked at her friend. "I don't think there's any getting in there unless Raven was here."

Clarke glared at the sealed door. She then looked at her warrior, who seemed to be sizing up the door's strength. "Can you open it?" she murmured.

Lexa gave a faint nod and whispered, "Sha." She half turned to the group and ordered two warriors to leave the narrow hallway and keep guard.

"Back up," Clarke ordered the others. She pushed them back and brought Ares with her.

Lexa sheathed her sword and stepped backed a few times.

Octavia shook her head and looked at Clarke. "What is she…" She went wide eye when their commander kicked the door, right at the lock.

Clarke flinched after the loud boom. She tensed when Lexa battled against the steel door.

Again and again, the commander attacked the door's lock with fever. The Trikru warriors called for their commander's strength. Octavia grew wider eye and glanced up at Lincoln, who hollered for his commander like the others. She shook her head and looked back at the commander.

Lexa gave one last powerful kick that sent the steel door flying inwards, and it smashed against the inner wall. She inhaled sharply but withdrew her sword for safety.

Clarke smirked at her warrior and lifted the smart phone's light. "Chof," she offered.

Lexa nodded and decided to enter the black room first.

Octavia came to her friend's side. "How did she…" She stared in amazement at the dented, broken steel door.

"Leksa laik Heda," Clarke simply explained. She left it at that and entered the room behind her warrior.

Lexa's dark eyes darted back and forth. As Clarke's light revealed the room's contents, her skin crawled and bile entered her back of her throat. She sneered at all the guns, ammunition, and other advanced weapons neatly organized in the room.

Clarke stared in awe at all the weapons. She quickly realized it was a weapons cache for somebody. "By the gods," she breathed.

"Holy shit," Octavia snapped. She went to a wall and ran her hand down one of many rifles' barrels. She quickly looked to Clarke and Lexa, who stood on either side of a long table filled with ammunition rounds, clips, rocket launchers, and grenades.

Clarke looked at the group and ordered, "Do not touch anything." She shook her head.

"It's all been cared for," Octavia realized aloud. "Everything is oiled." She could smell it in the air mixed with the gunpowder.

Lexa clenched her teeth. Her ears pounded with anger, and she turned to her warriors. "Leave us," she hotly ordered.

Octavia opened her mouth, but Clarke's headshake made her snap her jaw shut. She filed out of the room with Lincoln and the others.

Lexa was breathing heavily and continued visually scanning all the weapons.

Clarke listened to the others' footfall until they were gone. She tucked her handgun into the front of her waistband. Her weapon protruded past her zipped up jacket, easy access to it. She placed her freehand on an ammunition round meant for a rifle. She blew out a low breath then looked across the table to her warrior.

"It must be destroyed," Lexa coldly stated. "All of it."

Clarke licked her dry, chapped lips and continued staring at the ammunition that divided her and Lexa. Like Octavia, she smelled the oil in the air that meant the guns were kept cleaned and maintained, by somebody. She considered who would be using the weapons cache and most likely had been here recently, if they cleaned the oil stain on the tarmac.

"Lexa…" Clarke felt green eyes bore into her, almost blaming her for the weapons cache. She knew it was only her self-guilt for coming here. She swallowed hard and looked at Ares, who sat next to her feet. She saw the certainty in Ares's green eyes so she lifted her head with renewed confidence. "I don't think that's the best choice."

Lexa slotted her eyes at her second. "You rather these weapons remain so that they can kill us?"

Clarke shook her head and argued, "They could protect us." She saw her warrior was about to chew into her so she hastily came around the table to Lexa's side. "Just hear me out," she tried.

Lexa took a deep breath and willed her commander mindset to mentally step back for a moment. "Go on," she encouraged her second.

Clarke set the smart phone on top of the ammunition, and the light streamed up to the ceiling. She struggled to keep her hands off the angry commander. At amazing speed, she thought of a good plan. "If we take the weapons back with us we can give them to the Skaikru."

Lexa opened her mouth, but Clarke beat her to it.

"Think about it," Clarke tried. "The alliance with the Skaikru is nearly broken. They've lost confidence in the Trikru… in you."

Lexa remained silent. The fog of anger started lifting from her.

Clarke held out a hand towards the weapons. "If we give these to them then we can earn their trust back." She lowered her hand to the table's edge. "And they can survive a little longer."

Lexa was displeased by the logic behind Clarke's idea. She darkly stared at the room's dangerous contents.

"I am still Skaikru too, Lexa."

A long silence passed before Lexa sighed and met her second's curious features. "You always will be," she softly agreed with Clarke. She finally sheathed her sword. "We cannot take all of it back."

Clarke nodded at the impending compromise. "Alright." She looked at the filled cache. "So we take some back and destroy the rest."

Lexa returned the nod and looked at her second. "You may choose what goes back."

Clarke silently agreed. She was satisfied with the arrangement and hoped it would help boost the alliance again. She knew it would be a major statement of trust for the Trikru and Lexa to bring weapons to the Skaikru.

"Thank you," Clarke sincerely offered. She brushed her fingertips over Lexa's knuckles.

"We will need more warriors to carry this out," Lexa decided. She started out of the weapons cache, relieved to get out of it. Shortly, she returned with the other warriors except for one, who went to get more help.

"So what's happening?" Octavia questioned Clarke.

"We're keeping some for the Skaikru and destroying the rest."

Octavia was impressed and muttered, "How did ya swing that one?"

Clarke smirked and teased, "Privileges of being Heda's second."

Octavia snorted and folded her arms. She looked over at their commander, who was walking through the cache. "Sooo… how exactly are we going to destroy this?" She looked at the Sky Princess.

Clarke nibbled on her bottom lip and watched her warrior picked up a grenade. "I think it's going to involve a big boom."

"A shame that Raven is going to miss it," Octavia joked. She shifted her weight to her right foot and canted her head so she could peer up at Clarke. "And who gets to make the boom?"

Clarke met Octavia's curious gaze. She realized it was one of them since the Trikru refused to touch such weapons.

Octavia wickedly smiled and leaned into Clarke now. "I'm Trikru now, princess."

Clarke slotted her eyes once all signs pointed to her. She inwardly groaned because Lexa would not be pleased by the situation, but they had few choices. "Fucking great," she muttered and pushed away from Octavia.

Lexa peered up from the grenade in her hand.

"Be extra careful with that," Clarke suggested. "That can blow us sky high."

Lexa held up the oval shaped weapon and looked past it at Clarke. "What is it called?"

"Grenade," Clarke supplied.

Lexa nodded after the name reminded her of the weapon's explosive nature. "I have read much about your old weapons."

Clarke folded her arms and stared at the wall of rifles in front of them. "They make it easy to kill."

"To not value life," Lexa agreed. She stared darkly at the rifles on the wall. "I remember every enemy's face when I put my blade through them." She curiously looked at Clarke. "Do you remember every face that you shot?"

Clarke swallowed hard and sadly nodded. "And those I didn't shoot," she murmured. Every person's face from the mountain raced through her mind. Her eyes glistened in the low light, and she moved away from her warrior.

Lexa released a low breath and struggled to let Clarke go. Suddenly the hall filled with footfall as new warriors appeared to help with emptying the weapons cache. Conversations about taking life had to wait until another time. They had much to do before sunset.

**To be continued.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I totally apologize for the tardy post here. Things have been a little too busy, but they're improving thankfully. I'm looking forward to winter when I have more time to sit and write. And I'll admit I haven't had a chance to catch up on any reviews from the last chapter. I will do my best to get on that this week. Please enjoy and thank you for the support!

**AN2:** Before I forget again, I've had a few people ask, request and such about Trigedasleng in my story. I don't expect people to know Trigedasleng (I sure heck don't know it) and I don't expect you to research it. If something is in Trigedasleng and important to know then it'll be in italics as "English" to us. Not so important stuff will remain in Trigedasleng, but I try to make the character(s)' actions enough to get the idea. I will continue to use basic stuff in Trigedasleng like "sha", "mochof", "beja", names, etc.

Website: www . redhope .net

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 17**

Clarke Griffin sat motionless, in front of a warm campfire. She was seated on a fallen tree trunk and all around her were unfamiliar grounders, which was both pleasant and quiet companionship. She could ignore them without being rude because she continued to do so. With her legs slightly parted, she rested her elbows on her knees and remained bent forward, face in her hands. She had her head down casted and eyes closed to the world. Directly between her legs, Ares rested on his belly with his head between his paws.

Over an hour ago, night had descended upon the grounder camp and the numerous fires lit the area. Voices carried Trigedasleng here and there as warriors spoke about their travels back to their home. Wood spoons tapped wood bowls followed by stones scraping metal in preparation for an unknown battle.

For Clarke, she was lost in her crazed mind after today's events at the airport. Again and again, she tried guessing who had made and kept up the weapons cache in the airport terminal. She considered whether it was a resupply location or simply a backup cache. She wondered if it were undergrounders, like the former Mountain Men, or advanced grounders. Not to mention the oil stain on the tarmac that vanished since she was last there. Perhaps there were humans still using a form of ground transportation like automobiles. There were cars left in Mount Weather according to Bellamy and Octavia.

Clarke rubbed her eyes with her fingertips and tried stilling her thoughts. However, the new ringing in her ears took control again. She gave a faint growl in frustration and sharply lifted her head. Her next breath was both cold and smoky and took her back to the airport earlier this afternoon. Similar to the campfire, today's explosion burned against her clothes and forced the chill from her skin.

At first the plan seemed like a good idea, to pile up all the weapons and ammunition on the opposite side of the terminal building. Clarke had handpicked what weapons would go to the Skaikru. Lexa gave orders to have the weapons inventoried and stowed away among the warriors' horses. The ammunition for the weapons was kept separate. Indra was placed in charge of making sure each weapon was accounted for once they returned to the territory.

Afterwards, Clarke both volunteered and pulled the short straw to be the one to destroy the pile of weapons on the tarmac. Lexa wished for Octavia to handle it, but Clarke had already brandished a rifle with a scope. Clarke was halfway up the ladder onto the terminal's roof before Lexa cursed her in Trigedasleng.

On the roof, Clarke had to carefully make her way to the opposite side and not fall through the soft spots. She came to the ledge and studied the dark pile. She remembered where Octavia had poured the fuel over the weapons. She had to make her mark.

Clarke nodded and muttered, "This one is for you, Raven." She grinned and decided the safest position was on her stomach. But, the roof blocked her aim since the pile was closer to the terminal than necessary. After a low curse, Clarke moved into a squatted position and raised the riffle.

"What's taking her so long?" Octavia questioned from her spot beside Indra.

"You are not helping," Lexa warned the girl.

Octavia bit her lip. Guilt panged in her chest for leaving Clarke to handle the explosion. She parted her lips, an apology on the tip of her tongue but the sudden eruption lit the air. Her chest shook from the sound.

Many grounders ducked low, as if it was an attack on them. They cheered until a woman's scream cut through the explosion's howl.

"Clarke!" Lincoln hollered. He burst from the line of warriors and sprinted to the metal ladder attached to the building. He jumped up several rings and hastily climbed up it.

Octavia was racing after him. Her heart pounded wildly in fear.

Lexa clutched her sword's hilt tighter and compromised with her emotions. She hastily walked to the ladder, and Ares hastened after her. She went up the ladder behind Octavia, each rung up made her features darken further with worry.

Lincoln popped over the roof, his boots hit the roof hard. "Clarke?" he called.

"Lincoln!" Clarke's voice carried over the fire's roar from the weapons pile.

Lincoln raced across the roof, his right foot going through the roof in one location. He finally spotted Clarke hanging from a piece of the roof that still clung to the rest while a large, black open hole wished to swallow her.

Clarke barely held on with her right hand, but her glove was making her lose any meager grip. She still had the rifle in her left hand. "I can't hold on much longer!" The sweat between her palm and the fabric started making her hand slide out of the glove.

Lincoln heard Clarke's last cry before she lost the battle. He leaped forward across the last distance and the melted snow's moisture helped him slide the last few feet. He hooked Clarke by her jacket before she was eaten by the hole. He grunted against her weight and felt his muscles burn in protest. He latched onto her with his other hand. "Hold on."

Clarke gasped and wrapped her freehand around Lincoln's forearm. Fear danced in her eyes until she saw the dark figure come to Lincoln's side. Her gaze locked with worried green eyes for a brief instant.

Lexa acted quickly and knelt down beside Lincoln. "Give me your other hand," she ordered.

"The rifle," Clarke argued.

"Forget the gun," Lexa snapped. A sense of relief settled over her when Clarke's left hand clasped her forearm. She heard the rifle hit something hard in the bottom of the black hole. "Take my other hand."

Clarke hastily nodded and released Lincoln. She gripped Lexa hard, for life and all trust. Clarke was drawn out of desperation and terror as Lexa lifted her up. She dragged her boots over the broken edge, and she collapsed into her warrior's firm body.

Lexa hooked her arms around Clarke's waist after they were freed from the danger. She drew them back a step and held Clarke close. She gathered a deep breath that chased away the tightness in her chest.

Clarke clutched her warrior harder and leaned her head against Lexa's own. She rasped and fought off the lightheaded spell. It had been close, too close. A possible death over a failed attempt at destroying dangerous weapons, it was silly. Thank the gods Lexa's strong body anchored her emotions now.

"Breathe, Klark," Lexa whispered. She felt Clarke's faint nod. "You are safe."

Clarke squeezed her eyelids. Lexa's promise calmed her frantic heart. Behind her, Lincoln and Octavia had bashfully watched their commander's care for her second.

Yet still, Lincoln developed a smile because he knew what was in Lexa would grow, as it did for Lincoln. There was so much hope for his people. He was no longer alone in his feelings for the Skaikru. He thanked the gods for their awakening commander.

Gradually, Clarke lifted her head from her warrior's shoulder. As she opened her eyes, the explosion's fire burned loudly behind her. The crackles broke through her mind and stirred the ringing in her ears due to the explosion. Hot air brushed across her flushed features.

The weapons burned bright and softer explosions followed a few times. Nothing but twisted metal would be left of the guns. The remnants left a warning to the owners of the cache. Clarke swore she would destroy any she found in the future. She had seen and caused too many deaths in the past moon that she refused anymore.

Clarke opened and closed her eyes a few times until she focused on the campfire in front of her. Her memories from the explosion this afternoon faded into the background. However, her ears' ringing was still quite strong. She prayed it would calm tomorrow morning. She sighed then met Ares's curious gaze.

The two tailed wolf had lifted his head and tilted it back so he could see Clarke's face. He wagged his tails when Clarke ran her fingers through his fur. He enjoyed their close proximity.

Clarke dragged her fingers through black fur. It pained her calluses, but she needed the wolf's company. His constant loyalty gave her confidence that she had lost in the mountain. She raised her head and looked about the camp, but she failed to find her target. She was about to stand up until a hand over her right shoulder caught her.

Octavia took the small space next to Clarke. "You're sitting alone."

Clarke looked around at the five grounders.

Octavia sighed and amended, "You're not with us." She touched her shoulder against Clarke's own. "Is everything okay?"

Clarke remained quiet, unsure what to say.

Octavia patiently waited and after a long minute, she worried about any response. She frowned at her friend's distant profile.

"I keep…" Clarke closed her eyes. "Going over and over who owned those weapons."

Octavia lost her gentle expression after the weapons cache was brought up. She sighed and placed her hands against her knees. "I don't know either, Clarke but…"

Clarke looked at her friend.

"But it's trouble," Octavia softly assured.

Clarke huffed because she knew already. "Maybe we shouldn't have gone there… I shouldn't have asked Lexa to take us there." She rubbed her forehead and recalled Lexa's earlier warning today about searching for trouble. "It was stupid," she muttered.

Octavia reached over and tightly grasped her friend's knee. "The grounders like to turn a blind-eye to technology." She leaned in closer to Clarke so they could talk more quietly to each other. "That alone could get them killed."

Clarke lowered her hand from her forehead and stared down at Ares between her boots.

"And truth is," Octavia continued, "That there are people out there still running around with guns and other weapons. People who are dangerous."

"People who I just made an enemy of," Clarke softly reminded.

Octavia squeezed the knee under her hand. "The commander would not have allowed it if she did not agree with you." She drew her hand away and jammed both bare hands into her pockets. It was a cold night, even with the campfires. "I don't think she fears technology like most grounders, but I don't think she understands it enough to know how to deal with it." She tilted her head to the right, a better view of Clarke's worried features. "That's where you come in."

Clarke considered Octavia's insightful words.

"I think she's feeling a little braver," Octavia whispered.

Clarke finally met her friend's gaze. Her lips twitched with uncertainty. "It's going to take more than just me or you."

Octavia bumped her shoulder against Clarke's own. "It'll take the Skaikru."

Clarke huffed and shook her head.

"And that's where you come in," Octavia reminded. She tapped their shoulders again. "You got this, princess." She stood up and offered, "We're on the other side of camp if you want to hang out later."

Everybody was still depending on Clarke, as Octavia pointed out, again.

Clarke listened to her friend's footfall fade away. She sighed and played with Ares's ears. She climbed to her feet. "Come on, boy."

Ares trotted alongside his friend.

Clarke was headed directly to the commander's tent, which was much smaller than the one back in Trikru territory. She was hardly surprised to find Ryder at guard.

"Heda nou ste hir, sekound," Ryder reported.

Clarke considered where the commander might be then, if not in her tent. On her walk here, she had not seen Lexa once. "Weron?" she questioned.

Ryder merely replied by raising his left arm. He pointed to the forest's edge.

Clarke now understood that her warrior had possibly gone for a walk, at night. She sighed and nodded at Ryder. "Chof." She followed in the direction that Ryder indicated earlier. In the dark woods, Clarke would have to track her warrior, but she was too drained to bother. She instead took Ares to her advantage.

"Find Lexa, boy." Clarke patiently waited for the wolf to find a scent trail. She grinned when he started leading her to the commander. Soon, she and Ares were climbing up a hill that had fewer trees. She huffed against the cold air, but her body warmed up from the hike. She slowed upon seeing the commander's lone figure at the top of the hill. Clarke imagined it was a nice view.

Ares came to the top and hurried to Lexa's side. His presence announced Clarke's own arrival.

Lexa saw the wolf take a seat next to her legs. She had a slight grin, but she stiffened when a gloved hand touched her shoulder. She relaxed her warrior instincts.

Clarke was bold and placed both hands on Lexa's hips. Cautiously, she pressed her front into Lexa's back. Her breaths were strained at first until Lexa relaxed against her.

"Patrol may see us," Lexa informed.

Clarke silently agreed, but she remained close to her warrior. She allowed Lexa to make the final decision. Neither of them moved, and it was a silent agreement that if patrol saw them then so be it. Finally, Clarke lifted her gaze from the commander's profile to the distant but beautiful mountains in the distance. The crescent moon hung close to the mountains' peaks.

"We will be home tomorrow?" Clarke softly questioned.

"After nightfall," Lexa agreed. She dissected Clarke's question again. "Trigeda is home?"

Clarke shrugged. "The trees… the woods… rivers and mountains." She weighed her own emotions about her place on Earth now. "It's become home." She had a wistful smile upon realization.

Lexa had a thin smile. She related to Clarke's feelings about the beautiful lands. They could be harsh, especially in winter. But, it was a dangerous beauty that Lexa loved compared to the stones and rocks of Polis.

"When we return, what then?"

Lexa sighed and answered, "You will become Trikru… your training and the alliance."

"The coalition and Tondc?"

Lexa bit the inside of her lip before she answered her second. "Those must be rebuilt too."

Clarke held her tongue about asking more. She knew it would be a heavy topic of conversation once they were back in the grounder camp. Right now, her head was aching from today's find at the airport. She decided on another topic.

"I never knew your proper name was Alexandria," Clarke prompted. Perhaps her words were a mistake because Lexa's shoulders tensed like an enemy was upon them. Clarke cringed and waited with a heavy breath locked in her chest.

"Alexandria IV is my proper name," Lexa explained. Gradually her shoulders shrunk down, but her voice remained heavy. "Lexa is merely a child's name… that I have kept for too long."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows together, unsure what Lexa meant.

"In our culture, the first born is named after the parent but is given a child's name until the parent dies," Lexa explained. "Upon death, we take on our full name."

"But you didn't," Clarke pointed out.

Lexa sighed, heavily. "Many call me Alexandria now."

Clarke was quiet then squeezed her warrior's hips. "Do you want me to?"

"No."

Clarke smiled and leaned her head against Lexa's own. "I prefer your nickname myself," she whispered into the commander's ear.

Lexa closed her eyes after Clarke's warm whispered brushed her ear. "Just as long as you refrain from using Little Heda." She earned a tender laugh from her second.

"Sha, Little Heda," Clarke teased.

Lexa poked her second in the side with her elbow. "We shall have training if you carry on."

Clarke smirked at the empty threat. She had been thankful that they forwent training tonight after today's escapade with the weapons cache. Her hands were also thankful. Clarke continued biting the inside of her mouth to hold back her smart comments. She rather enjoyed the easy night, but tomorrow at first light she and Lexa would be practicing with the bow and arrow again.

"Have you eaten?" Lexa prompted.

"Sha," Clarke replied. "Yu?"

Lexa grinned at Clarke's continued ability to use Trigedasleng, little by little. "Sha." She turned and faced her second. "We must return. I have been gone too long." Yet she made no move to leave Clarke's space.

Clarke silently conceded, but she continued holding Lexa. She needed to move. To separate and distance her body from Lexa's own.

Lexa swallowed hard and watched Clarke's eyes flicker down for a brief heartbeat before they popped up and met Lexa's gaze again.

Clarke's cheeks grew flush. Her heart burned with last night's kiss. But, she was uneasy and broke their close contact with one large step back. The new distance between them cleared her head, and the cold air chased off the heat in her face. "Heda," she prompted.

Lexa allowed the strange moment to pass, and she started down the hill. Her long jacket floated behind her and only her red sash showed in the darkness.

Clarke blew out a breath and looked at Ares. She and the wolf hurried after the commander. "Do you want to play Bullshit with Octavia, Lincoln, and I?" She wondered if Lexa, the commander, would actually agree.

Lexa weighed her choice and gave a faint nod.

Clarke smiled at having her warrior join them. Their walk back to the camp was held in comfortable silence. It went noticed that she and the commander returned to the camp, together. Clarke ignored the curious stares and instead guided Lexa to Octavia's campfire.

Octavia brightened when she saw Clarke. "I thought you copped out on us."

"Whatever," Clarke brushed off. She stepped aside and revealed the commander behind her. "I hope you don't mind another player." She and Ares found a spot near Lincoln.

Octavia was a little wide eye. "No." She stood up and went to her saddlebags by her bedroll. She dug out the worn playing cards. "I love a good competition."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but she traded a wicked grin with Lexa. "I think we should play for something this time."

Octavia came over to the small group. "Oh?" She was curious about what stakes Clarke had in mind. "How about those pastries Alex packed?"

Clarke went wide eye and looked at their commander's very dark glare. "I think you chose a dangerous one, O."

Octavia smirked and decided to be bold. "Afraid to lose, Heda?"

Clarke leaned closer to Ares, rather than Lexa. She covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

Lincoln was looking between his lover and his commander. He was unsure who to side with, at the moment, if lines were drawn.

"And if I win?" Lexa countered.

Octavia seriously considered it now that she had opened the door. "Then we each will owe you one service."

"Woooo!" Clarke put up her hands. "I'm so not agreeing to this."

Lexa quickly looked to her second. "Then you are already giving up."

Clarke dropped her hands to her lap and glared at her warrior. "I didn't say that." She caught a glint in Lexa's eyes. "I mean what kind of service are we talking here?" She looked between everybody.

"Like a favor of some kind," Octavia explained in greater detail. "Like washing down Lexa's horse once. Or…" She tried thinking of another reasonable service.

Lexa tilted her head towards her second. "How are you at polishing swords?"

Clarke slotted her eyes and noted a heavy tone to her warrior's voice.

Lexa leaned closer to her second and stated, "My long sword is very dull." A low rumble shook in her chest.

Lincoln parted his lips slightly, but he was wordless. He looked at Octavia and saw she was just as stunned by the commander.

"I uh…" Clarke was undone by her warrior flirting with her, especially in public. She cut her eyes to Lincoln and Octavia, who had the largest smirk that glowed bright in the firelight.

Lexa enjoyed Clarke being caught off guard for once. She barely contained her chuckle.

"So… it sounds like a really good bet," Octavia declared. She smirked after Clarke glared at her. She was already dealing the shuffled cards. "Good luck, Heda."

"I do not require luck," Lexa argued. She picked up her hand of cards after Octavia finished dealing it.

"Lincoln, you go first," Clarke instructed.

Lincoln blew out a breath. "Sha," he softly agreed. He laid down the first two cards.

And the game began with fiery intensity.

Octavia went next then Clarke and finally Lexa. Cards were thrown down faster than the first time they played the game together. Octavia called bullshit first on Clarke. Laughs erupted when Octavia had to take the large pile. Again the game's speed continued and bullshits were thrown out at random or with precise purpose.

Clarke had called bullshit twice on Octavia and once on Lincoln. She noticed Lexa's hand was thin, too thin. She first set down her one card on the stack, nobody called her out on it. From the corner of her eye, she watched Lexa toy with three cards then two and finally pulled out the three. Clarke barely allowed Lexa to put the cards down on the stack.

"Bullshit!"

Octavia went wide eye because several grounders in the camp turned their attention to them. "Clarke, chill out."

Lexa made no move to turn over the three cards. She locked mental horns with her second, who was going for the cards.

Clarke flipped the three and found two were right, but not the third. "Bull fucking shit!" She smacked the cards and laughed. She scooped up the pile of discarded ones then handed them to Lexa. "Heda," she politely offered.

Lexa gave a low growl and took them, bitterly.

Lincoln bit the inside of his mouth to hold down a grin. He safely pulled out one card.

Again the game heated up further as the stakes grew closer. Clarke was giddy when she was left with one card in hand. It was perfect as Octavia called two sevens. Clarke decided to gloat as she called eight and slapped down the card upright rather than down.

"Fuck," Octavia hissed after Clarke won the first round.

"I remember this happened last time," Lincoln spoke up. He started raining on Clarke's celebration. "And Heda won the next two times."

"Oh please." Clarke shook her head and argued, "I was taking it easy on you all last time."

Octavia laughed and gathered the cards. She refused to make a longer game. She then smirked at Lexa and teased, "A second beats her warrior."

Lexa huffed and argued, "Not yet."

Octavia was shuffling the cards, really well.

Clarke leaned into Lexa's space this time. Her eyes glowed a bright blue in the firelight. "When I win your pastries, I'll still share them with you." She winked at her warrior.

Lexa fisted her hands to hold back her natural urge to grab Clarke by the collar. She refused to lose to Clarke or the others. "Over confidence will get you killed in battle, Klark."

"I'm not over confident," Clarke argued, "I'm just that good."

"Okay," Octavia cut in, "Do I have to sit between you two?" She was dealing the cards.

Lincoln softly laughed and picked up each card that was dealt to him.

"I will enjoy training tomorrow… immensely," Lexa threatened her second.

Clarke slightly blanched at the simple reality that after the game, she was still Lexa's second and had a lot to do for training.

Octavia laughed. "I'm sooo glad Indra isn't playing with us." She picked up her cards after dealing them. "Clarke, you're first."

"So how do we determine who wins the prize?" Clarke tempted.

Octavia lowered her card hand into her lap and considered the question. "Whoever wins two games takes the prize." She looked around at everybody, who started nodding. It would make for a faster game so they could still rest tonight.

Clarke put down the first cards. She was followed by Lexa, Lincoln, and last was Octavia. The game heated up once more and bullshit was called out more than necessary. Clarke was desperate to win it. Lexa fed on Clarke's desperation to keep her down. Octavia was so close until Lincoln beat her to it. He put down his last four cards in a triumph win.

"Shit," Octavia breathed out after she flipped over his four Queens. She was amazed and smiled at his win. She took all the cards, shuffled a few times, and dealt them again.

"Come on, Clarke," Octavia teased. "Are you losing your mojo?"

"Shof op, O," Clarke snapped.

"Mojo?" Lincoln echoed.

Octavia chuckled and looked at her lover. "It's like magical powers."

Clarke discarded her first set of cards after Octavia and Lincoln. She kept a careful eye on her opponents and tried reading them. As usual, Lexa was one of the hardest. On the third time around, Lexa saw Clarke's slight hesitation when she put the cards down.

"Bullshit," Lexa declared.

Clarke gritted her teeth and mentally cussed herself out.

Octavia giggled, evilly. She flipped the two cards. "Nice!" She gave Clarke the stack.

Clarke yanked the cards from Octavia's hand. "Thanks," she grumbled.

Lexa put down two cards. Nobody bothered her. When it came around again, she put down two of her five cards left.

"Bullshit," Clarke called. She refused to let Lexa get so close to winning this round.

Lincoln turned them over and laughed. "Clarke…"

"Shit," Clarke hissed. She grabbed the stack after she saw she had been wrong. "I'm not letting you win," she declared.

"But you will lose," Lexa promised.

Clarke growled and looked over at Octavia, who put one card down. She hastily put her three cards down and waited for her warrior to go next. "Come on, Heda."

Lexa plucked two from her remaining three. "Two aces."

"Bullshit!" Clarke yelled.

Octavia laughed loudly and quickly turned over the two cards after the commander put them down. She hooted even louder when it was two aces.

"Oh my god," Clarke hotly whispered.

"Déjà vu," Octavia teased the pair.

Lincoln was softly laughing to himself and put down his one card.

"Two threes," Octavia declared.

"Bullshit," Lincoln argued. He had two threes in his hand.

"Damn." Octavia took the small stack and glared at her lover for good measure.

"One four," Clarke put it down. She then slotted her eyes at the commander.

"One five." Lexa put the card face down and held it there.

"Fucking bullshit!" Clarke yelled. She grabbed the last card and turned it to show the five of hearts.

Ares lifted his head from the outburst.

Lexa's eyes were bright with mirth. "Ai win au, Klark."

"You haven't won yet," Clarke argued back.

Octavia collected the cards and was shuffling them. "Are you both sharing the tent tonight?" she teased them.

"No," Clarke bit back. She looked at Octavia. "Heda sleeps alone."

"For now," Octavia muttered under her breath.

"What?" Clarke questioned her friend.

Octavia shook her head and smiled at Clarke. "I didn't say anything."

"Bullshit," Clarke muttered. She swore she would corner Octavia later.

Lexa had clearly heard Octavia and kept it in the back of her mind.

"You better deal the cards," Lincoln advised his lover.

Octavia conceded and hastily dealt them to everybody. She focused on the game and the high stakes, especially since she had not won a round, unlike the others. She wiped the sweat from her brow.

Clarke glanced at her warrior, who kept a calm expression. She wondered how Lexa managed it, and she knew she had to learn herself. She blew out a breath and told herself she would keep a cooler head this round. But it only lasted fifteen minutes before she was hollering bullshit at Octavia.

Octavia let out a laugh and handed the stack to Clarke.

Lexa was close to winning again, but she was behind Octavia by six cards. She bit her bottom lip and waited until Octavia went again. Before she could say anything, Lincoln beat her.

"Bullshit," Lincoln called.

Octavia evilly laughed yet again. She had a good hand this time. She patted her lover's knee after he took the stack.

Clarke went next and then Lexa. Clarke eyed Octavia and could tell she was going to win this round. However, it hardly stopped her from calling bullshit on Octavia's last call. She grumbled when Octavia won this round.

"It looks like the winner of this round takes the prize," Octavia declared. She smirked at everybody's tense faces. "Ready to hand over those pastries, Heda?"

Lexa smirked, darkly at Octavia. She refused to be defeated.

"Somebody other than Heda has to win," Clarke reminded the group.

Lexa huffed and looked at her second. "A little worried now, Klark?"

"Please," Clarke argued, "It's three against one."

Lexa revealed her wolfish smile and huskily promised, "My sword waits for your skilled hands."

Clarke flushed bright until her ear tips burned from heat. She had a dry mouth and no response.

"Nothing like some sexual tension to make this a better round," Octavia muttered. She was dealing the cards.

"Octavia," Clarke hissed.

Octavia held up one hand after she dealt a card to Lincoln. "Just calling it like it is."

"You will hold your tongue beyond this campfire," Lexa ordered.

Octavia paused and peered across to her commander. It was both an order and unspoken threat if she created any rumors about Lexa and Clarke. She dipped her head in agreement. "Sha, Heda."

Clarke inched her right hand over and pressed her palm against Lexa's knee. She silently wished her warrior to ease up on Octavia, especially because Clarke and Octavia were rekindling their friendship. However, she was warmed by Lexa's protective nature.

"You first, O." Clarke and the others picked up their cards.

Octavia organized a few cards then pulled out two. "Here's to the last round." She put down her cards and called them.

At first the round started painfully tense until Clarke devised a tactic to keep Lexa from winning at all. She cared less who won so long as it was not the commander. Octavia caught onto it and silently joined Clarke in the plans.

Lexa grew frustrated that both Clarke and Octavia repeatedly called bullshit on her at every chance. However, her expression stayed calm other than a slight line across her brow.

Clarke grinned when she saw the creased in her warrior's brow. Slowly, she was learning Lexa's hidden signals about emotions. She was pleased that her tactic was getting to Lexa.

"Give up, Heda," Clarke ordered.

Lexa had picked up two piles so far thanks to Clarke and Octavia's bullshit calls. She put down four tens and called them. She ignored Clarke's jab. She glanced over at Lincoln, who was in the lead because he kept quiet. She knew to watch the quiet ones.

"Bullshit," Lexa declared after Clarke discarded three cards. She was right and also pleased because it meant they would skip calling bullshit on her this time. She put down two cards that were both the wrong numbers. She needed the opening to get ahead of them.

Lincoln put down his cards and was down to four now. He wondered if any noticed his small hand.

The game continued with more heat than the campfire. Lexa called bullshit on Lincoln once he was close to winning the game. She grinned when his hand filled up again from the pile. When it was her turn again, Clarke called bullshit.

Clarke growled when she was wrong and had to take the stack. She noticed how low Lexa was on cards. She sighed and started worrying about losing to her warrior. Her mind went in numerous directions as to what Lexa planned to call in for a service. She mentally groaned at the sheer ideas.

"Bullshit," Clarke called when Lexa put down her one card.

Lexa gritted her teeth and took the stack. She had been so close. But, she calmed once she saw what cards had been in the stack. This could work out well after all.

Clarke was relieved by the new cards in Lexa's hand. She only had nine left herself. She prayed that she could win even though Lexa only had seven.

"Bullshit."

Octavia glared at her lover for his call. "Damn it." She took the discarded cards and shuffled them in her hands. "Clarke, your turn."

Clarke broke from her daze. "What number?"

Octavia grinned. "You have six."

"Right," Clarke muttered. She retrieved the two cards and called them. She warily eyed Lexa, who put down three sevens. She held her breath. She hated to be wrong and have to take the stack of cards.

"Bullshit," Octavia declared.

Clarke released a low breath, happy to not have to call it. She peered over when Lincoln turned over the cards to find three sevens.

"Shit," Octavia hissed. This was not her game tonight. She took the cards.

Clarke pulled out two cards and set them down. "Two tens."

Lexa bit her lip slightly but held down her desire to call bullshit. It would hardly matter once she put down her cards. She then felt all eyes on her after a long pause.

"Heda?" Octavia prompted.

Lexa dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. She closed up her four cards and started bringing them downwards to the stack. "Mochof, Klark." She looked at her second. "Your last call against me gave me the cards I needed to win."

Clarke was shaking her head rapidly. "No, no, n-n-no."

"Bullshit!" Octavia yelled.

Lexa turned the cards, face up, as she set it down. She showed the first Jack then she spread them out to reveal the other three. "Four Jacks."

"Holy fuck!" Octavia hollered.

"Shit, shit, shit! Clarke growled and threw her cards at the pile.

Lincoln was laughing at the women. He looked to his commander. "I will happily wash your horse, Heda."

Lexa bowed her head. "I accept." She stood up and adjusted her sword back into place at her side. "Leid sheidgeda," she told them.

Clarke spun around as their commander left the campfire. She opened her mouth to call for Lexa, but she faltered and watched Lexa fade into the dark. "Fuck," she growled.

Octavia smirked over at Clarke. "Maybe you should volunteer something before she chooses it." She liked Lincoln's idea.

Clarke flopped down into her seat beside Ares. "I can't believe we lost to her." She groaned and leaned forward heavily.

Octavia was well entertained, but she decided it was best to take her leave, with Lincoln. "Goodnight, Clarke." She was getting up too.

Clarke glowered over at her friends abandoning her, except for Ares. She played with his fur and sighed heavily. She looked over her shoulder towards the commander's tent that had three other tents around it. She groaned and got up too.

Ares stood up and followed Clarke to their bedroll on the other side of the fire.

Lincoln came over to the fire with more wood and carefully positioned the pieces in the right spot. He looked over at Clarke, who was getting ready for bed. "Do you hunt tomorrow morning?"

"Training," Clarke replied.

Lincoln nodded and asked, "How goes it with the bow?"

Clarke shook her head in silent reply.

"It takes time, but it will come to you like second nature," Lincoln promised.

"I hope so." Clarke needed to learn it quickly if she were to bring back a prize from her hunt.

Lincoln left it alone. He wondered if their commander had told Clarke what the other half of proving one's worth as a Trikru warrior had been explained to her. It was hardly his place, or anybody else's other than Lexa. He bid her goodnight and went into the furs with Octavia.

Clarke curled up in her furs after getting comfortable and putting the salve in her hands. She hoped tomorrow her hands would hurt less. She let out a low breath after settling under the furs. She could tell it would be a cold night, perhaps colder than last night. As much as she liked the snow, she hoped it would not tonight.

Ares moved closer to his human and used her body heat. He was between Clarke and the fire.

Clarke dozed off after putting her mind at ease about losing to the game tonight. She prayed to the gods that Lexa's request for service was something easy. She slept well for several hours until the campfire burned down to embers. Clarke started shivering in the middle of the night. She was caught between weariness and freezing, unable to get herself up to rekindle the fire. Each breath seemed colder than the last one. It was almost like a razor cutting into her lungs.

A few boot steps came to her ears, and Clarke opened her eyes. Her hand tightened on the gun under the furs. She sleepily peered up at the dark figure that knelt beside her and Ares. She knew it was somebody safe because Ares remained calm.

Lexa shook out the heavy large fur that she had brought with her. As she knelt, she allowed it to fall over Clarke and Ares. She adjusted it into place then stood up. Without a word, she stood up and went to the dying campfire. She retrieved firewood from a stack nearby and put it into the embers. She waited until the flames rebuilt before she silently left.

Clarke vaguely recalled hearing her warrior's departure. She last saw Lexa's red sash before it too dissolved into the moonless night. She balled tighter under the furs and tucked her head under it. She was growing warmer thanks to the heavy bear fur that Lexa put over her. Shortly the renewed campfire made it easy to sleep again. She silently thanked her warrior for watching over her, always.

**To be continued.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I heard y'all were missing the story. I will admit I was briefly detoured by a 100/Skyrim story that I posted last week, but I'm back on Hedatu. Hopefully everybody enjoys the update. Thank you always for the wonderful support!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 18**

"Clarke, wake up… come on." Octavia continued pushing on her tent mate's shoulder.

After a low groan, Clarke muttered, "Another hour."

Octavia grew wide eye. "Heda will kick your ass if you're late." She felt bad for her friend, who had gone to sleep very late last night.

Just a few inches from Clarke's nose was a forgotten book that was gifted to her by Lexa. The grab stick rested in between the pages. Clarke had nearly read all of it last night, but she fell asleep with the book slipping from her fingertips.

"Come on," Octavia growled. She pulled the furs off Clarke, and it caused Ares to lift his head. He turned an annoyed look at Octavia.

Clarke grumbled and forced her eyes to open. "I just fell asleep like an hour ago." She tiredly studied the wrist watch's time.

Octavia shook her head and stood up from the knelt position. "Like I said, Heda will kick your ass if you run late to training."

Clarke forced herself to get up because Octavia was right. She looked over at Octavia when wood clunked into orange embers. She hoped the rekindled fire would warm up their shared tent. She quietly but hastily cleaned up so she could meet Lexa on the training grounds. Her sore body took several minutes to speed up, but she had little choice.

Octavia was seated next to the small fire that had warmed up the tent in minutes. Over a week ago, she and Clarke had been setup with a tent together in the grounder camp. Like the others, Octavia was happy to be home. As she sat in front of the campfire, she considered her pending trip to Tondc with Indra.

Clarke finished washing her face with the chilly water. It helped her wake up faster. She hoped tonight she had time for a bath after a full week of nonstop training with her warrior. She felt dirty, smelled of salty sweat, and was thoroughly bruised over every inch. A bath was a luxury right now, but it was also overdue.

Octavia drew her open palms away from the fire and rubbed them together. "There's a trail bar on the table."

Clarke nodded. She had put the sheathed swords across her back then shrugged on her jacket. She had a pair of gloves in her back jean pocket. A sheathed dagger stuck out at her back, near her waist. Only yesterday had Clarke decided not to carry her gun any longer. By no means had she received any training with her blades, but she had gained confidence with the dagger. She also felt secure in the grounder camp.

"How long will you be in Tondc?" Clarke prompted.

Octavia looked over at Clarke, who now stood beside the table. "About five days."

Clarke approached her friend and touched her shoulder. "Be safe. I'll see ya when you get back."

Octavia sadly smiled and watched Clarke go to the tent flap. "Good luck today."

Clarke held the tent flap open and waited until Ares passed first. She rolled her eyes at Octavia because they both knew Clarke would pay for last night. She silently slipped out, and her boots pressed into the frozen ground. She went directly to the training fields.

Ares trotted alongside his friend. He curiously glanced at any grounder they passed on the way to the field.

Clarke ate the trail bar on her short walk. Recently her diet had changed a great deal. She mostly ate meats, nuts, fish, and some vegetables. Occasionally she had an apple since they were still in season. Grains had been completely removed from her diet. Without question, Clarke understood it was a high protein diet that would help her body lose fat and build muscle.

As usual, Lexa patiently waited for her second. She stood with her arms folded against her black coat. Once Clarke was close enough, she curiously studied the darkness under Clarke's eye. She made no comment.

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair. She eyed the bow and quiver that leaned against the chipped wood post to her left. She retained a sigh because she hated the bow and arrow. It was her worst enemy at the moment.

Lexa glanced at the bow then took a step aside and pointed at the straw dummy at the other end of the field. "String it and hit that target."

Clarke could faintly make out the dummy in the early morning sun's light. Only two days ago she had attempted to hit the dummy with an arrow. She failed every time. After a low sigh, Clarke claimed the bow.

Lexa folded her arms again and curiously watched Clarke.

Like second nature, Clarke pressed the bow's end into her heel's arch. She pulled the string with her right hand while her left hand bent the bow down to it. She easily and quickly hooked the string. Next, she pulled an arrow from the quiver and adjusted her body correctly.

Lexa silently approved of Clarke's technique so far. She nibbled on her lower lip as Clarke nocked and drew the arrow.

Clarke lined her sights on the brown dummy several yards away. She made a minor adjustment because something was off in her posture. After a soft breath, she released the arrow.

Lexa looked towards the target after the whistle faded away. A grin tugged at the corner of her lips. She turned her proud features onto her second.

Clarke continued staring in amazement at the arrow protruding from the dummy's neck. She blew out a breath then reached for another arrow. She wanted to see if she could manage it again. Just as she nocked and drew the arrow, Lexa's hand covered her own.

Lexa waited until curious blue eyes turned to her. "You showed you can perfectly hit the target." She withdrew her hand. "There is no need to go further today."

Clarke released the tension on the string and lowered the bow. She nodded and put the arrow into the quiver. She started towards the dummy until Lexa clasped her forearm.

"Leave it," the commander ordered. She wished for it to remain there as a silent statement of Clarke's developed skill.

Clarke heeded the order. She faced her warrior until Ares's movements caught her eye.

Like her second, Lexa watched Ares wander off into the woods on his morning walk. She focused on Clarke and lowered her hand. "You are improving, Klark."

"Mochof, Heda." Clarke dipped her head in respect.

"There are things we must discuss before we continue," Lexa mentioned.

Clarke was setting the bow back by the quiver. She curiously turned to her warrior.

"This afternoon I will go to Camp Jaha," Lexa informed.

"To take the weapons?"

Lexa gave a faint nod. "And to retrieve those reapers that now live."

Clarke imagined that the reapers had finished detoxing and were themselves again. She hoped all of them survived it. She then caught the unspoken question that was in Lexa's eyes and hung on the tip of her tongue. Clarke tensed and instantly shook her head. "I'm… not ready."

Lexa released a soft sigh. She could order her second to accompany her, but it would only damage their relationship. "Very well." She caught Clarke's own surprise. "But, you cannot hide from Skaikru for ever."

"I know, I know." Clarke shoved her hardened hands into her jacket pockets. "Just tell my mom I'm fine."

Again, Lexa moved her head in silent agreement. She then continued their conversation. "From Camp Jaha, I will go to Tondc."

Clarke grimaced at the added mistake of not accompanying her warrior. She worried her bottom lip and opened her mouth, but Lexa cut her off.

"I will return in a couple of days."

Clarke hastily realized that she would nearly be alone because both Lexa and Octavia would be gone. She wondered if Lincoln would still be here. Most likely Ryder would accompany Lexa.

"You will continue your training while I am gone."

Clarke shook her head and considered Lexa's ideas.

"Eiko will train you."

Instantly Clarke went wide eye and stuttered, "E-e-eiko?" She rocked on her boots as she argued, "She is Azgeda."

"I am aware." Lexa folded her arms and tilted her head. "She will train you, and you will watch her."

Clarke snapped her bottom jaw shut. She slotted her eyes as her shock wore off. "You mean spy on her?"

"I said watch," Lexa replied.

A tight frown pulled at Clarke's lips. "Aren't you the least bit worried?"

Lexa stepped around her second, towards the wood post. "No." She was unbuttoning her jacket. "An attack on you is an attack on me." She turned her head towards the Clarke. "A warrior takes it extremely personal when their second is unnecessarily harmed or outright attacked by another."

Clarke imagined that her warrior also being the commander was another element of fuel to the fire. She now felt somewhat comfortable with being trained by Echo. She considered the second and mentor relationship, which was still a slight mystery to her. "What..." She found her warrior's curious glance on her. "What happens if somebody attacked me?"

Lexa had unhooked the belts around her jacket and was sliding it off her shoulders. "Jus drein jus daun." She lifted her jacket and hung it from the wood post.

Clarke nodded. She thought as much. She then tempted, "What if say... I started a fight with somebody?"

Lexa canted her head. "Why would you?"

Clarke sighed and replied, "Just for argument's sake, what if I needlessly attacked another warrior?"

Lexa folded her arms, which were now exposed and displayed her honed muscles.

Clarke swallowed hard once she realized her warrior was only in a black tank top now that the jacket was gone. It was the first time that she had seen so much of Lexa's skin. She had imagined Lexa's arms were muscular, and she had even felt the stomach muscles. But to see it finally, Clarke was furiously caught off guard. A blush instantly warmed her cheeks, but she cut her eyes up when Lexa's voice filled the silence.

"A second's punishment is under the discretion of their warrior," Lexa explained. "I may allow the warrior that you attacked to seek blood."

"Or?" Clarke prompted.

"Or I may seek it for them," Lexa replied. "Often times a warrior regains their own honor when they punish their second."

Clarke flinched and cleared her throat. "Right," she murmured. "So, if I do pick a fight, it better be for a damn good reason."

Lexa huffed and reached to her side. She unhooked her dagger. "I advise honor over pride, Klark."

"Sha," Clarke softly agreed. She had a furrow forming as she watched how Lexa seemed to be disarming for some strange reason. "Heda..."

The commander tossed her sheathed dagger next to the quiver and bow. She took a step closer to her second. "Today we will begin training for the second part."

"Second part?" Clarke echoed. She shook her head. "You mean to becoming Trikru?"

Lexa gave a low nod.

"I thought it was just the Hunt."

"That is half of it." Lexa tilted her head. "The second part to earning your Honor is to prove your abilities as a warrior."

Clarke nearly dropped her jaw at such an impossible feat. She managed some self-control unless she wanted to aggravate her warrior. There clearly was a reason why Lexa had withheld such a detail for so long. "Sooo how do I prove myself?"

"You will have to fight another warrior in hand-to-hand combat."

Clarke tried staying calm and processed the news. She ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous tick.

Lexa was learning her second's tells over the past moons. She waited for Clarke's wild thoughts to refocus as she told her to do earlier this week. She knew there would be more questions.

"Okay so I have to kill an animal and beat somebody's ass." Clarke nodded and sighed.

"The likely hood you will win the fight is extremely slim," Lexa stated.

Clarke slotted her eyes and snapped, "Then how the fuck am I suppose to become Trikru?" She painfully, utterly regretted her choice words because suddenly she was on her back without warning. She groaned in pain and blinked her vision back into place. Gradually Lexa's face came into view, and her warrior was very displeased with her.

Lexa made no verbal comment about Clarke's earlier mistake, the physical punishment sufficient. It had been awhile since Clarke snapped at her, but it was important for Clarke to learn how to act rather then react to situations. Still, Lexa held annoyance in her eyes as she stared down her fallen second.

"It is not a test of your strength. It is a test of your intelligence." Lexa slotted her eyes. "Now get up."

Clarke held down her next whimper and climbed to her feet. She wanted to touch the back of her head but withheld it.

"Remove your jacket and weapons," Lexa ordered. She waited until Clarke was done. "We will run around the field a few times to warm up then we will start training."

Clarke nodded and allowed Lexa to go first. She suspected the brief run was meant to cool off her hot head reaction as much as warm up her body. The morning's cool air made her skin crawl with goosebumps, but she soon felt warmer after the fourth lap around the field. Once in the center of the field, she had Lexa behind her and instructing her on best positions when fighting hand-to-hand. Each time Lexa's hands moved around her body, Clarke lost focus briefly until Lexa's stern tone honed her again.

Similar to the quarter-staff, Clarke learned the defensive moves today. She found herself more on her ass than on her feet. She was incredibly sore by the time Lexa had to leave her. She grumpily shrugged on her leather jacket and looked over at her warrior.

Lexa had reattached her sheathed dagger. She was coated in a sheen of sweat that made her shine in the sunlight. Her skin still held its summer tan. As Lexa lifted her long black jacket, Clarke became aware of the Lexa's muscular build that was usually hidden. Lexa shrugged on the jacket and met her second's stare. A slight glint entered her eyes at seeing the desire clearly on her second's face. Over time, Lexa had learned so well to hide her feelings, but she still knew what each look meant from those lacking control.

Clarke realized she was staring at her warrior and turned her head away. She inwardly chided herself for being so open.

Lexa carried the quiver and bow in her left hand. She approached Clarke's side. "Klark..." Green eyes turned on her, and Lexa saw the hesitation in them.

Clarke swallowed hard and was uneasy. Her mind was slightly distorted thanks to the lack of sleep and training so far. She grew tenser still due to how close her warrior moved into her.

"We have spent much time training," Lexa stated.

"Sha," Clarke whispered. She jammed her hands into her coat pocket.

"I have to prepare you," Lexa reminded.

Clarke nodded but considered where Lexa was going with the conversation.

"But, we have not spent time together." Lexa started across the training field.

Clarke curiously tilted her head and softened at what may be on her warrior's mind.

"When I return from Tondc, we will spend time together," Lexa decided. She recalled how often Anya would make time for them. It would build and grow their bond.

"Is there really time though?" Clarke argued.

"We will make time," Lexa promised. She then lifted an eyebrow. "That is if you sleep."

Clarke groaned and ran her fingers through her hair. "It's your fault." She received a mock glare so she sighed and admitted, "I couldn't put the book down you gave me last night." She swore she heard a low chuckled from the commander. "I'm terrible about books. I just read and read until I finish it."

Lexa's features softened at the admission. "I hope you will apply such determination to becoming Trikru."

Clarke hooked the back of her neck. She refused to deny Lexa's insight about her low enthusiasm about becoming Trikru. She knew her own problem. She dropped her hand to her side. "The Skaikru will be upset about this."

Lexa paused beside a tent and turned to her second. "How sure are you of that?" She tilted her head. "They were the ones to lock you in a box."

Clarke just stared at her warrior, unsure how to reply. She finally sighed and shook her head. "I should just go with you today and get it over with... tell them. Tell my mother."

"They will be surprised," Lexa agreed. She knew enough about the Skaikru to make a good guess. "Possibly upset." She shrugged and confidently added, "Then they will let it go... none of this will matter in a few moons."

Clarke weighed Lexa's outlook and realized it was probably true. Once the Skaikru accepted her choice then they all would move on to more pressing concerns like food, warmth, and shelter. With her new position among the Trikru, she could help them make it through the winter.

Lexa could tell she had eased many of her second's worries. She lifted the quiver and bow in silent order.

Clarke took them and checked, "Hunt tomorrow?" She hooked the weapons into her fingers.

Lexa let go and nodded. "Find me in a candlemark." She stepped around her second.

Clarke turned on her heels and softly smiled at her warrior's receding figure. She pulled the quiver's strap over her left shoulder. "She's getting better at this talking thing." Clarke checked her watch and made a mental note of the time. She decided she would have a quick lunch and then clean up back at the tent.

When Clarke sat down by a campfire with a filled plate, she was hardly surprised by Ares's arrival. She had a few items for him and happily fed him. After she was done, she returned the plate and went to her quiet tent. She could tell that Octavia had packed some of her items for the trip. Clarke sighed at being left alone for the next couple of days.

For a few minutes, Clarke cleaned up but promised herself a bath this evening. She looked forward to it. She then sat down at the table after she picked up the forgotten book from last night. Clarke reread where she had left off, some of it fuzzy. She dog eared the old book and set it on the table. From a slumped position, Clarke accidentally dozed off until Ares's chin settled on her knee. She jerked awake and startled the wolf too.

Ares whined low, in protest.

Clarke looked at her watch and saw the time. "Shit!" She jumped from the seat, which fell down. Clarke rushed out of the tent with Ares hot on her heels. "Fuck, fuck," she hissed and broke from a fast walk into a jog. She was going to catch hell if Lexa had already departed without a goodbye. Much to her relief, she found the party preparing to mount their horses.

The commander tightened the saddlebag into place then turned when her second approached her. "It is good of you to see me off, Klark." Her comment caused a few chuckles from people around them.

"Gulunt," Clarke apologized in Trigedasleng.

Lexa saw the weariness in her second's posture. She was bemused more than annoyed, and she gripped Clarke's shoulder. "Follow me." She pushed Clarke in silent order. She ignored Indra's obvious frustration at being delayed further.

Octavia caught her warrior's annoyance, and she quietly chuckled to herself. She was adjusting her items in the saddlebags and patted the horse's rump.

Clarke stayed at her commander's side as they moved away from the crowd. Ares trailed behind them, his nose to the ground.

"I have asked Lincoln to check on you," Lexa mentioned.

Clarke nodded. She knew it was Lexa's concerns about others, not Clarke.

Lexa turned to her second once they were in a quiet, alone spot. "You are still a target, Klark." She indicated Clarke's side. "You should continue to carry your gun until you are apt with the sword."

"I will never not be a target," Clarke reminded, sadly.

Lexa agreed with her second. "Right now you are still a target among the Trikru warriors."

Clarke thought of Quint, who came after her for being Skaikru, killing his brother, and being outspoken as a leader. She understood Lexa's fair warning.

"If for any reason you feel threatened, go to Lincoln." Lexa had already ordered Lincoln to bring her Clarke if any Trikru made an attempt. She then would deliver a heavy punishment to whoever made an attempt on her second.

Clarke shrugged and promised, "I got this." She pushed her hands into her jacket pockets. "I am Wanheda after all." She received a steely look from her commander, who was displeased that her second knew of the dark title. She freed her left hand and tapped the side of her head. "I have ears, ya know." And she understood enough Trigedasleng now that she could pick up conversations when Trikru spoke about her. It seemed as if many Trikru were unaware of her new found skill, among other ones.

Clarke was hardly concerned about Lexa leaving her side. She could handle it. If all else failed, she had two grenades stashed away in her belongings. She would blow any asshole to Kingdom Come if she was forced to do so.

Lexa released a low yet heavy breath and nodded. "Train hard with Eiko."

"Sha," Clarke softly agreed. She rocked on her boots, unsure how to end their goodbye. "See ya when I see ya." She had a coy smile. So far she and Lexa had kept their relationship strictly private and hardly had time to discuss anything more than Clarke's training for the ceremony.

Lexa reached up and cupped Clarke's cheek, which had a fading scar from an old cut. "Be strong, Klark."

"Be safe," Clarke returned. She briefly leaned her head's weight into Lexa's warm touch. She sighed after her warrior's hand was gone. She and Ares followed behind the commander, back to the waiting party.

Lexa went directly to her white horse and mounted it with ease.

Clarke briefly looked at Lincoln, who came to her side. She grinned a little and nodded at Lexa's horse. "She's nice and clean."

Lincoln chuckled and winked at the second. He leaned in closer and softly mentioned, "I think Heda wants Octavia to polish her weapons."

Clarke shook her head and held her comment down. She tried ignoring that twinge of worry about what she would have to do for Lexa from the lost game of Bullshit. So far, Lexa had yet to call it in from Clarke. Like the others, she looked at the party that was being led away by Lexa. She briefly held up her hand to her warrior.

Lexa only gave a nod before she tapped her horse's side. She and the party trotted out of the grounder camp. At the back of the party, a wagon filled with locked wood boxes contained the weapons for the Sky People.

"Have you met Eiko yet?" Lincoln asked.

Clarke shook her head. She finally pulled her attention off the party after Lexa vanished into the woods. She peered up at Lincoln. "I know of her." She hesitated then added, "I know she's close to Bellamy."

Lincoln knew too that Echo and Bellamy had become fast friends after Mount Weather. "Come on. I will introduce you to her."

Clarke agreed and patted her thigh to get Ares's attention. She waited until he came over to her then she and Lincoln started through the grounder camp. "So who did Lexa leave in charge?"

Lincoln tilted his head and studied the second's profile. He grinned a little and replied, "Rivo."

"Rivo," Clarke repeated. The name was familiar to her, but she failed to place a face to it. "I know the name but..."

"He was captured by the Skaikru, but Marcus Kane brought him back to Heda for peace talks."

Clarke's features brightened once she remembered him, and his face. "He captured Marcus."

Lincoln gave a faint nod.

Clarke blew out a breath. She suspected Rivo was hardly fond of the Skaikru, especially after what happened to him in the Skaikru camp.

"He is a loyal warrior to us," Lincoln explained. "He is also honorable."

"Except when he attacked Marcus," Clarke argued. Her annoyance clearly showed on her face.

"Skaikru did attack him first," Lincoln reminded her.

Clarke relented and conceded with Lincoln's words. She had to remind herself that everybody deserved a fresh start now that the Mountain was gone. She and Lincoln continued moving around the tents and buildings until they found Echo coming out of one of the stables.

Lincoln had suspected that Echo was returning from her visit with the Skaikru, particularly Bellamy. "Hei, Eiko."

Echo took another few steps, closer to the newcomers. She nodded at Lincoln. "Hei." She cut her eyes to the commander's second, Clarke. She had learn tidbits about Clarke from others and Bellamy. It was the first time she was actually meeting the famous Skaikru leader.

Lincoln shifted on his boots and held out his hand to Clarke. "Dison Klark, Eiko."

Echo kept her eyes locked on the Skaikru leader, who still represented her people with distinct attire.

Clarke returned Echo's stare and stole the chance to take in every detail of Echo. She wished to understand why Bellamy befriended the Azgeda warrior.

Echo was slightly taller than Clarke. Her wavy brown hair had two braids on the right side. She had amber brown eyes that shined with keen interest. Clarke noticed how Echo's facial features were distinctly flat, and it reminded her a bit of Anya. A few fading scabs on her face spoke about Echo's time in the Mountain. Underneath the black leather and dark fur, Clarke imagined Echo was built or at least before the Mountain. She could only imagine how Echo had been captured by the Mountain Men and how long ago. Perhaps later she would learn more.

Echo raised her right arm, in offer.

Clarke took a step forward and clasped arms in a strong hold. Lexa had recently taught her to give a firm hold to show her respect towards another warrior. She applied more pressure to Echo's arm and received a slight grin from the Azgeda warrior.

"It is good to meet you, Klark."

Clarke gave a thin smile. "You as well, Eiko." She released arms.

"You are to train Klark while Heda is away," Lincoln reminded.

Echo's eyes flickered to Lincoln. Days ago the commander had come to her and requested her help with training Clarke. The simple request left her with many questions, but she had readily accepted the offer. Many warriors considered it a great honor to train another warrior's second, especially Heda's own.

"We will train hard," Echo promised.

Lincoln was pleased and took a step back. "I will leave you in Eiko's hands." He touched Clarke's shoulder. "Visit me tonight before you retire."

Clarke nodded and watched Lincoln go before she shifted her attention to Echo. She was uneasy but did her best to hide it.

"Heda told me that you have begun to train for the second part," Echo started. She folded her arms across her chest.

Clarke tucked her bare hands into her jacket pockets to keep them warm. "Sha. Tomorrow she wishes for me to hunt in the morning."

Echo liked the idea. She imagined that Clarke was further ahead with her hunting skills rather than her hand-to-hand combat. Echo decided they could work on the combat portion this afternoon while the weather was still nice. "Then we will spend time on different combat maneuvers this afternoon."

Clarke was about to speak until a low whine made her look down.

Echo's eyes cut to the two tailed wolf for the first time. Her hardened features softened a degree.

"This is Ares," Clarke introduced.

Echo was fascinated by the wolf. She had seen him in passing, always with Clarke or the commander. She knelt down and became eye level with the black wolf. "Hei, Ares."

Ares sniffed the Azgeda warrior, carefully.

Clarke watched on with interest. Some of her earlier tension about Echo receded when Ares butted his nose against Echo's hand. She trusted Ares's natural instincts with humans.

Echo was pleased and ran her fingers through his fur. After a slight smile, she stood up and focused on the second. "Let us begin."

Clarke agreed and fell into step with Echo. She soon found herself back at the training field, weapons off, and listening to Echo's instructions. They first started on defensive blocks that Lexa had already started with this morning. Amazingly Clarke's body had naturally retained many of the defensive moves. Echo seemed pleased with her learning skills.

An hour before sunset, Clarke had started working on a few offensive moves with Echo. She favored one move called the Head Knocker, at least that was what it translated into English. Echo had shown it to her first then reversed positions.

Clarke was grateful that it was Echo's arms firmly wrapped around her from behind, locking her down. If it had been her warrior, she probably would have lost complete and utter focus. Clarke threw her head back, into Echo's own.

Echo yelped even though she knew it was coming to her. Her arms loosened from around the second.

Clarke swiftly lifted her left elbow and jammed it into Echo's jaw. She was free now and spun around to face Echo. She thought of several more moves she could follow with, but she restrained herself and waited for Echo's recovery.

Echo finished rubbing her jaw and gave a faint grin to Clarke. "Well done." She was actually enjoying this training session with Heda's second.

Clarke felt a ping of guilt at hitting Echo, but it was how she learned how much power and force to put into her moves. She was told to do it, if she were to learn properly. She had to admit, she had been both Lexa and Echo's punching bag plenty of times.

Echo lowered her hand from her face. "We should practice everything you have learned today then we will stop for the day."

Clarke nodded and shifted into her combat stance.

Echo did the same and sized up the determination in Clarke's eyes. She saw a stronger fire in Clarke's blue eyes that had not been there earlier. Echo softly grinned because it meant the second was building confidence. She waved on Clarke to attack her first.

Clarke took a step forward and threw a right punch, even though she was left dominant. She expected Echo to go under so she quickly brought in her left fist and struck Echo's stomach, lightly. She knew to keep to softer strikes, as best as possible.

Echo backed off one step and waited until another punch came at her face. This time she latched onto Clarke's left wrist. It was a reverse maneuver in her mind because most opponents were right handed. It would give Clarke a strange edge with an opponent.

Clarke gritted her teeth in frustration. She could do little as Echo's other hand pressed against the outside of her outstretched elbow. Her arm was locked in its extended position. Sharply she was spun around and thrown to the ground once Echo released her. Clarke rolled and climbed to her feet with a brief stagger.

Echo took two fast steps then twisted her body to the left and brought her right foot up. Her boot's heel went right for Clarke's throat.

Clarke protected her neck with her interlocked hands, palms out. The boot hit the thick part of her hands and shielded her fragile throat. She then latched onto Echo's foot before the chance was gone. She pushed forward hard and threw Echo down.

Echo yelped loudly and went onto her back. She grinned at the second's speedy moves and thinking with the fight so far. Before Clarke could best her again, she was on her feet and back stepped a few times. "You are doing well."

Clarke nodded and remained in her ready position. She suspected Echo was moving slow for her so she could see the deliberate maneuvers, but it helped Clarke learn the signals. Once they increased the tempo then Clarke would be on her ass more until she adapted to it.

Echo and Clarke continued practicing the hand-to-hand combat training until close to sunset. It ended with Clarke faced down in the dirt, arms locked at her back, and Echo's knee in the center of her lower back. It reminded her too much of her fight with Anya months back.

Echo leaned over the prone second and stated, "That is enough for today." She released Clarke's wrists and started to rise. "I will show you tomorrow how to get free from such a lock."

Clarke rolled onto her back and was surprised to find a hand held out to her. She took the offer and was helped to her feet. "Thank you."

Echo nodded in return. She indicated their weapons by the wood pillar.

Clarke understood the silent command. She went over to the weapons and grabbed them. She whistled to Ares, who hurried over to her. She and Ares returned to Echo's side, and she handed Echo her sword.

Echo put the strap over her head and rested the sheathed blade across her back. She curiously watched the second sheath the blades behind her back. She found it interesting that Clarke carried two swords with matching hilts. It was rare to see a warrior with two blades. Echo assumed that their commander had high standards for Clarke. She wondered if the commander had begun to train Clarke with the swords or not.

Clarke reached behind, under her jacket. She slid the dagger into its home across her back. She had meant to get her handgun this afternoon but forgot it. She looked at Echo and nodded that she was ready.

Echo started back to camp with the second and wolf. She looked west. The sun was hidden behind the trees and the last light was a deep red. "Tomorrow morning we will hunt, as Heda wished."

"At first light?" Clarke checked.

Echo nodded and returned her attention to the second. "How are you with the bow and arrow?"

Clarke sighed and said nothing that her expression did not tell already.

Echo gave a low hum and shook her head. "Do not belittle yourself for it. There are very few who are naturals at the bow and arrow."

Clarke was skeptic.

Echo brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Shooting an arrow is not the only way to survive in the wild."

Clarke chuckled in agreement. "So I'm learning."

Echo had a thin smile.

Clarke tilted her head and shifted gears to what was in the back of her mind all day. "You know Bellamy."

Echo lost her smile and became guarded by the clear statement. "Yes," she replied.

Clarke fisted her hand at her side, unsure where to go. She finally tempted, "How is he?"

Echo calmed a notch. She heard the concern in the second's voice. "He is well enough."

Clarke nodded and finally looked at Echo. "Do you see him often?" Heavy guilt flared in her belly because she had not seen him. Now she was intruding on Echo's relationship with him.

Echo weighed her answer and honestly replied, "I visited with him this morning. We sometimes hunt together."

Clarke was surprised by this news, her eyes slightly wider.

Echo revealed a playful grin. "Although, I teach him more than we actually kill something."

Clarke gave a chuckle. "I can bet." She hesitated and decided to tempt fate further. "Have you told him…" She found curious amber eyes locked on her. "About me becoming Trikru?"

Echo paused beside a temporary building that Nyko used has a healing hut. She turned to Clarke and replied, "That is for you to tell, not another."

Clarke parted her lips slightly, but she lacked words. She nodded and slid her hands into her jean pockets. "Mochof, Eiko."

Echo bowed her head. "Pro." She turned the conversation again. "Perhaps I will see you this evening."

Clarke took that as their departure. "See ya later."

Echo narrowed her eyes at the strange slang, but she understood it as a goodbye. She had heard Bellamy say it to her once. She then had a sly grin and called, "Enjoy your bath."

Clarke paused and felt Ares brush against her right leg. She half turned and twisted her head towards Echo.

"You could use it," Echo added in jest. For a heartbeat, she enjoyed Clarke dumb look then she was on her way to her own tent.

Clarke shook her head and muttered, "I must be pretty bad, boy."

Ares whined in agreement.

Clarke sighed and hurried to the tent. She was damn ready for a bath now. She had enough time before dinner. She had a few clean clothes waiting for her, thanks to Octavia. Clarke had yet to completely transform into grounder clothes. Each time she changed clothes though, she took a step closer to only wearing grounder attire. Clarke just had a hard time giving up her jeans and the jacket.

With clean clothes, a towel, soap, and a razor blade, Clarke was on her way to bathing hut that had been recently constructed for the warriors. She left her swords in the tent, but she took her dagger and handgun. Alongside her, the two-tailed wolf faithfully stayed at her side. On her way to the hut, Clarke continued thinking about her training today and her future as a Trikru warrior. She only had nine days left before her Right to Honor would be upon her. Clarke tried blocking it from her mind right now because she had to focus on each day, one at a time.

**To be continued.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN: **This is longer chapter than normal, but I had a lot of ground to cover. I promised somebody it would end with Clexa and so it did. The next chapter will be major Clexa. Then after that, I'm looking forward to Clarke's development as a leader and warrior. I also have a few surprises in store. A good twist is always nice. ;)

Thank you always for the great support and amazing feedback! Please enjoy!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 19**

Echo tapped the second's arm and pointed in front of them.

Clarke tilted her head closer to Echo and narrowed her eyes at the target. She had done well and tracked down the two rabbits. It was a perfect breakfast size, if she could kill them.

Echo waited for Clarke to make the kill and complete the hunt.

Clarke silently pulled out two arrows. One she kept close, in the snow next to the left knee. She nocked the first arrow and took aim at the rabbit furthest from them in the small clearing. She carefully watched the two rabbits that pulled on the grass that poked out from the thin blanket of snow.

A few steps away, Ares remained hidden behind some brush. His teeth shined in the morning light, and he struggled to stay after his human friend hushed him earlier. His ears were down and tails very still.

Clarke swallowed hard and continued peering past the bushes' leaves, towards the furthest rabbit. She knew after she fired the first arrow, she needed to follow up with the second one to get the closer rabbit real quick. Or else they would be splitting a rabbit. Clarke was fairly hungry.

Echo silently prayed the second had decent aim this morning. She placed a hand against her stomach when it gave a rumble.

Clarke released a low breath after she felt confident enough with her aim. Her fingers released the arrow, which shot through the bush and went straight towards the rabbits. But, it was an overshot and the arrow sunk in the ground just past the rabbit's head.

The lucky rabbits scurried off together and a second arrow nearly hit one of their tails before they fled into the woods.

"Fuck!" Clarke yelled and jumped up. She was furious that she had missed them by a few inches. She wanted to throw the damn bow but gripped it hard, nails deep in the wood.

Ares had bolted after the rabbits, but he chased them to a hole in the ground. He howled and dug at the ground. Dirty snow flung into the air.

Echo had risen up, and she sighed at the second's mistake. "Klark-"

"Don't say it!" Clarke warned. She glared at the Azgeda warrior and tried regaining her calm composure. "I was so close," she growled.

Echo patiently waited and folded her arms. She was hungry though and considered trapping a meal herself. "This is not producing our morning meal any faster."

Clarke took a deep breath and looked at the warrior. "Alright… alright." She slowly released a steady breath. "I'll keep tracking."

Echo shook her head and suggested, "We will bring them to us." She looked in the wolf's direction. "Bring Ares here."

Clarke sighed and called for the two-tailed wolf, who gave a low cry and darted back to his human friend. Clarke patted him on the head.

Echo entered the clearing. "The snow has made it difficult for the animals to feed." She started using her boot to brush the snow away.

Clarke watched the Azgeda warrior and realized the plan. She grinned and started helping the warrior clear away the snow. Shortly, she and Echo had the grass exposed well enough for any hungry herbivores.

"We must wait again," Echo explained. She, Clarke, and Ares returned to their earlier spots. This time, Echo retrieved her dagger and would ensure they would have a meal. She would allow Clarke the first attempt, but she refused to go hungry this morning.

Clarke had the same two arrows from earlier. She readied one with the bow and placed the other arrow near her knee. She cut her eyes to Echo's stern profile. "When will you return to Azgeda?"

"Perhaps in a fortnight," Echo softly replied. "It depends on when our people are able."

Clarke suspected there were other Azgeda people that were in the mountain, like Echo. Perhaps some were even reapers that Lexa would return within the next days. Yesterday Clarke had shared dinner with Lincoln and Echo. It gave her a chance to better understand Echo, who spoke about the Mountain.

"Do you look forward to returning home?"

Echo cut her eyes to Clarke. Her features were stern and emotions gone.

Clarke held the Azgeda's hard stare. She was instantly reminded of Anya, and she had to look away.

"Azgeda is going into winter… I do not look forward to it." Echo returned her focus to the grassy clearing.

Clarke swallowed hard but understood what hardships Echo and her people faced in the north. She still wanted to know how Echo made it into the Mountain. She had learned about Echo's time there. She and Anya never crossed paths with Echo because Echo was enduring experiments at the time. However, Echo never told her or Lincoln how she had been taken by the Mountain.

The damn, damn Mountain that still haunted so many people. Clarke wished to blow the Mountain off the Earth. It was an ugly, dark memory that loomed in Clarke's mind. She struggled remembering what good had come out of it in the end. New friendships and alliances were forged, and grounders would be returned to their families. But Clarke believed she was the only one that still silently broke under the costs.

After pushing the Mountain away, Clarke swallowed hard and whispered, "Thank you."

Echo had a confused expression as she looked at the second's softened profile. She found bright blue eyes on her now.

"For helping Bellamy," Clarke softly added.

Echo was still and silent then simply nodded. She was obviously uncomfortable and refocused on the clearing. "Here comes one," she whispered.

Clarke's eyes darted to the rabbit that had returned from its hole. She smiled wide and ran her fingers through the arrow's fletching. She could nearly taste the rabbit.

"Wait to see if the second one follows," Echo suggested.

Clarke kept her weapon at the ready and patiently waited again. Her wait paid off because the second rabbit followed. This time, the two rabbits came further into the clearing and closer to the hunters.

Echo moved the dagger's blade into her fingertips. She was ready to strike. She looked at the commander's second.

Clarke silently and slowly lifted the bow with the notched arrow. She steadied her hands and lined the shot up. Similar to last time, she took aim for the rabbit furthest away.

Echo's entire body coiled with tension. She gritted her teeth and waited for the first arrow.

Clarke let the arrow fly. She snatched the second arrow and popped up from behind the bush. She fired the second arrow on the scurrying rabbit that was close to some brush at the clearing's edge. She lowered the bow after arrow plunged into the last rabbit's side.

Echo was standing next to the commander's second. She smiled proudly at the two dead rabbits in the clearing. She looked at Clarke. "There is hope for you." She received a mock glare. Echo chuckled and slapped her dagger into Clarke's chest. "Your duty to clean them and I will prep the fire."

Clarke sighed and received the dagger. "Thanks," she deadpanned.

Echo patted the second's shoulder before she vanished into the forest for kindling and wood.

Clarke looked over at the wolf. "Hungry, boy?"

Ares whined and trotted into the clearing. He sniffed the first rabbit and licked his chops.

Clarke brought the bow and quiver. She picked up one rabbit then the other and went into the woods to clean them.

Nearly an hour later, Clarke and Echo sat on either side of a small fire and ate rabbit smothered in thyme. It was pretty good and Ares appreciated it too. At first, they hardly spoke until their hunger was satiated by the meat. Afterwards, Clarke toyed with the fire with one of the wood skewers that Echo sharpened from a tree branch.

Echo was seated on a fallen log, long legs stretched out. She crossed her legs at her ankles and continued studying the campfire.

"So what's the plan today?" Clarke prompted.

Echo had been considering it. She tilted her head and concluded, "You are apt enough to hunt for the Right to Honor." She reached for the pack to the side. She pulled out a waterskin. "But you need to train for the combat."

Clarke stared at the fire and mentioned, "It's only eight days until my Right to Honor."

Echo studied the commander's second, who would hopefully pass the two tests to gain her Right to Honor. She imagined if Clarke failed then it would be a great dishonor for the commander. In some respects, that same dishonor would carry on Echo's shoulders now that she had spent time training Clarke.

"Lex…" Clarke cleared her throat and corrected, "Heda believes I will lose the Fight." Echo's chuckle did nothing to settle Clarke's worries.

"You will be bested," Echo promised. She met the second's disconcerted features. "You are not meant to win but to hold your own."

Clarke curiously studied Echo. She started realizing what the Fight truly meant for a green warrior.

"How long can you stand?" Echo murmured. "How long are you willing to stand?" She met Clarke's curious blue gaze. "How long are you willing to fight for your Honor?"

Clarke blew out a breath. She now better understood the purpose behind it. "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim," she whispered.

Echo grinned at the popular saying amongst Trikru warriors. "In Azgeda, we believe that we can endure every enemy's weapon." She tilted her head. "Gon kom baga shat odon ai."

Clarke slowly repeated Echo's words and translated, "The enemy's weapon breaks upon me." She shivered at the implications.

"Let us head back," Echo ordered. She and Clarke stood up.

Ares continued gnawing on the last bone until the two humans were ready to go. He bit down on the bone and followed Clarke once it was time to leave.

Shortly, Clarke and Echo were at the training field and practiced hand-to-hand combat that made Clarke sore again. She kept pace with Echo as best as possible, but Echo had increased the speed of their practice. Clarke was hardly as fast as Echo, for now. She landed on her ass more times than she cared to tell anybody. At sunset, Clarke limped her way back to the tent. She had a split lip to attend to and a few other cuts on her hands and face. At least Echo had given her a pat on the back.

Eventually Lincoln came into Clarke's tent with two plates of food. He had heard rumor about Clarke's hard day with Echo. He could tell from Clarke's slumped position by the small fire that she had no intentions of fetching dinner tonight. He clucked his tongue once at her and simply handed the plate to her.

Clarke sat up and gratefully took the food. She smiled at his kindness. Lincoln asked her about today's training, and she relayed every detail. Tomorrow she would hunt on her own in the morning then meet Echo for more combat. Clarke surely hoped there was more to her training than hunting and fighting after she earned her Right to Honor.

Lincoln grinned and promised there was much more. He then asked how Clarke was getting along with Echo. It pleased him that they seemed to work well together. After dinner, he left Clarke and promised to see her tomorrow.

Clarke was exhausted once Lincoln left. She looked to Ares, who had long ago finished his food that Lincoln had brought to him. Clarke decided it was time to rest so she went to the bedrolls. The furs call to her, and she happily came to them.

As Clarke started to drift off, she thought about Lexa and wished her warrior was here. She still regretted not accompanying Lexa on the trip. She would soon have to face her fears with the Skaikru. In truth, she knew it was her mother's reaction that was eating at her. Clarke pushed away her worries and instead focused on Lexa, who had become a safe anchor in life.

Her last thoughts brought Lexa into her dreams. Together they rode east until they were on a boat to see Luna. Clarke almost saw the shores in Wodakru's territory until everything faded away, including Lexa.

Like clockwork, Clarke rose with the sun. She hastily dressed, grabbed a supple pack, and left with her weapons. Ares trotted alongside her and into the woods. Today there was no snow dusting so Clarke had more tracking work to do. Eventually she found a rafter of turkeys on the move, and she tracked them quickly. Clarke snuck up on them when they forged a creek for water. With precision, she took down the smallest turkey with one arrow to his chest.

Ares raced after the rest of the rafter, but he only went so far before he returned to Clarke. He was panting and drank from the creek after his fun sport with the turkeys.

Clarke defeathered the turkey then clean it further. She cheated a bit by bringing her own skewer. Shortly she had the turkey prepped and over a campfire. She looked forward to eating the bird. As she waited for the meal to cook, she pulled out her drawing journal and started on a new one of Echo.

For the past days, Clarke had grown to like Echo. She felt that Echo carried a certain degree of respect for her. She was unsure whether Echo saw her as anything but a second and possibly Wanheda. It did seem as if Echo was determined to train her properly. However, Clarke was certain that being Lexa's second, the commander's second, played a lot into it.

Clarke considered how Lexa was making out on her trip. She suspected Lexa was at Tondc by now. She hoped that her people, the Skaikru, were receptive to the Trikru party and the guns as a gift. Clarke was certain that the modern weapons would help reestablish the relationship between the Skaikru and Trikru.

Perhaps in the next two day, Lexa would return from the trip, as she planned to do. Even though Clarke's schedule was busy, she still felt her warrior's absence. She regretted not accompanying Lexa on the trip. She should have been by Lexa's side, as a second and friend. Clarke appreciated Lexa's concern when it came to Clarke facing the Skaikru. However, it was a true that Clarke needed to face them soon. She had to especially face her mother. Lexa's continued confidence in Clarke's place among the Trikru made it easier.

After a heavy sigh, Clarke pulled the pencil away from the journal. She still had finer details to put into the drawing of Echo, but it could wait until later. She turned back a few pages and studied the magnolia tree that she and Lexa had sat under back in Polis. Clarke sadly smiled and ran her fingertip across the lower trunk, where she had leaned against it with Lexa in her lap.

Each day together inched Lexa and Clarke closer, tighter, and better. Clarke wondered if one day there would be no divide between them. No way to tell where Clarke started and Lexa ended in their tangled relationship. Every fine detail built a stronger bond between them and would eventually create a beautiful web. Clarke realized it was Lexa's purpose. Already, Clarke sensed a dull ache in her chest that only her warrior could calm upon returning to camp.

Clarke released a shallow breath and closed her eyes. Lexa's soft features filled Clarke's mind, and she quickly clamped down on her emotions. She needed to stay focused on her training while her thoughts could wait until tonight.

Sharply, Ares lifted his head and turned it to the right.

Clarke looked up and set the pencil into the open journal.

Ares was on all fours when a Trikru warrior entered their small campsite. His ears lowered, and he barred his fangs at the intruder.

Clarke set her journal aside and stood up in the warrior's direction. She tried placing a name to his face, but she had no idea who he was among the many. She knew he was quite aware of her though.

"My name is Linden," he introduced to Clarke. He carried a wide blade in his right hand.

Clarke was glad she had brought her handgun today. She had no training with her swords and just enough with the dagger. But her gun was ready to come between her and any opponent.

"Why have you tracked me out here, Linden?" Clarke prompted him.

Linden took steps closer to the Sky Princess. His grip flexed on the sword's handle.

Ares gave a fair warning with a low growl.

Linden glanced at the wolf before he focused on Clarke. "They say you are preparing for the Right to Honor."

"I am," Clarke confirmed.

"You should reconsider your choices," Linden explained. He pointed the blade tip at Clarke. "You never will truly be Trigedakru."

Clarke was hardly deterred and approached the warrior, but she kept Ares between them. "To be Trikru, it must be earned… it's not a birthright."

Linden frowned at the outsider's knowledge, but he gritted his teeth and took a step closer.

Ares hunkered down and deepened his growl. He was ready to attack any moment.

Linden warily eyed the wolf before he demanded, "Return to your people or you will not make it past your first night after the Right to Honor."

Clarke slotted her eyes, and she looked at the blade then back at Linden. "Your threat means nothing." She took steps forward until the blade's tip was near her neck. She had to be brave in front of warrior that only saw her as an enemy. Many times she had faced Trikru warriors that disdained her.

"I am Wanheda," Clarke declared, with an eerie calm. "I have killed hundreds before you who thought they were warriors and gods." She tilted her head and hauntingly whispered, "They were nothing." She reached up and pushed his blade to the side. Clarke approached him further.

Ares growled harder when Clarke left his side. His front claws dug into the dirt.

"Threaten me again, and I will make you nothing," Clarke promised him.

Linden swallowed hard and saw the fire hidden in the Sky Princess's eyes. He released a low breath then took a step backwards. He raised his sword again but more as a way to ward off Wanheda and her wolf. He continued backing up until he was in the woods then he vanished from sight.

Clarke released a low sigh once she could no longer hear him.

Ares followed Linden's scent trail.

"Ares," Clarke softly called the wolf.

Ares huffed and went back to Clarke's side. He followed her to the campfire and sat directly beside her this time.

Clarke played with his fur and silently thanked him for his protection. Her earlier good mood deflated tenfold after Linden's threat. She pulled the turkey from the fire and tested the meat. It was ready so she pulled out two plates and a fork. She started pulling meat off and divided it between the plates. As Clarke and Ares shared the turkey, Clarke thought about her encounter with Linden. She considered how many other Trikru warriors felt the same way. Indeed it would take time for many of them to trust her or even follow her as a leader. She prayed that Lexa knew what she was doing with making her Hedatu because the wrong move could cost them.

A glance at the sun made Clarke jump up sharply. She had lost track of time thanks to her worried thoughts about the future. Echo would have her hide if she ran any later.

Ares whine and paced a few times as his human friend raced to put the fire out and pack her things. He then broke into a run and joined Clarke's side.

Clarke adjusted the rucksack on her back then ran faster back to the grounder camp. She moved swiftly through the woods and with great ease. In her right hand, she carried bow and quiver that she had used to kill the turkey. She entered the camp and continued running until she was on the other side where Echo waited for her on the training grounds.

Echo pushed off a pell, a wood post for weapons training, and folded her arms. She narrowed her eyes at the commander's second. "You are late."

Clarke came up to her temporary mentor. "I'm sorry. I lost track of time."

Echo bit the inside of her mouth. She nodded to her left and ordered, "Keep running… ten times around the field then we will start."

Clarke felt it was an easy way out of her mistake. She hastily tossed the bow, quiver, and rucksack near the pell. She jogged off and continued running the laps. She was comforted by Ares's presence.

The sun moved into the western horizon rapidly that day. Clarke and Echo worked nonstop on the hand-to-hand combat. They only paused for a brief break when the sun was at its highest. They shared water, dried meat, and trail bars before they continued the training nearly to sunset. Clarke was convinced she was be nearly drained when she was expected to earn her Right to Honor.

Echo instructed her to hunt alone again tomorrow morning. On their walk into the camp, she was pleased to hear that Clarke had killed a turkey. She suspected their commander would be just as pleased by the news. Echo bid goodbye to Clarke and started to her own tent.

"Eiko," a familiar man's voice called.

Echo turned her head and paused but still held the tent flap open. She released it as Lincoln approached her.

"I need to speak to you in private," Lincoln mentioned.

Echo nodded and pushed the tent flap open in silent invite.

Lincoln ducked in and turned as the Azgeda warrior entered next. He kept his voice low as he spoke to Echo. "Rivo passed along concerning news about Heda's second."

Echo folded her arms and patiently waited for more details.

"Apparently during patrol this morning, one of the warriors broke from his duties and confronted Klark."

Echo slotted her eyes and took a step closer to Lincoln. "Klark spoke nothing of this."

Lincoln nodded, hardly surprised by Clarke's silence.

"Who was the warrior?"

"Linden," Lincoln replied.

"She did not appear harmed," Echo softly spoke. She recalled Clarke's appearance today, but it was hard to say if any bruises and cuts were old versus new.

"Words were exchanged, not blows," Lincoln explained. "The warrior on patrol with Linden followed him after he left his post."

Echo gave a low hum. She considered the fact that Clarke will be on another hunt alone tomorrow. If Clarke was attacked under Echo's care then their commander might just have her head for it. But most of all, Echo was pissed that a warrior confronted Clarke. It was an insult, even to her. She finally stated, "I will inform Heda when she returns." She cut off Lincoln before he could argue. "And I will keep a closer eye on her."

Lincoln relented and firmly grabbed Echo's shoulder. "Mochof." He lowered his hand then quietly left the tent.

Echo was left alone in the tent and to her thoughts. She knew only a few warriors here because many were mixed from other clans. The warriors from Azgeda were a tight group, and Echo had yet to reinsert herself after being locked in Mount Weather for so long. And when it came to the Trikru warriors, she knew even less of them, including the warrior that confronted Clarke. However, it would do nothing to slow down Echo from protecting the commander's second.

With new determination, Echo quickly cleaned up after a hard day of training. She then planned to join Clarke for dinner so she could watch over her. She suspected the commander, upon return, would settle any quiet unrest that Linden and others might feel about Clarke.

As promised, Echo kept her word when it came to Clarke's safety and shared dinner with Clarke that night. Surprisingly, Echo was finding Clarke's company quite pleasurable, even if Clarke spoke a lot. It seemed to be a Sky Person trait as Bellamy did the same. But, Echo had grown use to it and often opened up more. A few times, Echo found herself smiling or grinning about something Clarke shared with her from life on the Ark, before the ground. Long after sunset, Echo bid Clarke goodnight and reminded her to be on time for training.

At dawn, Clarke collected herself and repeated the same morning as yesterday. She and Ares stole away into the forest and tracked down quail this time. Unknown to Clarke, she was being followed by Echo, who watched over her from a safe distance. Echo admired Clarke's newly developed skills with tracking and hunting animals. She made a mental note to work on archery this afternoon just so she and the commander could be assured Clarke was sound enough with the skill.

Similar to previous days, Echo spent much of Clarke's training on hand-to-hand combat by showing more techniques and moves. Clarke had a strong grasp of self-defense so it was time to move onto more offensive moves. Towards the end, they sparred several times, but Echo used archery as a better way to cool down rather than a run.

Clarke's aim had developed ever since the day she had hit the dummy with Lexa. Her aim was hardly perfect every time, but it was much improved since when she first started with the bow. Many times her arrows slammed into the dummy's body while only a handful was an overshot.

Echo clapped Clarke hard across the back after the last arrow from the quiver hit the dummy in its makeshift eye. She told Clarke to collect the arrows and that it was time for dinner. With Clarke and Ares, Echo returned to the camp that was lit by fires in the last bit of sunlight.

"Heda should return tomorrow," Echo mentioned.

"Should I hunt again?"

Echo nodded. "We will train after your hunt… until Heda returns."

Clarke silently agreed with her temporary mentor.

"I will see you for dinner," Echo stated. She broke away from the commander's second.

Clarke briefly watched the Azgeda warrior leave. She considered why Echo was staying close to her. She enjoyed Echo's company, especially when there were so few that spoke to her. Clarke hoped overtime that Trikru warriors would warm up to her, but she suspected it would take time, maybe a lot of time.

After a sigh, Clarke went to her tent so she could clean up. She planned to take a bath tonight after dinner. In the tent, Clarke went through the usual motions to clean up for dinner. Her mind was filled with thoughts about her warrior, who would probably return tomorrow. At least, Clarke hoped Lexa would be back. Each night, Clarke would lie under the furs and think about Lexa. As much as Echo kept her busy, she would still find time to worry over the commander. She hoped the visit with the Skaikru went well, especially since Lexa was gifting weapons. Clarke wondered how many former reapers would come back too.

With heavy thoughts, Clarke left the tent with Ares by her side. Together, they went to get food and joined Echo and Lincoln at a campfire. The conversations were quieter tonight. Echo curiously looked at Clarke several times, unsure about the silence.

Lincoln even noticed it and asked, "Is everything okay?"

Clarke peered up from her nearly empty plate. She looked over at Lincoln and saw the slight concern in his eyes. "I'm just tired." She placed the fork on her plate then played with Ares's ears.

Echo sat to Clarke's right, and she looked from the fire to Clarke. "You have been training hard." She sensed there were worries in Clarke, but she and Lincoln would not press it. She had weighed whether Clarke would ever tell her or Lincoln about the confrontation with Linden. The topic never came up, and Echo admired Clarke more for it.

Clarke shifted in her spot on the log. She stared at the campfire. She wanted to say she was anxious to see Lexa tomorrow. However, she knew it was best to hold her tongue. Clarke kicked her boot tip against the dirt then mentioned, "I think I'm going to go rest though."

Echo understood and offered, "I will return your plate." She held out her hand.

Clarke softened at the warrior's kindness. "Mochof." She handed over the plate.

"Rest well, Klark." Echo studied the second's worn features.

Lincoln offered a goodnight and watched the commander's second leave, with the wolf. Slowly his eyes met Echo's own. Neither said anything that they did not already know about Clarke's quiet manners.

Clarke returned to her tent. She desperately wanted to go to bed, but she needed the bath more. She had to make it quick so she collected clean clothes and the other supplies. She and Ares hurried through the camp and entered the bathing hut. Clarke was thankful to be alone and she allowed Ares to stay, for both protection and company.

Once finally under the furs, Clarke became somewhat content. Ares snuggled against her front since she lay on her side. Even though she was exhausted, Clarke's mind continued thinking about her warrior. She realized she felt like a kid again about to wake up to Christmas morning tomorrow. Clarke groaned and debated whether to read the last of her book, but she fell asleep shortly.

In the middle of the night, Ares's head popped up. He sniffed the air heavily, and his ears twitched several times. Slowly his eyes honed in on the dark form that slipped into the tent. He parted his mouth, but no growl vibrated in his chest. Ares revealed his tongue and continued watching the familiar figure.

Clarke started waking after a few minutes. She was unsure why until movement made her next breath hitch and her heart jump into overdrive. She went for her handgun under the pillow but the fur behind her back was already lifted up.

"Klark," Lexa softly spoke, "You are safe."

Clarke twisted her head around and confirmed the face matched the voice. She released a strained breath and let go of the handgun. "Lexa… by the gods…"

Lexa had stripped of her clothes other than a long sleeve shirt and her pants. She had already set her dagger within hands reach before she crawled under the furs with her second.

Clarke wanted to turn around but Lexa had already spooned her from behind and held her close. She still managed to keep her head turned partially towards Lexa. "I thought you… tomorrow…" She could barely form her thoughts, mind still so fussy.

Lexa adjusted the furs over them and rested her head on the makeshift pillow. "I wished to return tonight."

Clarke finally lowered her head onto the pillow too. She closed her eyes then a smile started tugging against her lips. "There was no reason to return in a rush."

"No," Lexa softly agreed. She nuzzled her face into Clarke's golden strands of hair that smelled of sandalwood. She gave a low rumble of enjoyment. "It was a difficult trip..." Her voice hung in the air for another beat before she whispered, "Without you."

Clarke's eyes tightened. She moved her hand until it covered Lexa's own. She swallowed hard and grappled with the fact that Lexa hurried back, especially with former reapers. Clarke tightened her fingers around Lexa's hand and hoarsely murmured, "I missed you too."

Lexa moved her right leg overtop of Clarke's own. She drew Clarke firmly against her body. She released a strained breath that eased a strange tightness in her chest. Since her departure, Lexa longed to be this close with Clarke. This afternoon, she made the decision to push her warriors through the night until they made it back to camp. Barely untacking her horse, Lexa hurried across the camp to Clarke's tent and found a sense of relief just seeing the golden head tucked under the furs.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you." Clarke's voice wavered with emotions.

Lexa considered the unnecessary apology for a beat. She broke the tension and jested, "We survived it."

Clarke huffed and nudged her elbow into her warrior's side. "Life should be more than just about surviving… or training for that matter."

Lexa mirrored the smile that she heard in her second's voice. Long ago, she agreed with Clarke's assessment about life. She nuzzled Clarke and gently ordered, "Rest, Klark."

Clarke relaxed deeper into Lexa's embrace. Her life slipped into a peaceful world due to her warrior's presence. She nearly returned to her dreams, but she managed to murmur, "Thank you."

Lexa briefly squeezed Clarke in silent reply. She listened to her second's breathing grow deeper. Shortly she was able to follow and have a peaceful night's rest after it had eluded her for many days. She slept soundly through the night but awoke at first light. Lexa started pulling away from her second, but she frowned when Clarke stirred anyway.

"Lex… I'm getting…" Clarke struggled with clearing her mind, but a firm hand on her shoulder kept her from getting up.

"Sleep longer," Lexa softly ordered. She watched her second sink back under the furs. She was knelt beside the bedroll and readjusted the furs over Clarke so she would stay warm. "Find me after you have eaten your morning meal."

Clarke gave a faint nod.

Lexa stood up and noticed that Ares was watching her. She held the wolf's mirroring eyes before she started preparing for the day. She had a lot to do this morning before she could enjoy her day. Once outside, she carried her full saddlebags to her own tent. She was pleased that Ryder or anybody else was not on guard at the moment. She easily dodged any suspicious eyes.

Shortly, the commander left her tent after cleaning up and changing into a clean shirt and pants. Today she wore her war paint to reflect her mood as commander. She adjusted the last buckle around her waist that secured her jacket into place. She rested her right hand on her sword hilt as she strolled through camp. Her first target was Nyko's healing hut where she had ordered the former reapers to stay for the night.

About a candlemark after sunrise, Lexa entered the meeting hut, and she was pleased to find Echo waiting for her. A moment ago Ryder had wished to join her in the tent, to protect her. Like other Trikru warriors, he was leery of the Azgeda ones. But instead, Lexa ordered him to remain at guard in front of the tent.

"Heda," Echo greeted. She took a step away from the table and bent forward in respect to the commander.

Lexa approached the Azgeda warrior, her dark eyes trained on Echo. She halted a few paces in front of Echo and turned to her. She kept her hand on her sword hilt, but it was relaxed like her calm features.

Echo straightened up and met the commander's gaze. "Klark's training has gone well," she reported. A hint of pride shined her eyes and made her features slightly softer. "She can now hunt alone."

Lexa gave a low nod, features still neutral. "And her fighting skills?"

"She is close to being ready," Echo replied. "I believe she can be ready for the Right to Honor."

Lexa was pleased by the news. It also firmed her plans for today, which would benefit both her and Clarke. "Where is she weak?"

"Her offensive skills are still weak." Echo considered Clarke's development so far. "She still thinks too much about her moves. She remains tense and attempts to put a lot of power behind her punches."

Lexa retained a mental list as Echo went over the defects in Clarke's skill. She knew much of it would take more practice and breaking habits before they became bad ones. But, today those things could wait for now.

"Mochof, Eiko," Lexa sincerely offered.

Echo had a thin smile after the commander's thank you. She quickly lost the smile after another concern came to mind. "There was also an incident while you were gone, Heda."

Lexa tilted her head, in unspoken order to speak.

"Klark went hunting alone the other morning," Echo began. "She was confronted by a Trikru warrior named Linden."

"Go on," Lexa ordered. She stepped around Echo and went to the table that still had the layout of Mount Weather and the surrounding area. She stared coldly at the main door. She pushed away bitter memories that rushed up to the surface.

"We are not sure what was said," Echo explained. "But most likely it was a threat." She studied the commander's rigid back. "Klark was not harmed by Linden."

Lexa stared darkly at the mountain before she faced the Azgeda warrior. "Did Klark tell you this?"

"No." Echo folded her arms. "Linkon approached me about it after the Trikru warrior that was partnered with Linden reported it."

Lexa realized that Clarke would hold her silence about the confrontation. She respected Clarke's decision, but she also held a high sense of duty as Clarke's warrior. She steadied herself and neared Echo. "I will handle Linden."

Echo understood without question. She was grateful because the Trikru warrior required a correction.

"Now, let us speak about Azgeda," Lexa prompted. She started a slight pace and moved away from Echo.

"Sha, Heda," Echo agreed. She had suspected the Azgeda was heavy on the commander's mind, especially because the Mountain was gone. What had once bound them would now allow Azgeda to unravel from the coalition and possibly take others with them. She and the commander spoke for awhile about Azgeda before Echo agreed to the commander's final request.

Lexa then excused the Azgeda warrior and took a moment to herself. She then went to Ryder and made a request of him. While he fulfilled his commander's order, Lexa waited in the meeting tent. She sat on the throne and toyed with her favored dagger. She peered up when Ryder entered the tent. She lowered the dagger to her lap and locked her dark eyes on him.

"_He is on patrol to the north, Heda_," Ryder reported.

Lexa nodded and stood up from the throne in a fluent motion. She descended the steps and approached her guard. "_Remain here. I will return soon_."

Ryder nodded and followed his commander out of the tent. He took post next to the entrance and watched the commander travel through the camp.

Lexa left the camp and entered the north woods. She was well aware of the patrol's normal routine and path through the area. She only traveled on foot for a good fifteen minutes until she found her target. Lexa stood beside a tall tree and stared coldly at the Trikru warrior, who was forging a creek with a waterskin.

Linden remained knelt beside the creek. He held the waterskin under the cool water and allowed it to fill up. He corked it finally then stood up. Just as he tied the skin to his belt, he saw the movement from the corner of his eye. Linden was too caught off guard by the sudden rush of an opponent. Air was knocked from his lungs once his back hit a tree. He groaned but focused on the commander's familiar features. His heart leapt into throat when fiery green eyes bore into him.

"_You threatened my second_," Lexa growled. Her right hand tightened around the warrior's throat.

Linden gurgled, "He-e-eda." He gripped the commander's wrist, but he was powerless against her. Then he felt his boots drag off the ground as he was lifted higher against the tree. Dots started forming in his vision.

"_If you threaten my second again, I will slit your belly open so you can watch your insides fall out_," Lexa swore in Trigedasleng. She enjoyed the swell of fear in his eyes. She tightened her grip slightly more and allowed him to edge closer to unconsciousness. Suddenly, she opened her hand.

Linden hit the ground hard, and he collapsed into a worthless pile. He gasped for air but stiffened when the commander knelt down to his level. He peered over his shoulder and trembled at the wolfish smile on the commander's face.

Lexa burned with anger. Her fists gripped tightly to keep minor control. She held the warrior's gaze. "_I will do the same for any of those that follow you_."

Linden gave a weak nod and held his tongue.

Lexa slowly rose up. Her jacket and red sash were pooled around her and slowly drew up. She turned on her boots then marched off with her hand on her sword hilt. She felt a sense of satisfaction and security for Clarke. With a harsh hand, she hoped no others would follow in Linden's steps. As Clarke's warrior, Lexa would protect her from harm until the day Clarke could hold her own. However, Lexa knew truthfully that even after Clarke became a warrior that she would still protect Clarke. From the first day, Lexa protected Clarke, and she would not stop until death divided them.

As Lexa walked back to camp, her dark mood started breaking away at the prospect of her plans for today. She would find Clarke, organize food, tack the horses, and they would vanish from watchful eyes. Lexa looked forward to stealing away her second to a quiet place, one of her favorite places. A slight smile graced her full lips at the thought of only them, a waterfall, and the woods. And Ares too. How could Lexa forget the handsome two-tailed wolf? She chuckled at herself but hardened as she reentered the camp. Yet, her eyes gave away her excited mood about today. A day alone with Clarke.

**To be continued.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** This is an early post. I had loads of requests for the clexa chapter, and here it is... it's quite long too, nearly a double chapter. I can't promise Chap 21 will be posted as fast as this. I can say the next chapter will be Clarke's Right to Honor, which I'm looking forward to writing.

Also, I noticed yesterday that I passed 700 followers for Hedatu. It really shocks me and makes me smile like a kid on Christmas. I've been writing fanfic for a long time, but I've never had this much follow. Thank you all for the amazing support! As always, please enjoy! :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 20**

Clarke was rubbing Ares's ears but laughed at Echo's story. She sat across from Echo at the table in the dining hut. She had a full belly, empty plate, and felt well rested after being allowed to sleep in this morning. When she first entered the hut, she filled a plate with food then sat down alone at table, save for Ares's presence. Shortly Echo joined her.

"How far did you slide?" Clarke asked.

Echo sighed and recalled her mishap adventure as a kid. "Very far… out onto a frozen lake."

"Oh god," Clarke whispered in worry. Her mirth faded away after she imagined the danger Echo faced as a kid.

"Thank the gods I was small," Echo continued, "Or else I would have broken the ice."

Clarke cringed and shook her head. "You made it off the lake safely?"

"Barely," Echo confessed. "Each step I took made the ice crack. I had to be careful." She peered down at her empty plate and fell back into her memories as a child.

Clarke pulled her hand away from Ares, who butted his nose against her thigh. She reached across the small space and gripped Echo's wrist. "I'm glad you made it… that you are here now."

Echo lifted her head and met the blue gaze that softened her own armor. She parted her lips until she realized who stepped up to their table. Her heart hammered, and she jerked her wrist free as she stood up. "Heda," she greeted.

Clarke had seen many knee jerk reactions from past Trikru warriors, but Echo's response was very guilty. Clarke frowned but also stood up for the commander. When she took in Lexa's features, she swore she saw jealousy behind the war paint, but it was gone like a ghost.

Lexa tightened her grip on the sword's hilt at her side. Her white knuckles were the only indication about her annoyance when she saw Clarke practically holding Echo's hand.

Clarke shifted on her boots under the commander's hard stare. "I was about to-"

"Go to the stables and ready your horse," Lexa ordered calmly, almost too calm.

Clarke dipped her head in agreement, took the plate, and excused herself. Ares followed in her wake.

Lexa waited until Clarke was out of earshot before she focused her attention on Echo. "Have you already forgotten your place?"

Echo bowed her head to the commander. "No, Heda." She looked up and locked eyes with the commander.

"Then stick to our agreement," Lexa warned. She leaned in slightly closer with a menacing stance. "You only endanger her."

Echo peered up with hooded eyes. She gave a low nod. "Sha, Heda."

The commander's annoyance was calmed, and she hoped Echo stuck to their agreement. Echo had sworn herself upon Anya's grave. A promise to hardly be taken lightly once given to somebody. Lexa returned the nod before she left the hut.

Echo released a heavy sigh and noticed a few in the hut had watched her interactions with the commander. She suspected many saw it as a confrontation over Clarke, and it had been but not for what they assumed it to be. Echo suspected that was the commander's plan anyway. She shrugged it off and took the plate. She had much to do before they left for Azgeda.

At the stable, Clarke completed tacking the horse she had rode on from Polis. She looked across to the other stall and noticed Lexa was stilling tacking her white horse. She released a low sigh, pushed open the stall door, and guided her horse outside where Ares waited for her.

Ares sat on the cool ground. He found the day rather pleasant, warmer for an early November day. He liked it a lot with his fur that was growing thicker from the approaching winter.

Clarke took the few minutes to ensure she had tacked the horse right. Sometimes she had the girdle too loose. If she was clumsy then she would end up sliding right off the horse with the saddle and make a fool of herself. She indeed had to pull the girdle another notch tighter. She straightened up as the commander came out with her horse.

Lexa clicked her tongue once at the white horse. She felt guilty about her horse not resting all day, but it would be an easy and short ride.

"What's her name?" Clarke had always meant to ask. She also hoped it would easy their tension.

Lexa petted the mare's snout and up her head. "Star Gazer."

Clarke stared in surprise at the commander. "S-s-star Gazer?" she repeated, weakly.

Lexa peered over at her second and silently confirmed it.

Clarke had a timid smile. "I like it." A lot, she mentally added. She returned her focus to the chestnut mare in her own hands. "So…"

Lexa moved around her white horse, Star Gazer, and ordered, "We ride."

Clarke wanted to ask why and where or even for how long. Once she was on the horse's back, she noticed that Lexa had saddlebags that looked to be filled with things. Clarke had a few items stashed in her own saddlebags after Lexa told her to get a horse tacked up. She hoped for a pleasant ride and a chance to be away from the grounder camp.

"After you, Heda," Clarke offered. Her tone was light, teasing. She was pleased when the commander's posture became less tense.

Lexa tapped the horse's side and guided her with the reins through the camp and into the woods. She followed a worn path that was wide enough for both horses to ride side by side.

Clarke swayed with the horse's motions. She decided on tempting fate and asked, "Are we training somewhere else?"

"We are not training today," Lexa stated.

Clarke made a silent 'oh' expression and lit up at the prospect at today's unspoken plans. She had suspected much earlier and went to her tent for a few items before she went to the stable. She had a slight grin and studied her warrior's stern profile. She recalled Lexa's promise from days ago about them spending time together. Clarke had to admit there was a romantic side to the headstrong commander. There were many sides to her warrior that few knew about, and Clarke liked it that way.

Lexa shifted in the saddle and became more comfortable. "Eiko reported that your training has gone well."

"I'm sure I still have plenty to learn," Clarke replied. She had yet to use her swords beyond carrying them and holding their weight in her hands. She was hardly ready for them, mentally and maybe Lexa understood that about her.

"There is always something to learn," Lexa agreed.

"Even for Heda?"

Lexa glanced over at Clarke. "Especially for Heda." She then peered over her shoulder and tilted her head.

Clarke looked back too but saw nothing.

"Patrol," Lexa simply explained. She straightened in the saddle and watched the black wolf that walked ahead of them. The indication that patrol was watching them made her think back to Linden. She wished to ask Clarke about him, but she held her tongue.

Clarke sighed and turned forward again. "Will I begin patrol after the Right to Honor?"

"Yes," Lexa replied. "But not at first. I must give you instructions on your swords."

Clarke blew out a breath and nodded. She suspected she and Lexa would spend less time after the Right to Honor was complete. She frowned at the possibility.

"You will not patrol as much as other warriors," Lexa mentioned. "You are to be a leader as well as a warrior. You cannot lead from the woods." She seemed to read Clarke's thoughts.

Clarke peered over at her warrior but remained quiet. Her thoughts drifted back to earlier when she was sitting with Echo. She could tell the still thick air hung between them thanks to the misunderstanding. She opened her mouth but faltered because of the focused look on Lexa's face.

Again, the commander tilted her head and carefully listened to the sounds in the woods. She heard the soft, unnatural sound fade away. She knew patrol had fallen back and left them alone. Lexa visibly relaxed in the saddle.

Clarke cleared her throat and watched the distinct change in her warrior. It seemed as if the commander spirit shed away and simply left Lexa in place. She softened and sadly smiled because she realized it was just Clarke and Lexa now. She became serious again and brought up what had happened in the dining hut. "Lexa…"

Lexa looked to her second after hearing her name. Anytime Clarke used her name it burned fire in her heart.

"What you saw earlier…" Clarke faltered and absently played with the reins in her left hand. "Echo and I…" She steadied herself and finally explained, "It's not like that."

Lexa processed Clarke's meaning behind the odd phrase. She started understanding it and tried turning it back on Clarke. "Is it like that between us?" Her answer came as an instant blush from her second.

Clarke nervously cleared her throat and returned her gaze to the pathway. "Yeah… it's like that between us."

Lexa gave a pleased hum and also focused on the ride. She then steered them off the path and into the woods. Their horses rustled the fallen leaves, and it chased off any wild life. She released a low sigh and finally spoke again. "Do not become too comfortable with the Azgeda warrior."

Clarke curiously peered over at her warrior. She was given no further details. She wished to understand Lexa's warning. Already she had struck up a friendship with Echo, or so she was sure of it. As much as she appreciated the new friendship, she also found it increasingly hard because Echo strangely reminded her of Anya. Their features were rather similar, eyes almost matching, and their manners quite similar. Anya was now haunting Clarke and guilting her to speak the truth about Anya's death. Clarke shivered at the sheer idea of telling Lexa how Anya died, especially because she gave Lexa the impression Anya died gloriously, not by a bullet to the back. The alliance had required the white lie, and Clarke told it.

Lexa ducked under a tree branch then tightened her legs around Star Gazer when she jumped over a fallen tree. She looked over her shoulder at her second and confirmed she was okay.

Ares had moved away from the horses. He would occasionally wander off but always came back, either at a trot or ran to them. He nearly spooked Lexa's horse once.

"Where are we going?" Clarke asked.

"We do not have much further," Lexa evaded.

Clarke sadly smiled and continued following her warrior. It was nearly twenty minutes before they came out of the woods and rode up an incline. To Clarke's left, there was a distinct ledge. She swore she heard rushing water too. It was in fact a gorge straight down to very fast waters of a dark river. Across the gorge were a rocky face and more land swallowed by beautiful autumn trees. Further beyond were mountain peaks that sang to the blue sky with their snowy tops and soft red, yellow, and green trees.

"It's so beautiful," Clarke softly stated.

Lexa agreed with her second, but she was focused on the ride up the hillside. It finally plateaued into a large open area then it continued up further, but Lexa halted her horse. "We are here." She looked over at Clarke, who was transfixed by the beautiful scene in front of her.

"Wow," Clarke breathed. She continued staring at the large waterfall in front of them. It probably dropped at least sixty feet. All the water's rage vibrated off the gorge's walls and tickled Clarke's ears. She released a strained breath and further respected the glory of nature. This could hardly compare to anything Clarke had read or seen in books or videos. She breathed in sharply after she realized she was holding her breath. She looked at Lexa. "This is amazing."

Lexa had a thin smile. She knew that her second would love the beautiful yet dangerous waterfall. She dismounted Star Gazer and started removing the horse's tack.

Clarke mimicked her warrior's actions. She stole a glance at Ares, who was sniffing the area. She was hardly surprised when he disappeared back into the woods off to her right. Shortly he would return and check on them.

Lexa set the saddlebags down by a large protruding rock. A hand hooked her right shoulder, and she stiffened at first then relaxed when she looked at Clarke.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Clarke had a smile and bright blue eyes that matched the sky behind her.

Lexa nodded and turned to her second. But, she looked past Clarke and studied the beauty of the lands around them. She softly confessed, "This is where I leave my heart."

Clarke saw the sadness in her warrior's eyes. She squeezed Lexa's shoulder but was unsure how to comfort her at the moment. "I can get the firewood."

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to leave her alone for a moment. She thanked her second for the time alone so she could gather herself. She unhooked a large fur from the saddlebags and opened it up in front of the rock. She then opened the saddlebags and pulled out a waterskin. She also had a wine skin, but she would save that for later.

Clarke shortly returned with an arm load of kindling and initial firewood. She knew they would need more if they were to have a long campfire. She went to her saddlebags and pulled out a small axe that she now kept with her for wood cutting. "I'm going to get more firewood."

Lexa nodded and allowed Clarke to handle it. She focused on starting the fire. In the distance, she heard Clarke chopping firewood. Once it went quiet, Lexa stood up from the small campfire. She followed Clarke's cold trail and found her second.

Clarke had an arm load of firewood with more of it in a stack. From her right side, the axe hung in a leather loop.

"I will get the rest," Lexa promised.

Clarke was grateful and returned to their small campsite that overlooked the waterfall. She dropped the firewood to the left of the campfire, closer to the ledge. She then unhooked her axe and put it away with her saddlebags.

Lexa appeared shortly and placed the last of it by Clarke's stack. She straightened up and read her second's hesitation. "We are to relax, Klark."

Clarke huffed and looked from the fire to her warrior. "I haven't done that since I came down here to the ground." She pushed her hands into her jacket pockets.

"I have not since I became Heda," Lexa admitted. She went over and sat on the fur, close to the fire. She wanted to be sure it grew bigger.

Clarke sat down cross legged next to her warrior. "It's a perfect day for this." She was glad it was warmer today than lately. There still was a chill in the air but not the bitter cold promise that early winter had been giving them. Concerns about winter made her think about the Sky People and how they were managing during a tense peacetime.

"Your mother sends her love," Lexa mentioned. She found hesitant blue eyes on her, but she continued staring at the campfire.

Clarke sighed and softly asked, "How did it go?"

Lexa retrieved her dagger from her side and distracted herself with it. "It went." She finally looked at Clarke. "They remain uneasy about us."

"It's to be expected," Clarke reminded.

"But we must push through it." Lexa drew her eyes over to the campfire. "If the Skaikru does not ally with me again then they leave themselves open… for persecution and attack."

Clarke stared down at her lap. "Were they receptive to the weapons?"

"At first, no." Lexa tapped the dagger's tip against the fur. "They wished to know where they came from."

Clarke nodded but asked, "You didn't tell them, right?"

"I withheld it," Lexa replied. She looked at her second. "I told the Chancellor she could either accept them without question or I would destroy them."

Clarke huffed but agreed with Lexa's method.

"Soon we must make this alliance happen again," Lexa stated.

Clarke placed her hand on her warrior's knee, the distance so small. "Thank you." She found inquisitive eyes on her. "For wanting and pushing this alliance after everything." She shook her head and argued, "You have no reason to want this alliance."

"We are all humans and peace gives us a longer life," Lexa reminded. She studied Clarke's soft features. "The Skaikru is nothing like the Mountain Men as many assume, and we will prove that."

Clarke squeezed her warrior's knee. She was relieved that Lexa's ideas were so different than many grounder's presumptions. She was unsure what she would do if Lexa refused another alliance. She was even lost at the thought if the Sky People refused it too. Clarke started realizing she would soon have to step in and help forge the new alliance. She could no longer hide behind her warrior.

The talks of another alliance made Clarke's thoughts became heavy. She remembered all that was broke and those that died to forge the first alliance. She prayed that history would not repeat. Again shame and remorse rushed to the top about Anya's death. Clarke clenched her jaw and looked at her warrior's peaceful features. Although behind the war paint were worried green eyes.

"Lexa…"

Lexa blinked and looked at her second. Her eyes narrowed slightly once she took in Clarke's upset.

"There's something I have to tell you," Clarke started. She began trembling and quickly retracted her hand to her own lap. She nervously glanced at the dagger in her warrior's hand. Perhaps she was sitting too close to Lexa, for her own safety. However, she had to place some trust into her position as Lexa's second.

Lexa tilted her head to the side and had a better view of Clarke. She suspected it had to do with Linden. She looked forward to telling her second that she had put him in his place and would put him down if he approached her again. Yet, as Clarke continued to fumble with her words, Lexa started to realize it was possibly something much larger.

"It's… It's about-t-t…"

Lexa reached over and gripped her second's thigh. "Breathe, Klark then tell me."

Clarke collected herself and nodded. After a deep breath, she opened her eyes and studied her warrior's open features. It was really the first time that Lexa tried giving her a measure of security in their relationship.

"Now speak true," Lexa encouraged.

Clarke nodded and quietly explained, "It's about… Anya." She swallowed hard and added, "About her death."

Lexa straightened up and stiffened at the unexpected topic. "What of Anya?" She retracted her hand.

Clarke realized she could no longer step back now that she spoke her warrior's former teacher's name. She pushed against her fears and pushed forward with her confession.

"You told me she died well," Lexa reminded. Her voice edged sharply. "Did you not speak true to me?"

Clarke was breathing hard and looked up from the dagger in Lexa's hand. It was the same dagger that Lexa had used as a silent threat the first day they met in the tent. She grew dry mouthed when dark green eyes bore into her. She knew to speak the truth before it was too late for any recovery.

"I lied," Clarke finally admitted, "To get the alliance with you."

Lexa mirrored Clarke's own breathing. She started grinding her teeth and all her anger raised up her chest.

"She captured me when we first left the Mountain," Clarke hastily explained to Lexa. "She wanted to return me to you as a prize." She took Lexa's continued silence as an offer to keep speaking before she lost her chance. "I finally got the upper hand on her and made her my prisoner instead. We returned to Camp Jaha, but I let her go. We finally had an understanding, and she agreed to seek an audience with you for me."

Lexa lifted her chin slightly. She continued digging her nails into her dagger's hilt.

"Just as we separated, a Sky guard shot at us. I was hit in the arm, and she took a bullet into her back." Clarke had her hands up from her lap, but they fell back to her thighs. She saw the play of dark emotions across Lexa's face. "I tried stopping the bleeding but…" She shook her head and whispered, "I was hit from behind and woke up later in Camp Jaha."

Lexa raised her dagger and suddenly drove it down, into the ground near the campfire. She stared coldly at the blade that had been gifted to her by Anya once she became Heda. She turned her ice green eyes on her second. "What happened to her body?" she hotly demanded.

Clarke cut her eyes from the dagger to Lexa. "I…" She swallowed hard and then whispered, "I took her body… alone. I buried her near my drop ship since her warriors died there."

Lexa turned her head towards the campfire. She burned with white anger now that she learned the truth about Anya's dishonorable death. She bitterly stated, "Her body must be burned so her spirit can be released."

Clarke clenched her hands in her lap. She nodded and offered, "I can take you to her."

Lexa sat silent even though she heard Clarke.

For very long, tense minutes, Clarke stared at the campfire like Lexa. Occasionally her eyes flickered to the dagger that was in reach for Lexa, but not Clarke. She felt nauseas and closed her eyes in hopes to still her fears. She could hardly blame her warrior's anger and probably would suffer for it.

"This can no longer continue between us," Lexa stated. Her hard voice sliced through the tension.

Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her warrior. Her heart was in her throat, and she worried what Lexa's words meant for her. Possibly her white lie had undone everything between them. She opened her mouth but had nothing to say in response. She was at a loss.

Lexa reached forward and jerked the dagger out of the ground. Swiftly, she sheathed it again and set her hard stare on her second.

Clarke released a low breath and looked up at her warrior from the dagger. She wished to understand Lexa's statement, but she also dreaded it. She wanted to believe they could be okay after her deceit about Anya's death, but it was too late. "Lexa," she painfully attempted.

Lexa withdrew her hand from the dagger's hilt. She held Clarke's desperate features. Her anger was so clearly written on her face, for once. She finally continued her earlier remark. "We can no longer continue to hide such things, Klark." She watched all the relief wash over her second, but she continued the conversation. "That day you were a leader seeking an alliance. I would have done the same."

Clarke bowed her head. She felt unworthy of her warrior's unspoken forgiveness. Her eyes burned, but she blinked it back when two fingers hooked her chin and lifted her head.

"One day you and I will lead together," Lexa explained. "To lead together, we must no longer be two but one. There must be nothing between us. And nobody must see us as two individuals but as joined leaders. Only then can we lead our people, and they will follow us without question." She watched the understanding in Clarke's eyes.

For Clarke, she pictured two wheels on a single axle of a car. Together, they moved forward or backwards and made the turns simultaneously. Lexa's vision of their future together was filled with promise and uncertainty. How could she work so well in tandem with Lexa? They were so different from each other, or so it seemed at the start. As days bled by, Clarke believed Lexa's words that they were not so different. Together, they could lead with both head and heart. It was a leadership that their people craved and could thrive from, like a tree that needed both water and sunlight.

Clarke reached up and took her warrior's hand into hers. "I understand," she whispered. She saw the last of Lexa's resolve let go. She was thankful, to whatever god for Lexa's humility and grace. She clenched Lexa's hand. "I'm so sorry about Anya."

"You will take me to her before the ground is completely frozen," Lexa stated. "Then I can let her go finally."

Clarke nodded her promise. She released her warrior's hand because Lexa stood up.

Lexa touched her second's shoulder before she went to the saddlebags.

Clarke peered over her shoulder as Lexa's hand slid off and watched Lexa pull out a sharpening stone. She imagined her warrior needed some time to herself to sort through her thoughts about Anya. Clarke willingly gave her warrior that space. She went to her saddlebags on the other side of the fire. She pulled out her drawing journal, a graphite pencil, and one colored pencil. She strolled over to the ledge that overlooked the beautiful waterfall. Clarke went to the new empty page in her journal. She gazed upon the waterfall and took in its beauty.

Lexa sat on the rock in front of the campfire. She settled her sword across her lap, whetstone against the blade, and she stole a glance at her second. She thanked Clarke for her insight about needing time to herself. She focused on her blade and drew the sharpening stone down it. She started thinking about Anya, her long time mentor and friend, among other things. Lexa ached for Anya's company, but it slowly eased as she grew closer to Clarke. However, Anya's whispers were never far from the back of her mind.

Clarke peered up from her drawing and looked at her furry friend that came over to her. She smiled at Ares and rang her fingers through his fur. She was pleased when he settled down next to her. Clarke returned to her drawing and easily finished it in a few minutes. Nature was easy to capture because it beheld simply beauty. When it came to humans, even animals, it was another matter to contain all that made them into one drawing. At such thoughts, Clarke looked back towards her warrior, who still diligently sharpened her sword. She imagined Lexa just might sharpen away the blade into nothing.

After a low sigh, Clarke decided to attempt the one subject that she knew would be the hardest. She climbed onto her boot tips, stayed hunkered down, and turned until she faced her warrior. She settled back down and sensed Ares inched closer to her. But Clarke was fully focused on her new subject matter. Clarke moved to the next page that was blank that beckoned for graphite to scratch across it.

Clarke nibbled on her bottom lip and peered across the campsite with hooded eyes. She wished her subject to take barely any notice of her research. For a second, Clarke drank every detail of her warrior that made her both Lexa and Heda. Gradually the graphite pencil met the white paper, and Clarke started from the ground up.

It was almost too easy to copy the ground and rock under Lexa. She then started with Lexa's boots, which were nearly as easy. She captured the textured of the boots then the two metal clasps on either boots' sides. Slowly her pencil went higher and built more of Lexa's body. Clarke peered up once here and there as she duplicated Lexa's focused posture over the sword.

Each line and shade caused Clarke's hand to move faster. How she loved to draw the fine details that made up her subjects. In this case, her warrior held strength and confidence that nobody else could match in their lifetime. Lexa held the commander spirit, which could hold up the weight of her people.

Lexa's black jacket was slightly parted and revealed her black shirt. Her buckles shined in the sunlight. Fine pieces of fur poked out past her jacket's collar and blended with her skin's toned color. Her hair was forward over her left shoulder, her braids exposed in integrate details. Her right shoulder was lower because she used her right hand to draw the stone down the tilted blade. Her other hand kept the sword's blade pointed at an angle towards the ground. Each time she lifted her right hand, her red sash fluttered in the air.

Clarke savored her warrior's total focus on the blade. She bit her bottom lip and continued shading in Lexa's face then pressed the pencil harder to the paper as she duplicated Lexa's war paint. Next she defined Lexa's distinct hairline then brushed back to her wavy hair. Another stolen glance helped her perfect Lexa's left hand that held the blade up.

Lexa's silver blade glowed under the midday sun. Each time the whetstone touched the blade, it scraped down in a fluent motion. It brought Lexa a sense of calm and started easing her thoughts about Anya. She released a low breath and swore to Anya she would put her to rest soon, very soon.

Clarke set her graphite pencil aside and picked up the one colored pencil. She checked that the point was sharp because it needed to be exact. Clarke brought the tip to Lexa's left shoulder, just under the two step pauldron. With precision, Clarke drew the outline of Lexa's red sash until it was the right length and depth. Then with the side of the pencil, she shaded in the color, sometimes pressing harder for the shadows of the sash.

It almost seemed as if the drawing was complete, almost. Clarke missed something that made her warrior the Heda that so many looked upon for rulership, guidance, and safety. Clarke gazed past her warrior and saw exactly what was missing in the final piece. She only needed the one look before she picked up her graphite pencil. The last piece was quick but crucial, and the pencil moved in tall strokes and filled in the shadows of a tall tree behind Lexa. Each branch spread out like the clans, and the people hung onto the branches like leaves. It was the trunk that stretched down to the ground and blended with Lexa that made her the true Heda that all saw her.

Lexa released a low breath and paused when her stomach growled at her. She tapped the whetstone once against the blade then looked across to her second. She realized Clarke had turned at some point, to face her. She curiously narrowed her eyes but thought nothing of it. She started to rise.

Clarke set the pencil between the journal's binding and finally took in the image of her warrior. She dragged her fingertips across the only part that was in color, Lexa's red sash. She smiled proudly at her warrior's complete image. Suddenly the drawing came to life as Lexa knelt down in front of her. She lifted her head, blue met green.

"Are you hungry?" Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded.

Lexa reached up and gingerly traced her second's jaw line. "Come eat with me." Just as she lowered her hand, she looked down and took in the drawing in Clarke's journal. She stiffened and stared in slight awe.

Clarke clenched the journal with her right hand and gripped the pencil against her own knee. "I uh… I like to draw… sometimes."

Lexa had no idea. She stared at the drawing of herself seated on the rock, sharpening her sword, and the grand oak tree behind her. She parted her lips, but she remained quiet. The strokes and style were so reminiscent of something she had seen in the past. A furrow deepened across her brow once she placed her thoughts onto the interior map of Mount Weather that had been hand drawn. Now she realized exactly who had drawn it.

Clarke started to close the journal until Lexa's splayed fingers halted her attempt. She peered up and saw the unspoken question in Lexa's eyes. She nodded and released the journal into Lexa's care.

Lexa took the black journal that was clearly quite old itself. She carefully studied the perfect likeness of herself on the rock. She turned back one page and was struck by an image of Echo, a side profile of her.

Clarke felt self conscious for having a drawing of Echo before Lexa. She fumbled with her pencil and continued waiting for Lexa's assessment.

Lexa slowly continued through the drawings of different things that Clarke had seen in the past weeks. She realized it was indeed a journal with captured images that were significant to Clarke. She sadly smiled at the magnolia tree along the shore.

"These are beautiful," Lexa complimented. She looked up from the drawing of Ares. She admired the rosy cheeks Clarke bore.

Clarke tapped the pencil's worn eraser on her boot's side. "I can only draw from my mind… not so much my imagination." She cleared her throat and whispered, "I have a photographic memory."

Lexa peered up and curiously studied her second. "Photographic memory?"

"Yeah," Clarke whispered, "It means I can remember images, sounds and objects perfectly for a long period… or if I want to remember them for a long time." She cleared her throat and further explained, "That's how I drew that map of Mount Weather."

Lexa was studying the first image that Clarke had drawn. She gently closed the journal and handed it back to Clarke. "You are very gifted."

Clarke lifted the journal up between them and argued, "Not that drawing is a necessity to survive."

"No," Lexa agreed, "But rather it is a way to live."

Clarke smiled at her warrior's kind words.

"Come eat with me," Lexa instructed again. She hooked Clarke's freehand and helped her stand up.

Clarke deposited her pencils and journal into her saddlebags then followed Lexa to the fur. She smiled when Ares joined them too.

Lexa fished through the saddlebags until she had several food items spread out in front of them. "I picked up a few things while in Tondc."

Clarke lit up at the prospect of goat cheese. "Oh god." She picked up the round goat cheese that sat on a linen wrap. She lifted it to her nose. She hummed when she picked up the hint of honey. "Lexa…"

Lexa chuckled and then pulled out a small loaf of bread.

Clarke became further excited by the bread after so many weeks of not having it. "No way." She grinned when her warrior tossed it to her. She smelled that sourdough flavor and her mouth instantly watered from the scent.

Lexa pulled out a container of soup and small pot for it. She poured it in the pot then put that over the fire to warm up. The last item was a few apples that they could share with the bread and cheese.

"This is so good," Clarke praised. She popped another piece of honey goat cheese into her mouth. The smooth, rich flavor coated her tongue.

Lexa grinned at her second's enjoyment over the cheese. "Have you not tried goat cheese?"

"No." Clarke shook her head and hummed happily. She then received a piece of bread that Lexa tore off for her. She loved the flavor and smiled at the rare treat. "How was Tondc?"

"Better but not put back together," Lexa admitted.

"Will they make it through the winter?"

"Yes." Lexa pulled another piece of bread a part and handed it to her second. "Indra still remains there for another few days."

Clarke suspected as much since Octavia had not come back to the tent. "Those missiles… we need to figure out if there are more in Mount Weather."

Lexa warily eyed her second and knew she was right. "And if there are, what can be done?"

Clarke shook her head because she was unsure. "Maybe there's a way to disarm them." She frowned at how difficult it would be for them. "Somebody from Camp Jaha would know how to do that." She looked at Lexa. "We had missiles on the Ark."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and checked, "Do Skaikru have missiles now?"

Clarke shook her head and explained, "They're still up on the Ark… what remains of it."

Lexa visibly relaxed once she knew the missiles were no threat to her people. "Who can disarm the missiles in Mount Weather?"

"Assuming there are any," Clarke started, "I think Raven could do it."

"Perhaps she rather aim them at Trikru," Lexa debated.

Clarke held a piece of bread near her lips, but she lowered it. "She's still pissed about what happened to her… but she's not revengeful."

"She gave you that blade," Lexa reminded.

Clarke rubbed her brow with her freehand then looked at her warrior. "As a way to save Finn… she was desperate like the rest of us."

Lexa considered this and sighed before she met her second's gaze. "It is in the past." She took a piece of goat cheese but hesitated from eating it yet. "You are closest to Raven."

Clarke opened her mouth yet faltered and cleared her throat. "She's the one that forgives me for everything I've done." She toyed with the bread in her hands.

Lexa reached over and stilled her second's nervous tick. "You are not defined by those that died… but by those you saved, Klark."

Slowly blue eyes lifted up, and Clarke held her warrior's confident gaze. She nodded and lifted the bread up after Lexa withdrew her hand.

"Let us talk about something else," Lexa commanded. She picked up an apple and retrieved her dagger. She used it to cut up the fruit and shared it with her second.

Clarke agreed about the change of topic. She enjoyed the apple slices and grabbed more goat cheese. She absolutely loved the flavor and tried holding down a moan. She looked truly guilty.

Lexa made a mental note to get more the next time she was in Tondc. She stood up and checked on the soup, which was almost done. She settled into her spot again after she grabbed the wine skin. "Have you finished the book I gave you?"

Clarke blushed in guilt. "Not quite… been too tired, but I brought it with me." She indicated her saddlebags on the other side of the fire. "I only have a few chapters left."

"How do you like it?"

"It's really good," Clarke admitted. "Is there a sequel?"

"Yes, a trilogy sequel," Lexa replied. She stood up and went over to the pot over the fire. She used a linen cloth to pull it off and set it on the ground by the saddlebags. "It is called _Lord of the Rings_, and it has three volumes." She pulled out bowls and filled the two of them evenly. "I have yet to find the third volume."

Clarke frowned at this news. "I'm not sure I could read the two, knowing I can't read the third."

Lexa carried the two bowls over with spoons in them. She handed Clarke one then sat down next to her. "Then perhaps you wish to read _Thrigad_," she suggested.

Clarke was studying the soup but looked at her warrior. "It's about the three gods?" After Lexa's nod, she smiled some and nodded. "I think I would."

"Once you have returned _The Hobbit_ to me then I will give you _Thrigad_ to read." Lexa started eating the hot soup that warmed her throat, chest, and belly.

Clarke enjoyed the thick soup that was a combination of ground beef, carrots, onions, and herbs. She thought it was a perfect meal.

Lexa picked up the wine skin and uncorked it with her thumb. "So what brought on the confession about Anya's death?"

Clarke shrugged and received the wine skin from her warrior. She kept the wineskin in her lap. "Echo… honestly." She looked at Lexa's dark features. "She reminds me of Anya a lot." She picked up the wine skin and drank from it, the cool liquid felt good against her warm throat.

"Echo is Anya's cousin."

Clarke suddenly spewed a partial mouthful of wine and nearly hit Ares with the spray. She coughed and dropped the wine skin. She started patting her chest to help herself.

Lexa raised an eyebrow at her second's reaction to the news.

"Cousin?" Clarke rasped between coughs. She was wide eye.

"Yes." Lexa held out the wine skin to Clarke in silent offer.

Clarke reclaimed it and drank more to sooth her throat. She cleared her throat and recorked the skin after it felt better.

"They were close… like sisters," Lexa explained. "Echo had come down to visit Anya, over a year ago. She was captured by the Mountain Men."

"Wow," Clarke breathed. She could hardly imagine Echo being in the Mountain for a year. It filled her both with anger and sympathy. She shook her head and looked down at the soup. She stirred it. "Was Echo born as Azgeda?"

Lexa shook her head. "Echo's village was captured by Azgeda when she was young. Anya's family had already left by then and moved into Trikru territory."

Clarke sighed and painfully whispered, "Echo is trapped in the Mountain for a year and finally makes it out only to find Anya is dead… thanks to me." She rubbed her face and tried wiping the upset off. "I should have let her go sooner."

Lexa reached over and grabbed Clarke's forearm. "Anya died because somebody shot her… not because of you."

Clarke opened her mouth but Lexa's dark glare made her shut up. She swallowed hard then returned to her soup.

"When Staurra takes us, there is nothing that can be done," Lexa stated.

Clarke nodded and finished off her soup. She took a small piece of bread and used it to lap up the last of the juices in the bowl.

Lexa took the bowls, linen clothes, and bread. She placed the items either in or near the saddlebags. She then pulled out dried meat for Ares and gave it to him. She sat next to her second again and drank more of the wine.

Clarke rubbed her belly. "I'm full and could totally take a nap."

Lexa held out the skin to Clarke, who refused it. She corked it then set it aside. "We can lay down."

Clarke softly smiled at the idea and peered over at her warrior. She liked the idea but stood up first and put more firewood into the campfire. She went over to Lexa and squatted in front of her warrior. "Then you won't need this." She reached for the pauldron but hesitated in case Lexa wanted to forbid her. She saw no rejection so she carefully unhooked the piece of armor with the sash tied to it.

Lexa removed her weapons next.

Clarke did the same and placed them near the furs, her gun the closest item. She focused back on her warrior and moved forward with her hands on either side of Lexa's ribs.

Lexa was surprised by her second's boldness, but she liked it and moved with the hidden signals. She rested back into the soft fur that warmed against her skin. She soon found her second over top of her. Before she could speak, Clarke's lips sought her own.

Clarke moaned when Lexa's full lips molded against hers, and they opened their mouths together. Her tongue slid against Lexa's own, and they both whimpered at the contact. Clarke felt her warrior's long fingers tangle into her blond tresses and pull some of her hair back, from her face. Clarke tasted hints of honey on Lexa's lips as she withdrew from the kiss.

Clarke pressed her forehead against Lexa's brow. She inhaled deeply then whispered, "How are you feeling about this?" She hoped it would be easy to have Lexa talk about her feelings. She needed to understand where they were so far. At first the silence drew out so Clarke softly pleaded, "Lexaaa." She held her breath when Lexa's hold tightened on her hair.

"We have been focused on your training," Lexa started.

"Hmmm," Clarke softly confirmed.

"That is why I wished to spend today with you… alone."

Clarke bit her lower lip then summarized, "Actions speak louder than words."

"Yes," Lexa conceded. She then moved both hands to Clarke's side, and she suddenly rolled them into the center of the fur. She was on top of her second and looked down into blue eyes. "I have been without emotions for years, Klark."

"I know." Clarke reached up and touched the side of Lexa's jaw, mindful of the war paint. Behind all the black, she was amazed by the life in the green eyes.

"Until I met you," Lexa continued, "Klark kom Skai."

Clarke sadly smiled and trailed her fingertips down her warrior's jaw. She swallowed and gently pleaded, "At least tell me you're okay with things right now, please?"

"Yes," Lexa whispered. She lowered her head close. Her lips brushed across Clarke's mouth as she spoke, "Better than okay."

Clarke melted under the simple words. She quickly lifted up her hand to the back of Lexa's head and brought her down the last distance. She smashed their lips together and moaned into the heated kiss. Every inch of her skin started warming up hotter than their campfire. She nearly whined when Lexa broke the kiss.

"And are you okay with… things?" Lexa echoed. She held her head up and studied her second's flushed features. She already knew the answer but wanted to hear it too.

"Yes," Clarke breathlessly answered. "Very okay." She was amazed by the brightness in her warrior's eyes. She wished she could keep them that way, but then everybody would want the commander.

Lexa leaned down again, but she brought her cheek close to Clarke's own. Her lips were so close to her second's ear. "One day when you are ready, I will make you mine," Lexa promised. Each word brushed hotly against Clarke's ear.

Clarke closed her eyes and dug her nails into Lexa's leather jacket that thankfully separated their skin. She had only a few ideas on what two women did together, but it would hardly slow her down from finding out more once it was right.

Lexa slowly started lifting her turned, and her lips grazed over flushed cheeks. She inched closer to swollen lips that wanted her.

"I think you already have me," Clarke confessed to her warrior.

"Not all of you," Lexa murmured against Clarke's cheek. She trailed her lips up to Clarke's own and whispered, "But I will soon."

Clarke sealed their lips together after the promise. She raised her right leg, which pressed against Lexa's hip. She carefully tangled her fingers into dark hair without ruining the braids. She and Lexa continued kissing and tasting each other. Clarke felt every unspoken emotion from her warrior, and she knew they had much ahead of them.

It had been a long time since Clarke had a make out session with anybody. For a little bit, she forgot all about her place on the ground and felt like a true teenager enjoying time with the person she was having feelings for. She grinned like a kid after Lexa lifted her head.

Lexa mirrored back the grin after a minute.

Clarke chuckled because she hardly ever saw Lexa's being so expressive.

Lexa moved her hand over and used her thumb to wipe away the war paint smudged on Clarke's nose.

Clarke blinked after Lexa's hand moved away from her face. She brushed the tip of their noses together and murmured, "Thank you for today."

"It is not quite over," Lexa reminded. She suddenly rolled to her left.

Clarke yelped but found herself back on top of her warrior. She noticed Ares looked at them in confusion.

Lexa stretched out her left arm and pulled the other half of the fur over them.

Clarke shifted off her warrior's body so they both could be comfortable. She kept to Lexa's left side, arm and legs tangled around Lexa. She was then able to slip her right arm under Lexa's neck.

Lexa adjusted the fur around them so they were plenty warm in the afternoon, which was still chilly.

Clarke stretched out her left arm, across Lexa's stomach. She fingered her handgun, glad it was close by in case of trouble. She settled back into her comfortable spot.

Lexa closed her eyes and enjoyed Clarke's weight against her. Clarke's muscular thigh was a comforting weigh across her hips. She lifted her right hand and tangled her fingers into blond strands. She turned her head and pressed her lips against Clarke's forehead.

Clarke tangled her fingers into the various belts across her warrior's waist. She gave a low, pleasurable hum before she started drifting off.

Lexa was fast to follow after so much travel lately. She was able to sleep fitfully, especially thanks to Ares's watchful eye. She had grown to trust the wolf's instincts like another warrior among them.

Eventually Clarke stirred first, and she was amazed to find herself in the same spot as earlier. She thought perhaps one of them would have moved and untangled them. With her ear so close, she heard Lexa's increased breathing so she lifted her head.

"Sleep okay?" Clarke murmured.

"Mmmm," Lexa replied. She lifted her right leg, to stretch her knee. "It is getting late."

Clarke moved her left arm up and wiggled her wrist until her father's watch peeked out. "It's about three thirty now." She looked over her warrior's shoulder and guessed, "Sunset is probably in an hour and half."

Lexa lowered her leg and stretched her muscles further, a few aches now gone. "We should consider returning soon."

Clarke tucked under the fur again and relaxed against her warrior's body. "Back to reality." She decided to prop herself up and peered down at her warrior.

Lexa met her second's gaze. "We will have to train hard these next days."

Clarke sighed. "Right to Honor is a week away… I know." She tapped Lexa's chest. "Do I get a big party after that?" she teased.

"There is much to get ready for the feast," Lexa agreed.

Clarke went still and shook her head. "I was kidding."

Lexa lifted an eyebrow. "There is always a celebration after one has earned their Honor."

Clarke grumbled and mentioned, "I'm not very good at being the center of attention."

Lexa found that hard to believe and gave a doubtful look.

Clarke smacked her warrior's side and explained, "Just because I'm persistent and stubborn doesn't mean I like having all eyes on me."

"You will grow use to it."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the remark.

"And at times we will hide from it," Lexa promised.

Clarke softened and leaned over her warrior. "Speaking of, are we going to keep hiding this…" She indicated the space between them. "This thing between us."

Lexa lifted her arms above her head and tucked her hands under her head. She had a better view of Clarke now, and it gave her a beat to weigh her response. "You wish to make us public when you cannot even determine…" She freed her one hand and mimicked Clarke's earlier action of the space between them. "Determine what this is."

Clarke blushed, brightly. She silently cursed her natural reactions around her warrior. "When you put it like that…" She sighed.

Lexa tucked her hand back under her head. She waited to see where Clarke would go with her thoughts now.

Clarke refocused on Lexa but then started toying with one of Lexa's buckles. "When we get things figured out," she attempted, "Are we going to make it public?" She gently pulled on the buckle then peered up at her warrior. "Or just hide in our tents all the time?"

"I only hide," Lexa drew out, "In my tent because I wish for my warriors not to see my lover in the throes of passion."

Clarke was jolted from head to toe and stared in shock at her warrior. She suddenly released the buckle liked it burned her hand. "Right… good idea, I agree." She nodded and looked over at the campfire, which was dying down. She needed to put more wood in it and probably get a drink too. Just then two fingertips pulled her chin down, and she had to look at her warrior. Her wild thoughts went dead.

"Why do I make you uncomfortable, Klark?"

"You don't make me uncomfortable," Clarke argued. She saw Lexa's doubtful look so she hastily continued talking. "I mean you do but not in a bad way. I just…"

Lexa remained calm and waited for Clarke to compose herself. She was use to a confident Clarke, until it came to certain things, like war plans and apparently affection.

"I'm just not use to somebody hitting on me," Clarke quietly explained.

Lexa's features darkened and a slight sneer started as she moved to get up. "Who has touched you?" she growled. She was suddenly halted by a firm hand against her chest. She remained propped up and quite angry about whoever was hitting her second.

"Woo, tiger." Clarke held back her warrior. "Lexa… it's a Skaikru expression. Nobody is literally hitting me," Clarke assured. She waited until her warrior calmed down. She was amazed by Lexa's venom about somebody hurting her. She finally drew her hand away once Lexa lay back down. "It means flirting… I'm not use to somebody flirting with me."

Lexa now better understood what Clarke was telling her. She was visibly calmer and thought through it. She remembered when Luna had also flirted with Clarke and how uncomfortable Clarke became that time. "I do not understand. You are extremely desirable on many levels, Klark." She sighed when her second blushed yet again.

"Yeah well… sometimes you're invisible to some. And others you're a trophy to them." Clarke shook her head and looked away. She was sharply thrown on her back and grunted when Lexa's weight was briefly against her. She blinked her eyes into focus and found her warrior's features so close to her own.

Lexa had her forearms flat against either side of Clarke, near her shoulders. She placed all her weight into her arms and knees but allowed some of her stomach and chest to press into Clarke. She let their noses touch. "I have been attracted to what is in your heart."

Clarke sadly smiled and reached up, her hands tangled in her warrior's braids. "I know." She realized Lexa was steps ahead of her with her feelings towards her. It was hardly that Clarke did not have them but only that she evaded them because she had kept herself from feeling them, after Finn and the damn Mountain.

"We take this as slow as we must," Lexa murmured, "Until we are ready."

Clarke closed her eyes and was thankful for Lexa's patience. Yet, she harbored many fears too. "I worry I'll wake up one day, and I'll have lost my chance." She clenched teeth for a second then emotionally whispered, "You'll be gone… or I'll be gone."

Lexa lifted her head. "It is not impossible," she sadly admitted. "But I will do my best to keep us alive… and together."

Clarke drew Lexa back down but before their lips met, she whispered, "So will I." She moaned once Lexa's lips moved with hers. She believed in destiny and perhaps a touch of fate. Nothing had been right since she came to the ground, until Lexa kissed her. At first, it had scared her nearly to death. But each time they kissed, it ate away at her fear and left her feeling more secure.

With slow, aching passion, Clarke was pulled from the kiss. She opened her eyes and smiled at her warrior. "Lexa…" Confusion shined her eyes. "Why?" She faintly shook her head. "Why me? After all these years…"

Lexa pressed her forehead against Clarke's own. She enjoyed their closeness and took a moment to put her thoughts together. She had to understand it herself. "You crashed into my lands," she gently explained. "You burned my strength away." She lifted her head and held sky blue eyes. "You talked my armor off me."

Clarke chuckled even though it was serious. She lost her slight grin.

"You are who I once was… a longtime ago," Lexa confessed. "I will never be that person again." She swallowed hard. "But, you gave me back pieces of the old Lexa." She moved her right hand touched her fingertips into Clarke's head. "When I can make you mine, I know I will be whole again."

Clarke's breathing became labored, not quite ready for such a confession. She closed her eyes and struggled to calm down.

"Breathe, Klark," Lexa urged. She moved all her weight to her knees and arms.

"I'm sorry," Clarke mumbled. She had a grip on her runaway emotions. She cleared her throat and muttered, "I did ask." She slid her arms around her warrior's firm body. She pulled her down, against her own body. She held Lexa close to her.

Lexa understood her second's mixed emotions. She waited until it passed then she suggested, "We should prepare to go."

Clarke agreed and released her warrior. "Back to being beaten up tomorrow." She and Lexa untangled from each other and the fur.

Ares stood up and stretched with a loud yawn. He had a nice nap himself.

Clarke rekindled the fire with a few pieces of wood. She decided it was enough until they were ready to go. She and Lexa organized a few things then sat down together.

Lexa was back on the rock, but she had her legs spread open with Clarke seated between them.

Clarke leaned heavy against the rock but sat on the fur for comfort. She had her legs stretched out towards the fire. She bit back a yawn, still not fully awake.

Lexa rested her hands on her second's shoulders. She had on her weapons and pauldron again. She patted Clarke's shoulder then stood up. She went over to her saddlebags after she had a thought about something to wake them both better. She hardly realized how hard they both slept this afternoon.

Clarke curiously watched her warrior put a small pot in the fire. She spied two wood mugs left by the fire.

Lexa remained knelt beside the fire and used a wood poker to play with the burning wood. Once the kettle sat in the flames long enough, she fished it out with the poker. She then used the earlier linen to pour steaming water into the mugs.

Clarke sat up better when her warrior handed her a steaming mug. She was instantly hit by the herbal scent and knew it was tea. She also picked up a hint of spice.

"This is my favorite tea from Polis," Lexa revealed. "It's a cider and cinnamon spiced tea."

"It smells amazing," Clarke murmured. She breathed it in again and hummed. She loved the food on the ground much more than on the Ark. Eventually she was able to try the tea after it cooled enough.

Lexa had taken her same seat again. She cupped the mug with both hands and enjoyed it. Shortly her left hand went down and rested on Clarke's shoulder.

Clarke peered down at her watch and saw that it was quarter of four. She sighed and mentioned, "We should leave shortly." She finished the tea and asked, "Do you have more of this?"

"Of course." Lexa took Clarke's empty mug with her own. "I brought back a wagon load."

Clarke's eyes bulged. "No way." She was still growing use to Lexa's subtle humor and teasing. She was enjoying it, a lot.

Lexa grinned over at her second then continued putting the mugs away after she rinsed them with the last of the water in the kettle. She put everything away except for the fur.

"I'm going to use the woods," Clarke mentioned and popped up. "Before we go." She called for Ares, and he followed her.

Lexa took the chance to roll the fur up and hook it to her saddlebag. She then went over to the ledge and stood in front of the beautiful view. She stood with her arms crossed and full focus on the waterfall. She loved this spot, and it was the first time she shared it with anybody.

Clarke emerged from the woods and zipped her jacket up higher. She approached her warrior from behind and slipped her arms around Lexa's waist.

Lexa heard the footsteps earlier. She relaxed into Clarke's hold.

Clarke rested her chin on her warrior's right shoulder. "Promise me one thing," she murmured.

Lexa tilted her head.

"That we'll come here often… just the two of us."

Lexa smiled and placed her hand overtop of Clarke's linked hands. "Yes… you, me, and Ares."

Clarke chuckled and looked over at the handsome wolf next to them. "Ares too," she agreed.

The black wolf's ears twitched at hearing his name. He peered up at the two humans.

"Klark…" Lexa started turning towards her second.

Clarke loosened her arms and placed her hands on Lexa's hips once they faced each other. She studied the play of fine emotions in her warrior's eyes. Clarke was stirred to life by the bright green of Lexa's eyes. She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"When the days become dark again," Lexa continued, "I will remember this day together."

Clarke finally released her choked breath and gave a weak nod. "Every day I've spent on the ground has been full of blood… too much death and pain but…" She freed her hand and brought it up. The gold Commander's Ring flashed in the late sunlight before Clarke cupped her warrior's jaw. "But down here I'm alive when I was dying up there in the sky." She leaned her head forward until their foreheads joined, tenderly. "And it's you that's showing me how to live."

Lexa had closed her eyes and weighed Clarke's words. She finally whispered, "Maybe we're showing each other."

Clarke gave a faint nod against her warrior's head. Then her hand fell away, and her arms encircled her warrior.

Lexa was slower to return the hug, still unsure about such tender comfort. However, once she had her arms securely around her second, she drew their bodies tighter. She felt Clarke's head leaned against her own. She was unsure how long they remained in each other's embrace, but Lexa could feel it unlock another depth in her heart. She was certain there was no return from how far Clarke had climbed into her being. Lexa began understanding Clarke's own fears about what was growing between them. She tried controlling her worries before they bested her.

Clarke slowly withdrew and murmured, "We should really go before patrol looks for us." She had a weak grin. "Hard to say what the gossip will be about Heda vanishing with her second."

"Let them talk," Lexa brushed off. She and Clarke went to their horses.

Clarke quickly tacked her horse, like Lexa. Shortly, they were both in the saddle and leaving the peaceful campsite. Just before going down the steep incline, Clarke stole a last glance at the secluded spot and sadly smiled at what memories it now held for her. Her eyes drew over the waterfall before her view was obscured by the growing hillside. Clarke turned forward in the saddle and saw Ares run past Lexa's horse.

Ares bolted down the hill, ready for the exercise. He disappeared into the woods at the bottom and started feverishly sniffing the ground for scents.

Clarke chuckled but focused on her ride back to the grounder camp. She felt revived by spending the day with her warrior, who was so many things to her now. Lexa was her mentor, her Heda, her friend, and she dared to believe her love interest. Pieces of Clarke's future were certain while others still gray, but there was a different purpose than just surviving another day, another hour, or even for another minute. In her immediate future, she had to perform a worthy hunt and stand her ground in combat to earn her honor as a warrior. Clarke damned if she were going to fail her warrior, and especially herself.

**To be continued. **


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I truly apologize! I had promised to post this chapter the other week, and it didn't happen. I had hoped to get it done before my parents' visit, but it didn't go as planned. Then this past week I have felt like a zombie. Finally today I was able to sit down and complete the latest chapter. Thankfully it is a longer one. It just barely touched into the start of Clarke's Right to Honor (I had hoped to cover more), but we still get a small surprise. Please enjoy the update! And thank you for the support/patience.

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 21**

Clarke continued shooting one arrow after another at the dummy. She moved in more expert motions as she grabbed an arrow from the quiver, nocked it, quickly took aim, and shot at the dummy. She had finally shot all her arrows. For a minute, she inventory how many arrows made their mark while others missed the dummy. Clarke estimated seventy-five percent of the arrows hit the target.

Ares gave a low whine and twisted his head until he could look up at his human friend.

Clarke toyed with the bow then met her furry companion's gaze. "Not bad, I guess."

Ares licked his muzzle and wagged his tails.

Clarke tapped her thigh before she half turned and looked in the direction towards the camp. She worried her bottom lip and considered what was keeping her warrior. With a glance at her watch, Lexa had been gone for twenty minutes now. They still had the whole afternoon to train and probably into the evening. Tomorrow was Clarke's last day to train before the Right to Honor.

It bothered Clarke that her warrior was gone from her side. She needed to train, and they both knew it. However, Indra had come for Lexa and asked her to accompany her back to the camp. Lexa readily agreed after she read the concern in Indra's eyes. Clarke was expected to train alone for the brief time.

Clarke lowered her eyes down to Ares after her silent wish for Lexa to appear was unanswered. "Come on, boy." She went to the dummy first and quickly collected the arrows. She put them into the quiver behind her back that hung over the sword sheaths.

Ares remained by Clarke's side as they left the training field. Together, they weaved through the tents, campfires, and buildings until they neared the camp's center location, which was more open.

As Clarke approached, she heard voices that became clearer with each step. Clarke's pace decreased each heartbeat once her mind processed what her ears picked up. Clarke rounded a tent and came to an abrupt stop after her eyes took in the central spot that were filled with various people. Her next breath strangled in her throat. All her strength nearly drained from her limbs, but she had enough will to hastily dash back behind the tent.

Ares trotted after her, unsure about the problem. He sat beside her, slightly exposed to any wandering eyes.

Clarke finally breathed deeply and placed a hand against her chest. She felt her heart pound against her palm, in between her partially zipped jacket. She closed her eyes and regulated her breathing. She was safe, in hiding still.

After another long breath, Clarke poked around the edge of the tent and swallowed hard. She focused on the people in the center.

Lexa, the commander, remained poised before the four visitors. She rested her hand on her sword hilt, in normal habit. She bore no war paint today, but she was every ounce the commander. Her steely green eyes remained locked on the two key people of interest. From her mannerism, she was being open minded and carefully listened to every detail.

Once the offer had been made, Lexa inclined her head ever so slightly before she met the curious gazes again. She tilted her head slightly, her features stoic as ever. "I am willing to speak more about this." She looked between the two stern, older faces before she added, "But I cannot at the moment." Lexa saw the obvious disappointment, and it pleased her. It was a positive sign.

"Well, maybe there will be a more convenient time when you return for the last three reapers... former reapers." Marcus Kane withdrew his free hand from his jacket pocket and placed it on his companion's shoulder. "Don't you think, Abby?"

Abigail Griffin, the chancellor of the Sky People, gave a low sigh and looked from Marcus to the grounder commander. "Perhaps it would be a better time then."

Lexa bowed her head again to the two leaders. "I understand your concerns." For an instant, her attention was drawn past Abigail Griffin's shoulder to the movement by a tent. She briefly saw a flash of golden hair duck out of sight. Lexa focused on the chancellor. "Winter is fast approaching." Her simple statement stirred concern in the chancellor's features. "Snow is falling early this year."

Abigail sighed and slipped her hands back into her jacket's pockets. Like Marcus, the trip here to the grounder camp was difficult due to the low temperatures. It was easier to stay somewhat warm in Camp Jaha. Like her people, she was hardly properly clothed for such coldness.

"That is our concern too," Abigail admitted.

Lexa nodded. "Within a week's time, I will return to Camp Jaha to retrieve the last of my people and further discuss relations." She flexed her grip on the sword hilt. "If I can arrive sooner, I will do so. However, I make no promises as I will be very busy with the departure of the twelve clans."

"We understand," Marcus readily agreed. "We would appreciate the opportunity though to work this out."

Abigail seconded his words with a firm nod. She seriously offered, "Thank you, commander."

Marcus signaled for the two Sky guards that had travelled with them to move out. However, Abigail's words made him pause.

"There is another reason why we are here," Abigail started.

Lexa stiffened slightly, uneasy.

"That I am here," Abigail corrected. She had a very concerned look now and took a step closer to the commander. Instantly she caught Ryder's motions to his sword so she made no further movements. "I wish to see Clarke."

Ryder withdrew after his commander raised her hand at him. He shifted a step back to Indra.

Lexa lowered her hand back to her side. Quickly her eyes went from the spot where she had seen Clarke earlier, but her second was long gone now. She inwardly sighed before she held Abigail's gaze again. She wondered how she kept getting in between mother and daughter. She would resolve this small issue in the upcoming days after Clarke completed her Right to Honor. She already had the perfect idea in mind.

"I am afraid Clarke is not here today," Lexa started. "She is out on a hunt until after sunset."

Abigail's frustrations became clear. "I have not seen my daughter in weeks… over a month now." Her tone was edgy, almost ridiculing the commander for her daughter's hiding. Quickly her attention was drawn to Indra, who huffed heavily.

"She is safe and doing better," Lexa stated. She had the mother's worried features back on her. She saw Abigail about to say more so she cut her off with truthful words. "She still recovers from the Mountain."

Abigail swallowed hard as the truth's blade pushed into her chest. She worried for her daughter, who had suffered a mental blow from the Mountain. For a brief moment, her eyes fluttered from the onslaught of emotions before she gained control again. "Will you give her this for me?" She pulled out her hand from her jacket. In her hand was a rolled up, transparent sheet that had white writing on it. It was kept coiled up by a leather string.

Lexa reached for it when it was held out to her. She gingerly accepted the message and noticed that the leather string held a charm on it. She had no chance to study the charm and instead tucked it inside of her jacket so none could see it further. "I will," she softly promised.

"Thank you, commander." Abigail had suspected she would miss another chance to see her daughter. She had prepared the letter last night, just in case. She needed her words to reach her daughter, somehow.

"We should head back, Abby," Marcus suggested. "We can make it back to camp before sunset."

"I would advise such," Lexa mentioned. "The nights are below freezing now."

Abigail sadly sighed. "We've noticed." She looked to Marcus and nodded at him.

Marcus signaled the two guards to move aside so they could return to Camp Jaha. "Thank you for your time, commander."

Lexa now placed her hands behind her back and stayed beside the two leaders. She accompanied them on the short walk through the camp. Behind her, Indra and Ryder stayed at a safe distance. "Your journey here was not in vein."

Marcus softened at the commander's words.

"It is important that I know your interests in a new alliance," Lexa stated.

"We believe this can work," Abigail started. "We are cautious but optimistic."

"It's understandable." Lexa nodded at the chancellor. Similar to Clarke, she had to earn the Sky People's trust again. Thanks to Clarke's suggestion, she suspected the guns were a key element to regaining a level of trust. She silently thanked her second.

Marcus slowed beside the path that would take them from the grounder camp back to the sky camp. He turned to the commander. "Tell Clarke I said hello as well."

Lexa nodded before she looked at both of them. "Safe travels home." She waited for nothing else, turned on her heels, and marched back into camp with Indra and Ryder.

Abigail briefly stood there, lost and worried. When a strong hand grasped her shoulder, she broke from her reverie.

"She's safe, Abby." Marcus was assured of it. He drew his hand away and approached the two waiting guards.

Abigail continued staring into the grounder camp, hoping to see her daughter. Instead, she only watched the commander's receding figure. Much to her surprise, Indra had paused and partially turned towards her.

Indra held Abigail's eyes for a long moment. She gave a slight nod, perhaps hardly seen before she turned and rejoined the commander's side.

Abigail was unsure about Indra's true intent, but somehow it assured her on some level. She rubbed her brow and went over to Marcus. Still with her fears in her heart, she continued the walk back to Camp Jaha. She prayed her letter would reach Clarke.

Lexa separated from Indra. She still had Ryder with her, but they remained in comfortable silence. Right now, her mind was set on finding her second, who still evaded the Sky People like a plague. Just as she was about to go to Clarke's tent, she spotted Ares standing beside the dining hut. She grew curious and started for him.

Ares wagged his tails once Lexa saw him. He waited a little before he trotted off to lead Lexa to Clarke. His pace was fast and caused the commander to increase her own. Ares was far ahead of the commander and went directly to the meeting tent. He nosed the tent flap out of the way and went inside of it.

"Hey, boy." Clarke was walking away from the table that still had the damn model of the Mountain. She wanted to burn the thing, as if its ashes would free some of her pain. She moved away from it and curiously stared at the commander's throne.

Ares sat down next to Clarke. He looked up at her and curiously studied her taut features.

Clarke cleared away her memories about the first day she met Lexa, on the throne. She unfolded her arms and neared the throne. "I wonder how comfortable that thing real is." Clarke climbed the two steps up the dais and gingerly touched the armrest. Her fingernail caught a slight indent in the wood armrest. Clarke imagined it had been made by Lexa's dagger after a long period of time.

The throne continued beckoning for its ruler to be seated upon it. Every smooth branch that tangled upward from the seat held a story about the Trigedakru. The very spirit of the Trigedakru filled each fiber and gave their ruler great power over the people. Each passing heartbeat allowed the dead Trigedakru to whisper a little louder.

Clarke remembered that first meeting so clearly, burned into her mind and heart forever. She dragged her fingers off the armrest then she took a step closer to the throne. Her body's motions were no longer her own, as if the throne controlled her. Clarke turned and slowly descended to the seat. She easily clutched the armrests as if they were shaped for her hands. Finally she sunk into the throne and truly became connected to the Trigedakru for the first time.

Clarke released a shaky breath. She wondered if this was how her warrior refilled herself as the almighty Heda. Slowly Clarke's eyes drew shut, and she surrendered herself to the throne's glory. She tilted her head back until she became full connected with the throne. Every past Trikru pulsed in each branch of the throne and started bleeding into Clarke. Quickly the soft whispers became increasingly louder and filled Clarke's head first. Then they began reaching for her heart, so much deeper. Clarke released a soft moan.

Ares gave a low whine and stood on all fours. A soft noise made him twist his head back towards the tent's flap.

"Clarke!"

Through the Trigedakru's demands, the Heda's great voice ripped through them all. It plunged into Clarke's chest and broke her from the throne's control. Clarke gasped and straightened up with wide eyes. Her gaze landed on the commander at the tent's flap, and she hastily scrambled off the throne.

"Shit!" Clarke yelped. She lost her balance and took a very shameful tumble off the throne and dais.

Lexa remained in front of the tent flap. She had her hand on the sword hilt, head tilted, and eyebrow raised at her fallen second.

Clarke was panting and placed a hand on her pounding chest. She remained on her ass, in the dirt. She tossed a glower at her warrior for the abrupt interruption. "Fuck," she hissed and patted her chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

Lexa strolled over and towered above her second. "What are you doing?"

Clarke held out her hand towards the throne. "I was just…" She cleared her throat, now uneasy.

Ares was seated next to his human friend. He wagged his tails at her then peered up at Lexa.

Clarke swallowed and lowered her hand to her lap. Again she attempted, "I was just…"

Lexa narrowed her eyes and finished, "Hiding." She secretly enjoyed her second's discomfort at being caught and also the bright red cheeks.

Clarke finally got to her feet, done with being so embarrassed. "I was just waiting for you." She brushed her hands off on her jeans. "I wanted to return your book." She indicated the worn book on the corner of the table that held the model.

Lexa glanced at it before she cut her dark eyes back to Clarke. She knew it was only a half truth.

Clarke jammed her hands into her jean pockets then muttered, "And hiding."

Lexa went over to the table and collected the book. "Your mother and Marcus Kane have left."

Clarke nodded then dragged her stare from Lexa to the throne. She heard the low hum from it.

Lexa studied her second's drawn attention to the throne. She slotted her eyes and stated, "The throne was carved from an oak tree."

Clarke blinked and looked at her warrior.

Lexa had the book tucked under her right arm, and she approached the dais. She stared at the beautiful throne that represented the Trigedakru. "Our first Heda died on those branches along with a hundred of her people."

Clarke stiffened and stared horrified by the throne. "What? How?" She turned her shock onto her warrior. "Why?"

Lexa felt the pull from the throne, but she had learned to avoid it. She looked over at her second. "War… and defeat." She turned to her second and neared her. "Her people were hung from the branches, one by one… legs and arms broken." She stood in front of her second. "But Heda… she was speared on the highest branch through the heart, above her dying people." She twisted her head towards the throne. "They say her blood flowed down the tree, seeped into the ground, and the roots drank it." She released a low breath. "She speaks to me anytime I sit upon the throne."

Clarke swallowed hard and parted her lips. "What does she say?"

Lexa finally met Clarke's features after an eerie silence. "To protect my heart," she whispered, with a slight smirk. She left Clarke and started over to a trunk tucked in the corner. "How goes the archery?"

Clarke went over to Ares and played with his ears, for comfort. She watched her warrior dig through the trunk. "Well."

Lexa accepted the simple but meaningful reply. She straightened up with a new book in hand. It was actually worn though. Its leather spine showed age. The corners were rubbed down to the wood between the leather wrap. Lexa held it out once she came to her second.

Clarke accepted the book and brushed her hand across the symbol for Thrigad. She was eager to read more about the grounder's religion. She could barely help herself and cracked open the book. She flipped through the pages that were stiff and fluttered as she went through them. She paused on one page and quickly noticed that the words were handwritten, not typed or printed like _The Hobbit._

"There will be a piece within the tales of Woraun that will ring true with you," Lexa mentioned.

Clarke lifted her head and curiously studied her warrior. She was somewhat uneasy now. "What do you mean?"

Lexa considered her words carefully and simply answered, "You will know… then you will seek me out."

Clarke blew out a breath and shook her head. "Alright," she murmured.

Lexa was pleased and said, "We should return to training."

Clarke agreed and followed Lexa out of the meeting tent. She noted Ryder standing guard at the tent, and she exchanged a nod with him.

Lexa turned to her guard and ordered, "_Locate Eiko and send her to the training grounds_."

"Sha, Heda." Ryder bowed then strode off to carry out his commander's wishes.

Clarke took her warrior's side and continued the walk to the training grounds. She noted Ares ahead of them. "What did Kane and my mother want?"

Lexa waited until two warriors passed them then she quietly replied, "To discuss an alliance."

Clarke lit up at the unexpected news. "Really?" She felt relief wash over her. Perhaps she could stay in the background as the alliance unfolded between the Trikru and Skaikru.

Lexa curiously looked at her second, unsure about the redundant question. "Really," she repeated.

Clarke slightly grinned at her warrior's reply. She became serious after more thought about the alliance.

"They need help, Klark," Lexa finally revealed. She and Clarke had entered the quiet training grounds. She faced her second. "They are starving."

Clarke stiffened and warily looked at her warrior. Her lips remained parted, but she was at a loss. She shook her head and asked, "Did they tell you that?"

"They did not have to," Lexa replied. She folded her hands in front of her. "I can see it in their faces. I can see how their clothes hang from their bodies."

Clarke blew out a breath and suddenly she was very worried now. She moved away from Lexa and approached a pell that Ares sat by. She folded her arms and kept her head down as she considered her people's future this winter. "We have to help them," she softly stated.

Lexa looked over her shoulder at her second. She heard the whisper.

"Send them food and supplies," Clarke suggested. She lifted her head and looked directly at her warrior, for help and answers.

Step by step, Lexa slowly neared her second. She canted her head and argued, "And when they use those up, shall I send more?"

Clarke frowned and her eyes iced over at her warrior's meaning.

"Shall we starve ours for the Skaikru?" Lexa further asked.

Clarke's features twisted tighter. She lowered her head and tried containing her mixture of emotions. She struggled with how it both felt good and bad to have Lexa look upon her as Trikru. Yet, Clarke barely felt like Trikru, especially when not one warrior spoke to her. She was viewed as an outsider, a Skaikru. Perhaps Linden had a point.

Just as she was about to speak, Clarke's attention was pulled past Lexa to the approach of Echo. Clarke swallowed hard because Echo was the first to befriend her. Maybe the second behind Lincoln, who forgave her and Bellamy for the torture in the drop ship. Then there was Ryder and Nyko too.

As Clarke's attention centered on her warrior again, she was no longer truly an outsider but still fighting to become apart of the clan. The Trikru were careful to accept newcomers, and Clarke could hardly blame them, especially after all she had done to them. She closed her eyes and lowered her head from all the difficulty mixed up in her mind.

Lexa moved closer, reached forward, and tilted her second's head up with her fingertips. "Klark…" Once hazy blue eyes sharpened on her, Lexa softly promised, "We will help them just as I have helped you." She watched Clarke's pained swallow. Behind her, she sensed Echo nearly upon them. "Sha?" she whispered.

Clarke bit her bottom lip but finally nodded. "Sha, Heda."

Lexa's eyes brightened before she suddenly hardened and stepped away from her second. Her hand fell away, and she partially turned towards Echo.

Echo inclined her head to the commander. "Heda."

Lexa folded her arms and explained, "_Today and tomorrow, you will assist in Klark's training_."

"Sha," Echo readily agreed. She turned her brown eyes onto Clarke. "Soon, Klark you will stand among us."

Clarke released a heavy breath. She knew Echo's choice of words were significant because she would have to stand and never fall again. Her last fall was from the sky but now she would stand on the ground, with the Trigedakru.

"Let us begin," the commander ordered the pair.

After Clarke set aside her weapons and the _Thrigad_ book by the pell, she disrobed from her jacket and revealed her slowly reshaping body under the tight, black long sleeve shirt. She and Echo went to the open space together and sized each other up before they practiced hand-to-hand combat.

Lexa remained to the side and would carefully watch her second's movements. She had worked Clarke hard over the past days. She was proud how she had reshaped Clarke so far. If Lexa could transform Clarke this much in a fortnight then she could so easily redesign Clarke into a glorious warrior within the year. Lexa found her second open to learning, when her frustrations were under control. With each passing day, she tapped deeper into Clarke's will to become better than the day before. She was nearly certain Clarke would achieve her Right to Honor.

Before sunset, Lexa had a few warriors bring several lit torches to the training grounds. The light was enough to provide for them a few candlemarks after sunset. Lexa pushed Clarke harder as they came closer to the end of their day. She used Echo to drive Clarke and figure out when Clarke would break. Towards the end, Clarke had lost her energy and started taking too many strikes. Lexa decided it was enough and ordered Clarke to run a lap around the field with Echo. Lexa had more than enough information to know Clarke's last weak points that they had to resolve tomorrow.

Echo and Clarke stretched together. Both breathing hard as their hearts slowly came off the combat high.

Echo grinned and followed Clarke over to the pell. "You have improved, Sky Girl."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the old nickname. She rarely heard it anymore, other than from Echo. "Thanks." She put the sheathed daggers on her back then the quiver last. She carried her bow and jacket in her hand. "I can tell you're not holding back as much."

Echo shrugged on her heavy jacket, a combination of leather and fur. "You no longer require hand holding."

Again, Clarke rolled her eyes and shook her head. She returned to her warrior's side. There was a slight limp in her gait that she desperately tried hiding it from both her warrior and Echo. The last spill she took had twisted her ankle too. The walk back to camp was slow, purposeful so that nobody would notice her trouble. However, the commander knew her second's injury.

Clarke retired to her tent and sunk into a chair by the fire that Octavia had started for them. She groaned and tried ignoring Octavia's smirk.

Octavia finally gave a scrap of sympathy to her friend. She helped Clarke get cleaned up after a hard day.

Clarke then decided to skip dinner. She had stripped off her weapons, jacket, boots, and worn socks. She was starting to her bedroll when her warrior made her presence known outside the tent. Clarke was startled when the commander entered with a plate of food then a bowl for Ares. Behind Lexa, Ryder followed in last with a bucket of water.

Lexa gave her second the food then signaled Ryder to place the water by the campfire. She gave no explanation and only reminded Clarke about training at first light. She stood in front of the tent flap and waited until Ryder was gone.

Clarke sensed there was something else on her warrior's mind.

Lexa remained silent and simply reached into her jacket. She produced the letter from Abigail Griffin.

Clarke stared oddly at the rolled up message. She curiously peered up at her warrior.

"Leid sheidgeda," Lexa offered in goodbye.

Clarke softly returned the words. She remained rooted between the fire and the tent's entrance, plate in her left hand and letter in her right hand. She stared at the tent flap that stilled after the commander's departure.

Octavia knelt beside the bucket and dipped her fingertips into it. She found it to be ice cold. She smirked and announced, "Damn. She's good."

Clarke curiously looked over at Octavia and only realized what she meant once she investigated the bucket. For the rest of the night, she was able to relax and soothed her sprained ankle thanks to Lexa. She made a mental note to thank her warrior tomorrow.

After dinner, Clarke remained seated in front of the fire. She had her sprained ankle in the bucket of cold water, pant leg out of the way. She set her plate on the ground then picked up the scroll that she had tried avoiding for as long as possible. She swallowed at seeing the familiar handwriting etched against the clear material.

Ares lifted his head from his paws, an empty bowl in front of his nose. He studied his friend untying the leather strand.

As soon as Clarke freed the leather necklace, it caused the letter to unroll in her lap. Slowly, Clarke lifted the necklace and turned her hand over until the charm settled into her palm. She choked on her instant emotions that flared up in her chest. Clarke placed her hand over her mouth and held down the whimper upon seeing her father's wedding band hooked to the leather strap. For generations, the wedding band was passed down from parent to child and now it was in Clarke's hands.

Octavia looked up from her sword that she was sharpening and set her worried features on Clarke. She nearly asked what was wrong, but she held her tongue. She knew Clarke would discuss it if it was meant to be talked about between them.

Clarke softly cleared her throat and blinked away the sting in her eyes. She gathered her strength and turned the letter around until the letters made sense to her. She inhaled deeply and focused on her mother's letter.

_Clarke,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, at least well enough as you can be. It has been thirty-seven days since I last saw you, and I think about you at least that many times each day. I worry about you, for you. I often pray to God that He looks after you in my absence. Hopefully you have begun to heal from what has happened since your arrival on the ground. _

_Everyday, I question whether I did the right thing or not. Most times, I feel wrong for all that I have done. But, as we know, none of it can be undone now, only repaired and healed. But, will it ever be enough for you? Enough for you to still call me your mother? _

_Someday soon, I hope you will return home to me, for a visit if nothing else. I am doing my best to give you the space that you so obviously desire, but I still continue to worry. Please do not feel you must carry this burden on your shoulders alone any longer. I am always here for you, my baby girl. _

_Love,_

_Mom_

Clarke reread the letter several times until it was locked in her memory. She finally lifted her head and stared into the campfire. Her thumb continuously rubbed against her father's wedding band. Even when she climbed into her bedroll an hour later, she still clutched her father's ring. Her mother's letter remained open and rested on top of her empty saddlebags. Clarke had both troubled and positive thoughts as she drifted asleep beside her furry friend.

First light came soon, far too soon. Clarke groaned and rolled over until she could snuggle into Ares's back.

Ares released a content sigh and wagged his two tails, for a few seconds. He gave a low huff.

Clarke grumbled and struggled to wiggle out of the furs. She hated getting up so early. She had adjusted to it until her body became so worn out from these recent days. Once she started moving, it became easier.

Ares lifted his head when his human friend dragged herself out of the bedroll. He sighed, twisted around, and stretched himself across the still warm furs. He curiously watched Clarke get ready.

Clarke left in a rush with Ares on her heels. She would eat breakfast later when they took their normal break. She was hardly surprised to find that Echo was helping her train further. She also knew it would be a long, hard day. It was her last chance to develop and learn any further for her Right to Honor. Tomorrow morning, Clarke would leave camp in pursuit of a fine prey to bring as a prize to her future Heda.

Lexa remained off to the side and instructed her second how to correct errors. Occasionally she would step in and actually show Clarke. Many times she circled the pair and carefully watched her second's movements, power, and veracity. She was satisfied and pleased with her second.

Clarke was moving faster than when she first started her training. She thought much less about her moves and instead allowed her body to move freely. After Echo threw a punch, Clarke moved behind her and brought her arm across Echo's chest. She threw Echo down to the ground then hastily backed off before Echo could get her feet.

Echo popped up and retaliated with a high kick.

Clarke ducked under it and grinned at Echo's annoyed features. It was the first time she had seen Echo get pissed about being thrown down so easily.

"Do not get too confident," Lexa reminded her second. She peered down at her right side when Ares whined in agreement. She briefly considered whether the wolf understood them, but she shook off the notion. She returned her focus to the two fighters.

Clarke nodded at Lexa's reminder. She made the first move and charged Echo. She went under Echo's wild swing and plowed her left shoulder into Echo's ribs. She hefted Echo up and over.

Echo released a low groan after she hit the ground. Once her vision cleared, she rolled onto her side and stood up. She glanced over at the commander, who was gloating proudly. She sighed and slotted her eyes at the second. It was time to take the gloves off so she came at Clarke fast.

Clarke yelped and lost her smirk. She ducked under repetitive hard swings and back peddled, hardly fast enough as Echo kept coming after her. "Fuck," she hissed. She blocked the next two blows but the third one hit her right side.

Lexa grinded her teeth and held back her guidance. She had to let Clarke figure out how to get out of a bad situation because tomorrow Lexa would have no control. Her hands fisted harder each time Echo landed a blow to her second.

Echo felt she had weakened Clarke enough so she sharply jammed her palm into Clarke's stomach. She hastily started lifting up with all her body's momentum and strength.

Clarke saw it coming to her so she acted with her feet. She slammed her boots into Echo in time before she was thrown backwards. She stumbled back and groaned from damage to her sides. If this kept up, she would have a difficult time tomorrow on her hunt.

Echo shook her head and started towards Clarke with new purpose.

Clarke raised her bruised hands, prepared to take on her opponent. But suddenly her focus on Echo was drawn away, and her gaze went past Echo.

However, Echo was still in pursuit and charged at her opponent.

"Wait!" Clarke held up her hands. She back stepped several times.

Echo slowed and wondered what the matter was.

Lexa narrowed her eyes and looked towards the camp.

"I hear something…" Clarke shook her head and moved forward, towards the camp. "Somebody," she softly corrected. She noted how Ares's ears perked up and twitched a few times.

Lexa realized it too. "Somebody is yelling from the camp."

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows and began heading to camp. She realized the voice was growing more distinct. Behind her, Lexa and Echo followed her at a fast pace.

Clarke entered the camp and slowed when she heard the next yell, much clearer this time.

"Clarke Fucking Griffin!"

Clarke's eyes bulged, and she rasped, "Raven." Like lightening, Clarke bolted at her top speed.

Ares gave a low howl and pursued his human friend. He came alongside her and followed her towards the stranger in the camp. For a moment, he felt like they were on a hunt, as a pack.

Clarke jumped over forgotten campfires and darted around buildings or tents. Again she heard Raven's yell just before she came into the central location. She abruptly halted and stared wide eye at the dozen or more warriors with blades pointed at Raven Reyes.

Ares skidded against the ground and gazed upon the intruder. Even from a distance, he could smell her unique scent that had a fiery metal hint.

"Raven," Clarke called.

Raven Reyes had already bitched out a few of the grounders that tried to touch her, including Indra. She turned when she heard the familiar voice. She grew still for a beat then started towards her friend. "Clarke," she breathed, in pure relief. She brightened with each step.

Clarke shook her head in amazement. Behind her, she sensed Lexa and Echo catching up to her, but she left them before they could ask anything. Clarke rushed across the short distance and in a second she had her arms around her friend.

Raven gave a yelp when Clarke picked her up off the ground and spun her in a circle. She nearly lost her balance once her feet were on the ground, but Clarke held her close. Raven was engulfed in the hardest hug she had ever experienced in her life.

Clarke tightened her arms further and could hardly believe Raven was here. A few tears made it past her eyes and tracked down her cheeks. "It's so good to see you."

Raven smiled and swallowed against the lump in her throat. "You too, Griffin." She and Clarke slowly withdrew but still held each other. For a long second, Raven inventoried what she could about Clarke's changed appearance. She smirked and teased, "You've gone butch on me."

Clarke laughed and another tear or two went down her face.

Raven quickly reached up and wiped them away, along with some dirt.

Clarke captured her friend's hands into her own. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, idiot." Raven glared and added, "You fuckin' disappear without a word."

"I-"

"Everybody has been freaking out, especially your mother." Raven sighed and squeezed Clarke's rough hands. She was about to say more until she noted Lexa coming up to them.

Clarke looked at her warrior.

"Commander," Raven roughly greeted. Her tone iced over, and she stared darkly at the commander.

"Raven," Lexa cordially returned. She then looked at her second. In Trigedasleng, she ordered, "_We should take this to the meeting tent_."

Clarke bowed her head and replied, "Sha, Heda."

Raven opened her mouth after what transpired between Clarke and the commander. She was dumbfounded by the fact Clarke clearly understood Trigedasleng. But what made it worse was that Clarke used Lexa's formal title in Trigedasleng, just like any grounder warrior.

Clarke cut her eyes back to Raven. "Come on." She put her hand against Raven's back and guided her away from the central location. She realized how much the other Trikru warriors were watching and listening to their exchange. Lexa had the right idea to go somewhere private.

Raven was led a short distance and ducked into the meeting tent. She turned and stiffened once she saw the black wolf that followed them. "Clarke…" Fear tinted her voice, and she stumbled back a step, finger pointed at the animal.

Clarke grinned and half turned towards her furry companion. "That's Ares."

Rave lowered her hand and turned her worried stare onto Clarke. "Ares?" she softly repeated. She shook her head but worry shifted into annoyance. "What the Hell is going on here, Clarke?"

Clarke saw her warrior's increased tension, but she was thankful when Lexa simply moved away from them. It was up to her to calm Raven. She moved closer to her friend. "It's a bit complicated, but we can talk about it."

Raven folded her arms and hotly stated, "How about you jump to the apology first?"

Clarke narrowed her eyes, but she sighed because Raven was upset.

"You just left," Raven declared. "You left all of us… you left me."

Clarke quickly realized an apology was the fastest way to disarm her friend. "Raven, I am sorry."

Raven was startled at the fact Clarke had apologized. She swallowed hard and gave a weak nod. "You didn't have to leave."

Clarke bit the inside of her mouth. Her mind wondered back the Mountain and the destruction of it. She shoved the devastation down again. "I had to go." She placed her hand against her chest, between her partially unzipped jacket. "There's a monster in here, Raven." She patted her chest once. "I have killed hundreds since I came down to the ground."

"You saved us," Raven argued.

Clarke lowered her hand. "Kill many to save a few?" She shook her head.

Raven moved closer and took her friend's hands into her own. "Cage and his people are hardly innocent, Clarke. They killed grounders, brought the Exodus down, and started drilling us." She grew bitter. "Fuck them for their narcissistic attitude. I'd burned them too because we all know Cage could have just asked us, and we would have helped out."

Clarke sighed because her friend was right. She nodded and sadly smiled. She had missed Raven, and her blunt attitude.

Raven saw Clarke's mixture of dismay and happiness. She cleared her throat to break the silence then she held out her hand at Clarke's appearance. "So, what's with this?" Earlier, she had spotted a sheathed dagger at Clarke's lower back. "Are you going grounder on me… like O?"

Clarke shyly smiled at the older girl. "Well…" She sighed and glanced over at the commander. "_Leksa, give us time alone?_"

Lexa nodded and wandered back around the table. She held her second's eyes and reminded, "_We must return to training soon._"

"Sha," Clarke agreed. "_I will try to be quick._"

Lexa gave a final nod before she slipped out of the tent.

Clarke focused on her friend again after the commander left.

Raven snapped her low hanging jaw shut. "You speak grounder too?"

Clarke decided it was best to cut to the point. "I'm joining the clan, Raven." She watched several emotions play across Raven's features. She mentally prepared for whatever retaliation would come from her friend.

Raven crossed her arms again. She lifted her chin slightly. "She's totally got you wrapped around her finger."

Clarke parted her lips but slowly her eyes grew wider. She suddenly smacked Raven's arm, too hard. "Screw you!" She pointed finger at Raven, who was slowly smirking at her. "I have you know I had her creeping after me from here all the way to the goddamn Dead Zone." She dropped her hand and blew out a breath after her rant.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Have you slept with her?"

Again, Clarke's eyes bulged, but she resisted hitting Raven, barely. "I'm not like th…"

Raven tilted her head and dared her friend to finish the statement. Her eyebrow lifted impossibly higher, in challenge.

Clarke sighed, dramatically. "I learned my lesson," she muttered.

Raven finally relented and closed the small space between them. She cupped both of Clarke's cheeks and held blue eyes with her amber ones. "It's okay, seriously." She read the skepticism in Clarke's features. "All of this," she insisted. She lowered her hands to Clarke's shoulders. "We all want a place to belong and right now… fuckin' Camp Jaha feels like it's running out of oxygen too."

Clarke agreed with the assessment. What made the Ark work up in space no longer applied on the ground, but many Arkers clung to it like normalcy. "Lexa offered me a place here… both as a warrior and by her side."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "By her side…?" She waited for finer details.

"To lead," Clarke clarified.

Raven considered it then double checked, "To lead the grounders?"

Clarke shrugged, which caused Raven's hands to fall away. "Yeah… I'll be Hedatu."

Raven shook her head. "Commander Two?" After Clarke's nod, she blew out a breath and whispered, "That's a lot of stress, Clarke."

For a moment, Clarke was quiet then softly replied, "Yeah… but I got Lexa this time." And Ares too, Clarke mentally added. Then the topic of their conversation reentered the tent. She knew time for training was dwindling as the sun kept setting earlier each day. Indeed the sky seemed to shrink.

Raven's features darkened upon the commander's return.

Clarke diverted the tension and asked, "How did you get here?"

Raven focused on her friend rather than the commander. "I gimped here."

"Raaaven," Clarke drew out in warning.

"What?" Raven glared at her friend. "What the Hell did you expect? I was getting sick of waiting for you to come back."

Clarke shook her head and asked, "Who knows that you came here?"

"No one," Raven replied.

Clarke became alarmed instantly. "Not even Wick?"

"Hell no," Raven tersely answered. "He'd follow me here."

"We need to get you back before nightfall or before anybody notices you missing," Clarke decided. She turned to her warrior.

Lexa stepped closer to the pair. She sensed Ares joining them too. "Actually, Raven should stay for a few days."

Clarke was awestruck and stared at her warrior.

Raven blinked then furrowed her brow.

"Clarke begins her Right to Honor tomorrow," Lexa explained to Raven. She decided to play on Raven's good side so she inclined herself slightly. "It would honor me if you witnessed my second's Right to Honor."

Clarke tried figuring out if this was still the same commander next to her. She nearly reached out to touch Lexa and confirm it. She instead fisted her hands and nervously looked at her friend.

Raven was obviously uncomfortable from the commander's considerate treatment. She nibbled on her bottom lip then looked at Clarke. "Right to Honor?"

"It's like a test… to see if I'm fit to be Trikru."

Raven nodded and looked back at the commander, who was still bent forward. She realized her lack of answer had yet to put off the commander. She caught a glance of hopefulness in Clarke's features so Raven cleared her throat. "Yeah… sure I'll stay."

Lexa straightened up after the strange acceptance. Sky People's language would always make her think through it, almost painfully. "Thank you, Raven of the Sky People." She looked at her second. "I will send a rider to Camp Jaha to inform them of Raven's stay here."

Clarke nodded and slid her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Then we must continue training," Lexa reminded. Her tone held finality and hard eyes rested on her second.

Clarke bit the inside of her mouth then turned to Raven. After a deep breath, she ordered, "You can come watch me train."

Raven shrugged in silent answer.

Clarke headed out of the tent with her warrior, furry companion, and now Raven.

Lexa split from the group and sought out a messenger that could alert Camp Jaha about Raven's whereabouts.

Clarke continued to the training grounds. She tried wrapping her mind around the fact that Raven had traveled, alone, to see her. She glanced a few times at Raven. There was something different about Raven since the last time they were together. A different purpose was under Raven's skin, and Clarke was unsure about it, just yet.

Echo folded her arms and watched the two Sky People. She remembered the dark haired girl from the Mountain. But as they grew closer, Echo sensed that the stranger was hardly a girl anymore. Like many, the Mountain changed her.

"Heda will return shortly," Clarke told Echo.

"Then let us continue," Echo ordered.

Clarke nodded and followed the warrior into an open spot.

"We will warm up first." Echo raised her hands and bent her knees.

Clarke shifted into proper stance. She started moving to her left, step by step.

Echo mirrored her opponent's motions.

Raven remained beside the black wolf. She recalled his name was Ares. Raven could only imagine how Clarke came across such a mysterious animal. A sudden but controlled yell jerked her focus towards the fight. With keen interest, Raven watched Clarke fight against the grounder.

Lexa shortly arrived and ordered the pair to continue without hesitation. She neared Raven but stood beside Ares, who divided them.

From the corner of her eye, Raven warily studied the dark commander, who seemed to have a new control over Clarke. A slight frown caressed her lips, but Raven watched Clarke deflect several of Echo's blows. She held her breath when Echo rushed Clarke, lifted her, and sharp yells came from both fighters.

Clarke had learned to land on her feet, rather than her ass, when she was tossed over her opponent's shoulders. She twisted around with an abrupt kick that Echo went under, barely. She laughed before she lunged forward and this time latched onto Echo's extended arm.

Echo growled as she was forced backwards against the nearby pell. Her back hit it hard, but she brought a fist into Clarke's side.

Clarke released a low grunt and sensed Echo's next move. She blocked Echo's swift knee with her own then slammed Echo's upper body against the pell. Echo's painful grunt pleased Clarke until a sudden force of power to her chest made her stumble back.

"Immobilize her arms next time, Klark," Lexa advised. She folded her arms and curiously watched how Echo used the pell to divide herself from Clarke.

Clarke attempted going around the pell, but Echo ducked to the opposite side each time. Her frustrations were mounting towards the sky.

Echo darkly laughed at how easy it was to rattle Clarke. "Control your emotions, Sky Girl."

Clarke growled in response and lunged to the left, but Echo moved to the right.

Raven had a smirk at seeing her best friend's uncontrolled frustration. "Think, Griffin!"

Clarke rolled her eyes at the horrible advice. However, she started to the right, around the pell.

Echo went opposite and kept the wood post between them. She laughed at Clarke's growls.

Clarke grew swifter and predictable, on purpose. Finally, she spun on her right heel and performed a one eighty with a sharp lunge towards her opponent.

Echo was too late to figure out Clarke's tactic. She ran right into Clarke's hands and was thrown down with a full spin of their bodies. She hollered loud and groaned deeply after her back slammed into the cold ground.

Raven blinked in surprised and was amazed by Clarke's maneuver.

Echo was on her feet again. She and Clarke met blows between their hands, knees, and elbows. She moved in and out of Clarke's offensive moves. She countered with her own at any opening.

Raven glanced at the dark commander, who was stoic. However, she sensed an air of pride that drifted off the commander. She looked to Clarke and the grounder, who continued their deadly dance. In those few seconds, Raven realized how different Clarke was now than over a month ago. If she had waited any longer to see Clarke, she was unsure whether Clarke would have been the same person she once met from months ago.

After the practice with Echo, Lexa dismissed the Azgeda warrior. She and Clarke spent that last of daylight on what maneuvers worked the best, what moves helped determine an opponent's weakness, and what tactics could raise an opponent's emotions. Lexa was satisfied that her second's defenses were strong, which were key to Clarke earning her Right to Honor.

On the walk to camp, Clarke remained between Lexa and Raven. She and Lexa continued speaking in Trigedasleng about tomorrow's Right to Honor. Clarke was filled with butterflies, but Lexa assured her that she was ready. Among the tents of the camp, Lexa turned to her second and promised to see her at first light.

Clarke swallowed against the build of tension in her chest. She understood that Lexa's words were that last ones of a teacher to her student. Tomorrow, Lexa would wholly be the commander that would oversee her Right to Honor.

Lexa gave a final nod and turned on her boots. She tightened her grip on her sword hilt as she walked away from her second.

Clarke fidgeted after the uneasy goodnight to her warrior. She glanced once at Raven before she rushed off and called for her warrior.

Lexa paused beside a small hut. She turned to her second and patiently waited for her.

"Wait," Clarke repeated as she took the last steps up to her warrior. She hesitantly touched her warrior's forearm. She hardly cared if others saw them this way. "I meant to say thank you… for everything you've taught me."

Lexa lifted her chin slightly, but her eyes brightened under the remaining sunlight. The sky's oranges and yellows softened her cheeks and made her seem younger. She held her second's sincere features. "You have done well, Klark," she revealed.

"I will do well tomorrow and the next… every day after this one," Clarke swore.

Lexa bowed her head closer and whispered, "You honor me, Klark kom Skai."

Clarke tightened her grip on Lexa. "Thank you… for everything," she insisted.

"Pro," Lexa proudly replied. She felt Clarke's hand giveway. "Rest this evening and prepare for your hunt tomorrow."

"Sha, Heda." Clarke accepted their finally goodnight. "See you in the morning." She slipped away and returned to Raven and Ares.

Raven followed Clarke through the camp, in mutual silence. She entered a tent when Clarke held it open for her.

"Octavia and I stay here together," Clarke explained to Raven.

Raven brightened at the prospect of seeing Octavia. "How is she?" She had assumed Octavia and Lincoln had stolen away into the night after the destruction of Mount Weather.

"She's really good." Clarke had a smile. She then went about making the tent more comfortable for all of them.

Raven took a seat by the dead campfire. She was relieved to be off her leg after walking and standing all day. She released a heavy sigh and watched her friend move about the tent. "So exactly what is this Right to Honor?"

Clarke carried an armload of fire from the tent's corner. She settled the pile by the ashen ground and started building a new fire. "It's a Trikru tradition to join the clan… especially for warriors." Her full attention was on the building of the wood.

Raven watched Clarke arrange the firewood in a particular way. It was obvious Clarke had been reschooled on how to build a campfire than how they had haphazardly made them in the Sky camps. She peered up from the wood and studied her friend's stern profile. "What you have to do?"

"Tomorrow I go on a hunt," Clarke replied. She retrieved flintstones from her rear pocket then her hands vanished among the wood. Several times stone cracked against stone. "After I return with my prize, I then battle a Trikru warrior in hand-to-hand combat."

Raven goggled and shook her head. "Clarke, you'll get your ass kicked."

Clarke hastily pulled her hands out when the flintstones' spark jumped onto the kindling neatly tucked under the wood. She watched the initial sparks building into small flames. "Maybe." She met her friend's concerned gaze. "But, it's not about that." She stood up and returned the flintstones by the other campfire supplies.

Raven was still wide eye. "Did you miss the part where O got her ass kicked by a grounder?"

Clarke turned after she set the stones down. Her eyes flickered from Raven to the tent's entrance.

"Maybe back then, but now I do the ass kicking," Octavia announced as she entered the tent. She smiled despite the dark war paint over her face made her dangerous.

Raven was on her feet. She returned Octavia's large smile and came over for a warm hug.

Octavia returned the strong hug and rocked their bodies for a beat. "It's good to see you, Raven."

"You too." Raven released Octavia and shook her head. "How's Lincoln?"

"Good… really good." Octavia had just finished up dinner with him. She tilted her head. "When did you get here?"

"This afternoon," Raven replied.

Octavia gave a low hum. She had heard word about a Sky Person's arrival, but she had to remain on patrol. She looked over at Clarke. "Done early today?"

Clarke nodded and approached the campfire. She took a seat with her legs stretched out.

"Are you ready for tomorrow's hunt?" Octavia asked. She allowed Raven to take the other seat by Clarke. She retrieved a third one from the table.

"I'll pack before I lay down," Clarke replied.

Octavia placed the chair beside Raven.

Clarke reached down for Ares, who licked her hand once. She started playing with his warm fur.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven looked over at Clarke.

After a deep breath, Clarke met her friend's hard stare. "Yes." She could tell Raven was unconvinced so she hotly demanded, "Whaaat?" She straightened up.

"You're doing this to get into Lexa's pants," Raven stabbed.

"Fuck, Raven!" Clarke jerked in the seat, towards her friend. "Are you fucking serious?"

Suddenly a smirk broke across Raven's face. "No." She folded her arms. "I'm just checking."

Clarke sighed dramatically and shook her head. She slumped back in the seat.

Octavia chuckled quietly and managed to stay quiet, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"This could really help all of us," Clarke said, seriously. She met Raven's gaze, now both matched with honesty. "All of us," she emphasized. "You, me, O, Lexa, Lincoln, Bell, Monty, Lincoln, Nyko-"

"Indra," Octavia chimed in, "Kane, Ryder-"

"My mom," Clarke whispered. She shook her head. "We need this peace… stability and help."

Raven sighed and slouched into the seat. "But does it require you becoming a grounder?"

Clarke tilted her head and argued, "We all are already grounders." She folded her arms in her lap.

Raven mock glared at her friend. "You joining them?"

Clarke grinned a little. "Do as the Romans do." She enjoyed Raven rolling her eyes. "How about…" She sat up, leaned towards her friend, and placed her hand on Raven's thigh. "This is what I want, Raven."

For an uncomfortable moment, Raven wiggled under Clarke's gaze then she finally nodded and sighed. "Got it." She knew Clarke rarely made rash decisions, if she could help it. "So… tell me where you been for the past month?"

Clarke sadly smiled, squeezed Raven's leg, and withdrew her hand. Finally, all of them played catch up about where and what had happened in their lives for the past weeks. Their voices climbed in volume a few times, as they traded stories. Clarke found herself happy that Raven had come to the Trikru camp. However, she also became more worried about the Skaikru as Raven relayed all the ongoings in Camp Jaha.

As the night progressed, Clarke went to collected food for dinner and also for her adventure. During the meal, they continued sharing stories while they ate dinner. Ares happily ate his meal at Clarke's feet. Occasionally Octavia would put more wood into the fire. After the stories and laughter, Clarke got up and started preparing for tomorrow's hunt.

Octavia stayed with Raven and talked with her more. She was happy to spend the time with Raven. Later, she organized a bedroll for Raven along with enough furs. Eventually, they settled into the bed after Octavia loaned a few clothes to Raven.

Clarke hugged Raven goodnight then started stripping out of her dirty clothes. She had clean ones for tomorrow. Once under the cool furs, she attempted stilling her unsettled thoughts about her Right to Honor. She knew Lexa had confidence in her new skills. Yet, Clarke was plenty nervous.

Ares gave a low whine and lifted his head. He settled his chin onto Clarke's side. He wiggled in closer then closed his eyes.

Clarke sadly smiled at her furry friend. Tomorrow she would have to make Ares stay with Lexa. It saddened her further that she would be completely alone tomorrow. Somehow, she had grown accustom to having Ares's company, Lexa's presence, and seeing Octavia or Echo each day. Her journey to earn her Honor was a solitary one meant for the naïve being to become an honorable warrior.

As Clarke lay under the furs, she stared at the thin opening between the tent flaps. There was stray light from outside campfires that glowed between the flaps. Beside the entrance, Clarke's stuffed rucksack waited for its adventure tomorrow. Gradually Clarke's eyelids slid down and time slipped by with worried dreams until sunlight's early fingers drew through the tent flaps. Clarke blinked several times and stared at the patient rucksack.

Ares gave a low yawn when his human friend stood up. He watched her hesitant movements through the tent. He noted the other two females got up too.

Clarke never spoke as she prepared for her day. She silently thanked her friends for giving her the space. She adjusted her worn leather jacket over her shoulders and went over to the tent flap. She retrieved the leather gloves from her back pocket. It would be a cold day by how it felt in the tent already.

Octavia came over to Clarke. "You have everything?" She noted the filled quiver beside the rucksack. There seemed to be enough arrows. After Clarke's nod, she softly asked, "What about your handgun?"

Raven joined the pair and noticed the wolf sat beside Clarke's feet.

"I'm leaving it here," Clarke revealed. She looked at Octavia. "I don't want any doubt about my hunt."

Octavia both admired and worried about Clarke. If Clarke was attacked then she had few weapons she could use other than a dagger. She bit the inside of her mouth, but she nodded. "You have food for three days, right?"

"Yes." Clarke had gone through her mental checklist several times.

Octavia could tell she was only delaying Clarke. She placed her hand against her friend's back. "Come on. Heda is probably waiting for you."

"Sha," Clarke murmured. She collected the rucksack and put it over her back. Then the full quiver hung from her hip. Last, she scooped up the bow.

Octavia noticed that Clarke was only taking one sword, which was hooked to Clarke's right side. She suspected Clarke only wanted to carry what was truly necessary, and she smiled at Clarke's obvious consideration.

Clarke exited the tent and released a low breath. She watched the white huff form in front of her face. She brushed off a chill that wanted to chase down her spine. She pushed forward with her friends behind her. At her side, Ares bounded along with excitement and unaware of their pending seperation

As promised, the commander of the twelve clans waited at the camp's edge. All around her were many other Trikru clansmen that also waited for Clarke's Right to Honor to begin today. Everybody's eyes locked onto the outsider, who would seek her Honor to become one of them.

Clarke freed her hands from her rucksack's straps. She nervously glanced at Trikru faces all around her. She received a faint nod from Echo then another from Nyko and Lincoln. She had no idea that so many would come to see her start her hunt. She stepped up to the commander and bowed her head. "Heda."

Octavia hooked Raven's arm and drew her over to Indra and Lincoln.

The commander gazed upon the outsider and seemed to survey her stature, face, and finally her eyes. Lexa straightened impossibly taller and flexed her grip on her sword hilt. "_Klark kom Skai,_ _you have chosen to seek your Honor and place among the Trigedakru._" She released the sword's hilt, lifted her outstretched hand, and hooked Clarke's chin with her fingertips. "_As Heda, I grant you the Right to seek your Honor._" She held Clarke's bright blue eyes. "_This is your Right to Honor, Klark kom Skai_." She lowered her hand and then in a powerful voice, she commanded, "_Now hunt for your Honor and bring us your finest kill._"

Clarke inhaled sharply and gave a firm nod. "Sha, Heda." She cut her eyes to the woods but glanced back at her warrior.

Lexa took one step back and held out her left arm towards the forest. Her open hand welcomed her second to steal away into the woods, hunt freely, and return with a prized kill.

Clarke took her first step towards the trees. She felt the weight of the rucksack and furs across her back. The arrows rustled in the quiver that dangled from her left side. Clarke's left palm was damp against the bow in her hand. She took another step and sensed the dagger at her back. Her sword felt heavy against her hip. But, she was prepared to take on the woods.

Ares followed behind Clarke and took his spot beside her. He jerked to the side when his human friend abruptly halted and faced him.

Clarke stood beside the first tree of the woods. She knelt in front of Ares. "Stay here, boy." She ran her fingers through his thick fur.

Ares whined and tilted his head. There was heavy confusion in his green eyes.

Clarke leaned in closer and softly asked, "Watch over Lexa for me." She played with his ears one last time then offered him a smile before she stood up. "See you soon, Ares."

Ares twisted his head the other way when Clarke continued into the woods, without him. He whined in a final plea.

However, Clarke continued deeper into the woods until she vanished among the trees.

Ares gave a low howl, but his friend did not comeback from the trees. He stood up, and his tails remained down. He yelped once for Clarke. He danced on his paws then started forward until a sure hand hooked his neck.

Lexa stilled the wolf's movements. She threaded her long fingers through his black fur. Slowly the wolf's anxious worry calmed so Lexa lifted her head. Like Ares, she stared at the last spot they saw Clarke before the woods swallowed her.

"Homplei kik raun, Klark," Lexa whispered and a proud smiled tugged at her lips. "Hunt well, Klark."

**To be continued.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** So Clarke's Right to Honor has begun! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot. The next chapter should get a bit intense, especially with her combat against a Trikru warrior. We will also learn more about the grounder culture. In the meantime, I will do my best to continue catching up on everybody's feedback. Thank you all for the amazing support. Please enjoy!

**Anonymous Reviews**

Guest (from Nov 9): I agree that it's great to have Raven back. There will be changes, especially for Clarke, if she passes her Right to Honor. So we'll see! :) Thank you for the feedback!

SummerStormWar (from Nov 9): Hopefully nothing bad happens to Clarke! But you're right that she could run into things. Maybe Lexa will think of that... she's always so protective of Clarke. And that's a good question about what animal(s) represent the other gods. The story will eventually touch into that too. Thank you for the wonederful review. Hope you enjoy the update!

Guest (from Nov 10): Oh yeah it was about time Raven showed up! She's such an amazing character. Hopefully you like the update. And thank you for following the story because that's a big reason to posting this long sucker. lol.

Guest (from Nov 11): I'm addicted to writing it! I wish I could sit around all day and just write my heart out but alas... Thank you for reading it and sending feedback!

Jane (from Nov 12): Honestly, I read like that... I read until it's done, nonstop. It's horrible too if I have work the next day. lol. I try to stay on top of the posting, as much as I can. Thank you for reading it!

Bic (from Nov 14): Aaaww! I hope I don't make you mad about the updates. I try my best to use my free time for the story. It stinks because I work six days a week but hopefully I'll get my second day off again soon here. Thank you for your great comments about the story. Hope you like the new chapter!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 22**

Every step took Clarke Griffin further from the Trikru camp that was situated at the base of Mountain Weather. The lands had grown familiar to Clarke ever since she first stepped off the drop ship. It was now home and more home than the Ark ever felt in her past eighteen years. Despite the familiarity, the forests were changing with the season as hibernation set in with the trees and plants. The dead leaves made it incredibly difficult to be silent, but Clarke had learned how to step and with the right amount of pressure. She had yet to be as stealthy as Echo or Lexa, but she suspected she was less of a pauna charging through the woods.

Clarke reached up with her right hand and hooked the rucksack's strap into her fingers. With her freehand, she retrieved a worn, folded piece of paper that she opened with her fingers. She eyed the aged map of the local area. She thanked her warrior for giving it to her some time ago. However, Clarke's planned destination was off the map's coverage. With a glance at the overhead sun, she knew she had only so much time. Soon, she would make it to the trail that she remembered from the topography map. Long ago she had lost the topography map that had been in the drop ship, but Clarke remembered it, clearly. Her photographic memory still retained it to this day.

Finally, the wide path between the mountains came into sight. The Trikru called it Blue Mountain Pass, as she recalled from the map. Clarke was relieved to make it this far and turned to the left. Instantly, her calves burned as she hiked up the path to go between the mountains. Under her boots, she heard the faint crunch of stones from where there use to be a road, now long gone. She kept her wits about her, concerned about being in small valley between the two ridges, north and south of her. Distantly, she heard Philpott Dam's soft roar that continued powering Mount Weather.

Once out of the valley between the mountain ranges, Clarke looked at the sun again and deduced she had only a few hours left before she needed to find camp. She wanted to go north, into the mountains. Tomorrow at first light, she would truly begin her hunt but tonight she needed to think through her plans.

Finally bearing north, Clarke continued hiking through woods but up a small hill. She was clearly searching for something around her, and she smiled when she found it. With a gloved hand, Clarke cleared off the grime from the wood sign. She sadly smiled at the old sign for the Appalachian Trail. After a deep breath, she entered the old trail that was still used by the Trikru and other locals. The map would no longer serve her needs, but it was enough to get her to the former trail.

The hike north was rugged and slowed Clarke down, more than she planned on it. She glanced at her watch and saw it was only an hour before sunset. She needed to find a good camping spot for the night, preferably a safe one. As taught by her warrior, she scanned for any signs of consistent wildlife, especially bears. She passed two animals trails before she came out over a rocky terrain that was open. Clarke stood by the edge and became lost in the soft browns and golden trees that rolled across the lands. She felt incredibly small but also very alive.

As she pulled away from the gorgeous view, Clarke was pleased by the slight alcove that was carved into the rock wall that had been behind her. She carefully crossed the distance and entered the alcove that was tall enough for her. Amazingly it was dry since things had been very little recent rainfall. The spot would have to do for tonight.

Clarke removed her rucksack and tucked it in the alcove. She then moved the quiver and bow to her back, hooked together. She untied the axe from the rucksack and followed the trail back into the woods. By sunset, she had a small yet warm fire burning near the alcove. For dinner, it was a simple assortment of dried meat, nuts, and two apples all washed down by water.

In front of the fire, Clarke managed to draw the landscape from her current overlook. She had a clear memory of it from earlier. Once she was done, she tucked the drawing journal away with the graphite pencil. Beside her, the sword was propped up against the alcove's wall along with the bow and quiver. They were in quick reach if there was trouble.

At first light, Clarke would begin her actual hunt. Without doubt, she was confident her prey was located within a mile radius, and she only had to track it. Once she located its territory, she would draw it out and then kill it. Afterwards, it would be a long hike back to the Trikru camp with her prize. However, she suspected she would garner much respect for her kill. She continued thinking about her plans for tomorrow. Her thoughts lost among the stars up in the night sky.

A low wolf howl jerked Clarke from her thoughts, and she wished Ares was at her side. She missed his constant companionship. She suspected he was worrying over her, much like Lexa. Then there was Octavia and Raven, who probably would have a restless night too. Above all, Clarke longed for her warrior, who was often at her side and had faithfully trained her for a fortnight now. Clarke hoped they believed in her and her new skills as both a hunter and green warrior.

Clarke stood up and grabbed more firewood, which she placed into the small fire. She then collected the sword and left the campsite. She was slow as her eyes adjusted further to the darkness. She located the spot she had found earlier for a safe place to relieve herself. Once back at the alcove, she unhooked the fur from the rucksack's side. She draped it over her shoulders and sat down in the pile of leaves she organized as a makeshift cushion.

It was going to be a cold and hard night, but Clarke resolved herself to it. She leaned against the alcove and attempted to get some sleep. She kept the unsheathed sword nearby, but she hoped not to use it.

Far off in the distance, Ryder drew away from his overlook of Clarke Griffin. He heard the signal again so he started back down to the trail. He was mindful of his steps to be sure that no impressions were left. He followed the third call then he was able to whistle his reply.

Octavia emerged from the trees. She had a sword in hand and greeted, "Heya." She had easily followed Ryder's yellow markings that lead her from the Trikru camp to here.

Ryder nodded. "_Klark made camp under Raven Rock_."

Octavia understood and moved forward. "_A horse waits at the end of the trail_."

"Chof," Ryder returned. He left Octavia to take over guarding the commander's second.

Octavia made her way up Raven Rock until she came to the same location Ryder had utilized earlier. She took residence on a large stone and began her shift to guard Clarke from trouble. She was grateful she had taken a long nap because it would be a difficult night in the cold. However, it honored her that the commander had asked her to be one of three guards for Clarke during her hunt. Unlike the other guards, Octavia secretly carried Clarke's handgun because she knew it was Clarke's favored weapon at the moment.

Ryder eventually came to the horse at the end of the trail. He mounted the mare and hurried back to camp, which took just over a candlemark. He was grateful to be back after a long day of following Clarke. His next shift would be in twelve candlemarks, which gave him ample time to rest.

After leaving the stable, Ryder went directly to the commander's hut. He exchanged a brief nod with the guard then entered the tent. He was hardly surprised to find the commander resting on the fur covered lounger.

Lexa lowered the book onto her stomach and locked her dark eyes on Ryder. Her expression beckoned him to speak.

Ryder placed his hands on his sword hilt. "_She has gone north… through Blue Mountain Pass and made camp under Raven Rock_."

"_Raven Rock_?" Lexa softly echoed. She considered her second's possible plans. _"She will not return tomorrow_," she softly concluded.

"_It is highly unlikely, Heda_."

Lexa remained passive and sat up. "_Rest now_."

"Sha, Heda." Ryder gave a slight bow before he exited the tent.

Lexa went over to the small round table near the lounger. She picked up the black feather that she used for a bookmarker. She set the closed book down beside the pitcher of water. In a few steps, she came to Ares, who was laying down by the fire.

Ares lifted his head when Lexa knelt beside him.

"She is safe," Lexa murmured to the wolf. She ran her fingers through his thick coat. "But, she is after a dangerous prey… perhaps more dangerous than your own kind."

Ares's ears twitched then he gave a low whine when he lowered his head to the ground.

Lexa sighed and played with the wolf's ears a few times. She stood up and noted the bowl of food was still full. She hoped Ares would eat at some point, but she suspected he may not until Clarke's return.

Lexa collected her book after a drink of water. She doubted she would sleep much tonight. It eased her concerns that a guard was watching over Clarke. Yet, she knew better than any what the wild was capable of doing to a human.

As the night dragged out, Lexa slept off and on but hardly had any heavy sleep. At dawn, she decided to start her day and handle the meetings with the twelve clan leaders. She washed up and changed into clean clothes that were in her trunk. She called for Ares, and together they went for a walk.

Lexa received various reports from patrol. She also learned that the many clans were preparing to leave in the coming days. She had ordered the clans to remain in the camp until after Clarke's Right to Honor. But afterwards, the clans would disperse with the news of both victory and change of leadership after many died in Tondc.

By late morning, Lexa made it to the meeting tent. She was pleased to find Octavia waiting for her with news about her second. She saw the weariness in Octavia's features after a long, cold shift at Raven Rock.

"Heda," Octavia formally greeted.

Lexa placed her hand on her sword hilt. She sensed Ares taking a seat next to her.

"_Klark broke camp before first light_." Octavia kept her hands in her pockets, in hopes to warm them. "_Before I left, she killed a small deer_."

The commander heard the confusion colored in Octavia's tone. "_It is not her kill_," she concluded.

Octavia shook her head. "_She was tying rope around its hinds… to drag it_."

Lexa assumed as much and murmured, "_It is bait for a finer prey_."

Octavia had a frown of concern because she knew it was true. She worried about what the finer prey may be up in the mountains and so far from Trikru safety.

"_Do not worry, Okteivia_." Lexa started towards the throne. "_Klark kom Skai is clever and strong_." She climbed the two steps. "_Now you must rest_."

"Sha, Heda." Octavia bowed and went to the tent flap after she petted Ares. She slipped out of the tent as Indra came past her.

Indra exchanged a nod with her second. She hurried into the tent before the clan leaders were due to arrive for the meeting.

Octavia returned to the tent and was happy to see Raven. She exchanged a quick hug before she sat down with her friend.

"Where is she?" Raven softly asked. She knew better than to ask anything outside the tent. Apparently it was a covert operation to have a guard tailing Clarke during the hunt.

"About a day's walk to the north," Octavia explained. She sat down beside the small campfire. "She slept in this little nook in a rock wall." She gave her friend a slight grin. "It's actually called Raven Rock."

Raven smirked and joked, "Of course she slept in a place called Raven."

Octavia chuckled but went serious. "It had to be uncomfortable as Hell." She rubbed her face and bent forward.

"I guess she won't be back today."

"I seriously doubt it." Octavia sighed and looked from Raven to the campfire.

"Are you hungry?" Raven questioned. She had waited for her friend.

Octavia nodded after a minute. "Yeah. Do you mind if we find Lincoln first?"

Raven was happy to do so. She and Octavia left the tent, in search of Lincoln and food.

As the sun climbed the eastern sky, many whispers went through the camp about Clarke of the Sky. The clansmen expected her return by sunset and were ready to either accept or reject her hunt. Several leaders joked about what small prize she would return for their commander. Hardly any believed in the Sky girl's abilities as a hunter, even with the commander's teachings.

However, far to the north Clarke of the Sky had killed a doe and dragged it to the alcove where she had slept last night. She left it near the smoky campfire that would temporarily mask the deer's scent. She left her rucksack there as well then began her search for her prey.

It took nearly two hours before Clarke had any luck, but it started down at the rock bed below Raven Rock. She had to dance across several large stones until she came to a gray log on top of the rocks. Clarke knelt beside it after she had seen the first indication yards away.

Down the length of the tree trunk, long and deep scratches were dug into the wood. Clarke dragged her nails down along the parallel marks. She gave a low hum then started across the rocks again. She came to the other side of the nearly empty riverbed and scoured the ground until she located the next indicator of her prey. Clarke knelt beside the imprint in the soft soil. From her teachings, she instantly recognized the print.

With a trail, Clarke followed the prints into the woods until she came to the next indicator. She knelt again but this time beside a pile of scat. She picked up a nearby leaf and used it to retrieve one of the three inch pieces of scat. Close to her nose, she was able to determine it was from within the last day or two.

"Probably a male," Clarke muttered. She sighed and hoped a male would be easier than a female. It was hard to say, nor did it matter. Clarke returned the scat then stood up. She eyed the few imprints that indicated her prey was further north, but most likely roaming his territory.

Off in the distance, Echo remained hidden among the trees from a high advantage point. She was about to follow until Clarke returned to the riverbed. She hunkered back down on the tree branch that she balanced on from high up. She watched Clarke cross the nearly dry river and start back to the former camp under Raven Rock's peak.

Echo returned to the ground and silently moved through the woods. She had first assumed Clarke was going to return with the deer as her prize. Yet, it made little sense for Clarke to go into the mountains if only for a deer. Echo pieced together Clarke's plan once Clarke gutted the deer.

With bloody hands, Clarke started distributing pieces of the deer's inners across the landscape. She began at the riverbed and left a meat trail that went to the overlook at Raven Rock. Occasionally Clarke wiped her bloody hands across trees or rocks to keep the scent in the air. At the overlook, the deer was left in a central spot on the stone plateau. Blood snaked out across the gray stone and filled the air.

Clarke had left out a cloth to clean her hands, but she paused and looked at them. She wondered how much she smelled like a human and how it would affect the hunt. Clarke bit her lip then lifted her hands. She smeared the blood across her cheeks and forehead, using her fingertips. She then wiped her hands clean, as best as possible.

Next, Clarke grabbed the rucksack and went to the woods next to the overlook. She went to the closest tree and climbed up into it, carefully and slowly. She worried about dropping her pack or weapons. She finally made it high enough in a hidden spot that she noticed this morning. It was perfect.

From a safe spot, Clarke stood up on the thick branch and removed her rucksack. She hung the pack on another branch by one of its straps. Then she put the quiver across her back, which was full of arrows. Clarke untied the axe from the rucksack and hooked it to her right side. Now all she had to do was wait for her prey. It was a long, tedious morning that went into the afternoon. Clarke snacked on a few items when the sun was at its peak.

Just after eating smoked deer meat, Clarke saw the beast from the corner of her eye. She went still with her hands on the dangling rucksack. She looked over her shoulder towards the beautiful prey that stalked out onto the overlook. Clarke slowly withdrew from the pack then freed the strung bow from over her shoulder. She then silently took a few steps out onto the branch with her bow in front of her. All her attention rested on the prey.

The sleek feline was low and moved with caution onto the rocks. His white fur glowed under the afternoon sun. His ears were drawn back, and his long tail remained still. He kept his head down and sniffed the air. Already he had eaten tidbits of meat on his way up to Raven Rock overlook, but they only made him hungry. Now he was upon a feast that drew on all his senses. Yet, he cautiously sniffed the dead deer, especially along the opening down its belly.

Clarke remained hidden in the tree and curiously watched her prey. She was amazed by the mountain lion's predatory splendor. Each step he took caused muscles to tighten and loose across his shoulders. When his lips parted, Clarke's stomach knotted at the fangs hidden in his mouth. She steeled her worries and reached behind for the first arrow. The first shot was always the most important, and she prayed her skills were perfect today.

The mountain lion was smelling the deer's slit belly. He edged closer then latched until the deer's neck. He began dragging it, away from the open location. A low whistle made his ears twitch then pain surged through his neck. He snarled low and released the deer.

Clarke hastily grabbed a second arrow, nocked it, and aimed at the cougar's chest. She expected him to run, but he instead locked his eyes on her. Clarke gasped when blue eyes focused on her.

The cougar hissed in anger then lunged over the deer. He raced across the stone overlook towards the tree that held the human. The arrow in his neck dug deeper, but his will to survive was much stronger.

Clarke yelled and frantically adjusted her position. She aimed the arrow at the beast when he came under the tree.

The cougar snarled louder and dug his claws into the tree. He started up the tree's trunk.

Clarke released an arrow and struck the mountain lion between his shoulder blades. She noticed it only slowed him so she grabbed a third arrow. Her wild heart filled her veins with adrenaline, and she gave another cry as she fired on the beast.

The mountain lion growled furiously and lunged upwards. His claws tore against the tree's wood and scratched loudly. He grew more frantic to get his hunter.

Clarke fired a fourth arrow but missed because he was too close. She had few choices now that the enraged feline was nearly upon her. She tossed her bow, which landed onto the stone down below. She then leaped off the branch and aimed for a lower branch off to the side.

A human scream rang out from the overlook as Clarke hit a lower branch too hard. Her face was scraped up from small branches clawing at her skin. But the cougar's growls made her release the branch that she had caught above her head. Clarke tumbled to the ground and hit the soft mossy bottom.

The mountain lion growled and snarled as he hurried down the tree, after his attacker. He moved fast with hungry intent.

Clarke had landed on her hip, and she groaned from the pain. She forced herself onto her feet. She looked up at the mountain lion that raced down a branch just above her. "Fuck!"

The cougar hissed then lunged off the tree for the human.

Clarke ran several feet with the mountain lion landing directly behind her. She suddenly became the hunted, and she had no chance to survive if the cougar sunk his claws into her. Her training took command of her body just as she felt her opponent launch at her back. Clarke spun on her boots and bolted to the right. She felt the cougar brush past her arm.

The mountain lion snarled and turned towards the human that now faced him. He barred all his teeth, and his hiss rumbled low in the back of his throat.

Clarke had the axe in hand and matched the beast's stance. She dug her nails into the axe's wood handle. She returned the cougar's growl then yelled when the beast charged her. Distantly, she swore she heard her name come down from the heavens. But, it was too late as Clarke took on the cougar.

Clarke took a wide step forward and swung the axe upwards. She put all her power into it, and the blade drove into the animal's chest. But she could do nothing to shield her body from the mountain lion's claws or fangs. Everything happened at once, and her face was suddenly on fire. She nearly lost her vision. Her entire world was coated in red. A guttural snarl rang in her ears then fangs pierced her throat, but she latched onto his head with both hands.

Another yell tore from her lips as she frantically held the cougar's jaws at bay. She felt him weakening and warm blood poured out from the axe then over her chest. Clarke grounded her teeth and prayed to Thrigad that her strength out beat the cougar's own. Heartbeat after heartbeat, Clarke was able to push the beast's head further from her face. She freed her left hand and reached for her dagger. She lifted it above the animal's head.

On the edge of the woods, Echo halted upon seeing Clarke still alive under the beast. She stared in awe as Clarke drove the dagger into the mountain lion's head, the final blow. Echo was gasping for air but took a step back with her sword in hand. She thought she had been too late, but instead she was so wrong. Clarke was alive and also now a true hunter. Gradually, Echo faded away into the woods, still unknown to Clarke.

Clarke yelled again but more with desperation. She needed the animal's weigh off her body. She frantically shoved it off, using both arms and legs. She rasped and wheezed for more air. Her labored breaths only settled after she was free of the beast. However, her vision was badly obscured, and she started panicking. She whimpered each time her hands went over her face.

On her side, Clarke trembled a few times as her racing mind tried understanding what was wrong with her body. She gradually gained control of her emotions and natural fears. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes, only to find her vision still blurry. "Fuck… fuck." She nearly touched her face, but it would hurt too much.

Clarke rolled to her side and lowered her head. She still felt frantic and scared. Blood filled her mouth and made her stomach clench hard. After several gulps of air, Clarke steadily climbed to her feet, but it was similar to a child walking for the first time. She regained her balance and enough strength to go over to the tree that she had been perched in earlier.

With a tilt of her head, she made out the blurry brown blob that hung from a branch. There was no way Clarke could climb the tree again, but she needed her supplies. She went back to the dead mountain lion and latched onto the axe's handle. She knelt down and jerked the axe out of the animal's chest. Clarke then returned to the tree and struggled to focus on the rucksack.

Clarke faltered from throwing it. Her aim needed to be true or else she might lose the axe, at least temporarily. She carefully considered her options and decided to try cleaning her face some. She unzipped her jacket and used the front of her shirt to wipe the blood away from her eyes. She hissed sharply and whimpered at the hot pain. She blinked several more times and was relieved when her vision cleared better.

With the axe drawn back, Clarke aimed for the rucksack's one strap that kept it on the tree branch. She gave a low yell when she threw the weapon. Much to her relief, the leather rucksack fell from the tree and landed a few feet in front of her. However, the axe was wedged into the tree's side. It could wait until later.

Clarke knelt beside the rucksack, opened it, and rooted through her supplies until she found the medical kit. She sat down on the grass with the medical kit in her lap. With a clean linen dampened with alcohol, Clarke carefully started wiping off her face of the blood, grime, and dirty. Several times she whimpered from the intense heat of pain caused by the mountain lion's claws. Each time the linen went across her face, she felt as if the beast's claws were tearing into her skin all over again.

Clarke tossed the red linen to the side with the medical kit. She leaned back and slumped against the tree trunk. She stared across at the dead animal that she now had to drag back to camp. It would hardly be an easy task, and Clarke needed a few minutes to regain her strength, even her composure. Eventually the blood on her jacket drove her mad, and she picked up the bloody cloth. She used it to wipe away as much blood as possible.

Far above Raven Rock, Echo remained crouched by the edge and watched the newly crowned hunter. A twinge of worry burned in her stomach, but Echo had orders to stay out of Clarke's hunt unless there was life threatening danger. Earlier she had been sure that Clarke would die under the mountain lion's fangs. Thank the gods she was so wrong.

From her post, Echo watched the new hunter clean her wounds then later prepare for the journey back to the Trikru camp. At first, Clarke's movements were slow until she recovered from the battle with the dangerous beast. Many times Clarke had to reclean her face, the wounds still bloody and fresh. Echo admired the girl's determination and amazing spirit. She understood why the commander had chosen Clarke.

Another glance at the sun told Clarke that she only had about three to four hours of daylight left. She needed to go and at least get out off the Appalachian Trial. She would make camp for a two or three hours, eat, and then continue her trip. She couldn't allow the meat to spoil, even though she had gutted the animal moments ago. With such freezing temperatures tonight, it would keep the cougar's meat from spoiling and give Clarke time to return with it. An important part of being a good hunter was not wasting one's kill.

With a newly built travois, Clarke dragged her kill onto it and lashed it down with the last of the rope. She slung on her pack, diagonally across her chest. She double-checked that she had her weapons and axe before the stepped between the travois's two poles.

Echo retreated from the hiding spot among the rock wall and returned to the forest. She climbed a tree near the trail and waited for the new hunter to pass her. With keen interest, she watched Clarke of the Sky drag the kill down the trail. For candlemarks, Echo tailed Clarke and made sure she located a safe campsite.

In the late afternoon sun, Echo felt the cool air bite against her exposed skin, along her face and neck. She hoped Octavia would be on time to relieve her. She had much to tell the commander about Clarke's kill. She doubted she would ever forget the battle between Clarke and the beast.

At sunset, Echo departed from the area and went in pursuit of Octavia. Their rotations were set to exact times so they could locate each other more readily. Echo used the distinct whistle that she soon heard returned to her.

Octavia guided the horse to Echo and held out the reins to her. "How is she?"

"Very worn but our people will be greatly pleased by her kill."

Octavia adjusted the gloves on her hands. "What was her kill?"

Echo patted the horse's neck. "Maun fing."

Octavia went slightly wide eye. "Gods," she breathed.

"_Stay strong_," Echo ordered.

Octavia nodded and replied, "_Stay safe_." She watched Echo mount the horse and quietly leave the area. She went towards Clarke's camp.

Echo rode hard to the Trikru camp, but she did her best to pace the horse. She was happy to return despite her report to the commander would be difficult. After she stabled the horse, she beelined to the commander's tent only to find it empty so she tried the meeting tent next.

Ryder passed a nod with Echo before he stepped aside and allowed her to enter the tent.

Echo ducked through the tent flap and slowed upon seeing the commander on her throne.

"Then you will accompany her, Indra." Lexa shifted in the throne. She continued holding Indra's stern features.

"I do not require her company," Indra argued.

Lexa tilted her head. "It was not an offer."

Indra's jaw tightened, but she bowed her head in respect. "Sha, Heda." She looked over at the Azgeda warrior.

Lexa's dark eyes drew over to the Azgeda warrior. She knew Echo was returning from duty.

Echo breathed in the tension and could barely keep calm. She kept her eyes on the commander rather than give Indra any satisfaction.

"Gon we, Indra."

Indra slotted her eyes and peered up at the commander. She moved towards the tent's entrance but slowed beside the Azgeda warrior. For a beat, she paused and stared threateningly at Echo. Her knuckles were white against her sword hilt.

Echo kept her full focus on the commander, as if Indra was a phantom.

Lexa saw Indra part her lips so she hastily snapped, "Gon we." She stood from the throne. "Nau," she growled, dangerously.

Indra pushed forward and hastened out of the tent before the commander put a dagger in her shoulder, or worse.

Lexa stepped down the dais, slowly. Her long jacket dragged behind her. "Tel ai," she more calmly ordered.

Echo nearly spoke until she noticed the black wolf that emerged from the dark corner beside the throne. She curiously noticed how Ares's sleek form moved down the dais much like the commander had done moments ago. She was reminded how much the wolf reminded her of the commander, who wore her black war paint today. Echo instantly cut her eyes to the commander.

"Maun fing," Echo stated, calmly.

Lexa's eyes brightened, with pride. A pleased hum vibrated in her chest as she walked past Echo.

"_But… she has been injured, Heda_." Echo folded her arms and pivoted on her feet. She looked towards the commander. "_The mountain lion mauled her face_." She was amazed how no emotions betrayed the commander. However, Echo knew how the commander felt about her second after she had spent much time with them. It was nearly impossible for a warrior not to become attached to their second.

"_Had she began her journey home_?"

"Sha, Heda."

Lexa had her hands behind her back as she paced towards the table. Echo's reply gave her relief because it meant Clarke was well enough to travel.

"_She should return by tomorrow… maybe in the morning_," Echo estimated.

Lexa gave a low nod then faced the Azgeda warrior. "Mochof."

Echo bowed her head and looked back at the commander. "Pro." She took it as her dismissal so she went to the tent flap.

Lexa waited until she was alone, and she considered her second's hunt. She was a mixture of pride and worry.

Ares trotted over to Lexa and sat beside her.

Lexa gazed down at the black wolf then knelt and petted him. For the past day, she and Ares had a chance to truly bond with each other. He had become Lexa's black shadow and many of her people seemed to give her a wider berth than normal. It amused Lexa that a two-tailed black wolf could make her people so cautious. Without Clarke's light, Lexa imagined she and Ares appeared to be Woraun in mortal form.

Ares shifted his head when Lexa's hand came back to his face. He licked her palm and continued brushing his tails across the ground. His dark green eyes matched Lexa's own.

Lexa read the wolf's desire, without any trouble. She sympathized with him over his concerns for Clarke. She sadly smiled before she stood up and exited the tent.

Ares followed behind the commander and sniffed the cool air now that the sun had gone down.

Ryder peeled himself off the tent. He tailed the commander but occasionally looked at the black wolf. He considered whether the wolf had taken over his guard duty.

Lexa went directly to her tent, but she paused and faced Ryder. "_Saddle my horse and meet me beyond the camp… to the north_."

"Sha, Heda." Ryder bowed then broke away to carry out his duties.

Lexa entered the tent and gathered a few items that she put into a small satchel. She shouldered it then left the tent with Ares at her side. She did her best to avoid curious eyes and went directly into the woods. A few times she peered over her shoulder, but she shortly found Ryder thanks to Ares's help.

Ryder held Star Gazer's reins and patiently waited for his commander. "Heda," he greeted. In his right hand, he held a torch that provided light.

Lexa put her satchel into the saddlebags then she took the reins from Ryder. "I will return in a five to six candlemarks."

"Heda," Ryder attempted, but he faltered after the warning look.

"Guard my tent. Be sure none are aware of my departure," Lexa further ordered.

Ryder bowed his head and took a step back. He watched the commander mount the tall mare.

Lexa said nothing else and tapped Star Gazer's sides with her boot heels. She started at a fast walk through the woods.

Ares followed along side, but he had to pick up the pace once the horse went into a trot.

Lexa was well aware of Clarke's location. As she put more distance between herself and her people, she felt the tendrils of leadership unbind from her, at least for now. All her thoughts narrowed down to her second, who was nearly alone in the woods, save for Octavia's watch.

Once through Blue Mountain Pass, Lexa pulled Star Gazer into a walk. She could tell Ares was relieved to go slower after more than a candlemark of trotting with bursts of runs. She followed the ancient ruins of a former highway to where she suspected Clarke's location.

Not far away, Clarke of the Sky turned another page in the book about Thrigad. She had hardly read much due to her recent training. She always returned to her shared tent quite exhausted. Even now, she was worn, but she had to keep pushing and not fall asleep. Shortly, she would need to put out the campfire and continue her trip home. Such thoughts about her new home drew her away from the handwritten book.

Clarke was seated directly next to the campfire for warmth. Beside her was her weapons and rucksack, but she had her prized kill a few yards away. It was still lashed to the travois.

The gutted mountain lion remained motionless on the travois. His tongue was loose in his mouth, and his fangs reflected the firelight. His long tail hung off and touched the ground. Recently his white fur had grown in thick for the winter months.

For several minutes, Clarke considered her prized kill that would most likely please the Trikru. She had bested an animal that was considered a fine hunter himself. She suspected her warrior would be preening about Clarke's kill. A smirk played on Clarke's lips as she mentally pictured her warrior strutting and pacing in glory over her second's fine kill. It was no secret that warriors took great honor and pride in what their seconds did on the field and in the woods. There was much weight placed in showmanship among warriors and seconds.

Clarke gave a low sigh and peered down at the forgotten book. It would probably just have to wait until she was done her Right to Honor before she could truly focus on it. She closed up the book and started getting up until a strange noise tickled her ear. A very low huff came from the left, and Clarke knew it was from a horse. She scrambled to her feet and retrieved both her axe and sword. She had the axe in her left hand, ready to throw it at the intruder. However, she refused to throw first and ask questions next because a true intruder would hide themselves. This person wanted to be heard by Clarke. With great tension and coiled muscles, she warily eyed the spot in the dark woods where she heard the horse and footsteps.

Surprisingly the first to emerge from the black woods was a two-tailed wolf. His black face glowed yellow in the firelight that reached to him. His ears perk up, and he wagged his tails.

"Ares," Clarke breathed.

Ares suddenly exploded forward, bolted across the camp, and launched at Clarke.

Clarke yelped and dropped her weapons in time to catch the huge wolf. She grunted and tumbled to her back with Ares in her arms. She laughed happily and hugged him harder.

Ares licked her neck first then went for her face.

"No no." Clarke drew Ares's face away from her own.

Ares released a huge, happy huff before he wedged his muzzle between Clarke's jaw and neck. He was hardly ready to release her.

Clarke kissed the wolf's temple then heard the horse's huge sigh. She stiffened after she realized somebody was indeed here, besides just Ares. She and Ares quickly detangled, and Clarke went still in her knelt position. Her blue eyes lifted up to the commander, who stood a few feet away from her.

"Heda," Clarke breathed out, in surprise.

Lexa held Star Gazer's reins in her right hand and rested her other hand on her sword hilt. She tilted her head and greeted, "Klark." Even in the firelight, Lexa easily made out the red claw marks across Clarke's face. Her stomach clenched further in worry. Gradually her head turned, and her eyes traveled over to the dead mountain lion. Slowly, her dark features returned to her second after she visually inspected the kill.

Clarke had stood up and brushed herself off. Beside her, Ares sat near her like he never left her side. She struggled with holding down her demands about why Lexa was here or even how she found her. She finally had to fist her hands in attempt to still her natural desire to go to the commander.

Lexa released the reins and moved forward, one step at a time. She was slow and deliberate, as if measuring Clarke's new status as a true hunter. Her eyes roamed over Clarke much like they had done to the mountain lion. Finally she stood in front of her second, and she raised her freehand to Clarke's face. She gingerly pressed her palm into Clarke's jaw and ran a thumb just past a claw mark on Clarke's cheek.

Clarke clenched her teeth from the fiery pain in her face. She felt as if she had sunburned her face so terribly. No longer able to control herself, she whispered, "Why did you come?"

Lexa sadly smiled and replied, "I would not be your warrior if I did not come." Her explanation weighted on them both before it unlocked their tension.

Clarke was freed from further hesitation, and she stepped forward. She wrapped her arms around her warrior, who she had been missing since she left the Trikru camp.

Lexa released a content sigh and drew her arms around her second. This time it was so much easier to return the hug. She held her exhausted, injured second close to her body. She was assured that her second was safe, well enough, and still strong.

Clarke continued holding her warrior so firmly. All her trials these past hours were worth it. Every ounce of fight she and Lexa put into their relationship had brought them here. Their arguments and disagreements designed a stronger bond between them. In this moment, Clarke realized she could always place her faith in Lexa. Their people were merely a destined path for them. The mountain tested them. And even Heda failed to divide them. Clarke now understood fate when she drew back and studied Lexa's soft features hidden under the war paint.

"Thank you," Clarke whispered, so sincerely that it shook her voice. She tangled her fingers in her warrior's dark, curly locks and drew their lips together.

Lexa easily slipped into the tender kiss. Her lips parted with lost emotions. She whimpered with every feeling that Clarke rekindled in her chest. She sensed her commander spirit break away and left her mortal again, in Clarke's arms. Every beautiful sensation whispered promises of a better future than the one foretold by the Priestess of Woraun. Her life could be more than just about war and blood. This battle of emotions was worth kneeling to and pledging her sword to the victor.

Clarke achingly withdrew from the kiss, with soft brushes of their lips. She tasted Heda's surrender and Lexa's promise of a life free from fear. With both hands, she held her warrior's face and war paint smudged between their skin. Her blue eyes glowed with pain and hope after all she had faced on the ground to end up here, in Lexa's arms. She choked on her emotions and repeatedly whimpered, "Mochof, Leksa."

Lexa barely shook her head against the unnecessary gratitude. She forced Clarke against her body again in a more desperate hug. She tightened her arms further when Clarke slid her arms around Lexa's waist, but she was mindful of her own power. She reined in on her emotions and swore, "I am here… always." Tears rolled down her neck when Clarke leaned her face into her. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Ai hir."

**To be continued.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I truly apologize for the delay! Its been a difficult few weeks. Sadly, I just had a hard time getting focus and energy thanks to life stress. But, it was great to write this chapter. There's a lot more Clexa time than I meant to do. I highly doubt anybody will be upset with that though. I also hopefully responded to mostly everybody's feedback. I will get back to anonymous feedback in the next post... just so late at night that my brain is mush.

Please enjoy and thank you to y'all for the amazing support!

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 23**

Clarke tilted her head to the left, lifted her chin, and allowed the campfire light to shine on her face. Lexa's soft touch across her jaw guided her head in slight movements. From corner view of her vision, she curiously watched her warrior inspect the claw marks.

The mountain lion's four claws had started their mark at the right corner of Clarke's forehead and swiped diagonally down Clarke's face. Her left arm had barely parried the paw enough to keep the claws from catching her eyes, but it was the blood from the wounds that had initially soaked her vision during the fight. The lower bridge of her nose was bright red from a sealed wound. Three slices continued down Clarke's cheek until it faded away at her jaw line. However, the matching puncture wounds on either side of Clarke's neck were hardly lost on Lexa.

Clarke's battle against the mountain lion would become a legend in time. A legend that would most likely match that of a god's story. The Trikru's history was enriched by such legends, and it fed their bravado during war. Like any Trikru, Lexa would embellish the greatness of her second. She had precise plans for the mountain lion once Clarke returned with it to the camp. Right now though was hardly the time for such elaborate plans for the lion's pelt.

A gentle huff shook Lexa's chest as she continued estimating the depth of the wounds. Gradually a frown painted her features. "You have cleaned them?"

"Sha," Clarke whispered.

Lexa released her second's face. Like Clarke, she sat on the fur next to the campfire, for warmth and light. Over to her right, Ares was curled up next to them with his back pressed into their knees. She imagined he was grateful for a break.

With a twist of her upper body, Lexa was able to retrieve a jar from her pack. She unscrewed the lid and revealed a white paste that she dipped her fingertips into it. She stiffened when Clarke hooked her wrist. She peered up with dark eyes.

"What is that?"

Lexa balanced the jar on her kneecap and held her second's stare. "It is salve to clean the wounds… and reduce the scarring." She often used it herself and kept a supply from Nyko. It was one of the first items she placed in the pack before she left camp.

Clarke stared, hard at the salve. She nibbled on her bottom lip before she met her warrior's curious gaze. After a faint headshake, she stated, "I don't need it." She had already wiped her wounds clean with alcohol.

"Klark-"

"If I scar, it'll never compare to the scars in me."

Lexa swallowed hard. All the resolve in Clarke was clearly obvious to her now. Nothing could be said to undo Clarke's decision.

Clarke picked up the lid with her freehand and held it out to her warrior. "I've earned them," she whispered. She tilted her head to the left, which allowed the light to reflect against her marred features. "Or are your feelings only skin deep… Heda?"

Lexa bristled at the challenge, and she automatically slotted her eyes. "This has nothing to do with that." She yanked the lid out of Clarke's hand and slapped the lid onto the jar. "Do not insult me, Klark." Her annoyance was taken out on the lid.

Clarke placed both her hands over Lexa's own and stilled Lexa's motions. She had dark eyes locked on her.

Lexa was breathing heavier after Clarke's remark. Perhaps she had made a mistake coming out to her second, despite her worries. However, blue eyes shined past the slowly scabbing wounds and extinguished her anger. She felt the jar taken from her hands.

Clarke set the salve on the ground then she hooked her warrior's side. She pulled back and drew them down onto the fur. She won the battle when her warrior rested on top of her. She slid her arms around Lexa's waist and held her. "Thank you for caring." Lexa was stiff against Clarke.

"Apparently it was a mistake," Lexa bitterly countered. She expected many responses from Clarke, but a smile baffled her. Her brow knitted tightly together, and she sharply asked, "This amuses you?"

Clarke shrugged and continued holding her warrior close. "I am rather enjoying this." She relented when Lexa's frustration mounted further. "We're seriously acting like girlfriends…" She drew her head to the left and had a better view of Lexa. "Even though we haven't figured this out." Normally Lexa was stoic, but Clarke curiously watched a play of emotions cross her warrior's face until it finally settled on bewilderment.

"Girlfriends?" Lexa echoed.

Clarke could hardly stifle a laugh. She propped up her left leg, which made Ares huff at her. "A couple," she helped. Again, she shrugged and further tempted, "Like Octavia and Lincoln."

Lexa understood now and started relaxing finally. She lowered the side of her head against her second's broad shoulder.

Clarke was grateful she had removed her jacket earlier otherwise Lexa would be uncomfortable. The jacket was stained with the mountain lion's blood and probably had an awful smell to it. She wondered if she would be able to truly clean it. She came back to the present and whispered, "I'm sorry I insulted you."

Lexa released a soft sigh that expelled that last of her annoyance. She let it go because they both understood what Lexa felt for Clarke. It was hardly a secret between them, even if she had yet to verbalize it. Lexa had done everything in her power to halt a war with the Sky People, for Clarke's sake. She had forged more than just peace with Clarke.

"I need to go," Clarke muttered. She grumbled and brought her wrist closer to her face. The watch read that it was a quarter after nine o'clock. She still had a long trip home, especially with the mountain lion's weight.

"I will accompany you until after Blue Mountain Pass," Lexa offered.

Clarke sadly smiled and snaked her arm back around Lexa. "I'd like that." She knew her warrior had to return sooner than later. She could only imagine what trouble it would stir if other warriors learned what Lexa, their Heda, had done. Every dark hollow in her chest untangled further from Lexa's devotion. Clarke tightened her arms around her warrior and closed her eyes.

Lexa had secured her arms along her second's sides. She returned Clarke's grip and allowed Clarke a silent moment to gather her emotions.

Clarke swallowed down a tiny lump in her throat. "We need to… figure this out."

For a long moment, Lexa weighed their current situation and agreed with Clarke. "After the Right to Honor."

Clarke nodded and opened her eyes. "Alright."

Lexa moved her hands from Clarke's side to the furs, her palms flat. She easily dissected herself from Clarke's warm body. She remained in a squat position and offered a hand to her second.

Clarke accepted the help. She yelped when they both were suddenly on their feet. She latched onto Lexa's shoulders as she regained her balance. She then narrowed her eyes at her warrior. "One day I'm going to figure out how you're so strong."

Lexa's dark eyes sparkled with mischief. "One day you will be just as strong."

Clarke parted her lips, ready to ask more.

"It is time to go," Lexa cut off. She turned on her heels and went over to Star Gazer.

Clarke hummed then looked down at Ares, who blinked back at her. She smiled and played with his ears for a second. She then started cleaning up the camp, which only took a few minutes. Shortly, she was back on the trail with Lexa at her side and Ares ahead of them. Her pace was somewhat slow, due to the mountain lion. But, the extra strain kept Clarke's body warmer as she worked her muscles harder.

Lexa ducked under a low branch. She adjusted her grip on the sword hilt, ready to pull it.

"So," Clarke prompted, "Exactly how did you find me?"

Lexa remained silent, unwilling to give away details.

Clarke sensed it and frowned slightly. Then the salve clicked in the back of her head, and she jerked her features towards Lexa. "You knew!" She wanted to grab Lexa, but her hands were full with the travois. "You knew because somebody has been following me." She watched how Lexa's jaw went set, and she realized it was true. "What the Hell, Lexa! This is-"

"You left Trikru territory," Lexa snapped. She gave one warning look, only. She refused to explain herself more than once. "It is far too risky for you to be completely alone, especially so far from my protection."

Clarke relented because her warrior had a very good reason. She allowed her anger to giveway to Lexa's concerns. Whoever her tail was, they had yet to impede on her hunt. She glanced over at her warrior, who was obviously tense from their conversations tonight. Clarke revealed a grin and took a step closer to her warrior. She bumped her shoulder against Lexa's own and earned a sideways glance.

"It's like old times," Clarke teased, "Us butting heads."

"Nau yu laik ain branwada."

Clarke was slightly slack jaw, but one insult deserved another. If she had a hand free, she would smack her warrior, but she suspected that was half the reason Lexa said it now. However, she was partially flattered because Lexa considered Clarke hers, fool or not. After a minute, she cleared her throat and decided on a different topic.

"So," Clarke echoed similarly to earlier. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

Lexa glanced once at her second then flatly replied, "No."

Clarke was hardly deterred, as if she heard nothing. "Are you gay or bi?" She canted her head to the right. "Pansexual maybe?" Gradually the commander turned her head to her, and Clarke deciphered Lexa's confusion in green eyes. Clarke dragged her teeth across her bottom lip and muttered, "Right." She then tested, "Lesbian?" She could tell none of the words rang with Lexa.

"What are you asking me?" Lexa countered.

Clarke blew out a low breath. She had some explaining to do and hoped it would translate between cultures. "Well…" She felt warmth spread across her cheeks and down her neck. She could hardly believe she was embarrassed by her own conversation. "It's kind of labels… for different types of attractions a person feels towards other people. Somebody that's gay is attracted to somebody of the same gender."

Lexa listened intently and crossed it to her own culture and upbringing. She was starting to understand what Clarke was trying to learn about her. "And the other labels?"

"Bi or rather bisexual is somebody that's attracted to both genders. Pansexual is sorta similar to that." Clarke hardly wanted to get into all the finer details of pansexual because she doubted Lexa needed a lesson in gender changes when it was probably unheard of in grounder society. "Then lesbian is specifically a female that's attracted to other women."

Lexa considered Clarke's lesson about Sky People's culture. She toyed with the reins and finally explained, "We do not use such labels." She looked over at her second. "It makes no difference to anybody who you choose as a mate."

Clarke smiled, wistfully. She was amazed by the simple fact that grounders had evolved past bigotry, in their own right. Perhaps the shortness of life on the ground did not allow for time to pass judgments and only a burning need to find any scrap of happiness.

"Houmon," Lexa reminded. "It is a title for both a male and female mate."

Clarke nodded. "It's not based on gender."

Lexa considered Clarke's earlier request and finally replied, "I find that I am mostly attracted to women." She felt her second's curious stare. "I have found some men attractive, but…" She met Clarke's gaze. "I would not take them to my bed." She flexed her grip on the sword and softly added, "A man's body can hardly compare to a woman's."

Clarke was flushed at the images of Lexa's nude curves against her own. Thankfully the dark hid her red cheeks, and the cool air calmed the heat in her face. "Maybe I'll find out… one day."

Lexa turned a sly grin onto Clarke. "Maybe," she huskily replied. Suddenly her grin vanished, and she asked, "You are… bisexual?"

Clarke shoulders rolled with unseen tension. "Love should have no restrictions." She adjusted her grip on the travois.

Lexa weighed her second's words and admired them after a moment. She was hardly an expert on love, but she had learned that love came with a price. It was love's price that her mother believed made love a weakness. Costia's death had proven it true. And yet, here she was again. Her mother would consider her a fool and idiot to fall again and pay another price. Heda was a god among her people and love was a human drug that made Heda mortal. And Lexa craved to be mortal again.

"Lexa?" Clarke repeated again, more loudly.

Lexa jerked out of her thoughts and looked at her second. She had partially unsheathed her sword, unsure about danger.

"Where did you go?" Clarke came to a slow halt. She almost lowered the travois until she saw Lexa's lost features sharpen at her.

"My apologies." Lexa shoved her sword back into the sheath. "My mind was in another place."

"No kidding." Clarke adjusted the travois handles then continued their walk. She noted Ares, who waited for them. Once she started moving so did Ares. She wanted to ask more, but she sensed it was a difficult topic for her warrior.

Lexa sensed Clarke's concerns. She diverted Clarke by asking, "Tell me about your religion."

Clarke tilted her head and studied her warrior's profile. She caught a flash of curiosity in the commander's eyes. "You haven't studied it?"

Lexa shrugged. "I have studied some of it."

Clarke adored the fact her warrior was a self-educator. She imagined Lexa poured a lot of time into understanding technology just so she could face the Mountain Men with brains rather than brawns. However, to win the war, they had to fight fire with fire and burned the mountain from the inside out.

"Well," Clarke started, "It's a monotheistic religion." She grinned at Lexa's raised eyebrow. "It means a single god."

"Unlike Thrigad," Lexa countered. She searched her memory from her earlier studies as a child. "Christianity."

Clarke nodded. "Yes, and within it, there's so many branches… or different versions of the religion. All of it originated from one man named Jesus Christ."

"The man on the cross," Lexa concluded. She remembered the images, in the ancient textbooks as well in the church weeks ago when she followed Clarke. "He died trying to save your people."

Clarke gave a low hum and countered, "Yours as well."

Lexa had a tight frown as she considered her second's words. "The people who survived the bombs…" She looked over at her second. "Those people were born from Thrigad, not from your God." As she spoke further, her war paint seemed to blacken her features further. "We were reborn out of those ashes after Thrigad reshaped us." She shook her head and coldly stated, "Your God gave us up."

Clarke hung her head as she watched her footing. She tried capping her turmoil of emotions. She understood Lexa's beliefs, especially after the bombs' history. After a low shudder, Clarke looked over at her warrior. "Then why ask about my religion?"

"Because it is piece of you," Lexa replied.

Clarke blinked and looked ahead as they now departed the Appalachian Trail. "Honestly…" She shook her head. "I'm not sure what is me… anymore." In the recent weeks, she was tearing into half as she earned a Trikru identity and her Skaikru beliefs still clung to her like tight clothes. Like many other things, religion had become skewed in Clarke's mind.

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Star Gazer and ensured the horse made it around the rocks safely. She had a moment to mull over her second's words. "People change, Klark… even us."

Clarke huffed and narrowed her eyes at her warrior. "Even us?"

"Have you read the book?"

Clarke knew what book, and she shrugged, which caused her rucksack to rustle the book. "I have it but haven't really had the time to read." She grinned at her warrior. "I've been a bit busy kicking Echo's ass lately."

Lexa's faint amusement faded away under her earlier thoughts. "Later we will discuss this further."

Clarke suspected many of Lexa's beliefs were hidden in the Thrigad book. She somewhat lied because she had time to read it a few nights ago. Yet, she strayed from it, not quite ready to face what the book would tell her. Clarke considered Lexa a very logical and intelligent woman and yet, Lexa's beliefs in Thrigad were anything logical.

Clarke slowed and lifted her head towards the night sky. "This way," she murmured after she assessed the stars and moon. She turned to the left and started for the highway's ruins that were hidden among the trees.

Lexa had a slight grin at her second's ability to travel and navigate, even at night. More pride swelled in her chest when the broken, gray path formed in front of them. "The twelve clans will leave in a few days."

Clarke was somewhat grateful to be on the ancient highway. It made it easier to drag the lion on the travois. She stole a glance back at her prize on the travois, but Lexa's words made her look up. She flung a few golden, bloody strands from her face. "Oh?" She suspected Lexa was bringing up the topic for a reason, a damn very good one. Clarke had done her very best to avoid the grounder politics, and she knew Lexa was not bringing it up for chitchat.

Lexa shifted her grip on the sword's handle. She inwardly sighed because Clarke was hardly giving her room to discuss the clans. But, she had to press on and press Clarke. "Many will return with words of success."

"Yeah but for such a dramatic climax it was a total let down at the end, for them." Clarke tilted her to one side and eyed her warrior's profile under the moonlight. It was hard enough reading Lexa in the daytime. "The little Skaiprisa swooped in, stole the show, and claimed the title of Wanheda."

"Klark-"

"All in a hundred hours or less when it took your people almost a hundred years to get to the mountain's front door." Clarke shook her head and coolly added, "Oh wait… I helped out with that too."

"Enough," Lexa growled, dangerously. She tugged on the horse's reins.

Clarke halted and turned to her warrior, travois still in hand. "My point is, Lexa… those clans are pissed at you… and a lot at me." She hardly needed confirmation, but she saw it in Lexa's eyes. "Is there still a coalition left?" It was the only question that repeated in Clarke's mind, night after night. She dreaded it and now as she saw the answer form behind Lexa's lips, she wished she had not asked it aloud this time.

"I do not know," Lexa confessed. "It is too early to tell." She would learn more once the generals returned to their leaders.

Clarke leaned in closer and hauntingly whispered, "But you're pretty damn sure it's broken, right?" She had her answer after Lexa blinked once. She sighed and continued the trek through Blue Mountain Pass. "At least you have Wanheda on your side," she snidely called to her warrior.

Lexa grounded her teeth and gently tugged on Star Gazer's reins in silent order. With wide steps, she easily returned to her second's side. She freed her hand from her sword and grabbed her second's forearm. Even with the jacket and shirt, Lexa noticed a difference in Clarke's muscle structure. She cleared her mind of it and whispered, "Why?" She searched Clarke's bright blue eyes that were filled with broken hurt.

Clarke shifted on her feet, and it allowed her anger to fall away. She expected Lexa to match her anger but instead her warrior used compassion to disarm her. Damn her, Clarke mentally chided. She sighed and softly explained, "I'm going to get sucked into this… this bullshit again but now…" She shook her head. "Now it'll be twelve times worse." She groaned and corrected, "Thirteen times worse. How could I forget the Skaikru?"

"Why do you resist your fate?" Lexa asked. She still gripped her second's arm.

"Fate?" Clarke chuckled, darkly. "My fate was to die… up there." She nodded towards the skies above them. "Now instead I brought it down with me. I have become Death." She pulled away from Lexa. "Excuse me if I am a bit hesitant to embrace it."

Lexa took a deep breath and looked up to the stars. She listened to the travois drag across the ground. She closed her eyes and practiced her patience before she called, "Then why become Trikru?"

Clarke hesitated and looked over her shoulder at the commander and her horse painted in the moonlight. She locked the image in her memory, for another day. As her eyes trailed down Lexa's length and slowly back up, she allowed her shoulders to deflate of their deeply ridden bitterness. Distantly, she heard Ares's claws tap against the crumbled pavement.

"You."

Lexa lowered her eyes from the stars.

"Because of you, Lexa."

Lexa turned her head to the left and held Clarke's stare across the short distance.

"You believe in me." Clarke dug her nails into the travois's handles. Lexa's devotion reminded her of only one other person in her life, and his body was floating in the skies above her now. "Maybe I can be something better than Wanheda." She needed to go, to move, and to feel the Earth pass under her feet.

Lexa listened to her second's steps fade away, and she closed her eyes. After a heavy sigh, she clicked her tongue once at Star Gazer. Together, they walked quickly until they were at Clarke's side. She remained eerily quiet during the walk through Blue Mountain Pass.

Clarke was okay with the silence. She regained control of her mood. She barely realized how much rage she still harbored in her chest about Mount Weather. She thought perhaps the recent training and focus had helped her expel most of it. But, she was wrong.

Once out of Blue Mountain Pass, they went south but only for a short while before Clarke needed a break. Her arms burned from the strain more than her legs. She was grateful to find a quiet location. She also suspected Lexa needed to mount up and return to the camp.

Lexa busied herself with Star Gazer. She checked that everything was in order before she approached her second.

Clarke capped the waterskin and set it beside her pack that leaned against the side of the rock. The rock was hardly a comfortable seat, but she was grateful for it. She suspected she was a bit more than halfway to the camp.

Lexa studied Ares, who rested on the ground near Clarke. She went over to Clarke and squatted down in front of her. "Klark…"

"You have to go, I know."

Lexa rested a hand on Clarke's knee. She noted how dirty and torn Clarke's jeans were from the battle with the mountain lion. She cleared her throat and focused on her second's clawed features. "There is one thing you must know…"

Clarke visibly became confused but truly focused on her warrior.

"If I could choose, right now, to strip Heda from me then I would do so." Lexa tightened her hand against Clarke's knee. "Then I would gather you onto my horse and ride away from all of this." She held Clarke's eyes. "I would never regret such a decision after all I have sacrificed for my people."

Clarke's eyes started glistening with unshed tears. She swallowed against the ball of emotions in her throat. She leaned forward until her forehead touched Lexa's own. "We can." She closed her eyes and whispered, "We can ride away."

Lexa shuddered, not only from emotions, but the sheer will of her commander's spirit. "I am tied to my people, Clarke." She lifted her other hand and tangled her fingers into blond locks. "My very soul is theirs… until I am released of it." She once ached to be released of the commander's spirit, but with Clarke, she hurt much less. She pulled back slightly until she was able to see Clarke's reddened features. "What I ask of you is unfair…" She bit her bottom lip. "So unfair that I wish I had not asked it of you."

Clarke understood what Lexa had truly asked her in Polis. It was more than being a second or a co-leader under it all. She had accepted an unseen servitude at Lexa's side. Soon, she would aid Lexa in holding the Earth on her shoulders. She reached up and cupped Lexa's dark features in her hands. The Commander's Ring reflected the soft silver light.

"It's still yes," Clarke whispered, "It'll always be." She truly held Lexa in her hands as she promised, "You won't do this alone anymore."

Lexa used her great strength to push up with her weakened knees. Her lips crashed into Clarke's own, and she moaned from the surge of promise and fire between them. Their lips tangled their bond tighter. Lexa pressed hard into Clarke once their tongues met again. Each touch reopened her lost heart. As they struggled to pull a part, Lexa fought off her own desire.

"One day… we will ride away," Lexa huskily murmured.

Clarke ran her thumb down Lexa's jaw, her forehead against Lexa's brow again. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"It is not a promise." Lexa withdrew and lowered down again but held Clarke's gaze. "It is a plan, for us."

Clarke sadly smiled and read the resolve in her warrior's eyes. She gave a low nod and whispered, "Sha, Leksa." But, Clarke would hold onto it, like any dream.

Lexa started rising up and easily towered over her second, who remained seated. "I will see you at dawn."

Finally Clarke popped up with more energy than she really felt inside her body. "I will do my best, Heda."

Lexa felt more at ease after their talk. She was finding it easier to communicate with Clarke than at the start. She was about to go until Clarke stepped forward and grabbed her for a hug. A thin smile graced her lips as she returned the hug.

Clarke increased her grip around her warrior until she heard Lexa groan in protest. She chuckled and finally released Lexa.

"I am unsure whether to be pleased with your improved mood," Lexa taunted. She went to her horse.

Clarke shoved her hands into her jacket pockets. She wandered over to her warrior, who was mounting the horse. "Oh I'm just on that little emotional rollercoaster because of lack of sleep."

Lexa was in the saddle. She adjusted her posture until everything felt right. She moved the reins in her hands as she looked down at her second. Even from here, she could read the signs of exhaustion in Clarke. But, there was still much distance to cover to the camp. Lexa parted her lips, about to divulge to Clarke that her hand-to-hand combat would begin upon Clarke's return. However, it was a piece that was kept left out as part of the test. She inwardly sighed as her protective nature fought with her commander's spirit. She had to have faith in Clarke's strength, or else she was a poor mentor in so many ways.

"I'll see ya soon," Clarke promised. "Be safe."

Lexa tapped her horse's sides. "Be strong, Klark." She left the clearing and called for Ares.

The wolf sprang up and looked at Clarke.

"Go on, boy." Clarke softened when the wolf came to her for a short goodbye. She petted him then sighed when Lexa whistled for him.

After a low whine, Ares darted off and vanished into the night.

Clarke returned to her seat, for about fifteen minutes. She drank more of the water then decided it was best to continue the journey. She put on the pack, checked her weapons, and then picked up her prize. Clarke continued through the woods.

There was much to think about on the walk home. She continued going over what she and Lexa had spoken about tonight. Everything felt so complicated but through it all, Lexa was devoted to Clarke. Perhaps one day they could truly ride off and have their happy ending. Clarke knew better because such happy endings and true love were designed for fairy tales. Here on the ground, Clarke had learned that peace was hard earned through blood.

At first light, the sun's rays streamed between the trees like God's fingers reaching for Clarke. Low mist hid sleeping animals until they were ready to forge for food and water. As she watched the golden light chase away the shadows, she truly wondered if it were not Thrigad that whispered to her so early this morning. Slowly, she realized such whispers shifted into birds' calls. Life, even in the early winter, was vibrant in the woods.

Clarke inhaled deeply and released her breath, which formed in a white cloud. It was terribly cold, just like the night. She had opted to put on her gloves some time ago. The morning sun would hopefully improve things, but Clarke doubted it be much above freezing today.

Gradually the unfamiliar became recognizable, and Clarke knew she was back in the Trikru territory. She looked over her shoulder and confirmed her prize was still strapped to the travois. How she looked forward to showing up with her kill. She already pictured the Trikru's shock and her warrior preening about the camp. Clarke stifled a small laugh until she heard footsteps.

"Heya, Klark," a familiar voice called.

Clarke visibly relaxed and looked over her shoulder at the person that followed her from behind on the trail. "Heya, O."

Octavia adjusted her jacket's buttons and undid two of them. "Congratulations." She indicated the mountain lion behind her.

Clarke smirked and narrowed her eyes at her friend's calm features. "Thanks." Her smirk grew wider. "Just coming off patrol?"

Octavia blew out a breath. "Yeah… fucking long night too." She shook her head and added, "Heda's punishment for the mountain."

"Mmmm." Clarke easily pieced together who had tailed her during the hunt. "I'm sure."

Octavia hid her guilt, well enough. "I need to get to camp and report to Indra."

Clarke nodded and let it go.

"I'll see you there shortly." Octavia ended anymore conversation by jogging off to the camp. She needed to alert the commander about Clarke's pending return.

Clarke shook her head and planned to corner her friend later. If nothing else, she was thankful it was Octavia that followed her, especially last night. If any other Trikru warriors saw her and Lexa together then it could be messy. If nothing else, Clarke could conclude that Lexa was sneaky, very sneaky.

As Clarke approached the guarded entrance to the camp, she could see warriors had already gathered for her arrival. Sharply, her nerves made her stomach pitch and each step became heavier. She tried several deep breaths, but her heart raced ahead anyway.

"Shit. I can do this," she told herself. Clarke warily eyed the two guards at the entrance, but they shifted their interest to the travois's contents. Clarke steadied her breathing as she passed the entrance and neared the building crowd of warriors made up of many clans. Different words passed among the warriors, in low tones and different tongues. However, her body obscured much of the onlookers' view of the kill lashed to the travois.

"Holy shit, Clarke!" Raven exclaimed once she pushed through several grounders. She was wide eye, both impressed and worried about her friend. She stiffened when Clarke's marred features turned to her. She started forward until Octavia hooked her arm. She turned a dark glare on Octavia.

"You can't," Octavia ordered.

Clarke cut her eyes from Raven and Octavia after she heard all the warriors go silent. Like the crowd, she set her attention on the slight movement among the warriors. As an opening emerged among the crowd, Clarke saw her warrior at the other side.

Lexa wore her usual attire and her long jacket brushed against the ground as she gracefully came through the parting crowd. She had her hands behind her back. Through her black war paint, her green eyes locked on her second. She stepped in front of the crowd and stood before her second.

"_You have returned, Klark of the Sky_," Lexa announced in Trigedasleng.

Clarke bowed her head after her warrior spoke the obvious. She reached for the dagger at her back but waited for her orders.

"_Honor us with your kill,_" Lexa commanded.

Clarke straightened up and revealed the dagger. She turned on the balls of her feet, knelt by the travois, and easily cut the rope that held the mountain lion. Clarke freed her prize and dragged the mountain lion to the commander.

Lexa watched as the white mountain lion was spread at before her feet, in offer and honor. She doubted all could still see Clarke's kill so she moved to the left and gradually revealed the dead mountain lion to every warrior. She was delighted by the roar of murmurs and cries, but she contained her pride, for now. Later she would have time to celebrate her second's victory because it was only one of two tests completed successfully.

Clarke gazed over at her warrior, who stood on the other side of the kill. She then noted for the first time that Ares was beside Lexa. She had missed seeing the wolf's appearance. She had a slight furrow across her brow until the crowd of warriors' cheers made her look over at them. She had no idea what they were chanting at her. There was a mixture of several tongues, but she slowly filtered out the Trigedasleng.

"Fing tombom! Fing tombom!" the Trikru warriors chanted.

Raven leaned into Octavia and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Lion heart," Octavia translated. "Or Heart of a Lion."

Raven stared oddly at her friend

Octavia nodded towards Clarke. "They're calling her Lion Heart." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You are what you kill."

Raven parted her lips slightly then looked back at Clarke and Lexa.

Clarke blew out a low breath and turned her head until her eyes met her warrior's own. Between her and Lexa, the white mountain lion separated them. She noticed her palm was sweaty against the dagger's hilt. Her heart still beat wildly.

Lexa looked towards the warriors. Her hard gaze was unwavering, and it caused the warriors' chant to fade into silence. She freed her hands from her back and placed her one hand on her sword hilt. "_Klark, your next challenge you will face in one candlemark from this moment_."

Clarke stiffened at the news. She had thought the hand-to-hand combat would begin this afternoon, if not tomorrow. She had no idea that it was nearly immediate. Her throat went dry and her thoughts raced with worry.

"_And then we will either welcome you as Trigedakru or shun you from our lands_." Lexa looked towards the crowd with a silent order to disperse. She watched the warriors break a part, for now. She looked over at her second, who seemed a bit shaken by the stakes at hand. She clawed her sword's hilt and remained strong.

Clarke was still in shock but tore her eyes off her prize. She stared over at Lexa, who refused to meet her gaze.

The commander called out, "_Take away the kill_." She waited for a few warriors to come over and collected Clarke's kill. She sharply ordered to have it be skinned and cleaned, for later. She made a mental note to visit the skinner shortly because she had plans for the mountain lion.

Clarke took a weak step back and released a strained breath.

Lexa wanted to stay beside her second. She had to force herself to go, yet she looked at Clarke in silent apology. She hated to be both the commander and warrior, especially when she was the commander first. Many other warriors had the ability to console their seconds during the challenges. For Lexa, it was far more difficult. She finally met Clarke's gaze.

Clarke spun the dagger blade so it went under her wrist. It was a nervous tick. As she held her warrior's eyes, she saw the silent request so she gave a faint nod of promise.

Lexa was grateful so she broke away and was pleased when Ares left her side. She suspected the wolf's support was necessary for Clarke. She quickly vanished among the tents of the camp.

Octavia and Raven approached Clarke and gauged her mood. Octavia was the tensest because she sensed Clarke's upset that would fuel her anger soon.

Raven folded her arms and stated, "So I guess if you don't win this fight then you're going back to Camp Jaha with me." She leaned back when fiery blue eyes landed on it.

"That's not fucking funny, Raven," Clarke growled. She suspected Octavia had translated Lexa's speech to Raven. She roughly sheathed the blade and collected the travois. The device would make excellent firewood later or she would be using it to take her possessions to Camp Jaha.

Raven went wide eye and declared, "You had no idea."

Clarke neared her friends and snapped, "It would have been nice to know ahead of time." She settled her glare on Octavia.

Octavia decided to hold her tongue, for once. She understood Clarke's anger about failing the challenges meant being casted out of Trikru lands. "Clarke-"

"Save it." Clarke took a step away from her friends. "I need to get ready for this goddamn fight."

Raven turned on her heels after Clarke brushed past them. She blew out a breath once Clarke was out of earshot. "Wow." She peered over at Octavia. "Hey, at least you're not in Commander Raccoon's boots." She chuckled evilly. "Clarke is so gonna blast her doors off."

Octavia shook her head and explained, "It's Trikru tradition."

"Yeah… harsh and harsher," Raven agreed. She accompanied Octavia back to their shared tent. "I totally get why you and Clarke wanna hang out with these guys." She rolled her eyes.

Octavia hooked her friend's shoulder. Eventually they made it to their tent, but before they could go inside, Clarke burst from the flaps. Right behind her was Ares.

"Woooo," Raven hollered.

"I'll be back." Clarke stomped off. She felt her friends' stares pierce her back, but she ignored them. She was on a mission.

Raven had wide eyes and bit her lip. "I wish I was a fly in the commander's tent right now."

Octavia chuckled and pushed her friend into the tent. They would wait for Clarke then probably go eat, something light.

Clarke hurried through the camp until she came upon her warrior's tent. She was hardly surprised to find Ryder there, and he allowed her to enter it. Instantly her eyes landed on the commander in the tent.

Lexa was mentally prepared for a battle. She had waited for Clarke's arrival. She stood up from a trunk and neared her very angry second. She noted that Ares went over to her furs that were draped off the lounge chair.

"A goddamn fucking forewarning would have been rather nice," Clarke yelled. She stepped into Lexa's personal space and hissed, "Shunned? Really?"

Lexa held her ground and calmly stated, "There are no second chances, Klark." She tilted her head and added, "Would you have taken the training differently if you knew?"

Clarke growled and moved away from her warrior before she said something stupid. She wanted to hit a wall so badly. "And then what happens if I fail this challenge?" She held out her hand towards the tent's entrance. "Do I go back to Camp Jaha? Keep wondering around the countryside?" She stomped up to Lexa again and hotly suggested, "Maybe I'll just go north and hang out in the Ice Nation."

Lexa lost her control after such crazed talk. The mention of the Ice Nation drove through her chest and pierced her commander spirit. She sharply grabbed Clarke by both upper arms. She jerked her second hard then released a strangled breath. She kept Clarke against her body, and she hotly commanded, "You _will not_ fail this challenge." Her voice had thundered and shook deep in her chest.

Clarke stood stiff in her warrior's hold. Her heart drummed in her ears. Several fears about the next challenge made her weak, but now she was taken aback by Lexa's sudden eruption. Behind Lexa's war paint, she saw Heda's eyes were charged a bright emerald that burned into Clarke's soul. Never once had she witnessed this side of Lexa that was Heda. Clarke had challenged Heda with her own rage. She quickly understood why warriors knelt or cowered before Lexa.

Clarke was face to face with a god, who merely wore human skin to walk among them.

After taking a necessary breath, Clarke closed her eyes and finally cut off Heda's ability to gaze into her. She sensed it was the best move, and she shuddered after she was released from the iron grip.

The commander physically distanced herself from Clarke. When she spoke, her voice was calm again. "Save your energy for the fight, Klark."

Clarke cleared her throat and opened her eyes. She struggled with the tremors in her chest. "Sha," she whispered. For a beat, she placed a hand over her heart and willed it to settle down. She looked over at her warrior's back, which was ridged with tension. "Lexa…" She blew out a relieved breath when Lexa faced her. Heda was long gone.

Lexa neared her second and suggested, "You should eat and rest until it is time." She studied Clarke's worn features. "It does little good to run this through your head."

Clarke considered whether Lexa meant the challenge or the fact she had invoked the commander's spirit. She licked her lips and nodded.

"When it is time, your body will know what to do," Lexa promised. She glanced to the tent flap then back at Clarke. "Go."

Clarke was worried her body would fail her. Her first step was the hardest, but she continued to the exit. She paused at the tent flap and gazed back at her warrior. She swallowed hard because Lexa was staring directly at her, into her. Go and fight, Clarke could hear the silent command. She ducked out of the tent and was thankful Ryder said nothing to her. She sighed at Ares when he followed her. She went in search of her friends.

The breakfast was a quiet affair. Clarke's mind was all over the place, but mostly focused on Lexa. She wished she had approached Lexa better rather than flying off the handle. Lexa had made sure she understood her mistake. A few times Raven tried consoling her, but Clarke pushed the comfort aside. Soon she would be facing a Trikru warrior so she could become one herself. Comfort would become a luxury once she accepted the honor to be among the Trikru's warriors.

On the walk back to the tent, Clarke went through her mental checklist of a few things she needed to do before she went to the fight. She wanted to clean up and change into something tighter against her body so she could move faster. She ran down her mental list of what steps to take to figure out her opponent's weakness and exploit them. She knew that Lexa and Echo had taught her well. It was true that she was trained enough that her body would know what to do once the combat begun.

In the tent, Clarke started pacing from one side to the other with her arms crossed over her chest. She had already changed into black cotton pants, a black long sleeve shirt, and put on her boots again. In her right hand, she clutched her father's wedding band against her chest. She had removed her father's watch, too concerned it would be broken in the fight.

Octavia and Raven were seated in front of the small campfire. Octavia was staring into the fire and remembered her own challenge to become a Trikru warrior. She felt she had it easier because Indra had yet to ask her to be a second. But Clarke, she was already a second, and not just any second. Heda's second was the highest pedestal and the fall could kill Clarke.

Raven looked over at her pacing friend. "Clarke," she called. She received no response so she stood up and stepped into her friend's path. She grabbed Clarke's shoulders and held her still. "Will you chill out?"

"Raven-"

"Seriously, you're wearing a path in here." Raven pointed to it before she grabbed Clarke's shoulder again. She sighed and insisted, "Everything will be fine."

"If I pass the challenge," Clarke stated. "But if I don't then-"

"Then you come home," Raven finished.

Clarke bitterly laughed and shook her head. "Camp Jaha isn't home, Raven… not anymore." She sensed Octavia's gaze on her. "This is my home, and I could lose everything." She clenched her jaw and hoarsely whispered, "Including Lexa."

Octavia closed her eyes and bowed her head. She understood Clarke's rampant worries because it was impossible for Lexa to leave her people, unlike Lincoln. She ached for Clarke.

"I don't think Commander Hearteyes is going to let that happen," Raven argued. She had learned enough from both her friends to piece together what Lexa felt for Clarke.

"Raven, she has no choice," Clarke hotly insisted. Her eyes glistened and stung with emotions. "There's no second chances at this," she echoed her warrior's words. So much made sense to her now after Lexa had told her last night about joining the Trikru was unfair.

"You guys could still…" Raven searched her thoughts, but it was blank.

Clarke huffed and suggested, "Meet up in the woods halfway between camps?" She bitterly laughed and looked over at Octavia, who was quite distraught too. "Everything is fucked if-"

"Then you're just going to have to pass it," Raven declared. She found glossy blue eyes locked on her again. "You got this, Griffin." She covered Clarke's balled up hands with her own. "I don't think Lexa would have you face this if she thought you couldn't do it." She sadly smiled and whispered, "She has faith in you… and so should you."

Clarke closed her eyes and leaned her head forward until it leaned against Raven's own. She released a shaky breath. A few tears broke free under Clarke's resolve. She was exhausted, but she needed to get herself together before this fight. She inhaled deeply and collected her strength that she allowed to become frayed under the stress. She cleared her throat and asked, "Will you put this on me?" She opened her left hand.

Raven studied the simple, gold band that was tied to a black leather string. She knew it was a wedding band, and she realized who it belonged to once upon a time. She nodded and took the warm ring. "Turn around," she softly ordered.

Clarke did so and pulled her hair out of the way. She felt the ring rest against her chest, just below her collarbone. As she waited for Raven to tie it into place, she studied the black wolf only a few yards in front of her.

Ares held his human friend's gaze. He had sensed her worried energy ever since she returned with the dead mountain lion. He wished to comfort her, but she was too antsy and lost in her emotions. He gave a low whine.

Octavia stood up and joined the pair. "We should go."

Clarke stood between her friends but looked down at the wedding band. She toyed with it before she noticed the Commander's Ring on her finger. She lowered her hand and sadly smiled at her friends.

"You got this," Raven repeated and squeezed Clarke's arm. She had a confident smile that she knew would help Clarke.

Octavia nodded in agreement. "Whoever you're fighting, just go for the sweet spot." She smirked and was happy when Clarke gave a low laugh. She knew Clarke understood her joke, yet she was serious too.

Clarke took a few deep breaths. "Alright… time to kick ass." She went to the tent flap and called for Ares. She was relieved when he joined her and left the tent.

Raven and Octavia followed out next and accompanied Clarke to the training grounds. They were hardly surprised to find that most, if not all, of the grounders had gathered for the combat challenge.

One by one, warriors stepped aside and allowed Clarke to pass so she could go to the center. She kept her chin up and eyes straight ahead, locked on her warrior. She clenched her hands into a fist once she came through the crowd. She stood before the commander, with Ares at her side.

Octavia drew Raven over to where Lincoln was waiting for them. She realized that there was no challenger on the field with the commander. She considered who the commander may choose to test Clarke. She suspected it might be Echo, Lincoln, or perhaps even herself. Octavia had improved greatly since her first training days so she would make an excellent opponent to Clarke.

Lexa raked her eyes over Clarke, from head to toe. She saw the hidden signals that Clarke was ready to complete the last challenge. She gathered her voice and called out, "_Klark of the Sky, you have honored us with a fine kill_." She paused because many warriors cried out Clarke's new nickname, _Fing Tombom_. She waited until it died off before she continued the challenge. "_Now, you must show us your strength… your will to be Trigedakru._"

Clarke tightened her fists and took a steady breath that helped her heart stay calm. She wanted to tangle her fingers in Ares's fur, but she resisted it. She instead kept her stare trained on her warrior.

Lexa shifted her attention to the crowd of warriors. She was searching the faces until she found the one that would challenge Clarke for her Right to Honor. She felt her own heartbeat start to match her second's pounding. Lexa inhaled deeply and then her command roared over the crowd. "_Linden of the Tree People, I call upon you to this challenge._"

Clarke went pale, and she confirmed the truth when the man that had attempted to attack her stepped out from among the warriors. She strangled down her panic as Linden approached her side. She breathed hard a few times and focused on Lexa. Clarke could only guess if Lexa knew whether Linden had gone after her. She realized it had to be true.

Lexa tore her cold stare from Linden to her second. She explained, "_Linden of the Tree People stands between you and your Right to Honor_." And so much more, Lexa silently added. She held her second's determined stare.

Clarke now understood the power behind Lexa's ability to command her warriors to go and fight for her. She was about to concede and fight for her honor, her place as a Trikru warrior, and a chance to be Lexa's equal. She could even die for this, even if the combat was meant to be a test. There were no guarantees that a blow would not kill her.

Lexa finally broke from her stance and crossed the field over to Indra.

Clarke looked over at Ares and softly ordered, "Go to Lexa, boy."

Ares dropped his ears, but he sat up and trotted over to Lexa. He sat next to Lexa and whined in worry. He calmed after Lexa's touch comforted him.

Clarke backed away from Linden after she faced him in the center of the training field. She needed a few seconds to initially assess him and also herself. She calculated Linden to be almost six feet tall, bulky with muscle, and quite flat footed, which surprised Clarke. She briefly considered his poor mentor, in hopes it was an angle of attack.

Linden had taken off his weapons. He was removing his jacket, one button at a time. He then tossed the leather jacket closer to the crowd. He then removed the mask that covered his face so that everything was fair between them. Last, he tossed a piece of armor that had shielded his wrist and knuckles. Like Clarke, he was stripped of any weapons and armor. He was only left in his tattered, black tank top, pants and boots. His intricate tattoos on his arms stood out against his muscles and dark skin.

Clarke blew out a low breath. Sweat was already beading down her back even though it was close to freezing temperatures today. She had wished she sparred against Lincoln, but she set aside her thoughts. She inventoried her own body, which was being charged up by the pending combat. As she shifted into a fighter's stance, she realized the true challenge under the obvious two challenges. She was being thrown against a mental wall made up of exhaustion, stress, and fear. If she surrendered to it then she would fail her Right to Honor.

One step at a time, Linden approached his opponent with his fists at the ready. Like Clarke, he surveyed her features and stance. He was mildly impressed by the coil of muscles under the girl's shirt. However, it could hardly compare to his own structure that he knew intimidated all his enemies. Yet what captured most of his attention were the claw marks across Clarke's face. It was from a fierce battle with the white mountain lion that Clarke had obviously won. Many warriors already spoke about Clarke's greatness. Linden shut out the twinge of dread that wanted to grow at the pit of his stomach.

Clarke slotted her eyes and watched Linden's eyes and body motions. She remembered Echo's advice to never throw the first punch. She had to see his emotion in the first attack. Briefly, she heard the crowd's crescendo of yells for the combat to begin. She drove the yells out of her mind just before Linden's first attack. Her cry matched his, and she lunged forward to meet him.

**To be continued.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I'm sure y'all didn't expect this fast update. ;) Many of y'all hoped for an update in time for the holidays and so here it is. I hardly had it in me to leave everybody on that cliffhanger. Thankfully a brave soul read the rough draft of this chapter, and I thank her greatly for that help because I may not have posted this so soon. Down below are anon replies from the last two chapters (there's a lot, sorry). I hope to respond to everybody else over the next week. Sorry for the delay on that. As always, please enjoy and happy holidays!

Oh, and... _**fight, Clarke, fuckin' fight!**_ :)

**Anonymous Reviews**

_Chapter 22_

Guest (from Nov 23): I hope you had a chance to enjoy the recent update. I hate to make readers wait too long! ;) Thank you for following the story.

SummerStormWar (from Nov 23 &amp; Dec 16): Yes, that battle with the mountain lion was great! It was a fun to see Clarke putting that trap together for the lion. We will see if there are scars later. Her bigger threat will be kicking Linden's butt. So we'll see! Thank you for the great feedback!

Anne (from Nov 25): I don't think you ever have to worry about Clarke being too hard. That's just not her... at least in this story. I think she'll be that way in the show, but not completely here. And time will tell about the scars. Thank you for sending feedback. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. :)

Bic (from Nov 25): Thank you so much for your sweet patience! I try my best to write when I can. I wish it was every day. The only time it gets hard is when I have no energy to focus. Hopefully after the holidays that will change. Thanks again for reading my story and sticking with it.

Nathaniel Fisher (from Nov 28): Thank you, my dear for finding this story. Hopefully it's kept you loving the 100 fandom. I'm happy to hear you've enjoyed it so much. I'll keep at it for sure. Thank you again!

Goldenpearl (from Dec 6): You know it! I'm doing my best to keep it going. Don't worry. :) Thank you for following it!

Guest (from Dec 11): Hopefully you had a chance to read the recent update. Thank you for keepin' up on it. Great to hear you're enjoying it. :)

_Chapter 23_

Guest (from Dec 16): Well, we all need a good cliffhangers in our lives... it's about more than just surviving. lol. I hope the wait wasn't too long. Thank you for reading the story!

Guest (from Dec 16): I ended it there because I a writer. lol. But, at least it was a short wait (or so I hope). I'm glad you liked the chapter... even if it was a bunch of clexa fluff and stuff. Thank you for following it and hope you like the update.

Guest (from Dec 16): Thank you for the feedback! And yes, I've watched the Season 3 trailer a few times. On tumblr, it is fun to see what everyone picks out of it. It's like trying to take twenty puzzle pieces and make a picture of it from a 100 piece puzzle. If indeed Clarke has a new love interest (which it's looking) then damn good for her! She needs some comfort after all the crap. But if nothing else, I'm so glad my story has been a canon divergence from Season 2. It'll be cool to see what madness happens in S3 plus what fanfic it brings with it. And thanks again for following the story. :)

Guest (from Dec 16): Next chapter is up! Thank youuuuu! :)

Guest (from Dec 16): You don't have to wait any longer for the next chapter! lol.

lola145 (from Dec 18): I do feel a wee bit guilty that you started the story recently and come to the cliffhanger. I'm a terrible person. lol. But I am happy you've enjoyed it so. Thank you for the feedback. And yes, Ares is the boss! haha. :)

Lucie (from Dec 19): Omg. I hope you had a chance to sleep rather than be sucked into all this drama. Hopefully it was well worth it. I do try to keep a nice mix of tension and fluff, especially as Lexa and Clarke get closer. We still have a lot to see in the grounder culture. Lots of times it develops itself, and I really enjoy that aspect. Hopefully it'll continue to be enjoyable. Thank you so much for the feedback.

Ravensworld (from Dec 20): Thank you! You're getting a girl to blush here. It's great to hear you enjoyed it enough to read it so quickly. I hope you like the update. Thank you for the wonderful support!

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 24**

The commander, Lexa of the Trigedakru, stood tall and drawn with tension, every muscle tight. However, her features appeared calm and hid her inner blood lust that warmed her veins. Her jaw was locked in place, and her eyes trained on her second. She inhaled sharply when her second, Clarke Griffin, gave a furious yell and engaged her opponent on the field. Lexa slotted her eyes and revealed a dark smile as she stretched out her hand.

Indra received the silent order from her commander, a touch to her arm. She immediately began tapping a quarterstaff's butt end against the ground. She brought the staff's end up and down at a rhythmic pace. In her head, she began to count to the appropriate number.

Lexa ended the light contact to Indra's arm. She reached to her waistband and placed her palm against the dagger's handle. Her fingernails scrapped against the wooden hilt. A pleased hum shook low in her chest when Clarke slammed the heel of her hand into Linden's jaw.

After a beat, Lexa's focus shifted past the fight and to the other side of the crowd. She honed in on Echo, who showed less control.

Echo folded her arms and continued staring hard at the ensuing battle. She gritted her teeth after Clarke was thrown on her back. "Get up," she growled low. She was relieved when Clarke did so. Echo then continued her pacing but never tore her eyes off the fight. Occasionally, her fingertips would toy with the dagger's hilt that protruded from the folds of her fur coat.

The commander quickly moved her attention to the left, to the other side of the crowd. She was pleased when Ryder met her stare.

Ryder was in front of the crowd. In his right hand, he clutched a bow. At a moment's notice, he could easily nock an arrow and release it. He looked to the two fighters and studied them for any deceit. He was given strict orders by his commander.

Lexa performed the last check and looked over her right shoulder. She noted that Lincoln also had a bow and a filled quiver. She could tell by his intent gaze that he was prepared to carry out her order too.

By no means did Lexa fully trust Linden to be honorable. If he wavered during the fight, Lexa had given orders to have him killed instantly. She suspected Linden was aware of the circumstance due to their encounter in the woods. Yet, Lexa felt Linden could renew himself if he completed the fight with honor.

The crowd's roar jerked Lexa's attention back to the battle. She curled her fingers firmly around the dagger's hilt. She breathed harder and barred her teeth after Linden hooked his arm across Clarke's throat, from behind her.

Clarke clenched her teeth in a low sneer. She was pressed hard against Linden's body. She gazed up at the white sky but found no help among the clouds. Quickly her lungs became deprived of air. The training instilled in her memory and body came to life, and she gave a low yell. She grabbed Linden's wrist with both hands, jerked down hard, twisted her head and gulped in a fresh breath of air. Before Linden could recover, Clarke rolled to her left and broke Linden's hold then drove his own elbow into his gut.

Linden grunted hard and bent forward. He yelped when Clarke's elbow then slammed into his cheek bone. He stumbled away but forced his body upright. He was furious now, and his face red.

Clarke bounced on the balls of her feet with her hands at the ready. She contained her amusement about Linden's ire. So far she had learned that Linden was slow moving and under-guarded his left side. She also quickly discovered to stay out of hands' reach as the head lock proved only moments ago.

"They say you could not kill the Mountain," Linden brought up. He took a step closer to Clarke. "That you were too weak." He had dark brown eyes that glinted wildly. "Heda had to do it."

Clarke recalled Lexa's lessons about goading during the fight. It was an important tool that could easily manipulate an opponent. She turned it on him and fire back, "I gave Heda the command to kill the Mountain, idiot."

Linden snarled and charged Clarke after her insult about the commander. He brought his fist down at her head and missed her, but he followed it with another punch towards her stomach.

Clarke had no chance to block both blows. She clenched her stomach enough to dampen some of the power in Linden's strike. She grunted but turned to the side and brought her left hand up to his face. She struck her palm into his chin then covered his face with her whole hand. Clarke yelled as she drove her hand down with Liden's entire body following the power.

Linden hollered as he went onto his back, hard. He reacted by grabbing her legs.

Clarke tumbled next, but she did her best to drive her knees into his chest. She was satisfied with his pained grunt. It was a short victory as she was face first into the dirt. She hissed against the sharp pain to the center of her back.

Linden continued twisting his elbow into his opponent's mid back. "You will not be Trigedakru," he snarled. "You are too weak, girl."

Clarke yelled and delivered an elbow blow to Linden's temple. She was able to roll free and climbed to her feet until Linden had her wrist.

Linden wrench Clarke's arm hard. Despite her pained yell, he heard her shoulder pop loud. He grinned wildly and taunted, "You cannot fight well with a broken arm."

Clarke gritted her teeth and reached deeper into her body for more strength. She needed to be free from him. She slammed her boot's heel into his foot. His yell rang in her ears, but his grip loosened enough that she extracted herself.

Linden reached for the fleeing girl until she turned on him and kicked him hard in the lower stomach. He felt his inside move around, and he backed off to recover.

Clarke back peddled a few times. She looked at her left arm, which throbbed with wild pain. There was no break in her arm. However, her shoulder was on fire because Linden had dislocated the ball from the socket. Clarke needed to fix it, fast. She glanced over at the wood pell just a few yards to her left.

Linden straightened up and grinned at Clarke's hunched form. He could tell she was in pain from her injury. He approached her and was hardly surprised by her fleeing from him. "Afraid now?"

Clarke kept her features stoned, just as Lexa told her to do. Even if she was in pain, she refused to be afraid of Linden. She continued stepping back but to her left. At least, she was getting closer to her target.

Linden took more steps towards his opponent.

This time Clarke held her ground, with a renewed smirk. "Komba raun, branwada."

Linden jumped forward after another insult. He nailed Clarke in the upper chest, barely. He opened up his left side during the strike, and Clarke slipped to that side. He took a blow under his chin that made him bend forward. A knee came into his chest, and he started to fall down.

Clarke completed the move with a hard elbow to the back of Linden's neck. She watched him go down into the dirt so she broke free and rushed to the wood pell. She ignored all the cheers from the crowd after her excellent execution of moves. Clarke slowed beside the wood post and gauged it. Her shoulder screamed at her in reminder. She bit her lip and shifted next to the pell.

Linden climbed to his feet. His fingertips dragged across the frozen ground. He twisted his head towards the girl. He slotted his eyes when Clarke suddenly slammed her shoulder into the pell. He was confused until he realized Clarke had reset her shoulder into place.

Clarke checked that her shoulder was okay again after she moved her arm up and down. She released a relieved breath that it was mostly normal again. She moved away from the pell and neared Linden, ready to fight him. She now noticed his bewildered look about her earlier actions.

Linden gritted his teeth and grew annoyed at the girl's obvious intelligence. Like Clarke, he stepped up to her and matched her fighting stance. He was tired of their games.

Clarke slotted her eyes and moved on her feet. She felt a shift in the air between them. She grew tenser with each passing heartbeat. She was prepared to make the first move this time. However, her attention was interrupted by the unexpected white flakes that fell around and on her. Despite the situation, Clarke smiled at the fact it was snowing, and it took her briefly back to that night when she had kissed Lexa. The beautiful memory was shattered with pain.

Linden had driven a fist into Clarke's stomach. She weakly parried his next fist with an outstretched arm. He latched onto her arm and locked it into place. Linden flung Clarke onto her back. He then began kicking her in the side, mercilessly.

Clarke's cries were drowned out by the roar from the warriors that cheered on Linden. Once the kicks stopped, she whimpered and tried getting her mind to move out of its fog of pain. She was acting too slowly because Linden's hands were on her sides. Pain flared up on her left side from where Linden had kicked her so hard. She imagined she had at least two or three broken ribs now.

Linden had lifted Clarke off the ground and gave a yell as he threw her like a ragdoll. He shook his head when the weak girl hit the hard, frozen ground. He noticed her starting to get up after a heartbeat. He stalked over to her.

Clarke was on her knees and rather dazed from her body breaking down. She almost had one foot under her until she found herself in another choke hold. Linden was bent over her, and his hands wrapped around her throat.

Linden snarled low and breathed heavy near Clarke's face. He tightened his grip further when the crowd demanded it.

Clarke's gaze was locked on the warriors in front of them. She searched the faces until she found the only one that mattered to her. She locked on Lexa's hard features.

Lexa held onto a last thread of self-control as she watched her second being strangled by the warrior. She silently screamed for her second to fight back, to refuse defeat. But as each heartbeat passed, she feared for failure. Lexa raised her left hand, halfway up. To her right, she listened to Indra's staff tapping on the frozen ground.

Indra had her left hand against her thigh and three of her five fingers were out. Her pinky and ring finger remained curled up into her palm. It was so very close, but it would be a failure with no second chances.

Lexa curled her raised hand into a fist. She only needed to give the final signal then it all would be undone. Yet, she continued to restrain herself out of pure hope. She willed her second, Clarke Griffin of the Sky, to rise up and fight. Lexa placed more faith into her second's inner strength. Her nails cut into her palm as she resisted her fears.

"He's going to kill her!" Raven snapped at her friend. She broke from the line that made up the circular crowd.

"No!" Octavia jumped and latched onto Raven. "You can't go out there."

"Let go," Raven yelled. She brought a fist at her friend's face.

Octavia caught it with her freehand and jerked Raven against her. "She won't die." She read Raven's fire dampening. "Heda won't let her die," she softly added.

Raven was fearful and turned her scared features in Clarke's direction.

Octavia pulled Raven back. She looked to Lincoln, who had raised his bow.

Lincoln had yet to retrieve an arrow. His eyes rushed back and forth between Linden choking Clarke and the commander. He hissed when the commander continued holding back from giving the signal to kill Linden. He struggled with grabbing an arrow from his back. Lincoln gritted his teeth and wiped the snow from his face.

Clarke had both hands up around Linden's own, but she had no ability to pry her neck free. Her left hand slipped down thanks to the snow and sweat. She hooked onto her father's wedding band that had exposed itself. Gradually Lexa started fading away under white spots. One by one, the spots formed into a familiar person that brought Clarke comfort in her last minutes.

"Hello, Clarke."

"Daaad," Clarke gasped. She stretched out her left hand towards him, but he was a few feet too far.

Jake remained knelt in front of his dying daughter. He had worried features and reached for Clarke's own hand, but never could touch her, again. He dropped his hand to his knee. "Your fight isn't over, sweetie."

Clarke gritted her teeth and stared desperately at her father. She could feel her desire to join him, if she just let go. She could leave everything behind and find peace with her father. All the blood on her hands would be wiped clean.

Jake shook his head after he read the wishes in her eyes. "You're not this Wanheda, Clarke. You are my daughter and my light." He held his daughter's broken features with his own hope. "You are a light to your people, who still need you." He swallowed hard and whispered, "Your mother still needs you."

Clarke closed her eyes. A fiery tear burned down her cheek.

"One day we'll be together again, sweetie… but not today." Jake was starting to fade away. "Now, you must fight for what you believe in." He was gone. "Go and fight, sweetie." His voice became more feminine until Octavia's voice reminded, "Just go for the sweet spot."

Clarke's vision grew whiter as if the snowflakes were forming into a blanket. She was about to collapse any heartbeat. She had lost much of her strength. Clarke searched deeper with tendrils of determination until she found a different source. It was a source that had always been in her and scared her, until she needed it most. She latched onto it again, in desperation and need. Clarke allowed it to commander her body with all its power. A low yell erupted from her chest, like fire. Her body moved with renewed strength. Clarke's outstretched arm swiftly came back with speed and force behind it.

Linden had felt the sky girl about to past out under his hands. He was close to releasing her before she died, but her motions made him lift his head. He inhaled sharply and barely registered the strange scent of fire between them. Before he could think further of it, Clarke's left elbow nailed him right between the legs. Linden's hold on Clarke's neck weakened once the pain tore up his groin. He struggled to stay on his feet.

Clarke jerked Linden's arms forward and broke his hold. She gasped for air, but she still needed to get space. She crawled forward then dropped onto her back. She furiously yelled as she coiled her legs into her chest. Her yelled grew stronger after she drove her feet towards Linden. Clarke slammed her boots into him and sent him onto his back.

Linden hit the ground roughly, all the air knocked out from his chest. The back of his head smacked into a protruding stone and clouded his vision. Blood seeped out of split skin and coated the frozen ground. He groaned and blinked against the spots in his eyes. Everything became fuzzy in his head. Linden struggled to regain control of his head.

Clarke crawled a bit further, for more space. She continued gasping for air. She coughed several times but slowly the burn around her throat dulled to nothing. She put her hands flat against the cold ground and lifted her upper body.

Linden rolled onto his side and looked towards his opponent. He and Clarke locked dark glares.

Clarke gritted her teeth. She moved her feet under her body and started rising up.

Linden matched Clarke's motions, and he stood tall again. He read her renewed determination and worried over the fire in her eyes that had been previously missing in her. He was secretly impressed with her skill for such a short amount of training from the commander. However, skill could never make up for willpower or strength.

Clarke was breathing hard. She glanced once at the countless faces of the warriors that cried for their fight. Clarke pushed their distracting yells back. She then rushed forward to meet Linden halfway.

Linden swung one fist after another. He was often deflected by Clarke, but he managed two to her stomach and the third to her face that drove her back. He admired her split lip that would accompany her marred face.

Clarke was obviously annoyed. She performed a roundhouse kick at Linden's side after he threw another punch. She followed it with punch to his chest, but he made a grab for her extended arm. This time, Clarke rolled away. She still suffered a blow to her back. It was better than being caught in his hands again. She back stepped a few times then surged forward.

Linden was ready for her maneuver and waited until she was one step off. He dropped onto his back and extended his arms with his right foot for Clarke's body. He latched onto her and rolled with her momentum. He rocked back and tossed Clarke up, over, and across the field. Linden rolled to his right and bounced onto his feet. He grinned wildly at how Clarke staggered to her feet.

Clarke shook her head and regained some balance once she was on her feet. It barely lasted because Linden plowed into her and sent her down again. She forced her body up but a punch to her broken ribs made her fall.

"Stay down," Linden hissed.

"No," Clarke growled. She started rising until a kick to her chest sent her on her back.

Linden shook his head and walked towards his fallen opponent.

Clarke focused on him and remembered one of Echo's favorite moves. Once he was close to her legs, she lifted them and locked them around his own, right at the knees. Clarke yelled and wrenched her legs.

Linden's feet were taken out from under him, and he slammed onto his side. Most likely a few of his own ribs were at least fractured now. His head hit the frozen ground with a lot of force again. He could barely recover before Clarke was on him and slammed one fist after another into his face. Her war cry rang in his ears.

Clarke's knuckles were coated in blood, and they throbbed from beating skin and bone. She heard a gurgle from Linden so she paused mid swing.

Linden's head lolled to one side. He stared distantly up at Clarke. He felt her fingers wrap around his jaw.

"You are nothing," Clarke whispered to him. She had told him many days ago in the woods. She jerked her hand free then weakly stood up. Clarke looked up at the sky, which was whiter due to the snow. She felt the cold flakes fall on her face and melt under her hot skin.

Behind her, Linden turned on his side and used his arms to get up. He was hardly surprised when Clarke faced him.

Clarke went on offense this time. She threw punches at him, at any direction. She was growing tired and also sloppy. She became frustrated at how easily Linden was blocking her. She changed her tactic by adding a high kick.

Linden leaned back in time and grabbed Clarke's boot tip and heel. He locked her in the stance. His wide smirk stood out against his bloody face.

Clarke hissed at her own mistake. She tried yanking her foot free.

Linden now delivered a kick under Clarke's extended leg. He hit her square under the ass where her leg joined at the hip. He watched her go down then lifted her by her leg.

Clarke hollered when she became airborne and thrown a couple of yards. She rolled onto her stomach and stumbled onto her feet. Linden grabbed her sides and threw her back down. This time, she received the blows to her face.

Linden was slow, painful with each punch to Clarke. He wanted to ensure she felt them distinctly. In the background, he heard all the hollers from the other warriors. He paused and studied Clarke's bloody face that matched his own.

Clarke rolled her head towards him, eyelids heavy. She wanted to give in to unconsciousness after such an ugly day.

Linden climbed to his feet and tapped the sky girl in the side. He was pleased by her motionless state.

Clarke took a deep breath and warded off the darkness behind her eyes. She sat up until hands hooked under her arms. She was tossed backwards. Clarke still got up again and looked towards Linden. She rather enjoyed his annoyance, even if it was at her expense.

Linden marched up to her with a fist at the ready. He brought it at her hunched body.

Clarke deflected his attempt and took a step back. She needed more time to regain her strength.

"Stay down," Linden advised, "And this'll end."

Clarke shook her head and smirked at him. "My fight… isn't… over."

Linden slotted his eyes at the sky girl. He threw more punches at her and landed one across her broken ribs.

Clarke returned the favor with a low kick to Linden's shins. She drove him away for a beat. She willed her back to straighten up, and she stood her normal height again. For a brief second, she stole a glance in her warrior's direction, but she could hardly make out Lexa.

The commander sensed her second's eyes, and she clenched her jaw. Every ounce of resolve had barely kept Lexa from protecting her second from Linden in these last moments. She could see Clarke had hit a wall of weakness and exhaustion now. Yet, she silently still demanded her second to fight and fight. She clenched her jaw when Clarke's battle cry renewed with life.

Clarke's motions were slower but no less determined than last time. She and Linden matched blows. Linden managed the upper hand again. He had Clarke bent forward, one hand on her back, and he threw repeated punches into her gut.

Indra watched on with a calm look. Her right arm continued tapping the quarterstaff against the frozen ground. Her left hand had all five fingers exposed against her thigh. She then whispered numbers in Trigedasleng, each one slightly louder than the last. She lifted the quarterstaff a bit higher, drove it down harder, and declared the final number. Indra had her eyes trained on the quarterstaff touching the ground before she looked up and gazed upon Clarke Griffin climbing to her feet yet again. She released an amazed breath. But her brow furrowed when Linden and Clarke continued to fight. She looked towards her commander.

"She has completed the challenge," Indra softly reminded. She wondered why her commander had yet to give the signal.

"Sha," Lexa whispered. She breathed deeply, all with pride. "_Now I must see how much further she can go._"

Indra was slightly startled and turned wide eyes onto the fight.

Clarke was desperate to stay on her feet and returned the blows to Linden. She raced forward and drove her entire body into him. They both went to the ground in a tangled mess. She extracted herself and rose up. Linden grabbed her ankles and dragged her back down. Clarke yelled when his fist came into her chest. She frantically kicked him anywhere, everywhere.

Linden grunted from each hit. He rolled away and swayed once on his feet. He looked towards Clarke, who also stood on shaky legs. He took small steps towards her and gathered enough drive to lay desperate punches into her.

Clarke fell to her knees, but she latched onto Linden's wrists. She halted anymore punches and glared up at him. Her bloody teeth shined in a low sneer. She could tell he was breaking down too. They both were on the edge of oblivion.

Linden yanked one hand free and shoved Clarke back. He was amazed she was back on her knees for more. He balled his right fist and aimed it for Clarke's face.

Clarke was too weak to deflect it. Her head snapped with the blow, and she fell on her back. She moaned and stared up at the snow that fell down over her face. She released a painful exhale that formed as a tiny cloud above her head. Clarke could feel her will slipping away again. She had fought with every piece of her strength. Distantly, she heard Linden's boots scrape against the ground, and he was even giving up on her. Clarke was insulted so she commanded her legs first and muttered incoherently.

Linden paused when he heard the movements. With a hunched posture, he half turned and watched as the sky girl picked herself up. He was slightly dazed by it. Linden did not quite believe it until he saw Clarke standing up. Her face was bloody, her golden hair tangled, and tears in her clothes from the frozen ground's edges. Linden parted his lips slightly when Clarke limped towards him.

Clarke paused in front of him. This time, she took a lesson from her opponent and returned his favor. She mustered the last of her strength and threw her best punch into his face.

Linden's head snapped with the blow, and he stumbled back a step before he dropped to his knees. He continued staring oddly at the sky girl, who just kept fighting more than just him, but her very body's weakness.

Clarke was breathing hard and held Linden's eyes with her own blue ones. She tasted blood in her mouth and felt fire still in her veins. She took one half step towards him until a yell across the field made her pause.

"Pleni!"

For a moment, Clarke had to translate the simple word into English. Once it registered, she grinned slightly until a well founded pain shot up her side. She whimpered and clutched her damaged ribs.

Linden groaned and climbed to his feet. Like Clarke, his body made all the suffering apparent to him. His head throbbed so horribly from the blow to the back of his head. He had heard the order too and looked over his shoulder when he saw the commander near them. He glanced once at Clarke before he focused on the commander fully.

Lexa approached the pair, painstakingly slow. Her war paint made her dangerous and strong. She had since moved her hand from her dagger to her sword hilt. She took a position next to the two fighters. She first looked at Linden.

"_You have fought well, Linden of the Tree People._" Lexa inclined her head slightly. "Mochof."

Linden stifled whimper when he bowed to the commander. "Pro, Heda." He straightened up when the commander stepped towards Clarke. He swallowed bloody bile down and watched the makings of a legend.

Lexa stood in front of her injured second. She visually scanned over Clarke and took in every injury, even those hidden. Finally, she held Clarke's eyes and read the tenacity burning in Clarke. Lexa was so very pleased, and she slowly walked around her second.

Clarke bit back her pained whimpers as her warrior circled her. She was doing her best to fight her body's desire to shut down. She could barely straighten up once Lexa came in front of her again.

The commander now stood before her second and offered a sliver of a smile before it was gone. She took a deep breath until her chest was full. "_As of this moment, Clarke of the Sky is no longer!_" She searched the now silent crowd. She suspected many warriors had not expected Clarke's success. Lexa could no longer contain her smirk as she yelled, "_Today we welcome Clarke of the Tree People into our clan!_" Her finally declaration caused a wave of yells that boomed across the training field.

Clarke closed her eyes against the flood of voices. She was unsure whether it was good or bad, but it hardly mattered to her at the moment. When she opened her eyes again, she discovered that Lexa was closer to her. A soft touch went against her jaw.

"You fought very well," Lexa whispered, proudly.

Clarke weakly nodded. She mistrusted her ability to speak, as if it would steal the last of her strength.

"Klark kom Trigedakru," Lexa declared.

Clarke released a shaky breath after her warrior spoke her new title. She parted her split lips, but she heard her name being yelled by Raven.

"Clarke!" Raven hollered again. She nearly fell after fighting against her limp. She was about to go to her friend until the commander stepped into her path. Raven halted and leveled a very dark glare on the commander.

Lexa held up a hand. "Clarke requires medical attention first." She noted that Raven begrudgingly agreed with her. She turned to her second and moved into her space. "You must see Nyko. I will take you." She no longer needed to be the commander and could simply be Clarke's warrior.

Clarke backed up and held out a hand. "I can… walk… there," she hoarsely whispered.

Lexa backed off and understood Clarke's wishes to do it herself. "I will accompany you." She had to be assured her second made it there safely. She gave a sharp whistle that grabbed Ares's attention. She was glad he had listened to her earlier command to wait.

Clarke distantly nodded to Lexa's offer because she was unsure whether she could make it there. But, she had to do it. Clarke took the first step. Suddenly one foot in front of the other became the most difficult task in the world. Each passing second allowed her to inventory all the new damage in her body. She never noticed Ares's on her other side.

Lexa followed alongside, and she noticed that Raven and Octavia were behind them. She kept her full attention on Clarke. It was probably the slowest walk she ever had to Nyko's tent.

Clarke paused a few times and struggled against the dark veil that kept taunting her. She felt Lexa's brief touch, but she pushed forward. Eventually, she saw Nyko's tent in her view, and it also seemed so far. Clarke clutched her stomach and jarred her own ribs. She kept moving forward even with a hunched posture.

Lexa heard Ares's low whines, but she continued to hold back from helping Clarke. She was sure the wolf would have carried Clarke himself if he could do so.

Clarke's breathing became further labored even though the tent was ten more steps in front of her. She barely noticed Lexa's presence anymore even though it had silently supported her earlier. She stretched out her left arm once the tent flap came closer. But, the tent flap was even heavier than her arm. It was an impenetrable wall to her nearly broken body. And Clarke hit it. First it was her knees that gave out then her eyes rolled backwards, and she called out for her warrior.

Lexa had moved directly behind her second, as if sensing Clarke's break. She sprung forward and caught her second before she hit the ground. She lifted Clarke into her arms and watched Clarke's head spin until it rested on her shoulder.

"Lexa," Clarke pleaded, in need and request.

Lexa sadly smiled at her second's unwavering strength. She lowered her head closer to Clarke's and ordered, "Let go." She watched Clarke finally release her last strip of control. "You are safe," Lexa whispered. She felt a sense of relief after Clarke passed out in her arms. She pushed forward and entered the tent. Ares was hot on her heels.

Clarke remained unconscious as Nyko and Lexa cared for her. Nothing stirred her awake including Nyko's touches, Lexa removing her clothes, and the stitches to her wounds. Briefly, she felt as if she were lifted into the air and taken to the gods. Then finally everything became peaceful, warm, and soft. She had to be with the gods now. At least, she had hoped for something better, but it was not meant to be for her.

Clarke was suddenly walking through darkness until a light ahead brought her comfort. She looked down at her hands, which had leather gloves on them. She realized she wore her old jacket that had never been torn by the mountain lion. Her weapons were gone except for her handgun.

After a beat, Clarke lifted her head and continued towards the light. Her heart started racing faster as she recognized her surroundings as the reaper tunnels. She was panicking and yet was still drawn to the light. Finally there was a familiar figure.

"Octavia," Clarke breathed. "You're here."

Octavia lowered her blade and slotted her eyes. She was shaking her head as she turned on her back on Clarke. She was clearly pissed. "Screw you. Of course I stayed." She whirled around and faced Clarke again. "I know where my loyalties lie."

Clarke stared oddly, brow knitted together. She could hear her own heart, so loudly. Her eyes trailed over to the sealed door that led into Mount Weather. "We have to get in there," she breathed without thought. She marched up to it until Octavia grabbed her.

"If that was possible, you think I'd still be out here?" Octavia drew Clarke over to Fox, who rested motionless in the metal dump.

Clarke's panic was rising again, and she worriedly looked at Octavia.

"Why did Lexa sound the retreat?" Octavia questioned.

Clarke could barely keep her panic capped down. She tore her gaze off Octavia and looked towards the dark end of the reaper tunnel. She held her breath and fearfully waited for Lexa, the commander of the twelve clans, to appear from the darkness and offer her personal support. That was how it was suppose to happen and yet Lexa never emerged from the darkness. However, Octavia turned her face back to her with a rough hand.

"Why did Lexa sound the retreat?" Octavia hotly demanded.

Clarke's lower jaw trembled, and she whispered, "She made a deal with Mount Weather." She jerked her arm free and continued back to the door. "Freed the grounders… now we're on our own." She brought her fist against the metal door and banged with anger.

"Stop," Octavia snapped. She hastily warned, "They'll know we're here."

Clarke took a step away from Octavia and suddenly brandished her gun, aimed at the door.

"What is wrong with you?" Octavia demanded.

"I am getting through that door," Clarke hotly replied.

"And that's your plan?" Octavia countered.

"Bellamy is counting on you." Octavia inched closer to Clarke and continued firing off at her. "Everyone is always counting on you!"

"What you want from me?" Clarke yelled back.

"Everyone trusted you!" Octavia pointed at Clarke. "You and Lexa let a bomb drop on Tondc. You let all those peo-"

"I am doing the best I can!" Clarke yelled. She was on a brink of a breakdown, especially without Lexa at her side. She had thought the commander would still come to aid her. It was a lie, all of it. She was betrayed by emotions and politics. Clarke would never believe or trust Lexa again. If they indeed met again, Clarke swore she would slit Lexa's throat at first sight. There was no return from the seeded darkness in Clarke's chest.

Clarke gathered her strength after Octavia backed off. She turned her hollow eyes onto the door. She would burn the Mountain from the inside out because it was what she knew best. Once Bellamy opened the door for them, Clarke released her inner demon and verbally sparred with Cage Wallace for her people. Clarke made Cage suffer, she killed Dante, and she finally put the Mountain to sleep with a single pull of a lever. Clarke embraced Wanheda so she could save her people.

In the months that followed the awakening of Wanheda, Clarke vanished from all eyes and entered the woods. She became lost in pain and rage. She was drowning and nearly greeted Death. But a woman came to Clarke and took Clarke in her arms. Clarke whispered her name over and over like a savior's prayer because she gave Clarke peace. But, Wanheda was called upon again and happy endings were a lie. Wanheda always came with a price, and it was Clarke's savior that paid it this time. If nothing else, Clarke would at least have her revenge on the commander of the twelve clans.

Clarke sneered when she had the commander's throat under her blade. She had waited so long for this moment. She held Lexa's life in her control, and she would command it this time. Clarke tasted the power in her hand and savored it. She was Wanheda!

"Do it," Lexa breathed. "Kill me," she whispered.

Clarke pushed the blade into soft skin. She hissed at the blood once she saw Lexa was no god.

Lexa leaned her face in closer to Clarke's own and made the knife cut her further. Their lips brushed together as she whispered, "Take my commander's spirit." She saw freedom and smiled wolfishly.

Clarke gave a fierce cry and drew the blade up into Lexa's neck.

Clarke's cry raised her chest up and forced her upper body to bolt upright out of the nightmare. She continued screaming, but in pain rather than rage. Suddenly warm hands were on her and soft whispers in her ears. Clarke gasped for air and reached for the comforting presence that surrounded her.

"It's okay," a calming voice insisted, "You are safe."

Clarke closed her eyes and slumped against the one person she had killed in her nightmare. "I killed you," she whimpered, "You didn't come to the Mountain, and I killed you for it." Her last shred of resolve broke, and the tears raced down her marred features.

"Ssssh," Lexa breathed into her second's ear. She tried being mindful of Clarke's cracked ribs, bruised body, and wounds after the challenge for Clarke's Right to Honor. She had one arm across Clarke's shoulders, and she pulled Clarke's head against her chest. She bowed her head until her nose was near Clarke's hair. It was the first time she noticed how much her second smelled like fire.

"It did not happen that way," Lexa reminded. "I came for you."

Clarke was choking on her sobs. Her eyes burned from the tears, and she trembled in her warrior's arm.

"It was only a dream," Lexa assured. She started rocking their twined bodies after Clarke hooked an arm around her waist. Lexa remained on her knees, among the furs that had been over Clarke moments ago. "I will always fight for you," she softly promised.

Clarke had her left hand hooked on her warrior's bicep. She slowly regained control after the nightmare released her of the horror. Her real memories about Mount Weather resurfaced, and she released a sigh. "Thank you," she rasped with strings of emotions in each syllable. She was thankful for Lexa coming to her in the Mountain, finding her after the Mountain, and always protecting her.

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment and continued breathing in Clarke's unique scent. She waited until Clarke became calm again. But, she felt Clarke eventually stiffen.

"Aaah," Clarke whimpered, in pain. Her broken ribs made themselves apparent again.

Lexa gently moved her hands under her second's arms, one of the few safe spots. "Lay down, slowly." She helped Clarke rest back into the furs.

Clarke released a groan, from both pain and warmth. She scanned her surroundings then focused on Lexa's face above her. "I'm in your tent."

"Sha," Lexa whispered.

Clarke looked at her immediate location then muttered, "And in your bed."

Lexa had a thin smile. "Sha," she confirmed again.

Clarke focused back on her warrior's features, which were cleaned of war paint. "Why?"

"Because I carried you here," Lexa plainly told. She was still on her knees beside her second.

Clarke had deep furrow across her brow. "I meant why did you bring me here."

Lexa tipped her head to one side and stated, "I take care of what is mine." She rose up and casually added, "You are my second." She went to a table that had silver cups. She filled one with a laced water from a waterskin.

Clarke was going to ask more until a low whine made her look to her left side. She softened at seeing her furry companion. "Ares," she breathed. She reached for him but groaned in pain. "Oh god." She hissed and tried remaining still. "I feel like the drop ship fell on me."

Ares whimpered and gently nudged Clarke's fingertips. His cold, wet nose was a distraction to Clarke's pain.

Lexa corked the skin then carried the filled cup over to Clarke. "You will feel better tomorrow." She knelt down beside the low bed.

"I highly doubt that," Clarke argued, "But thanks." She toyed with Ares's muzzle and kept her attention on her warrior.

"Drink this," Lexa instructed. She held out the cup. "It will ease your pain." Plus she needed to keep Clarke hydrated. Lexa had diligently kept pouring water down Clarke's throat since she first brought Clarke to her furs. She watched her second swallow down the water.

Clarke had drunk it fast. She had no idea how thirsty she was until the water was first in her mouth. She sighed in relief and returned the cup. "Thank you," she whispered.

Lexa nodded and took the cup to the stand again. "You should rest more."

"What time is it?" Clarke kept her eyes trained on her warrior, who still wore her regular clothes and jacket. Like normal, Lexa had unbuttoned her jacket due to the tent's warmth. "Better yet, what day is it?"

Lexa folded her arms and stood next to the bed. "It is the second day of Klark kom Trikru." She then looked to the tent flap. "And nearly a candlemark from sunset." It had been over twenty-four candlemarks since she had brought Clarke to her tent.

Clarke nodded, mostly in relief. If she had slept beyond two days then she would be distraught to lose such time. She shifted under the furs and flinched from the movements. "Shit," she growled.

"Skrish," Lexa supplied in Trigedasleng.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Please… I don't need Trigedasleng lessons right now." She pulled one of the furs over her shoulder. "Of course I broke ribs on my side that I love to sleep on." She caught Lexa's amused look and sighed at it.

Lexa took another step closer and knelt down beside the bed. She touched Clarke's forehead and mentioned, "Your temperature has been climbing."

Clarke slotted her eyes at her warrior. "It's cold as Hell in here." Yet sweat was beading on her forehead.

"Your fever will break at dawn," Lexa guessed. She suspected Clarke's body was warding off various infections from bloody wounds.

"Great," Clarke muttered. "I must look like sssh... skrish."

Lexa had a faint grin and shook her head. "Impossible." She then stood up. "I will return soon." She indicated the tent flap with her chin. "Ryder will remain on guard if you need anything." She waited for no response and started to the entrance. Her nimble hands worked the jacket's buttons so she would be warm enough.

"Mochof, Heda," Clarke called to her warrior.

Lexa paused in the tent flap and gazed back at her warrior. She nodded and went outside into the snowy afternoon.

Clarke closed her eyes and reached for Ares again. His head rested on the furs, and it was easy to pet him now. She found comfort in his presence, especially now that her warrior was gone. She was drifting off and thinking about her fight against Linden. She smiled at the fact she was now Trikru.

Ares's head popped up when the tent flap made a soft noise. His ears dropped when the bulky male human stepped into the tent.

Clarke rolled her head that way and gazed upon the familiar warrior. She tried sitting up until the warrior waved her off. She wondered why he came into the commander's tent. It was so brave and so stupid too.

"Ryder," Clarke weakly greeted. She kept a hand on Ares so he would stay calm.

Ryder took a few steps closer to the bedside then he knelt down so he was more eye level with Clarke. His dark eyes sparkled in appreciation. He remembered when he first met Clarke and was ordered to protect Clarke. She had changed so much since then.

"_Welcome to your clan, Klark of the Tree People_."

Even with a beard, Ryder's first smile moved Clarke, and she returned it to him. She nodded and murmured, "Mochof."

Ryder simply nodded, stood up, and exited the commander's tent. He returned to his post and released a content sigh.

Clarke still had her smile as she dozed off into more fitful sleep. A few nightmares still stirred her, but they hardly compared to the twisted one about Mount Weather and killing Lexa. She eventually awoke again and heard the soothing, rhythmic sound of whetstone against metal. She rolled her head towards the sound and discovered the commander seated on a trunk with a blade across her lap.

Lexa sensed the gaze and looked up to her second. She set the whetstone down beside a book on the trunk. She had been reading the book earlier until she lost her concentration. Her thoughts kept going back the clans and the pending turmoil. Sharpening the blade had helped her, somewhat.

Clarke gave a smile when her warrior came over and knelt beside her. "Heya."

"Hei," Lexa softly returned. She stretched out her freehand and touched Clarke's forehead. She was pleased that the fever had calmed, but it was still there. "You are improving."

"I have to be better by tomorrow," Clarke joked.

Lexa's eyes brightened with amusement. "Are you hungry?"

"Well…" Clarke considered her current situation. She noticed it was now dark because the tent was lit by a campfire and torches. "Honestly, I think I need to go to bathroom first before I think about eating anything."

Lexa nodded her understanding. "I will help you." She held out her hand in offer.

Clarke took the hand that was above Ares's head. She went very slow and got out of the furs. It was the first time she realized she only wore a long, tan tunic that went to her knees. She refused to ask how she ended up in it and could only hope Lexa was the one to bear witness to her body.

"I think I can manage from here," Clarke quietly started. She still held onto Lexa's arm for support.

Lexa read between the lines and offered, "Then I will get us dinner." She looked over towards where the pot rested, hidden among curtains. It was a long walk but nothing was in the way to trip Clarke. "If you need help, Ryder is…" Clarke's headshake made her sigh.

"I'll just stay on the floor until you get back," Clarke swore. She patted Lexa's arm and released her. "I'll embarrass myself in front of you, but nobody else." She pulled away and gingerly began her journey across the tent.

Lexa remained poised there and watched Ares take Clarke's side. She closed her hand and lowered it to her side. She then turned and left the tent. She wanted to hurry. By the time she returned with a full tray, she found her second back in the furs. Lexa was relieved Clarke made out okay.

Clarke had propped up a few furs behind her so she was more upright. It helped her breathe better too. "I haven't been served in bed in some time." She smiled at the grin that graced her warrior's supple lips. "Do you treat all your warriors so well?"

Lexa enjoyed her second's playful mood. She had seen Clarke under so much stress and pressure these last days. The change was quite welcomed after such a hard challenge, even for Lexa. "Only ones I favor." She retrieved a short, empty table that she dragged over to the bed with her freehand. Lexa moved with such ease.

Clarke curiously studied the food that was placed upon the table. "It smells good." Her last decent meal was days ago, before she left the Trikru camp for the hunt.

"It is turkey," Lexa informed. "Do you prefer dark meat?"

"Love it," Clarke replied.

Lexa suspected as much. She plucked a full plate and handed it to her second. She picked up the second plate and seemed unsure where to go.

Clarke patted Ares's side and ordered, "Scoot, boy." She was glad when he made room for Lexa. "Don't you love how we just take over when it's not our tent?"

Lexa sat down on the side of the bed, near Clarke's hip. She stretched out her legs and settled the plate on her lap. "I do not mind." She held out a fork to Clarke. "It is nice to have company for once."

Clarke softened at the tender confession. She took the fork and was about to dig in until Lexa's voice haltered her.

"Wait," Lexa ordered. She stood up and placed her plate back on the table. She muttered something in Trigedasleng and took wide steps over to the stand that held the silver cups. She retrieved a skin that was tucked under it. She filled both cups with a brown liquid that's scent made Lexa's mouth water.

Clarke was curious as her warrior came back with two filled cups. She put her plate down in her lap and retrieved the filled cup given to her.

Lexa remained knelt with her own cup.

Ares was between the pair. He lifted his head and curiously sniffed the air because of the food and drink.

Lexa raised her cup and recalled the Skaikru custom to toast. But, this time she used Trigedasleng rather than English. "_In honor and celebration of Klark of the Tree People_."

Clarke raised her cup higher, closer to Lexa's own. "_To our new strength_." She smiled when Lexa smiled at her first. She brought her cup forward and clinked it against Lexa's own. Like Lexa, she swallowed down the beautiful liquor and hummed happily afterwards. "Cider from Polis." She had loved the cider when they were there. "You snuck some back."

Lexa set the half filled cup on the ground. "I have been waiting so patiently to drink it." Her eyes were warm.

Clarke chuckled at her warrior's surprise with holding the cider to celebrate her Right to Honor.

Lexa stood and collected her plate. She sat again and saw Clarke was eating too.

Clarke was so happy to eat the turkey. It kept her mind off her body's pain and mild fever. She poked the sliced carrots around and figured out what spices the cook had used on them. She noted the side salad had simple vinaigrette on it. If it was one thing she could never complain about, it was the amazing food and meals that her new people could provide her. She suspected they loved to eat so well because life was short and should not be wasted with bad food.

"What happens now?" Clarke inquired.

Lexa glanced over at her second. "Tomorrow we celebrate Klark kom Trikru." She was trying the carrots but continued to explain the plans. "I will send out a hunting party tomorrow morning. They will bring back several kills for the celebration, but your kill will be the center piece."

Clarke nodded and curiously studied her warrior. "Is this like an all day thing?"

Lexa grinned at her second. "Mostly." She pushed the side salad into the center of the plate after she finished off the turkey and carrots. "It truly begins before sunset."

Clarke shook her head and asked, "What happens?"

"We eat, drink, and dance," Lexa explained.

Clarke went pale. "Dance?" she echoed weakly. She blew out a breath. "I have two left feet, Lexa."

Lexa shook with a silent laugh. She looked over at her second. "Not from what I have seen."

Clarke met her warrior's gaze. "Hand-to-hand combat is totally different than dancing."

"Is it?" Lexa countered.

Clarke was tongue tied and shook her head. She went back to her meal but eventually asked, "What happens after the celebration?" She paused and tapped the fork against the plate. "What's next for me?"

Lexa set her fork down on the empty plate. "You become a skilled warrior now." She nodded once. "I will train you to fight with weapons."

"The swords," Clarke guessed.

"Swords, staff, bow, throwing blades, daggers, axes…"

"I have the dagger and bow down pretty good," Clarke considered aloud. She then narrowed her eyes when a glint entered her warrior's eyes. "What?"

"Not on horseback."

Clarke was confused until she pieced together what her warrior meant by horseback. "You want me to shoot arrows from a galloping horse?" She was wide eye.

"Sha," Lexa stated.

Clarke laughed, in wonderment. She was mentally picturing herself on horseback and firing arrows. It was completely impossible in her mind.

Lexa leaned closer to her second. "If I can do it, so can you."

"Okay just because you've been a warrior since the age of… two or whatever," Clarke ranted, "Does not mean I can do everything you do."

"Six," Lexa corrected. She straightened up and further explained, "I was six when I picked up my first sword."

Clarke released a strained breath as her mind now drew a young Lexa with a big sword. She huffed and put the fork down on the empty plate. "It's amazing you have opened up to me at all after everything you've been through."

Lexa tilted her head at the curious, offhanded statement. She bent forward some and picked up the cup. "You are worthy to open up to."

Clarke sadly smiled and nodded. She too picked up her cup. She noticed how different Lexa seemed now that the challenge was complete and Clarke had earned her honor. The challenge had stressed Lexa just as deeply as it did Clarke, and now they were past it. They could shed the stress away and simply be themselves, alone here in the tent.

"Do you wish for more cider?" Lexa offered. She held out her open palm, ready to take the cup. "It will help with your pain."

Clarke chuckled and gave over the cup. "I'm already starting to feel it." She knew the stuff was potent. She had to admit it did help with her pain. "Maybe one more."

Lexa consented and stood up with her empty plate and the cup. She deposited the plate onto the tray and did the same with Clarke's own. She grabbed her cup too and then refilled them both.

"How is Raven?"

Lexa was coming back with the filled cups. "She is still very displeased with me. She made sure I brought you here safely and checked on you yesterday."

Clarke accepted the cup and sipped on it. The cider warmed her full belly and dulled her body's pains. She could feel her resolve slipping, and she would soon fall asleep again. "I will talk to her."

"It does not bother me," Lexa argued.

Clarke studied her warrior through hooded eyes. "I'll talk to her," she repeated softly. She drank more of the cider.

"I forced your hand to kill both your love interest," Lexa reminded.

"You forced nothing," Clarke argued. "I made that decision to spare Finn after he murdered eight people." She had finally said it aloud, even if slightly buzzed by the cider. "He murdered eight people who are now mine too."

Lexa sadly studied her exhausted second. "Rest, Klark." She leaned forward and took the nearly empty cup.

"Where will you sleep?" Clarke muttered. She had already fallen asleep in those few seconds.

Lexa studied her second's peaceful features. She hoped Clarke's fever would be gone tomorrow morning and that Clarke's first day as Trikru could truly begin. She released a low sigh and finally answered, "Where I belong… with you."

**To be continued.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Happy New Years! I hope everybody's holidays went well. Mine were busy, and I'm glad to be back on a routine. As such, I was able to get the next chapter done. It's about normal length. It's not a super exciting chapter, but I'm looking forward to the next one for sure. That one will have a lot of grounder culture to it. I do want to thank y'all for the wonderful support on this story. I noticed the story pushed over 900 followers, and I've never seen one of my stories do that. Just really cool to see such fandom support.

Second, some may have already noticed and seen the cover for Hedatu. A wonderful artist SieniVirhe did fanart of Clarke &amp; Ares together. You can find the image over at deviant art if you search either the artist's name or Hedatu. It's also on tumblr under the Hedatu tag. Please be sure to the leave the artist some kudos for the wonderful artwork. I thought it was so badass to see Ares and with Clarke. :)

Third note, for any of those that are on tumblr, feel free to add me. I'm lilredwings on there. There are times I'm tempt to post more previews on tumblr, but I don't know if any readers are interested in that. Otherwise, I do post a lot of gay stuff. lol.

Last, down below are anon replies for chap 24. I have replied to all the users, and if I missed you, please give me a hard time. Thanks again and hope y'all enjoy the update!

**Anon Reviews**

SummerStormWar: That fight scene was intense... to read and write! lol. And I'm glad you noticed the fire scent going on with Clarke. That'll continue to reoccur and be explained as the story progresses. I won't give much else away with it. :) I'm happy you enjoyed the update. Fight scenes always worry me. But thank you for the support. And Happy New Year!

Guest (from Dec 21): I agree that was some nice fluff at the end of the chapter. I'm not sure Lexa would have said that if Clarke were awake, at least at this time. In the future, I'll try to include kleenex tissues with any fluff chapters. haha. No crying unless happy tears! lol. Thank you for the feedback. Glad you liked it! Happy New Year to you.

Guest (from Dec 21): Thank you for the compliment on the fight scene. They're always tricky scenes to do... them and battle scenes. You just don't know how well things translate onto paper. It's good to hear you liked it. Thank you for following the story. I hope you have a good week and Happy New Year!

Keyla (from Dec 26): There is def always more to follow. We have a long ways to go in this story still. Hopefully that's a good thing. lol. Thank you for reading it and sending feedback. I hope you like the new update. Happy 2016 too! :)

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 25**

Clarke of the Trikru stirred awake when her furry companion, Ares, shifted against her side. She released a soft groan and turned head towards the black wolf. She forced her eyes open and first realized it was daylight. She confirmed Ares's presence then she looked over her right shoulder next.

Lexa was gone.

Last night, Clarke had briefly woken up when her warrior had joined her under the furs. She had her answer to her earlier question about where the commander would rest for the night. However, it was hardly an intimate night since Clarke had to keep her back to Lexa and sleep on her broken ribs. It made it much easier to breathe. And Lexa, she remained in her own space because her second was still healing.

At some point, Lexa had risen, cleaned up, and outfitted herself in the last minutes of darkness. She vanished from the tent but not without leaving her second a note, which resided on the table close to the bed.

Clarke caught sight of the message, but she felt little desire to get up. She wanted to stay in bed for another week, if it were possible. Yet, for her, duty also called now that she was indeed Trikru. For a moment, Clarke took stock of her body and sighed in relief that her fever was gone. She vaguely remembered Lexa's callused palm against her forehead several hours ago.

Ares sat up when his human friend did the same. He greeted Clarke with his tongue and wagged his two tails.

"I might need your help, boy." Clarke gathered her strength and started moving out of the bed, on Ares's side. She placed a hand between his shoulder blades, which provided support as she stood up. She shifted her hand to his head, still in need of balance. Her blue gaze landed on the table, which had the letter with a cup of water. Beside the cup was an empty bowl that had not been there last night. Most likely Lexa had fed Ares after their dinner.

Clarke bent forward and collected the yellow, rough paper. She focused on the neat handwriting that was new to her. It dawned on her that it was the first time she had seen Lexa's handwriting. Everything was in English because Trigedasleng was only a spoken language. Clarke cleared her throat and began reading the short message. After she was done, she cut her eyes over to the right and zeroed in on the clean clothes that Lexa left her.

Clarke set the letter back down then slowly made her way over to the trunk. She was glad Ares stayed right at her side the whole time. She stood in front of the trunk and fingered the soft material of black pants. Then she stretched her hand to the left and picked up the black jacket, which unfolded and presented itself to Clarke.

The black jacket was a heavy canvas with a short collar that would stay up. The jacket would probably go just below Clarke's hips. Its black belt adorned a worn metal buckle that had a slight shine to it. There were a few worn spots on the arms, shoulder, and back. One larger tear over the right shoulder had been reinforced by metal. Each bone toggle had aged from the center out to the edges, from constant use. But what made the jacket desirable for this winter was the wool lining that would retain body heat.

Clarke released a low breath. She considered how many years Lexa had worn the jacket. How many times had the jacket been stained with blood, especially Lexa's own. Clarke brought it to her face and inhaled the distinct sandalwood scent that was often Lexa. She set the jacket down beside the clothes and sadly smiled at her warrior's care.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Clarke went to the tent's flap. She poked only her head out and smiled sheepishly at Ryder. She was grateful he was still here.

"Heya," Clarke greeted the warrior.

Ryder canted his head in silent question.

"Can you bring Raven to me?" Clarke wrinkled her nose slightly. "I kind of need her help."

Ryder took one step forward. "Sha, Hedatu." His gait widened as he went on his search for the Sky girl.

Clarke had a lost expression after Ryder called her Hedatu. She hastily ducked back into the tent and looked down at Ares. "Did you hear that?"

Ares was seated beside his friend. He wagged his tails.

Clarke shook her head and went over to the table. She collected the cup and note. As she sipped on the water, she reread her warrior's letter from her seat on the trunk. She had the clean clothes in her lap and neatly folded up Lexa's letter. She tucked it within the jacket's pocket. For a moment, she considered Lexa's offer in the note.

"Finally," an aspirated Raven declared. She took a limped step into the tent and folded her arms. "You're awake."

Clarke sadly smiled over at her friend. "It's good to see you too." She tilted her head back a degree when Raven neared her. "You haven't blown anything up while I've been out?"

"I was seriously this close." Raven held up her index finger an inch close to her thumb. "Maybe more like this." She moved her index closer, almost touching her thumb now. She dropped her hand to her side. "Your fucking commander is a thorn in my side."

Clarke rolled her eyes and made a mental reminder to discuss it further with Raven, later. "Warriors are protective over their seconds," she brushed off.

"Yeah well… she fuckin' wins the prize," Raven complained. She then indicated the clothes in her friend's lap. "Need help, huh?"

Clarke sighed and patted the clothes. "I'd like to take a bath first."

Raven gave a low hum.

"Have any free time?" Clarke checked.

Raven grinned. "All the time in the world… especially for you, Griffin."

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. "Thanks." She leaned forward and looked towards the tent flap. "Ryder?" she called.

Ryder entered one step into the tent and waited for Clarke's request.

"Heda asked that you clear out the bathing tent for me." Clarke made sure she indicated their commander had created the order, not just Clarke.

Ryder merely nodded then departed the tent.

Raven watched the grounder before she focused on Clarke again. "Is your fever gone?"

"Yeah… it's gone." Clarke cleared her throat. "I need a towel, cloth, and salve too." She was staring across the tent. She visually located the items "See that pack over there? Look in it for a jar of white paste."

Raven went over to the pack, which rested on a chair. She searched through the items until she had a gray colored jar. Once the lid was off, she confirmed it was a salve. She closed up the pack and curiously checked, "Is this Lexa's stuff?"

"Yes."

Raven stiffened and looked back at her friend.

"Don't worry." Clarke grinned at Raven's concerned features. "Over there is a clean towel and cloth." Again, she pointed but at a wrack that had linens on it. "Just grab a folded set." Just after Raven rejoined her, Ryder came into the tent again.

"_The bathing tent is empty_," Ryder informed. "_I will also accompany you_."

"Mochof." Clarke rose, carefully. She left the cup on the trunk but took her clothes and Lexa's jacket. She moved to her boots beside the trunk and shoved her bare feet into them. She left them untied and looked at her friend. "Let's see how this goes," she muttered under her breath.

Ryder exited the tent first. He waited until the women came out.

"Clarke, you'll want to put on that jacket now," Raven suggested. She had her own red leather jacket, but it hardly kept her warm. She had grown use to the cold anymore.

Clarke conceded and had Raven hold her items for a moment. Cautiously, she put on the jacket, but it hurt just as she expected it. She gritted her teeth and sighed once the jacket was on her. She almost felt worn out simply from such a normal task.

Raven encouraged her friend with a smile. She suspected the bath would greatly help Clarke feel better.

Clarke followed Raven out of the tent and Ares was behind her. With two people and a wolf, Clarke felt secure in her walk to the bathing tent. She received many looks and stares from other Trikru. Clarke was tense and uneasy because she had only garnered such attention when she first entered the Trikru camp when she forged the alliance months ago. Had she somehow regressed to this after joining the clan? She inwardly sighed and tried focusing on the dust of snow that still blanketed much of the camp. It was almost peaceful, but Clarke happily escaped into the empty bathing tent.

Ryder took post at the entrance and would ensure nobody could disturb the two women.

Clarke breathed in the steam that was much warmer than the chilly outdoors. She studied the large above ground bath that had wood panels around it. She sure hoped the water was cleaner, especially with her wounds. However, she had brought the salve for a reason.

Raven helped her friend remove the jacket and put the clothes on a bench near the bath. She and Clarke silently worked together until Clarke was bare of any clothes. She cringed at Clarke's low gasp after Raven pulled the tunic over Clarke's head. Raven moved away from Clarke's bare backside and went to the bench. She hoped Clarke could make it up the steps.

Ares was seated next to the bench. His green eyes were locked on his friend, who was climbing the steps to the bath. He drew his attention away when Raven petted him.

Raven turned her head sidelong when she heard the water's movement. She waited another moment then went over to the bath. She sadly smiled at her friend's relieved features. "Better?"

"God," Clarke muttered. "A lot better." She could feel her muscles loosen under the warm water.

Raven's smile grew wider. She leaned against the bath and studied Clarke's marred features. She suspected Clarke's black eye would be gone by tomorrow. "You look like shit, ya know."

Clarke groaned and focused on her friend. "Thanks," she deadpanned.

Raven grinned. "Real friends are good for the truth."

Clarke was tempted to splash Raven, but it required too much effort in her current state. "But I passed the challenge."

Raven considered the fight from the other day. "Barely."

Clarke narrowed her eyes but saw the twinkle in Raven's brown eyes.

"How much did Commander Badass train you?"

Clarke lowered her head against the tub's side. "Two weeks." She missed Raven's awed look because she had closed her eyes.

Raven was amazed by Clarke's skills with only two weeks of training. She released a low breath.

Clarke lifted her head and asked, "Do you see the soaps?" She scanned the interior of the small tent. "I think they're over there on that table."

Raven indeed spotted the assortment of soaps. She limped over to it and studied each of the colored soaps.

"Brown one," Clarke called.

Raven picked it up from the right end. She brought it to her nose. Pine tree scents with a hint of wood filled her senses. She hummed at the earthy volume to it. She liked it a lot more than what they had at Camp Jaha. Raven came back to her friend and handed it to her. She then went to the towel that had a cloth.

"It's fir tree oil mixed with cedarwood shavings and clay," Clarke explained. She had been well schooled by Octavia on the different soaps made by the Trikru. She had quickly noticed that the Trikru focused on more woody scents in the winter and fall. By spring, they would add a few soaps and oils that had floral or fruity hints to it. Nothing stood out more in the winter than sweet smells that an animal could pick up.

Raven gave her friend the linen washcloth then took her spot against the tube again. "Abby is going to freak out about you being a grounder now."

"Trikru," Clarke corrected.

Raven sighed and watched her friend soaping the linen cloth.

"It's better than being a Mountain Man," Clarke muttered. She set the soap onto the side of the tub. She began cleaning her body, carefully.

Raven shook her head. "Your best option is to tell her in public so that there are witnesses for when she tries to kill you."

Clarke had an amused look and glanced once at her friend. "Mom will handle it fine."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Are we both talking about Abigail Griffin here?"

Clarke sighed and warily studied her friend. "She will freak out, but she'll be fine."

"Who are you trying to convince? Because I am far from convinced."

Clarke ignored Raven's warning and instead ordered, "Turn around." She waited until Raven's back was to her then she stood up in the bath. With the soaped cloth, she thoroughly cleaned her body from her seated spot on the edge of the tub. She counted at least ten bruises, and she imagined more were on her back. Her side was angrily discolored from the brunt of strikes.

"I know Mom and Kane will be upset," Clarke agreed.

"Try mad," Raven corrected. She folded her arms and continued staring at the closed door. "Right now, she's upset that you're gone."

Clarke tossed the linen cloth into the water then carefully slid back into the water. She swallowed her whimper of pleasure. "Are you mad?"

Raven heard the water settle so she faced her friend again. "Not mad enough to blow you up."

Clarke went stiff and grimaced at her friend's reply.

Raven saw the play of emotions across Clarke's face. She folded her arms and tried being more open than normal. "I'm upset that you disappeared on me… after everything we've been through."

"I know," Clarke murmured.

"No… no you don't," Raven snapped.

Clarke flinched and looked down at the water rather than Raven. "Then tell me," she whispered. She nervously peered up at her friend.

"I just thought we worked through our bullshit," Raven started. She thought of Finn and how his life ended, with Clarke's hand. She shifted on her feet. "I get you needed space after what happened, but you gave up on us… and me." She held out her hand at Clarke. "And now you've switched sides."

Clarke remained quiet and decided to wet her hair. She sunk under the water, which gave her more time to think. She pushed the water out of her face once she came up for air. With the soap in hand, she started cleaning her hair really well.

"I'm not switching sides," Clarke finally spoke.

Raven looked up after staring at the steam coming off the water. She studied Clarke's hardened profile.

"I'm on both sides," Clarke further revealed. She was scrubbing her hair well, with the ends out of the water. "I can help our people a lot by being Trikru too." She left it there and went under the water again. Similarly, she worked the soap out of her hair.

Raven grumbled as she considered Clarke's possible plans to help their people, especially with being a grounder now. She hardly doubted Clarke's foresight, but it was still difficult for Raven. She glanced over when piercing blue eyes locked on her.

"I wanted to die, Raven." Clarke picked up the soap from the edge and again lathered her hair. She wanted to be sure all the grime and blood was gone. "And maybe I did," she confessed. "I'm not the same Clarke Griffin that went into that mountain."

Raven swallowed hard and nodded. She had feared that she would never see Clarke again after the mountain. She was grateful for here and now.

Again, Clarke rinsed out her hair and was glad that she was clean.

Raven left the large tub and went for the linen towel. She opened it up while Clarke stepped out of the tube. She met Clarke at the base of the steps.

Clarke carefully dried off and found it a slower process than normal. She noticed she needed to shave again, but she had no energy to do so today. Tomorrow or the next day she could probably manage using a blade for such a task. Instead, she made her way to the bench with the towel wrapped around her body.

Raven had taken a seat on the bench and allowed Clarke to get dressed at a snail's pace.

Clarke first put on the clean underwear that had come from her tent. Earlier, she had noticed a wrap rather than her bra. Her bra was nearly worn out and replacing it with another was impossible. Like Octavia, she had to give into the wrap support that the grounders used every day. Thankfully she had learned from Octavia how to use it.

With the folded wrap in hand, Clarke turned her back on Raven and removed her towel. She tossed the towel onto the bench then unraveled the cloth in her hands. The soft cotton material easily went around Clarke's chest, below her breasts. After a few times around, Clarke brought the material up higher and neatly covered her breasts. The pressure across her chest was minimal so her ribs were comfortable. Clarke had the end piece at her right side where the beginning of the wrap poked out from underneath.

"Raven…"

Raven stood up and came closer. She understood Clarke's trouble so she took the two ends and neatly tied them off. "Need help with the clothes?"

"I think so," Clarke softly admitted. "But can you put that salve on my wounds first?"

Raven gave a low nod. She grabbed the salve, opened it, and gently applied it to Clarke's wounds. Then together, they put Clarke's clothes on one by one until Clarke had her feet in the boots. Clarke was seated on the bench again and breathing hard from the flare of pain in her body. She was thankful when Raven tied her boots for her. She remained hunched forward on the bench for a moment.

Raven sat beside her friend and read Clarke's weak posture. "He really banged you up," she whispered.

"It wasn't just him," Clarke argued. She straightened up. "Two weeks of nonstop training then the hunt and finally the fight." She sighed and looked at Raven. "It could have been a lot worse, honestly."

Raven had a slight frown. She stood up when Clarke did the same.

Clarke faced her friend and gathered Raven's hands into her own. "I'm sorry I just left, Raven." She tightened her grip to reinforce her apology. "I'm so sorry," she hoarsely whispered. Her chest tightened with emotions.

Raven briefly closed her eyes when they stung in reaction. She nodded once and looked at Clarke again. "I'm just glad you're okay." She freed her hands then pulled Clarke into a gentle but long hug. As she breathed in Clarke's scent, she oddly noticed the soap's earthy tones but mixed with a trace of smoke.

Clarke rested her head against Raven's own. She held her friend close and waited until they both were calm again. She withdrew after a minute and straightened out her black shirt. "Feel like breakfast?"

"I ate with O earlier, but I'll come with you." Raven helped Clarke gather her things.

Ares sat up when the two women started to the door.

Clarke shrugged on Lexa's jacket after she was outside. She ran her fingers through her damp hair and gave Ryder a low nod. "I need to go back to Lexa's tent first and get my weapons then drop my things off at our tent."

Raven silently agreed. She helped Clarke make the short trips between tents. Ryder eventually broke from the pair and went in search of their commander. When Clarke and Raven made it to the dining tent, they were pleasantly welcomed by the smells. The tent was mostly vacant since it was midmorning. Clarke was thankful that a chef put something together for her. She did her best to get to a table with Raven despite the chef's chatter. The chef was exceptionally friendly than normal.

After the meal, Clarke followed her friend out of the tent and mentioned she needed to see Lexa. She knew Lexa was probably still in a meeting with the clans' generals. Clarke hoped she could weasel her way into it since she was the commander's second, even if Lexa had invited her to it in the earlier letter. She had to stop hiding behind Lexa when it came to politics. After a quick bye, Clarke left her friend's side and started to the meeting tent. She dreaded it.

Clarke had taken her swords to her tent and only carried her dagger at her back. She wanted to spare her strained muscles from the swords' weight for another day. But, the odd stares from other warriors were making her edgy and wanting her swords. She came to complete halt when one warrior stepped directly in front of her, rather than avoiding her. Clarke fisted her left hand and wondered what he planned to do.

Ares remained at Clarke's side. His fur bristled, but he kept calm as he sniffed the air around the warrior.

The warrior towered over Clarke. He had a shaved head and dark brown eyes that bore through his mask. He reached up and removed his mask to reveal his scarred features. "_I am Bluemont of the Tree People_."

Clarke was frozen with surprise. She finally came out of it when Bluemont held out his arm to her. She clasped it, firmly.

"_Welcome to your clan_," Bluemont offered. He broke their contact and walked away with his mask back in place.

Clarke blinked once then peered over her shoulder towards Bluemont's receding figure. She was unsure that had just happened to her. "Wow," she breathed. She then played with Ares's ears and soothed his own tension.

After a headshake, Clarke continued the rest of the walk to the meeting tent. However, again another warrior stepped into her path, but it was a female this time.

The female warrior had long brown hair past her shoulders, but a hair band kept it back. A few braids were in her hair, unique to her southern clan. She carried a filled quiver across her back. She was close to Clarke's age. She gave a thin smile and held out her arm. "I am Caris of the Desert People," she spoke in English.

Clarke recalled Caris previously, especially in Tondc. She had seen Caris with Octavia on a few occasions but never had time to meet Caris, until now. She took the offered arm.

"Welcome to your clan," Caris added. She had a thin smile, freed arms, and winked before she left Clarke.

For another beat, Clarke collected herself and hurried the short distance to the meeting tent. She was thankful that Ryder was there because he may let her pass. She steeled her features after the few warmly awkward welcomes from clan members and focused on Ryder.

"Heda hir?"

"Sha," Ryder confirmed. He rested his hand on his sword hilt.

Clarke gave a low nod and moved forward in hopes Ryder would allow her. She was pleased when she was able to enter the meeting tent. She just hoped it was the best decision. Once past the flap, she found all eyes on her and the only sound was her heart's frantic beat. She easily landed her gaze onto the commander.

Ares entered in next and stood beside Clarke. He instantly wagged his tails when he saw Lexa.

Lexa was seated on her throne, legs crossed, and her arms settled on the arm rests. She sat with a straight back and hard features. Her war paint was in place to show her strength. Her eyes softened a shade when Clarke entered the meeting tent. With a slight tilt of her head, she studied her second's worn yet clean features. She bit back a grin at how well her old jacket fit Clarke so perfectly.

Clarke was doing her best to ignore the stares from the generals in the tent. She kept her eyes locked on her warrior and silently relayed her wishes.

"Klark kom Trikru," Lexa announced.

Clarke did her best not to roll her eyes. She could tell Lexa was savoring the fact that Clarke was now Trikru. It was obviously shameless advertising of a warrior's second, especially the commander's second. She could only guess what else Lexa had in mind to parade around Clarke's success.

"You honor us with your presence," Lexa stated.

Clarke remembered such words over a month ago in Tondc, but with no sarcasm this time. She cleared her throat and took a step closer. "Sorry for the delay, Heda."

Lexa slightly incline her head and reminded, "You accepted my offer." Her appreciation was hidden in her words and shined across her features. She had expected Clarke to merely rest rather than attend the meeting that she mentioned in her letter. She finally indicated the vacant spot to her right because Indra stood on her left. "Please join me."

Clarke considered her warrior's request to join her on the dais rather than the generals down on the ground. She understood it was an honor among the grounders. She was almost leery, but she moved forward with Ares behind her. All the generals eyed her, but Clarke kept her attention locked on Lexa. She ascended the steps then stepped past her warrior's red sash that cascaded over the left side of the dais. Clarke then took her spot to the right side of the throne. She was glad when Ares sat down in front of her feet. She may need him for support, mentally and physically.

Lexa plucked her dagger from her lap where she had placed it upon Clarke's arrival. She tilted her head to the left and caught Clarke's figure from the corner of her eyes. "We were coming to the end of the meeting." She placed the dagger tip against the armrest. "And we are making arrangements to reconvene in Polis in the next moon."

Clarke gave a faint nod and continued scanning the faces of the generals spread out in the meeting tent. She knew a few faces, but several of them were new. Many, but not all, the generals were killed in the Tondc explosion. Also there was Quint that had been The Wood's Clan general after Anya's death. Now he was gone and that void seemed empty, as if filling it again was too difficult of a task. Clarke suspected that Lexa would official choose Indra when the time came for it.

"But first, let us further discuss about the Meukre activity," Lexa ordered.

Clarke stiffened at the mention of the Meukre. Briefly her eyes cut to Lexa then focused on the general who spoke first.

"They are becoming more active," the general, Carolina, repeated, after being interrupted by Clarke's arrival. "Scouts are reporting that the Meukre are hunting further away from their nests."

"In what direction?" another general questioned.

"West, east, and south," Carolina better explained. "They do not go north."

Another general, a heavy male with distinct furs, huffed and stated, "Azgeda is too cold for Meukre."

"They are looking for food," Indra concluded.

"It would appear so." Carolina shifted on her feet. She focused on their commander. "My clan has reported increased activity in our territory too."

"Is this normal?" Clarke softly asked from her quiet spot beside Lexa's throne. She looked more at Lexa for the answer. "Have Meukre ever shown activity like this?" She recalled how she was attacked by several of them. Her heart thrummed in memory.

Lexa removed the dagger from the chair arm. "The Meukre were a serious threat many generations ago." She understood her second lacked the history about the Meukre. She could go into further details later and simply glazed over it for now. "We beat them back into their nests." She ran her thumb across the dagger's edge and relished its sharpness. "It is hardly uncommon for them to hunt wider ranges as winter approaches."

"But not this far from their nests," Carolina supplied to the discussion.

Clarke considered this and guessed, "So something triggered it then." She reached forward and threaded her fingers into Ares's thick fur.

"An early, colder winter," Carolina suggested.

"Have there been other winters like this in the past?" Clarke countered.

Carolina was unsure since she was from a southern clan.

"Yes," the Azgeda general reported.

Clarke nodded and concluded, "Then something… or somebody has caused them to become more active."

"There could be a number of reasons," Lexa reminded her second.

"I don't know," Clarke admitted. She hardly had any understanding of the Meukre, but she suspected her clan also lacked knowledge too about the creatures. "But…" She looked towards her warrior and added, "They sound like a bees' nest that just got agitated."

Lexa released a soft sigh at Clarke's point. She placed the dagger into her lap. "Trikru will further investigate the Meukre. Other clans are to continue watching the nests in their area and send reports to me." She heard several agreements from the generals.

"And the assembly in Polis, Heda?" a quiet general prompted.

Lexa focused on the general, who was a male warrior from the Wodakru. "The next new moon," she decided. "Both leaders and generals must attend." She needed to be certain that the political figure heads and military ones were well represented for each clan. It was her only chance to rebuild the coalition before winter weather. If she waited until spring, she was almost sure most if not all of the coalition would crumble into twelve pieces.

"And what of the Skaikru?" the Wodakru general prompted. "Will they be present at the assembly?"

Clarke twisted her fingers in Ares's fur. She saw many generals looked at her as well as Lexa. Her own tension chewed at her remaining strength. She realized she was placing her physical weight against Ares, but he thankfully became her anchor. She silently prayed Lexa's answer was ambiguous.

"It is currently undecided," Lexa answered. She read several hints of frustration among the generals' faces, but she remedied it easily. "However, Klark kom Trikru will be heading talks between the Trikru and Skaikru in the coming days. We will have more information at that time."

Clarke's heart jumped into her throat, and she briefly was wide eye. Instantly she clamped down on her shock and hid it before the generals caught her. She was hardly surprised by the din of murmurs among the generals.

Lexa remained calm but canted her head to the left again. She noticed Clarke's heavy lean against Ares for support. She suspected it was a combination of shock, worry, and weakness. The meeting needed to come to a close so that Clarke could rest. Lexa turned her darkened eyes on the whispering generals. Her cold stare silenced them in a few heartbeats.

"Indra will assist those clans departing in the next days," Lexa declared. "We will assemble again at the next new moon in Polis."

"Sha, Heda," the generals agreed with a dip of their heads.

Lexa watched the generals filter out one by one. She sheathed her dagger and nearly stood until the Wodakru general approached the dais. She lowered her chin slightly and locked hard stares with the general.

"Heda," the general properly greeted. "I have heard many things about your second."

Lexa understood the general's unspoken request so she held out her right hand towards her second. "Klark, this is the general of the Wodakru."

Clarke glanced over at Indra, who stepped off the dais from the side. She then offered a smile to the Wodakru general.

"This is Bay," Lexa continued to introduce. She placed her hand back on the arm. "Bay is Luna's twin brother."

Clarke softened after the introduction. She connected the resemblance between Luna and Bay, as siblings. "It's nice to meet you, Bay."

The Wodakru general, Bay, slightly bowed again then straightened up with a smile. "It is my pleasure, Klark kom Trikru." He rested his left hand on his sword hilt at his side. "My sister sent word that she had met you in Polis briefly."

Lexa barely withheld from rolling her eyes. She remained indifferent and instead listened to the exchange.

"Yes," Clarke agreed, "It was nice to meet her after hearing great things about Wodakru."

Bay smiled, almost boyishly. He was tall and lean, much like Luna. Similarly, his hair was jet black and tan skin that brightened his smile. His long hair had one silver braid from the center that went down the full length. He wore black leathers and a black cape that was clipped to his short pauldrons.

"Luna wished I reaffirm her invite to the Wodakru territory to you and Heda." Bay studied both their features. "Perhaps after the assembly in Polis you can visit then." He centered his main focus on Clarke of the Tree People.

Clarke felt a few beads of sweat roll down her temple. She struggled with ignoring her legs' weakness and continued using Ares as support. She cleared her throat, but her voice still held a strained timbre. "Thank you, Bay. I'm sure Heda and I will consider it."

"If the waters are not frozen," Lexa interrupted.

Bay parted his lips, about to argue that their great ships could break ice. He thought different of it after the commander slotted her eyes at him. He instead nodded and took one step back. "Perhaps I will see you at the celebration tonight."

"Perhaps," Lexa echoed, darkly and with finality. She wished him to go because she knew Clarke was straining to stay upright.

Bay bowed to the commander but looked at Clarke once his back was straight. "Welcome to your clan, Clarke of the Tree People." He offered a last smile before he turned on his heels. He exited the tent and left the two women alone.

Lexa popped up from her seat and quickly went to her second. She was grateful when Ares moved out of the way. She caught Clarke's arms with her own.

Clarke released a pained moan and muttered, "I need to sit."

Lexa supported her second and guided her off the dais. She went over to a chair tucked under the table that had the model of Mount Weather. She kicked out a chair and made sure Clarke sat in it.

Ares came over and sat beside the two humans.

"You should have rested," Lexa concluded. She should have dismissed Clarke from the meeting.

Clarke was slouched in the chair and released a low whimper. She closed her eyes and leaned heavily against the chairback. "I just can't stand for long." Her legs were quite weak and strained after the Right to Honor. She tiredly peered up at her warrior. "I thought I'd be okay." She noted her warrior's displeased stare. "I just wanted to come and support you."

Lexa gave a low sigh and nodded. She appreciated Clarke's attempt, but Clarke's health was more important to Lexa.

Clarke winced as she straightened up. She took a few deep breaths then finally asked, "So what the Hell was that about me spear heading the talks with the Skaikru?" Normally she would raise her voice, but she was too drained right now. She promised to do it later.

Lexa leaned her hip against the table. She kept her arms folded and explained, "Talks must begin with Skaikru about a new alliance, as I promised them."

Clarke sympathized and decided she could help with it. "So when do we leave?" She shifted in the chair again.

"You will leave in a few days," Lexa replied.

Clarke went still and narrowed her eyes at her warrior. "Me?" She shook her head and checked, "You're not coming?" Lexa's silence was enough answer. Clarke grounded her teeth and sat up better so she could lock her laser glare on her warrior. "You're joking right?" The continued silence from Lexa grinded on Clarke's patience. She stood up from the chair, even though she still needed more time. "I just…" She growled low and walked past her warrior. She muttered a few cuss words in both English and Trigedasleng until she made it to the tent. She half turned towards her warrior, who kept her back to her. "I totally want to throttle you but…" Clarke took a deep breath. "I'm going to go and let you think about an apology for not _asking_ me first."

Ares had his head twisted around in Clarke's direction, behind him. He popped up and followed her out of the tent.

Lexa had a tight grin, which she had well hidden by keeping her back to Clarke. Once she heard the tent flap go still, she dragged her teeth across her bottom lip and hid her amusement at Clarke's anger. There would always be a part of Lexa that enjoyed battling wills with Clarke. With another war over, Lexa still needed some pleasures from battles. Clarke was her favorite opponent.

After a moment, Lexa pushed off the table and reclaimed her cool commander facet. She drifted out of the tent and sensed Ryder on her heels. She had much to organize for Clarke's celebration including preparing Clarke for it. And it would be a celebration fit for a commander's second.

**To be continued.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Well we have ourselves a nice long chapter that's a mixture of clexa fluff and clexa action (and no, not _that_ kind of action. haha!). The next chapter will get into the celebration and more grounder traditions. I will spoil that the next chapter will also have serious drama thanks to our girl Raven. She does like to make an explosion! After that, we'll be rushing off to Camp Jaha, which I know everybody is looking forward to, like me.

I will catch up on user reviews this week. Anon ones are down below. Thank you always for the incredible support!

**Anon Reviews**

Lemon (from Jan 6): Thank you! We do get to do a lot of exploring. There's so much spoken and unspoken depth to The 100 characters, especially Lexa. That's one of the fun things about fanfic for sure. :) Thank you again and hope you like the upcoming chapters!

Guest (from Jan 6): Oh yeah those ugly fish mooottth... yeah those fugly fish are coming back. lol. They have their purpose, besides just being scary. lol. Thank you for the review! :)

Rachel (from Jan 6): My dear, you are amazing for reading the story, especially at such late hours! I'm totally a night owl myself. And you would be correct about the "bemused". Sometimes I scramble it with "amused" and never pick up on it. Thanks for pointing it out so I can stay more conscious of it. But, I will do my best to keep up on the writing and posting. Thank you for the support. It's always great to hear everybody's thoughts. :)

Guest (from Jan 6): I totally agree that the meeting between Clarke, as Trikru, with the Sky People will be very interesting. It'll even be tricky without Lexa there. Shortly, we will get into what that means for Clarke. Thank you for the feedback and glad you're enjoying the story!

Pinky (from Jan 7): OMG! I would looove to ignore work, chores, and even the dogs just so I can write my little heart out. Once a upon a time, I use to crank out about a hundred pages in two weeks. Buuuut sadly it's been reduced to about thirty pages now. Let's just pray for some snow days this winter. :) Thank you for the feedback. I'm glad you lovin' it. I'll do my best to keep up on it.

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu**

by Red Hope

**Chapter 26**

"Clarke, come on."

Clarke grumbled, but she could no longer ignore the adamant pushes against her shoulder. She shrugged off the firm hand on her shoulder and muttered, "What?"

"You need to get up."

It was Raven Reyes. She had a distinct voice and always a firm grip.

"Your commander is here," Raven whispered. She squeezed Clarke's fur covered shoulder.

Clarke blinked several times as a furrow spread across her brow. She withdrew her face from Ares's warm, furry neck and twisted her head around to take in her tent's contents. Sure enough there was the commander seated in front of the small campfire in the center of the tent. A muffled groan vibrated in Clarke's throat.

Raven patted her friend's shoulder in sympathy. She stood up and took the usual chair by the campfire. She had picked up the book she was reading earlier before Lexa's arrival. She was doing her best to stay warm on such a cold day. She wished she had something thicker than her damn leather jacket.

Clarke muttered something to Ares before she climbed out of the furs. She checked her father's watch and suspected she slept for nearly two hours. As she rose up, she was amazed how much better she felt than the last few days. Still though her muscles were sore, her bruises made her wince, and the cracked ribs made it difficult.

Lexa appeared calm and was slightly slouched against the chair's back. She had her legs crossed. Every ounce of attention was on the fire, but it only meant she was thinking about tonight. She had prepared as much as she could for tonight's celebration. Many duties were delegated among clansmen that Lexa trusted to complete them. Now, it was time for her to prepare Clarke for the celebration. She hoped Clarke's nap was enough.

Clarke had laced her boots, sheathed her dagger, and picked up her jacket. She still neglected her swords and handgun, for now. As she shrugged on the jacket, she remembered it was technically Lexa's coat. She was grateful for it, especially because the wool lining was so warm.

"Heya, Heda," Clarke greeted her commander.

Lexa broke from her stare and lifted her gaze to her second. "Hei."

Clarke sensed Ares at her side. She ran her fingers through his fur, along his neck. "What's up?"

Lexa slotted her eyes at the trick question. "The sun perhaps?"

Raven snorted from her spot on the other side of the fire. She looked up from her book and smirked at the pair.

Clarke's worried features softened at the misunderstanding so she rephrased her question. "I meant why are you here?" She realized how her question may sound, and she hastily explained, "Not that you're not welcomed here. What I'm trying to-"

"Klark," Lexa cut off. She rose up and faced her second. "I understand."

Clarke calmed and was grateful her warrior was not insulted by her words. She cleared her throat and tempted, "So?"

Lexa folded her arms. Her war paint had been recently removed and caused her green eyes to be softer than normal. "What's up," she tempted in a strange tone, "Is that we must prepare for the celebration."

From the corner of her eye, Clarke saw Raven's smirk at Lexa's attempt to use English slang. She bit down on a grin and remained serious. "Okay." She rocked on her boots and tempted, "What we have to do?"

"Practice," Lexa replied.

Slight color drained from Clarke's face. "For real?" She saw Lexa's resurfaced confusion about her word choice. She shook her head and simply asked, "What we practicing exactly?"

"For the celebration, we must perform the Gona's Sekound."

Clarke tilted her head. "The Warrior's Second…?" Even with a translation, she was unsure what it meant for her.

"It is a dance in Trikru culture," Lexa revealed further. "We must perform it together. It also marks the beginning of the celebration."

Clarke blew out a low breath and muttered, "Great."

"You will be fine," Lexa promised. "It is not difficult and short."

Clarke nodded but tempted, "Is it the only thing I have to do tonight?"

"Besides eat, yes." Lexa had a slight smile, only meant for Clarke. She touched her second's forearm and ordered, "Let us go to the training field and practice."

"Sha," Clarke agreed. She looked over at Raven and offered, "See you later?"

Raven lifted her head from the book that Wick have given her. She smiled at her friend. "Come get me later." She grinned and teased, "I don't want to miss seeing you screw up this dance."

"Ass," Clarke playfully fired off at her friend.

Raven chuckled, evilly and went back to the book.

Clarke shook her head and followed her warrior out of the tent.

Ares left last and inhaled the cold air that promised snow again, soon. He sniffed the ground, which had a thin sprinkling of frozen powder already. He huffed and trotted after the two women.

Lexa noticed Clarke's uneasy tension for some reason. She canted her head and studied her second's profile.

Clarke's eyes darted back and forth as they passed warriors. This time, she noticed nobody stepped into her path and introduced himself or herself. She considered that it was probably due to Lexa's presence.

"We must go in here first." Lexa directed her second into the weapons tent, which was heavily guarded by six warriors. She held the tent flap aside and allowed Clarke and Ares through first. It was her silent order to the guards that Clarke was given permission.

Clarke remained poised in front of the first table that was lined with various swords. She curiously scanned them, but she had yet to understand any anatomy about a sword. Soon she suspected her warrior would educate her about every detail on the weapon.

Lexa returned from the back of the tent. In each hand was a quarter staff, and she handed one to her second.

Clarke remembered the weapon's weight and tapped it once against the floor. She curiously looked at her warrior. "Now I know why we were training with staves at the start."

Lexa quirked a tight grin. "Sha." She started to the tent flap. "It will save us time." She sensed Clarke and Ares on her heels. She increased her pace and her second matched her. Again, she noticed Clarke's heightened nerves. Lexa sighed and asked, "What's up?"

Clarke blinked and broke from her anxious scans. She curiously looked at her warrior, who perfectly executed the slang. It caused Clarke to soften at her warrior's attempt to learn more of the Sky People culture. If Clarke could learn Trikru culture then it was quite fair for Lexa to learn Skaikru.

Lexa slightly frowned at Clarke's amused features so she attempted, "What is bothering you?"

Clarke hardly realized she was being noticeable to her warrior, but she felt guilty. She walked slightly closer to her warrior and replied, "Warriors have been approaching me and basically introducing themselves to me."

Lexa nodded. "They are welcoming you to the clan."

"Yeah, I got that," Clarke agreed. She shrugged and let out a low sigh. "I'm use to being stared and glared at… not shaking arms."

"You have proven yourself." Lexa came to a stop and faced her second. "Hold your head high, Klark kom Trikru."

Clarke turned to her warrior and tapped the staff once. She gave a faint nod. "It's just… different."

Lexa understood Clarke's tension because she had been through it after she denounced Polis and joined the Trikru. "We are clansmen and family." She watched her second lean her head against the staff. "Our ways are harsh," she echoed her old words, "But we are also steadfast."

Clarke lifted her head off the staff. She sadly smiled and nodded. "I know." She continued to the training field just ahead of them.

Lexa gave a low sigh and rejoined Clarke and Ares. She saw the training field just past a few tents.

Clarke first noticed there were two massive pyres of wood. She went slightly wide eye and realized it had to do with the celebration tonight. "Wow," she breathed. She stood on the field's edge and gawked at the pyres. She could barely imagine how large the fires would be once lit.

"We will need the heat tonight," Lexa reasoned. However, a proud glint was in her eyes.

Clarke released a hitched breath and looked at her warrior. She slotted her eyes at Lexa. "Are you sure this isn't just a statement about the size of your ego?" She held out her freehand to the pyres.

Lexa lifted her chin and stated, "I do not know what you speak of, Klark." She broke away from her second in attempt to end the conversation.

"Sure," Clarke muttered. She chuckled then looked at her furry companion. "We have to train, boy… as usual." She ran her fingers through his fur. "I'm sure you'll go hunt." She bent over a little and kissed him on his head. "See ya later."

Ares wagged his tails and watched his human friend join the only other human that held his affection. He lowered his nose to the ground, started sniffing, and wandered off.

Clarke followed her warrior to the large space between the two pyres that were on either side of the training field. She lowered the staff and placed her weight against it. She waited for her warrior to begin their practice.

Lexa kept her back to Clarke for another beat. She assessed the distance between the pyres. She estimated it was at least thirty paces between the pyres. It was plenty of room for them to safely perform the dance tonight. They would also be illuminated well in the firelight. Finally, she turned on her heels and faced her second. She drove the staff's end against the frozen ground.

Clarke tucked her right hand into her jacket pocket for warmth. She curiously waited for things to begin with them.

"The Warrior's Second is a very old dance," Lexa started. "Perhaps the oldest in Trikru culture."

Clarke nodded and asked, "What does the dance mean?" She had her guesses, but she wanted to be schooled by Lexa.

"It is a statement, from us both." Lexa moved closer to her second. "You are declaring your intent to become a warrior now that you have earned your honor." She studied Clarke's features. "I am declaring my intent to train you in all aspects that makes an honorable warrior."

Clarke nodded again.

"We are also making a promise to each other," Lexa further revealed. "Up until now, our arrangement was more unofficial as warrior and second. But now, we will make it known and permanent that I am your warrior and you are my second." The commander flexed her grip on the staff, over the wrapping halfway down.

Clarke blew out a tense breath. "I feel like we're getting married here." She considered whether Lexa even knew about marriage. She stiffened when Lexa smirked at her. Apparently her warrior knew about the old tradition that the Sky People still practiced today.

"It is a union, Klark." Lexa dropped her grin. "As serious of a union as one between houmons." She took a deep breath. "Even after you become a warrior, I will still be your warrior."

Clarke swallowed hard and nodded. She cleared her throat and checked, "Does it mean I'll always be your second?"

Lexa shook her head and caught Clarke's disappointment. She was warmed by Clarke's initial reaction, but she also wanted to ease it. "No clansman remains as a second… it would mean one was unworthy to be a warrior." The commander bit her lower lip for a second as she put together her thoughts on the relationship between a warrior and second, especially later down the road. "It is different between every warrior and second, but in many cases the warrior and second remain extremely close, even after the second has completed their training."

Clarke lifted an eyebrow because her mind went in many directions. "Close as in together?" She pulled out her hand from the pocket and held it out. "Like romantically together?"

"Sometimes," Lexa granted. She could tell Clarke was still bemused about it. "The warrior and second spend many years together, always training and learning together. They know each other well, trust each other, and develop a deep sense of loyalty to each other."

Clarke understood the dynamics better and shoved her hand back in the jacket pocket. "So, they remain as partners." It made her think about police officers from back in the day. She had watched plenty of television and movies to understand similar dynamics.

"Very often, yes." Lexa could see that her second grasped it better. She lifted the staff and finally declared, "One day you may no longer be my second… but perhaps you will be my warrior." She started to the center location between the pyres.

Clarke had a silly smile at the idea. She had an imagination at times, but two months ago, she would have never saw this possibility with Lexa. Now, she could hold onto it in hopes it was a future for her, for them both. Clarke tucked away her pleasant thoughts and followed the commander.

"We must perform the dance here." The commander tapped her staff a few times on the ground. "Between the pyres… for all to see."

Clarke blew out a breath. She had already completed a hand-to-hand combat before all the clans. But now, she was expected to execute a sacred dance for a rowdy audience. It felt like far more pressure than the entire Right to Honor. After a deep breath, she collected her bravery and asked, "So, show me this dance thing."

Lexa gave a firm nod and raised her staff diagonally to her body. Many years ago she had performed the dance with Anya, but today she was now the warrior. She was the master. She was the lead. Her own nerves knotted in her stomach, but she would do this so that she was Clarke's warrior.

"First you must know that there are no exact steps to this dance. We are expected to design our own, but we must include a few particular maneuvers." Lexa indicated the space in front of her. "Stand here."

Clarke moved forward and lifted the staff into position. "Is there music too?"

"Yes," Lexa confirmed. "I will lead the dance." She considered other important aspects of the dance. "Our motions should be dramatic. My strikes will be more like taps."

Clarke slightly smiled at the prospect of the dance. Perhaps it would be easier than she thought earlier.

"I will always be offensive," Lexa added.

"I'll be defensive," Clarke guessed. She further realized why Lexa had her learning defense with the quarterstaff. If nothing else, she could counter on her warrior being an excellent planner.

"It will seem like training, but as we continue to practice, it will become a dance by the sheer nature of it." Lexa tapped her staff's upper part against Clarke's own. "Are you ready?"

Clarke moved her head in confirmation. She tightened her grip on the staff. She instinctively took a step back as Lexa came at her. Her strained muscles coiled, ready for a hard blow. However, it was simply a tap, and it was hard for her expected something soft.

Lexa continued moving at a slow pace just to warm them both.

Clarke continued blocking and paring Lexa's gentle blows. She gave a low groan when one block pulled on her shoulder muscles. She needed to ignore the mild pain because the dance was important to her, Lexa, and their people.

The warrior and her second practiced the dance with dedicated focus. Their movements were choppy at first. Clarke struggled to move with flow rather than strength, after weeks of brutal training. Eventually Lexa's soft, even tender, taps started relaxing Clarke's jerky motions. Clarke's muscles uncoiled, and she was able to transition into graceful movements. She caught Lexa's smile once it happened for them both. Clarke mirrored the smile and finally realized they were repeating the same tactics.

"Leid," Lexa praised her second. She then stepped back and gave them space. Like Clarke, she was breathing hard but still managed to speak. "There is one part we must practice together that is extremely important and can be difficult."

Clarke nodded and decided to remove her jacket during their break. She could only wonder how Lexa fought with her jacket on after their warm up. She tossed the jacket out of their area and focused on the commander again.

"We will perform several maneuvers side by side. You must mirror me," Lexa explained. She curiously watched the worry rise in her second's blue eyes. "It is our chance to show our clan that we work well together and that you are meant to be my second."

"Okay," Clarke softly agreed.

"We must design this part ourselves," Lexa informed. She indicated her right side.

Clarke moved over and stood next to Lexa but with enough room for them both. "Do you know what you want to do?" She caught her warrior's grin. "I'll take that as a yes." She was glad because dancing and certainly chorography were not Clarke's forte. "So?" she prompted.

"I will show you the first half then we will practice it together."

Clarke took a few steps away at that point and faced her warrior. She wanted to watch everything carefully. Once Lexa started, she felt a smile tug across her lips. How she enjoyed seeing Lexa fight as much as lead. Clarke grew flushed after she briefly wondered what other skills Lexa had with her body. She cleared her thoughts and tried focusing on the dance rather than other activities.

Lexa drove her staff's end down, hard against the frozen ground. She remained still then looked over at Clarke. "Let us begin."

Clarke lifted the staff, twirled it once, and declared, "Piece of cake." She spoke trash though because she was quite nervous about doing it right.

Lexa lifted her staff and held it at the ready. Once Clarke was beside her, she started the dance's most important ritual. She called out the moves and went slowly. But she realized they would have to practice many times to get it perfect enough. Thankfully they had time to get it done right. One thing everybody learned about the commander, it was that she was a perfectionist and no detail left out.

After the long practice, Clarke was rather drained, sweaty, and ready to take a breather. She picked up her jacket and slung it over her arm rather than putting it on right now.

"I need to clean up before the celebration," Clarke informed. "How much time do we have until it starts?"

Lexa dropped her staff onto the ground. She then took Clarke's quarterstaff and tossed it by the other one. "About a candlemark and half." She grabbed the jacket from Clarke and shook it out. "Turn around."

Clarke slightly narrowed her eyes but turned her back to Lexa. She considered why her warrior was worried about her putting on the jacket. She melted under her warrior's tender concern. Her arms slid into the jacket and then it was lifted over her shoulders.

Lexa stepped around her second until they faced each other. "With such cold weather, it is easy to get sick." With nimble fingers, she buttoned the jacket from the bottom to the top.

As Lexa worked the buttons, memories from the other day drifted back to her. Lexa had cared for Clarke after the challenge with Linden. Clarke had fallen unconscious after they made it to Nyko's tent. However, Lexa refused the healer from seeing her second's body more than necessary after the bloody clothes were taken off. Lexa tended to many of the wounds herself, versed enough with healing to clean many of the lacerations. Afterwards, she had slipped the tunic over Clarke, covered her with a fur, and carried her second to her tent. Lexa's thoughts were sliced through by Clarke's voice.

"Thank you for the jacket." Clarke watched Lexa push the second to last toggle through the loop. She was still breathing hard but not from the practice. She barely controlled the excited flutter in her belly because of Lexa's tenderness, which was only reserved for Clarke.

Lexa nodded. She worked the last toggle through the catch then reached up and popped the short, wooly collar. "Your old jacket is ruined from the hunt." She focused on Clarke's scabbed features. "You may keep my jacket." Her fingers remained hooked on the collar's edges. "It fits you well."

Clarke had a soft yet sad smile at her warrior's care. She had secretly hoped to keep the jacket, but she refused to ask for it. "Thank you again," she whispered.

"Pro," Lexa huskily replied. She searched Clarke's eyes for permission, still learning signals. Her heart skipped forward into a frantic beat. She locked down on her initial need because she lost confidence, until Clarke moistened her lips. Lexa clearly saw the shared desire now.

Suddenly, Clarke was jerked forward by her collar. Lexa's lips crashed against her own, and Clarke whimpered against Lexa's mouth. She felt feverish again, almost worried she truly was until she realized she just wanted Lexa. Clarke pressed their bodies together and hooked her arm around Lexa's waist. Her left hand tangled into brown strands, catching a braid or two.

Lexa's lips worked in tandem with Clarke's own, like they were still dancing. Finally Clarke's tongue met hers, and it caused a low growl in her throat. She felt Clarke's nails dig into her jacket in reaction.

Clarke was slightly dazed when they pulled their lips apart. She expected they would separate, but they remained in each other's arms. Clarke lifted her head and studied her warrior's passionate features. She rarely saw emotions on Lexa, but they were clearly written there now. Lexa could be so open to Clarke, and it was a healing gift to Clarke's broken heart.

"There are a few things I must check on," Lexa informed. Her voice held a heavier timber than normal. "Then I will come for you."

Clarke smirked at the double meaning from her warrior. She highly doubted Lexa knew it so she hastily nodded. "I'll wait in my tent for you." However, she and Lexa remained still. Nobody made a move to separate and break their closeness. After a long moment, Clarke whispered, "Leksa… we should go."

Lexa leaned in close again, and her lips brushed against Clarke's own when she breathed, "One night soon you will be worshipping my name in Trigedasleng."

Clarke became feverish again, but this time from the heat that rushed to her face. She placed her left hand against Lexa's chest and cleared her throat. She was totally tongue tied and weak in the knees.

Lexa had a wolfish smile and finally released her second. She went over to the staves, which she picked up both. "Shall we?" she prompted her second.

Clarke nodded and followed her warrior back into the camp. She departed from Lexa and went to her tent. She was pleased to find Raven still there. Shortly after she had returned, Ares came in next and then Octavia last. She told her friends about the practice for the dance. She also spent time cleaning up and ate some dried meat to hold her over until dinner.

Octavia was excited to see the dance. She had heard much about it. She and Indra had never performed it and was unsure if they would ever make it to such a step. Even though Octavia had spent more time with the Trikru than Clarke, she was steps behind Clarke in the traditions. She hoped she and Indra mended their relationship enough to move forward.

About a half a candlemark before sunset, the commander appeared in the tent and beckoned for Clarke. She waited by the tent flap until her second accompanied her. As Ares passed through the tent, she petted him in silently greeting.

Ares wagged his tails in pleasure and went out to Clarke.

Clarke breathed in the cold air. It had already dropped a few degrees now that the sun hugged the western sky. She jammed her hands into her pockets and followed Lexa through the camp. Shortly they arrived at Lexa's tent and went into the warm interior.

Ares shook himself to rid of the cold from his fur. He took his usual spot near the fire.

"Take your jacket off," Lexa ordered, "And sit over there." She pointed at the stool near the trunk.

"Sha," Clarke softly agreed. She walked over to the stool and unbuttoned her jacket. She set it on the edge of the trunk. She now noticed there were a sealed jar and a brush on the trunk. Next to those items were a brush and a red length of cloth that was about an inch thick and about a foot long. Clarke was curious but asked nothing. She sat down instead and patiently waited for her warrior.

Lexa had taken off her jacket due to the heat in the tent. The fire in the tent had been burning for at least a candlemark now. She went over to her second and took a spot on the trunk's edge near Clarke. "Turn around."

Clarke put her back to Lexa and placed her hands on her knees. "What's going on?"

Lexa picked up the brush. "A warrior must prepare their second for the celebration."

Clarke bit her lip, and an excited knot tightened in her stomach. She would admit, if asked, how much she enjoyed spending time with Lexa. She relaxed as Lexa started brushing her hair. However, she flinched from leaning too far forward. Her muscles ached from the fighting and today's practice.

"Do you see that cup on your right?" Lexa asked.

Clarke had totally missed it but was glad she had not kicked it earlier. She picked it up and smelled the cider in it. She also realized it was full to the brim.

"It'll help ease your pain when we do the dance."

Clarke brought the cup closer to her lips but paused and argued, "It also might make me screw up."

"You will be fine," Lexa insisted. She continued brushing her second's hair and worked out the knots and tangles. She could tell Clarke had only hastily brushed her hair thanks to all the training's demands.

Clarke sipped on the cider while her warrior brushed her hair. She suspected Lexa planned to braid her hair for tonight. She could only guess what Lexa had in mind for a braid. She had made a personal study of the different braids that warriors had in their hair. So far, she concluded Lexa's braids were most beautiful. Whether by accident or on purpose, Clarke was unsure, but she was biased.

Lexa placed the brush on the trunk. "Lean your head back."

Clarke swallowed the last mouthful from the cup and set it down. She then tilted her head back for her warrior.

Lexa had a particular braid in mind that would speak of Clarke as a future warrior, leader, and human. She worked quickly and the strands of hair between her fingers gracefully twined tightly against Clarke's head. She completed the main braid then moved onto the secondary one that went around the outside of the main one. The second braid took slightly more time, but it was longer. She had to tie both braids' ends with tan string that secured them.

Clarke was curious to see what Lexa had designed for her. She started to get up until a strong hand held her down.

"We are not done," Lexa informed. "Turn around."

Clarke spun around on the stool and faced her warrior. She noted that the thin, red linen cloth was gone and most likely in her hair. She watched Lexa pick up the jar, unscrew the cap, and revealed the black substance inside of it. Clarke realized it was war paint.

Lexa dipped the brush into the jar and coated it thoroughly before she peered up at her second. She noticed Clarke had dipped her fingers into the war paint, out of curiosity. "Tonight you will be the only one allowed to wear war paint."

Clarke was rubbing the war paint between her fingers. She went still and was awed by the news. It was her first time wearing it and now to be the only one, she was actually excited by it. She also became a bit more nervous about the celebration. "Not even you?" She reached up with her coated fingers and wiped some on Lexa's left cheek. Clarke grinned but lost it quickly when Lexa glowered at her. She bit the inside of her mouth and remained serious, like her warrior.

Lexa held the brush between them and seemed to be studying Clarke's face very carefully. "Not even Heda," she whispered. Gradually her eyes truly focused on Clarke, and she added, "It is your right… now that you have earned your honor. Nobody is allowed to disgrace your right or honor." She lifted the brush to Clarke's right temple. "A warrior chooses their second's war paint design."

Clarke considered Lexa's own design and why Anya had picked it for her. She often thought of it as a mask and tears. She wanted to ask but decided right now was hardly the time.

Lexa placed the brush against the scab left behind by the mountain lion. At a delicate pace, she carefully designed Clarke's war paint that would bring forth Clarke's warrior spirit. After a minute, she softly ordered, "Close your eyes."

Clarke did so and felt Lexa's hands on her head and right chin. She was given hidden signal to tilt her head a certain way. She became nervous again and started shaking her left foot.

"Clarke, stop moving. This is serious," Lexa lectured. She had withdrawn the brush when Clarke's movements made it difficult.

Clarke muttered an apology and remained still.

After a soft sigh, Lexa continued painting the design across her second's face. Each stroke was exact and brought out Clarke's spirit.

Clarke breathed in the carbon scent of the war paint. She liked it, a lot. Slowly the cool war paint warmed against her skin and became a part of her. She could have opened her eyes awhile ago because the brush was crossing her nose and cheek. But, she simply continued enjoying the intimate moment with her warrior.

"There," Lexa whispered. She closed up the jar first then admired her second's war paint. She grinned and nodded in appreciation. "Fing tombom," she stated proudly. She slid off the trunk and went over to the linen wrack. "I will get the mirror."

Clarke was anxious and did her best to wait.

Lexa retrieved a linen cloth and cleaned her hands then wiped the paint off her own cheek. She went through her things until she found a hand mirror. She then went over to Clarke, put the mirror down, and used the same cloth to clean off the paint from Clarke's hands. "Come," she ordered.

Clarke stood up and followed her warrior to the freestanding mirror near the tent entrance. As she came closer, she was startled by the war paint's power at first. She looked truly fearsome from the war paint that followed the mountain lion's claw marks across her face. No longer did her features look mulled but rather transformed into warrior ready for battle.

Each war paint mark was a different length but similarly thick until it reached her jaw line. The four marks started at her right brow, went down at a diagonal, and crossed her cheeks. Only one mark went over the bridge of her nose as the other claws missed her eyes. Then the claws' journey across her cheek was only three marks until near her jaw line before they faded away.

Lexa remained quiet as her second admired the war paint. "Turn around for a moment." She waited until her second had done so then she held out the mirror.

Clarke accepted the mirror and lifted it so she could see the braids. She adjusted the angle once she tilted her head back enough. She grew wide eye at the distinct pattern the main braid made, especially with the red cloth weaved in it. "Lexa," she whispered in awe.

Lexa had a slight smile. She folded her arms and allowed Clarke to continue admiring the braids.

The main braid had two strands that started on the top of Clarke's head, on either side. The thick strands weaved their way down and joined at the base of her head's crown. The red cloth was weaved between the strands with either end at the top of the braid. Together, the two strands made a beautiful heart pattern. The second, smaller braid was more of a laurel that wrapped around Clarke's crown. The secondary braid helped accent and emphasize the main braid. It was similar to the traditional braid that Clarke had done since a small girl, other than it being slightly thicker. Together, the two pieces whispered about Clarke's past as the Sky Princess and declared Clarke's lion heart as a future Trikru warrior.

Clarke lowered the mirror after a good study of the beautiful braids. She smiled at her warrior. "Thank you so much, Leksa." She loved her warrior's choice and now understood what Lexa meant by her new nickname of Lion Heart. She took a step closer to the commander and lightly pressed her lips against Lexa's fuller ones. She knew it was too short of a kiss for both of them, but they were expected at the celebration shortly.

Lexa was about to speak, but she was cut off by Ryder's voice and a muffled conversation. She suspected what it was about so she patiently waited until Ryder called to her. "Sha?" She stepped around Clarke and approached the entrance.

Ares lifted his head when Ryder partially entered the tent. He twisted his head to the right and studied the male human.

"_The pyres have begun burning, commander_."

"_Let them know we will be there soon_," Lexa ordered.

"Sha."

Lexa turned after Ryder left the tent. "I must prepare then we can go."

Clarke returned to the stool and waited for her warrior. She stretched out her legs with the boot heels pressing into the ground. "I guess I'm not getting my apology." She clearly had kept tally of Lexa's stunt this morning at the meeting.

Lexa was digging through another trunk on the other side of the tent. She retrieved a blood red shirt with long sleeves. "Why would Heda apologize for giving orders?" She kept her back to Clarke and easily hid her smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes and folded her arms against her chest. "You know, I'll remember this the next time you do ask me for a favor or help." Her head bobbed a few times. "Karma is a bitch." She looked up from her boots just after Lexa pulled her current shirt up and over her head. Clarke's next breath tangled in her chest, and she greedily watched each muscle ripple across Lexa's back.

Lexa tossed her black shirt into the linen hamper next to the trunk. She turned her head sidelong, barely able to see Clarke in her peripheral vision. "Who is Karma?"

Clarke was utterly lost by Lexa's birthmark that was partially exposed above and below the chest wrap. What she could make out was the birthmark was tanner and traveled over Lexa's spine, like a tree trunk. Then the tattoos sank into Clarke's awed mind. She wished she had another cup of cider to wash away the dryness in her mouth. "You have a-a-a tattoo." She cursed her own stutter.

Lexa was amused at her second's observation. "Many." She pulled the red shirt over her head and down her body.

Clarke blinked once then twice after the beautiful view was covered by the shirt. It was easier to grapple with the sensations in her body.

"Who is Karma?"

Clarke cleared her throat and realized her warrior had already asked her once. "Uh... Karma?" She considered the easiest way to explain it. "It's an expression... not a person. But karma is a bit like fate or destiny in another religion."

Lexa had put on her long, black jacket and hastily worked the belts across her stomach.

"The expression just means that what comes around, goes around," Clarke clarified.

Lexa had a faint grin and looked over at her second. "We will see."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the commander, but she let it go. She instead mentioned, "Ryder called me Hedatu this morning."

Lexa's fingers stilled against the last buckle, and she looked at her second.

Clarke was already on her feet. She slipped on her jacket as she approached the commander. She noticed Lexa's sheathed sword propped against the trunk that Lexa had sat on earlier. She picked it up and neared Lexa. "Why did he call me that?" As she waited for the commander's reply, she took stock of her warrior's attire, which was similar to the day they waited to march on Mount Weather. However, Lexa forwent her pauldron and red sash, and Clarke suspected the red shirt under the jacket made up for the commander's markings.

Lexa finished the last belt then met her second's curious features. "Some warriors may call you Hedatu now. It is a show of loyalty."

Clarke shook her head but looked down at the sword. She unrolled the sword's strap then brought it around Lexa's waist. "But..." She had thought much about Ryder calling her Hedatu this morning. She seemed focused with getting the buckle into the one worn hole on the strap. "How could he know that I would be Hedatu?" She released the sheathed sword and peered up at her warrior. "We haven't told anybody." She was missing a piece.

Lexa was briefly phased by Clarke's assistance with the sword. She only ever recalled Costia performing such a gesture for her. She finally met Clarke's eyes.

"I'm starting to get the hint that I'm fulfilling some kind of grounder myth," Clarke guessed. "That's why you want me to read Thrigad."

Lexa held a neutral expression but finally replied, "We must go." She started moving until Clarke caught her wrist. She turned back to her second. "Now is not the time for this discussion, Klark."

"Then when is it?"

"When you have read the book," Lexa replied. She turned back towards the tent flap. "Now, let's go before we are late."

Clarke allowed Lexa's wrist to slide out of her fingers. She sighed and looked over at Ares. "Come on, boy." She followed Lexa but mentioned, "I have to get Raven."

Ares hurried out of the tent after the two humans.

"We do not have time," Lexa insisted. A hint of annoyance laced her tone. "I will have somebody retrieve her."

Clarke accepted the compromise. She widened her gait so she could remain at her warrior's side. She checked on the sun, which was gone and only the reds and oranges painted the western sky. "What about the staves?"

"Indra will have them for us."

Clarke wanted to run her fingers through her hair but the braids halted her hand halfway up. She grumbled and softly admitted, "I'm more nervous about this than fighting Linden." She expected a lecture and instead received a smirk from her warrior. She grumbled because she knew this had to be done. Thank the gods she and Lexa had practiced it.

As the pair approached the training field, a distant clamor built up into a loud crowd of warriors, who were excited for a celebration. Clarke was slightly awed by the turn out that was so similar to her challenge against Linden. She glanced over at Lexa and saw the usual calm demeanor that made Lexa the commander.

Ares inched closer to his friend due to all the humans clumped around them. He slightly shifted behind Clarke and allowed Clarke to push through the other humans.

Lexa and Clarke's appearance caused the nearest warriors to go silent. However, much of the crowd continued speaking in many tongues about recent events including tonight's celebration and tomorrow's departure.

Clarke came closer to the edge of the crowd. Earlier she had seen the pyres' glow, but the fires' heat washed over her once they broke free from the crowd. Indeed there was plenty of light coming from the pyres that would make it easy for her and Lexa to perform the dance. Sharply, her stomach pitched and rolled at the tension. Like her warrior, she did her best to remain in control of her nerves. It was so much easier to lead into war than maneuvering peace.

Lexa was pleased when she spotted Indra waiting in front of the pyres. She and Clarke went directly to Indra and traded nods.

Indra held the staves in her hands and held them out in silent offer. She waited until her hands were free. "I will begin the music," she promised.

Lexa looked at her second. "Do you wish to remove your jacket? Indra will hold onto it."

Clarke had to admit that the fires' heat had already warmed her face well. She nodded and started undoing the buttons.

Lexa focused on Indra and ordered, "Have Lincoln or Octavia retrieve Raven of the Sky from their tent. Then begin the music."

"Sha," Indra easily agreed. She had seen her second earlier so it would be a quick order to fulfill after she left them. Gradually her attention drifted over to Clarke, and she stole a chance to taken in Clarke's war paint under the firelight.

Clarke lifted her head after freeing the buttons. She shimmed the jacket off her shoulders and winced at the one shoulder that had been dislocated during the fight.

Just as Indra had her eyes locked on Clarke, Lexa was studying Indra's secret appreciation for the war paint design. Lexa hoped one day the two rivals would work together, but she knew it would take a long time.

Indra lifted her chin when Clarke's bright blue eyes centered on her. For the first time, Indra no longer saw a Sky Princess in front of her. As she stared further, she watched the fires' flames dance in Clarke's sky blue eyes. Her hard gaze was broken by the jacket being held out to her, and she took it.

"Mochof," Clarke said.

Indra seemed to suffer from lock jaw. She merely gave a stiff nod then broke away from the pair. She held Clarke's jacket in her right arm, but it was a familiar jacket even to Indra.

Clarke curiously studied her warrior and silently asked what just happened with Indra.

Lexa uncharacteristically gave a shrug in reply. She then approached the central location between the two pyres where she and Clarke had practiced earlier today.

Clarke sighed, hefted the staff, and almost took a step until a familiar whine grabbed her attention. She chastised herself for getting caught up with Indra, the grump grounder, rather than take notice of Ares. She knelt down in front of him and smiled at him.

Ares butted his cold nose against Clarke's neck.

Clarke lowered the staff to the ground and ran her fingers through Ares's warm fur. "My favorite two tails," she teased her furry friend.

Ares's chest rumbled with a pleased sound. He nudged Clarke further and enjoyed the attention.

"I have to go practice with Lexa again." Clarke scrunched up her face after she realized how busy she had been and only had time to snuggle with Ares. "Maybe we can go for a run or hunt soon."

Ares lifted his head and wagged his tails.

"We can hunt down a turkey or two," Clarke whispered. She continued petting him and played with his ears. "Just us two." She admired the wolf's green eyes and how they conveyed Ares's emotions like a human. She kissed him on the head. "Go find Lincoln." She stood up with the staff. "I'll see you soon."

Ares briefly watched his friend go before he trotted off in search of a familiar scent. Long ago he had tied a scent with the name Lincoln.

Clarke neared her warrior, who patiently waited for her. As she came to the central location, she became hotter from the pyres. She was glad to have her jacket off and unsure how Lexa dealt with her jacket, especially because it was fairly long. Yet, Clarke was fascinated by how Lexa fought with the jacket's seemingly floating ability. It made Lexa larger than life.

Lexa stood rigid with the staff in her right hand. She slightly tilted her head when her second came in front of her. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be," Clarke honestly replied. But, after a second, she nodded and promised, "I'm ready." She placed some of her weight into the staff as they continued waiting for the signal.

"How is your pain?"

Clarke lifted her right hand and rocked it in the air. "So so." She dropped her hand to her side. "The cider did help, but it's going to wear off soon."

Lexa listened, but her focus drifted over to the left. She studied something or somebody among the crowd. "Just remember, it does not have to be exactly how we practiced it."

"Except the part where we're mirroring each other," Clarke reminded. She straightened up when she heard the first drum beats. She wondered if it could be louder because the pyres' own voice filled her ears at the moment. In seconds, another but deeper drum beat added to the first one. Quickly behind the drums, a flute and rattles joined the drums' fast rhythm. The music swept across the field and filled Clarke.

Lexa had a thin smile after fire blue eyes opened to her. She admired her second's war paint that marked Clarke as a Trikru warrior. Clarke's fearsome war paint was softened by golden hair that now burned under the fires' light. "We may begin."

Clarke straightened up and lifted the staff with her left hand. She inhaled the smoky air, and it smoldered in her chest. How she was growing to love the smell of fire since she landed on the ground. Clarke set aside her thoughts and began the dance with her warrior.

Lexa raised her staff horizontal and started spinning it faster and faster. Her movements prompted the clansmen to cheer and demand for the dance. She waited for Clarke to get into position, as they planned earlier today.

Clarke kept her staff vertical, in her left hand, and the end was down against the ground. She slowly knelt down, hand sliding down the staff, and she bowed her head to her warrior. She kept her right hand free, palm open and in front of her. She grinned at the clansmen's hollers.

Lexa understood the theatrics in the Warrior's Second dance. She kept her attention on her hands while she twirled the staff faster. Lexa stepped forward, once and paused. She lifted her spinning staff higher.

The clansmen cheered for their commander, awed by her skill and speed. Then they chanted, "Heda!"

Clarke remained knelt before her warrior, in respect. But, she had to peer up with hooded eyes as she waited for the signal to move into defense. Like the others, she was awed by Lexa's skills with the staff.

Lexa took another step but the sudden drum beat seemed to change everything in her movements. She gave a sharp war cry, halted the staff, and bounded two steps forward with the staff coming at her second.

Clarke bolted upward, dramatically, with her own cry. She braced for the hard impact and was glad it was the only one like this in their dance. The smack of wood against wood resounded like thunder across the field. The power vibrated through Clarke's staff and transferred into her arms, which caused her pain. She ignored it and instead found herself face to face with Lexa, teeth barring in warrior display. Distantly, she made out the crowd's roar.

Lexa remained locked with her second with only their staves between them. She finally broke them apart and spun her body away. She turned a full circle and came back at her second. The next strike had no power behind it.

Clarke parried the attack along with the next ones. Over and over again, she defended against Lexa's staff that came at her face, sides, and stomach. Several times, Clarke jumped aside before the staff's butt end rammed into her stomach.

Lexa's hands slid down to one end of the staff. She swung the staff around, like a hammer, and brought it at Clarke's side.

Clarke moved the staff vertically to her right side and blocked the low swing. She stepped back once and raised the staff horizontally. Again, they repeated several of the same maneuvers until they paused, inches between them.

"Now," Lexa ordered. She suddenly spun to her right, staff upward, and twirled it a few times above her head. She continued turning her entire body until she found herself next to her second.

Clarke had a wide grin. She actually looked forward to this part. Her body's memory was charged to life when Lexa lifted her staff horizontally with both hands. Clarke instantly mirrored the position. When Lexa gave a war cry, Clarke did the same.

Together, warrior and second swung their staves in sync. They spun the staves past their chest then swiped to the left. Turning to their right, they rammed the butt ends into the air. They brought the other end up and quickly dealt blow after blow, at an invisible enemy.

Lexa yelled first and heard Clarke's echoing yell. They then spun the staves across their chest until they had one end. They brought the staves behind their backs, across their shoulder blades, and paused for a second. The clansmen cheered for them.

The warrior and her second burst from their motionless state with an arching swing. The staves slid back down their hands, and they stepped forward with a staff jab. They turned right with a sharp swing before they went left and jammed the staff's end into the air.

Clarke knew they were close to the end of their mirroring dance. She faced her warrior with the staff coming upward, her arms outstretched.

Lexa was doing the same and began spinning her staff, at a slower pace so Clarke could manage it.

Clarke was hard pressed since she had little time to learn the spinning technique. But, she was determined and kept most of her concentration on her wrists and hands. She took steps backwards each time Lexa did the same thing.

Lexa continued spinning the staff above her head, mirroring her second. She suddenly latched onto and brought it down to her side. She gave a fierce yell in her second's direction.

Clarke was focused on still twirling the staff, but she heard the cry that signaled the last phase of their dance. She lowered the twirling staff as Lexa came at her. She slowed the twirl then suddenly halted it when she saw Lexa upon her. She raised the staff again, horizontal and blocked Lexa's soft blow.

Lexa repeated the same maneuvers they had done earlier, but it was only one set this time. She sensed Clarke's own weariness. They only needed to perform their closing after the set then they could finally breathe. She hoped Clarke was ready for it.

Clarke jumped after Lexa's staff came at her feet. She nearly stumbled thanks to her weakening body. She had a last bit left, and she pushed her body forward. She took a deep breath and the fiery air seemed to charge her. Clarke readied herself by lifting her staff and started spinning it, a few steps back from her warrior.

Lexa twirled her own staff, but much faster than Clarke. She demonstrated her superior skill over her second's level. The clansmen roared at her abilities as a warrior. She took a step closer to Clarke and prepared to execute their finally move.

Clarke tensed, ready for the last amazing move. She had loved when Lexa performed it this afternoon and was still dazzled by it. She hoped she remembered to do her own part unless she wanted to get hurt.

Lexa inhaled deeply and suddenly freed a fierce war cry. Her staff moved in a blur of technique in front of her body. She danced on the balls of her feet, closer to Clarke. She gave another cry and jumped into the air with the staff arching downward. Her long jacket swooped up and made her hang in the air for a heartbeat before she came rushing down at her second.

Clarke bit back a yelp and hopped back before the staff end hit her. She barely prepared for the next set.

Lexa bounced on her feet and leapt up again, but she performed a kick this time. She clearly missed Clarke and easily landed on her soles. Within seconds, she jumped off her dancing feet and twisted her body midair with her jacket whipping behind her. She drove the staff's opposite end at Clarke, who was close enough.

Clarke brought up her staff and blocked the attack. But, she then dropped to her knees with the staff above her head. She bowed her head in submission to Lexa. She submitted to her warrior and mentor.

Lexa towered over her second, staff still extended, and pressed against Clarke's own. Her chest rose and fell with heated breathes. She had a wolfish smile and eyes locked on her second. It was only the thunderous hollers from the clansmen that broke through her warrior haze. She slid the staff off Clarke's own and then she held out her left arm, knowing Clarke was left handed.

Clarke kept the staff in her right hand and looked up at Lexa. She grinned at the extended arm and took it with her own. She was easily hauled to her feet with the staff supporting her slightly shaky body. She finally scanned the clansmen and saw their approval over their dance. She was relieved and finally looked at her warrior.

Lexa met her second's gaze and mirrored Clarke's smile. They had done well, better than she had hoped earlier today. She looked back at the crowd and yelled, "Teik em get Klark kom Trikru ste Heda's sekound!"

Clarke was relieved by the clansmen's overall support. She leaned her head against the staff and grinned at her warrior. She could barely help herself and had to tease her warrior. "So does this mean we're officially married now?" For emphasis, she held up her hand and flashed the Commander's Ring at the commander.

Lexa rolled her eyes for the first time. She was working the buckles free on her jacket because she was overheated. "This union is far worse than… marriage." She had never used the old English term, but she understood Clarke's people still used it today. Finally the buckles were undone, and she cooled off once her jacket parted open.

Clarke curiously studied her warrior after the statement. A question in her eyes, and she stiffened when Lexa leaned into her space. Her mind numbed, but her body tensed with excitement at how close Lexa's lips were to her own.

"In this warrior and second union," Lexa whispered, "You will follow my orders."

Clarke swallowed and lifted her head off the staff. She was far too lost with her body's reaction to Lexa's proximity. She wanted to touch Lexa and feel her. But, she instead strangled the staff with her hand. She could tell Lexa was about to move, yet Clarke built her courage up and breathed, "As long as you teach me _all_ your skills." She trembled once Lexa's wolfish smirk flashed at her.

Lexa's low rumble of agreement shook in the back of her throat. She huskily promised, "With pleasure."

**To be continued.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** First, I do apologize to y'all because this chapter is double the length than normal. Sadly, there's a bit of clexa and princess mechanic in it too. :)

It looks like the next chapter will have a lot of clexa then preparation for Clarke to go to Camp Jaha. Then from there, oh the drama! Hopefully everybody enjoys the update. And I know I am pumped for S3 to start this week. I know I'll be hiding from tumblr so I don't see the spoiler since I won't see the ep 'til Friday. It's definitely like waiting for Christmas morning. lol. As always, please enjoy and thank you all for the support!

**Anon Reviews**

Guest (from Jan 12): Yes! Raven Dynamite Reyes indeed! lol. Hopefully she doesn't blow up too many things in her wake. Thank you for following the story. Hope you like the update. ;)

Guest (from Jan 12): lol! I totally agree that Clarke would be giving the orders to Lexa if they were married. But, as Clarke said, karma is a _ h_. haha! Thank you for the review and have a good week!

Guest (from Jan 13): Thank you so much! I wasn't expecting Chap 26 to be considered hot. lol. I'm betting Lexa will at some point will turn up the heat further. She is quite persistent when it comes to Clarke. And I'm glad you liked the dance before the celebration. It worked out nicely. Thanks again! :)

Guest (from Jan 13): I wish I could publish fanfiction. Although it would stink not getting feedback as I go along because reader opinion can tweak a plot often times. Thank you for following it and saying it's worthy of being bought if it were a book. I hope you continue to enjoy the story so much. Thank you again!

Rachel (from Jan 13): Hey Rachel, I saw your review/request back on Chap 11 (I believe it was) about the Trigedasleng. I'm afraid I doubt I would go back and update the chapters with the English translations. Some words are made up and translating won't always work. I know many writers do post translations. Most the time, the Trigedasleng is there for effect more than to actually understand the conversation. Also as Clarke learns more of it then we become more privy to the conversations. Certainly the important things I don't want anybody to miss so I've done my best to put important conversations in italics. I know that may be a pain, but as the story moves forward we'll actually see less Trigedasleng other than basic words. Anyway, sorry for the long explanation but hope it helps out! And great to hear you're rereading it. I do that myself... but more so to make sure I didn't miss things! ;) Thanks again for the support!

FearlessxforeverxAlways (from Jan 18): I saw both of your reviews and tried to send you a PM without any luck. But, I do hope you catch my reply on here. I did want to thank you for reading through the story in such a quick amount of time. I'm glad you've enjoyed it and like the relationship build between Lexa &amp; Clarke. I agree that hopefully Raven finds some middle ground with Lexa. I think it'll start Raven some time after all the crap that's happened to her, but I think it'll happen. Thank you kindly again for the reviews and hope you like the update!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 27**

Indra traded Clarke Griffin's jacket for the staff. She remained quiet until the commander spoke to her.

"Klark and I will open the feast," Lexa promised. She remembered what the traditions called for from when she had become Anya's second.

Indra gave a curt nod. "Congratulations, Heda."

Lexa considered whether it pained her temporary general to congratulate her on receiving Clarke as her second. She only returned Indra's nod in acceptance.

Then as Indra looked at Clarke, she indeed looked as if somebody was holding a knife to her neck. Indra's jaw clenched, her eyes were slightly wide, and her body tense. With great control, she held out her arm to Clarke and gruffly offered, "_Welcome to your clan_."

Clarke faltered at first but knew better than to wait because she could insult Indra. She clasped Indra's arm and half expected the older woman to break her arm. She nudged the worry away and instead held firm. "Mochof."

Indra broke the contact first and turned to the commander. She took the other staff and left the pair. She needed the space from the commander and her second.

Clarke shook her head and finished buttoning her jacket. "Is she going to be okay?" She curiously eyed her warrior. "I thought a vein was going to burst from her neck."

Lexa bit her bottom lip to contain her chuckle. She instead redirected their conversation to what was important at the moment. "Everybody awaits us." She held out her hand towards the crowd beyond the training field.

Clarke nodded and accompanied her warrior into the crowd made up of many clans. Behind them, she noticed that the clansmen flooded into the open training field. She and Lexa were swallowed by warriors from various clans. They called out for their commander and Clarke's name. The warriors closest to them gave them congratulations at officially being warrior and second.

"This way," Lexa softly instructed. She guided Clarke to the great table that had been setup for the feast.

Clarke was amazed by all the food spread across the long table. There were also decorations and candles that burned above the food. She suspected it was several tables, but the plates of food were the most overwhelming. She peered over at her warrior.

"We must go first then everybody else will follow," Lexa explained.

Clarke nodded and nearly approached the table where bowls and dishes were stacked up. She paused because a familiar voice called to her. She smiled and greeted, "Raven."

Raven Reyes limped closer to her friend. She had a smug look. "Not bad, Griffin."

Clarke huffed at the decompliment about her dance with Lexa. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. "For two left feet, right?" She and Raven traded a grin this time.

"It was badass," Octavia declared. She and Lincoln joined the small group, set apart from all the other clusters of warriors.

"You did well."

Clarke turned around after the compliment came from behind her. She softened at seeing Echo after so many days.

Echo sensed Clarke's friendly nature. She was pleased by it. "Welcome to your clan." She held out her arm in offer.

Clarke stepped forward and clasped the Azgeda warrior's arm. "Thank you for your help," she quietly returned.

Echo revealed a smirk. "You're welcome... Tree Girl."

Clarke rolled her eyes as they released arms. She was going to say more until Lexa touched her elbow.

"Everybody is hungry," the commander reminded her second.

"Sha." Clarke remembered familiar words from months ago in Tondc. She and Lexa continued the short trip to the table that waited for them. She was pleased when Raven, Octavia, Echo, and Lincoln followed them and formed the initial line.

Clarke took the first plate and handed it to her warrior.

Lexa softened at the gesture and collected a few utensils next.

Clarke picked up another plate and started down the long buffet. "Lincoln, have you seen Ares?" She had instructed her furry friend to find Lincoln earlier.

Lincoln inched down the table like the others. He was focused on the food in front of them, but he easily replied, "He was with Octavia and me."

"Then he just left," Octavia added.

Clarke was unconcerned about Ares's disappearance. "Probably the crowd," she muttered. She served a helping of herbed, grilled pumpkin. She could hardly believe all the vegetables in front of her. She allowed the candlelight to help her determine which vegetables were her favorite, but it was hard.

"You're slowing the line down," Raven taunted Clarke. She was after Octavia in the line.

Clarke rolled her eyes and continued with a few more vegetables on her plate, smaller portions. She shifted into the cheeses. Her attention went directly to the goat cheese. "Oh gods," she muttered in excitement. From the corner of her eye, she caught her warrior's smirk. She now knew her warrior had probably carefully selected what foods were on the table.

In the center of the great table were the finest meats that were either smoked or grilled by the chefs. Directly in the middle was a large silver plate that was raised above the rest on a wood stand. All the other meats surrounded the one grilled meat on the platter.

Lexa saw her second was about to pick up the fork on the platter with the grilled meat. She beat her to it and whispered, "Let me."

Clarke was slightly confused, but she watched Lexa take the serving fork. She realized the fork itself was the finest serving utensil on the entire table. She was about to ask why the platter was highlighted until her eyes were drawn by the candles' flickering light. Clarke nearly jumped when blue eyes roared back at her. She instantly placed a hand over her now thundering heart.

Behind the fine platter was the head of the mountain lion that Clarke had hunted and killed days ago. His mouth was open, just as if it were prepared to strike still. In his eyes, the last memory of his battle glowed under the candlelight. He was forever frozen in his great battle against Clarke of the Tree People.

Lexa had finished putting two small slices of the meat on Clarke's plate. She remained still and peered up at her second's hesitant features. "It's a chewy meat," Lexa revealed, "And tough."

Clarke tore her eye off the lion head and looked down at the platter that was filled with grilled meat. The slices were small but many, most likely so everybody could try it. Clarke knew she was staring at the results of her kill, and she slowly turned her eyes to her warrior. "Just like the animal," she whispered.

Lexa gave a curt nod and finally took a slice for herself. She had instructed the cook to tenderize it. She also emphasized how important that there were enough slices so that every clansman had a piece. It was tradition that each clansman had one piece of the kill to honor their new member.

Clarke had moved down the great table. She filled in the few holes in her plate with fruit, bread, and finally fish. She prayed she could stomach it all. She waited until her warrior was done then together they sought out a spot to sit together at a bonfire. Shortly, the others joined them and filled up the seats around the campfire.

For a moment, Clarke inventoried who was around the bonfire in their group. She was warmed by their presence and wondered when she had built such friendships, new and old. As she ate slowly, she searched each person's face and thought about the memories tied to them.

Octavia sat beside Lincoln, who was busy talking to Nyko in Trigedasleng. Directly across from Clarke was Raven Reyes. On Clarke's right was Echo while Lexa was on her left. Next to Raven was Ryder, Caris, Bay, and Bluemont. Then seated with Caris was another woman, who seemed to be from Caris's clan.

Lexa caught Clarke's curiosity about the woman next to Caris. She leaned in and whispered, "That is her older sister... Selena." She was eating slices of apple with her hands. "Selena was freed from the Mountain."

Clarke was chewing on her food but listened carefully. After her swallow, she softly asked, "Caris is a second?"

"Sha." Lexa glanced over at Caris. "A second to Carolina."

Clarke recalled that was the general, Carolina, from the Desert Clan. She was busy cutting the mountain lion meat. "Caris and Octavia are friends."

Lexa suspected as much, especially after Tondc.

"It started off rocky though," Clarke muttered.

Lexa assumed so because of Octavia's background as a Skaikru. She leaned back into Clarke. "My family and Caris's family go back a generation," Lexa revealed.

Clarke had pierced the lion meat with a fork but paused and looked at her warrior. "Your family is from the Desert Clan?"

"Once a long time ago."

Clarke gave a low hum. She wonder if the Desert Clan found it easy to ally with the commander, similar to the Boat Clan. She promised herself she would find out more. For now, she focused back on her meal and continued admiring the clansmen that had joined their group.

"Klark kom Trikru," Caris of the Desert Clan called from the other side of the bonfire.

Clarke shifted her attention to the other second, who studied her with wide interest.

"Tell us about your kill," Caris requested. She had a thin smile and barely hid her excitement to hear about Clarke's battle against the mountain lion.

Clarke parted her lips, but she remained silent. Suddenly everybody's attention was focused on her. She went dry mouth and wished she had a drink, one with alcohol.

Lexa detected her second's instant hesitation. She knew her second would glaze over the details of the hunt and make it seem as important as shoveling horse manure from a stable. Perhaps one day Clarke would learn why warriors bolstered their own legends. But, tonight was not the day for Clarke's bravado. Lexa inwardly grumbled and nearly spoke due to Clarke's falter.

"I was there," Echo announced first. She lifted her chin when all eyes landed on her now, including Clarke's bright blue ones. She felt Clarke's fiery stare more than the others. "I saw everything from Raven Rock."

Caris grew excited by the prospect to hear the tale.

Echo set her nearly empty plate to the side of the log that she occupied with Clarke and the commander. "At first light, Klark kom Skai awoke after traveling several candlemarks to Raven Rock. The night had been so cold, but the morning sun provided enough warmth to melt the frost off Klark. I can still remember the wisps of steam that burned off her body as the sun heated the day." She paused and softly grinned at how her audience was already being pulled into the story.

Clarke slightly turned in Echo's direction, her back lightly brushed against Lexa's side. She hardly recalled being covered in frost that night, but she was damn cold.

"After she ate a quick meal, she began to hunt along the Old Trail," Echo continued. "With how cold it was, Klark had to travel far until she tracked a small herd of deer... by a lake." She grinned. "But Klark was not the only hunter tracking the deer. There was a pack of wolves too."

Clarke opened her mouth to refute the wolves being there, but an elbow went into her side. Thankfully it was her good side rather than her broken ribs. She twisted her head in Lexa's direction and received a warning look to hold her tongue. Clarke snapped her jaw shut after her warrior forbid her to argue Echo's story. She sucked in a low breath then focused on Echo, whose voice had grown louder.

"Like the wolves, Klark kom Skai was hidden behind brush with her arrow drawn back. She only had one chance to kill a deer and not lose it to the wolves." Echo paused and glanced at Clarke for a beat. "Suddenly the alpha wolf launched from the brush and chased the deer." She looked back at the audience. "The slowest deer was attacked by the alpha and taken down, but before he could rip the deer's throat out, Klark fire on him."

"The wolves retreated," Caris guessed. She was grinning, wide.

Echo gave a faint nod. "After another arrow or two," she agreed. She continued the story about Clarke taking the deer back to Raven Rock. Next were the fine details about Clarke's excellent tracking skills to ensure that a mountain lion was in the area. It now made sense to the listeners why Clarke had gone to Raven Rock. The terrain would naturally lend itself to such a nasty predator.

As Echo retold the story, more warriors collected around the bonfire. Many wanted to hear how Klark kom Skai had hunted and bested the beast. It was plainly obvious to Clarke that Echo had actually been there, like Octavia. Yet, as Echo spoke about the battle between Clarke and the mountain lion, Echo's skills as a storyteller came to light. Echo was on her feet and moved to center stage in front of the fire so everybody could see her. Her voice climbed in power as she demonstrated Clarke's crouched position in the tree, aiming at the mountain lion.

Echo released the imaginary arrow, which fired across the bonfire at the mountain lion. She straightened up and held out her arms as she recreated Clarke's frantic escape from the tree before the mountain lion attacked her.

Clarke sat in awe of Echo's skills as a storyteller. She slowly turned her attention to her warrior, who was just as enthralled as everybody else by the story. As she looked back at Echo, she was drawn backwards into her memories from that day. Each word that flowed from Echo's lips made Clarke's heart grow wilder.

"Klark kom Skai was blocked between Raven Rock and the beast, but she gathered her strength and raised her battle axe with each step the mountain lion took. As the beast revealed his fangs, Clarke barred her own back at him." Echo now mirrored Clarke's very stance with the invisible weapon in her left hand. "The mountain lion's low sneer started vibrating deep in his throat, and he was prepared to pounce her. But, Klark was braver than the beast. She gave a fierce roar, louder than the beast's snarls and launched herself at him. She jumped up just as the mountain lion did the same and swung her battle axe."

Echo was swinging her arm wide with the imaginary weapon while she called, "With the strength of the gods, she drove the axe into the beast's chest and split all the ribs in two. His blood poured down the axe and onto her chest. But the beast still held strong, and he brought his paw at Klark's face." Echo raised her arm, as if parring the lion's attack. "Razor claws slashed across Klark's face and sliced through her skin... barely missing her eyes." Echo paused and looked at her audience, who hung onto her very words.

"Blood poured down her face and began to blind her." Echo was hastily wiping her face. "She smeared the blood all over her face in attempt to see again. Already the beast staggered on his paws with the battle axe lodged in his chest. He sneered at Klark." She paused and scanned everybody's faces. Like them, she held her breath before she announced, "It was his last growl though!" Echo retrieved her dagger from her belt and raised it.

"With red vision, Klark met the beast's attack with only her dagger that had once been her very warrior's blade." Echo started launching forward with the dagger and called out, "She went under his swipe." Her body ducked then she twisted upwards with her dagger in her left hand. "Then drove the blade into the beast's head." Echo had stabbed the imaginary lion. "By then the beast had locked its jaws around Klark's neck." She reached for the beast's mouth, and the dagger was already back in its sheath. "Klark gave a fearsome cry and fought against the lion's mouth. His teeth were about to rip out her throat."

Echo kept her hands latched on the imaginary beast's jaws. She gritted and barred her teeth in display. "Slowly the beast's blue eyes rolled up towards the skies, and he began to fall. With her face covered in blood, Klark stood over her kill... once a mighty predator himself. But now..." Echo turned until she faced Klark kom Trikru. "But now his life was claimed by Klark." She held out her arms. "His very spirit," she called out, "Was consumed by Klark." She was turning in a circle and declared, "Klark kom Skai became Fing Tombom!"

Echo's final words caused the clansmen to cheer out and give war cries of praise. Then they chanted Clarke's legendary name. "Fing Tombom!"

Clarke blew out a low breath after the wild retelling about her battle against the mountain lion. She willed her heart to calm as she peered up at Echo, who was smirking back at her. She slightly shook head at Echo's heroic storytelling. Then she curiously looked at her warrior.

Lexa had a full chest of pride after the story. She devoured the praise from the clansmen. When she sensed her second's attention, she met it with a dark smile and power in her expression.

Echo folded her arms and waited until the crowd of listeners started dispersing. She caught many praises given to Clarke, along with a few pats to Clarke's shoulder. She softly chuckled at Clarke's embarrassment from the praise. Yet, Echo was proud of the Legend of Fing Tombom and honored to have seen it first hand.

After the crowd was gone, Clarke relaxed again but looked at the commander. "I think I seriously need a drink after that." She heard Echo's laugh beside her, and she turned to the Azgeda warrior.

Echo had returned to her seat and admired Clarke's mock glare.

"You know it wasn't quite that dramatic," Clarke whispered to the Azgeda warrior.

Echo smirked at the fact Clarke failed to publicly refute the story. "It is how I remember it." Her amber eyes glinted bright from the campfire.

"Thank you for the story," Caris offered. She had enjoyed everything about it and felt as if she experience it as Clarke had once. She received a nod from the Azgeda warrior. She shifted her attention to Clarke. "Why did you decide on a mountain lion, Klark?"

Lexa had collected her plate and was about to take Clarke's too. She planned to get drinks for herself and her second. Yet, she paused and waited to hear her second's reply to Caris.

Clarke held the other second's stare even though all of the clansmen around the campfire gazed upon her. Her lips twitched with a smirk. "We are what we kill."

Caris nodded her agreement. She admired the former Sky Princess more than she had at the start of the war against the Mountain.

Lexa stood up with the plates in hand. "I will return." She found curious blue eyes on her. "With your drink."

Clarke chuckled and nodded. "Mochof." She watched her warrior go before she turned to Echo. "You were there."

Echo was nibbling on the last few pieces of fruit on her plate. "Yes... I was one of three guards."

Clarke had no idea that there were three of them. She had assumed only Octavia was there to protect her. "Who else?"

Echo popped the last grape into her mouth. "Octavia and Ryder."

Slowly, Clarke dragged her gaze towards Ryder on the other side of the bonfire. She studied the Trikru warrior that had been her guard during the war. He was truly loyal to Lexa and was probably filling Gustus's former shoes. However, she knew Ryder could never truly replace Gustus for Lexa. Clarke bit her lower lip and wished the dead warrior peace in the afterlife.

Shortly, Lexa returned with the promised drinks. She handed Clarke a filled clay cup that had a light liquid in it. A quick sniff of it told Clarke it was indeed alcohol. She knew it was not cider but something else. She had yet to try the Trikru's alcohol since her time had been devoted to training. During the war, Clarke had forgone alcohol after the incident in Tondc with Lexa's near poisoning.

Octavia saw Clarke tested the drink, and she explained, "It's like a mead."

"Mead?" Clarke repeated.

"Close to a beer," Raven helped.

"It's made from honey," Lexa explained to her second.

Clarke had picked up a sweet hint to the drink. She tried a larger swallow and enjoyed the apple flavor at the start. "It's really sweet."

Lexa tilted her head, and a comment seemed to hang on her tongue. She remained quiet though and spread out her legs, closer to the fire.

"It is much better than the mead in the Ice Nation," Echo murmured.

Clarke briefly weighed the harsh life up north, but she refrained from discussing it with Echo right now. "It's really good," she agreed. She could easily get hooked to the honey mead.

"You will not want to over indulge," Lexa warned. She received a curious look from her second. "Tomorrow we have a meeting."

Clarke shook her head and muttered, "Of course."

"When do we leave for Camp Jaha?" Octavia prompted the group.

"We?" Clarke repeated. She looked over at Octavia, who was seated between Lincoln and Raven. Briefly, she looked past them when Nyko returned to their bonfire. She focused on the three of them and realized they were aware of the trip to the Sky People.

"Indra is joining," Octavia explained, "And we are to come with you both."

Clarke bit the inside of her lip and ran her thumb across the cup's rim. She turned her annoyed features onto her warrior. How was she out of loop on the news?

Lexa was hardly bothered by her second's look. She merely brushed it off with a promise. "We will discuss it tomorrow."

Clarke wanted to shove her warrior off the log, in retaliation. However, she knew better and contained her playful desire.

Octavia had thought better to go back to her fruit rather than accidently stirring the pot between Clarke and Lexa. She thought her friend was well informed, but apparently Lexa had purposely withheld details about the trip to Camp Jaha.

Raven leaned in closer to Octavia and asked, "Why the fuck hasn't she told Clarke?"

Octavia nudged her friend with her elbow, silent order to be quiet.

Raven shook her head. "Shit doesn't change," she angrily muttered.

Octavia closed her eyes and work on her patience. She hoped Raven would shut up rather than start a fight, by accident or otherwise. She was relieved when Raven went back to her plate of food.

Raven had straightened up and took her cup of mead. She quickly drank the rest and washed down the food. She enjoyed the alcohol's burn in her belly. She had to admit the sweet mead was much easier to drink than Monty's moonshine.

Octavia returned to her quiet conversation with Lincoln.

Nyko had taken a seat near Raven after Bay and Bluemont left. He clearly remembered her from when he had checked over her cut wounds in Tondc months ago. He could tell her internal wounds had yet to heal. He glanced across at Clarke and the commander. A slight grin played on his lips at seeing how close they had grown after the moons. Nobody else was so close to the commander as Clarke.

"I think I need a walk after all that food." Like Lexa, Clarke had her legs stretched out. She tapped her boots against her warrior's own. "Walk with me?"

Lexa gave a faint nod.

Clarke was pleased and swallowed the last mouthful of mead. Once on her feet, she traded a quick smile with Echo. She was grateful for her forming friendship with the Azgeda warrior even if Lexa had warned her. Clarke still listened to her heart when it came to people, and Echo was a a good person.

"Clarke," Octavia called. She had the other second's attention. "Do you want to play Bullshit later?"

Raven's head popped up, and she looked between her two friends.

Clarke saw Raven's peeked interests. She gave a low groan because that meant a Hell of a game.

Octavia looked at Raven and grinned. "Nobody is inviting you."

Raven glared at Octavia. "Because I'm the Master Bullshitter."

Octavia rolled her eyes at the deceleration. "Please. Is your brain made of metal too?"

"Jerk," Raven snapped.

Clarke chuckled and challenged, "I think Heda can knock you off your throne, Raven." She was highly amused at the prospect.

Raven set her sights on the commander, a curious look on her face.

Clarke folded her arms against her chest. "O and I taught Heda and Lincoln to play."

Raven hummed at the prospect of more gamers. She nodded once. "Alright. Game on."

Clarke bit her bottom lip before she looked at her warrior. "Are you in?"

Lexa gazed across the bonfire and held Raven's steady gaze. She sensed the rise of challenge in the Sky Girl. "Sha," she whispered.

"Do you wish to play, Nyko?" Lincoln offered his friend.

Nyko shook his head. "But I will watch." He was curious more than anything.

"Echo?" Clarke offered. She grinned. "I'll teach you."

Echo declined because she had made other promises with her own clan, like Caris and Selena. Then there was Ryder left, but he simply shook his head.

"I guess just us five," Octavia counted.

Clarke shrugged in agreement. "Well, we'll be back later," she promised. She waited until Lexa joined her, and they left the bonfire.

Octavia waited until the pair was out of earshot before she turned on Raven. "You need to shut up."

"What?"

"Or drink less," Octavia advised her friend. She shook her head.

Echo was about to leave until she heard the whispers between Octavia and Raven. She could tell the Sky Girl, Raven, was quite close to Clarke. But through the whole dinner, Echo had noticed Raven's tension and constant glare directed at the commander. Hopefully the Sky Girl was smart enough to keep her mouth shut, as Octavia was probably telling her to do.

Raven set her plate on the ground. "It was pretty obvious she hasn't told Clarke about the trip to Camp Jaha." She shook her head and leaned towards Octavia. "I mean I knew we were all going before Clarke knew."

"That's because Indra talked to me about it then I told you," Octavia reminded. She pointed in Clarke and the commander's general direction. "Clarke has been out of it for days plus this celebration so I don't think there's been a good time for Heda to talk to Clarke about it."

Raven sat quiet and eventually looked at the campfire. She doubted Octavia's thoughts. To Raven, it seemed like Lexa was still hiding things from Clarke. Just like Finn's death for the alliance, just like the betrayal on Mount Weather, and just like Clarke's Right to Honor if she failed the challenge. Shit was always twisted wrong with Lexa, Raven concluded.

"I have to go get the cards," Octavia informed the group. "I'll be back shortly." She stood up after she put her plate on the ground. She looked at Raven and ordered, "Stay out of trouble." She pointed a finger at her friend for good measure then she was gone.

Raven rolled her eyes and decided she needed more to drink. She had to be ready for this game of Bullshit. She was, after all, the Master Bullshitter.

The celebration was loud and busy with food and drink. Music had stopped briefly then started again. The drums' beat rolled across the camp and filled the warriors' chests. The two pyres continued burning and warming many of those that withheld from the alcohol. Around the pyres, clansmen were dancing together as an old tradition. Many of the dances were warlike and held meaning to their gods.

Eventually, Clarke and Lexa had found their way near the tall pyres. They stood outside of the dancing area and watched on with interest. Clarke was nursing another cup of mead, which helped sooth her pain. She doubted she would have another cup so she could keep her wits during the card game.

"This is a dance for Woraun," Lexa explained. She watched the dozen warriors perform it in perfect sync. "They are asking Woraun for strength and power."

Clarke was amazed by their movements and how they used their swords to speak to the goddess. She thought about the Thrigad book that waited her in the tent. She would probably have a chance to finally read it once she was at Camp Jaha. Most likely it would give her an escape during all the difficult talks with her mother, Kane, and the council.

"It's so beautiful," Clarke murmured. Her Skaikru's idea of a dance was more about grinding, pressing, and touching than art. At least, that was how she recalled the dance was at the Unity Day masquerade back on the Ark. She pushed away those memories and focused on the warriors, who were now her clansmen, continued calling out to the Goddess of War.

Lexa watched on and had seen the dance many times. She had performed it a few times herself. Slowly her eyes trailed over to her second on her left side. "You have been recovering still."

Clarke's attention cut from the dancers to her warrior.

"I have wanted you to focus on healing rather than politics." Lexa seemed slightly uneasy.

Clarke wondered if this was her warrior's unspoken apology about not informing her sooner about the details to Camp Jaha. She tapped the cup's bottom against her knee. She sighed and replied, "I understand." If nothing else, she could never discredit her warrior with being protective over her. "Just…" She half turned towards her warrior. "We need to keep working on this communication thing." She indicated the small space between them. "It's a lot better, but we still have things to work on, I think."

Lexa gave a low nod. "As I said once before, I have been Heda for many years and not answering to others."

"I know… I know," Clarke whispered. "I don't expect an overnight change… from either of us." Clarke was doing her best to be patient with changes. It was difficult for Lexa to go from a sole leader to sharing it, with anybody, especially with somebody from the sky. "Just… try to keep in mind you don't have to…"

Lexa tapped her fingertips against her sword's hilt as she waited for Clarke to find the right words.

Clarke sighed and completely turned to her warrior. "I'm not going to break, Lexa." She wanted to touch her warrior, to be close physically. However, she reserved herself out in the public eye. "I can handle things, even when I look like I'm at my worst."

Lexa weighed it along with what she had learned so far about Clarke.

"You don't have to be so protective," Clarke softly added.

Lexa took a deep breath, but she held less agreement in her features. "You almost broke." She tilted her head. "Would you have broken if you had pulled that switch in Mount Weather?"

Clarke's eyelids fluttered a few times until she clamped down on the ugly memories. "I…" Her nightmare from the other night surged to the top. She remembered turning into a monster after she personally irradiated Mount Weather.

Lexa read all the hesitation in Clarke that was answer enough. She took a step closer so that her second could hear her perfectly over the music. "We are the same, Clarke but there is one glaring difference."

Clarke swallowed hard and whispered, "What's that?"

"Your spirit is still human," Lexa whispered.

Clarke had no control over her stomach's downward pitch. She took a deep breath, but it failed to calm her heart. "Still?" she echoed in worry.

Lexa gave a low nod then slowly looked over her shoulder at the last piece of the dance for Woraun. "One day it will break." She turned her dark green eyes back on her second. "And I will break it." She leaned in closer and whispered, "Then we will truly be the same." She could tell Clarke was taken aback so she moved away and went to the great table. She wanted a few items to snack on during the card game.

Clarke was grateful for the moment alone. She blew out a heavy breath and looked over at the completed dance. Warriors were cheering at the dancers. Clarke sighed and put away the difficult conversation. She was hardly ready to press Lexa any further by what she meant about breaking her spirit. She suspected it was a similar conversation about Lexa's commander spirit, but Clarke had heard enough for tonight.

Slowly, Clarke strolled over to the great table. She drank the last of the mead in her cup, returned it to the table meant for dishes, and rejoined her warrior.

Lexa had a bowl filled with fruit, which she offered to her second.

Clarke took a few apple slices. She munched on them during their walk back to the bonfire.

"I will do my best to… shield you less," Lexa promised after a long silence. She retained her thoughts about being the commander, the only commander. It would take a lot of time and trust before she could share things so seamlessly with Clarke. Yet, Lexa knew it was possible for them because their relationship was growing stronger.

Clarke nodded and murmured, "Mochof." She and Lexa returned to the bonfire and found their game opponents ready to play. Echo had left and so did Caris with her sister. Ryder silently withdrew once Lexa gave him a curt nod.

The group formed a small horseshoe pattern with Lincoln close to the fire then Octavia to his right. Next was Raven then Clarke and then last was Lexa, who was also near the fire, like Lincoln. Octavia handled shuffling and dealing the cards.

Clarke was the first to bring up who should go first in the game.

"Heda won the last game," Lincoln reminded the group. He was organizing his cards.

"Please don't bring that up," Clarke joked.

"Why?" Octavia teased, "Heda hasn't called in her favor yet?"

Raven was sorting her cards too. But she paused and looked between her opponents. She spotted Nyko seated behind the commander, on one of the stools.

Clarke looked at Raven. "We placed a bet on the last game. Heda won it."

"So what is Clarke going to do for you, Heda?" Octavia prompted the commander. She grinned over at Clarke. "Still haven't shined her long sword?"

"Shof op." Clarke shot a glare at Octavia.

Lexa looked up from her hand and landed Octavia with a hard expression. "You will be sharpening and shining my swords."

Clarke snorted, low. She smirked at Octavia. "You should see all the swords in Heda's trunk."

Octavia grew wide eye.

"What were you doing in the commander's trunk, Clarke?"

Octavia let out a bark of laughter and smacked Raven's thigh for that one.

Clarke's features were flushed, and she failed at a response.

"We were practicing our strokes with the sharpening stone on the blades," Lexa too casually answered.

Clarke became overheated from the neck up. She turned her wide eyes on her warrior, who was being bolder around her friends. She sensed everybody else's gaped expressions too.

Raven was the only one not amused by the playful banter from the commander. She redirected the conversation by asking, "Are we starting this game or what?" She closed her cards and picked up the full cup of mead.

Clarke turned her attention to Raven, on her left. She suspiciously eyed Raven and silently asked her what was wrong.

"What?" Raven snapped. "I'm ready to play if the commander of twelve clans can start it."

Clarke heard the deep sarcasm in Raven's use of Lexa's title. She slotted her eyes but held her tongue, for now. She sensed her warrior's sudden tension, but she could tell Lexa was using her self-control too.

Lexa placed one card down and called, "One ace."

Clarke went next after she asked what variation of Bullshit they were playing. Once it was agreed upon, she called two kings and put them down. She was glad they could go forward and backwards with the cards.

As the game continued, the air grew tenser with each card down. The stack grew until Raven called bullshit on the commander. Raven was right, much to the commander's annoyance. Clarke was positive she could pull out her dagger and cut the charge between her warrior and best friend. Suddenly Clarke felt as if the game of Bullshit became a game of War between them. Clarke's concerns were mirrored by the look on Octavia's face.

Quickly the game escalated until Raven smacked down her last card. She won and danced in her seat after defeating everybody. But, Raven was the only one that celebrated because the others were too worried to incite the commander.

Octavia took the cards and shuffled them, extra long this time.

Clarke watched Raven down the last of the mead in her cup. She reached over and took the cup. "You should slow down."

Raven lifted an eyebrow at her friend. "Seriously, Griffin?" She pointed at the empty cup in Clarke's hand. "That stuff has nothing on Monty's moonshine."

Clarke set the cup off to her right side, away from Raven. "Well I'm not listening to you throw up tonight in our tent."

Raven snorted and fired back, "I thought the commander's tent was yours now."

"Raven," Octavia snapped first. She gave her friend a harsh glare.

Clarke stole a glance at her warrior, who was reaching her limit. It would only take one more snarky comment or a well delivered insult to set off Lexa. Clarke took a deep breath and debated whether they should play another game. She turned her sights on Raven. "Chill out, will ya?"

Raven kept her mouth closed now and collected the cards Octavia finished dealing out to everybody.

The semicircle of opponents continued warily eyeing each other. Nobody was in a fun mood after Raven's remarks and Lexa's bubbling anger. Clarke was still reconsidering folding and leaving the bonfire, hopefully with her warrior. But, amazingly the game started out okay after everybody was ready to go.

A few times bullshit was called out on somebody. Clarke and Lexa had the thinnest hands with Clarke in the lead. Raven was steadily catching up after Octavia had called her bluff three rounds ago. She had already put down three cards and looked to Clarke.

Lincoln adjusted his cards but his dark eyes cut to Octavia, who spoke up.

"Come on, Clarke," Octavia taunted her friend.

Clarke flashed a glare at Octavia then pulled out two cards. She placed them face down on the already thick stack. "Two sixes." So far, nobody was brave enough to call anybody's bluff recently, until now.

"Bullshit," Lexa challenged. She tensed when Clarke smirked at her, rather than getting upset.

"All yours, Heda." Clarke pointed at the stack in offer.

Lexa hardly believed it until she flipped Clarke's two cards. She huffed at her error and collected the stack.

Clarke smirked and teased, "Not feeling so lucky now huh?" She leaned in close to her warrior. She was grateful for the playful banter again. She could tell Lexa had calmed a little.

"You will still lose," Lexa declared.

Raven closed her fanned out cards in her left hand after she witnessed the flirting between Clarke and Lexa. Without anymore self control, she snidely poked, "Says the woman that ran down Mount Weather with her tail tucked between her legs." From her side view, she saw the commander launched up with raw anger in her muscles. Raven stood without the cards and fisted her hands when she read murder in the commander's eyes. Her eyes flickered down to the commander's hand unsheathing the dagger.

Raven clenched her teeth but alcohol had made her tongue loose. She finally voiced what had been eating at her for so long. She hotly snapped, "Everybody excuses your betrayal like it was nothing. But the truth is, your help later was nothing because Clarke still suffered thanks to you." She shook her head and hissed, "It was bullshit."

Lexa lunged forward, but she collided sooner than possible. Her warrior instincts were in control. She pressed the dagger's blade against her enemy's throat and focused on the face she wanted to burn tonight. But, Lexa stiffened when blue eyes and war paint came into focus. She had her blade against Clarke's throat, not Raven Reyes.

Raven was slack jaw and was worried now rather than mad. She sensed Octavia and Lincoln standing behind her, ready to jump in until Clarke bodily protected Raven. All around them other warriors had fallen silent and turned their attention to the pending fight. Even Nyko was on his feet and hand on his sword hilt.

Clarke remained absolutely still and prayed she could reach Lexa. Right now, she was at knife point with Heda, who could be far less reasonable than Lexa. For those few intense seconds, she only heard her thunderous heartbeat and Lexa's very low growl. The last time she had faced Heda, she had backed down. But, now she had to battle the commander spirit that made Lexa a god among their people. She should kneel; she should bow and cower to their Heda.

Clarke refused this time.

"Leksa," Clarke softly challenged, "Sor ot kom yu tombom." She saw Heda's control crack. The dagger retreated from Clarke's neck. "Beja," she pleaded. Her final attempt seemed to work, and her warrior's sneer shifted into a calmer yet still cold look.

Lexa lowered the dagger completely. Thankfully, Clarke's body also blocked any view of Raven Reyes. She felt as if it was just them, and she allowed the anger to burn off under Clarke's steady gaze. She swallowed hard but continued holding Clarke's shoulder with her left hand. She increased her grip a bit more.

"_Remove her before her tongue has to be removed and her lips sewn_," Lexa growled. She released her second. But, when Clarke seemed to be weighing her order or searching her, Lexa barked, "Nau!"

Clarke no longer belayed the order. She turned on Raven and grabbed her arm. "Come on."

"Clarke-"

"Don't," Clarke warned. "Just shut up and let's go." She dragged Raven away from the bonfire and pushed through several clansmen that had been watching the scene. She kept her head up and wits about herself in case anybody tried something. Clarke understood how warriors wanted to uphold their commander's honor. She actually related considering the commander was her warrior.

Behind them, the commander remained fuming about what had transpired seconds ago. She ensured that Clarke made it far enough with Raven Reyes before she left a stunned Octavia and Lincoln. She went in search of Ryder.

Raven could barely keep up with Clarke's pace thanks to the combination of alcohol and her limp. She finally jerked her arm free. "I can walk fine on my own."

Clarke stayed close to her friend. As her initial shock about the outburst wore off, her own anger started bubbling to the surface. However, unlike Lexa, she maintained control and considered why Raven had gone off on the commander. The remainder of the walk to the tent was quiet but tense energy bounced between her and Raven.

Once inside the tent, Raven dropped herself into a chair next to the dead campfire. She stared bitterly at the charcoal inside the metal ring that was used to contain the campfire's size.

Clarke was off to one side of the tent and loaded her arms with firewood. She came over eventually and organized the firewood correctly then quickly grabbed kindling from near the firewood stockpile. When she returned, she used flint stones with the kindling to get the fire going for Raven. After she was done, she stood up and folded her arms. She had placed most of her weight onto her left foot and stared hard to her friend.

"So what the Hell was that?"

Raven also had her arms crossed, and she peered up with a dark look. "Don't worry about me, Clarke." Anger rolled off her in waves.

Clarke narrowed her eyes. She sensed her self-control was reaching a limit. "You just insulted the commander of twelve clans." She was mocking Raven's earlier remark at the start of the game.

"No," Raven argued. She stood up and matched Clarke's glare. "I just said the fucking truth. If she wants to cut me up for it, fine." She lifted her chin slightly. "I've survived it once already." She pointed at Clarke and hotly reminded, "She betrayed us. She betrayed you." She lowered her hand. "Don't think for a second she won't do it again."

"She was there in the goddamn Control Room, Raven," Clarke snapped.

Raven tossed her hands in the air and yelled, "Well what a big fuck!" She dropped her hands to her side. "Thank god for her huge fucking favor." Now her eyes became glossy. "That just totally erases the pain when that drill went through my skin, muscle, and fucking bone down to goddamn marrow."

"You weren't there," Clarke reminded, "She was the one that-"

"Pulled the switch," Raven bitterly finished. "Yeah... so I heard." She shook her head and asked, "Do you think you sleep a bit better knowing she pulled the switch instead of you?"

Clarke swallowed hard because Raven was trying to corner her into confirming that Lexa had fully betrayed them. She lowered her hands to her side then finally replied, "I actually do." Her recent nightmare about Lexa not following her into Mount Weather came to mind. Clarke shivered automatically and pushed away the nightmare. Lexa redeemed her people, who had died in Mount Weather, including her brother, Vern. Clarke simply provided Lexa with the means.

Raven's anger notched up at the fact Clarke was protecting the commander. "You gave the order to Monty! You wouldn't have given that order if she had stuck to the alliances... to the plans!"

"Plans change during wars!" Clarke yelled back. "You should know that because the plan wasn't for you and Wick to be taken hostage!"

Raven was slightly wide eye at the truth, but she refused to back down. "She's going to screw you again, Clarke." She barred her teeth and added, "I don't care how much war paint you put on and how many swords you carry, you'll still be an outsider to her."

Clarke growled and quickly came around the fire, at a dangerous speed. Her Lion Heart roared to the surface and burned in her eyes.

Raven was actually scared for the first time, and she stumbled back. She fell into the chair and gasped when Clarke bent over her. She mistakenly provoked the fire in Clarke that she had seen days ago during the challenge. Raven held her breath when Clarke's painted face and fiery blue eyes were inches from hers. In those few seconds, she frantically inhaled she fiery hint that was Clarke Griffin.

"I'm both Skaikru and Trikru." Clarke had her hands latched onto Raven's biceps. She held Raven still with a sure grip. "And right now, I'm the best chance the Skaikru have at having even a sliver of peace." She paused and watched Raven's features carefully. "And that chance is really good because the commander, my commander," Clarke emphasized, "Trusts me." She finally released her friend and straightened up. "But if you don't stop pissing her off then not even I can stop her." She moved away from Raven after she made her point.

"I've learned to forgive her," Clarke revealed. Her tone was calmer, and her defenses back down. She kept her back to Raven but turned her head sidelong. "You should too." She tensed at Raven's bark of laughter. She tasted the madness in the laughter.

"Forgive her?" Raven was back on her feet. "For which part?" She was furious again just from the mere mention of forgiveness. "For having Finn killed? For punishing me when I was innocent? For betraying the alliance? Or for taking you?"

Clarke turned to her friend again. She was slightly wide eye once she realized how Raven targeted Lexa for every pain. It was an intimate pain that Clarke had faced and still festered a little. She tackled Raven's first pain.

"Finn got himself killed, Raven."

Raven was breathing hard. The panic in her eyes caused a few tears to fall and hit her cheeks. "He was the only family I had left."

"Finn was too weak for the ground." Clarke neared her friend again. "He snapped under pressure and murdered eight innocent people. At least he was human enough to realize it, unlike the rest of us." She shook her head. "God knows we would have floated him eight times over if he did that on the Ark."

Raven briefly looked away and stared down at the fire that had grown since the argument between her and Clarke started. She closed her eyes when Clarke spoke again.

"You know," Clarke mentioned, "That night after you were accused of poisoning the commander, she and I talked about it." She had never shared the privy conversations to anybody because Lexa meant something to her a long time ago. "She greatly regretted her mistake, and it was why she put her closest friend up on that same post and killed him. Maybe it wasn't the apology you were looking for, but it was one."

Raven could never argue that the commander did not uphold the same rules for the commander's own people. The commander never showed any favoritism to Gustus, even if his intentions were meant to protect the commander.

"I looked at Mount Weather like a betrayal too, but it wasn't her intent." Clarke confessed, "I could only forgive her once I realized the truth that I would have done the same to get my people out of there." She sighed and softly admitted, "I still trust her because she came back for me."

Raven slowly looked at her friend again.

"She came for me after the mountain too," Clarke revealed.

Raven swallowed hard and bitterly whispered, "And now she has you."

"Raven," Clarke sadly drew out. She truly realized what was more recently eating away at Raven. She took her friend's hands into her own. "You're my family, and I'm not going anywhere." She hoped her friend believed her. She could tell Raven needed the security after so much shit. "And things are going to get better."

"Or they could get worse," Raven argued.

Clarke sighed but nodded after a second. "They could," she agreed. "But..." She squeezed Raven's cooler hands. "I feel a lot better about our future than I did months ago."

Raven took it at face value and nodded.

Clarke released Raven then mentioned, "I have to go back." She started for the tent flap again. "You should relax and get some sleep... sleep off that damn alcohol." She paused by the tent flap and turned towards Raven again. "Don't try to leave... ask for O or me."

Raven was confused by Clarke's warning.

Clarke pointed a thumb over her shoulder at the tent flap. "There's two guards posted at the tent." She knew the commander well enough. She saw Raven's annoyance rise up. "I'll talk to her about it." Just not right away, Clarke mentally added. She knew her warrior needed time to calm down. She was pushing through the tent flap when Raven called to her. She faltered but looked at her friend after she thought she misheard Raven's question.

Raven sighed at Clarke's blank look and repeated, "Are you in love with her?" She shrugged and added, "Like you were with Finn."

Clarke moved away from the tent flap, worried the guards would overhear her. She approached Raven again and folded her arms. "I don't know," she softly confessed. "I do know I was never in love with Finn." But it was Raven that was in love with him, Clarke recalled. "And what I feel for Lexa at the moment is..." She took a steady breath that calmed her nerves. She was going to say this aloud for the first time. "It's a lot more than what I ever felt for Finn."

Raven weighed what Clarke's confession meant, for all of them. She watched Clarke return to the tent flap. Once again, she halted her friend's exit. "What did you say to her earlier to stop her?"

Clarke held the flap slightly up but half twisted in Raven's direction. "I asked her to think with her heart." She saw Raven's eyes drop. She did not wait for a reply.

Raven only listened and watched her friend finally leave the tent. This time, she let Clarke go. Her anger was depleted, after so many long days. She was now drained and also lost about what Clarke had said to her. She sat again and slumped in the chair, bent forward with her face in her hands.

Clarke released a low breath once she stepped outside into the cold night. She was hardly surprised by the two guards in front of the tent's entrance. She was certainly learning her warrior. However, Clarke was slightly put off that one of the guards was Linden. The second guard she recognized as Bluemont, quite familiar with him now.

After gathering herself, she passed the two guards but turned to them. She easily slid into her old self as a leader and ordered, "_If she attempts to leave, alert both the commander and I_."

Linden made no indication that he would follow the order, beyond notifying the commander. However, he also did not deny Clarke's requested. His eyes cut to the left when Bluemont instead spoke up.

"Sha, Hedatu," Bluemont confirmed.

Clarke remained unbothered by the new title even though Bluemont's voice echoed the title several times in her head. She definitely needed to read Thrigad soon. She decided to keep mental tally of those warriors that called her the second commander. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that Linden was uneasy about Bluemont's loyalty to her. It caused a grin to tug at her lips as she gave a final nod. Clarke left the guards and returned to the celebration.

Once among the mixed clans, Clarke sought out her warrior. She kept calm even though her nerves flared up, especially as she grew closer to Lexa. She noticed that Indra was with Lexa. They stood off to the side of the great table. With a quick glance, she realized about half of the food was gone from the table. She suspected plenty of alcohol was left.

Lexa sensed her second's presence and broke away from Indra. She met Clarke part of the way so that nobody was around them.

Clarke became tense because of her warrior's distinct look. It was obvious that Lexa was in an unpleasant mood now. Clarke inwardly sighed and allowed Lexa the first words.

Lexa faced her second and firmly stated, "I need more time."

Clarke hesitated after the honest request from her warrior. She nodded and replied, "I understand." She still made a bold move and touched her warrior's bicep. "Find me when you are ready." She departed and went in search of Octavia.

Lexa stood motionless and watched her second's retreat. She expected Clarke to push her, similar to the past. However, she was given the requested space, and Clarke's respect already calmed Lexa's dark edge. She released a low breath then returned to Indra. They still had a few items to discuss about Clarke's trip to Camp Jaha.

Eventually Clarke located Octavia, who was talking with Lincoln and Nyko. She sat down with them around a bonfire. She noticed the quietness that settled once she joined them.

"Is Raven okay?" Octavia prompted first.

Clarke shook her head and stared at the ground in front of the fire. "I don't know." She met Octavia's concerned gaze. "She's angry at Heda for a lot of things."

Octavia was quiet because she understood Raven's contempt for the commander. There were still fragments in Octavia that were mad about Tondc's bombing. She hung her head and kept her silence.

Clarke clenched her jaw and looked away from Octavia. She sensed her friend's continued turmoil about the village's bombing. She closed her eyes and thought about how many people were angry with Lexa. How many damned her and Lexa for those that died in Tondc. Soon more would learn about it, and many more would scorn them. Clarke placed her hand over face and wondered how Lexa dealt with it, for so long. She imagined this was not the first or last decision that she or Lexa would receive Hell.

Octavia held Lincoln's hand, tightly. She gathered calmness from him, but she was stirred from her thoughts when Clarke suddenly stood up. She parted her lips but said nothing when Clarke hurried off.

Lincoln sadly watched Clarke vanish among the various warriors that were enjoying the celebration. He sighed and held Nyko's stare briefly.

Nyko understood Lincoln's concerns so he stood up and quietly left next.

Clarke weaved through the crowd until she finally made it past the camp. She let out a relieved breath after getting away from everybody. She felt a false sense of freedom briefly claim her, and she put more distance between her and the camp.

Again and again, Clarke considered how the clans would hold Lexa, their commander, to a standard. Lexa had to carry the intense weight of her decisions without remorse or regret. Clarke had a taste of it when she had made such a heavy decision with Lexa in Tondc. Just like Lexa, Clarke would become alienated for who she had to be, as a leader. It was taking the air from Clarke's lungs.

Suddenly, Clarke tried running even though her body protested it. A surge of adrenaline gave her flight from what was behind her. She jumped over fallen trees and dart around brush. She was able to see well, even in the dark. She gave no thought about how her eyes had adopted to the ground's darkness.

Her run halted sharply, as if an invisible tether jerked her to a stop. Clarke slumped against a large stone and used it to support her weight. She gulped for air and blinked away the sting in her eyes. Everything was chaotic in her head. She struggled to sooth her mind. Finally when she looked up, the beautiful view gave her solace.

Much to Clarke's surprise, she had run directly to the outlook point that she had shared with Lexa months ago. It was the following evening after Clarke and Lexa had survived the pauna that Clarke found this spot. She had no memory of how to get here, but she somehow found it again. She pushed off the rock and approached the ledge. She placed a hand on the mossy stone she had sat on last time. It seemed like another lifetime ago.

Tonight the sky was overcast but many stars still poked out between the broken clouds. Another deep breath reminded Clarke just how cold tonight truly was without the bonfires. She folded her arms tightly against her cooling body. Finally, she took a seat on the rock and thought about how her night had taken a downturn. She wished Lexa had been available to talk to, but Clarke was on her own for now. She hoped her night ended on a better note.

"Still foolish, I see."

Clarke blew out a breath at the familiar voice. She hung her head and rubbed her brow. Such a strong rise of relief flooded her, and she looked back over her shoulder at her warrior. "I still have two tails."

Lexa neared her second. Earlier Nyko had alerted her about Clarke's distress, and she followed Clarke here. She could tell by Clarke's features that so much was upsetting her second. She hoped she could divert Clarke from the troubling thoughts. "I haven't seen your two tails tonight." She stood beside her second.

"I think the big crowd chased him off," Clarke explained. "He'll be back."

"They always do come back," Lexa murmured.

Clarke curiously hummed at Lexa's agreement and realized they were talking about Lexa too. "That's true loyalty," she whispered.

Lexa looked at her second and softened at Clarke's sad smile. "What troubles you?"

Clarke moved her legs up higher, her boots flat against the rock. She rested her arms across her knees. It caused a small strain on her ribs, but Clarke ignored it. "When I lead with you, not many people are going to like my decisions either… not like me." She shook her head and looked at Lexa. "I know this isn't a popularity contest but…"

"It is a heavy crown, Klark." Lexa looked at her second. Again, she reconsidered their conversation from nights ago during Clarke's hunt. She still felt guilt for asking this of Clarke.

"I know… but…" Clarke met her warrior's concern gaze. "I'll get there."

"You do not have to do this," Lexa reminded. Already her mind back stepped to alternate plans. She could protect Clarke from taking on a new spirit and becoming a commander. She could continue to shoulder the people alone and fight for peace. "You can complete your training." She weighed other options. "Become my personal guard," she suggested, "Or a healer with Nyko."

Clarke sadly smiled at Lexa's attempt to still shield her. She reached out and clutched her warrior's bicep. "I want to do this… as long as we do this together."

Lexa moved forward and turned until she now faced her second. She removed her hand from her sword hilt and placed it on Clarke's knee after Clarke lowered her legs. "Once you have transcended, there is no going back from being Hedatu."

Clarke understood that Lexa was speaking from her own experience as the commander. She felt a twinge of fear, but it was bottled by her resolve. From the first meeting, Clarke had been drawn to Lexa, and she wanted to follow that pull. She felt it was safer than nearly anything else in her life. Its warmth reminded her of the security she had once felt in her father's arms. Now here on the ground, among all the chaos, she found that security again, but in Lexa.

"If it's with you," Clarke finally spoke, "Then it's what I want." She moved her left hand forward and covered Lexa's own.

Lexa had a slight smile. She turned her palm up and held onto Clarke's hand. "We should return to camp."

Clarke pushed off the rock and stood in front of her warrior. She still held onto Lexa's hand. "It is cold." She reached up with her other hand and pressed her cool palm against Lexa's cheek. She leaned in and grinned when Lexa met her halfway. Her chilled lips met Lexa's icy ones in a chaste kiss. Their breaths frosted in the air together until they pulled apart.

Lexa gently pulled on Clarke, and they started towards the camp.

Clarke was starting to shiver, but she was feeling better than when she first came out here. She was about to ask her warrior something until Lexa stepped in front of her. Clarke tensed and reached behind for her dagger. "What is it?"

Lexa had unsheathed her blade. Her eyes darted back and forth, but she was more focused on what she heard seconds ago. "Something is coming towards us."

Clarke jerked the dagger free. She wished she had her handgun though. "Something?" she whispered.

Lexa bent her knees and slotted her eyes when she pinpointed the location. She gritted her teeth but ordered, "Stay behind me."

"Lexa," Clarke nervously tempted. She gripped Lexa's hand tighter. Finally she saw what had caught Lexa's attention earlier. She watched the low shadow moved towards them. The cloudy night made it hard to see far ahead.

Lexa crouched lower and released Clarke's hand. She took a few steps closer towards the creature with the sword diagonal to her body.

Clarke curiously watched the shadow's movements that were so familiar. She became less worried as another thread loosened in her. It was one that went unnoticed all night until this moment. "Ares," she called.

Lexa tensed after her second's call, but she waited to see if indeed it was the two tailed wolf. Gradually her grip on the hilt relaxed as the black wolf emerged from the darkness. Lexa straightened up and lowered the sword once the wolf was before them.

Clarke touched her warrior's shoulder. "Hey, boy."

Ares moved forward to the pair now that they were comfortable with him. He was instantly greeted by their hands in his fur.

Lexa sheathed her blade and continued rubbing the wolf's head. Briefly green eyes flickered up to her, and she rubbed one of his ears.

Clarke let out a deep breath and with it, strain left her body. She felt a lot better now than she had when she first sat down for the card game. She slid her hand across Ares's shoulders and captured Lexa's hand again.

Lexa found her second's hand warmer than her own. She debated whether Clarke still suffered from the fever again, but Clarke seemed fine otherwise. She held back her worries and instead suggested, "Let's go back."

Clarke gave a firm nod and rubbed Ares's head. She followed alongside Lexa while Ares took her other side. The walk back to camp helped warm her, but she was ready to crawl under the furs beside a campfire. It had been a long day.

"Lexa…" Clarke stepped over a thick tree root and watched Ares go ahead of them. She glanced at her warrior's profile but kept her eyes on their walk. "I'm sorry about Raven." She shook her head and added, "What she said-"

"Was true," Lexa finished. "I just wish she had spoken in private rather than before our people."

Clarke saw the camp's firelight ahead so she halted them both and pulled Lexa back towards her. She had her warrior in front of her. "The only truth in her words is that she's hurting… a lot." She shook her head and added, "We're all hurting after Mount Weather." She held Lexa's hand tighter. "And right now, Raven is looking to blame somebody for her hurt." She sighed and moved in closer to her warrior. "Things can get better… time can heal us all."

"Time is a luxury, Klark." Lexa shook her head. "We do not have time."

Clarke nodded her agreement and looked away, towards the camp. Her war paint glowed in the distant light from the camp. "I will handle Raven, but we do need her." She was using her head and pushed Raven as an asset.

Lexa recognized it, which caused a guilty twinge in her chest. She remembered the last time she had threatened one of Clarke's people. She had learned her lesson with Octavia, who was barely as close to Clarke as Raven Reyes. She shifted nearer to her second and lowered her voice. "Because of what happened in Tondc to Raven… I can excuse what happened tonight."

Clarke gave a curt nod. She realized it was Lexa's final apology to Raven, and Clarke was thankful for it. She would make damn sure Raven understood it.

"She is family to you," Lexa whispered. She searched her second's eyes and saw the longing there. She touched Clarke's chin and softly explained, "Then she is important to me."

"Lexa," Clarke breathed. Her emotions resurfaced. She reached up to hold onto her warrior's wrist while their other hands still stayed together.

"This is why I worry for you, Klark." Lexa ran her thumb along her jawline. "You care for many and when they die… one by one then I'm afraid nothing will be left of you."

Clarke leaned her head forward until their foreheads touched. How Lexa's truth stung deep in her heart. But, she had already once told her warrior she could never stop loving. Her frantic worries were softened by Ares brushing against her leg. Her rasped breath left a heavy mist in the freezing night air.

"Don't ask me to stop loving them." Clarke's plea brushed between their cold lips.

Lexa moved her hand higher and pressed her palm against Clarke's cheek. "If I did that then you would no longer be Fing Tombom." She ran her thumb across her second's cheek, just as tear ran past. She smeared the war paint with the single tear. "Then you would stop loving me." She closed her eyes tightly once she said it aloud for the first time. Lexa knew if Clarke did so then she would shatter and only be left as a vessel for Heda. It was what her mother truly wanted for Lexa, but she still fought it to this day.

Clarke tasted the fear twisted with old anger in her warrior. It was very sharp and even bitter from an ugly past as a child with a heavy calling. It was a calling that Lexa's mother pushed and pulled with great force. Without a mother's love, Lexa weighed the world with her head and shed away her human form to become Heda. To be commander, Lexa resentfully froze her heart so thickly that only Clarke could reach it. In those moments, Clarke made sense of many things as if she fitted more of the puzzle's pieces together. Fate could be exact and cunning, but it worked out so perfectly.

Clarke still held Lexa's wrist, and she pulled Lexa's hand away from her face. She stretched her fingers over the top of Lexa's hand and guided their hands down, past her neck. Carefully, she pushed their hands between the opening in her jacket then pressed Lexa's palm flat against her chest, over her heart.

Lexa's breathing grew heavy, but she was focused on the strong thunder from Clarke's heart. She had felt warmth before but this heat burned its way through Lexa's cold hand, down her arm, and through her body. She gradually lifted her head off Clarke's forehead and found fiery blue eyes that glowed at her.

Clarke curled her fingers around Lexa's hand that was pressed against her chest. She firmly reminded, "Leksa, my heart shows no sign of weakness." She watched the war of emotions play across her warrior's features. Clarke swallowed hard but conviction filled her as she breathed, "Ever."

**To be continued.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** So I'm posting tonight instead of tomorrow night because a friend sweetly demanded it. Nobody better get use to it! lol. Next chapter probably won't be as long and we'll be real close to Camp Jaha. I'm afraid this chapter is purely clexa material. Enjoy that because it'll be awhile before we go clexa again. And speaking of clexa again, I sure hope Lexa shows up in Wanheda Part 2 this Thursday!

And I have to admit I acted like a giddy schoolgirl when this story went over a thousand followers. Thankfully nobody was there to see me act like that in person. Phew. Thank you all for the awesome support. I'll be working on replies to feedback this week.

Last note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Rachel (from Jan 20): I'm glad the extra long chapter was okay. Sometimes a writer can make them too long. Lately I've been sucking at keeping them at the right length. But yeah, Raven definitely blew up. She has valid points and valid worries. She and Clarke will go at it again. Hopefully they can reconcile. As far as the lion's remnants, you'll just have to wait and see. ;) It is safe to say Lexa has plans though. lol. Thank you for the feedback and following the story. I'm glad you liked the update!

Guest (from Jan 20): I totally agree with Raven too! She has a lot of real concerns, and it's good she brought it up. It's easy for Clarke to get wrapped up in Lexa and the Trikru. It's good she has Raven to snap her back. Hopefully Clarke can learn her balance. So we'll see! Thank you for the comment and hope you still enjoy the story. :)

Guest (from Jan 20): Sex already!? Holy crap! No pressure on Lexa or Clarke there. :) I'm afraid you've found yourself in the Twilight Zone with a lesbian writer that loves a very sloooow burn. lol. Then after that Clarke will probably rent the U-Haul and move in with Lexa. haha. Hopefully you're still enjoying it even without the smut content.

Guest (from Jan 25): Clarke's return to Camp Jaha has me all sorts of nervous and worried, honestly. As far as going public, they haven't discussed it yet. It's hard to say whether or not they would make it public. Although, I do think Abby will pick up on things. Maybe we'll find out! Thank you for following the story. I appreciate the feedback a lot. Hope you enjoy the update!

Bic (from Jan 25): Hey Bic, thank you too for the add on FB. I don't post a lot on FB like I use to do. But you can always find me poking around on there. Thank you fr the support with the story. I know you've sent a lot of feedback to me. Hopefully the story continues to be exciting. Thanks again and hope you have a good week!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 28**

Lexa continued staring into the fire that slowly grew and warmed up her tent. She drew her eyes over and studied the black wolf that had spread out next to the fire. Obviously Ares was inclined to stay for the night. She admired ahim for a beat before she stood up and faced her second, who still remained near the tent flap.

Clarke had her hands in her jacket pockets. Shortly ago, she and Lexa had returned from the woods after the late night walk that had become quite an emotional journey. Outside, she still heard the celebration rage on without them. She was all too happy to be away from it, but to be in Lexa's tent was unplanned at the moment. Clarke just wanted to make sure her warrior made it back to her tent without too many warriors road blocking Lexa. She swore to herself she was not standing in Lexa's tent for any other reason.

Clarke pulled out her hand from the jacket and indicated the tent flap with her thumb. "I'm going to head out." She looked slightly rattled even though she was trying to keep calm. However, her hand fell to her side. She failed to leave the tent.

Lexa was undoing the buckles across her stomach as she slowly approached her second. A few paces in front of her second, she lowered her hands after the last buckle. Her black jacket parted and revealed her blood red shirt under it. Not only was her shirt tight across her lithe but muscular figure, but the top was low cut and teased Clarke with a view.

"You should stay," Lexa argued. She encouraged Clarke be freeing each toggle on Clarke's jacket. "Ares is already comfortable."

Clarke looked over at the wolf and glared at his betrayal. Damn wolf was more like Lexa every day, she concluded. She focused back on her warrior when her jacket was finally open.

"You should be comfortable too," Lexa whispered.

Clarke jumped to the right when Lexa's hand pressed into her stomach. She held up her hands at her warrior. "Lexa…" She was at a loss and losing a battle she wanted to yield. As Lexa approached her, she continued backing up but deeper into the tent. "The clans will talk… if I stay tonight when I am obviously well enough."

"What are you afraid they will say?" Lexa stalked her prey, with a determined calm.

Clarke continued reversing with one hand held out as if to shield Lexa's advances. "I think it's safe to say-" She was cut off by the trunk suddenly materializing behind her. She went down and hit her ass hard on the trunk lid. Clarke worked out of her momentary shock, but before she could get up, Lexa towered over her. She inhaled sharply when her warrior took the last step so that their legs melted together. She looked down at Lexa's right leg between her two legs.

Lexa bent down, so slowly. Her hands came forward towards the trunk lid. She smirked at how Clarke leaned backwards to find impossible space. "You were saying?" Lexa whispered. Again, she was able to admire her second's fierce war paint that was now simply sexy.

Clarke only had a few inches between her front and Lexa's chest. On both sides, Lexa's arms locked her into the small space. Once then twice her eyes accidentally dropped to beautiful cleavage presented to her. She blinked and remembered her earlier point. "They'll think we slept together," she rasped.

"Hmmmm." Lexa pretended to weigh the concern. It was quite obvious that Lexa cared nothing for the clans' opinions. It was her tent, her furs, and her body. She had withheld her desires long enough, and she was ready to share herself with Clarke. However, she sensed Clarke still had her guard up for some reason and the clans' opinion was just an excuse.

After a long second, Lexa lowered her head closer and whispered, "Tonight does not have to mean anything." She provided Clarke with an out and a way to keep their relationship without attachment or demand. It was a difficult offer for Lexa, but she was willing to risk it for Clarke. She continued searching blue eyes and waited for a pending agreement.

Clarke swallowed hard. Her heart's beat filled her ears, and she could feel the weight against her chest from the decision placed before her. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she held them back. At first, her voice came out shaky as she finally replied, "That's... just it." She had lifted her hands and cupped her warrior's warm cheeks. "It would mean everything."

"You are still not ready," Lexa muttered. She shut her eyes, about ready to withdraw, but the arm hands held her still. Then Clarke pressed their foreheads together.

"I'm not," Clarke confessed. "But I'm so close, and I don't want to screw this up." Over and over, Clarke continued to rehash how her people would react to her being Trikru. What her mother would think about her decisions. Her heart needed her to clear the air first with the Skaikru before she could feel free to give herself over to Lexa. Then there was one small matter that Clarke needed to resolve, with Raven, that would give them both peace.

Another but rather annoying frustration was Clarke's own body. She still was in pain, especially her ribs. She had enough trouble breathing normal let alone under strain. Tonight's dance had starkly reminded her of the difficulty. In all truth, Clarke simply wanted to curl up with her warrior and hide from the harsh demands of the ground.

Suddenly, Lexa pulled away from her second.

Clarke's eyelids quickly flew up. Cold panic shot up her chest that perhaps her warrior was going to shut down and put separation between them. She calmed when Lexa instead knelt in front of her and held Clarke's knees.

"Tell me what I can do."

Clarke shook her head. At first, her voice broke on her tongue so she reached up and wiped away the little bit of war paint that had transferred onto Lexa's brow. It gave her enough distraction to finally answer the request. "You've been great, Lexa."

"It is still the betrayal that hurts you?"

Clarke sighed and placed her hands on Lexa's shoulders. "I forgave that after a lot of soul searching and talking to you." She shook her head. "I wouldn't even be here if that was the problem." She cleared her throat and recollected herself. "Just give me a little more time... please."

Lexa gave a slight nod. "I respect your needs, Klark." She lowered her gaze when Clarke's hands covered her own. "I can wait... however long you require."

"Thank you," Clarke whispered, her heart in each word. She squeezed Lexa's hands. Gradually her emotions slid back down to a calm level. She pulled her hands free. "I should go." However, her attempt to get up was denied by Lexa holding her in place.

"Stay," Lexa whispered.

Clarke was surprised by her warrior's insistence. "Lexa," she weakly protested. She wanted to stay with the commander, but she knew what everybody would gossip about it at first light. It greatly annoyed her that such gossip dictated their decisions. But, she hated putting Lexa into such a position. "People are going to talk."

"They are my furs," Lexa argued, "Not theirs." She stood up and took a step back.

Clarke popped off the trunk and neared her warrior. She understood Lexa's frustration to constantly please the clans and for once wanted to fulfill her own desires. Nobody would be hurt by Clarke remaining in the commander's tent even now that Clarke was a fellow clansman.

"Just…" Clarke faltered and instead grabbed her warrior's hips. Her concerned features slightly broke under a faint grin. "Promise me one thing?"

"Sha?" Lexa insisted. She painstakingly waited for Clarke's request.

Clarke revealed a wicked smirk. "If anybody asks tomorrow, you tell them I was on top." She had expected many reactions from her warrior, but her heart leapt at the sudden shout of laughter that came from her warrior. She was both startled and wide eye at the beautiful sound.

Lexa had dropped her head back as the laughter burst from her throat. She was prepared for many serious requests from Clarke but nothing like this. She let out a last, small laugh and stared smugly at her second. "As you wish," she promised. Her voice was rough from the laughter.

"Wow," Clarke breathed. She had a bright smile and whispered, "I hope to hear you laugh again like that."

Lexa's smug features softened, and she moved out of her second's hold. "I am sure you will cause it again." She went over to the table that had the cups and cider.

Clarke still stared in awe at her warrior's backside. Again, she heard Lexa's laughter repeated in her memory. It amazed her, and she tucked it away among her favorite memories. After a content sigh, Clarke carefully removed her jacket and was gentle with her still healing shoulder. She set it down on the trunk.

Lexa came over with partially filled cups of cider. "This is the last of it until we return to Polis."

"Six weeks or so?" Clarke estimated. She received the cup and held it out towards her warrior. "I'm definitely not looking forward to all those politics."

Lexa tapped her cup against Clarke's own. "To an assembly of drama then."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the truth. She kept her worries at bay for now. "And to seeing Alex again."

Lexa moved away from Clarke but seconded the motion. "The best part of Polis."

Clarke smiled at Lexa's love for her younger sister.

Lexa finished off the cider easily, set the cup down on another trunk that contained her swords, and she pulled off her jacket. She was left in her black pants and red shirt. She pushed up her sleeves since it was warm enough in the tent now. As she turned around, she was surprised to find Clarke right in front of her.

"Here." Clarke placed her empty cup inside of Lexa's own. She then reached for the buckle that secured Lexa's sword at her side. She freed it and took the sword.

Again, Lexa was unnerved by Clarke's care. She had forgotten about such closeness and trust that she could share with another. She retrieved the sword from her second. "We must remove your war paint."

"Is there a certain way?" Clarke prompted. She sensed her warrior need space after an awkward moment. She considered why the commander's bravado faltered when Clarke returned the tender care that Lexa had shown her.

"At first light," Lexa mentioned, "The guards will be gone. Raven will be free to move about the camp again." She was retrieving a few items tucked in a bag. She faced her second and indicated the stool beside the small table that had the cups and pitcher of water.

Clarke went over and sat down. Shortly fingertips touched under her chin and lifted her head upward. She automatically closed her eyes when a soft cloth started on her forehead. "Thank you... for being understanding with Raven." Under her nose, she caught a hint of oil followed by a delicate herb. She failed to place the herb in her mental catalog.

"She has suffered much." Lexa head learned a lot about Raven after the poisoning incident in Tondc. She and Clarke had spoken much about the mechanic. That night, Lexa already knew how much Clarke valued Raven, perhaps more than Bellamy.

Gently, Lexa continued removing the war paint from her second's face. Little by little, the scabs returned from underneath the paint. The scabs were still thick but the regrowing skin underneath would soon emerge in the coming days. Lexa considered how much scarring, if any, would remain after the wounds finished healing.

Clarke kept her face tilted upward. She felt her pulse quicken even though Lexa's touch was tender. Her mind skipped back to earlier when Lexa was bent over her, ready for her. Again that sharp desire jolted through her stomach, and she barely bit down on a moan. She was thankful her eyes were closed right now.

Lexa folded the cloth another way after too much paint covered it. She removed the last bit from Clarke's cheek. She then carefully studied the scabs, which made her both proud and angry. It would be impossible for Lexa to completely snuff out her need to protect Clarke from danger. Yet, pride swelled deep in her chest because Clarke had bested a dangerous predator.

"How do they feel?" Lexa had lowered her hand with the cloth, but she still held her second's scuffed chin.

Clarke opened her eyes finally. "Itchy," she admitted. It meant that the scabs were preparing to come off soon.

Lexa went to the bin and tossed the cloth in with the other dirty items. She came back towards her second as she spoke to her. "Do you wish to lay down?" She could tell by Clarke's slouched posture, heavy eyelids, and glossy eyes that it had been a long day. Most likely Clarke's pain was increasing as the night wore on for her.

Clarke gave a low nod. She was ready to sleep, and she bent forward. She grimaced at her ribs' flared up. A pained breath pushed out from her parted lips, but she remained hunched forward.

Lexa studied the braids that had held all night. She knew it would be uncomfortable for Clarke to keep them tonight. She threaded the tips of her fingers along Clarke's hairline. She then reached behind Clarke's head and started undoing the braids.

"Tomorrow I will leave for Tondc," Lexa revealed.

Clarke remained still other than a low huff. "That's why you're not going to Camp Jaha."

"I need to ensure Tondc is ready for us," Lexa explained. She held the red string in her left hand. With her freehand, she ran her fingers through Clarke's unbraided hair. She was briefly memorized how the long golden strands cascaded around Clarke's face. "We cannot stay here all winter. The ground is freezing deeper, and we will not fair well here."

Clarke lifted her head when Lexa's long fingers left her hair. She peered up into forest green eyes. "Is there room in Tondc for all the warriors?"

"It will be difficult," Lexa replied. "We all will be sharing tight quarters."

Clarke blew out a low breath. She could only imagine what that meant for her. For her to share tight quarters, there were very few people on her list. After the Ark's tight quarters, Clarke could manage especially since she could leave the village. She finally straightened up and again winced from her ribs. "Can't Indra go and handle it?"

Lexa sighed and bit the inside of her mouth. "Indra is a warrior, Klark." She tilted her head. "She is not apt at logistics and organization."

Clarke chuckled at the fact her warrior used the word logistics. She admired that her warrior was well spoken. She then found a hand in front of her. She accepted the offer and slid her hand into Lexa's own. She was drawn up from the stool.

"Enough about our duties," Lexa brushed off. "We should rest."

The steps to the furs seemed long yet suddenly there. Clarke was breathing heavier, and her emotions stirred to life. She became charged by the sheer idea of crawling under the furs with her warrior. Many times in the past they had slept together, but tonight the charge was heavy between them. Lexa kept searching Clarke's features for refusal.

Clarke stood next to the low bed. The furs were incredibly inviting, and yet Lexa's lips demanded her attention first. Clarke started leaning in, but Lexa took the step closer and dipped her head to meet Clarke. Instantly Clarke's hands went to her warrior's hips, and a soft moan slipped out between their brushing lips.

Lexa sealed their lips together. The warmth of Clarke's lips jolted Lexa's heart, and she craved more. Twice Clarke pulled on Lexa's bottom lip with her teeth before she finally pushed her tongue into Lexa's mouth. She tightened her grip on Lexa's hips, silently demanding more. She dug her nails in when Lexa's body finally molded against her. Clarke tilted her head slightly. She tasted the sweet cider, but it sharpened with Lexa's desire. Every second longer caused her resolve to crack, and Clarke was unsure she wanted anymore control.

Lexa started pulling back but suddenly Clarke shoved harder into her. She groaned loud as their lips crashed in a frenzy war. Their frantic breathes between the crazed kisses caused them both to lose grip on control. Distant memories about their earlier talk whispered in the back of her mind, and Lexa jerked her head away. She was breathing heavy as she burned under Clarke's heated stare.

Clarke went in for another kiss but her warrior halted her attempt. She stilled as soft fingertips ghosted across her lips.

Lexa had a tight grin and whispered, "I believe I said rest earlier." She traced her fingers away from Clarke's swollen, moist lips until she felt a scab.

"Right," Clarke muttered. She was breathing heavy, and a slow burn had crept low in her stomach. She pushed down her body's greedy demands for more of Lexa. An ugly guilt spilled into her mind. "I'm sorry. I was-" She was cut off by Lexa's lips that kissed away her guilt.

Lexa withdrew enough to whisper," Do not apologize for wanting me... for wanting us." She mirrored Clarke's soft, even relieved, smile. For a moment, she remained still and enjoyed being this intimately close to somebody after so long. She remembered what it felt like to be human again, and Lexa needed it to last.

Clarke was about to move out of her warrior's space. However, she stood rooted because Lexa began removing her jacket. She set it aside then encircled her arms around Clarke's waist. Clarke's breath hitched, but she felt a hard tug at her lower back.

Lexa brought her hands back and now held Clarke's dagger. It was the very weapon that had dealt the final blow to the mountain lion. Lexa had given it to Clarke in Polis from her family armory. She held the sheathed weapon between them and briefly recalled its rich history. One day she would tell her second about it, but not tonight.

"Sit down," Lexa instructed her second. Once Clarke did so, she knelt down and placed the dagger near the bed. She then proceeded to untie and remove Clarke's boots.

Clarke was dizzy from the sheer view of the commander tending to her. She was humbled by her warrior's care. She struggled with a surge of raw want for the other woman. A distraction was so necessary, and she hoarsely asked, "What was your kill?"

Lexa was intently focused on her task of unlacing the second boot. "A wolf." She peered up and added, "A very large black wolf." She twisted her head around towards Ares. "He was nearly twice the size of Ares." She turned back to her second, who stared at her in shock.

"You sure it wasn't a bear?"

Lexa chuckled and looked down at the boots. She started pulling them off. "It was a wolf."

"How old were you?" Clarke held her breath as she waited for the answer. Her mind created so many scenes in her head of a young Lexa battling the wolf.

"Fifteen."

Clarke released a huff and paused her mental picture of a fifteen year old Lexa battling a large wolf. She shook her head and muttered, "Respect." She caught green eyes flickering up to her.

Then Lexa stood up with Clarke's boots hooked between her fingers. She went to put Clarke's items on the trunk near the fire. She briefly studied Ares by the fire and wondered how long he would stay there. Eventually the wolf would snuggle up to Clarke for warmth because the fire would die out later.

Clarke turned to her left and lowered into the soft furs. Slowly, she wiggled under them. She softly groaned out how great it was to lay down. She stared up at the tent's dark clothes. The campfire's flames continued dancing across the black webbing of the tent's material. It already started lulling Clarke to sleep, but she fought against it. Distantly, she heard her warrior moving about and that brought her a strange peace. Her eyes drifted shut finally, but she let out a low huff when Lexa crawled under the furs next to her.

"How did you kill a gigantic wolf?" Clarke muttered. She continued studying the back of her eyelids, almost ready to sleep.

"Similar to your kill," Lexa replied. "But I tracked it rather than bait it. I located his home." She shifted under the furs until she was on her side. She gently placed her on Clarke's right chest. "I hid in a tree near his den and waited. Once he came back, I jumped down with a dagger and stabbed it between the shoulders."

Clarke had a slow furrow across her brow and finally turned her head towards her warrior. Her blue eyes barely visible. "Did that kill the wolf?"

Lexa sighed softly. "No. I rolled away. The wolf attacked me." Briefly, an aged wound on Lexa's shoulder throbbed in reminder of the battle. Today, the scars were quite visible over her left shoulder blade from the wolf's claws. However, Anya was beyond proud about her kill. She drew away from the past and whispered, "The wolf had killed many of our people."

Clarke was reminded of the pauna that now wreaked havoc on the Trikru. She considered how many animals may be mutant variations due to the radiation. Humans were just as affected by it. Such large thoughts made her weary. Her thoughts slowed and so did her breathing. She noticed the soft taps against her chest from her warrior's fingertips. She was lulled closer to sleep until Lexa whispered in her ear.

"Roll onto your side." Lexa waited until her second had turned to the left. She then adjusted with her left arm going under Clarke's head. She gently snaked her right arm over Clarke's stomach.

Clarke gave a low hum of approval. She wiggled deeper into the furs and became safer when her warrior's body fitted against her. She was drifting closer to sleep, but she stretched out her left arm until her fingers found Lexa's hand buried among the furs. Clarke threaded her fingers through Lexa's own and locked their hands together.

Lexa nuzzled the golden strands. A deep breath filled her lungs with a smoky hint. She was soothed by their closeness and developing bond. She squeezed Clarke's hand for a beat and whispered goodnight in Trigedasleng. A low mutter from Clarke made her smile before she shortly followed Clarke into sleep.

Once the campfire died out, Ares rose from his spot and joined Clarke. His body heat shared with Clarke's, and he easily went back to sleep. His long back was stretched out, flush against Clarke's front. His two tails rested on top of the furs, over Clarke's ankles. Ares kept his nose and eyes facing the tent flap, always on the lookout for trouble.

Candlemarks later, blue eyes swiftly opened to the world and were filled with panic. Death's hand reached into Clarke's heart and gripped it tightly. She gasped for air but was taken over by panic. Her body moved without control. She was suddenly upright and muttered incoherently in a mixture of English and Trigedasleng. She barely noticed the familiar hands that attempted soothing her.

Lexa was on her knees, next to her second. She was gently touching Clarke and speaking to her, but she saw the lost look on Clarke's face, even in the dim light.

Clarke was panting now with sweat making her skin slick. Trembles violently shook her entire frame, and her body was freezing despite the furs. As the terror gripped her mind, Clarke needed to flee, but as she rose up, she tumbled down weakly.

Lexa caught her second and secured her arms around Clarke. "You are safe." She had her right hand flat against Clarke's chest. She felt Clarke's slamming heart under her palm. She lowered her face closer to Clarke's head and whispered, "Come back, Klark."

Clarke latched onto her warrior's strong body. She jammed her eyes shut and fought against the ugly panic in her body. She told herself she was okay. Lexa was here. The fear was merely a powerless demon. With more control, she took deep breaths and soothed her racing heart. Still her entire body shook violently.

"Come back to me," Lexa urged, gently. Her left hand slid up Clarke's back, and she tangled her fingers in golden locks. She kept her forehead against Clarke's head. With her lips near Clarke's ear, she began speaking in Trigedasleng.

Clarke had leaned forward and most of her upper weight was supported by Lexa's arm. She focused on Lexa's words, but not trying to understand any of it. Every utter spread more peace in Clarke's stricken mind and body. Gradually the panic attack's control drew back and released Clarke from the terror. Her breathing became normal, but her strained muscles made her slouch heavy into Lexa.

"Daun em," Lexa whispered. She lifted her head with her nose brushing against Clarke's head. She pressed a soft kiss into sunny hair. She noticed Clarke stood shook without control, but it would ease soon. She guided Clarke back under the furs and returned them to their earlier sleeping position. But this time, she hooked her arm across Clarke's chest, avoiding the ribs altogether.

Clarke was completely drained from the panic attack. She heard Ares moved several times until he settled down against her again. She shut her eyes and muttered, "Mochof." She barely made out Lexa's reply before she fell asleep again.

Lexa remained awake for awhile longer. She considered the attacks that plagued her second. It had happened once before in Polis. They were infrequent but always took Clarke's mind from reality. Clarke appeared to be a caged animal that needed to flee from a predator. The mere fact that Lexa could only comfort Clarke drove her mad. She could protect Clarke from physical enemies but not something in Clarke's own head.

After many distressing thoughts, Lexa tried sleeping for a few more candlemarks before she had to go about her duties. Much like the sun, Lexa rose up faithfully and would handle her duties as the commander. She had much to do today before she left for Tondc. One such item was having a long talk with the woman in her arms.

Clarke stirred when her warrior's body moved away from her. "Lexa..." She lifted her head and lifted up until a firm grip pushed her down.

"Rest longer," Lexa whispered. "It is still dark."

"Rest longer with me," Clarke pleaded.

Lexa was upright and sadly studied her second's sleepy profile. She sighed before she bent over and pressed her forehead against Clarke's temple. "I must prepare for my trip to Tondc."

Clarke's hand came out from the furs and threaded through Lexa's soft hair. "I'll see you before you go?"

"Sha," Lexa promised. Again, she nuzzled Clarke with her nose pushing against Clarke's jaw. She was already forming comfortable habits with Clarke. "Find me after you eat."

"I will." Clarke finally released her warrior.

Lexa withdrew but adjusted the furs over her second. She crawled out of bed and proceeded to get ready for the day. She also rekindled the fire and warmed up the tent for Clarke. After putting on her attire and weapons, she washed up and then put on her war paint last. As she neared the tent flap to leave, she peered over her shoulder back at Clarke. The soft yellow light made Clarke's features glow. After a long stare, Lexa quietly left the tent and started her busy day.

As the sun peeked over the horizon, the day became a little warmer and offered more promise than the freezing nights. Clarke woke up feeling better than yesterday. Her body was only sore, and the pain was mostly gone. She was relieved to be on the upswing now. For a few minutes, she snuggled with Ares and gave him a few kisses on the head.

Ares enjoyed the attention but also got up with Clarke. He went over to the fire and stretched his muscles.

Clarke put on her boots and laced them quickly. She shrugged on her jacket but ignored the toggles. With her sheathed dagger in hand, she left the tent and smiled at Ares next to her. Once outside of the commander's tent, anybody that came upon her welcomed her to the clan. Clarke was amazed by the continued greetings from the clansman, even if it slowed her progress to get anything done.

By midmorning, Clarke asked around for Lexa's location. She learned that her warrior had gone for a walk with Indra, to the east. Clarke decided to wait by the temporary stables until they came back, which hopefully was shortly.

Lexa and Indra had left the camp some time ago and put space between themselves and the camp. However, they needed to return soon so that Indra could ensure the departing clans left with ease. Indra had already steered them back towards the camp but at a slow pace.

"She is not to be harmed," Lexa ordered her general.

Indra was listening to her commander, carefully. "Skaikru will be displeased that she is now Trikru." She was in agreement that many would be upset about Clarke's new life as a clansmen.

"They may attempt to take her... hold her against her will."

Indra narrowed her eyes. She kept her hand on her sword hilt. "Her mother is not so careless."

Lexa tilted her head at hearing the hint of defense in Indra's tone. She tucked that into the back of her mind. "Skaikru is known for reacting... not acting."

"Sha," Indra readily agreed. She remained quiet for a moment and scanned their surroundings. After building up the nerve, Indra asked, "And if Clarke wishes to stay?" She dared a glance at Lexa and only saw the commander at her side.

Lexa lifted her chin and coolly stated, "Then she may stay." Her tone remained painfully even and calm.

Indra bowed her head in understanding. However, she sensed a change in her commander, who was nearly perfect at being emotionless. Over the years, Indra was learning tiny indicators to Lexa's feelings about topics. Currently, Lexa's grip on the sword hilt revealed white knuckles. Indra also spotted the tense line at the side of Lexa's jaw. It most likely pained her commander to give the order.

"I will attempt to join you after I have dealt with Tondc."

Indra was please that the commander would be there at all.

"But," Lexa continued, "I have not made Klark aware of this." She sighed. "I do not wish to make her a promise I may not keep." She also wanted Clarke to feel independent to handle the alliance talks with the Sky People.

Indra bowed her head. "I understand." She would keep the information to herself.

Lexa remained quiet for awhile as they neared the camp. She smelled the horses and campfires. She took a deep breath and offered, "I will pray that Lee is well enough to return with you."

Indra closed her eyes for a moment longer than necessary before she looked at the commander. "Mochof, Heda."

Lexa sensed her general's uneasiness. She reached out and clutched Indra's arm. "He has always been strong."

Indra gave a low nod. She swallowed after the commander released her. She and Lexa were approaching the stables near the camp. "The gods have been unkind to him."

Lexa shook her head and argued, "The Nine will write him a new story now."

Indra seemed calmed at that promise. She gave a relieved sigh and followed the commander up the narrow path to the stable.

Clarke heard the movements from the trees, but she remained leaning against the table's wood siding.

Ares sat up and wagged his tails when he smelled that familiar scent that was his second favorite human. He took a step forward once he saw the commander.

Lexa pushed up the slight incline then finally noticed her second for the first time. Once her green eyes met blue, her body already began to warm under the intense gaze.

Indra slotted her eyes in Clarke's direction then glanced at the commander, who was focused on Clarke. She nearly shook her head but thought better of it. Instead, she took a step away from the commander and mentioned, "I must attend to the clans."

Lexa gave an approving nod and briefly watched Indra depart. She then cut her eyes over to Clarke, who continued casually leaning against the stable.

Clarke had her arms folded, mostly to keep her warm jacket against her body. She gave a tight smile as the commander came to her. Once close enough, she mentioned, "Snow is nearly gone." Yesterday and today had been enough to melt the fine dusting from the other day.

"It is merely the beginning." Lexa automatically petted Ares but kept her attention trained on her second.

Clarke was studying the woods behind her warrior. She bit her bottom lip then softly reminded, "You said there's a meeting."

"Sha." Lexa ruffled the wolf's fur. "This way," she ordered. She led the way through the camp to the meeting tent that was guarded by Ryder. She held the tent flap open as her second and Ares passed her. She followed them into the meeting tent and was thankful for the instant warmth from the fire that Ryder had started for them.

"When are the others coming?" Clarke prompted.

"Not for awhile," Lexa replied. She was busy collecting two chairs that she placed by the campfire. She noted Ares already settled into a warm spot on the other side of the fire.

Clarke was studying the throne, but she curiously turned towards her warrior. "I thought we were having a meeting...?"

"We are," Lexa agreed. She approached her second. "Come sit with me." She held out her hand in offer.

Clarke warily eyed the commander, yet still slid her hand into Lexa's own. She was guided over to the two chairs and took one of them.

"We have much to discuss," Lexa started. She sat in the other seat and now faced her second. "Now that you have completed your Right to Honor."

Clarke ignored her stomach's brief drop and instead focused on Lexa. "Alright," she agreed. She waited for her warrior to cue the conversation.

"You have done well," Lexa praised, "A warrior could not be more proud of their second." She went quiet as concerns bubbled to the surface.

"But?" Clarke tested.

Lexa shook her head and explained, "You are going to face a much more difficult challenge when you return to your people." She watched Clarke's head lower. "You have already begun to face it with Raven." She leaned in closer to her second. "You will be damned for joining Trikru... for following me."

"For sleeping with the enemy," Clarke muttered the old saying. She shook her head and argued, "Trust me, I know." She looked away from her warrior as her own emotions stirred up. "I'm walking right into the lions' den."

"And you do not have to go," Lexa informed.

Clarke gave a bitter smile. "You kind of already set me up for it."

"It can be undone."

"Oh no, I'm looking forward to getting grilled on your betrayal instead of you getting it," Clarke saracastilly fired off without thought. Then her mind caught up with her emotions that had spilled out in biting words. "Lexa..." She faltered at an apology because they both knew it was true.

Lexa remained calm, hardly bothered by Clarke's outburst. "Do not feel the need to defend me or answer for me before your people."

Clarke hung her head and grappled with her emotions. "I just wish you were going to be there."

"As do I." Lexa reached forward and touched Clarke's knee. She wanted to make promises that she would join Clarke later. However, if she failed to deliver then Clarke would further be upset with her. For now, she had to focus Clarke on the task. "But your people cannot wait any further. They need help now." She found worried blue eyes on her. "Patrol is giving me reports that starvation is setting in with the Sky People. Soon winter illnesses will begin and your people will be too weak to fight off disease. For help to start, talks need to begin with them."

Clarke crossed her arms over her legs, head still down, and she considered the plans.

"I can further delay the talks, but it will do more harm than good."

Clarke gave a faint nod. She was torn between staying at her warrior's side versus helping her people. She knew her fears about the pending confrontation were eating at her. Bad dreams were already chasing her late at night. After a deep breath, she straightened up and asked, "So how is this working? Am I just going in there to do therapy sessions?" She sigh at Lexa's hint of confusion over her question. "Am I going there to explain things and calm everybody?"

"I imagine that will be a large, necessary part of it," Lexa replied. "If you can start building the alliance then it would be best."

"Wait... wait." Clarke held out her hands. "You want me to start working out terms to a new alliance?" She narrowed her eyes and checked, "Without you there?"

"Sha," Lexa replied. She watched the conflicted of emotions pass her second's features. "I trust you to make the best decisions for both people."

Clarke stared dumbly at her warrior. She dropped her hands to her lap and struggled wrapping her mind around the fact Lexa would grant her this power. "They may not believe me," Clarke informed.

Lexa suspected as much and gave a low nod. "But they will when I follow the terms you setup." She tilted her head and softly added, "Your word is mine."

Clarke sat very still as she absorbed Lexa's deceleration. She was a messy mixture of upset and awe with a touch of dread. Her chest rose and fell with each emotion that reminded her of the ride down to Earth from the Ark.

"Klark?"

Clarke blinked once then finally came back to the present when Lexa's hands captured hers. She shook away her startled emotions and focused on Lexa's next words.

"As Heda, I have much to answer for when it comes to the betrayal." Lexa was studying her second's features as she continued talking about old and new plans. "That is my weight to bear, not yours."

"But you came back-"

"I came back for you," Lexa reminded. "To ensure you left that Mountain alive, whether or not your people made it out." She saw the glisten enter her second's eyes. "If my presence helped somehow then great, but I was there for you." After a heavy exhale, she softly added, "I believe one day our people can be the same."

Clarke squeezed her warrior's callused hands tighter.

"Now we have a chance to build another alliance with the Sky People that is not based on war," Lexa continued explaining. "It can be more than an alliance but a relationship between Skaikru and Trikru."

Clarke nodded and cleared her tight throat. "Then it's really imperative we work through the betrayal."

Lexa fully conceded with her second's thoughts. "You must prepare for allegations from the Sky People." She sighed and grimness filled her tone. "There will be many that believe you switched sides... that you've betrayed them. Or that I am controlling you." She tilted her head. "Your mother will demand you to leave the Trikru and rejoin the Skaikru."

"I know," Clarke whispered. She bit her lower lip then nodded once. "I can handle it."

Lexa gave a slight nod and whispered, "I have faith, Klark." She shifted in the seat and stood up. "My hope is that the Skaikru will join us at the assembly in Polis."

Clarke leaned back in the chair, and her eyes followed her warrior through the tent. She weighed the likelihood that the Sky People would travel to Polis. She knew it was possible, if they could work through the hurt and alliance.

Lexa returned with two clay mugs of water, and she handed one to Clarke. "The positive point is that your mother and Kane are interested in another alliance."

"They need us," Clarke whispered.

"They need help," Lexa corrected. She drank from the mug then crossed her legs. "Once they are self sustaining then it will be another matter."

Clarke knew it was true. Her people were smart and well educated so they could adapt once given the chance. The hardest trial would be surviving the winter months then rebuilding when the ground thawed again. Even if her people were not hunters or gatherers, they could farm and be very efficient.

"Klark..." Lexa started, in a soft yet thick tone. She found blue eyes focused on her again. "I am entrusting you with my word... my honor as Heda."

Clarke swallowed the prickly lump that formed in her throat, and it fell low into her stomach. "I understand." Soon, it would be her turn to stand on the Mountain with all the power. She could yield it in any direction that could inflict more pain or provide help. It would be an incredible delicate situation once she arrived in Camp Jaha.

"As my second, you are afforded more power than most seconds," Lexa continued to explain. "You are Heda's second and therefore an extension of me." She crossed her knee with the mug on her knee.

Clarke bowed her head as a tierra of leadership was placed upon her. She had foreseen this back in Polis when Lexa had first given her the offer, but now the weight was settling onto her shoulders.

"As an extension of me, what you do or say is no different than as if I said or did it."

Clarke nodded once then lifted her head. "_I understand, Commander_," she assured in Trigedasleng.

Lexa slightly frowned then uncrossed her legs. She set the mug on the ground and leaned forward until she could take Clarke's hand into hers. "Klark, when it is only us together then we are equals." She looked towards the tent's entrance. "In their eyes, we are Heda and Klark kom Trikru... warrior and second." She focused on her second again. "For now."

Clarke worked her tongue, but she failed to speak yet.

Lexa squeezed her second's hand. "But as I said, you are afforded more, and as the first second to any Heda... we both will learn what you can do."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at the commander. She noticed the glint in her warrior's eyes.

"I wish to have you begin leading with me, as a second. But it is hard to say how well Trikru will respond to this method." Lexa withdrew and sat upright in the chair. "We will test and push."

Clarke understood her warrior's plans for the future. There would be some warriors that listened to Clarke because she was Lexa's second and others would follow because who Clarke was as a leader, without Lexa's shadowing.

"You have already earned much respect after the Mountain," Lexa added.

Clarke sensed that her warrior looked forward to learning what a commander's second could do because it was new territory. She planned to still be careful rather than cause more rumblings about unwanted change.

"You are quiet," Lexa pointed out. It was rather unusual for her second to hold back her opinion.

"I'm thinking." Clarke drank the last of her water before she set it down.

"That is never good."

Clarke sat up and glared at her warrior, who had just teased her good naturally. She shook her head at her warrior's rare playfulness. "I just want to be careful how much we push."

"It will take time," Lexa agreed. "And we will be careful."

Clarke seemed pleased and nodded. "Alright... I'm gamed." She tried processing how many different dynamics were between her and Lexa. She hoped she did not screw it up somehow. She could tell her response satisfied her warrior.

Lexa retrieved her dagger, which she often toyed with during conversations. "There is another matter we must discuss," she mentioned.

Clarke sighed and joked, "I hope it's about taking a vacation after the assembly."

"Life will be quieter this winter." Lexa crossed her legs again "I have three warriors hunting for Emerson. I have also placed a bounty on him."

Clarke went still at the mention of the last surviving Mountain Man. How did she manage to forget about him? However, her warrior was clearly keen on him just by the dark look on her face.

"He poses a possible threat to our people," Lexa informed.

Clarke narrowed her eyes and stared past her warrior. "He could know the codes." She returned her attention to the commander. "To launch the missiles in Mount Weather."

"And other secrets about the Mountain that we are not aware of at the moment."

Clarke was nodding. "So you haven't had any luck finding him?"

"No." Lexa tapped her fingers on the blade. "He seems to be traveling north."

Clarke shook her head at what the commander's suggestion could mean. "If Azgeda gets him then..."

Like her second, Lexa had concerns what the Ice Nation would do with Carl Emerson if they captured him or he offered them information in exchange for diplomatic immunity. One way or another, Emerson was most likely dead once he was captured by any of the clans. It was simply a contest to see who obtained the information from him first.

"I do have a few spies in Azgeda," Lexa revealed.

Clarke considered this for a moment and revealed a grin after it now made sense. "Echo."

"She is one of them," Lexa agreed.

"Who is their leader?" Clarke prompted. She thought she had heard whispers around the camp.

"Queen Nia," Lexa supplied.

Clarke locked the name into her mind. She slumped against the chair and asked, "Is she the one that..." She was unsure about finishing her question, but she could tell Lexa understood it.

Lexa tapped the flat of the blade against her knee cap. "Sha." She looked down at the dagger that Anya had given to her years ago. "She ordered Costia's capture and beheading."

Clarke released a low breath. She thought about the Ice Nation's role during the war against the Mountain and why Lexa found it necessary to include the Ice Nation in the coalition. She could understand the need to have as many warriors as possible to battle the Mountain. However, it left in question why the Ice Nation's queen defied Lexa and then later submitted to the coalition.

"Were there many Azgeda warriors in the Mountain?" Clarke knew of Echo, and she assumed there had to be others. Why else would the Ice Nation want to lay waste to the Mountain?

Lexa knew her second was curious about more history behind the Ice Nation. She decided to entertain it because it was important Clarke understood the relationships between the clans. "In the beginning, the Maunon took many from Azgeda because they would leave their Mountain in vehicles."

Clarke recalled that Bellamy and Octavia had located an underground storage full of different cars. She kept silent and allowed her warrior to tell her more.

"But then we learned to cut trees to block their vehicles," Lexa explained. "The Maunon lost many after several ambushes so they only went on foot."

"Azgeda was too far to travel," Clarke concluded. "Then why did Queen Nia agree to the coalition if the Maunon were taking so few Azgeda?"

"Echo is Queen Nia's daughter."

Clarke nearly lost her jaw at the information. She ran her fingers through her hair as the pieces fit together. However, some pieces were still confusing to her. "But I thought Anya and Echo's village were taken by Azgeda?"

"It was taken during the old wars," Lexa replied. "Queen Nia left the village when Echo was only three. She is a driven woman and wished to become queen. Echo was taken in by Anya's family."

Clarke slumped in the chair and muttered, "Wow." She touched her brow. "Family is fun." She considered what family could do to each other. But, apparently Queen Nia wanted her daughter freed from the Mountain.

"Now that Anya is gone," Lexa mentioned, "I am uneasy despite I have known Echo longer than Queen Nia."

Clarke frowned and looked over at her warrior. "But why would she double cross you? I mean it sounds like Echo and her mother aren't close." However, Clarke knew that Echo may forgive her mother for abandoning her at a young age. Perhaps it was hardly that unusual in grounder culture. Often blood indeed ran thicker than water.

Lexa remained quiet and still. She stared directly at her second. It was obvious that heavy thoughts weighed on her shoulders.

Clarke could tell her warrior was struggling to protect her from something. She gritted her teeth and demanded, "What is it?"

Lexa knew she had to tell her second. For days, she had weighed the best approach but nothing would about the truth would make it easy. It was impossible to soften the blow but only prepare for the future. She released a low breath and explained, "In these coming moons, you will become... sought after."

Clarke tensed at such dangerous words. "What does that mean?" She shook her head. "And why?"

"As the warriors return to their clans, word will spread about Wanheda." Lexa stared down at her dagger before she peered up and held her second's concerned gaze. "There are those that will want your power, Klark... people like Queen Nia." She often considered whether Echo would dishonor Anya's memory, capture Wanheda, and earn Queen Nia's favor.

"What?" Clarke stood up and demanded, "What the Hell are you talking about, Lexa?"

Lexa remained seated, but she tilted her head back and gazed up into fiery blue eyes. "Our people believe you now command death, and if they kill you then they take on your power."

"You mean I'll be _hunted_," Clarke growled, "Because of a title for killing so many." How it seemed so fitting that she would become the hunted after being the killer. Her mind raced in several directions and missed Lexa's concerned features.

Clarke heard Ares's low whine from the other side of the fire. She stepped away from the fire and went over to the replica of Mount Weather. Hundreds of charred bodies and eternally sleeping ones surged to the top until all of them settled onto Finn's face. The sudden hand on her shoulder made her jump and whirled around on Lexa with hands at the ready.

Lexa held out her other hand in hopes to calm her second. She watched a hint of control fill Clarke's eyes so she reached for Clarke's right hand and held it up to display the Commander's Ring. "_To attack you is to attack me_," she stated in Trigedasleng.

Clarke was at a loss as she stared down at the gold ring. Her thoughts were scrambled and made her heartbeat wild. Then strong hands latched onto her shoulders and forced her to focus on the commander.

"And the Trikru will protect you." Lexa read the disbelief in her second's features. She suspected it was due to Clarke's upbringing on the Ark and past betrayals. "You are Trikru now." She lowered her hands to Clarke's hips. "The Right to Honor is more than just proving yourself as a capable hunter and warrior. Our gods will deny even the most skilled if they deem somebody unfit to be Trikru." She hoped her voice pushed through Clarke's frantic worry. "Your blood is now our blood."

Clarke clenched her jaw, but a seed of hope was planted in her chest. She still shook her head and whispered, "You can't tell me you trust ever Trikru warrior? Somebody will be tempted by a bounty or..." She refused to acknowledge that being called Wanheda meant she had a special power, with death.

"Perhaps not all," Lexa admitted. She knew better than most that people fall off the path of honor. "But many I do."

Clarke released a low breath then leaned her head forward until it touched Lexa's forehead.

Lexa reached up and threaded her fingers through Clarke's wavy hair. "You are safe."

Clarke told herself she could handle this new weight. She just might be carrying her handgun longer than she originally planned to do. Ares was always on her heels too. Above all, she had Lexa, Heda, as her warrior and very few were bold enough to defy the commander.

"Lexa-"

"_Commander, the others are arriving_," Ryder announced from outside the tent.

Lexa lifted her head from Clarke's own and called, "_Delay them_." She focused back on her second. "Tell me," she gently urged.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times. She had lost her thoughts thanks to Ryder's announcement. She simply wanted to thank her warrior. Screw words, she decided. Clarke ducked her head, and her lips crashed into Lexa's smoother ones. She shared every ounce of appreciate she had for her warrior's care. She tasted the concern on the top of Lexa's soft tongue. Clarke wanted more, but she slowly drew back from the kiss. She playful nipped her warrior's bottom lip and grinned at Lexa's low rumble.

Lexa opened her eyes to the sky blue ones in front of her. She looked to the tent's entrance and mentioned, "I have asked those accompanying you to Camp Jaha to meet here." She turned her serious features back on Clarke. "It will not take long."

Clarke gave a nod. She drew away from her warrior and called, "Ares."

The black wolf sat up onto his hind legs and tilted his head in Clarke's direction.

"Come here, Two Tails." Clarke patted her legs and petted him once he was at her side.

Lexa went to the fire and retrieved the chairs. "_Send them in, Ryder_." Her voice now carried the power of the commander in it. She returned the chairs then approached the dais. "Glong ai op," she ordered her second.

Clarke conceded but glanced over her shoulder at the warriors that entered the tent. She looked at Lexa, who took her throne. Clarke moved forward with Ares at her side. She climbed the dais as instructed and took the same spot to the right of the throne. With her hands, she directed Ares in front of her and whispered for him to sit.

Lexa tilted her head to one side and silently waited until everybody had entered the tent. She scanned each face of the hand picked warriors to accompany Clarke to Camp Jaha. Once the last warrior came into the tent, she leaned closer to Clarke and softly asked, "Do you approve?"

Like her warrior, she had taken stock of each warrior that would go with her. She faintly nodded and replied, "Sha."

Lexa was pleased by her second's approval. She carefully selected the warriors to join Clarke. She knew each warrior's skill and how that would benefit Clarke during her time at Camp Jaha. Most importantly, she entrusted Indra to ensure Clarke left the Sky People without injury.

Suddenly the large tent was filled by everybody but nobody spoke as their commander carefully looked at them. Closest to Lexa was Indra then behind the general was Octavia and Lincoln. Next to Lincoln was Nyko followed by Bluemont, Penn, and finally Connor. The least familiar person for Clarke was Connor. She had shaken arms with Connor, a young female warrior, just this morning and only had a brief chance to asses Connor. However, Clarke trusted her warrior's decision to pick Connor.

"Tomorrow at first light, each of you will be accompanying Klark to Camp Jaha," Lexa explained. "You have been specifically chosen due to your care and experience with the Skaikru." She crossed her legs. "Trikru and Skaikru are expected to rebuild an alliance." She held out her right hand towards her second. "Klark will be leading the talks." She lowered her arm onto the throne.

"How long do we expect to be there?" Octavia prompted the commander.

Lexa remained silent and waited for Clarke to handle the question.

Clarke sensed it and met Octavia's gaze. "It could be several days, but I'll know more once we arrive there."

Lexa locked her attention on the sole healer in the group. "Nyko, you will be responsible for the three former reapers that will be returning to the clan."

"Sha, Heda."

"I'm happy to assist where I can," Clarke offered the healer.

"Mochof." Nyke briefly bowed his head.

Clarke placed one hand on Ares's head, near his ear. She cleared her throat before she spoke with certain finality. "If any of you cannot be civil with the Skaikru then I ask you now to remain here." She waited for anybody to speak up, but the tent remained quiet. "I will not have anybody endangering the talks with the Skaikru."

"And if it is the Skaikru not being civil?" Connor spoke up.

Clarke did her best to hide a grin at Connor's brash attitude. "You let me handle that."

Connor nodded and remained silent this time.

Lexa's shift in the throne drew all attention to her. She had uncrossed her legs and sat forward more. Her hands curled around the end of the throne's arms. She narrowed her eyes at the warriors that heeded her every command. "Klark kom Trikru ste hedon." Her dark green eyes drilled into each warrior and sought for disloyalty in their faces. Nobody triggered her wrath. She barred her teeth at them and demanded, "Sha?"

"Sha, Heda," the warriors replied in unison.

Clarke had held her breath after the commander informed the warriors that Clarke was in command. She remembered Lexa's speech about warriors following their leader into battle and into death. Each time Clarke witnessed Lexa's power over her people, it amazed her further. She took deep breath.

"Are there any questions... concerns?" Clarke asked the group.

Lexa was relaxed in her throne again. She folded her hands in her lap and curiously waited for anybody to respond to Clarke. She knew the Trikru warriors were not accustom to a leader that opened the floor. Lexa approved of her second's methods. It was what made them different leaders.

"Are we planning to stay within the camp?" Lincoln questioned. "We must know how to prepare our supplies."

Clarke considered Lincoln's good point. "We will stay outside of the Skaikru camp, but we will be close unless I decide otherwise." She hoped her people would be receptive to them. However, if they showed any volatile nature then she would move their camp further, out of gun range. "Be prepared to hunt too." She recalled Lexa's warning that the Skaikru were starving right now. "Anything else?"

None of the warriors asked or voiced anything at that point. The earlier tense air was slightly calmer.

Clarke was pleased and ordered, "Be prepared to ride at dawn." She watched the various nods. She then looked down at her warrior at her left. "Heda?" she softly checked.

Lexa had been assessing the warriors with a hard stare. Finally she dismissed them and then stood up.

Clarke descended the dais with Ares after the warriors filed out of the tent. She felt her warrior directly behind her.

"I must prepare for my journey to Tondc," Lexa informed. She guided her second out of the tent.

Clarke understood and paused a few steps past Ryder. She looked at her warrior and promised, "Then I will see you in a hour."

Lexa nodded then broke away from her second. She noted that Ryder shadowed her a few steps behind.

Clarke briefly watched Lexa go, and she sighed. It would be a trying time apart, but she could accomplish a lot with her people, both of them. She hoped being Trikru would grant her an upper hand that she lacked last time. And yet, it made her far more worried than empowered by what difficulties were ahead of her.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Daun em. - That's it.

Glong ai op. - Join me.

Klark kom Trikru ste hedon. - Clarke of the Tree People is in command.


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I'm sorry to say this chapter has the last clexa scene for awhile. We're headed off to Camp Jaha (or Camp Drama) and facing the Sky People. It'll be interesting to see how and if Clarke can handle peace talks, handle her people (both people), and keep sane (maybe alive too?). We'll see! Also, you'll find the Trigedasleng translations at the bottom of the chapters now. Thank you to y'all for the amazing support.

And who else is looking forward to the upcoming 100 episode? I soooo hope there's no more spitting!

Repeat note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Commander-rijii (from Chap 28): Hey you! :) Thank you for the feedback. I'm glad you liked Echo's retelling (dramatic retelling) of Clarke's hunt. I enjoy writing Echo. I hear she's coming up again in Season 3, but I suspect she'll be different than how I've written her. And yeah, I'm glad Raven got stuff off her chest, but she and Clarke have a lot to work through. Hopefully that happens. Thanks again for the feedback! I'm sure I'll see ya on tumblr. :)

Guest (from Jan 25): Me too! The reunion will be something else. I'm not quite sure I'm ready to write it all. It'll be lots of feels. Thank you for the feedback. And I hope you're having a good week so far!

Dust (from Jan 26): LOL! Yes... yes it is the slowest slow burn to ever burn. I love that because it's so damn true. I could rename the story "Slowest Slow Burn"...? I think we all might implode by the time Lexa and Clarke are feeling up the furs together. lol. I hope you're able to hang in there 'til then! Thank you for following the story and having patience. :)

Guest (from Jan 26): I know... I know! It was pretty close to clexa in the furs. They're at like the yellow stop light (at least it's not red light anymore). lol. But yeah the upcoming chapters at Camp Jaha will be crazy. Thank you for the review. Glad you liked the chapter!

Guest (from Jan 26): It'll be interesting to see what the Sky People do. It is in their best interest to work with the Trikru so that they can adapt to the ground. I think they do want to work with the Trikru since Abby and Kane sought out Lexa. So we'll see what happens. Thank you for the feedback! :)

Cami (from Jan 28): Thank you! I'm glad you're likin' the story. I do try to update weekly (usually on Tuesdays). The story still has a long ways to go. Thanks again for picking up the story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

Guest (from Jan 31): I think the Sky People will at first be relieved that Clarke is alive and well. After they learn that Clarke's is trikru, it's going to be a lot of emotions. Once the dust settles, it's hard to say what they'll do. But you're right that Clarke has made great sacrifices to keep her people alive and safe. We'll see how it all plays out. Thank you for the review and hope you like the update! :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 29**

Clarke of the Tree People gathered her courage as she approached the section of the encampment that housed the Ice Nation. From all the noise, she could tell they were close to departing from the area and returning north. As Clarke entered the camp, many of the white faces of the warriors turned towards her. She ignored each of them and only sought one familiar face among the many strangers.

Ares had been sniffing the grounder earlier, but he kept his head up when he sensed different looks from the humans around them. He walked closer to his human friend. He no longer wagged his tails and instead his ears dropped down in silent warning.

From distance, Clarke spotted her target until a large brute stepped into her path. She fisted her right hand while her left hand twitched, closer to the handgun hidden by her jacket. She had picked it up earlier after her meeting with Lexa.

"Who do you seek, Wanheda?" the Azgeda warrior questioned. His white painted face was peppered with swirling scars on his cheeks. It was obvious that the scarring was done with intent.

Clarke suspected the warrior held authority within the clan. She was about to test Lexa's theory about holding more power than most seconds because she was Lexa's own. She continued holding the warrior's hard stare and finally responded to him.

"Move."

Seconds ticked by as the bulky warrior continued assessing Clarke. He finally gave a low grunt and stepped out of her path. He remained there and watched the commander's second pass him. His fingers curled around his sword hilt, but he never unsheathed it. There was a time and place for everything. Right now, here among the Trikru and the commander, was the wrong time.

Clarke shortly approached two women that had been talking for several minutes. She realized in that instant that whatever they were saying was in another tongue. There were bits and pieces that were familiar in Trigedasleng, yet most of it was foreign. Her approach cut the women short, and they curiously studied her.

"Hello, Clarke," Echo greeted.

Clarke gave a curt nod then stated, "We need to talk."

Echo had her arms folded, but she first looked at the other female warrior. She said something in her native tongue then directed Clarke into the tent behind her.

Clarke briefly watched the other warrior leave them then she followed Echo into the tent. She scanned the interior of the tent, which was nearly devoid of anything. She looked to the saddlebags by the dead campfire in the center of the tent.

Ares brushed past Clarke and sat down on his hinds. He looked up at Echo and studied her white painted face.

Like the wolf, Clarke was curious about the white war paint marks on Echo's face. She had never seen the warrior wear any paint in the past days. She set aside her thoughts and mentioned, "Your clan leaves today."

"Soon," Echo agreed. She had folded her arms and continued curiously eying the commander's second. "Why are you here?" Like Clarke, she knew what nerve it took to stroll into the Ice Nation's section of the camp.

"I wanted to talk," Clarke reminded. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. "Heda told me your are Queen Nia's daughter." She saw no denial in Echo's features. "And Anya's cousin."

"Sister," Echo corrected. She tilted her head. "She was more my sister than cousin."

Clarke remained quiet for a beat. She weighed Anya's great importance in Echo's life. Obviously more important than Queen Nia. Again, her guilt about Anya's death surged up, and she struggled with it still. If only she had set Anya free sooner then Anya may still be here. But reality was different, and Clarke had yet to come to terms with it.

"I was there when Anya died," Clarke revealed.

Echo had a slight furrow across her brow. She moved closer to the commander's second. She could tell there was more so she urged, "Tell me."

And Clarke retold her brief history to Echo. After she came to the end of her story, she and Echo discussed Anya and Clarke's time in the Mountain. Echo had never crossed paths with Anya in the Mountain because she was being bled while Anya was held in a cage. It would have been Echo's last chance to see Anya.

"I'm sorry," Clarke sincerely offered. In a short time, she had developed respect for Anya and eventually earned her own from Anya. Their brief, new bond had been snuffed out by a single bullet.

Echo sighed and continued looking past Clarke. She whispered, "There is nothing that can be done when the gods take us." She focused back on Clarke.

For a moment, Clarke relived the burial of Anya, alone and not far from the dropship. She pushed away the memory and cleared her throat. She decided to shift topics that would be just as difficult for them. "Soon everybody will learn about Wanheda."

Echo lifted her chin slightly.

Clarke approached the warrior and further guessed, "Queen Nia loves power." She could tell she struck a sore spot by Echo's soft flinch. "She will want my power as Wanheda."

Echo remained silent, arms still crossed, and eyes locked on Clarke.

Clarke was trying to read Echo, but it was difficult to peer past Echo's steely gaze. "My powers as Wanheda would serve her well in a war against Heda."

"Indeed," Echo murmured. "They would also serve Heda well."

Clarke smiled, darkly at the warrior's weak attempt. "Heda is nothing like Queen Nia." She took another step, into Echo's space. "And we both know that." She slotted her eyes up at the taller woman. Even with the height difference, Clarke had an edge over the warrior. "The question is whether you are like Queen Nia... your mother."

Echo huffed and leaned down closer to Clarke. "I have had ample opportunities to take your power... or take you."

Clarke refused to be baited and argued, "It's all about timing." She continued holding the warrior's amber eyes.

Echo's hard look broke with a smirk. "I still like you, Tree Girl." She moved away from Clarke and went to her saddlebags. She bent next to them and rummaged through a bag after undoing the flap. "I made promises to Heda on Anya's spirit."

"What promises?" Clarke fished.

"That is between Heda and I, but they were promises made before you fell from the sky," Echo replied. She straightened up with a rolled sheet in her left hand. "But, you should know that I will do my best to ensure Queen Nia does not take your power as Wanheda." She neared the commander's second.

"How can I believe you?" Clarke countered. She glanced once at the rolled sheet before she looked at Echo again.

"You will," Echo answered, "Because that's what you do." She lifted the scroll and held it out. "Fing Tombom."

Clarke raised her left hand to accept the sheet, but she never touched it.

"This is for Bellamy." Echo placed the scroll into Clarke's hand. "See that it gets to him."

Clarke finally took it and noted the tied string around it that kept it rolled together. She unhooked a few toggles on her jacket then tucked it inside, between her shirt and jacket.

"He's become a decent hunter," Echo mentioned. She had a slight grin. "Maybe not as good as you."

Clarke softened after the tease. She wanted to push Echo to tell her more, but it would provide nothing. Instead, she would have to just simply trust Echo on good faith. "I'll make sure he gets it." She ended their discussion by going to the tent's opening. She saw Ares trot over to her side.

"Clarke..."

Beside the tent, Clarke paused and turned towards the Azgeda warrior.

Echo considered the Sky Girl that had become a clansman to the Trikru and the commander's second. Even now, Clarke had the bravado to enter the Ice Nation's camp to see her. She respected Clarke's determination that was making her a legend on the ground. She wished the circumstances were different, but Echo had her place in life.

"Ste yuj, Hedatu."

Clarke was jarred. Echo had used Trigedasleng and her unofficial title as the second commander. She struggled to simply leave but regained her voice. "May we meet again." She finally ducked out of the tent with remorse in her bones. She felt as if she lost a chance at a loyal friendship.

"We will," Echo softly replied to no one. "But as enemies." She returned to her saddlebags, closed up the flap, and lifted the saddlebags onto her shoulder. She let out a frustrated breath on her walk out of the tent. How she loathed to see Queen Nia, who would embrace her like a beloved daughter after nearly a year. The gods could have a sick sense of humor, but Echo pleaded for the Nine to write her a new life. Slowly, Echo's gaze centered on the retreating blond and her wolf.

Clarke played with Ares's ears once and more strain left her body once she left that particular section of the camp. She felt as if she walked on fire when she entered the Ice Nation's camp. She hiked her way back to her own tent, which was empty. She briefly considered where Raven was located but probably was being babysat by Octavia. True to Lexa's word, Raven's guards had left this morning at first light.

Clarke went over to her few bags and removed the letter from Echo. She tucked it into a pack then glanced at her watch. Shortly her warrior was about to leave to Tondc for the next several days. She frowned at being without her warrior and the miles separating them. If something went wrong, for either of them, it was a solid days ride now that the days were so short.

Ares moved closer to his friend and nuzzled her arm. He whined softly and wagged his tails when she looked at him.

"Sorry, boy." Clarke ran her fingers through the wolf's fur. "I'm just thinking about these next days." She lowered her head against Ares's more pointed one. "This is going to be so hard."

Ares brushed his nose across Clarke's cheek and huffed in her ear. He felt his human's distress.

"But we'll get a hunt or two in... like I promised." Clarke lifted her head but not before kissing him on the head. "Come on. Let's go see Lexa before she goes." Once on her feet again, she and Ares left the tent and went to the southern portion of the busy encampment. She could tell a few clans had already departed and were on their way home. By tomorrow, only the Trikru clan would remain in the camp.

At the south end of the camp, Lexa and her party were checking their horses and ensuring they were ready to ride. There were about twelve warriors in the party, including Lexa. The first to greet Clarke was Ryder with a faint nod. She passed the warrior and located her warrior at the head of the group.

"Heya." Clarke had a smile, but it was weak.

"Hei," Lexa returned. She finished tightening Star Gazer's girdle and stood up. She faced her second. "You came to see me off," she softly confirmed.

Ares took a seat, next to the two women.

Clarke slid her hands into her jacket pockets in usual habit. She rocked on her boots and replied, "Always." She fisted her hands in the pockets and contained her desire to touch her warrior. Many probably suspected she and Lexa were close, extremely close, but they kept it out of public eye. She wondered when, or if, it would change for them.

Lexa patted Star Gazer's side and mentioned, "Wait here." She left her second and went in pursuit of Ryder.

Clarke curiously glanced over her shoulder as the commander weaved through the warriors and horses. She was confused but patiently waited for her warrior. Shortly Lexa returned to her, but her pending question was interrupted by Ryder's yell to mount up.

The warriors climbed into the saddles then waited for their next order. Nobody questioned that the commander had yet to hop into the saddle. Ryder urged his horse to the front then ordered the party to begin the journey to Tondc.

Lexa was at the saddlebags with Clarke just next to her. She said nothing and merely searched through the bag. She found the item she needed and held it in her left hand. With her right, she closed up the saddlebag.

Clarke looked down at the small leather pack in Lexa's hand. She considered what was in it. She drew her eyes up and past the horse's high back. She noticed most of the warriors were gone with only the last two following the end.

Lexa now faced her second and asked, "Do you remember in Polis I said that warriors are paid in hodon?"

Clarke nodded and recalled the currency for the city. "Sha."

"As a second, you do not receive a pay," Lexa continued. "All your needs are taken care of by your warrior." She was about to say more until Clarke cut her off.

"They certainly are," Clarke teased. She smirked evilly. For the first time, she was graced by a red tint to her warrior's cheeks. She knew it had nothing to do with the cold air's bite.

Lexa remained focused and tried ignoring the heat in her face. She held out the pouch to her second. "This is for you."

Clarke's curiosity won, and she took the pouch with both hands. She unhooked the loop from the button and opened the pouch. She softened at seeing all the necessary items to apply war paint to her face. Last night she had wondered about getting war paint and the tools to add or remove it. After a beat, she closed up the pouch and looked up at her warrior.

"Thank you, Lexa." Clarke had a smile and slipped the pouch into her jacket pocket.

"If there are other things you desire, you only need to ask me." Lexa kept a close eye on her second and was learning what pleased Clarke. She also knew what items were necessary for her second, like clothing and other goods. Clarke enjoyed drawing, but Lexa needed to learn what supplies her second required to continue the hobby.

"I really don't need much," Clarke promised. She had a simple life up on the Ark. It would be the same here on the ground.

Lexa's head moved in understanding but briefly, she glanced around their surroundings. She confirmed that they were alone. "Be safe during your travels."

"I will," Clarke promised. She fidgeted at their awkward goodbye but did her best to remain nonchalant about it. "I'll see you back here."

Lexa shared her second's confusion about their separation. It was more difficult for Lexa to separate from Clarke after the last few weeks. "I hope so," she responded without revealing much more of her concerns about Clarke's trip to her people.

Clarke worked her jaw as she processed her warrior's deeper meaning. She frowned once it made better sense, and she came closer to her warrior. "Lexa, I will be back." She gazed past the commander's war paint and felt the worry in those green eyes. "I promise you."

Lexa gave a nod. She took Clarke's promise at face value, and it eased the gnawing in the back of her mind. "If you need me, send word."

Clarke sadly smiled and grabbed her warrior's hand. Long ago, she had told Lexa she needed her. "If I need Heda, I will send word." She hoped her hidden meaning came across to her warrior. She inclined her head and rested it against Lexa's forehead.

"Ste yuj, Klark," Lexa murmured in Trigedasleng. She placed her hand flush against her second's cool cheek. Her arm had snaked around Clarke's waist.

"_Be strong, Lexa_," Clarke returned in kind. She used all her control to swallow down the more emotional thoughts on her mind. She would be strong. Her only hope was to convey her emotions in a last kiss.

Clarke and Lexa both moved in unison until their lips met in a searching kiss. Clarke whimpered at the tender emotions they shared between each other. Clarke wanted to follow her warrior to Tondc just as much as Lexa wished to remain with her. But as leaders, they could divide and still be strong.

Lexa slowly started pulling out of the kiss. She still brushed their lips together and pulled on Clarke's bottom lips. Finally she painstakingly withdrew and separated herself from her second. She went over to Ares and knelt in front of him.

Ares nudged Lexa's arm when she petted him.

"_Take care of Klark_," Lexa ordered the wolf in Trigedasleng. She held the wolf's mirroring green eyes and knew he understood her request. As she pulled her hand from his fur, she received a lick to her palm. She stood up and ruffled his fur on his head one last time.

Clarke watched her warrior approach Star Gazer. She realized she refused to watch Lexa ride off from her so she turned on heels. She caught Ares's attention and was grateful when he come to her. She slowly started her way back into camp but continued listening to her warrior toy with the horse's saddle.

Lexa checked for the fourth time that the stirrup was at the correct length. She berated her weakness for delaying fate. Yet, she still stole a last look at Clarke's retreating figure. She pushed down her emotions and finally made herself reach for the saddlehorn.

Clarke was close to the first tent in the camp, but she paused and turned halfway towards her warrior's direction. She expected the commander to be gone, riding off in a rush. She was surprised that her warrior was now just getting ready to mount Star Gazer. Clarke told herself to go, but she stalled anyway. A low ring started in her ears as her warrior prepared to pop up into the saddle.

"Lexa!"

Her warrior's name had involuntarily jumped from her mouth. Clarke questioned her self-control because she was sprinting across the short distance.

Lexa had barely moved away from the horse when Clarke was upon her. She caught Clarke in her arms and snared her tightly. She minded Clarke's injured ribs and kept one arm higher up across Clarke's shoulders.

Clarke held her warrior tightly against her body in the hardest hug yet. The slight flare of pain from her ribs went unnoticed. She tucked her face into Lexa's neck and the fur of Lexa's collar tickled her skin. "I'll miss you," she finally confessed what had been in heart since the start of their goodbye. She thought it would break her to say it, but she felt better to tell her warrior.

Lexa brought her lips close to Clarke's ear. Her tangled stomach settled down, and she sadly smiled. "And I will miss you," she murmured back.

Clarke kissed the cool skin near her warrior's nape. She then forced herself to pull away and release Lexa. Now the weight in her heart was gone, and again she swore, "I'll see ya soon." She brushed her fingertips along her warrior's jaw before she turned and walked back to the waiting wolf.

Lexa sighed contently then went to the horse. This time, she moved faster and easily mounted into the saddle as if an unseen weight was removed from her shoulders. She adjusted the reins into her hands and tapped Star Gazer's sides. As the mare moved forward, Lexa looked over her left shoulder at her second.

Clarke stood next to her two tailed friend. She watched her warrior ride off, but when Lexa looked at her, she pulled out her hand and held it up in farewell. She barely made out Lexa's low nod then she put her hand back in her pocket. She and Ares turned and continued into the camp.

Already the camp had thinned out greatly as the clans continued departing for their lands. On the walk to her tent, Clarke still received greetings from fellow clansmen. She did her best to mentally log each face and name for the future. She doubted she would retain all of them, but it was pleasing to meet them. Clarke was feeling less of an outsider each day.

"Heya, Klark," Lincoln called.

Clarke was only a short distance from her tent. She turned towards her friend and returned his greeting.

Ares went over to Lincoln. He sniffed him once then received several pets from Lincoln. He had grown to like Lincoln a lot.

"I wanted to check whether there is anything I can do for you," Lincoln offered. "Before the trip to Camp Jaha."

Clarke softened at his gesture. "I think everything is pretty much set."

Lincoln nodded. "Indra will assist you, but I am here too... if you need me."

"I appreciate it." Clarke was unsure about Indra's help, yet Indra had supported her during the war, especially when it came to Carl Emerson. She hoped their differences would work out at some point.

Lincoln shifted uneasily and seemed to have something on his mind.

Clarke sighed and asked, "What?"

Lincoln stared down at Ares and continued petting him a few times. He sighed too then lifted his head towards Clarke. "You should be careful around the Sky People."

Clarke weighed her friend's words. Now she had her head down. "They're not going to do anything stupid." She peered up at Lincoln with hooded eyes.

"You are a symbol, Clarke... even to the Sky People." Lincoln gently patted Ares's side. "Octavia was an outcast from the start."

"I know." Clarke chewed on the inside of her mouth.

Lincoln scratched behind one of Ares's ears but met Clarke's stare. "You should really have somebody with you at all times." He and Indra had already discussed it after the meeting this morning. Indra had explained that the commander wanted it but would not force it upon Clarke. Yet, Clarke was to remain unharmed. It was a frustrating situation for Indra.

"You mean a guard," Clarke concluded. She noticed how Lincoln's silence was confirmation. She hated to show the Sky People, her people, that the Trikru distrusted them with Clarke. She suspected it was why Lexa held back off from a lecture about a guard at all times. Most likely it was left in Clarke's hands to make the decision.

After a drawn quiet, Clarke sighed and offered, "Let's just see how it goes when we get there." She needed a compromise. "They'll easily get offended if they see a warrior shadowing me all over." She considered another idea. "I'll just do my best to keep you or Indra... even O with me." She shrugged.

Lincoln nodded and offered, "They will not think much of Octavia being at your side."

Clarke's head bobbed a few times. It was true that Octavia's constant presence would come off less of a threat than anybody else. "I'll talk to her tonight about it."

"Sha, Hedatu."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at hearing her unofficial title for the second time today. She opened her mouth to ask why he used it, but, she let it go. "Have you seen Raven?"

"She is with Octavia," Lincoln replied. "She was worried about Raven after last night."

Clarke agreed and was glad Octavia was seeing to their mutual friend. She was about to go when another thought came to mind. "Is Rivo in charge of the camp?"

"Sha." Lincoln rubbed Ares's head one last time then withdrew his hand. He saw that Ares already missed the attention. "Indra will be busy with the clans."

Clarke understood and smiled at her friend. "I'll find you if I need anything." She patted her thigh in silent order to the wolf. "Mochof."

"Pro." Lincoln broke away from Clarke. He suspected he would see her tonight for dinner. He could tell by Clarke's mannerism that the commander's departure weighed on her. Once they were at Camp Jaha, it would be even more difficult for his friend.

Clarke disappeared into the tent and decided to prepare her things for the trip to Camp Jaha. She first relit the campfire in the tent. She then went to the bags that had her few things. Slowly, she went through and organized what she needed for the trip.

Spread out near the bedroll were special items including the Thrigad book and additional bullet magazines for Clarke's glock gun. She then dug out the smart phone that had been forgotten for some time. Clarke turned the phone through her hands and sadly smiled at who it made her think of at the moment. She decided to take it with her and set it among the other items. The last two items she dug out of her worn pack were two grenades that she had sneaked from the armory at the old airport. They were perfect for her best friend, if their relationship was okay. Clarke decided to take them too, for later. Her other items were the war paint kit and a medical kit. She nearly forewent the flashlight and LED lamp but thought better of it.

The last items were her weapons, which included the matching swords, cutting axe, bow, and filled quiver. The dagger was still on her waist along with her handgun. She only needed to organize a few clothes along with dried meats and nuts for snacking. She would get those items tomorrow and fill the waterskin. Clarke kept in mind that she needed extra items for Raven too.

By the late afternoon, Clarke took a break from preparing for the trip. She decided on a walk with her furry friend. Together, they left the camp but stayed within the patrol's perimeter. The walk gave Clarke time to clear her head and prepare for tomorrow's ride to Camp Jaha. She thought she knew how those closest to her would handle the changes. But, she could be wrong too.

On the way back to camp, Clarke heard her name so she turned and waited for Octavia and Raven. She sensed that Raven was calmer than last night. She and her friends continued the walk back to camp.

"I heard Heda left," Octavia mentioned.

"Sha."

Octavia adjusted the gloves on her hands. "I hope there'll be enough room in Tondc for all of us."

Clarke shook her head and tempted, "How many Trikru warriors do you think there are?" She hardly had a sense of the army's size because of the other clans.

"Several hundred," Octavia guessed. "I'm not sure."

"They can't all go to Tondc," Raven argued.

Octavia shook her head and looked at the mechanic. "Some warriors have homes and families that they'll winter with."

Clarke give a low hum. She looked away from her friends when Ares trotted off with his nose to the ground.

"How did you come across him?"

Clarke broke from her thoughts after Raven's question about Ares. She was grateful that the mechanic wanted to talk to her. "I actually found him in a trap. I freed him, and he's been following me since." She shrugged and looked at Raven.

For a moment, Raven just watched the black wolf with two tails. She finally shook her head and looked at Clarke. "There's never been a dog on the Ark but..." She had a strange expression. "But your wolf acts more human than these grounders."

Octavia gave a low snort, of agreement perhaps.

Clarke nibbled on her bottom lip then shrugged at the observation. "You should see him use a fork."

Raven smiled, wide. She chuckled and shook her head. "Nice, Princess."

Clarke softened at hearing her old nickname. She noticed Raven seemed more relaxed than from the very beginning since Raven's arrival. They still had much to work out, but it was a better start.

"We were headed to dinner," Octavia mentioned to Clarke.

"The food is really good," Raven softly admitted.

Clarke smirked. "Was that a compliment on grounder culture?"

"Shut it," Raven muttered.

Clarke chuckled. She continued following her friends back to camp. Shortly Ares came to her side.

The group went to the dining tent that was giving off tasty smells. Clarke was quite hungry after skipping lunch today. She noticed how much quieter it was now that the clans were gone. She suspected one or two may still be here for the night until first light. At the campfire, the group was occupied by friends, new and old. Lincoln and Nyko had joined them.

After dinner, Clarke retired early because of her weariness. Her pains had faded, but the few ribs had become sore. She bid goodnight to her friends and went to the tent. Ares trotted alongside and settled down by the fire in the tent after Clarke rebuilt it.

Clarke decided to sit beside the wolf. She had her drawing journal and pencil in hand. It had been two long weeks since she last drew. The subject matter was very difficult until Clarke was able to sum up her two weeks. First, she started with the mountain lion on Raven Rock. Afterwards, Clarke went to a clean page and carefully drew Linden. It had been week after week of training until she was ready for the Right to Honor. She was ready to face a lion and a warrior.

Just as Clarke finished with Linden's drawing, she heard Octavia and Raven's voices near the tent. She closed the journal and twisted her head around as the pair entered the tent. She noted Raven's crossed arms to keep her warm.

"Sit over here," Clarke suggested to Raven.

Octavia went over to her bags. "You up for a game of Bullshit, Clarke?"

Raven sunk into a chair beside the fire. She was thankful for the fire. "It won't be as fun without the commander of twelve clans." She shot a grin down at her friend.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I'll miss the dagger to my throat." She climbed up from her spot beside Ares.

"Kinky," Raven muttered. She earned a dark glare.

"One game," Clarke called to the group. "We do have to get up early."

"Three," Octavia countered.

Clarke stashed her book into the saddlebag that had her other items. "Two."

Octavia grinned because that was all she needed for the night. "Deal." She came back to the group with the cards.

Raven was happy to stay in the chair while her other two friends sat on the ground near the fire. She collected the hand that was dealt to her. As she waited for the other two to organize their hand, she casually asked, "How pissed was the commander about last night?"

"Enough to chew out my ear all night."

Raven smirked. "Just your ear?" She suddenly received a hard smack to her good leg.

"Jerk," Clarke muttered.

Octavia just listened to the pair. "Go first, Raven."

And Raven did initiate the game. They played two calm but fun games that ended with a win for Octavia and one for Raven. Clarke chalked it up to a long few days that made her lose. She ignored her friends' quips and instead went to her bedroll with Ares. As she prepared for sleep, her friends continued playing other card games. Shortly, she dozed off to hearing her friends talking, and it brought a strange peace to her world.

Ares snuggled up to his human friend and helped keep her warm. Later he lifted his head when Octavia put more wood into the fire for the night. He lowered his head and curiously watched the two females prepare for bed. Eventually he fell back to sleep.

Late at night, Clarke was jerked out of her sleep after another nightmare. She took several deep breaths and calmed her racing heart. She cursed her damn dreamscape for attempting to predict her future at Camp Jaha. She seriously mulled over Lincoln's suggestion about a guard, particularly Octavia. She could make the decision tomorrow morning.

Thoughts about Lexa soothed Clarke's busy mind. She hoped her warrior made it safely to Tondc. She knew news would travel fast if something had delayed her warrior. Turning on her other side, Clarke wiggled her back against Ares's own back. She glanced about the tent's interior and realized the fire was dead. She hated to bother with it so she closed her eyes.

Gradually Clarke's breathing settled then she heard another but strange sound. Clarke lifted her head and focused on it. She frowned once she realized it was teeth chattering. It was coming from Raven. Clarke inwardly sighed and climbed up from the bedroll. "Come on, boy."

Raven was balled up under the furs, but she had woken up from the cold. She had been cold in the past, but she was freezing now. It was enough to keep her awake without any solace. She then heard movements and lifted her head. A deep breath brought a cloud above her mouth.

Clarke brought her furs with her and came over to Raven. Quietly, she laid down next to her friend and adjusted all the furs evenly between their bodies. She then scooted closer until their bodies molded together.

"Clarke-"

"Lift your head," Clarke cut off.

Raven was at a loss and simply conceded until Clarke's arm went under her head. She settled back into the furs, and Clarke's warm body.

Clarke wrapped her left arm across her friend's waist and held her close. "Better?"

Raven swallowed and weakly replied, "Yeah." She bit her bottom lip and then added, "Thanks."

"Pro," Clarke whispered.

Raven nearly asked what Clarke said to her until she realized it was Trigedasleng. "Grounder Princess," she muttered.

Clarke harshly squeezed Raven's stomach in retaliation. "Jerk." She loosened her hold and let out a content sigh. Behind her, she felt Ares curl up next to her. She was plenty warm now and hoped Raven could sleep too.

Raven closed her eyes and allowed the tension to recede from her body. She was both warm and comfortable, thanks to Clarke. She told herself to think little about it. Eventually, she was able to fall asleep and had the best night in a long time. Before dawn, Clarke roused her, and it annoyed her a great deal. She shrugged off Clarke's hand.

"Don't make me drag you out of here," Clarke threatened. She was fully dressed, packed, and ready to eat breakfast before the ride to Camp Jaha.

"Go away," Raven muttered.

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Fine." She stood up. "I'll get the water bucket from outside."

Raven's eyes flew open. "I'm up." She sat up in a rush and scanned about the fire lit interior of the tent. "What the Hell time is it?"

"A little after five," Octavia guessed.

Clarke glanced at her watch and confirmed the time with a nod. "We need to leave in thirty minutes." She looked pointedly at Raven.

"I'm getting up," Raven insisted. She yawned twice before she reached for her boots.

Clarke moved away and went to the saddlebags next to her bedroll. She organized her bedroll and furs. Next, she neatly rolled them as Octavia once taught her. As she did so, her thoughts were on the trip to Camp Jaha. Briefly, she looked over at Octavia seated by the campfire. She noticed Octavia's saddlebags were full.

The bedroll and furs were tied to the saddlebags. Clarke left the bags there and stood up. She took the seat next to Octavia but looked over at Raven milling about in the tent.

Raven had gone to wash up and relieve herself in the designated portion of the tent. She preferred the Ark's amenities than the grounder camp. She had no clue how Octavia and Clarke dealt with it.

"Did you eat?" Clarke asked her friend.

Octavia simply shook her head. She was waiting for Clarke and Raven.

Clarke was bent forward and stared at the campfire. She ignored the twinge of pain from her ribs. Hopefully the ride to Camp Jaha would be forgiving on her body. "I've been thinking..."

"That's never good," Raven commented on her stroll over to the campfire.

Clarke sighed, dramatically. At least Raven and Lexa appeared to agree on one thing about her thinking. She looked directly at the mechanic. "This is an A, B conversation... see your way out of it."

Raven actually laughed, but more at her friend's terrible attempt. "Is that all you got, Princess?" She sat down in the last open chair, to Clarke's right.

Clarke turned her head to Octavia and focused on the original topic. "So anyway, I'm thinking about having you act as my guard while we are in Camp Jaha."

"Guard?" Raven echoed. "Seriously?"

Clarke heard the offense in Raven's tone so she sat up and leaned into the chair. "Think about it, Raven." She looked at the mechanic. "A lot of people are going to be upset that... I've switched sides, as you like to put it."

Raven looked away and seriously considered the pending visit to Camp Jaha.

"I don't want to take any risks."

"You mean with Jasper," Raven summarized.

Clarke folded her arms. "Or with anybody else that might think really... really bad of this."

"Abby won't let anything happen."

Clarke sighed at the mention of her mother. She refused to put all her eggs in one basket, especially with her mother. "Shit happens, Raven. We both know that."

Raven was quiet as she continued picturing the reunion. It would get messy, and it could get really messy.

"I'll do it," Octavia spoke up after a long silence. She found blue eyes on her. "Nobody will think much of me being with you all the time. They'll just think we're being friends, and I'm helping out." She gave a shrug.

Clarke gave a low nod but bit her lip. She partially turned towards Octavia. "You may have to come between me and Bellamy."

Octavia gave a small grin. "I can handle big brother."

Clarke was pleased and was glad Octavia had agreed to be a guard for her. She hoped nothing happened though, but it was better she was prepared for something. She just needed to inform Indra about the arrangement.

"Come on." Clarke stood up. "I don't want to be late for this circus."

Raven chuckled because she totally agreed with Clarke's description of the future meetings at Camp Jaha. Like Octavia, they followed Clarke and the black wolf out of the tent and went for breakfast. The meal was light because they were pressed for time and the tension was high. They then picked up their bags from the tent and went to the stables where the horses waited for them.

Indra and Lincoln were already prepping their horses. Lincoln greeted the women but allowed them to saddle their own horses. Clarke use to be slow with saddling a horse until she had done it enough times. She sadly smiled at the early lessons that Lexa had given her, before the bombing of Tondc.

"Can the wolf keep up?" Indra questioned Clarke on the way out of the stable. She directed her horse to an open location near the stable.

"Sha." Clarke noted the others were coming out of the stable. She turned back to the general and continued their conversation in Trigedasleng. "_I have decided that Octavia will be my guard while we are at Camp Jaha_."

Indra was quiet for a second and cut her eyes to her second, who was coming up with the brown horse named Helios. She looked at Clarke. "_Not the guard of my choosing_."

Clarke weighed the general's hard words. "_She is of my choosing_." Her reasoning was her own if Indra disagreed with Clarke's decision.

"_She is only a little more trained than you_," Indra pressed.

"_Maybe so_," Clarke granted. "_But the Sky People will not think twice about her presence with me_."

Indra kept a stoic expression. Finally, she gave a faint nod then tugged on the horse's reins. It was hardly her place to make the commander's second take a more skilled guard over a guard who would blend in better. It was a guard rather than no guard, Indra reminded herself.

Clarke faced the group and did a fast head count. Everybody was ready to go so she ordered, "_Mount up_." She patted her horse's side as she approached Octavia and Raven. She grasped Raven's shoulder. "You're with me."

Raven curiously looked at her friend. She had expected to ride with Octavia. She noticed that Octavia refrained from contesting it.

"I'll help you up." Clarke went back to her horse with Raven. "Your best bet is to put your good leg in the stirrup then bring your other leg over the saddle."

"I know," Raven snapped. She released a frustrated breath and glanced apologetically at her friend.

Clarke brushed it off and said, "Come on." She took Raven's hand and placed her left hand on Raven's side. Together, they worked Raven into the saddle. Before Clarke jumped into the saddle, she gave Ares a few pets and reminded him to stay close. With learned skill, Clarke mounted the horse and was seated in front of her friend.

Raven had to slid back to give more room. She hardly realized how close she would be to somebody in a saddle. "This is seriously uncomfortable."

Clarke smirked and adjusted the reins in her hands. "It's best not to be stiff or you'll be uncomfortable." She tapped her horse's side. "_Let us ride_," she called to the group. She started the journey into the woods.

Raven instantly had her arms around her friend's waist. She held hard and noticed how Clarke went ridged.

"Raven, ease up," Clarke pleaded. "My ribs." She recalled how Lexa must have felt when they were riding to Polis.

Raven flushed and loosened her arms. She did her best to relax and could tell Clarke did the same. She noticed she was also warmer because she rode with somebody. At some point, she dropped her head against Clarke's shoulder and fell asleep.

Clarke smiled to herself when Raven snuggled into her. She doubted Raven trusted many, if any people, to be so close to, both mentally and physically. It gave her hope that they could work through their differences.

When the sun was nearly at its highest point, Clarke halted the party and decided on a half hour break. Her voice had startled Raven, and she helped the sleepy mechanic out of the saddle. Like the others, they sat around in the quiet clearing and ate snacks or drank water. A slight breeze made Raven huddle closer to Octavia, but her wind blocker left her. She crossed her arms tight against her body and bent forward. She was startled when a heavy article went over her shoulders.

Clarke adjusted the fur around her friend's shoulders. She stood behind Raven after coming up behind her with the fur from her bedroll. She then stepped over the log and sat in Octavia's vacant spot next to her friend.

"Can we talk?" Clarke asked.

Ares came around the log and sat beside Clarke. He was happy when his friend petted him, more for her comfort than his own.

Raven tugged the fur closer to her body and hid in it. "Sure." She scanned about their surroundings, but nobody was paying attention to them, perhaps on purpose.

Clarke had on black, leather gloves that her warrior had given her some time ago. She stared at them, as if finding words on them. She finally met Raven's curious features. "I'm sorry you're hurting so much." She watched Raven's eyes drop. "And I'm so sorry I'm apart of that hurt."

Raven released a low breath and stared at the ground under her boots. She rarely received sincere apologies from people who claimed to care about her. She could feel Clarke's emotions and hear the turmoil in Clarke's voice.

"I appreciate what you have said and pointed out about me becoming Trikru and..."

"Being involved with the commander," Raven finished for her. She met Clarke's gaze finally. "You can say it aloud, ya know."

Clarke shook her head and confessed, "I'm not sure what we are right now." She studied Ares next to her, as if asking him for help.

"Involved," Raven repeated.

Clarke shrugged but decided it was the best description at the moment. She set it aside and reached over with her right arm. She hooked her arm across Raven's fur covered shoulders. "Thank you for giving a damn."

Raven huffed and bowed her head. "What if she's taking advantage of you, Clarke?"

Clarke kept her natural defenses down. At some point, she had started developing a protective streak about Lexa. It was going to be tested when she made it to Camp Jaha and now was good practice to keep her head in check. "She's not, I promise." She received a dubious look from the mechanic.

"Because if she is," Raven mentioned, "I'll blow her up."

Ares twisted his head around and stared directly at Raven. He then gave a loud yawn, breaking the tension.

Clarke chuckled and squeezed the shoulder under her hand. "You can tell the commander of twelve clans that yourself."

"I will," Raven swore. She intended to the next time she saw the commander.

Clarke became serious. "You know she has protected me from a lot of harm, and I didn't realize that until more recently."

"But the one thing she needed to protect you from the most... she failed to do," Raven reminded.

Clarke was quiet for a long moment before she looked at her friend. "I thought long and hard about the betrayal." She tilted her head to the side to get a better view of Raven. "To be honest, if I had known about the deal Cage offered her... I would have wanted her to take it." She shook her head after straightening up. "In good conscious, I couldn't have asked her to risk all her people, who have suffered for so long, just to get my people out." She sighed and stared out at the Trikru warriors in the clearing. "I would have told her to take the deal." She swallowed and softly added, "I was just pissed and hurt that she didn't talk to me first." However, she knew the circumstance would have not allowed for it because Lexa had to make a decision in the heat of battle. "Then it was easy to blame her for my decisions after that point."

Raven had quietly listened to her friend's speech. She had been trapped in Mount Weather. She was never on the battlefield with Clarke and the commander. She had heard bits and pieces, but she had a better understanding of what happened between the leaders.

"But you're right about one thing, Raven." Clarke tore her stare off the warriors and looked at the mechanic. "It doesn't matter how much war paint I put on or how many swords I carry. She doesn't care if I am Skaikru, Trikru, Wodakru, Azgeda... Lexa will never give a damn about what I am." She sadly smiled. "She only cares about who I am." She had quickly learned that Lexa saw through people's exterior and only valued a person according to their head and heart.

Raven blew out a breath after hearing her friend's gentle defense of the commander. "You've got it bad, Clarke."

Clarke chuckled and patted Raven's back. She drew her arm back into her lap. "If you can, I just ask you to give Lexa a chance... she's different than the commander of twelve clans." Again, she ran her fingers through Ares's thick fur.

Raven was quiet and weighed her friend's request. She whispered, "We'll see."

Clarke accepted the response because it was a better start than rejection. Mentally, she went back to the start of their conversation. "I'm here for you, Raven... when you're ready." She stood up and left her friend to her thoughts.

Ares trotted off and followed Clarke.

Raven peered up and watched Clarke. It those seconds, she absorbed just how different Clarke had become in the last six weeks. Her friend moved with new purpose than that of a newborn leader. When Clarke announced that they would be leaving in ten minutes, Raven heard a different power in Clarke's voice. As Raven lowered her head, she decided that maybe Clarke's change of direction was better than the old one.

The Trikru warriors mounted their horses and the single Sky Girl, who again rode with Clarke. Raven had almost kept the fur, but she allowed Clarke to lash it back down to the saddlebags. She was thankful that Clarke was plenty warm during the ride. The horse's own heat also helped her. The afternoon ride to Camp Jaha was mostly quiet other than a few conversations here and there between the Trikru. Octavia often rode beside Lincoln or Indra.

Eventually, Raven recognized the local area. They were only about five or ten minutes from Camp Jaha. The camp would be a welcomed sight to her. However, she noticed how stiff Clarke become in her arms.

"Clarke," Raven tempted.

Clarke ignored the mechanic's concern. She gently pulled on the horse's reins until Indra came up to her side. "_Indra, you will lead us into the Sky camp_." She refused to be at the head of the group. They needed to get into Camp Jaha without all the dramatic flare then she could deal with their reactions to her presence. Clarke knew that they would identify Indra from a distance.

Indra had slowed her horse alongside Clarke. "Sha," she easily agreed. Without question, she understood Clarke's plan. "Okteivia," she called to her second. Together, they moved to the front of the party.

Clarke kept her horse at a slow pace and allowed the warriors to go ahead of her. She picked up the pace once she was the last one in the group. As they drew closer to Camp Jaha, Clarke pulled a little more on the reins. Once they approached the tree line, the horse came to halt from the tightly pulled reins. Clarke stared wide eye at the busy camp nestled under the mountain range.

Raven noticed the group was still moving while they were stopped along the wood's edge. She moved her hands to her friend's hips and whispered, "Clarke?"

Panic was creeping up from Clarke's lower stomach and wanted to spring to life in her chest. She heard the horse's low whine of frustration from her continued pull of the reins but all her attention rested on the camp.

Ares was part of the way down the hill. He danced on his feet and look at the warriors that rode on without them. He wagged his tails but noticed it missed Clarke's attention.

Clarke was breathing faster each passing second. "I-I-I can..." She closed her eyes and blocked out the view of the camp.

Raven was startled by her friend's reaction to seeing Camp Jaha. It was this moment that she realized how serious Clarke's troubles were with what happened in the Mountain and their people. She lifted her right hand up to Clarke's shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Hey," Raven called. She felt her friend's tension uncoil one notch. "Everything will be fine." She patted Clarke's thigh. "You got this, Clarke."

After a few deep breaths, Clarke nodded and loosened the strain on the reins. She counted to five before she squeezed the horse's sides and allowed them to rejoin the party.

Raven was relieved that Clarke regrouped mentally. She kept her hands on Clarke's hips as they continued the journey to Camp Jaha, across the open lands. Raven heard the Sky People's yells to open the gates. She squeezed Clarke's hips and softly promised, "I got your back."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Ste yuj - Be strong


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Another Tuesday, another update. :) It won't be anywhere near as exciting as The Bow. But, let the drama begin! Oh, and yes this chapter is *normal* length even though it'll seem short. Other chapters will probably play out longer. Also, I am thinking about doing a prequel to Hedatu that's a quick clexa one shot. It'll meant to act as a filler to these chapters that don't have any clexa material. I'll give more forewarning if that happens. Otherwise, I hope y'all enjoy.

Repeat note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Chris (from Feb 2): Merci beaucoup! I hope you're enjoying the story. Thank you for the comment on the last chapter. :)

Guest (from Feb 2): Sorry that the last chapter didn't have the reunion! This is all reunion stuff and so will the next chapter as Clarke faces everybody. I'm glad you're always looking for more! It was good to see Clarke and Raven bantering again and helping each other. Hopefully they'll mend further. Thank you for the feedback. Hope you enjoy the update!

Nikki (from Feb 3): More more more, faster faster faster. lol. I'm trying! I sure wish I could sit down and write all the time. Thankfully with winter I can do more and more. :) Thank you for the "demand" for more. It keeps me writing!

A (from Feb 4): Here you go! I hope you like the update. Thank you for the review. It's great to hear how much you love the story. I'll do my best to keep it up. :) Thanks again and hope you have a good week!

Bic (from Feb 4): Oh don't worry. Being able to write is the best part of having free time. I've just been fortunate enough to do some writing at work too. We're in the slow season, for now. It won't stay that way much longer. Thank you for sticking with the story. It means a lot. And thanks for the recent review too!

Trigyl (from Feb 8): Thank you for the review on the last chapter. I'm glad you're likin' it. Usually I update each Tuesday (so far) and try to stay on that schedule. Not sure how well that'll stick since we're only halfway through the story, but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading it! :)

RadicalRaven (from Feb 9): Don't be sweating! Update is right here. lol. And the next chapter is already complete too so no sweating for it. lol. Thank you for sending the worry. hehe. Please enjoy the update!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 30**

It was a chilly afternoon, a few hours before sunset. Voices carried around Camp Jaha due to the arrival of the Trikru. A large circle of Sky People had formed around the visitors. One by one, the Trikru dismounted and were studied by the Sky People.

Indra was busy being greeted by Abigail Griffin and Marcus Kane. She pulled the reins over the horse's head while she allowed the two Sky People to talk to her. She wondered how much of it she would endure until Clarke took over things.

At the rear of the party, closest to the gates, Clarke Griffin had quickly dismounted and faced the horse. Her back was towards the Sky People as she looked up to Raven. "Ares, stay close."

Ares had nearly glued himself to Clarke when she was off the horse. He was clearly uncomfortable about so many humans. He gave a displeased whine.

Clarke had her arms extended and gently helped the mechanic down. Once Raven was out of the saddle, she held onto Raven's hips and stared at her, as if willing them to be any place but here.

"I'm fine," Raven insisted. She saw the disturbed expression on her friend's face, but she was released. Before she could say more, her eyes were drawn past Clarke.

"Raven."

Clarke's heart went taut at hearing the familiar voice. She swallowed hard and watched as the mechanic embraced Monty Green in a fierce hug.

"I'm glad you're safe," Monty whispered to Raven.

"I'm good." Raven released him then looked over at Clarke.

Monty followed Raven's gaze once he realized Raven had been on the horse with a grounder. He faltered though because the grounder had wavy blond hair that he had seen many times. Monty went slack jaw when Clarke Griffin's scabbed features turned to him.

Clarke held Monty's dark eyes and waited for his initial reaction. Every beat of her heart grew more out of control.

"Clarke?" Monty rasped. He stared in awe at her changed appearance from head to toe. After a few seconds, he rushed forward and enveloped her in a bear hug.

Clarke stumbled one step then managed her arms around him. She closed her eyes and held him tighter in response to his obvious love for her.

"I thought you were dead," Monty confessed in a shaky tone. He continued holding her so close.

On the other side of the group, Abby Griffin attempted her question a second time. "Where is the commander?" She hoped Indra would give her an answer rather than ignore her.

Indra frowned because she wished Clarke would handle the situation. She stole a glance to the other end and saw Clarke locked in a hug. She looked at Abby and Marcus again. "She could not accompany us."

"Then you're not here for the peace talks," Marcus guessed.

Abby became concerned and asked, "When will she be coming?" She had hope the commander would keep to her promise, but obviously she put too much faith in the commander.

Indra remained silent and held Abby's worried gaze. She inhaled deeply but movement caught the corner of her eye.

"She is here."

Abby jerked her features to the left after hearing her daughter's voice. She stared at what had to be a ghost.

"Clarke?" Marcus uttered.

Clarke took Indra's side and announced, "I have come in the commander's place." She waited for her mother and Marcus Kane to process her very presence before them.

Abby placed her hand over her mouth for a second. "Clarke?" she breathed in shock.

Clarke waited for her mother's reaction. Briefly, she looked at Marcus Kane, who was still just as stunned by her arrival. Clarke released a low breath and continued holding her mother's stare.

Abby's astonishment melted away, and she closed the short distance between her and her child. She could sense Clarke's discomfort, but it only encourage Abby to hug Clarke. Her arms securely fitted around her daughter, and she felt instant relief that her only child was alive.

Clarke slowly relaxed in her mother's embrace. She bit back a pained whimper after so many difficulties with her mother. In the end, she still forgave and loved her mother. Clarke would always forgive those she loved the most.

"I missed you so much," Abby whispered.

Clarke contained her emotions yet mutely returned the sentiment. After her hug with Monty, she realized how she missed her mother once she saw her for the first time in a month. She thought about the worry and fears that probably plagued her mother about Clarke's wellbeing. At least Lexa had told Abby she was safe at the grounder camp.

Carefully, as if the hug might have broke Clarke, Abby freed her daughter and still held onto Clarke's arms. The relief calmed her down, and she was able to take in Clarke's dramatic changes since Mount Weather. As her eyes traveled back up her daughter's length, she had a deeper crease across her brow. She shook her head.

Clarke shifted on her feet and waited for her mother's first words about her appearance. At least she had refrained from wearing war paint.

"Clarke... what has happened to you?" Abby reached up and touched a scab on her daughter's cheek. "Have they hurt-"

"No... no," Clarke insisted. She collected her mother's hand into hers. "I'm fine." She swallowed and quickly corrected, "I'm better, actually."

Abby struggled to form any complete thought. Before she could get another question out, she was cut off by Bellamy Blake.

"Clarke?"

Clarke turned to her friend and former co-leader. She gave a forced smile.

Bellamy had been talking to his sister and Lincoln when he heard Clarke and Abby. Like the others, he was shaken to see Clarke return to Camp Jaha. "My god," he breathed. He stepped forward and pulled Clarke in for a hug.

Clarke gave a low grunt but returned the hug. She was starting to get embarrassed by the attention. Most likely Indra was behind her and glaring at all the emotions flying between Sky People and Clarke of the Tree People. It was unbefitting for a warrior in training, Clarke guessed.

Bellamy withdrew after the long hug, and he seriously studied Clarke. "You look good," he complimented.

Clarke sadly smiled and nodded. "Thanks. You look good too, Bell." Like her, he had recovered since Mount Weather, or at least was recovering from it. She and Bellamy held a long stare before Abby's voice cut through them.

"Is that a dog?"

Clarke placed her hand on Ares's head and offered him comfort. "This is Ares." She smiled when he wagged his two tails. "He's a wolf."

"Wolf?" Bellamy echoed. He was mildly impressed and seemed to be wrapping his mind around it. He noticed that Monty and Raven had joined them.

Marcus Kane had watched the reunion, and he was happy to see Clarke Griffin was well. He knew how plagued Abby had been about Clarke's disappearance. Yet, his thoughts went back to earlier and a curious look crossed his features. "You said you came here in the commander's place?"

Clarke cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes."

Abby backtracked too once she recalled Marcus was right. After a long second of staring at her daughter's appearance and dress, she finally concluded, "You're a grounder." It was clearly obvious now that Abby put it together.

Bellamy opened his mouth to refute the charges.

"We can talk about this in private," Clarke cut off all of them. She saw the questions and demands rising in each of their faces.

"Clarke-" Abby tried.

"No." Clarke shook her head. She had sworn she would do this privately so reactions were more controlled than stirring up a crowd. "In private," she forcefully stated. She watched jaws snap shut, and she was relieved at their agreement, for now. Clarke knew to act quickly so she turned towards Octavia and Lincoln, who were a few yards from her.

In perfect Trigedasleng, Clarke ordered, "_Lincoln, you are in charge of setting up camp_."

Lincoln gave a low nod. "Sha." He already knew Clarke wanted it outside the walls but still close to Camp Jaha.

Clarke considered the sun's location in the sky then looked back at Lincoln. "_Send Penn and Bluemont to hunt_." After Lincoln's second nod, she focused on Octavia and gave her a silent order to stay with her. She could tell Octavia understood so she looked back at her mother and Marcus. She absorbed their stupor, most likely at her use of Trigedasleng. Indeed the pending conversation was going to be difficult and could turn into a screaming match. For good measure, Clarke looked at Indra. "_You are with me_."

Indra curtly nodded but kept her attention on the chancellor and Marcus Kane. Like Clarke, she felt the tension that built up within seconds. She did her best to keep her hand away from her sword hilt.

Clarke turned her attention onto her mother and Marcus. "Let's go inside." She was thankful there were no other protests. She was about to follow until a strong hand grabbed her arm.

Octavia had approached Clarke but paused beside her brother, who had Clarke's arm.

Indra had taken a few steps then noticed Clarke was held back. She curiously watched Bellamy Blake.

Ares was the only one to insert himself between Clarke and Bellamy. He stared directly up at Bellamy even though the male human ignored him. Ares had his ears back, but he was patient with Bellamy.

"Clarke..." Bellamy was truly confused and looked worriedly at Clarke.

"We can talk about it later." Clarke gave him an assuring smile.

Bellamy glanced at the others around them. He became conscious about the fact he was holding onto Clarke. He released her as if his hand was burnt. He gave a weak nod then took a step away.

Clarke joined Indra and Octavia followed behind them. Ares remained close to Clarke's side. Together, they caught up to Marcus and the chancellor by the entrance to the former space station.

Raven had her arms folded and stood next to Monty. She smirked at Bellamy and taunted, "Smooth." She strolled off and followed behind the group. She suspected Wick was pining for her. She nearly rolled her eyes at the idea.

Clarke glanced over her shoulder when she detected a fourth person. She turned to Raven, who limped up to her.

Raven moved in close to her friend and quietly offered, "Good luck."

Clarke sadly smiled because Raven was sincere. "I'll see ya later."

Raven briefly touched Clarke's shoulder, in support. She then broke away from the group.

Abby and Marcus guided the visitors through the station until they came to a meeting room. In the recent weeks, it had been cleaned up and the openings through the hull were repaired. The florescent lights provided a mellow energy at the round table.

"Sit down," Marcus politely offered to them.

Clarke took a seat and was pleased when Indra sat next to her. She noted that Octavia took residence beside the sealed door. Then Ares laid down near her chair. She wished he was closer, but his presence was still a comfort. As Marcus and her mother sat down, she prepared for the heavy discussion. She decided it was best to take the bull by the horns.

"I've become Trikru." Clarke paused and saw her mother about to speak so she cut her off. "I'm also Lexa's second or apprentice." She was removing her gloves under the table. "She has sent me here to rebuild the alliance between Trikru and Skaikru." She rested the gloves on her lap and placed her hands on the table.

Marcus briefly studied Abby's profile. He remained quiet because it was Abby's place to speak first. Indeed it would be a difficult discussion.

Abby continued staring at her daughter with disbelief and confusion. She finally asked, "When did this happen?"

"At least three weeks ago." Clarke allowed the quiet to fall in the room. As the seconds passed, every muscle in her body curled tighter. Slowly the discomfort slithered through the room and wrapped its way around everybody's chest. Clarke's hands curled into fists as if she was preparing for another rematch with the mountain lion. Her blue eyes went stormy.

Indra lifted her chin. She watched a war of emotions in Abby's face until it all settled onto one. She took a steady breath in hopes it would keep her own head above water.

"What the Hell were you thinking, Clarke Starr Griffin?"

Clarke's initial words that surged to the top were trapped by her gritted teeth. She swallowed them and then gained control over her emotions. Slowly her dark features were hidden away under a mask of schooled calm. She was here to build an alliance, not be ridiculed by anybody. Many times she had seen Lexa handle such situations with a clear head.

Abby's anger multipled when her received no response. "After she betrayed you on the Mountain, you join her...?" She shook her head. "You are not thinking."

Clarke took a deep breath. "It was my decision to make." She was amazed her voice came out even. "I made the best choice for me."

"By joining the enemy?" Abby snapped.

Marcus reached over and touched the chancellor's forearm. "Abby," he soothed. He caught Indra's narrowed gaze after Abby's dangerous words.

Abby sunk back after she realized her mistake. She glanced at Indra, who leveled her with an ugly look that made her eyes drop. She reminded herself that reacting poorly would hurt all of them. She took a deep breath and looked directly at Indra. "I'm sorry."

Indra's remained passive, except her eyes spoke for her. She turned to Clarke and offered, "We may be wasting our time here."

Clarke seriously considered Indra's grave words. She also sensed a tactical hint in the general's statement. "Heda wishes us to rebuild the alliance."She was going to play along with Indra.

Marcus and Abby exchanged a glance after hearing Clarke refer to Lexa under the slang term for commander. Marcus gave Abby a slightly wary look. He had learned more about the grounder culture than Abby. He understood their desire to be respected and honored, but Abby had already errored by insulting the Trikru.

"You are serving as Heda," Indra reminded Clarke. From the corner of her eye, she saw Abby flinch at the news. Good, Indra decided. She looked directly at Abby and Marcus. "I can have Lincoln ready the horses."

Clarke stayed quiet as she allowed Indra's suggestion to stir the pot further. She inwardly smirked at Indra's brilliant tactic to refocus the discussion to the alliance rather than Clarke's personal choices in life. That particular discussion could wait until she was alone with her mother. She would have to thank Indra later, if it worked to their benefit.

"Clarke," Marcus started carefully, "Your mother is in shock about the changes after not seeing you for over a month." He glanced over at Abby and opened his mouth but faltered because Clarke held up her hand.

"That is a personal matter that should not hinder our talks." Clarke lowered her hand then looked directly at her mother. "But you consider us an enemy." She tilted her head. "The commander has sent me to build a new alliance that could greatly benefit both people." She paused and composed her next statement carefully. "You are on Trikru lands and are the invaders."

"You would have lost more if you landed in another clan's territory," Indra cut into the conversation.

Clarke glanced at Indra and felt the weight behind the truth. She had never considered if the drop ship, Mecha station, or the Alpha station landed in the Ice Nation's territory. She blinked once and cleared her thoughts. She saw her mother was about to speak, to make an attempt. Clarke refused to hear anything at the moment so she cut it off.

"I think right now it would be best if we save the discussion for tomorrow," Clarke concluded. She had silenced her mother. "We are weary from our travels." She looked at Indra, who gave a faint nod. "And still have to setup camp."

Marcus seemed pleased that they would stay tonight at least. "We understand." He looked at Abby. "Tomorrow we can start fresh."

Abby cleared her throat and gave an approving nod. "I think that would be best." She wanted to restart the conversations with a better mindset. She needed time to process that her daughter her signed up for the grounders club. Hopefully her initial shock wore off by tomorrow, and she could focus on the talks.

Marcus stood up. "We'll walk you out."

Clarke was on her feet with Indra at her side. She felt Ares brush up against her leg in greeting. She wanted to pet him, but she restrained her desire.

"May I see our people you have been treating?"

Abby's distraught features cleared after Indra's request. She nodded. "Of course. I'll take you to them."

Clarke was pleased with Indra checking on the three clansmen that were still being treated from the Red drug. "I'll see you in the camp."

"Sha," Indra readily agreed. She followed the group out of the meeting room.

Octavia fell into step just behind Clarke. She briefly petted Ares on the head then neared Clarke and Marcus. She listened to their small talk.

Abby and Indra departed together and traveled through the station. However, they were quiet, and it ate away at Abby. After the silence speared her with guilt, she finally had to try again with Indra. With courage, Abby stepped in front of the general and halted them both in a hallway.

Indra narrowed her eyes at the chancellor. She knew exactly what was on Abby's mind. "You said enough," she warned Abby.

"And I was wrong." Abby held up a hand but lowered it before she touched the tense warrior. "I just reacted badly to finding out my daughter is..."

Indra tilted her head at Abby's incomplete sentence and what was probably on the top of Abby's tongue. "Is the enemy."

Abby closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at Indra again and softly tempted, "An enemy can become a friend." She prayed her words reached past Indra's guarded features. "When you came to me that day with your people... asking for my help." She placed a hand against her chest. "You showed a lot of trust handing their lives over to me."

Indra lifted an eyebrow. "It was not a matter of trust." She leaned in closer to Abby and whispered, "I already considered them dead so if you failed then it made no difference." She pushed past Abby after she saw the entrance to the hospital ahead of them. However, Abby held out her arm in front of Indra so she stopped and turned her dark eyes on the chancellor.

Abby kept her arm extended and remained beside Indra. She peered up into hard, scarred features. "I don't believe you," she whispered. She leaned into Indra's space this time and was amazed to discover a crack in Indra's guard. "There's a young man in there that has asked for you... everyday." Abby swore she saw concern stir in Indra's eyes, but it had been so fast. She lowered her arm finally. "I think you trusted me to save him."

Indra continued staring ahead. Her iron features only revealed a hairline fracture in them after Abby struck her perfectly. She hated how her grip on the sword hilt made her palm ache like the pain stirring in her chest. Indra breathed in sharply and stepped forward. She moved before Abby tried taking anymore from her.

Abby let her go and stood there. She sadly watched the warrior go to the entrance of the hospital. She sighed heavily after Indra vanished around the corner. She rubbed her brow first then followed Indra's cold trail. Abby traded a greeting with one of her few hospital staffs. She searched for Indra and slowed once she heard a familiar voice. Abby placed it as the young man she had mentioned to Indra earlier. After two more steps, Abby paused beside the wall and leaned against it. With folded arms, she listened to a soft conversation between Indra and the young man named Lee.

"Sha," Lee answered. He was sitting up in a hospital bed. "Fisa ste leid."

Indra sank down onto the bed's edge. She was carefully looking over Lee's young features. She reached up and cautiously brought her fingers to the large scab on his left temple. Before she even touched it, he was flinching so she lowered her hand. She prayed to the gods that his body would continue to heal as the drug left him.

"_Are you well enough to travel soon_?" Indra quietly asked him.

"Sha." Lee had a thin smile.

Indra was pleased by the news. "_We will be home this winter_." For the first time, her features softened after a year of hardness. "_Together_," she whispered.

Lee's earlier smile widened then he sat up and put his arms around Indra. "Ai ge crav yu nomon op."

Indra tightened her embrace around her son and rested her head against his own. She closed her eyes and missed seeing Abigail Griffin watching their exchanged from a distance.

For a few moments, Abby admired how tenderly Indra held Lee to her chest, afraid to let him go. She was taken back to times she and Jake held Clarke in their arms. Without any translation, she understood Lee's relationship to Indra, and Abby muttered a pray to God for helping her to save Lee. After a deep sigh, Abby quietly moved away and allowed the mother and son to share their reunion alone.

Later Indra sought her out in the hospital, most likely needing help to leave the station. Abby escorted the warrior through the station and back out into the open. Their walk had been quiet, and Indra only spared her a glance before she went to the gates. Abby remained poised outside the station, arms crossed for warmth, and watched the hardened warrior.

Indra was allowed out of Camp Jaha. The walk to the Trikru camp only took a few minutes, and Lincoln greeted her. Already two campfires were burning and a kill being skinned for dinner. Clarke was helping Penn with skinning the small deer that would last them about a day. Octavia and Nyko were prepping ingredients to cook and smoke the deer. Connor and Bluemont were still finishing the setup of the tents. Indra noted that a temporary corral had been setup for the horses. Everything was well in order.

Clarke was bringing a heavy plate of deer meat to the table that Nyko and Octavia had prepared for cooking. She handed them the meat and took the only other empty plate. She approached Indra first rather than going directly to Penn.

Indra was standing beside the fire and warming up for a minute. She sensed the commander's second but kept her eyes trained on the campfire.

"How are they?" Clarke inquired.

Indra gave a discreet nod. "Ready to travel."

"Good." Clarke was studying the warrior's hard features. "I'll have Nyko see to them tomorrow." She wanted to ensure the three former reapers could travel safely to the Trikru camp. She would also question her mother at a later time. Clarke was tempted to go, but she remained and toyed with the plate in her hands. "Thanks, by the way."

Indra turned her stare onto the second.

"For your help at the meeting," Clarke clarified. She took a step away until Indra's voice halted her.

"She may be chancellor, but she is still your mother."

Clarke pivoted on her feet with the plate between her hands. She considered Indra's words then quietly replied, "Heda sent us here to work an alliance." She left it at that but she barely made it because a strong hand gripped her shoulder.

Indra leaned into Clarke's space and hotly whispered, "She sent you here to reconcile with your people." She stared hard at the commander's second. "There is no alliance if you fail to reconcile with them." She released Clarke and turned back to the campfire.

Clarke studied Indra's profile for another beat. She then returned to Penn and further helped him with the deer. A few times, she scanned the camp and noticed everybody was busy. The only one that rested was Ares, who was the most worn from the trip and going into Camp Jaha. As nightfall settled on the camp, Clarke found herself beside Ares at one of the campfires. She had a fur over her shoulders and two empty bowls surrounded them. With a full belly, Clarke focused on her drawing journal. Behind her, she heard a few footsteps that came over to her right side.

Connor sank down onto the ground beside Clarke. She cupped a warm mug between her hands. It gave off a minty scent. She curiously glanced over at the book in Clarke's lap. She expected to see words on the pages but instead it was a picture. A picture that Clarke was creating with a small tool. With a tilt of her head, Connor was able to make out the drawing of Camp Jaha.

"You have a special gift," Connor tempted.

Clarke's left hand moved with detail and finished shading in the image. She lowered the pencil in the journal's spine. "It's a hobby."

Connor sipped on the warm liquid in the mug. "Can you write as well?"

Clarke canted her head to the right and studied the young warrior, who was probably close to her and Lexa's age. "I can."

Connor's head bobbed a few times. "Very few Trikru can write or read."

Clarke softly hummed and kept that in mind. "How long have you been Trikru?"

"I was born in these lands," Connor replied. "I become a second when I was seven."

Clarke stared down at her journal as she thought back to Tris, Anya's second. She pushed away the memory and looked over at Connor. For a second, she took in the warrior's scarred features that were uniquely beautiful.

Connor had tanned skin from the recent summer. Her eyes were steely blue, not quite as bright as Clarke's own. Short strands of black hair framed her face. Occasionally Connor would reach up and tuck a strand behind her ear, only to have it fall back into the same place.

Similar to Indra, Connor wore a cuirass armor made from woven leather and bits of bronze metal. Under it, she had on a black tunic that looked heavy for winter. She wore matching leather gauntlets that wrapped up part of the way of her forearm. One large belt decorated her waist with a bronze buckle and held a battle axe. A few black straps of leather went around her thighs, most likely to add other weapons during war. Similar to her tunic, her pants were black and tight to her skin.

In the firelight, Clarke made out an edgy tattoo that went up Connor's neck then over the side of her face like a crescent moon. It made her wonder what was on Connor's back so she asked, "How many kill marks?"

Connor grinned and proudly replied, "Thirty-three." She became just as curious and echoed the question back to Clarke.

Clarke closed the journal after Connor asked her about her kill marks. She stared directly in the fire and murmured, "My back's not big enough."

Connor opened her mouth but said nothing. She saw the disturbed look on Clarke's face. She remembered she was sitting beside Wanheda, the Commander of Death. However, Connor failed to see the greatness that Clarke should feel at being Wanheda. She sighed at her error. "I'm sorry."

Clarke shook her head but continued staring into the fire. "There's no glory in killing." She reached for Ares and played with his fur.

Connor wanted to argue that there was honor in breaking an enemy's walls and then ending their fight. But the longer she sat in silence, she knew her reasons were weak in the face of Wanheda.

"There's glory in sparing life," Clarke whispered. She looked at Connor. "In saving life."

Connor let her stare wander over to Clarke's hands that rested on top of the book. She imagined how much blood covered them. "You have saved lives." Clarke now turned to her with a curious look. "Without you, many more of our people would have died trying to defeat the Mountain." She released a heavy breath. "So many have suffered from the Mountain."

Clarke had a tight frown. She thought about Connor's words about the Mountain that haunted the Trikru and other clans for generations. She shook her head and needed to end the dark memories swirling in her head. She started getting up and offered, "Goodnight."

Connor watched the commander's second leave. She ran her fingers through her hair and struggled understanding Clarke's mood. She returned to her mug's warm contents.

Ares had shadowed Clarke and entered the tent. He found a comfortable spot on the edge of the furs.

Clarke tucked her journal away in the bags. Thanks to Octavia, the few lit candles offered her enough light. She removed her jacket and continued preparing for bed. She was worn out from both traveling as well as the emotional toll of seeing the Sky People, her people. Again and again, the brief conversation with her mother kept repeating in her head. Indra's earlier remark had caused Clarke to rethink the talks for tomorrow. It was true that Lexa wanted her to reconcile on some level because Clarke's relationships with the Sky People was key to the alliance.

Once curled up under the furs, Clarke urged Ares closer for both warmth and comfort. She hid her face in his furry neck and ran her fingers through his fur. She found some peace at having the wolf so close, but still the haunting thoughts ate at her. With overwhelming frustration, Clarke climbed out of the bedroll and went over to the saddlebags. She removed the old camping lamp and then dug through the saddlebags. She pulled out the book about Thrigad.

On the front, the symbol of Thrigad stared back at her. Clarke traced her fingers along the symbol that was branded on the book's leather cover. Each passing second made her pulse quicken in anxiety and excitement. For weeks, Clarke had withheld from reading the book, but she had made a promise to Lexa. It was time to learn more about her new people's religion.

Clarke took the book and lamp back to the furs. She slid under the furs and rearranged them better. She then cranked the dynamo for a short period and charged the battery further. With a few clicks of the switch, the lamp offered more light from its LEDs and made it easier to read the book. Clarke placed the lamp near her head so it shined over the book.

The book itself was wrapped in black leather and showed wear on the spine or corners from years of use by one or more owners. The eye symbol of Thrigad adorned the cover and the triangular pupil stared back, seeing through any reader of the book. Each page was crisp but thicker than normal paper. A yellow hint gave the pages an inviting tone. The actual text had been handwritten by somebody with a meticulous and patient mind.

When Clarke opened the cover, it cracked in response and musky aroma clung to the paper. It welcomed her to the new religion of the ground. Once she turned the first, blank page, she was greeted by the writer's precise handwriting. Several days ago, Clarke had read the first two and half pages up on Raven Rock, but retained very little of it. She had been so cold and tired that night before her kill.

With a more refreshed mind, Clarke started the book again under the lamp's soft white light. She read slow and careful so that she understood every word with clarity. The world around Clarke fell away, and she was taken back nearly a hundred years.

To a dying world being irradiated under God's will. The sinners were burned to ash but there were a few that slithered underground into Hell's depths. The day after man's death, God's soul was swallowed by the stars. From Earth's ruins, the first to rise was a pregnant but dying woman, who smelled of earth, fire, and blood. She begged for help from the sky for her baby to live. Her labor came fast and with difficulty as she bore triplet daughters.

Unlike their dying mother, the triplets were spared from the scorched ground by the sky taking them. Each girl was placed among the stars and shined down on the charred Earth. As they gazed upon the Earth, they watched their mother die but other humans rose from the red lands. There were cries and screams for peace, for justice, and for war. Each triplet felt the prayers draw on their soul so they answered the humans that reached for them.

Staurra burned the brightest in the sky and offered Peace even at the darkest moments. Her other sister, Juseda, was the only red star with a promise of Justice through blood. The third sister, Woraun, connected her other two sisters by War's power and glory. Together, the sisters breathed new life and purpose into the rising humans that had been weakened by the past. With the strength of Thrigad, humans would fight for the stars, even if the snakes slithered out from their holes.

"Heya, Klark."

Clarke pulled away from the book and looked at her tent mate. "Heya, O."

Octavia sat down on her furs and sighed. She was worn out too.

"Are you in the rotation tonight?" Clarke inquired. She had put Indra in charge of guard duty for the camp.

Octavia shook her head. "She said I'd have enough trouble guarding you as it is."

Clarke grunted and closed up the book. She was sleepy and had read enough for one night. "Have you and Indra spoken anymore about your Right to Honor?"

Octavia was unlacing her boots. She gave a half shrug and kept her head down.

Clarke bit her bottom lip. She set the leather book down beside the lamp. "I can talk to Heda about it."

Octavia faltered from pulling off her boots. She was slightly annoyed and replied, "Seriously... stay out of it." She sighed and quietly added, "It's my problem to fix."

Clarke turned on her side and faced her friend. She had suspected Octavia would say such, but she was willing to place a bug in Lexa's ear. Like Lexa, she saw the potential in Octavia that needed to be honed and sharpened for the future. If Indra continued to slow Octavia's progress then it was hurting all of them.

"She's my warrior," Octavia reminded Clarke. She had removed her boots and now looked over at her friend. "I'll earn her trust back."

Clarke sadly smiled at Octavia's devotion to Indra. She hoped Indra would see it again.

Octavia stood up and reached for her scarab's strap that was across her chest. "As hard as it is to believe... I hurt Indra." She lifted the sheathed weapon over her head. "But I know she still cares." She remembered the day of her scourging that Indra had carried her to Nyko's tent.

Clarke released a low breath and gave a final nod. "I understand, O."

Octavia had placed her sheathed sword beside the bedroll. Her boots and jacket were over by her saddlebags. She quickly climbed under the cool furs, which would warm up soon enough. "Thanks though."

Clarke stretched her arm up to the lamp. "Without our stubborn warriors, life would be damn boring." She turned off the lamp and only the last two candles gave off light. Those would soon snuff out.

Octavia chuckled at Clarke's last remark. "At least mine isn't the commander."

"Of twelve clans," Clarke joked.

Octavia adjusted the furs over her body. Again, she softly laughed because it reminded her of Raven. At least they could laugh at it now compared to the other night.

Clarke had settled onto her back. "Thank you for taking care of Raven yesterday."

Octavia had closed her eyes. She and Raven had talked a lot, about many things. It had helped them both deal with Clarke's choices, as a leader and friend. Octavia realized just how much Raven loved Clarke, and it reminded her of Bellamy.

Octavia sighed and softly mentioned, "You're the most important thing to her right now." She thought perhaps Clarke had fallen asleep because everything had gone quiet other than Ares's soft snore. Another candle burned out and the tent was nearly dark. Just as Octavia drifted off, she heard Clarke's low murmur.

"I know."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Fisa ste leid. – The healer is good.

Ai ge crav yu nomon op. - I missed you, mother.


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Anybody else still recovering from Lexa's first smile? I had barely got off the floor from Lexa's Bow. Phew. What a season so far! Well, in the world of Hedatu, we're onto the Camp Jaha drama. Hopefully I'll have a chance to work on the clexa one shot for y'all. For those asking, we will have a little bit of Lexa in Chap 32. I'm not exactly sure when we'll have the clexa reunion, but somewhere about Chap 35 (don't shoot me if it doesn't happen). Anyway, please enjoy. Thank you for supporting my story.

Repeat note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Guest (from Feb 10): I totally agree that The Bow was awesome. I've rewatched it too many times. lol. I'm glad you liked the last update. We have plenty of camp drama to go through. :) Thank you for the feedback on the last chapter!

Guest (from Feb 10): The reunion stuff has only begun, at least for Clarke. She's got a lot on her plate in these upcoming chapters. And it was cool to see Indra reunited with her son (a former reaper). That'll continue to come up through the story. But I'm pumped for more clexa material in the upcoming episodes. I'm totally worried about Lexa's reaction to what Pike &amp; Bell did to her people. Woooah! Thank you for the feedback and glad you liked the last chapter.

Me (from Feb 10): Thank you kindly! Hopefully there wasn't too much to catch up on for you. I know this story is super fricken long. lol. Oh, and you're not the only one super curious about the Thrigad religion. There will be more as Clarke reads about it and talks to Lexa too. I hope you like the new update and thank you for reading. :)

Trigyl (from Feb 12): We have a lot more to go! Don't worry there. lol. Be careful what you wish for there. haha. But seriously, thank you so much for following the story. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Now onto the new chapter.

Guest (from Feb 14): I agree that Clarke looks good as a grounder. In the show, I wasn't too sure about the berry hair. Maybe it was because she wasn't so clean looking though. lol. I've enjoyed her changes since being in Polis. She fits right in with the other grounders. Thank you for the compliment on my version of grounder!Clarke. I hope you continue enjoying the story.

Commander-rijii (from Feb 14): It is good that Clarke is going back to face her mom and friends. It'll be hard on her. Hopefully she'll pull through it. We'll find out soon here! Thank you for the feedback too. And the new eps have been awesome! ;) See you on tumblr.

Kate (from Feb 15): Oh gee. Sometimes that binge reading can be dangerous! lol. Especially on an incomplete story. I'm glad you've liked it so much. I worry sometimes the depth is too much. It's good to hear it hasn't been. Thank you for your kind words. I hope you continue to enjoy and follow the story. :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: **One Shot**

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 31**

"Clarke," Abby gently started, "How do they seem?"

Clarke was following her mother through the small hospital. "Really well." She was clearly pleased by her mother's care with the three former reapers. "Thank you for helping them."

Abby stayed close to her daughter. "It's what I do." She and Clarke neared the entrance of the hospital. "I heal people."

Clarke curiously studied her mother. She was about to ask something but faltered because of the strange glint in her mother's eyes.

"And I'm going to heal you, Clarke." Abby took one step back then another. "Take her," she ordered loudly.

Clarke backed up deeper into the hospital as four guards appeared from the entrance of the hospital. She bent her knees, fisted her hands, and sized her four opponents. The gods damn her for letting Octavia spend the morning with Lincoln. "Don't do this!" she warned them all.

The guards approached Clarke and one of them jumped forward to grab her.

Clarke spun and drove her elbow into his jaw. She sent him down but the second guard came at her, and she landed a kick at his chest. Her whole body hummed with wildness of a caged animal. She barred her teeth at the other two guards.

Abby was stunned that Clarke so easily took out two guards. She looked wide eye from the fallen guards to her daughter. "She has turned you into an animal!"

Clarke slotted her eyes at her mother and snarled, "You haven no idea." She reached into her heart and found the strength to fight her own people. She darted forward and slammed the heel of her palm into the left guard's throat. She ducked under the last guard's swing, grabbed his arm, and flung him around into the wall.

Abby back stepped a few times. She stared fearfully at her child, who was no longer the one she had raised years ago. "Clarke..." She took one last step, and her back glued against the metal wall.

Clarke growled low and started towards her mother. She stepped over one guard. She reached behind for her dagger and unsheathed it in her left hand. She was furious at the stunt her mother pulled, but she also knew safety meant having a shield. Her mother, the chancellor, was a perfect shield. Other guards would come for her. She was a few steps away from Abby when she sensed somebody behind her. She readied the dagger with its blade pointed downward. She surprised her opponent with a sudden turn of her body and slashed with her dagger.

Bellamy Blake gave a deep grunt as the blade went into his side. He went stiff after the dagger sliced into his stomach. "Claaarke," he hissed. He peered down at the blood that oozed from the side of his gray guard jacket.

Clarke looked down in complete shock. "No... n-n-n-no." She kept the blade still and worried movement would make the wound worse.

Abby broke from her own shock. She launched forward and reached for the baton hooked to Bellamy's side. With learned skill, she whipped the baton and made it extend itself with a crisp charge. "I'm sorry, Clarke." She connected the weapon to her daughter's back and allowed it to electrocute her.

Clarke's piercing scream drove through the fallen space station. White light burned in front of her eyes. The electricity sizzled all around her body and coursed through her veins. She collapsed to her knees, which broke the connection with the baton.

Bellamy had fallen to his own knees. He clutched his injured side, around the dagger. For an instant, he held Clarke's gaze until they both toppled over each other.

Abby held out the extended baton and stared at the two unconscious kids. But, she could see they were no longer children, but adults that were forced to make ugly choices. She should have been there to protect Clarke from all of it. She had been too late in the past. Now though, Abby could right the wrong that had been done by the commander. She noted two of the guards were getting up.

Clarke moaned when somebody moved her against the cold, metal floor. Half of her body was lifted up and distantly her mother's voice floated past her. Now the metal scraped across her knees with her boots skidding on the surface. She was being taken away to a box, again. She demanded her neck to work, and she was able to lift her head. Overhead, the florescent lights blurred down a long hallway. Just ahead, the hallway ended in front of a glass door, which promptly slid open. It was the same cage that had held Carl Emerson.

"Put her inside," Abby's voice echoed off the walls.

Clarke groaned as the cell grew closer. She moved her hands, but her body was still too weak. Every muscle was numb from the electricity. Only her mind was surfacing from being drowned in electric shock. As she passed the cell's door, her heart thundered at being in a cage again.

"No," Clarke pleaded. She was dropped against the wall, propped up for good measure. She was panting and fought with her strength. It had been so long since she felt this helpless. Tears pricked behind her eyes. Then a figure knelt down in front of her under the blinding florescent light. A surge of hope swelled in Clarke's chest when war paint and green eyes gazed back at her.

"Lexa," Clarke whispered in relief. She wanted to touch her warrior and find protection. "Beja sis ai au," she whimpered. The first tear fell and burned against her skin. But then Lexa's war paint melted away and those eyes she had fallen for, now bled black.

"She won't hurt you anymore," Abby Griffin swore to her daughter. She reached up with both hands and cupped Clarke's reddened cheeks. "I promise you."

Clarke shook her head now that it was her mother in front of her. "Don't do this, Mom." She lifted one hand that tingled with life. She hooked her mother's wrist. "Please."

"I have to protect you, Clarke."

"No... no, please." Clarke became consumed with desperation because of what this would mean for everybody. "She will come for me." She gripped her mother's wrist tighter. "She will consider this an act of war."

Abby's eyes glistened, and she nearly choked with emotions. "Taking back my daughter isn't an act of war." She leaned forward and kissed her daughter's brow. "But hurting my child is one." She swallowed hard and promised, "You're safe here, Clarke." She rose up and broke Clarke's contact.

Clarke closed her eyes and became angry at her body's weakened state. She growled very low and furiously demanded her legs to lift her up. With new strength, Clarke worked her feet under her body and her legs burned with power. Her back slid against the metal wall that still supported her upper body.

Abby had gone to the open door but turned when she heard the feral growl behind her. She found her daughter upright against the wall. She was amazed by the impossible recovery from Clarke's electrocution.

"Release me," Clarke demanded. She balled her hands at her side.

Abby took one step back, into the cell's doorway. "I can't do that, Clarke." She sensed the guards that came to her aid. "I'm your mother, and I know what's best for you."

Clarke gritted her teeth. Her eyes blazed a wild blue. "You stopped knowing when you killed my father!"

Abby took a deep breath and was filled by a burning scent. She gasped at the white glow along the edge of Clarke's eyes. She hastily stumbled out of the cell's doorway. "Seal it!"

Clarke pushed off the wall, but her timid steps slowed her from getting out of the cage. The goddamn glass door swooshed shut in front of her face. "Heda will come for me!" she screamed at Abby. Her body vibrated with power from deep in her soul. "Heda will free me." She snarled and yelled, "She will free Wanheda!"

Abby stared wide eye at the tendrils and wisps of smoke that rose from Clarke's body. She shook her head and fear pulsed through her.

Clarke gave a ferocious scream then launched at the glass door with her fists. She kept her bloody knuckles against the glass as cracks spread out like a spiderweb from her hands.

"How can she do that?" a guard whispered in shock.

"It's impossible," the second guard agreed.

Clarke revealed a catlike smile and hungrily whispered, "And when I am free, I will burn all of you... starting with you, Mom." She fed on their panic and nearly tasted their blood in her mouth. She would kill every person that refuse to kneel to her. She had become death. She was Wanheda.

Then, everything around Clarke cut to black. With a frantic gasp, Clarke was jolted from her nightmare and was no longer locked in a box. She sat up and pushed the hot furs off her body. She frantically scanned the tent's interior in the dark hours. She was safe with Ares and Octavia. Clarke was panting hard and wiped the sweat off her face. She choked down on a whimper due to the nightmare's hold.

Ares had sat up onto his hinds. He stretched his head forward and nuzzled Clarke's shoulder. His low whine pulled at her attention.

Clarke leaned into the wolf and hooked her arm around his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered, needlessly. She tried hard but a few tears tracked down her cheeks. She ached so badly for Lexa's comfort and strength. Clarke turned her head and hid her face in Ares's neck.

Ares released a worried whine. He nudged against Clarke's head, gently.

Clarke grounded her teeth and snaked her other arm across Ares's back. She fought against the nightmare's darkness until it released its hold on her mind. With a deep breath, Clarke's tension mostly receded, and she breathed more normal. She took a deep breath that helped clear her head of the last fog. With a gentle squeeze, she released the wolf and muttered, "Thank you."

Ares twisted his head to one side and again nudged Clarke's shoulder with his nose.

Clarke wiped the dampness from her face. She sat there for another moment and tried pushing the nightmare further away. She looked at the furs in her lap and knew anymore sleep was impossible. After a bit of debate, Clarke got up from the furs and put on her boots. She stood up, grabbed her jacket, and shrugged it on after sliding her arms into it. Last, she grabbed her dagger and handgun and silently left the tent.

Ares ducked out after Clarke, hot on her heels.

Clarke had shoved the Glock handgun into her waist band. She hooked the dagger at her back in its normal spot. She noticed that Connor was on duty and staying warm by the fire in the last hour of darkness. She decided to ignore Connor and started through the camp.

However, Connor was very alert and popped up from her seat. "Wanheda," she tempted and moved towards Clarke.

Clarke slowed and growled, "Don't call me that... ever." She had halted Connor with her fierce glare. "Unless you wish to meet Wanheda."

Connor actually felt threatened by the commander's second. She did her best to keep her hand away from the sword hilt at her side. The gods only know what would happen if she touched it, let alone unsheathed it. She had faced many enemies but none had ever scared her only with words.

Clarke regained an ounce of control and stated, "I'm going for a run. I should be back at sunrise." She continued through the rest of the camp.

Connor swallowed hard but found her courage. "You cannot go alone."

Clarke was on the camp's edge. She pivoted on her boots, and Ares nearly bumped into her. She leveled a dark look on the young warrior. With merely a cold stare, she drove her unspoken order into the warrior.

Connor realized that Clarke was indeed the commander's second. In the past, she had witnessed such godly power through a single look from the commander. She remained silent and still as Clarke turned away from her. She watched the commander's second vanish into the darkness since the moon had set hours ago.

Ares remained beside his human friend. He felt her pace quicken with each step. Then finally, he broke into a run at Clarke's side. He came to life in his glory, wild and free, with his human.

Clarke started at a slow run, as she pushed up the slight incline. She then entered the surrounding woods. She jumped onto a fallen tree that had moss on it. She watched Ares launch over it and waited on the other side. Clarke slightly smiled, hopped off, and broke into a full sprint now.

Ares howled in excitement and bolted after his friend. He ran hard and kept up with Clarke's pace. His chest puffed with every breath. His claws drove into the soil each time he stepped on the soft ground. The wood's wintry scent filled his nose with pine and dried leaves.

The crisp air was rough against Clarke's lungs, but she loved it. Like Ares, her heart soured at the greatness from the forest. The run's rush made her earlier nightmare die away. Out here, there were no enemies, no alliances, and only open space. The trees cared nothing about Clarke's titles or her past wrongdoings. Every shade of green and brown carried whispers of Lexa in them. Clarke tried chasing those whispers as if it would lead her to her warrior. Finally, she ran out of energy and slowed to a walk.

Ares trotted alongside and wagged his tails happily. He loved the brisk air and sharing his home with Clarke. His tongue hung out long. He panted heavily with puffs of air.

Briefly, Clarke berated herself for not bringing a water skin. She would just have to pace herself on the return trip to camp. She strolled up to the next tree and leaned against it. After a minute, she bent forward, her butt firmly against the tree for support.

Ares came over and looked up at his human friend.

Clarke smiled at him and ran her fingers through his moist fur. Both of them were sweaty from the run. The cold air was making her shiver now, and she needed to keep moving to stay warm. For another minute, Clarke leaned against the tree and regained her breath. She pushed off and strolled back towards the camp's direction.

Camp Jaha was a deep source of anxiety full of demons. They were demons Clarke needed to face, one by one. Her warrior believed in her to handle the alliance that would include a relationship, and Clarke was the gateway. As Indra kindly pointed out, that gateway hinged on Clarke reconciling with those closest to her. After a sigh, she told herself she could do this and would do this. There were plenty angles to work, and she only needed to figure out the best one. Lexa had told her she was born for this and believing it was now the time.

Clarke looked down at Ares and petted him on the head. "Come on, two tails." She began a jog that warmed her back up. She used the jog to think of different options for the alliance. She needed to make better plans than just winging it. She had to pull her head out of her heart and make the alliance right.

Ares ran alongside Clarke. He enjoyed every part of the time with his human friend. He hoped soon they could go hunting, as she promised him. With the camp, he knew the humans would eat and maybe Clarke would want to hunt. His mouth watered at the sheer idea.

A little before dawn, Clarke made it back to the open grasslands around Camp Jaha. She had paused at the woodlands and studied the Alpha station's arching structure in the night's silhouette. Even with the ground's hardships, she was thankful to be alive and no longer floating to a meaningless end in space. She had learned how to survive down here and maybe she could learn to live, both her and Lexa.

After a deep breath, Clarke moved forward and strolled back to the campfire glowing in the central location. As she drew near, she saw two people by the bonfire. She hoped it was somebody other than Indra, but much to her bad luck, it was the grumpy general. She braced herself for a lecture.

Indra was seated on a stool not far from Connor. Instantly her dark eyes landed on the commander's second. She and Clarke held heavy stares, but she remained quiet.

Clarke raised her chest and dared Indra to say a single thing. When nothing was forthcoming, she moved to the campfire and took a stool. She watched Ares sit down beside her, and they both warmed up again. Shortly, Clarke stood up and located a water skin, along with a bowl. She gave Ares the bowl with water and finished off the rest in the skin.

"How was your run?" Connor tempted. She hoped the commander's second was in a better mood. The general's grouchiness was enough for everybody.

Clarke corked the skin after a long draw from it. She looked over at Connor. From here, she could see the curious gaze and a hint of concern in those steel blue eyes. Clarke inwardly sighed because she was being hard on Connor. The Trikru warrior was born and raised in these lands, around constant war. Their upbringing was very different but now they shared the same life among the Trikru.

"It's what I needed," Clarke admitted.

Connor heard a friendly hint and even a tease in Clarke's voice. She revealed a tight smile and simply nodded back.

Indra had listened to the pair, but she stayed quiet. She mentally busied with today's possible plans. She considered how much she and Clarke would have to work together.

Eventually other warriors came out from their tents. Lincoln and Bluemont organized a morning meal for everybody. The sun had peeked over the horizon when the warriors sat around the camp and enjoyed the meal. They talked very little and instead waited for the start of a warmer day.

Similar to Indra, Clarke was working out today's schedule. She was more prepared to go into Camp Jaha today than yesterday afternoon. Her first step would be spending time with her mother, alone. They had to come to an understanding before they could broker an alliance as chancellor and the commander's second.

"Somebody is leaving the Sky camp," Penn alerted the group. He had been stretching after eating the heavy morning meal.

Clarke twisted around and so did Octavia, who was seated to her left.

"I think it's Raven," Octavia guessed.

Clarke agreed once she recognized the red jacket, dark hair, and short stature. She and Octavia exchanged a quick glance before both getting up to greet their friend.

Ares lifted his head but decided to stay beside the campfire. He gave a low yawn then laid his head down beside the empty plate that Clarke had given him earlier. He loved the deer.

Octavia folded her arms and curiously watched Raven hiking it to them. She waited until the mechanic was in earshot and hollered, "Did they kick you out?"

Raven rolled her eyes and called back, "Screw you." She quickened her pace and came up to her friends. "I thought I'd spread the gossip further."

"Great," Clarke muttered. However, she guided her friend into the small camp and got a stool for her to sit on due to her injured leg.

Octavia sat on the other side so that Raven was in the middle. "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Raven took a deep breath and regained her composure after a wearing walk with her limp.

Clarke could only imagine how Raven made the walk from Camp Jaha all the way to the Trikru camp last week. She realize just how truly loyal Raven was to their friendship. A seed of guilt built up in Clarke's chest, but she pushed it aside for now.

"So last night," Raven told her friends, "I was down at the bar."

"Bar?" Octavia questioned. She noticed that a few other warriors like Lincoln, Indra, and Nyko were listening too.

Raven sighed and looked at Octavia. "Yeah, we opened a bar in the old hangar. Everybody calls it Alpha One Bar, which is lame." She shook her head and added, "I call it Grounded Lounge."

Octavia snorted low.

Raven smiled, proudly.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and redirected her friend onto the topic. "So what were people saying at the bar?"

"I think the biggest debate was whether your ass is hotter in grounder pants or space jeans," Raven informed Clarke.

Octavia laughed first and slapped Raven's thigh.

Clarke covered her face with her hand and let out a patient breath. She lifted her head and seriously stared at the mechanic.

Raven grumbled at the look and teased, "Lighten up, Princess." She saw how Clarke shifted uncomfortably on the small stool. "Everybody is a little freaked about you being a grounder."

"Trikru," Octavia corrected.

Raven traded a look with Octavia before she turned back to Clarke. "Basically half think you made some kind of deal with the commander if you became a grounder that she would leave us alone."

"And the other half?" Clarke insisted.

Raven opened her mouth but then looked around at the other grounders in the camp. She snapped her jaw shut and then leaned towards Clarke. In a hush, she told her friend what the other half believed why Clarke become Trikru.

Octavia tried hearing it, but for once, Raven was too quiet. She raised an eyebrow when Clarke went redder than the commander's sash.

"That's not true," Clarke hissed after Raven straightened up. "I mean... it could be... but I don't know if it is," she rambled. "I never gave it... any thought." Again, the heat in her face resurfaced in full force.

Raven smirked, evilly. "Let me know if you find out."

Clarke glowered at her friend. Like the Hell she would tell Raven, even if they were close friends.

"So anyway," Raven continued, "That's the big debate." She became more serious. "I talked to your mom too."

Clarke stiffened briefly but stretched her legs, her boots near Ares's tails. "How did that go?" She thought back to her nightmare, which sent a chill down her spine.

Raven became concerned and looked down at her own hands. "She's upset... confused." She peered over at Clarke. "She thought she had lost you and then when she saw you yesterday, she was relieved." She watched the conflict emotions on Clarke's face. "Until she found out you were a grounder." She bit her lower lip. "She feels she still lost you anyway."

Clarke contained her low groan. She rubbed her temples. Her mother's emotions were understandable and justified after what happened in the last months. Clarke needed to assure her mother and work through their feelings. She doubted her and Abby would be on the exact same page, but if they could come to an agreement then it was for the better.

"How's Bell handling it?" Clarke whispered.

Raven raised her hand in the air and rocked it.

"Both his sisters are now Trikru," Octavia reminded Clarke.

Clarke leaned forward and met Octavia's gaze. "Yeah but you didn't lead with him." Nor did Bellamy have secret romantic feelings for Octavia, she mentally added. Clarke remembered the awkward moments just before Bellamy went into the Mountain. At the time, Clarke's heart was jerked in so many directions by Finn's death, her relationship with Bellamy, and then Lexa's grand entrance. When all the confusion settled, it was Lexa that became Clarke's anchor during the war.

Octavia frowned at the key difference between her and Clarke when it came to Bellamy. She remained leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "Everybody is going to have a different opinion about this, Clarke."

Raven huffed, in agreement.

"I know," Clarke muttered. She again rubbed her forehead and weighed what her first step should be today. It was her mom, definitely.

"You know what I say about opinions," Raven prompted them. She found Clarke's curious blue gaze on her so she grinned, wickedly. "Opinions are like assholes. Everybody has one, and they all stink."

Octavia laughed and slapped Raven on the back in congratulations.

Several of the grounders heard Raven's pearls of wisdom and snickered low at the truth. Even Indra had a slight grin after the mechanic's joke.

Clarke was laughing too, softly. Her worried face was now calmed by one of amusement. She shook her head at the mechanic and said, "Don't ever change on me, Raven." She rubbed the mechanic's leather covered back then stood up. All eyes were drawn to her, just as she expected it to be since she was leading the warriors.

"Now that we've all had our morning entertainment," Clarke announced to the warriors, "We have to start our day." She folded her arms but took a few steps away from the hot campfire. She faced all the Trikru warriors. "We're going to be here a few days." Clarke was conflicted on how long, but she kept that to herself. "We will have to hunt and stay warm."

"I can fish," Connor offered. After the meeting with the commander the other day, she knew that Clarke was open to hearing suggestions. "There's a river not far from here."

Clarke was tempted to ask how Connor would go about fishing at the river. However, she decided publicly questioning a warrior's skills was in poor taste. She instead gave a nod then focused on everybody. "I expect everybody to be training, hunting and rotating through guard duty." She shifted her weight to her other side, which gave her a second to think. "It would be best if we stay in pairs, especially if you go into the Sky camp."

Connor bit her lip and thought about Clarke's early morning run, alone. She knew better than to open her mouth. She looked across to Indra, who just sighed in agreement with Connor.

"If there are any confrontations with a Sky person, you will inform Indra or myself," Clarke ordered the group. She clearly recalled Penn's fight with Murphy months ago. Fortunately, Murphy was gone, but Clarke still eyed Penn for good measure. Clarke suspected Lexa had chosen Penn because he was highly loyal despite his shortcomings with certain Sky people. He did in fact protect Raven and Wick at Philpott Dam before a Mountain Men took him prisoner.

The warriors continued gazing upon their leader and measuring her strength compared to their commander. Nobody questioned her orders or further suggested anything. A few times the campfire crackled or snapped louder.

"Nyko," Clarke continued upon more thought. "At some point today, you should visit our people in the hospital." She peered over at the general to her right. "Indra feels they're well enough to travel."

"Sha," Nyko agreed.

Clarke ended the brief discussion and looked to Octavia and Raven. She wanted to go to the Sky camp after she cleaned up real quick. She sensed Indra behind her, and she was pleased that Indra wished to join them. In half a candlemark, Clarke was headed to Camp Jaha with Indra, Octavia, and Raven. Similar to yesterday, Clarke was fully outfitted with her weapons including her handgun tucked in her waistband, out of sight.

In Camp Jaha, the Sky People buzzed around with different duties as they did their best to prepare for winter. However, Clarke could tell by the Sky people's postures and movements that they were cold. Up in space, the Ark regulated the temperature at a comfortable level. On Earth, the Sky people were suffering without the proper attire to handle the drop in temperature, the slick mud in rainy conditions, and soon snow would add another trial. Each time Clarke held somebody's eyes for an instant, it was enough to see the worry in them. It further encouraged Clarke to push for the new alliance and figure out how to protect her people, both of them.

"Good morning, Clarke." Marcus Kane stood at the entrance of the former space station. He had a warm smile. He then looked to the others behind Clarke. "Good morning," he politely greeted to Indra, Raven, and Octavia. "I hope everybody is well rested."

"We are," Clarke replied. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. She wanted to pet Ares, but restrained herself.

Ares sat down on his hinds and stared up at Marcus Kane. He seemed to be assessing Marcus.

"I was hoping to see my mom," Clarke mentioned.

Marcus Kane considered Abby's possible location. "I think she's still in her quarters. Do you remember where?"

Clarke gave a low nod. "Later we would like a tour of Camp Jaha."

Marcus had a slight smile. "Of course." He then shifted his attention to the Trikru general. "Indra, I was hoping I could show you some of recent additions to our defenses and get your opinion."

Clarke turned towards the general and curiously lifted an eyebrow. She waited for Indra to make her own decision.

Indra gave a low nod to Marcus Kane.

Marcus still had his smile but looked to Clarke.

"We'll catch up later," Clarke mentioned. She then brushed past Marcus with Octavia and Raven behind her. Ares though was always at her side and sniffing for trouble.

Raven followed because she was headed to her own quarters that she shared with Harper, Gina, and Monroe. She saw the door to the shared quarters and called, "Clarke."

Clarke paused and turned to the mechanic.

Raven had a serious look and mentioned, "Just give her a chance to talk."

Clarke understood and nodded.

Raven was use to a more talkative Clarke Griffin, but she let it go. She instead moved in and hugged her friend.

Clarke returned the quick hug and promised to see Raven later.

Raven petted Ares once then flashed a smile at Octavia. She went to the door and left them.

Clarke exchanged a glance with Octavia before they continued down the hallway to the chancellor's quarters. She slowed by the familiar door and looked at Octavia. "Do you mind waiting here?"

Octavia shook her head. She figured as much.

Clarke rapped on the door and gave a hesitant smile when her mother opened the door. Last night's dream attempted knotting her stomach more, but Clarke pushed it away.

"Good morning, Clarke." Abby was clearly off-guard at seeing her daughter first thing. She widened the door and allowed Clarke to come into their old home. She curiously watched the wolf that followed Clarke into the quarters.

"I hope you rested well," Abby continued. She closed the door, never seeing Octavia in the hallway.

Clarke shrugged but her features hardened. "We need to talk." She felt as if she was saying that a lot lately and would probably say it many more times before she left Camp Jaha.

Abby stood with her hands in her rear jean pockets. She freed her right hand and indicated the sofa in the small living room. "Let's sit down." Like her daughter, she was tense and worried about their pending conversation. She wondered how much they could really resolve or simply agree to disagree.

Clarke sat down but was turned in the seat towards her mother. She placed her left hand on Ares's shoulders and was comforted by his closeness.

Abby drew her left leg onto the sofa and somewhat faced her child. She curiously looked over at the wolf and studied him.

Clarke stole the chance to look over her mother with a concerned eye. It was obvious that her mother had lost weight in the past months. Cheekbones and collarbones protruded more than necessary. Her mother's shirt was normally fitted, but it was actually loose. Clarke also noticed Abby had taken off her wedding band and now wore it on chained necklace. The wedding ring made Clarke swallow hard. She could do this, she reminded herself.

"How did you find a wolf?" Abby softly asked.

Clarke was slightly happy for the distraction. "Ares was in a trap so I freed him." He played with Ares's upright ears then met her mother's gaze. "We became friends after that."

"I've seen the two headed horses but not..."

Clarke had a thin smile and replied, "In Trikru culture, they believe coming across an animal with two tails is good luck."

Abby shook her head and admired the black wolf for another moment. "I guess I should brush up on my veterinarian skills."

Clarke still had her smile but sighed. "I hope not." She hated the idea of her furry friend being hurt again. She pushed it aside and focused on the real issue. "Mom..."

Abby tightened her fingers around her own ankle that rested on the sofa. She saw Clarke working through her thoughts as if never planning this talk.

Clarke's eyes fluttered a few times until she finally settled on honesty. "I'm sorry that I vanished and didn't contact you." She understood the worry her mother would have faced even if they were rarely on the best of terms. Abby was still a mom to her child, and Clarke would have feared for her own daughter. "I needed time and space."

"I had enough of space," Abby weakly joked.

Clarke lost her serious look after Abby's lighthearted joke. "Me too," she sadly whispered. She stared long at her mother and felt the turmoil in her mother. She saw the confusion and upset that Raven talked about this morning. At the end of Mount Weather, Abby had insisted Clarke did her best rather than condemning Clarke.

After a long silence, Abby developed a pained look and whispered, "Why, Clarke?" She reached for her child and asked, "Did she make you? Or give you an offer?" Her hand rested on Clarke's knee.

"No and no... sorta." Clarke saw her mother was about to reply so she held up her hand. "Lexa did make an offer but not the one you're thinking." She placed her hand back on Ares's back. "She offered for me to become Trikru and her second."

"Why would you accept?" Abby pressed. "After she betrayed us at the Mountain."

Clarke sighed and shook her head. "You have to understand that what she did was done as the commander." She hoped her explanation would make sense. "To save her people, who have been bled, murdered, and mutated... for years and years."

"She had other choices, Clarke."

A twinge of old anger relit in Clarke's chest, but she released it with a deep breath. "So did I." All the dead from Mount Weather still scratched at the surface. "We are all paying for our choices." She looked down for a second. "But, Lexa came back for me. She risked her leadership and came to protect me." Lexa's personal choice was a huge statement that night. Only the gods knew who would exploit Lexa's moment of weakness. Clarke prayed it was something they could face, together.

"You forgave her," Abby whispered, in realization.

Clarke drew her attention over to Ares. "I forgave you," she softly reminded.

Abby stiffened at the indirect jab about her husband's death. Her daughter's blue eyes locked on her, and she felt her heart quicken. That moment Jake was floated tore against her, again and again. She bowed her head and felt the heavy weight of the wedding ring at her chest. "I..."

"Don't," Clarke gently ordered. She slid off the sofa and stood up, needing the space from her mother. "What is done is done." She took a step over Ares, who twisted his head around to watch her. "We need to think about the future now, Mom."

Abby was staring down at the empty space where Clarke had sat earlier. She barely heard Clarke's voice, too busy comprehending all that had happened since her husband's death. She closed her eyes and rubbed her brow, in hopes it would ease her upset.

Clarke turned on her heels after there was no response. The stricken features on her mother's face made her heart clench with worry. She swallowed hard but managed an even voice. "Mom."

Abby blinked then finally looked over at her child, her only family now. She stared at Clarke and wondered what had gone so wrong. What she had done so wrong. Nothing made sense to her anymore, after all the sacrifices and fighting. She could only wonder why, simply why.

Clarke shifted on her feet, unsure what to do. She needed them to move forward so that they could rebuild from the broken pieces. For once, a demonstration of control and power was not the answer. She had to reach for her mother rather than expecting it to come to her. Many times her mother had fought for her and fought with her. It was her turn to return it.

Abby shifted when she realized Clarke was knelt in front of her. The callused hands on her knees warmed through her worn jeans. As their eyes met, the walls were gone in Clarke's features, and it was just them again, after so long.

"I made the best decision for me," Clarke softly explained. "Since I've come down here, I've done nothing but make sacrifices for our people... no matter what it cost me."

Abby knew it was true. The decisions and actions Clarke made over the months were heavy and nearly soul breaking for most. She understood her daughter only wished to fix everyone's problems and neglected her own.

"But this time," Clarke whispered, "I made one for myself because..."

Every ounce of truth pushed its way up and made Clarke brave enough to speak it, aloud, for the first time. She was tired of denying what was between her and Lexa. What they worked so hard to build and even protect since they first met on that day. Under the politics and respect, there were feelings and understanding between them, and it was enough.

"Because I'm falling in love with Lexa."

Abby had braced herself, but the confession still left her breathless. So many fears and panic raced through Abby that her daughter was irrational and being manipulated by the commander. In a shaky tone, she rasped, "Clarke-"

"And I know she feels the same way," Clarke cut off.

"Clarke-"

"No." Clarke squeezed her mother's knees. "Don't try to tell me I'm not thinking clearly or that she's controlling me." She watched the fight die out in her mother. "I know what love looks like. And I know what manipulation looks like." She was an expert on both. She could only hope her mother would trust her and also give it a chance. She now stood up, which caused her knees to give a low pop sound. She slid back into the spot on the sofa.

Ares had since laid down on his belly. He moved his head and rest his chin on Clarke's boot. He gave a content huff and closed his eyes.

"With Lexa, I can do so much more for us." Clarke gave an assuring smile to her mother. "You just have to believe in me."

Abby slumped against the sofa after her daughter's speech. She saw Clarke's confidence and new light after being broken from Mount Weather. "You are so much like your great, great-

"Great grandmother Starr," Clarke said in unison with her mother. She shook her head.

"She made heavy sacrifices too," Abby sadly reminded. She looked down at her lap. "I named you well."

Clarke took her mother's hands into her own. As a child, Clarke remembered Abby's struggles with her own mother, who had been a beloved chancellor prior to Thelonious Jaha. Clarke's grandmother had pressed upon Abby to follow in their family name, but Abby's skills had been in the medical field first.

Abby ran her thumb across her daughter's hand. Under her fingertips, she detected the hard calluses that had built up on Clarke's palms. She wondered how much training the grounders had pushed upon her child. Just by the bruises and scabs, Abby thought it safer to not ask, at the moment. Later, she would corral her daughter into the hospital for a check up to satisfy her own concerns.

"Is this what you really want, Clarke?" Abby lifted her head and locked gazes. Without doubt, she knew once her daughter set her mind to something then it was impossible to undo it. Either Abby could drive a wedge between them further or do her best to support Clarke.

Clarke wistfully smiled at the fact her mother asked her, for the first time. She was being treated as an adult. "Yes."

Abby released a heavy breath and gave a hesitant nod. "Alright," she murmured in agreement. Yet, she swore she would corner the commander once she had her next chance. A mother would do no less, especially Abigail Griffin.

"Thank you," Clarke sincerely offered, a slight tremble to her lower lip.

Abby was relieved that they had resolved some things. She quickly gathered Clarke into a hug, minding the sheathed swords across Clarke's back. On the tip of her tongue, words of love danced, but she bit down on them. Their hug was enough to sooth a nasty wound in Abby's heart.

After they withdrew, Abby visibly shifted and asked, "Now what?"

"Now, we rebuild the alliance."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**English to Trigedasleng**

Beja sis ai au. - Please help me.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** So this chapter is split in half between Lexa and Clarke. No it's not clexa, I'm afraid, but we're getting there. On that clexa note, I have the prequel story about halfway done. It may get posted after Chap 33, I'm guessing. It'll probably be posted on a Friday or Saturday, depending. But the prequel will be all clexa material. Hopefully that'll fill in a hole for everybody. Oh. The title will be _Star Gazer_. So keep your eyes open for it.

The upcoming chapters from here will have a lot of Clarke trying to heal her relationships (Bellamy, Abby, Raven, Monty, etc) and working on the alliance. We'll also be touching into some other things. I hope y'all continue to enjoy it! :) Thank you always for the support.

Repeat note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Guest (from Feb 16): Sorry for the sh*t scaring there! It so wasn't my intent, honestly. It has been cool to see everybody get worried there. :) Abby and Clarke will still have their problems, but hopefully they can work it out. Plus there's that talk with Abby and Lexa. hehe. And we will be getting a chapter with a lot of Princess Mechanic time. I think the real sh*t problems are going to be some of Clarke's "friends". So we'll seeeee! lol. Thank you for the lovely feedback. Glad you're likin' it! :)

Me (from Feb 17): Yeah, I think Abby and Clarke have some hurdles out of the way. But, Abby will always have her worries. She is a mom. The talk between Lexa and Abby will be fun. I have some things worked out on that one. hehe. And Ares is certainly not the typical wolf. He is really Clarke's guard. More about him will come to light later down the road. That'll all come to play with the Thrigad stuff. Promise. :) Thank you for the review!

Guest (from Feb 17): Thank you! I'm glad you liked the recent chapter. It was a fun one. Thank you for letting me know you enjoyed it. Still plenty to go!

Trigyl (from Feb 18): I've been hearing about the addiction trouble with this story. I think we need to start a group. I'd probably end up leading it since I'm the worse about it. lol. But I really enjoy writing it and sharing it with everybody. It's such a fun story even if it's gotten sooo big. :) Thank you again for the feedback and all your support. I really appreciate it a lot.

Bic (from Feb 21): Yep! Clarke confessed her emotions, to somebody! Finally. Not sure Abby can exactly help Clarke work through those emotions, but I think that's what Clarke liked about telling her mom. She can just say it without having to dig into it. So we'll see how that plays out later. Thank you for the feedback and continued support for the story. I hope you have a good rest of the week!

Guest (from Feb 21): Don't fret! We will have a clexa sex scene later. It may take a hundred chapters, but we'll get there! lol. Well maybe not quite a hundred... ninety or so. :) I'm glad you like the change for the S2 finale. I just have a hard time picturing Clarke 100% trusting Lexa or there being lingering worries all the time. I hope you enjoy the update and thank you for the feedback!

Commander-rijii (from Feb 23): Yeah Abby and Clarke will get there. They'll still have their problems at times. Hopefully it's enough to get them through the peace talks. We'll see! Thank you as always for the feedback and support. Means a lot! :) And see you on tumblr. Have a good week tooooo!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 32**

Yells carried around the broken village and another order snapped over the hollers. A low boom echoed through the local woods followed by several cheers. Another section of the village's wall was reconstructed and provided better protection to the villagers. It was an important step to rebuilding the nearly demolished village of Tondc.

Within one of the few reconstructed buildings, the commander of twelve clans was bent over a table with a large map unrolled in front of her. She held white chalk in her right hand. Already her fingertips were dusty from writing on the map. Despite her focus, she was listening to the three men on her right as they relayed today's update.

Lexa tapped the chalk against a spot on the map and asked, "What of the second well?"

"It is uncovered," Jackson reported.

Lexa was pleased. They would need both wells to survive the winter. She mentally checked the wells off her list. She then went down to the lower right sector of the village. "What of the granary?" She straightened up and looked at the three men. "Are the bins finished being built?" Yesterday the exterior of the granary had been completed, but the storage bins inside still needed to be built. Otherwise, it would make it cumbersome to store their goods this winter.

"No, Heda," Jackson replied. He had his hands behind his back and shifted on his feet. "We plan to be done this evening."

Lexa had an unreadable expression, but she was quiet for a moment. She placed the chalk onto the map then dusted off her hands. "The supplies from Polis will be here any day." She held the men's worried stares. "Perhaps even to-"

"Heda," Ryder called as he entered the open doorway. "The supply convoy from Polis has arrived."

Lexa barely contained her sigh. Since her arrival to Tondc, her patience were being tested by the villagers, her warriors, and the Garda. She looked from Ryder to the three men and simply gave them a nod to leave.

Jackson was the first to go. He and the other men filed out of the room.

Ryder stepped aside and waited until the three men were out of earshot. He turned his attention to the commander, who had her back to him.

Lexa was studying the marked up map. There were certain things that had to be done before she could leave Tondc. She slowed her thoughts when she felt Ryder's continued stare against her back. "_What is it_?" she demanded in Trigedasleng.

"_Titus has arrived with the convoy_."

Lexa pursed her lips but turned to Ryder. "_Bring him to me_."

"Sha, Heda." Ryder left the room.

Lexa turned back to the map, which glowed under the candlelight and the afternoon sunlight. So far, there were several homes that had been rebuilt, the granary, healer's hut, and a new barracks were well on the way. Lower on the list were the stables, merchant store, temple, and a few other buildings. She was quite pleased with the villagers' ability to produce homes since her and Indra's visit weeks ago. If Lexa continued properly directing the villagers then she could leave sooner than later. Thankfully, the rebuild was going smoother since the arrival of Polis's Garda from weeks ago.

"Heda."

Lexa pulled away from the table and turned towards the visitor. She straightened up upon seeing the tall, slender man, who wore his usual ashen robe. "Fleimkepa."

Titus approached the commander then gave a soft bow.

"What brings you to Tondc?" Lexa prompted the Old Guard. Without further question, she knew it was dire because Titus rarely ever left the city.

"May we sit?"

Lexa nodded and drew the Old Guard around the table to a few chairs on the other side. She pulled out one for him then asked, "Can I get you anything?"

"No but thank you." Titus was grateful to sit after the long journey from Polis to Tondc.

Lexa took a moment to get a cup of water and checked the fireplace but there was plenty of wood. She started towards the Old Guard. "What worries you, Titus?" She took a chair in front of him and patiently waited for an explanation.

"The Senate," Titus confessed. He sat stiffly in the chair. The obvious worry was etched across his features, almost aging him. "They threaten the conclave." During the commander's last visit, he had discussed such a topic with Lexa, but it since had worsen. He was driven to directly seek out Lexa's help.

"They have yet to learn of it," Lexa brushed off. She rested back in the chair.

"They ask too many questions... seek too many answers," Titus argued. "They will learn of the conclave."

Lexa weighed the Old Guard's heavy worries, and she finally posed, "What would you have me do, Titus?"

"Return to Polis with me," Titus demanded. "Protect the conclave... protect the other Nightbloods."

Lexa stared hard at Titus. In the years she had known Titus, she had never seen him this rattled by the Senate. There had been dangers in the past, but Titus fended them off. She finally broke from her thoughts and set the cup on the table to her left. "If I come to Polis, the Senate will make demands of me."

"They have no authority over you," Titus reminded the commander.

Lexa stood and went over to the fireplace, her back to Titus. "And I have no authority over the Senate or Polis."

"Your people are weak for you." Titus had turned in the chair and looked towards the commander.

"They are not my people." However, Lexa and Titus felt the lie's weight. Polis's people ached for a stronger leader than the Senate. As Lexa stared into the fireplace, she watched the flames dance with each other. She briefly thought of her second, who had a way with fire.

Titus rose up and approached the commander. "Alexandria..." He now stood beside her. "We are so close to our goal. Why do you falter now?" He studied the commander's profile, but she was so calm. He was being purposely ignored so he sighed and made another attempt that would surely draw the commander's attention. "There is talk of Wanheda." He saw the slight clench in Lexa's jaw, a common tell. "Of the Rise of Wanheda, who you now harbor."

Lexa struggled with a reply that could tell too many things, but she trusted Titus, enough, after so long. She turned her stormy green eyes onto him. "Klark is special."

Titus disbelieved what he had heard from the commander. His worries doubled in strength after Lexa's confession. He took a deep breath and stated, "You are special, Heda." He watched the commander's attention turn back to the fire and flames. "And now is the time to act." He leaned in closer and whispered, "It is time to strike her down. To take her power before another does so and uses it against you." This was his second attempt to convince Lexa to take Wanheda's power. He was clearly frustrated that Lexa continued to safeguard Wanheda. Again, his pleas were falling on deaf ears, and it made is stomach tighten with worry.

Lexa lifted her hand and rested it loosely on the sword hilt. She deciphered the deeper fears that plagued Titus, who would pay any price to protect the Nightbloods. She was moved by his loyalty to the conclave and Nightbloods. His loyalty even to her. However, he was weak as a player in the political arena. It was why he had torn himself from Polis in desperate need for Lexa's power.

After a deep breath, Lexa peered up at the Old Guard, who regarded her with respect and admiration. She turned to him, and her own strength overpowered his taller stature. "Tomorrow at dawn, I will give you my answer before you return to Polis." She stepped away from him. "You should have not left the Nightbloods unprotected."

Titus frowned slightly but followed behind the commander. "There is none I trust to deliver my words to you." He and Lexa entered into the next room and went to the sealed front door.

"Diana watches over them?"

"Sha," Titus softly confirmed.

Lexa opened the door for them. She allowed Titus through first then came out with the door swinging shut. She turned her attention to her personal guard. "Ryder, see that Titus has quarters for the night."

"Sha, Heda."

Titus glanced back at Lexa and briefly held her eyes before he left with Ryder. He hoped that the commander made the right choice. There was far too much at risk back in Polis.

Lexa remained beside the building and watched Titus disappear among the villagers. She turned on her heels and started to the newly rebuilt front gates. Distantly, the sounds of reconstruction rang in her ears. It was a sound of hope and a new future after Mount Weather's attempt to destroy the Trikru.

As she approached the metal gates, Lexa located one of the warriors that wore a blue sash threaded in his issued uniform. Once close enough, she requested, "Where is Jonas?"

"Jonas is with the supply convoy, commander." The guard had a spear in his right hand, which he used to pivot his body towards the commander. "Shall I fetch him?"

"No." Lexa suspected where Jonas was located so she left the gates. She went directly to the newly built granary and found the supply convoy was busy being unloaded into the granary. Voices carried in and out from the open wood doors and drew Lexa to them. For a beat, she had a chance to admire the granary that was made with new wood sidings and a recycled metal roof from the old world.

Various villagers and soldiers busied with unloading the six carts of supplies that contained building material, food, and textiles. Among the workers was the lancemaster, Jonas, who had command over the small battalion of Garda that had been dispatched to Tondc. He was carrying a heavy sack in his arms and tossed it into a recently finished storage bin.

"Lancemaster," a soldier called.

Jonas brushed past other workers and spotted the commander beside the soldier that had called for him. He made his way over at a fast pace, which caused his blue cape to billow behind him. Out of respect, he inclined his head to the commander.

"The Old Guard arrived with the convoy," Lexa informed.

Jonas folded his arms, which caused his thick muscles to protrude through the black shirt. His black leather cuirass showed age from years of service. The bronze buckles shined in small spots where he worked them with is fingertips every day. His sword's bronze hilt perfectly matched the rest of his attire. Bits of mud coated his lower pants and especially his boots.

"Yes, I am aware," Jonas replied. He was double the commander's age and carried himself with confidence. The sunlight softened his dark brown eyes to an amber hint.

"Tomorrow he will require an escort back to Polis," Lexa informed.

Jonas nodded and promised, "It will be done." He moved forward and took the commander's side. "I will have six Garda return him to Polis."

Lexa was pleased by the lancemaster's agreement. So far, she and Jonas had worked well together. In the past, she and Jonas had shared brief conversations in passing but these past days had forged a mutual respect. Lexa suspected the captain of the Garda, Diana, had carefully selected Jonas for that reason.

"So far the projects are running smoothly," Jonas commented to the commander.

Lexa gave a faint nod.

Jonas placed his hands behind his back, between the cape. He was use to the Trikru warrior's quiet mentality after years of being a Garda. "We should be able to complete the barracks before your warriors' arrival."

Lexa slowed then faced the lancemaster. "I expect no less." A challenge edged around her tone.

Jonas puffed his chest out and held the commander's gaze. "Of course, commander." He lived off besting trials and difficulties, such as the one placed before him by the commander. "We will complete the roof by tomorrow morning then continue inside."

Lexa gave a low but pleased hum. She studied the lancemaster and sensed his years of service in the Garda had reshaped him. Like many soldiers of the Garda, they were handpicked to protect the precious capitol at any cost. Jonas was strong and loyal to his calling as a Garda, just as Lexa was to being Trikru. He would have served Lexa well as a warrior.

"When do you return to Polis?" Lexa posed.

Jonas decided to continue the walk towards the front gates. He was pleased when the commander accompanied him. "The captain ordered our stay until you return us to Polis." He still kept his hands between his back and cape.

Lexa weighed Captain Diana's generosity and wondered if a price was behind it. She shook away the notion because she and Diana had worked through the early years of animosity. Their truce had started shortly after Costia's death then eventually it developed into more as Lexa fulfilled her role as commander. The trust they had garnered had led to Lexa and Titus revealing the Nightbloods to Diana. The move proved to be an intelligent one as Diana supported the conclave.

Jonas canted his head to one side, which provided a better view of the commander's young features. However, he saw the wisdom lurking under her expression and knew her commander spirit held years of knowledge within it. He continued patiently waiting for the commander's next words.

"My warriors and I will return in a fortnight, at the most." Lexa took a last step then turned to the lancemaster. "You may return to Polis upon our arrival."

Jonas gave a low nod. He was about to speak until the commander's title was called out in Trigedasleng. Both he and the commander pivoted towards the gate's open mouth. Upon a horse, a Trikru warrior trotted up to them.

Lexa recognized the warrior and approached him as he dismounted from the horse.

Jonas considered his presence then decided to leave the commander's side. He bid farewell but silently promised to seek her out later, perhaps after sunset. He sensed that the commander still had orders for him.

"Heda," the Trikru warrior, Andros, greeted his commander. He took the reins over the horse's head then turned to his leader. "Fing Tombom don kom moun sintaim op."

Lexa pursed her lips, but she was pleased that Clarke had safely made it to Camp Jaha. Still, there was the Sky People so she posed, "En Skaikru?" She continued using Trigedasleng so that nobody from the Garda overheard them.

Andros shifted on his feet. "Emo don mounin Fing Tombom."

Lexa should feel relieved that the Sky People welcomed Clarke. But, she disliked any false sense of security. She gave another nod. "Masta ai op," she ordered.

Andros clicked his tongue at the horse then followed the commander through the village that had once been in ruins. He was amazed by the difference already and was inspired by his people's ability to recover. He also noticed the buildings and homes were more substantial than the former ones. Each structure was made from recently milled wood and the old world's metal reshaped to be the roofs. The metal roofs shined washed colors from their previous life.

Lexa brought the warrior past a few homes then indicated the corral. She allowed him to speak to the horsemaster. As she waited, she saw Ryder coming towards her. She traded a faint nod with Ryder.

Shortly, Andros was escorted to a shared tent for the night. By morning, he would remount his horse and ride back to Camp Jaha. He suspected his two comrades back at the camp expected him tonight. If nothing else, he could retrieve a few supplies for himself and the other two warriors.

The afternoon wore on until the sunset and forced many of the villagers to go home and rest. Several Garda continued piling pieces of the newly hammered metal roof near the barracks. At first light, the Garda would begin to assemble the roof, piece by piece. From there, they could build the dividing walls within the barracks.

The commander was pleased by the progress and reports from the Garda. The cold weather and partially frozen ground had slowed the villagers and Garda but much had been done. She spoke further with the lancemaster and finalized the most important goals before the Trikru warriors' arrival. Jonas seemed confident in completing the projects. Lexa placed her own confidence in Jonas's ability and silently thanked Diana for sending the apt soldier to Tondc.

If they continued at this speed then Lexa could leave Tondc sooner and potentially meet Clarke at Camp Jaha. Despite Lexa's faith in Clarke's negotiating skills, Lexa worried over the Sky People's reaction to Clarke's personal, new loyalty to the Trikru. If her second was harmed, Lexa would want blood for blood. She had already lost enough loved ones to the recent war.

Such bitter thoughts followed Lexa into the quietness of her tent. She sat down in front of the campfire in the center of her small tent. She remembered Anya and Gustus, whose spirits were among the stars now. Lexa reached into her jacket and retrieved Anya's braid that Clarke had given her some time ago. Since that day, Lexa had stowed the braid in a hidden breast pocket of her jacket so that a piece of her mentor was still with her.

Lexa clutched the braid within her fist and bent forward, her face closer to the fire's heat. She reined in on her angry emotions about her mentor's death. A deep inhale of the fire's smoky warmth soothed her and reminded her of Clarke. Somehow, her second still had a way of reaching Lexa, even from a far distance. Their time together had embedded a piece of Clarke in Lexa's mind.

Lexa lifted the braid close to her lips and whispered, "May we meet again." She straightened up and returned the braid to its home. She left the campfire's comfort and sought out both paper and quill from her saddlebags. Back by the fire, Lexa focused on a letter and allowed the quill's ink to scratch across the paper's rough surface.

After sealing the letter, Lexa continued her quiet evening and mentally planned out her duties for tomorrow. She had much to do, including helping to build the barrack's interior, as she promised Jonas. All hands were necessary, including the commander's very own.

Eventually Lexa crawled under the furs near the campfire. She would have to get up every few candlemarks to feed the fire, but it was better than freezing tonight. At dawn, Lexa rose with renewed energy and prepared to spend most of it on the barracks. But, she was first sough out by the Old Guard. She guided Titus to a private location in the same building she had been holding meetings.

Without any conversation, Titus knew the commander's answer to his request. He already had a heavy burden upon him, and his shoulders ached under the commander's unspoken decision. He was rubbing his brow and watched the commander starting the fire in the fireplace.

"You will endanger the conclave, Heda." Titus was clearly upset. His face was taut with stress. "On both fronts."

Lexa remained silent and continued cracking the flint stones together until the sparks jumped onto the kindling. She listened to the Old Guard's fears.

"Not only will the Senate learn of the Nightbloods but so will Wanheda." Titus was shifting his weight back and forth between his feet. His anxious energy did nothing to boost Lexa's calm air. "How much longer can you conceal your nightblood from Wanheda?"

Lexa slowly rose up and turned to Titus. She had carefully listened to Titus and attempted forecasting the future for the Nightsblood, Polis, and the Senate. She took a step closer to the Titus and finally replied, "I will no longer conceal it from Wanheda."

Titus was stunned and stood stiffly before the commander. His mind had gone blank for an instant before panic flooded his thoughts. He reached for the commander and held her forearm. "Alexandria, I beg you to return to Polis."

Lexa released a low sigh but held the Old Guard's gaze. "I cannot. I am needed here." She pulled free from Titus by taking steps away. "But, I will return soon." She continued crossing the room as she laid out her plans to the Old Guard. "And I will take Polis." She allowed the silence to fall between them.

Titus was weakened by the promise and was overwhelmed by relief. For years, he and the commander had shared ideas of taking Polis and further securing the future of the commander spirit. However, it was a move that could come too late. "Heda, now is the time to act."

Lexa disagreed and only because she knew the assembly with the clan leaders was ahead of them. She kept that information to herself. "This cannot be rushed, Titus."

"You only leave open opportunity." Titus came over to the commander. "Time for the Senate to grow stronger... to reach further." He shook his head. "They will pit Wanheda against you."

"She cannot be bought," Lexa argued. She knew Clarke better than anybody. "Let them try." She wanted the Senate to make the attempt and provide Lexa with a tunnel into the Senate. Lexa had less smooth words than her second, who could talk her way into people's hearts. Lexa dared the Senate.

Titus realized that the commander had clearly made her decision. His attempt was useless now. He resigned himself to what the commander had in mind for the future of Polis and the Nightbloods.

Lexa sensed the shift in the Old Guard. She could only reassure him with a safer future, but not an immediate resolution. She reached into her jacket and produced the sealed letter. "Will you deliver this to Alex?"

"Of course, Heda." Titus accepted the rolled up message. He tucked it among his robe then focused back on Lexa. "I hope you know what you are doing." For another beat, they held a long stare before Titus broke it and quietly left the room.

Lexa turned her head towards the Old Guard's retreating figure. Gradually her eyes traveled over to the fireplace. There was much to be done, today and the coming weeks. First, she needed to ensure Andros was preparing to return to Camp Jaha. She left the building with Ryder shadowing her. Shortly, she located Andros tacking his horse by the corral.

"Heda." Andros inclined his head in respect.

Lexa noted the filled saddlebags on the horse. She was pleased that Andros was thinking ahead. After a quick scan, she noted it was just them and Ryder off to the side.

"_I am returning to my post_," Andros informed.

"_Report to me in two days_," Lexa ordered. "_If the Sky People threaten our people, send word immediately_."

Andros knew the protocol for their secretive stakeout. He suspected the commander was quite leery of the Sky People's reaction to Clarke of the Tree People. Like other warriors, he had learned of the commander's favor for Clarke, especially now that she was the commander's second. He wondered if the Sky People understood how they dangerously walked a line with the commander's second.

"Sha, Heda."

Lexa shifted over to Ryder. She watched the warrior mount the horse then put on his face mask. She cut her eyes to Ryder then together, they left the warrior.

Andros signaled his horse to trot out of the village. Once beyond the walls, he pushed the horse into a gallop back towards Camp Jaha. His ride back to the campsite took most of the day. He made it safely a candlemark before sunset. He walked the short distance to the camp, weaving through trees and brush.

"Heya, Andros."

Andros returned a firm nod to the other warrior. He guided his horse to the other two horses and started removing the tack.

The single warrior that sat at the campfire continued to do so but thoughtfully studied the returning warrior. He tossed a piece of wood into the fire from the small stack to his right. "_How was Tondc?_"

"_Better_." Andros placed the fill saddlebags on the ground. He started removing the girth strap. "_Is Cara watching the Sky camp?_"

"Sha." The warrior, Redmond, replied. He returned to being quiet like Andros.

Once the horse was free of the tack, Andros organized the supplies that he brought with him. He then left the camp on foot and went in search of Cara. He knew her relative location, but he used a special whistle to call to her.

Cara returned it from her hidden spot up in the trees.

Andros easily climbed up the neighboring tree and crossed over to Cara, on a nearby branch. He traded a quick glance with Cara before he looked out past the tree towards the valley that was home to the Sky People.

Cara went back to leaning against the trunk. She was nearly finished her shift and was ready to warm up back at camp.

"_Any activity_?"

Cara shook her head. "_They surveyed the camp a few candlemarks ago_."

Andros carefully listened but kept his attention on the Sky camp.

"_They have been inside the metal beast since then_."

Andros suspected it meant that the commander's second was performing talks with the Sky People. Like other Trikru, he questioned the validity of having a former Sky Person handle the talks.

Cara had only started her shift this afternoon. She had the night shift last night and was close to exchanging duty with Redmond this morning. However, when the commander's second entered the woods, Cara was obliged to track the commander's second. She found herself breathless after the commander's second had sprinted through the woods with the black wolf. Cara merely shook her head at the memory.

Andros released a low breath then focused on the Sky camp again. Even from a distance, he could make out the human dots that milled about in the camp. He tried guessing what the talks where about besides an alliance. He frowned at the negotiations that were probably going to hurt the Trikru.

Briefly, Andros's memories from over a month ago drifted back to him. It was when that Sky boy had murdered eighteen of their people in one of the villages. Like the other Trikru warriors, Andros was ordered to seize the Sky boy and return him to the commander. Andros had almost fulfilled the bounty when he had hunted down the Sky boy and Clarke near the drop ship. Andros has knocked Clarke across the head, rendering her unconscious, and then went for the Sky boy. He had been so close to capturing the Sky boy until he brandished a gun at Andros but still let him go. Andros let the memory fade away, and he focused on the present.

However, Clarke's unconscious and sprawled figure still echoed in the back of Andros's mind. Clarke of the Tree People was so very different than Clarke of the Sky People that Andros had attacked months ago. As he focused on the metal beast, he considered whether they were still the same person at all.

Inside the former Alpha space station, Clarke Griffin of the Tree People stepped up to the only window in the meeting room. She stared outside and started longing to be out of the space station that had been her prison in a previous life. So far, their first but brief meeting yesterday afternoon had gone poorly. Clarke understood because it was a lot for her mother to grasp after Clarke's disappearance. This morning's private talk with her mother had seemed to help them, mostly. But time would tell if her mother's understanding would benefit anybody.

From the recent tour of the Sky camp, Clarke quickly learned what difficulties her people were having with adapting to the ground. Their defenses were a major improvement, but otherwise there was less development when it came to food and sanitation. Many times the ground had frozen for a day or two and made it difficult to dig and plant. What few crops the Sky people had grown about a month ago were nearly dead, if not harvested in time.

Old Man Winter, as the humans once called him.

Old Man Winter was a problem, a very serious one for the Sky People. In space, there were no seasons and no need for preparation. But on the ground, it had become a sudden race that the Sky People were losing thanks to the rapid changes in weather. Much of the Sky People's supplies had been lost, damaged, or destroyed by the decent to Earth. Soon, illnesses would start popping up in the camp.

"Clarke?" Abby repeated again. Twice already her daughter had ignored her. She became concerned and approached Clarke.

Marcus remained beside the table in the meeting room. He twisted around as the chancellor went to her daughter.

Clarke was still quiet and staring out at the world beyond the space station. She finally met her mother's concerned features. "I need to think about this."

Abby had a tight frown but softly reminded, "The supplies would help us a lot, Clarke."

Clarke remained silent for another few seconds before she finally turned to her mother. She weighed her mother and Marcus's suggestion about the Trikru giving supplies to the Skaikru. She had once made the recommendation to Lexa, and it was quickly rejected by the commander. As she reasoned Lexa's logic, she knew it was a poor idea.

"The Trikru have limited supplies." Clarke cut her eyes from her mother to Marcus Kane. She focused back on the chancellor. "Especially after the bombing of Tondc." She suspected Polis would help Tondc's recovery, but that information was unnecessary to the Skaikru. There was no use in giving the Skaikru a crutch or weakening them in the harsh world of the ground. She stepped around her mother. "My answer is no."

Marcus Kane took one step aside once Clarke was beside him. He noticed Clarke studying the table's computer surface screen that had two lists that were split down the middle. He curiously looked over at Abby and raised an eyebrow at her, in silent plea.

Abby saw the look and folded her arms. She sighed and focused on her daughter's back. "Then what do you suggest?" A frustrated undertone made her voice deeper.

Clarke ignored it, mostly. She tapped the table's surface screen and shook her head at the list. "Not this."

"Clarke, I think it's the best route until we can learn to adapt to the ground more," Marcus gently argued.

Clarke pursed her lips and continued staring down at the screen in the table. "What part of this..." She held out her hand towards the early terms to an alliance. "Benefits the Trikru?" She narrowed her eyes. "Food, medical herbs, furs, textiles, grains, seeds, horses, territory rights.. and that's just the start." The displeasure was clearly written across her face. She huffed and added, "Maybe I should throw in a free vacation to Polis?"

"You've been to Polis?" Marcus asked, in surprise. He was clearly curious to hear an answer.

Abby approached the pair but her attention was fixated on Clarke.

Clarke tapped her fingertips against the screen before she lowered her arm to her side. "I have been to Polis." She met both the older adults' gazes. "The commander took me there."

"What was it like?" Marcus further pressed.

Abby was slightly annoyed by the entire conversation, but she was being overshadowed by Marcus's interests.

"It was amazing." Clarke sadly smiled at Marcus. She clamped down on her fond memories of the city. "We have to rethink this." She shook her head and moved away from the pair. "A lot."

Ares, who had been resting near the room's door, lifted his head when Clarke approached him. As she grew closer, he sat up onto his hinds and wagged his tails across the floor.

"Clarke," Abby called. She crossed the short distance to her daughter. "There's not a lot of options here."

Clarke turned to her mother. "There's always options." She pointed towards the table. "And that's not the best one." She needed a break, desperately.

Abby started to open her mouth except a firm grip on her shoulder made her look back at Marcus. She read the warning in his eyes so she let it go.

"How about we start again tomorrow?" Marcus offered to the three of them.

Clarke was petting Ares and enjoying his constant loyalty. "I think that's best." She needed time to consider other courses of action. "Maybe tomorrow afternoon." She half turned then looked over her shoulder at the two Sky leaders. "Figure out a better offer that I can take to Lexa than what you have."

"Are you even sure she'll agree to any of this?" Abby posed, again.

Clarke looked away, but her jaw still clenched tightly. She had already explained to Marcus and her mother what the situation was with her spearheading the alliance. After a deep breath, she sharply repeated, "My word is the commander's word."

Marcus had a displeased look too, but at Abby for questioning Clarke's position with the commander. He was confident that the commander had specifically sent Clarke over herself. He firmly believed that the commander would honor whatever alliance and terms Clarke gave Lexa. He was secretly impressed by the power and trust behind the relationship between Clarke and Lexa.

Abby took a steady breath. "Clarke, I really think that Lexa, the commander, should be here for these talks."

Marcus flinched visibly at the chancellor's statement. He tensed when Clarke's hand stopped moving along Ares's head.

Clarke feigned patience, even though anger burned in her chest and climbed up her throat. She slowly and purposefully approached the two leaders but all her attention was centered on her mother. Her voice burned with fire as she declared, "And this is exactly why you're a better doctor than a chancellor, Mom."

This time, Abby winced at the truth's sting that cut into a very old wound since her young adulthood. She glanced away in hopes it gave her a chance to hide her pain.

Clarke reigned in on her anger, mostly. "If you're so concerned about the commander's presence, I can send word to her." She lifted her chin higher. "Then we can see how well these talks will go."

Abby cleared her throat and gave a weak nod. "I'm sorry." She reached up and brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "I just have my concerns."

Clarke released a low breath and gained more control of herself. "I understand." She looked between both her mother and Marcus. "But you need to let them go if you want to make this alliance work again."

"She's right, Abby." Marcus folded his arms and looked to the chancellor. "The commander wouldn't have sent Clarke to handle these talks under false pretense. And Clarke is more than capable of handling this... which the commander understands quite well." He suspected Lexa knew better than anybody, including Clarke herself.

Abby slowly gave a nod followed by another. "I just..." She looked between both Marcus and Clarke. It was simply the three of them in the room, nobody else. She trusted Marcus to keep this to himself. "I'm concerned too that if you make the wrong terms then she'll..." She worriedly studied her daughter and was afraid to even complete her sentence.

The last touches of anger drained from Clarke, and her shoulders dropped down. "Mom, I'm Trikru now and-"

"That's just it," Abby argued, "You're under her control now."

"Mom..." Clarke grabbed her mother's arm and held it tightly. "I know you don't understand everything that's going on here, but Lexa has done everything in her power to protect me since we first met."

Abby leaned in closer and softly asked, "And who is going to protect you from her?"

Clarke finally understood what was eating away at her mother. Never could anybody strip Abigail Griffin of her role as a mother to Clarke Griffin. At every turn Abby did her best to protect Clarke, even if it hurt their relationship. Now, Clarke had to make her mother see that Lexa was her protector and a trusted one. However, it would take time.

"I don't need protecting anymore, Mom." Clarke left it there and allowed her mother to come to whatever conclusions. She ended the entire discussion by returning to Ares.

Marcus pushed past Abby after he exchanged a look with her. He came up to Clarke and gingerly touched her shoulder. "We'll continue tomorrow." For a second, he saw the appreciation in Clarke's features. "And we'll think of something better." He looked over towards Abby and added, "This is just a start."

Clarke gave a faint nod. She listened to Marcus Kane depart the room. A slightly anxious chill chased down her back after Marcus's leave. At times, her memories of the old Marcus Kane from up on the Ark came back to her. A lot had changed with him over time, and Clarke knew there was an undercurrent of mutual respect between him and Lexa. She had to trust that along with Marcus's continued support.

Abby waited until the door sealed shut before she neared Clarke. "We'll keep working on this," she promised.

Clarke gave a low nod. She should have left, but one thing had nagged at the back of her mind all day. She briefly looked down at Ares as she carefully put composed herself. She hope her mother would honor her request. "Mom..." She peered up and met crystal brown eyes that were full of concern. "About this morning, you can't tell anybody about Lexa and I."

Abby heard past memories whisper back from that night in Tondc. She saddened from those upsetting moments with Clarke.

"If people find out that..." Clarke reached up and rubbed her brow, right where a headache was starting under her temple. She hated finishing her thoughts aloud because she was reminded of the darker side to their leadership. "I just need you to keep this to yourself until we figure it out."

Abby wrestled with her worries but decided this was perfect leverage, an easy way to wrangle Clarke into the hospital. "I won't say anything under one condition."

Clarke folded her arms and patiently waited for the condition.

"You come by the hospital and let me do a physical."

"Mom," Clarke complained.

Abby tilted her head and allowed Clarke to make her choice. Even if Clarke refused to do the physical, she still would hold her silence. Such information was incredibly dangerous to Clarke's wellbeing.

"Alright." Clarke caved in easily. It was hardly worth fighting over, and a physical would sooth her mother's worries. "Tomorrow though."

Abby sadly smiled and touched her daughter's shoulder in silent agreement. "I'll hold you to it." She reached for the door with her other hand. She pulled it open and held it.

Clarke passed through it first and Ares followed her. She felt her mother's hand slide off, but Clarke's attention went over to Octavia. She softened at seeing her friend's devotion to guard her. "Hey, O."

Abby offered Octavia a smile before she looked at her daughter. "Catch up later?"

Clarke considered the idea then mentioned, "Octavia and I are talking about going to the bar later." She had in fact not spoken to Octavia about it at all. She just needed an excuse for tonight. "Maybe we'll see you there, Mom?"

Abby weighed the offer then countered, "Maybe." She wanted to check in with Marcus first to see if they should work together on the alliance. They could wait until tomorrow morning. She and Clarke traded a quick goodbye.

Once from earshot, Octavia asked, "The bar?"

Clarke shrugged and mentioned, "It might be a good way to get everybody to chill out."

"Or start a fight," Octavia debated.

Clarke smirked. "That's your concern."

Octavia sighed loudly. "Clarke, it's really risky."

Clarke was about to reply until a boot steps made both her and Octavia looked back at the two guards passing them. She waited until they were gone.

Ares lifted his nose in the air and caught the two guards' scents. He huffed after they left his sight.

"I think it'll be okay," Clarke seriously continued. "They need to see me as the same person."

"But you're not," Octavia argued. She sighed and softly added, "Neither one of us."

Clarke shrugged yet again and reminded, "We've all changed, O."

Octavia gave a low sigh and continued studying her friend. Over the months, she and Clarke had gone through many changes in their relationship. As they stood there in the hallway, Octavia remembered that technically Clarke was in charge but was allowing Octavia to argue with her like a normal friend. Her recent defenses that still clung to her started crumbling under Clarke's respect for her.

"It sounds like a date," Octavia concluded.

Clarke shot a grin at her friend but started heading down the hallway. She dragged her fingers through Ares's fur as she brushed past him. "Don't let Lincoln hear that." She listened to Ares's nails click against the metal floor.

"Don't you mean Heda?" Octavia poked back.

Clarke still had her grin. "Would she even know what a date means?"

"I don't think Lincoln does," Octavia argued. "Trikru are so not romantic."

"Says the one that received flowers from a Trikru warrior."

Octavia softened at the early memory. There were other romantic gestures that Lincoln had done for her, more to Trikru culture. She pegged her friend with a curious look. "And Heda is not romantic?"

Clarke huffed and replied, "I wouldn't know." She refused to divulge further details about her relationship with the commander.

Octavia rolled her eyes, dramatically. "Sure, Griffin."

Clarke chewed on her lips that wanted to crack a grin. "I need to catch up with Bellamy."

Octavia considered her brother's possible schedule. "I think he's on duty."

"He has Beta shift?"

Octavia gave a low nod. She and Clarke turned to the left at an intersection of halls. In front of them was the exit for the space station. Once outside, she released a relieved breath because it reminded her too much of her former life under the floor. Octavia noticed tension lines leaving Clarke's face too. Shortly, she and Clarke arrived at the Trikru camp, but Octavia broke away from Clarke and went into their shared tent.

Indra was keeping the warriors busy with practice. She shouted different orders when Penn threw Bluemont down. She shifted her weight to her right foot and continued watching the warriors perform hand-to-hand combat. After a moment, she sensed a new presence.

"How are things?"

Indra turned to the commander's second. "Leid." She focused back on the paired off warriors. "_How were the talks_?" she continued in Trigedasleng. From the slight frown on Clarke's features, she had her answer already.

"_Still going_," Clarke admitted. She actually needed the Trikru warrior's input on it, but she had to be careful too. "_I did not have a chance to ask the commander_," she started. She felt Ares's nose nudge against her thigh so she reached for him. "_E__xactly how is Tondc getting rebuilt? There was nothing left_."

Indra had her arms crossed, and she hollered an order at Connor. She kept her attention on the warriors but responded to Clarke. "_Supplies come from Polis_." Without even asking, Indra knew what was on Clarke's mind. "_The Tree People cannot carry the Sky People through the winter_."

"I know," Clarke murmured in English.

Indra peered over at the commander's second. "If Skaikru were apart of the coalition it could be different."

Clarke continued petting the black wolf at her left side. Like the general, she watched the warriors' training. She needed to practice herself rather than let her skills get rusty. "They won't go for that," she murmured.

"Skaikru or the coalition?" Indra tested.

"Both."

Indra grunted, low. She fully agreed with the assessment, and it left the Sky People in a very precarious position this winter.

"Do you think Heda would bring the Skaikru into the coalition?"

Indra slightly pivoted on her feet and studied Clarke's stern profile. "Sha." She looked to the warriors after Lincoln gave a low yell. "It is why there was discussion about Skaikru coming to the assembly."

Clarke gave a low hum of agreement. She tucked her hands into the jacket pockets and considered tonight's plans. "Octavia and I will be visiting the Skaikru this evening."

Indra weighed the idea then suggested, "Perhaps Lincoln should join you."

"I had considered it."

Indra heard Clarke's decision behind the response and let it go.

Clarke started moving until Indra's voice halted her.

"You leave now?"

"Sha," Clarke replied. She had her back to the general but twisted her head around towards Indra. "Somebody told me to repair my relationships." She and Ares continued on their way.

Indra stood there, steady and thoughtful. Only Connor's war cry made her turn her head towards the warriors.

Clarke suspected Octavia was still in the tent. She ducked inside and mentioned about returning to Camp Jaha. She also pulled out the letter from Echo that was meant for Bellamy. She then quietly left and decided to wait for Octavia beyond the campsite. She found a quiet spot to sit on the cold ground.

Ares claimed his usual spot beside his friend. He rested on his hinds and like Clarke, he gazed upon the Sky camp nestled in the valley. Even from here, he could detect the strange scents that drifted from the Sky camp. Such smells were new and foreign to him, and it clung to ever Sky person. He would always be able to tell those from the camp.

Clarke had both her legs propped up, feet touching each other. She rested her arms on her knees and hooked her fingers in front of herself. She continued staring at Camp Jaha. All her thoughts were on both her people's wellbeing.

Suddenly the realization that the Trikru were hers too made Clarke release a shaky breath. When had the Trikru secretly slipped into her heart? It was a comfortable warmth in her that eased several old pains. Never had she saw the Trikru as her enemy, but a savage force of strength. Clarke had only spent weeks with the Trikru and already their culture took on life within her. She respected these people. And soon, she knew she would love them as she did the Sky People.

Soft footsteps filled Clarke's ears, but she remained still until Octavia sat next to her.

Octavia crossed her legs and studied the Sky Camp for a beat. She finally looked at Clarke and asked, "How are you doing?"

Clarke remained quiet because she was moved by such a simple question. She had forgotten the last time her friend asked her. She nibbled on her bottom lip then replied, "I'm hanging in there." She met Octavia's curious gaze.

Octavia was quiet and considered what to say next. She knew about Clarke's nightmare this morning. But she had opted to hold her tongue and allowed Clarke the space. Most likely nobody, beyond the commander, could comfort Clarke Griffin.

"What you're doing here," Octavia mentioned, "Could save a lot of lives." She studied Clarke's features, which were distant. "Keep the Sky People out of another war."

"I hope so," Clarke whispered. She continued being lost in her thoughts until a warm hand hooked her forearm.

Octavia found curious blue eyes on her. She gave Clarke a slight smile. "Mochof."

Clarke softened after her friend's appreciation. Just maybe their friendship would be okay. Perhaps the new alliance would redeem her in Octavia's eyes.

Octavia squeezed Clarke's arm before her hand went back to her own lap. "And thanks for protecting me." From the rise of confusion in Clarke's features, she better explained, "Heda told me about ordering Ryder to kill me."

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times. There were many replies on the tip of her tongue, but she was cut off by Octavia standing up. Clarke released a low huff then stood up next.

Octavia stretched a little and asked, "Are you sure about seeing Bell?"

Clarke tucked her hands into the jacket pockets. "Sha." She then gave a worried look to Octavia. "No."

Octavia grinned at the honesty. "Just don't let him talk you down." She shook her head and reminded, "He always thinks he's right."

"Sounds like somebody else I know," Clarke muttered. She suddenly received a light punch to her arm. "Ouch."

Octavia shook her head at her friend. "Shof op," she playfully fought.

Clarke petted Ares a few times then started walking towards the Sky camp. Octavia joined her. Again, she felt as if she were headed into a den full of bears or paunas, and she had a hard time ridding of the feeling. The conversation with Bellamy Blake would be difficult. However, Clarke remained confident because in the end, she was no longer co-leading with Bellamy.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Fing Tombom don kom moun sintaim op. - Lion Heart arrived yesterday.

En Skaikru? - And Sky People?

Emo don mounin Fing Tombom. - They welcomed Lion Heart.

Masta ai op. - Follow me.

Leid. - Good.


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** It's still Tuesday! I have a few hours to spare. Thanks to those readers that checked in on me today. I was totally unsure whether this chapter would happen today. Work is getting much busier. I also was wrapped up in the prequel story, which is done! That story, _Star Gazer_, should get posted either Friday or Saturday (more than likely it'll be Saturday). It's strictly a clexa story too. Other than that, I will try to get back to reviews this week. It's been a bit hectic. Please enjoy the latest chapter! :) Thank you all for the support. And I'm still considering this story rehab club for us all. Maybe Friday nights after each chapter and episode. lol.

And just before I hit the "publish" button, I noticed that on Thursday, March 3rd, that I will be writing this story for a year. Kinda scary and awesome all at once! Again, huge huuuuuge thank you to all my readers!

Repeat note, feel free to add me on tumblr as _lilredwings_, and I'll follow you back.

**Anon Reviews**

Guest (from Feb 23): I agree that it was upsetting to see Clarke being torn down by Bellamy in that tv episode. It was really frustrating considering all she has done and faced through the seasons. We will see how she handles it in this story. Later the story will get more into the Nightbloods. I'm pondering it a bit and also seeing what the show does with it. Thank you for the great feedback! :)

Guest (from Feb 23): Clarke/Abby still have a ways to go. I think they always will butt heads. And Titus... wooohoo. We'll see what's up with him later. Oh. And I'm jealous you've watched The Grey. I keep meaning to watch it. I saw it was on Netflix. Maybe I'll get to it one day! Thank you for the feedback and following the story. Means a lot!

Guest (from Feb 24): So far Tuesdays have worked well. It was a little close today though. Phew. I've grown more hooked on writing and sharing the story. Some times it takes awhile for a story to grow into its own. Thank you for supporting it. :) I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much.

Me (from Feb 26): I do totally see Lexa taking off her armor and helping the people at Tondc rebuild things. I hope to show an actual scene with that later. I guess you'll find out how it plays out with Bell and Clarke. Don't sweat it, much! She's always got Lexa and Ares. haha. At least Clarke and O are getting their crap straightened out. And I totally agree about the upcoming episodes. I'm not sure I'm ready for it all! Thank you for the reviews and following the story. :) I hope you have a good rest of the week!

Bic (from Feb 27): Well the easiest thing to do is setup an account with FFnet or Archive of our Own (AO3) to get the notifications. Once you setup an account, you can subscribe to a story like Hedatu. I do notice that FFnet sends notifications faster than AO3 for when a new chapter is posted by a writer. I hope that helps. Let me know if anything I can do to help with you getting notifications. Thank you for staying with the story (and always checking for updates). :)

Guest19 (from Feb 29): Thank you so much! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much. It's been a heck of a ride so far. Clarke and Lexa both have a long story to still tell. I'm looking forward to sharing it all. :) I'm really glad you picked up the story. I'll do my best to keep it up. Thank you again!

Trigyl (from Mar 1): It's great to hear you liked the updates. It's been a lot of drama lately. I'll try my best to keep the chapters rolling. Hopefully I can even with busy season coming at work. Thank you for all the awesome support and reviews. :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 33**

"Hey, Bell," Octavia greeted her brother.

Bellamy Blake turned around and faced the two women that neared him. He stood guard over part of the electrical fence. It was a rather boring duty but by spring they hoped to have a metal wall built up to better protect their camp.

Clarke warily eyed her former co-leader, who had disheveled curly locks as if he had been up all night. She imagined his sleep was as restless as her own since they first landed on the ground.

"Hey, O." Bellamy trained his hard stare on Clarke though. He reached up and hooked his fingers around the rifle's strap that was across his chest.

"Do you have some time?" Clarke tempted.

Bellamy continued eyeing Clarke as he weighed the request. He finally nodded at her.

"We should probably go some place private," Clarke further suggested.

Bellamy conceded but ordered, "Wait here." He went in search of the Beta shift officer.

Clarke waited until he was out of earshot before she mentioned, "He's pissed." She instinctively reached for Ares and threaded her fingers through his fur.

"There's pain behind the anger," Octavia reminded her friend. She began studying the brown and green lands beyond the fence. "I don't know how they stay caged up in here," she muttered.

Clarke had one hand in her jacket but kept petting Ares with her freehand. She rocked on her boots as she weighed Octavia's statement. "It's what they know best after living on the Ark."

Octavia looked at Clarke and softly asked, "Then why don't you?"

Clarke ruefully smiled, but she had no chance to answer because of Bellamy's return. She could have told Octavia how much she yearned to see trees, mountains, grass, and flowing water. During her incarceration, the drawings of Earth were what kept her sane. But all those memories were put away in a box, similar to her jail time.

Bellamy had spoken to the duty officer. "This way." He brushed past the pair and guided them towards the front of the space station.

Clarke exchanged a glance with Octavia, but she followed him.

Ares remained beside Clarke but closer than normal. He sensed the building tension in his human friend.

Once inside the space station, Bellamy took them to the quarters section and rapped on a metal door halfway down the hallway. He pushed open the door and scanned for any of his roommates. But, Miller, Jasper and Monty were gone so he entered the room.

Octavia touched Clarke's shoulder, in silent question.

Clarke twisted her head towards Octavia and ordered, "Hod hir op."

Octavia still held her friend's shoulder and checked, "Yu get klin?"

Bellamy had already entered the quarters, and he was about to check on Clarke.

Octavia caught Clarke's low nod so she released her friend. She watched Clarke enter the quarters with Ares behind her. At least the wolf would protect Clarke. She doubted her brother would do anything stupid, but she also understood how his anger could control him. As the metal door shut, she edged closer to it and kept an ear open for trouble.

Clarke became wired from the tight space of the metal box. She hastily assessed her surroundings, which included two bunk beds and a table to the right. The only exit from the room was the one they had entered through seconds ago. With a quick glance, she assessed the door's lever to make sure it was unlocked.

"Ares right?" Bellamy asked Clarke. He had set his rifle down on a lower bunk bed.

Clarke nodded. She shifted to the small table and leaned against it. She did her best not to cross her arms. She hoped that keeping her defenses down enough would benefit their talk.

Bellamy approached the wolf that stood between him and Clarke. He stretched out his hand, ready to pet the wolf.

Ares backed stepped and brought himself closer to Clarke. He aligned his green eyes with Bellamy's brown ones.

Bellamy halted and confusingly studied the wolf before he peered up at Clarke for an answer.

"He's skittish," Clarke explained. It was actually the first time she had seen Ares reject a human's touch. But, she kept that thought to herself. Instead, she focused on Bellamy. "How you been, Bell?"

"I've been better," Bellamy replied. He crossed his arms and asked, "How you been?" However, his tone was laced with mockery.

Clarke went with it and honestly replied, "I'm getting better."

"That makes one of us," Bellamy muttered, bitterly.

Clarke sighed and briefly bowed her head.

"What are you doing, Clarke?" Bellamy held out his towards his friend. "You're dressing up and playing grounder now? Like O?"

Already a furrow had creased along Clarke's brow. She placed her hands on the table's edge, behind her. "I'm not playing anything." She tilted her head and added, "And you know I'm here to bring peace between the Sky People and the Tree People."

Bellamy had his head down, but the tilt of his head made it obvious he missed Clarke's reply. He was too busy internalizing what had been on his mind for months. "So after everything that's happened... you're just going to side with the enemy?" He peered up at Clarke. His dark eyes churned with anger.

"There's no bad guys or good guys, Bell." Clarke remembered her mother's words. She hoped it would somehow help Bellamy too. "They're trying to survive, just like us."

"They left us on the Mountain," Bellamy snapped, "To die." He straightened up taller and hotly added, "And you left us." He shook his head. "But now you're back as one of them." He swallowed hard. "But I guess you fit right in with them." He twisted Clarke's abandonment to mirror the commander's own. He swore they were the same, and it sickened him. He watched how he had drove pain into Clarke's chest.

Clarke bowed her head and reached up to sooth the pressure behind her temple. Her heart was beating frantically thanks to the fight. She released a low breath before she met Bellamy's bitter glare. She needed him to understand her choices. If Bellamy's attitude remained so negative, she worried it would impact the Sky People's opinions. After a deep breath, she insisted, "We only want peace."

"We?" Bellamy echoed.

Clarke instantly replied, "Lexa and I..." She faltered and stiffened after voicing the commander's name. Somehow it drove a final nail into Bellamy.

Bellamy's icy features tightened under rage. He clearly understood what had happened between the commander and his friend. He shook his head and growled, "I guess you found a new co-leader."

"Bella-"

"No," Bellamy cut off. He stepped forward with his arm rising but a snarl made him pull up short. He looked down at the wolf that had now blocked him from Clarke. White fangs flashed under the fluorescent lighting of the quarters. Bellamy was tense and breathing hard, unsure what might actually set off the wolf. "Skittish?" he mocked. His arm fell to his side.

"And protective," Clarke added. She then saw how Bellamy's eyes cut over to the rifle on the bed. She was about to call off Ares, but alarms sounded in her head. She pushed away from the table but her left hand remained behind her back. Her fingertips brushed over her dagger's hilt. "Don't," she softly warned him.

Bellamy was red with guilt after Clarke understood his knee jerk reaction from the threatening wolf.

Ares remained between them, but no longer snarled at Bellamy. He continued barring his fangs, tails down, and ears tucked back. He was ready to strike.

Clarke had pushed off the table. "Maybe we'll try to talk again when you're not being blinded by your anger." She now reached into her jacket after undoing two buttons.

Bellamy stood stiff and flooded by rage. His hands trembled at his side. "It's always on your terms."

Clarke ignored the remark because their conversation had already deteriorated long ago. She held up the rolled letter. "This is from Echo." She placed it on the table for him. She went to the door and pushed down on the heavy lever. She gripped the lever with pained emotions and looked back at Bellamy.

Ares had taken a step back, closer to Clarke. He continued guarding Clarke from the male human. Like his human friend, he hated the small space.

"I'm sorry." Clarke choked on the difficult apology. Her eyes had glistened over, and her bottom lip trembled. It was the only apology she would give to him. She had no idea if it was enough, but it was his decision to accept it. Upon coming to Camp Jaha, Clarke realized she would never apologize for leaving her people. But, she felt guilt for the pain it inflicted on certain friends.

Bellamy watched Clarke leave the room and then the heavy door latched into place. He swallowed against the sharp lump in his throat. Slowly, his eyes trailed over to the letter from Echo. Briefly, he thought he heard his sister's muffled voice.

"I take it that it went well," Octavia weakly joked. She stayed beside Clarke on the walk out of the space station.

"Your brother," Clarke vented. She had her hands fisted at her side.

Octavia gave a low grunt. "I know." She understood Clarke's frustration. "Give him time."

"That's what worries me," Clarke admitted. She looked over at her friend. "More time only gives him a chance to get angrier." Even with Octavia, she was starting to learn that talking things through was the best process. Both Blakes had a thing for exploding if left alone, but Octavia could be more level headed than her brother.

"Now what?" Octavia inquired.

Clarke considered their options as she saw the dimly light mouth of the space station. "Dinner?" She looked at her friend.

"Sounds good but with who?"

Clarke sympathized with Octavia's obvious displeasure to stay in Camp Jaha for dinner. They would just come back later for the bar excitement. With a glance, she answered Octavia's question.

Ares followed alongside Clarke. He was calmer yet still on defense after the encounter with Bellamy Blake. His green eyes danced from side to side as he assessed the other Sky People around them. Once past the gates, he trotted ahead of Clarke.

At the Trikru's campsite, the smells of food mingled with the bonfire. Everybody was ready to eat after training hard and a busy day. Nyko helped Connor hand out the filled plates to everybody.

Clarke sat between Octavia and Connor. She greedily ate the fish that Connor had caught today. She had a few river fish but this particular one was different. Its pink color was unusual and made her finally ask about it.

"We call it Sawlm," Connor answered. She took pride in the fact the commander's second enjoyed it so much.

Clarke was disappointed when it was gone from her plate. She moved onto the deer. "Thank you for fishing." She was curious how Connor caught the fish.

Connor bowed her head after the gratitude. "I learned to fish when I was young... from my father."

Clarke softened but a low snap drew her attention down to Ares, who was busy with a deer bone. She looked back at Connor. "I wouldn't mind learning some time."

Connor's usually hard features loosened a degree. "In the spring perhaps," she promised.

Octavia picked up the deer bone from her plate and tossed it to Ares. She then curiously looked towards Clarke and noticed how Connor was leaning closer to Clarke. A slight frown played across her lips.

Indra followed her second's line of sight. She shook her head and whispered, "She carries Heda's dagger."

Octavia turned her head towards her warrior. In those seconds, she realized that Indra knew the truth and never voiced a concern. "But nobody knows it's Heda's dagger."

"The ring is enough," Indra muttered. She went back to her food.

Octavia was still doubtful that the Commander's Ring was sending a silent message to Connor. She decided to let it go and watched how it played out with Connor. Right now, it seemed friendly, and Octavia understood the need to make friends among the Trikru. Clarke had so few of them at the moment.

Clarke had finished her meal and was thankful when Connor took her plate. She turned to Octavia on her left side. "You ready to go?" It was dark now. If Clarke stayed in the camp any longer, she would crawl under her furs for the night. She was mentally exhausted from today.

"Sha." Octavia stood up and took Indra's plate. She noted her warrior's surprised glance.

Clarke stood up and stretched her legs. Her movements out of the camp signaled Ares to follow her.

Octavia disposed of the dirty plates then started across the camp again. Just as she passed her warrior, a firm hand snared her wrist. She looked down at Indra.

"Kom klir au," Indra softly insisted.

Octavia nodded before her warrior released her. She left Indra and joined Clarke on the walk back to Camp Jaha. Once they were through the gates, they went directly to the former hangar. Ares's nails clicked behind them as they drew closer to the hangar's open doors. Chatter drifted out from the hangar and drew both Clarke and Octavia into it. Their entrance caused a hush to fall over the hangar. Everybody's heads turned towards the entrance, and their curious eyes landed on the two former Sky People.

"Aaawkward," Octavia muttered. She did her very best to remain calm even though these people were once her very own. However, she reminded herself she was just the girl in the floor. That was all she would ever be to them.

Clarke braved the first step down. When her boot connected with the step, it softly echoed off the metal walls. She sensed Octavia directly behind her, ready to protect her. She silently thanked her friend for her loyalty after all they had been through in the last months. Before she could go to the second step, she heard the broken steps of her closest friend.

"What you'll have?" Raven asked. She approached her two friends and grinned at them.

"Something extra strong," Octavia joked.

"A double moonshine on the rocks," Raven concluded.

"We're not drinking," Clarke informed them both.

Raven crinkled up her nose. "We'll see," she whispered. She nodded to her left. "Come on." She limped further into the bar with her two friends behind her. "Welcome to Grounded Lounge." She held out her arms at the quiet crowd. "Lively bunch too."

"Alpha One Bar," somebody called over to Raven.

"Shut up, Wick!" Raven shot a mock glare over to him. She was glad he was going on shift soon.

Clarke passed different tables and scanned the familiar faces. She knew many of the people's names, especially the younger ones. She traded a nod with Harper and Monroe. She was grateful they flashed her and Octavia a smile.

Monty was hidden away at a table with Bellamy and Gina. He had a half full shot with a clear liquid. He peered up from it and wistfully watched Raven sit down with Octavia and Clarke. He lifted the shot glass and snapped the moonshine down his throat. He tapped the glass once against the table.

Bellamy was half twisted around and watched the three women settle at a table on the other side. Even from here, he could see the black wolf that followed behind them. He huffed in memory at the wolf. But his attention was jerked back to the table when Monty stood up.

"Where you going?" Bellamy asked.

"To see Clarke and O." Monty ignored Bellamy's mild glower. "See ya back at the room." He strolled off with his hands in his pockets.

Gina was seated next to Bellamy. She rubbed his tense shoulder and softly asked, "Do you want to join them?"

"No," Bellamy clipped.

Gina sighed and peered past Bellamy's shoulders. She curiously watched Monty join the group.

"I'm not intruding on this girl party, am I?" Monty teased the three of them.

"No, man." Raven kicked an empty stool out from under the table. "We're just talking about periods, cramps, and shit."

Monty cringed halfway down to the stool. "Actually I think-"

"Ignore her," Clarke cut off. She grabbed Monty's forearm and halted him from leaving the table. "Sit."

"We've actually all stopped having our periods," Octavia quipped.

Raven nodded and looked seriously at Monty. "That's what happens from lots of stress and going grounder."

Monty had a disgusted look and started getting up again.

"I'm coming with." Clarke had popped up from the stool.

"We'll shut up," Raven insisted. She held up her hands in submission.

Clarke and Monty exchanged looks then decided to return to their seats.

Ares had lifted his head. He was laying on his stomach, under the table. He settled down once his human friend stayed at the table.

Raven lowered her hands to the table. "Drinks?" she tried again. She looked around the table but only Monty nodded his head. She knew what he liked so she slid off the stool and limped off to get something.

Monty had his forearms crossed against the table. He was bent forward and turned his head towards Clarke. With a flick of his head, he worked a few black strands out of his eyes. "So, what happened to you?"

Clarke sighed heavily and stared at the table for a moment. She met Monty's gaze that peeked through dark strands. "After I left here, I started traveling east and shortly made friends with Ares." She indicated the wolf down at their feet. "Then later Octavia, Lincoln, and the commander tracked me down. We traveled further east until we made it to Polis."

"Polis?" Monty asked.

"It's the capitol," Octavia supplied.

Monty gave a faint nod but turned his eyes back to Clarke.

"We stayed in Polis for several days then went back to the grounder camp... that was just outside the acid fog's range." Clarke saw Monty's understanding so she continued telling him the rest. "I then started training and completed a test that made me Trikru."

"It was totally badass too," Raven mentioned. She had reemerged with two metal mugs that had a darker liquid in it. She handed one to Monty. She settled into her seat with the second mug between her hands. "Clarke had to fight this big dude without any weapons."

"Hand-to-hand combat," Octavia explained to Monty.

"Seriously?" Monty was more upright and looked wide eye at Clarke. "And you won?"

"Well beating him wasn't the point," Clarke told Monty.

"She just had to hold her own for a certain length of time," Octavia cut in. She chuckled at Monty's awed look.

"Wow, Clarke." Monty's features shined with a new level of respect. "That does sound badass." He shook his head. "I wish I could have seen it."

Clarke softened at Monty's confession. She had seriously missed him. Her shoulders slumped some. "I was a mess afterwards."

"That's why you have those scars?" Monty indicated the receding scabs on his friend's face.

"Those are actually from a hunt," Raven butted in again. She had taken a long sip from her drink. She grinned at Monty. "Clarke killed a mountain lion."

Again, Monty was stunned and shook his head. He stared at Clarke as if she were a super hero. "How in the..." He was at a loss.

Clarke shrugged and softly replied, "The commander is a good teacher."

"The commander trained you?" Monty whispered. He was mentally picturing the commander of twelve clans teaching Clarke how to fist fight and kill mountain lions.

"She's my warrior," Clarke softly revealed to Monty. She hoped his reaction would be okay because so far he was handling it well enough.

"Your w-w-warrior?" Monty stuttered. He peered into the mug and wondered if it was making him slightly dumb. He shook his head and curiously eyed Clarke.

"My teacher," Clarke better explained. "Or mentor."

"Like Indra is to me," Octavia helped.

Monty had heard that Indra took Octavia under her wing to teach Octavia to be a warrior. He blew out a breath though because the idea that the commander took Clarke as a student was more significant, in his mind. A soft furrow started under his bangs and made his cheeks ripple. "Why?" he softly asked.

Clarke held her friend's dark eyes and read the concern in them. His single word drove into her emotions and made her ache for him. Monty needed to understand why Clarke walked away after Mount Weather. Why she left them all, including him. They had been through so much after they landed on the ground. Nobody expected Mount Weather to become a tomb, and Clarke certainly died in there too.

Monty narrowed his eyes when Clarke gently grabbed his wrist. His lips twitched with an unformed frown, but he read the concern in his friend's blue eyes. He could feel her apology before she spoke it.

"I had to go," Clarke softly explained. She tightened her fingers around his wrist. "I traded my soul for our people in that Mountain."

"I know," Monty murmured. He knew exactly what happened to Clarke. He stared at Clarke's hand holding him. He peered up with hooded eyes.

"And the commander..." Clarke took a deep breath and controlled her emotions. "Lexa is teaching me how to move past the Mountain. To be... human again."

Monty gave a low nod but stared into his mug for another moment. He met Clarke's open gaze and whispered, "I wish I had that."

Clarke squeezed his arm tightly. She suspected Jasper was lost to his demons after Maya's death. Without Jasper, Monty was surely breaking down piece by piece. It made Clarke hurt for him. Everybody dealt with their pain differently, and she could tell it was eating Monty from inside out. "I'm sorry I left, Monty."

Monty had set his mug down but reached over with his freehand. He clasped Clarke's forearm. His understanding showed on his features. He softly confessed, "I'd do it again."

Clarke lifted her chin slightly. Monty held no regrets about what he did to save their people. It was his way of telling Clarke it was okay. They did their best in a horrible situation. Everybody involved paid a price and accepted that responsibility.

"I'm glad you're back," Monty added. He then released Clarke. He picked up his mug and cool air touched his wrist when Clarke pulled her hand away.

"Me too," Clarke whispered. From the corner of her eye, she saw Raven's smug look. She half wondered if Raven had talked to Monty and perhaps others. Slowly, she turned her blue eyes and met the soft brown ones of Raven Reyes.

Raven sensed Clarke's unspoken question so she merely held up her mug in response. She took a heavy draw from it.

Clarke shook her head and traded a look with her sole guard.

Octavia was clearly relieved especially after Bellamy's reaction. Monty was only one of the Sky People, but he added to list that understood Clarke's choices. Octavia suspected there would always be those that would remain confused and hurt by Clarke's choices. Only time could ease those people.

"So how long are you staying?" Monty posed.

Clarke shrugged and replied, "I'm not sure just yet. A few more days or so."

"How are the talks going anyway?" Raven posed.

Clarke peered over at her friend. "It's a challenge."

"Is it another alliance?"

Clarke cut her blue eyes back to Monty then gave a low nod.

Monty quietly considered the news as he sipped on his drink. He was about to say more except two newcomers arrived at their table.

Clarke instantly straightened up and did her best to remain calm. She had tense lines across her brow, but she managed a slight smile at the two visitors at their table.

"We were headed back to our room," Harper mentioned. She stood close to Zoe Monroe. "But we wanted to say 'hello' first." She was looking between Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke softened at the gesture and looked between the pair. "How are you both doing?" She knew what Harper had been through in Mount Weather, and Harper's experience had been taxing on Monroe.

"Better," Monroe replied. She looked at Harper for confirmation.

Harper nodded in agreement. "It took about a month but..." She bobbed her head. "But back to normal."

"Whatever normal is," Monty weakly joked.

"Normal is the setting on the showers." Raven received a grunt of agreement from Monty. She tipped her mug at him.

"Things have at least been more peaceful," Monroe reminded the group. She buried her hands into her jeans' pockets.

"Have you talked to Bell?" Harper directed her question at Clarke.

"I... tried," Clarke admitted.

Harper took a step closer and softly revealed, "He thinks you betrayed us."

Clarke bit the inside of her mouth. She already understood Bellamy's problem, and she hoped to remedy it later. "And what you think?" She looked between the pair.

"You don't make make stupid decisions, Clarke," Monroe replied. She and Harper exchanged a glance and recalled their late night talk about Clarke's grand arrival. There were so many rumors flying every which way, but both Harper and Monroe knew Clarke better than most of the adults.

"Whatever the reasons," Harper added, "We know you have good ones."

Monroe took a half step closer. "You got Harper out of the Mountain." She had a sad smile and watery eyes. "Before it was too..." She shook her head, but it was Harper's hand lacing into hers that calmed her emotions.

"We all did," Clarke reminded. She swallowed down the upset that pushed against her chest. She saw how tightly Monroe held Harper's hand, and Clarke wondered when their relationship had taken on the new dynamics. It briefly made her ache for Lexa's presence, but she focused on the present. "Maybe we'll catch up later."

Harper nodded her agreement. She then gazed past Clarke's shoulder and saw Bellamy with Gina at another table. "Just give him time." She bit her bottom lip for a second. "Gina is working on him."

"Lucky her," Raven muttered into her mug. She noticed only Octavia heard her and slapped her on the knee.

Monroe released Harper's hand then stepped up to Clarke. She had welcoming movements that caused Clarke to slide off the stool. She and Clarke embraced in a crushing hug. After the hug, she backed up and watched Harper do the same.

"Thank you," Harper murmured. A tremble made her voice shake near Clarke's ear, and she received a tighter hug for a few seconds.

Clarke leaned against the stool but promised, "We'll catch up later."

Monroe nodded then turned to Harper. Together, they quietly left the bar.

Clarke dragged her fingers through her golden hair. She sat back down and noticed her friends' concerned looks. She easily tucked her emotions away and looked calm as ever.

"Maybe we need a game of Bullshit," Raven suggested.

Monty perked up at hearing the prospect of a game.

"Without the commander of twelve clans?" Octavia poked.

Clarke sighed, dramatically. She hardly wanted to hear this joke, again. At least they were all laughing about that night rather than being mad about it.

Monty narrowed his eyes and looked between the three women. "The commander can play Bullshit?"

"She's the best bullshitter," Clarke declared. She excitedly waited for Raven's explosion.

"Oh please!" Raven glared at her best friend across the table. "She's like the runner up bullshitter."

"Wait," Monty cut in. He pushed the mug off to the side. "You're telling me the commander knows the game Bullshit?" He was hardly believing it.

"We taught her." Octavia had a wide grin. "And Lincoln."

Monty had a slight grin and shook his head.

Clarke became serious though. "I think O and I are going to retire."

Indeed Octavia had circles under her eyes from being worn out, like Clarke. She gave no protest to the idea.

"Oh come on, Clarke," Raven pleaded. "You just got here."

Clarke shrugged, but she scanned the bar area. She noticed everybody was mostly ignoring them and back to normal. She was at ease too, slightly. Since coming to Camp Jaha, Clarke realized she always had her guard up and her hand never far from her dagger. This had be how Lexa felt every day and every minute of her life. She hoped there were times when Lexa was able to relax when it was just them.

Raven had a slight frown. She wanted to visit more with Clarke, but she noticed Clarke's exhausted features. She then found serious blue eyes locked on her.

"Are you free tomorrow morning?" Clarke prompted. "Like late morning." She had a date with her mother at the hospital.

Raven mentally checked her schedule and gave a nod. "I can be."

Clarke was pleased, and a tiny smile played on her lips. "Good. There's something I want to do with you."

Raven narrowed her eyes and nearly asked what Clarke had in mind. However, the look she received told her to let it drop for now. She instead drank from the mug.

"What are you both drinking?" Octavia asked them.

"It's beer," Monty replied. He held out his mug to Octavia. "Try it."

Octavia took it and decided it was worth the taste.

"Who made it?"

Monty looked at Clarke while Octavia tried the beer. "Raven and I built a small distillery to convert wheat to beer, but I don't think we'll be able to make much more."

Raven nodded. "We need the rest of the wheat for the winter."

Octavia had grimaced at the flavor, and she handed it to Clarke to try.

Clarke sniffed it then took a swallow. She was first hit by a pungent and slightly bitter flavor that was follow up by something sweet but malty. She could easily get use to it in due time. She still preferred the cider from Polis. She returned the mug to Monty as the beer continued down into her belly and warmed her. "Not bad."

Octavia still had a scrunched up look and hoped the taste left her mouth. "I think the mead is better."

"Cider is the best," Clarke voted. She and Octavia traded a grin.

"Cider?" Monty was curious about the prospect of different alcohols.

"Speaking of drinks," Raven started, "Where is Jasper?" She had yet to see him come into the bar.

Octavia saw the immediate tension coil in Clarke's body and face. She understood both Jasper's anger and Clarke's choices when it came to Mount Weather. If Lincoln had been taken from her, she would be devastated and angry like Jasper.

Monty was hesitant to answer Raven, but he quietly replied, "He wanted to drink alone."

Clarke read the stormy emotions in Monty about his best friend. She could only imagine what had happened to their friendship thanks to Clarke's actions in the Mountain. Heavy feelings settled on her shoulders and weighed her down.

Raven said nothing else. Recently she had noticed that Jasper was like a ghost, most likely due to Clarke's arrival. Part of her doubted that Jasper and Clarke would even cross paths unless one of them forced it. Such a reunion could turn volatile.

"I think we're going to go," Clarke decided. She climbed off the stool and glanced at Octavia. Under the table, she heard Ares stir to life.

Ares stepped forward, half his body out from under the table. He stretched and curled his neck upward. He studied both Clarke and Monty.

"What's his name again?" Monty asked.

"Ares," Clarke supplied. She curiously watched Monty hold out his palm to the wolf.

Ares finished stretching and extended his nose to Monty's hand. With a few sniffs, he recorded the human's scent. He never pulled away like he did with Bellamy.

Monty bent down more and tempted fate by petting the black wolf. It also gave him a chance to truly take in the wolf's beauty. "He's handsome."

Clarke smiled at the compliment. "He's been a great friend."

Monty peered up, from under his bangs. He expected Clarke to say pet rather than friend. The choice peeked his interests but when he looked down at Ares again, he could tell the wolf was independent of Clarke. He was choosing to stay by Clarke's side, certainly not because he had to, like a pet.

"See you tomorrow?" Clarke checked with Raven.

Raven nodded. "Come find me. I'll probably be in Engineering."

Clarke returned the nod then noted Octavia was ready to go. "See you, Monty."

Monty finished toying with Ares's ear. He hopped off the stool and quickly grabbed Clarke for a hug. He exchanged a goodnight then sat back down.

Clarke and Octavia quietly left the bar that was still fairly busy. If nothing else, the adventure to the bar had proved to be worth it. Another attempt would probably help more Sky People realize Clarke and Octavia were still human. The grounders were savage warmongering beasts with no voice in the eyes of many Sky People. So few saw the deeply ridden culture and rich history within the grounder's world. Even Clarke had no idea until she spent more time with Lexa.

Once outside in the fresh air, Clarke sighed with relief and slowed her pace to normal speed. She and Octavia left Camp Jaha and went directly to their own camp a few minutes walk from the gates.

"Thanks for coming," Clarke offered to her friend.

Octavia flashed a smile. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"No," Clarke murmured. However, there was plenty of thick apprehension in the bar that lasted the entire time. When they had left, several of the Sky People warily eyed them with funny looks.

"You know, if we dressed in Sky clothes again... they probably wouldn't bat an eye," Octavia joked.

Clarke crinkled up her nose but glanced at her friend. "You're probably right."

"Not that I would," Octavia pointed out. "This is who I am now." She indicated her attire.

Clarke weighed who she was now. She gazed ahead of them and watched Ares's sleek movements in the cold darkness. She had become Klark kom Trikru and was the commander's second. Later she would be a co-leader with Lexa to their people. But, she was unsure who she was to the Sky People. A traitor and betrayer? She was still the daughter of Abigail and Jake Griffin, a friend to Raven Reyes and even Monty Green. At this moment, she was an ambassador to the Tree People before the Sky People. She needed a stronger relationship than a simple ambassador. She wanted to be the bridge between her two people. She needed to be the catalyst to united peace.

"Heya," Bluemont greeted the young women when they came into earshot.

Clarke's mind cleared when she saw Bluemont and Nyko on duty together. She was pleased they were working in pairs.

"_Is Indra in her tent_?" Octavia asked Bluemont.

"Sha."

Octavia traded a glance with Clarke then went on her way to see Indra.

Clarke went over to Nyko and asked him about the three former reapers that were still in the hospital. She was pleased by Nyko's report on their health. They would be able to return with the three grounders. Clarke planned to check on them after her physical. She wanted to meet them.

Nyko bid goodnight to the commander's second. He briefly watched her and the wolf slip into the tent. He returned to guard duty with Bluemont.

Soon Clarke was snuggled under the lonely furs and Ares settled down into his favorite spot next to her. His extra warmth would spare them both tonight. With the LED lamp, Clarke was able to pick up the Thrigad book again and continue where she left off last time. Slowly, the world around Clarke melted away. She was stolen away into the words of Thrigad.

In the beginning, Thrigad shined from the sky down on the dying Earth. They offered guidance during the chaos. The sky was a place of salvation and peace. A place where humans rested their own souls. At least, it had been that way in the early years of man's recreation until Thrigad tore and ripped apart during a year known as the Nightwars. It was also known as the Great Descension of Woraun.

Where the skies had once been at peace, battles broke out between Woraun and Juseda and lit up the night sky with bright, yellow streaks. Staurra sought peace between the sisters, but Juseda demanded blood for blood. Woraun shielded against every strike from Juseda, her face burned and raw. Staurra's voice broke and became empty because Juseda was so blinded by rage. Torn between her sisters, Staurra hid Woraun away in one of her stars but Juseda was far too driven for vengeance. In a last attempt to protect Woraun, Staurra forced the star to descend to Earth in hopes Woraun could hide on Earth, away from their other sister.

Upon Woraun's descension, many humans heard the battle cry from the dark goddess in the night sky. Her landing rocked the very ground the humans crawled upon since their recreation. With her first steps on Earth, Woraun was broken from her descension but humans sought her out for power, for strength, and for help. Woraun answered the call by peeling back her skin and giving her dark blood to the ailing humans. They drank and drank until she lay nearly lifeless against a tree.

So close to pure annihilation, Woraun remembered what she had promised her sister and knew her fight was not over yet. With the last of her strength, Woraun cut her great soul free and searched for a new vessel that could give her life again. Finally among the humans, she located a vessel that carried her black blood and beckoned her soul to assimilate it. With a new life, Woraun could walk among the humans and keep her promises to Staurra. But none of those promises came easy, and Woraun drifted from body to body, always fighting and always dying to be reunited with Staurra.

Clarke came to the end of the chapter and lowered the book onto her chest. She was tense from reading about Woraun's Great Descension. She felt the hurt, anger, and even despair that consumed Thrigad during the ugly wars that had caused a final divide between them. She understood why war was so deeply ingrained among the different clans. Woraun's very existence on Earth demanded it and most likely outweighed Staurra's peaceful influence.

The tent's opening flap cut off Clarke's thoughts. She pulled away from the dark recesses of her mind and focused on Octavia. "Heya, O."

Octavia returned the greeting and quickly set out to get ready for bed. She soon was under the furs and gave a content sigh. She rested on her back and asked, "Where we going tomorrow with Raven?"

Clarke bit the inside of her mouth. She had yet to explain to Octavia that she wished to go alone with Raven. She would have to work out that detail tomorrow. "A service for Finn."

Octavia turned on her side, towards her friend. "Oh," she whispered.

"Get some sleep, O." Clarke wanted to rest and not let Finn's memory eat away at her tonight. She had learned to put him away in a special place in her mind, at least the Finn before the murders.

"Sleep well, Clarke."

"You too, O."

Both women eventually drifted off to sleep in more quiet dreams than the past nights. Clarke was emotionally worn out from the talks and thinking through what she had to do to save the Sky People. For tonight, it could wait until tomorrow. She could only hope a viable solution would come to light.

At dawn, Clarke rose first and went outside the tent to find Connor and Lincoln on duty together. She decided to start breakfast for everybody and Connor helped her. Shortly, they were all eating as a quiet group around the bonfire. Clarke reminded Octavia that they needed to go find Abby for the physical.

Back in the tent, Clarke suggested Octavia bring clean clothes with her. Octavia had a strange look until it occurred to her what Clarke had in mind. They both traded grins before they each filled a leather rucksack with clean clothes, soap, and a blade. With Ares between them, they went directly to Camp Jaha and sought out the chancellor.

Abigail Griffin was already in the hospital and warmly greeted Clarke with a smile. She was unsure whether Clarke would keep her promise. She was relieved to walk Clarke to an examination room.

Octavia remained on guard after the door slid shut. Next to her feet, Clarke's rucksack rested near her. She hoped Clarke's physical went well even though all the evidence would show Clarke's hard training and testing.

In the examination room, Ares sat on his haunches near the door. He curiously watched Clarke and Abby. From the first day in Camp Jaha, he learned that Abby was Clarke's mother from their similar scents. Metal and fire could never hide the underlining, similar scents shared between the women. He also sensed the constant dominance war between them although Clarke often won. Ares remained quiet and would have almost blended in except his black fur made him stand out against the silver walls.

Clarke saw her mother shift into doctor mode, even heard it when she was told to take off her clothes. First the weapons came off and were placed on a table near the medical bed. For a beat, she played with the sheathed dagger that Lexa had given her one evening in Polis. After disarming herself, she started with her boots.

Abby had her back to Clarke and was using a tablet. She had the tablet propped up on a counter, which contained different medical supplies and tools. She had opened Clarke's medical file and reviewed the recent years. Her child was very healthy other than a few colds and flues here and there. One time Clarke broke her right arm during a soccer match as a kid. For the most part, Clarke was a healthy and lively teenage girl. The last medical record on Clarke was when Clarke was shot in the arm by one of their Guards. The grounder general, Anya, had died that night too.

Clarke was stripped down to only her breast wrap and linen underwear. She was hardly bothered by being in front of her mother. She turned just as her mother did the same, with the tablet in hand.

Abby glanced up and instantly her throat clench at seeing the obvious bruises all over her child's body. She took a deep breath and suggested, "Let's weigh you first."

Clarke only nodded and approached the scale next to her mother. She stepped onto it and placed her right hand on the counter, to steady herself.

Abby peered down at the tablet as Clarke's weight, body fat percentage, and BMI started loading into the medical application. A furrow formed across her brow. "You're gaining weight." However, when she lowered the tablet and studied Clarke's figure, she could tell Clarke was leaner.

Clarke looked at her mother and reminded, "Muscle weighs more than fat, Mom."

Abby focused better on Clarke's figure and from a side view, she noticed how Clarke's arms were shapely with muscle now. There were small biceps where there once had been simply soft contours.

"Yes... it does," Abby murmured. Then her eyes were pulled to Clarke's right hand when a streak of gold caught her attention.

Clarke was moving off the scale but faltered when her mother grabbed her right hand.

"What is this?"

Clarke looked at her hand cradled in her mother's larger one. "The Commander's Ring."

Abby admired the craftsmanship of the gold ring, but its name brought her eyes up to Clarke. "I see." She released Clarke then pointed at the medical bed. "Lay down."

Clarke slid her butt onto the cool cushion of the medical bed. She then swung her legs up and laid down on her back. She noticed her mother came over with a stethoscope at the ready.

"What's your diet been like?" Abby inquired. She first warmed the stethoscope's metal horn.

Clarke considered the changes to her eating habits. "Mostly meats, berries, fruit, nuts... plenty of veggies." She peered over at her mother rather than staring into the LED lights above her. "Sometimes goat cheese."

Abby had the ear pieces halfway up but paused and asked, "No grains?"

"Rarely," Clarke replied. She then added, "A lot of fish too."

"Fish is good to have," Abby agreed. She put the ear pieces in then checked that the stethoscope was synced with the tablet's medical application. She brought the bell over her daughter's heart. She listened and allowed the medical application to take measurements. She continued moving down Clarke's body and visually inventoried of all the bruises on Clarke's body.

At certain intervals, Clarke took deeper breaths for her mother. She waited for her mother to say something about the bruises and small, healing gashes that littered her body. She had to admit, she looked a lot better than last week. Most likely her mother was doing everything in her power to hold down comments.

Abby pulled the earpieces out and settled it around her neck. With her hands, she started pushing against key locations along her daughter's body and checking joints for normal movement. When she came back up to Clarke's side, she stiffened when she had pushed against a few ribs and Clarke flinched hard.

"Broken ribs?" Abby inquired. The displeasure filled her tone.

"They're better," Clarke promised.

Abby moved further up and took Clarke's face into her hands. She studied the healing scabs over Clarke's face. From a distant view, she could tell an animal had most likely marked Clarke. "Do I want to know what did this to you?"

"Probably not," Clarke whispered. She heard the low sigh.

Abby turned Clarke's head the other way. There were no signs of any infection, but Abby worried scarring could be left after the scabs fell away in the coming days. She straightened up and mentioned, "I'm going to put on an ointment that'll reduce the scarring." She started over to the counter.

Clarke nearly protested having anything reduce her scars. She snapped her jaw shut because an argument would break out between them. With quick thought, she suggested, "Just put it with my things, Mom. Octavia and I plan to shower after this."

Abby pulled up short and held the small tube of ointment in her hand. She gave a nod and placed it on top of Clarke's things. For a second, she studied the faithful black wolf that accompanied Clarke everywhere. She pet him twice then turned to her daughter. She ordered her daughter to roll onto her back.

Clarke did so and put her arms above her head. She turned her head towards her mother and waited for her mother's tender touch.

Abby blinked back the sting in her eyes at seeing the assortment of colorful bruises on Clarke's backside. She nearly choked and hoarsely asked, "Is this normal, Clarke?"

With closed eyes, Clarke stayed in control of herself. Her voice stayed even, and she explained, "It's normal for somebody going through the Right to Honor."

Abby stepped closer, her waist pressed against the side of the bed. She put on her doctor's facade so she could focus on her duties. She cleared her throat and asked, "Right to Honor?"

"It's a test of sorts to become Trikru," Clarke explained to her mother. "A very old tradition in their culture."

Abby remained quiet and continued the physical. She started at Clarke's shoulders and worked down, touching different points.

Clarke was silent too. She allowed her mother to absorb and accept whatever details about the Trikru world. The Sky People had to stop hiding behind bigotry about the Trikru. Her thoughts were cut off by Abby's sudden hiss. Clarke lifted her head.

"Clarke, what are these burn marks?" Abby tangled her fingers in part of the breast wrap. She pushed it up to get a better view of what had been peeking out from under the wrap.

"What?" Clarke twisted her head, but it was impossible to see them. "What are you talking about, Mom?"

"You have burn marks on your back." Abby was clearly upset. She quickly went over to the counter and gathered a pair of scissors.

"Wait," Clarke urged. She sat up and reached for the tie near her right side. "Let me take it off."

Abby resisted for a second but nodded and turned away from Clarke. She gave her privacy while her mind spun in numerous directions.

Clarke set the folded wrap down near the top of the medical bed. She laid back down on her stomach and told her mom it was safe.

Abby came over but this time with the tablet tucked under her right arm. She was breathing heavy as she focused on the small burn marks that had been hidden by the wrap. "Clarke..." She shook her head and rasped, "What did they do to you?"

Clarke was confused and distraught by whatever her mother was seeing across her upper back. "Take a picture."

Abby retrieved the tablet, opened the camera within the medical application, and adjusted the lens above Clarke's back. She took an overall image then lowered the table closer to show the finer details of a few burn marks. She then opened the first image and handed it to her daughter.

Clarke propped the screen up in front of her and stared oddly at the marks peppering her upper back. "What the..."

"You can't tell me you didn't notice this," Abby demanded, "Didn't feel it?"

Clarke gritted her teeth and swiped to the next image. "No," she whispered in amazement. "I haven't..." She carefully studied the strange burn marks that were in starburst designs sprinkled across her upper back. "This is impossible. I haven't been around fire or anything hot enough to do this."

Abby shook her head but was still studying the marks. "They're days old, Clarke." She straightened up and implored, "What are they doing to you?"

Clarke nearly dropped the tablet but managed to put it aside. "Mom, I'm fine." She started getting up and grabbed the wrap. She kept her back to her mother even though the marks would only encourage her mother's protest.

"You're clearly not-"

"I am fine," Clarke snapped. She was already working the wrap across her chest. She pushed down the bed, to the foot of it. She slid off and continued working the wrap. "I would know if I was burned by something." She hastily worked the knot.

"Or someone."

Clarke spun around and faced her mother. "Nobody is purposefully hurting me, Mom." Each time, her voice rose in volume and would soon leave the small room to reach ears outside in the hospital.

Ares's low whine was lost due to the battle between mother and daughter. His green eyes darted between Clarke and Abby.

Abby snatched the tablet, tapped the screen awake, and held up the image of the burn marks. "Then what the Hell is this, Clarke?"

Clarke grabbed her pants first and yanked them on over her legs. "We're done here."

Abby opened her mouth to protest but Clarke's fiery glance made her jaw snap shut. She backed off from the fight and went to the counter. Every breath filled her chest with more stress that clung thick in her lungs. She peered over her shoulder at her daughter. "You'll need more ointment for those burns too."

Clarke jammed her feet into the boots and collected her twin swords along with the jacket. "No I don't." She could care less about discouraging scars. She needed space from her mom and hastily went to the door. With her elbow, she forced the handle down and left her mother alone in the examination room.

Ares scrambled out of the way as the door opened up behind him. He darted out first with Clarke right behind him.

Octavia jumped when Clarke stormed out of the room. She cringed at the dark look across her friend's features.

"The showers are this way," Clarke ordered in an icy tone.

Octavia snatched Clarke's pack off the floor and hastened to follow Clarke through the hospital. She was starting to hate these sudden eruptions that Clarke was doing recently after seeing Sky People. She hoped that the shower would clean away whatever anger was brewing in Clarke.

At first, Clarke's movements had been loud and abrupt in the shower room. Like Octavia, she went into one of the two shower stalls and started the water. Once the lukewarm water hit her marred skin, Clarke's anger bled away from her. She leaned heavy against the aluminum wall and allowed her emotions to settle down. She silently thanked that their meeting was later this afternoon. Right now, she needed to shift her focus onto Raven rather than strange markings on her back. It could wait since she apparently was unaware of them for days already.

Octavia was the first done and quickly changed into clean attire. She sat down on the bench and laced up her boots. She peered up when Clarke stepped out of the other stall with a calmer look. She lowered her gaze and focused on lacing her boots.

Ares was resting on the floor near the entrance. He appeared calm, but is upright ears listened for any intruders. Briefly, his green eyes flickered up to Clarke as if assessing her mood.

Clarke was drying herself off and also putting on clean clothes. Shortly she, Octavia, and Ares left the bathroom and went in search of Abby again.

Abby was speaking to Jackson, by one of the grounder's room. She still held the tablet in her hands, tightly. She pulled her attention away from her co-doctor when Clarke and Octavia approached them.

Jackson excused himself after trading a greeting with Clarke.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Clarke made the attempt first. "I'm fine and my pain is nearly gone." She had been healing well since the Right to Honor. "There's nothing to worry about."

Abby believed it, partially. She was still a doctor and especially a mother. She gave a weak nod and asked, "Do you still wish to see the patients?"

Clarke knew her mother was referring to the grounders that were finishing their recovery from the Red. She wanted to see them so she nodded and was taken to each room. She was introduced to the three men that had suffered under the Red. She noticed one of them somewhat reminded her of Indra, but she shook away that notion.

As they left the hospital together, Clarke softly asked, "Did you do surgeries on them?" She was certain her mother had corrected a few deformations due to being reapers.

"As best as I could," Abby replied, quietly.

Clarke was glad because it would make it easier for them to rejoin the Trikru. She looked at the exit of the hospital and suddenly the nightmare stirred low in her gut. But, her mother never called for the guards and Clarke's arrest. She pushed it away and offered, "Thank you for taking care of them, Mom."

Abby had a sad smile and confessed, "I was surprised when Indra came to me." She stood by the hospital's entrance.

"I think she trusts you... on some level," Clarke explained. She reached for Ares's ears and played with them.

Octavia shifted on her feet and gave a faint nod to Clarke's guess. "You don't want to screw that up either."

Abby cut her eyes to Octavia before she focused on her daughter again.

Clarke could tell her mom wanted to ask them something about Indra, but Clarke cut her off. "Mom, I was wondering..."

Abby put away her thoughts about Indra. She blinked and focused on her daughter.

"Do you have Finn's ashes still?"

Abby's tense shoulders lowered a degree. "Yes," she whispered. She was stunned that Clarke brought it up.

Clarke fisted her hands at her side and softly requested, "May I have them now?"

Abby nodded a few times. "Of course." She turned on her heels. "I have them in our quarters." She led the pair out of the hospital.

Clarke noticed how her mother still referred to the quarters as theirs rather than her own. Many memories of a happy family still filled the quarters even though the family was shattered long ago.

Clarke no longer viewed Camp Jaha as her home and barely had during the war. Home was rarely a place and more in the form of people, including the wolf at her side. The other half of her home was a solid days ride to the southeast in Tondc. At such thoughts of home, Clarke began deeply missing her warrior, Lexa, and wished she had kept it under a cap. Otherwise it made her days much longer and harder even if she could be strong without Lexa. Right now, her focus was on Raven and healing their last wounds with Finn's ashes.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Hod hir op. - Wait here.

Yu get klin? - Are you sure?

Kom klir au. - Be safe.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** First, I apologize that this is a day late. It's been a difficult week, for many reasons. Perhaps the tiny clexa scene at the end of this chapter will make up for it. But, I will forewarn that I highly, highly doubt that another chapter will be posted next Tuesday. Unfortunately, I have a long work weekend ahead of me. I may possibly post later in the week otherwise Chap 35 won't be 'til Mar 22nd at the latest.

As for the episode that we do not wish to speak of (3x07), I just want to say to those that are hurting from it, please know I am still here and still writing Hedatu. I am deeply sorry so many have been badly damaged by it. I surely hope Hedatu can provide what was taken away by the tv show. And I will spoil that the damn ALIE 2.0 chip will not be in this story because Heda is so much bigger than a computer program. So, long live Leksa Kom Trikru.

**AN2:** So I'm seriously back logged on feedback. I truly apologize. Please don't feel I'm ignoring you. In the end, I know y'all rather have me write the fanfiction foremost. Hopefully I can get time to respond to feedback. I do greatly appreciate all the tremendous support.

As always, please enjoy the update!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 34**

"I don't have time," Raven repeated for the second time. Every frustration made her shake, including her voice. She was about to lose her control if pushed another inch past her sanity. "I've got to get these radios fixed and Sinclair wants more solar panels rigged up."

"And I bet windmills after that."

Raven faced her pseudo boyfriend or at least Wick believed himself to be after their one time together. "Look this…" She indicated Wick's overbearing attitude in front of her. "This is exactly why I really don't have time for you."

Wick lifted his chin then folded his arms. "This is bullshit, Raven."

"No… this is me." Raven held her ground, nearly nose to nose with Wick. She breathed in the tense energy between them. She had dealt with far worse than Wick.

Wick opened his mouth to argue further until a knock at the open door cut them both off. He turned his glare onto the visitors.

Clarke Griffin took another step into the room. Ares was right beside her. "Am I interrupting?" She had heard Wick's rising voice as she came down the hallway. She was damned if she would let him corner Raven.

"No," Raven instantly replied. She looked directly at Wick and coldly declared, "Wick was just leaving."

Wick slotted his eyes and looked over at Clarke Griffin, who had a clueless expression. However, he knew Clarke was playing along with Raven rather than being a blond idiot. He huffed and moved away from Raven. He crossed over to the exit that Clarke mostly blocked with her wolf.

"How are you doing, Wick?" Clarke stepped aside to give him room during his departure.

Wick glanced over at Raven before he focused on Clarke. "I've had better." He secretly enjoyed Raven's jaw dropping, nearly to the floor. He left in a rush.

"I've had longer!" Raven yelled back to him, determined to get the last jab.

Clarke blew out a breath and grinned over at the mechanic. "Wow." She shook her head at the bitter heat between Raven and Wick.

Raven pointed at the spot Wick had occupied seconds ago. "He doesn't get the concept of a one night stand."

"I thought it was celebratory sex," Clarke checked. She and Ares entered further into the room.

Raven had her back to a large metal table that was covered in parts, wires, and tools. She leaned against it now and folded her arms. "Whatever you want to call it… it was nothing."

Clarke stood next to her friend. "That's the problem." She found curious brown eyes on her. "It was something to him."

Raven blew out a breath and lowered her eyes to the floor. It was true that the sex had meant something to Wick. She confused Wick for Bellamy when she had done something similar over a month ago with Bellamy. She reached up and rubbed her tense brow. "Is it any easier with women?"

"Harder," Clarke sincerely answered.

Raven shook her head and peered up at her friend. "Then…?"

Clarke smirked and teased, "A lot more fun too."

Raven huffed then straightened up from the table. She faced her friend. "So, what's up?" She pressed her hip against the table to take weight off her injured leg. "I can tell you have something in mind."

"I do," Clarke confessed. "But, we'll talk about it later." She wanted Raven to come with her rather than discuss it in depth. It had to be done, and done together.

"Aaaalright," Raven drew out. She decided to go along with it. "So…?"

"Come on." Clarke led the way out of the room and through the ship. Ares was on her left side while Raven stayed close.

"Where's O?"

Clarke looked over at the mechanic and explained, "She's back at camp."

"I'm surprised she left your side," Raven admitted.

"It took some convincing." Clarke came outside with Raven and enjoyed the morning sun. She heard Raven zip up her jacket. Shortly, they arrived at the camp and located Octavia, who was nearly done tacking Clarke's horse.

Octavia tightened the girth strap again then faced her two friends. "It won't take me long to tack my horse."

Clarke patted the horse's side. She turned to Octavia, but her eyes were focused on the Trikru camp several yards behind Octavia. They were well out of earshot so she looked directly at Octavia. "Raven and I are going alone."

"What?"

Raven's attention had been on the horse, but her head jerked towards the two friends. Octavia's ugly tone made her flinch and bite her bottom lip.

"We're going alone," Clarke stated.

"Like the Hell you are," Octavia fought. She pointed towards the woods past the corral of horses. "It's dangerous out there, Clarke."

"We'll be fine."

Octavia opened her mouth, but Raven stepped in front of her.

"We'll be okay." Raven grabbed Octavia's shoulder. "I got my gun."

Octavia's features were tight with frustration. She looked back at Clarke, who was still staring her down. She opened her mouth but was cut off by Clarke.

"I am in command here," Clarke reminded. She had declared it so calmly but conviction was written across her features. She waited to see if Octavia would defy her further.

Octavia clenched her jaw. Her teeth started grinding because Clarke had pulled rank on her. After a hard swallow, she jabbed, "Sha, Wanheda." She turned on her boot heels and stomped off to camp.

Raven sighed then looked over at Clarke, but Clarke was already at the horse's side. She spun on her feet until she faced her friend's stiff back. "Wanheda?"

"It's nothing," Clarke replied. She pulled the reins over the horse's head.

Raven knew it was something and a real big something by Clarke's reaction. "I know 'heda' means commander." She tilted her head. "What does 'wan' mean?"

Clarke turned to the mechanic and held out her hand.

Raven reached for the offer and moved forward towards Clarke and the saddle.

Once her friend was closer, Clarke softly replied, "It means death."

Raven flinched and better understood why Octavia attempted to hurt Clarke with the title. "You're not the Commander of Death, Clarke."

Clarke bitterly smiled and whispered, "It's alright." She jutted her chin towards the saddle. "Time to mount up." She helped the mechanic get into the saddle. She then turned to Ares and petted him. She knew he would faithfully follow them on their journey this morning. Clarke then climbed into the saddle, behind Raven. She took the reins then looked towards the camp. She was hardly surprised to see Octavia on the edge of camp, arms crossed, and glaring at her.

Octavia remained there and watched Clarke ride off with Raven. She was furious being ordered against her duty to guard Clarke. As the horse and riders shrunk in the distance, she became angrier and finally stomped off towards her shared tent. In a minute, she came back out in a rush with her arms full with horse tack.

"What are you doing?" Indra demanded her second. She stood up from her quiet spot but had watched the entire incident unfold.

Octavia turned towards Indra and hotly replied, "I'm following them." She narrowed her eyes. "If anything happens to her, Heda will slit our throats."

Indra approached her second and softly argued, "Or worse." She watched the distant horse become swallowed by the woods. She released a sigh and ordered, "Take Lincoln and Penn with you."

Octavia was relieved that her warrior agreed with her. "Sha." She hurried off to take her tack the horse corral.

In the woods, Clarke guided her horse through the trees and had to duck under branches. They finally located a trail and made use of it.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked.

"Back to where you touched down," Clarke explained.

Raven was briefly confused and slightly twisted in the saddle, but she could barely see her friend. "Where my tin can of an escape pod landed?"

"Sha."

Raven shook her head and demanded, "What is going on, Clarke?" She grew frustrated by the silence other than the horse's breathing and fallen leaves being rustled under them.

"We're going to say goodbye to Finn," Clarke softly confessed. She felt the mechanic become rigid against her front.

"I already said my goodbyes in Tondc," Raven argued. She trembled with old memories that forced their way up her chest. She even heard how her voice shook.

"Now we're going to put him to rest," Clarke murmured, close to Raven's ear. At first, part of her worried she had made a mistake in doing this with Raven. But gradually, she felt Raven's tough self-control break down and then Raven slumped against her. She took that as silent agreement so she continued the journey to the landing spot. She freed her right hand from the reins and took them both into her left. With her right arm, she hooked Raven across her waist and kept her firmly in her hold.

Raven remained quiet but her mind was overwhelmed by memories of Finn Collins, from the very first day to the last one. The agony twisted against her heart, but she found safety in Clarke's presence. Eventually she peered around the area and saw the weathered escape pod that blended in with the bleakness of the wintry woods. Instantly her heart jumped into faster gear.

"Clarke…"

Panic and pain shook Raven's petite frame. She shook her head and choked out, "I don't think I can do this." She stared hauntingly at the escape pod that had settled deeper into the ground. Already its metal exterior was blackened from rain and snow over the days. It looked as if tears were spilt on it.

Clarke pulled the horse to a stop then released the reins. She wrapped her other arm around Raven, who had much longer, deeper memories with Finn Collins. "You're not doing this alone."

Raven closed her eyes and reached up. She hooked Clarke's wrist with her cold hand. After a long minute, she gave a weak nod of agreement. With Clarke's help, she slid out of the saddle and was greeted by Ares. She petted the wolf while Clarke organized the horse.

Clarke steered the brown horse around and looked to Raven. "Come on." She nodded off to her right.

Raven limped alongside Clarke. She noted Ares was ahead of them and sniffing the ground. She wanted to ask what Clarke had in mind, but she just let it go. Her attention was drawn to the escape pod as they grew closer to the metal vessel. Gradually she slowed until she was still and faced the escape pod. Briefly, she remembered when Clarke opened the door and brought her back to consciousness. Then there was Finn, who was still amazingly alive.

Clarke stood beside her friend and also recalled that day when she and Finn had searched for the escape pod. She was relieved to find Raven Reyes alive and sadly smiled at Raven's excitement to be on the ground. Then everything went to Hell because Bellamy had been there first and stole the radio from the escape pod.

At the time, Clarke would have failed to guess she and Raven would bond so closely. Finn created a roadblock in their friendship, but they overcame it twice. Now, it fiercely pained Clarke to imagine her life without Raven Reyes. With or without Finn, Clarke and Raven were family to each other.

Together, the friends quietly continued through the forest until they came upon the very river that Bellamy had thrown the radio into its water. Clarke hitched the horse to a tree branch and then went to the saddlebags. Raven remained on the edge the clearing and stared down at the babbling waters. There were pieces of ice here and there that clung to large rocks that protruded from the water.

Clarke fished out the dark vial that contained Finn's ashes. She remembered when she had first seen it several weeks ago in Tondc. It had been gently cupped between her mother's hands. Thankfully, her mother had held onto the vial, as if knowing one day she and Raven would need it. She had refused her mother's offer then, but she hoped today it would give Raven peace. Slowly, as she lifted her head, she stared at Raven's backside.

Raven only turned her head when Clarke and the wolf came up to her. She followed Clarke's eyes downward to the vial contained in Clarke's hands. For a second, she was confused until understanding rushed through her and weakened her knees.

Clarke blinked against the burn in her eyes. She freed one hand and took Raven's own into hers. With Raven's lifted arm, she slipped the vial into the mechanic's trembling fingers. With both her hands, she closed Raven's fingers around the vial of ashes. When she met Raven's features, her heart shattered at the tears streaming down her friend's face.

Raven was gasping for air once she held Finn's ashes in her hand. Suddenly strong arms were around her and held her against the storm of emotions. A few whimpers broke between her lips, but she continued gritting her teeth. When Clarke's one arm slipped around her waist, she knew it was time to go down to the river.

Slowly, Clarke and Raven went to the river's edge together. Behind them, Ares remained on watch and listened for any trouble. Occasionally, his green eyes settled on the two female humans that neared the river. He sensed their upset and unrest, but he barely understood why.

Clarke kept her arm hooked around Raven's waist, for support and comfort. She helped Raven kneel down beside the water. For a minute, she and Raven simply admired the serene river that whispered against their hurting hearts. Like Raven, Clarke opened her heart to mother nature's peace in hopes they could move on from Finn Collins.

Raven had streaks of tears down her cheeks and eyes red. She finally looked down at the vial, but it was impossible to open it. Several times her thumb nail pushed against the cork that kept Finn's ashes securely in the glass container. Finn was her family, but she became an orphan again when he died that night.

Clarke freed her right arm from her friend's waist. With both hands, she clutched Raven's shaking hands. She found brown eyes upon her, and she gave a worried smile. She wished for Raven to let Finn go and move onto a better future.

Under those blue eyes, Raven broke and this time leaned into Clarke for help. Raven was wrong. She still had family. Finn was gone, but Clarke had become her security. She had no idea how or when it happened, yet Clarke was here.

Clarke bowed her head until her forehead pressed against Raven's temple. She squeezed Raven's hands briefly before she lifted her head and focused on the river in front of them. With great resolve, she pulled the cork free and dropped it to the ground. Her throat constricted from upset. She held strong and returned her hand around Raven's own.

Raven gasped a few times as Clarke pushed their intertwined hands forward, closer to the water. Then ever so slightly, their hands tilted forward so that the vial's mouth opened to the river. She painfully waited for the vial to tip further, yet the pressure from Clarke was gone.

Clarke waited, patiently. She started running her thumb over the top of Raven's knuckles and offered compassion that so few gave to Raven. As the seconds passed, she thought perhaps Raven was unprepared to let go of Finn Collins. She expected the vial to come back to them any moment.

Several tears fell from Raven's eyes and hit her cheeks. She was nearly panicking as Finn's ashes hung above the water. Dark images of Raven's blade going into Finn's stomach attacked her. It was done by the very hand that now lovingly held her own. Long ago her rage and hatred for Clarke was gone. Death had been Finn's own damn fault, and Clarke had spared him an ugly death. He was too soft for the ground, but his idea of peace lived on with many of them. His beliefs for peace was all that Raven decided should continue from this day forward.

As the vial's mouth lowered, it felt foreign to Raven at first. As if her wrist had its own control. The first pieces of ashes fell from the vial and drifted down to the waiting waters. The river welcomed the human ashes without judgment and carried Finn away from the very lands that struck him down.

"In peace, may you leave the shore," Raven whispered, in a weak voice.

Clarke continued holding Raven's downturn hand and watched the ashes be freed from the vial. In unison, she whispered, "In love, may you find the next."

"Safe passage on your travels," Raven prayed with her best friend.

"Until our final journey to the ground," Clarke chanted with Raven. Finn's last ashes landed on the water.

Raven released the vial, which tumbled and spun until it splashed in the water. The water ate the vial then took it away without remorse, without heartbreak. With a deep breath, Raven completed the Traveler's Blessing.

"May we meet again," Clarke and Raven promised to Finn Collins. A promise for a certain kind of peace in the afterlife. A chance to be a whole family again. However, today she and Clarke were alive on the ground. They had each other and a chance at living rather than just surviving on Earth.

Raven drew their hands back from over the river. She leaned heavily against her friend, as tears freely dropped from her eyes. She then started standing, with Clarke's help. She only made it two steps before she nearly went down except Clarke grabbed her. She expected to be placed back on her feet, but Clarke instead picked her up. She should have protested and held herself up, yet she was too weak.

Clarke adjusted the mechanic in her arms then straightened up. To carry Raven should have been a difficult task, and yet Clarke reentered the woods without any strain. She passed Ares and continued to the clearing where they left the horse. Gently, Clarke placed Raven on the frozen ground and promised, "I'll be right back."

Raven nodded and watched her friend go to the horse. She became lost in her thoughts about Finn and their past together. She was unsure how much time passed them except that a small fire was a few feet in front of her. Then a heavy, large fur was placed on the ground.

Clarke sat on the fur, closest to Raven. She patted the spot and was thankful when Raven joined her. "Lay down with me," she murmured. Soon, she and Raven were laying on the fur for warmth. Clarke reached behind and pulled the fur over them to protect them against the cold. In Clarke's arms, Raven was hidden from the harsh world.

Ares had settled into a comfortable spot next the fire. He kept aware of their surroundings. His upright ears were like beacons for any unnatural noises. He had his muzzle settled between his paws and green eyes locked on Clarke and Raven.

Raven slowly warmed up from the fire's heat, the fur, and Clarke's presence. All around her, she was surrounded by warmth and fiery hints that soothed her. She was drained from the emotional journey this morning. She was grateful that Clarke had given her a chance to truly let go of Finn. A constant weight that had lurked in her heart was finally gone now.

Raven lifted her hand and hooked Clarke's wrist. Under her palm, she felt Clarke's watch that Jake Griffin gave her prior to his sentencing. She gently tapped the lens and whispered, "Is it still working?"

"Sha," Clarke whispered. She cleared her throat and softly corrected, "Yes."

Raven sadly smiled at Clarke's obvious acclamation into the grounder world. She bit her bottom lip. "It's alright." She squeezed Clarke's wrist. "I get it. You're a grounder now... like O."

"I'm still just Clarke."

Raven closed her eyes at the honesty. She shifted her hand up higher and gripped Clarke's forearm. "Thank God too."

Clarke sadly smiled, but she went back to Raven's earlier question about her father's watch. "Thank you for fixing it."

Raven gave a faint nod. After Clarke received it back from Finn, it had been broken from mishandling by a grounder. She never heard the full story but only that Finn had returned it to Clarke. Later, despite things, Raven offered to repair it or at least attempt it. The watch was Clarke's last tie to Jake Griffin much like Raven's pendent necklace was to Finn. Raven understood the importance.

"Did Finn ever tell you the real story on why he was found guilty of spacewalking?"

Clarke adjusted her head then replied, "No."

"Figures," Raven muttered. She closed her eyes and drifted back to about a year ago. "It was around my birthday and..."

Clarke carefully listened to Raven's story about why Finn was arrested and held in the Sky Box. She never interrupted Raven and simply allowed Raven to recant the story. She bitterly smiled at the Finn Collins that had been up on the Ark. He had been so giving and caring but then he turned his back on Raven once he landed on the ground. In Clarke's deeper recesses, she was still bitter with him for it. After today, she believed she could let it go because it no longer mattered to her or Raven.

Raven went quiet after the story, and she eventually fell asleep in Clarke's arms. She slept fitfully than most times.

Clarke remained awake and on guard for trouble. She allowed Raven the break before they needed to return to Camp Jaha. Briefly, she saw Ares's head pop up, which made her tense too. She remained still but coiled with stress until Ares lowered his head again. Whatever had caught his attention posed no risk.

Another fifteen minutes or so passed then Clarke gently nudged the mechanic awake from her sleep. She grinned when Raven groused back at her. She softly insisted, "We need to get back. I'm expected at a meeting with my mom and Kane."

Raven started getting up. "Kane is such a grounder fanboy, ya know." She stretched once on her feet.

Clarke stood up and did the same before she picked up the fur. "I've noticed too." She folded up the fur. "Jaha hasn't come back?"

Raven turned to her friend. "I doubt he will."

Clarke held the fur between her arms. "Where did he go anyway?" She headed over to the horse.

Ares sat up on his hinds and twisted his head towards Clarke, behind him.

"He was looking for some place called the City of Light," Raven replied. She had a curiously waited to see if her friend knew anything about it, through the grounders.

Clarke tied the fur down on the saddlebag. She pulled out a water skin and returned to the mechanic. "What the Hell is the City of Light?"

Raven shook her head. "Nobody knows... I thought maybe you knew something."

"No." Clarke uncorked the skin and handed it to the mechanic first. But, she planned to ask Lexa when they saw each other again.

"The chance he's still alive out there is pretty slim," Raven mentioned. She sipped on the water then handed it to Clarke.

"That includes Murphy." Clarke was drinking from the skin as she went back to the horse.

Raven huffed and mentioned, "No skin off my back." She looked down at the black wolf that patiently waited for them to leave.

Clarke collected the horse's reins and came over to the small fire. With her foot, she stomped it out easily. "I'll ask Lexa about it later." She and Raven started walking back to Camp Jaha, to stretch their muscles first. At thoughts of Lexa, she looked over at her friend and tempted, "Raven..." She felt the mechanic's gaze on her. "Have you told anybody about Lexa and I?"

Raven shook her head. "No." She hesitated then corrected, "I mean O and I have talked about... things." She shrugged and promised, "That's it." She narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"I just..." Clarke released a heavy sigh then explained, "I'm worried about what could happen if people find out that there's... things going on between Lexa and I."

Raven could tell by Clarke's lack of labels that the relationship was quite unclear. She shook her head and mentioned, "Well when you two are together it's pretty obvious, Clarke. You two need to stand ten feet away from each other to play it safe."

"We can cover it up with being warrior and second."

Raven huffed and warily eyed her friend. However, thoughts about potential enemies that would love to have knowledge about Clarke's involvement with the commander made Raven see red. She suddenly blurted, "I swear if she gets you killed, I'm going to fuckin' blow her up."

Clarke frowned and glanced over at the mechanic. "Honestly, I'm worried I'll get her killed." She could count on two hands how many times Lexa brought up her own death. Now the commander of twelve clans was involved with the commander of death. It hardly boasted well in Clarke's opinion.

"Well..." Raven tucked her cold hands into her jacket pockets. "If that happens then I'll blow up whoever kills her, for you." She hoped her weak joke paid off a little.

Clarke shook her head, but she had a smile that quickly went sad. "Thanks, Raven." She shifted closer to her friend. "Speaking of blowing up things..."

"People," Raven specified.

"Yeeeeah." Clarke narrowed her eyes at the minor detail. She hoped her idea of a gift was a good one. "I have something for you."

"Is it dynamite?" Raven excitedly asked. Her features were bright with the sheer prospect of having old dynamite. She knew it could be even more volatile as it aged over the years.

Clarke softly laughed and shook her head. "No, but they're pretty close to it."

"Oh there's more than one." Raven grinned, evilly. "What is it... them?"

Clarke pulled the horse to a stop. "It's a surprise." She turned to the horse. She was ready to ride and cover ground quicker so she could get to the meeting. She noticed that Ares waited for them.

Raven came over and was helped into the saddle. Again, she sat in the front but was grateful because Clarke's body heat kept her plenty warm. Once they were settled and traveling again, she mentioned, "Do you know how hot you are?"

Clarke's eyes widened at how Raven's question sounded to both their ears.

"Wait... wait." Raven held up a hand and clarified, "I meant temperature." However, her cheeks were brightly flushed from her mistake. "Your body temperature." Her hand dropped back to the saddle horn.

"For a moment there," Clarke teased, "I thought you had switched sides."

"Haha." Raven shook her head. "Even if you were a guy, Clarke... you're so not my type."

Clarke laughed and nudged the back of Raven's leg with her knee. "You seem to prefer the dark hair and brown eyes."

"I don't mind sandy blond," Raven amended. "But too much blond leads to trouble."

Clarke chuckled further and shook her head. "I think Lexa would agree with you."

"I bet," Raven muttered. She then skipped back to her original question. "Like I said, your body temperature seems warmer than normal." She had noticed it in the furs both this afternoon and several nights ago.

"My mom didn't say anything," Clarke mentioned.

Raven rubbed her brow. "Maybe it's just me." She fell silent but watched the black wolf, Ares, seemingly lead the way back to Camp Jaha. Like Clarke, she ducked under a low branch then straightened up. She continued admiring the wolf. "You like having a pet?"

It took a second for Clarke to understand the question. She adjusted the reins in her hands after they had slipped a little. "He's not a pet." She tilted her head and studied Raven's profile. "But it's nice having a two tailed friend."

Raven slightly smiled and replied, "He follows you everywhere."

"Only because he loves me."

Raven hummed and silently agreed that most wolves or even dogs would have been long gone if they had no loyalty or love for a human. She secretly wished she had such unconditional love given to her. She sighed and further relaxed against her friend's body.

Their ride was mostly quiet until Clarke became stiff in the saddle. It made Raven reach for her handgun that Marcus Kane had given her ages ago after leaving Mount Weather. For some reason, Marcus Kane thought it was a good idea to give the explosive expert a gun. Raven was happy to have it.

"What is it?"

Clarke slowed the horse until they were no longer moving through the woods. She then bent to the left and stared at the impressions in the ground. "We didn't come this way."

"What?"

Clarke pointed at the hoof prints pressed into a soft spot where ice had melted under today's sunlight. She indicated the few other prints nearby.

"Somebody is following us?" Raven worriedly asked.

"Or somebodies." Clarke straightened up and tapped the horse's sides. "I think I know who."

By her friend's tone, Raven knew Clarke was rather displeased about somebody following them. She freed her hand from the handgun and placed it back on the saddle horn. "You think it was O?"

"I know it was," Clarke whispered. She went quiet and considered Octavia's defiance.

Raven sighed and shook her head because she knew it would be a shit storm between the two of them later. She wondered how they would find a middle ground one day. At least, she prayed they could do it because both Clarke and Octavia were so strong willed. Raven had learned to step back when Clarke had her mind set on something.

The rest of the ride was mostly spent in silence. Then finally they came out of the forest and onto the open valley that held the Sky People's camp. Just ahead of them was the grounder's small encampment that was busy with a handful of Trikru. Clarke directed her horse to the corral that had a few less horses than normal. Immediately, her suspicions were being confirmed, which only served to spark her annoyance more. She set it aside and instead focused on getting Raven down. With her friend's help, she removed the tack from the horse and put the horse into the corral. Together, they carried the tack and saddle to the shared tent.

Clarke paused beside the tent as Raven and Ares entered it. She looked to Indra, who was eating a midday meal. "Where's Octavia?"

Indra set a bone down on her plate. "She went on a hunt with Lincoln and Penn since she was not needed." She saw a slight flinch from the commander's second.

However, Clarke gave a curt nod and entered the tent. She was now certain that Octavia's hunt was in fact following her and Raven. She made no comment and entered the tent. She and Raven deposited the tack and saddle. Clarke then went through her things until she found her gift for Raven. She came over with the small, canvas satchel and offered it to the mechanic.

Raven grew excited as she undid the clasp and pulled the flap over to reveal three metal objects in it. She peered in deeper and grinned quite wide. "Grenades." She turned her devilish grin onto her friend. "This is the best gift ever." She closed up the satchel, set it down near Ares, and then moved in for a hug.

Clarke returned the hard embrace. "Don't make me regret it either."

"You won't... I promise." Raven released Clarke then picked up the satchel. "Where did you get these?"

"A girl has to keep some secrets," Clarke joked. She left the tent but held the flap up so Raven and Ares could leave with her.

With the grenades nestled in the crook of her arm, Raven left the grounder camp and headed down to Camp Jaha. She heard Clarke's order to Indra that Octavia should join her in the space station. She could tell Clarke was slightly displeased about what was going on with Octavia. Raven hoped they could work it out later.

Once in the former space station, Clarke and Raven exchanged hugs then departed ways. Clarke went directly to the meeting room and allowed Ares to go in first. She followed in and sealed the door. She was greeted by both Marcus Kane and her mother. She took a seat at the table, between the other two leaders.

"How do you feel, Clarke?" Marcus prompted.

"A bit better," Clarke mentioned. She reached over and petted Ares, who was sitting on his hinds next to her chair.

Marcus seemed pleased but shifted his attention to the surface screen. He activated the screen and brought up what he and Abby had discussed last night. It was a modified list that was quite different than yesterday's first attempt.

"Marcus and I talked more last night," Abby mentioned to Clarke. She waited until Marcus spun the list around for Clarke to see it.

Clarke bent forward and started going over it quietly. This time, there was nothing on the Trikru side, but she suspected Marcus and her mother left that in her hands. She went over the few items for the Sky People.

"Hunting?" Clarke murmured.

"If the Trikru can teach us to hunt," Marcus explained, "Then I think we stand a chance."

Clarke also noted the territory rights, planting seeds for in the spring time, and optional items like furs and herbs. She shifted in the chair and went up to the hunting. "I think this is good, but I'm still concerned." She looked up at the pair. "Skiakru can't live on meat alone."

"We don't have much choice," Marcus sadly reminded.

"I think we may have enough vitamin supplements to get us through the winter," Abby revealed to her daughter. "I took inventory this morning."

"And warmth?"

Marcus nodded at Clarke's continued questions. "Engineering has repaired most of the damaged to the heat coils from the landing... not all of them but enough that we'll stay warm in the station." He glanced at the list before focusing on Clarke. "There's also enough solar panels setup to provide power to the heating units."

A long silence hung in the meeting room after Marcus and Abby finished presenting their plans for this winter. There were still concerns that Sky People would die over the winter, but the strong ones would make it. By spring time, it would be hard to say who survived the cold, the hunger, and disease to see the first flowers. It still left Clarke very unsettled by it.

Abby sensed her daughter's displeasure, but everybody was between a rock and a hard place with the alliance's terms. She decided to shift the meeting's gears towards the Tree People. "What is it that we can offer the Trikru?"

"Do you have any thoughts, Clarke?" Marcus pressed.

Clarke withdrew her hand from Ares's fur and saw him lay down. She straightened up more as she gathered her thoughts. Slowly she had organized a mental list of what would benefit the Tree People. "I do." She tapped the side of the list that was empty. Then from the bottom, Clarke slid her finger and popped up the virtual keyboard.

"Education," Clarke informed. She began typing out specifically what she wanted from the Sky People. "Medical knowledge, reading, writing, and math." She continued typing it out on the list. "If you wish to remain here in the valley, which is Trikru territory, then you will assist the Trikru with protecting their borders." As fast as her hands moved across the keyboard, she also spoke about more terms. "Camp Jaha will be subjected to regular inspections by Trikru until enough trust has been built between both groups."

"Clarke-" Abby attempted.

"You will also periodically report to the commander in Tondc," Clarke added. She removed her hands from the keyboard and looked to the two leaders. "Unless you do not wish for these items." She indicated the supplies that the Sky People requested of the Tree People.

"And what if war begins between the grounders?" Marcus tested.

Clarke sighed and sat back in the chair. "I will leave that in the commander's hands." She crossed her legs under the table. "Although I suspect she would refuse help because Skaikru is not apart of the coalition." She studied the territory request and knew that the Sky People wished to search for other pieces of the Ark that landed on the ground. "You can't expect to go exploring around these lands without informing the commander of your plans." She looked between both leaders. "She will need to know and to inform other clans... to ensure everybody's safety."

Marcus looked over at Abby and nodded at her. He knew the chancellor agreed because the last thing they wanted was another war.

"Do you think the commander can find out if other clans know where pieces of the Ark landed?"

Clarke seriously considered her mother's question. She gave a low nod and promised, "I'll talk to her about it." She looked between the two leaders' hopeful features. "But, let me talk to her first." Her attention drifted down to the initial terms in front of her. It was a good starting point, but Clarke was still deeply worried about what this winter would do to the Sky People. Solely living off meat and vitamins was a poor idea. She knew that the Sky People's diet had minimal meat due to being in space. Now to base their entire diet off it it was a bad health risk. She needed more time to think about it.

After the meeting, Clarke walked away feeling slightly better about the future. Her mother and Marcus Kane had ironed out more solid plans to get through this winter. Their demands were more reasonable this time. They were terms Clarke was more comfortable with giving to Lexa than what they had yesterday. Tomorrow would consist of looking at old maps of the local area. They needed to finalize territory rights and how the lands looked today. However, Clarke doubted the Sky People would travel much on foot with winter approaching them.

Once back at camp, Clarke and Ares found that the warriors were still practicing hand-to-hand combat. Clarke approached Indra's side but said nothing as she watched Lincoln and Octavia train together. She folded her arms briefly and debated whether to ask Indra why Octavia had neglected coming down to Camp Jaha. She decided the discussion was pointless. Clarke knew exactly why. She took steps forward until she was alongside Lincoln and Octavia.

Lincoln ducked under a swing then backed up and looked over at Clarke.

Octavia halted and cut her dark features over to her friend. She was obviously still annoyed about being ordered to leave Clarke's side.

"Mind if I cut in?" Clarke prompted Lincoln.

Lincoln cut his eyes between both women, but he nodded at Clarke. "Sha." He picked up his jacket that he had discarded earlier. "Good luck," he softly told the commander's second.

However, Clarke brushed off the warning because she was prepared for Octavia's rage. She knew Octavia needed to get it out between them or else Octavia would keep up with snide remarks and dirty looks.

Octavia shifted into her fighting stance.

Clarke looked down at Ares and said, "Go with Lincoln, boy."

Ares gave an uneasy whine but followed Lincoln's trail.

Clarke focused on Octavia and barely had a chance to prepare because her friend came at her with a swing. Clarke jumped back in time and narrowed her eyes at Octavia's dirty trick.

"One turn deserves another," Octavia jabbed.

Clarke shook her head. "You really are a Blake." Her smart remark earned her the desired effect when Octavia came at her with repeated punches. Clarke easily blocked each one and remained on defense. She bounced on her heels and remembered how good it felt to fight.

Octavia assessed her opponent then suddenly gave a cry. She charged in with two swings and then a kick, but she missed every time. She was getting frustrated, but she tried another kick. This time she went higher, for Clarke's head.

Clarke was fast and grabbed Octavia's ankle then spun them both around to the left. She tossed Octavia onto her ass. She walked over to Octavia and held out her hand in offer.

Octavia was hardly calmed down. She slapped Clarke's hand away then kicked Clarke's feet out from under her.

Clarke yelped and landed on her back. The frozen ground knocked the air out of her chest, a white cloud above her lips. "Alright," she muttered. She was clearly annoyed now and climbed to her feet. "Jacket off." She backed away from her friend and undid the toggles of her jacket. She refused to let Lexa's jacket get ruined by a fist fight with Octavia. She tossed it aside, and now her twin swords were more exposed to all.

Octavia glared at her friend and suddenly came at her. She was always making the first move.

Clarke ducked under the wild swing then drove her right elbow into Octavia's gut. She brushed past Octavia but spun around and slammed a fist into Octavia's upper back.

Octavia stumbled away and turned on her heels. She growled at Clarke's quick movements and obvious skill. She lacked the training due to her fractured relationship with Indra. What little she had learned recently was from Lincoln, and he was a weak teacher compared to Indra.

Off to the side, Indra curiously watched Clarke and Octavia trade blows. She easily assessed how far Clarke had come and surpassed Octavia's own training. Indra was clearly displeased that her second was being bested by the commander's second. If the commander was here, she would be so smug.

Lincoln crossed his arms, which caused his muscles to push out against his jacket. He shook his head a few times and leaned towards Indra. "She needs better training."

Indra cut her dark eyes to Lincoln then growled, "Shof op."

Lincoln secretly enjoyed Indra's annoyance because it meant the general may finally get serious about training Octavia again. He thanked Clarke for the demonstration this evening. He also noticed the other warriors had ended their practice and now turned into additional audience. Everybody had seen Clarke fight in the Right to Honor and knew Octavia was weaker against Fing Tombom.

Clarke had mostly stayed on defense and allowed her friend's anger to burn out like a raging fire. She occasionally landed a blow simply to slow Octavia down.

"Fucking fight," Octavia snapped. She lunged for Clarke, who sidestepped her. She fisted her hands and turned a nasty glare on Clarke.

"I think your ego is bruised enough," Clarke poked. She was calm even though a sheen of sweat coated her face. She raised her arms in front of her body, ready to still defend herself.

Octavia stepped closer to her opponent. She barred her teeth and blinked away the sting in her eyes from the sweat. She so badly wanted to bring Clarke back down. However, she was bitterly realizing it was merely a dream. She was behind Clarke's skill level. The sheer truth infuriated her further. It spurred her forward with a sloppy punch.

Clarke knelt, having read Octavia's body language seconds ago. She then reached forward with both hands. Her right fingers curled into Octavia's pants while her left hand latched onto Octavia's jacket. With power, she drove up and lifted Octavia up above her head then flung her down into the frozen ground.

Octavia yelped hard then whimpered after her back hit the frozen ground. She expected Clarke to walk away but instead she found a leg driven down into her chest to hold her down.

Clarke continued pressing her bent leg down against Octavia's chest. She had Octavia's right arm locked in a tight hold. She peered over her shoulder down at the pained features of her friend. "Your not always going to like my orders, O." She saw brown eyes focus on her better. "But sometimes I'm going to be your leader first... your friend second." Even the truth hurt Clarke. Like Octavia, she had to accept her future role as a leader of the Tree People.

"Get off me," Octavia growled.

Clarke heeded the request. She suddenly was up on both feet and backed off from her friend. She refused to offer another hand.

Octavia climbed to her feet and noticed that they had created a crowd. She huffed at the other warriors then stomped off with her back to all of them.

Clarke took steps in Octavia's direction until Lincoln's strong hand hooked her shoulder.

"Let her go," Lincoln softly insisted. He then handed Clarke's jacket to her.

Clarke sighed and seconded Lincoln's idea. As she shrugged on her jacket, she watched how Octavia put distance between herself and the rest of the group. She turned to Lincoln and found Ares at her side again. "I know you followed me today."

Lincoln released Clarke. There was no reason to defend himself or Octavia's duty to protect Clarke, as Octavia agreed to do days ago.

Clarke broke away from the group and went into their small camp. Beyond the campfire, she noted Octavia had taken up residence on the hill's edge and gazed at Camp Jaha. But it was the movement coming from Camp Jaha's gates that pulled at Clarke's attention. She recognized her mother's slim figure. Clarke left the camp with Ares at her side.

Abby approached her daughter and asked, "Is Indra around?"

Clarke was thrown off by her mother's request. "Yeah." She turned on her heels and pointed beyond the camp. "She's over there."

Abby offered her daughter a faint smile then went past to find Indra.

Clarke folded her arms and curiously wondered why her mother was seeking out the general. She could have cornered her mother, but it was hardly her business. She and Ares returned to camp. It was nearly time to prepare for dinner anyway.

Abby approached the general, who was ordering the warriors to get camp ready for the night. There were duties to perform before the last of sunlight was gone.

Indra lifted her chin as Abby neared her. She noticed how Abby stayed quiet until it was only them.

"He's asking for you," Abby softly mentioned. "You haven't seen him since you arrived here."

Indra placed her hand on her sword hilt. Even though her feature were calm, she gripped the hilt for assurance. "I will see him when I wish."

Abby slid her hands into her jean pockets. She wore a navy jacket that barely kept her warm against today's chilly temperatures. "I know Lee is your son."

"And how does this involve you?" Indra coldly questioned.

Abby tilted her head. She remained in control of the situation rather than letting Indra's attitude cut her down. "I know what it's like to almost lose a child." She narrowed her eyes and asked, "How long was he a reaper?" She was ready when Indra moved around her, and she stepped into Indra's path. "How long?"

Indra nearly reached for her dagger, but she withheld her initial reaction. She instead leaned in closer to Abby. "Too long," she bitterly whispered.

"Then that's reason to go see him," Abby argued. She freed her hand and pointed down towards Camp Jaha. "I can't keep telling him you'll be back later." She lowered her arm. "We rarely get second chances, Indra." Abby watched a crack reform in the warrior's hard features. She held her ground, much like she had done the first time they met on this same field.

Indra's chest rose and fell rapidly. She continued staring coldly at the chancellor, but she finally lost her resolve. Her shoulders dropped down, and she looked away from the chancellor.

"Even a short visit will help him," Abby softly pleaded. She found less icy brown eyes back on her. She then remembered an important word in Trigedasleng. "Beja," she whispered, for Lee's sake.

Indra closed her eyes then gave a faint nod. She gazed upon the chancellor, who now had a sad smile.

"I'll walk you down there," Abby offered. She planned to make sure Indra went tonight rather than waiting until tomorrow.

Indra silently agreed and took the chancellor's side. Together, they neared the grounder camp, but she mentioned, "I must inform Clarke." She entered the camp while Abby waited for her. Shortly she rejoined Abby and went down to Camp Jaha together.

After Indra left, Clarke weaved between the empty stools around the campfire. She had her target in sight and planned to corner him about what her mother had found during the physical this morning.

Nyko peered up when the commander's second picked up a stool and set it next to him. He grew curious and waited for the commander's second to speak first.

"Do you have a minute?" Clarke prompted the healer. At his bemusement, she better clarified, "We need to talk."

Nyko tilted his head to one side and met the blue eyes locked on him. "Sha, Fing Tombom."

Clarke shook her head and corrected, "Klark."

Nyko's cool eyes developed a warmth to them. He leaned in closer to her and softly explained, "It is an honor to call you by your warrior name."

Clarke bowed her head and remembered that she was now Trikru. Their culture was hers, their traditions were hers, and she sadly smiled at Nyko. "Mochof."

Nyko bowed his head briefly before he looked again at the commander's second.

Clarke leaned forward, closer to the healer. She rested her elbows on her thighs, hands slightly crossed in front of her. There were others around them, but Clarke kept her voice down. Under the campfire light, she glowed with soft features but her eyes burned blue.

"You and Heda took care of me after my Right to Honor," Clarke reminded.

Nyko dropped his eye contact but gave a low nod.

Clarke already read the healer's guilty tick, but she wanted verbal confirmation. "Were there burn marks across my upper back?"

Briefly, Nyko's eyes flickered between Clarke and the ground under his boots. He straightened his bent posture then answered, "You must speak to Heda."

Clarke revealed a catlike smile and swore, "Oh I plan to." She narrowed her eyes at the healer. "But you're going to tell me what you saw on my back."

Nyko lifted his chin slightly. Even though the commander's second was smaller than him, he still felt weaker under her hard gaze that pierced his armor. As he returned Clarke's stare, he saw fragments of what made Lexa the commander of their people. His defiance served little purpose so he easily caved into her demands.

"You had small burn marks that dotted across your upper back," Nyko confessed. "I had applied salve to your back." He looked down at his hands on his legs. "Heda did not wish for me to speak of it."

"And have you?" Clarke whispered.

Nyko shook his head.

Clarke nodded then decided she knew enough for now. The rest would have to come from Lexa, who obviously held more knowledge about the burns than Nyko. "Chof." She shifted mental gears and mentioned, "Do you feel we can bring our people from the hospital?" She had already made her decision yesterday after she saw the three former reapers. However, the healer's approval was important to Clarke.

"Sha."

"Will you see to that tomorrow?" Clarke pressed.

"Sha," Nyko further agreed.

Clarke was pleased and stood up. She briefly squeezed Nyko's shoulder before she left him. She then returned to assisting with making dinner. Tonight's meal consisted of freshly killed turkey, carrots, and nuts. Tomorrow the leftover turkey would probably be transformed into a soup. Before dinner was ready, Clarke left Lincoln's side and went in search of Octavia. Ares was directly at her side.

Octavia remained quiet when Clarke and Ares joined her on the hill side. Sometime ago she had become cold and drew her legs to her chest.

"Dinner is almost ready," Clarke mentioned.

Octavia continued watching the lights from Camp Jaha. She snidely asked, "Is that an order or request?"

Clarke sighed, heavily. She again started rubbing her brow. "Octavia..." She looked over at her friend. "Are we really going to do this?" She stared at her friend and tried reading what was the real problem. "Why are you so angry with me? Because I gave you an order?"

"No because I fucking care," Octavia snapped. "Even after everything that's happened between us... I still fuckin' care." She shook her head and stared angrily back at Camp Jaha. "I don't get how you just shut shit off."

"I don't shut off," Clarke argued. "But I can compartmentalize... I've had to learn to." She watched Octavia's features, even in the slight moonlight. "Because if I don't then I'd be a really bad leader."

Octavia was quiet. She replayed how Clarke had just switched gears on her this morning when it came to the ride with Raven.

"One day," Clarke continued, "You'll learn to do the same." She caught the doubtfulness in Octavia's features. "One day you won't take my decisions so personal."

Octavia huffed then lowered her chin down onto her arms.

Clarke decided to take a risk and reached over to touch her friend's tense back. She squeezed the back of Octavia's neck. "You stubborn ass." She peered over at her friend. "You still followed me." She tightened her grip just a bit more.

Octavia hissed before the slightly painful hold was gone suddenly. She felt Clarke's hand go down to her side and gently push her. "You're kidding me right?" She looked over at Clarke. "Lexa is Heda for a reason... she'd collect our heads if something happened to you."

Clarke conceded with Octavia's truthful statement. She patted Octavia's back. "Thank you for still caring so much."

Octavia pointed a thumb over her shoulder and mentioned, "A pat on the back is six inches from a kick in the ass."

Clarke stood up and stated, "I already did that." She stretched her legs.

Octavia got up too and realized she was sore from her sparring this afternoon. "I don't think Indra was too pleased."

Clarke started towards the camp. "Good." She felt Octavia join her and Ares was on her other side. "Maybe she'll start training you again."

Octavia weighed Clarke's words then slightly grinned, in hope. "Maybe." She and Clarke reentered the camp just in time for dinner.

Clarke shared her meal with Ares and soon retired to her tent after a few war stories were traded around the campfire. She bid goodnight to everybody then disappeared into the shared tent. She used the lamp to light up the tent and get ready for bed. She briefly considered reading from Thrigad, but she needed something that would steer her mind away from thinking too much.

Once in the furs, Clarke opened her drawing journal and started working on an old image stored away in her memory. It hardly fit into the timeline of the journal, but Clarke had wanted to draw the picture for a long time.

As the pencil scratched across the paper, Lexa's form started coming to life. Lexa was leaning against a tree with a hand resting on her dagger's hilt. It was a memory from the day Clarke and Lexa had been attacked by the pauna. After their escape, they had rested in a quiet clearing. Clarke had fallen asleep for about twenty minutes before the pauna's distant roar startled her. Lexa had promised her that she was safe. To this day, Clarke looked back on the fond memory of Lexa watching over her, always protecting her.

Ares lifted up his head when Clarke closed the drawing journal. He stretched his neck out then lowered his head back down on his paws.

Clarke tucked her journal away then shut off the lamp. She made sure it was in the normal spot so Octavia could use it later. She crawled and wiggled under the furs until she was in a comfortable spot. With a low groan, she turned to her right and pushed her back against Ares's furry back.

Ares gave a loud yawn then closed his eyes. He was grateful it was dark now. Today's long walk to the river and back had been nice. He briefly wondered if they would be stuck inside the metal beast tomorrow. Behind him, he heard his human friend's breathing begin to ease.

Slowly the mentally tiresome day pulled Clarke into her dreamscape. Her people's well-being over the winter still troubled her and filtered deep into her dreams. Her mind was still processing what she could do to help the Sky People. She wished Lexa was here to aid her and bounce ideas with in hopes to find a better solution. Together, they were better.

Eventually, Clarke rolled over to her other side and reached for what she needed most right now. Her fingers tangled into a warm, black shirt then her left hand threaded through long, soft strands. She breathed in the familiar scent of the woods and murmured, "Lexa." A strong arm snaked under Clarke's shoulder and pulled her closer.

"I am here," Lexa murmured, close to Clarke's ear.

Clarke snuggled in and nuzzled her warrior's warm neck. "Gods... I miss you." She enjoyed how Lexa low hum vibrated in her chest.

"It is difficult without you," Lexa admitted. There were hints of longing deep in her voice. She hated to tell how much time she devoted to thinking about Clarke.

Clarke moved her right leg and hooked her thigh across her warrior's hips. She drew her head back and finally opened her eyes to see her warrior's face. Even in the darkness, she could make out the soft lines of Lexa's features. She reached up and traced along Lexa's jaw. "How is Tondc?"

"It is better than I expected," Lexa confessed. She turned her head towards her second. Dim light hit her eyes and showed chips of green. She stared longingly at Clarke. "We work long days but a lot is accomplished in these past days."

Clarke was pleased to hear the news. "Then we will move to Tondc soon?" She continued caressing her warrior's jaw then tenderly followed up and along Lexa's cheek.

"Sha," Lexa swore. She read the strain in her second's eyes and worriedly asked, "How are the talks?" Without any discussion, she had plenty of information from Clarke's single sigh.

"Tiresome," Clarke admitted. A frown pulled at her lips, but she remained focused on moving her fingertips over to Lexa's ear. She tuck a loose brown strand behind her warrior's ear. "They were better today, but I'm still worried they won't make it through the winter." She worriedly stared at her warrior. "They don't have enough supplies to get through the winter. And we have nothing to share with them."

Lexa remained quiet, but she was mulling over Clarke's words.

"I wish you were here to help," Clarke admitted. She wanted to figure out a solution herself, but she felt too engrossed in everything to find the answer. Or else there was no easy way to help the Sky People. The idea that only the very strong would survive this winter twisted in Clarke's gut.

"I plan to leave the day after tomorrow," Lexa softly mentioned. She moved her hand up and took Clarke's own. Their fingers threaded together and locked their hands over top of Lexa's chest. "I will send word, but I should be there by mid afternoon."

Clarke sadly smiled at the promise. "You're leaving early."

"Tondc is in good hands," Lexa assured.

Clarke's smile twisted into a grin, and she teased, "You must miss me pretty bad too."

Lexa squeezed her second's hand then moved her head forward until their foreheads melted together. "I do miss you," she whispered, as if worried she would be heard by others. Clarke's low whimper clenched at Lexa's heart. She sought Clarke's soft lips and moaned at how much she missed kissing Clarke. At first their kiss was tentative then become more intense. Lexa pulled back with a sharp inhale of air.

Clarke started moving in for another kiss until Lexa's fingertips pressed against her lips. She withdrew an inch or two but caught Lexa's whisper.

"The Mountain, Clarke."

Clarke pulled back further after Lexa's words. As she opened her eyes, she lifted up and murmured, "The Mountain?" But, Lexa was gone and instead Ares was wrapped up in her arm and leg.

Ares lifted his head and twisted around when Clarke said something. His green eyes flashed in the darkness of the tent.

Clarke stared confusingly at her surroundings, but she made out Octavia's peaceful features on the other side. She lowered her gaze down to Ares. A deep furrow dug across her brow as she tried figuring out what was real. She patted Ares's side and muttered an apology.

Her dream about Lexa had seemed very real, but her warrior was certainly not here and instead back in Tondc. If nothing else, at least Clarke's mouth was empty of any fur. She grunted at the thought of kissing the back of Ares's head in mistake for a dream about Lexa. She groaned and rolled back onto her right side. She attempted going to sleep even though her mind kept skipping back to the dream. It took awhile before Clarke could drift off, but this time her dreams were empty of Lexa. Her only hope was that Lexa was indeed coming in a day and half. It left a slight smile on her face, even in her sleep.

**To be continued.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Well, I amazingly have one hour to spare here before it's Wednesday. I was scrambling to complete this chapter, but it is a longer than normal one. There's a lot going on in this chapter. I hope y'all like it. Thank you for hanging in there for this update. It was a long wait!

**AN2:** I'm going to forewarn again that it's possible I may not post next Tuesday (could be later in the week). Right now, I'm dealing with a break up with my girlfriend of four years. So I'm in the middle of moving into my own place and dealing with... so many things. I apologize for the disruption and the fact I still haven't had a chance to respond to feedback. But I'll do my best.

Please enjoy!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 35**

Ares sniffed the cool air, which was tangy thanks to the unnatural walls around him. He edged closer to his human friend, who had hints of the forest clinging to her clothes. It calmed Ares's nerves since they first entered the metal beast. His nails continued clicking rhythmically with Clarke's boots pounding against the floor.

Clarke exchanged a glance with Octavia Blake, at her right side. They were on a search for either Marcus Kane or Clarke's mother. A meeting was expected today, but Clarke never setup a specific time. She decided she wanted to spend her morning going on a hunt with Ares, Octavia, and most likely Connor. Another break from the meetings would give Clarke a chance to discern the meaning behind her dream last night. Clarke had yet to let go of the brief dream she had with Lexa.

As they rounded a turn, Clarke suddenly collided directly into tall yet lean body. She automatically latched onto raised arms, and hands hooked onto her shoulders. Clarke had to tilt her head back until she had a clear view of a familiar face. Instantly, her gut wrenched hard then her heart lurched before it hammered against her chest. Color drained from her face, and she muttered, "Jasper."

Jasper realized exactly who he was holding onto and jerked his hands free. He took one step back then narrowed his eyes.

Octavia stared in worry between the two former friends. She was unsure how Jasper viewed Clarke Griffin now or what he would do, but she was ready to act if necessary. Every muscle tensed in her legs and arms as she prepared to spring forward if necessary.

Jasper's shock morphed into a dark look.

Clarke was hit by an angry wave from Jasper. She held up her left hand but kept from touching him. "Jasper, I..." She was at a complete lost what to say to him. She was unprepared to face him at this very moment.

Octavia saw the first hint in Jasper's clenched jaw and balled hands. She launched forward before Jasper was on Clarke with his fists. She slammed him back into the wall near him. "Don't," she warned him.

Jasper was furious and tried shoving Octavia off him, but she was amazingly strong. "Get the fuck off," he snarled. "She's the fucking murderer!"

Octavia shoved him hard against the metal wall. She pressed her forearm against his chest to hold him in place. Distantly, she was sure she heard boots beating against the floor.

Ares was barring his fangs towards the male human's threats. He was hunkered low and crept forward a step towards the threat.

Jasper wrestled against Octavia and pointed at Clarke. "You murdered over three hundred people!"

Clarke curled her hands at her side and stared back at Jasper. She blinked away the sting in her eyes but yet the faces of Mount Weather started flashing through her mind.

Jasper finally tossed Octavia off but only made it a step before Octavia shoved him away from Clarke. He growled but remained there on his own accord. He continued holding Clarke's gaze. "You committed mass murder without a second thought," he snapped.

Clarke lifted her chin. From the corner of her eye, she saw three guards jogging towards them due to the disturbance. "And I'd do it again... to save our people."

Jasper took a step closer but Octavia blocked him. He flashed a dark smile and laughed at Clarke. "Yeah... thank God we're not your people anymore."

"Is there a problem?"

Jasper and Clarke continued with their locked glares. Nobody responded to Bellamy Blake's question. As the few tense seconds passed, everybody waited for the stalemate to come to an end. Finally Jasper took a step back from Octavia, who prevented him from getting to Clarke.

Jasper barred his teeth and hotly snapped, "Go fucking float yourself." He tore his eyes off Clarke as he turned towards Bellamy behind him. "Three hundred times over," he muttered. He brushed passed Bellamy and the two other guards. From that point, nobody paid anymore attention to him.

Clarke continued clenching and releasing her jaw, in an attempt to contain her stormy emotions. She turned her fire blue eyes onto Bellamy, who had been one of the guards to check on the commotion. In a strained voice, she replied, "Problem solved... thanks for the help." She placed her hand on Ares's back, in hopes it would calm them both.

Ares had gone quiet. His teeth were hidden again, but his ears were still down. All the tension kept his nerves on edge. He remained close to Clarke.

Bellamy gave curt nod then looked at his sister.

Octavia folded her arms. She waited for her brother to say something further, but she was amazed that he simply left them. For a few seconds, she tried placing the one, tall guard that had been with Bellamy. Octavia recognized her as a former delinquent, but her name was on the tip of Octavia's tongue. She shook it away and waited until Bellamy and the two other guards were well out of earshot before she looked to Clarke. She released a heavy breath and asked, "Are you alright?"

Clarke cut her eyes from Bellamy's receding figure to her guard. She only gave a nod then continued the journey through the former Alpha station.

Octavia returned to Clarke's side. She noticed that Ares walked even closer to Clarke. She agreed with the wolf's protective stance. She blew out a low breath and felt slightly bad for throttling Jasper, but if he attacked Clarke then it would damage any new relations. She hoped Jasper kept to himself.

Clarke saw the hospital ahead and hoped that her mother was there. She slowed as they neared the hospital. A few ounces of control had come over her emotions. She looked over at Octavia and softly offered, "Thank you."

Octavia hardly expected the thank you and nodded back. She had a sad smile and followed Clarke into the hospital. Shortly, they located Abby Griffin, who was taking care of a few patients with a common cold. She waited for Clarke to talk to her mother about setting up the meeting for later today. Afterwards, they left the space station and went back outside of Camp Jaha.

At the grounder camp, Clarke relayed to Indra about their plans to go on a hunt. Connor was pleased to be asked to join Octavia and Clarke. However, Indra insisted that Lincoln also go with them. Clarke readily agreed it was the best idea, especially after being secretly shaken by the earlier incident with Jasper.

Clarke told Octavia, Connor, and Lincoln to go prepare themselves for the hunt. For another moment, she remained with Indra and told her about Nyko bringing the former reapers to their camp. She caught a slight hesitation in Indra's eyes, but they were in agreement that it was for the best. Just as Clarke was about to leave the general's side, she heard hooves hitting the frozen ground.

Indra slotted her eyes at the horse galloping across the valley towards them. She suspected who had sent the rider. Like Clarke, she stepped out of the camp and approached the rider and horse.

Clarke watched the rider slow the horse down once closer to their camp. She was tense with worry that something was wrong. However, she appeared calm and waited for the rider to come to them.

The horse whined and huffed after his reins were pulled hard. He pranced on his hooves once then walked towards the waiting humans. He was stopped once close enough.

"Fing tombom," the Trikru warrior greeted.

Clarke approached the mounted warrior. She sensed Ares at her side. "Sha."

"Heda don ron raun info," the warrior informed. He wore a typical black mask, which made his voice gravely and heavy. He reached into his black jacket and retrieved the message. He bent to his left and held it down to the commander's second.

"Mochof." Clarke freed the string that kept the rolled message closed up. She unrolled it, carefully and allowed the English words to come into focus.

The rider remained on his mount. He announced, "Heda na kom deyu op."

Indra perked up at the news of the commander's arrival. "Taim?" She noted that Clarke was reading over the message from their commander.

"Pastwel," the rider replied.

Clarke rolled up the letter and looked back at Indra. "We're meeting Heda at the drop ship."

Indra curiously glanced at the commander's second, but she waited to ask anything.

Clarke gazed up at the rider. "Oso na hit Heda der in pastwel op."

The rider bowed his head then pulled on the reins. He urged his horse into a gallop so that he could return to Tondc by nightfall. He knew the commander was waiting for a response from her second.

Clarke lowered the message to her side, clenched tightly. She saw the unspoken question in the general's eyes. "She wishes to retrieve Anya's body."

Indra weighed the news about why they were meeting the commander by the Sky People's drop ship. She hated that place, like many. She suspected Clarke disliked it just as much. But, like the commander, they were obligated to retrieve Anya's body and give her a proper return to the stars. She would face the despair that those lands around the drop ship brought their people.

Clarke had the message rolled up again. She returned to her tent and tucked it away in her saddlebags. Then she collected her bow and filled quiver for today's hunt. Just as she and Ares came out, they nearly collided with Octavia.

"Ready?"

Clarke nodded.

Octavia, however, shook her head and argued, "You're not." At her friend's odd look, she better explained, "War paint."

Clarke gave a low hum at the thought of wearing war paint for the hunt. She had not worn any since her Right to Honor celebration. She backed stepped into the tent after conceding with Octavia's idea.

Octavia went to her bags and fished out the war paint kit that Indra had gifted her. She noted Clarke was doing the same. "Need any help?"

Clarke had set the bow and quiver down. She had her own kit open but glanced over at her guard. "Maybe." She wanted to try it herself first. She sat down, next to Ares. As she applied the paint, she noticed how Ares curiously regarded her.

Octavia finished hers first, more experience with it. She watched Clarke using the mirror and short brush to put on the war paint. She slightly grinned because Clarke mimicked the exact design that the commander had done for the celebration. Unlike Clarke, Octavia had yet to receive her design from Indra. Perhaps one day it would happen for her.

Clarke stood up with the kit left behind on the furs. She looked over at Octavia. "Look right?"

Octavia grinned and approached her friend. "Sha." She nodded to the tent flap. "Come on... daylight is burning." She hurried out with Clarke and Ares in tow.

Clarke slung the quiver across her back and caused the arrows to rustle. She grew more excited at the prospect of a hunt. She even sensed Ares's own thrill for a hunt. "We'll go on foot," she mentioned.

Octavia seconded it. She and Clarke met up with Connor and Lincoln just outside the camp. Once altogether, they turned to the nearby woods and started for it. They hoped for a fine kill.

Under the morning light, the woods' brown and green hues glowed warmly and welcomed the Tree People to her lands. A few birds swooped past or ducked behind bushes. Plenty of squirrels chattered their teeth at the humans and watched them go by.

"Over here," Lincoln called to the group.

Connor came over next and knelt beside him. "I would say about eight."

Clarke and Octavia joined the pair. Clarke trailed her eyes along the prints of the deer herd. "They went to the stream that way."

"Forging it," Octavia agreed.

Lincoln decided it was enough chatter and followed the trail.

Ares had been busy sniffing the deer's scent around the area. He grew excited at the invisible trail he smelled, but he could tell it had been awhile ago. Still, he hurried past Lincoln with his nose to the ground.

Clarke jogged after her furry friend, in hopes to find the herd.

"Is that not cheating?" Lincoln argued.

Clarke threw a grin over her shoulder to Lincoln. "Not to Ares."

Lincoln softly laughed but picked up the pace to stay alongside the commander's second.

Ares guided the group to the very stream that the deer had forged hours ago. He suddenly started darting around the water's edge. He was desperate to find a scent.

"They went across the river." Connor pointed to the prints on the other side.

Clarke stood next to Ares, along the stream side. She eyed the distance until the large boulder to the left caught her attention. She hurried the few yards up the stream then hopped onto the boulder. Behind her, the others followed her lead. Clarke came across the stream and waited for the other clansmen.

Last across was Ares after he watched the humans do it. He went directly to the prints and picked up the animals' scents. Ares huffed then bolted off at a run.

"Jok," Connor cursed.

Clarke raced after the wolf, who moved quickly through the trees and brush. She stayed behind him and carried her bow in her left hand. Behind her, she heard the other warriors giving chase.

Ares slowed and pushed his nose closer to the ground. He went down a hill then veered past a rock wall. He went back up the hill on the other side.

Clarke realized it was a some kind of former lake, dried up now. She huffed up the side of the hill but came to an abrupt stop upon seeing the small deer herd. She ducked behind a tree.

Lincoln and Octavia came up next, followed by Connor. Like Clarke, they found hiding spots among the area. Lincoln looked over at Clarke, for leadership.

Clarke kept her body pressed against the tree, but she peered around it at the herd. She counted eight, as Connor estimated it. She considered how many deer would suffice them. Most likely two would be enough, especially since their commander would be joining them soon. She was unsure how many men Lexa would bring, but the two deer would be enough for now. With her attention on her companions, she gave the hand signal for two kills and lowered her arm back to her side after receiving nods of agreement.

Octavia and Lincoln remained knelt behind a bush. Connor was positioned behind a tree, like Clarke. She occasionally glanced over her shoulder towards the deer. In her hands, she readied a bow and looked over at Clarke.

Ares started inching past Lincoln, ready to pounce the deer. He wanted one for himself. However, Clarke latched onto his fur. He huffed low and sat down beside Lincoln in understanding to the command.

Clarke looked across to Connor and gave her a nod. She raised her left hand and spun her pointed finger in the air. She gave Connor the order to hunt with her. She then nodded at Lincoln and Octavia to remain in place, for backup. She and Connor would scare the deer towards Lincoln and Octavia.

Connor knelt and started through the trees.

Clarke retrieved an arrow and nocked it. Like Connor, she crept low and quietly, closer to their prey. She looked forward to practicing her archery after so many days. A deer kill would be much simpler than a mountain lion. Briefly, those memories came back and caused her body to warm with excitement. Clarke tucked away the past and focused on her current hunt. She continued silently making her way closer to the herd. Occasionally she traded a glance with Connor, who was also sneaking around the herd.

Connor went still when the lookout deer lifted his head up. For a heartbeat, she admired his antlers that he proudly displayed for all. She remained motionless and noticed Clarke had done the same.

Clarke finally moved again after the buck lowered his head. She watched her footing and took the quietest steps. She was thankful there was no breeze or else her scent could give her away to the deer. She came alongside the heard but many paces away from them. She continued more to the rear of the herd so that they would run towards Lincoln and Octavia.

Connor took position after Clarke. She was knelt behind a boulder and tightened her arrow against the bowstring. She was ready for the signal.

Clarke was hidden behind two large holly bushes. For a second, she noticed how plentiful the red berries were on the bushes. She set aside her thoughts and instead tightened her grip on the bow. She bent forward until she saw Connor. She made the signal to take out the nearest deer. She hoped between herself and Connor, they would kill one deer then Octavia and Lincoln would get a second one. Or at least that was the plan.

Connor nodded at the order from the commander's second. She waited a beat and listened carefully for the initial surge. Her taut muscles suddenly launched her upward, and she jumped up onto the boulder.

Clarke had already risen with her arrow lining up with the closest deer. "Yu gonplei ste odon," she breathed against the arrow's shaft. She released it.

Connor echoed the words. Like Clarke's arrow, it sailed after its target that had already sprung into motion. She reached for another arrow. The herd's trample made her blood thrum with enjoyment.

The closest deer took the arrows with a low cry. She tumbled but still staggered to her feet. Already the other deer had abandoned her for their own lives. She attempted a low cry but two more arrows cut into her and ended her life painlessly.

The rest of the herd flew through the woods and hopped around obstacles. They headed directly for the steep hill until a black wolf came at them. Several deer veered away but the wolf launched after them. More arrows rained on the weakest buck in the group.

Ares howled before he latched his jaws around the injured buck's throat. He took the deer down and snapped his neck even though the arrows had already pierced his heart. Ares dropped the deer after it stopped twitching against his muzzle.

Lincoln and Octavia approached the down deer then looked over at Connor and Clarke. They were busy dragging their kill over to the downed buck. Together, the group organized the two kills by lashing each deer's front hooves together then the back ones. Connor and Clarke went first with their kill and carried it together. They started the procession with Octavia and Lincoln behind them. Octavia took the buck's front and Lincoln handled the rear. In single file, they started back to the camp at a slow pace, the deer heavy on their shoulders and arms. At the front of the group, Ares led like a proud alpha of his pack.

With a glance of her watch, Clarke noted it was almost ten o'clock. She had promised to meet her mother and Marcus Kane around one o'clock to go over maps and such. However, the slow walk back to the grounder camp was giving her time to think about the reshaping alliance. Lexa's suggestion about the Mountain turned heavy in her mind. That damn Mountain was a bloody stain in many people's memories, especially the Tree People. And yet, the Mountain was a symbol to all. It was a conquest, it was a trophy, and it was a death threat. The Mountain was where the gods lived and watched over the ground and could toy with the mortals.

Clarke was drawn out from her thoughts when she saw Ares slow down. She noticed how his nose went into the air, oddly. She considered what scent tickled his senses. Perhaps another prey was nearby, most likely scattering at hearing humans. But then when Ares's ears dropped down, she realized it was a hunter rather than prey. Panic set deep into her bones, but she was unsure what to tell the group. Clarke's only warning was Ares's growl towards the emerging threat off to the right, between two trees.

Jasper Jordan's dark figure materialized from the autumn colors of the woods. His black metal gun hovered in the air but was aimed with precision at a single target. Jasper's wide eyes held murder towards the commander of death. He incoherently muttered something as his finger rolled against the trigger.

"Clarke!" Octavia had long ago released the deer. She was closest to Clarke and bolted towards Clarke with all her strength. She heard the shot fire, and Octavia launched herself at the shell shocked blond.

Clarke gave a low cry when her guard collided with her. She heard Octavia's painful grunt before they both went down to the ground. Distantly, she heard terrified screams mixed with fierce snarls. Clarke envisioned Ares tearing Jasper Jordan limb by limb. She yelled Ares's name. She prayed Ares was safe because a single bullet was all it would take to kill the wolf.

Ares had taken Jasper down to the ground. A few blows came at Ares's side, but it only made Ares more determined to kill the human. He tore forward and clamped his jaws around the human's neck. He heard a low gurgle then cold metal was pressed against Ares's temple.

Jasper struggled to pull on the trigger, but air become more important as he tried sucking in a breath. His wide eyes dulled in color.

"Ares!"

The wolf snarled and growled harder. His jaws tightened further until his name made him slow down.

Jasper nearly had the strength now to pull the trigger, until the gun was kicked out of his hand. He wanted to yelp at the pain from the kick.

"Let him go, Ares!" Lincoln demanded. He refused to touch the wolf and only hoped the wolf respected him enough to listen to the order.

Ares indeed released the human but snapped at Jasper's face. Droplets of blood fell from his fangs as he showed them at Jasper. Ares's green eyes burned with hunger.

Lincoln grabbed Jasper by his jacket and hauled him up. He threw Jasper into the tree behind them and pressed a knife to Jasper's neck. He took in all the blood over Jasper's face and neck thanks to Ares. Behind them, Ares was snarling with savage need to protect his pack.

Connor came to Lincoln's side and ordered, "Gyon au Okteivia."

Lincoln's anger faded into fear at Connor's words. He released Jasper without care and rushed off. However, Connor took his place and held Jasper at sword point.

Lincoln crossed the short distance with frantic steps. He fell to his knees beside his fallen partner.

Octavia let out a cry when Clarke touched her shoulder again.

"It's okay... it's okay," Clarke frantically pleaded with her friend. Octavia's blood was all over her hands. "We're going to get you back to Camp Jaha." She looked up at Lincoln. "She took a bullet to her shoulder," she hastily explained.

Lincoln looked to Clarke for help and what to do for Octavia.

"Take her," Clarke implored. She was frantic and feared that Octavia would bleed out soon.

Lincoln hastened to pick up Octavia. He kept his emotions in check even though Octavia's scream tore against his heart.

"Take her to my mother," Clarke ordered, hotly. Her blue eyes were bright, from upset and withheld tears.

Lincoln was up and already leaving the area for Camp Jaha. Octavia's whimpers forced him to go faster.

Connor barred her teeth when the Sky boy gave a lazy smile. "Yo vout in dison ste leyos?!" She wrapped both hands around the sword's hilt and prepared to push the tip through his chest.

"Hod op!" Clarke yelled at the warrior.

The tip of Connor's blade had pierced through the Sky boy's shirt, just above the opening in his jacket. She snarled low and nearly ignored the order from the commander's second. Clarke was merely a second, but Clarke was also Wanheda. Connor growled and took one step back, blade still pointed at the Sky boy.

Clarke was relieved and started towards them. She picked up Jasper's forgotten gun. She neared them and saw Jasper's smile. She shook her head then ordered, "Sis em op." Such a command was still clear in Clarke's mind when Lexa had ordered Lincoln to be taken prisoner on the Mountain. She now gave that same order towards somebody she had considered a friend.

Ares backed off when Connor grabbed Jasper Jordan. He watched Connor shove Jasper forward, sword now pointed at Jasper's back.

Jasper looked over at Clarke. His smile was still prominent, and he simply whispered, "So close." His pupils were large and eyes marred with redness.

Clarke's lower lip trembled slightly, but she snapped, "You better pray Octavia lives."

Connor jumped forward and slammed her palm against Jasper's back to make him go. She then grabbed his jacket's collar and forced him away from the commander's second.

"Get him back to our camp," Clarke added. "Keep him tied up until I return." She sensed Ares closer to her now. "Have Indra send warriors to retrieve the deer." She followed closely behind Connor and Jasper. "I'm going to Camp Jaha."

"Sha," Connor agreed. She watched Clarke and the wolf pass them. She focused on her prisoner, who move with little control or care. She wanted to run him through, but she had orders.

Clarke and Ares sprinted through the woods until they caught up to Lincoln and Octavia. She briefly explained to Lincoln that she would go rally her mother then she and Ares sprinted off towards Camp Jaha. At full speed, she and Ares ate up the distance in seconds until they were in the valley.

From the grounder camp, Indra and Bluemont were stirred by Clarke's sudden appearance in the valley. Hints of confusion were in their features when Clarke went running by without a word. Indra had seen such speeds due to panic, and it came true when Lincoln came out of the woods with Octavia in his arms.

Bluemont stepped out of the camp but paused and looked towards the commander's second so close to the Sky People's camp.

Indra raced out of the camp and ran towards Lincoln. Octavia's pained whimpers tore against Indra, and she hotly demanded what happened to her second.

Lincoln barely explained it as he was focused on jogging to Camp Jaha. The adrenaline rush kept his muscles strong and his stamina high. From the Sky Camp, he heard Clarke's yells.

"Open the gates!" Clarke shoved against them as the guards pulled them open.

Yells and hollers carried around the camp thanks to Clarke's fiery arrival. The gates seemed to open too slowly but Sky People came out in worry upon seeing Clarke Griffin's frantic manners. One guard asserted herself among the others and grabbed Clarke's shoulder. Her firm hold seemed to give Clarke a second to regain control.

"What's happened?" the guard demanded. She stood tall, especially compared to Clarke.

Clarke focused on the guard's concerned features. She realized it was the same guard that had accompanied Bellamy earlier today. "I need my mother. Octavia has been shot." In the recesses of her memory, she recalled this Sky girl among the delinquents. However, the taller girl's name evaded Clarke at the moment.

The guard gave a curt nod and promised, "I'll get her." She left Clarke's side, slung the rifle over her shoulder, and ran off to retrieve Doctor Griffin.

Clarke turned on her heels and ignored the other Sky People's demands about the problem. She visually locked on Lincoln and Indra jogging towards them. Clarke needed to guide Lincoln to the hospital within the metal beast's maze.

"What's going on?"

Clarke turned her head to Bellamy Blake. A rush of air nearly made her chest collapse. She had to explain to Bellamy what happened to his little sister.

Bellamy came near Clarke and the wolf. He ignore the wolf's hiss of warning and instead demanded, "What happened, Clarke?" But then he realized it was Octavia in Lincoln's arms.

"Octavia has been shot," Clarke explained in a rush. She hurried to Lincoln and ordered, "This way."

Indra glared at any Sky People that were in their way. It cleared a path for them to rush Octavia to the mouth of the former space station.

Inside the space station, boots boomed against the metal floors. Heavy voices echoed hard against the walls. Octavia's pained whimpers continued with each slight jar of her shoulder. Blood had oozed down her arm. With each minute, her grip around Lincoln's neck grew weaker. Overhead the florescent lights blurred by until finally everything went white. She became limp in Lincoln's arms. Her head hung loosely in the crook of his arm.

At the other end of the hallway, Clarke spotted her mother being led by the tall, blond haired guard. "Mom!" she hollered down.

Abby Griffin broke from the guard and ran down to them. Behind her, she heard the guard catching up to them. "What happened?" She caught the war paint on her daughter's face. But, she focused on Octavia's unconscious form.

"She took a bullet in the shoulder," Clarke said in a rush. Her heart thundered against her chest and looked to her mom in desperation. "She's lost a lot of blood."

"Come on," Abby ordered Lincoln. "I have Jackson getting a room ready." She jogged alongside with the group. She entered the hospital first and hollered for Jackson, who jumped out of the room. He waved Abby into it and went into assistant mode.

"Get her on the table," Abby told Lincoln. She quickly cleaned her hands. "Jackson, remove her jacket and shirt."

Clarke helped Jackson with removing the clothes. Behind her, she heard Ares's pacing, and it did nothing to sooth her nerves. A few moans came from Octavia, but she remained unconscious.

When Abby turned around, she realized there were far too many people in the small room. "Everybody out except for Clarke." She noted Bellamy and the female guard made a move to leave but Indra and Lincoln stayed in the room.

Clarke saw it and ordered, "Gonat!"

Lincoln had been staring, frozen by Octavia's bleeding, limp body. He snapped at hearing the barked command. Then Indra grabbed his shoulder and guided him out of the room.

Clarke shut the door then went over to the same bowl her mother used to clean her hands. It gave her a few seconds to calm down and collect her thoughts. She needed to focus for Octavia's sake.

Jackson and Abby were already faced with the angry bullet wound that seeped blood from it. Jackson worked without orders after having learned Abby's methods. They were in perfect sync as they slowed the bleeding and gave an injection to Octavia. Abby already had a portable x-ray device in hand and scanned the wound for the location of the bullet. She had hoped it passed through, but she sighed sadly at seeing the metal object wedged into muscle tissue. She sensed her daughter at her side.

Outside of the room, Indra and Lincoln remained in the narrow hallway of the hospital. Indra wanted to stay, but she had to find out exactly what happened to Octavia. She realized she had yet to see Connor. She turned to Lincoln.

Under the hard stare, Lincoln knew what was on the general's mind. In Trigedasleng, he told Indra what had happened out in the woods. As he recanted everything, he saw Indra's eyes ice over and jaw grow tighter. Without a word, Indra left his side. Lincoln remained in the hallway and started pacing, alone.

Clarke eventually slipped out of the room with Ares behind her. She closed the door then put on her jacket. After she adjusted it over her shoulders, she neared Lincoln. "Give them a little more time then you can see her."

Lincoln released a breath. He gave a low nod and whispered, "Mochof."

Clarke grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it. "She'll be okay," she softly promised. She took a step away but mentioned, "I'll be back to check on her, but I need you to stay with her for now." She had to be sure that Jasper was under arrest, not being strung up to a tree for dead.

Lincoln gave a low nod. He watched the commander's second leave.

Clarke and Ares left the hospital. Her gait was wide as she quickly crossed the distance between her and the grounder camp. She noticed the Sky People jumped out of her way. She suspected it was due to her appearance as a warrior, including the war paint. Most likely a black wolf was just as intimidating too.

Once out of the space station, Clarke and the wolf went directly to the gates. She slowed when Bellamy Blake came over to her. She turned to him and held his upset features with her stern ones.

"What happened out there?" Bellamy questioned.

Clarke weighed her choice to tell Bellamy the truth, or at least some of it. She knew he had a right since it was his sister. She released a low sigh then stepped in closer to him. At Ares's low growl, she waved him off before she peered up at Bellamy.

"It was Jasper," Clarke softly revealed.

"What?" Bellamy slotted his eyes, and a furrow worked across his brow. "Jasper shot her?"

Clarke swallowed and better explained, "He tried shooting me... Octavia saved me by taking the shot."

Bellamy briefly closed his eyes and willed his self control. He released a strained breath. When he spoke, his voice trembled in anger. "Where is he?" He shook his head and hotly added, "Jasper."

"We have him," Clarke replied. She looked towards the gates. "And I need to make sure he's still alive." She broke away from Bellamy until a strong hand caught her forearm.

"He should be in lock up," Bellamy argued.

Clarke partially turned towards her former co-leader. "I know." She would deal with it later. She walked off after Bellamy let her go.

Bellamy swallowed hard and watched Clarke leave with the wolf at her side. After a moment, he turned and went in search of Marcus Kane.

Clarke made it to the gate, but the same tall female guard stepped into her path.

"Is she alright?"

Clarke peered up into cloudy blue eyes. Again, the guard's name was lost on her, and Clarke felt slightly guilt for it. "Yeah... she'll be okay." She saw the strain leave the guard's features. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course." The guard then held out her hand. "I'm Bethani, by the way."

Clarke took the hand into hers and returned the firm grip. A bell rang in the back of her mind at hearing the first name. "Heister," she recalled aloud.

Bethani had a slight smile and released hands after the shake. "Yeah."

Clarke shook her head. "How did you..."

Bethani folded her arms, which caused the rifle at her back to shift. "Become a guard?" She nodded in Bellamy's former direction. "Like Bell did... good behavior." She tilted her head. "I guess going for a joy ride in Janus wasn't that big of a crime after all."

All at once it came back to Clarke when she heard about the sixteen year old Bethani Heister being arrested for hijacking Janus, a four person repair ship, for a ride around the Ark. Apparently from that day forward, Bethani's skills with tech nearly rivaled Monty Green's own.

"If there's anything I can do," Bethani further offered.

Clarke shook her head. "That's alright but thank you." She looked towards the grounder camp beyond the gates.

Bethani stepped aside after a faint nod. As she watched Clarke Griffin leave, she removed her black hat and fixed her hair before putting it back on again. She then turned to the right when she heard Marcus Kane's voice. She saw Bellamy with him. Bethani sensed more trouble and groaned at the possiblities.

"What's going on?"

Bethani turned to Monroe. "Octavia Blake got shot."

"What?" Monroe had been on patrol. "By who?"

Bethani only shook her head. She had yet to hear exactly what happened, but everybody knew it was a Sky Person since it involved a bullet.

Monroe was about to leave and continue duty, except Bellamy and Marcus Kane were headed towards them. She cringed and muttered, "This isn't good."

Bethani gave a low grumble of agreement.

Bellamy was in the lead and approached both guards that were his friend.

"Go get Miller," Marcus Kane informed Bellamy.

"Yes, sir." Bellamy hurried off. He knew which Miller without asking Marcus Kane.

Marcus turned to the two women. "You two are with us."

Monroe traded a worry glance with Bethani, but they both stayed put until Bellamy returned with David Miller.

"What's going on, Marcus?" David inquired.

"Come with me," Marcus Kane replied instead. He wished to get away from the camp first. He marched out of Camp Jaha after ordering the guards to keep the gates open for now. Once far enough away, he slowed down and mentioned, "We're going to the grounder camp to arrest Jasper Jordan."

"Sir?" Monroe hesitantly tempted.

"Keep your guns away and don't give off any hostility towards the grounders," Marcus continued.

"Why are we arresting Jasper?"

Marcus paused and looked at David Miller. "He shot at Clarke but hit Octavia instead."

"And the grounders have him," Bellamy added.

David straightened his shoulders. "Alright." He nodded at Marcus to proceed to the grounder camp.

Marcus Kane continued to the camp and remained rather calm, but he was quite nervous. He was thankful that Clarke was in charge and would probably easily see reason. However, Indra was another matter, but Marcus hoped his newly built relationship with Indra would pay off now. Jasper Jordan was meant to be in under the Sky People's lock and key.

Once near the camp, Marcus greeted the grounders with a weak smile. He was thankful when Clarke quickly came over, but Marcus's eyes cut over to Jasper Jordan, who was seated on the frozen ground, bloody, and tied up. A female grounder stood guard next to Jasper. Even from a distance, Marcus could tell Jasper had lost his senses.

"Clarke, we need to talk about this."

Clarke looked over at Penn and Bluemont and realized they protectively flanked her. In Trigedasleng, she softly ordered them to back off. However, she allowed Ares to stay with her.

"There is nothing to discuss," Indra snapped. She brushed past Bluemont and took a stance beside Clarke. "He attacked the commander's second and nearly killed mine." Anger edged along her voice. "He will-"

"Indra," Clarke gently cut off. It was her nicest attempt to have the general by silent. She waited a beat before she looked at Marcus Kane.

"At least let us lock him up," Marcus carefully offered. He looked from Indra to Clarke Griffin. "We can decide later what's the best punishment."

Indra opened her mouth but Clarke cut her off.

"Indra," Clarke stated with more force this time. Her blue eyes burned at the general and demanded respect. She was pleased when Indra physically took a step back to give space. She released a strained breath before she turned to Marcus again. "The commander will be here tomorrow," she informed. She watched how Marcus's concerns heightened at the mere mentioned of the commander's arrival. "I will allow her to decide on Jasper's fate." The thought of it made Clarke tremble.

"Clarke-"

"Until then," Clarke cut off, "I will allow the Skaikru to hold him in lock up." She decided they had enough concerns without having to guard Jasper Jordan too. "Are we in agreement?"

Marcus weighed the idea of the Tree People handling Jasper's punishment, but Clarke's idea was obvious. They all needed time to process what had transpired in the woods and what it meant for the alliance. Clarke was buying them time by waiting for the commander's arrival. After much consideration, he nodded and promised, "Yes."

Clarke was pleased enough, but she had no idea what this meant for Jasper. She nodded and offered, "You may take him." She half turned and ordered, "Breik em Skaikru au."

Connor remained on guard and clenched her grip on the sword hilt. She huffed when the commander's second ordered the release of the Sky boy to his people. She lifted her chin when two Sky People approached her and the prisoner.

Bellamy was slow, careful. He noticed Bethani was doing the same. Bellamy warily eyed the grounder warrior that guarded Jasper Jordan.

Bethani was closer to the warrior, and she easily towered over the short warrior. She was at least half a foot taller than the warrior. However, Bethani considered the long sword gave the Trikru warrior more power. Even with a rifle at her back, she was uneasy about the Trikru warrior. Bethani decided to be bold and knelt down for the prisoner.

Jasper smiled at his two friends and mentioned, "Good to see you guys."

"Shut up," Bellamy snapped at him. He was knelt beside Jasper too. He smelled the alcohol coming off Jasper. He softly groaned at Jasper's pure stupidity. "Got him?"

Like Bellamy, Bethani had hooked her hands around Jasper's arm. She hefted Jasper up onto his feet with Bellamy's help. She was about to move until a blade was pointed at her face. Bethani sucked in a breath and stared at the steel blue eyes that glared up at her.

"Your friend," Connor growled low, "is possessed by Wanmeika."

Bethani cut her eyes from the sword blade and stared oddly at the warrior. If the sword was gone, she would feel quite differently about the blue eyes and brunette features of the warrior. She cleared her throat and husked, "Wanmeika?"

Connor withdrew the sword and walked away without translating the word.

"Come on, Bethani," Bellamy instructed.

Bethani turned and latched her other hand on Jasper's tied arm. Even though they were walking Jasper out of the camp, Bethani still peered over her shoulder. With a quick scan, she located the female Trikru warrior that had pointed a sword at her.

Jasper Jordan stumbled twice but righted himself after a bit. He gave his fellow Sky People a smile.

"Get him to lock up," Marcus Kane ordered Bellamy and Bethani.

Monroe decided to accompany them while Marcus and David remained with Clarke.

Jasper was escorted back to Camp Jaha. He half twisted around and hollered, "See ya next time, Clarkey!"

"Shut the fuck up," Bellamy hissed at Jasper. He shoved his friend hard. He wanted to do so much more because Octavia was injured by Jasper.

Bethani caught Jasper before he fell down. She shook her head and hoped Jasper indeed took Bellamy's advice.

"Thank you, Clarke." Marcus saw Indra's dark expression so he sighed. "I know we can work this out. And I hope this doesn't end what we've worked so hard for these past days."

Indra shook with anger so she walked away and put space between them. She hated that the Sky People had Octavia in the hospital and now took the prisoner.

"We'll discuss this more later," Clarke promised. She threaded her fingers through Ares's fur. She needed the comfort.

Marcus nodded and turned with David Miller joining him on the walk back to camp. He rubbed his brow as he thought about all the implications Jasper's attack meant for them. All of them.

Clarke stood there and watched the Sky People return to camp with Jasper Jordan. Briefly, she closed her eyes and only opened them when she heard the gates' creaks. She released a shaky breath after the gates sealed shut. She turned and took in the warriors' various looks. Everyone appeared neutral at first until she saw the anger shining in their eyes. Blood always demanded blood in her new people's culture.

Ares whined and nudged his human's arm. He wanted to comfort Clarke, but he could only follow her into the camp.

Clarke took a seat on a stool and did her best to ignore the other warriors. She needed to figure out the best way to handle this mess, especially when Lexa arrived tomorrow. She bent forward and shut her eyes.

Indra took a seat on the other side of the fire.

With frustration, Clarke popped up and ordered, "Connor, Bluemont, and Penn... we need to bring those deer back." She hoped the distraction would busy them all.

"Sha," Penn agreed.

Clarke retrieved the bow that was across her back. She left it in the camp, near her shared tent. She departed the camp with the three warriors in tow.

Indra remained in the camp, on guard. She spent time sharpening her sword, which gave her a chance to clear the dark fog in her head. She thought about the fact that Clarke allowed the Sky People to take Jasper. It was the best decision until their commander could carry out the punishment. At least, Indra felt it was the Tree People's authority over the Sky boy's life. Eventually, her calming session ended because Nyko arrived with three former reapers.

Nyko approached the general and explained, "We must build tents for them."

"I will have Penn and Bluemont do that," Indra promised. She traded a faint nod with her son and watched them all take seats.

"What happened to Octavia?"

Indra returned her attention to the healer. In a quiet voice, she replied, "She was shot by a Sky boy."

Nyko instantly understood why Bellamy Blake was escorting a Sky boy that was bound by Trikru ropes. He shook his head and asked, "Why has the Skaikru taken him?"

"Klark," Indra simply replied. She ended the conversation by checking on the three newcomers.

Nyko sighed and decided to follow Indra's lead.

By early afternoon, Clarke returned with the deer. She spent time helping skin and clean the deer. Later she disappeared into her tent and cleaned up before the meeting, but she was surprised to hear her mother's voice. She shook it off as her imagination. However, when she and Ares left the tent, her mother was indeed in the camp.

Abby Griffin was seated next to the general. She and Indra were having a soft conversation. She went quiet when her daughter came over to them.

Clarke had picked up a stool and positioned it next to her mother. "How's Octavia?"

Abby had been filling in Indra about Octavia's condition. She gave a nod and reported, "Stable." She had her hands folded in her lap. "I have Lincoln staying with her."

"Has she woken up?"

Abby shook her head at Clarke's question. "Probably late... maybe even tomorrow."

Clarke released a heavy breath then peered over at the quiet general. "Yu beda ai em op."

Indra stared at the fire and never met Clarke's gaze. She sighed and softly replied, "Sha."

Abby asked nothing and instead turned to her daughter. "Do you wish to cancel the meeting?"

Clarke weighed it, but she actually needed it to continue so she could focus on something other than Jasper Jordan. "No... I don't think so."

As the chancellor, Abby had many worries, more than ever. She cleared her throat and mentioned, "This could change everything, Clarke." She watched the tight lines form along her daughter's profile. A new stress pressed down on Clarke's shoulders. She hated seeing it, but she could barely do anything.

"No." Clarke shook her head and pushed aside her emotions. She had to think, logically, like a leader. "One Sky Person doesn't stand for the whole."

Abby had already spoken to Marcus Kane and knew that Lexa's arrival was tomorrow. She blew out a heavy breath and argued, "The commander may think differently."

"I'll talk to the commander," Clarke promised. She stood up and ended the conversation.

Abby relented and climbed to her feet. She traded a last glance with Indra. With Clarke and the wolf, she returned to Camp Jaha. About halfway to the gates, Abby placed her hand against her daughter's back and softly confessed, "I'm glad you're okay."

Clarke swallowed and nodded. She looked at her mother. "Thanks." She felt her mother's hand pressed harder against her back. "Thank you for saving Octavia."

"She's not out of the woods quite yet, but she should be okay."

Clarke was grateful either way. She looked ahead at the gates. "Mom..."

"Yeah?"

"That was a really bad pun."

Abby considered what Clarke meant until it dawned on her. She shook her head and offered, "Sorry."

Clarke had a bittersweet smile. She knew her mother meant nothing by Octavia being out of the woods. Yet still, it had jarred Clarke back to the forest where Octavia had been shot by Jasper. She had a huge amount of respect built up in her chest for Octavia.

In the space station, Marcus Kane waited for Abby and Clarke at the same meeting room. He nodded at them and closed the door once they came inside with him. He allowed Ares to pass before the door sealed shut. He then turned and saw how Clarke stood unusually close to her mother.

"How are you doing, Clarke?" Marcus took a step closer.

"A little rattled," Clarke admitted.

Ares sat down beside Clarke. His tongue slightly hung out due to the heat in the space station.

"I'm sorry this happened," Marcus honestly offered. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm not even sure where he got a gun."

At the mention of the weapon, Clarke reached behind her back and retrieved the handgun. She held out the handle to Marcus. "I don't know either."

Marcus checked the safety then tucked it away in his jacket. "I'll look into it." The guns were issued and the markings on it would tell him more later. "Are you sure about this meeting?"

"I'd like to focus on something other than Jasper." Clarke would handle him once Lexa showed up tomorrow.

"You don't think this'll change things?" Marcus debated. He noticed the chancellor's own worries.

Clarke shook her head and again promised, "I'll handle it." Yet, she had little idea what to do about it or how to tell Lexa.

Marcus was still uneasy, but he nodded anyway. He indicated the surface table. "I have the map up on the screen." He knew they were suppose to talk about territories and get a better idea of where they were allowed to travel, for now.

"Actually," Clarke cut off the two Sky leaders.

Abby and Marcus were part of the way to the surface table. They both hesitated and gazed back at Clarke. Abby noticed a change in her daughter's mannerism, which was an indication that something major had changed for them.

"I've been thinking... a lot." Clarke was staring down at Ares, as if searching for something in his green eyes. She released a low breath and met the two leaders' worried stares. "About the future... for all of us."

Marcus folded his arms and cut his worried features from Abby to Clarke. He tilted his head.

"What you mean, Clarke?" Abby tucked her hands into her jean pockets. It was a typical nervous habit for her.

Clarke approached the leaders. Under the white light, her thinly scabbed features showed now that the war paint was gone. She looked gravely between both her mother and Marcus Kane. "I have decided that..." She hesitated and gathered her courage to voice a very different future than one already mapped out. This would be a true turning point, for the Sky People and Tree People. "That the Sky People will move into Mount Weather."

Abby's eyes were blown wide, and her jaw slightly loose at the deceleration.

Marcus was at a loss. His next breath hung in his chest. He was sure that he had misheard Clarke Griffin. But, it had to be true because the chancellor wore his same shock.

Clarke allowed the silence to linger in the room until finally questions bombarded her from both the leaders. She closed her eyes and listened to the rushed inquiries. She would field every single worry until they were in agreement. Her decision and idea made the most sense, even if many would fail to see it. The Sky People taking over the Mountain was a strategic move, and a bold one made by the infamous Wanheda.

Similar to past meetings, Clarke was truly drained by the talks. She dragged herself from the meeting with Ares on her heels. She was startled when she came out of the room and Connor was standing there.

Connor gave a single nod of greeting. She was obviously Clarke's new guard.

"You will let us know when the commander arrives?" Marcus asked Clarke.

"Of course." Clarke then bid goodnight to her mother and Marcus. She then turned to Connor and mentioned, "I want to see Octavia before we go back to camp."

Connor nodded and accompanied the commander's second through the space station.

Clarke listened to Ares's nails softly striking the metal floor. She found comfort in his presence and also Connor's own. She glanced over at the warrior. "What is Wanmeika?" She understood that the very words meant Hand's Death, but she had no idea the story behind it.

"A type of spirit," Connor softly explained. She brushed loose hair behind her right ear. "One that possess the mentally ill." She moved her hand to her sword hilt and rested it there. "Wanmeika helps those find vengeance." She met Clarke's gaze. "Whether justified or not." She shook her head and stared worriedly ahead. "It never ends with the ill earning peace." She blew out a breath and softly added, "Wanmeika often claims both victims."

Clarke ran her fingers through her hair and shook her head. She had to find a way to peacefully deal with Jasper. However, she understood the gravity of the situation because an attack on Clarke meant an attack the commander. To add to it, Octavia was seriously injured by Jasper's revenge driven hunt.

"The only way to stop Wanmeika," Connor softly mentioned, "Is to stop the ill."

Clarke closed her eyes, briefly. She turned the corner and saw the hospital's entrance. She noted that a guard was posted there and instantly recognized the tall blond bombshell.

Bethani Heister had her rifle in her hands. She was at attention but offered a slight smile at seeing Clarke Griffin. Once the two Tree People were close, she mentioned, "The chancellor has ordered a guard posted at the hospital until Octavia is well." She lowered the rifle to her side. "I volunteered."

Clarke gave a weak smile. "Thanks."

Bethani peered over her shoulder, into the hospital. "I think she's still asleep." She noticed that Lincoln had yet to leave Octavia's room.

Clarke decided to find out for herself. She and Connor passed the entrance and went to the first room on the left. She suspected her mother would move Octavia tomorrow into a regular room. For now, it was better to play it safe. Just as she touched the handle, she turned back to Connor. She ordered the warrior to wait there for her.

Connor shifted to a spot beside the room's door. She listened to it click into place. With hesitation, her eyes quickly darted back and forth as a few Sky People passed here and there. She then felt a curious stare lock hard onto her. Connor looked to the right and realized the guard had somewhat entered the hospital.

Bethani had casually strolled into the hospital further. However, she took a dominant stance in the center of the hallway so that she had a clear view of those coming into the hospital. After a tense minute, she peered over her shoulder at the Trikru warrior. Now that there was no sword being pointed at her, Bethani was far more confident. Under her black hat's brim, her blue eyes sparkled playfully.

"My name is Bethani," the Sky guard mentioned.

Connor pretended to ignore the girl, who was a few years younger. She kept her stare straight ahead.

Bethani was hardly turned off by the warrior's stubbornness. She was more amused than anything, but she did her best to keep that under wraps in case it angered the warrior. She was hardly in the mood to have another sword pointed at her throat. She decided another attempt was worth it, but perhaps in the native tongue.

"Ai laik Bethoni," the guard introduced in Trigedasleng. This time, Bethani earned a harsh glare for her use of the native tongue. Well, at least it was progress, if nothing else, Bethani decided. She looked away from the warrior and bit the inside of her mouth. It seemed the warrior's glare was as sharp as her sword.

"Do you have a name?" Bethani pressed. She hoped to find a way past the warrior's thick armor. "Of course you do," she muttered. She shook her head at how the warrior kept ignoring her. "Maybe I'll just give you one until you tell me." She pursed her lips, as if in serious consideration.

Connor rolled her eyes and watched a Sky Person pass between the space that separated her from the guard. She hoped Clarke would hurry up.

"How about Lil," Bethani teased. She flashed a brilliant smile at the silent warrior. "Since you are pretty little." She tensed when the warrior took a step towards her. She did her best to keep her rifle down unless she wanted to accidentally incite a war. Everybody was tense enough after today.

"Sorry." Bethani held up her hand and muttered, "I forgot Tree People don't have a sense of humor." She was grateful that the warrior made no other move. She blew out a breath and decided to stay quiet.

Connor released a low huff and remained in the same spot to show she would never back off. She relaxed only a slight degree upon Clarke's return.

Clarke had a furrow across her brow at seeing Bethani now within the hallway but still obviously on duty. She glanced at Connor, who was very tense. She parted her lips then shook her head against the idea about asking anything. "Let's go." She passed Bethani and offered a goodbye.

Ares paused beside the Sky guard and sniffed her when she offered her hand. After he logged her scent, he nudged his nose into her open palm.

Bethani smiled and ruffled the wolf's soft fur. She rather liked him. She watched him hurry off after Clarke Griffin. She then leaned to the left and watched the short warrior that she had fondly nicknamed Lil. "I'll find out your name," she muttered in promise.

Clarke puckered her lips a little after she noticed Connor's rattled appearance. It was so unusual so she asked, "Everything okay?"

"Sha." Connor steeled her features. She pushed aside her thoughts about the brazen Sky guard. "Haukom?"

Clarke canted her head to the side and stole a better view of Connor's profile. Whatever had bothered Connor earlier was gone or hidden away. She inwardly sighed at warriors' ability to hide emotions in an instant. "Just checking," she replied in English. She let it go.

In the Trikru camp, there were new residence and a few more tents. The former reapers had been released from Abby Griffin's care. It was obvious they were happy to be out of the Sky camp. However, everybody was very quiet and dinner brought little to no conversation. There were no war stories to boast fame and glory. Indra had visited Octavia, according to Lincoln. Clarke never pressed the matter with Indra further. She needed to give the general time to cool off after the incident.

Now completely worn out from the day, Clarke retired early and nearly collapsed into the furs. She was grateful that her warrior would be here tomorrow. She would have been giddy, but instead she was worried about so many things. Her decision about the Sky People and the Mountain were heavy in her mind. Alone in the tent, Clarke's fears ate away at what she thought had been a good decision today. She curled up close to Ares, in need of comfort. She prayed to whatever goddess that would listen and asked for help when it came to telling Lexa. Tomorrow she would learn if her word was truly Lexa's word. Clarke had made so many promises today, and she had to deliver on them, for all her people.

At first light, Clarke woke up in a new habit she was forming these days. She found Ares still close to her, like any night. She snuggled with him for several minutes before she left the furs.

Ares happily enjoyed Clarke's arm draped over him. A few times, he licked her cheek and heard her low laugh. However, he sensed it was a broken laugh. He nudged her forehead with his cold nose, but she just stayed still.

Clarke sighed heavily. A mixture of excitement and worry made her stomach do flips. "You'll protect me if she decides to put me on my ass, right boy?" A low rumble came from the wolf's chest. She took that as a promise. She took several deep breaths and collected her courage. "Alright... I can do this." She had faced so much worse, but Lexa's wrath seemed scarier than anything else. She made herself get up and take on the day. She put on her usual pants but a clean shirt this time. Last was her jacket, but she opted for war paint today.

Ares remained in the furs until it was time to go. He followed Clarke and shared a breakfast with her. He expected to go to the metal monster down in the valley. However, he was happy to stay by the fire because the Tree People started practicing with their weapons and fists. From a particular spot, he was able to stay warm and still watch his human friend.

Clarke needed the practice and worked out some of her stress. She learned a lot from fighting against Connor. She was also excited when Connor showed her a new move to take an opponent to the ground and lock them down.

Indra looked to the sun and announced, "It is nearly sun high."

Clarke was in a choke hold, but she jammed her elbow hard into Connor's side. She overpowered the smaller warrior and threw Connor to the ground. She latched onto Connor's arms, behind Connor's back and used her body weight to hold Connor in place.

Connor had a slight grin. "Leid."

Clarke smiled at the compliment. "Chof." She released the warrior and helped her to her feet. "I have learned much."

Connor brushed off the dirt and gave a nod. "You are easy to teach." She went to the water skins and handed Clarke one. Together, they drank and neared Indra. Like the others, they went to camp and hurried to get ready for the walk to the drop ship.

In the group, Clarke had selected Indra, Bluemont, and Connor. She left Penn and Nyko to stay with the still healing clansmen. Together, the small group departed the valley and entered the woods. Clarke clearly remembered the way to the drop ship, still quite fresh in her memory. Beside her, she felt both Ares and Connor's constant presence. Clarke wondered if Indra had appointed Connor her new guard or if Connor had taken it upon herself.

Gradually, an old worn path revealed itself and encouraged the Tree People to follow it. It eventually brought them to the hollow remnants of the former drop ship. It was a lifeless creature that had crashed Clarke and ninety-nine other sacrifices. Clarke stared at the cold metal of the ship before her eyes drew down to the ashen ground. Skulls and other bone still protruded through the ground as if Hades once resided here. An old battle spoke about the gods' children descending from the sky and punishing those on Earth for not kneeling to them.

"Clarke?" Connor warily eyed the former Sky Princess. She wondered how many difficult memories this place brought Clarke.

Clarke tore her gaze off the drop ship and looked at Connor. She then focused on the rest of her clansmen that waited for orders. "Disha wai," she ordered the group. She navigated them into the nearby woods so that they could have space between them and the cursed drop ship.

Ares trotted alongside Clarke. He feverishly sniffed the area with only half his attention on their direction. He smelled so many memories of humans.

Clarke followed a faint, narrow path into the woods until she was upon a small clearing. "We'll wait here." She looked to Bluemont. "Wait for Heda at the drop ship... just in case."

"Sha," Bluemont conceded. He weaved through the other clansmen and returned to the path.

Connor approached the commander's second and softly asked, "Are you alright?" She remembered how Clarke had asked her last night after the Sky guard ruffled her own feathers.

Clarke had reached for her water skin. "Sha." She took a quick drink then asked, "Will you come with me?"

Connor gave a curt nod. She was use to orders, not requests.

Clarke tucked the water skin into the small rucksack she had brought with her. She picked up the sack and slung it over her shoulder. "Indra, Connor and I are going to visit a few graves."

Indra had sat down on a rock. She looked over at the commander's second. She only acknowledged Clarke's words with a long stare.

"Let us know when Heda is here," Clarke further added. She and Connor departed the clearing with Ares. She easily remembered the way to the grave sites. Each step closer made her knees weaker until she shakily stood in front of graves. Without control, Clarke sunk to her knees in front of Wells Jaha's grave.

Connor remained to the side. She watched Ares approached Clarke's side.

Ares sat down beside his human friend. He wagged his tails twice when Clarke petted him.

Clarke silently continued speaking to Wells about all that had happened recently. She thanked him for his devoted friendship and never stopped apologizing for her narrowed anger towards him. Clarke became so lost in her thoughts and prayers. She only stirred when Ares twisted his head to the left and Connor gave a greeting in Trigedasleng to a newcomer.

Clarke hastily climbed off the frozen ground and turned to the newcomer. Her eyes hungrily ate in the view of the commander.

Connor pursed her lips when her commander and Clarke stared at each other in tense silence. She almost was certain if she touched the space between them that she would be electrocuted by it. She cleared her throat and muttered an excuse to leave them. In a heartbeat, she was gone.

Clarke continued holding her warrior's stare. Gradually Connor's footfall faded away, and it freed Clarke from her hold. She started forward, as if pulled by a rope. It had been too many days since she last saw Lexa, her warrior.

Lexa's left hand tightened around the sword's hilt at her side. She breathed heavier, and the cold air burned in her chest. The first tremble passed through her knotted stomach when Clarke paused a step in front of her.

"Heda," Clarke rasped. Her eyes showed a glisten in them, even with such a cloudy day.

Lexa distrusted her voice and simply dipped her head in acknowledgment. Her emotions betrayed her though and showed through her war paint. She could see Clarke's own turmoil passed her war paint's darker edges. She had missed Clarke's blue eyes that were accented by the black war paint.

Clarke had managed several days without Lexa at her side. The talks at Camp Jaha had grounded her nerves down. Her emotions were frail after what happened with Jasper. But now, she stood before the only one that truly knew her. They were bound again. At this very instant, Clarke now understood what made them the same and why the Gods blessed them.

Clarke was the first to break. She was happy to break.

Lexa was thrown back one step when her second collided with her. She could barely snaked her arms around Clarke before Clarke snared her in a crushing hug. Lexa held her breath until Clarke's hold loosened enough for her to breathe normal. After her first inhale, her lips sought out Clarke's own in a feverish kiss.

Clarke moaned loud and slid her left hand past Lexa's shoulder until she had brown strands in her fingers. She let her emotions slid off her tongue and trade passion with Lexa. Once their teeth struck together during their frantic kissing, but they both calmed as they mended their connection. Clarke whimpered after their lips pulled apart.

Lexa kept Clarke's body flush against hers. Her right arm anchored across Clarke's lower back. Her left hand gently pushed against the back of Clarke's forehead. For a minute, their heads rested together and their eyes stayed closed. For days, Lexa had fought against the burn deep in her chest that tied her to Clarke. At first, she had done her best to ignore it because an old voice still reprimanded her about love. Then finally, Lexa no longer gave a damn. This was her fate and even the Gods agreed upon it.

"I missed you," Clarke voiced, in a low and even worried tone. Her eyelids screwed tighter, ready for rejection.

"As I have missed you," Lexa murmured against flushed lips. She felt Clarke's lips tug into a smile, and Lexa had to taste it. This time, it was slower and more searching than the crazed passion.

Clarke pressed some of her weight against Lexa's stronger frame. When her right hand pressed down on Lexa's pauldron, she felt the strength and security there. Lexa supported Clarke's weight as if it were her own. Clarke moved her left hand to Lexa's lower cheek and accidently smudged a little war paint. She could only care about the sensations and tenderness between them.

After the tender kiss came to a slow end, Clarke drew her head back and gazed seriously upon her warrior. She could have trembled from the words on the tip of her tongue. But, Lexa's support freed her from the worry. She softly declared, "I understand now." She cupped her warrior's cheek. "I understand us now."

Lexa ducked her head and peered curiously into blue eyes. She wanted to hear what realization had come to Clarke over the past days. She was wired with anticipation.

"We're strong apart," Clarke murmured. She brushed her thumb along her warrior's flushed cheek, just near the war paint. "But we're stronger together." She saw the light dancing in Lexa's green eyes.

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke's brow and whispered, "Sha." She tangled her hand into golden strands and gave a low hum of pleasure when Clarke's lips brushed against her chilly ones. She had missed her second so greatly.

Clarke hated to break their contact, but they only had so much daylight left. She lifted her head and mentioned, "I promised to take you to Anya's grave."

Lexa gave a low nod.

Clarke took one step back and nearly offered to give direction, except Ares approached the commander.

Lexa knelt a little and became eye level with the two tailed wolf. She rubbed his head and toyed with an ear. "It's good to see you too."

Ares returned a pleased rumble. He wagged his tails when Lexa stood up.

Clarke nodded to her left. "Come on." She wanted to take Lexa to Anya alone, first. Later, they could dig open the grave and retrieve Anya's body. Like what she had done for Raven, she hoped this would bring Lexa peace after Anya's untimely death.

Lexa followed alongside and kept quiet. She appeared calm, and only her heavy breathing gave away her concerns. When they came past a few trees, she first spotted a dirt mound.

Clarke recognized the spot and especially the grave. She balled her hands at her side and prepared to face a piece of her past, again. However, as she drew closer, she felt her heart fall into her stomach at seeing the upturned earth.

Lexa had slowed until her last steps brought her alongside the disrupted grave.

Clarke stared in horror at the grave that had been opened up. "No... no, n-n-no." She came to the grave's edge and tried understanding what happened to Anya's body because the grave was empty. She jerked her attention up to the commander. "Lexa, I..." She was at an utter loss.

Lexa grabbed her sword's hilt and growled low at the empty grave before she looked over at her second at the foot of the grave. "Somebody has stolen her body."

"This doesn't make sense," Clarke declared. Pure panic washed over her features, and she looked between Lexa and the empty grave. "I was the only one that knew she was here." She stared worriedly at her warrior. "Lexa, I swear I buried her here."

"Then where is she?" Lexa snapped. She watched Clarke walk away from her and the grave.

Ares had taken a seat nearby, but he popped up and went over to Clarke. He tried getting her attention, but she was too upset.

Lexa knelt beside the grave and inspected the overturned dirt. From an initial study, she declared, "Somebody dug her up a long time ago." The dirt had former sprouts of grass in it.

Clarke had her back to Lexa and the grave. She was staring up at the trees, towards the cloudy sky. She found no answer as to who would have taken Anya's body. At hearing Lexa's conclusion, she spun around and demanded, "Who and why the Hell would anybody take her body?"

Lexa stood up but had no answers to Clarke's very good question. She hotly muttered, "This is why we burn the dead."

Clarke dragged her fingers through her hair and approached Lexa. "I'm going to figure out what happened." She held her warrior's hard stare. "I swear it." She hoped she could keep her promise this time.

Lexa believed her second's promise, even if it was probably futile. She looked bitterly at the grave again. "The only travelers in these lands are Skaikru, Trikru, and Maunon."

Clarke shook at the sheer mention of the Maunon. She was going to have a very bad day, but she should have been happy to see Lexa. However, she had failed to deliver Anya's body and soon she would deliver the news about Jasper Jordan and the Skaikru's pending takeover of the Mountain. She closed her eyes and prayed she would not end up in Anya's grave in the near future.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Heda don ron raun info. - The commander sent a message.

Heda na kom deyu op. - The commander will arrive tomorrow.

Taim? - When?

Pastwel. - Afternoon.

Oso na hit Heda der in pastwel op. - We will meet the commander there in the afternoon.

Gyon au Okteivia. - Go to Octavia.

Yo vout in dison ste leyos?! - You think this is funny?!

Sis em op. - Take him.

Gonat! - Leave!

Breik em Skaikru au. - Release him to the Sky People.

Yu beda ai em op. - You should see her.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** I'm still here. So many of y'all have been wonderful about reaching out to me to see if I'm doing alright. Sadly I have been hiding under a rock and really haven't responded to everybody. I'm probably still going to stay under that rock for a bit longer. But, hopefully posting this chapter is a start. I can't promise that the next chapter will be done in a week. I'm afraid we'll just have to take what we can get from my muses. I still hope y'all enjoy the story and continue with your awesome patience and support.

Please enjoy! :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 36**

The cloudy day continued blocking out the sun's warmth and caused the Trikru warriors to push down their shivers. Nobody spoke during the return trip to Camp Jaha. However, the commander sensed there was much to be said, especially between herself and Clarke. From Clarke's stolen glances, Lexa sensed her second's high stress levels. The unseen tension had caused many warriors to give a wide berth between Lexa and Clarke.

The only brave individual among the group had four paws and two tails. Ares remained beside Clarke during the walk to the valley. He would peer up at Clarke now and again. He often received a pet from Clarke but nothing else. Ares was quite familiar with the stress lines along his human friend's brow.

Clarke carried herself with normal confidence. Yet, under the shell, she was distraught about Anya's missing body. She was worried about her pending conversation with Lexa about the new alliance. And she was torn about Jasper's fate. For once, she longed to simply be training for her Right to Honor.

Lexa travelled alongside her second. In her left hand, she held Star Gazer's reins and guided the horse through the forest. Behind them, the dozen warriors faithfully followed them to the Sky camp that would appear soon.

Clarke nibbled at her bottom lip. She disliked the continued silence even though it was warranted by Anya's lost body. Several times, Clarke considered who would have taken Anya's body. Nothing made sense to her, and the guilt ate away at Clarke's heart. First Anya's death was her fault and now the missing body made matters much worse. She was grateful Lexa believed her that Anya was in fact dead.

"What is it, Clarke?"

Lexa's voice cut through Clarke's heavy thoughts. Clarke was startled and nearly bumped into Ares in her next steps. She gathered herself after green eyes landed on her.

"Speak true," Lexa quietly but firmly ordered her second.

Clarke peered over her shoulder before she looked at the commander again. "We need to speak alone."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and realized the conversation would be dire. She gave a low nod and waited until they were closer to Camp Jaha. Shortly, the forest opened up to the valley so she turned to her warriors. In Trigedasleng, she ordered Indra to lead the warriors to camp and setup more tents for the duration of their visit.

Clarke stood near a tree with Ares seated at her boot tips. One by one, she watched the Trikru warriors leave her and Lexa alone. She briefly traded a nod with Connor, who held concern in her blue eyes. She appreciated the budding friendship between her and Connor.

Lexa busied with hitching the horse to a low tree branch. She kept her back to Clarke and listened to the warriors' soft footing fade away until it was only her and Clarke's breathing. She placed her left hand on her sword hilt in usual fashion. As she turned, her long coat rustled several leaves under her.

Clarke pensively looked up from Ares and captured her warrior's stare. She kept her features neutral even as Lexa approached her. As her warrior grew closer, she was absorbed by Lexa's place as Heda. In those green eyes, the spirit of the commander gazed back at Clarke.

"Tell me about my alliance," Lexa ordered.

Clarke weighed her warrior's choice in words. She barely contained a slight tremble in her bones at feeling the spirit's raw power. She straightened up and pivoted on her feet so that she matched Lexa. Clarke was a leader too and similarly respected like Lexa. She was, after all, known as Wanheda.

After a deep breath, Clarke jumped right into the most important piece of the new alliance. "With this fast approaching winter, the Trikru is giving Skaikru permission to move into the Mountain." She prepared for a verbal battle when Lexa's grip flexed on the sword hilt. Clarke already learned her warrior's tiny tells.

Lexa grounded her teeth and seemed as if her war paint blackened further. She slotted her eyes and demanded, "What in Woraun's name were you thinking?" She held a dark edge in her tone.

Clarke remained too calm and answered, "I was thinking strategically… not emotionally, like I've been taught." She then held out her arm in the general direction of the Mountain. "Hell! You suggested the damn Mountain anyway."

"To take the supplies," Lexa snapped. She nearly wanted to spit on the ground at the idea of the Sky People going into the Mountain. "Not take it over."

Clarke opened her mouth, but she was silent. She stared oddly at her warrior then took a step closer. "Wait." She narrowed her eyes and accused, "You were really there?" She shook her head and added, "In my dream." By Lexa's drawn silence, she had her answer. "How is that even possible?" She took a step closer to her warrior. "What the Hell is going on here, Lexa?"

With a sharp headshake, Lexa replied, "We are not discussing this right now." She saw Clarke open her mouth so she held up her hand and added, "There are more important matters to discuss."

Clarke blew out a frustrated breath but promised, "Don't you think I will forget."

"I expect not," Lexa agreed. She tilted her head and returned their conversation to the earlier discussion. "Now tell me why I am allowing the Skaikru to take the Mountain?"

Clarke mentally shifted gears and lifted her chin slightly. She had convinced Lexa of many things in the past, and it was no different now. This time, she believed she was doing this for both of her people even if there would be disbelievers. As her bright blue eyes met green ones, she strengthened her resolve.

"There's a lot of damn good reasons," Clarke started, "For both krus." She continued holding Lexa's hard gaze, and it briefly took her back to the first day they had met in the tent. "The Skaikru has a weak plan to stay alive this winter, but I'm confident many will die… from starvation, cold, and disease. Yes there are supplies in the Mountain that will help them get through the winter. But that Mountain also offers shelter from the harsh winter."

Lexa narrowed her eyes yet continued listening to Clarke's reasoning. She was clearly still dissatisfied by it.

"That metal camp down there…" Clarke glanced off to the right and pointed towards Camp Jaha. "It was a space station that crashed and destroyed many of the onboard systems. Some of the necessary systems are on other stations." She paused and better explained, "Raven is doing her best to repair what she can, but it won't be enough. And the solar panels won't be enough to keep power up for the heating system." She sighed and dropped her arm to her side. "Cloudy days and snow will make it hard for the panels to collect enough energy." She shook her head and hotly added, "We haven't even got into the discussion about food and hunting."

Lexa felt her lips tug with a slight frown. She drew away from Clarke and stated, "I am waiting for the part on how this benefits Trikru." She had put space between them and held her hands behind her back now. She pivoted on her boots and peered over her shoulder, towards her second. "How this benefits our people, Klark."

Briefly Clarke closed her eyes before she met Lexa's patient features. "Mount Weather is a symbol… for so many things." She watched how Lexa stared through the woods, as if seeking something from the trees. But, she knew Lexa was listening to her. "Most of all, it's a symbol of power and whoever controls it is a god among our people."

"No good comes from pretending to be a god, Klark." Lexa faced her second. "It brought death to the Maunon and the Trikru." She shook her head. "It is a symbol of death."

Clarke crossed the short distance and argued, "Who is pretending?" She shrugged and stood in front of her warrior. "Heda… and Wanheda."

Lexa huffed at Clarke's attempt. "Appealing to my ego will not work." She brushed past Clarke and declared, "The Mountain is off limits to Skaikru."

Clarke turned on her boots and called, "And if Azgeda takes it?" She folded her arms and smirked when Lexa went still a few feet before the horse. "Have you located Emerson?" At how the commander kept her back to Clarke, she knew the truth. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." She rocked on her boots and guessed, "I think it's safe to say Emerson is with Azgeda."

Lexa released a low breath then turned around towards her second. She was clearly annoyed now because she knew Clarke had a point.

"You're letting your emotions about Mount Weather control you." Clarke saw a flicker of something across Lexa's features. Perhaps it was better control and logic coming into play. She hoped the commander would see Clarke's vision for Mount Weather. "If we control the Mountain, we have a power over the other clans, and it takes power away from Azgeda if they have Emerson." She carefully watched her warrior's features in hopes to get a signal about something. However, Lexa was very good at hiding her thoughts and emotions. "The coalition could fracture at this assembly next month." She released a frustrated sigh and added, "At least we can stand there with the biggest sword in the room."

"But we would not," Lexa countered. "The Skaikru will hold the power."

Clarke approached her warrior. "I have it figured out… on how Trikru and Skaikru can split the power." Each step closer, she felt the energy relight between them. "So we can build trust." She studied the green of her warrior's eyes. "Skaikru spent a century in space… learning how to get along and accepting diversity." She shook her head and softly added, "Out of all the krus, the Skaikru is the least likely to fire a missile." She frowned slightly and whispered, "We remember what it did to the ground and why we took refuge in space. None of us want to go back there."

Lexa continued her internal struggle with what she felt was best for her people. Her second had many key points, but the Mountain bred demons. She parted lips, about to deny the request, but Clarke took her hands.

"I need you to trust me on this," Clarke pressed. She squeezed their hands tightly together, now linked together. "I have a plan that I want you to listen to, and if you still don't feel comfortable about it, then I'll tell my mom and Kane we can't do it." She shook her head and mentioned, "We haven't made any of this public." She waited for an answer, but the drawn silence made her stomach turn into a knot.

Lexa inhaled deeply and finally gave a curt nod. She would listen, openly then make her final decision. Over a month ago, she and Clarke had built a delicate trust and now they were warrior and second to each other. She had sworn an oath to teach and protect Clarke. That included an unbreakable trust and bond between them. It was time to standby her oath.

After a suggestion for warmth, Clarke and Lexa were soon seated in front of a small campfire on a fur. Ares was snuggled against Clarke's left thigh with his head filling her lap and providing more warmth. He released a heavy breath that thrummed in his chest. He loved how Clarke rubbed his ears.

Lexa had taken a seat beside her second and drank from a water skin. After she was done, she handed it to Clarke, who refused it. She corked the skin and set it aside then placed her attention on the fire in front of them. She waited for Clarke.

Similar to her warrior, Clarke was staring into the fire as her plans for the Skaikru came back to her after hours of thinking about it last night. She could have spent her night drawing or reading Thrigad, but she instead rested under the furs while her mind worked most of the night. She had a plan, and one that her Sky people would have to agree to, without question.

"The Skaikru would move into the Mountain for only the winter," Clarke started, softly. She continued playing with Ares's ears. Occasionally she tweaked his nose but all her attention was on the fire, as if it spoke back to her. "It would provide shelter and supplies… also time. It would give them time to plan out a better camp, to learn the ground, and also remove the supplies in the spring time." She withdrew her right hand and placed it on Lexa's knee. She looked over at the commander's profile. "And not just food or clothes but equipment for medical, farming, transportation, education... It's hard to say what's in Mount Weather that we can use."

"And the missiles?" Lexa prompted.

Clarke nodded at her warrior's concerns about the weapons. "For the missiles to be launched, they probably require a code. It's a code that most likely only high security people knew like Emerson, Cage, or Dante." She squeezed the commander's knee and became less worried when Lexa looked at her. "I think I can get Monty to hack into the system and change the code… to a code only you and I pick."

"What keeps him from changing it again?"

Clarke became more comfortable. If Lexa was asking questions then it was a positive sign. She withdrew her hand and rested it near Ares's nose. "I trust Monty." She tilted her head to get a better view of Lexa. "But, that's not enough. So, the Trikru would perform periodic checks, not just on the code for the missiles, but the entire Mountain. We go in there to see what the Skaikru are doing with the facility, check the code, and continue to develop trust."

Lexa shook her head and looked over at Clarke. "We will be unable to release a missile if we cannot communicate with Skaikru."

"I know," Clarke readily agreed. "I have something in mind for that too." She grinned, devilishly. "You remember that device I had when you found me?"

Lexa dug into her memory and gave a faint nod.

"I'm going to have Monty look at it, but I think he can modify it so we can communicate with Mount Weather." Clarke lost her grin and became serious. "Then we can talk to Skaikru."

Lexa turned her attention to the campfire. She was weighing the prospect of the Skaikru taking shelter in the Mountain for the winter. She worried that the Skaikru would want to stay permanently once settled into it.

"Besides just control over the missiles," Clarke's voice cut into the silence, "Skaikru will be educating Trikru." She found curious green eyes on her. "Reading, writing, and math…" Clarke shook her head. "Educated warriors will be more beneficial to us."

Lexa silently agreed. She had educated herself over the years so that she became an intelligent commander. Those commanders before her had been found lacking and weak intellectually, but Lexa reasoned it had to do with the times of heavy war. At the time, previous commanders had to prioritize fighting over education.

"There's tech too," Clarke softly reminded. "Skaikru has medicine, advanced systems, and the weapons." She studied Lexa's unchanged features, but Clarke knew her warrior was processing the benefits to the alliance. There was a benefit to ensuring the Skaikru survived the winter.

"How can we be assured that Skaikru will leave the Mountain in the spring?"

Clarke nodded at the concern. She switched her attention to the campfire and mentioned, "There is a certain amount of trust there." She considered her first people; those she had grown up in outer space with for eighteen years. "After being trapped on a space station… I don't think they're going to want to be trapped in a Mountain." She shook her head and argued, "The Mountain Men wished to escape it."

"The Skaikru would not be trapped there," Lexa reminded. "They can walk on the ground."

Clarke blew out a breath and nodded. "As I said, there is a certain amount of trust we all must have with each other… that they will honor the terms of the alliance."

Lexa narrowed her eyes and gazed upon her second. "As I had honored the terms of our last alliance."

Clarke flinched at the thick mockery laced in her warrior's words. She blew out a breath at the bitter memories of Lexa betraying the Skaikru on the Mountain. She shook her head and reminded, "We aren't in the middle of a war." She shook her head and softly added, "And I'm not setting you up for a fall, Lexa." She leaned in closer to her warrior. "I want to destroy that Mountain for good by spring time."

Lexa swallowed hard and softly asked, "Is that possible?" In her mind, the Mountain seemed invincible even if Clarke had weakened it in a matter of months.

Clarke took a deep breath and considered the possibility of completely destroying the Mountain. She wanted to take away its power over the Trikru, and even the Skaikru. She gave a low nod and promised, "I will burn it down, Lexa." Green eyes cut to her and a hint of admiration shined back at Clarke. "Ai swega em klin, Heda."

Lexa was held in the burning blue eyes, and she knew she trusted Clarke's judgment, despite her own fears. She gave a faint nod and whispered, "Sha… Yu na fleim daun maun."

Clarke returned the nod. She had a thin smile as she focused back on the campfire.

Lexa noticed that the flames were weakening so she climbed to her feet. She took two steps over to the small pile of wood.

Clarke watched her warrior feed the campfire. "I have a lot of the minor details worked out in my head." She released a low breath. "We can go over it later with my mother and Kane." She waited until her warrior sat down on the fur again. "That is if you agree, Heda…?"

Lexa had removed her sheathed sword earlier, and it rested off to her right. She tapped the handle with her fingertips before she met her second's gaze. "I am uneasy about such terms, Klark." She released a sigh. "Many Trikru will fear such an alliance and question my judgment. It could ensure that the coalition breaks."

"Unless the Skaikru is part of the coalition," Clarke debated. Again, she watched her warrior's careful consideration. "Skaikru isn't going anywhere… we're here on the ground now. We're all playing in the same sandbox and need to get along. It's no different than the other krus learning to work together."

"Skaikru is different than the other krus," Lexa reminded her second.

"Are we really?"

Lexa peered over at her second. She noted how Clarke continued perceiving herself as Skaikru, as much as Trikru. She considered how difficult it must be for her second to be split in half and jumping from side to side. She inwardly sighed but respected Clarke's ability to manage all that she had these past days.

"You know it's about building relationships," Clarke debated with her warrior. "That the Trikru, or any kru, will fear the Skaikru less if they get to know each other." She shook her head and softly reminded, "We're all humans."

Lexa was staring into her own lap. She studied her palms and noticed the blue veins that allowed her blood, her black blood, to travel through her body. She was human, indeed but a different kind of human. She was a wrinkle in human structure that blessed her with the commander's spirit. Still, she was a human that bled, especially for her people.

"If you and I are from two different worlds," Clarke gently pressed, "And forged a relationship then so can our people." She saw her words pierced her warrior's defenses. "Peace is not easy, Lexa… we both know that but the results are worth it."

Lexa remained quiet as she considered all she had done and sacrificed over the years to garner peace among the different clans. Now she was faced with a new clan, one only foreseen by the Priestess of Staurra. Yet, she feared what this alliance would do to the coalition, but she knew in truth that the coalition was long ago fractured by other issues.

After a deep breath, Lexa quietly mentioned, "Polis will not support this alliance." She lifted her head and looked directly at her second.

Clarke opened and closed her mouth a few times. She felt defeated by Lexa's statement. It was a slice through Clarke's hopes that her warrior would agree to the alliance's terms. Her eyes pricked with a sting, but she choked it down.

"They prefer the clans to be at war," Lexa continued. She watched a furrow dig across her second's brow.

Clarke was jarred by the truth. She mind was jerked in another direction by the mention of Polis and Senate's desire to keep the clans feuding all the time. Over the seconds, her heart started hammering against her chest and anger warmed under her skin.

"I will agree to this alliance if you agree to help me take Polis," Lexa offered. She tilted her head and explained, "I will need the power of Wanheda behind me if I am to be successful."

Clarke was refueled by her warrior's agreement. She had her fingers painfully tangled in Ares's fur, and she silently apologized as she loosened her hold. She considered how her role as Wanheda helped Lexa in a battle against the Senate. But, she was learning the beliefs among the grounders, which included the Commander of Death. Like Lexa, Clarke was considered a demi-god among the grounders and their powers together made them a dangerous force. She could only imagine how many grounders feared Heda and Wanheda being tied together as they were now.

"You know you have me, Heda," Clarke promised.

Yet, Lexa shook her head and argued, "But I must have Wanheda." She narrowed her eyes. "You must embrace your honor."

Clarke had refused her title as Wanheda since she first learned it. She better understood her warrior's desire so she sighed but finally nodded at her warrior. "And you have Wanheda."

Lexa reached over and rested her hand on her second's knee. "Polis has toyed with the clans for too long."

Clarke shook her head and asked, "What have they done?"

Lexa nearly drowned in all the dark history between Polis and the clans. She released a low breath. "They have done too much." She looked over at her second. "Many have tried undoing the Senate and paid with their lives."

Clarke was disgusted by the truth. She had darker features that made her war paint angry.

Lexa was quiet for a moment then whispered, "My mother and I had many differences, but we both agreed upon peace." She was staring deep into the fire, but she rewatched a funeral as her mother's pale features were eaten by flames. "She was close to a coup but…"

Clarke freed her hand from Ares's head and placed it over her warrior's hand. She clutched to Lexa and insisted, "But?"

"She was assassinated," Lexa whispered.

"By the Senate," Clarke softly concluded. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she stiffened and gripped Lexa's hand harder than necessary. "Alex," she breathed.

Lexa clenched her teeth.

"We should bring her to Tondc," Clarke hastily suggested. She shook her head. "It won't be safe for her."

"We cannot." Lexa turned her worried features to Clarke. "It will only alert the Senate of my plans."

Clarke bit her bottom lip. She threaded her fingers through Lexa's own. Later they would have to discuss further what Lexa had in mind to take over Polis and rid of the Senate. Right now, it was getting late and the sun was low in the western sky. They needed to go soon, but she still had to talk to Lexa about Jasper Jordon. It was another difficult conversation that would draw a new divide between them.

"We should be going," Lexa announced, as if reading her second's thoughts. She started rising up.

Clarke hastily climbed up, nearly jamming her knee into Ares's chin. She still held her warrior's hand and halted her attempt to separate them. "Wait…"

Lexa was partially bent to get her sword, but she was pulled away from it by Clarke's strong grasp. She came toe to toe with her second.

"There's something else you must know," Clarke mentioned. "Something happened while you were gone."

Lexa shifted into her commander mindset. "Klark-"

"Jasper attempted to kill me but shot Octavia instead," Clarke hastily spilled out to her warrior. She kept her hand linked with Lexa's own, as if it would keep them together. She grimaced at the darkness that entered her warrior's normal bright green eyes. Just as Lexa opened her mouth, Clarke added, "He's in lock up in Camp Jaha."

Lexa freed her hand and twisted around to her right. She bent down and scooped up her sword. "Not for long," she bitterly declared.

Clarke took a side step when her warrior tried to get past her and Ares. She held up her hands in defense. "Wait."

Lexa's grip on the sheathed sword was telling of her anger. However, her features were mostly calm other than the ice in her eyes. "He attacked two of my people including my second."

"Technically he only attacked one of your people, who is unharmed. But he did manage to injure one Skaikru." Clarke still had her hands up, between their close bodies. She nearly jumped when Lexa growled at her.

"You are not protecting him on a technicality," Lexa snapped.

Clarke lowered her hands but kept her back straight. "Oh so now Octavia is conveniently considered Trikru after she's been attacked by Skaikru." She shook her head and reminded, "She has been banished once and is now ignored by her warrior." She folded her arms and argued, "I see the double standard here."

Lexa stared coldly at her second, but she made no other moves to rush off.

Clarke could tell she drove her point home about Octavia's missing place as Trikru. She sighed and stated, "I agree that he should be punished, but I also think he's fighting with a lot of demons in him."

Lexa straightened her back. She knew Jasper's recent history with the Mountain and meeting the girl named Maya. She understood his pain, without fail. "We all have a monster within us," Lexa snapped, "And we must take responsibility for it when we release it."

Clarke closed her eyes at how the truth stung against her heart.

"I know you care for him… that he is a friend to you," Lexa continued. Her tone had become more understanding, but she was still firm. "But you cannot allow your guilt over Mount Weather dictate your decisions with him now." She gritted her teeth and hotly declared, "His attack is his own… not yours."

"But I am the cause," Clarke argued, in guilt.

"No," Lexa snapped. She stared hard at her second and finally stated, "He is responsible for this, not you." She finally side stepped her second and brushed past her. "He will pay what is due." She went directly to the horse.

Clarke sighed and argued, "He needs help… not an eye for an eye." She could tell her warrior was too gone at the moment. She would try again later so she stepped off the fur. Once Ares was off too, she rolled it up in haste. She felt heavy with her warrior's argument that Jasper was responsible for his own deeds. Clarke's guilt over Mount Weather would always follow her.

Lexa had rehooked her sword to her side. She had Star Gazer's reins in her hands and looked towards her second, who was putting out the small fire.

Clarke came over with Ares at her side. She lashed down the fur to the back of the saddlebags. She then turned to her warrior. "Lexa…"

The commander sensed Clarke's pending conversation was about something else other than politics. It was personal and about them.

"I'm really glad you're back," Clarke confessed.

Lexa released her commander facet and softened towards her second. "As am I."

Clarke placed her hands in her jacket pockets. She shrugged and mentioned, "I think I prefer fighting with you than the Skaikru."

Lexa gave a low huff, but a grin turned her lips upwards. "It's what two strong leaders do."

Clarke mirrored her warrior's grin. "Yeah… something like that." She freed her left hand and grabbed her warrior's hip. Even with the cold air, Clarke felt Lexa's warmth through the jacket's thickness. "Just as long as we're doing it together."

Lexa released the reins and took a step closer to Clarke. She was drawn into Clarke and pressed their bodies together. With both hands, she cradled Clarke's face below her jaw line but mindful of the war paint. "Sha," she whispered and bent forward. "Otaim," she promised against Clarke's lips.

Clarke pushed forward and felt some of her war paint smear against her warrior's thumb. She hardly cared and was too hungry for Lexa's lips. She moaned with Lexa and freed her other hand from her jacket. She snaked her arm around her warrior's lithe frame. Their bodies molded together as their lips parted with fire on their tongues.

Lexa's nails slightly dug into the back of Clarke's neck. She pushed hard against Clarke's hot lips and felt the intense embers from the earlier arguments spark their passion. Their kisses since their reunion were different than previous ones before their separation. Clarke had let down her lingering walls, and Lexa tasted a different kind of fire between them.

Clarke gasped for air after their lips tore apart, her bottom lip swollen. She clawed against her warrior's jacket. "I want this, Lexa," she murmured. She was certain and final in her statement. "I want you."

When Clarke drew back, she expected many things but not the sad smile on Lexa's open features. She nearly broke at seeing it because she understood why. She instantly squeezed her warrior's hip, where she still had her left hand. "Lexa…"

After a few blinks to clear her emotions, Lexa still kept her smile. She was reshaped by Clarke's admission. Many had wanted her, but only for Heda. There had been one in the past that needed Lexa, but the Ice Nation had taken her first. Now, Lexa was honored by another love, but one that came from the stars rather than the waters. She wanted Clarke, just the same.

"And you have me," Lexa promised. From the past to the present and always in the future, Lexa realized. She was Clarke's and even felt Heda kneel to it. She wished to say more, so much more, but Ares's whine made her come to her senses. It was late and nearly close to sunset.

"We should go," Clarke mentioned. She faltered though and instead brushed her lips against Lexa's soft ones. It was a silent promise that they would continue later. "Come on." She released her warrior, but she took Lexa's right hand into hers. She had done it without thought and locked their hands together in a natural fit.

Lexa took the reins into her freehand and clicked her tongue once at Star Gazer. With Clarke at her side, they started the walk to the camp.

Ares trotted beside Clarke and occasionally sniffed the ground. He often picked up hints of the Trikru warriors that left them awhile ago.

"I wish to see Octavia after dinner. Do you want to join me?"

Lexa weighed her second's offer. She nodded. She had to be assured that Indra's second was healing well. She also had an indirect confirmation that Octavia was being cared for by the Skaikru. It only made sense if it involved a gun and a bullet. She inwardly seethed at the Skaikru's lenient control with the weapons. She made a mental note to add that to the terms of their alliance.

Just as they approached the forest's edge, Clarke squeezed Lexa's hand and separated them. She even put slightly more space between them.

It went noticed by Lexa, but she said nothing about it. She straightened her shoulders as they came upon the Trikru's camp. She already smelled food cooking over the fire. The pleasant smells made her mind skip to the pending winter in Tondc and even Polis. She puckered her lips slightly and softly tempted, "Klark…"

Clarke had been studying the enlarged camp, but she looked over at her warrior at hearing her name. "Sha?"

"Can you cook?"

Clarke curiously tilted her head. "Sha." She slowed her steps as they approached the corral of horses. "My mom taught me."

Lexa nodded and turned to her horse. She first went about freeing the saddlebags. "It is an important skill." She hefted the saddlebags off the horse. "One that I am not apt with."

Clarke nearly folded her arms but instead hastened forward to take the saddlebags rather than letting them sit on the ground. "I'm not bad at it." She adjusted the bags while Lexa returned to the horse. "Why?"

Lexa hastily worked on Star Gazer's tack. "I often prefer to eat alone rather than with my warriors." She needed the space typically.

Clarke quickly caught up to her warrior's intent. She chuckled and promised, "I can cook for us, Heda."

Lexa had the wrapped tack dangling from her left hand. With her other hand, she opened the corral for Star Gazer, who followed in and joined the other horses. She turned to her second, who stood beside Ares. "And I can clean the dishes."

Clarke laughed and grinned at her warrior. "It sounds like a deal." She and Lexa started into the camp only a few yards from the corral. In those few seconds, Clarke realized she and Lexa had worked out a piece of a domestic lifestyle. It warmed her to know that such a life was possible and also ahead of them. She was more than willing to handle a seemingly mundane chore. It brought a smile to her, especially after the hard conversations earlier.

In the camp, the Trikru were more than quiet than normal. Clarke guiltily wondered if it had to do with Anya's missing body. It reopened Clarke's wound about Anya's death. She now had failed Lexa twice when it came to Anya. And not only Lexa but others that were close to Anya like Echo, Indra, and many others that held their tongue about Anya. Clarke knew that Anya was well liked within her clan. Clarke silently swore she would bring peace to her clan and Anya's soul.

After dinner, Lexa joined Clarke with going to see Octavia. She was pleased that Connor accompanied them as a guard. She had considered whether Clarke had chosen a guard during her stay at Camp Jaha. Ares was an excellent protector, but a Trikru guard was still necessary.

At the sealed gates, Clarke called for them to be opened under the cloak of darkness. She allowed Ares to go in front of them after the gates creaked open for them. She noted that the gates remained open as they continued further into the camp. Under the moonlight, many Skaikru whispered about the commander's arrival. Lexa was distinct and well marked by her red sash hooked to her pauldron.

"This way," Clarke softly encouraged her warrior. She felt her warrior's high strung tension because of the Skaikru. She half expected her mother or Marcus Kane to materialize from thin air to greet Lexa. But, she was also glad nobody bothered them on the walk to the hospital.

Lexa kept her hand on the sword hilt during the walk through the old space station. Her eyes darted left and right. Noises from all sides made her hyper sensitive about the strange interior of the ship. She hated it.

"Monroe," Clarke greeted her friend at the hospital's entrance. She suspected her friend was on duty.

"Hey, Clarke." Monroe offered a smile but straightened upon seeing the commander. She faltered to greet the powerful leader of the Trikru.

Clarke sensed it and easily stepped in to handle the situation. "We're here to see Octavia."

"Uh yeah, sure." Monroe took a sidestep and mentioned, "She was awake earlier… eating dinner." She curiously looked at Clarke. "I thought Lincoln would be here."

"He's back at camp," Clarke mentioned. "He'll probably be here later." She caught Monroe's nod so she offered a smile. "Thanks." She guided Lexa and Connor to the room that had Octavia. She cut her eyes to Connor, who gave a curt nod.

Lexa entered the room after Clarke worked the metal handle. She listened to the door click shut and felt Clarke and Ares directly behind her. However, Lexa's full attention was on the injured girl in the bed.

"Heda," Octavia greeted, in surprise.

Outside of the room, Connor stood post by the door. She wore both her sword and battle axe tonight. Perhaps it was too much for some, but she felt more prepared because their commander was with them now. She kept focused about her surroundings and watched Skaikru come and go from the hospital. She then heard the Skaikru guard's voice. Monroe was the girl's name.

"Hey, Bethani." Monroe slung her rifle over her shoulder, in silent statement to the end of her rotation.

Bethani toyed with her black hat and flashed a smile at Monroe. "How's it going?"

"Quiet," Monroe mentioned.

Bethani gave a low hum. She knew guarding Octavia was a quiet shift, but it was also a good thing. Octavia had enough to deal with after Jasper's attack.

"Thanks for coming early too." Monroe smiled.

"Hey, don't thank me." Bethani held up her hands for a second. "You better thank Lana." She now reached of her own rifle, strapped across her back. "You owe her big."

Monroe chuckled and promised, "I'll make it up to her."

Bethani shook her head and argued, "Lana gets it. She knows how important anniversaries are."

Monroe blew out a breath. "Yeah… speaking of which…"

Bethani took the hint because she knew Monroe had to get to Harper. "See you later."

"See ya."

As soon as Monroe moved out of the way, Bethani's attention was instantly drawn to the grounder that had been hidden by Monroe's earlier presence. Bethani released a low breath at seeing the grounder's hard features. However, she moved into Monroe's spot and kept her back to the quiet warrior. For a few minutes, Bethani debated different ways to break the ice again with the warrior.

Connor remained at her post and did her best to ignore the tall blond Sky guard. She prayed the Sky girl, Bethani, would leave her in peace. However, Connor released a low groan when Bethani turned on her heels. "Jok," she softly cursed in Trigedasleng.

Bethani had moved her position to be across from Connor. She again faced the entrance and stood guard. She remained quiet though as she adjusted to how much closer she was to the grounder. She finally stole a glance at the warrior, who was attempting to ignore her.

"In case you forgot, my name is Bethani," the Sky guard reminded.

Connor gritted her teeth but her reply came out calmer than she intended it. "I have been attempting to forget it."

Bethani smiled, instantly. It was hardly due to Connor's reply but the fact she had one at all. "I'm kind of hard to forget."

Connor reacted by rolling her eyes, but she remained quiet.

"Just like you are," Bethani murmured.

Connor had heard the soft statement. She swallowed hard and continued with her silence. Why she had to be stalked by this Sky girl was beyond Connor's understanding. The gods were humorous at best and often tortuous more than anything. Connor steeled her resolve and continued staring past Bethani.

"Where are you from?" Bethani attempted. "Tondc?" She looked over her right shoulder, directly at the warrior.

Connor dug her nails into the sword hilt. She felt the first crack and whispered, "No." She focused on the soft blue eyes that were locked on her. "I am from Allen." She gathered her strength and further added, "It is less than a two candlemark walk from here… depending on your pace."

Bethani had a grin and replied, "I have a fast pace." She became more serious. "Is it west from here?"

Connor shook her head and replied, "It is a village in a valley… to the north."

Bethani already pictured a quiet village nestled in a valley with snow falling on it. She had soft features thanks to the image in her mind. She then asked, "How old are you?"

Connor shifted on her boots and bit the inside of her mouth. She huffed and replied, "I am old." She knew she was older than Bethani. "I am twenty-three."

Bethani softly laughed and shook her head. "That's hardly old." She shrugged and offered, "I'm eighteen." She released a content breath and decided to tempt fate further. She knew she was closer to the Trikru warrior opening up more. "Since you don't like your nickname Lil… what's your real name?"

Connor lifted her chin slightly and felt the struggle in her. As if Bethani knowing her name would give her a power over Connor. She tried ignoring her pounding heart that made her feel like she was going into battle. She parted her lips and weakness filled her knees. "My name is-"

"Bethani."

Bethani jumped at hearing the familiar voice that rattled her from her longing stare at the beautiful grounder. She stiffened slightly as the short, young woman came right up to her. "Hey, Lana." She adjusted the rifle in her hands and offered a smile.

"Hey," Lana warmly offered. "I need to talk to you for a second." Earlier when she had seen the entrance to the hospital, Lana noticed Bethani wasn't posted directly at the entrance's mouth but further back. Now it made more sense to her once she saw the grounder posted at the door. Lana reigned in on her jealousy.

Bethani nodded at Lana's request and left her post to follow in Lana's wavy brown wake. She blew out a breath and shook her head. Once outside of the hospital and in the metal hallway, she looked to Lana. "What's up?"

Lana faced the other teen. "It's family stuff but…" She narrowed her eyes and asked, "Were you talking to that grounder?"

Bethani had lowered the rifle to her side, the strap swayed in the air briefly. "Yeah… so?"

Lana had a frown and looked past Bethani towards the hospital entrance. "You should be careful." She was about to say more until she sensed another presence coming up from behind so she twisted her head around at the newcomer. "Hey, Raven."

Raven traded a smile with Lana and Bethani. "Hey, guys." She knew that Bethani was on duty to guard Octavia. She suspected Lana was visiting Bethani quickly, and it was personal. She kept moving to the hospital, but she distantly heard Bethani reply to Lana's inquiry.

"There's just something about her," Bethani answered Lana's question about the grounder warrior.

Lana had a tight frown then wiped it away. She easily brushed off Bethani's words. "You think there's something about everybody." She was making light of it.

Bethani opened her mouth, but she let her argument die. She knew what battles to pick with Lana, and this one was worth leaving alone. She instead straightened up and listened to why Lana stopped by to see her. Indeed it had to do with their families getting together tomorrow.

Raven approached the door to Octavia's room. She noticed Connor's distant look but cut her eyes to the hospital entrance. She could barely make out Bethani and Lana talking together. She cleared her throat and focused on Connor. "A bit of advice…"

Connor cut her eyes to the Sky girl at her side. She was listening and only because she liked Raven. There were few Sky people that held Connor's respect, and Raven was one of them.

"Bethani is taken so if she's chatting you up then don't touch her with a ten foot pole," Raven explained. At seeing Connor's slight confusion, she sighed heavily and fully turned to the warrior. "She and Lana have been together for a couple of years. They've had their differences in the past, but they reconciled too. You will get burned by her."

Connor's blue eyes turned stormy. "Lana is her houmon?"

Raven took a second to translate the word after hearing it a couple of times in the past. "Not quite, but…" She shrugged and explained, "They're together." She had a hard time reading what was going through Connor's mind now. She filled in the silent void between them. "It kinda sucks too."

Connor narrowed her eyes at the Sky girl. "Is your friend not happy?"

Raven shrugged and studied the conversing couple beyond the hospital. "I think she's content if nothing else." She focused on Connor. "But my beef is with Lana more than anything." She was clearly annoyed. "Bethani was meant to be a mechanic, but she was made a guard instead." Raven knew her perception was badly tainted by fact Engineering was hurting for another mechanic, like Bethani.

"But if she wishes to be one then-"

"No," Raven cut off and bitterly vented, "It's what Lana wishes for her because it gives Bethani's family name more status among our people. It makes Bethani more worthy of Lana's hand in her family's eyes." She gritted her teeth. "A mechanic is considered lower status than being a guard. But Lana's father was… is close to a former chancellor and landed Bethani the job."

Connor huffed and felt every ounce of frustration and anger contained within Raven.

"It gets Bethani closer to possibly being on the council one day," Raven softly explained. "And if nothing else, it at least looks better than being a mechanic." She huffed and whispered, "But, I know Bethani rather be doing what she loves than that… " She held out her hands towards the hospital's entrance. "That bullshit." She shook her head and dropped her hand to her side.

"Have you spoken to her about it?" Connor tempted.

Raven huffed and muttered, "Please." She grabbed the door's knob. "Lana is the puppeteer so if you can figure out how to cut the strings… be my guest." She hesitated from going into the room. "Just be careful, Connor."

At the warning, Connor dropped her internal armor and looked at the mechanic. "Only the gods can change our stars… not us."

Raven nodded, actually agreeing that destiny and fate were often out of their hands. "I'll catch ya later." She noticed that Bethani was coming back without Lana. "And good luck." She cracked the door open but a strong hand grabbed her bicep.

"Thank you, Reivon," Connor whispered. She had bowed her head closer to Raven's own.

Raven peered up into blue eyes and realized exactly why Bethani may be interested in Connor. She was tongue tied and barely managed a nod.

Connor released the mechanic and listened to the door click shut. She adjusted her stance back to normal. She warily eyed the tall, blond Sky girl that took her post again albeit closer to Connor than the entrance. Raven's firm warning rang in her mind again.

Bethani stood more rigid than in the past. She seemed distraught and unsure as she remained quiet at her post. One time she lowered the rifle and toyed with her hat's brim. She had a slightly nervous tick.

"What is that?"

Bethani was shaken from her thoughts and looked over at the Trikru warrior.

Connor pointed at Bethani's head. "What is that?"

Bethani regained her confidence and grabbed her hat's brim. She pulled off the ball cap and held it out vertically in Connor's direction. "It's called a hat."

For a second, Connor admired the unusual wheaten shade to Bethani's hair. She decided it was slightly darker than Clarke's hair, but the shade still captured Connor's attention. "A hat?" she repeated.

"Or ball cap," Bethani supplied. She ran her fingers through her hair, in preparation to put on the hat.

"What is the symbol on the front?"

Bethani twisted the hat's front towards herself and studied the black and yellow symbol.

"Does it mean something to your people?"

"Maybe… a long time ago," Bethani replied. Her eyes traced the sharp curves of the black symbol that stood out against the yellow oval. "It means nothing now though." She fondly put the hat back on and felt more comfortable. She had been gifted the hat from her grandfather, who was long gone now. She neatly stowed her grandfather's memory away in a compartment.

Connor curiously observed the Sky girl's self-control, but she saw the broken pieces in Bethani. She kept her silence though because she hardly knew the young girl.

Bethani adjusted the hat into the correct position before she peered across. Her blue eyes playfully danced from under the darkness of the brim. "So, what is your name again?"

Connor softly huffed at the Sky girl's persistence. She admired it, but it also made her cautious, especially thanks to Raven. But, Bethani knowing her name would never control her. Just as she prepared to answer again, she was also interrupted again.

Bethani glowered when Clarke Griffin and the commander cut off the Trikru warrior's response. She wanted to curse them both but knew to hold her tongue.

Clarke nearly drowned in the tension between Connor and Bethani once she stepped out of Octavia's room. She blew out a low breath then gathered herself. "Yu ait?"

Connor looked to Clarke and gave a low nod.

Lexa stood at her second's side. Her dark eyes cut from Connor over to the Sky guard. She noticed that Ares approached the Sky guard. She relaxed only a little.

Clarke studied Bethani petting Ares, but she ordered, "Teik oso gon we." She and Lexa led the way out of the hospital.

Connor followed behind, and she noted that Ares broke away from Bethani. She slightly grinned at the wolf hurrying back to Clarke's side. Just as she passed the hospital's threshold, she glanced back over her shoulder at the Sky girl.

Bethani shot a crooked grin at the Trikru warrior. "We'll meet again," she muttered.

Connor missed whatever the Sky girl said, but she focused on her duties. She returned her hand to the sword hilt and marched behind Heda and Wanheda. She noticed the halls were quieter than earlier, but she was grateful for it.

Clarke was guiding the small group. She rounded a turn and spotted her mother a few yards ahead of them.

Lexa instantly recognized Abigail Griffin too. She lifted her chin and slowed once they were joined together.

"Hello, commander." Abby offered a pleasant smile to the young leader. She was initially taken aback by the war paint on both girls' faces. Her fingers tightened around the digital notepad in her hands.

Lexa gave a slight bow, of respect to the chancellor.

"I see you made it here safely."

Lexa was barely taller than the chancellor, but her spirit filled the tight space with power. "I have learned of the initial talks that you have held with my second."

Abby noticed Lexa's choice of words about Clarke's position. "Yes." She cleared her throat and glanced once at Clarke before she focused on the commander again. "We would like to continue those talks tomorrow." She tried gauging Lexa's reception to the pending alliance. However, she was unsure what exactly Clarke had told the commander.

"Probably in the late morning," Clarke mentioned to her mother.

Abby was open to the idea. "How about after twelve?"

Clarke nodded and promised, "We'll be there." She then looked at her warrior. "Sha, Heda?" She was pleased when Lexa nodded in agreement. She could tell her mother was about to go so she held up her hand. "Oh, Mom."

Abby paused from going around the small group of Trikru warriors. She needed to check on her patients.

"Do you mind if I borrow your notepad for the night?" Clarke indicated the piece of tech in Abby's hands.

Abby was startled by the request and held up the notepad between them. "It's my medical notepad, Clarke." She was baffled why her daughter wanted it.

"I know." Clarke could tell her mother needed a reason to release it to her. She sighed and softly explained, "I want to show Lexa something."

Abby was still at a loss but sensed her daughter refused to divulge further, out here in the open.

"Are my medical records on it?" Clarke prompted. She hoped her question was enough of a clue for her mother.

Abby shook her head and lifted the notepad once it hit her why Clarke needed it. "Let me download them so you can have them offline." She unlocked the notepad with her passcode then went into the medical application. She searched up Clarke's file and began downloading it in seconds.

"Are my credentials still any good?" Clarke checked.

Abby locked the screen after she saw the files were now offline for Clarke. "Yes." She held out the notepad to her daughter. "I never had them removed."

Clarke sadly smiled and murmured, "Thanks, Mom." She took the notepad. "See you tomorrow."

Abby touched her daughter's arm before she moved past the group. She gently called, "Goodnight."

Clarke glanced between Connor and her warrior. She said nothing and instead continued the journey through the space station. She was happy to be outside even thought it was colder than in the space station.

Lexa glanced at her second and quietly asked, "Why do you need your medical records?"

Clarke held up the notepad between them. "We have a lot to talk about tonight." She then leaned in closer to her warrior. With a low voice, she mentioned, "Including some burn marks on my back." When she straightened up, she caught a flash of recognition in her warrior's eyes under the camp's artificial lights. She and Lexa slipped into a tense silence on the walk back to camp.

Connor said nothing during the walk. She was well aware of their surroundings, but her mind was still processing other things.

Ares was ahead of the women. He sniffed the ground feverishly. Eventually he vanished into the night but emerged at the camp. He waited for the women and noticed that Lincoln was leaving with a small pack. Ares sat up from his warm spot by the campfire when Clarke and Lexa went directly to their shared tent.

Lexa held open the tent flap and allowed her second to pass first. Ares went next, and she followed last. Briefly, she stared at Octavia's neatly organized things setup in one corner. But, Lexa had taken over the tent's space and Lincoln would gather Octavia's things tomorrow. Even in the low candlelight, Lexa could tell her second was engrossed in the piece of tech that Abby had given her.

Clarke continued drilling down through her medical files until she came upon the pictures. She tapped on the first image and rotated the notepad, which caused the image to grow larger. Clarke stared oddly at the picture her mother had taken the other day. She blew out a breath and lifted her head. She noticed the room was lighter because Lexa had lit more candles.

Lexa drew away from the table of candles. Just as she pivoted on her boots, she was faced with her second. She tensed at the serious look on Clarke's face.

"Now you're going to tell me what the Hell this is." Clarke held up the notepad's screen. Lexa's features contorted with different emotions, and Clarke reached up with her freehand. She swiped to the next one. "And don't bullshit me, Lexa."

Despite the situation, Lexa had a slightly amused look after Clarke used the slang curse. She reached up and took the notepad from her second. The marks on her second's back were clearly designed by the gods or perhaps just one. She looked up and met Clarke's worried stare. After a heavy breath, Lexa decided Clarke indeed deserved to know the truth. She met worried filled blue eyes and knew she had to ease her second's fears.

"Klark… you are the human form of Staurra."

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Ai swega em klin, Heda. - I swear it, Heda.

Sha… Yu na fleim daun maun. - Yes… you will burn down the mountain.

Otaim. - Always.

Yu ait? - You okay?

Teik oso gon we. - Let us go.


	38. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** You haven't gotten rid of me that easily! Somehow, I'm still here even if hiding under a rock. You know how they say bad shit happens in threes? It's true. Since the break up, I've lost a close friend, who was there for me when I came out as a teen. She died suddenly, and I can't wrap my head around it. Shortly after that, I slammed into a damn deer and totaled my car. It's amazing how life tests us. But one closed door does open another. I'm blessed to still be here and still be writing/posting this story for y'all.

Sorry for the super long wait. With summer (and drama), I can't promise regular posts yet. I'll keep the story moving forward though as long as there are readers. Thank you all for the amazing support and especially patience. Please enjoy the update! :)

**AN2:** I hope y'all love the new cover for this story (I've been slowly rotating through the fan art for Hedatu). This newest brilliant piece was done by ISHved over at DeviantArt. More of her beautiful artwork to follow later or you can check it out on tumblr by searching "hedatu". Huge thank you to ISHved!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 37**

"Klark… you are the human form of Staurra."

Clarke Griffin stared oddly at her warrior then released a low yet startled laugh. She shook her head but realized Lexa was quite serious.

The commander held out the notepad to her second.

Clarke stared at the lit up device that hung in the space between them. She looked up from it and asked, "Because of a few burn marks?" She took the notepad back and turned off the screen.

"That is one indication," Lexa agreed. She turned away and went over to her organized things. She began unbuttoning her jacket, slowly. She patiently waited for Clarke to continue the conversation.

Clarke was shaking her head again then cut her eyes over to her warrior's backside. "I'm serious, Lexa." She held up the notepad. "What are these burn marks from?" There were frustrated hints in her tone.

Lexa finished undoing her jacket then peered upward as she wiggled the jacket's sleeves off her arms. "How do you explain our crossed dreams?"

Clarke blinked a few times as her mind was pulled into another direction. "I…" She clutched the notepad and sputtered, "This is ridiculous, Lexa." With three wide steps, she was upon her warrior.

Lexa spun around with the jacket hanging from her left arm. "Is it?" She tilted her head and countered, "Do you not have any faith?"

Clarke swallowed and lowered the tablet that she had pointed at Lexa earlier. She blew out a breath and replied, "That's not what we're discussing here. There is a logical explanation to why I have burn marks on my back."

Lexa slightly raised an eyebrow. "Then what is your logical explanation?" She paused but then posed, "When do you recall anything hot being pressed upon your back?"

Clarke stared hard at her warrior, but she remained silent.

Lexa received no response so she brushed past her second. She went over to the hook that was tethered to the tent. She hung her jacket next to Clarke's shorter one.

Ares had taken residence on Clarke's furs. He was comfortable and warm. His bright eyes bounced between the two women, who were obviously in the throes of another debate. He released a low sigh.

Clarke had her eyes closed and drew in a few deep breaths. She reached for more patience, which calmed her temper. She turned around towards Lexa. "Okay… let's say for argument's sake that there's no… scientific explanation."

Lexa had her war paint kit in hand. She was cleaning away the dark paint from her cheeks, but her focus remained on her second.

Clarke temporarily tried accepting that she was somehow a goddess. She had to at least understand the religious implications that her new people would take from it. "How do you know I am Staurra?"

Lexa finished wiping her face as she neared her second. Once closer, she detected the soft turmoil under Clarke's frustrations. She placed the cloth on top of the war paint kit then took Clarke's hand into hers. "Sit with me," she softly beckoned.

Clarke could only follow her warrior down to the furs. She noted that Ares stretched and came closer to her so she rested her right hand across his back.

Lexa sat with crossed legs in front of her second. She had the war paint kit nestled in her lap. She dampened the cloth first then gently started removing the war paint from Clarke's face. "I met Eirene when I was young."

"The Priestess of Staurra," Clarke easily recalled. She had enjoyed her brief visit with the priestess. With a low breath, she inhaled the heady oil that was on the cloth.

"I became close to Eirene before I ever really knew the Priestess of Woraun," Lexa continued. She had removed all the war paint from Clarke's forehead. She went lower to the paint around Clarke's right eye. "I already knew I would become the commander… I knew that I carried the spirit." She withdrew the cloth and blue eyes opened up to her. "One day I told Eirene that I wished not to be Heda." She cleared her throat and weakly admitted, "I was considering ending my own life."

Clarke grew wide eye and placed a comforting hand on her warrior's knee. "Lexa…"

Lexa slowly folded the cloth over to a clean side. Clarke's affectionate touch burned away the difficult memory from her childhood. In a stronger voice, she continued telling Clarke about what she learned from Eirene. "As Heda, I would spend my life alone… it is the calling of the spirit." She lifted her head. "The Commander's Spirit walks this Earth alone." She brought the cloth to Clarke's cheek.

"What did Eirene say?" Clarke murmured.

Lexa sadly smiled. "She told me about the Prophecy of Hedatu." With the cloth, she revealed the tender scars hidden under the war paint. A hint of pride for her second's hunting skills burned in her belly. But, she focused on the present. "Staurra will be reborn from the stars," Lexa whispered. "And fly down to Earth… to walk these lands again. She commands fire and will burn down the Mountain."

Clarke felt as if a desert filled her mouth. Her blood heated under her skin while Lexa told her the prophecy. She attempted controlling her breathing that had grown frantic.

"Staurra will be known as Hedatu among our people," Lexa murmured. She lowered the cloth to her lap after cleaning her second's beautiful features. "We will lead together again… and bring peace to all our people." She bowed her head slightly and stared at the slight space between herself and Clarke. "Eirene gave me hope that day… enough hope to stay alive." Gradually she lifted her head until her green eyes mixed with blue ones. "Then when you descended from the skies that day… everything changed for me."

Clarke parted her lips slightly, but she shook her head first. She huffed heavily and twisted to her left. With a long stretch, she drew the Thrigad book out from the saddlebags' depth and held it up to Lexa. "This is just mythology... like the Ancient Greek mythology."

Lexa sadly smiled at the disbelief in her second's mind. She gently took the book and noticed the red marker had been moved deeper in the book. "This is more than just stories, Klark." She held the book between them. "They are records… they are our history."

Clarke stared oddly at her warrior. "Gods ascending to the heavens then coming back to Earth." She narrowed her eyes and argued, "How is that history?"

Lexa became stern. "Your people believe there is history in the Bible." She twisted the book in her hand until the Thrigad symbol faced her second. "How is this any different?" She lowered the book onto her knee. "Did humans, who thought they were gods, not ascend to the heavens and have now returned?"

Clarke swallowed and stared down at the triangular eye that bore into her mind. "Lexa…" However, she was at a loss and worriedly peered up at her warrior for more truth.

"This book…" Lexa rested her hand on it. "It was written by the Nine." She sensed her second's returned interest in the book. "There were once nine copies of these, but many of them have been destroyed over the years." She ran her thumb across the binding and whispered, "This one has been handed down through my mom's family."

"The Nine?" Clarke murmured. She brushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. "Who are… were they?"

"They were chosen… Woraun's chosen." Lexa tapped the book a few times with her fingertips before she focused on Clarke. Her dark eyes danced with belief and ferocity. "They were warriors, historians, advisors, believers, and guardians of Woraun." She tilted her head. "She gave them her blood and in return they pledged their fealty to her."

Clarke released a low breath. She wanted to ignore the tautness in her chest, but it pulled at her heart. If it was a cold night, she barely noticed it because her skin was so heated by the words falling from her warrior's soft lips.

"They are known as Nightbloods," Lexa revealed.

Clarke blinked a few times and rasped, "Are?"

Lexa gave a faint nod. She then extracted her favored dagger from its home at her side. She raised both the dagger and her left hand into the space between her and Clarke. "Nightbloods are descendents of the Nine." She brought the blade against her left palm and curled her fingers slowly around it. "And possible vessels for Woraun."

"Lexa," Clarke snapped. She latched onto her warrior's wrist, but she was weak against Lexa. She watched in horror as the dagger sliced through Lexa's palm. Then the blade hung in Clarke's view with blood smeared across it. Gradually she studied the blood with a medical eye and quickly her attention snapped to the dark droplet that fell from the bottom of Lexa's left fist. Once the droplet landed on the white cloth over the war paint kit, did Clarke truly have confirmation that it was black. As she lifted her eyes, she was greeted by Lexa's open hand that was smeared with black blood.

Lexa watched a war of emotions play across her second's features. She shifted her own attention to her bloody palm and admired the blackness that made her unique among her people. "Will you believe now?"

Every medical explanation continued derailing in Clarke's head. She became slightly frantic and suddenly scrambled to her feet to get space from her warrior.

Ares whined low and kept his head up after Clarke's knee had bumped his chin. His green eyes worriedly followed his pacing friend.

Clarke stood close to the tent flap, her back to it. She pointed at Lexa's fisted hand that revealed the black blood. "What is that, Lexa?" She grounded her teeth against the frustration and even fear bubbling to the surface.

Lexa sighed, heavily. She looked over at her second. "It is the blood of Woraun." She stood up after moving the kit to the furs. She sheathed her dagger and approached her distressed second. She understood Clarke's upset because she had faced much the same in her early years. "Maybe there is a scientific explanation for this." She indicated her bleeding palm. "One that I have yet to find in my research." Like Clarke, she wanted to understand how such distinctly colored blood could exist in this world.

Clarke stared ghostly at her warrior, who was also her commander and her closest friend. Lexa was Clarke's fuel to her fire. She took Lexa's hurt hand into her own. "You really believe this." She gazed up from the black blood.

Lexa searched Clarke's eyes. She ached at seeing Clarke's distraught and hoped to sooth it away. "I've spent many years looking for answers… but it's been my faith that's kept me alive."

Clarke released a strained breath and whispered, "Waiting for me." She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward until her brow touched Lexa's forehead. "I'm not this goddess, Lexa."

"Nor am I," Lexa breathed against Clarke's lips.

After such a confession, Clarke lifted her head and remembered how much Lexa craved to be simply human. To be seen only as Lexa rather than Heda. Clarke was the only one truly capable of humanizing Lexa. That alone fractured Clarke in half.

"Let me clean this," Clarke murmured. She held Lexa's injured hand. "Beja," she rasped before pressing into Lexa's soft lips. Their kiss calmed their wild hearts and brought them back to the ground rather than up in the sky full of stories about their people. Clarke drew away first and gently ordered, "Come on."

Lexa was guided back to the furs and sat down. She patiently waited for her second to care for her minor injury. She admired Clarke's tender care.

Clarke had cleaned away the blood with a fresh, dampened cloth. She dipped her fingers into an open jar and used the salve to coat the wound. As she did so, she noticed a medical miracle. "It's already started to close up."

"Sha." Lexa noticed a scab had already formed over the wound. "By first light, it will be mostly gone."

Clarke had a deep furrow across her brow. "Your blood also gives you strength?" She wrapping a cloth around Lexa's hand.

Lexa shook her head. "It only gives Nightbloods the ability to heal faster than humans." She studied the knot Clarke worked with her nimble fingers. "My spirit is my strength."

"Just as mine is my fire," Clarke guessed. However, a hint of ridicule was in her voice as she finished the wrap's knot. She amusingly gazed at her warrior.

"Mockery is not a product-"

"Of a strong mind," Clarke finished. "Yeah, yeah." She stood up and went to the saddlebags so she could put away her meager medical kit. She made a mental note to see her mother about adding to the kit. She flopped back into the same spot in front of her warrior. "So do you think the black blood gave the first Nine the ability to survive the radiation on the ground?"

Lexa gave a faint nod. "That is my assumption as well."

Clarke weighed what she knew about blood for a few quiet moments. "If somebody... somehow modified human blood so that people could heal quicker then that's not something easy to do." She held Lexa's injured hand in her palms. She weighed whether or not to tell her mother about Lexa's special blood. She so desperately wanted to know any secrets contained in the blood that her mother could examine with the medical equipment in Camp Jaha. However, the fear that others learned about Lexa's blood pressed heavy against her. Long ago she had learned the cost of making secrets public. She frowned deeply.

"Klark…" Lexa saw her second's attention center on her again. Yet, she reached over and picked up the Thrigad book. "There's something I wish for you to do for me." Earlier, she stared over at the black piece of tech that Clarke had used to show her the burn marks. She considered what other information the tech held in it. But first, Lexa turned the Thrigad book over so the backside was face up.

"What is it?"

"Maybe you can find answers for us both." Lexa opened the back of the book but rotated the long way so that it faced Clarke.

Clarke slotted her eyes at the handwriting on the endsheet. She realized that the handwriting was different from the author's own. Her eyes followed the short line down to another word that was hard to see in the dim light. She could tell that it was a different writer though because the letters were jerky, as if written by a child. "Whaaat…"

"You will need more light," Lexa suggested.

Clarke took to the idea and grabbed the LED lamp, which had enough charge on the battery. After the LEDs brightened, she clutched the book's hinge and bent forward, closer to the inscriptions on the endsheet. She read her way down and realized what exactly was before her. Her head jerked up. "This is your family tree."

"Sha."

Clarke reached out and touched the lowest name, done in Lexa's own handwriting. She then traced her hand back up, passing over each name. She realized the names were only first names until she came back to the first one at the top. "They're all women."

"Yes," Lexa whispered. "Only females can by carriers of black blood." She found curious blue eyes on her. "Black blood carries through women, but not all carriers are a Nightblood."

"So there are no men that are Nightbloods?"

"There are Nightbloods, who are men but they cannot pass the black blood onto their offspring. Their black blood ends with them."

Clarke blew out a breath but checked, "So a mother could carry the genetics for the black blood even if she doesn't have the black blood herself?"

"Sha."

Clarke was reminded of the gene for red-green colorblindness that mothers could carrier and pass onto their sons. She was amazed that black blood had a similar genetic pattern. She gazed down at the family tree and stared at the name at the top of tree, who had both a first and last name unlike her descendants. "Rebecca Wordah," she whispered.

"She is my grandmother," Lexa stated.

Clarke shook her head and argued, "She's probably your… great grandmother." She tried estimating how many generations back it could be for Lexa. Her fingertips climbed down the tree to Lexa. "Yeah, she's your great-great grandmother." She straightened up and mentioned, "She's the only one with a last name."

"Sha," Lexa whispered. She stared at her second, who was baffled by the last name.

Clarke blinked away her confusion and asked, "What do you need me to do?"

Lexa closed the book then pointed at the tech near Ares's head. "Can you search for Rebecca Wordah?"

Clarke followed Lexa's indication to the tablet and instantly was hit by her warrior's wishes. "You want me to search the Alpha station's records to see if there's anything on your great-great grandmother?"

Lexa gave a nod.

A rush of air escaped from Clarke's lips. Her mind raced in several directions.

"You still have access to the tech," Lexa reminded her second.

Clarke grinned at her warrior after she realized Lexa had paid attention to her conversation with her mother earlier this evening. "Yes but… that doesn't mean I'll find anything on Rebecca Wordah." She held out her hand at the Thrigad book. "She's from the ground so…" She let her speech die after she saw the desperation in her warrior's green eyes. Just like Clarke, her warrior needed answers to a past and religion shrouded in mystery.

"Beja," Lexa pleaded.

Clarke instantly nodded her promise. "But… maybe there's still something in the Earth archives about her." She realized it was worth a chance. She picked up the tablet and explained, "I can't get onto the network from here." She placed the tablet in her lap. "Tomorrow when we go to Camp Jaha then we can access the records."

Lexa nodded and was pleased by her second's promise to help. She had attempted researching her lineage, but the dead ends were many and leads so few. She prayed that Clarke could find information about her great descendant.

"Do you know anything about Rebecca Wordah?" Clarke reached over and ran her fingers through Ares's fur. After saying the last name for the third time, she came to the same conclusion that Lexa most likely had years ago. "Wordah… Woraun," she whispered. She felt two puzzle pieces slide together and a thread of light cut through the darkness.

Lexa had a faint grin at Clarke's realization. "She was Pramheda. Among our people, she is remembered as Bekka Pramheda."

"Pram?" Clarke echoed. She failed to translate the Trigedasleng.

"First Commander," Lexa explained.

Clarke gave a low hum. "Pram… like prime or primary." She made better sense of the Trigedasleng title. "And she was Woraun." She reached up and rubbed her brow until a soft touch made her open her eyes.

"We should rest," Lexa suggested. She had weighed Clarke down further with more knowledge about the past and their religion. She ran her thumb across the back of Clarke's hand. "I have spent too many nights without you."

Clarke's cheeks heated up and caused her voice to deepen with affection. "You are a sweet talker, Heda."

"No," Lexa argued, "I only wish to take full advantage of our shared tent arrangements." She picked up the Thrigad book and gently tossed it onto the top of Clarke's saddlebags.

Clarke stiffened when her warrior leaned into her. But, a firm push from Lexa's hand against her shoulder made her drift back into the pile of furs. She melted into the softness around her, but it was Lexa's firm weight above her that released a sigh from deep in her chest.

Lexa lowered her head until her lips brushed across Clarke's warm ones. A pleasant sigh escaped between her parted lips before she kissed Clarke. Golden threads of fire tightened around Lexa's fingers. She tasted heat and breathed in Clarke's smoky scent that she had missed for days. Slowly the Commander's Spirit unlocked her heart, and Lexa was human against Clarke's lips. She had waited so long for Clarke's fiery arrival. It surpassed her dreams and renewed her faith.

Clarke arched her back until she was molded against her warrior. Her right hand gripped Lexa's hip, but she used her left hand to pull against Lexa's hair. She smirked into the kiss after Lexa's low rumble.

Lexa jerked back when Clarke gently bit her bottom lip. She had consumed fire from her second, her eyes now lit by passion.

Clarke chuckled at the commander's fiery expression. She adored when she could cause such havoc in the normally stoic commander. However, her smug look fell away to serious thoughts.

Lexa shifted both mentally and physically until Clarke held her in place. "Chit?" she whispered in Trigedasleng.

"I've been thinking," Clarke revealed. She then indicated the nonexistent space between their chests. "About this."

"Sha," Lexa encouraged. Hints of worry dotted the coloring in her green eyes.

Clarke instantly saw it so she gently cupped her warrior's flushed cheeks. "I want this, Lexa." She searched Lexa's green depths and watched the emotions stir within Lexa. "I…" She ran her thumb across her warrior's red lips. "I want…" She lifted her head quickly and smashed her lips into Lexa's own in a frantic kiss. She drew back for air and choked, "I want you."

Lexa pressed their foreheads together. She dug her fingers into the furs beside Clarke's head. A depth breath helped her gain control before she spoke. "En ai gaf yu," she murmured. Yet, she sensed an unspoken fear between them. "What is it, Klark?"

Clarke clenched her jaw for a beat. She pulled back and continued holding her warrior's warm cheeks. "If we're together and people… our people find out…" She hesitated then corrected, "Our enemies find out then..."

Lexa seized Clarke's lips with heat and promise. Between every touch of their tongues, she rasped, "Not even… the sky could… divide us."

Clarke felt a moist trail of fire roll down her left cheek. She had cloudy blue eyes at the end of the kiss. She clawed against her emotions until they were stronger than her. She surged up and rolled them both to the left until she had Lexa under her. With her left hand, she pushed her sunny blond hair out off to one side. But all her attention was locked on the commander below her. She lowered her head and continued their earlier kiss. The ground and the sky beyond their tent was lost on them now that they were together.

At Clarke's feet, Ares gave a low sigh and turned his head away from the entangled women in the furs. He gave a content huff and closed his eyes. He easily tuned out the moans and whimpers. More of his focus went towards the outside world that his favorite humans had conveniently forgotten during their strange acts of a mating ritual. It was at least half a candlemark before he had some peace and quiet.

Ares lifted his head when the two humans shifted yet again. He grumbled when Clarke yanked free a fur from under him. He lifted his head and curiously watched how Clarke drew Lexa against her larger frame.

Lexa had placed her sheathed dagger close to her head, just off the furs. Her boots were long ago removed along with her heavy shirt. She only wore her pants and a sheer, sleeveless shirt. Even with winter, she was plenty warm under the furs and in Clarke's arms.

Yet again, Clarke adjusted the fur over her shoulder before she slipped her arm across her warrior's hip. She sighed happily at having Lexa with her. The heat across her lips and neck still lingered after they had shared so many kisses. Her last ounce of self-control had kept them both from stripping completely naked and drowning in her fantasies for the night. Not only were they sharing a tent, but they were also sharing tight quarters with all the other Trikru warriors. Like Lexa, Clarke knew their first time, or any others after, would reach the heavens.

Clarke silently cursed their torturous arrangements. For a moment, she dragged her teeth across her bottom lip. It was still swollen from all the kissing, bites, and whispered promises with Lexa. Whatever distance had been between them the past days was meaningless now.

Slowly Clarke started settling in for the night. She nuzzled the back of Lexa's neck and breathed in the warrior's scent that reminded Clarke of how the woods smelled on a rainy day. She loved it.

Lexa was about to drift off when her second shifted again. She was exhausted after a long day and knew Clarke had to be too yet Clarke continued to move around under the furs. She easily figured out the cause and muttered, "What is still on your mind?"

Clarke felt transparent and even blushed after the question. "It's nothing."

Lexa opened her eyes after rolling them under her eyelids. "Klark," she ordered.

Clarke slightly grinned at the authority in her warrior's voice. But, the grin slipped away while she composed her thoughts. "If we represent Staurra and Woraun then… who is Juseda?"

Lexa sighed at hearing the heavy question. She moved her right arm down until her fingers threaded between Clarke's own, across her stomach. "I don't know," she murmured. "But, she would have been on the Ark."

Clarke weighed all the possibilities. "She could be dead… or alive." She weakly shook her head before she buried her face into Lexa's hair. A long silence passed, and she was sure Lexa had fallen asleep

"She is alive."

Clarke opened her eyes after hearing Lexa's soft deceleration in the tent's darkness. She moved her head back and nearly asked how Lexa was so certain. However, her parted lips never uttered the question. She already accepted Lexa's response without fail.

Lexa had moved her right hand past the furs. Her fingertips brushed the bitterly cold ground that was beneath them. With a heavy inhale, she uttered, "She walks this Earth with us."

Clarke shuddered slightly but masked it by tightening her arms around her warrior. Instantly her mind jumped into overdrive at the implications that there was a human form of Juseda. With closed eyes, she wondered if she had already accepted the grounders' faith and beliefs. She had accepted the existence of the gods' spirits. But, she believed there were still scientific explanations to Lexa's blood and strength, Clarke's burn marks, and Ares's unique devotion. And yet, if Juseda was on the ground then it could mean other stations from the Ark had survivors like the Alpha and Mecha stations. Clarke prayed it was true.

Lexa was starting to drift, lulled by Clarke's warmth. "We will find her," she sleepily promised.

Clarke contently sighed and nuzzled the back of Lexa's head. She too was pulled into her dreams shortly after Lexa.

They were dreams about the gods. And their pain as they battled for the humans. Clarke was forever running down familiar metal tunnels. Every cold smell took her back to the Ark. She remembered yelling for Woraun to flee. But, it was Juseda's voice that haunted Clarke so deeply. She had heard Juseda's voice before, so distinctly.

Clarke never saw Juseda's face.

Instead, it was Woraun's green eyes that she saw after the blackness swallowed Woraun whole. Clarke was divided from Woraun by space and time. Even after Woraun's Great Descension, Juseda still comforted Clarke, but it was always tinted with bitter vengeance.

"Blood must have blood," Juseda whispered into Clarke.

With a sharp yell, Clarke shot up from the furs and frantically searched her surroundings to only find herself completely alone in the early morning hours. Lexa was gone and so was Ares. She was alone except for Juseda's touch on her heart. Clarke was feverish from heat so she tossed the furs off her body. She was about to get up until Lexa rushed into the tent.

Ares charged in directly behind the commander. He beelined to Clarke's side.

Lexa was in full gear. She had risen a candlemark ago and allowed Clarke the luxury of more sleep. Yet, as she knelt beside her second, she regretted leaving Clarke to any nightmares. "Are you alright?" She studied the nightmare's lingering touches upon her second.

"Yeah… I think so." Clarke ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. "It was just… a bad dream." She was staring down at her lap but finally met her warrior's stare.

Lexa released a low breath and lifted her arm. She hooked the back of Clarke's neck. Her chilled hand warmed against Clarke's heated skin. "We have much to do today." She hoped to redirect Clarke's focus.

Clarke gave a low nod.

"I wish to leave here in the next day or two… depending on the talks."

Clarke nodded again and softly replied, "That should be doable." She reached and took Lexa's hand into her own. "We don't meet Kane and my mom until around noon."

Lexa easily recalled that detail. She tilted her head and mentioned, "I wish to begin your training with the sword."

"Swords," Clarke muttered.

Lexa had a tight grin. "Sword." She tilted her head. "You will only hurt yourself with both."

Clarke rolled her eyes, but it prompted her to look at Lexa's uncovered hand. With concern, she turned over Lexa's left hand until the cut palm revealed a thin but long scab. She suspected the scab would be gone by tomorrow. She was amazed by Lexa's ability to heal so quickly, yet she tucked it away for now.

"We can start this morning," Clarke suggested.

Lexa nodded at the idea.

"I'll get ready." Clarke placed her hands flat against the furs under her, about to stand up. She felt Ares's fur brush against her right arm's exposed skin. She silently thanked him for his comfort.

Lexa started rising and mentioned, "Raven is here to see you."

Clarke was on her bare feet, but she went still. "Oh?" A nervous twist started in her stomach. It was strange that Raven was here first thing.

"Sha."

Clarke sighed and nodded with finality. "Alright… I'll be out in a minute."

Lexa barely hid a smirk at seeing Clarke's authority awaken. She returned the nod and departed the tent with her red sash and long jacket billowing behind her.

For a second, Clarke secretly admired her warrior's exit. She then looked down at Ares next to her. "I wonder what Raven is up to." She grinned when Ares twisted his head in response. But, she sighed and hastily prepared for yet another busy day.

Outside the tent, the cool morning's damp air was slowly warming under the autumn sunlight from the eastern horizon. The grounders' camp had two campfires today and smoke twisted up into the early pinks and blues of sky. Many of the warriors ate in relative silence while others performed a few chores.

At the edge of camp, Raven stood with her arms folded for warmth. She had been invited by the commander to sit by the fire, but Raven stubbornly refused the offer. She still distrusted the commander, who had obviously captured her closest friend's heart. Raven was hardly blind.

Soft boot steps alerted Raven first so she twisted her head to the right. She slightly relaxed as Clarke and the black wolf neared her.

"Good morning," Clarke greeted her friend.

Raven unfolded her arms and instead jammed her hands into her jacket pockets. "Hey." She tilted her head. "How are ya?"

"A little tired," Clarke admitted.

Raven sympathized, but her attention briefly flickered to the grounder camp. "Happy that the commander of twelve clans is back huh?" She focused back on her friend.

"Yeah… actually." Clarke rocked her on boots. She weighed the reasons why the mechanic had come out here at such an early hour. "What's up, Raven?"

"We need to talk."

Clarke sighed. There were numerous topics that could be on Raven's mind. She held out her hand towards the camp. "Let's get warm by the fire." She only made it a step before Raven's rejection caught her ear.

"I rather talk alone."

Clarke pivoted on her feet and faced her friend. "Alright." She shrugged. "Let's walk." She started away from the Trikru camp but at a slow pace. Ares remained at her side.

Raven limped alongside her friend. She allowed the tense silence to build up. By the tight lines across her face, she had a lot on her mind. Soon enough all her harsh truths would tumble from her lips.

"Okay…" Clarke halted their walk through the hot tension and turned to her friend. "What's going on, Raven?"

Ares had gone another step, but he came back and sat in the cold grass beside his human friend. His full attention was on the women, as if intently listening to them.

After a heavy sigh, Raven met her friend's worried features. She had a slight frown and nearly black eyes without the lightheartedness. "Jasper deserves to be punished," she declared. She narrowed her eyes at Clarke when she saw Clarke's instant defenses. "He attacked both you and Octavia."

"Raven, he-"

"He could have killed you, Clarke," Raven snapped. "And he would have if O didn't protect you." She released a strained breath that freed some of her temper. She shifted closer to Clarke and whispered, "He'll try again… especially if he gets away free from this."

"I'm the cause of Maya's death and-"

"And you killed Finn too," Raven reminded. She watched how her sharp words twisted deep in Clarke's chest. She instantly regretted her blunt statement. "But, I didn't attack you… and I forgave you." She shook her head and admitted, "Because I get why you did it… did it for all of us, including Finn."

Clarke glanced away from the mechanic as she tried absorbing the truth. Her heart loathed the idea of punishing Jasper, easily relating to his agony.

"And you're doing him more harm than good," Raven pressed. "I think this is his wake up call."

Clarke swallowed against the ball in her throat. She looked back at Raven and revealed her glossy blue eyes.

Raven grasped Clarke's forearm and held tightly. "Your guilt is letting him get away with this… and absolving him will not take away that guilt you feel about Mount Weather."

"Raven," Clarke sadly uttered. The whispers from Mount Weather had crawled back into her chest and chilled her blood. She choked against the very guilt that Raven saw in her.

Raven quickly limped forward and gathered her friend into her arms. She could give a fuck if the Trikru saw them in an embrace, especially the damn commander of twelve clans. Raven was in Clarke's life before the commander, and they had their own special bond. As she held Clarke close, she sensed Clarke's few trembles pass into her. She further tightened her arms around her friend.

Clarke hid her face in the soft brown curtain of Raven's hair. Once the guilt started breaking away from her heart, she inhaled deeply and was filled by the metallic hint that made Raven a mechanic. She briefly wondered how she had missed noticing that iron strength about her friend.

Carefully, Raven withdrew but gazed up into shiny blue orbs. "You're a leader first, Clarke… and a friend second to him."

Clarke combed her fingers through her hair. "Yeah." She lowered her hand and found Ares's soft ears. "You're right."

Raven folded her arms and proudly smirked at the statement. "Yeah I am."

Clarke rolled her eyes then shook her head. She cleared her throat and offered, "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"Afraid I can't, Princess." Raven had a playful grin and enjoyed how Clarke appreciated hearing the old nickname. "My shift already started ten minutes ago."

Clarke nodded. "You better get back then." She stopped playing with Ares's ears. "Sinclair might demote you to engineer."

Raven sputtered and waved a hand at Clarke. "He loves me too much to do that." She started limping back towards the grounder camp with Clarke. "I have him wrapped around my screw driver."

Clarke's eyebrows hiked up.

Raven wickedly smiled. "He knows to not screw with me."

Clarke softly laughed and slowed once they were closer to the Trikru camp. For that quiet minute, she had a random thought come to mind. "Raven…" She tried putting together her thoughts right. "By chance have you heard anybody talk about digging up a Trikru grave?"

Raven had an odd look but shook her head. "No… why? I thought they burned their bodies."

Clarke tucked her hands into her jacket pockets. She had plenty of trust in Raven and figured alerting Raven would give her more ears to finding out what happened to Anya. "You remember I had buried that grounder that a guard shot?"

"Yeah… that was the same badass that came swords blazing into the drop ship," Raven recalled.

Clarke nodded. "Well I buried her not far from the drop ship. She was Lexa's warrior… her mentor." She sighed then more softly explained, "We went to the grave yesterday to retrieve her body so it could be burned, but it's been taken."

"Taken?" Raven echoed. "Maybe an animal dug her up."

Clarke shook her head. "There were shovel marks," she revealed. "And it was done awhile ago." She recalled how the overturned dirt had obviously started sprouting tiny plant life.

Raven was confused and at a loss. "What about the Mountain Men?"

"Maybe," Clarke whispered.

"Her body could be in the Mountain," Raven suggested.

Clarke was still unsure why the Mountain Men would have taken Anya's body. It was possible but the reasons seem few, if at all.

Raven read Clarke's distraught. "I'm sorry, but I'll keep my ears open for anything."

"Thanks, Raven." Clarke rubbed Ares's upper back. "I'll see you later." She quickly exchanged a hug with her friend. For a moment, she stood there with Ares and watched the mechanic limp back to Camp Jaha.

Back in the Trikru camp, the warriors started their day that included hunting, organizing firewood, retrieving water, and training. The strike of metal and harsh grunts flowed down into the valley, closer to the Sky camp. The warriors practiced hard and without mercy. Off to one side, Clarke of the Tree People was standing beside her warrior and panting after a long warm up exercise. She realized she was a twinge out of shape after being so focused on the peace talks. If Lexa noticed, she never made a comment to Clarke, thankfully.

"Now," Lexa prompted, "We begin with the sword." She broke away from Clarke's side and neared the two sheathed swords on the ground. The twin swords were decades old and were once carried by both her father and brother. She wished the swords were never rejoined, but such was fate. Now their lives would begin again in Clarke's hands.

Clarke had unbuttoned her jacket in hopes to cool off her body. She went still when her warrior approached her with the two swords. She lifted her chin slightly and studied the sheathed weapons. Shortly after Clarke had claimed the swords, Lexa had taken it upon herself to wrap the dark wood handles with black leather for better grip and comfort. Now it was Clarke's time to become intimate with the handle, metal cross guard, and leaf shaped blades. She released a tense breath and eyed her warrior.

With her right hand, Lexa suddenly drew out one of the swords and briefly held the blade vertically between them. She stretched out her arm to the right and spun the blade through the air. She remembered the sword's weight and strength in short order. She then indicated to her second to take the other sword.

Clarke reached and wrapped her fingers around the other blade, but her warrior's words made her go still.

"Your other hand," Lexa ordered. She read the hesitation in her second's feature, but she vowed to be the best teacher to Clarke. She gave a slight yet firm nod to her second.

Clarke released the handle and dropped her left hand. She reached with her right, wrapped her fingers around the hilt, and tightened her grip. She recalled how Lexa made her learn how to shoot arrows from a bow with right-hand form. Today, she often hunted that way by default. Later, Clarke became a quick shot from left-handed form after mastering the right side first. With the swords, her warrior expected her to learn with her non-dominant hand first.

Lexa felt her heart quicken as Clarke slowly drew the blade free from the sheath. She admired how Clarke studied the leaf shaped blade between them. Not only had Lexa wrapped the handles in leather, but she sharpened and oiled the blades so that they were brought back to their glory. Under the morning sunlight, Clarke's sword burned brightly until she lowered it to her side. She then tossed the empty dual sheath onto her discarded jacket off to the side.

Ares lifted his head when the sheath brushed past his nose. He huffed then lowered his head back down on Lexa's jacket. He continued watching his two favorite humans.

Lexa took a stance next to her second's left side. "First, we must work on footing."

Clarke nodded. She shifted into a normal standing position so that her warrior could direct her.

"Do you remember we talked about our weak line?" Lexa prompted her second.

"Sha." Clarke nodded. She looked down at her feet and recalled the early lesson about the weak line in one's stance. As she stood now, the invisible weak line was perpendicular between her boots. However, she had learned if she moved either her right or left foot back so that she stood at a sixty or ninety degree angle then the weak line was rotated towards an oncoming force. Despite the improved and stable stance, Clarke's range of motion would be limited by such an upper body posture. Lexa had told her to find a balance because it was different for every warrior.

"Early on, you must be mindful of your weak points," Lexa explained to her second. "Be mindful of your footing." She pointed at Clarke's feet with her freehand. "Similar to the quarterstaff, your footing will become second nature." After Clarke's nod, she continued the initial lesson. "There are four types of steps in sword fighting."

Clarke looked over at her warrior.

"I will show you three now." Lexa started shifting into the basic step. "The fourth we will do at a later time."

Clarke began mirroring her warrior's foot work. "What is this step?"

"This is called the Gather Step," Lexa revealed. "Extend your lead foot first," she instructed as they moved together. "Now drag your trailing foot forward until we're back in our stance."

Clarke moved with her warrior, at a slow pace. Together, they repeated the movements of the Gather Step until they were able to pick up speed.

"Good," Lexa praised. "Now we'll do the Passing Step and the Switch Step."

Clarke turned around with Lexa and started performing the Passing Step back to their start point. "It's a lot like dancing."

"Sha," Lexa agreed. She and Clarke continued practicing the Passing and Gather Steps several times. She chanted a one-two count in Trigedasleng and slightly grinned when Clarke echoed the counts.

"Won… tu." Clarke noticed their speeds increased as her form improved each time.

"Leid… leid," Lexa commended. She was watching her second's movements as her legs and feet moved in easy memory. She then stopped them and announced, "Now the Switch Step." She first demonstrated it to Clarke. She shifted to her fighting stance with her right foot back and perpendicular to her left. She brought her right foot forward then her left foot stepped back.

Clarke knew it was easy, but it was the constant ritual of the steps that committed it to her body's memory. She mimicked her warrior's movement slowly then together they practiced it to a one-two count.

"Make the motions come from your hips," Lexa reminded her second. "Fluid motions."

Clarke nodded after realizing her slightly rigid movements.

"With this step," Lexa explained as they practiced it. "If an enemy attempts to press us and take an advantage while we're doing this step then we must pull the second leg quickly." She did so as she stated, "Rotating about our center." She had a thin smile when Clarke did the same. "This will work against our enemy's efforts." She stopped them and faced Clarke. "The step works well with the Passing Step."

Clarke considered the combination of the two steps and concluded, "It would get me out of the line of attack."

"Sha and give you perfect attacking distance too." Lexa nodded at Clarke's ability to figure out the steps. "Now we will begin with the different types of guards." She lifted the sword.

Clarke took position beside her warrior. She kept the sword down and waited for instructions.

"We'll start with the Plow Guard." Lexa went into the fighting stand with her left leg leading it. Her left hand was high up on the handle while her right hand clutched near the pommel. The blade itself hovered diagonal in front of her.

Clarke quickly mirrored her warrior's stance so that she was in a Plow Guard position.

"Bring your sword higher," Lexa ordered. "You want the pommel near your center."

Clarke knew her center location was around her naval. She raised the sword higher and held the position until her warrior approved of it.

Lexa nodded and started into the three other types of guards used for defense. She was pleased that Clarke understood them so clearly. She could tell their preliminary practice with the quarterstaff had stayed with Clarke. Once Clarke understood the four guards, they started joining the steps and guards together. Their pace increased every few minutes until Lexa felt that her second was more acquainted with the movements and positions.

"The first strike we will learn is the Strike of Woraun." Lexa took a stance in front of her second. "It is the easiest and most common." She noted Clarke's intent look. "You strike with war, which is easy to make but hard to win without control or discipline."

Clarke gave a firm nod. She took a deep breath and raised her sword into the Plow Guard after Lexa told her. She held her position.

Lexa stepped back twice then mentally prepared to demonstrate the Strike of Woraun. She shifted into her fighting stance. She gave a low yell then blurred into the strike and suddenly went still with her blade crossed against Clarke's own.

Clarke blinked and shook her head. "Slower?" she requested.

Lexa grinned slightly and backed stepped into her fighting stance. This time, she went much slower, almost comically. She revealed her arc and brought the blades together until the tip of her sword was pointed at Clarke's face.

"Nodotaim," Clarke asked.

Lexa obliged and returned to her fighting position. She went slightly faster.

This time, Clarke watched Lexa's footwork to make sure she understood the entire strike. She nodded after Lexa was done. It was her turn to copy the commander.

Lexa went into a guard position and waited for Clarke to perform the Strike of Woraun. She watched every detail as Clarke came at her. She locked on Clarke's blue eyes when they both went still. "You are too tense, Klark." She heard her second's heavy sigh.

"I know… I always have that problem at first." Clarke shifted back to her spot. Her blade scraped across Lexa's own.

"And your grip," Lexa freed her right hand and pointed at how Clarke held the handle. "You hold it like a hammer."

Clarke peered down and realized she had made an error with her grip. She loosened her hold first then adjusted her grip into a proper hold.

"The hammer grip feels secure," Lexa schooled, "But, it will create tension in your arms and limits your ability to move."

Clarke nodded and licked her dry lips.

"Nodotaim," Lexa commanded. This time, her eyes lit up at Clarke's improved execution of the strike. She continued teaching Clarke another strike while they still had time before sun high. Once Clarke learned the Bent Strike, they spent time repeating the steps, guards, and strikes side by side. Somehow, they managed to gather an audience of warriors around them. Lexa wished to bark orders at them, but Clarke's lesson was more important.

Lincoln was knelt beside Ares and petting him for a bit. He only stood once he saw Indra's approach. Like the general, he too admired the commander and her second practicing with the swords. He tilted his head and mentioned, "It's as if they've been doing this for years already."

Indra tore her eyes off the commander and narrowed them at Lincoln. She remained silent despite the volume speaking from her expression.

Lincoln noticed Ares had sat up so he rubbed Ares's right ear then quietly left the field. He had promised Octavia that he would be there soon.

Indra huffed after Lincoln's departure. However, she knew she would see him again shortly when she followed his trail to the hospital in the Sky camp. She noticed the gathering of warriors and started hollering orders. The commander was most likely displeased with them all spectating over them.

After practice, Clarke and Lexa returned to the camp and quickly cleaned up before going down to Camp Jaha. Clarke silently swore that she would take a shower this evening and drag Lexa with her. It would also give them a chance to visit with Octavia.

Outside the tent, Clarke distantly heard her warrior give orders to Indra while they were in Camp Jaha. When she stepped outside, she noted that Ryder and Connor waited with the commander. She inwardly sighed at the display of muscle but at least Sky people were use to both Connor and Ryder. As Clarke neared the commander, she reached at her right and fingered the handgun hidden by her jacket. She made have learned the basics with a sword today, but she was much more apt with the gun. In her right hand, she carried her mother's tablet. She had made a promise to Lexa last night.

"I do not wish to be late," Lexa stated to her second, who was now in earshot. "We will have an early dinner."

Clarke nodded once she realized they would forego lunch. She and Lexa started for Camp Jaha with Ares next to Clarke. Behind them, Ryder and Connor trailed behind at a safe distance. "Leksa…"

Lexa was deep in thought but looked over at her second.

"You're right… about what you said yesterday." Clarke swallowed and sadly repeated, "We're all responsible for what our monster does when it comes out."

Lexa sighed heavily and fisted her hands at her sides.

"That includes Jasper," Clarke added.

Lexa realized the weight of their conversation so she sharply stopped and turned to her second.

Clarke faced her warrior, who was also an infamous commander to the Sky people in a short period. She cleared her throat and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking clearly. He should be punished for attacking me."

Lexa slightly lifted her chin but could tell Clarke had more to say. She considered what had changed Clarke's mind.

"Octavia has asked for lenience from the Sky people but… we're not them." Clarke swallowed but gathered her courage. "I will honor what punishment you decide for him."

Lexa weighed Clarke's words, which were true. She finally nodded and promised, "He will not attack my second again." She turned on her heels and marched down towards Camp Jaha.

Clarke blew out a breath and pushed down her worry. She trusted Lexa and even the Commander Spirit that filled Lexa's veins. She glanced over at Ares and exchanged a worried look before they hurried back to Lexa's side. The rest of their walk down to the camp was quiet, until the metal gates whined low.

Just beyond the entrance, Marcus Kane warmly greeted Clarke and Lexa. If he noticed the two guards, he made no mention of it. He then asked to show the commander around the facility's exterior, much like what he had done with Indra. Lexa obliged him but looked to her second. Clarke gracefully bowed out of the repeat tour and mentioned she would go to the meeting room. Perhaps it would give her a chance to get into the Alpha's network with her mother's tablet.

Lexa curiously watched her second depart with Ares and Connor. She noted that Ryder came closer for protection.

Clarke weaved through the metal maze until she came to the same meeting room. She ordered Connor to stand guard in the hallway. She opened the door, allowed Ares in first, and slipped in next. Much to her surprise, she was greeted by her mother. She exchanged a quick hug with her mother.

Abby walked her daughter over to the round table. "Where's the commander?"

"Kane is giving her a tour." Clarke sunk into a seat.

Ares quieted when he found a comfortable spot close by the table. His interests were on the two humans at the table. He long ago deduced that the stranger was in fact part of Clarke's original pack. Certain scents still lingered with Clarke that were stronger on the older woman.

Clarke had set the notebook on the table. She was having a hard time returning it to her mother due to her promise to Lexa. However, her mother would question why she continued holding onto it. She considered other options to get information for Lexa.

"Clarke, I was thinking…" Abby was seated to her daughter's left side. She sighed at seeing her daughter's wary glance. She wished their relationship would improve, but she believed time would heal it.

If they were able to forge more time here on the ground.

Abby shifted in her seat, which created a change in her approach to her idea. "I want to invite you and the commander… Lexa over for dinner."

Clarke's initial reaction was her jaw loosening and wide stare. She hastily stoned her features, but the brief stutter gave away her surprise. "D-d-dinner?"

"Maybe tomorrow night," Abby continued. "I thought it would be nice… just the three of us." She folded her hands in her lap, but her palms were damp from being nervous about her idea. She expected Clarke's refusal. "It would give us all a chance to…" She had spent all morning searching for the right word. When she looked at Clarke, her daughter, she finally knew the right word. "Give us all a chance to become closer."

Clarke waded through her shock and straightened up in the seat. She needed more than a few minutes to consider the offer. At the moment, her emotions were a stormy mix that could end with a landslide. She focused on her mother's hopeful features and replied, "I'll talk to Lexa about it."

Abby nodded after a second. It was a promising reply than outright rejection. She knotted her fingers in her lap. "I can make your favorite… if your diet allows for it." She already knew the meal was against Clarke's new diet, but she still wished to make it anyway.

Clarke knew the exact meal. Her mouth watered at the mere mention of it. But, she softly promised, "I'll talk to Lexa."

Abby let it go at that point. She then indicated the tablet. "Any results?"

Clarke picked up the tech and handed it to her mother. "It's still a mystery." She returned to the tablet along with her hopes to find out anything about Lexa's great-great grandmother. "But, I can promise you that nobody hurt me."

Abby set the tablet in front of herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off by Kane and the commander's arrival. She would have to find out more later. Right now, it was time to be Chancellor Griffin. Like Clarke, she stood up to greet Lexa and Marcus Kane. As the commander neared her and Clarke, Abby's motherly eye watched her daughter's barriers melt under the commander's dominant presence. But, it was Clarke's tight smile and warm blue eyes that hit Abby. And that's when she actually bore witness to it for the first time.

Abby's daughter was truly in love with the commander of twelve clans.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Chit? - What?

En ai gaf yu. - And I want you.

Nodotaim - Again.


	39. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

**Copyright:** See the prologue.

**AN:** Damn it. I missed the midnight EST marker by fifteen minutes or so. Sorry about that y'all on Tumblr, who saw my post. I'm sure it's alright though. :) So I am still alive and have been extremely busy at work (I dislike summer). Also, I am moving back home this month after moving about two hours north to be with my gf or now ex-gf. Whatever it is. It'll be nice to move back to my home and be with family. So I will have a busy month again. I suspect I'll post in about four weeks, at worse. Once I get through September, I'm hoping to try for a two week posting schedule. The busy season will start to settle down. I do apologize things are so behind and slow. But by far I have not given up such a fun and enjoyable story.

Please enjoy the update, clexakru. Xoxo to all my readers!

Started: March 3, 2015

Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 38**

Marcus Kane's voice bled off until his last words broke against the meeting room's silver walls. The ensuing silence grew like an infection, and nobody dared to speak because the commander had straightened after having a remotely relaxed posture.

For the first time, Clarke thought she heard her very teeth grind together. She certainly felt her own heart launch out of its calm routine now that the meeting went ugly. She clearly remembered expressing to her mother and Marcus Kane what the Sky People had to do next spring. She inwardly sighed at the audacity and idiotic attempt to best the commander. However, Clarke's alarms sounded when Lexa's hand went for the dagger. Suddenly, Clarke uncoiled herself and struck with power. She dug her fingers into the commander's forearm and kept a pending war at bay.

"Heda," Clarke whispered softly, which contrasted from her hard grip. "Beja hod op en sen ai op fos."

Abby Griffin shifted, uncomfortably before her eyes cut over to Marcus Kane. She hoped Marcus understood what her daughter was saying to the commander. Another bead of sweat rolled down her temple, but it was plenty cool in the meeting room.

"Chich op," Lexa commanded her second. "Fou ai kot emo op," she hissed lower.

Clarke continued restraining her warrior's arm. In reality, Lexa could easily overpower her in half a heartbeat. But, the commander was granting her a chance to speak true before blood smeared the dagger and destroyed the peace talk. "_They need us more than we need them._" Briefly, her blue eyes flickered to the chancellor and Marcus. "_They need you and I to get them into the coalition because if they do not have your blessing then the other clans will continue to shun them… even fight them._" She loosened her grip, slightly. "_And we need this peace._"

"_Your mother's resistance to returning to this camp troubles me, Klark_." Lexa had a cold expression.

"_They will leave in the spring,_" Clarke swore inTrigedasleng. "_I will personally guarantee it._" Yet, a stolen glance towards her mother made her question whether it was her mother's resistance at all. It may have been Marcus Kane's own.

"_And if they do not_…" Lexa rarely faltered in her words, but the Commander Spirit had given way to the human in Lexa. She released the dagger, twisted her arm, and clutched Clarke's wrist. "_Our people will want blood... your blood_."

Clarke swallowed hard yet still accepted the weight. She had grown accustom to Earth's gravity applying such pressure down on her shoulders.

"_And I fear I cannot protect you_," Lexa murmured.

"Ai shil ai op, Heda."

Lexa lifted her chin then leaned into Clarke's space. She nearly smirked at her second's determined fire. She secretly admired it. "Yu gona shil yu op."

"Teik ai trol emo op, Heda."

Lexa weighed the request then relinquished her control to her second, in pure trust. With a single nod, she rested back into her seat, but she played with her dagger's hilt.

Clarke refocused on her mother and Marcus Kane after her warrior gave her command of the meeting. She rested her left arm on the glass table and mentally locked horns with the two Sky leaders. She allowed the continued tension to tear at them.

Abby tangled her fingers together in her lap. She had warned Marcus that staying in the underground facility long-term or permanently would only incite the grounders. For once, they had chosen different sides of the coin than normally expected of them. As Abby gazed upon her daughter, she understood her personal motives to build a new alliance. Death was a concrete hole in the ground known as Mount Weather, and Abby realized it the day her daughter arrived as a grounder.

"You will leave Mount Weather one moon after the spring equinox," Clarke declared. "If you fail to do so, Heda will no longer be able to block the clans from you… there will be war." She glanced over at her warrior, who was staring coldly at the Sky leaders. For a beat, she was jarred back to the first day she had met Lexa. Clarke mentally groaned at her body's heated response that jolted through her. She blinked it away, mostly. "Once you leave Mount Weather…" Clarke looked between her mother and Marcus. "Then we can begin to initiate you into the coalition."

Marcus Kane shifted in his chair, once then twice. He was centered on Clarke, as if the commander was a shadow. He hoped to reach the commander through Clarke because she certainly had to understand his position. His desire for security fogged his normally open mind. "Clarke, the mountain has so many systems that we can't begin to remove or access like the satellites and-"

"Marcus," Abby cut off. She placed a hand on his arm before it slipped back to her lap. "We're in Rome now."

Marcus twisted his head towards the chancellor after her defining statement. He slowly shut his loose jaw and secretly admired Abby's altered opinion. For an instant, it was true that like mother, like daughter. He slumped back into the chair.

Abby cleared her throat. "Your offer is generous." She looked directly at the commander. "And we gratefully accept it." She directed her next words at her daughter. "We will vacate the mountain within a moon after the spring equinox."

Marcus Kane shifted in his chair. He had a nervous tick or two that everybody recognized from him. He breathed in the cool yet heavy air that pressed hard against his lungs. "Abby, there may be some that will… resist."

Abby met the head of security's pensive features. She read through him and decided to retest his loyalty. Like Clarke and Lexa, she had to understand his motives even if he had made significant changes in the past months. It was often easy to slip back into old habits. "Will you be one of them, Marcus?"

Startled by the question, Marcus balked slightly and instantly replied, "Of course not, Abby." He felt everyone's internal shields lower back down. A slight puff of air escaped him yet his heart still thrummed from shock. "But there will be those that will want to stay in the Mountain."

Abby half opened her mouth, but it was Clarke's voice.

"There will be no Mountain left." Clarke secretly enjoyed the Sky People's perplexity. "Trikru will destroy the Mountain… and any of those wishing to remain may be buried in it."

"Clarke-" Abby attempted with every ounce of motherly warning in her tone.

"Mount Weather is a goddamn gateway to Hell, Mom," Clarke hotly declared. She paused and took a calming breath.

"Is this the story I've been hearing about?" Marcus prompted the group. He had all the attention on him like center stage. However, he locked stares with the commander, who was silently flashing him with warning in her eyes.

"What story?"

Marcus disregarded the commander because he believed Clarke had a right to know. "I've been informed by several Trikru that Mount Weather is… a gateway to the underworld." He faltered and translated, "Onahoud."

Clarke became tense, which caused Ares to sit up. She ignored him, too focused on Marcus Kane.

"That the spirit of Wanheda was freed from Onahoud and bound to you." Marcus was burdened by delivering the story. He had thought Clarke knew about it, but it seemed as if the commander had protected Clarke from it.

"One… heda?" Abby choppily attempted but the word had cut across her tongue wrong.

"Wanheda," Marcus corrected.

Abby shook her head. Trigedasleng was very much a foreign language to her other than a few greetings.

"Commander of Death," Clarke translated. She inwardly sighed at her mother's instant worry. "I am Wanheda." She shook her head. "It's just a story, Mom." She needed their meeting to be refocused on the important topics, not the Trikru's myths. "Mount Weather is in Trikru territory, and the commander wishes to destroy it."

"It is a stain on our lands," Lexa spoke up, finally. "One that will be removed by the spring."

"The missiles are far too dangerous," Clarke reminded the Sky People. "Too many people have died from the missiles."

Marcus and Abby remained silent for awhile until Marcus finally took a stance on the topic. "It would give those that have sacrificed their lives a chance to be at peace now."

"How do you purpose we destroy the Mountain?" Abby questioned her daughter.

Clarke had a bittersweet smile now. She nodded at her mother then continued the discussion about how to take down the Mountain. Eventually the meeting led into the details about the new relations between the Skaikru and Trikru. Only a few times did the two sides lock horns until Clarke was able to ease everybody through the difficulties. Slowly the meeting became a blessing rather than a curse. Clarke could see the pieces sliding together and creating a bigger picture, for all of them. It was an image of hope and peace. This had to work, Clarke swore.

"I think we should take a break," Abby declared. She was watching Marcus Kane typing up the particulars of the new alliance.

"It is getting late," the commander readily agreed.

"There is just one last thing we should really decide today." Clarke was petting Ares and now played with his right ear.

Lexa followed her second's thoughts. She agreed, but it caused her hand to fist. Already her blood started burning in her veins. "It is in regards to Jasper Jordan."

Marcus was nearly done typing. He faltered and looked over at Clarke. "I thought-"

"I only agreed to Skaikru holding him in lockup until Heda arrived here."

Abby was rubbing her temple, right where a small throb had started an hour ago. She lowered her hand to the table. "Octavia doesn't wish to pursue charges against him."

"But I do," Clarke declared.

Abby lowered her hand from her head. Several shades of color had drained from her normally tan features. With worry, her eyes darted between Clarke and Lexa. She pictured Jasper being bound to a tree and sliced by a thousand knives.

"He is Skaikru," Marcus reminded. He was done typing and double tapped the screen, which caused the table's light to fade to black.

"And he attacked Trikru," Lexa fired back. She sat up and grounded her teeth. She barely held the sneer back. "He attacked my second."

Clarke fisted her hands under the table. Her heart felt the war between her old life as Skaikru and newly grown love for Trikru. She kept her tongue still and allowed her warrior to handle the situation. After practice this morning, she had given Lexa her blessing to have Jasper Jordan punished under Trikru law. Raven was right, and she trusted Lexa, her warrior.

"By a Thousand Cuts?"

Lexa cut her dark green eyes over to the chancellor. She remembered her earlier promise to Clarke after their talk this morning. "Thauz Kodon is not the answer." She was slightly calmer and whispered, "Death is the last answer."

"Jasper Jordan is already dead," Clarke murmured. She lifted her head after staring at her lap where Ares's rested his muzzle. The guilt from Maya's death glossed Clarke's blue eyes. "In Trikru culture, it is believed that Death's Hand possess those ill with revenge." She bit her bottom lip for a beat. "Wanmeika will often claim the lives of both the ill and the one they seek revenge upon."

Abby was astonished by the Trikru's developed view on revenge and what it did to the mind. She swallowed at the truth in the belief. It could very well end in both Jasper and Clarke's deaths. A disturbed shiver chased down her spine and burrowed into her belly.

"Then what can be done to release him of Wanmeika?" Marcus was openly worried and looked between both Trikru for an answer.

"There is an old ceremony known as Keryon Faya," Lexa explained. "It is the only way to free the ill from Wanmeika… besides through death."

"Keryon Faya means Spirit Fire," Clarke simply translated. She recalled what Lexa had told her about the ceremony. "The ceremony is meant to burn away Wanmeika."

"What exactly is this ceremony?" Abby had both hands on the table. She nervously turned the wedding band on her finger.

Clarke noticed the motion and nearly caused her to touch her father's wedding band that rested against her chest. She withheld the need and reached for Ares.

"The ill and the one they seek revenge upon are encircled by flames," Lexa explained. "The ill then is allowed to attack the one they seek revenge upon, who may defend themselves… but not attack back."

Abby was about to start shaking her head except the commander continued explaining the old ritual.

"It is a chance for the ill to openly seek revenge with only their fists. It has often freed them of Wanmeika," Lexa revealed.

"And if it doesn't?" Abby countered.

"Then it is possible one or even both may die," Lexa answered. She held no remorse about the possibility and believed in the ceremony's ability to heal the ill.

Abby shook her head and argued, "No." She looked directly at Clarke. "We're not doing this… especially after you both just said death isn't the answer."

"It is not the purpose of the ceremony." Lexa had the chancellor's eyes on her. "I have only heard of one incident where the ill died from the ceremony. In most cases, it has succeeded and freed them of Wanmeika."

Abby was still flushed with worry. She jerked her attention back to her daughter. "Clarke, you just came out of that other grounder ceremony."

"Right to Honor." Clarke sighed at her mother's fears, which she had expected when Lexa first brought up the Keryon Faya. She realized Lexa's suggestion was the best option when it came to Keryon Faya. She had rejected it this morning during their conversation, but she now better understood Lexa's idea. She looked at her warrior and gave a faint nod to confirm she was in agreement, finally.

Lexa was both pleased and relieved by Clarke's indication. She focused on the two Sky leaders. "Klark will not perform the Keryon Faya."

"At least not directly," Clarke added.

"I will stand in for Klark… as her warrior," Lexa stated.

"Jasper is nearly as angry at Heda as he is with me." Clarke sighed and ran her fingers through her golden hair. "We think it's the best course of action."

Abby slumped heavy in her chair. She was leery of the idea and believed therapy would help Jasper. She wanted to believe talking through it was possible. However, the Trikru culture believed in actions rather than words. There were grounders like Jasper Jordon. Ones filled with anger and rage that drove themselves towards revenge. The commander's belief in the Keryon Faya seemed to be enough to sway Marcus Kane. Abby already sensed his acceptance of the ceremony.

"Abby, I think it's worth a try," Marcus gently insisted. He rested his hand partially on the chancellor's wrist. "If it starts to go wrong then we can diffuse the situation." He was confident a shock from a baton would halt Jasper. "Besides, the commander can handle herself." He suspected the commander sought to uphold her honor as Clarke's warrior.

Abby had a displeased look, but she was outnumbered by the masses. A heavy sigh escaped her, but she gave a disgruntled nod.

"Tomorrow," Clarke decided aloud.

Lexa was clearly in agreement. "At first light." She was studying her second's bright blue eyes before she turned back to the Sky leaders. "Then we will finalize our new alliance afterwards."

Clarke sensed slight hesitation from her mother about the alliance. It was time to light a fire and boil the water. "Heda, we are due in Polis in less than a fortnight." She was pleased that Lexa kept a game face rather than exposing her white lie.

"Sha," Lexa sternly agreed. "And we must return to Polis with a new alliance."

"Or there'll be unrest among the clans and the Senate."

"Senate?" Marcus Kane echoed.

"It's the seat of power in Polis," Clarke explained to them. She could tell Marcus was mystified by the fact Lexa held less power in Polis. "And if Lexa returns to Polis with an alliance then the Senate will accept it." She shook her head. "Otherwise, it is hard to say what the Senate will do."

"I... I didn't realize there was a Senate." Like Marcus, Abby absorbed the news. What seemed to be a hardly civilized culture actually had great depth. Abby cleared her throat after a moment. "We will finish the alliance tomorrow then."

Clarke mentally patted herself on the back after pushing her mother forward. There were perks to being the chancellor's daughter, especially understanding her own mother. Clarke could think fast and adapt faster, like her father. However, Abby preferred to take her time and process new things before she moved forward.

"Tomorrow," Marcus agreed. He made the first move to stand up.

Clarke followed and stirred Ares out from under the table.

Lexa and Abby stood together, both sizing each other.

Clarke considered whether her mother still thought it was a good idea to invite her and Lexa over for dinner tomorrow. She needed to talk to Lexa about it later, in private. She hurried to the door so that her mother lost the chance to personally invite Lexa.

Ares stayed alongside his human friend. He was excited to leave the silver beast and be in nature again.

Clarke opened the door and held it for her commander.

Lexa curiously narrowed her eyes at her second but exited the meeting room.

"Clar-"

"We'll see you later, Mom." Clarke was halfway gone but flashed a smile at Abby and Marcus. She tripped on Ares on the way out and then bumped into Lexa's backside.

Lexa was mid order with Connor and Ryder. She darkly cut her eyes to her second, who smiled apologetically at her.

"Mobo, Heda." Clarke took a side step and sensed Ares shadow her.

Lexa lost the thin hint of annoyance in her eyes. She said nothing and merely started marching through the hall.

Clarke followed but remained a few steps behind her warrior. She ran her fingers through her hair after a messy escape from her mother.

"Chit?"

Clarke's attention snapped to the commander after the question. She took a wider stride and came to her warrior's side. She softly replied, "Leiton." She was grateful that Lexa let it go, for now. As they weaved through the Alpha ship, Clarke recognized the sector and an idea came to mind. "Heda..."

The commander slowed her pace, which caused their guards to do the same.

Clarke turned right at the next intersection. A left would have taken them closer to the exit of the ship. She had a different destination in mind. She heard Ares's complaining whine, and it made her grin. She silently promised him that it was a fast detour.

Lexa asked nothing and merely allowed Clarke to lead them through the maze.

"Here," Clarke slowed beside a sealed door. There were several of them, one after another, but this particular one had a familiar number riveted into the door. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. It took a few seconds but a friendly face poked past the opening and smiled at Clarke.

However, Monty's excitement slightly slipped at seeing the grounders. He looked at Clarke again. "Hey, Clarke." He shouldered the door wider.

"Hey, Monty... do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah... sure." Monty looked between his friend and the commander, who always made him nervous. "What's going on?"

Clarke bit her lower lip then asked, "Can we come in?" She indicated her warrior. "Just the commander and I."

"Uh... sure. Yeah." Monty stepped back into the room. "Come in."

Clarke entered first and noticed Monty was alone. She waited until her warrior and Ares were in the shared quarters before she closed the door.

Monty stood between the bunk beds with his hands in his rear jean pockets. He rocked on his boots. "So what's up?" He kept his eyes directly on Clarke.

"We could really use your help," Clarke started out, gently. She took a step closer to her friend. She stole a glance at the tablet on the double desk to her left. "You're still on the Alpha network, right?"

Monty's dark gaze slowly trailed over to the tablet's lit screen. "Oh... yeah." He started over to it.

"Do you have access to the old Earth records?"

"Sorta." Monty slid into the warm seat in front of his tablet. He twisted his head to the left when Clarke joined his side.

Clarke glanced over at her warrior, who was intently listening to them. She hoped Monty could find something for Lexa. "Can you hack into them?"

Monty shook his head then had to flick a few strands from his face. "It's not about hacking into them." He turned to the tablet again. Already, his fast fingers were on the touch screen and keyboard. "Certain systems on the Alpha station were damaged which includes-"

"The Earth records," Clarke concluded aloud. She sensed the commander's dismay at the development, as if there were nothing but dead ends.

"We've been steadily repairing the damage to the systems and reconstructing the data but it takes time to rebuild... and there are limits." Monty sighed heavily and continued tapping through the screens on the tablet. "There is damage that's permanent... things lost forever." He paused and peered up at Clarke. "And the Earth records aren't exactly high up on the list to fix."

"Is there anything left?" Clarke pressed.

"Some." Monty tapped one last time and brought up a new window. "What are you looking for anyway?"

"A person," Clarke replied. She peered over at her warrior.

Lexa approached the pair. "Rebecca Wordah."

"Wordah?" Monty murmured. He shook his head. "How you spell that?" He typed it as Lexa recited the letters for him. "Let's see..." He hit the enter button on the small keyboard. As expected, it was a quick search with no result.

"Nothing." Clarke grumbled at the empty return.

"Hold on." Monty redid the search with only the last name. "Let's try this." He hit the search again and watched it lag for several moments then one result populated right at the end. "Wow," he whispered.

Lexa stepped closer, on Monty's other side. For once, her hardened features held a hint of hope in them as the screen filled with a window into the past.

Clarke was bent over Monty's shoulder. She hastily scanned over what Monty had found in the damaged Earth records. "It's some kind of news article but it's..."

"Corrupted." Monty frowned at how some parts of the article look like they were written in an alien language. It was simply computer feedback from the damage. There were chunks still readable though.

"Right there." Clarke pointed at the last name Wordah that had probably been caught by Monty's search.

"What is a... pro-germer?" Lexa attempted to pronounce. She thought it was a foreign word, but she was still learning English words from the books of the old world.

"Programmer," Clarke helped.

"It was somebody that wrote computer code... like me." Monty explained to the commander. He pointed at the word on the screen. "So this Wordah person is a programmer."

"She," Clarke corrected. She pointed to the gender pronoun in a lower sentence.

"You're just assuming," Monty argued. He held out his hand to the corrupted article. "There's too many ruined sentences on here." He dropped his hand to the desk and looked at Clarke. "Without the whole article, we have no idea who this Wordah is." He frowned at the screen. "It may be a different Wordah than Rebecca Wordah."

Clarke glanced over at her warrior. She frowned at the small frustrated lines in Lexa's features. She licked her lips and asked, "Can you fix the file so that we can read it?"

Monty blew out a breath and replied, "Maybe." He shook his head. "There's no guarantee, but I can try." He folded his arms and slumped against the chair. "It's going to take time."

Clarke reached down and squeezed Monty's shoulder. "Thank you."

Monty shook his head. "Don't thank me yet." He stretched out his arm and started tapping the screen again. "Who is this Wordah anyway?"

Clarke faltered to tell more.

"She is my grandmother," Lexa revealed, softly as if spies wanted to know about her past.

"Great-great grandmother," Clarke added.

Monty sat there, quiet and still. "Wow," he breathed. He wanted to ask how the commander knew her great-great grandmother's name. He decided it was best to leave it alone.

"Monty, I have another favor to ask you." Clarke had a guilty tone, but Monty's promising smile eased her concerns. So she reached into her jacket and then pulled out the smart phone from the old world.

"Woooo." Monty popped up from his chair and collected the device from his friend. "Holy shit." He was turning the smart phone through his hands. "Where did you get this?"

Clarke shrugged. "I found it in my travels. It's a-"

"Andromeda X," Monty gushed. His brown eyes were comically wide.

Clarke briefly caught the commander's befuddled stare most likely due to Monty's excitement over tech. She cleared her throat and ordered, "Andromeda."

The smart phone in Monty's hands glowed a soft blue suddenly. "Yes, Clarke?"

Monty blew out a held breath as if he was underwater for minutes. "Oh my god."

"Andromeda, bring up my current location."

Monty dazzled as the screen gradually lightened until a map materialized and a blue dot indicated their location in the world. "Wow… wow." He was so excited by the device's very existence. "This is smart phone was like…" He was holding it up. "The most advanced piece of technology just before the bombs were dropped."

Clarke was about to say more until the commander cut her short.

"Klark, I must return to camp."

Clarke focused on her warrior and gave a firm nod. "Sha, Heda. Ai na hit kamp op."

Lexa gave a nod and started past the pair. However, she paused by the sealed door to the room. She turned towards her second and Monty. In that instant, she absorbed how far different Clarke carried herself as she stood beside a Sky person. The former Sky Princess was slowly being molded into a Trikru warrior. Instantly pride made the commander's black blood warm with a new fire. She pushed aside the sensation and focused on Clarke's friend.

"Thank you, Monty… for your help."

A smile twitched at the corner of Clarke's mouth after her commander thanked her friend. She knew Lexa, the commander, was never required to show appreciation. But, the commander was still Lexa, who saw herself as never above others. Clarke was grateful for Lexa's own humility.

Monty had lowered his hands with the device between his fingers. He was tongue tied and only managed to speak once the commander had rushed out of the quarters. He softly replied, "You're welcome." But, the door had already sealed shut.

Clarke clasped her friend's forearm. She gave him a soft smile before she released him. "So, do you think you can keep a secret for a few days?"

Monty perked up but nodded.

"The Sky People are moving into Mount Weather for the winter."

Yet again, Monty went bug eyed for a heartbeat. He stared in awe then became serious. "How did that happen?"

Clarke pointed at her own chest. "You're looking at how it happened." She took a step back and sat on the edge of the second desk. She peered down when Ares took a seat next to her. She played with his ears as she looked back at Monty. "Not everything is final, but we'll be wrapping it up tomorrow."

Monty brushed his hair away from his face. He was absorbing the exciting news about being safely stowed away in Mount Weather for the winter. "Then what?" He shook his head. "You said for the winter."

"In the spring, the Sky People leave the Mountain and really start living on the ground," Clarke explained. "Hopefully over the winter, we can plan out a better camp." She shook her head. "Not a camp but… a village… a home."

Monty had a soft look at hearing the future plans. "That's really great, Clarke."

"It's a step in the right direction." Clarke tucked her chilled hands into the jacket pockets. "But one tricky part is going to be the missiles in Mount Weather."

Monty silently agreed and the weight of it made him sink down into his chair. "Yeah," he muttered. He peered down at the device in his hands.

"We're working that detail out," Clarke continued. "And I have one idea in mind." She had brown eyes on her again. "Do you think you can get that device…" She pointed at the smart phone in Monty's hands. "To communicate with Mount Weather?"

"Through the satellites," Monty murmured. Already his mind was building a solution to his friend's request.

"The radios that Mount Weather has for communication probably only work for so many miles." Clarke threaded her fingers through Ares's furs and stilled her motions. "I need to be able to talk to Mount Weather all the way from Polis."

"The grounder capital," Monty muttered. He had heard rumors about the place's existence. He continued staring at the device and wondered what hardware was contained in it. If the phone had the ability to connect to satellite communications then it could be done. "If this has a satphone chip in it then I think I can do it."

"Do you know for sure?" Clarke tempted.

Monty had no idea, but he grinned and held up the phone. "Ask it."

Clarke huffed at Monty's simple suggestion. "Andromeda, do you have satellite phone capabilities?"

"Yes, Clarke I am able to connect to both geosynchronous satellites as well as Low Earth orbit satellites." Andromeda paused, as if taking a breath. "Would you like to enable the satellite feature?"

Clarke was pleased but quickly replied, "No." She had a slight smile. "Andromeda, I want to add another user." She hoped the command made sense to the device. She only had her knowledge from the tech on the Ark.

"Ready to add another user. What is the name?"

"Monty," Clarke replied.

The device remained a soft blue as it added new parameters to its settings. "I have added Monty as a user and added his tactile recognition."

Monty raised an eyebrow and stared down at the device. It was quite smart and seemed more advanced than the systems on the Ark, in its own right.

"Do you wish to give Monty super user access, Clarke?"

"Yes."

"Granted," Andromeda noted.

Clarke pushed off the desk. "I leave it in your hands now, Monty." She took a step around Ares.

"I'll see what I can do, but it won't be until we're in Mount Weather."

Clarke nodded her understanding and continued to the door. "Thank you."

Monty followed, but he stepped in and exchanged a hug.

Clarke was about to go yet paused after thoughts about Jasper. "Monty…" She realized her tender voice had worried Monty in seconds. She wanted to spare him from tomorrow morning, but it had to be her that told Monty. In those difficult minutes, she sadly witnessed Monty crumble inwardly. She assured him that Lexa would do her best to leave Jasper unharmed and yet still let him exert his rage. Like Monty, she could only hope it would allow Jasper an outlet to his anger and hatred from Maya's death because the last option was much harder and final.

After another long hug, Clarke said goodbye to her friend and left the quarters. She found that Connor was waiting for her while Ryder had left with Lexa. She mentioned to Connor that they would visit Octavia briefly before they went to the Trikru camp. Like Ares, Connor had grown obviously tiresome of the Alpha station's cold interior.

At the hospital, Clarke discovered that Bellamy was on guard duty. She exchanged a quick greeting with him, not quite ready to deal with him. She slipped away into Octavia's room while Connor remained by the sealed door.

Ares went directly over to Octavia, who was putting on her clothes with a painful feature. He wagged his tails at seeing her on her feet for the first time in days.

"You're up," Clarke noted.

Octavia grimaced as she pulled her worn tank top down past her wrapped breasts. "Yeah." She was buttoning her pants as she turned to her friend. "I can't stay in that bed any longer."

Clarke sadly grinned and nodded. "Has my mom cleared you?"

"No… not yet. I think tomorrow though." Octavia hooked her leather belt into place then leaned against the disheveled bed. "Lincoln should be here soon with dinner."

"Good." Clarke nodded then took a step closer. She visually assessed the bullet wound on Octavia's shoulder. "It's healing well."

"Yeah… after I stopped poking at the stitches."

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So what's happening to Jasper?"

Clarke had come here to tell Octavia about the ceremony. She sighed and asked, "Have you ever heard of a ceremony called Keryon Faya?"

"The Spirit Fire ceremony?" Octavia felt a rush of air race down her lungs. She shook her head and checked, "You're seriously going to do that to him?"

"It's better than a death by a Thousand Cuts," Clarke whispered.

Octavia remained quiet, for once. She had done what she could to spare Jasper from punishment under the Ark's laws because she knew Trikru would have to follow through with punishment. "What if you kill him?"

Clarke remained silent for awhile then finally replied, "Heda won't kill him." Unless she has to, Clarke mentally added. She knew it was a white lie, yet Octavia would only accept it. At Octavia's confused look, she better explained, "Heda is standing in for me… as my warrior."

Octavia slouched against the bed's side. She shook her head and muttered, "Gods… this is so messed up."

Clarke licked her dry lips. She stared at Ares, who sat in the middle of the room. She found comfort in his green eyes. "It's his only chance at a second life." Slowly her gaze drew up and met Octavia's worried features.

For once, she and Octavia agreed on something, silently.

The metal door squealed low and announced Lincoln's arrival. He exchanged a nod with Clarke then went to the table. He deposited two plates of food.

"I should be going," Clarke mentioned. She started to the door but paused at hearing her name.

"Clarke… when will Heda perform the Keryon Faya?"

"At first light tomorrow." Clarke opened the door and allowed Ares to go first. She said goodnight to Lincoln and Octavia. She sensed Connor fell into step behind her. She was ready to go back to camp especially because dinner would be soon. Once in the halls beyond the hospital, Clarke allowed her worries over Jasper to fall away. She continued passing Sky People, who were giving her less odd looks anymore. They were growing use to her new life, and she was thankful.

"Hey, Clarke." Bethani Heister warmly greeted. She came to a gradual halt and met Clarke in the long hallway.

"How are you, Bethani?"

Bethani gave a weak shrug. "Long hours as a guard."

"I can bet."

"I'm going to relieve Bellamy at the hospital." Bethani adjusted the rifle's strap across her right shoulder. "How is Octavia?"

"A lot better actually. I think she'll be cleared tomorrow."

Bethani smiled at the news. "That's good." She could have talked more, but she peered past Clarke and studied the quiet Trikru warrior. She dared fate and greeted, "Heya. Shipte?"

Clarke bit her bottom lip when Connor stared through Bethani. She grabbed Bethani's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "Work harder on your Trigedasleng." She leaned in and whispered, "It's 'shopta'."

Bethani inwardly groaned at her failed Trigedasleng. "Shopta," she murmured. "Got it."

Clarke chuckled, patted Bethani, and then strolled off. To her right, Ares trotted along with happiness to leave the station.

Connor passed Bethani, but her blue eyes pierced the Sky guard as they briefly shared a few inches of space between them.

Bethani cringed after the lethal glare from the Trikru warrior. She blew out a deep breath and swore, "Goddamn you, Raven." She would get even with Raven for teaching her the wrong word.

Clarke waited until they were out of earshot before she poked, "You know, I'm still Skaikru."

Connor rolled her eyes at Clarke's attempt to soften her towards the Sky guard. "You have proven yourself to be Trikru." She walked slightly closer to the commander's second. "Your spirit is Trikru."

Clarke weighed such belief. She had no idea what her spirit was after learning so many things about her new people's culture. The clans called her Wanheda, Lexa believed she was Staurra, and her clan saw her as Trikru. To add to the titles, she would become Hedatu. But, none of it seemed to reveal her true spirit.

She lowered her gaze to Ares, who faithfully stayed at her side. She sadly smiled at his loyalty ever since the first day they met in the woods. Clarke treasured such unconditional faith that so few gifted to her. As she drew her attention up, she felt the material of her spirit. Every thread was one of her people, Skaikru and Trikru, and together they would design a new peace. Clarke could feel it.

Once out of the Alpha station, Connor fell into step beside the commander's second. She warily scanned their surroundings until they were beyond the gates. Distantly she smelled the Trikru campfires before she saw them. Yet, the soft golden glow in the early evening was a welcoming sight.

"You should give her a chance," Clarke suggested.

Connor frowned at the second.

"Not all of us still have our heads in the sky."

Connor softly sighed and finally countered, "I am not ready to give out chances."

Clarke weighed the heavy emotions under Connor's tone. She decided to pick another time to dig into Connor's past. Right now, she could tell the Trikru camp was busy with dinner preparations. She silently promised Connor a talk later. For now, they split apart to help their fellow clansmen.

Nearly a candlemark after sunset, the Trikru warriors sat around the campfires and shared warm meals. The deer and fish were fresh today, but the potatoes had come from Tondc's meager supplies. Around the fires, the warriors had broken into their smaller groups to talk about the uncertain future.

The commander occupied a quiet spot with her second and the black wolf. She had been mostly silent, and Clarke allowed her warrior the privacy. She suspected it had to do with today's meeting. Most likely Lexa was worrying over the finer details of the new alliance. Clarke had faith that it would work and mostly because of her friends, who still trusted her after Mount Weather.

Lexa was done her meal, but she picked up the deer bone. She set the plate down on the ground then bent forward in her seat. "Ares," she softly called. After she had the wolf's attention, she tossed the bone to him.

Ares snatched it midair and happily slid down onto his belly again. He chomped on the bone.

Clarke was nearly done her dinner too. From a sideways glance, she noted her warrior had less tense lines. She was getting better at reading Lexa. "How are you feeling about things?"

Lexa leaned back, in the most relaxed posture all day. She stared at the campfire in front of them. "I am trusting you, Klark… a lot."

Clarke absorbed what her warrior was subtly telling her. She ate the last mouthful of mashed potatoes before she put the plate down on the ground. "Thank you," she finally responded.

Lexa looked over at her second and saw the emotions glisten in Clarke's eyes. She wanted to reach over and comfort Clarke. There were just too many witnesses, even in the night's cloak of darkness. She balled her hands against her thigh and could only lean a little closer to her second. "I wish there to be peace, but it will not be easy."

"If peace was easy," Clarke gently argued, "Then we wouldn't have war."

Lexa wholly agreed with Clarke. For years, she battled for peace and was willing to still make personal sacrifices for peace, until Clarke descended into her life. Now Lexa was unsure if she could bare such sacrifices after what peace cost at Mount Weather. What it ultimately cost Clarke. It was one thing to lose one's life like Costia, but it was another matter to nearly lose one's soul.

"We can do this, Lexa," Clarke whispered. Her voice may have been soft, but it was laced with confidence and certainty. She once had a crushed spirit, but it was slowly repairing over the days. "Together we can do this."

Lexa should have self-control. Anya taught her better than this. Titus would be red in the face right now. However, Lexa was more than just a commander. She was a human. And when she finally gave into her desire to touch Clarke, she felt free. Lexa tenderly gripped Clarke's thigh.

Once past her initial shock, Clarke covered Lexa's hand with her own. She returned the affection with a squeeze and stared at the Commander's Ring that shined in the firelight. If other Trikru saw them, Clarke could hardly give a damn.

"We will," Lexa finally agreed. "We are stronger together, Klark."

Clarke smiled, brightly. Her eyes danced with golden flames from the campfire. She blinked back the sting then nodded at her warrior.

Lexa withdrew her hand, unwillingly. "I must take care of a few things."

Clarke understood her warrior's duties as commander. "I'll see you later in the tent." She was promising much more to Lexa once they were alone in the tent. After Lexa's nod, she watched Lexa slip away with both their empty plates. Clarke blew out a breath then inhaled deeply in hopes it would take her focus off her body's heat. For late fall, it was hardly cold enough at the moment.

Ares peered up now that he was done his bone. He was plenty full from eating his own meal earlier. He wagged his tails at Clarke.

"We need to go for a run tomorrow," Clarke suggested to her furry friend. She knew Ares would love it, if she could find the time.

Ares gave a low whine of agreement. He then popped up because Clarke stood up. He enjoyed her brief petting then followed her through the camp.

Clarke searched for awhile until she located her target. She slightly grinned at Connor, who was faithfully sharpening her sword. Without a greeting, she sat down on the fur that Connor occupied in front of the bonfire.

"Heya," Connor welcomed. She continued her task.

"Heya," Clarke returned. She waited until Ares settle down then she rested her hand on his shoulders. She smiled at how he nestled his chin into her lap. "I'm sorry about earlier," she mentioned.

Connor paused and rested the whetstone on the blade. She looked over at the second.

"If you're not ready to make friends with Sky People then I shouldn't be pushing you to do it." Clarke had decided during dinner that Connor, like other Trikru, were allowed their time to adjust to the Skaikru. If Clarke tried further to force the relationships then it would fail in time.

"It is more than that," Connor quietly argued. She shook her head. "This… Bethani wishes more than friendship."

"And that might be so," Clarke agreed. "But we're all allowed to have our boundaries."

Connor considered the second's thoughts. She returned to sharpening the sword.

Clarke stayed quiet and allowed the warrior the time to process their conversation. She had learned trying to fill a silent void was the worst move with Trikru warriors.

"My houmon left me about six moons ago... after four years together." Connor dragged the whetstone down the blade then lifted it back to the top. "He felt we were no longer a fit once I brought up children."

Clarke bowed her head slightly. "I'm sorry." Even with a calm mask, Clarke sensed the warrior's buried troubles. She fathomed what pain Connor held in her heart after four years of devotion to her spouse.

Connor gave a broken shrug. She listened to the scrape of the stone against metal. "He and Harris are happy." She cleared her throat.

Clarke oddly studied the warrior. "Harris? Another man?"

Connor rested the whetstone against the blade. "Sha." She considered why the second was befuddled by her former spouse choosing a man. "Do men not bond with other men in the Sky People culture?"

"T-t-they do." Clarke gathered her wits. She quietly thought about why she was caught off guard by the information. The culture of Sky People was slightly different than the Trikru's own. Clarke shook her head and realized Connor had continued sharpening her sword. "I guess some of the old Earth's beliefs still linger with the Sky People." She watched Connor pause and meet her gaze. "Where heterosexuality is still kinda the norm." She shrugged. "It's a lot better than it used to be compared to a hundred years ago."

"Het-er-sexu-ity," Connor attempted. She had never heard the word or had an idea what it meant.

Clarke snapped her jaw shut. She softly explained, "It means attraction between the opposite sexes." Suddenly this conversation had gone in an unexpected direction. "Once upon a time, humans believed that heterosexuality was the only normal way to be."

Connor tilted her head at such a bizarre concept. "One could not follow their heart if it took them to somebody of the same sex?"

Clarke gave a weak nod.

Connor narrowed her eyes. "Why does the gender matter?"

Clarke shrugged slightly. She was at a loss at how to further educate Connor on old ways of the Sky People when they were once grounders. Long ago, Clarke had studied Earth culture before the bombs. She questioned the limitations of sexuality on the old Earth. Pieces of it still lingered in recesses of the Sky People's culture.

"For Trikru… any kru," Connor told, "Gender only describes us. It does not define us."

Clarke softened at the truth. She admired her new people's belief in gender.

Connor refocused on her sword. She was almost done sharpening it. "I no longer trust." She had skipped back to their earlier conversation about the Sky guard. "You cannot trust what people say… only what they do."

Clarke bobbed her head from side to side after the good point. "You can trust what they say if what they do matches it."

Connor put the whetstone away in a small satchel. She then retrieved a metal flask and a worn rag. She put some of the flask's contents on the rag.

"And Bethani is a good person."

"She is your friend," Connor concluded. She was wiping the blade down, on both sides.

"Actually no," Clarke revealed. She found dark blue eyes on her. "I've known of Bethani all my life, but we never became friends. We've always been… in different circles."

Connor sighed and asked, "What is it you wish me to do?"

Suddenly it seemed as if the warrior was submitting to a leader's wishes. Clarke frowned at the attitude shift in the warrior, who she viewed a newly developed friend. For a moment, she did well to hide her uncertainty about her own intent. After a deep breath, Clarke carefully replied, "Nothing you don't want to do, Connor." She tilted her head and studied the warrior's stoic profile. "But, I do wish to see you have friends in your life." Clarke casually shrugged and softly added, "And I'm only suggesting that Bethani is a person who is loyal." She reached out and rested her hand gently on the warrior's shoulder. "It's okay to give her a chance."

Connor stared at the now polished sword. She clutched the rag as if it were gold. She turned her head towards Clarke and simply gave a nod.

Clarke inwardly sighed, but she was content with the traditional Trikru acknowledgement. It was enough for her. She patted Connor's shoulder twice then finally released her. She peered down at the wolf's head in her lap. "Come on, handsome… time for bed."

Ares's ears flickered then he stood up because of Clarke's movements.

"Goodnight, Connor."

"Goodnight."

Clarke left the warrior with her stormy thoughts. She suspected Connor only needed time rather than more pressure. However, it was obvious that Trikru warriors' walls were slowly breaking down with certain Sky People. And few clansmen could fault other members since their very leader had taken on the former Sky Princess as her second.

At such thoughts of the commander, Clarke bit back a smile. She weaved through the campsite and briefly traded a knowing glance with her warrior, who was seated next to Indra. In a brief second, she and Lexa exchanged a silent acknowledgement. Clarke knew her warrior would follow her as soon as possible.

Ares entered the dimly lit tent first. He went directly to the furs and flopped into them.

Clarke picked up one of the three candles on the round stand. She started lighting other candles throughout the tent. After she was done, she unbuttoned her jacket with intent to get ready for bed. She was physically exhausted from this morning's training session and mentally drained from the peace talks. She looked forward to the furs' warmth and curling against her warrior.

The joined bedrolls were partially preheated by Ares. He only moved when Clarke tugged on the furs. He moved off then went down to the pile of furs at her feet. He circled the furs until he made a comfortable nest.

Clarke tucked her handgun under her pillow then placed her sheathed dagger on the ground, next to her head. She then reached above her head with a slightly arched back. She snatched the Thrigad book from the saddlebags. Yet, her attempt to read was outmatched by her exhaustion. She had fallen to sleep after two paragraphs. The book rested open and against Clarke's chest.

Half a candlemark later, the commander silently slipped through the tent's folds. She was greeted by Ares's head emerging from the dark furs. She trailed her gaze further up until she was drawn in by the golden locks of her second. Lexa could barely resist a smile's slight pull against her lips.

Clarke's breathing was heavy. She was in a deeper sleep than normal. She had since rolled onto her side with the open book still clutched between her hands.

In absolute silence, Lexa readied for bed. She blew out most of the candles except two of them. She knelt next to the bedrolls and gently grasped the book's binding with her nimble fingers. Thankfully Clarke's grip was loose and the book easily lifted free. Lexa closed the book and set it off to the side.

Clarke muttered in her sleep when a new, cool presence crawled under the warm furs. She jerked out of her sleep and went for her gun until Lexa whispered in her ear.

"Yu laik klir."

Clarke settled back into the furs. "Leksa," she murmured. She tugged on her warrior's bare wrist.

Lexa obliged her second's demand. She snuggled into Clarke and was instantly being kissed by a slightly awaken second.

Clarke started slow, still mostly tired but wanting her warrior for even a few minutes. She had done her best to restrain her desire to be close to Lexa. She withheld her hands often. She kept her lips at bay. But now her tongue explored with passion what she had needed all day. Every new day with Lexa opened Clarke's heart further. Soon she would lose it all to her warrior.

Lexa framed Clarke's still scabbed features with her callused hands. Already her heart battled against her chest. Every ounce of heat raced down her belly and settled into a throb between her legs. An uncontrolled groan escaped from her after the kiss ended too soon. She opened her eyes to find Clarke grinning down at her. They were both shaded by a golden curtain.

"Heda…" Clarke teased. She ran her thumb across Lexa's swollen bottom lip. Moments ago Lexa had been holding her face, but now Lexa's hand clutched her ass. It was a tiny yet new development that made Clarke smirk. She wondered if her warrior had a thing for asses. Whatever sexually aroused Lexa was a mystery to Clarke, and she looked forward to finding all of Lexa's secrets.

Lexa started lifting her head for another kiss. However, her entire world flung into a new position. She was now on top of her second. She briefly had to fix her hair after the braid was disrupted by the sudden roll. For a beat, she worried her weight would hurt Clarke.

"I'm fine," Clarke assured. She pulled Lexa back down. She was comforted by her warrior's muscular body covering her own. "Better than fine," she murmured.

Lexa stilled used her knees to alleviate some weight. Once comfortable, she bowed her head and brushed their lips together in a sweet tease.

"Why do I have the feeling I still have to wait?" Clarke softly talked, as if ears were all around their tent.

Lexa grinned broadly. Even in the faint candlelight, she was clearly devilish and proud of it. "Do you wish for our clan to hear us consummate our relationship? To make them apart of it?"

Clarke blushed and felt her cheeks nearly on fire. She struggled to regain control of her tongue, but Lexa's lips were against her neck. She closed her eyes and dug her nails against Lexa's shirt. "I can be quiet."

"Hmmm." Lexa grazed her lips across the warm skin. She bit back a moan after she inhaled the fiery hint that was Clarke. "I can promise you that you will not be quiet."

Clarke groaned and rolled her head back, which invited Lexa further.

Lexa dragged her teeth across Clarke's neck.

"Oh my god… Lexa…"

Lexa then pressed her lips lightly against where her teeth had been seconds ago. She soothed the heat, slightly. "We can wait until the right time."

Clarke groaned, in frustration. "God knows when the right time will be… I could die from too many nights like this." She was startled when her warrior chuckled in her ear.

"I would hate to have to announce to your mother that you died from too much foreplay."

Clarke jerked at the mention of her mother. "Shit," she hissed. She pushed upward and nearly slammed their heads together except Lexa's hand on her shoulder slowed her down.

"It was a joke, Klark."

Clarke settled down in the bedroll. "I know but…"

Lexa had lifted herself up some and curiously studied her second's feature. Somehow she had accidently erased Clarke's earlier passion.

Clarke sighed and explained, "My mother invited us to dinner tomorrow night." She attempted reading her warrior's expression, but it was pretty hard and the lack of light made it worse. Another rush of air escaped her. "I mean like just the three of us… in her quarters." She shook her head. "She wants to make us dinner." She grumbled and muttered, "I guess she's hoping it'll bring us all closer."

Lexa was quiet. She was so quiet that Clarke wondered if she was still breathing, but Lexa's chest movement was enough.

"I don't think I'm comfortable with it," Clarke confessed after the silence stretched out for too long. She worried the invite added undo pressure to Lexa. "I'll tell her no tomorrow before the meeting. I don't want her to-"

"I accept her invite," Lexa cut off.

"To get her hopes up and…" Clarke lost her thoughts to Lexa's statement. She just stared at Lexa, like she was a bizarre creature from the radioactive fallout.

"We will go."

Clarke blinked and then whispered, "Wait." She pushed up, which caused Lexa to roll off her. She propped up her body with her elbows. "You're serious."

"Sha." Lexa considered Clarke's odd like. She was sure she only had one head.

"We don't have to go, Lexa. It's not like it'll help the alliance any further or-"

"But it would help build the relationship," Lexa argued.

Clarke shook her head and attempted, "You don't have to do this for me either. I know it would be uncomfortable for you."

Lexa was on her side and slightly tilted her head down. With the candlelight, she was able to better see the panic in her second's eyes. "As you said earlier, it is you that is uncomfortable. I am not."

"This isn't some kind of chancellor, commander political dinner. This would be Abby, her daughter, and her daughter's love interest kind of dinner." Clarke hoped she was making it very clear to her warrior. "This is like bringing your girlfriend home to your parent type of dinner."

Lexa clearly understood the dinner invite. She pursed her lips slightly and then softly asked, "Are you not ready to do so?" She took a small breath. "To bring your… girlfriend to your mother?"

Clarke lost every sliver of breath from her lungs. Slowly her elbows slid from under her until she was back on the bedroll.

Lexa had watched the descent with curiosity. "I brought you home to Alex."

Clarke blinked once then cut her blue eyes over to her warrior. "What?" Her confusion cut a furrow across her brow. "We weren't really together then." She slightly jarred by the fact she and Lexa had somehow determined they were together. There was no point in time they had confirmed it, but they simply eased into it.

Lexa stretched out her arm and rested her hand on Clarke's bare chest. She slid her fingertips just under the tank top and located Clarke's thunderous heart. "No but Alex knew." She tilted her head and softly revealed, "I only ever brought Costia to our home."

Clarke was saddened by the confession. She took Lexa's hand into both of hers.

"We do not have to go if you are not ready," Lexa assured. "However, you must know I am also honored to go."

Clarke squeezed her warrior's hand and softened at the support. "Thank you." She nibbled on her bottom lip. "Can I sleep on it?" At Lexa's raised eyebrow, she better explained, "Let me think about it 'til tomorrow morning." Lexa's agreement had been unforeseen for Clarke. She was ready for disapproval rather than it being an honor.

"Of course."

"Chof," Clarke murmured. She then pulled on Lexa but managed to turn Lexa back to her front. Clarke curled tightly around her warrior, who fit so well against her body.

Lexa adjusted the furs around them and finally closed her eyes. She sighed contently and started relaxing now that the conversation had drained Clarke. "Next time, I will refrain from mentioning your mother when we are under the furs."

"Please do," Clarke muttered into the petite ear near her lips. "It's not very good pillow talk."

"Pillow talk?"

Clarke groaned and instead brought her thigh across her warrior's hip. She secured Lexa in her hold where she felt they were both safe from the cruel world. "Go to sleep."

Lexa clutched Clarke's forearm and slightly grinned to herself. She settled into her favorite place. She was unsure how this sleeping arrangement first started, but she knew Clarke would never breathe a word about it. Only the gods would understand why Clarke Griffin was able to hold the mighty commander of twelve clans.

For most of the night, Clarke slept soundly and yet dawn came too soon. She and Lexa stirred at the same time. There was no sunlight to speak of and the tent was rather cold around their warm furs. Clarke huddled deeper into the furs and buried her faced into Lexa's hair. She loathed such freezing mornings and wished they had a hut rather than a tent. Even the quarters in the Alpha station were warmer.

Lexa was the first to rise, so use to the cold. She allowed Clarke the luxury to take her time, especially because it allowed for better moods. There were plenty of early mornings in the past moon she had seen a very moody side of Clarke. Lexa smirked to herself at those memories. Clarke had come to the training fields very sore, tired, and grumpier than a meukre. Lexa cherished the memory.

Clarke surfaced from the furs a few minutes before Lexa left the tent. She traded a brief kiss with her warrior before they parted ways. She had promised to make a decision about dinner with her mother. However, Clarke was too consumed by worry for Jasper Jordan. Somehow, her morning blurred by faster than most mornings. It seemed as if seconds passed before she realized she was marching down the hill with Lexa and the other warriors. They were headed to Camp Jaha to perform the Keryon Faya.

Lexa led the way to the Sky camp. She wore her sword at her side, and her hand rested on it. Through black war paint, she warily searched the busy Sky camp. Her red sash clearly marked her authority among her people. She carried the Commander's Spirit with grace and pride. Her infamous second was at her side and a black wolf trailed near them.

As they approached the opening gates, Clarke's prayers went out to the gods. She needed their strength for what was going to happen to her friend. A friend that she knew was lost in Mount Weather. Clarke had to put her faith into her people's belief of the ceremony. Otherwise, Jasper would have to find peace in the afterlife rather than among the living. Lexa had sworn to Clarke that she would give Jasper Jordon peace, either through rebirth or death.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Beja hod op en sen ai op. - Please stop and listen to me first.

Chich op. - Speak.

Fou ai kot emo op. - Before I cut them.

Ai shil ai op, Heda. - I protect myself, Heda.

Yu gona shil yu op. - Your warrior protects you.

Teik ai trol emo op, Heda. - Let me handle them, Commander.

Mobo, Heda. - Sorry, Commander.

Leiton. - Later.

Sha, Heda. Ai na hit kamp op. - Yes, Commander. I will meet you at camp.

Yu laik klir. - You are safe.


	40. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

Copyright: See the Prologue.

AN: Full AN is way down at the bottom. Enjoy the longest chapter yet! :)

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 39**

An order in Trigedasleng rang out through the Sky camp. Indra heeded the command and lowered the lit torch into the black substance on the ground. She took a step back as the torch's flames flared to life. Curiously, she watched the fire snake roar to life until the head met the tail and formed a searing ring. There were Trigedasleng chants from the Trikru warriors, and several Sky people gave a worried cry.

At one end of the fire circle, Jasper Jordan remained cuffed in front of two Sky guards. He felt Bellamy's firm grip that kept him in place. However, his heated gaze was locked on his target. Jasper was told he could attack the grounder commander, without weapons and without remorse. He was free to attack her, beat her, and burn her just like Maya. And Jasper swore he would do the same to Clarke Griffin as soon as her protector was dead. He swallowed and bit down on the acidic revenge in the back of his throat.

The commander of twelve clans had already handed over her weapons to one of the two Trikru warriors, whom guarded Clarke. She started unbuttoning her heavy coat. Off to her right, she warily eyed her second's tense features that were centered on Jasper Jordan on the other side of the fire ring. Lexa considered her second's thoughts and prepared her own response to it. After she gave the Trikru warrior her coat, she quietly approached her second.

Clarke had white fists at her side, and a guilty heart deep in her chest. She sensed Lexa next to her. "It should be me."

Lexa stood beside her second. She only wore her black pants that hugged her muscular curves. She bore leather straps across her thighs and the boots were clamped below her knees. Her charcoal long-sleeve shirt was slightly looser, but the thick black belt across her stomach kept it in place. Black war paint marked her warrior status among her people. Only the single red leather strap tied across her bicep denoted her as the great commander.

After a heavy breath, Lexa replied, "You are driven to fix everything for everyone. But, you can't fix this. I have to do this and you have to let me." Duty and honor burned deep in Lexa's dark blood. She was Clarke's warrior, which also meant protecting Clarke's own honor.

Clarke ran her teeth across her bottom lip. She shook her head. "But I did this." She painfully paused and rasped, "I turned him into this."

Lexa stared across the grounds towards Jasper. She weighed Clarke's words. "No." She felt watery blue eyes on her. "He turned himself into this." She met her second's distraught gaze. "How many have you lost since all this began?"

Names and faces hammered Clarke from the first day her father spoke out about the Ark's failing oxygen system. She shakily brushed back hair that had fallen in her face.

"And you did not give into Wanmeika," Lexa reminded.

Clarke huffed. "Instead, I am Wanheda." She swallowed hard.

Lexa took one step forward but paused and looked over her shoulder at Clarke. "Death is the beginning, Klark." She gave a slight smile. "To be Wanheda is a great gift." She ended their discussion by walking away and headed to the center of the makeshift arena.

In Trigedasleng, Indra announced the purpose of the ceremony. A few times she would pause and allowed Octavia to repeat her explanation but in English for the Sky people. Indra continued speaking until the commander approached the center of the fiery ring.

Octavia gave the signal to her brother.

Bellamy Blake firmly gripped Jasper's shoulder and leaned closer to him. "Don't forget what I told you." He watched the other guard, Bethani, remove the cuffs from Jasper's wrists.

Jasper attempted jerking out of Bellamy's grip, but it was iron. He only grunted his agreement after Bellamy tightened his hand further until it became painful. "I got it," he hissed.

Bellamy then shoved Jasper forward one step. "Good luck." He meant it because the commander was a far superior fighter.

Bethani remained beside Bellamy and stowed the cuffs for later. She nervously tapped the black baton against her leg calf. She watched Jasper Jordan casually stroll off as if it was a walk to a picnic. "He's fucked," she muttered to Bellamy. She merely received an agreeing grunt.

Jasper peered up at the overcast sky that was burning orange and blue from the early sun. He inhaled the sharp cool air, and it charged his blood. As he drew closer to the center, he realized this was real and hardly the fantasy he had dreamed about so many times. The commander was truly waiting for him, and Clarke was distantly his prize. Jasper became elated and suddenly his fast walk turned into a jog. Anger warmed under his skin and drove him head first into the ceremony.

Lexa reminded herself this was no warrior she faced, but a man without honor. She knew there would be no traditional exchange at the start. She raised her hands and bent her knees as the Sky boy's walk turned into a charge. "Staurra, be with us," she prayed to the goddess. She barred her teeth.

Jasper was so close. He saw the power in the commander's eyes, but he held no fear. He gave a yell and lunged for her after two wide steps.

Lexa ducked under his maddening swing and spun around to face her opponent. She kept her hands up, ready to block any punches. She acted when Jasper threw a right hook and rolled away from his next jab.

Jasper growled and attempted an upper cut, but he missed her by inches.

Lexa backed away and kept her ready position.

"Just stay still for one second," Jasper hotly demanded. His smirk was dark and hungry.

"It only takes one second to kill somebody," Lexa countered. She tilted her head and taunted, "As you learned in Mount Weather."

Jasper slotted his eyes after the verbal spar. He yelled before he came at the commander. He attempted several punches at various angles. Every punch was blocked, but Jasper hoped it would wear out the commander. He vowed to find an opening. Suddenly he randomly kicked at her.

Lexa sidestepped but latched onto Jasper's calf. With ease, she swung him and tossed him onto the ground.

Jasper grunted when the hard surface slammed into his ribs. He gritted his teeth but hastily stumbled to his feet. "I can do this all day long," he spat, bitterly.

Lexa canted her head. She believed him, but it hardly concerned her. She replied, "And I can go longer." She revealed a wolfish smile at him.

Jasper growled and lunged yet again for his opponent.

Lexa was much faster and parried every one of his attempts. Each blow from her attacker was powered by rage, but Lexa remained the wall between Jasper and Clarke. She was strong and would force him to break under her greater will. Then she would kill Wanmeika, even if it meant killing Jasper Jordan.

Jasper screamed at the commander and went into a frenzy of punches. He was possessed by Death's hand, and he welcomed it.

Lexa matched her attacker's speed. She resisted her body's natural need to fight back and only defend herself. Yet, she used the single offense move afforded to her. Halfway through the storm of punches, she grinned darkly and prodded, "Maya is gone… ashes among the stars."

"Because of you!" Jasper yelled, "Because of Clarke!" He drove a furious punch at Lexa's face. He snarled when his fist met stone.

Lexa dropped her open palm when Jasper retracted his failed punch. She continued reading his body's motions to deduce every obvious move. "No," she argued. She jumped away from Jasper's sudden kick. She held up her arms in the ready position. "Because of Cage," she countered.

Jasper sneered at the commander. "You both made the choice to burn Maya… and the others." He spit at the ground. "Their blood is on your hands."

"And my people's blood on theirs." Lexa shook her head. She held no remorse for the Mountain Men, who drained her clan of blood for decades. "Now we can all have peace."

Jasper laughed at the commander's deluded idea. He threw his arms in the air. "Peace!" He turned in a circle and called out, "Peace, everybody! Did you hear that?" He pointed at the commander, who was off to his left. "The great commander of the grounders says we can have peace now." He darkly smiled and demanded, "Who else is really excited about this peace?" He waited to hear a response but was only met with silence. Jasper shook his head then looked over at the commander over his shoulder. "It's a little quiet, don't you think?" He smiled, toothily.

Lexa was hardly deterred by Jasper's attempt. She flashed a grin at Jasper. "Yet, there is no protest either."

Jasper was clearly annoyed at her tactics. He slowly approached the commander with curled fists.

Lexa sensed she was breaking pinholes into Jasper's black anger. "Maya would want this peace," she stated with certainty.

Jasper pointed a finger at the commander. "You don't get to speak for her."

Lexa took one step back. She needed more time. "Then tell me if she did not want peace." Yesterday, Clarke had told her what she knew about Maya. There were enough pieces that Lexa could build a weapon against Jasper's darkness.

Nothing came from Jasper except a sudden attack. He hammered punches against the commander's defenses. His yells and screams carried heavily over the camp. Every swing of his arm was powered by memories of Maya. Jasper remembered her soft features, comforting voice, and all the pieces that made Maya so special in his heart. But when she slumped lifeless in his arms that day, Jasper had lost his heart. He spiraled down and was consumed by hatred for those that selflessly killed Maya. His pain would become theirs, he swore it.

And yet, Jasper continued failing to break the commander's defenses. Perhaps the commander was an oracle and already knew every one of his attacks. Yet, Jasper had no plan or thought behind his punches and kicks. He was controlled by hatred, which was wild and blind. It was all crazed until a bolt struck directly in his chest, the same spot the spear had pinned him to a tree. The old wound trembled under the blow as Jasper sailed through the air. He briefly saw the sky, his place of birth. Then he collided with the ground and white pain lanced through him. Jasper gasped for air, which only served to fuel the pain.

Lexa lowered her right arm after Jasper landed harshly on the ground. She slowly approached him and paused several steps in front of him. With a tilt of her head, she considered his current mental state.

Jasper had rolled to his left side and both hands support his upper weight. He gulped for air. The white flashes continued in front of his vision, and it cut through him. Jasper shook his head and blinked several times.

"None of us is innocent."

Jasper had a crease across his brow. He twisted his head until he could see the owner of the voice. He stared hauntingly at Maya Vie above him.

"None of us, Jasper," Maya insisted.

"But you were," Jasper insisted. He dug his nails into the cold dirt.

Maya sadly smiled, for only a second. "Not even me." She shook her head and admitted, "I took blood from the grounders, and I knew where it came from."

Jasper had twisted features and a sting in his eyes. "No… n-n-no." He turned away from Maya.

"None of us is innocent," Maya softly repeated.

Jasper grounded his teeth together. "No, no, no," he growled and dragged his fingers through the grass and soil. He jerked his head upward again and hissed at seeing the commander towered over him. Jasper hastily pulled his cupped hand through the dirt.

Lexa had heard his ramblings from a hallucination. She took a step back after his heated bout.

Jasper snarled low and suddenly flung his right arm. Midway, he opened his right hand and launched soil and dirt at the commander.

Lexa was directly hit in the face by the cloud. Sediment pieces cut into her eyes, and she desperately attempted clearing her vision. Even in her gut, she knew her fate before it happened to her. Distantly, she heard Clarke's warning, but it was too late. Lexa was slammed hard and smacked into the unforgiving ground. First there was the dead weight on her chest then came the untamed strikes to her sides and face.

Clarke yelled for her warrior. She had only made it two steps before a guard latched onto her shoulder. She turned on the guard, who instantly backed off when he saw murder in Clarke's eyes.

The crowd's screams and calls were overpowering and matched Jasper's brutal attack. The Trikru warriors hollered for their commander to rise up. But it was Abby Griffin who raised her hand in hidden signal to Bellamy and Bethani. However, she still held back from giving the final order to peel Jasper off the commander. Under Marcus's advice, she understood the severe damage she could cause by dishonoring the commander. Abby then glanced over at her daughter, who was consumed by the commander's unexpected fall.

Clarke's next cry rolled over the crowd's own. She was at war with her heart and mind until her spirit reached to the skies. Tendrils of smoke swirled from her damp shoulders under the early sun's heat. But it was her eyes that commanded fire.

Several people hollered when the fire ring erupted in response to the fight. The flames climbed higher to the skies, as if to reach Staurra. But then the flames spread out in sky like a bird's magnificent wings. A low howl followed the fire's sudden life.

Lexa succumbed to the call in her spirit. She had done so many times in battle. She was free from human limitations. Her black blood breathed new life into her body. Lexa finally went on offense and warred against Wanmeika because Death could only be beat with death.

Jasper Jordan screamed when he was thrown yet again. He gasped in pain after he landed so harshly.

Lexa rocked her body back now that the weight was off her. She then flipped onto her feet and roughly wiped her face clean then started for Jasper. She continued rapidly blinking the dirt from her eyes. Each heartbeat her vision cleared up, but she was already focused on Jasper. She walked faster and gritted her teeth.

Jasper was barely sitting up when two strong hands latched onto his shirt. He was suddenly lifted up and up until nothing of him touched the ground, including his feet. Jasper found himself staring down into a god's eyes.

"You have no honor," Lexa growled. "And you disgrace those that love you."

Jasper latched onto the commander's wrists, in desperate attempt to get free. He was completely powerless against her. In those seconds, he felt fear again after being void of it for so long. He gasped when the commander lowered him until his boot tips scraped the grass.

Lexa leaned in close to his face and whispered, "You dishonor Maya's memory with your vengeance and that truly makes you a coward."

Jasper had been called a coward before, although Maya had argued he was smart. He felt much less than smart these days. He parted his lips slightly, but he gasped again because he was thrown to the side. Jasper rolled once and settled onto his stomach. He managed his hands under his body, barely.

Lexa stalked after her prey. She ignored the wild flames that spiraled and twirled with a life all on their own. She was determined to destroy what was left in Jasper Jordan. Once upon him, Lexa drove her right knee between his shoulder blades. She tangled her hand in his hair and jerked his head back.

Jasper clawed the ground with both hands, but it was all he could do against Lexa's superior strength. He cut his view up until he saw the commander's features. He saw the commander's war paint had smeared below her nose. But after a second, he realized it was hardly war paint and actually black blood. He could even smell it with her face so near his now. Jasper remembered it was blood that brought them all here in the first place.

"Blood… it's always been about spilling blood," Jasper hissed.

"And they stole ours," Lexa reminded. "They hung my people like cattle and drained them dead so that they could live."

Jasper shut his eyes. He could no longer handle the intensity in Lexa's eyes behind all the war paint. He tried pushing up with his knees. He expected some give, but he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Again he was thrown several yards until he was on his back and groaned heavily. He then noticed the intense heat behind him. He warily gazed up to see the commander nearly upon him again.

Lexa latched onto the fallen boy. She hauled him up once more by his shirt. This time, she stepped forward until Jasper's back nearly brushed the fire. "Clarke was only left with a choice between your life or Maya's life." For the first time, life stirred in Jasper's eyes. "And she chose you."

Jasper gasped from the heat at his backside. As the seconds passed, the flames grew closer and became hotter. He felt his skin become irritated, and the heat forced its way into him. He breathed in the hot smoke, which smoldered deep in his chest. Perhaps it would set his insides ablaze. Jasper wondered if this was how Maya had felt when she first inhaled the outside air.

After so many numb days, Jasper finally had a sting behind his eyes. He tried fighting against it. Gradually his view lifted from the commander to the soaring flames above them. For a moment, he became lost in the sheer beauty of the flames dancing in the sky. However, his world shattered when he was tossed to the ground. Jasper remained slumped on his side and gulped for fresh air but there was none. Only fiery smoke drowned his lungs. It was far too late.

Jasper was swallowed by the fire.

Slowly, the commander's steps registered in Jasper's mind. He could barely lift his head, but he bitterly eyed the commander. He still wanted to fight her, to beat her, and to kill her. Jasper pushed up, but every movement made his skin prickle. He ignored it and staggered on his feet as he faced the commander.

Much of the audience had gone quiet. They were unsure what was happening between the grounder commander and Jasper Jordan. Many had moved away from the fire ring, which was beginning to recede from the sky.

Clarke Griffin was calmer now that Lexa had recovered from Jasper's attack. Still, her hands remained fisted at her side. She was prepared to protect her warrior if Jasper broke through Lexa's defenses again. She could give a damn about the ceremony's traditions.

Jasper took a deep breath then weakly attacked his opponent. Each time his fist met Lexa's palm, he hit rock. Power behind his swings was bleeding away, but he pushed and forced himself.

Lexa held her ground and deflected or blocked every punch. She noticed they fought slower. For every passing second, she further pushed Jasper over the final edge. There was nothing to say now. There was no taunt. Their verbal spar was done. All that was left were the heartbeats until Jasper Jordan drowned in his own emotions. And Lexa could see the tide surge in Jasper's eyes. He was so close.

Jasper took a wide step and attempted an upper cut. His fist only connected with thin air, but his wrist was latched onto by iron. He tried jerking his arm free. Jasper growled and gritted his teeth. He was yanked forward, and his other wrist was clamped down on by the commander. He was forced to stare directly into green eyes.

Lexa held the Sky boy in a lock. She sensed his will was nearly smoldered to death. Her eyes were illuminated behind the war paint. She was more than human now. She was Heda and commanded, "Let go." Her voice rumbled low and carried a god's will in it.

Jasper violently jerked and would have stumbled if the commander had released him. Something heavy in his chest unwound from his heart after Heda's order. Every muscle uncoiled in his body, and he grew limp in the commander's hold. Jasper was nearly slouched against the commander and slumped forward. He exhaled heavily and white wisps floated up from between his lips.

Heda curiously watched the boy's eyes roll upward then into the back of his head. A wolfish smile curled her lips. She opened her hands and released Jasper. She bit her bottom lip and watched on with such satisfaction.

Jasper Jordan was utterly free.

Wanmeika had lost control. Death was burned away before it could take its' victims. And as Death slithered off, Jasper slowly began to fall to his knees. He remained upright on his knees for a few seconds before a loud snap. All at once, the strings had been cut, and Jasper toppled over like a ragdoll. He rolled onto his back and remained motionless.

Silenced passed over the Sky camp as the commander stood over the fallen Sky boy. Once she lifted her gaze, the murmurs started around the camp. Many wondered whether Jasper Jordan was dead.

Clarke Griffin was the first to move forward. She hastily crossed the distance. She paused beside Lexa, who gave her a faint nod. Instantly Clarke was on her knees beside Jasper and pressed two fingers into his neck. A soft sigh escaped her after she felt his pulse thrumming against her fingertips. She peered up when she heard the heavy steps.

"Is he alright?" Bellamy asked.

"He's fine." Clarke stood and looked at the two Sky guards. "He'll have to be carried to the hospital."

"We'll take care of him," Bellamy promised. He turned to Bethani. "Can you get medical?"

Bethani nodded and hurried off to find help. She suspected they were close by due to the fight.

Bellamy gazed over at Clarke and the commander. He slightly frowned at Clarke's full attention on the commander.

"Yu ait?" Clarke softly asked. She restrained herself from touching Lexa. Black blood was dried around or in Lexa's war paint.

"Sha."

Clarke released a low sigh. "Mochof," she whispered, sincerely. She had feared that her friend, Jasper, would be dead by the end of the ceremony. Perhaps he was in many ways, but she prayed he could now move on from the past. Only the coming days would tell them.

"Ai gaf chek yu au," Clarke insisted. She hoped Lexa would allow her. She looked over her shoulder when she saw a group approaching them. Among them, she saw her mother and Marcus Kane.

Bellamy parted his lips slightly, but he failed to say anything when he received a curious glance from Clarke. He frowned and looked over at the chancellor.

"They'll be here in a minute with a stretcher," Abby explained. She knelt beside Jasper and checked his vitals too.

"What happened?" Marcus Kane prompted the commander.

Clarke wanted similar answers, but she was more patient.

"Wanmeika is gone," Lexa simply explained.

Clarke quickly interjected when Marcus opened his mouth again. "Actually, Heda and I have to return to camp." She smiled at Marcus and offered, "I'm sure we can talk about this later."

Abby withdrew from Jasper Jordan now that Jackson and two nurses carried him off on a stretcher. "Clarke, I was thinking we could do the meeting first thing tomorrow after everything." She indicated Jasper. "But maybe we can catch up tonight." She tensed at the sudden walls in Clarke's eyes.

"Clarke had mentioned you invited us for dinner," Lexa brought up.

Clarke inwardly sighed and a groan nearly left her. She clamped down on it in time.

Abby softly smiled and nodded. "Yes, the invite is still good if…" She hesitantly looked between the commander and her daughter.

Lexa bit the inside of her mouth but rotated on her boot heels slightly. "Klark?"

Clarke flashed a glare at her warrior yet promptly smiled at her mother. "We'd love to, Mom." She nearly melted when her mother lit up brighter than all of Lexa's candles. In that second, Clarke realized her mother had expected them to reject the invite. She felt guilty and swallowed against the rock in her throat.

"Great," Abby insisted. She had promised Clarke's favorite meal and would certainly do so. "How about coming before sunset?"

Clarke nodded. "We'll be there." She glanced over at Marcus Kane, who had a peculiar look. She nearly chuckled but instead turned to the commander. "Heda?" She gestured for her warrior to go first. Once Lexa passed her shoulder, she smiled at her mom. "See you tonight."

Abby mirrored the smile and watched her daughter leave with the commander. She then looked to Marcus. "I better go check on Jasper."

Marcus was left alone until he shook his head and walked off too.

Lexa collected her things from the Trikru warrior. She put on each item one by one then started the walk back to their camp outside of the gates.

Clarke stayed alongside her warrior. She curiously noted that the fire ring had died out at some point. Moments ago, somebody had further scuffed dirt around the former fire's circular path just to ensure it was extinguished for good. Once out of the Sky camp, Clarke shifted closer to her warrior.

"Are you certain about tonight?" Lexa checked.

Clarke shrugged and replied, "I think so." She waved her hand in the air. "It's just a regular family dinner… you know." She grinned at her warrior.

Lexa chuckled and wondered if Clarke really felt that way. "I am…" She weighed the best word to describe her feelings. "Excited to go."

Clarke was startled and quickly looked at her warrior. "I… uh…" She cleared her throat. "Thank you." She caught the commander's curious glance. "For being so open to this… being supportive." She realized how blessed she was to have Lexa's encouragement rather than a larger wedge being driven between Clarke and her mother.

"My mother and I had many differences between us," Lexa revealed. She sighed and quietly added, "We had too many." She studied her second's sad features. "I do not wish the same for you and Abby."

Clarke bit her lower lip then shook her head. She brushed a loose strand behind her ear. "It's never been easy between us." She thought back on the past, her childhood and then later as a teenager. "We were actually closer when I was a kid." In the past, Clarke wanted to be just like her mother, a doctor. She aspired and even daydreamed about it. "Then one day it just changed… for some reason."

"You grew to become more like her," Lexa summarized.

"Yeah… I think so," Clarke admitted. "Maybe it's why my dad and I stayed so close."

Lexa remained quiet for a moment. She considered the short distance to the camp ahead of them. She placed her hands behind her back and enjoyed the stretched it gave her arm muscles. "She is all the blood family you have left, Klark." She and Clarke slowed beside the camp's edge. She turned to her second. "It is best not to squander it."

Clarke realized that her warrior was right. She said nothing and merely digested the advice from her leader. She then heard soft steps coming up from behind so she turned and smiled at the black wolf.

Ares trotted up to the pair and wagged his tails, happily. He was warmly received by his favorite humans. He briefly leaned against Clarke's thigh and brushed his sent into her clothes.

Clarke chuckled and patted his side. She peered up at Lexa from her hunched posture. "Are you interested in a run?" She indicated the wolf. "With us?" She straightened up. "I keep promising one to Ares." Then a shower would help both her and Lexa. Clarke smiled when Lexa gave her a nod. She led them into their shared tent just as the warriors started swarming the camp.

Lexa shrugged off her coat and caught her second's raised eyebrow. Wordlessly, she took a seat among the furs of their bedrolls. She patiently waited for her second.

Clarke had removed her jacket too, and she shortly came over with her medical kit. She noted that Ares had settled in next to Lexa. She softly smiled and sat down in front of Lexa. With her fingertips, she turned Lexa's head to one side.

Lexa had closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfortable quiet between them. Every touch from her second was affectionate. She only clenched her jaw a few times when the moist cloth cleaned her wounds.

Clarke withdrew the cloth after cleaning and sanitizing the wound near Lexa's lip. She pulled her stare off the dark blood that smeared the rag. "I still don't understand your black blood." The pieces of her that were her mother wanted to draw blood from Lexa and test it until she had a scientific explanation.

"I am a descendent of the Nine," Lexa murmured. She followed her second's signal to turn her head the other way.

Clarke gave a low hum. She gently cleaned a nasty gash across her warrior's left temple. "So are there more Nightbloods, like you?"

"Sha."

Clarke tilted her head and lowered the rag to her lap. "This one needs salve." She wanted to ensure it would remain clean even if the wound would be gone by tomorrow. "How many Nightbloods are there?"

"It is hard to say, exactly," Lexa replied. "We have seven so far… but there are others."

"We?" Clarke murmured. She wiped her fingers clean of the white salve then started closing the jar.

Lexa revealed her green eyes that shined within the black war paint. "You have not met Titus… but you will when we return to Polis." She understood all the unspoken questions in Clarke. She took a deep breath and simply explained, "Titus is the Fleimkepa."

"Flamekeeper," Clarke easily translated. She shook her head and tempted, "What is that?"

Lexa gave a heavy sigh and pointed at Clarke's things at the head of their bedrolls. "You are to read Thrigad."

"I am," Clarke insisted. She took Lexa's hand into her own and gently tempted, "Just help me out here."

Lexa nodded. She started running her thumb across Clarke's knuckles. "Before Woraun descended to Earth, Staurra gave her a flame. The flame was a piece of Staurra, and she promised to Woraun that it would bring them together again so long as Woraun kept it."

A thick furrow drew across Clarke's brow as she digested the story. "And Titus has the flame?"

"It is my flame, as Heda," Lexa explained. "Titus is the Old Guard of the flame."

"He protects it," Clarke summarized. She shook her head, but she was clearly still distraught. "So you're telling me that back in Polis there has been a flame burning for nearly a hundred years?"

"Yes," Lexa firmed. "And the Senate is not very fond of it."

Clarke curiously eyed her warrior.

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and took a deep breath. "The Senate fears the prophecy about the flame." She sighed at second's still demanding expression. She had been revealing the history and legends behind the gods to her second. So far, Clarke had yet to disbelieve her, but Lexa also understood Clarke valued proof and science. Often times, Lexa felt the same, but she had come to place faith and belief in her religion. There was much mystery and unexplained miracles in the religion, which only served to garner more believers, like Lexa.

"When Staurra descends to Earth, she will return for the flame so she can find Woraun." Lexa hesitated and hoped Clarke would listen more than analyze the old stories. "Only Staurra can reclaim the flame since it is of her. And if that happens then there will be a shift in power." She tilted her head slightly. "There are still many that disbelieve in the gods, particularly those in Polis."

Clarke shook her head as she tried absorbing what Lexa was telling her. She kept her head down for a moment and thought about it. "For argument sake, if the gods are real then why does the Senate care?" She peered up at her warrior. "Is this the same prophecy about Heda and Hedatu? That they will rule together?"

Lexa inclined her head.

Clarke was quiet and continued processing the new tidbits that kept getting fed to her. She let out a low breath. Days ago Lexa had asked her to help take down the Senate.

"For us to truly bring peace among the krus, we will have to remove the Senate," Lexa reminded.

Clarke ran her freehand through her hair. She dropped her hand onto the commander's knee. "And you think that if I can take the flame then we'll not only get the clans' full support, but the people in Polis." She bit her lip when Lexa nodded at her.

"Our religion started among the clans," Lexa said. "In the early years, Polis attempted keeping the religion out of the city. But, more people from the clans moved into the city."

"And brought in the religion," Clarke guessed.

"Yes and the temples were only recently built."

"When?" Clarke pressed.

"During my parents' youth," Lexa replied.

Clarke bobbed her head from side to side. "So like thirty or forty years ago." She was absorbed in her thoughts until the squeeze against her hand. She blinked and focused on their entangled fingers. "Lexa, I don't know if I can do… whatever it is supposed to be done with this flame." She even considered exactly how a flame could have burned for so long. It boggled her mind that it could have been lit in space, brought to Earth, and kept in secret for decades. The whole thing was ridiculous and yet Clarke believed it did exist.

"We must take this one step at a time," Lexa softly insisted. She found worried blue eyes on her. "Right now we focus on the Skaikru and the alliance with them." She covered their linked hands with her other one. "What will be… will be, Klark."

Clarke softened after the reassurance from her warrior. She moved her head in agreement then released a strained breath. She leaned in until her lips brushed against Lexa's own. She gently trailed her fingers along Lexa's jaw line then slid her hand behind Lexa's neck. A satisfied sigh escaped her once her tongue slid into Lexa's mouth. Clarke craved how their tongues felt against each other. There were heated emotions between their lips. And Clarke was briefly startled by a tart hint. Once she withdrew, she realized it was from the wound at the corner of Lexa's mouth.

Lexa had a thin smile and shifted forward. Her cheek met Clarke's flushed one.

Clarke mirrored her warrior's smile when she was nuzzled affectionately. She snaked her fingers up and twined them in black strands. "Lexa," she breathed.

Lexa reached up and brushed Clarke's hair back just enough. She pushed forward further.

A surprise gasp broke free from Clarke. She shuddered from the nip to her ear. She unknowingly pulled on Lexa's hair and forced a low rumble from deep in her warrior's chest. Their locked hands became an iron grip of wills. So close to Lexa's neck, Clarke went in for the kill and was abruptly cut off by a cold, wet but soft nose.

Lexa jerked back after the wolf's head came between them.

"Ares," Clarke hissed. She had freed her hand from her warrior's dark mane. Again a black muzzle worked into her chest and neck area. "Alright… alright." She wrapped her arm across his back and petted him. "Are you ready to go, jealous boy?" She chuckled when Ares pressed his cold nose into her throat.

Lexa shook her head and stood up, which caused her hand to leave Clarke's warm palm. She took the medical kit and tossed it onto their things. She decided to change her shirt since blood splatter was on her one now.

Clarke rubbed the wolf's ears then kissed him on the head before she stood. She glanced over at Lexa, who was taking off her shirt. In two wide steps, she was behind the commander and snared Lexa from behind before Lexa could put on the clean shirt.

Lexa briefly stiffened at the sudden grab, but she relaxed into her second's warmth.

With such a rare opportunity, Clarke raked her fingernails across the commander's sculpted stomach. Her fingers dipped and rose between the muscles that adorned Lexa's abdomen. Clarke grinned wickedly and nuzzled Lexa's neck. "You better find the right time… and fast," she warned her future lover. Lexa was a planner and mapped out every detail, which was driving Clarke mad in this case. Perhaps it often did for her, but Clarke was trying to be patient.

Lexa bit her bottom lip, hard. Clarke's hand had slid just slightly below her waistband.

"Or else I will," Clarke breathed into Lexa's ear. She released Lexa and quickly left the tent with her last call going towards Ares.

Lexa could barely turn around to see Ares's tails slipping out of the tent flaps in Clarke's wake. She released a tense breath and hastily put on the clean shirt. All across her back, her skin prickled with heat, but desire had left a throb between her legs. She snatched her sword from near her coat by the tent's opening. She untied the strap as she went after Clarke. The run would be good for all of them. After careful thought, Lexa decided they would need sword lessons later too.

Clarke decided to lead the run. Eventually Ares went ahead of her and was the pack leader. She enjoyed keeping pace with him. Lexa stayed at her side with such ease. They continued deep into the woods until the sun was high up. Eventually they broke for lunch and stayed warm beside a bonfire. On the way back to camp, they mostly ran but walked and jogged the last candlemark so they could cool off.

When the commander mentioned sword lessons, Clarke used all her strength to keep from rolling her eyes. She had hoped for a quieter afternoon after today's excitement, especially this morning. However, her new life as a Trikru meant many things including always being active. She conceded to her warrior's wishes but only if they finished early. Amazingly her wish was granted by the commander.

By the late afternoon, Clarke found herself under one of the Alpha station's hot shower's sprays. She kept her head down and allowed the water to wash away more than just grime. She thought about all the recent events and what tomorrow would bring at the last meeting. The alliance was nearly complete, and they could soon go home. The idea of home seemed like a strange idea to Clarke, at the moment. She was unsure what home meant for her these days, even with her new life.

"Klark, which one do I use for my hair?"

Clarke lifted her head after hearing her warrior's request. She chuckled and replied, "You can use the soap, if you want."

"And this bottle?" Lexa prompted.

Clarke still had a grin. "That's called a two-in-one… it's shampoo and conditioner together."

Lexa had the bottle in her hand, lid off, and smelled the contents. "It smells… unnatural."

"Use the soap then," Clarke suggested. She looked over her shoulder, at the divider between her and Lexa's shower stalls. She could imagine the confused look on her warrior's face. It was entertaining enough to show Lexa how to use a space station shower, which was starkly different than the one in Polis.

"It smells strange too," Lexa admitted.

Clarke's shoulders sagged immediately. This time, she rolled her eyes and smartly remarked, "Well I didn't bring any soaps from camp, Heda."

Lexa had returned the bottle and was holding the soap. She slotted her eyes after she heard her title carried with such sarcasm. "I am attempting your people's shower… must I smell like them too?"

"Are you telling me I use to smell bad before?"

Lexa bit the inside of her mouth. The commander was known for being honest, perhaps brutally honest. "Your scent has much improved since you became Trikru."

Clarke now faced the divider. If she had laser eyes, she would have cut a hole through the divider with her stare. "I swear to God, Lexa if I come over there then you're getting a lot more than just a shower."

Lexa again sniffed the bar soap, unconcerned by the verbal threat. "You may not wish to after I use this soap." She lathered her hands with it and evilly smiled at Clarke's prolonged silence.

Clarke took a few deep breaths then decided to keep quiet. She went back under the water and enjoyed it. The hot droplets continued pelting against her skin and soothed the muscles across her back.

Lexa finished rinsing off and decided to poke her second more. "Maybe your mother will enjoy my presence more now that I smell like Skaikru."

Clarke leaned her forehead against the cool tile. "Why me?" she muttered to herself.

"Because you are blessed by the gods," Lexa teased. She shut off the water and pulled open the shower curtain. She casually padded across the short distance to her clean clothes neatly folded next to Clarke's own on a bench.

"Or cursed," Clarke called to her warrior. She savored a few more seconds of the shower then finally shut it off. As she approached the curtain, she slowed and realized she was about to step into the open and reveal her nude form to her warrior. She nearly swore at herself. Clarke had given no thought to this whole thing. She had been too wrapped up in the idea of taking a shower before dinner with her mom. A nervous tremble pushed through her stomach and chilled her damp back.

Lexa's soft movements were loud in Clarke's ears. Her heart jumped a beat and skittered faster. If she delayed any longer then Lexa would probably check on her. Clarke weighed how the grounders probably viewed nudity in their culture. She suspected there were few qualms over it. But, it was the opposite among the Sky people. When Clarke reached for the shower curtain, it was extremely difficult to draw it open. Her arm felt like lead, but she forced herself to do it. If Lexa could do this then so could Clarke.

The commander had her back towards the shower stalls lined to the one side of the lockers. She already had on her pants, which were still unbuttoned. She remained topless and worked to dry her hair better. Lexa closed her eyes when she heard Clarke's soft footfall. There was a tense air around her second, but Lexa refused to be drawn into it. Their circumstance was nothing unusual to Lexa, and she continued with the normalcy of it.

Clarke hastily unfolded the clean towel and started drying herself. She kept her back slightly to the commander. And yet, she became self-conscious about such a posture towards her warrior. The Trikru warriors relied heavily on body language more than words, and Clarke frowned that she may be displaying distrust towards her warrior. She cleared her throat and again faced the bench that had their things.

Lexa continued combing her fingers through her hair, to get the larger knots out of it. She rarely showed her hair loose and free. She paused when a heavy stare burned into her. She turned her head towards her second.

Clarke realized she was staring and shook her head. "I…" She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry. I just…" She was at a loss at how to explain herself. She shook her head and looked away. She grabbed her pants until a firm hand stopped her. She dropped her pants on the bench after a hidden signal.

Lexa used Clarke's arm to draw Clarke to her. She only released Clarke's wrist after their bodies met in the small space. She reached and cupped Clarke's flushed cheek. "What is it?"

Clarke's earlier anxious manners calmed thanks to her warrior's concerns. She forgot the fact she was standing in Lexa's arms without any clothes. She was far too focused on Lexa and started running her hand through Lexa's dark strands that were wild. "You are so beautiful, Leksa." Every stroke of Lexa's hair made Clarke dream into the future. She searched Lexa's face until their eyes locked on each other.

Lexa ran her thumb across Clarke's soft lips. "I thought the same about you on the first day we met," she whispered.

Clarke crinkled her nose a little. "That was a meeting… a very tense one." She then grinned. "You thought that when you saw me the first time?" Her stomach warmed when a slight smile pulled at Lexa's lips.

"Sha," Lexa whispered.

Clarke hummed and continued combing Lexa's hair. "Well…" She nibbled on her lip then whispered, "I'll admit I was a little turned on once I realized the badass commander was actually this hot woman seated on a throne."

"It was a cool day as I recall," Lexa argued.

Clarke laughed and hooked her hand behind Lexa's neck. She smiled brightly and explained, "Hot is Skaikru slang for sexy… that you looked really good."

Lexa considered Clarke's earlier statement now that she better understood the slang. "I see," she whispered. She filed the confession away for another time. "I was furious with you… until you entered my tent."

Clarke was grinning again. She was enjoying their exchange of admissions after such a long time. "Until you saw me."

"Yes," Lexa agreed. "Then I was intrigued by you." She leaned in and touched their lips, but softly suggested, "We should get ready."

Clarke gave a faint nod, yet Lexa still held her.

"Do not feel uncomfortable about your body," Lexa whispered. She smiled tenderly. "You are beautiful, and I respect everything about you."

Clarke leaned her forehead against Lexa's own. She cradled Lexa's cheek in her hand. "Thank you." She then painstakingly pulled away and continued getting ready for their dinner. She picked up her father's watch and noted the time. "We should hurry up."

Lexa nodded and continued quickly setting the wrap around her breasts.

Clarke picked up the pace too. She had her pants, socks, and boots on in short order. She only slowed down when she had to wrap her breasts, but Lexa helped her with it. After years of using a bra, Clarke still was learning the best way to wrap her chest. Sometimes she had it too tight, which made it difficult to breathe. She decided there was a certain learning curve to it.

Finally ready, Clarke slung the leather satchel over her left shoulder. She and Lexa exited the shower locker and started out of the hospital. Ares had impatiently waited for them and now followed beside Clarke. She noted that the commander traded glances with Ryder and Connor, their guards. Clarke guided the group through the metal maze until they arrived at her mother's quarters.

Lexa instructed the guards to wait for them in the hall. She suggested to them to get dinner at the camp and to rotate as necessary. She then followed Clarke and Ares into the quarters.

Abby Griffin was bustling in the kitchen. She greeted her guests and smiled warmly at them.

"Hey, Mom." Clarke had taken off her jacket and waited for Lexa to do the same. She held both their coats but leaned in and quietly suggested, "We should leave our swords by the door." She received a faint nod.

Clarke strolled off to hang their jackets and satchel in the nearby closet. As she came back, she unclipped her swords from her back. Like Lexa, she propped them up by the front door. She then debated whether to visit with her mom in the kitchen or do something else. The decision was made by Abby first.

"Clarke, why don't you get drinks."

"Yes… good idea." Clarke blew out a breath and turned to her warrior. "Water fine?" She started past the small island counter that her mom was using to prep the food. She caught Lexa's faint nod so she grabbed two aluminum cups. "Do you want anything, Mom?"

"Not at the moment but thank you." Abby continued cleaning and prepping several chicken breasts for their dinner.

Clarke came back to her warrior and handed her the aluminum cup. "You're making that breaded chicken." A pleased hum shook in the back of her throat.

Abby glanced over at the pair that stood on the other side of the small kitchen island. She smiled at her daughter then focused back on the protein.

Clarke briefly touched her warrior's arm and explained, "Mom makes this amazing chicken dish that's breaded and baked in the oven." She shook her head and mentioned, "Bread and cheese are so against Trikru diet."

Abby shrugged and argued, "Well I am substituting the rice with a second vegetable."

Clarke sipped on her water but playfully smiled at her mother. "The real question is whether there's dessert."

Abby softly laughed and teased, "You'll have to wait and see."

Clarke was excited because she knew her mom made something for dessert. It now made sense to her why her mom wanted to postpone the final meeting until tomorrow.

Abby placed the four breaded chicken breasts into a clear baking dish. She popped it into the oven then set a timer. "Which reminds me…" She turned back to the pair. "Thank you for changing the meeting to tomorrow morning."

Clarke nodded but noticed how quiet her warrior had been so far. She nudged the commander with her elbow. She worried this family dinner could be overload for her warrior.

Lexa took the hint and chimed in, "It gave us the afternoon to practice."

Abby rolled with the discussion and asked, "What were you practicing?"

"Clarke is learning the sword currently." Lexa glanced at her second.

Clarke leaned her side against the island counter. "It's part of my training."

Abby stole a moment to think, her back now to the pair. She turned on one of the stove's burners so she could steam the broccoli later. She then grabbed the small dish of green beans. "I gathered there would be a lot of training." She bent over and put the green bean dish into the oven with the chicken.

"It takes years," Clarke explained.

Abby turned towards them and approached the kitchen island. She weighed Clarke's future with the Trikru. However, a strange thought occurred to her so she focused on the commander. "Can you use a gun?"

Clarke nervously tapped her index finger against the aluminum cup. She considered why her mother asked such a question.

"I cannot," Lexa admitted.

Abby's eyes cut to Clarke briefly before she responded to Lexa. "I suggest you learn, especially when it comes to protecting my daughter, commander."

Clarke opened her mouth but faltered because her warrior spoke first.

"Lexa, chancellor."

A playful smile pulled at Abby's lips. She dipped her head slightly and corrected, "Then it's Abby rather than chancellor."

Clarke lifted her cup and swallowed the last mouthful. A cup of Polis's cider would have been better, but she prayed her nerves could calm down.

"As I was saying," Abby continued, "You should learn how to use a gun, Lexa."

The commander eyed her second and mentioned, "I have agreed to do so."

Clarke set her cup down on the counter. "We will… promise."

Abby studied the younger women before she went over to the stove. She turned down the heat on the nearly boiling water. She covered it and glanced at the timer to see she had more time. "You still have your handgun, Clarke?"

"I do."

Abby was pleased, and it showed on her features as she returned to the island. "So what is Polis like?" She realized both her daughter and the commander softened at the topic. It made her more curious about the grounder city.

"It's amazing, Mom." Clarke fondly looked at her warrior. "I'm so glad Lexa took me."

Lexa revealed a tender smile, only meant for her second. "And I am glad you accompanied me."

Clarke suppressed her natural desire to kiss Lexa. She quickly focused on her mother again. "Do you remember where Annapolis was on the old maps?" After her mother's nod, she continued telling more about the city. "Polis is… or was Annapolis. There are farms outside the city walls but in the city, there's so much." Clarke grew more excited. "There's a market, temples, a port, electricity, and-"

"Electricity?" Abby was astonished by the news. "How is that…" She looked between the pair.

Lexa carefully listened and occasionally sipped on her water.

"The city is powered by turbines out in the water." Clarke chuckled at her mom's shock. "It is limited but still really amazing after ninety some years."

Abby was still absorbing what Clarke told her about the grounder city. She realized how many errors her own people, the Sky people, had made when it came to understanding the grounders. Marcus Kane was on the right path to being open-minded and open arms. Under the smoke of war, Abby had only seen the grounders as savages that were a temporary ally against the Mountain Men. With a clear mind, she understood what drew Clarke to them.

"I would love for you to see it," Clarke mentioned. Hope shined in her eyes for once. It was a chance for Clarke to connect with her mother, if only her mother accepted it.

The commander tightened her grip on the metal cup in her hand. Clarke's anticipation bled into Lexa. If Abby refused then Clarke would mostly roadblock her mom for good. Lexa cut through the thick air by clearing her throat and offered, "It would be an honor to host you, Abby." She indicated the small space between them. "You have welcomed me in your home. I wish to do the same."

Clarke wanted to back away from the edge that she hung off, but now Lexa had joined her on it. For a few seconds, she was a child again and sought her mom's approval.

Abby stretched out her hand until her fingers covered her child's hand. "I would love to." She bit her lower lip when Clarke turned over her hand and held tight. She smiled at the commander. "Thank you." She pulled away and mentioned, "I have to check the food."

Clarke bowed her head and released a strained breath. She discovered green eyes looking up at her so she reached for Ares. She then mouthed a thank you to her warrior.

Lexa slightly nodded and then winked at her second.

Clarke chuckled and shook her head. She mentally shifted gears and asked, "Mom, how is Jasper?"

Abby turned to the young couple. "He's still not awake."

Clarke frowned and asked, "Does he seem okay otherwise?"

Abby nodded. "He hasn't slept well ever since…" She sighed and thought about Jasper. "He needs the rest and hopefully tomorrow, he'll wake up."

Clarke silently agreed with her mom. She then mentioned, "I'm going to show Lexa my old room." She confiscated Lexa's cup and left it on the kitchen island beside hers.

Abby smiled at the idea and nodded. "Food will be ready in about fifteen."

"Sounds good." Clarke drew Lexa out of the kitchen and into the living room. A few times she ruffled Ares's fur on his neck.

The commander scanned the living room, which was fairly simple. She considered how many lives passed through this particular room and even quarters. It was hardly a large space compared to Lexa's home in Polis. She focused on Clarke when she was directed into a room on the left.

"This is my room," Clarke mentioned. Her presence automatically caused the lights along the walls to come to life. Everything was organized, and Clarke suspected her mother had fixed things after the landing. It was as if Abby expected Clarke home any day.

Lexa had followed her second into the small room. She noted the bed to her left, a desk on the other side, and then a sofa chair on the right. Everything was sterile in color until Lexa's attention was pulled up towards the perimeter of lights that lined the walls. "By the gods," she breathed.

Clarke folded her arms and appreciated the view too. "I had a problem with drawing on the walls." She thought back on her time in the Sky Box. "You should have seen my cell."

Ares stayed seated by Clarke. However, he watched his other favorite human move closer to one of the walls.

Lexa stood between the foot of the bed and the desk. She was lost in the beautiful mural that sung to her. Every detail took Lexa off the Earth and into the heavens.

Clarke quietly joined her warrior's side. She pointed to the wall space above the bed's headboard. "Those are the planets beyond Earth's orbit… further out in the solar system."

Lexa turned towards the wall and whispered, "Mars is the orange one and Saturn has the rings."

"The pale blue is Uranus and the dark blue is Neptune," Clarke softly continued. "And then there's the inner planets… closer to the sun." She pointed at the two smaller planets on the next wall.

"Venus and Mercury," Lexa easily recalled from her studies as a child.

Clarke shifted behind her warrior and placed her hands on two strong shoulders. She gently turned Lexa to the right until they faced the wall above the desk. "Then Earth." She moved her head in closer to Lexa and murmured, "Earth is so beautiful." Clarke peered up at the mural that expressed Clarke's dreams about Earth. "The blue sky." She kept slowly rotating Lexa to the right and whispered in Lexa's ear as they followed the mural. "The trees and mountains."

Lexa heard the passion in her second's voice. She was drawn into the drop ship with Clarke as they soared through Earth's sky and plummeted towards the forest.

"The rivers and grasses," Clarke told. She and Lexa gazed upon the long grasses that swayed in the wind beside the babbling river. A deer lifted his head and admired the landscape, but deep in the grasses a wolf watched his prey. Eventually the grasses swept away and revealed a nearly dead road.

"Then the cities… the ruins," Clarke softly revealed. She and Lexa entered the fallen city at the end of the mural. Ghosts whispered to them and wanted to tell their stories about their final minutes. In the shadows, a lone and dark figure searched for a new future.

Lexa lifted her arm and covered Clarke's hand with her own. For a moment, she had a view into Clarke's past before the ground. Everything Clarke dreamed to touch and feel was drawn on these very walls. A dull ache throbbed in Lexa's chest until her second stepped in front of her.

"We both have been through a lot of struggles." Clarke had collected her warrior's hands and held on tightly. "After Mount Weather, I wanted to die for my sins." Guilt had ravaged at her soul, without remorse or forgiveness. "But then you reminded me about this." She indicated the mural before she focused on her warrior again. "About why I dreamed about coming to Earth." She leaned her forehead against Lexa's own. She breathed in her warrior's Earthy scents that soothed her soul.

Lexa had a smile as she held onto Clarke's sides. Distantly, she heard Ares's low whine and half expected him to wiggle into the hug.

"You know," Clarke started, "You do smell kind of funny now." She enjoyed her warrior's throaty laugh.

"It seems to be working on your mother though."

Clarke slipped her arms around her warrior's waist. "I thought it was your natural charm."

Lexa pulled away and tilted her head to the side. "No, I save that just for you, Klark."

Clarke snickered and leaned in again. "You do, don't you?"

Lexa hummed low in agreement. She then softly kissed Clarke. Before they could pursue further, Abby called for Clarke. She grinned at her second's heavy groan.

Clarke traced Lexa's lips with her thumb and whispered, "We'll continue this conversation later… in our bedrolls." She broke away and approached Ares.

The wolf wagged his tails and followed Clarke out of the room.

Lexa followed but paused and stole a last glance at the beautiful mural. She wished it could go with them. Yet, she suspected Clarke could replicate it someday. She left the room and joined the dinner at the small table.

Ares had followed Clarke. He sat on his hinds while Clarke went to a chair. He hungrily eyed the plates yet controlled himself. Still, his tails swept across the floor in anticipation.

Clarke became comfortable at the table. Already the dinner's smells watered her mouth. After she settled the cloth napkin in her lap, she looked over at the commander. It was telling that the commander was absorbing the placement of the flatware, dishes, and food. Over the generations, the Skaikru continued many traditions from the old world while trapped in space. However, the humans left on the ground had no time for the old world's traditions and made new ones.

With a thread of guilt, Clarke focused on her mother so that Lexa had a few more seconds. "This looks amazing, Mom. Thank you for making dinner for us." From her peripheral view, she could tell Lexa was nearly done assessing the dinner table arrangement.

Abby smiled at her daughter. She reached for a fork, but she became hesitant because it had been many years since she last shared a meal with her family. Clarke had been in the Sky Box and Jake was gone. Normally her husband would bless their meal. Sadness cut through her features, but she hastily hid it. To her left, Jake had been replaced by Lexa. They were on the ground, alive, and a step closer to peace. "We should begin," she softly told them. She picked up the outer fork from her table setting.

Lexa took the napkin first and put it in her lap. She had learned that from Clarke. Next she selected the first fork, which she saw Abby do a moment ago.

Clarke was grateful that Lexa remained comfortable at the dinner table. She should have explained the old table etiquette to her warrior, but it was so normal in Clarke's mind. In the grounder culture, they mostly ate by hand other than the occasional knife. However, Clarke recalled using spoons in Polis when Alex made the large meal for all of them.

"So where will you go after here?" Abby asked the pair.

Clarke tackled the question because her warrior was trying the food. "We'll go back to the camp at the base of Mount Weather." She briefly petted Ares between his shoulders after he whined at her.

Ares huffed then sank down to the floor until he was on his belly. A few times he licked his chops.

"It's still there?" Abby was obviously surprised to hear it.

"The other clans have left," Clarke explained. "It's only the Trikru army."

Lexa ate slowly, as if testing every morsel in her mouth. She only focused on the dinner discussion after her swallow. "The Trikru army will disperse in a fortnight, if not sooner."

"Where will you both go?" Abby looked between the commander and her daughter. "To Polis?"

Clarke heard the hint of concern in her mother's voice. She was warmed by the fact her mom wanted her to stay in the area. "To Tondc."

Lexa nodded and met the chancellor's gaze. "We will winter in Tondc, but we will spend some time in Polis." She returned to her meal.

Clarke had a smirk at how slow her warrior ate the meal. She decided to shine the spotlight on her warrior, for once. "What you think, Lexa?" She enjoyed the green glint from across the table. Clarke wondered when she and Lexa had worked out such healthy banter in their relationship.

"I pray to our gods you can cook this well, Klark."

Abby choked on her mouthful of broccoli. She had hardly prepared for the smart remark from the commander. However, a quick glance told her that it was less the commander and more of Lexa. There was a young woman behind the commander, and Abby was humbled to see Lexa for the first time.

"Luckily, I know this recipe," Clarke teased back. She then looked at her mother. "But, I'll never make it as good as you do, Mom."

Abby softened at the continued compliments. She was flushed even. "Thank you," she offered to both of them. Then she took a drink of water. It gave her a chance to mull over the young woman to her left. Tonight's dinner was meant to kindle new relationships as much as fix old ones. Abby set the cup down and asked, "Do you have any family, Lexa?"

"Sha." Lexa had cut up the last of the chicken on her plate. She set the knife down. "I have a younger sister named Alex."

Clarke quietly ate and listened to the exchange between her warrior and her mother. She was glad the dinner was about something else other than politics. Oddly, a twinge of normalcy filled Clarke while she enjoyed the dinner.

"And your parents?" Abby tempted. Her imagination tried painting the faces to Lexa's parents and sister. It was strange to think that the commander of twelve clans had family. Even Abby was accustomed to the commander's godly stature.

Lexa paused from eating a morsel of chicken and met the chancellor's curious gaze. "My parents passed some time ago… my brother as well."

"I'm sorry, Lexa." Abby shifted uncomfortable for a beat.

Clarke studied her warrior. She could tell Lexa's grief for the family deaths still lingered deep in those green eyes. There never would be a day that Clarke could let go of her father's death. Clarke understood Lexa's pain especially when they both felt as if their loved ones die around them. Clarke felt forever responsible for her father's death, even when she tried redirecting the blame onto her mother.

"It was some time ago," Lexa reiterated. "I am fortunate to have my sister."

Abby had a bittersweet smile. "Does she live in Polis?"

Lexa merely nodded.

Abby connected the dots and looked at Clarke. "So you met Alex?"

Clarke chuckled and nodded. "I did." She was all smiles at the memories of Alex. "She's totally opposite of Lexa." She became devilish when the commander glared at her. She focused on her mother again. "She talks and smiles all the time."

Abby had finished eating. She propped her left elbow on the table and cradled her head in her hand.

"I talk," Lexa playfully fought.

Clarke chuckled and replied, "Sha, Heda." She grinned at Lexa's headshake.

Abby had watched the pair and softened at their teasing. She could see that Lexa held no power over her daughter. Abby had been happily wrong and needlessly worried about Lexa's intent with her daughter. Perhaps Clarke's new life with Lexa was the best direction. For once, Abby could see Clarke fit in with something. Clarke had a direction and no longer spun out of control like a lost teenager.

Clarke set her fork and knife on the empty plate. She shifted in the seat, which caused the wolf to stir a little.

Ares huffed and lifted his head off the wood floor. He lowered his chin onto Clarke's boot. He felt Clarke's slight movement, and his eyes cut upwards until they found blue ones staring back at him.

Clarke bent over and rubbed her furry friend's head. She silently promised to feed him when they returned to camp.

Lexa was nearly finished eating too. She had enjoyed the meal a lot.

"I made dessert too," Abby informed.

Clarke lit up at hearing confirmation about dessert but then suddenly narrowed her eyes at her mom. "That's why you didn't want to do the meeting this afternoon." From her mom's grin, it was quite true.

"That is an excellent reason," Lexa approved.

Clarke laughed at the commander. She swept a loose lock behind her ear, which gave her a chance to decide whether this entire dinner was real. Before accepting the invite, she had feared that it would be a complete disaster. Yet, they were all enjoying themselves in a small, metal space that felt anything but cold. The evening together was a blessing, so far.

Abby stood and started clearing the plates. She smiled when Clarke did the same.

Lexa was about to rise until her second's firm grip stilled her. She sunk back into the seat and curiously peered up at her second.

Clarke flashed a smile at her warrior then took the empty plate with hers. Shortly she and her mother had the table mostly cleared other than cups and forks. She then was shooed back to the table by her mother. It made her quite intrigued by what her mom made for dessert. Shortly there were small plates stacked in front of Clarke. She became worried as old memories drifted back to her.

Abby returned but with a plated cake between her hands. It was a small cake but completely coated in chocolate frosting that was freshly made from scratch. She placed it in front of Clarke then held onto her daughter's shoulders. She bent over slightly and softly explained, "I missed your birthday but… I…"

Clarke lifted her hand and covered it over her mother's own. She twisted her head around towards her mom. "Thank you." She squeezed their hands together. Yet, it offered little comfort to Clarke's racing heart. The chocolate cake dragged Clarke back to Mount Weather, to Jasper, and the struggle to get free.

"Clarke?" Abby repeated.

Lexa hid her worry at seeing the lost look on her second's features. She wanted to pull Clarke away from the mental war.

"Yes, sorry." Clarke looked at her mom again.

"You mind cutting it?"

Clarke shook her head and lowered her hand.

Abby went to her seat. It gave her a chance to figure out her daughter's somber mood. Even the commander was concerned by it.

"You want a large piece, Mom?"

"Medium is fine, honey." Abby admired her daughter. "Chocolate cake has always been Clarke's favorite… since she was a little girl."

Clarke cut the appropriate size. As the cake's layers revealed itself, she relaxed some because the layers were yellow rather than chocolate like the one in Mount Weather. She had all her attention on the cake because everybody else was looking at her. She needed them to think about something other than her. "Actually Lexa's birthday is the same day as mine," she casually mentioned. She lifted the slice and gently placed it on a clean plate.

"Really?" Abby was startled and looked at the commander.

"Different age though," Clarke clarified.

"How old did you turn, Lexa?" Abby accepted the slice from Clarke.

Clarke had never asked her warrior's age. Their conversation that day had been about Costia. She was quite excited that her mother had asked the question. With a hooded gaze, she painstakingly waited for the commander's reply.

Lexa watched Clarke cut a second piece. "Twenty-one," she revealed.

Clarke huffed and teased, "I knew you were older." She softened at the warmth in Lexa's eyes that were just for her.

Abby found it strange that Clarke had no idea about Lexa's age. On the ground, age seemed to be fairly irrelevant unlike it was on the Ark. She decided to fill in the gap that probably was in the commander's mind. "Clarke turned eighteen, which makes her a legal adult by our laws."

Clarke set the knife on the cake plate then pushed it deeper onto the table. "Legal to float too," she muttered under her breath. She then scooted the thick slice halfway to Lexa. "I don't think you'll want much of this." She picked up her fork. "It's really sweet."

Lexa was glad she was sharing with Clarke. She had never had cake or chocolate in her life.

Clarke forked a piece.

"Have you had chocolate before, Lexa?" Abby inquired.

Lexa copied her second's motions. "I have not." She studied the treat on her fork. "It is the brown…" She was unsure of the right word.

"Frosting," Clarke supplied. She had already ate her mouthful and used the fork to explain the dessert to her warrior. "The brown part is chocolate frosting then the yellow is cake." She smiled at how Lexa thoroughly studied the dessert. "It'll be really sweet… more than honey." She started grinning as Lexa took her first taste.

Abby had slowed down just so she could see Lexa's reaction. She had hardly considered that the commander never had chocolate.

Lexa had a large frosted piece from the corner, and it overwhelmed her tongue. The super sweetness took Lexa's senses on a roller coaster. Her normal self-control was shattered, and her face burst with shock. She started coughing and quickly grabbed the water.

Clarke did her best to hold down her laughter. But, she lost it after Lexa lowered the cup and offensively glared at the cake.

Ares was jarred from his nap when Clarke fell back into the chair. He groused then rolled onto his side, his nose near Lexa's boots.

Lexa cleared her throat and placed a hand against her chest. "That is…" She struggled for the right word. "Impressive."

Clarke wiped her eyes after tearing up. She glanced over at her mother, who was highly amused too. "I'm sorry," she sincerely offered her warrior. Yet, she still chuckled at Lexa's reaction. She straightened up. "Maybe try a smaller piece with less frosting."

"That suggestion would have been helpful earlier," Lexa jabbed.

"Moba, Leksa," Clarke apologized again but in Trigedasleng.

Lexa was hardly bothered by it and the apology unnecessary. She stretched out her hand, with the fork. She taunted fate and ran the fork's tips through the frosting.

Clarke bit her bottom lip but thoroughly enjoyed sharing the slice with her warrior. "This is really good, Mom."

Abby had been quiet, mostly from enjoying the cake. Both she and Clarke shared their love for chocolate. She often made Jake an angel food cake on his birthday, but for Clarke, it was the special chocolate cake.

Lexa was trying just a tidbit of the frosting. She tested the chocolate flavor and rolled it around her tongue.

Clarke chuckled at her warrior's obvious research on chocolate. She took small pieces from the slice so that Lexa would have plenty to try, even if there was more left of the cake. "Chocolate on the Ark was big commodity."

"Very precious," Abby agreed with her daughter.

Lexa listened and obviously wanted to hear more.

"On the Farm Station," Clarke continued, "We grew cocoa beans in limited amounts." She looked over at her warrior. "You use cocoa beans to make chocolate." She returned to the cake and ate one last piece.

Lexa ate more of the cake, slowly. She grew more accustom to the sweetness and loved the chocolate flavor in the frosting.

"After each harvest, so much cocoa was given to each family," Clarke told her warrior. "And some people would actually trade their cocoa for other things, services… favors."

Lexa hummed low at this information. She could appreciate why.

"I always saved our cocoa ration for Clarke's birthday cake," Abby revealed to the commander.

Clarke smiled at her mom. It was true that every birthday, she would get a chocolate yellow cake. Today, it still meant a great deal to her.

In a short conversation, Lexa had a window into the former Ark lifestyle and the relationship between Clarke and Abby. She was glad they had come to the dinner.

"Do you like it?" Clarke softly asked her warrior. She was resting back in her chair, quite content.

Lexa took the last piece of the slice. "I may."

Clarke grinned at the playful answer. She looked over at her mother. "Lexa actually has a serious sweet tooth."

"Hardly," Lexa muttered just before she filled her mouth.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her warrior then looked at her mom. "Alex makes her these sweet pastries. They're made with honey." She cut her attention to Lexa, who was pretending not to hear any of it. She could tell her warrior was falling in love with the chocolate cake. She smirked but looked at her mom again. "And Lexa hordes them, Mom."

"I share," Lexa countered.

"Barely," Clarke teased. She chuckled at the commander's playful glare.

Abby had a genuine smile between the story and exchange. She then shifted in the seat and mentioned, "Let's sit in the living room for a little bit." She saw Clarke was about to clear the table. "Don't worry about that right now, honey. How about some tea instead?"

"That'd be nice, Mom." Clarke stood up.

"Go sit down. I'll be right over," Abby promised. She then noticed the wolf, as if truly realizing he was there. She shook her head and mentioned, "I nearly forgot. I have food for Ares."

Clarke smiled and looked down at the wolf. "Go follow Mom, boy."

Abby was amazed that the wolf seemed to understand Clarke. She looked at him following her trail into the kitchen. First, the metal pot went onto the stove. She then grabbed the one unbreaded piece of chicken and now cut it up since it would be cool. "Clarke, will he eat vegetables?"

Clarke had sunk into the three-person sofa. She placed her arm on the armrest and looked over at her mom on the other side of the quarters. "He will." She then looked at her warrior. "How are you doing?"

Lexa dipped her head and quietly replied, "I am fine. You?" She thought back on Clarke's distraught about the chocolate cake.

Clarke nodded a few times. "Good."

Lexa leaned in closer and whispered, "I was concerned earlier."

"It's okay," Clarke insisted. She placed her hand on her warrior's thigh. She hastily glanced at her mom, who was busy feeding Ares and organizing the tea. "I'm really glad we're doing this." She lowered her gaze when Lexa's hand came over hers. "Thank you for doing this… and pushing me."

Lexa searched the sky blue eyes that had captured her heart long ago. She remembered their discussion from over a month ago. Today Clarke's words still played in her head and often reshaped her decisions. "We are not going to just survive anymore, Clarke."

A beautiful mess of feelings raced through Clarke. She felt she had made a lot of mistakes in the past, but her choice to stay beside Lexa was her best decision. Lexa's gentle words were a reminder why Clarke had chosen this new path. Nobody understood Clarke like Lexa, and it made Clarke feel whole.

Clarke took in a shaky breath then hoarsely whispered, "I want to kiss you so fucking much."

Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand and promised, "Tonight." Then her eyes flickered past Clarke to indicate that Abby was joining them. She created a slight amount of space between her and Clarke.

Abby deposited two mugs on the wood coffee table. She then went back to the kitchen for her own mug.

Clarke took the mug in front of her. "Oh I think it's a spice tea."

Lexa picked up hers and loved the scent, but she waited to drink it and set it on the table.

Clarke took a cautious sip and ignored the heat, so use to it. A low hum vibrated deep in her chest. "That's so good." She then realized her mother had yet to join them. "Mom?"

"Be right there." Abby called back. She materialized from the master bedroom. In her hand, she had a familiar item, at least to Clarke. She entered the living room and eyed the two sofa chairs around the table. However, she opted for the one spot that neither Clarke nor Lexa expected her to take. Abby became comfortable on the large sofa, next to the commander.

Lexa had grown stiff as a board now that she was sandwiched between daughter and mother.

Clarke ogled at her mom's courage to sit on the sofa with them. She nearly said something except she recognized what was in her mother's hand. "Oh, god… no, Mom. You can't do this."

"What?" Abby countered. She had set the mug on the table. "I think it's only fair that we show Lexa our lives on the Ark." She lifted the tablet's cover and revealed the lit screen. She folded the cover over and then tapped something on the screen. Instantly, an image filled the whole screen.

"Please, Mom… don't do this to me." Clarke was whining, without self-control.

Lexa was paralyzed as if the pauna was upon her. She tried handling the sitting arrangement, Clarke's childish whine, and the tablet's image of a young Abby Griffin holding a baby.

Abby missed Lexa's shell-shocked expression because all her excitement was on the tablet. She placed the tablet in Lexa's lap but still held it. "All you have to do is swipe the image like this." She demonstrated how the touchscreen worked on the device but went back to the first picture.

Lexa worked out of her slight stupor and clutched the side of the device, to balance it.

"This picture is about ten minutes after Clarke was born," Abby proudly declared.

"Come on, Mom," Clarke complained.

Abby ignored her daughter and continued smiling at the picture. "She came out folded over… butt first."

"Mom," Clarke hissed. She finally had her mom's attention.

Abby was unfazed by Clarke's frustrations. "Lexa should know where you came from now that she is your mentor."

"Yes but not how I came out," Clarke growled.

Lexa bit her bottom lip to hold down her wolfish smile. She then looked at her second. "It is important I know your background… for training purposes." She looked back at the beautiful image. She was dazzled by the detail and color. It was almost real to her.

Clarke's eyes blew wide open at the commander. She snapped her jaw shut because she realized both her mother and her warrior had teamed up against her. It was unbelievable but then it softened her fiery attitude, a little. It was heartwarming that her warrior and mother had a mutual connection, even if it was at the expense of her childhood.

Lexa attempted swiping the image as Abby instructed her earlier. She slightly tilted her head at the man seated in a chair with the same baby in his arms.

Clarke licked her lips and whispered, "That's my dad."

Lexa wished she could meet Jake. She knew one day she would crossover and surely meet him at that time. But not now and hopefully not for some time. She swiped to the next picture, which was a cherished image of Abby, Jake, and baby Clarke together. Their faces were barely fitted into the picture and most likely Jake had been holding out the camera.

Abby picked up her tea and crossed her legs. She smiled at the next picture. "That's Clarke's bedroom… when it was a nursery."

Clarke realized their dinner date with her mom was far from over due to the images. At some point, her mother had put together a collection of pictures and had every intent of sharing it with Lexa. Somehow that warmed a dark spot in her heart. Clarke decided it was best to go along for the ride so she drew up her legs on the sofa. She leaned against her warrior and sipped on the spiced tea. She admired her warrior's keen attention on the pictures.

Lexa hung onto every detail Abby gave her about each image. She was drawn into Clarke's past. It was a previous life that Lexa could only imagine through stories and pictures. She cherished every piece gifted to her.

"Oh." Abby became more excited and explained, "This one is a video from when Clarke crawled the first time." She pointed at the play icon on the image. "Just tap that spot lightly."

Lexa did so and jumped when the image started moving and speaking to them. She focused on the video of her second's ability to crawl and occasionally topple to one side. Finally her hidden smile broke free.

Abby had never seen the commander smile. No it was Lexa smiling at the video, Abby reminded herself. She smiled too but because she saw what Clarke saw in the commander. This was no heartless leader, but a faithful and passionate woman.

Clarke noticed how her mom briefly gazed upon Lexa with secret admiration. A tight knot that had been buried deep in Clarke's belly finally unraveled after days of it. She sighed contently at the sliver of a smile pulling against her warrior's lips. Briefly, she visually sought out Ares, who was fast asleep near his empty bowl. She settled back into her comfortable spot beside Lexa.

Tonight was going to be long and yet so perfect with her warrior and her mother. Clarke was grateful for her life rather than wasting it over a month ago with a single bullet. She would cherish tonight for however long she lived on the Earth. All her past sacrifices were worth this moment.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Yu ait? - You okay?

Ai gaf chek yu au. - I want to look at you.

* * *

AN: I saved this for the bottom, especially because it's lengthy. First, thank you to those that attempt to reach out to me. I'm still got my head buried in the ground. Also, my apologies for anybody's frustration at the long wait for an update. The amount of changes in my life for the past 6+ months have been taxing and the past four years drained my heart. One of the most difficult struggles has been learning to live (and be happy) outside the "marriage-house-kids" box that's drilled into our heads. The other major struggle for me has really been limiting my ability to write Hedatu. At its core, this story is about true love, like most of my stories. And in my personal life, I am currently accepting true love isn't meant to happen for me despite how hard I believe in its power. It's taken me time to find a way to be okay with writing true love when I'm not meant to have it. And it seems to be working itself out, I think.

And I know y'all don't care about my personal stuff. What's really important is how this can impact Hedatu. That's the question. Right now, I'm on this seesaw to end Hedatu on Chapter 40... or continue it. My options are fairly clear between wrapping it up enough &amp; ending it totally, ending it and doing a sequel later if I feel up to it, or just continuing it after Chapter 40. This has been one hell of a story that still has a long ways to go. And truthfully, I probably won't have the answer until I'm writing Chapter 40, I get to the bottom of it, and I type 'to be continued' or 'the end'. At the moment, I can say I feel more positive about a continuation, but it's not certain. If nothing else, there is another chapter on the way and that has to be enough for now, even for me.

Everybody's patience and support for the story truly means a lot to me. You can't imagine how valuable it is to me.


	41. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer &amp; Notices**

Copyright: See the Prologue.

AN: First, details about the story's future is way down at the bottom. I know everybody wants that news. Second, I'm sorry it took two more weeks than planned to post this chapter. I was so close to being done then I got sick... recovered... and got sick again. What a way to end 2016. But, here we are and I hope you enjoy this super long chapter.

AN2: As a side note, I have started an Omegaverse Clexa (short) story that begins at the end of S2. I'm about two chapters deep into it. But, not sure I want to post it. I can't quite gauge how Clexa fans feel about Omegaverse. I can say my idea for a story line is basically about the grounders being alphas and omegas while the Sky people are everyday humans. The Sky people have no idea that the grounders have mutated this way until Clarke pieces together Lexa is an alpha and what it means. The story would focus on the trials &amp; tribulations of alphas/omegas getting along with humans when it's in their nature to fight. Thoughts?

Started: March 3, 2015

Series: Series 1, Story #2

* * *

**Hedatu  
**by Red Hope

**Chapter 40**

Clarke Griffin of the Trikru sat cross legged on the bed of furs. She had a brush and began working the knots out of her hair. Off to her right, Ares was nestled in the furs and watched her movements. As Clarke brushed her hair, she visually followed Lexa through the tent. She was enjoying the show while the commander prepared for bed. After awhile, Clarke broke the comfortable silence in the tent.

"My mom likes you."

Lexa had already hung up her heavy coat. She fussed with her boots next. "Sha."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at her warrior's tone. There was a hint of self-confidence that made Clarke curious. "I can't believe she showed you all those pictures." She saw a smirk ghost across her warrior's features.

"Everybody falls for me… eventually," Lexa casually stated.

Clarke chuckled and argued, "I thought it was the soap, actually." She received a grin from the commander.

"Maybe so." Lexa was out of her boots and stripped off her top shirt. She was simply left in a tank top and pants. Since sharing the bedroll with Clarke, she discovered she was plenty warm with her second. Clarke's own body acted as a fire.

"Lexa…" Clarke lowered the brush to her lap. A thick furrow creased her brow.

Lexa was quickly washing her face and hands with fresh water. Already the water had chilled even though it came from the outside bonfire moments ago.

"You remember when I was telling you about the Farm Station and the cocoa beans?"

"Sha," Lexa muffled between the hand towel.

Clarke carefully weighed her next words. She hoped no arguments were spurred to life after such a nice evening. "The Farm Station… it's…"

Lexa put the towel away then came over to the bedrolls. Tense waves rolled off her second, and she wondered what was on Clarke's mind. "What is it, Klark?"

Clarke toyed with the hair brush between her hands. She stared down at it but looked into green eyes. She felt Lexa's concern and openness, and Clarke sighed, in relief. "The Farm Station is one of the stations we haven't found yet."

Lexa noticed how Clarke was thinking in Sky people tense rather than Trikru. It would be a long time before Clarke saw Sky people and Tree people as the same. But, one day it would change, Lexa promised it.

"Have you heard any clans talk about other stations?" Clarke hooked a piece of golden strand behind her left ear. "That may have crashed in their lands."

Lexa reached out and covered her second's hand. "I have not, and if I did then you would be the second person to know." She fell quiet and bowed her head for a moment.

Clarke patiently waited for Lexa to think through something. She squeezed her warrior's cool hand.

"That does not mean there are not stations in clan controlled lands," Lexa whispered. She lifted her head.

"It means they haven't told you," Clarke summarized. She chewed on her bottom lip and struggled with a nervous twinge in her belly. "You've made a Skaikru your second." She rubbed her brow with her freehand. "Skaikru prisoners could give leverage over you." She held Lexa's gaze, which gave her confirmation. "Is there any way to find out?" Her worry grew heavier. "Spies that can tell us?"

"Sha," Lexa softly replied. "But, spies have not reported stations in the clan territories except for one clan I have no intel."

"Azgeda," Clarke guessed.

Lexa nodded. "I only have one spy in Azgeda. And I am lucky to have the one."

"It's Echo, isn't it?"

Again Lexa nodded then further explained, "But Echo has been in Mount Weather for months… she was taken before you fell from the sky." She frowned and worry shined in her eyes. "I know very little about Azgeda's plans and movements right now."

"But you will soon now that Echo is returning," Clarke pressed.

"Possibly." Lexa ran her thumb across her second's knuckles. For the first time, she truly noticed the calluses on Clarke's palms. "There is now a higher risk that she may feed me wrong information, intentionally." She sighed and explained, "With Anya dead, Echo has completely lost her ties to Trikru."

"So she may not see a reason to help Trikru," Clarke worriedly concluded. "She may side with her mother after all… become a double-spy." She again rubbed her forehead. "Just great," she muttered. Anger sparked in her chest about Anya's death. She was a fool not to free Anya sooner. More than just Lexa and Echo would suffer from Anya's death. "I should have freed her before…" Clarke fisted her freehand.

Lexa squeezed her second's hand and reminded, "What is done is done. We cannot change the past, Klark." She reached up and cupped her second's cheek. "We will find a way."

"Gods… I hope so," Clarke murmured.

Lexa sighed and ran her thumb along a fresh scar on Clarke's cheek. Under the candlelight, she admired the scars' story about Clarke's battle against the mountain lion. "How many stations came down?"

"Twelve," Clarke replied. She noticed how Lexa's eyes traced the scars on her face. She became self-conscious about them even though she had insisted on allowing the scars to form.

"How many have been found?"

"Three," Clarke sadly answered.

Lexa's frown only lingered after such a worrisome number. "And they could have landed all over the world?"

Clarke shook her head. "No. They would have… landed in different locations. Dante Wallace told me within a hundred mile radius." She thought about the Ark's entry into Earth's atmosphere and finally crash. "The Ark was all twelve stations together but when it entered Earth's sky then the stations broke apart."

"Some may have landed in the ocean… in a Dead Zone," Lexa sadly suggested.

Clarke huffed and mentioned, "The damn Factory Station slammed into a cliff. It killed everybody except one person."

Lexa shook her head.

Clarke should have left the topic alone, but she was reminded of it after talking about the Ark tonight. "There's more than one Dead Zone?"

"Many," Lexa whispered. She focused on her second again. "The old cities are Dead Zones."

"So New York City is a Dead Zone?"

Lexa dipped her head in agreement. "Washington D.C., Baltimore, Philadelphia, New York, and one further north." She attempted to remember the name from the old maps.

"Boston," Clarke guessed. She saw the confirmation in her warrior's eyes. She was saddened by the thought of such massive populations of people being wiped out by the war. However, it made sense why those locations were targeted for best impact.

"We shouldn't dwell on this further, Klark. It is rather late, and we are both tired."

"I know... I just started thinking about it on our walk back to camp," Clarke softly told.

Lexa sympathized why it was brewing in Clarke's head. She climbed to her feet and went around the tent to blow out the candles.

Clarke wiggled under the furs once Ares moved for her. She contently settled into the bedroll and waited for her warrior. She closed her eyes while Lexa crawled under the furs with her. "Lexa, this assembly next-"

"Sssh," Lexa hushed. She was curled up on her side, front pressed against Clarke's left side. "No more politics tonight." She snaked her left arm across her second's chest.

Clarke smiled and turned her head to her warrior. "I thought we were going to make out?" She nuzzled Lexa.

"What is this make out?" Lexa muttered into Clarke's ear. She smiled too when Clarke chuckled at her question.

"Kissing… a lot," Clarke answered.

A low hum vibrated deep in Lexa's chest. "That time has passed us." Yet, she slid her hand under Clarke's shirt and ran soothing circles over Clarke's heated skin. She then adjusted her other arm under Clarke's head. She was quite comfortable now.

Clarke pushed in further and sought out soft lips. She enjoyed a tender kiss. After brushing their lips together again, she whispered, "How about you tell me a bedtime story about the City of Light?" She noticed how Lexa's feathery touch halted on her stomach. It caused the sleepy edge to fade from her.

"Where have you heard of the City of Light?"

Clarke drew her head back and found green eyes twinkling in the last flames of candlelight. "Raven told me that Jaha left with a group of Skaikru to find the City of Light." She and Lexa were quiet, and she wondered if she would get any information about the strange place. "Where is the City of Light?"

"Nowhere," Lexa softly answered. "It is merely a myth."

"It's in Thrigad?" Clarke tempted.

Lexa huffed. "It is not of our faith, Klark." She continued drawing circles around Clarke's belly. "It is merely myth told by outcasts… those looking for a new life. They say it is a place where anybody is accepted." She sighed and muttered, "The former chancellor will find nothing, if not his death. None have returned from such a quest."

Clarke closed her eyes and struggled to quiet her mind. She tried not thinking about the City of Light or about Jaha and even his son Wells. For a few seconds, her heart ached for Wells, and she wished he was still here. There were so many she wished were alive.

"Stop thinking," Lexa gently commanded.

Clarke turned her head into Lexa's own and silently conceded. She had a long but good day and tomorrow would most likely be mentally draining from the last meeting. She released a content breath and whispered, "We're making out tomorrow morning." She felt Lexa's smile against her neck.

"Your needs are my needs," Lexa purred, huskily. She chuckled at Clarke's slight shiver.

Clarke bit her bottom lip to halt any smart comments. It was late, and they needed to rest soon. "Sweet dreams," she whispered.

Lexa hummed low. "Sleep well, Klark." She easily drifted off once Clarke's breathing deepened too.

Clarke's dreams had been better than the ones earlier in the fall. Occasionally she returned to Mount Weather to face Cage and Dante again, but the horror had weakened over the days. Instead, Clarke often found herself in the usual strangeness of her imagination. Tonight though took her to a familiar place that would always follow her as a shadow.

All around Clarke was steel and aluminum that had become a part of her DNA. She breathed in the familiar stale air of the space station. Bright white light guided her through the metal hallways. Her heavy boots echoed against the cold walls. Behind her, two Sky guards followed her through the halls. Clarke turned at the next junction then passed an automatic door. Directly before her was a sealed door.

The right guard stepped forward and unlocked it. He swung open the door, held it, and waited for Clarke to pass through it. He then softly mentioned, "We have ten minutes, commander."

Clarke curtly nodded as she slipped into the jail. She waited until the door closed before she released her internal defenses. She hastened forward to the sole occupant of the jail cell. Instantly, she was taken into strong arms, and she fiercely returned the hug.

"What are you doing here, sister?"

Clarke tucked her face into her sibling's neck and rasped, "I had to see you." She blocked the tears, but her heartbeat was erratic. She pulled back and gazed upon her sister's drained features. Even in her sister's green eyes, she could tell that the fight was nearly gone.

"This is far too dangerous."

Clarke shook her head and cupped her sister's bruised cheek. "I have to get you out of here, Woraun." She saw her sister was about to argue her, and she cut her off. "I have a plan."

"No, no, no," Woraun fought. She took her sister's hands into her own. "She's already destroyed Polaris. God only knows what she'll do if she finds out that you-"

"I'm not going to let her float you," Clarke snapped. She was squeezing her sister's hand hard, almost too hard. "And she needs me… our people need me. She can't touch me."

Woraun stared at the determined fire in her sister's sky blue eyes. Once her sister made a decision, it was nearly impossible to change her mind.

Clarke was breathing hard, and her chest rose and fell dramatically. All the air around her burned with power. She studied her sister's soft features. She wanted to remember every beautiful detail about Woraun. She memorized her sister's forest green eyes then the dark brown, long hair that framed her stoic features. Woraun's full lips were rosy from biting on them in worry. But, Clarke swore that her sister would no longer have to worry.

Woraun reached up and held either side of her sister's head. She pulled her sister's head down until their foreheads met in tenderness. "You risk far too much for me. All of this is my own doing… please let me pay the price."

"No," Clarke whispered. She closed her eyes and whimpered, "No."

"Commander, it is time to go," a guard advised.

Clarke took a step back and parted from her sister.

Woraun let her arms fall. She shook her head and pleaded, "Don't do this, sister."

Clarke swallowed and straightened her back. "Be ready… tonight." She turned on her heels when the guard opened the door. She vanished from the cell and left with the two guards.

Woraun back stepped then sunk down onto the bench. She dropped her head and wavy strands of hair framed her face. She tried thinking what her sister had in mind to save her. It was impossible now that they were all doomed to the confines of a small space station. She straightened up and twisted her head around until she could gaze out the porthole window. Far beyond her grasp, a battered planet half glowed in the sunlight. For the first time since childhood, a tear dropped from Woraun's eye. All that had been home was taken from them, and Woruan drowned in the guilt for what she had done to their home.

Woraun leaned her head against the cool steel hull. She continued staring at the damaged planet that would take decades to recover. Woraun shut her eyes against the horrible memories, but they kept looping her head until she became exhausted from it. For days upon days, she had sought answers to an unsolvable problem. Sleep had become a lost gift until she collapsed, like now.

Woraun slept hard against the bulkhead. She was startled awake by the door opening and the sudden movements.

"Get up, Woraun. It's time to go." Clarke rushed her sister to her feet. "Come with me."

Woraun was groggy at first. She pushed through it and moved faster alongside her sister. "Where are we going?" She had no idea what her sister had in mind to protect her.

Clarke ignored the question as they approached a guard at a locked door. She gave a faint nod to him.

The guard reached to the left and punched a code into the touch screen. He stepped aside as his commander led the prisoner through the door.

Woraun hastily thought about their direction and was confused by her sister's plan. She then pulled up short when they came to sealed bay doors.

Clarke released her sister and went to the touch screen, but it was different than many others. She placed her hand flat against the biometric reader. She looked at the heavy, tall doors that drew open once her biometrics was approved by the system. "Come on." She took Woraun's hand. Once in the bay, the doors started to reseal automatically.

Woraun stepped forward towards what was directly in front of them. Her hand loosely slid out of her sister's warmer one. She stared wide eye at the obvious plan. She looked back at her sister. "A pod?"

Clarke nodded then went over to a table.

"To where?" Woraun demanded. She approached her sister. "To Earth," she concluded when her sister ignored her.

Clarke opened a silver briefcase. She lifted the lid and stared at the contents.

Woraun shook her head several times. "Earth is destroyed," Woraun reminded. She then hotly added, "I destroyed it, remember?" She tried controlling her stomach's sickening feeling. However, her sister's all too calm features made it worse.

Clarke reached into the briefcase and pulled out a medical syringe. With her right hand, she gently retrieved one of the vials that showed a black substance through the window.

Woraun slotted her eyes and shook her head. "What's going on?" She watched her sister load the vial onto the needle. "What is this?" she frantically demanded.

Clarke turned to her sister and held the loaded needle in her left hand. "You're being sent to the ground."

Woraun clenched her teeth. "It's not safe," she hissed.

Clarke took a cautious step towards her sister and held up the needle. "This gives you a chance to live."

Woraun stared at the inky substance in the needle. She started shaking her head again.

"I don't have time to explain everything. Please trust me, sister." Clarke approached Woraun with the needle. She sensed Woraun was scared but still trusted her. She carefully brought the needle to Woraun's neck and gently inserted the tip. She wished she could promise it would be painless and easy. Clarke had no idea though and simply murmured a prayer as she injected the substance into her sister.

Woraun gasped and started to fall until her sister hooked her waist. She clutched at her sister and inhaled painfully from whatever coursed through her veins. Her head rolled back, and she was lost in the blue orbs that gazed back at her. She was reminded of their world, their broken home.

"Earth, Woraun. You get to go to Earth." Clarke cradled her sister tightly in her arms until they sunk to the steel floor.

Woraun was breathing heavy and eyes half open. She became chilled when her sister left her, but the pain was receding from her body. Distantly, sounds of metal and fabrics then fiberglass brushed against each other. Woraun rolled to her side and blinked until the fuzziness faded away from her vision. She saw her sister hurry back from the pod's open door. Woraun tried getting up then her sister hooked her arms. Once on her shaky legs, she noticed the orange suit.

"Come on." Clarke helped her sister get the suit on in record time. "You are the strongest one of us," she reminded. "You will survive down there." She zipped up the suit to Woraun's chin. "We can fix this."

Woraun shook her head and asked, "How?"

Clarke hooked the back of her sister's neck and replied, "You will find a way… you always have." She sadly smiled and whispered, "I believe in you."

"But our sister will never-"

"She will forgive you, one day," Clarke insisted. "I know she will." She looked to the pod and softly declared, "It's time to fly."

Woraun followed her sister's gaze to the pod.

"Get in it. I'll get your helmet," Clarke ordered.

Woraun went to the pod and paused by the open door. For a second, she peered down at her suit and read the badge on it. There was no name but simply the title of 'Commander' stitched into it. She sadly realized it was her sister's space suit. She bit her lip then quickly climbed into the pod.

Clarke was at the metal table. She snared the white helmet and went to the open briefcase. Already the needle was back in its cushioned home in the briefcase. She counted the remaining vials then slammed the lid shut. She hastened across the distance to the pod's open door.

Woraun was seated and had switched on the pod's systems. All the lights reflected off her suit and the controls in the cockpit. "Everything is ready," she reported.

Clarke handed the briefcase first. "There are nine left." She watched Woraun's gloved hands latch onto the case. "Only give it to those that you trust." She knew her sister understood her. She released the case then offered the helmet next. "We don't have much time."

Woraun had secured the briefcase in the cockpit but tossed the helmet onto the dash. She refused to take off without a last goodbye. She reached for her sister.

Clarke met her halfway and returned the hug. She tangled her fingers in wavy brown hair. For the first time, she heard a pained moan come from her normally stoic sister. She tightened her arms further and murmured, "Stay strong."

Woraun had buried her face into her sister's warm neck. "I can't-"

"Yes you can," Clarke insisted. Then her own strength betrayed her, and her entire body shook from emotions. Soon her sister would be separated from her by space and time. There was no other solution, and she had to let Woraun go.

"I can't leave you," Woraun rasped. She trembled as she lost the battle against her fears. She dreaded having a life without her sister. "Come with me," she pleaded.

Clarke screwed her eyes shut, but it failed to hold back the tears. "I-I-I can't," she breathed. "I have to stay… Our people need me."

Woraun withdrew a little, enough to see her sister's tear stained face. "But I need you too."

Clarke wiped her sister's cheeks dry. "And Earth needs you." She nearly broke when she clearly saw the ache in Woraun. "People on Earth need you now." She clenched her teeth. Tears continued rolling down her cheeks and filled her mouth with a salty reminder.

"Please," Woraun begged, so softly and so painfully.

Clarke's heart was cut in half. She had to give Woraun hope, and even herself. She held her sister's cheek and promised, "I will come for you… when it is time."

"How can you even find me?" Woraun shook her head. She would never see her sister again. Whether she went to Earth or she was floated, she was still dead either way. It was hopeless, and Woraun wanted it all to end now.

"I will find you," Clarke vowed. She freed her left hand and reached into her jacket. She retrieved a clear orb, and it neatly sat in the palm of her hand.

Woraun cut her eyes to it and curiously watched as a flame came to life in it. She peered up at her sister.

"Always keep this with you." Clarke handed her sister the orb. "I will follow my flame to Earth one day… to you." She watched her sister place it in her lap. "Only you or I can touch the flame." She ruefully smiled at her sister. "And you will know it's me."

Woraun kept one hand over the orb. It was the most precious object in her life.

"Promise me you will be there for me," Clarke asked her sister.

Woraun grabbed her sister's hand and laced their fingers together. "I promise."

"And I promise to find you," Clarke swore. She then leaned in for a final hug. "I love you."

Woraun had both arms around her sister. She forced her upset far down in her belly. She grounded her teeth together and reached deep into her spirit for the strength that her sister saw in her. Woraun took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you so much, Staurra."

Clarke kissed her sister's temple then ended the hug before she gave in and jumped into the pod's other seat. She stepped away from the door and promised, "We will meet again."

Woraun nodded and reached up for the door. "Stay strong." She shut the door, locked it, and quickly began buckling up for the ride to Earth.

Clarke's next breath shook her entire chest. She weakly smiled one last time to her sister before she went to the hangar doors. She hastened out of the bay then went to the biometric pad. She let it scan her then she had access to the controls. She entered the launch code, which immediately initiated the system to open the bay door's that separated Woraun's pod from space. First she heard the pressurization system make an adjustment in the hangar then the exterior door to outer space began opening for the pod.

Clarke felt the faint vibration when the heavy doors opened inside the bay. Suddenly an alarm sounded and alerted the entire station that an authorized departure had been made by somebody. The alarm's piercing sound actually brought hope to Clarke. Her sister had a second chance, even if it was on the Hellish planet. She believed that given enough time that her sister would make Earth survivable for all.

Clarke brushed a loose blond strand behind her ear and walked over to the large windows on the right. With her face close to the window, she had a slight view of the pod disembarking the hangar. Further in the distance, Earth's murky atmosphere beckoned for the pod. Clarke dropped her forehead against the glass and silently called out to her sister. As the seconds passed, she felt her connection to Woraun become thinner and thinner until it finally splintered in half. After a wounded moan, Clarke closed her eyes and held onto the fiery burn in her chest that had been divided. She pictured the other half being cradled by Woraun's hand. One day they would be whole again.

The central doors to the station flew open and announced the newcomers. However, Clarke continued staring longingly out of the window. She could no longer see Woraun's pod.

"What have you done?" an all too familiar voice demanded. "Where is Woraun?"

Clarke had closed her eyes. By the footsteps, she heard three other sets of boots, most likely guards. She drew her eyelids up and saw that Earth was gone from her view. Then a speck of bright light started at the corner of the window, and the station continued turning towards it.

"Ma'am, the pod is gone," a guard reported after looking at the pad's data for the hangar.

"What's its destination?"

Another guard had a tablet in hand and started researching it.

"Earth," Clarke quietly answered.

"Earth?"

Clarke ignored how bitterly it was repeated back to her. "Yes, sister." She pushed off the window as the bright speck suddenly flared to life. She turned to her sister, who was completely blotted out by the sun's intense light. "I sent our twin to Earth."

"You think you saved her?" A bitter laugh echoed in the control room. "You just sentenced her to a crueler death than being floated."

Clarke stood in the warm sunlight from the window. She shook her head and argued, "She will make Earth survivable again." She approached her sister and the guards. "And if you want to arrest me for it, go ahead." Clarke stared at the white face in front of her and only saw judgmental eyes. She silently dared her sister but the guards' lack of action told her plenty.

After a long pause, the sister finally stated, "No, I refuse to draw another line… commander."

Clarke had known she had the upper hand on her sister. However, she sensed it had less to do with power and more about their family. They had already lost Woraun, who was indeed punished in everybody's eyes. Now Clarke, too, would suffer without Woraun. And even under the darkness in her sister, there was a trace of love for Woraun. Everybody was broken and even dying from the destruction.

After a long silence, Clarke passed her sister and went to the doors, which opened up for her. She hesitated for a moment, as if to say something else to her sister. She came up empty, just like her heart. It would take a long time for all them to heal and be family once more. Clarke quietly passed through the doorway.

Just then, the sunlight from the window cut off from the space station's rotational direction. Every shimmer of whiteness was snuffed out and instantly they were plunged into total black. Clarke fought when the darkness seized the oxygen from her lungs. She gasped for air only to inhale ice in her chest. Just before it froze her spirit, she released a scream for Woraun.

"Klark, wake up!"

Clarke jerked, hard and accidently kicked Ares in the muzzle. She fought to get up and strong hands helped her sit upright. "Lexa?" she pleaded and frantically grabbed her. Everything was still dark, but not black as it had been in her dream.

"I am right here," Lexa promised. She encircled her frantic second's body and drew her against her. "It's okay… it was just a dream."

Clarke sighed and twisted her fingers in her warrior's shirt. She shut her eyes and breathed in Lexa's distinct scent, and it soothed her racing heart.

"It's okay," Lexa softly repeated. She combed her fingers through blond strands. "We are together."

Clarke tightly closed her eyes and felt the dream wash over her. She bit her bottom lip for a moment. "It wasn't just a dream." She calmed more when Lexa's head leaned against her own. "You were there." She freed one hand and slid it under Lexa's shirt. "I know it was you." Every strand of her being had felt Lexa there in the dream with her. Clarke had sent Lexa to Earth, to survive. "It was you," she whispered.

Lexa sighed and carefully maneuvered them under the furs again. She ignored how wildly her heart pounded in her chest. She pushed away the dream's last moments and focused on the present. "In Thrigad religion, there is a belief that our spirits always remain together as a family, from one life to the next."

Clarke settled against her warrior's body that anchored her. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder and hooked her arm over Lexa's chest.

"That in one life we will be brother and sister… grandmother and grandchild then in the next father and daughter." Lexa turned her head into Clarke's hair. She finally felt her heart rate slowed when she breathed in the fiery scent that was Clarke. "The life after that perhaps houmons." She sensed that Clarke had calmed too. "But we are always family and always return to each other."

Clarke released a heavy breath and closed her eyes. "Our dreams crossed again, didn't they?" At her feet, Ares rested his muzzle on his friend's calf. His huff brought comfort to Clarke.

Lexa nuzzled Clarke and murmured, "Sha." She adjusted the furs over her shoulder.

"Why doesn't this bother you?" Clarke grew more curious when her warrior chuckled in response.

"I have had these types of dreams all my life." Lexa had grown accustom to them over the years. She relived the past commanders' wars and loves. However, this was the first time she had a dream from the first commander.

"You share dreams with other people?" Clarke checked. Hints of disbelief laced her voice. Again, Lexa chuckled in her ear, and Clarke sighed in frustration.

"No but I have had many dreams from past commanders," Lexa explained. She considered all the dreams from over the years. "There is little that surprises me now."

Clarke rolled her eyes and decided they could talk about it another day. She felt drained by the dream. After a small yawn, she relaxed and shortly fell asleep in Lexa's arms. She remained still until Lexa woke up just before sunset. For half a second, Clarke wondered how Lexa could get up at the same time every day, like clockwork. She then rolled onto her side.

Lexa faintly grinned at her second's sleepiness. She let it pass, for today. Soon they would be on a regimented schedule for training again. She already imaged Clarke's protest to the early mornings and late nights. Lexa went to the tent flap after getting dressed for the day. She grabbed her long coat, shrugged it on, and started out of the tent.

Ares popped up from his spot and quickly crossed the tent. He followed Lexa outside and sniffed the cool air.

Clarke groused when her furry companion left her. She turned on her other side but far too awake to sleep any longer. She muttered a curse under her breath. She silently swore that if there was a snow storm this winter that she would lock both Lexa and Ares in their sleeping quarters. Clarke contently smiled at the thought of being snowed in with her warrior and wolf. However, her smile slipped once she remembered they had a meeting first thing today. Anymore sleep was pointless so Clarke started her day too.

Once outside, Clarke grouchily went over to Octavia and Lincoln, who sat near a campfire. She dropped onto a small wood stool and looked over her shoulder at the pair. She frowned at the card game between them. How in the Hell they could play a game this early was beyond her.

"War," Octavia excitedly declared. She grinned at the two jack cards she and Lincoln had put down.

"Wor," Lincoln agreed in Trigedasleng. He and Octavia setup the three faced down cards for their war.

Clarke shook her head and looked at the fire. She stared in it until Octavia called her name again. She looked over at the pair.

"How are you doing?" Octavia questioned.

Clarke sheepishly smiled and replied, "Still waking up."

"Obviously," Octavia poked. She and Lincoln paused during the game.

"Have you seen Jasper?" Clarke asked.

Octavia was playing with her card hand. "We visited last night, but he was still asleep." She sighed and shifted on the furs that she and Lincoln sat on. "Do you think we're leaving today?"

Clarke considered the possibility. "Maybe." She leaned forward and rested her upper body against her thighs. "Heda hasn't said one way or the other. I guess it'll depend on how long this meeting takes."

"We must dispatch the army soon," Lincoln softly reminded. "Winter is fast approaching."

Octavia sighed and was about to say more until she sensed their leader's approach.

Clarke twisted her head around and contently watched her warrior emerge from the darkness. Slowly the bonfire's reach spread over the commander. Briefly, only Ares's green eyes were visible, as they hovered above the ground. Clarke smiled when the commander and wolf began to glow in the warm firelight.

Lexa adjusted the gloves over her hands and neared her second. "Have you eaten, Klark?"

Clarke shook her head first then quietly replied, "No, Heda." She attempted rubbing the sleep from her face. She peered up at the commander and barely saw Lexa's slight grin.

"I will get us something then."

Clarke felt guilty. "I'll get…" She was halted by a firm hand that pushed her back down onto the stool. "Or not," she muttered as the commander left her.

However, Ares sat down in front of his friend. He pushed his nose into her warm hands.

"Good morning, my Two Tails." Clarke ran her fingers through his thick coat. She wished her own was as warm as his seemed to be. She could only imagine how much he would shed in the springtime.

"How was your mom's last night?"

Clarke looked over at Octavia. "It went really well, actually."

Octavia was playing the card game again, but she flashed a grin at her friend. "No broken hearts… or bones?"

Clarke softly laughed and shook her head. "No." She bit her lip then offhandedly mentioned, "Mom actually showed Heda all my childhood pictures."

Octavia was mid-motion of placing another card down. She held it in the air and slowly turned her attention to Clarke again. "What?"

Lincoln had already set his card in the space between him and Octavia. He curiously listened to the discussion.

"Seriously?" Octavia checked. After Clarke's nod, she blew out a breath. "Wow." She had expected a lot of things but hardly the chancellor sharing family pictures with the commander. She put down her six of spades over Lincoln's card. She was still thinking about Clarke's dinner last night and nearly forgot the card game.

Lincoln collected the two cards since he won the battle. "Why has Bellamy not shown me pictures of you?"

Octavia came out of her thoughts and looked at her lover. "Because they'd just be pictures of me in the floor."

Clarke cringed and saw Lincoln's frown. She knew Octavia was trying to be smart, but it also made her feel for Octavia. She looked to her left when she saw the commander returned with their breakfast. She realized she was famished and was happy to eat. She accepted the bowl from her warrior.

Ares looked pleadingly at Lexa. He then wagged his two tails when a bowl was placed on the ground next to him. He wasted no time in diving into it.

Clarke smiled at her warrior's care for the wolf. She knew, without doubt, that the wolf had wormed his way into Lexa's heart.

The commander took the empty seat next to Clarke.

Clarke turned closer to her warrior and leaned into the small space between them. "You think we'll leave today?"

Lexa was quiet for a moment then finally answered, "Perhaps." She picked up the spoon and started into the cooked quail egg at the top of the bowl. "It would be best, but we may not make it to camp by nightfall."

"We could push through the night," Clarke suggested. "We'd probably get there a few candlemarks after sunset."

Lexa gave a low hum at the idea. She would enjoy being back in her larger tent although it would mean she and Clarke would be separate again. She frowned into the bowl in her lap. "We must move to Tondc soon." Once in the village, she and Clarke would share quarters.

Clarke considered why her warrior's thoughts were already on Tondc. She let it go and enjoyed her meal. "There's a bit to do if we want to leave today," she softly considered. As she thought about it, the warriors could breakdown the camp while she and Lexa handled the meeting. "We should really go," she finally decided.

Lexa lifted an eyebrow at her second.

Clarke looked at her warrior. "We should," she quietly insisted.

Lexa tilted her head back so she had a better view of Clarke's features in the firelight. She silently questioned her second.

Clarke sighed at the look and admitted, "I'm ready to go." She saw how Lexa continued to stare at her, like she had spots on her face. She wondered if she was overstepping her role as a second. She decided on another tactic and prompted, "Can we can go, Heda?" She suddenly smiled sweetly and added, "Beja." She finally noticed how Lexa's shoulders shook, and she realized Lexa was withholding laughter.

Lexa released a low breath and decided, "Then we shall go."

"Thank the gods," Clarke muttered. She went back to her food, quite content now. She had spent many days in this camp and was prepared to move on from the talks, the alliance, the Sky people, and the rougher camping lifestyle. She agreed that getting settled into Tondc would be much better.

After breakfast, Lexa departed and met up with Indra. She gave the order to have the camp broken down and prepared for travel by the afternoon. Even she could tell that Indra was keen on the idea. Secretly, she was glad Clarke had suggested they return to the army's camp. There was much to be done before winter was in full force.

Eventually Lexa and Clarke headed to the Sky camp with their two guards in tow. Ares trotted alongside Clarke and busied with sniffing the ground. He became more aware once they passed the gates. After the usual trek through the Alpha station, they entered the meeting room where Abby and Marcus waited for them.

Abby smiled at seeing the pair. She came around the table to wish them good morning. She was surprised when Clarke hugged her.

Even Clarke was caught off guard after she had done it. The hug had come without thought, much like it had been when she was younger. She pulled back and noticed how warmly her mom smiled at her.

Abby then looked at Lexa and formerly greeted, "Good morning, commander." She knew this morning was different than last night's homey dinner. However, she saw less of a guarded look from the commander.

"Good morning, chancellor." Lexa inclined her head, respectfully.

Abby briefly touched the commander's arm before she indicated the table. "Let's hope this doesn't take long."

Marcus Kane had remained by the table. He had watched the exchange with curiosity and then recalled they all had dinner last night. Whatever had transpired over dinner had remolded the women. He smiled to himself.

"Good morning, Marcus," Clarke offered. She traded a smile with him.

Abby went around the table, but as she did so, she petted Ares on the head. She enjoyed how he nudged her palm with his wet nose.

Marcus looked to Lexa. "Commander," he warmly greeted. Like the others, he took a seat at the table. He tapped on the screen and brought it to life. "I don't think we have much left," he started. He scanned over the notes he had taken so far from all the meetings. "So we finished off with the time frame to move out of Mount Weather. What about when to move in?" He looked at both Lexa and Clarke.

Clarke looked at her warrior. "Right away…?" Distractedly, she heard Ares's groan and saw him sink to the floor, out of boredom. She concluded Ares would vote to go back to the Trikru army camp, if he could voice it.

Lexa weighed the suggestion then placed her hands on the surface table. Slowly, her green eyes met Clarke. She questioned, "Are you ready for this then?" At her second's confused look, she explained, "You will oversee the Sky people's move into the mountain." She enjoyed Clarke's loosened jaw. "I will be busy preparing Tondc, and Indra must focus on dispersing the army now that Tondc has limited space." She tilted her head and waited for Clarke to handle Marcus Kane's question.

Marcus could tell Clarke was blindsided by the new orders from the commander. He gave Clarke more wiggle room with the question. "How about you take a radio, Clarke? Then we can coordinate when to start the move into the mountain."

Clarke gathered her thoughts then nodded at Marcus's idea. "That'll work." She paused. "But I do think you should begin the move as soon as possible." Part of her mind considered the pending future of Mount Weather. It meant she would have to go back into the mountain. She took a deep breath in hopes it would calm her anxiety.

"It's not getting any warmer," Abby agreed. She was contently resting back in her seat. It was the first time in any meeting that she looked relaxed. "We can begin to prepare here before we actually travel to the mountain."

"We will announce it after you leave," Marcus offered to the commander. He was glad when the commander nodded at him. He then noticed that Clarke was in deep thought.

Clarke focused on the chancellor after a quiet moment. She softly mentioned, "Mom, I'm concerned about Jasper going in the mountain."

Abby sat up after her daughter's excellent point.

"He probably shouldn't return to the mountain," Clarke further continued. She was unsure what to do about Jasper. She then hesitantly turned her attention to her warrior. "He may have to stay somewhere else."

Lexa easily read her second's thought process. She slotted her eyes and warned, "He made an attempt on your life. I will not allow him in Tondc."

"What about a smaller village?" Clarke quietly posed.

"They will only shun him," Lexa guessed.

Clarke sighed, but it was her mom that brought up Clarke's last idea.

"Polis?"

Lexa clearly bristled at the idea.

Clarke held up her hand, just above the table. "Okay… we don't have to figure out Jasper right now." She rested her fingers on the table. "And maybe he'll want to face the mountain." She swallowed at the idea because she would have to face the mountain too. "But…" She looked at her mother. "Can you tell him, Mom before you announce it to Skaikru?"

Marcus was nodding already.

"I'll take care of it," Abby promised.

Clarke was relieved and shelved ideas on how to handle Jasper Jordon. She returned to the meeting's main purpose and finalized the alliance between the Skaikru and Trikru.

The alliance itself was built around checks and balance in order to build trust between the two groups. Clarke's idea to have Skaikru educate Trikru was a first stepping stone to bringing the cultures together. Lexa felt that Trikru teaching Skaikru how to hunt and scout would also bring them closer. As the meeting wound up, the chancellor went back to a disconcerting discussion from the prior meeting.

"Why destroy the mountain?"

Clarke straightened after her mother brought up the topic. She looked at her mother and felt Marcus Kane's attention on her. "Heda and I have decided that the missiles are too dangerous."

"Then why all the elaborate plans to split control over them?" Abby argued. Like the others, she was drained from the heavy discussion about how and who controlled the missiles while the Skaikru wintered in the mountain. Like Marcus, she was willing to allow Lexa and Clarke to set the launch codes for the weapons. In return, the Skaikru would act as guardians of the destructive weapons.

Clarke was unsure whether they could talk about what was happening amongst the clans. She silently questioned her warrior. She slouched in the seat after Lexa took commander of the conversation. She lowered her hand and sought out Ares's comforting fur.

Lexa decided to handle the chancellor's concerns. "In about a moon, we are holding an assembly for the coalition. Years ago, I built the coalition to what it is today after many sacrifices to achieve this peace."

Clarke flinched at what personal sacrifice her warrior made for the peace of the coalition. She shifted in her seat and continued listening.

"But?" Abby countered.

"But," Lexa agreed, "Things have changed now that the mountain has been defeated." She folded her hands in her lap. "The mountain's destruction was the foundation of the coalition."

"Now there is nothing binding the clans together," Marcus concluded.

Lexa nodded at Marcus. "The assembly I am holding is to determine the fate of the coalition."

"Do you think it will fall apart?" Abby checked.

Lexa was quiet and felt everybody's eyes on her, including Clarke. She took a deep breath and finally voiced her suppositions for the future. "Most likely it will split." She tilted her head. "Either in half or in three parts."

Marcus shook his head and tempted, "Why?"

"There are those that wish to have my power," Lexa replied. She withheld the fact that those same individuals would want Clarke's power. There was no use in worrying the Skaikru about one of their own. Lexa would protect her second, at any cost.

"So it's another war," Abby whispered. She shook her head. "Who against who?"

"Trikru and Azgeda," Lexa answered. She already imaged the war ahead of them all. "There will be a line drawn."

"And the missiles are a scare tactic," Marcus realized aloud.

"For now," Clarke spoke up again. "We'll see how things go at the assembly, but we still don't like the idea of anybody having them." She looked to her warrior for confirmation.

Marcus looked at the chancellor. "Clarke is right… it would be wise to dispose of them."

"I thought you didn't like that idea," Abby prodded.

Marcus sighed and shifted on the chair. "If there is a war coming then everybody is going to want those missiles." He worriedly held the chancellor's gaze. "What's worse is that they don't know how to use them so that means they need us to do it." He read how the fear was building in Abby's eyes. "That means our hand will be forced to do it."

Clarke looked down as she remembered her own hand being forced to pull a switch that killed so many. She fought off the ugly memory and returned to the present. "Or they'll use Emerson."

"Emerson?" Abby echoed.

Clarke nodded. "He escaped the mountain."

Marcus was stunned into silence then looked at Abby in awe. Both he and Abby were distraught to realize they had forgotten about Emerson, even after burning the dead. They had located Cage Wallace not too far down the mountain and concluded Lincoln had dispatched him. But Emerson was a forgotten anomaly.

"My scouts have tracked him north… most likely to Azgeda," Lexa informed.

Abby had a thin frown and look at Marcus. "It's imperative that we move into the mountain soon so we can lock down the missiles."

Marcus seconded the idea.

"I do have guards posted around the entrances to the mountain," Lexa assured. "But having the Skaikru in there will be more secure."

Clarke was pleased to hear her warrior truly accept the security that the Skaikru offered to the mountain. It will give them time to figure out how to destroy the mountain so that it could no longer wreak havoc on their clans.

As the sun peaked in the sky, the meeting came to a slow end with many key pieces in place. Lexa shook arms with Abby and Marcus after they had an agreement. Clarke smiled to herself at seeing the alliance complete after facilitating it for days. Somehow she had done it. Not every detail was perfect, but it was solid and strong compared to the first alliance. Clarke wanted it to work, for both her clans. She was grateful that Lexa felt the same way.

Ares stood next to his human friend and tried being patient. He gave a low whine to Clarke and earned a few tender pets. Still, he was ready to leave the metal beast and go outside to freedom.

Clarke hooked his head and pulled him against her hip. "Patience, Two Tails." She chuckled when he huffed at her.

"We will leave this afternoon," Lexa answered the chancellor's question. She started towards the door where Clarke and Ares waited for her.

"Not tomorrow?" Abby pressed.

"We have a lot to do, Mom."

Abby frowned at both younger women. "I understand." Like Marcus, she followed the commander to the door. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I think we're okay," Clarke replied.

"I'll get you a radio," Marcus reminded.

Clarke nodded. But the radio made her think of something else. She curiously looked at Marcus Kane. "Did you ever find out how Jasper got that gun?"

Marcus shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I'm still looking into it though."

Clarke kept her concerns at bay and instead opened the meeting room's door. She allowed Lexa to go first then she and Ares followed next. Together, they traveled through the Alpha station as a large group until Abby and Marcus left them.

Clarke waited until her mom and Kane were gone before she mentioned, "I'd like to see Jasper."

Lexa slowed her pace and softly asked, "Is that wise?"

Clarke shrugged and admitted, "Probably not but…"

Lexa understood her second's constant need to fix things. She inwardly groused but kept a neutral expression. She looked over her shoulder and ordered, "Konor, mafta Klark op."

Connor curtly nodded back and departed with Clarke and Ares.

Lexa briefly watched her second before she and Ryder left the Alpha station. She wanted to be sure that Indra had the camp broken down. They would most likely leave in two to three candlemarks.

Clarke entered the hospital and easily located Jasper's room because Monroe was on guard. "How's he doing?"

Monroe bit her bottom lip and replied, "Better… I guess." She considered the brief conversation she had with him. "He's not talking about death anymore at least."

"Has Monty been to see him?"

"Yesterday when Jasper was still asleep," Monroe replied. She looked at Clarke's guard then back at Clarke. "He's handcuffed to the bed."

Clarke weighed her choice whether to let Connor come into the room with her. She decided against it, especially since Ares would protect her. She turned to her guard. "Set raun," she ordered. But the annoyed flash in Connor's eyes made her fist her hands.

"Klark-"

"Set raun," Clarke repeated. She countered with her own dangerous look. She received no further verbal rejection, but Connor continued her glare for good measure. Clarke slipped into the room with Ares at her side.

"You get use to it," Monroe mentioned to the grounder warrior.

Connor huffed at the Sky guard then took a post near the door.

Inside the hospital room, Clarke warily observed her friend seated on the bed. She noticed he had recently showered and was in clean clothes since yesterday's fight. She was grateful when Ares pressed against her leg.

Jasper continued sitting on the bed and stared at the wall rather than his visitor. "What you want, Clarke?"

For a moment, Clarke was unsteady and mostly because Jasper's voice lost its malice and was hollow. She tried deciding whether that was good or bad. "I came to check on you."

"You have." Jasper then indicated the door. "Now you can go." He was hardly surprised when Clarke stayed in the same spot. He slowly dragged his attention over to her. "What is it you really want?"

Clarke kept her distance from him. She sensed Jasper was no threat, especially since Ares stayed calm. "I want to know my friend is okay." She expected his cynical smile any second, but it never showed itself.

Jasper turned his head away and stared at the adjacent wall. "I'm fine."

"You're not fine," Clarke softly countered. She took a hesitant step towards Jasper.

"Because you always know everything, don't you?" Jasper snapped. But there was hardly any bite in his words. He had unshed tears already in his eyes.

Clarke stung from the remark, yet she hid it. "No… I don't," she admitted. "I feel like I hardly know anything lately." She swallowed. "I didn't know what to do to save my friend." It was what led her to default to Lexa's idea about the ceremony.

Jasper pretended to ignore Clarke and just stared at nothing.

Clarke took his lack of verbal or physical assault as a good sign. She made another slow step closer to Jasper. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Jasper." She shook her head then hauntingly whispered, "I didn't mean to turn you into this."

Jasper hung his head and allowed the apology to sink into him. He had heard so many of them from his own people, but Clarke's apology was the only one that he needed to hear. It cut the anger's last string attached to his heart. "I could have stopped him," Jasper painfully murmured.

Clarke clenched her jaw for a second then softly replied, "Maybe you could have… but…" She took one last step then placed her hand on the bed. "I couldn't risk losing you or the others."

Jasper lifted his head and looked at Clarke with tears falling onto his cheeks. "I still see her in my arms every day."

Clarke took a risk and reached for Jasper's hand that gripped the side of the bed. Her fingertips brushed the cuff's cool metal before she found warm skin. "So do I," she rasped. She covered her hand over Jasper's own.

"How do you make it stop?" Jasper pleaded. He looked at Clarke, for help.

"Time," Clarke answered. "And you learn to let go… to forgive."

Jasper nodded then slowly turned his tear stained features away from Clarke. He went back to staring at the wall.

Clarke squeezed his hand then finally withdrew. She knew they had crossed one bridge but many more still faced them. She went to the door with Ares in tow. Just as she pulled down on the handle, Jasper's voice came to her.

"Clarke… thank you for not giving up on me."

Clarke peered over her shoulder at Jasper. There was truly gratitude in his eyes. She nearly broke down but held strong. She faintly nodded at him before she left him to his silence. From earlier conversations with her mother, somebody would be working with Jasper to help him heal. It was obvious that the ceremony had somehow realigned Jasper. Clarke was thankful for it and especially grateful to her warrior.

Ares followed Clarke out of the room and through the hospital. He kept his head up and occasionally sniffed the air. He peered up at Clarke, who had a calm expression.

Clarke passed several Sky people along the way. She received greetings from most of them. It created a slight smile on her lips. Over the days, her people were learning to accept her new lifestyle as a Trikru warrior. She suspected her friendlier demeanor helped compared to the coldness of the Trikru.

Connor continued following her charge. However, she realized they were staying in the metal monster rather than leaving it. She suspiciously eyed Clarke's back, but she kept her silence. She suspected Clarke wanted to take care of a few things before they left the area.

Clarke made a right turn and entered the small quarters. She recalled the exact door and knocked on it. She heard the familiar voice inside the room then the door's handle squeaked at her. She glanced at Connor and gave an unspoken order to remain there.

Connor inwardly sighed and took post beside the door.

Clarke slipped in with Ares on her heels. She warmly smiled at her friend in the room.

"Hey, Clarke." Monty shut the door and quickly exchanged a hug. He then petted the black wolf.

"How are you?"

Monty continued petting Ares but looked over at his friend. "Better," he quietly replied. "You?"

Clarke nodded at Monty's reply and sympathized with him. "Better too." She sadly smiled at him. "Jasper is awake."

"I heard." Monty went over to the desk and leaned against it. He was clearly nervous about the topic. He fidgeted with his pant leg, as if dirt was there. "I need to go see him."

"He's… calmer," Clarke mentioned.

"You saw him?"

Clarke nodded. There was a seed of hope in Monty's dark eyes. They all had lost sleep over Jasper's future. Now there was a chance that their friend could heal and move on from death. "You should go see him soon." She heard the low hitch in Monty's next breath. Then his hopeful eyes grew slightly wider. "I think he could use his best friend."

Monty remained still. His rattled heart was loud in his ears. He had prayed and wished that his childhood friend was still alive inside that shell. Whatever had transcended during yesterday's ceremony was a blessing, if Jasper was truly free from his hatred.

After a deep breath, Monty nodded and promised, "I will." He then twisted to his right. "I have something for you… and the commander."

Clarke perked up at what news Monty had about the article. "Did you fix it?"

"I did," Monty replied. He tapped on his tablet's screen, which lit up instantly. "It took a lot of work, but I got it." He quickly pulled up the article for his friend, who came to his side. "So it's an article from the Time Magazine about Rebecca Wordah." He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk again. "She was named Person of the Year for 2051. Apparently she designed this incredibly complex artificial intelligence called Artificial Life Intelligence Entity or ALIE for short." He shrugged.

Clarke was skimming through the article while she listened to Monty.

"This Rebecca woman made millions at an early age. She built her company from the ground up."

"Polaris Technologies," Clarke murmured.

"Yeah that's it," Monty agreed. He peered down at the screen. "She even had a space station up in the sky… completely owned and controlled by her company, not the government."

Clarke straightened up and looked at Monty. She felt her blood starting to warm as he continued telling her about Rebecca Wordah.

"And ALIE…" Monty pointed at the screen. "It was being designed for NASA so we could send astronauts to Mars." He recalled the finer details about the artificial intelligence. "NASA needed an AI to navigate the ship, monitor the astronauts' health, and handle any heavy analytical analysis that would need to be done."

"Why the astronauts' health?" Clarke prompted.

"Well…" Monty considered it for a second then mentioned, "The article doesn't get into details about that, but I do remember learning that NASA was researching cryostasis at that time. I'm pretty sure they had it well figured out by then but were testing cryostasis's effects on people in space. So maybe they were planning to put the astronauts into cryostasis while the AI flew them to Mars."

Clarke allowed the information to sink into her head. She was slowly piecing together that Lexa's great-great grandmother was a programming engineer, who was highly regarded in her field, especially to be named Person of the Year in 2051.

"This Rebecca Wordah is really amazing," Monty gushed. He picked up the tablet from the desk. "I mean to be named Person of the Year is huge."

"I have never heard of her," Clarke mentioned.

Monty lowered the tablet to his lap and considered Clarke's words. He flicked his head a little to get the hair away from his eyes. "You know… she would have been taught in our history classes. I mean they taught us about Churchill, Kennedy, Martin Luther King-"

"Obama, Popes, Lindbergh-"

"Gandhi, Chrysler…" Monty paused and curiously studied his friend. "Why haven't we ever heard about the woman that created the first AI?"

Clarke chewed on her bottom lip then met Monty's stare. "Do you remember ever seeing any parts of the Ark that were marked Polaris Technologies?"

Monty narrowed his eyes as he realized Clarke's point. "No."

"Maybe it was the thirteenth station," Clarke murmured.

"That was blown up?" Monty was wide eye. "Why would they blow up a private space station?"

"I don't know." Clarke pushed off the desk. "But we all know the records on the thirteenth station are gone." She pointed at the tablet in Monty's hand. "Can you give me a copy of that article? I want to show it to Lexa."

"Yeah… sure." Monty shut off his thoughts about Polaris Technologies and Rebecca Wordah. "I have a holo somewhere around here." He opened a drawer and located a tiny round disc that sat in his palm. He placed it on the desk next to the tablet. He tapped the disc, which lit up a soft blue. He glanced at the tablet and copied the article onto the disc. "I'm not sure how much the commander will understand about the article."

"She understands quite a bit, actually." Clarke would explain whatever went over her warrior's head. She received the disc from her friend. She tucked it into her pant pocket.

"You know, I was thinking about how she really wasn't fazed by that Control Room in Mount Weather." Monty thought it was strange at the time.

"She spent a lot of time in her childhood reading old books," Clarke mentioned.

"She can read?"

Clarke nodded and grinned at Monty's shock. "Lexa is… full of surprises."

Monty shook his head and murmured, "Respect." He huffed and seriously argued, "If I was born on the ground, I think I'd be more worried about learning to fight than read."

Clarke gave a low hum of agreement then she reached for Ares. She toyed with his ear. "Thank you for this."

Monty walked his friend to the door. "And please don't lose that holo disc. I don't have many left."

"Don't worry." Clarke smiled promisingly. "I'll return it."

Monty trusted Clarke with it. At the door, he hugged Clarke and received another thank you.

"We're leaving today," Clarke mentioned. She worked the heavy handle but looked at her friend.

"When?"

"Probably in a couple of hours," Clarke guessed. "I'm headed out there now to see when."

Monty suspected word would spread once the grounders were departing the area. "How'd the meetings go?"

"Good." Clarke had only cracked the door. "There's a new alliance." She saw the relief in Monty's features.

Monty grabbed Clarke's shoulder and held it firmly. "Thank you," he sincerely offered.

Clarke smiled then slipped out of the room with Ares. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya, Clarke."

Within a few minutes, Clarke was outside and beelining to the Trikru camp. Both Ares and Connor walked alongside her. Clarke was lost in her thoughts about the article she had skimmed and her conversation with Monty. Pieces from her dream last night came back to her. There were more questions about the past than answers now. Clarke was slightly distraught and immediately scanned for the commander even though the camp was yards away from her.

Once in the camp, Clarke hastily pinpointed the commander and went over to her. Her own antsy presence caused the commander to quickly finish her talk with Indra.

Lexa waited until Indra departed then she looked at Clarke. She already knew something was amiss by the look on Clarke's face. "What is it?"

Clarke noted the warriors that walked past or around them. Everybody was busy breaking down the camp with only a few tents left up. She realized their tent was already being dismantled by Penn. She cut her attention back to Lexa and replied, "We need to talk… alone."

Lexa nodded and proceeded to leave the camp with her second hurrying to her side. She and Clarke left the camp until they had enough distance from any ears. She turned to her second and patiently waited for Clarke to tell her what was wrong.

Ares took a seat in the tall grass. He looked between the two humans, curious about the strange meeting out here on the hill.

Clarke fished out the disc from her pocket. "Monty was able to fix that article." She noticed a glint of curiosity in Lexa's eyes. "It is about your grandmother." She opened her hand with the disc in her palm. She pressed her index finger into the center of the disc and held it there. She lowered her hand once a hologram formed in the air in front of them.

Lexa tensed up, unprepared for the illusion in front of her. She stilled though once she took in the picture of her great-great grandmother. "Rebecca Wordah," she whispered. She studied the woman's soft features and dark, long hair. In those earthy brown eyes, Lexa saw shadows of the first commander there.

Clarke paused from moving the article forward and allowed her warrior to memorize the face of her descendant. Even she was taken by Rebecca Wordah's porcelain face and full lips that mimicked Lexa's own. After a long minute, she gently tapped the disc and signaled it to go to the first page of the article. "She was chosen as Person of the Year in the Time Magazine… back in 2051." She glanced at her warrior's profile, but she noticed Lexa was captivated by the hologram's article.

Lexa took a step closer so she could start reading it.

"The Time Magazine was a long time running newspaper. And to be chosen as the Person of the Year was a big deal back then. It means the person had a huge influence on the world." Clarke went quiet and decided Lexa had undoubtedly followed in her great-great grandmother's footsteps.

Lexa hungrily read the article and hung onto every sentence. For years, she had ached to learn more about her ancestor. All she had known was a name and title. There were countless tales about Pramheda, but the article in front of her was the first evidence. And it was from a time before the war, before commanders, and before radiation.

Like her warrior, Clarke carefully read through the article. She soaked in every detail about Rebecca Wordah. She was proud of Lexa's heritage and wondered if Lexa felt the same.

"Is there more?" Lexa whispered.

Clarke tapped the disc and went to the next page. When they finished reading it, she shut off the disc and looked to her warrior. She could only imagine what was going through Lexa's mind. She patiently waited for Lexa to speak first. Clarke knew it was a lot to absorb and understand from the article.

"An AI is a computer?" Lexa softly asked. She looked to her second for help.

Clarke tucked the disc into her pocket then came closer to her warrior. "It's really software and coding on a computer," she explained. She struggled to find an easy comparison. "It's a combination of a program and machine that is intelligent… can think and reason like a human… like us."

Lexa absorbed the simple breakdown of an artificial intelligence. She moved her hand to her sword hilt and rested it there. "They were using it to go to Mars." She tried fathoming the idea of another planet, unlike the one she walked on every day. "Why did they need this AI?"

Clarke tucked her hands into her pockets. She slightly smiled at her warrior's constant drive to learn and understand both the old and new world. "Monty seemed to think that NASA… " She faltered and shifted gears again. "NASA is-"

"National Aeronautics and Space," Lexa defined, mostly.

Clarke slowly grinned at Lexa's extensive understanding about outer space and the space program. "Yeah." She rocked on her boots and went back to the original topic. "Monty thinks NASA had pretty much figured out cryostasis, which is a way to freeze a living person so that they can wake up years later without really ever aging." She saw that Lexa understood the idea. "NASA contracted with Rebecca Wordah's company to develop the AI so it could fly the ship to Mars while the crew slept in stasis." She considered the entire purpose behind the Time article. "So your grandmother was known for designing the first AI… that would no less get us to Mars."

"Until the war happened," Lexa whispered.

Clarke agreed that the war would have completely halted the Mars program. "Lexa…" She shifted on her boots. "That dream last night…" She edged closer to her warrior and touched Lexa's arm. "In that dream, you mentioned Polaris." Clarke shook her head and corrected, "Woraun mentioned Polaris."

Lexa easily slipped back into the dream's memories and gave a low huff. "Juseda destroyed Polaris." In the dream, Lexa had been wrought with despair and anger about so many things. She pushed aside the emotions and instantly tied the information together, like Clarke.

"Polaris was the thirteenth station blown out of the sky when the Ark was formed," Clarke revealed. "If Woraun and Rebecca Wordah were one in the same then she did something really bad to destroy the Earth." She gently squeezed Lexa's arm. "And your blood is black just like the stuff I injected into your…" She sighed and again corrected, "I injected into Woraun's arm." She groaned. "Staurra injected into Woraun's arm."

Lexa grinned at her second's frustration and confusion. "That was not a dream, Klark. Those are memories from our ancestors."

Clarke fought to be okay with such strange happenings between them. She had yet to explain Lexa's incredible strength or the markings on her own back or even their connecting dreams that were actually memories. She shook it off and finally started, "Sooo…" She took a hesitant breath. "That means my great-great grandmother is a twin sister to your great-great grandmother."

Suddenly Lexa's grin became wolfish and a low chuckle started deep in her chest.

Clarke stood frozen for a moment then suddenly walked away as she tried absorbing every bit of chance that she would land on Earth and be connected with her great-great grandmother's sister. She and Lexa shared common ancestors that more than witnessed the world go to Hell, but had a hand in it, somehow.

Ares remained in the same spot but twisted his head in Clarke's direction. He gave a low whine then peered up at Lexa.

Clarke spun around and stared over at Lexa, who was utterly calm. Clarke thought too calm considering the situation. She approached her warrior and mentioned, "You do realize we're technically cousins?" Lexa's deep laugh did nothing to calm her increased nerves.

"Hardly," Lexa countered. "I think our blood lines have been well diluted since our grandmothers."

Clarke huffed because it was true they were removed cousins, very far removed ones. Yet, the shock had yet to leave her completely. "I can't believe this." She touched her forehead, which was rather warm. "When I was a kid, my mom would talk about Grandma Starr and how amazing she was… kept the Ark together in those first years." She lowered her hand. "My mom liked talking about her because I was named after her." She focused on her warrior. "Her name was Starr Abigail Clarke and… an-and I was named Clarke Starr Griffin after her."

Lexa closed the small distance between them. "Did your mom ever mention your grandmother's sisters?"

Clarke mentally thumbed through her memories and sighed as very little came to mind. "Mom only said that Grandma Starr had a sister on the council, but they weren't terribly close."

"Now you know why," Lexa sadly replied.

Clarke was trembling some and her mind wildly sparked like a thunderstorm. She started moving away from her warrior. "I have to talk to my mom about this." Suddenly her arm was hooked by the commander.

"Klark." Lexa halted her second and drew her back. "Now is not the time."

"But…" Clarke lost before she battled her warrior's reason. She sighed and attempted, "Lexa, what are the chances that we met? That our ancestors are related and-"

"Klark," Lexa cut off. She tightened her grip on Clarke's wrist in hopes it would ground her better. "This is not the time. We must focus on the present." She shook her head. "And right now, our people are ready to travel." Slowly her speech sank into Clarke's head. "We will figure this out but not today."

Clarke nodded and whispered, "Sorry. I just…" She relaxed further Lexa gave her a smile, only meant for her. "I guess you were right." At Lexa's raised eyebrow, she grinned and reminded, "Family always returns to each other."

"Sha," Lexa firmed.

Clarke took a deep breath then bobbed her head as she refocused on right now, as Lexa asked her. "I guess we should check on the troops." She then looked towards the camp. All the tents were gone now. It would be time to go soon. Clarke was still looking forward to leaving the Skaikru premises. She turned her attention to her warrior. "Pas yu, Heda."

Lexa brushed aside her red sash and started towards the camp. In seconds, Clarke and Ares were right alongside her. "Once we are prepared to leave, I would like you to alert the Skaikru."

Clarke silently agreed to her warrior's wishes. "Anything else I can do?"

Lexa looked over at her second. "You have done plenty, Klark."

Clarke softened at the highly pleased note in her warrior's voice. "Mochof, Heda."

Lexa nodded in kind then finished the short walk back to the camp. Together, they learned how much more time the warriors needed to get ready for travel. Clarke was surprised that they would be riding in about a hour. She parted ways from her warrior and returned to the Skaikru camp. Ares hastily followed her.

In the Alpha station, there was much discussion about the activity from the grounders' camp. Rumor had spread about their departure due to the tents coming down. A few brave souls asked Clarke about the plans, and she quickly answered them. It also gave Clarke a chance to locate her mother, who was in the hospital. Abby insisted that she and a few others would most likely see the grounders off. She promised they would come out to the Trikru.

Clarke left the hospital and went in search of one particular person. She and Ares weaved through the metal space station until she came to a particular sector. She approached an open door just as an annoyed yell rolled out of the open doorway. Clarke grinned to herself.

Raven Reyes tossed the junk onto a table after she failed to fix it. She shook her head and was about to continue her quest in vein, except she saw a dark but golden figure in the corner of her eye. She looked over her shoulder at her best friend.

"Hey, Raven." Clarke warmly smiled at her friend.

Raven was relieved to have a break from her mindless work. She limp over to the nearest table and leaned against it. "I heard you were leaving soon."

"Yeah." Clarke looked at her watch. "In about half hour." She sadly smiled at Raven. "I just wanted to... see you before we left."

"I was planning to say goodbye," Raven promised.

Clarke shrugged and countered, "I know but..." Her smile went silly, and she wrinkled her nose. "I wanted to say goodbye alone."

Raven softened at her friend's tender heart that was hidden under all the armor and weapons. "Thank you."

Clarke nodded then became serious. "How are you feeling?"

Raven understood what Clarke was really asking her. Memories from ceremony by the creek from days ago came back to her. Several pounds of pressure had been washed away after Finn's ashes drifted down the creek. "Better," she softly admitted. She thought about that day more and appreciated Clarke's determination to fix things. Then Jasper's own ceremony reinforced what was on her mind. "Thank you for still caring about us."

Clarke was confused by both the appreciation and remark. "Why... why wouldn't I care?"

Raven shrugged but then softly admitted, "Some of us thought you gave us up." She swallowed and nodded at her mistake. "But we were wrong... I was wrong." She shook her head. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Clarke."

"I doubted myself too," Clarke whispered. She felt Ares nudge her, and she ran her fingers through his fur. She could tell something else was on Raven's mind.

"You've done a lot for us, Clarke." Raven had her head bowed down. She was lost in her thoughts about the past months since they started landing on the ground. "None of us would still be alive if it wasn't for you."

Clarke shook her head and debated, "We're survivors and would have made it... somehow."

Raven doubted many would survive the onslaught from the grounders. But now, their people had two of their own among the Trikru and offered a chance at a stable future.

"So..." Clarke stopped playing with Ares's ears. "The new alliances is going to let the Skaikru move into Mount Weather for the winter."

"Really?" Raven perked up at this news. "You got the commander of twelve clans to agree to it?"

"After a lot of convincing," Clarke admitted. "It wasn't easy."

Raven huffed at the understatement.

"When the move starts," Clarke softly continued, "I really need you and Monty to work together."

Raven narrowed her eyes at her friend. Something was about to be weaved into an top secret mission. Raven loved it already. "What's up?"

Clarke neared her friend so that they could talk more quietly. "I want to know exactly what's in that mountain."

"Like the medical resources and food," Raven guessed.

"More like weapons, weapon systems, surveillance systems, and any kind of transportation," Clarke explained. "I'm hoping we can us the satellites to figure out where the other parts of the Ark went." From her brief time in Mount Weather, she recalled an important detail Dante Wallace. "President Wallace had told me that the stations landed within a hundred square mile radius."

"Of where?" Raven countered.

"I'm not sure, but it does mean that his people could see the crash sites."

Raven gave a low hum. "And we lost our chance to pick up radio frequencies from the other stations after we left Mount Weather's jamming antenna intact."

Clarke sighed at the reminder. During the alliance meetings, there had been a brief discussion about Raven's continued efforts to radio the other stations but to no avail. The mission to locate the other stations would be a tedious and political one. The Sky people would have to tread lightly while Clarke worked the politics with the clans within the region. She prayed they would find other Ark survivors despite the amount of time that had passed since the crashes.

"We'll see what we can do," Raven promised Clarke.

"You may have to go under Mom and Kane's noses."

Raven smirked and mentioned, "I think I know a few reformed criminals that are good at breaking and entering."

Clarke chuckled and nodded. She felt more at ease now that she had both Raven and Monty lined up to figure out what secrets lie within Mount Weather. "I'll be the go-between. I have to monitor the Sky people's move into Mount Weather."

Raven was glad because it meant she would see more of Clarke. "When do we start moving?"

"As soon as possible," Clarke replied. "It's not getting any warmer."

Raven agreed because she was struggling to get the Alpha station prepared for winter. Everyday it seemed as if the temperature lowered another degree. Fortunately only the surface of the ground froze at night, but it would soon change.

"I should be going," Clarke mentioned. She was about to go yet paused after staring at her friend. "You seem tired." Most likely Raven slept poorly from the constant workload.

"I run on tired," Raven admitted. She shrugged it off. "Maybe it'll be better once we're in the mountain." She worked hard, verbally sparred with Wick, and struggled with a growing pain in her injured leg. On top of it, her sleep was riddled with eerie dreams.

Clarke briefly studied Raven's crutch. She silently prayed that the medical technology in the mountain could allow her mother to further remedy Raven's injury. "I hope so," she softly agreed. She was about to go until Raven grabbed her for a long hug. Clarke sighed contently and rested her head against Raven's own. So much had transpired between them in a short time and connected them closer than others among the remaining delinquents. What had been a seed of friendship now grew into a tree of family.

Raven ended the hug first and offered, "I'll walk you out to your camp." She wanted to see Octavia too.

Clarke started out of the room with Raven steadily behind her. She allowed Ares to slip out first then she followed next. "Have you seen Jasper?"

Raven placed her hands into her red jacket's partially torn pockets. "I saw him briefly this morning. He was still kind of out of it." She planned to visit him after her shift ended.

Clarke nodded but said nothing else. Slowly they made their way out of the space station and out to the former camp that was now broken down. She noticed several warriors finished with cleaning up the campsite and reading the horses for the journey. She watched Raven head over to Octavia.

The commander was beside her horse, Star Gazer, and checked all the tack again. She twisted her head when she sensed her second's approach. "Your horse is already tacked, Klark."

"Mochof, Heda." Clarke and Ares took either side of the commander. "Mom and a few others will be here to wish us farewell."

Lexa paused mid-motion of adjusting the girdle. She turned her curious features to her second.

Clarke smiled at her warrior's hidden surprise behind the hardened green eyes.

Lexa hooked the girdle tighter and then replied, "Then we shall wait for them." She nodded at the horse next to hers. "You should check your tack."

"Sha, Heda." Clarke slipped away from her warrior and went in front of Star Gazer. As she checked the horse's tack, Ares shadowed her as if ordered by Lexa to check on Clarke's technique. Clarke shook her head at the strange notion.

Lexa left her horse and went over to Indra, who was flanked by her healing son. She exchanged a quick nod with Lee. Already the dark circles under his eyes were fading, and he held his head up proudly again. Lexa knew Indra was proud of Lee's strength to recover from the Red.

Indra quickly gave the commander a status update for their departure. They were ready to leave in a few moments. There was obvious energy to go.

Lexa was about ask more about the recovering warriors, such as Lee, but her attention was drawn to the small crowd of Sky people coming up the incline towards them.

Indra followed the commander's gaze and was curious about the party.

"They merely wish to see us off," Lexa softly informed her general. She noticed Clarke approach them.

At the head of the group was Abby Griffin and Marcus Kane then behind them was Sinclair, Jackson, Bethani, Monty, Monroe, Bellamy, Gina, Harper, Nathan Miller, and David Miller. Within minutes, the two different groups of Sky people and Tree people blended together as a group and talked amongst each other. At the center was Clarke and Lexa as they exchanged various conversations with different Sky people.

"Clarke."

At hearing her name, Clarke turned to her friend and saw hopeful eyes under curly locks. "Bellamy," she whispered. There were shards of forgiveness reflecting in his eyes, and Clarke was thankful for whatever had soothed his anger. She quickly hugged him.

Beside them, Lexa briefly watched the exchange, but she returned to her conversation with Marcus Kane. Ever since the first day, she had a soft spot for Kane, and he continued to secretly impress her.

Bellamy continued hugging his friend back. He muttered an apology near her ear.

Clarke weakly shook her head and withdrew but held onto his arms. "We'll talk about it later," she promised. She could see the uncertainty in him. "Promise."

Bellamy weakly nodded.

"As long as you don't act like a total douche again," Raven quipped from the side. She limped a step closer and leaned against the black wolf for support.

Bellamy rolled his eyes at Raven. "Because you're so perfect."

"I am," Raven agreed. She beamed a smile at Bellamy first then turned it on Clarke.

"She is," Clarke played along.

Bellamy sighed at the two women. He was outnumbered and outgunned by them. He placed his hands on his hips. "So when do we see you again?"

Clarke kept her hands in her jacket pockets for warmth. "Probably pretty soon... a week or so." She shrugged and withheld any further details.

Bellamy accepted the answer. He took stock of all the grounders and Sky people that chatted together among them.

Abby Griffin continued talking to Indra, and her hands constantly moved as she spoke to both the general and Lee. Jackson was chatting with Nyko a few steps away from Abby. Then Bethani accepted Connor's arm in a show if newly formed friendship. The rest of the delinquents were around Clarke, Octavia, and Lincoln. Not far, Penn stood beside Lincoln. Slowly a few recovering warriors from the Red made their way to Jackson, to shake arms.

"If... if you have any concerns, just have Clarke radio me," Abby insisted to both Indra and Lee. "But, you should be okay now."

Lee had a thin smile. "Thank you." He held out his arm.

Abby stepped forward and clasped arms in a firm hold. "It meant a lot to help." She had been humbled by Indra's request for help. She released Lee and turned to the general. She wanted to say more to Indra, but it would have to be saved for another day. Abby believed that Indra was still learning to be both mother and warrior. She could understood the ongoing tribulations. Abby simply offered her arm to Indra next.

For a second, the general weighed her choice after threatening Abby Griffin's life a couple of months ago. Things changed so quickly on the ground. Indra finally took the chancellor's arm in a strong grip.

Abby smiled but stumbled when Indra jerked her forward. She found herself pressed against Indra's stiff front and the warrior's one arm briefly across the back of her shoulders in an awkward hug. Abby muffled a cough after a clap against her back before it all ended in a blur. She flashed a warm yet unsure smile at the grounder general after the strange moment.

After one last well wish, Abby departed from the pair then slipped into conversation between Marcus Kane and the commander. She smiled when Marcus looked at her. "May I borrow you for a moment, commander?"

Lexa was unsure why the chancellor wished to speak to her alone, but she nodded and slipped through the crowd behind Abby.

Once far enough from Clarke, Abby faced the commander and offered a slight smile. "I have something for you and Clarke." At her side, she carried a filled satchel and reached into it. She retrieved another but small pouch, which she fished out a glass container. Like a prize, she held out the contents to the commander.

Lexa studied the contents through the glass and instantly her eyes glowed brightly.

Abby shifted her attention from the two slices of chocolate cake to Lexa's enthralled eyes. She nearly chuckled but restrained herself. "They should be eaten in the next few days. The cooler weather will help them hold up." She then stowed the sealed glass container back into the pouch. She held it out to the commander. "I will entrust this to you."

Lexa happily took it. "Thank you, Abby." She revealed a soft smile. "It will not go to waste."

"I know," Abby whispered. She watched how Lexa protectively cradled it. She briefly considered whether Lexa would have as a hard time sharing the cake as Clarke would, if she had given it to Clarke. "And I hope you will do everything in your power to protect my daughter."

Lexa inclined her head slightly. She understood a mother's fears. Later in life, she had learned that her own mother had such a conversation with Anya. "We are bound together, as warrior and second. All of my power and spirit is tied to Klark." She nodded and promised, "I will protect her before I protect myself." The air between her and Abby had calmed after Lexa's profession.

"Thank you," Abby whispered. She felt more settled about her daughter being with the commander. Up in space, there were so fewer threats even if life had been mediocre and mundane. Here on the ground, there were threats at every turn. Abby had always done her best to protect her daughter. However, one day she would have no control over things and that day was coming soon. Abby's next best chance was to ensure the person closest to Clarke would fight for Clarke.

"When will we see you again?" Abby prompted the commander. She would see Clarke sooner than Lexa.

"I will visit Mount Weather at a later point," Lexa informed.

Abby nodded. "The doors will always remain open."

Lexa bowed her head after the meaningful offer. She knew it was both literal and metaphorical. Abby wanted zero hostility between Sky people and Tree people and also wanted Lexa to personally feel welcomed to the mountain. Much had changed since the day Clarke first landed on the Earth. There was still plenty of work to be done but progress had been made between their people.

"And Tondc's gates will be open for you." Lexa hoped the chancellor would visit them, especially Clarke, in the rebuilt village.

Abby smiled. "Thank you." She looked over at Clarke, who was nearing them. She caught Clarke's concern so she mentioned, "We were just saying goodbye."

Clarke nodded but studied her warrior's features.

"We should mount up," Lexa decided after she met Clarke's gaze. She took a step towards her second. "I'll ready the warriors while you say goodbye."

Clarke silently thanked her warrior then focused on her mom. For an uneasy second, she played with Ares's ears. "I'll be in touch with Kane about getting organized to move into the mountain."

Abby put her hands into her jacket pockets. "We'll give you some time to rest before we start to leave Camp Jaha. I'm sure you could use it."

Clarke hoped that was the case, but her weapons training was also ahead of her. She doubted Lexa wanted to relax. There always seemed to be something to be done.

"Thank you for everything you've done, Clarke."

However, Clarke shook her head and countered, "It takes two to tango, Mom... when it comes to alliances." She glanced over her shoulder towards the group of Sky people, whom watched the Trikru start mounting the horses. "I appreciate you being open minded."

"Marcus had a lot to do with that."

"Still," Clarke argued, "It had to come from you."

"Well..." Abby hesitated and gathered her thoughts. "We come from a long line of great leaders."

Clarke stiffened at the reminder of her heritage. She had promised Lexa to let it go, for now. At some point, she would drill her mother about the past.

"And you are no different," Abby softly finished.

For once, Clarke felt like a child under the mother's proud gaze. It had been many years since that feeling filled her. She boxed away the familiar, warm feeling and focused on her mother. A lot had reshaped their relationship since her father's death. It would forever be a hard memory, but it was less painful today. Only recently, Clarke understood he mother's desire to spare Clarke with the truth about her father's death. Abby and Clarke only had each other on the Ark after Jake was floated into space. If it was reversed, Clarke would have twisted the truth in order to salvage her relationship with her mother.

"Mom..."

Abby let her guard down when Clarke stepped closer to her.

"In your letter you asked me if you were still enough to be my mom," Clarke murmured. A tremble shook in her chest and thickened her voice. "You will always be my mom. I'll always love you... no matter what we say or do." She reached up and wiped away the tear from her mom's cheek.

Abby gathered her daughter into her arms. "I love you," she whispered near Clarke's ear.

Clarke tightened her arms around her mother. "I love you too, Mom." Very slowly, she withdrew after the hug sealed a crack in her heart. "I'll see you in a week or so."

Abby smiled and nodded. She placed her hand to the small of Clarke's back as they started towards the group.

Ares trotted ahead of them and went over to Lexa. He patiently waited for the signal to leave.

Like Octavia, Clarke exchanged several hugs and finally goodbyes with their friends. In days, she would see them again, but it was still hard to part ways. Marcus Kane gave Clarke a small pack, which contained more ammunition for her handgun and a VHF radio for their communications. Her last hug was for her mom, and Clarke was surprised to receive a tablet from her mom. Abby insisted she take it and softly mentioned it had family photos on it. There was also a solar charge for both the tablet and VHF radio. Clarke thanked her mother and exchanged a last hug before she left her Sky people.

Lexa waited until her second was mounted on the horse. In Trigedasleng, she ordered the warriors to ride off. She and Clarke were the last to ride away after waving goodbye to the Sky people. Once they were on the road, Lexa nudged her horse closer to her second. They were several paces behind the traveling party.

"So what did my mom give you?"

Lexa tilted her head and replied, "A gift."

Clarke instantly slotted her eyes at her warrior. "What was the gift?"

"I cannot recall," Lexa smoothly lied.

Clarke leaned towards her warrior and teasingly whispered, "Bullshit." She knew Lexa was being evasive for a reason and the confirmation came in a form of a smirk from Lexa.

"I suffer from selective memory," Lexa countered.

Clarke rolled her eyes and sat up in the saddle. She was convinced it was something Lexa liked, but Clarke was still unsure what her mom would give Lexa. She gave a low hum then lowered her attention to the black wolf. She admired Ares's two tails and smiled at the energy in his pace. He was happy to leave too.

"So I guess back to the grindstone tomorrow," Clarke commented. At the warrior's questioning look, she better explained, "Training." However, the drawn out silence made her think otherwise.

"The day after tomorrow," Lexa declared.

Clarke instantly swung her head towards the commander. She was dumbfounded that her warrior was giving her a day off, at least it seemed it.

"Then we will begin." Lexa nodded.

"Mochof, Heda." Clarke smiled to herself and thought about her day off tomorrow. She would enjoy it.

"You have done well, Klark." Lexa had soft features when her second looked at her again. "You bring your people peace." Pride was infused in her voice. The talks had been difficult, even for Lexa. Soon their decisions would be tested by the other clans and the Senate, but Lexa would prepare for it.

Clarke wondered which people were hers only to understand Lexa meant both. She softly smiled and corrected, "We bring our people peace." She enjoyed the shared smile on her warrior's features. However, they both knew the peacefulness would only be temporary, but it was a gift that they would savor until war. Today, they had time to enjoy a peace between their people and in their hearts. What storm was coming for them, Clarke and Lexa would weather because they were stronger together.

**The End**

**of Volume I**

* * *

**Trigedasleng to English**

Konor, mafta Klark op. - Connor, follow Clarke.

Pas yu, Heda. - After you, commander.

* * *

AN: So, as you'll see Chapter 40 marks the end of Volume I. After much debate, I decided to break up _Hedatu_ into volumes rather than one nonstop story or sequels. There's not going to be too many adjustments to do for the story, thankfully. I will continue the story, _Hedatu_, exactly as I have been doing on the website. That means there's no change of links, alerts, bookmarks, favs, and follows. However, I'll most likely go back and insert a "blank chapter" that is a cover page for Volume I. The volumes will probably get names too. So you may get one or two false alerts that a new chapter has been posted, but it's just a tweak to the story to add in a cover page. I also want to clean up some errors (like Finn's 8 vs 18 murders) and add the Trigedasleng translations in the early chapters.

It may be a few weeks before Chapter 41 (Volume II) starts up just because I'll be cleaning up the older chapters. But, I will spoil that Chap 41 will open up a couple of weeks from the ending of Chap 40. We'll jump right into Tondc, Mount Weather, Clarke &amp; Lexa's love relationship (yes to those with their minds in the gutter haha), and also what's up with Anya's missing body. I'm really looking forward to it myself.

Hopefully everybody is open minded to the idea of volumes for _Hedatu_. I think it's the easiest way for some readers to have enough closure for the story and find an ending. I also agree with many that sequels are just not the same as the original piece. So, for those as crazy as me, we still have a story to tell together. :)

Thank you all for your amazing support. Stay strong!


End file.
